A Redeemer's Sins
by GuiltyKingOumaShu
Summary: Roxas wünscht sich nichts sehnlicheres als endlich ein Jemand zu werden um dann für immer mit Namine zusammen sein zu können, als er die Chance dafür kriegt hat er aber keine Wahl...um ein Jemand zu werden muss Sora verschwinden! SoraKairi RoxasNamine
1. Two Destinies becoming one

Hinweis: eine eventuell bessere Version lässt sich hier lesen: www. fanfiktion. de/s/4553b375000024e606a007d0

(Seit 11.2.2010 unter dem Namen "A Redeemer´s Sins" bekannt. Vorher: "The Nobody I have become")

_**A Redeemer´s Sins  
**_

**1. Two Destinies becoming one  
**

Es war eine warme Sommernacht als der Wind durch das offene Fenster eines braunhaarigen Jungen wehte. Laut schnarchend lag er in seinem Bett und träumte von seinen Freunden, die Seite an Seite mit ihm gegen dunkle Kreaturen kämpften. Doch er war nicht der einzige in seinem Zimmer. Tief im inneren seines Herzens verborgen konnte ein blondhaariger Junge es kaum erwarten endlich aus dem Körper des immer noch schlafenden Sora zu schlüpfen.

Es war Vollmond und das helle Licht des Mondes erhellte Soras unordentliches kleines Zimmer, als langsam Roxas´ Umrisse zu erkennen waren wie sie sich langsam aus Soras Körper entfernten und immer deutlicher wurden. Zuerst Umrisse, dann eine Art durchsichtiger Geist und endlich eine Person mit festem Körper.

Kaum einer hätte ahnen können wie sehr sich Roxas auf diesen Moment gefreut hatte! Heute war die Nacht an dem er sich mit Namine treffen wollte, denn nur in einer Vollmondnacht wie dieser war es Niemanden wie ihm und Namine gestattet, den Körper ihrer Jemande für eine Nacht zu verlasen und das zu tun was sie wollten.

Jedes Mal kurz vor Mitternacht verschwand die Barriere, die ihn festhielt und es so Roxas gestattete seine menschliche Form anzunehmen. Rasch aber leise stand er auf und blickte sich im Zimmer um.

´Hier sieht's ja aus wie auf einem Schlachtfeld...ich weiß nicht woher Sora das hat...mein Zimmer damals in Twillight Town war immer sauber und ordentlich...naja...meistens...´ er drehte sich zu dem schnarchenden Sora um und grinste. Es war so typisch für ihn zu schnarchen, wie es typisch für seine Frisur war immer wild und durcheinander zu sein. Ja, ja, das war Sora. Roxas wusste das seine Zeit nur begrenzt war und deshalb verschwendete er keine Zeit mehr damit dumm rum zu stehen, sondern machte sich schleunigst auf den Weg.

Als er die Haustür hinter sich schloss, spürte er seit langer Zeit endlich wieder die sanfte Meeresbrise auf seinem Gesicht und den feinen Sand unter seinen Füßen. Es war ein wahrlich schönes Gefühl auch wenn er wusste dass es nicht lange anhalten würde. Er machte sich auf den Weg zur Insel auf der die Papu-Früchte wuchsen wo er Namine treffen wollte.

Namine saß bereits auf der schräg gewachsenen Palme als sie auf Roxas wartete. Als sie merkte dass er sich verspätete entschied sie sich dafür ein wenig zu zeichnen bis Roxas endlich kommen würde. Sie dachte darüber nach was sie zeichnen könnte und als sie eine Idee hatte fing sie an. Zuerst eine Kopfform, dann die blauen Augen gefolgt von Nase und Ohren. Blonde Haare und ein strahlendes Lächeln. Sie lächelte als sie sah was sie gezeichnet hatte.

„Soll das ich sein...?" grinste Roxas als er sich das Bild über Namines Schulter anschaute.

Namine erschrak. „Schleich dich gefälligst nicht so an!"

„tschuldigung" sagte Roxas immer noch auf das Bild fixiert und grinsend.

„Gefällt es dir?" fragte Namine als sie ihm das Bild reichte. Roxas nahm es entgegen und betrachtete es schweigend.

„Hm...die Augen sind zu groß..." scherzte Roxas.

„Was...?"

„und die Ohren sind zu klein..."

„Wie bitte...?"

„Und die Augen! Also das ist so was von nicht der richtige Farbton!

„Ach jetzt hör doch auf!" lachte Namine und schlug Roxas mit ihrem Zeichenblock auf den Kopf

Roxas lachte. „Au! Hey Namine! Hör auf! Ich mache doch nur Spaß! Das Bild ist toll! Ehrlich!" er hob seine Hände schützend über seinem Kopf um nicht getroffen zu werden.

Dann setzte er sich neben Namine auf die Palme und zusammen schauten sie zu den Sternen hinauf.

„Sie sind wunderschön, nicht wahr?" sagte Namine

„Ja...ein Jammer das es nicht immer so sein kann..." meinte Roxas.

„Wir sind Niemande das ist nun mal so...am Ende dieser Nacht werden wir zurückkehren müssen. Du zu Sora und ich zu Kairi oder wir werden uns auflösen wenn wir zu lange von ihnen wegbleiben."

„...das ist nicht fair...Sora und Kairi dürfen immer beieinander sein...nur wir müssen immer auf den nächsten Vollmond warten."

„So ist es nun mal...daran kann man nichts ändern"

„Ich schwöre ich würde alles tun damit wir leben könnten wie jeder andere auch."

„Wieso...was würde es ändern...?"

„Ich könnte immer bei dir sein...das ist Grund genug..."

„Hör auf so zu reden...du weißt das das alles nur Gefühle von Sora sind die in dir widerhallen..."

„Namine..."

Für kurze Zeit herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen.

„Sag so was nicht..." sagte Roxas. „Du kannst sagen was du willst aber behaupte nie wieder das meine Gefühle für dich nur Illusionen von Sora und Kairi sind!"

„Roxas..."

„Wir mögen zwar Niemande sein doch wir haben immer noch einander! Nur du bist der Grund dass ich diese Gefangenschaft in Soras Herzen überstehe. Die Sehnsucht nach dir gibt mir die Kraft weiterzumachen anstatt aufzugeben und zu verschwinden! Ich brauche dich! Genauso wie du mich brauchst. Es ist keine Illusion! Es darf es einfach nicht sein!" er nahm ihre Hand. „Deshalb...behaupte niemals wieder dass das alles Trugbilder sind...denn so ist es nicht..."

„...du hast Recht. Es tut mir Leid das ich das alles gesagt habe..."

„Namine?"

„Ja?"

„Glaubst du die Legende über diese sternenförmigen Früchte sind wahr? Du weißt schon...diese Dinger von denen die Inselbewohner immer reden..."

„Du meinst die Papu-Früchte?"

„Ja"

„Ich weiß nicht...meinst du wir sollten es mal ausprobieren?" lächelte Namine.

„Schaden kann es nicht" grinste Roxas. Er nahm sich eine der Früchte von der Palme und brach sie in zwei Hälften.

„Ein Ritual mit dem sich 2 Menschen auf ewig verbinden..." sagte Roxas und reichte Namine die andere Hälfte

„2 Menschen 1 Schicksal..." sagte Namine

„Und ein Versprechen auf ewig für den anderen da zu sein..." setzte Roxas fort. Er blickte zu Namine und beide nickten.

„Auf uns!" und mit diesen Worten aßen beide ihre Hälften auf.

„Ich verspreche es...ich werde einen Weg finden...dann können wir auf ewig zusammen sein und keine Kraft der Welt wird uns auseinander reißen können, Namine."

„Das hoffe ich, Roxas. Das hoffe ich so sehr..."

Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen und langsam kamen sie sich näher. So nah das sie ihren gegenseitigen Atem spüren konnten und immer weiter bis sich ihre Lippen endlich trafen. Keiner konnte sagen ob es der Zauber der Papu-Frucht oder die Hypnotische Wirkung des Vollmondes war die Roxas und Namine endlich zusammenführte und nur der Vollmond selbst war Zeuge dieses beeindruckenden Augenblicks zwischen den beiden Niemanden.

Doch keiner wusste, dass das erst der Anfang war!


	2. The Offer

2

**2. Das Angebot**

Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge und schon wurde es Zeit zurück zu kehren. Roxas begleitete Namine noch bis zum Haus in dem Kairi wohnte und verabschiedete sich von ihr mit einem kurzen Kuss. Anschließend machte er sich auf den Weg zu Sora.

Er lies sich Zeit um unterwegs noch einmal die Wellen hören zu können, die leise und beruhigend auf den Strand auftrafen. Er lauschte und vergas für einen Augenblick das er dazu verdammt war wieder in den Tiefen von Soras Herzens zu verschwinden und auf den nächsten Vollmond zu warten.

„Ziemlich deprimierend...nicht wahr?" sprach plötzlich eine Stimme zu ihm.

„Wer ist da?" Roxas drehte sich erschrocken um.

„Du hast mich vergessen? Und ich dachte man kann seine ehemaligen Vorgesetzten gar nicht vergessen..."

„Xemnas..." zischte Roxas als er sich an ihn erinnerte.

„Genau! Es steckt also doch noch ein wenig Hirn in dir..."

„Wie kannst du hier sein...Sora und Riku haben sich um dich gekümmert, oder etwa nicht?"

„Oh ja...natürlich haben sie das...doch wie ich schon sagte...das Nichts währt ewig."

„Wie hast du es geschafft aus dem Nichts zu entkommen?" wollte Roxas wissen.

„Das würdest du wohl gerne wissen...nun...es war nicht leicht...kein Wunder das ich ganze 3 Monate gebraucht habe einen Weg zu finden..."

„Ich fragte dich wie du entkommen bist und nicht wie lang du dazu gebraucht hast."

„Das bleibt mein Geheimnis..."

„Und was willst du von mir?"

„Gar nichts...ich wollte nur mal hallo sagen und fragen wie es einem alten Kollegen so geht..."

„Wer es glaubt wird selig, Xemnas."

„Ich meine es ernst...ich habe ganz zufällig erfahren das du gerne ein Jemand werden willst, nicht wahr? Nun...im Grunde will das jeder Niemand und ich habe die Lösung gefunden!" Xemnas griff in seine Tasche und holte eine Art Amulett heraus. „Dies ist der Schlüssel zu all dem was du dir wünschst, Roxas..."

„Was ist das?"

„Dieses Amulett hat die Fähigkeit, die menschliche Energie einer Person zu absorbieren und sie an seinem Niemand abzugeben...genau das was du willst nicht wahr?"

„Du meinst also ich soll jemandem Energie absaugen und sie mir geben um so ein Jemand werden zu können? Wieso benutzt du das denn nicht selbst?"

„Es funktioniert nur bei Niemanden dessen Jemande immer noch leben...also ist er nur für dich und Namine von nutzen."

„Ich muss also die Lebensquelle eines Jemandes aufsaugen und sie mir ein zu verleiben...? Klingt leicht aber was passiert mit der Person die ich dann ausgesaugt habe?"

„Er würde ein Niemand werden und du würdest dann ein Jemand werden. Also so was wie ein Platztausch so zu sagen. Weil du dann all die Energie hast und die Person keine wird euer Schicksal automatisch getauscht als wäre es schon immer so gewesen."

„Wieso solltest du mir so etwas geben wollen...wo ist der Haken...?"

„Nun...das Amulett kann dir nur die Lebenskraft deines Jemands geben..."

„Du meinst Sora..."

„Bingo."

„Das würde heißen Sora und ich würden Plätze tauschen und er würde zu meinem Niemand werden während ich ein Jemand werden würde. Das ist nicht richtig! Das kann ich Sora nicht antun!"

„Sagtest du nicht selbst das du es Leid hättest immer in Soras Herzen gefangen zu sein bis zum nächsten Vollmond?"

„Aber dafür kann er doch nichts...ich bin mir sicher er würde mich gehen lassen wenn er könnte..."

„Bist du dir da auch ganz sicher...?"

Schweigen.

„Selbst wenn es gehen würde hätte ich nichts davon! Namine würde Kairi niemals so behandeln. Und ich werde das auch nicht tun! Sora ist mein Freund!"

„Das mit Namine wäre kein Problem..."

„Wie meinst du das...?"

„Ihr habt eine Papu-Frucht miteinander geteilt. Ihre Kraft ist deine Kraft und deine Kraft ist ihre Kraft. Alles was du zu tun hast ist Soras Kraft komplett in dich aufzunehmen und dann einen Teil davon an Namine ab zu geben. Keine Sorge. Soras Lebenskraft ist stark genug für euch beide."

„Ich denke du hast mich falsch verstanden...ich werde das nicht durchziehen! Und hör gefälligst auf mir nach zu spionieren! Jetzt nimm dein blödes Amulett und verschwinde! Ich will nichts davon wissen!!"

„Wie überaus schade...schon Morgen könntest du zusammen mit Namine am Strand endlang laufen ohne den Gedanken im Hinterkopf haben zu müssen, das ihr am selben Abend wieder zu euren Jemanden zurück kehren müsst...denk darüber nach..." sagte Xemnas und verschwand.

„Der spinnt doch..." Roxas bemerkte das Amulett auf dem Boden. Xemnas hatte es liegen lassen. „Sieh mal einer an...er hat es vergessen...Zufall? Das denke ich nicht...der muss wohl denken ich sei völlig beschränkt..." sagte Roxas als er sich wieder auf den Weg machte. Doch kaum hatte er ein paar Schritte gemacht zögerte er. Er drehte sich um, ging wieder zu dem Amulett das immer noch auf dem Boden lag und schaute sich das Amulett für eine Weile an.

„Eigentlich...sieht das Ding gar nicht mal so übel aus...und wenn ich es einfach nur mitnehme ohne es zu benutzen schade ich Sora ja kein Stück, oder?" Er sah sich langsam um. Niemand war zu sehen. Er nahm es in die Hand.

„Warte mal...was mache ich den da...? Das Teil ist von Xemnas also führt er sicher etwa im Schilde! Und ich stehe auch nur kurz davor darauf rein zu fallen! Sag mal bin ich bescheuert??" er nahm das Amulett und war kurz davor es weg zu werfen als er plötzlich Xemnas Stimme in seinen Gedanken hören konnte...

„_Schon Morgen könntest du zusammen mit Namine am Strand endlang laufen ohne den Gedanken im Hinterkopf haben zu müssen, dass ihr am selben Abend wieder zu euren Jemanden zurückkehren müsst"_

Roxas starrte das Amulett schweigend an. Nach einer Weile steckte er es in seine Tasche und ging.

´Ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl wegen diesem Amulett...´ dachte Roxas als er die Haustüre mit Soras Schlüssel, den er sich kurz ausgeliehen hatte, aufschloss. ´...aber ich weiß ich würde es bereuen wenn ich es einfach liegen gelassen hätte...´

Roxas ging die Treppen hinauf in Soras Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sora war genau da wo Roxas ihn zurück gelassen hatte und murmelte etwas von Schockoladensoße.

´Wieso mache ich mir eigentlich Sorgen...? Xemnas hatte keine Chance das Amulett aus zu testen...sicher funktioniert es nicht mal...´ dachte Roxas.

Roxas blickte zu Sora hinüber und zögerte. Er nahm das Amulett aus seiner Tasche und richtete es langsam in Soras Richtung.

„Da seht ihrs...nichts passiert!" grinste Roxas. Er war kurz davor es weg zu werfen als das Amulett zu leuchten begann und ein kleiner Strahl von Sora aus rüber zum dem Amulett aus ging.

Roxas erschrak und packte das Amulett schnell weg und blickte zu Sora. Er atmete schwerer als vorher, schlief aber immer noch...zum Glück. Plötzlich begann das Amulett in Roxas´ Hand wieder an zu leuchten aber diesmal kam der Strahl von ihm aus und flog zu Roxas wo er auch endete. Roxas blickte auf das Amulett und leuchtend bildete sich eine Zahl auf der Oberfläche.

„5" las Roxas ab. Vor Schreck lies er das Amulett fallen. In der Tat spürte er etwas in ihm, das vorher nicht da war...es war ihm völlig neu und es fühlte sich...gut an.

„Hat es wirklich...funktioniert...?" flüsterte Roxas. Er nahm das Amulett wieder in die Hand. „Es gibt nur einen Weg es herauszufinden..."

Wenige Minuten später saß Roxas auf dem Dach des Hauses und wartete auf den Sonnenaufgang. Der Zauber der Vollmondnacht hielt nur bis Sonnenaufgang an und wenn Niemande bis dahin nicht zu ihren Jemanden zurückkehrten würden sie verschwinden, sich einfach in Luft auflösen.

„Ist das wirklich der Schlüssel zu allem was ich mir erträume...?" fragte sich Roxas als er das Amulett in seiner Hand ansah. „Ist das der einzige Weg ein Jemand zu werden...?"

In der Ferne waren schon leichte Sonnenstrahlen zu erkennen.

„Wenn dem so ist, muss ich Sora schaden...will ich das...? Kann ich das überhaupt...?"

Die Sonne ging langsam auf.

„Wie konnte es nur soweit kommen, dass ich überhaupt an so etwas denke...?"

Die Sonne war nun deutlich in der Ferne zu erkennen.

„Jetzt kommt der entscheidende Augenblick..." Roxas stand auf und blickte der Sonne entgegen. Er nahm an das er jeden Moment verschwinden würde, doch zu seinem Erstaunen passierte nichts.

„Es ist also wahr...Xemnas hatte Recht..." gab Roxas zu.

„Natürlich hatte ich das." ertönte plötzlich Xemnas Stimme hinter Roxas. „Und jetzt musst du dich entscheiden. Wählst du ein Leben in Gefangenschaft und lässt Sora leben, oder wählst du die Freiheit und gibst dein armseliges Schicksal an deinen Freund weiter?"

„Das würde dir so passen, nicht wahr...?" sagte Roxas, mit dem Blick immer noch in Richtung Sonnenaufgang. „Ist das dein Plan? Das ich Sora aus den Weg räume...?"

„Nicht ganz...ich hatte gehofft dass du dich mir wieder anschließt und das wir zusammen einen Plan verwirklichen können um alle Niemande dieser Welt von ihrem traurigen Schicksal zu erlösen..."

„Was hast du vor...? Ein neues Kingdom Hearts erschaffen?"

„Nein...das würde der König und seine Lakaien nur wieder verschließen...diesmal habe ich einen todsicheren Plan entwickelt...doch ich schaffe das nicht alleine...was sagst du dazu...?"

„Niemals!"

„Sei kein Egoist, Roxas! Du bist nicht der einzige der sich wünscht zu existieren...nicht nur du und ich...auch andere Niemande da draußen verspüren Trauer und Leid...das müsstest du doch am besten wissen...ich gab dir die Wahl sich zu Entscheiden...das was du hast wünschen sich sicher tausende von Niemanden und würden keine Sekunde zögern ihren Traum zu verwirklichen..."

„Dann gib ihnen doch dieses Teil! Ich existiere doch auch in diesem Moment! Ich bin mir sicher wenn ich nur einen Teil von Soras Energie für mich benutze könnte ich..."

„Es geht nicht!" unterbrach ihn Xemnas. „Wenn du dir den Rest nicht auch holst verbrauchst du deine Energie und verschwindest anschließend...das einzige was du kannst ist es zu verzögern mehr nicht!"

„Was soll ich nur tun...?"

„Denk nicht nur an dich...sondern auch an Namine...sie wünscht sich auch mit dir zusammen zu sein und so eine Chance kriegt ihr nie wieder..."

Roxas schwieg. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Er musste sich entscheiden und diese Entscheidung fiel ihm schwer. In diesen 3 Monaten, die er nach dem Sieg über Xemnas zusammen mit Sora verbrachte, lernten sie sich gut kennen und wurden Freunde und auch wenn Roxas in Soras Herzen gefangen war haben sie sich immer durch seine Gedanken unterhalten. Sie haben gescherzt, herumgealbert, geredet und sich auch ab und zu gestritten aber es war eine schöne Zeit und Sora versuchte es Roxas immer so leicht wie möglich zu machen damit Roxas die gemeinsame Zeit mit ihm mehr genießen als verachten konnte. Aber Roxas wünschte sich trotzdem Freiheit. Er vermisste so vieles. Meersalz-Eis, Twillight Town, Hayner, Pence, Olette...sogar Schule vermisste er ab und zu. Doch am meisten vermisste er Namine. Es war zwar erst ein paar Stunden her als sie sich zuletzt getroffen hatten aber er sehnte sich jetzt schon nach ihr. Ihre blauen Augen, ihr schönes Lächeln und ihre bezaubernde Stimme. Er konnte nicht genug Zeit mit ihr verbringen und umso besser wäre es wenn sie beide zu Jemande werden würden, denn so könnten sie immer zusammen sein.

„OK Xemnas..." sagte Roxas als er sich eine Träne weg wischte. „...du hast gewonnen..."


	3. Roxas appears

3

**3. Roxas´ Comeback**

Roxas stieg durch Soras Fenster vom Dach aus wieder ins Zimmer. Das Gespräch mit Xemnas lief vor seinem inneren Auge noch einmal ab.

_Flashback_

„_OK Xemnas...du hast gewonnen..." sagte Roxas_

„_Gute Entscheidung, mein Freund!" lachte Xemnas_

_Roxas ließ sein Schlüsselschwert erscheinen und richtete es auf Xemnas. „Halt´s Maul! ICH bestimme die Regeln! 1. Ich bin nicht dein Freund, 2. Ich erledige es auf meine Art, 3. Komm ´mir nicht in die Quere oder du bist Geschichte! Verstanden?"_

_Xemnas grinste. „Wie du willst..." plötzlich erschien ein dunkles Portal hinter ihm. „Verzögern wird dir aber auch nicht helfen, Roxas..." hörte man ihn noch lachen als er durch das Portal ging._

_Roxas richtete seinen Blick zur Sonne. „...Ich weiß. Aber wenigstens haben wir dann noch eine schöne gemeinsame Zeit. Auch wenn er mich danach sicher nicht mehr ausstehen kann..."_

_End of Flashback_

Roxas blickte zu Sora und flüsterte: „Es tut mir Leid, aber ich muss es tun..."

„Tu das was dein Herz dir sagt...dann wird alles gut..." murmelte Sora im Schlaf.

Roxas grinste. Sora redete immer im Schlaf, aber so etwas Sinnvolles hörte man ihm im Schlaf selten sagen.

Es war kurz vor 7 Uhr. Es würde noch eine Weile dauern bis Sora aufwachen würde. Roxas dachte nach und entschied so zu tun als wüsste er auch nicht wieso er jetzt einen eigenen Körper hatte, getrennt von Sora. Das war das Beste und sparte viele Erklärungen. Er legte sich auf die Couch, die sich fast neben Soras Bett befand und legte sich hin. Kurze Zeit später schlief er ein.

Sora wurde von den sanften Sonnenstrahlen geweckt und gähnte laut als er zufrieden feststellte dass heute Samstag war. Aufstehen, frühstücken und den ganzen Morgen lang Cartoons ansehen und sich dabei totlachen. Über den Rest des Tages konnte man sich ja später noch Gedanken machen. Sora sprang aus dem Bett als er eine fremde Peron auf seiner Couch bemerkte.

„Was zum...?" vorsichtig ging er näher ran als er plötzlich die Person wieder erkannte. „...R-Roxas...?" sichtlich verwirrt versucht er Roxas auf zu wecken.

„Hey, Roxas! Bist du´s? Was machst du den hier?"

„Ja Namine, ich hätte gern noch eine Traube..." murmelte Roxas.

„Hä?"

„Ja, ich finde der rote Bikini steht dir ganz toll..." Roxas fing an zu sabern. Sora grinste.

„Also ich weiß ja nicht Namine...denkst du nicht wir überstürzen das ein wenig...?" grinste Roxas und sabberte das ganze Kissen voll.

„Was zum Henker träumst du, Mann?" lachte Sora.

„Huh? Wo ist Namine hin...Moment mal...wo bin ich hier eigentlich...?"

„Guten Morgen!" grinste Sora.

„S-Sora?! Was machst du denn hier? Oder was mache ich den hier? Ich meine...sollte ich nicht...? Ich versteh gar nichts mehr..."

„Hey...beruhige dich erst mal...hast du ne Idee warum du hier bist...?" fragte Sora ganz ruhig.

„Nein..." log Roxas.

„Hmm...irgendwie seltsam...vielleicht müssen Niemande ihre Strafe nicht auf ewig absitzen...?"

„Ich weiß nicht..."

„Hey...was soll's! Du bist frei! Das müssen wir unbedingt den anderen erzählen! Dabei können wir ja mal Riku fragen ob er was darüber weiß...er hat ja viel Zeit mit Ansem und dem König verbracht...wäre gut möglich das er was weiß!"

„Gute Idee!" meinte Roxas. Nein das ist eine blöde Idee...wenn Riku etwas über das Amulett weiß ist alles aufgeflogen...ach was...wie hoch ist wohl die Wahrscheinlichkeit das er etwas weiß...´ dachte Roxas.

„Hey! Wenn du hier bist wäre es doch möglich das auch Namine es geschafft hat!" grinste Sora.

„Meinst du wirklich?" fragte Roxas mit Begeisterung.

„Klar! Kann doch gut sein, oder? Aber lass uns erst mal was frühstücken! Ich hab die ganze Nacht von Essen geträumt...kein Wunder das ich total hungrig bin." Sora und Roxas lachten und gingen aus dem Zimmer.

„Oh und nebenbei..." grinste Sora. „Ich finde Namine würde in einem blauen Bikini viel besser aussehen, meinst du nicht auch?"

Roxas blieb geschockt stehen während Sora lachend weiterlief. ´W-woher weiß er was ich geträumt habe...? ´dachte Roxas und wurde knall rot.

Sora und Roxas aßen schnell eine Schüssel Cornfleaks und machten sich dann auf den Weg zu Rikus Haus. Roxas wurde sichtlich nervös aus Angst Riku würde Sora alles über das Amulett erzählen. Es war zwar nicht sicher ob Riku tatsächlich etwas wusste aber die Chance bestand trotzdem.

„Ähm...bist du sicher wir sollten einfach so zu Riku gehen...? Ich meine vielleicht schläft er ja noch..."

„Ach was...ich bin immer bei Riku willkommen egal wann...ich könnte sogar um 2 Uhr morgens kommen wenn ich wollte und er würde nicht sauer werden. Wir sind beste Freunde! Außerdem ist Riku Frühaufsteher." Lachte Sora.

„Oh...verstehe...aber denkst du nicht er könnte nachtragend sein...? du weißt schon...wegen damals als ich ihn besiegte..."

„Ach Quatsch...er ist nie nachtragend...und er hat dich ja danach auch besiegt, weißt du noch? Ihr seid also quitt."

„Aber was wenn..."

„Sag mal Roxas...du hast doch nicht etwa Angst vor Riku...?" grinste Sora.

„Nein ich...bin nur etwas nervös nach so langer Zeit zum ersten Mal wieder persönlich mit jemandem zu sprechen..."

„Ach keine Sorge! Riku und die anderen sind verdammt nette Kerle, das weißt du doch. Ein, zwei Wochen und du gewöhnst dich wieder an alles."

„Du hast Recht..." sagte Roxas. ´Na toll...jetzt müssen wir zu Riku gehen...hoffentlich weiß er nichts. ´

_Ding Dong!_ Machte es ungefähr 5 Minuten später vor Rikus Haustür.

„Oh schau nur! Er ist nicht zu Hause...lass uns gehen, was meinst du?" sagte Roxas hastig und wollte sich schon umdrehen als Sora ihn packte und ihn schnell wieder vor die Haustür schob.

„Also du benimmst dich wirklich seltsamer als seltsam, Roxas..." meinte Sora daraufhin.

Die Haustür ging auf und Riku war mit seiner Zahnbürste im Mund zu sehen.

„Oh hi Soha, homm doh heheihn" sagte er und machte eine Handbewegung, die Sora und Roxas zeigte, das sie reinkommen konnten.

„Was hat er gesagt...?" fragte Roxas verwirrt.

„Ist doch egal, lass uns reingehen!"

Riku ging die Treppen herauf und man konnte ein gurgeln hören. Kurz darauf kam Riku wieder runter.

„Hi Riku! Was geht ab?" grinste Sora.

„Das übliche. Aufstehen, essen, rumchillen. Das Wochenende genießen." Grinste Riku zurück. „Und? Warum der frühe Besuch?"

„Nun...du siehst..." fing Sora an und zeigte dann auf Roxas, der sich unauffällig zur Seite geschlichen hatte. „Ich hatte heute Morgen unüberraschten Besuch von einem alten Freund..."

Riku blickte Roxas verwundert an. „Wow Roxas...bist das wirklich du...? Ich hab dich schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen...wie kommt es das du frei rum läufst?" fragte er.

„Naja...gerade deshalb wollten wir dich sprechen..." erklärte Sora. „Du warst doch eine Zeit mit dem König und Ansem unterwegs...kannst du dir das vielleicht irgendwie erklären...? Vielleicht hat Ansem mal etwas über das Schicksal eines Niemandes gesagt...?"

„Er meinte, sie seien dazu verdammt sich in Dunkelheit auf zu lösen, mehr nicht. Aber versucht mir mal zu erzählen wie es dazu kam...vielleicht kommen wir ja so darauf...?"

Roxas und Sora blickten sich an. „Das Problem ist...wir haben beide keine Ahnung..." sagte Roxas.

„Das kann doch nicht sein...irgendwas müsst ihr gespürt haben...vielleicht mitten in der Nacht?"

„Nun...da war was bei mir..." erklärte Sora. „Ich träumte gerade von etwas schönem als ich plötzlich etwas Seltsames spürte...es war als ob ich etwas verloren hätte...ich weiß aber nicht was...es war gar nicht schön..."

Roxas biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Könnte das Amulett, das Roxas benutzte, daran schuld sein?

„Hmmmm..." Riku dachte lange nach.

„Hast du eine Idee?" fragte Sora.

„Schon möglich..."

´Oh oh...´ dachte Roxas.

„Du hast zu viel Cola vorm Schlafengehen getrunken und hattest Albträume!" meinte Riku. Sora und Roxas kippten animestylemäßig um.

´Noch mal Schwein gehabt´ war Roxas erleichtert.

„Weißt du Riku...manchmal bist du echt bescheuert..." seufzte Sora.

„Ich tu mein Bestes" grinste Riku. „Aber es ist schon eine ernste Sache...es muss einen Grund geben. Vielleicht sollte ich den König fragen gehen...?" fragte Riku

„Och, mach dir keine Umstände. Wir wollen dir doch nicht dein Wochenende ruinieren, stimmt´ s Sora?" meinte Roxas.

„Passt schon. Ich wollte sowieso mal vorbei schauen und sehen wie es ihm so geht." Lachte Riku.

„Genau! Ich komme mit!" meinte Sora. Riku hielt ihn auf.

„Chill mal ab! So wie ich dich kenne willst du dann gleich mal bei Aladin, Leon und den anderen vorbeischauen...das würde sich ewig hinziehen. Nimm doch deinen eigenen Gummi-Jet und besuch sie." Schlug Riku vor.

„Du meinst den Jet, den du geschrotet hast als du fliegen lernen wolltest?"

„Oh...ähm...dann flieg doch hin wenn ich wieder da bin." Meinte Riku verlegen als er sich an die chaotischen Flugstunden erinnerte.

„Später geht´ s nicht mehr..." meinte Roxas ganz leise.

„Huh? Hast du was gesagt?" fragte Sora.

„Nein, nichts..."

15 Minuten später standen Sora, Roxas und Riku am Strand. Riku hatte Unmengen an Proviant und ähnlichem dabei.

„Riku...du gehst zum König...das dauert höchstens 15 Minuten von hier aus bis zum Schloss Disney..." sagte Sora.

„Ich weiß..." meinte Riku.

„Wieso nimmst du dann einen Monatsvorrat an Nahrungsmitteln mit? Denkst du in Schloss Disney gibt's nichts zu Essen?" fragte Sora.

„Ich sorge nun mal gerne vor. Man muss eben auf alles gefasst sein..." erklärte Riku.

„Glaubst du, du gerätst in diesen 15 Minuten plötzlich in Hungersnot...?" wollte Roxas wissen.

„Wäre gut möglich." Antwortete Riku und holte eine Fernbedienung aus seiner Tasche hervor. Er drückte auf einen der Knöpfe und der Gummi-Jet kam angeflogen. Der Jet landete auf dem Wasser, öffnete eine große Tür und Riku stieg ein. „Also dann, bis später!" rief Riku Sora und Roxas noch zu als die Tür sich schloss und der Jet davon flog.

„Riku ist manchmal ein kleines bisschen seltsam..." meinte Sora zu Roxas als sie beide dem Jet hinter her blickten.

„Du sagst es..." stimmte Roxas Sora zu.

„Hey Sora!" rief plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Sie drehten sich um.

„Hi Kairi!" winkte Sora. „Was machst du den hier?"

„Ich hab bei dir angerufen und da war keiner da also dachte ich, ich geh mal zu Riku. Plötzlich hörte ich einen Gummi-Jet abheben und bin rüber gerannt um zu sehen was da los ist...ich bin wohl zu spät, hm?"

„Es war Riku. Er wollte den König besuchen gehen." Erklärte Roxas.

„Ähm...Roxas...? Was machst du denn außerhalb von Sora...?" fragte Kairi verwundert als sie Roxas sah.

„Genau genommen ist das der Grund warum Riku den König besuchen gehen wollte. Er möchte den König fragen ob er etwas darüber weiß." Erklärte diesmal Sora.

Kairi nickte. „Verstehe..."

Im Inneren von Kairis Herzen konnte Namine Roxas spüren wie er frei umher lief...ohne Sora. Sie versuchte Kontakt mit Roxas auf zu nehmen.

„_Roxas? Bist du es? Wie kommt es das du frei bist...?" _fragte sie ihn telepathisch.

Roxas, der ihre Stimme in seinen Gedanken hören konnte, antwortete_: „Ich kann es dir im Moment nicht erklären, Namine. Aber ich habe dir versprochen das ich einen Weg finde, nicht wahr?"_

„_Ja, das hast du."_

„_Vertraue mir! Ich hole dich da auch noch raus! Du musst dich nur ein wenig gedulden."_

„_OK, ich werde warten."_

„_Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, keine Sorge."_

„_Versprichst du es?"_

„_Ich verspreche es! Ich liebe dich!"_

„_Ich liebe dich auch, Roxas"_

„...hey Roxas! Bist du da?" sagte Sora.

„Hm? Ist was passiert?" fragte Roxas daraufhin.

„Wir haben uns gefragt ob du nicht Lust hättest ´nen Spaziergang um Destiny Island zu machen. Du weit schon...damit du erst mal alles siehst und neue Freunde kennen lernen kannst." Erklärte Kairi lächelt.

„Klingt gut! Womit fangen wir an...?" fragte Roxas und Kairi begann zu grinsen. „Ist etwas mit dir, Kairi?" wollte Roxas wissen.

„Regel 16: Wenn ein Mädchen mit dir irgendwo hin gehen will gib ihr nie die Wahl zu entscheiden..." flüsterte Sora Roxas zu.

„Shopping Time!" grinste Kairi.

„Shopping was?" fragte Roxas verwirrt.

„Jetzt wäre ein geeigneter Augenblick um sich zu verziehen!" sagte Sora und versuchte sich aus dem Staub zu machen.

Kairi packte ihn. „Nicht so schnell! Ihr kommt schön mit! Wer hilft mir sonst die schweren Taschen nach Hause zu schleppen?"

„Aber ich HASSE shoppen..." stöhnte Sora. „Da kriegst du uns nur über unsere Leichen hin, stimmt´s Roxas?"

„Ja! Außerdem hattest du was von neuen Leuten kennen lernen gesagt und nicht von Foltertouren..." stimmte Roxas zu.

„Aber wo kann man besser Leute treffen als im Einkaufszentrum? Außerdem ist Destiny Island berühmt für die riesigen Einkaufszentren und die billigen Preise!" meinte Kairi.

„Wirklich? Seit wann den das?" fragte Sora.

„Ach kommt schon...ihr seit doch Kavaliere, oder?" versuchte Kairi Sora und Roxas zu überreden.

„Nee, eigentlich nicht!" sagte Roxas.

Kairi seufzte. „Aber...ich bin doch nur so ein kleines, schwaches Mädchen und ihr seid doch so große und starke Jungs...könnt ihr mir da nicht helfen...? Ach biiiiittttteeee." Benutzte Kairi ihren ´Niedlich-und-Hilflos-guck-Blick´.

„Regel 32: Schau niemals in die Augen eines Mädchens, das dich anfleht etwas zu machen auf was du keine Lust hast..." erklärte Sora.

„Du kennst dich ja gut aus..." meinte Roxas.

„Erfahrung" nickte Sora

„Ach bitte Sora...mach's mir zu liebe?" bettelte Kairi.

„Vergiss es Kairi! Deine Tricks wirken bei mir nicht..." meinte Sora als er ihr immer noch den Rücken zuwandte

„Und du Roxas? Bist du auch so herzlos? Und ich dachte du wärst nett..." versuchte es Kairi weiter.

„Meinst du echt ich sei nett...?"

„Mensch, Roxas! Fall doch nicht auf Regel 8 rein! Was hat man dir in Twillight Town nur alles beigebracht!?" schimpfte Sora.

„Ach hör doch nicht auf den Dickschädel, Roxas! Du hilfst mir, oder? Danach gehen wir beide zusammen aus. Na was sagst du?"

„Waaaaaas? Kairi! Das kann doch nicht dein ernst sein!" drehte sich Sora plötzlich um nur um in Kairis hoffungsvoll leuchtende Augen zu blicken. „Och nee! Jetzt bin ich doch glatt auf Regel 27 reingefallen. Schön...dann gehen wir halt mit dir shoppen!" gab er sich geschlagen.

Kairi jubelte förmlich über ihren Sieg und grinste zugleich schadenfroh bei dem Gedanken wie sie Sora und Roxas noch leiden lassen würde.

„Klasse Arbeit, Sora! Du und deine nutzlosen Regeln!" murmelte Roxas.

„Klappe zu...spar dir deine Kräfte lieber für nachher auf..."

Eine halbe Stunde später waren die zwei Jungs schon schwer beladen mit etlichen Kleidungsstücken und anderem Krimskrams und Kairi graste inzwischen alle Läden mit ihrer Kreditkarte ab.

„Ähm...Kairi? Wie wär's mit ner Pause?" fragte Sora.

„Ich spüre meine Arme nicht mehr..." stöhnte Roxas.

„Nur noch zwei Läden, Jungs!" sagte Kairi und stürmte zum nächsten Laden.

„Sind bei euch in Destiny Island alle Mädchen solche Monster wenns um shoppen geht?" seufzte Roxas.

„Nicht nur Destiny Island...überall..." antwortete Sora.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern das Shoppen mit Olette jemals so schrecklich war wie das was wir gerade durchmachen..."

„Wir haben's ja fast geschafft..."

Nach dem Shoppen ging's zu Kairis Haus um das ganze Zeug ab zu liefern.

„Hey Kairi...ich will ja nicht unhöfflich sein, aber..." fing Sora an.

„...würde es dir was ausmachen uns ein bisschen was von dem ganzen Zeug, das du gekauft hast und wir schleppen müssen, abzunehmen?" setzte Roxas fort.

„Nicht nötig...wir sind da." Antwortete sie.

„Echt jetzt?" fragte Sora. „Ich hab vor den ganzen Einkaufstüten vor meinem Gesicht, den Überblick verloren..."

„Männer sind solche Babies..." seufzte Kairi in ihren Gedanken.

„_Aber sie sind einfach nur süß wenn sie so hilflos sind." _Konnte Kairi Namine in ihren Gedanken hören.

„ Da hast du hast Recht." Grinste Kairi als sie die Haustür öffnete und die zwei Jungs rein lies.

„Was gibt's den da zu grinsen?" fragte Sora genervt als er Kairis Zeug auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer ablegte.

„Ach nichts." Lächelte Kairi. „Danke für eure Hilfe!"

„Wie auch immer...lasst uns jetzt etwas interessantes machen bevor der ganze Samstag vorbei ist..."

„Sollte ich nicht neue Leute kennen lernen...? Zumindest lautete so ursprünglich der Plan, wisst ihr noch?" erinnerte Roxas Sora und Kairi.

„Oh genau! Ich rufe gleich Selphie an und dann..." schlug Kairi vor.

„Nein! Bloß nicht! Sonst kommt sie auch noch auf die Idee shoppen zu gehen!" schrie Sora entsetzt. Roxas seufzte als Kairi lachte.

„Ich sag euch was wir machen. Wir zeigen Roxas erstmal den Rest von Destiny Islands und machen einen weeeeiiiiiten Bogen ums Einkaufszentrum, klar so weit?" bestimmte Sora und schleifte Roxas und Kairi mit sich.

Etwas später: (weeeeiiiit weg vom Einkaufszentrum)

„Also? Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Roxas als er, Sora und Kairi durch Destiny Island latschten und ganz zufällig an Sora und Kairis Schule vorbei liefen.

„Keine Ahnung...immerhin sind wir weit genug vom Einkaufszentrum weg. Also kann nicht mehr viel Schlimmes passieren. Vielleicht sollten wir..." fing Sora an.

„Hey Leute! Alles klar?" riefen plötzlich zwei Stimmen hinter ihnen.

Sie drehten sich um und Sora erkannte die beiden. „Wakka! Tidus! Schön euch zu sehen! Sagt mal hallo zu meinem neuen Freund."

„Hey Alter...seit ihr irgendwie so ne Art Zwillinge, oder so?" fragte Wakka verblüfft.

„Naja...so was ähnliches..." antwortete Sora.

„Ähm...hi. Ich heiße Roxas. Ich bin so zu sagen neu hier."

„Cool! Sag mal Roxas...was hältst du von einem kleinen Match? So zur Begrüßung?" grinste Tidus.

„Match? Was fürn Match?" fragte Roxas.

„Ach ich weiß nicht...ich dachte da so an...Blitzball...?"

„Was ist denn Blitzball?"

„Wow...von wo sagtest du kommste noch mal her?" fragte Wakka.

„Ja...jeder Mensch kennt Blitzball!" meinte Tidus.

„Ach ja? Ich nicht."

„Ach das macht nichts! Sora kennt sich aus. Du und er gegen mich und Wakka? was sagt ihr dazu?" grinste Tidus wieder.

„Kein Problem!" lachte Sora.

„Also ich weiß nicht...ich hab noch nie Blitzball gespielt..." flüsterte Roxas zu Sora.

„Ach...macht dir keine Sorgen...es ist ganz leicht..." grinste Sora.

„Wenn dus sagst...ok...ich bin dabei."

„Klasse! Dann lasst uns gleich loslegen. Kommt mit." Tidus drehte sich um und ging auf das Schulgelände. Wakka, Sora, Roxas und Kairi folgten ihm.

„Wo spielt man den dieses ´Blitzball´?" fragte Roxas.

„In einer riesigen Spähro-Kugel." Erklärte Sora.

„Und was soll das sein...?"

„Das wirst du sehen wenn wir da sind."

Hinter dem Schulgebäude befand sich eine riesige Sportanlage für allerlei Sportarten. Ein Tennisfeld, ein Fußballfeld, ein Basketballfeld...einfach alles. Schließlich kam die Gruppe an einer seltsamen Konstruktion an.

„Was soll das den bitte sein?" fragte Roxas

„Das Blitzballfeld..." antwortete Sora.

„So wie ich das sehe sind das irgendwelche Metallsäulen die in den Boden gerammt wurden, die ebenfalls andere etwas mehr gebogene Metallstäbe tragen. Außerdem ein paar dreieckige Kästen an beiden Seiten...anscheinend Tore...und wie soll man damit groß was anfangen?" fragte Roxas.

„Ach chill´ einfach und warte ab! Tidus wird das Feld fluten und dann wirst dus schon noch sehen..."

„Fluten...?" fragte Roxas. Sora blickte ihn nur seufzend an. „Abchillen und zugucken...ich weiß..."

„Jetzt hast dus verstanden!" grinste Sora.

Tidus ging zu einer Art Bedienungsanlage und drückte vereinzelte Knöpfe. Aus den einzelnen Metallsäulen begannen sich Blitze zu bilden und richteten sich alle ins Zentrum des Spielfeldes und alles leuchtete für einen Moment auf. Als das Licht verschwand schwebte eine riesige Kugel aus Wasser über dem Boden,

„Was zum...das Teil kann fliegen!" staunte Roxas.

„Das Teil nennt sich Spähro-Kugel und besteht wie du siehst aus Wasser." Erklärte Sora.

„Und wieso schwebt es in einer runden Form anstatt hinunter zu platschen?"

„Tja...öhm...da gibt es solche Magnete und die bewirken das...ähm..."

„Du hast keine Ahnung, gell?" stellte Roxas fest.

„Ach wen interessiert das überhaupt! Lass uns anfangen!"

„Anfangen? Ich hab ja nicht mal einen Plan von den Spielregeln..."

„Es ist wie Fußball unter Wasser...nur das du den Ball auch mit den Händen halten kannst..."

„Unter Wasser...du meinst wir müssen darin schwimmen??"

„Na klar! Das ist Blitzball!" grinste Sora.

Roxas schluckte. „Vielleicht war das doch keine so gute Idee..." flüsterte er.

Wakka und Tidus betraten schon das Spielfeld. „Kommt schon! Lasst uns loslegen!"

„Schnapp´ dir einfach den Ball und bring ihn ins Gegnerische Tor, wenn du angegriffen wirst pass einfach zu mir! Ich mach das schon!" lachte Sora. „Na? Das kriegen wir doch hin, oder?"

„Ähm...sicher...klar doch!" stotterte Roxas nervös.

„Das ist der Roxas den ich kenne! Also zeigen wir ihnen wie man Blitzball spielt!" Sora war kurz davor in die Späro-Kugel einzutauchen als ihm einfiel das er etwas vergessen hatte zu erwähnen. „Ach ja! Während des Spiels ist es erlaubt sich den Ball durch treten, boxen, antäuschen, schlagen und ähnlichem an sich zu reißen." Dann sprang er hinein.

„W-WAS??" schrie Roxas ihm noch hinterher, doch Sora konnte ihn nicht mehr hören. „Na klasse...so viel zum Thema Blitzball ist leicht´..." seufzte Roxas und sprang ebenfalls in die Späro-Kugel.

´Roxas spielt zum ersten Mal Blitzball...hoffentlich verletzt er sich nicht...´ dachte Kairi als sie zu der Steuerkonsole der Arena ging. Von Wakka erhielt sie das Zeichen das alles Bereit war. „Ok Jungs! Zeit für Blitzball!" rief sie und drückte einen Knopf an der Konsole. In der Mitte des Blitzballfeldes leuchtete der Boden auf und der Ball wurde horizontal in die Luft geschleudert. Das war der Blitzstoß.

Wakka und Sora schwammen beide auf den Ball zu während Roxas und Tidus, jeweils auf ihren Seiten, weiter hinten die Abwehr bildeten.

Wakka schaffte es den Ball an sich zu nehmen bevor Sora die Chance dazu hatte und stürmte auf das gegnerische Tor zu. Roxas war ziemlich planlos und wusste nicht was nun zu tun war. Sora bemerkte dies und beschloss Wakka ein zu holen um Roxas erst einmal zu demonstrieren wie man am besten den Gegner angreift also legte er ein Mordstempo vor um Wakka zu erreiche bevor er in Schussposition war. Sora stellte sich ihm in den Weg und stürmte frontal gegen ihn. Wakka war kurz benommen und lies den Ball los und Roxas zögerte keinen weiteren Augenblick, ergatterte den Ball und schwamm auf das Tor zu gefolgt von Sora und Wakka. Tidus hielt Roxas auf und Wakka kam von hinten immer näher was die Sache deutlich komplizierter machte. Er sah Sora in Richtung Tor schwimmen, versuchte ihm zu passen und irgendwie schaffte er es sogar einen perfekten hohen Pass zu werfen, an den Tidus nicht ran kam, doch unglücklicherweise verschätzte sich auch Sora mit der Höhe des angeschossenen Balls und konnte ihn nicht fangen. Wakka ergriff diese Chance und holte sich den Ball. Dicht von Roxas verfolgt schwamm er auf das Tor zu. Tidus reagierte sofort als er Roxas so nah an seinem Freund schwimmen sah und folgte ihnen. Wie er vermutet hatte stellte sich Roxas in den Weg und verhinderte so einen Torschuss. Tidus gab Wakka das Signal das er abpassen sollte und schwamm näher zum Tor. Wakka begriff sofort und passte zu seinem Teamkollegen, der sofort losstürmte, denn er musste sich beeilen da Sora sich schnell von der anderen Seite näherte. Er setzte zum Torschuss an und der Ball drohte ins Tor zu landen als plötzlich Sora ihn abfing. Doch kaum abgefangen griff Wakka an und raubte den Ball. Er überlistete den sich in den Weg stellenden Roxas und machte ein Tor!

Inzwischen hatten sich einzelne Leute versammelt und jubelten vor Begeisterung.

„Was habt ihr den hier verloren...?" fragte Kairi die Leute. „Das ist kein offizielles Match..."

„Ist doch egal! Ich verpasse doch kein 2on2 mit den besten Blitzball-Spielern der Schule! Bis auf den einen Blondie...den kenne ich nicht..." antwortete einer der Leute.

„Spielt eh keine Rolle...gegen Tidus und Wakka hat er eh keine Chance! Sora kann einem echt Leid tun...alleine hat er keine Chance! Sie sollten gleich aufgeben!" lachte ein Anderer.

„Die beiden werden es schaffen!" sagte Kairi entschlossen.

„Wer hat dich den gefragt?" meinten die beiden daraufhin. „Du bist ein Mädchen also was weißt du schon..."

Kairi blickte sich um und beschwor ihr Schlüsselschwert herauf. „Was ich weiß...?" grinste sie. „Ich weiß das ihr Jungs ganz schön _heiß_ seid."

„Ja das wissen...woah!" plötzlich standen die Haare der Jungs in Flammen. „Scheiße!" „Meine Haare!" „Das brennt!!" schrieen sie durcheinander und rannten kreuz und quer durch die Gegend.

„Das hättet ihr Jungs doch nicht wörtlich nehmen müssen" lachte Kairi den Jungs nach als sie sich vom Acker machten. „Magie ist schon was schönes" grinste sie als sie ihr Schlüsselschwert verschwinden ließ.

Sora und Roxas tauchten kurz auf um sich zu besprechen.

„Sorry Mann...ich hab's echt versaut..." seufzte Roxas.

„Ach quatsch...läuft doch ganz gut bis jetzt...ein Punkt weniger ist noch kein Weltuntergang. Fürs erste Mal bist du echt gut. Du lernst schnell." Grinste Sora.

„Echt jetzt?"

„Klar doch!"

„Aber die Zuschauer machen mich ganz nervös..." gab Roxas zu.

„Daran gewöhnst du dich und sobald du bewiesen hast das du auch das Zeug zum Blitzen hast

hast du schnell einen eigenen Fanclub."

„Du verarscht mich..."

„Ach was...wir üben das mal damit du weißt auf was die Zuschauer am Meisten anspringen. Dann hast du eine Ahnung was du tun musst um schnell beliebt zu werden. Glaub mir...schaffst du Blitzball, kennt dich die ganze Insel."

„Naja...schaden kann's ja nicht..."

„Genau...pass auf...wenn ich dir ein Zeichen gebe, wirfst du den Ball zu mir ok?"

„Alles klar!"

Sie tauchten wieder nach unten und gingen in Position. Nach dem Blitzstoß stürmte Sora pfeilschnell auf den Ball zu, fing ihn und gab dem schnell näher kommenden Wakka einen kräftigen Fußkick mit, der ihn für eine gewisse Zeit außer Gefecht hielt. Sora passte nun zu Roxas und schwamm selber näher zum Tor. Roxas fing den Ball und bemerkte Tidus, der auf einen Angriff aus war. Sora war noch nicht in Position und es fehlten nur noch wenige Sekunden bis zum Zusammenstoß mit Tidus. Noch immer fehlte Soras Zeichen. Tidus kam näher, näher, noch näher und Roxas wurde immer nervöser. Doch dann! Endlich gab Sora das Zeichen, schwamm zur Oberfläche und sprang in die Luft. Roxas warf den Ball hinterher bevor Tidus ihn stehlen konnte und Sora gelang es den Ball mit einem Fallrückzieher direkt in Richtung Tor zu schießen. Der Ball schoss durch das Wasser wie ein Messer durch warme Butter und landete im Tor. Die Fans waren außer sich und schrieen nach mehr!

„Gut gemacht, Sora! Mach weiter so!" jubelte Kairi

Sora bemerkte dies und wurde leicht rot.

´Wow...Sora ist gut...´ ging es Roxas durch den Kopf. ´Ich werde niemals so gut sein...´

Es ging noch eine Weile so weiter. Tore fielen auf beiden Seiten und das Spiel wurde immer spannender. Es stand inzwischen 5:4 für Sora und Roxas und Sora war natürlich der Star der Show und Roxas spielte nur den 2. Mann, was ihm nicht gefiel, aber ihm fehlte einfach die Erfahrung um zu beweisen das er mehr drauf hatte als jeder dachte. Als Sora erneut zu einem Torschuss ausholen wollte wurde Roxas plötzlich unheimlich schlecht und er spürte wie ihn seine Kräfte verließen.

Was geschieht hier...? Ich fühle mich so kraftlos...´ stellte Roxas in seinen Gedanken fest.

´Deine Energievorräte gehen zur neige...´ erschien eine Stimme in Roxas Kopf.

´Xemnas! Was willst du? Verschwinde aus meinem Kopf! ´

´Von mir aus...wenn du verschwinden willst...´

´Warte...was muss ich tun? ´

´Absorbiere mehr Energie...´

´Aber wenn ich das Amulett benutze werden alle sehen was vor sich geht! ´

´Das werden sie früher oder später sowieso...´

´Aber...es muss doch auch eine andere Möglichkeit geben...´

´Du könntest die Zeit einfrieren...allerdings nur für knapp 10 Sekunden...so würde es niemand merken...´

´Wie...mache...ich das...?´ fragte Roxas langsam seine Kräfte verlierend.

´Nimm einfach das Amulett ganz fest in deine Hand und bereite einen Stop-Zauber vor...´

Es blieb keine weitere Zeit um nach zu denken. Roxas griff in seine Hosentasche, in der er sein Amulett gelegt hatte, nahm es fest in die Hand und begann den Zauberspruch in seinen Gedanken zu sprechen.

Das Amulett in der Hosentasche leuchtete kurz auf und als Roxas sich umblickte stand alles um ihn herum still, nur er konnte sich bewegen.

´Vergiss nicht...du hast 10 Sekunden...´ erinnerte ihn Xemnas.

Roxas nahm das Amulett und richtete es auf Sora. Erneut erschien der Strahl, der Soras Energie zu Roxas überlaufen lies. Als Roxas spürte wie seine Kräfte wieder zu ihm zurückkehrten packte er das Amulett weg und der Stop-Zauber löste sich auf. Sora, der grade schießen wollte, fühlte plötzlich wie ihm die Kraft dazu fehlte und seine Sicht immer schlechter wurde. Was war das nur für ein plötzlicher Schwächeanfall? Als ob das nicht schon genug wäre, griff Tidus ihn mit voller Wucht an und Sora fehlte die Kraft sich zu verteidigen. Mit einem kraftvollen Tackle stieß er Sora weg und brachte sich so den Ball an sich während Sora versuchte neue Kräfte zu sammeln, was ihm nicht gelang.

´Was ist da los...? Irgendwas stimmt da nicht...´ dachte sich Kairi.

Roxas hingegen fühlte sich stärker als jemals zu vor. Er konzentrierte sich auf den Ball und schwamm mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit auf Tidus zu, der den Ball hatte. Er rammte ihn direkt von der Seite und Tidus lies den Ball fallen, nur um zu sehen wie Roxas ihn schon an sich gerissen hatte und aufs Tor zu schwamm. Ohne anzuhalten hab er Wakka einen kräftigen Schlag in die Magengegend und versenkte den Ball im Tor. Das Publikum war förmlich aus dem Häuschen und Roxas genieste es einmal im Mittelpunkt zu stehen.

Doch das alles bekam Sora schon gar nicht mehr mit. Er hörte nur noch die Sirene, die immer ertönte wenn ein Tor fiel, als alles um ihn herum plötzlich dunkel wurde und er schließlich ohnmächtig wurde.

„Sora...? Oh nein!" schrie Kairi als sie bemerkte das Sora ohnmächtig im Wasser trieb. Auch Wakka und Tidus stellten fest dass etwas nicht stimmte und holten Sora schnell aus dem Spielfeld. Roxas war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt im Jubel des Publikums zu baden und merkte erst viel später das Sora Probleme hatte.

´Oh nein...was habe ich nur getan...? ´ war das einzige was er zu dem Zeitpunkt dachte als er Sora sah.

Er folgte Tidus und Wakka vom Spielfeld und verscheuchte die ganzen Zuschauer indem er immer wieder „Hier gibt es nichts mehr zu sehen, geht nach Hause!" rief. Anschließend begab er sich zu Kairi, Tidus und Wakka, die sich um Sora kümmerten.

„Was ist passiert...?" tat Roxas so als ob er nicht wüsste was geschehen ist.

„Keine Ahnung...grade war er noch in Topform und plötzlich war er nur noch am sinken..." sagte Tidus.

„Tu nicht so unschuldig! Wir wissen doch alle wer wirklich schuld ist..." meinte Wakka

„A-Ach echt?" stotterte Roxas.

„Klar doch!" war sich Kairi sicher. Roxas schluckte. „Das wäre alles nicht passiert wenn Tidus sich ein wenig zurückgehalten hätte!"

„Was, ich?" wunderte sich Tidus.

„Ja! Wer hat denn Sora schier zu Tode geboxt??" schrie Wakka.

„Also ich nicht! Vielleicht warst es ja du!" schrie Tidus zurück.

Roxas seufzte vor Erleichterung und stoppte die beiden. „Streiten hilft uns auch nicht weiter...ich finde wir sollten..."

„Da! Sora kommt zu sich!" unterbrach in Kairi.

„Argh...wo bin ich...?" stöhnte Sora.

„Am Blitzball Feld...du bist ohnmächtig geworden..." erklärte Kairi.

„Ohnmächtig...? Seit wann werde ich während eines Spiels ohnmächtig...?"

„Dafür ist Tidus verantwortlich..." meinte Wakka.

„Hey! Fang nicht wieder damit an!" verteidigte sich Tidus. Sora versuchte auf zu stehen, doch es gelang ihm nicht.

„Hey! Alles ok?" fragte Kairi.

„Ja...geht schon wieder...nur ein kleiner Schwächeanfall..."

„Ich finde wir sollten Sora nach Hause bringen...sicher ist sicher..." schlug Roxas vor.

„Roxas hat Recht...er sollte sich ein wenig ausruhen..." stimmte Kairi ihm zu.

Wakka und Tidus halfen Sora hoch und zusammen brachten sie ihn wieder nach Hause. Dort angekommen versprach Roxas sich um ihn zu kümmern und die anderen verabschiedeten sich.

Sora, der immer noch geschwächt schien, wurde von Roxas gestützt und zusammen gingen sie in sein Zimmer.

„Sorry, Roxas...ich hab dir den Tag sicher verdorben..." entschuldigte sich Sora.

„Ach was! Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen!" lachte Roxas. ´Ich bin es, dem es Leid tun sollte...´ dachte er sich.

Sora legte sich auf sein Bett. „Mach dir keine Sorgen...nach einem kleinen Nickerchen geht's mir wieder besser und dann rufen wir alle an und gehen zusammen runter zum Strand!" grinste er.

„Klingt toll! Ich freue mich schon drauf!" Roxas konnte es wirklich kaum erwarten.

Sora gähnte. „Wenn es dir zu lange dauert, kannst du unten ein wenig fernsehen..."

„Uhm...ok...du brauchst nichts mehr...?" fragte Roxas noch mal nach.

„Nein...wenn ich nach einer Stunde noch nicht wach bin, wecke mich auf." Grinste Sora müde.

„Geht klar!" sagte Roxas und ging aus dem Zimmer. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging die Treppen runter.

„So kann das doch nicht weiter gehen..." stöhnte er und warf sich auf das Sofa. „Vielleicht war das keine so gute Idee..."

„_Was redest du da? Es ist deine einzige Chance zu exstieren!" _hörte Roxas seine innere Stimme sagen.

Roxas holte sein Amulett heraus und erblickte auf der Rückseite eine neue Zahl.

„25...ziemlich viel im Vergleich zum ersten Mal...naja...wenigstens wird es diesmal länger Dauern bis ich es wieder tun muss...hoffe ich..."

„_Hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen...mach das was Sora dir vorgeschlagen hat und schau ein wenig fern...dann kommst du sicher auf andere Gedanken..." _meldete sich sein inneres selbst wieder. Roxas griff nach der Fernedienung und schaltete den Fernseher ein.

Roxas zapte rum und als er nichts Gutes gefunden hatte entschied er sich einfach irgendetwas an zu gucken...

„_...ich habe dir vertraut, John...und was machst du? Du planst hinter meinem Rücken schon an einem Weg mich um zu bringen...warum nur? Ich dachte wir seien Freunde?" _hörte man einen jungen Mann im Fernseher hören. Nervös schaltete Roxas um.

„_Hallo, Kinder! Heute lernen wir eine wichtige Regel zum Thema Freundschaft..." meinte ein gelber Teddybär...oder was das war._

Roxas entspannte sich. Die Sendung war zwar nicht für seine Alterstufe, aber immerhin konnten sie hier nicht über...

„_Genau, Kinder! Heute dreht es sich um Vertrauen! Wie sehr vertraut ihr euren Freunden? Sicher sehr, nicht wahr? Das machen eure Freunde sicher auch, also seit ihnen ein guter Freund und tut ihnen nicht weh, denn..."_

Genervt drückte Roxas auf die Fernbedienung um den Sender zu wechseln.

„Bitte...ich will einfach nur entspannen...okay?" seufzte Roxas.

„_Willkommen zu unserem heutigen Anime-Spezial! Richtig gehört! Anime am Samstag! Und nun lasst uns beginnen! Viel Spaß" _das Intro startete.

„_If you believe it, you can be somebody. You can be somebody, if you believe it. __Nar…"_

"Ja sicher…wer es glaubt wird selig…" er schaltete den Fernseher aus. „Was ist bloß los mit mir...anstatt mich zu freuen endlich ein Jemand zu werden fühle ich mich andauernd schlecht..." Roxas dachte lange nach. „Vielleicht sollte ich es nicht tun..."

„Aber was redest du denn da?" hörte man plötzlich Xemnas Stimme. „Das ist der einzige Weg für dich ein Jemand zu werden, ist dir das nicht klar?"

„Xemnas! Belauscht du mich etwa??" rief Roxas wütend als er Xemnas sah.

„Sei leise! Oder willst du das er dich hört?" Xemnas deutete in Richtung Soras Zimmer.

"Na und? Vielleicht ist das sogar gut so!"

„Es gibt für dich kein Zurück mehr! Entweder du tust es oder du wirst in das ewige Nichts verbannt! Denkst du Sora wird dir verzeihen nach dem was du ihm angetan hast? Du bist zwar noch nicht fertig aber WAS du bis jetzt schon getan hast ist Grund genug für ihn dir niemals zu verzeihen"

Roxas schwieg.

„Sicher hat es für dich einen Nachteil, doch du hast im Endeffekt nur Vorteile davon! Außerdem hast du es Namine versprochen, nicht wahr?"

„Elender Spion!"

Xemnas lachte. „Du musst deine Vergangenheit vergessen...nur dann hast du eine Zukunft...vergiss Sora...vergiss die gemeinsame Zeit mit ihm...konzentriere dich auf das was dir wirklich wichtig ist!"

„Was mir...wirklich wichtig ist..." wiederholte Roxas. Da schien etwas wirklich Wahres dran zu hängen...

„So ist es..." Plötzlich kamen Geräusche aus Soras Zimmer. „Vergiss das nicht..." sagte Xemnas noch als er durch ein Dunkles Portal verschwand.

Sora kam die Treppe runtergerast. „Hey Roxas! Ich bin wieder topfit und...Roxas? Alles in Ordnung?" Sora sah Roxas an, der nachdenklich da stand und nichts tat.

Als er Sora endlich bemerkte antwortete er: „Oh Sora! Du bist ja wieder da! Das ging aber schnell! Das war nicht einmal eine Dreiviertelstunde"

„Ja, mir ist zwar immer noch ein wenig schwindelig aber ich wollte noch etwas mit dir unternehmen bevor der ich den ganzen Tag noch verpenne." Grinste Sora.

„Oh du musst keine Rücksicht auf mich nehmen...vielleicht solltest du dich noch ein wenig ausruhen."

„Nicht nötig...ich rufe schon mal alle an, mach du dich schon mal fertig!" sagte Sora und rannte zum Telefon. Roxas grinste: Sora versuchte wirklich mit ihm so viel wie möglich zu unternehmen und was machte er? Er saugte ihn aus wie ein Vampir seine Opfer. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde traurig, aber das versteckte er rasch wieder.

20 Minuten später waren Sora, Roxas, Kairi, Wakka, Tidus und Selphie am Strand versammelt und waren bereit sich ins Wasser zu werfen.

Die Sonne schien hell und der Himmel war wolkenlos. Es wehte eine sanfte Meeresbrise und das bläulich wirkende Meer lud nur geradezu zum Schwimmen ein.

„Was für ein wunderbarer Tag um schwimmen zu gehen!" rief Selphie voller Begeisterung.

„Du sagst es! Hey, Wakka! Wer als letztes im Wasser ist, ist ein fauler Mogry!" rief Tidus und rannte los.

„Ey! Frühstarten gilt nicht, ne?" rief ihm Wakka hinterher und folgte ihm.

„Wartet auf uns, Jungs!" wollte Sora ihnen hinterher rennen, doch Kairi hielt ihn auf.

„Sora, warte mal!"

„Was ist denn, Kairi?" wollte er wissen.

„Naja...du...du bist doch vor kurzem erst ohnmächtig geworden und vielleicht solltest du...ich weiß auch nicht...vielleicht ein wenig langsamer machen, was meinst du?"

„Langsamer machen...was soll denn das heißen...?" fragte Sora

„Ja, ich finde Kairi hat da nicht ganz unrecht..." gab Roxas Kairi Recht.

„Moment mal, ihr beiden! Was wird das hier?" wunderte sich Sora.

„Es ist nur..." fing Kairi an.

„Wir wollen nur dass dir nicht wieder etwas passiert..." Roxas schaute in eine andere Richtung als er das sagte...aus seinem Mund hörte sich das komisch an fand er.

„Genau..." stimmte Kairi zu.

„Verstehe..." nickte Sora seufzend. „Aber was soll ich den solange machen?"

„Keine Ahnung...in de Sonne liegen...sich bräunen..." schlug Kairi vor. Der Gedanke wie gut Sora gebräunt aussehen würde lies sie kurz rot werden...

„Oder lies ein Buch." Grinste Roxas.

„Ich soll...ein Buch lesen...?" fragte sich Sora. Das konnten seine Freunde doch nicht ernst meinen...

„Du packst das schon!" grinsten beide ihn an.

„Ja sicher...viel Spaß..." murmelte Sora den beiden zu als sie sich beide auf den Weg ins kühle Nass machten. Sora legte sich auf sein Badetuch und schaute seinen Freunden beim Schwimmen zu. Ihr Gelächter und das Geplätscher des Wassers konnte Sora bis hierher hören.

„Ein Buch lesen sagen sie...pah..." grummelte Sora. „Das ist nicht fair...ich will auch Spaß haben..."

„_Reg dich ab, Sora...beschäftige dich einfach solange mit etwas anderem..." _meinte Soras innere Stimme.

„Genau! Ich könnte die Wolken beobachten!" Sora legte sich auf den Rücken um in den Himmel blicken zu können. „...wenn es welche geben würde..." musste er seufzend feststellen.

Nach 2 Stunden knurrte plötzlich Soras Magen nachdem er aus seinem Nickerchen erwachte. Er blickte sich um und entdeckte Roxas´ Tasche. Grinsend und voller Erwartung etwas Leckeres finden zu können griff er in die Taschen und holte ein kleines Amulett hervor.

„Was ist denn das...?" fragte sich Sora. Er betrachtete Roxas´ Amulett genauer und erkannte die leuchtenden Ziffern auf der Rückseite.

„25...was zum...?" fragte sich Sora. Roxas kam angerannt und riss ihm rasch das Amulett aus der Hand.

„Hey! Das ist Topsecret!" meinte dieser.

„Topsecret? Was ist das fürn Teil?" fragte Sora.

„Wie gesagt Topsecret!"

„Und ich lasse mich damit nicht abschütteln! Wozu brauchst du das?"

„Für ähm...Halloween!"

„Halloween?"

„Klar! Ist doch irgendwie gruselig, findest du nicht?"

„Hmm...ich würde daran noch ein wenig arbeiten...außerdem sind es noch ca. 7 Monate bis Halloween..."

„Na dann hab ich ja noch genug Zeit, oder?" grinste Roxas.

„...Sicher..." Sora schaute Roxas misstrauisch an...irgendetwas schien er zu verbergen...

Plötzlich änderte sich das Wetter schlagartig. Der Wind wurde stärker und wie aus dem nichts erschienen dunkelgraue Gewitterwolken. Sicherheitshalber beendeten die sechs Teenager den Ausflug und gingen schnell nach Hause. Wenige Minuten später begann es auch schon aus kübeln zu gießen. Die Gruppe trennte sich und Sora und Roxas schafften es gerade noch trocken nach Hause.

„Wow...von wo kam das den her?" fragte Roxas überrascht.

„Ich weiß auch nicht." Antwortete Sora. „Naja...lass uns was essen...ich bin am Verhungern..." Sora ging in die Küche und fand einen großen Topf mit irgendeiner Suppe. Vermutlich hatte seine Mutter für ihn gekocht. Auf dem Topf stand auf einem Zettel geschrieben: „Suppe erwärmen und warm genießen" Sora lachte kurz und holte sich zwei Teller, in die er die Suppe schenkte. Anschließend legte er beide in die Mikrowelle und wartete einige Minuten.

„Sag mal...wo sind denn deine Eltern?" wunderte sich Roxas.

„In letzter Zeit sind sie nie da...viel beschäftigte Leute eben..."

„Verstehe..." Sora reichte ihm einen Teller mit warmer Suppe. Er nahm dankend an und setzte sich an den Tisch neben Sora.

„Ich frage mich wo Riku steckt..." meinte Sora während er seine Suppe schlürfte.

„Keine Ahnung...denkst du ihm ist was zu gestoßen?" fragte Roxas.

„Nah! Die Herzlosen und Niemande verhalten sich seit letzter Zeit ruhig...logisch...Xemnas ist tot und Malefiz hat sich wahrscheinlich irgendwo versteckt...so bald werden wir von ihr sicher nichts hören..."

Roxas aß kopfschüttelnd seine Suppe weiter. Sora war echt nicht auf dem neusten Stand...andererseits konnte er ja nicht wissen das Xemnas doch noch lebte.

„...ich denke eher das Riku und der König sich viel zu erzählen haben...er übernachtet wahrscheinlich dort..." meinte Sora.

Mit einem kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster sagte Roxas seufzend: „Heute sehe ich wohl nichts mehr von Destiny Islands, huh?"

„Sieht nichts so aus, Roxas. Aber Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag...und danach noch einer...selbst wenn das Wetter ´ne weile so bleibt hast du spätestens übermorgen einen ungefähren Plan von Destiny Island im Kopf! Vertrau mir! Ich zeig´ dir alles!" grinste Sora.

„Yeah! Danke! Du bist echt n toller Kumpel." Grinste Roxas zurück. ´Was man von mir nicht behaupten kann...´ beendete Roxas den Satz in seinen Gedanken.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten Sora und Roxas mit Videospielen und Fernsehen...das Wetter änderte sich nicht...schließlich wurde es Zeit zum Schlafen gehen und die beiden Jungs machten sich es bequem. Sora lag auf seinem Bett und Roxas machte sich auf Soras Couch breit. Das Licht ging aus und beide wünschten dem anderem eine gute Nacht. Doch obwohl beide relativ müde waren(Sora vor allem) konnten beide nicht schlafen.

Roxas plagten seine Schuldgefühle und Sora begriff die jüngsten Ereignisse nicht. Wieso verließen ihn neulich beim Blitzballspiel die Kräfte...zuerst fühlte er sich großartig...und plötzlich ging es ihm so schlecht, dass er bewusstlos wurde. Kein Tackle konnte für ihn so stark gewesen sein, dass er sofort bewusstlos gehen könnte. Durch seine vielen Abenteuer hatte er gelernt so etwas weg zu stecken. Was war also der Grund? Das war doch nicht normal! Und was hatte es überhaupt mit Roxas´ Erscheinung auf sich? Riku war immer noch nicht zurückgelehrt. Das Amulett, das er heute in Roxas´ Tasche fand gab ihm zusätzliche Bedenken. Bei genauerer Betrachtung hatte er magische Runen erkennen können. Ihre Bedeutung waren ihm unklar, doch Roxas wurde sichtlich nervös als Sora ihn darauf ansprach. Könnte da ein Zusammenhang bestehen? Fragen über Fragen...vielleicht würde er am nächsten Tag Antworten darauf finden. Riku müsste ja morgen wieder auf Destiny Island eintreffen

_Sora konnte jedoch nicht wissen, dass er die Antworten auf seine Fragen erst viel zu spät erfahren würde..._

--to be continued—


	4. The Fall of a Hero

4

**4. Das Schicksal zweier Schlüsselträger**

Die nächsten Tage verflogen wie im Nu und Sora fühlte sich von Tag zu Tag schwächer. Trotz seiner immer häufiger auftretenden Müdigkeitsanfälle befand sich Sora am Strand und trainierte. Er verrichtete tödliche Schwertcombos und sprang anschließend hoch in die Lüfte. Er benutzte einen Feuerzauber als er landete gefolgt von einem mächtigen Blitzzauber.

„Blitzga!!" schrie er. Um ihm herum erschienen unzählige Blitze, die mit unglaublicher Stärke auf dem sandigen Boden trafen. Der Sand wirbelte auf und kaum war der Zauber richtig beendet machte Sora wieder mit seinen Combos weiter.

Kairi beobachtete besorgt ihren Freund. Statt sich ins Bett zu legen und sich zu erholen trainierte er wie verrückt. Seine seltsame Krankheit an sich bereitet Kairi schlaflose Nächte. Sora meinte zwar das es nichts Ernstes sei, aber Kairi hatte Angst. Angst das Sora ernsthaft krank war...Angst das er vielleicht...sterben könnte. Von Riku fehlte immer noch jegliche Spur. Sora wollte nach ihm suchen gehen, doch die Reparatur seines Gummi-Jets erwies sich als komplizierter als sie anfangs dachten. Den Ersatzjet hatte Riku und ein anderer befand sich zurzeit nicht auf Destiny Island. Was wenn er nun ernsthaft verletzt wurde oder schlimmeres?

Ein plötzlicher Schrei von Sora riss Kairi aus ihren Gedanken. Er kniete am Boden und schien völlig entkräftet. Kairi eilte zu ihm und half ihm hoch.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie.

„Ja...danke...Kairi...geht...schon...wieder..." antwortete Sora völlig außer Atem.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Kairi wie bleich Sora war. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und entschied sich dafür ihn endlich zu fragen: „Sora...warum überanstrengst du dich so? Ich finde du solltest im Bett liegen und dich erholen...schau mal...Ich habe dir sogar Medizin mitgebracht!" sie hielt ihm eine Flasche hin. „Ich habe meine Mutter gebeten welche für dich zu machen...sie kennt sich mit so was aus, weißt du? Naja…es ist keine super Medizin weil keiner weiß was mit dir ist aber es wird dir gegen diese Schwächeanfälle helfen."

Es herrschte eine kurze Pause damit Sora wieder zu Atem kommen konnte.

„…Danke! Du hättest dir wegen mir doch keine Umstände machen müssen." Grinste er schwach. „Aber mit dem Training kann ich nicht aufhören..." meinte er ernst.

„Warum nicht?"

„Seit ich Xemnas besiegt habe...also 3 Monate inzwischen...habe ich mich kaum um mein Training gekümmert...ich denke das ist der Grund für meine seltsamen Müdigkeitsanfälle...es muss so sein! Anders geht es gar nicht! Es gibt keine solche Krankheit also muss es daran liegen! Es muss einfach, verstehst du?"

„Sora..."

„Doch auch das scheint nicht zu klappen...ich habe nun alles versucht, Kairi...nichts hat geholfen...was stimmt nur nicht mit mir? Sag es mir!"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Sora...aber es muss einen Grund dafür geben...du darfst nicht aufgeben hörst du?"

„Wozu denn kämpfen, wenn man nicht weiß gegen was..." meinte Sora. Es klang hoffnungslos.

„Ist das etwa dein Ernst?...Der Sora den ich kenne hätte nie so etwas gesagt!"

„Ich weiß auch nicht...ich fühle mich irgendwie so leer...als ob mich irgendetwas regelrecht aufsaugt...es sind war immer kleine Mengen aber ich spüre wie mich immer mehr die Kräfte verlassen..."

„Kopf hoch...das wird schon wieder! Geh erst einmal nach Hause und nimm die Medizin, ok? Ich schaue in den alten Medizinbüchern meiner Muttern nach und frage sie auch noch mal, alles klar? Sie weiß sicher etwas."

„Vielleicht hast du Recht...ein wenig Ruhe...ein bisschen Medizin...eine Runde Training...ich denke das müsste hinhauen..." meinte Sora plötzlich.

„Das ist die richtige Einstellung!"

Die Teenager machten sich wenig später auf den Weg nach Hause. Kairi war fest entschlossen Sora zu helfen während Sora einfach nur gesund werden wollte.

Zuhause angekommen begab sich Sora gleich in sein Zimmer. Als er sich gerade ins Bett werfen wollte entdeckte er etwas Leuchtendes auf dem Boden liegen. Er hob es auf und stellte fest das es Roxas´ Amulett war, das er wenige Tage zuvor schon einmal gesehen hatte. Roxas hatte es wohl versehentlich liegen lassen. Er drehte es um und erblickte auf der Rückseite blau leuchtend die neuen Ziffern.

80

Sora war nun nicht mehr zu bremsen. Dieses Teil strahlte eine enorme magische Aura aus und die nun auch leuchtenden Runen waren deutlich zu erkennen. Sora holte sich ein altes Buch aus seinem Regal, das er von Merlin geschenkt bekommen hatte, und machte sich ans Entziffern. Das Buch handelte über alte Runen und wie man sie entzifferte und als er Rune für Rune einzeln entzifferte bestätigte sich mehr und mehr sein Verdacht...

„Roxas...warum nur...?" flüsterte Sora. Eine Mischung aus Wut und Trauer war in seiner Stimme zu hören.

Wenige Stunden später kam Roxas von seinem Ausflug mit Wakka und Tidus wieder nach Hause. Sie hatten Sora auch gefragt, doch er wollte lieber trainieren. Als er das Haus betrat wartete Sora bereits auf ihn.

„Yo, Sora! Was geht ab?" fragte Roxas mit einem Grinsen. Soras Gesichtsausdruck blieb ernst. „Hey...stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Ob hier etwas nicht stimmt? Na das solltest du doch am Besten wissen!" wütend warf Sora das Amulett vor Roxas Füße. Dieser begriff sofort was Sora meinte und hätte sich selbst ohrfeigen können weil er das Amulett so achtlos liegengelassen hatte.

„Ein Amulett mit dem man die Lebensenergie seines Jemands aufsaugen und auf sich selbst übertragen kann...wirklich genial, Roxas!" fuhr Sora fort. „Ich hatte dir vertraut...ich dachte wir wären Freunde..."

„Das sind wir doch auch! Ich wollte nur..."

„Du willst mir ERNSTHAFT weiß machen, dass du denkst deine Taten seien freundschaftlich?!" unterbrach ihn Sora. „...ich kann es nicht fassen das ich so blind war nicht zu sehen was du vorhattest. Ich dachte du würdest gern mein Freund sein...doch das war nur Schein, nicht wahr?"

„Jetzt hörst du mir mal zu! Seit langer Zeit bin ich in deinem Herzen eingesperrt wie ein Tier...Kontakt darf ich nur mit dir haben und die Außenwelt ist mir versperrt! Doch das schlimmste ist diese unendliche Leere! Ich scheine ein richtiges Herz zu haben, doch was in meiner Brust schlägt ist letztendlich nur ein Ersatz dafür...um mir ein schwaches Trostgefühl zu geben...und selbst wenn ich von Gefühlen rede bin ich mir dabei gar nicht sicher...all meine Gefühle die ich empfinde...woher solle ich wissen ob es meine wahren Gefühle sind oder nur Spiegelungen von deinen Gefühlen! Es tut so weh...allein der Gedanke das alles was ich empfinde nur von dir abhängt macht mich traurig...ich habe mir so gewünscht einen Ausweg zu finden, doch alles was ich fand war eine dunkle Wand die mich nur noch tiefer in deinem Herzen versiegelte...glaube mir...wenn es einen anderen Weg geben würde als diesen würde ich bestimmt nicht so etwas tun...aber es muss sein!"

„Gehst du tatsächlich davon aus das ich das nicht weiß?? Denkst du, du wärst der einzige der sich gewünscht hatte dass du frei leben konntest?! Ich habe Bücher gewälzt, Leute befragt und alles Erdenkliche gemacht um dich von deinem Schicksal zu befreien! Aber...es scheint so als war das ein Fehler..."

Roxas schwieg.

„Ich konnte es spüren...dieser Wunsch frei zu sein...jede Nacht konnte ich dich spüren...deinen Leid...deinen Kummer...ich wollte dir helfen...Immerhin warst du mein Niemand...also ein Teil von mir...aber damit gab ich mich nicht zu frieden...ich wollte dein Freund sein und ich nahm mir vor dir zur Freiheit zu verhelfen, aber auf faire Tour...ohne das einer von uns einen so teuren Preis bezahlen musste wie den, den du mir gerade andrehen willst..."

„Sora..."

„Noch ist es nicht zu spät, Roxas! Wir können zusammen einen Weg finden...vielleicht wird es ein wenig dauern, aber ich bin mir sicher wir finden ihn...gib mir einfach wieder was du mir genommen hast und kehre für eine kleine Weile in mein Herz zurück...ich verspreche dir: Zusammen schaffen wir es!" Sora hielt ihm seine Hand entgegen. Roxas zögerte. Für einen Moment war in ihm der Drang da auf Soras Angebot ein zu gehen, doch dann lehnte er es ab.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sora...aber ich kann nicht mehr länger warten..." meinte Roxas, als er traurig wegguckte.

„Dann lässt du mir keine andere Wahl..." Sora streckte seine Hand aus und sein Schlüsselschwert erschien. „Wenn ich dich erst besiegt muss um wieder meine Kraft zu erhalten, dann soll es eben so sein..."

„Sora...es hat keinen Sinn gegen mich kämpfen zu wollen...du bist viel zu sehr geschwächt..."

„Na dann hast du ja nichts zu verlieren...ein fairer Kampf...du gegen mich...der Sieger darf bleiben..."

Roxas blickte seinen Freund traurig an. Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen...? Er hätte nicht gedacht gegen Sora kämpfen zu müssen. Wieso mussten Dinge immer komplizierter werden als sie eigentlich geplant waren? „Jetzt gibt es wohl kein Zurück mehr..."

„Lass uns runter zum Strand gehen...dort wird es sich entscheiden..." Sora öffnete die Tür und zusammen gingen sie runter zum Strand. Dunkle Gewitterwolken und ein starker Wind kündigten einen baldigen Sturm an, weshalb keiner der Bewohner am Strand zu finden war.

Dort angekommen stellten sie sich auf ihre Positionen

„Ab nun gilt es...bist du bereit?" fragte Sora, sein Schlüsselschwert in seiner Hand. Er wollte gewinnen, aber auf faire Tour.

„Ja...möge der bessere gewinnen..." antwortete Roxas nachdem er seine beiden Schlüsselschwerter herbeigerufen hatte.

„Ich werde nicht verlieren...erwarte keine Gnade..." Sora ging in Angriffsposition.

Roxas senkte seinen Blick. Er wollte nicht kämpfen...Sora war sein Freund...doch andererseits wollte er wirklich ein Jemand werden...ihm blieb keine Zeit mehr nach zu denken, denn Sora raste bereits auf ihn zu. Gerade noch rechtzeitig blockte Roxas mit Sternentreue und griff mir Memoire an in Erwartung damit Sora den Gnadenstoß zu geben. Doch überraschender weise war Sora schnell genug dem Angriff aus zu weichen. Roxas begriff nicht Recht. Sora müsste keine Kraft mehr haben und doch kämpfte er wie in seinen besten Tagen.

´Kairis Medizin wirkt…das hat Roxas sicher nicht erwartet´ lachte Sora in seinen Gedanken.

Er holte aus und griff erneut an. Roxas blockte ab und als er angriff blockte Sora ab. So ging es einige Zeit weiter. Blocken, ausweichen, blocken, angreifen, blocken…es hätte ewig so weitergehen können.

Mit Magie an zu greifen wäre sinnlos da Roxas mit einer Gegenmagie kontern würde und Sora gingen die Ideen aus. Er fühlte wie seine Kräfte schwanden. Für ihn war klar: Er musste alles auf eine Karte setzen. Entweder Sieg oder Niederlage...er würde all seine restliche Kraft geben um Roxas in die Knie zu zwingen

Roxas spürte wie sein Gegner langsam außer Atem geriet. Man sah es ihm nicht an, doch Roxas wusste das Sora nur bluffte. Er wusste er müsste nun zuschlagen, doch er zögerte. Er wollte seinem Freund nie mehr Schmerz antun als nötig...und nun war er zum Kämpfen gezwungen. Roxas entschied sich zu warten...warten bis Sora vor Erschöpfung zusammenbricht...und dann würde er es beenden...kurz und schmerzlos...das war sein Plan. Doch als Roxas in diesem kurzem Moment unaufmerksam gewesen war, hatte er nicht gemerkt wie Sora seine gesamte Kraft in seinem Schlüsselschwert gebündelt hatte. Erst als Roxas Soras Schlag wie immer blocken wollte merkte er wie die unglaubliche Macht, die sich in Soras Schlüsselschwert angesammelt hatte, auf sein eigenes Schlüsselschwert einwirkte und im hohen Bogen wegschleuderte. Bevor Roxas es zurückrufen konnte oder sich mit dem anderen Schlüsselschwert wehren konnte schlug Sora zu. Soras finaler Schlag hatte Roxas genau getroffen und Roxas ging in die Knie.

Währenddessen war Kairi auf dem Weg zu Sora. Sie wollte sich beeilen und zu ihm bevor der Sturm losbrechen würde. Sie eine Idee wie es ihm vielleicht wieder besser gehen würde. Sie hörte jedoch Kampfgeräusche vom Strand her und riskierte einen Blick. Was sie sah wunderte sie. Sie dachte Sora und Roxas würden nur trainieren obwohl sie Sora gesagt hatte er sollte sich zu Hause ausruhen. Sie wollte schon zu ihnen rennen und schimpfen, doch als sie sah was danach geschah blieb sie geschockt stehen.

„Scheint als hättest du doch mehr Kraft als ich erwartet hatte..."gab Roxas zu.

„Ich habe dir gesagt ich werde nicht verlieren...verzeih mir...aber ich werde dir meine Energie nicht so einfach überlassen..." meinte Sora außer Atem und holte mit letzter Kraft zum letzten Schlag aus.

„Nein..." sagte Roxas plötzlich und holte blitzschnell sein Amulett aus seiner Tasche und richtete es auf Sora. „...du musst mir verzeihen, denn ich werde nicht aufgeben...nicht jetzt so kurz vorm Ziel..."

Als Roxas das Amulett gegen Sora richtete erstarrte dieser sofort. Die mächtige Magie des Amulettes war die Ursache dafür.

„Du schummelst..." sagte Sora ohne jegliche Emotion in seiner Stimme. Er wusste, dass es nun vorbei war. Selbst wenn er sich noch bewegen könnte hätte er keine Kraft mehr dazu.

„Für mich steht viel zu viel auf dem Spiel als das ich jetzt verlieren könnte, dass müsste dir klar sein, Sora. Ich hoffe nur das du mich irgendwann verstehen und mir dann vielleicht auch verzeihen kannst..." mit diesen Worten aktivierte Roxas das Amulett und absorbierte den Rest von Soras Energie.

„Ich habe dich mal verstanden...nun tue ich das nicht mehr...ich hoffe du bist jetzt glücklich...du hast nun alles was du jemals wolltest...zu schade das Freunde nicht Teil davon sind..." hörte man Sora traurig und zugleich wütend sagen bevor er endgültig verschwand.

Roxas wendete das Amulett.

100

langsam erloschen die Zahlen bis sie vollständig verschwanden. Roxas hatte es geschafft...der Zauber war vorbei...er war nun ein Jemand...doch seine Glücksgefühle hielten sich in Grenzen...er hatte seinen besten Freund verraten um an sein Ziel zu kommen...gab es eigentlich Ziele, die es wirklich wert waren einem Freund so dermaßen zu hintergehen? Noch während er darüber nachdachte spürte er wie sich ihm jemand näherte. Er drehte sich um und erblickte Kairi. In ihrer Rechten Hand hielt sie ihr Schlüsselschwert.

„DU! Was hast du mit Sora gemacht! Rede!" schrie sie.

„Du hast uns gesehen...?"

„Wechsle nicht das Thema! Wo ist Sora?!"

„Es tut mir Leid, aber wo er sich befindet kann er nicht mehr zurück..."

„Was meinst du damit?!"

„Er teilt nun das Schicksal eines Niemanden, Kairi...und ich bin daran Schuld." erklärte Roxas traurig.

„Du hast ihn in einen Niemanden verwandelt?! Aber warum?! Was hat er dir getan??"

„…gar nichts…das ist es ja! Er hat mir gar nichts getan…und ich…ich verwandle ihn in einen Niemanden nur um selbst ein Jemand zu werden…was habe ich nur getan?"

Plötzlich erschien Xemnas hinter ihm. „Du hast das richtige getan! Du bist frei! Kannst du es fühlen? Das sanfte Pochen deines Herzens…? Der Beweis dafür, dass du existierst!"

´Xemnas lebt?´ ging es Kairi nur durch den Kopf.

„Ich kann es fühlen…das Gefühl der Existenz…doch zu welchem Preis habe ich es erlangen? Dieses Gefühl…nach dem ich mich so sehnte?"

„Es ist zu spät zurück zu blicken…was geschehen ist, ist geschehen…konzentriere dich nur auf das, was vor dir liegt! Gibt es denn nicht ein Mädchen, dass auf die Erfüllung deines Versprechens wartet?"

„Namine…" flüsterte Roxas. „Stimmt…ich habe es ihr versprochen…"

„Genau!" sagte Xemnas. „Und alles was du tun musst ist Soras Lebensenergie auf Namine zu übertragen…verstehst du? Das Amulett hat die Fähigkeit Lebensenergien von einer Person zu speichern und auf jeden Niemanden zu übertragen, der noch einen Jemand besitzt. Ohne Nebenwirkungen!"

„Kann ich mich auch darauf verlassen…?" fragte Roxas.

„Natürlich…wir sind doch alte Kollegen, nicht wahr?" grinste Xemnas

Kairi hatte diese Unterhaltung nun lange genug verfolgt und hatte es ehrlich gesagt satt. Sie kam sich vor als würde sie ignoriert werden und anstatt endlich Antworten zu bekommen kamen ihr durch das Gespräch der beiden nur noch mehr Fragen in den Sinn. Sie stürmte nun auf Roxas zu. War sich nicht sicher was sie gerade tat. Heute Morgen noch hatte sie Roxas noch als Freund gesehen und nun war er der Feind? Oder verstand sie da etwas falsch und Xemnas steckte hinter all dem? Sie entschied sich dafür sich beide vor zu knöpfen. Sie war sich nicht sicher ob sie die beiden schaffen würde, aber sie musste es zumindest versuchen.

Roxas bemerkte was Kairi vor hatte und holte schnell wieder sein Amulett hervor und richtete es auf Kairi kurz bevor sie angreifen konnte. Nun spürte Kairi wie sich der Zauber des Amuletts auf sie legte wie bei Sora zuvor.

„Es ist so weit, Namine! Die Freiheit ruft nach dir. Folge dem Ruf. Sei frei." rief Roxas.

Kairi sah wie da Amulett kurz aufleuchtete und fühlte sich anschließend als ob ihr Körper in zwei Teile gerissen wurde. Sie wollte schreien, doch sie konnte nicht. Was sie dann sah erstaunte sie. Vor ihr stand Namine! Während sie sich noch fragte wie das möglich war ließ der Zauber von ihr ab und sie verlor ihre Kräfte. Als sie ohnmächtig zu Boden fiel starrte Roxas wütend zu Xemnas, doch dieser blieb cool.

„Keine Sorge…es geht ihr gut...sie muss den plötzlichen Energieverlust verkraften…nach wenigen Stunden müsste sie allerdings wieder aufwachen."

Namine wirkte etwas verwirrt. „Was ist gerade passiert…wo bin ich denn hier überhaupt?"

„Namine!" umarmte Roxas seine Freundin glücklich. „Wir haben es geschafft! Wir sind frei!"

„Du meinst wir sind…" Namine konnte es kaum fassen.

„Ja, Namine! Wir sind Jemande!"

Die beiden jubelten vor Freude. Lange hat es gedauert, doch nun hatten sie es geschafft. Roxas vergas sogar für einen Moment seine Schuldgefühle…bis Namine ihn fragte wie er das geschafft hatte.

„Das erkläre ich dir später…wir haben noch viel zu tun…" lächelte Roxas.

„In der Tat!" lächelte Xemnas und schnipste mit den Fingern. Roxas und Namine standen plötzlich in denselben schwarzen Mänteln da wie die, die ehemaligen Mitglieder der Organisation 13 sie zuvor an hatten.

„Roxas…was hat das alles zu bedeuten?" fragte Namine.

„Namine…was du jetzt spürst…wie fühlt es sich an…?" fragte Roxas sie.

„Es ist…schön und angenehm…" gab Namine zu. „Wie etwas, was zuvor nie da war."

„Das, Namine, nennt sich Existenz!" erklärte Roxas begeistert. Er ließ Namine nicht los, damit sie nicht auf die Idee kam sich um zu drehen und die bewusstlos am Boden liegende Kairi zu sehen. Roxas wusste, dass sie sich nur Sorgen machen würde.

Als Xemnas das bemerkte schüttelte er genervt den Kopf. Er fand Roxas mit seiner Heimlichtuerei ziemlich dämlich. Wieso machte er nur so ein Theater wegen diesen Leuten? Hätte Roxas schon von Anfang an die Sache mit Sora durch gezogen wäre schon viel früher alles gegessen gewesen und Xemnas hätte nicht ewig warten brauchen. Und jetzt machte er das gleiche mit der bewusstlosen Kairi, damit Namine ja nicht rauskriegt wie „böse" ihr Roxas doch im Grunde war. Dabei wäre es doch so leicht gewesen es ihr einfach ins Gesicht zu sagen. Meinte zumindest Xemnas.

´Aber nein, wieso einfach wenn's umständlich geht…ich werde diese Teenager nie verstehen…´ murmelte er in seinen Gedanken. ´Na ja…ich werde wohl geduldig bleiben müssen…´ er ging unauffällig zu Kairi hinüber und brachte sie mit Hilfe eines dunklen Portals zu ihr nach Hause. Dann kehrte er wieder zurück und tat so als wäre nie etwas gewesen, obwohl ihm diese Spielchen tierisch auf den Geist gingen. Nachdem die zwei Teenies endlich zu Ende geflirtet hatten kam für ihn die Erlösung und zusammen gingen sie durch ein von Xemnas geöffnetes dunkles Portal um dort in Ruhe den Plan besprechen zu können.

_Und irgendwo in Roxas´ Herzen war ein neugeborener Niemand gerade stinksauer…_

--Fortsetzung folgt--


	5. Sealed within

5

**5. Sealed within**

--Soras Sichtweise--

Dunkelheit…

Stille…

Das war alles was er vernahm als Sora langsam sein Bewusstsein wieder erlangte. Mit seinen Augen leicht geöffnet versuchte er vergebens herauszufinden wo er sich befand. Er konnte nicht aufstehen, denn er hatte keine Kraft dazu. Alles was er wusste war das er irgendwo lag…nein…es wahr mehr so wie ein leichtes Schweben. Ein Seltsames Gefühl.

„Wo bin ich hier…ist das das Reich der Dunkelheit…?" fragte er mit der Hoffnung vielleicht eine Antwort zu bekommen.

Doch niemand antwortete.

„Nein…dieser Ort ist anders…noch viel…seltsamer…" stellte Sora fest. „Ich spüre nichts…weder die Anwesenheit eines anderen, noch meine eigene Anwesenheit…als wäre ich gar nicht da…nicht mal dieser Ort scheint wirklich da zu sein…was ist das nur? Dieses Gefühl der Leere?"

Plötzlich traf es ihn wie ein Schlag. Die Erinnerungen kehrten mitsamt einem Namen wieder, den Sora wohl nie wieder vergessen wird!

„Roxas!" zischte Sora wütend als er sich erinnerte. „Dieser Verräter! Er wollte mich zu seinem Niemand machen und ich forderte ihn heraus! Als ich ihn fast besiegt hatte zog er sein Amulett hervor und…und…" Sora versuchte sich zu erinnern doch danach kam nichts mehr. „…und jetzt bin ich hier…und habe keine Ahnung wo dieses ´hier´ eigentlich ist."

Sora wartete…dachte nach…um ihn herum nur die Dunkelheit. Er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Wie lange war er schon hier? 2 Minuten? 5 Stunden? Vielleicht noch mehr? Er hatte es satt!

„Soll das denn ewig so weitergehen!? Soll ich den Rest meines Lebens hier verbringen??"

Stille.

„Roxas! Ich weiß dass du mich hörst! Antworte!"

Und wieder folgte Stille. Sora hatte es satt.

„Verdammt noch mal! Antworte wenn ich mit dir rede!" In seiner Hand erschien sein Schlüsselschwert, mit dem er vorhatte die Dunkelheit um ihn herum zurückweichen zu lassen.

„Mir reichts jetzt! Wenn mich niemand raus lässt, dann bahne ich mir eben einen Weg nach draußen!"

Voller Wut schlug Sora um sich. Mit jedem Schwung verschwand die Dunkelheit und machte dem Licht platz. Was er sah als das Licht verschwand konnte er gar nicht glauben…

„Destiny…Islands…?"

Was war geschehen? Wie konnte es sein, dass er sich wieder auf Destiny Islands befand? Plötzlich merkte Sora dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Er erinnerte sich an das Rauschen der Wellen zu Hause, an den sanften Wind, der immer sanft und ruhig wehte und das fröhliche Zwitschern der Vögel Tag für Tag. Alles. Diese Insel, auf der er aufgewachsen ist war immer erfüllt von Leben und Idylle.

Doch als er jetzt so da stand an, diesem Ort, der aussah wie sein Zuhause, merkte er, dass die Wellen falsch klangen, der Wind sich nicht richtig anfühlte und vom Zwitschern der Vögel gar nichts zu hören war. Diese Insel…sie war tot. Und er war ganz alleine auf seiner toten Insel.

Erst jetzt merkte Sora, dass er nicht mehr sein übliches Outfit trug, das ihm die drei Feen in Yen-Sids Turm entworfen haben, sondern einen langen, schwarzen Mantel. Der Mantel, der ihn sehr an seine alten Feinde erinnerte. _Organisation XIII!_

„Was wird das hier?! Standartdesign für neu eingezogene Niemande?!" rief in Richtung Himmel. Doch wieder blieb die Antwort aus.

„Ich bin es langsam leid mich ständig mit Luft unterhalten zu müssen…" Er hockte sich in den Sand und merkte wie komisch sich der Sand anfühlte. Doch zu seinem erstaunen machte es ihm entschieden wenig aus. Als er eine Weile auf dem Sandstrand saß und nachdachte, erinnerte er sich das er jetzt eigentlich ein Niemand sein müsste.

Er spürte allerdings keine Veränderungen an ihm. Genau genommen spürte er gar nichts!

Das war seltsam. Er müsste wütend sein, doch er war es nicht. Er ERINNERTE sich nur wie sich Wut anfühlte und selbst dabei war er sich nicht sicher, weil sich wirklich alles an diesem ort so falsch und unreal anfühlt…selbst seine Gefühle. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig! Oder besser gesagt er dachte es würde ihn wahnsinnig machen. Er wusste es nicht genau.

Sora schüttelte seinen Kopf und stand auf. Er hatte keine Lust mehr darüber nach zu denken. Alles was er wollte war endlich von diesem Ort zu verschwinden…egal wie! Er rannte in das Meer. Gegen die sich seltsam anfühlenden Wellen kämpfend schwamm er immer weiter hinaus. Mit unmenschlicher Geschwindigkeit lies er diese seltsame Insel hinter sich und machte keine Anstallten sich es noch einmal anders zu überlegen. Die schwarze Kutte, die er dabei trug, schien ihn nicht zu stören. Im Gegenteil! Sie schien ihm noch mehr Geschwindigkeit zu geben, so seltsam es auch klang! Als die Insel schon fast nicht mehr in Sichtweite war, erschien plötzlich ein Licht.

Ein Licht das Sora umhüllte und ihn blendete. Doch nur für kurze Zeit, denn so plötzlich das Licht auch erschienen war, so plötzlich war es auch schon verschwunden…und Sora saß wieder am Strand.

„Was…? Aber wie…?" fragte sich Sora als er sich erstaunt umsah.

„Wenn es so einfach wäre hättest du mich schon seit Monaten nicht mehr gesehen…" erklang plötzlich Roxas´ Stimme.

„Ach jetzt spricht er! Schon deine Stimme zu hören macht mich rasend!" rief Sora.

„Wir wissen beide gut genug, dass du nicht wütend sein kannst…" wand Roxas ein.

„Ach und du kannst es ja wohl, was? Schön für dich, Roxas. Muss sicher toll sein mit so einem GESTOHLENEN Herzen, nicht wahr? Du bist jetzt da draußen…frei wie ein Vogel und ich hocke hier auf…auf dieser falschen Insel! Aber Hauptsache es geht dir gut, hab ich nicht Recht?" Er machte ein abfälliges Geräusch und wartete auf Roxas´ Antwort.

„Findest du nicht, dass du ein wenig überreagierst?" fragte Roxas leise.

„ÜBERREAGIEREN?! DU hast mir MEIN Herz gestohlen!" schrie Sora.

„Hättest du es denn an meiner Stelle anders gemacht!?"

„Zumindest hätte ich nicht meinen Freund verraten!"

Roxas lachte. „Schon an deiner Aussage erkennt man, dass du noch nicht lange ein Niemand bist."

„Wenigstens kann einer von uns darüber lachen…"

„Tut mir Leid…im Grunde wollte ich dir nur das sagen…ich wünschte es gäbe eine andere Lösung, aber…"

„Aber was!? Es ist dir egal wies mir geht? Hauptsache dir geht's gut? Wolltest du das sagen?!" unterbrach ihn Sora.

„Es ist egal was ich jetzt sage, es würde nichts ändern, oder?" sagte Roxas enttäuscht.

„Meinst du das ernst?! Zuerst nimmst du dir mein Herz und dann willst du auch noch dass ich deine Entschuldigung annehme?! Du widerst mich an!"

„Es war mir klar das du das nicht verstehen würdest…ich habe vergessen mit wem ich hier rede…" seufzte Roxas.

„Wer denkst du eigentlich wer du bist!? Du bist und bleibst ein Niemand! Ob du nun ein Herz hast oder nicht! Und früher oder später wird dich dasselbe Schicksal treffen wie das der Organisation XIII…"

„Du kannst sagen was du willst, aber der wahre Niemand hier bist du…akzeptiere es oder lass es. Das ist mir egal…ich hab fürs erste genug von dir! Vielleicht reden wir ja wieder miteinander sobald du vernünftig geworden bist!" sagte Roxas mit verärgerter Stimme.

„Ja dann verschwinde! Dahin wo der Pfeffer wächst!...wer braucht dich schon…?" Soras Stimme wurde wieder ruhiger als er spürte wie seine „Wut" wieder der Leere wich und er seufzte.

Sora saß am Strand. Für wie lange er da saß wusste niemand. Die Sonne schien zwar unter zu gehen, doch das war nur schein, denn in Wirklichkeit gab es sie ja nicht…genauso wenig wie den Rest des Ortes.

Als er nun so da saß und aufs Meer schaute, begann er sich zu erinnern an jenem Tag, an dem er zum Meister des Schlüsselschwertes wurde. Der Tag begann so normal…Er Riku und Kairi machten Pläne die Insel zu verlassen und waren schon ganz aufgeregt auf das bevorstehende Abenteuern und am Ende dieses Tages, bei einem Sonnenuntergang, der genauso aussah wie dieser saß er mit Kairi am Bootssteg…sie wollte alleine mit ihm durchbrennen. Sora lachte. Wie naiv er doch damals war es nicht zu merken. Plötzlich fiel ihm ein Satz ein…

„_Sora…bleib immer so wie du bist!"_

Traurig blickte er zum Boden.

„Ich glaube dafür ist es jetzt zu spät…sorry."

Nur das Rauschen der Wellen war zu hören.

„Irgendwie…schaffe ich es doch immer wieder mich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, was?" lachte Sora kurz. „Und dieses mal ist die Lage noch viel Schlimmer als zuvor…trotzdem…das alles wäre halb so schlimm…wenn du jetzt bei mir wärst, Kairi."

Seine Worte hallten in der Leere wie ein Echo, das Sora nur noch mehr Klar machte das dieser Ort eigentlich nicht existierte…genauso wenig wie er selbst…

Sora ließ sich zurückfallen in den Sand und stöhnte: „Mann, ich hasse diesen Ort"

--Roxas´ Sichtweise--

Xemnas, Roxas und Namine liefen durch den dunklen Korridor, den Xemnas erschaffen hatte. Während er voraus lief, blieben Roxas und Namine weiter hinten. Er hatte ihr bereits während sie liefen alles erzählt. Anfangs schien sie geschockt, doch sie wusste dass er das alles nur für sie getan hatte und das machte sie glücklich.

Anschließend sagte keiner mehr ein Wort bis Namine, die sich fest an Roxas Arm geklammert hatte, merkte wie Roxas laut stöhnte.

„Roxas, stimmt was nicht?" fragte sie.

„Es ist Sora…er hasst mich jetzt…"

„Naja…du kannst nicht erwarten das jemand dem du das Herz geklaut hast, sich darüber freuen würde…"

„Ich weiß…aber er könnte wenigstens versuchen zu verstehen…" Roxas seufzte noch mal. Nach einer Pause fragte er schließlich: „Namine, glaubst du, das was ich getan habe, war falsch?"

„Nun…wenn du mir vorher von deinem Plan erzählt hättest wäre ich wahrscheinlich dagegen gewesen…"

„…Verstehe…" Roxas senkte traurig den Blick.

„Aber…" setzte Namine fort. Roxas horchte auf.

„Wenn ich jetzt so neben dir stehe…und dich endlich wieder bei mir haben kann…dann bin ich doch ganz froh darüber, dass du es getan hast…" sie legte ihren Kopf auf Roxas Schulter. Roxas lächelte erleichtert.

„Du hast Recht…solange wir einander haben…was brauchen wir mehr?" sagte Roxas mit einem Lächeln.

„Genau…wir sind zusammen…nur das zählt." Stimmte Namine ihm zu und zusammen folgten sie Xemnas zu ihrem Ziel, das im Moment nur Xemnas selbst kannte.

_Doch niemand von ihnen wusste was Xemnas wirklich im Schilde führte…_


	6. An Angel awakens

The Nobody I have become

Die Mächte in dir!

Es war Morgen. Die Sonne schien und die Vögel zwitscherten. Kairi lag in ihrem Zimmer und schlief. Als ihr Wecker kurze Zeit später ertönte wachte sie auf und blickte sich verwirrt um.  
„Mein Zimmer…?" wunderte sie sich. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie sie hergekommen ist. Sie erinnerte sich nicht nach Hause gekommen zu sein. Als sie langsam aufstand fielen ihr immer mehr Ereignisse vom vorherigen Tag ein. Schließlich erinnerte sie sich an Xemnas und Roxas. Und als wäre die Unterhaltung der beiden nicht schon verwirrend genug gewesen erschien kurz darauf plötzlich Namine vor ihr. Kairi versuchte die Anwesenheit ihres Niemands aufzuspüren, doch scheiterte. Sie konzentrierte sich und versuchte es erneut, doch das Resultat war dasselbe.  
Kairi versuchte sich an mehr zu erinnern, doch mehr kam nicht.  
´Was ist hier eigentlich los…?´ dachte sie sich. ´Xemnas lebt und Roxas arbeitet mit ihm zusammen? Und was noch viel wichtiger ist: Was ist mit Sora geschehen? Ist er jetzt echt ein Niemand…?´ Kairi konnte es einfach nicht glauben.

Was sollte sie nun tun? Wie konnte sie Sora helfen? Sollte sie sich Xemnas stellen? Ohne Rikus Hilfe hätte sie doch keine Chance gegen den Anführer der Niemande! Sie hatte doch grade erst ihr Schlüsselschwert bekommen…sie hatte einfach nicht genug Erfahrung um so eine Aktion durchführen zu können. Außerdem war es seltsam, dass Riku immer noch unterwegs war…was wenn auch er in eine Falle von Xemnas getreten ist…? Könnte sie alleine überhaupt etwas ausrichten?  
Kairi schüttelte ihren Kopf. Egal ob sie eine Chance hatte oder nicht…sie musste es versuchen…Sora hätte auch alles an ihrer Stelle versucht. Sie durfte nicht so schnell aufgeben. Das wusste sie.  
Plötzlich betrat ihre Mutter das Zimmer.  
„Oh! Du bist schon wach? Na dann komm runter…Sora wartet schon unten."  
Das war der Moment, bei dem sich ein gigantisches Fragezeichen über Kairis Kopf bildete.  
„W-was hast du gerade gesagt…?" fragte Kairi verblüfft.  
„Das Sora auf dich wartet. Heute ist er sogar mal zu früh dran…sonst bist du es ja, die ihn für gewöhnlich abholt, oder?" Kairi hörte das schon gar nicht. Sie war schon längst durch die Tür gestürmt um sich zu vergewissern, dass ihre Mutter die Wahrheit sagte. Kairis Mutter seufzte.  
„Teenager…"

Unten angekommen erblickte Kairi tatsächlich Sora. Verschlafen und mit einem Gähnen murmelte er ein „Guten Morgen, Kairi" und noch etwas, das sich so anhörte wie „Hast du gut geschlafen…?"  
Kairi rannte zu ihrem braunhaarigen Freund und umarmte ihn ganz fest. Diese Aktion lies jegliche Müdigkeit des Jungen verschwinden und das Gefühl der Überraschung an dessen Stelle auftreten.  
„Dir geht's gut! Bin ich froh!" konnte er sie sagen hören. Sichtlich verwirrt antwortete er: „Natürlich geht's mir gut! Warum sollte es anders sein?" Er versuchte sein rotes Gesicht irgendwie zu verbergen.  
Kairi schaute ihn überrascht an. „Na, weil Roxas und du doch gekämpft habt und er dann irgendeine Magie auf dich gewirkt hat. Er meinte du würdest nie wieder zurückkommen!"  
„Wovon redest du? Ich weiß nichts von einem Kampf. Und schon gar nicht mit Roxas."  
„Aber…"  
„Ich störe euch ja nur ungern, aber langsam wird es Zeit für euch auf zu brechen, oder ihr verpasst die Bahn und kommt zu spät zur Schule…"  
Sora schaute geschockt auf die Uhr. „Deine Mutter hat Recht, Kairi. Wir müssen uns beeilen. Wenn ich noch mal zu spät komme gibt's Ärger!" stöhnte Sora und nahm sie an der Hand. Dann rannten sie los.  
Kairis Mutter schaute den Beiden hinterher und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das schaffen sie nie rechtzeitig…"

Wenig später an der Haltestelle.

„Mist!" fluchte Sora als er der davonfahrenden Bahn hinterher schaute. „Bis die nächste kommt, kann es ewig dauern…wir müssen zu Fuß gehen…"  
„Bist du verrückt? Das schaffen wir nie rechtzeitig!" wandte Kairi ein während sie versuchte nach dem ganzen Gerenne wieder zu Atem zu kommen..  
„Nicht wenn wir rennen!" grinste Sora.  
Kairi stöhnte und beide rannten los. Ein paar Straßen weiter sahen sie Riku, der es offenbar gar nicht eilig hatte. Mit Kopfhörern im Ohr lief er ganz gemütlich in Richtung Schule. Als er die beiden erblickte nahm er die Kopfhörer aus dem Ohr und begrüßte sie.  
„Yo! Wieso die Eile?"  
„Wie jetzt?! In 5 Minuten fängt der Unterricht an und wir sind noch nicht mal annähernd in der Nähe der Schule!" erklärte Sora.  
Kairi blickte Riku nur verdutzt an. „Riku! Du bist ja wieder da! Was hat dich so lange aufgehalten?"  
Riku sendete einen fragenden Blick zu Sora. Als dieser nur mit den Schultern zuckte wandte er sich wieder Kairi zu und sagte: „Was meinst du?"  
„Na du warst doch in Schloss Disney! Du wolltest den König fragen warum Roxas außerhalb von Sora aufgetaucht ist…"  
„Hast du dir irgendwie den Kopf gestoßen?" fragte Riku besorgt nach einer kurzen Pause.  
„Ja, Roxas läuft doch schon seit Monaten frei herum! Genau wie Namine auch!" erklärte Sora die Arme verschränkend.  
„Abgesehen davon war ich schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr auf Schloss Disney! Obwohl es eine gute Idee wäre denen mal einen Besuch ab zu statten!" lachte Riku.  
„Tolle Idee!" jubelte Sora begeistert. Während Riku und Sora sich noch über die Einzelheiten ihrer Idee unterhielten bildeten sich neue Fragen in Kairis Kopf, denn sie begriff gar nichts mehr.  
Sora ging es gut, Riku war nie weg und Roxas und Namine laufen anscheinend auch frei umher. Was hat das zu bedeuten? War alles nur ein Traum?  
Riku und Sora bemerkten Kairis nachdenkliches Gesicht.  
„Kairi, geht es dir wirklich gut?" fragte Sora. „Vielleicht hast du ja Fieber…?" er fasste ihr an die Stirn.  
Kairi schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Mir geht's gut! Macht euch keine Sorgen!" Sora und Riku schienen davon nicht überzeugt. „Wir kommen noch zu spät! Beeilen wir uns!" sagte sie und rannte los. In Wirklichkeit wollte sie nur dieser unangenehmen Situation entkommen.  
„H-hey! Warte auf uns!" riefen die beiden ihr nach, als sie ihr hinterher rannten.

--in der Schule—

„Okay…heute unterhalten wir uns über Quadratische Bruchgleichungen…" informierte der Lehrer die Klasse. Allgemeines Stöhnen der Klasse folgte. Kurz bevor der Lehrer seinen Satz fortsetzen wollte wurde er auch schon wieder unterbrochen als ein lautes Getrampel und Quietschen von Schuhen im Schulhaus zu hören war. Der Lehrer stöhnte und deutete mit der Hand einen 3 sekündigen Countdown an. Haargenau als er bei 0 angekommen war wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Sora stürmte in den Raum. Er hielt an als er bemerkte, dass alle ihn anstarrten und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. Riku kam gleich danach ins Zimmer gerannt, bemerkte jedoch nicht das Sora stehen geblieben war und knallte voll gegen ihn, was dazu führte das beide zu Boden fielen. Kairi betrat zuletzt das Klassenzimmer und wandte sich dem Lehrer zu.  
„Entschuldigen Sie die Verspätung…es gab ein paar Probleme unterwegs…" erklärte sie ihm.  
„Und die wären…?" fragte der Lehrer eiskalt.  
„Herzlose lauerten im Gebüsch!" meinte Sora  
„Niemande kamen vom Schuldach runter gesprungen!" erzählte Riku.  
„Wir wollten nur die Schule beschützen!" riefen beide gleichzeitig.  
Der Lehrer schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich wolltet ihr das…und deshalb trage ich eure heldenhaften Taten gleich ins Tagebuch ein…das wäre dann wieder eine Stunde nachsitzen für dich, Sora…"  
„Na klasse…da rettet man die Welt und so dankt man es einem…?" stöhnte Sora  
„Das machen 2 Stunden…" sagte der Lehrer ohne sich vom Tagebuch abzuwenden, das er aufgeschlagen hatte.  
Sora verdrehte genervt die Augen, Riku und Kairi seufzten.  
„Setzt euch…" sagte der Lehrer und die 3 Schüler gingen auf ihre Plätze. Beim Vorbeigehen bemerkte Kairi Roxas und Namine. Sie waren tatsächlich frei und das war anscheinend nichts Ungewöhnliches. Hatte sie etwas verpasst?

Der Unterricht verlief wie gewohnt. Obwohl Kairi eigentlich eine gute Schülerin war, konzentrierte sie sich an diesem Tag weniger auf den Unterricht als sonst und beobachtete dafür mehr Roxas und Namine, konnte aber nichts Ungewöhnliches erkennen.  
Wenige Zeit später ertönte die Klingel. Ein Geräusch das vielen Schülern die Erlösung bringt. Ob als Pause oder als Signal für das Ende des Schultages. Dieses Mal war es das erste.

Die Pause verlief ebenfalls ganz Normal. Nur eben das Roxas und Namine nun dazu gehörten.  
Namine versuchte Riku zu malen obwohl er nicht wollte, Wakka spielte mit seinem Ball rum, Sora lag im Gras und genoss das Sonnenlicht, das auf ihn fiel, Roxas und Tidus stritten wer denn nun besser in Blitzball seihe und Selphie las gequält ein Buch, das sie eigentlich schon Zuhause für den Unterricht hätte lesen müssen. Kairi kannte diese Situation genau da ihre Clique immer so etwas in der Art tat wenn es mal wieder Pause gab. Doch nun war es so ungewohnt da die beiden Niemande offenbar so dazu gehörten als wäre es schon immer so gewesen. Alles schien so richtig doch Kairi wurde das Gefühl nicht los das irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Da sie auch auf Fragen nur Antworten bekam wie: „Geht's dir auch wirklich gut?" oder „Vielleicht solltest du dich mal von einem Arzt durchchecken lassen" nutzte sie diesen Vorwand um nach der Pause nach Hause geschickt zu werden. Schule war jetzt ihr geringstes Problem. Sie musste erstmal ihre Gedanken ordnen.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause fielen ihr immer hier und da Kleinigkeiten auf, die man Normalerweise als Einbildung einstufen und gleich daraufhin vergessen würde, doch geschahen diese Ereignisse so häufig, dass es schon kaum mehr Zufall hätte sein können. Immer wieder hatte Kairi das Gefühl von jemandem beobachtet zu werden und hier und da zeigten sich schwebende Objekte in der Umgebung, die stark an Daten erinnerten. Als sie auch noch meinte einen Dämmerling um die Ecke huschen zu sehen hörte es auch bei ihr auf. Es war ihr nun klar, dass hier irgendetwas faul war und es hatte Definitiv etwas mit den jüngsten Ereignissen zu tun.

Es war praktisch Unmöglich das sichtbare Daten hier und da erschienen wenn sie sich tatsächlich in einer realen Welt befinden würde, dachte Kairi sich.  
So gesehen müsste diese Welt komplett auf Daten basieren…was eigentlich gar nicht sein könnte. Wann hätte jemand die Zeit gehabt eine Welt zu programmieren, die exakt den Inseln des Schicksals glich? Waren Xemnas oder Roxas überhaupt in der Lage so eine Welt zu erschaffen? Könnten noch mehr Niemande sich den beiden angeschlossen haben? Um sie herum erschienen immer seltener Daten und schließlich gar nicht mehr. Um sicher zu gehen, dass es auch wirklich keine Einbildung war zauberte sie einen Feuerzauber auf einen Busch, der kurz darauf Datenförmig verschwand. Es war nun klar, dass diese Welt wirklich nur virtuell war und die Realität nun ganz anders aussehen konnte.  
Unklar war aber, wieso man sie in diese Welt gesteckt hat…wieso der Aufwand eine Welt für sie zu erschaffen wenn man sie doch ganz einfach hätte beseitigen können? Irgendwie ergab es keinen Sinn.  
Was sollte sie nun tun? Wie konnte sie aus einer virtuellen Welt entkommen? Man konnte sich nicht einfach einen Gummi-Jet schnappen und davon fliegen. Man müsste den Ursprung der virtuellen Welt finden. Das Zentrum von dem alles gesteuert wurde, aber wie sollte man dieses Zentrum finden…?

„Hmmm…wenn Xemnas es war der diese Welt erschaffen hat könnte der Ursprung dieser Welt überall sein…wenn aber Roxas dafür verantwortlich wäre, hätte ich eine grobe Vorstellung wo sich der Ursprung befinden könnte…" dachte sich Kairi. „Im Grunde aber kann es keiner von ihnen sein, da Xemnas es sich niemals so kompliziert machen würde mich gefangen zu halten…Roxas dagegen fehlt das nötige Fachwissen um diese Welt erschaffen zu können…"  
Kairi seufzte. „Naja…ich schätze es macht wenig Sinn hier zu überlegen was realistischer wäre…da ich keinen blassen Schimmer haben kann wo Xemnas seinen Stützpunkt auf Destiny Islands einrichten würde sollte ich lieber dort anfangen zu suchen, wo Roxas womöglich seinen Stützpunkt eingerichtet hätte…und das wäre an dem Ort wo er am Meisten Zeit verbracht hat…das wäre dann Soras Haus, denn er lebte ja da." Mit diesen Gedanken machte sie sich auf den Weg.

--wenig später—

Bei Soras Haus angekommen stellte Kairi fest das etwas Ungewohntes in der Luft lag. Das schien sehr verdächtig. Als sie das Gartenzauntürchen öffnete und langsam zur Haustüre ging, hörte sie Geräusche, die sie an Dämmerlinge erinnerte. Als sie sich dem Geräusch zuwandte erblickte sie noch die Beine des Geschöpfes bevor es dann um die Ecke verschwand. Kairi wollte schon hinterher rennen, als eine ihr Bekannte Stimme zurief: „Hey, Kairi!"  
Erschrocken drehte sie sich um. Es war Sora der gerufen hatte. Er rannte zu ihr hin und fuhr fort. „was machst du denn hier…?" fragte er überrascht. „…solltest du nicht zu Hause sein…?"  
„Und solltest DU nicht in der Schule sein…?" konterte Kairi schnell.  
„Oh was das betrifft…die letzten Stunden sind ausgefallen wegen einer wichtigen Lehrerkonferenz, toll was?" grinste Sora. „Und da es dir ja anscheinend doch gut geht könnten wir doch alle zum Strand gehen und ein wenig entspannen…, na was sagst du?" lud er Kairi ein.  
„Hört sich toll an." sagte Kairi mit einem Lächeln. „Aber ich denke wir sollten lieber für die Matheprüfung lernen." Versuchte Kairi einen Vorwand zu finden ins Haus gehen zu können.  
„Lernen…? Ist das dein ernst…?" stöhnte Sora.  
„Hey…du hast es nötig…du hast mehr als ein Jahr an Stoff versäumt!" erinnerte ihn Kairi.  
„Na schön…gehen wir zu dir und lernen…" gab Sora nach.  
„Wieso zu mir? Dein Haus ist doch viel näher…" warf Kairi ein.  
„Ich hab nicht aufgeräumt und so…du weißt schon…" versuchte Sora zu erklären.  
„Das war dir doch sonst auch immer egal…?" meinte Kairi.  
„Ja, aber heute nicht…"  
„Ach, komm schon…du tust ja fast so als hättest du was zu verbergen…?"  
„Naja…verbergen nicht gerade, aber ich muss dir was sagen…" sagte er nervös.  
„Was denn?"  
„Das kann ich dir hier nicht sagen…komm mit…" Sora nahm sie bei der Hand und ging mit ihr durch den Garten wieder auf die Straße. Weiter kam er nicht bis Kairi seine Hand los ließ und sagte: „Was ist denn mit dir los, Sora? Du benimmst dich ja sonst nicht so seltsam…wenn es so geheim ist das es niemand hören soll dann könntest du es mir doch in deinem Haus sagen…?"  
„Aber das geht nicht!"  
„Dann sag es mir hier!"  
„Aber…"  
„Entweder hier oder gar nicht!"  
„Na schön…es ist nur das ich nicht genau weiß wie ich das sagen soll…" er kratze sich verlegen am Kopf. „weißt du…ich hab dich wirklich gern und na ja…ich hoffe du verstehst das jetzt nicht falsch…" bevor Kairi fragen konnte was er meinte spürte sie plötzlich seine Lippen auf ihren und seine Arme, die sich sanft auf ihre Hüften legten. Kairi wusste nicht was sie denken oder tun sollte. Einerseits wollte sie unbedingt überprüfen ob in Soras Haus der Ursprung dieser Welt befand, aber andererseits hatte sie sich immer diesen Moment mit Sora gewünscht. Plötzlich fiel Kairi wieder ein das diese Welt nur eine virtuelle Kopie ihrer Heimat war und somit war dieser Sora eben auch nur eine Kopie von dem Echten. Kairi begriff auch worin der Zweck lag, warum er dies jetzt tat. Es ging darum das Xemnas oder Roxas, wer auch immer dahinter steckte, ihr die Wahl gab. Die Wahl zwischen einer friedlichen aber falschen Welt, in der aber alles so laufen könnte wie sie sich es wünschte, oder der realen grausamen Welt da draußen, in der eben so einiges schief laufen kann.  
Für einen Moment spielte Kairi mit dem Gedanken hier zu bleiben. Hier wäre alles normal…sie hätte eine menge Freunde, hier gab es keine Herzlosen, die angreifen würden, hier müsste Sora nie wieder weg gehen um die Welt zu retten. Hier könnte alles so einfach sein.  
Doch dann fiel ihr die reale Welt ein…in der realen Welt war nichts einfach. Xemnas trieb dort sein Unwesen und Roxas zog mit ihm. Dort war keine Spur von Riku und Sora war ebenfalls verschwunden. Kairi hatte keine Ahnung wie es ihren Freunden wirklich ging und womöglich brauchten sie ihre Hilfe.  
Sofort hatte Kairi sich entschlossen in die reale Welt zurück zu kehren. Als Sora den Kuss beendete und hoffnungsvoll fragte: „Und? Was sagst du?" zog Kairi ihr Schlüsselschwert und antwortete leise: „Tut mir Leid, Sora…" bevor sie ihm das Schwert frontal in den Körper rammte. Erschrocken fiel Sora zurück und brachte ein: „Kairi…wa-warum…?" hervor und löste sich anschließend in viele kleine Daten auf, die eine Weile in der Luft schwebten, bevor sie verschwanden. Kairi blickte traurig den Daten hinterher als sie verschwanden. Auch wenn es nicht der echte Sora war wird sie niemals diesen Gesichtsausdruck vergessen, den er hatte als er verschwand.

„Wenn du weiter so mit Männern umgehst, wirst du niemals einen kriegen…" lachte eine ihr fremde Stimme hinter ihr.  
Sie drehte sich um und erblickte einen Mann, dessen Gesicht von einer schwarzen Kutte verdeckt wurde.  
„Wer bist du?" fragte Kairi.  
Der Mann nahm die Kapuze seiner Kutte runter, damit Kairi sein narbenvolles Gesicht erkennen konnte und blickte sie mit seinem Auge, das nicht von der Augenklappe verdeckt wurde, an. „Man nennt mich Xigbar und ich muss schon sagen, dass du dich nicht sehr prinzessinnenhaft benimmst dafür, dass du angeblich eine Prinzessin der Herzen bist."  
„Das hat dich wenig zu interessieren." antwortete Kairi. „Was willst du?"  
„Nun…was ich will spielt keine Rolle, nachdem ich schon von deinem Kumpel dort vernichtet wurde, den du ja gerade so schön abserviert hast. Was hier vor dir steht ist eine Datenkopie meiner selbst, die Xemnas einst angefertigt hat. Ursprünglich wollte er Kopien von uns dazu verwenden zu kämpfen, so dass keines der Mitglieder seiner Organisation bei einem Kampf wirklich ausgelöscht werden konnte, aber wie das Schicksal so ist, erwies es sich das diese Kopien nur in bestimmten Räumen von nutzen sind…und zwar nur in virtuellen Räumen, wie diesem.  
„Was für ein Pech aber auch, was? Da hat Xemnas wohl ganz um sonst seine kleinen Kopien gemacht…"  
„Mitnichten…wir benutzten diese Kopien um in bestimmten Räumen selbst gegen unsere Kopien anzutreten und so unser Können zu verbessern…aber genug geredet…ich soll dich wieder nach Hause bringen damit wir dein Gedächtnis wieder so hinbiegen können, als wäre das nie passiert und du weiter hier bleiben kannst…"  
„Wieso? Was wollt ihr von mir…?"  
„Das ist mir nicht bekannt, da ich nur Befehle entgegennehme, wenn man dich aber anscheinend sosehr hier behalten will nehme ich an das du noch einen Nutzen für seine Pläne hast…"  
„Seine? Wen meinst du?"  
„Na den Typen, der an der Steuerkonsole diese ganze Welt hier steuert…"  
„Du willst also kämpfen?" ihre Unsicherheit nicht zeigend.  
„Ich persönlich würde es weniger kämpfen nennen…es ist eher eine Art...Babysitting…" Xigbar machte ein abfälliges Geräusch. „Ist ja typisch das ich wieder mal den Drecksjob erledigen muss…so wie früher…vermutlich weil ich der einzige bin, der diesen Job zuverlässig erledigt…"  
„Muss man das Zeug verstehen, das du von dir gibst?"  
„Hey…du bist ja genauso frech wie Sora und Nr. XIII…sind Kinder in eurem Alter immer so?" grinste Xigbar. „Vielleicht solltet ihr mal lernen älteren Leuten Respekt entgegenzubringen?"  
„Wie antworte ich darauf, das sogar ältere Leute wie du es verstehen…?" Kairi tat so als würde sie nachdenken. „Ah genau! Mitnichten!" grinste Kairi zurück.  
Xigbar lachte. „Das erinnert mich an die alten Zeiten mit Nr. XIII! Mit dem war es wirklich nie langweilig!" Xigbar lachte erneut. „Aber genug geredet…ich habe einen Auftrag zu erledigen!" mit diesen Worten lies er seine Schusswaffen erscheinen und zielte auf Kairi. „Halt still…es wird fast nicht wehtun…" grinste er und schoss.  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig sprang Kairi zur Seite, doch Xigbar war schnell. Bevor Kairi erneut ausweichen konnte schoss er erneut. Diesmal schaffte sie es den Schuss gerade noch abzuwehren.  
„Was denn? Bin ich zu schnell für dich?" fragte Xigbar sichtlich amüsiert.  
Kairi riss sich zusammen und stürmte auf Xigbar zu. Sie holte zum Schlag aus, doch als sie zuschlug war Xigbar schon in der Dunkelheit verschwunden.  
„Wieso schlägst du denn die Luft? Was hat sie dir denn getan?" lachte Xigbar hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn in der Luft schweben…verkehrt herum.  
„Und für wen hältst du dich das du kopfüber schwebst? Batman?" konterte Kairi.  
Xigbar lachte. „Du kannst ja echt gemein sein, wenn du willst!"  
„Und nicht nur das…" Kairi machte eine unauffällige Handbewegung.  
Xigbar machte ein fragendes Gesicht und blickte sich um. Gerade noch rechtzeitig um den fliegenden Feuerball zu entdecken der hinter ihm angeflogen kam. Er teleportierte sich erneut und der Feuerball verfehlte sein Ziel um nur wenige Sekunden. Als Xigbar wieder erschien rief er: „Hey…auf jemanden von hinten zu zielen ist verdammt unfair! Sei froh das Nr. X nicht da ist…der würde dir dafür die Hölle heiß machen!" grinste Xigbar.  
„Hast du es dann bald mal?" fragte Kairi genervt.  
„So jung und schon so ungeduldig…" seufzte Xigbar. „Na dann wollen wir dich nicht warten lassen, was?" blitzschnell richtete Xigbar die Waffe auf sein ziel und feuerte mehrere Salven Energiepfeile.  
Kairis Augen weideten sich vor Schreck als sie es gerade noch schaffte den meisten von ihnen auszuweichen. Der Rest streifte sie an einigen Stellen und schuf so einige Kratzer, aus denen etwas Blut floss. Sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel rückwärts zu Boden.  
„Lass dich nicht täuschen…diese Streifschüsse waren beabsichtigt…immerhin soll ich dich ja nur so weit schwächen, dass ich dich von hier wegbringen kann…" er seufzte. „Das ist echt langweilig diesen Job ausführen zu müssen obwohl man doch das Potential hat richtig zu kämpfen." Er kam wieder auf den Boden und kam auf Kairi zu, die immer noch am Boden lag.  
Sie versuchte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, doch neben ihr erschienen Dämmerlinge, die sie festhielten. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Xigbar stand nun vor ihr.  
„Ist ein schlechtes Gefühl so hilflos zu sein, was? Kann ich verstehen…aber sehe es positiv…sobald du wieder aufwachst, wirst du dich an all das nicht mehr erinnern." Xigbar nahm eine Art Kapsel aus seiner Tasche und steckte sie in seine Waffe. Ein Energiepfeil, diesmal blau, erschien und Xigbar zielte auf Kairi. Kairi begriff, dass dieser Pfeil wohl dazu führen würde das sie einschlief, wenn er treffen würde und das würde er definitiv wenn sie hier nicht bald wegkommen würde. Doch so sehr sie es auch versuchte, es gelang ihr nicht.

Warum…?  
Warum kann ich es nie alleine schaffen…?  
Immer muss mich jemand retten kommen…immer müssen andere ihr Leben für mich riskieren  
Wenn Licht und Dunkelheit gleich stark sind…warum bin ich dann trotzdem schwächer?  
Warum nur bin ich so schwach…?  
Wenn ich doch nur stärker wäre...  
Hätte ich doch nur mehr Kraft!

In diesem Moment passierte etwas, was keiner geahnt hätte. Von Kairi aus erstrahlte ein Licht, das die Dämmerlinge verschwinden und Xigbar zurückweiche lies, bevor er schießen konnte.  
„Was ist das…?" fragte Xigbar schockiert. Mit so was hätte er nicht gerechnet.  
Als das Licht nachließ stand…nein…schwebte Kairi etwas über dem Boden. Sie hatte strahlend weiße Flügel und um sie herum schien ein sanfter Wind zu wehen, der einige weiße Federn um sie herum wirbeln ließ. Ihre Haare und ihre Kleidung bewegten sich ruhig in diesem Wind. Alles um sie herum hatte einen weißen Schimmer, wie eine Aura, die sie umgab…sogar ihre Kleidung leuchtete nun weiß und strahlte ein warmes Licht aus. Ihr Schlüsselschwert erschien erneut in ihrer rechten Hand und wurde augenblicklich von der Aura umhüllt und änderte seine Form. Seine neue Form glich einem strahlend weißen Flügel von dem aus, wie bei Kairis Aura, ein klarer heller Nebel ausging, der langsam um das Schlüsselschwert wehte und in der ferne wieder verschwand. Der Nebel glitzerte im Sonnenlicht und Xigbar erkannte seine Gegnerin kaum wieder.

Kairi, die ihre Augen bis jetzt geschlossen hatte, öffnete sie nun und blickte Xigbar ruhig an. Xigbar konnte es nicht fassen. Ihre Augen waren strahlend blau und strahlten gleichzeitig ein so enormes Gefühl der Ruhe aus, das Xigbar wohl jede Lust am Kämpfen verloren hätte, wäre er nicht eine auf Daten basierende Version seiner selbst.

„Wer…oder was bist du?" fragte Xigbar erstaunt.  
„Ich bin die 7. Prinzessin der Herzen, Kairi." Sagte Kairi in aller Ruhe.  
„Soll das ein Witz sein? Wie hast du das gemacht…? Ist das ein Trick?"  
Kairi schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht was es ist…aber es ist echt. Ich weiß es"  
„Das ist doch Unsinn!" rief Xigbar genervt. „Mit oder ohne Flügel…das ändert gar nichts!" er zielte mit seiner Waffe und feuerte erneut mehrere Salven. Diesmal aber ohne die Absicht nur Streifschüsse zu erzielen.  
Kairi allerdings, wusste nicht was sie nun tun sollte. Reflexartig wollte sie zur Seite springen, doch sie schwebte in der Luft und hatte keine Berührung mit dem Boden somit hatte dies keine Wirkung. Als sie sich aber beim Versuch so auszuweichen nach hinten lehnte schwebte sie sogleich in diese Richtung.  
„Verstehe! Ich kann gleiten indem ich mich in die jeweilige Richtung lehne…" stellte sie fest. Sogleich lehnte sie sich nach rechts um den Energiepfeilen auszuweichen. Daraufhin richtete sie sich Xigbar zu und glitt mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zu. Xigbar erkannte ihre Taktik und wich rechtzeitig aus. Kairi flog an ihm vorbei und volle Geschwindigkeit auf einen Baum zu.  
´Nein! Nicht dahin! Ich muss zu Xigbar! Das ist schlecht!´ dachte sie sich, als sie in Erwartung eines Aufpralls die Augen schloss. Doch der Aufprall trat nie ein, denn kurz davor verschwand sie und tauchte hinter Xigbar wieder auf.  
„Was zum…?!" wunderte sich Xigbar erstaunt. Kairi öffnete die Augen und war ebenso verblüfft wie Xigbar…fasste sich aber wieder und holte mit ihrem Schlüsselschwert aus, was Xigbar wegschleudern lies.  
Teleportieren kann ich mich also auch.´ erkannte Kairi zufrieden.  
„Du lästige, kleine Göre!" fluchte Xigbar, als er sich ein wenig Blut abwischte, das aus seiner Lippe floss. „Jetzt ist Schluß mit lustig!" Er verschwand und erschien kurze Zeit später weit im Himmel. Er schien sich zu konzentrieren und kurze Zeit später erschienen vier Doppelgänger von ihm, die nicht vom Original zu unterscheiden waren. Die vier Doppelgänger umkreisten Kairi und zielten auf sie.  
„Jetzt kannst du nicht mehr ausweichen!" riefen sie alle zusammen.  
Kairi versuchte sich erneut zu teleportieren, doch es gelang ihr nicht…es schien nicht sofort nach dem ersten Mal erneut zu funktionieren. Sie konnte auch nicht ausweichen, da an allen Seiten ein Doppelgänger stand.  
´Was mache ich jetzt…?´ fragte sich Kairi. Bevor sie sich etwas ausdenken konnte begannen die 4 Xigbar Doppelgänger schon das Dauerfeuer, doch bevor die Pfeile sie trafen leuchtete ihr Schlüsselschwert kurz auf und um sie herum erschien eine Art Kugel, die alle Angriffe einfing und zu den Angreifern zurückfliegen ließ.  
Reflega…?´ wunderte sich Kairi. Diese Magie beherrschte sie vorher noch nicht.  
Die Doppelgänger wurden von ihren reflektierten Attacken getroffen und verschwanden. Kairi blickte nach oben und sah wie Xigbar von oben alles beobachtete. Seine zwei Schusswaffen hatte er zu einer Schusswaffe zusammengefügt, was die Waffe bedrohlicher erscheinen ließ. „Du bist nicht übel…aber das hier, hat noch keiner Überlebt!" lachte Xigbar böse. Von seinem ursprünglichen Auftrag schien er nichts mehr wissen zu wollen.  
Kairi war klar, dass sie zu Xigbar nach oben musste, aber wie? Ihr Blick fiel auf eine um sie herumschwebende weiße Feder. Dann fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sie ja Flügel hatte! Sie konzentrierte sich auf den Wunsch fliegen zu wollen und schon hob sie ab. Sie flog immer höher, Xigbar anvisierend und während sie das tat wurde sie immer schneller.  
Xigbar schien dadurch kaum beunruhigt. Er richtete seine neue Waffe, die nun einer Armbrust glich, auf Kairi und es war deutlich zu erkennen, dass sich dort Energie bildete. War das Xigbars Geheimwaffe?  
Im Flug konzentrierte sich Kairi nochmals. Sie bündelte ebenfalls Energie in ihrem Schlüsselschwert. Das Schlüsselschwert begann immer heller zu leuchten. Das nannte sich „Sanctus-Klinge". Sie wusste nicht woher sie diese Technik kannte, aber sie wusste wie man sie einsetzt und tat es auch. Kairi kam immer näher…in ihrer Hand das nun hell erstrahlende Schlüsselschwert und in Xigbars Waffe erschien ein bedrohlich schwarzer Pfeil, von dem eine üble Aura ausging. Jetzt geschah alles nur noch wie in Zeitlupe. Beide Gegner waren nur wenige Meter voneinander entfernt! Kairi holte zum finalen Schlag aus und Xigbar hatte seine Finger am Auslöser. Nur wenige Augenblicke bevor Kairi zuschlagen konnte war Xigbars Waffe bereit und er betätigte siegessicher den Auslöser. Doch die Waffe schoss nicht! Der Auslöser klemmte. Als Xigbar das begriff, lies er die Waffe langsam fallen und lächelte traurig. „Game over…" konnte man ihn leise sagen hören.  
Kurz darauf schlug Kairi zu und für einige Sekunden war alles weiß. Als das Licht nachließ konnte Kairi sehen wie Xigbar sich nicht mehr in der Luft halten konnte und abstürzte. Xigbar erwartete schon die Kollision mit der Erde, doch unerwarteter weise bremste sein Sturzflug wenige Meter vor dem Boden ab und ein warmer, sanfter Wind führte ihn langsam zu Boden.  
Xigbar schaute erstaunt nach oben zu Kairi und sah wie sie ihr Schlüsselschwert auf ihn gerichtet hatte und es langsam runter bewegte. Zweifelsohne hatte sie ihn abgefangen. Langsam flog sie wieder runter und landete sicher auf dem Boden neben Xigbar.  
„Wie…wieso hast du das gemacht…?" fragte der am Boden liegende Xigbar schwach.  
„Es gibt keinen Grund dich unnötig leiden zu lassen…" antwortete Kairi ruhig und mit einem Lächeln. Ihre Stimme kam ihm engelhaft vor, was aber auch Einbildung hätte sein können, da er bereits spürte wie seine Energie schwand.  
„Aber warum…? Ich bin der Feind und außerdem nur eine virtuelle Kopie von jemandem der bereits verschwunden ist…" wunderte sich Xigbar.  
„Auch Feinde sind Lebewesen und kein Lebewesen verdient es mehr zu leiden als es nötig ist…nicht einmal virtuelle Kopien…" erklärte Kairi immer noch mit einem ruhigen Lächeln.  
„Das ist doch Quatsch…ich bin nicht vielmehr als ein Computerprogramm…" stritt Xigbar ab.  
„Willst du mir damit etwa sagen, du fühlst keinen Schmerz…?" fragte ihn Kairi ruhig.  
„Naja…wir Kopien sind programmiert worden Schmerz zu fühlen um uns nicht leichtfertig zu beschädigen, aber…" erklärte Xigbar.  
„Siehst du? Auch du spürst schmerz…und das macht dich zu einem Lebewesen…"  
Xigbar war sprachlos. „Ich schätze…du hast recht…ich werde daran denken für den Fall das ich nicht gänzlich gelöscht werde…" Kairi lächelte zufrieden als sie sah das er begriff. „Du bist wirklich erstaunlich…ihr Schlüsselträger erstaunt mich immer wieder…weißt du…ich habe nun gegen 3 verschiedene Kämpfer des Schlüsselschwertes gekämpft und nicht ein einzigen Kampf gewonnen…weder gegen Nr. XIII, noch gegen Sora und nicht einmal gegen dich. Ich habe nie begreifen können warum das so ist…aber jetzt weiß ich es…es ist weil ihr für etwas bestimmtes kämpft…und zwar nicht nur für euch selber sondern auch für andere…das konnte ich an euren Augen erkennen…sie strahlten imemr den Wunsch aus für denjenigen zu kämpfen, der einem wichtig ist…welch Ironie das mir das erst jetzt klar wird…hätten wir es damals schon alle gewusst, hättet ihr es vielleicht nicht so leicht gehabt uns zu vernichten…" lachte er schwach. Kairi schwieg.  
„Was hast du nun vor?" fragte Xigbar nach einer Weile.  
„Ich muss mich der Realität stellen…sobald ich es hier raus geschafft habe werde ich mich dem stellen, der hinter all dies steckt." Sagte Kairi immer noch mit dieser Ruhe, die Xigbar so beeindruckte. Es lies sie wirklich engelhaft wirken. „Ich bin mir sicher mit diesen neu erlangten Kräften werde ich es schaffen."  
„Ich verstehe…aber mach nicht den Fehler deinen Gegner zu unterschätzen…trotz deiner neuen Kräfte darfst du niemals übermütig werden, verstehst du?" Kairi nickte.  
„Du meinst Wut darf mich nicht lenken, nicht wahr?"  
Xigbar nickte zufrieden, da man begriff was man meinte. „Hör zu...nachdem ich verschwunden bin hat der Benutzer 3 Möglichkeiten…entweder er entsendet noch eine Kopie oder er schreibt das Programm um, das heißt er ändert die Umgebung hier. Es kann aber auch sein das er einen Haufen Niemande entsendet. Egal was er tut, es dauert seine Zeit…"  
„Wie lange könnte das dauern?" fragte Kairi.  
„Etwa 4-5 Minuten…in dieser Zeit musst du das Steuersystem lahm legen…ist es aus, verschwindet diese ganze Welt und du erscheinst in der realen wieder. Ich spüre das sich das Steuersystem hinter mir in dem Haus befindet…wo genau weiß ich nicht." Erklärte Xigbar.  
„Also wie ich es mir gedacht habe…"  
„Das Steuersystem ist leicht zu erkennen…es ist sehr groß und auch sehr laut. Du dürftest es sofort erkennen, wenn du davor stehst…und jetzt geh…ich werde gleich verschwinden…beeil dich du hast nicht viel Zeit…" sagte Xigbar.  
Kairi nickte. „Danke für deine Hilfe…"  
„Bilde dir nichts ein…" grinste Xigbar. „Das hab ich nur gemacht, weil ich nicht in der Schuld von jemandem stehen will…" seine Stimme wurde während des Sprechens immer schwächer und am Ende seines Satzes löste er sich in Daten auf.  
Sie blickte noch kurz respektvoll auf die Stelle wo Xigbar gerade noch lag und flog anschließend schnell durch die Haustür von Soras Haus, die sie kurzerhand mit ihrem Schlüsselschwert entfernte. Danach ließ sie das Schlüsselschwert verschwinden und kurz darauf kehrte sie in ihre ursprüngliche Form zurück. Von irgendwoher hörte sie den Satz: „Solange du an das Licht glaubst, wird es dich niemals im Stich lassen…" Kairi begriff was das bedeutete. Sollte sie diese Macht jemals wieder brauchen braucht sie nur an das Licht zu glauben…doch was war diese Kraft überhaupt und wo kam sie so plötzlich her? Kairi verdrängte die Fragen sofort wieder und machte sich eilig auf die Suche nach dem Steuersystem, das Xigbar erwähnte. Sie dachte kurz nach wo es sich befinden könnte. Da sie von Anfang an ausgegangen ist, dass es Roxas sein müsste, der diese Welt erschuf, wenn sich der Ursprung der Welt hier befand, müsste sie dort suchen wo Roxas eine Chance hatte einen PC zu benutzen. In diesem ganzen Haus gab es nur einen PC und dieser stand im Arbeitszimmer. Dort müsste sie also suchen! Hastig rannte sie in das Zimmer, doch dort angekommen fand sie nichts. Auch bei näherer Untersuchung ergab sich nichts, was darauf hindeuten könnte, das sich das gesuchte Gerät hier befand. Hatte sie sich geirrt? Der Computer war ebenfalls nicht da…wurde er umgestellt? Wenn ja, wohin?  
Der einzige Ort, der noch in Frage kommen könnte wäre der Ort wo Roxas am meisten Zeit in diesem Haus verbracht hatte…und das war Soras Zimmer! Schnell rannte sie die Treppen hoch, doch auf dem halben Weg begann die Erde plötzlich zu beben und was danach geschah konnte nur in dieser virtuellen Welt geschehen…die Wände verschoben sich! Der Benutzer war wohl soeben dabei das Programm umzuschreiben…hatte sie wirklich so lange gebraucht?  
Schnell rannte sie weiter die Treppen hoch und stand vor Soras Zimmer, dessen Tür bereits am verschwinden war. Gerade noch rechtzeitig gelang es ihr das Zimmer zu betreten, bevor der Eingang durch eine massive Wand ersetzt wurde. Sie blickte sich um und sofort stach ihr ein großes Gerät mit mehreren Anzeigen ins Auge, dessen Piepen nicht zu überhören war.  
„Das muss es sein!"  
Sie lies ihr Schlüsselschwert erneut erscheinen und wollte auf das Gerät einschlagen um es zu zerstören. In diesem Moment erschienen einige Dämmerlinge vor ihr, doch davor lies sie sich nicht einschüchtern. Sie schlug einen nach den anderen Nieder wobei sie den letzten gegen das Gerät schleuderte. Das empfindliche Gerät fing an Funken zu sprühen und es bildete sich Rauch. Sie gab dem Ding den Gnadenstoß in dem sie noch einmal mit voller Wucht gegen die bereits entstandene Öffnung schlug. Plötzlich löste sich alles was sich im Raum befand nacheinander in Daten auf. Zum Schluss wurde alles noch einmal hell und daraufhin tiefschwarz…das Ende einer virtuellen Scheinwelt.


	7. An old Friend returns

7

7. The new Organization!

Stille war zu vernehmen als Kairi langsam wieder zu sich kam. In der Nähe drang nur ein leises Zischen in ihr Ohr. Es hörte sich an wie ein Gerät, das durch rohe Gewalt zum Defekt gezwungen wurde. Bis auf dieses Geräusch war es ruhig. Langsam die Augen öffnend stellte sie fest, dass sie auf dem Boden lag. Schnell stand sie auf und schaute sich um. Der Raum, in dem sie sich befand sah Soras Zimmer ziemlich ähnlich, jedoch waren die Rollläden hinuntergezogen und es wirkte unordentlicher als sonst. Nicht weit weg von ihr erkannte sie das defekte Gerät, das dieses Zischen verursachte. Es war vollkommen hinüber und kleine Blitze bahnten sich einen Weg durch das riesige Loch, das in Mitten des Geräts klaffte. Im Zimmer selbst war es ziemlich dunkel. Nur eine kleine Glühbirne spendete Licht.  
„Niemand hier…" stellte Kairi fest.  
„Ausgesprochen gut formuliert, Prinzessin." Ertönte eine Stimme. Kairi zuckte zusammen als sie die Stimme vernahm. „Xemnas…" sagte sie knapp.  
Vor ihr erschien ein dunkles Portal und aus ihm trat Xemnas. Er hatte ein Grinsen im Gesicht bei dem es einem kalt den Rücken runter laufen könnte. „Du hast gerufen?" sagte er mit einer gelassenen Stimme.  
„Also steckst du dahinter!" Kairi rief ihr Schlüsselschwert. Es erschien jedoch in seiner alten Gestallt. Plötzlich wurde ihr schwindelig und sie kam sich kraftlos vor. „Ungh…"  
„Ah! Die Nacheffekte zeigen Wirkung. Dein Körper scheint dieser neuen Belastung noch nicht gewachsen zu sein…interessant…aber verständlich…du bist noch zu jung…" sagte Xemnas.  
„Was…redest du da?"  
„Dir ist doch sicherlich aufgefallen, dass du soeben gewaltige Kräfte erhalten hast…was glaubst du woher diese stammen?"  
„Woher soll ich das denn wissen?! Sie waren einfach da…"  
„Richtig…die Frage ist: Wieso? Wieso sollte Kingdom Hearts dir bereits so früh einen Teil der Macht geben, die es besitzt…"  
„Was? Kingdom Hearts soll mir diese Macht gegeben haben? Wie soll das gehen?" Kairi war sichtlich überrascht! War so etwas überhaupt möglich?  
„Kingdom Hearts…du weißt ja sicherlich was es ist…das Herz aller Welten…das Zentrum des Universums. Es ist das, was über die Welten wacht und alles im Gleichgewicht hält. Doch trotz all dieser Macht ist es nicht fähig das Chaos, das nun in diesem Universum herrscht allein zu bewältigen. Die Herzlosen breiten sich aus und hinterlassen nur Unglück und Zerstörung auf ihren Wegen. Das ist der Grund warum die Schlüssel wieder erschienen sind." Er hielt inne und deutete auf Kairis Schlüsselschwert. „Doch über die Schlüsselträger zu wachen benötigt es eine Person, die eng mit den Auserwählten verbunden ist. Durch diese Person wacht sie über die Schlüsselträger."  
„Und diese Person soll ich ein?" Kairi glaubte Xemnas kein Wort.  
„Selbstverständlich. Schon kurz nachdem Kingdom Hearts erkannte, dass die Lage nicht mehr anders zu Regeln war als die Schlüsselschwerter zu benutzen wurde eine Person ausgewählt, die hier auf dieser Insel lebte. Diese Person schien die richtigen Voraussetzungen zu haben und um über diese Person wachen zu können, wurdest du dann dort hin geschickt."  
„Du willst mir also sagen, dass ich nur wegen diesem Grund hier gelandet bin…damit man durch mich über jemanden wachen kann?" Kairi konnte es nicht glauben.  
„In der Tat. Es war Schicksal. Denn Kingdom Hearts kann nur wenige Menschen als ´Wächter´ nutzen. Durch dich konnte Kingdom Hearts jederzeit eingreifen wenn es notwendig gewesen wäre."  
„Unsinn! Kingdom Hearts griff nicht ein als Destiny Island von der Dunkelheit verschlungen wurde!" wand Kairi ein.  
„Hmmm…ich vermute zu der Zeit herrschte eine ziemliche Verwirrung in Kingdom Hearts, denn der Auserwählte wand sich der Dunkelheit zu und war plötzlich als Schlüsselträger ungeeignet…"  
„Warte mal…sprichst du etwa von…Riku? Riku war der vorgesehene Schlüsselträger?" erstaunt schaute sie Xemnas an. Das hatte ihr Niemand erzählt!  
„Gewiss! Und Es musste schnell ein neuer gefunden werden. In diesem Durcheinander geschahen viele Sachen, die eigentlich hätten nicht passieren sollen. So wurdest du während kurzfristig nach einem neuen gesucht wurde von einem Herzlosen angegriffen und deines Herzens beraubt, gerade als Kingdom Hearts das Schlüsselschwert an Sora reichte. Deines Herzens beraubt konnte Kingdom Hearts nicht mehr rechtzeitig eingreifen und die Insel war dem Untergang geweiht."  
„Woher weißt du das alles?" wollte Kairi wissen.  
Nach einer kurzen Stille antwortete Xemnas: „…ich gebe zu…das Meiste beruht auf alten Theorien von Ansem…den Rest habe ich hinzugefügt nachdem ich durch Namine deine Erinnerungen sah…" bei dem Gedanken an seinen alten Lehrer brachte Xemnas ein spöttisches Lachen hervor. „Wenn dieser Narr jetzt vor uns stehen würde, würde er sicher äußerst stolz sein, weil ein von Kingdom Hearts auserwählter Mensch einmal ein Bewohner seines wunderbaren Rediant Gardens gewesen ist. Einige von uns hatten schon damals eine Vermutung, dass du eine Person mit reinem Herzen warst, doch Ansem verbot uns das heraus zu finden…scheint als wäre auch das Schicksal gewesen…"  
„Was? Du hast mich gekannt!?"  
„Selbstverständlich. Nach einiger Zeit kannte man wirklich jeden in Rediant Garden…"  
„Kanntest du auch meine Eltern? Wie sehen sie aus? Wie heißen sie? Leben sie noch?" platzte es plötzlich aus ihr heraus. Xemnas grinste wieder.  
„Möchtest du das wissen?" Schon an der Art WIE er ihr die Frage stellte wusste Kairi, dass  
sie es bereuen würde nach ihnen gefragt zu haben. „Ich kann dir die Erinnerung an deine Eltern zurückgeben…alles was du tun musst, ist uns bei unserem Vorhaben behilflich zu sein. Da es nur wenige Menschen gibt, die so stark mit Kingdom Hearts verbunden sind, können wir nicht auf dich verzichten und jemand anderen suchen. Ohne dich ist es praktisch unmöglich Kingdom Hearts zu finden…nur meinem herzlosen Gegenstück ist es durch Zufall gelungen, weil er wahllos Welten zerstört hat…dies erneut zu tun würde uns zu viel Zeit kosten…"  
„Das ist doch alles eine Lüge! Wieso sollte ich dir glauben? Du hast keine Beweise!"  
„Das du diese Macht gekriegt hast ist Beweis genug für meine Theorie! Kingdom Hearts ist sehr wohl bewusst darüber, dass die Personen, die direkt mit ihm verbunden sind ein Ziel für viele Gegner sind. Deshalb verleiht Kingdom Hearts diesen Personen einen Teil seiner Macht…um diese Personen zu schützen!"  
„Wenn das stimmt, wo ist dann das Problem? Wenn ich diese Macht zum Schutz gekriegt habe, dann wäre das doch normal!"  
„Ja, aber du befandest dich nicht wirklich in Lebensgefahr, doch trotzdem bekamst du die Kräfte…das läst darauf schließen, dass Kingdom Hearts nicht wirklich durch dich das Geschehen bewacht, sondern du und alle anderen auserwählten Personen eigenständige Wächter seid. Das Erwachen könnte Instinktiv geschehen sein, weil du persönlich deine Lage als zu gefährlich eingestuft hast. Das ist sehr interessant…eine Theorie, die eine Untersuchung wert wäre…"  
„Also zusammenfassend bin ich eine Person, die von Kingdom Hearts auserwählt wurde um über die Meister des Schlüsselschwerts wachen zu können, die auf dieser Insel leben. Da ich mich bedroht gefühlt habe sind meine Kräfte durch Instinkte erwacht, doch weil ich noch nicht Erwachsen bin, habe ich meinen Körper zu sehr verausgabt und fühle mich deshalb gerade schlecht. Da ich durch meine ´Wächterfähigkeiten´, so nenne ich sie mal, direkt mit Kingdom Hearts verbunden bin, kann ich es jederzeit ausfindig machen, weshalb ihr mich in eurem Team haben wollt…und du denkst wirklich allen Ernstes, dass ich jemandem wie dir Kingdom Hearts ausliefern würde? Keine Ahnung ob es stimmt, was du sagst, aber dir helfe ich sicher nicht!" sagte Kairi entschlossen.  
Xemnas blinzelte etwas erstaunt. Das Mädchen vor ihm zeigte erstaunlich gute Fähigkeiten im Verarbeiten größerer Mengen an Informationen in ziemlich kurzer Zeit. Doch schon kurz nach diesem kurzen Moment des Erstaunens riss er sich wieder zusammen und sagte: „ Du solltest deine Entscheidungen nicht überstürzen…immerhin biete ich dir an die verlorene Erinnerung an deine Eltern wiederherzustellen."  
Kairi schwieg.  
Xemnas fuhr fort. „Wieso strengst du dich so an für eine Seite zu kämpfen, die doch schon längst verloren hat? Die Seite des Lichts war dieses mal unterlegen. Zwei eurer Schlüsselträger waren der Herausforderung nicht gewachsen und sind uns zum Opfer gefallen. Nur einer bleibt euch übrig und dieser sitzt nichts ahnend auf seinen Thron in Schloss Disney. Der letzte Schlüsselträger befindet sich auf unserer Seite. Was erhoffst du zu erreichen, außer dich auf zu opfern? Auf unserer Seite erhältst du wenigstens etwas Wichtiges wieder, was du verloren hast und unser Ziel wird nur positive Folgen mit sich ziehen…"  
Schweigen.  
„Aber wenn du dich unbedingt vergewissern willst wie es um deine Seite steht, dann gehe hinaus und blicke dich um. Deine Entscheidung kann warten." Mit diesen Worten machte er einen Schritt zur Seite und zeigte mit einer auffordernden Geste, dass sie gehen konnte. Kairi war misstrauisch.  
„Du lässt mich gehen?" fragte sie.  
„Gewiss. Wenn du meinen Worten keinen Glauben schenkst, dann vergewissere dich mit deinen eigenen Augen. Ich werde auf deine Entscheidung warten…"  
Kairi bewegte sich misstrauisch zur Tür hin, als sie aber bemerkte, dass Xemnas es ernst meinte, ging sie schneller hin. Kurz bevor sie schon aus dem Zimmer verschwunden war, sagte er noch: „Erwarte jedoch nicht zu viel von dem, was du draußen erblicken wirst. Ich hoffe auf eine richtige Entscheidung von dir." Dann verschwand er in einem dunklen Portal.

Als Kairi aus dem Haus rannte ahnte sie schon, dass das was sie draußen erblicken würde nicht gerade schön sein würde, jedoch erschrak sie als sie dann mit eigenen Augen sah, was sie nicht einmal in ihren schrecklichsten Albträumen gewagt hätte zu träumen.  
Zerstörung war alles was Kairi sah. Verlassene Autowracks, die kaum noch als solche erkennbar waren und umgekippte Bäume lagen überall auf den mit Rissen und Schlaglöchern übersäten Straßen. Viele Häuser brannten, was den Himmel rot erscheinen ließ. Was in diesem Moment nicht brannte, war bereits zerstört. Überall waren spuren des Kampfes zu sehen und zu allem Überfluss streunten auch noch einige Herzlose und Niemande ziellos umher. Wohin Kairi auch ging. Der Anblick änderte sich nicht im Geringsten.  
Auf ihrer Suche nach Überlebenden landete sie schließlich an ihrer Schule. Der Anblick, der sich ihr hier bot, war einfach nur schrecklich. Wo sie auch hinblickte waren Spuren eines gewaltigen Kampfes und viele Blutflecken zu erkennen. Leichen gab es keine. Kairi fragte sich ob sie das sich vielleicht nur einbildete…immerhin ging es ihr ja nicht gerade bestens wegen dem Kräfteverlust, aber sie wusste, dass die in Wahrheit diesen Anblick nicht als Realität akzeptieren wollte.  
„Was ist hier nur geschehen?" fragte sie sich selbst.  
„Xemnas hat Phase 1 seines Plans eingeleitet…" hörte Kairi eine Stimme vom Schuldach aus. Als Kairi hinauf blickte erkannte sie dort eine Person sitzen, die typischerweise eine Kutte trug und die Kapuze tief über das Gesicht gezogen hatte. Dieses Mal, allerdings, störte es Kairi nicht, denn sie erkannte die Stimme sofort.  
„Roxas…! Wieso überrascht mich das nicht…?" sagte Kairi. Es war aber eher ein Murmeln.  
Roxas stand auf, öffnete ein dunkles Portal, trat hindurch und erschien neben Kairi wieder. Von Kairs Kommentar lies er sich nicht beeindrucken. Stattdessen machte er ein Mitfühlendes Gesicht und sagte:„Muss schrecklich sein seine Heimat so sehen zu müssen...vor allem nach dem man aus einer Traumwelt gekommen ist…"  
„Wieso wurde ich überhaupt da rein gesteckt?" fragte Kairi ihn genervt.  
„Als ich Namine von dir getrennt habe, bist du ohnmächtig geworden und Xemnas hat dich weg gebracht. Später erzählte er uns von seinem Plan. Im ersten Teil seines Plans, ging es darum die Insel zu erobern und sie als neuen Stützpunkt zu benutzen, da der alte ja hinüber ist. Dazu mussten die Bewohner verschwinden…" erklärte Roxas.  
„Und nur wegen einem blöden Stützpunkt habt ihr all das hier angerichtet?!" Kairi deutete wütend auf die Umgebung und starrte dabei Roxas an.  
„Hey! Ich habe ja versucht eine andere Lösung zu finden, doch als er fragte ob ich denn einen besseren Ort kennen würde, musste ich nachgeben…außerdem habe ich überall auf der Insel dunkle Portale geöffnet, die in sichere Welten geführt haben…"  
„Und wieso sieht es hier dann so aus wie nach einem Massaker?" Kairi durchbohrte ihn schon fast mit ihrem Blick.  
Roxas blickte niedergeschlagen zur Seite. „Darin lag ja auch das Problem…diejenigen, die hier aufgewachsen sind und eben die alten Menschen, die ohnehin zu schwach für so eine Reise gewesen wären wollten ihre Heimat nicht aufgeben und gingen blindlings einen Kampf entgegen, den sie ohnehin nie gewonnen hätten…Xemnas zeigte kein Erbarmen und lies die Herzlosen in Massen einfallen. Ehe die meisten die Gefahr beurteilen konnten, waren sie schon längst von Dunkelheit umschlungen. Von den Herzlosen zurückgedrängt richteten sie sich hier, im Zentrum des Dorfes, ihren letzten Stützpunkt ein, den sie einige Tage tapfer verteidigen konnten…" Roxas deutete auf das Schulgebäude. „Sie verriegelten alle Türen und Fenster und drückten jedem eine Waffe in die Hand…sollte ein Herzloser eindringen wurde sofort von allen Seiten geschossen und geschlagen…auf diese Art und Weise hielte sie ganze 3 Tage die Stellung…am 4. Tag allerdings waren alle schon kraftlos, doch sie wollten einfach nicht aufgeben…dieser törichte Bürgermeister meinte noch ´wir kämpfen für unsere Heimat, auch wenn es unseren Tod bedeuten würde´."  
„Was?! Mein Vater war da drin?!" vor Entsetzen wichen ihr die Kräfte in den Beinen und sie ging langsam zu Boden. Seit dem sie auf Destiny Island lebte, wohnte sie beim Bürgermeister. Er und seine Frau waren wie Eltern für Kairi, auch wenn sie wusste, dass es nicht ihr leiblichen Eltern waren. Bei dem Gedanken, dass ihr Ziehvater nun bei diesem Kampf umgekommen ist stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen.  
Für Roxas kam das ganze unerwartet. „Er war dein Vater?! D-das tut mir Leid…ich wusste nicht…!" weiter kam er nicht denn Kairi schwang ihr Schlüsselschwert nach ihm. Er wich schnell aus.  
„Von wegen es tut dir Leid! Du und Xemnas habt ihn und alle anderen ungebracht!" schrie sie ihn wütend an.  
„Denkst du es hat mir Spaß gemacht, diese Leute sterben zu sehen!? Denkst du so was gefällt mir?!" schrie Roxas zurück. „Ich wollte ihnen doch helfen! Als die Herzlosen ihre Blockade endgültig durchbrochen hatten, wollte ich sie sogar noch gegen ihren Willen vor dem Blutbad bewahren! Aber…" Roxas blickte traurig zu Boden. Kairi blickte ihn an. „Aber nicht ein einziger von ihnen erreichte das Portal…" brachte er leise seinen Satz zu Ende.  
Stille herrschte zwischen den beiden. Nur den leichten Wind, der ab und zu wehte, war zu hören.  
„Diese Leute…" sagte Roxas plötzlich. „Sie sollen nicht umsonst gestorben sein…mit unserem Plan können wir sie alle wieder retten und die Welt wird friedlich sein…ohne jegliche Herzlosen und Niemande…deshalb Kairi…bitte…hilf uns…!" Roxas starrte sie entschlossen an.  
Genau so entschlossen blickte sie zurück. „Niemals!"  
„Aber…!" wollte Roxas einwenden.  
„Du hast meine Frage von vorhin nicht beantwortet…" unterbrach sie ihn. Roxas wollte etwas sagen, lies es aber bleiben und nickte stattdessen. Dann erzählte er da weiter wo er aufgehört hatte.  
„Xemnas erzählte uns also von dem Plan…in seiner ursprünglichen Version wollte er dich die Eroberung miterleben lassen um dir seine Macht zu zeigen. Damit wollte er dir klar machen, dass es sinnlos wäre sich gegen uns zu stellen. Ich und Namine, die dich aber besser kannten befürchteten aber, dass dies genau das Gegenteil bezwecken würde, also befahl ich Xemnas dich zu mir zu bringen, dann sollte er mir Ansems Forschungsberichte aus Twilight Town holen, die er in einem geheimen Raum in dem Herrenhaus hinter den Bücherregalen der Bibliothek aufbewahrt hatte…so sehr ich diesen Mann auch gehasst habe, ich muss zugeben, dass er ein wirklich atemberaubender Wissenschaftler war. Seine Berichte schrieb er alle so, dass sogar jemand wie ich sie verstehen konnte. Er wollte sein Wissen eindeutig mit der Nachwelt teilen…vielleicht war er doch gar nicht so schlimm wie ich immer gedacht habe…"  
„Er war ein guter Mensch, der seine Taten bereute…kurz vor seinem Tod entschuldigte er sich sogar von ganzem Herzen bei dir…" erklärte Kairi.  
„Ich weiß…Sora hat mir davon erzählt…trotzdem werde ich diesen Mann niemals mögen können…wie dem auch sei…mit seinen Berichten über das erstellen virtueller Welten, mit dem er auch ´mein´ virtuelles Twilight Town kreiert hat, gelang es mir innerhalb kürzester Zeit Destiny Island virtuell nachzubauen. Das hat aber einige Tage gedauert. Du bist sogar zwischendurch aufgewacht und Namine musste die Erinnerung daran auflösen und wieder so hinbiegen als wäre nichts gewesen, sonst hätte es Probleme gegeben. Schließlich war die Welt reif genug dafür, dass du dort für eine Weile leben konntest. Ziel dabei war es dich solange von der Realität fern zu halten, bis alles vorüber war. Dummerweise hatte die Welt ein paar Fehler und du kamst dahinter, dass sie falsch war. Alle Versuche dich aufzuhalten scheiterten. Mit der Kopie von Xigbar, die Xemnas aus dem Schloss des Entfallens geholt hatte, wollten wir doch dann endgültig aufhalten, doch gerade dann erwachten ja deine Kräfte…danach war das Ende dieser Welt nicht mehr auf zu halten…ein Jammer nach all der Arbeit!" seufzte Roxas.  
Kairi hatte in Ruhe zugehört. Sie schien zufrieden…wenigstens ein paar Fragen konnten beantwortet werden.  
Plötzlich begann die Erde zu beben und hier und da stiegen kleine weiße Türme aus dem Boden, die immer weiter in die Höhe ragten, ohne anscheinend ein Ende nehmen zu wollen. Immer mehr von diesen Türmen erschienen.  
Anfangs waren beide Teenager verwirrt, aber Roxas begriff schnell und öffnete ein dunkles Portal. „Schnell! Da rein!" rief er.  
Kairi zögerte. Als er das merkte, zog er sie schnell in das Portal, kurz bevor an der Stelle, auf der sie eben noch stand, ein weiterer Turm emporstieg.

An einer Art Klippe, von der aus man das ganze Dorf sehen konnte kamen die beiden dann wieder aus einem dunklen Portal heraus. Als Kairi schon fragen wollte, was das gerade eben sollte, sah sie auf das Dorf und erkannte bereits was die Türme darstellen sollten.  
„Sieht aus wie der Umriss einer Festung…!" brachte sie erstaunt hervor.  
„Ja, sieht so aus, als hätte Xemnas schon mit dem Bau der neuen Festung begonnen…" erklärte Roxas.  
„Sie wirkt aber kleiner als die letzte…" stellte Kairi fest.  
„ja…um ehrlich zu sein sind wir auch nicht so viele wie letztes Mal…also brauchen wir weniger Platz…allerdings wird es mehrere solcher Gebäude geben, überall auf der Insel verteilt…mit Teleportern werden sie alle miteinander Verbunden sein…es wäre gut die ganze Insel im Überblick zu haben, deshalb kam Namine auf die Idee es so zu machen."  
„Wieso Teleporter, wenn ihr eure Portale habt?"  
„Das hängt mit unserem Plan zusammen…die Wände der Gebäude werden Korridore der Dunkelheit blocken."  
„Wieso solltet ihr das wollen?"  
„Dir das als Außenstehende zu verraten wäre nicht sehr klug, schätze ich…" kratzte sich Roxas verlegen am Kopf. Da schien ihm etwas einzufallen. „Kairi…?"  
„Was?"  
„Das Angebot von Xemnas…vergiss es einfach wieder…"  
Erstaunt blickte Kairi ihn an. „Das versteh ich nicht…ich dachte ihr braucht mich so unbedingt…?" fragte Kairi misstrauisch.  
„Das schon…aber Xemnas´ Angebot ist eine Lüge…"  
„Eine Lüge?" fragte Kairi etwas verwundert.  
„Ja…er hat dir doch sicher angeboten dir deine Erinnerungen an deine Eltern wieder zu geben, richtig?" Kairi nickte. „Ja das dachte ich mir…die Wahrheit ist, keiner kann dir diese Erinnerungen wieder zurückgeben, Kairi. Namine sagte mir sie könne aus irgendeinem Grund nicht auf deine Kindheitserinnerungen, die vor deiner Einkunft auf Destiny Island liegen, zugreifen und Xemnas´ Erinnerungen an deine Eltern auf dich zu übertragen würde auch nicht gehen, da Xemnas´ Jemand erst auf Rediant Garden auftauchte, als du schon längst fort warst…Fakt ist…er hat dich nicht gekannt, daher weiß er auch nicht wer deine Eltern sind…"  
„Verstehe…" murmelte Kairi etwas enttäuscht. Also bleibt der Verbleib ihrer Eltern ein Rätsel.  
„Alles was Xemnas getan hätte wenn du zugestimmt hättest, wäre Namine zu sagen, dass sie dir falsche Erinnerungen an deine Eltern einpflanzen soll…und das ist falsch…so was kann ich nicht zulassen!"  
„Wieso nicht?"  
„Weil wir Hilfe von anderen brauchen…also Jemande, und die hätten eigentlich keinen Grund uns helfen zu wollen, richtig? Deshalb müssen wir ihnen etwas bieten, dass sie auch was davon haben uns bei unserem, nicht ganz ungefährlichen, Plan zu helfen…das ist nur fair so…ihnen aber etwas Falsches zu bieten…das ist nicht richtig…" erklärte er.  
Kairi stellte verwundert fest, dass Roxas einen ausgesprochen gut ausgeprägten Sinn für Gerechtigkeit besaß, dafür, dass er eigentlich auf der falschen Seite stand.

Plötzlich öffnete sich nicht weit entfernt von ihnen ein dunkles Portal und heraus kam eine Person mit einigen Formularen in der Hand und die sich etwas verwirrt am Kopf kratzte. Sie trug ebenfalls eine Kutte, jedoch war die Kapuze ausnahmsweise nicht über den Kopf gezogen, so dass Kairi das Gesicht der Person sehen konnte.  
„Hmmm…Roxas…ich komm mit diesem Zeugs hier nicht ganz klar…wofür war das da noch gleich…?" fragte die Person, welche eindeutig ein Mann war.  
Kairi konnte es nicht fassen…der Mann, der da gerade aus dem Portal gekommen war, ähnelte verdammt jemanden, den sie schon lange kannte. Nur sah er viel älter aus und die Stimme war nun etwas tiefer, jedoch konnte Kairi nicht anders als die Ähnlichkeit erschreckend zu finden. Vor ihr stand…

„…Wakka!?"

Seinen Namen hörend wand er sich dem Mädchen zu, das er bis jetzt offenbar nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Als er erkannte wer es war, lies er erschrocken seine Formulare fallen, die er eben noch in seiner Hand hatte. „Kairi?!" er wand sich hastig wieder zu Roxas. „Aber wieso? Wir sind doch noch nicht fertig!"  
Roxas schüttelte etwas genervt den Kopf. „Die Lage hat sich eben überraschender Weise geändert…" erklärte er ihm.  
Wakka beruhigte sich und wand sich wieder Kairi zu, die ihn immer noch verblüfft anstarrte. Anfangs begriff er nicht, aber schon bald kam ihm ein Licht auf. „Stimmt ja…du siehst mich ja zum ersten Mal so…sieht wohl so aus als hätte ich etwas an Erklärung abzugeben…" er kratzte sich wieder verlegen am Kopf und blickte zu Roxas. „Könntest du…?"  
„In Ordnung…" Roxas nickte dann wand er sich Kairi zu. „Das kommt jetzt eigentlich ganz gelegen, also erzähle ich dir einfach mal wie es dazu kam. Also du hast ja trotz des Altersunterschied erkannt, dass das hier Wakka ist." Roxas deutete kurz auf Wakka, der etwas hinter ihm stand. „Tatsächlich ist das derselbe Wakka den du kennst. Der Grund für sein älteres Erscheinen liegt darin, dass er eigentlich nicht von dieser Welt stammt. Seine Welt liegt sehr weit entfernt, noch nicht einmal Sora kam bis jetzt da hin." Während Roxas´ Erklärungen blickte Kairi immer ab und zu zu Wakka rüber, was diesem sichtlich unangenehm war, weshalb er auch ständig irgendwo anders hin guckte um Blickkontakt zu vermeiden. Roxas setzte fort. „Diese Welt, sie heißt Spira, ist eine Welt, die in den letzten Jahren nur Unglück kennen gelernt hatte. Zuerst terrorisierte ein mächtiges Monster namens Sin für viele Jahre diese Welt und nach dessen Tod stand diese Welt einer neuen Bedrohung gegenüber. Eine gigantischen Maschine so mächtig, dass sie diese Welt dem Erdboden gleich machen konnte. Doch auch dieser Bedrohung durch Vegnagun entkam diese Welt schließlich. Allerdings konnten die Bewohner sich nur kurz über diese Ruhe freuen, denn schon kurz danach tauchten die Herzlosen in dieser Welt auf. Nun wäre das eigentlich kaum ein Hindernis gewesen, denn Monster lebten schon immer in dieser Welt und so waren die Herzlosen eigentlich nicht viel stärker, doch zum Leidwesen der Bewohner reagierten die Herzlosen mit den in der Welt umher fliegenden Seelen der Verstorbenen, welche auch als Illumina bekannt sind. Bei Kontakt eines Herzlosens mit den Illumina entstanden neue, mächtigere Kreaturen, die nicht nur über den Raum, sondern auch über die Zeit herrschen konnten. Mit diesen Fähigkeiten ausgestatten waren es eigentlich ernst zu nehmende Gegner, jedoch waren es letzten Endes immer noch Herzlose, die nur instinktiv handelten. Ihrem Instinkt folgend rauben sie anderen Menschen mit Gewalt ihre Herzen, doch die Herzlosen, die mit den Illumina verschmolzen sind, verloren ihre Fähigkeit anzugreifen und so konnten sie ihrem Instinkt nicht mehr folgen. Anstatt also Leuten ihrer Herzen zu berauben, wandten sie ihre neuen Fähigkeiten ein um ihre menschlichen Gegner durch magische Korridore zu schicken, die die Personen, die durch diesen Korridor geschleudert werden, gleichzeitig um einige Jahre verjüngerten. Gleichzeitig werden bei dieser Art zu Reisen sämtliche Glieder der Erinnerungskette dieser Person auseinander gerissen, sodass die betroffene Person letzten Endes nicht nur verjüngert irgendwo in einer fremden Welt wieder auftaucht, sondern auch noch keine Ahnung von seinem bisherigen Leben hat. Die Herzlosen, oder wie auch immer man diese Wesen nun auch nennen sollte, sind für Spira also ein ernstzunehmendes Problem, denn wenn alle Menschen weggeschickt werden, stirbt diese Welt irgendwann aus und sie wird nur noch von dieser seltsamen Herzlosenrasse bevölkert, die sich nicht mehr von Herzen zu ernähren braucht um sich zu verbreiten, sondern einfach in zwei Herzlose aufteilt, sobald sich genug Illumina in dieser Kreatur gesammelt hat…"  
„Das ist ja der Wahnsinn!" staunte Kairi. „Das es solche Herzlose gibt! Unglaublich! Und von so einem wurdest du hier her gebracht?" fragte sie Wakka.  
„Ja…" murmelte dieser. „Ziemlich peinlich für ´ne ehemalige Garde, die einst zur Vernichtung von Sin beigetragen hat, von so einem mickrigen Ding überwältigt zu werden, was?"  
„Mach dir nichts draus, Wakka. Nach Beendigung unseres Plans, wird es diese Kreaturen nicht mehr geben und du kannst mit gutem Gewissen nach Hause zurückkehren." Tröstete ihn Roxas.  
„Na das will ich doch hoffen…ich vermisse die Jungs Zuhause und Lu macht sich sicher auch Sorgen…verdammt! Wenn diese Biester ihr was angetan haben, würde ich das mir niemals verzeihen können!" Vor Wut ballte er seine Fäuste.  
„Schön ruhig bleiben. Wir machen einfach unsere Arbeit, dann wird das schon, ok?" Roxas streckte seine Hand aus und in ihr erschien ein Ball mit vielen scharfen Klingen und ähnlichem dran. Es sah schon kaum noch aus wie ein Ball…zumindest spielte man mit diesem definitiv keine Spiele. „Übrigens habe ich euch eure Waffen aus eurer Welt gebracht, hier." Er überreichte Wakka den Ball. „Wenn ihr mit dem Papierkram fertig seid, sag Tidus er kann sich seine Waffe bei mir abholen. Und wenn du mal nicht weißt was du in die Formulare eintragen sollst, dann lass es einfach aus…die Dinger find ich sowieso sinnlos."  
„Ganz meiner Meinung…so ein Zeug gab´s in Meiner Welt auch nie…"  
„Gut, wenn das alles war, kannste du jetzt gehen."  
„Okies" mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht öffnete er ein Portal. „Bis später!" dann war er verschwunden.  
Während dem Gespräch der beiden hatte sich Kairi ziemlich vernachlässigt gefühlt, weshalb Roxas sich sogleich entschuldigte. Kairi ging nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern fragte sofort was sie wissen wollte.  
„Du hast ihn also auf deine Seite geholt?"  
„Ja, Xemnas wollte ihn eigentlich zu einem Herzlosen machen, doch das gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht. Namine erkannte dann, dass er ein ziemlich starkes Herz hatte und bei näherer Betrachtung fiel ihr dann auf, dass etwas mit seinen Erinnerungen nicht stimmte. Als sie das dann wieder richtete, stand der jetzige Wakka vor uns. Er war nicht mehr wieder zu erkennen. Nicht nur sein Aussehen, sondern auch seine Fähigkeiten hatten sich verändert. Als Xemnas seinen Blitzball gegen das Gesicht bekam, wäre er fast durch die Wand geflogen! Stell dir nur mal vor was er mit dem Ding anfangen könnte, das ich ihm gebracht habe…sogar Xemnas war davon überzeugt, dass es eine gute Idee gewesen wäre ihn im Team zu haben. Also war der Deal, dass er uns hilft und im Endeffekt rettet er damit seine Welt. Mehr will er gar nicht. Ist seine Welt erst einmal gerettet, kann er zurück und dort wieder sein ruhiges Leben weiterführen, das ihm eigentlich zusteht." erklärte Roxas.  
„Und was ist mit Tidus? Du erwähntest seinen Namen."  
„Bei ihm war es fast genau so wie bei Wakka…beide stammen aus derselben Welt und wünschen sich ähnliches…nur Tidus hat zusätzlich um etwas gebeten, was ihm sehr wichtig war. Nachdem wir eingewilligt hatten war er sofort dabei, ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern."  
„Ich frage mich was das war, was er wollte" war Kairi neugierig.  
„Es ist etwas Persönliches…wenn du es wissen willst, musst du ihn schon selbst fragen."  
„Verstehe…und sie helfen dir weil du ihnen etwas gibst, was sie wollen…das ist wirklich eine gute Methode um jemanden zu ködern…wie viele hast du denn schon auf diese Weise geködert?"  
„3 Personen."  
„Und die 3. Person ist dann wohl Selphie…?" vermutete Kairi.  
„Nein."  
Kairi schaute überrascht. „Nein?"  
„Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir sie nicht genommen hätten…sie hatte sich einfach geweigert unser Angebot anzunehmen. Sie hat sogar versucht Wakka und Tidus abzuhalten, doch diese hatten sich schon entschieden."  
„Und was geschah dann?"  
Roxas schwieg eine Weile. Dann fragte er. „Erinnerst du dich daran wie ich sagte keiner hätte es zu dem letzten Portal geschafft, das ich geöffnet hatte?" Kairi nickte. „Das ist so nicht ganz richtig…"  
„Wie meinst du das?"  
„Es gab eine Person, die es geschafft hätte…diese Person war Selphie…"  
„Willst du mir etwa sagen, dass…" Kairi befürchtete schlimmes.  
„Kurz bevor Selphie das Portal erreichte, kam Xemnas hervor und…tötete sie"  
„Was?!" Kairis erfuhr gerade, dass ihre beste Freundin tot war. Und nicht nur das sie tot war, sie wurde umgebracht…von Xemnas! Wut stieg in ihr auf.  
„Als Erklärung brachte Xemnas später, dass sie zu viel von unserem Plan gewusst hätte. Wir waren uns sicher, dass sie mit machen würde so wie Wakka und Tidus, deshalb erzählten wir ihr so viel. Als sie ablehnte entschied Xemnas sich dafür sie zu töten…und ich muss ihm ausnahmsweise zustimmen…wäre sie entkommen hätte es schwerwiegende Folgen für unsere Pläne gehabt. Wir mussten es tun…"  
„Ihr musstet es tun?! Ich zeige dir gleich was ich tun muss!" mit dem Schlüsselschwert bereits in ihrer Hand, rannte sie auf Roxas zu, doch kurz bevor sie zuschlagen konnte rief jemand hinter ihr: „Halt!".  
Kairi drehte sich zu der Stimme um, um zu erkennen wer es wagte sie auf zu halten nur um im selben Augenblick vor Überraschung zu erstarren. Vor ihr stand er. Er trug dasselbe Outfit wie Roxas und Wakka und in seiner rechten Hand hielt er sein Schlüsselschwert.  
Seine silbrig leuchtenden Haare wehten im Wind und seine türkisblauen Augen waren auf Kairi gerichtet. Nun sprach Roxas.

„Da bist du ja endlich…Riku."

--Fortsetzung folgt--


	8. The last Order

8

**8. Xemnas´ Final Order**

Der silberhaarige Schlüsselträger ging langsam auf die anderen beiden zu.

„Du kommst zum rechten Zeitpunkt, Riku." Roxas wand sich nun Kairi zu. „Vor dir steht die dritte Person, die unserer Organisation beigetreten ist…"

Kairi blickte ihn entsetzt an. „Ist das wahr? Stehst du auch auf Roxas´ Seite?"

Riku schwieg eine Weile, doch dann antwortete er. „So ist es…"

„Wie konntest du nur!? Ist dir klar was Roxas aus Sora gemacht hat?!"

„Das weiß ich…und es schmerzt mich auf seiner Seite kämpfen zu müssen, doch ich habe keine Wahl…"

„Wie meinst du das?!"

Nun sprach Roxas. „Auf seinem Weg zum Schloss Disney wurde Riku in einen Hinterhalt gelockt und von Herzlosen überfallen. Es war ein aussichtsloser Kampf, doch Xemnas rettete ihn kurz bevor er sein Herz an die Dunkelheit verlor unter der Bedingung, dass er von nun an unserer Organisation dienen müsste. Kurze Zeit später sagte ich Riku er könne gehen…Xemnas´ Abmachung war nicht fair…jedoch stellte sich heraus, dass die Dunkelheit in Rikus Herzen durch den Kontakt mit dieser enormen Anzahl an Herzlosen unaufhaltsam stieg. Würde man diesem Prozess keinen Einhalt gebieten, wäre es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis die Dunkelheit sein Herz überwältigen würde. In diesem Moment bot ich ihm an bei uns mit zu machen. Im Gegenzug würden wir Zusammen nach einer Lösung suchen. Außerdem kann Namine den Anstieg der Dunkelheit in seinem Herzen verlangsamen, was uns mehr Zeit bringt…"

„Und du hast dich auch noch darauf eingelassen, Riku? Dabei ist es noch nicht einmal klar ob sie eine Lösung finden könnten!" wand Kairi ein.

„Das ist mir klar…aber wenn meine Dunkelheit die Kontrolle über mich gewinnt wird Xehanorts Herzloser wieder eine selbstständige Person und noch mehr Chaos über die Welten bringen als 20 Organisationen zusammen…und das schlimme daran wäre, dass ich es zu verantworten hätte…" Riku blickte verbittert auf das Meer, das ebenfalls von der Klippe aus zu sehen war.

Kairi verstummte. Riku hatte in diesem Punkt Recht. Als Xehanorts Herzloser noch sein Unwesen trieb, gingen ganze Welten unter. Die Organisation XIII machten zwar verdammt viel Ärger, aber keine einzige Welt wurde dabei vernichtet. Außerdem ist Rikus Angst noch einmal von Xehanorts Herzlosem manipuliert zu werden verständlich. Doch wenn nun auch noch Riku auf der Seite der Organisation war…wie sollte sie es dann noch schaffen eben diese Organisation auf zu halten? Nicht nur das sie zahlenmäßig unterlegen war…war sie denn auch in der Lage gegen ihre Freunde anzutreten, die jetzt einen Großteil der neuen Organisation ausmachten?

„Abgesehen davon…" setzte Riku fort. „Wenn Roxas Plan tatsächlich so aufgeht, wie er es mir gesagt hat, dann dürfte es keine Rolle mehr spielen ob es ein Lösung für mein Problem gibt oder nicht, da die Dunkelheit vollständig an Bedeutung verlieren würde…"

Kairi blickte ihn erstaunt an. Dunkelheit würde vollständig an Bedeutung verlieren? Würde das heißen es würde keine Herzlosen mehr geben? War so etwas überhaupt möglich?

„Doch ohne dich läuft der ganze Plan nicht…deshalb Kairi...möchte ich dich bitten ebenfalls bei zu treten…" sagte Riku und blickte sie an.

Kairi erschrak. War das sein Ernst? Es war ihm jedenfalls sehr wichtig, sonst hätte er nicht gefragt…trotzdem konnte Kairi das nicht tun. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und sagte traurig. „A-aber Riku…wie kannst du von mir verlangen so etwas zu tun…?"

Enttäuscht wand sich Riku wieder dem Meer zu. „Verstehe…du willst nicht." Kurzes Schweigen. „Würdest du es tun wenn Sora dich gebeten hätte…?"

Diese Frage traf Kairi völlig unvorbereitet. Wie kam er nur so plötzlich auf so was?

„Vergiss es, Riku…" sprach nun Roxas. „Wir wissen beide, dass weder unser bitten noch Xemnas´ Angebote Kairi dazu bringen würde unserer Organisation bei zu treten. Es gibt nur eine Sache, die dies vollbringen würde…" er wand sich nun wieder Kairi zu und lächelte. „…nicht wahr?"

Kairi schwieg.

„Ihr Schweigen sagt mehr, als tausend Worte…" meinte Riku immer noch aufs Meer schauend.

„Es war unnötig dir zu sagen das Xemnas´ Angebot eine Lüge war…du hättest sie ohnehin nicht angenommen…" setzte Roxas fort. „Du würdet niemals zuerst an dich denken während dich die Sorgen an deine Freunde fast zerreißen…und da du nun weißt, dass Riku lebt gilt deine Sorge jemand anderem…"

Kairi blickte ihn an. „Worauf willst du hinaus?"

„Es gibt nur eine Sache, die dich dazu bringen könnte uns zu helfen…"

Kairi fühlte sich durchschaut. Sie wusste nun ganz genau auf was Roxas hinaus wollte. „Das spielt keine Rolle…du würdest es ja doch nicht tun…" Kairi schaute traurig zu Boden.

Roxas winkelte seine Arme an, schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. „Du bist eine wichtige Schlüsselperson in unserem Plan, also scheint es mir als hätte ich keine Wahl."

Kairi war überrascht. „Du würdest…?"

Roxas nickte und lächelte. „Nenne mir deinen Wunsch, dann ist es offiziell."

Kairi blickte ihn entschlossen an und zögerte keinen Augenblick mit ihrer Aussage. „Bring Sora zurück!"

Roxas grinste. „Abgemacht!" Mit diesen Worten ging er an Kairi vorbei und öffnete ein dunkles Portal. „Riku, pass auf Kairi auf solange ich weg bin."

„Was hast du vor?" fragte ihn Riku.

Roxas drehte sich zu ihm um und grinste. „Etwas Unmögliches!" Kurz darauf war er im Portal verschwunden.

„Glaubst du er schafft das?" fragte Kairi nach einer Weile.

„Wer weiß? Aber bist du sicher, dass es eine weise Entscheidung war? Selbst wenn Sora wieder eine selbstständige Person wird, wird er uns für diesen Verrat hassen." Antwortete Riku ihr immer noch mit dem Rücken zugewendet

„Das ist mir egal…alles was ich will ist die Gewissheit, dass es ihm gut geht, egal was es kostet."

„…verstehe…"

Bei Roxas:

Roxas hatte sein Ziel erreicht. Er trat aus seinem dunklen Portal heraus und erblickte den Trümmerhaufen, der einst als Zeugnis der Existenz bezeichnet wurde. Roxas ging langsam den Weg hinauf und war erleichtert, dass zumindest dieser Raum noch halbwegs stand. Nach dem Finalen Kampf Soras gegen Xemnas kollabierte das Schloss und war nun nicht viel mehr als eine Ruine. Dieser Raum jedoch, war aus irgendeinem Grund noch fast komplett in Ordnung…als wolle selbst das Schicksal, das dieser Ort erhalten bleibt…

Langsam erreichte er die erste Reihe an Gedenksteinen. Rot leuchtend symbolisierten sie den Verlust eines treuen Mitglieds der Organisation XIII.

„Nie hätte ich gedacht hier mal wieder auf zu tauchen…" Er spürte wie sich Erinnerungen an längst vergangene Tage in seinen Kopf schlichen. Roxas weigerte sich anfangs sich zu erinnern, doch dann entschied er sich dafür, dass sogar die Mitglieder der Organisation XIII es verdient hätten, dass man sich an sie erinnert, waren sie doch nichts anders als Missverstandene Geschöpfe und auch einst seine Kameraden.

_Flashback_

_Roxas wachte an einem ihm unbekannten Ort auf. Als er sich umblickte erkannte er, dass es eine Stadt war. In der Ferne ging gerade die Sonne unter…oder ging sie auf? Roxas wusste es nicht. Er stand langsam auf und klopfte seine Klamotten sauber. Wo war er hier nur? Wie kam er hier her? Dann fragte er sich eine viel wichtigere Frage: WER war er eigentlich?_

_Ziellos wanderte er durch die Straßen dieser Stadt…die Leute, die ihn sahen, blickten ihn an, aber es war ihm egal…er verspürte keine Nervosität oder etwas dergleichen. Er spürte absolut gar nichts. Leute zogen an ihm vorbei als seine Verwirrung nur noch stärker wurde. Unter den vorbeiziehenden Menschen gehörten auch ein etwas rundlichen Jungen mit einer Kamera, ein junges Mädchen in einem orangefarbigen Top und ein blonder Junge mit einer zerzausten Frisur. Der blonde schaute ihn plötzlich an. Das tat er eine Weile. Daraufhin sagte ihm das Mädchen etwas und zog in mit sich. Der Blonde wand sich ab und Roxas setzte seinen Marsch durch die Stadt fort…immer noch keine Ahnung was eigentlich mit ihm los war. Schließlich kam er an den Rand der Stadt…ein Loch in der Mauer klaffte weit vor ihm und Roxas entschied sich dafür nachzusehen was sich dahinter befand. Er lies den Wald der ihn hinter der Mauer erwartete hinter sich und fand sich schließlich vor den Toren eines großen Herrenhauses wieder. Als er das Herrenhaus betrachtete fragte er sich immer wieder die selben Fragen: „Wer bin ich…wieso erinnere ich mich nicht…was ist mit mir los?"_

_Plötzlich erstrahlte ein Licht und Roxas verlor vor Schreck das Gleichgewicht. Als er sich wieder aufrappelte, kam ihm eine in einer Kutte gekleidete Person aus einem dunklen Portal entgegen._

„_Möchtest du es wissen?" fragte die Person, welche sich als Mann herausstellte._

_Roxas nickte nur. Der Mann lies Buchstaben vor Roxas erscheinen._

„_Du fühlst nichts. Du kannst nichts fühlen…" sprach der Mann erneut. „Suchst du Antworten?" Erneut nickte Roxas kurz. Mit einer Handbewegung lies er die Buchstaben um Roxas herum rotieren bis er sie mit einer zweiten Bewegung wieder zum Stillstand brachte. Nun kam ein X zu dem S, O, R und A hinzu._

„_Roxas…" las Roxas __**(KHM: wie kann er das eigentlich lesen…? Aus seiner Sicht ist es spiegelverkehrt!)**_

„_Dein neues Ich" sagte nun wieder der Mann. „Komm mit mir und du wirst die Antworten auf deine Fragen finden." Neben Roxas erschien ein Portal. Roxas blickte den Mann an, der einladend auf das Portal deutete. Sein Wissensdurst zwang ihn letztendlich das Angebot an zu nehmen. Zusammen schritten sie durch das Portal in eine neue Welt_

_Dort angekommen fand Roxas sich in einem weißen Raum wieder. Um ihn herum standen 12 Stühle auf denen Menschen saßen, die genau so gekleidet waren, wie der Mann, der ihn hier her brachte. Besagter Mann saß auf dem höchsten Platz und er fing auch gleich zu reden an._

„_Meine geschätzten Mitglieder der Organisation…ich freue mich euch hiermit mit teilen zu können, dass ich unser neuestes und auch letztes Mitglied gefunden habe!"_

_Darauf reagierten die 12 weiteren Personen ziemlich unterschiedlich. Einige jubelten…andere schauten gleichgültig in eine andere Richtung…der Rest blickte Neugierig auf den unten stehenden blonden Jungen. Schließlich meldete sich eine von ihnen zu Wort._

„_Was soll das heißen ´letztes Mitglied´? Willst du echt schon bei 13 einen Schlussstrich ziehen?"_

_Ein anderer schloss sich dem vorherigen an. „Ja. Vor allem ist der dreizehnte ja noch ein Kind! Was soll er schon taugen?_

„_Beruhigt euch, Nr. 2 und 3. Ihr werdet noch verstehen was ich meine…" sprach der am höchsten sitzende Mann wieder. Er wand sich dem unten stehenden Roxas zu und sagte._

„_Warum zeigst du uns nicht deine Waffe, Roxas?" Die anderen Mitglieder richteten nun ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Roxas._

_Roxas blickte Xemnas fragend an. „Waffe?"_

_Die anderen seufzten und murmelten unverständliches doch der Mann, der offensichtlich ihr Anführer war, blieb ruhig. „Wünsche dir Macht…ob zur Verteidigung, Zerstörung oder was auch immer. Bist du stark genug wird in deiner Hand eine Waffe erscheinen…nur zu…probier es aus."_

_Roxas schloss die Augen und ging in sich. Er dachte eine Weile nach wozu er sich Macht wünschen sollte. Nach einer Weile dann entschied er sich. „Ich wünsche mir Macht um die Wahrheit über mich selbst herauszufinden, egal was es kosten mag."_

_Kurz darauf leuchtete etwas in seiner Hand auf und Roxas erblickte zum ersten Mal seine Waffe. Das Schlüsselschwert in seiner Standart-Form._

_Erstaunt blickten die Mitglieder der Organisation Roxas an._

„_Was! Ein Schlüsselschwert?! Also ist er…?" fragte einer von ihnen verblüfft._

„_Ja…so ist es. Ich bin sicher nun ist klar, warum wir keine Weiteren Mitglieder mehr benötigen…?" sprach wieder der Anführer. Alle Anwesenden mit Ausnahme von Roxas nickten. „Gut! Somit erkläre ich Phase eins unseres Plans für abgeschlossen…morgen beginnen wir mit Phase zwei. Bereitet euch darauf vor…das war alles für heute. Alle mit Ausnahme von Nummer 8 dürfen wegtreten."_

_Kaum war dies gesagt verschwanden alle Mitglieder bis auf den Anführer, Roxas und der besagten Nr. 8 in schwarzen Portalen._

„_Wieso musste ich bleiben…?" fragte Nr. 8 knapp._

„_Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich…ich möchte das du Roxas herumführst und ihm alles erklärst. Mach ihn mit seinem Gemach vertraut und weise ihn in unsere Regeln ein. Als sein Mentor sollst du ihm alle Fragen beantworten, die ihn beschäftigen, verstanden?"_

„_Ach komm schon, Xemnas. Du kannst von mir doch nicht erwarten, dass ich den Babysitter für den Kleinen hier spielen soll."_

„_Du benimmst dich ziemlich stur in letzter Zeit…ich frage mich ob du uns nicht als Dämmerling mehr von nutzen wärst..."_

„_Pff…immer die selbe Leier…von mir aus…ich mach's ja schon…aber dafür muss ich diese Woche keinen Wachdienst halten, abgemacht?"_

„_Bist du immer noch hier…?"_

_Nr. 8 seufzte, dann erschien er mit Hilfe eines dunklen Portals neben Roxas und öffnete ein weiteres um mit ihm hindurch zu gehen._

„_Nach dir, Kurzer." Sagte Nr. 8 und deutete auf das Portal vor ihnen. Roxas nickte und ging hindurch gefolgt von Nr. 8._

_Flashback Ende_

Roxas lachte kurz. „Axel war schon damals einer, der ungern Befehle ausführte." Nun stand er Mitten im Raum. Langsam erinnerte er sich an den Tag, an dem er zum ersten Mal hier gewesen ist.

_Flashback_

„…_und diesen Raum hier nennen wir Zeugnis der Existenz." erklärte Nr. 8 Roxas als er mit ihm Schlepptau die große Festung Stück für Stück durchforstete um ihm alles zu erklären. „…jedes Mitglied hat seine eigene Nummer, seinen eigenen Rang und einen eigenen privaten Raum, den es versiegeln kann wenn es will. Dort geht man hin, wenn man gerade Freizeit hat und einfach entspannen möchte. Jeder kann seinen Raum gestalten wie er will...hier kommt vermutlich deiner hin." Er deutete auf ein leuchtendes Feld neben dem von der Nr. 12_

„_Wieso braucht die Organisation so viele Mitglieder?" fragte Roxas und deutete mit den Armen auf die Restlichen Tore, die teils offen und teils geschlossen waren._

„_Na hör mal…mit 13 kannst du ja nicht von vielen Mitgliedern sprechen…Kingdom Hearts zu erschaffen ist nicht leicht musst du wissen…"_

„_Kingdom Hearts…du erwähntest es vorher…es ist das Herz der Welten…aber wenn es existiert, wieso dann ein neues erschaffen?"_

„_Weil es nicht so leicht ist, das echte Kingdom Hearts zu finden…deshalb erschaffen wir uns ein eigenes und kriegen so unsere Herzen wieder!"_

„_Habt ihr den keine Herzen?"_

„_Das ist jetzt ein Witz, oder…?"_

_Roxas verstand nicht recht. Axel seufzte, schüttelte genervt den Kopf und sagte: „Wieso muss ich hier den Neuling aufklären…so ein mieser Job…also hör zu. Wir sind Niemande, die zurückgelassene Hülle eines Lebewesens, dessen Herz von den Herzlosen geraubt wurde. Ohne Herzen sind wir nicht in der Lage zu fühlen und haben auch nicht das Recht zu existieren, weshalb es angeblich auch das Schicksal eines jeden Niemandes ist sich in Dunkelheit auf zu lösen."_

„…_in Dunkelheit auflösen!?" fragte Roxas geschockt._

_Nr. 8 nickte. „Das geschieht ganz schnell…daher hat jedes Mitglied hier in diesem Raum ein Symbol vor seinem Raum, das uns mitteilt ob dieses Mitglied noch unter uns weilt." Er deutete auf eins der blauen Symbole neben ihnen. „...färbt es sich rot, dann wissen wir, dass dieses Mitglied ins Gras gebissen hat. Aber wie du siehst, ist dies noch nirgends der Fall. Ist ja auch kein Wunder. Jedes Mitglied wurde sorgfältig ausgewählt und hat einen bestimmten Nutzen für die Organisation. Zum Beispiel Xigbar dort drüben." Er deutete auf das hinterste Tor auf der linken Seite. „Ein Meisterschütze und perfekt dafür gedacht seine Opfer geschickt aus dem Hinterhalt auszuschalten. An seinen Augen schleicht sich keiner Unbemerkt hier in die Festung. Ist ein netter Kerl…wenn auch seltsam. Er, ich und Luxord verbringen oft viel Zeit zusammen. Daneben haben wir Xaldin…ein Meister im Manipulieren anderer Menschen um an ihren Niemand ran zu kommen. Vor dem halte dich mal lieber fern…"_

„_Wieso fernhalten?"_

„_Xaldin könnte dich wegpusten wenn du ihn nervst…dasselbe gilt auch für Saix, Xemnas´ Rechte Hand. Larxene solltest du auch aus dem Weg gehen, was aber nicht so schwer ist…sie hängt sowieso immer nur neben Marluxia rum und der ist oft auf Missionen…"_

„_Wo ist eigentlich dein Symbol?" fragte Roxas nebenbei._

„_Meins ist dort drüben."_

„_Das da?"_

„_Willst du mich beleidigen? Das gehört Demyx! Unserem Mädchen für alles…das links davon ist meins. Kannst du dir das merken?"_

_Roxas nickte._

„_Gut…wenn du was von mir brauchst, dann geh einfach da hin. Wenn ich nicht dort zu finden bin, bin ich entweder auf einer Mission, oder bei Luxord und amüsiere mich."_

„_Amüsieren? Wie geht das denn ohne Herz?"_

„_Na ja…wir machen das Beste draus…wenigstens lässt sich Zeit totschlagen indem man um seinen Wachdienst wettet oder einfach nur ein wenig plaudert. Zwar gewinnt Luxord meistens wenn's ums wetten und so geht, aber er ist einer der wenigen hier, mit dem man sogar als Niemand etwas Spaß haben kann."_

„_Wenn jeder hier einen bestimmten Zweck für die Organisation hat, was spiele dann ich hier für eine Rolle?" fragte Roxas neugierig._

„_Du fragst ganz schön viel…aber ich werd es dir sagen…ruf mal deine Waffe." Forderte Nr. 8 auf._

_Roxas rief seine Waffe und blickte nun fragend Nr. 8 an._

_Dieser begann sofort mit dem Erklären. „Das ist ein Schlüsselschwert. Ein Schwert mit eigenem Willen, welches seinen Meister selbst wählt. Und ähm…" Er hielt einen Moment inne und schien kurz nach zu denken bevor er fortsetzte. „Im Grunde ist es im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes eine Herzlosenkillermaschine. Die Herzlosen lauern überall und stören uns bei unserem Job, also machst du mit ihnen kurzen Prozess, klar?"_

_Roxas nickte. „Verstehe. Und was ist eigentlich deine Aufgabe?"_

„_Was unsere Aufgaben betrifft haben wir recht ähnliche...ich mache auch kurzen Prozess…" fing Nr. 8 an. „…mit Verrätern!" Nr. 8 blickte Roxas an. Zwar war konnte Roxas sein Gesicht unter der Kapuze nicht erkennen, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, das die Person vor ihm gerade finster grinste. „Also pass auf was du tust, sonst endet deine Mitgliedschaft hier früher als dir lieb ist."_

_Erschrocken wich Roxas etwas zurück. „G-geht klar, Mr. Ähm…Nr.8-Sir"_

„_Hey, warum so steif, Roxas…so hießt du doch, oder? War doch nur n kleiner Scherz unter Kollegen. Ach ja…tu mir bitte einen Gefallen…" Nr. 8 zog die Kapuze runter und nun konnte Roxas das Gesicht des Mannes erkennen. Besonders die wilden, roten Haare und die ungewöhnlichen Markierungen an den Augen fielen ihm auf. „Nur Xemnas nennt uns bei unseren Nummern…ansonsten benutzen wir unsere Namen…meiner ist Axel, kannst du dir das merken?"_

_Roxas nickte. „Sicher."_

„_Gut, da das nun geklärt ist…lass uns weiter machen…" Axel drehte sich um und ging den Gang hinunter, der zum nächsten Raum führte._

„_H-hey, warte!" rief Roxas und rannte ihm hinterher. Dabei knallte er gegen ein in diesem Moment vorbeilaufendes weiteres Mitglied. Die verschiedenen Dokumente, die diese Person trug fielen dabei zu Boden._

„_Kannst du nicht aufpassen, du Wicht? Sieh nur was du angerichtet hast! Ich sollte dich…!" fuhr die sichtlich wütende Person Roxas an. Doch Axel, der seine Hand schlichtend auf die Schulter der Person legte, lies diese Person inne halten._

„_Gibt es ein Problem, Vexen?" fragte Axel ruhig._

„_Nimm deine Hand von meiner Schulter, du Tölpel!" Die Person, die anscheinend Vexen hieß, schüttelte Axels Hand eiskalt von seiner Schulter. „Der Neue hat mich umgerumpelt und nun sind alle meine Forschungsunterlagen auf dem Boden verstreut!"_

„_Verstreut? Wo denn?"_

_Vexen blickte sich um. Auf dem Boden war nichts von seinen Dokumenten zu sehen. Stattdessen stand Roxas vor ihm und hielt ihm einen ordentlich gestapelten Stapel Papier hin. Hastig nahm Vexen seine Papiere entgegen und blätterte durch den Stapel._

„_Was?! Sogar in richtiger Reihenfolge? Wie um alles in der Welt…?"_

„_Damit hat sich die Sache wohl erledigt, Vexen?" fragte Axel._

„_Hrmpf…pass beim nächsten Mal besser auf, Junge." Murmelte Vexen noch und ging hastig zu seinem Tor, öffnete es, trat hindurch und versiegelte es hinter sich._

„_Das war knapp…" seufzte Roxas. „Keine Ahnung wieso, aber plötzlich konnte ich alles total schnell aufsammeln und sogar ordnen."_

_Axel deutete auf etwas hinter Roxas. Dieser drehte sich fragend um. Hinter ihm erblickte er ein weiteres Mitglied, wie es sich aus dem Outfit, das er trug, schließen lies. Dieses hatte blonde Haare und grinste ihn an. Kurz darauf machte er ein Zeichen, das wohl sagen sollte „Wir sehen uns!" und verschwand in seinem Tor._

„_Luxords Element ist die Zeit…er kann die Zeit für andere schneller vergehen lassen, was zwar in Kämpfen nicht viel bringt da er es nicht auf sich selbst wirken kann, aber dieser Effekt hat dir gerade die Haut gerettet." Erklärte Axel._

„_Verstehe…scheint ein netter Kerl zu sein…ich sollte mich bei ihm bedanken…" Roxas wollte schon ihm schon hinter her, doch Axel hielt ihn auf._

„_Später, Kurzer. Wie du sicherlich nicht vergessen hast, haben wir nicht viel an Besichtigung zu erledigen."_

„_Stimmt…"_

_Axel drehte sich um und wollte gehen, doch dann drehte er sich wieder zu Roxas um und sagte. „Weißt du noch wie ich sagte, dass du dich von einigen Mitgliedern fernhalten sollst?" Roxas nickte. „Der Kerl gerade eben, Vexen, gehört auch dazu…nicht das er so gefährlich wäre wie die anderen von mir genannten, jedoch ist er für meinen Geschmack zu seltsam…"_

„_Wieso seltsam?" fragte Roxas._

„_Er verbringt die meiste seiner Zeit da drin…" Axel deutete auf Vexens Tor. „Dort, sagt er, hat er sein Labor…niemand weiß wirklich was er da drin macht oder wie es dort überhaupt aussieht…er lässt niemanden rein und versiegelt seinen Raum egal ob er weg ist oder sich dort befindet. Man munkelt, dass er dort mit Niemanden experimentiert…alles was da rein kam, soll angeblich nie wieder herausgekommen sein. Verstehst du was ich meine?"_

_Roxas schluckte und nickte._

„_Gut…dann lass uns weiter machen…als nächstes hätten wir da…" sagte Axel und ging schon mal weiter. Roxas blickte noch kurz auf das versiegelte Tor von Vexen, bevor er sich umdrehte und Axel hinterher rannte._

_Flashback Ende_

Roxas stand nun vor eben genau dem Tor, nur das es inzwischen in Trümmern lag.

„Wenn es etwas gibt, womit ich unmögliches vollbringen kann, dann befindet es sich mit Sicherheit da drinnen." Er ging einige Schritte zurück und rief Sternentreue. Er richtet es auf das zerstörte Tor und beides, sowohl Schlüsselschwert wie auch die Teile des Tors begannen zu leuchten. Die Teile fingen an zu schweben und bildeten den Rahmen für das Tor, welches Roxas zu rekonstruieren versuchte. Sie setzten sich langsam zusammen und schließlich stand der Rahmen in all seiner ehemaligen Pracht vor ihm. Das nun wieder in Betrieb genommene Tor baute sogleich ein Portal zu dem Raum auf, mit dem es einst verbunden wurde. Doch kaum war das Portal aufgebaut verschloss eine undurchdringlich schienende Wand den Zugang dafür.

„Immer noch versiegelt, hm? Aber davon lasse ich mich nicht abhalten." Das von ihm immer noch auf das Tor gerichtete Schlüsselschwert entsandte nun einen leuchtenden Strahl, der beim Zusammentreffen mit der Wand heftige Blitze entstehen lies. Das Versiegelte Portal wehrte sich vor dem gewaltsamen öffnen. Von dem doch sehr starken Widerstand überrascht legte Roxas mehr Kraft in sein Schwert und der Strahl wurde größer und heller. Doch dasselbe geschah mit den Blitzen.

„Blitze...ich hasse Blitze…"

_Flashback_

_Roxas trat aus seinem Portal und gähnte._

„_Gut geschlafen?" fragte Axel, der wie aus dem nichts neben ihm erschien._

„_Ja. Es war zwar etwas komisch in so einer blütenförmigen Kapsel zu schlafen, aber wenn man sich erst daran gewöhnt hat…"_

„_Gut zu wissen, den heute beginnt dein erster Tag und du wirst deine Kräfte brauchen."_

„_Was muss ich den machen?"_

„_Heute ist deine Prüfung!" Axel öffnete ein Portal und sagte: „Geh da hindurch. Erinnerst du dich an die Halle der leeren Melodien? Dort wirst du geprüft. Die anderen warten schon."_

„_Um was geht's denn in dieser Prüfung?"_

„_Das wird dir dort erklärt…jetzt geh endlich durch" sagte Axel und schob Roxas ins Portal._

_-Halle der leeren Melodien-_

_Als Roxas auf dem oberen Stockwerk der Halle der leeren Melodien wieder aus dem Portal heraustrat, waren die anderen Mitglieder der Organisation bereits anwesend. Xemnas und Saix standen auf einer Anhöhe etwas weiter weg. (_**KHM: Da wo Saix im Spiel mit Sora redet und die Massen an Herzlosen auftauchen lässt**)

„_Da ist ja unser Neuankömmling!" lachte ein Mann mit mehreren Narben im Gesicht. Ihm fehlte ein Auge, was Roxas sich fragen lies, was wohl damit geschehen sein mag. „Genau auf den letzten Drücker, wie ein bestimmter Glücksspieler, den ich kenne."_

_Luxord, der sich angesprochen fühlte, trat neben den einäugigen Mann und meinte: „Was hast du denn daran auszusetzen, Xigbar? Ich verschwende doch keine kostbare Zeit und komme zu früh nur um dumm hier rum zustehen und zu warten." Zuckte Luxord lässig mit den Schultern._

„_Hey! Du bist doch der, der mir gestern aus der Patsche geholfen hat! Ich wollte dir dafür danken."_

„_Ach, das war doch gar nichts. Außerdem war es doch witzig den verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck dieses Langweilers zu sehen, nicht wahr?" grinste Luxord._

„_Witzig? Ach hör doch auf. Du weißt doch, das wir nichts witzig finden können…" meinte ein weiteres Mitglied während es an seinem Instrument rumbastelte._

„_Du weißt was ich meine Demyx…sei nicht immer so ein Erbsenzähler. Ich erinnere mich daran, das ich es witzig gefunden hätte…"_

„_Ist gut ich weiß was du meinst…" sagte Demyx und widmete sich wieder seiner Sitar._

„_Was ist denn jetzt die Prüfung?" fragte Roxas._

„_Um ihre Stärke einschätzen zu können, damit Xemnas weiß, auf was für Art Missionen er sie schicken kann, müssen die Neulinge gegen ein zufälliges Mitglied der Organisation kämpfen. Xemnas beobachtet dabei die Neuankömmlinge genau und entscheidet wann er genug gesehen hat. Danach gibt er dir anhand deines Kampfverhaltens einen Titel und du bist offiziell dabei." Erklärte Axel._

„_Kämpfen…aber ich hab noch nie gekämpft!" sagte Roxas geschockt._

„_Wenn dein Jemand etwas getaugt hat, dann bist du gut dran, denn dann hast du die selben Fähigkeiten wie dein Jemand zu dem Zeitpunkt zu dem er sein Herz verlor." Erklärte Xigbar._

„_Mein jemand? Wer soll das sein?"_

„_Hast du keine Erinnerungen daran?"_

_Roxas schüttelte missmutig den Kopf. „Nein…ich fühle mich so leer…ich weiß kaum wer ich bin, warum ich hier bin und wie es weiter gehen soll…deshalb suche ich hier Antworten…Xemnas versprach mir Antworten für meine Fragen, doch es kommen mir mehr Fragen auf als da sich Antworten finde…"_

„_Nun lass doch nicht den Kopf hängen, Kleiner. Bestimmt kommen dir die Erinnerungen wieder und gegen die Leere, die wir in uns fühlen werden wir auch etwas unternehmen…deshalb gibt's doch diese Organisation, nicht wahr?" meinte Axel._

„_Axel hat Recht, also sei ein braver Junge und blicke mit Zuversicht in die Zukunft." Schloss sich Xigbar Axel an._

„_Genau. Wenn du gewinnen willst, dann darfst du nie auf Kapitulation setzen." Grinste Luxord._

„_Ihr habt Recht…danke…aber ich habe keine Ahnung wie ich das mit dem Kämpfen hinkriegen soll." Murmelte Roxas._

„_Keine Sorge…dein Jemand wird schon was drauf gehabt haben, wenn er fähig war das Schlüsselschwert zu tragen." Erklärte Xigbar._

„_Aber letztendlich ist er ja auch gefallen, oder?" wand Roxas ein._

„_Das mag ja sein, aber du als Jemand besitzt ein Element, das du persönlich in deinen Kampfstil einbauen kannst, was dich enorm stärker macht." Sagte Luxord._

„_So kann es sein, das du eigentlich viel stärker werden kannst, als dein Jemand zum Zeitpunkt seiner Niederlage an die Herzlosen war…" Axel machte eine Pause. „Hätte ich als Jemand die Macht gehabt, die ich jetzt besitze, wäre ich sicher nicht zu einem Niemand geworden."_

_Xigbar und Luxord nickten._

„_Letztendlich ist das Element, das was einen Niemand von seinem Jemand unterscheidet…" fügte Axel noch hinzu._

„_Mein Element…" wiederholte Roxas gedankenversunken._

_Plötzlich kam Xemnas zu Wort, der bis eben noch mit Saix gesprochen hatte._

„_Die Vorbereitungen sind nun abgeschlossen…in kürze wird der Gegner ausgelost, der unser neustes Mitglied testen soll. Ich möchte noch einmal wiederholen, dass sofort mit dem Kampf auf zu hören ist, sobald ich es sage…wer sich nicht daran hält hat mit schlimmen Strafen zu rechnen." Xemnas richtete seine Hand auf das Kampffeld und die Zahlen von II-XII erschienen. Mit einer zweiten Handbewegung brachte er die Zahlen dazu im Kreis herumzuwirbeln. Roxas kannte diesen Trick. Xemnas nutzte ihn als er ihm seinen Namen gab. Als Xemnas dann das Gewirbel der Zahlen beendete stand die XII genau vor ihm. Die anderen Zahlen verschwanden._

„_Kleiner, mein Beileid. Du hast aber auch gar kein Glück…" murmelte Xigbar._

„_Wieso? Wer ist denn Nr. 12?_

„_Larxene…diese sadistische Schlange…schlimmer hätte es für dich gar nicht kommen können…" erklärte Luxord._

„_Ist sie so schlimm?"_

„_Ich sag's mal so, Kleiner." Fing Xigbar an. „Mein anderes Auge hatte ich noch als ich ein Jemand war."_

„_Was!? Willst du etwa sagen…?"_

„_Richtig. Xigbar war derjenige, der Larxene damals testen musste…er hat sie nicht ernst genommen und in einem Moment der Unachtsamkeit hatte sie blitzschnell zugeschlagen…nicht einmal Xemnas konnte rechtzeitig den Kampf abbrechen…" erinnerte Axel sich noch genau. Roxas schluckte._

„_Ach was soll's…du wirst den Boden mit ihrem Gesicht putzen, verlass dich darauf!" grinste Luxord und zeigte ihm mit einem Daumen nach oben, das er das schon packen würde._

„_Jetzt bleib mal realistisch, Luxord."_

„_Wollen wir wetten, dass er es schafft?"_

_Xigbar lachte. „Bist du wahnsinnig geworden? Du meinst ernsthaft, dass er Larxene besiegt? Er hat Glück wenn er noch in einem Stück wieder kommt!"_

„_Na dann hast du ja nichts zu verlieren, nicht wahr?"_

„_Mitnichten! Ich wette um drei Wochen Wachdienst, dass Larxene gewinnt_

„_Einverstanden!"_

„_Nr. 12 und 13…vortreten!" rief Xemnas._

„_Das ist dein Stichwort, Kurzer." Grinste Axel._

„_Keine Sorge, Roxas. Ich gewinne häufiger beim wetten, als du atmen kannst, also zeig ihr was du zu bieten hast." Klopfte Luxord Roxas auf die Schulter._

„_Sieh zu, dass du heil zurückkommst!" lachte Xigbar._

_Roxas nickte. „Ich gebe mein bestes!"_

_Durch ein von Axel geöffnetes Portal kam Roxas aufs Kampffeld, wo Larxene schon wartete._

„_Du kannst einem echt Leid tun, weißt du das?" lachte diese._

„_Nein, das höre ich zum ersten mal."_

„_Wenn es nach mir ginge wäre es auch dein letztes mal" kicherte Larxene._

„_Hast du Lachgas eingeatmet oder warum lachst du so viel? Das nervt ehrlichgesagt…"_

_Stille._

„_Das wird dir noch Leid tun…" zischte Larxene._

„_Beginnt!" sprach Xemnas. Wenige Augenblicke später war Larxene aus Roxas Sichtfeld verschwunden nur um hinter ihm auf zu tauchen und wie aus dem nichts 4 Kunais in ihren Händen erscheinen zu lassen. Mit 4 an jeder Hand bewaffnet fing sie auch sofort an ununterbrochen nach Roxas auszuholen. Obwohl dies sein erster Kampf war, wusste er dennoch genau wie er diesen Attacken ausweichen konnte, doch zu mehr kam er nicht, denn ein Gegenschlag war bei dieser hohen Geschwindigkeit der Angriffe durch seinen Gegner unmöglich._

_Plötzlich verschwand sie und erschien wieder hinter ihm. Roxas war nicht schnell genug und kassierte den vollen Schlag und als wären die furchtbaren Schmerzen, die seinen Rücken durchzogen, nicht genug paralysierte ihn die elektrische Ladung, die in ihn eindrang, als die 4 Kunais sich einen Weg durch sein Fleisch bahnten. Als Roxas sich endlich wieder fasste und nach ihr schlug, war sie schon lange verschwunden. Stattdessen sah er aus verschiedenen Richtungen goldgelbe Kunais auf ihn zufliegen. Nr. 1 und 2 wich er gekonnt aus, 3 streifte ihn leicht an der Wange, 4 und 5 kamen aus entgegen gesetzten Richtungen, sodass er ihnen mit einem Sprung in die Höhe gerade noch auswich, 6 wehrte er mit dem Schlüsselschwert ab, während 7 Bekanntschaft mit seinem linken Oberschenkel machte. Gerade noch erblickte er 8 und duckte sich rechtzeitig. Er vernahm das amüsierte Kichern seines Gegners wieder direkt von Hinten und setzte zu einem Hechtsprung zur Seite an um seinem blitzschnell heransausenden Gegner auszuweichen. Diese unerwartete Aktion überraschte Larxene, was Roxas die Chance für eine offensive Aktion bot. Er zog sich das Kunai aus seinem Oberschenkel und warf es auf sie zu. Schnell lies sie neue Kunais in ihren Händen erscheinen um vermutlich mit ihnen Roxas Attacke parieren zu können, doch es war zu spät. Das Messer traf ihre Schulter. Während sie versuchte es sich wieder raus zu ziehen raste Roxas frontal auf sie zu. Da sie das natürlich bemerkte sprang sie hoch und stieß sich von der Wand ab, die sich hinter ihr befand. Während sie noch in der Luft war warf Roxas sein Schwert nach ihr. Unmöglich diesem Schlag aus zu weichen musste Larxene diesen Schlag einstecken. Dadurch aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, machte ihr Gesicht ungewollten Kontakt mit dem Boden._

„_Du mieser, kleiner…" rappelte sie sich auf. Kaum wieder auf den Beinen sah sie Roxas auf sein am Boden liegendes Schwert zustürmen. „Oh nein, so nicht, Freundchen!" mit einer Handbewegung rief sie Blitze herbei, mit denen Roxas nicht gerechnet hatte. Zahlreich schlugen sie in seiner Umgebung ein und machten ein Ausweichen zu einem unmöglichen Unterfangen._

_Von mehreren Blitzen getroffen ging Roxas zu Boden. Seine Schmerzen waren unbeschreiblich und sein Körper bewegte sich keinen Millimeter unter der enormen Ladung an Elektrizität, die ihn gerade durchströmte und so seine Muskeln lähmte. Sein Schwert nur wenige Meter vor ihm und doch unerreichbar für ihn sah er Larxene siegessicher auf ihn zukommen mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, das ihm wohl nie mehr aus dem Gedächtnis entweichen würde. Hilfe suchend blickte er zu den anderen Mitgliedern, doch ihnen waren die Hände gebunden…Xemnas entschied hier wann genug war und dieser schien trotz vieler beunruhigten Aussagen von Saix immer noch nicht alles gesehen zu haben. Larxene nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt fragte er sich bereits ob dies sein Ende sein könnte…_

_Plötzlich fiel ihm ein was Axel sagte._

„…_weshalb es angeblich auch das Schicksal eines jeden Niemandes ist sich in Dunkelheit auf zu lösen."_

_Das war es also? Endete seine Suche nach Fragen bereits bevor sie überhaupt angefangen hatte? War es für ihn bereits an der Zeit in der Dunkelheit zu verschwinden?_

„_Soll das meine Bestimmung sein? Mein Schicksal?" dachte Roxas. „Nein! Das lasse ich nicht zu! So viel möchte ich noch wissen! Es kann nicht so enden! Niemals werde ich in der Dunkelheit verschwinden!"_

_Und dann schrie er laut: „Ich wünsche mir Macht um mein Schicksal zu ändern und meine Bestimmung selbst fest zu legen!"_

_Sein Schlüsselschwert, das vorher am Boden lag, verschwand._

_Licht legte sich um Roxas´ Körper und die lähmende Wirkung der Blitze lies langsam nach. Roxas richtete sich auf und fühlte sich wie neu geboren!_

„_Ich werde nicht untergehen!"_

_Er öffnete beide Hände und in beiden erschien jeweils ein Schlüsselschwert. Ein tiefschwarzes in seiner Rechten und ein hell erstrahlendes in seiner Linken._

_Erstaunte Geräusche waren von der oberen Etage zu hören, auf welcher sich die anderen Mitglieder befanden und den Kampf mit verfolgten. Xemnas grinste. Er schien so etwas in der Art erwartet zu haben._

„_Schön…jetzt hast du zwei…das ändert auch nichts an der Tatsache, das du hier gleich wieder am Boden liegen wirst!" rief Larxene und hob beide Arme in die Luft. Ein gigantischer Blitz schoss auf Roxas zu, doch dieser sprang schnell zur Seite. Kurz darauf raste er auf Larxene zu und wich ihren Kunais aus indem er flinke Haken schlug. Seine Geschwindigkeit hatte sich ungemein erhöht…kaum war Larxene in seiner Reichweite begann er mit einer unglaublich schnellen Comboserie, der Larxene nur Anfangs ausweichen konnte. Immer mehr Schläge steckte sie ein, desto länger Roxas seine Combo fortsetzte. Als Larxene dann einen Moment ausnutzte um sich hinter Roxas zu teleportieren, war auch er schneller und bereitete seinen Schlag schon vor während er sich umdrehte, Haargenau als Larxene dann erschien bekam sie einen harten Schlag in die Magengegend und flog einige Meter weg._

_Larxene spuckte etwas Blut, kurz darauf spürte Roxas wie eine gewaltige Aura sich um sie herum aufbaute. Sie begann zu schweben und bedrohliche Blitze zischten um sie herum während sie hasserfüllt und voller Wut anfing zu schreien. Je lauter sie schrie, desto mehr Blitze gingen von ihr aus._

„_Wie kannst du es wagen!? Du elender, kleiner Kümmerling wirst den nächsten Tag nicht mehr erleben…meine Blitze werden gnadenlos auf dich einschlagen bis du ASCHE bist!! Stirb!!" Blitzschnell und mit gefährlich leuchtenden Kunais, in den Händen raste sie auf Roxas zu, welcher ebenfalls kampfbereit auf sie zustürmte._

_Beide kamen sich näher, beide holten aus, beide schlugen zu, doch wie aus dem nichts stand plötzlich Xemnas vor ihnen und blockte beide Angriffe mit seinen zwei Laserschwertern ab._

„_Genug…der Kampf ist vorbei!" sagte er._

„_Soll das ein Witz sein?! Aus dem Weg! Ich erledige ihn hier und jetzt!" schrie Larxene hasserfüllt._

_Xemnas schaute sie finster an und sagte erneut. „Der Kampf ist vorbei!"_

_Erschrocken wich Larxene etwas zurück. Dann schrie sie voller Wut. Neben ihr erschien ein Dämmerling, der kurz darauf die gesamte Ladung an Wut von Larxene in Form eines gewaltigen Blitzes zu spüren bekam. Das arme Geschöpf war bereits vernichtet bevor es Schmerz verspüren konnte. Nur noch ein Krater war an der Stelle vor zu finden, an dem er eben noch stand._

„_Das verzeihe ich dir niemals, Roxas!" schrie sie, bevor sie in einem Portal verschwand._

„_Aber ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass sie das arme Ding da gerade eben weggepustet hat." grinste Roxas. Die anderen lachten. Sogar Xemnas war ein kleines Kichern entwischt. Kurz darauf sprach dieser zu Roxas._

„_Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Roxas. Du hast in diesem Kampf Stärke und Ausdauer bewiesen. Gleichzeitig hast du dein Element entdeckt. Du sagtest du willst dein Schicksal selbst bestimmen…deshalb bist du von heute an Nr. XIII, der Schlüssel zur Bestimmung!"_

_Gejubel und Geklatsche ertönte aus der Richtung, in der sich die anderen Mitglieder befanden._

„_Du darfst nun wegtreten. Es gibt für heute keine weiteren Missionen. Ruhe dich aus und breite dich auf Morgen vor."_

_Roxas nickte. Xemnas wartete eine Weile, dann räusperte er sich._

„_Ich sagte du kannst gehen…"_

„_Ich weiß, aber ich warte noch auf Axel, wie er jeden Moment hinter mir auftaucht und mich in einer dieser Portale zieht…"_

„_Anstatt auf andere zu warten, wieso tust du es nicht einfach selbst?"_

„_Ach ich kann das etwa auch?"_

„_Du meinst Nr. 8 hat dir das nicht gezeigt…?"_

_Bevor Roxas antworten konnte erschien Axel hinter ihm und hielt ihm den Mund zu während er ihn langsam in das Portal schob und dabei lachend sagte: „Natürlich habe ich es ihm gezeigt…der Kleine hat es nur vor lauter Aufregung vergessen!"_

„_Sagte ich nicht du sollst ihm alles zeigen? Du bist echt ein hoffnungsloser Fall, Nr. 8." Schüttelte Xemnas genervt den Kopf und verschwand daraufhin selbst in einem dunklen Portal._

_Wieder auf der oberen Etage angekommen sah Roxas die anderen Mitglieder gehen…einzelne gratulierten ihm noch oder nickten ihm zu, dann waren sie alle fort. Bis auf…_

„_Was soll das heißen ´Ich habe die Wette gewonnen´? Es ist eindeutig ein Unentschieden gewesen!" motzte Xigbar Luxord an._

„_Ich hatte nie darauf gewettet, dass Roxas gewinnt…ich habe nur dagegen gewettet, dass Larxene gewinnt!" grinste Luxord Xigbar an._

„_Willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen?!"_

„_Du sagtest selbst, das du darauf wettest, das Larxene gewinnt…ich habe dagegen gewettet, also habe ich nicht verloren. Ein Unentschieden ist kein Sieg, also musst du die nächsten 3 Wochen meines Wachdienstes schieben." Lachte Luxord._

„_Du hast mich reingelegt!"_

„_Du hast dich selbst reingelegt, mein Freund!"_

„_Warte bis ich dich in die Finger kriege, du…" Xigbar zog seine Waffen und zielte auf Luxord, welcher die Waffen in Würfel verwandelte, die leise zu Boden fielen._

„_MEINE WAFFEN!" schrie er entsetzt._

„_Gute Arbeit, Roxas. Man sieht sich!" sagte Luxor noch und verschwand danach in einem dunklen Portal._

„_So kommst du mir nicht davon!!" schrie Xigbar und rannte ihm hinterher._

_Roxas schaute ihnen nach._

„_Keine Sorge…Xigbar ist immer so…aber spätestens heute Abend ist alles wieder wie vorher… Hey! heute haben wir alle keine Missionen! Das ist die Chance mal wieder seit langem zusammen Karten zu spielen…willst du mit kommen, Roxas?"_

„_Das fragst du noch? Das lass ich mir doch nicht entgehen!" grinste dieser._

„_Na dann bis später, Kurzer!" Axel zerzauste noch etwas Roxas´ Frisur und verschwand dann in einem dunkeln Portal._

_Nun stand Roxas alleine da und jetzt fiel ihm wieder ein: „…Er hat mir immer noch nicht gezeigt, wie man das macht…"_

_Flashback Ende_

Die Blitze wurden immer intensiver und schließlich endete die Aktion in einem großen Knall. Etwas Rauch kam auf und als er wieder verschwand, stand Vexens Portal vollständig und einsatzbereit vor Roxas. Er klopfte sich die Kutte sauber und betrat anschließend das Portal.

Auf der anderen Seite angekommen, erblickte er ein total verwüstetes Labor. Verschiedene Dokumente und zerbrochene Reagenzgläser lagen auf dem Boden verstreut, die Beleuchtung war teilweise hinüber…einzelne Lichtquellen flackerten nur und von einem runterhängendem Stromkabel sprangen hin und wieder Funken. Roxas wunderte das nicht im Geringsten. Den Strom gewann die Festung durch die Macht der Dunkelheit, die diesen Ort umgab. Die Unordnung dürfte durch den Einsturz der Festung erfolgt sein, denn Roxas wusste, dass Vexen ein Ordnungsfanatiker war. An der linken Seite des Raums konnte man erkennen, dass sich dort wohl eine lange Glaswand befunden hat, die Ausblick auf Kingdom Hearts gegeben haben müsste, wie es für die Räume der Mitglieder üblich war. Nun sah man dort nur noch Trümmerhaufen. Obwohl das Zeugnis der Existenz relativ gut erhalten geblieben ist, konnte man hier deutlich sehen, dass von der restlichen Festung kaum etwas geblieben ist. Langsam lies Roxas seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Ob er hier wirklich etwas finden würde?

Er ging ein paar Schritte vorwärts und erblickte etwas, was vielleicht früher mal ein Schreibtisch gewesen sein könnte. Er war in der Mitte durchgebrochen und wohl reif für den Sperrmüll, doch eine Schublade am Schreibtisch schien unversehrt und hatte ein auffälliges Schloss, welches andeutete, dass sich hier etwas Wichtiges für Vexen befunden haben musste. Bei näherer Betrachtung erkannte Roxas eine magische Barriere, die sich rund um die Schublade befand. Dank dieser Barriere war die Schublade also so gut erhalten geblieben. Roxas richtete sein Schlüsselschwert auf das Schloss und die Barriere verschwand. Auch das Schloss öffnete sich ohne weiteres mit einem „Klack".

Neugierig blickte Roxas in die Schublade. Er erblickte ein Buch und einen kleinen Beutel, welcher bläulich leuchtete. Obwohl es ihn interessierte was sich in dem Beutel befand entschied er sich dafür zuerst das Buch genauer zu betrachten, könnte es doch wichtige Informationen beinhalten wenn Vexen es hier sicher verstaut hatte. Er nahm das Buch und schlug die erste Seite auf. Es war Vexens Tagebuch. Roxas stöhnte als er bemerkte wie dick das Buch war. Sollten alle Seiten voll geschrieben sein hätte er viel Lesearbeit vor sich, also vergewisserte er sich wie viele der Seiten tatsächlich beschrieben waren. Es waren wirklich weniger Seiten als Roxas dachte und der letzte Eintrag lag schon ziemlich lange zurück. Nach kurzem Nachdenken erinnerte sich Roxas an den Tag.

_Flashback_

_Roxas kam aus seinem Portal und gähnte. Nicht weit von ihm erblickte er Axel und vereinzelte andere Mitglieder der Organisation, wie sie Unterlagen und andere Sachen aus ihren Räumen zusammenpackten und ihre Portale versiegelten._

„_Axel, was wird das hier?" fragte Roxas überrascht._

„_Ah, Roxas. Schon wach? Xemnas versetzt einen Teil von uns zu Forschungszwecken in ein Schloss, das er kürzlich gefunden hat. Dort sollen einem die Erinnerungen entfallen, wenn man es betritt. Klingt seltsam, was?" erklärte Axel._

„_Ja, aber wieso müsst ihr dazu all das Zeug mit nehmen?"_

„_Na ja…der Aufenthalt dort wird wohl eine Weile dauern nehme ich an…"_

„_Lässt du mich jetzt hier mit Xaldin und dem Rest zurück? Na das wird ja sicher ne schöne Zeit…" seufzte Roxas._

„_Hey! Ich bin hier derjenige der seufzten sollte...schau mal mit wem ich dort arbeiten muss…" Axel deutete auf den Rest der Truppe, die sich langsam bereit machte auf zu brechen._

„_Was denn? Larxene geht mit? Vielleicht ist es doch nicht so übel hier zu bleiben…" meinte Roxas._

_Axel lachte. „Ich wusste, du würdest so etwas in der Art sagen. Der Rest der Gruppe ist auch nicht wirklich besser, aber ich wird es überleben. Außerdem hast du hier wenigstens noch Luxord und Xigbar, also kein Grund Trübsal zu blasen." Grinste Axel._

„_Ja…schätze du hast Recht." Nickte Roxas._

„_Axel! Wir gehen!" rief Marluxia. Er öffnete ein Portal und ging hin durch, gefolgt von dem Rest._

„_Das ist wohl mein Stichwort…bis dann!"_

„_Ja, mach's gut"_

„_Mach's besser! Habt nicht zu viel Spaß ohne mich!" grinste Axel._

„_Kann ich nicht versprechen!" grinste Roxas zurück. Dann war Axel verschwunden._

_Flashback Ende_

„Der Tag zur Entsendung einiger Mitglieder in das Schloss der Entfallens…" murmelte Roxas. „Richtig…Vexen kam von dort nie wieder zurück…ich frage mich wieso er wohl sein Tagebuch hier gelassen hat…" Er überflog die Seiten des Tagebuchs nach irgendetwas Wichtigem. Ihm fiel dabei auf, das es oft große Lücken gab und oft auch mal Wochenlang keine Einträge gemacht wurden…anscheinend trug Vexen hier nur wirklich Wichtige Ereignisse ein, was Roxas gut fand, denn so hatte er weniger zu tun als wenn Vexen täglich Einträge geschrieben hätte. Nach einigen Seiten fand Roxas dann seinen Namen in dem Buch wieder. Interessiert fing er an zu lesen…

Vexens Eintrag – Seite 37

_Heute gab Xemnas bekannt das letzte Mitglied unserer Organisation gefunden zu haben. Das neue Mitglied ist im Grunde noch ein Kind, doch zu unserer Erstaunung kann er das Schlüsselschwert führen. Als ich Xemnas nach seiner Verkündung darauf ansprach bestätigte er mir meinen Verdacht. Der neue ist Tatsächlich der Niemand des Auserwählten des Schlüsselschwertes. Welches Glück wir doch haben! Somit könnte unser Plan viel schneller Früchte tragen. Hoffentlich bringt keines unserer primitiveren Mitglieder den kleinen um. Sein Name ist im übrigen Roxas. Zwar scheint er jetzt noch ziemlich ungeschickt zu sein, aber ich bin sicher im Laufe der Zeit wird sich das ändern._

Die darauf folgenden Einträge waren wieder uninteressant. Erst ein paar Seiten später fand Roxas wieder etwas, was ihn interessierte.

Vexens Eintrag – Seite 44

_Vor kurzem trug ich Xemnas meine Forschungsergebnisse vor. Anschließend ergriff ich die Chance mit ihm unter vier Augen zu sprechen und befragte ihn etwas über Roxas. Ich fragte wo er ihn fand und wie es dazu kam, dass er doch tatsächlich zwei Schlüsselschwerter führen konnte. Er offenbarte mir erstaunliches! Er sagte mir, dass er mit dem Jemand von Roxas gekämpft hatte NACHDEM er sein Herz verlor. Wie ist das möglich? Heißt das, dass Roxas Jemand noch am Leben ist? Außerdem konnte sein Jemand, er heißt Sora, zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht zwei Schlüsselschwerter tragen, also macht Roxas ziemlich schnell Fortschritte! Nicht nur, dass er bereits schon sagenhaft sein Element, Licht, beherrscht, nein! Er weiß schon jetzt ziemlich gut mit zwei Schwertern um zu gehen. Das ist erstaunlich! Ich musste Xemnas mein Wort geben Roxas davon kein Wort zu erzählen…vermutlich befürchtet Xemnas, dass Roxas dann Sora treffen will. Doch was wäre so schlimm daran? Könnte es wohl sein, dass Roxas dann wieder mit seinem Jemand verschmilzt? Ich frage mich, was dann mit ihm geschehen würde…_

Roxas schüttelte seinen Kopf. Ein Wissenschaftler durch und durch. Auf den nächsten Seiten fand Roxas nur Dokumentationen Vexens zahlreicher Experimente. Erst später trat sein Name wieder auf.

Vexens Eintrag – Seite 53

_Meine Experimente zum duplizieren eines menschlichen Herzens scheitern erneut, obwohl ich mir dieses Mal so sicher war…jedoch gewann ich eine unglaubliche Erkenntnis! Durch mein Experiment gelange es mir einen Splitter aus dem Herzen zu gewinnen ohne das eigentliche Herz zu beschädigen! Das interessante dabei ist, dass der Splitter gerade mal so groß ist um ein Wesen zu existieren erlaubt…und das obwohl er ohne ein Mikroskop kaum zu erkennen wäre! Beim Einpflanzen dieses Splitters in einen Niemand erhält der Niemand keinerlei Fähigkeiten zu fühlen zurück, genau so wenig wie das Herz an Gefühlen verliert, was in anderen Worten keinen Zweck für uns haben dürfte, doch soeben kam mir die Idee diese Methode für den Tag aufzuheben in dem Roxas eventuell wieder mit Sora verschmilzt…so dürfte er wieder einen eigenen Körper erhalten und könnte mir erzählen wie es ist als Niemand mit seinem Jemand verschmolzen zu sein…ich bin mir relativ sicher, dass Sora keine Einwände haben dürfte…nach Xemnas Angaben ist er ein mitfühlender Mensch, der sicher jede Möglichkeit ergreifen würde seinem Niemand zu helfen. Bis jetzt habe ich nur einen kleinen Beutel voll mit dem Pulver, das dafür verwendet wird einen Herzensplitter zu erstellen, doch sobald ich vom Schloss des Entfallens zurückgekehrt bin, werde ich noch mehr herstellen und es eventuell sogar noch verbessern…zwar sollen Niemande nicht von dem Schloss beeinflussbar sein, doch sicherheitshalber lasse ich meine Aufzeichnungen zusammen mit dem Pulver hier um mich im Falle von Gedächtnisschwund wieder erinnern zu können. Morgen breche ich auf. Lange sollte mein Aufenthalt dort nicht dauern…_

Dies war der letzte Eintrag in dem Buch. Roxas klappte es zu und blickte auf den Beutel. Genau das was er gesucht hatte, wenn es denn auch funktionierte. Er steckte den Beutel ein und verlies das Labor. Er ging den Gang runter und blickte sich noch einmal um. Ihm kam ein Gedanke, den er noch einmal überprüfen wollte bevor er ging und so öffnete Roxas ein Portal und ging in den Raum, in dem die Organisation früher Rat abgehalten hatte. In der Mitte der Plattform erscheinend blickte er sich um. Dieser Raum hatte sich nicht im Geringsten verändert. Er schien von der Zerstörung verschont geblieben zu sein, war s doch irgendwie auch ein besonderer Ort…ähnlich wie das Zeugnis der Existenz. Er erblickte seinen Platz und teleportierte sich zu ihm. Drauf sitzend lehnte er sich zurück und legte seine Arme auf die Armlehnen. Lange war es her, das er hier war…das letzte Mal war am Tag seines Verrats…aber wer hatte eigentlich wen verraten?

_Roxas erschien vor seinem Portal und streckte sich._

„_Ah, wieder eine Mission mit Bravur gemeistert!" grinste er. Er schielte kurz auf die Symbole neben ihm. Seit einiger Zeit waren sie schon rot…jeder der zum Schloss des Entfallens Entsandten hatte bereits ein rotes Feld…jeder…bis auf Axel…doch von ihm fehlte immer noch jede Spur._

„_Was ist dort drüben nur los…?" fragte er sich. Dann ging er in seinen Raum. Roxas gefiel sein Raum…kein Wunder…er durfte ihn auch selbst einrichten. Es war ein ziemlich großer Raum dafür, dass nur einer darin lebte. Die Seite des Raumes, die Kingdom Hearts zugewandt war, war abgerundet und bestand aus Fenstern, die zu einer kleinen Terrasse führten. An den Wänden hingen bläulich schimmernde Lampen, deren Form ein wenig an Kronen erinnerte. In der Mitte stand eine Blütenförmige Kapsel, in der Roxas schlief. In Richtung Fensterwand gerichtet, lud eine bescheidene Sitzmöglichkeit ein Platz zu nehmen und Kingdom Hearts zu betrachten. An der Wand, die Kingdom Hearts gegenüber lag war Roxas´ Symbol abgebildet. Sternentreue und Memoire. Sonst war an dem Raum nichts sonderlich weiter erwähnenswert…nur rund um die Kapsel standen noch ein paar Lichtquellen in Kronenform und es gab, wie in jedem Zimmer eine kleine Bedienkonsole, mit der man seinen Raum verändern konnte und auch neue Informationen, Missionen und Mitteilungen von anderen Mitgliedern einsehen konnte. Für gewöhnlich war diese Konsole aber auch in der Wand versteckt._

_Roxas ging zu dieser Konsole und dämmte die Lichter, bis sie nur noch leicht schimmerten und so eine angemessene Atmosphäre schuf um schlafen zu können. Roxas wollte sich auch schon umdrehen und in seine Kapsel steigen als er bemerkte, dass wieder mal eine Besprechung anstand…in diesem Moment! Aber auf der Anwesenheitspflichtliste stand wieder mal nur Roxas nicht drauf. Xemnas meinte immer bei solchen Gesprächen würde es nur um Kleinigkeiten gehen, die für ihn ohne Belang seien, doch langsam wurde Roxas doch Neugierig und entschied sich heimlich daran teil zu nehmen…was sollte schon groß passieren wenn er erwischt wurde? Er hatte in letzter Zeit großartige Arbeit geleistet und wenn sein Stuhl im Versammlungsraum um ein paar Meter gesenkt werden sollte, würde er das auch locker mit ein paar Missionen wieder ausgleichen. Er öffnete ein Portal und trat hindurch. Er erschien hinter einem der vielen Stühle und vergewisserte sich, dass er nicht entdeckt wurde…dann lauschte er._

„_Fast die Hälfte der Organisation mussten wir für das Schloss einbüßen! War es das denn wenigstens Wert?" fragte Demyx._

„_Die Forschungsergebnisse sind eher mager…als Begründing lieferten sie mir in Berichten, dass unerwartete Besucher das Schloss betraten. Dabei handelte es sich um Sora und seine Gruppe und Riku…sie sollten Sora gefangen nehmen, doch es scheint mir sie unterschätzten ihren Gegner." Erklärte Xemnas._

„_Sora…wie es aussieht ist Roxas´ Jemand nicht zu unterschätzen…" sprach nun Saix._

_Roxas horchte auf. Sein Jemand? Er hatte einen Jemand? Wieso hatte ihm das niemand gesagt?_

„_Wie dem auch sei…der Verlust unserer Mitglieder war wohl nicht zu vermeiden…es waren durchaus ein paar fähige dabei…aber wie dem auch sei…da es nun weniger Personen sind, die ein Herz benötigen, kommen wir unserem Ziel nun vermutlich früher näher als erwartet…das heißt Roxas muss nun noch weniger Herzen freisetzen…bald sollten wir es geschafft haben." Erklärte Xemnas weiter._

_Herzen sammeln? Aber alles was er tat war Herzlose vernichten! Oder meinten sie etwa genau das? Roxas war verwirrt._

„_Jetzt mal nur so aus reiner Neugier…wir sind jetzt…vorausgesetzt Axel kommt wieder…8 Personen…wie lange müsste Roxas also noch Herzlose erledigen bis er genug Herzen für Kingdom Hearts gesammelt hat damit es uns 8 Herzen schenken kann?" fragte Xigbar eine Frage, die wohl so ziemlich jeden in diesem Raum interessierte, da viele zustimmende Ausrufe zu hören waren._

„_Ich gehe von 7 Personen aus, da ich niemals geplant hatte Roxas ein Herz zu überlassen…" antwortete Xemnas auf Xigbars Frage. Erstaunen machte sich bei manchen breit. Vor allem bei Roxas, der geschockt seine Augen weit aufgerissen hatte._

„_Was meinst du damit? Ich dachte jedes Mitglied der Organisation würde ein Herz bekommen!" wunderte sich Demyx._

„_Hast du eine Ahnung wie viele Herzen Roxas sammeln muss bis er genug gesammelt hat um einem Niemand ein einziges Herz gewährleisten zu können?" fragte Xemnas gelassen._

_Demyx blickte ihn fragend an._

„_Es würde Monate dauern…Monate für die, ich glaube, niemand hier es freiwillig vorzieht ein Niemand zu bleiben…oder irre ich mich in dieser Hinsicht?" fragte Xemnas in die Runde._

„_Aber glaubst du nicht, dass er sich an uns rächen würde dafür, dass wir ihn hängen lassen?" lies Xigbar die anderen bedenken._

„_Selbst wenn Roxas sein Herz wiederkriegen würde, würde er mit den zurückerhaltenen Gefühlen feststellen, dass das was er getan hat falsch war und uns dafür verantwortlich machen, findest du nicht? Immerhin haben wir für mehr als nur in einer Welt Chaos gesorgt." Wandte Saix ein._

„_Mitnichten…ich denke nicht das Roxas das tun würde…er kennt doch aus eigenen Leibe wie man sich als Niemand fühlt…" meinte Xigbar._

„_Ja, der Meinung bin ich auch." Schloss sich ihm Demyx an._

„_Seid ihr euch da sicher?" fragte Saix nach. Beide schwiegen. Absolut sicher schien sich keiner von ihnen zu sein._

„_Trotzdem finde ich wir betreiben ein unfaires Spiel, wenn wir den, der für uns die Herzen sammelt leer ausgehen lassen…" gab Luxord seine Meinung preis._

„_Wenn das so ist, dann darfst du ihm gerne das Herz geben, das du eigentlich gekriegt hättest…wäre das nach deinem Willen?" fragte Xemnas._

_Luxord bis die Zähne zusammen und schwieg. Viel zu lange ist er nun ein Niemand…auf keinen Fall würde er einfach so sein Herz verschenken…genauso wenig wie die anderen._

„_Was willst du dann mit Roxas anstellen, wenn Kingdom Hearts fertig ist, Xemnas?" fragte nun Xaldin. „Willst du ihn hier zurücklassen?"_

„_Als letzter Niemand höheren Ranges würde er die Kontrolle über alle Niemande erlangen…niemand vermag zu wissen was er dann vor haben würde…deshalb habe ich mich dazu entschieden ihn zu vernichten, sobald wir seine Dienste nicht länger benötigen."_

_Geschockt sprang Roxas auf. Es war einen Moment leise, dann redeten sie weiter. Sie hatten seine Anwesenheit nicht bemerkt…_

_Roxas hatte definitiv genug gehört! Keinen Tag länger würde er seine Zeit hier verschwenden! Leise durch ein dunkles Portal verschwindend ging er in seinen Raum und bestätigte dort seine Anwesenheit, damit die Organisation nicht sofort dahinter kommen würde, das er fehlt…anschließend versiegelte er seinen Raum, damit keiner reingehen konnte um zu überprüfen ob er wirklich dort war. Anschließend nutzte er ein dunkles Portal um die Festung zu verlassen. Am Stadtrand stehend blickte er Ein letztes Mal zur Festung hinauf, bevor er sich umdrehen und gehen wollte…doch zu seiner Überraschung traf er auf Axel._

„_Hey Roxas! Da bin ich wieder…" lächelte Axel._

„_Und ich bin weg!" sagte Roxas und ging an Axel vorbei._

„_Wie meinst du das? Um diese Zeit noch eine Mission?"_

„_Mission? So weit kommt's noch! Ich krümme keinen Finger mehr für die Organisation!" sagte Roxas ohne stehen zu bleiben oder sich gar um zu drehen._

„_Was meinst du damit? Bleib stehen!"_

_Roxas blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Axel um. „Du wusstest es von Anfang an! Du wusstest, dass ich nur für euch Herze sammeln musste und dass ich anschließend von Xemnas vernichtet werden würde! Du wusstest alles und trotzdem tatest du so als wärst du mein Freund!" schrie er._

_Axel blickte Roxas erstaunt an. „Was meinst du damit er will dich vernichten!?"_

„_In dem Augenblick in dem ich genug Herzen für euer Kingdom Hearts gesammelt habe vernichtet mich Xemnas! Von wegen Zusammenarbeit! Ich wurde von Anfang an nur benutzt!"_

„_Und dann willst du einfach weglaufen? Anstatt die Sache zu klären?"_

„_Was gibt es da zu klären? Niemandem wäre es Wert für mich auf ein Herz zu verzichten! Es würde in einen Kampf 1 gegen 7 hinausgehen."_

„_2 gegen 6, wenn dann…ich wäre auf deiner Seite!"_

„_Das könnte nur eine Falle sein…außerdem hätten wir trotzdem keine Chance…es gibt keinen Grund mein Leben einfach so weg zu werfen…ich werde meinen Jemand suchen…nach Angaben von Xemnas lebt er noch! Ich werde ihn finden…es gibt viel was ich ihn Fragen will...es ist allemal besser als hier dem eigenen Tod entgegen zu arbeiten." Roxas drehte sich um und ging weiter._

„_Keinen Schritt weiter, Roxas! Ich lasse dich nicht gehen!" rief Axel und Dämmerlinge erscheinen vor ihm. Roxas kümmerte die Drohung nicht und er rannte nun. Axel schickte die Dämmerlinge hinterher. Kurze Zeit später holten sie Roxas ein, dieser schrie nur ein genervtes „Verschwindet!", schlug mit dem Schlüsselschwert zu und hatte bereits alle Niemande mit einem Schlag ins Jenseits befördert._

„_Was erhoffst du dir von einer Begegnung mit Sora?" fragte Axel nun, hinter ihm stehend._

„_Du kennst seinen Namen? Du wusstest also auch die ganze Zeit, dass er noch lebte! Es mir zu sagen hielt jedoch keiner von euch für nötig!" schrie Roxas und drehte sich mit einem wütend aussehendem Gesicht zu Axel um, welcher aber wusste, dass er nicht wirklich wütend sein konnte, da er trotz allem auch ein Niemand war._

„_Ja, ich wusste von ihm. Aber erst als er im Schloss des Entfallens auftauchte."_

„_Du hast ihn getroffen!?"_

„_Ja…und als ich ihn sah, musste ich an dich denken. Ihr seht euch verdammt ähnlich. Manchmal hätte ich ihn beinahe Roxas genannt." Grinste Axel. „Sein Herz war sogar stark genug sich bis ins oberste Stockwerk des Schlosses durchzuschlagen, wo er Marluxia besiegte und das Spielchen, das man mit seinen Erinnerungen spielen wollte, ein für alle mal beendete." Erzählte Axel._

„_Wo ist er jetzt?" wollte Roxas wissen._

„_Das kann ich dir nicht sagen…sobald du diese Stadt hier ohne Befehle von Xemnas verlässt, wirst du als Verräter eingestuft und dann muss ich dich töten…lass es nicht so weit kommen, Roxas!"_

„_Wenn ich gegen dich kämpfen muss um Sora zu finden, dann soll es so sein!" schrie Roxas und raste auf Axel zu. Seine Schwerter trafen jedoch ins Leere. Stattdessen war seine Stimme nun über Roxas zu hören. Vermutlich saß er auf einem niedrig gelegenen Dach._

„_Vertraust du so sehr darauf, dass Sora dir helfen wird Sachen zu verstehen, die dir keine Ruhe geben? Warum das Schlüsselschwert euch auserwählte oder warum du dich an nichts erinnerst? Oder glaubst du sogar mit seiner Hilfe ein Jemand werden zu können?" _

„_Wer weiß…vielleicht weiß selbst er es nicht…es kann auch sein, dass mich die Organisation erwischt bevor ich ihn finden konnte, aber eins steht fest…hier bleibe ich keinen Tag länger…" Roxas machte sich erneut auf dem Weg._

_Axel stand jetzt plötzlich neben ihm…erst nach einer Weile sagte er dann: „Du hast dich entschieden?"_

„_Warum das Schlüsselschwert mich auserwählt hat…ich muss es wissen…"_

„_Stell dich nicht gegen die Organisation! Kehrst du ihnen den Rücken wird das dein Untergang sein!"_

„_Niemand würde mich vermissen!" sagte Roxas noch ohne sich um zu drehen. Dann ging er seiner Wege_

„_Das stimmt nicht!...Ich schon…" war das letzte was Roxas noch von Axel hörte. Dann sah er ihn nicht mehr. Vermutlich hatte er ihn laufen lassen._

_Roxas erblickte einen großen Wolkenkratzer und kam nicht daran vorbei ihn sich anzugucken. Er hatte etwas Magisches an sich. Etwas Besonderes, was einen förmlich dazu zwinge in sich an zu gucken. Er empfand es jedenfalls so. Plötzlich hörte er eine Stimme, jedoch nicht Axels. Es war eine ihm unbekannte Stimme, jedoch war sie ihm gleichzeitig so vertraut._

„_Bist du Roxas?" fragte die Stimme._

„_Wer will das wissen?" fragte Roxas in die Richtung blicken, als der die Stimme kam._

„_Du kommst jetzt mit mir…ob du willst oder nicht…" trat ein Junge aus den Schatten hervor. Er trug eine Organisationskutte und hatte seine Augen verbunden._

„_Na das werden wir ja sehen."_

_Flashback Ende_

An den Rest wollte sich Roxas nicht erinnern. Wie er gegen Riku verlor und dann von Ansem den Weisen in ein virtuelles Twilight Town gesteckt wurde musste er sich wirklich nicht mehr ins Gedächtnis rufen. Es war ohnehin Zeit nun wieder auf zu brechen. Er hatte wahrlich genug Zeit hier vergeudet.

Mit einem dunklen Portal verschwand er aus diesem Ort, an dem er eins viel Zeit verbracht hatte

Wieder auf Destiny Island angekommen fand er bereits eine fertige Festung vor. Etwas weiter weg sah Roxas aber noch, dass die Bauarbeiten an den anderen Gebäuden, die um die Festung herum entstehen sollten noch nicht vollständig abgeschlossen waren. Xemnas schien sich immer noch darum zu kümmern, weshalb er auch alle seine Mitglieder bis auf ihn bei seiner Ankunft ausfindig machen konnte. Wakka und Tidus schienen ihre wieder erlangten Kräfte zu testen, in dem sie in einen Kampf gegeneinander ausübten. Riku und Kairi saßen nicht weit davon entfernt und unterhielten sich leise. Namine saß alleine am Steg und schien das Meer zu malen…der Rest der Insel würde ja wohl auch kein sehr gutes Motiv mehr abgeben.

Roxas erschien neben Riku und Kairi. „Ich bin zurück…und ich habe wonach ich gesucht habe.

„Du meinst, du hast einen Weg gefunden, Sora zurück zu bringen?" fragte Kairi überrascht. Roxas war gar nicht so lange weg und hatte bereits einen Weg gefunden. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

„Bingo!" grinste Roxas. „Riku, geh in Soras Haus und packe seine wichtigsten Sachen ein…anschließend bring diese dann zusammen mit einem Gummi-Jet an den Steg da vorne." Befahl Roxas Riku und deutete auf den Steg, auf dem im Moment noch Namine saß. Riku machte sich sofort auf dem Weg.

„Was hast du vor?" fragte Kairi.

„Wenn ich Sora zurück hole ist dir hoffentlich klar, dass er hier keinesfalls bleiben kann…" erklärte er ihr.

Das leuchtete Kairi ein. „Stimmt…da hast du Recht…"

Roxas lies eine Organisationskutte in seiner Hand erscheinen und gab sie Kairi. „Die hier solltest du schon einmal anziehen." Meinte er.

„Noch ist dein Teil der Abmachung nicht erfüllt…" erinnerte ihn Kairi daran.

„Ja…aber lange wird es nicht mehr dauern…" grinste Roxas.

Kairi packte die Kutte genervt und ging mit ihr weg. Roxas blickte ihr kurz hinterher, dann holte er den Beutel mit dem Pulver aus seiner Tasche und öffnete ihn. In ihm befand sich bläulich leuchtendes, feines Pulver und ein kleiner zusammengefalteter Zettel. Roxas nahm verwundert den Zettel heraus und entfaltete ihn. Es standen Anweisungen zur Benutzung drin.

_Eine Prise Pulver in ein Glas Wasser streuen_

_Einige Minuten warten bis das Pulver sich im Wasser aufgelöst hat_

_Wasser langsam trinken._

_Der gewünschte Effekt wird in wenigen Minuten erfolgt sein._

Roxas seufzte. Das klang ja mehr wie nach irgendeiner Medizin, die man in Wasser auflöste als nach einer Methode Jemande und Niemande zu spalten…

Aber besser etwas Unkompliziertes, als etwas das man schwer vollbringen konnte, dachte sich Roxas und lies ein Glas Wasser in seiner Hand erscheinen. Anschließend nahm er etwas von dem Pulver und löste es in dem Wasser auf.

Währendessen kam Riku mit einem Gummi-Jet angeflogen und landete neben dem Steg im Wasser. Er stieg aus und wechselte ein paar Worte mit Namine, die ihn fragend anguckte. Beide kamen nun auf Roxas zu. Auch Kairi kam nun wieder und hatte bereits die Kutte an, die Roxas ihr gab. Tidus und Wakka bemerkten, dass etwas vor sich ging und beendeten ihren Trainingskampf und schlossen sich den anderen an.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte Tidus.

„Ich werde gleich Sora freisetzen." Erklärte Roxas.

Überraschte Reaktionen von Tidus, Wakka und Namine folgten.

„Was?! Ist das wirklich eine gute Idee, Roxas?" fragte Namine besorgt.

„Keine Sorge…er wird die Insel sofort verlassen müssen und ich denke nicht, dass er das Risiko eingehen würde hier noch einmal zurück zu kehren…selbst er wäre in dem Moment tot, indem er einen Fuß auf die Insel setzen würde." Roxas deutete auf die Armee an Niemanden, die nun die Insel bevölkerte. Die anderen mussten zugeben, dass wirklich nur ein Gott all diese Niemande im Alleingang besiegen könnte.

„Und wie willst du das anstellen? Soweit ich weiß, ist es nicht gerade einfach sich von seinem Niemand zu trennen…immerhin hatte Sora trotz langem Suchen nie einen Weg dazu gefunden…" wand Riku ein.

„Dafür habe ich das…" Roxas zeigte ihnen das bläulich schimmernde Pulver. „In Wasser aufgelöst soll es einen mikroskopisch kleinen Splitter von meinem Herzen abtrennen und Sora so die Existenz außerhalb von mir ermöglichen." Er holte nun das Glas mit dem Wasser, indem er vorher das Pulver hinzugefügt hatte und stellte fest, dass das Wasser das Pulver vollkommen aufgelöst hatte und nun selbst bläulich schimmerte. „Wenn ich das getrunken habe, wird Sora vermutlich kurz darauf erscheinen…haltet euch also bereit." Gab Roxas die Anweisungen. Die Anwesenden nickten und folgten Roxas auf den Steg.

Roxas stand in der Mitte, Namine direkt neben ihm, Tidus und Riku etwas vor ihnen und Wakka und Kairi platzierten sich etwas hinter den beiden. Als Roxas sich umguckte und entschied, das nun alles in Ordnung war nahm er vorsichtig einen Schluck aus dem Glas, das er in der Hand hielt und wartete. Kurze Zeit geschah nichts, doch schon nach 10 Sekunden fühlte Roxas einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust. Überrascht schrie er auf, lies das Glas fallen, welches beim Kontakt mit dem Boden laut zersprang, und ging vor Schmerz in die Knie. Namine kniete sofort besorgt neben ihm. Die anderen blickten zwar zu ihm, hielten jedoch die Stellung.

Jetzt konnte es nicht mehr lange dauern.

--Soras Sichtweise—

Sora lag an eine Palme gelehnt und schlief. Was anderes blieb ihm hier auch nicht wirklich zu tun. Als er aber ein lautes Geräusch hörte wachte er auf.

„Was ist denn jetzt los?" gähnte er als er sich aufrichtete. Er erblickte ein strahlendes Licht, das vom geheimen Ort aus ging. Sofort verging jegliche Müdigkeit in ihm und er rannte hin. Bevor er jedoch die Höhle betrat zögerte er. Das letzte mal als er das versuchte endete die Aktion mit einem Flug durch die Luft und einer harten Landung auf dem Boden. Langsam näherte er sich. Vorsichtig schob er die Blätter zu Seite, die ihm im Weg waren, doch als er merkte, dass diesmal nichts geschah, rannte er wieder hastig weiter.

Drinnen angekommen erblickte er auch gleich den Ursprung des Lichts. Eine kleine Strahlende Kugel schwebte in der Mitte der Höhle und spendete Licht in einem großen Umkreis.

„Was ist das?" fragte sich Sora und ging langsam darauf zu. Als er dem Licht näher kam, begann es sich plötzlich zu bewegen. Es flog langsam auf Sora zu und verschwand in seiner Brust. Etwas erschrocken fasste sich Sora an die Stelle, in der das Licht verschwunden war.

Plötzlich öffnete sich ruckartig die seltsame Tür und ein Sog entstand, der Sora erfasste und ihn mitriss. Geschockt schrie er kurz auf und fragte sich was gerade vor sich ging.

--Roxas Sichtweise—

Die Schmerzen ließen nach und Roxas stand wieder auf. Die Gruppe erblickte ein kleines Licht, das vielleicht an ein Glühwürmchen erinnern würde, wie es Roxas verließ und einige Meter vor ihnen in der Luft schwebte. Es wurde immer heller und nahm langsam die Form eines Menschen an. Zuerst waren nur Umrisse zu erkennen, dann eine geisterhafte Gestallt mit durchsichtigem Körper, der aber nur kurz durchsichtig blieb und schnell Materie annahm. Zum Schluss stand ihnen tatsächlich Sora gegenüber.

„Ah…die große, weite Welt." Klang Sora zufrieden und atmete mit ausgebreiteten Armen einen großen Zug frische Luft ein. Die Szene wirkte ruhig und friedlich…bis Sora blitzschnell sein Schlüsselschwert rief und es bereits im Umdrehen mit voller Wucht auf Roxas einschlagen lies.

Das dachte er zumindest, doch sein Angriff traf nur auf zwei Schwerter, die gekreuzt schützend vor Roxas gehalten wurden.

„Sieh mal einer an…Roxas hat sich schon einen Haufen Schoßhündchen besorgt…nicht übel…was ist denn los, Roxas? Bist du dem Feiglings-Verein beigetreten?" Sora musterte zuerst die Träger der Schwerter…sie hatten Organisationskutten an und ihre Kapuze weit ins Gesicht gezogen…Sora konnte sie nicht erkennen…als nächstes betrachtete er die Schwerter, die ihm im Weg wahren…eines davon kannte er nicht…doch das andere fiel ihm sofort auf. „D-dieses Schwert…unmöglich!" stammelte Sora und wich ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Überrascht, Sora?" grinste nun Roxas. „sag hallo zu der neuen Organisation!" Roxas schnipste mit den Fingern und alle Mitglieder nahmen ihre Kapuze ab, wobei keiner Sora ins Gesicht blickte bis auf Roxas und Namine.

Soras Augen weiteten sich in Schock. „W-Was für ein mieser Trick ist das hier?!"

„Was ist denn…? Sag bloß du erkennst deine eigenen Freunde nicht mehr?" fragte Roxas mit gespielter Verwunderung. „Hier der Kerl mit dem coolen Schwert…das ist Tidus…dahinten siehst du Wakka! Sehen ein wenig älter aus, da wundert es mich nicht, dass du sie vielleicht nicht sofort erkennst…aber sag mal, Kairi, ist doch ein harter Schlag für dich? Dein Sora scheint dich gar nicht wieder zu erkennen…so ein schlechtes Gedächtnis…" schüttelte Roxas enttäuscht den Kopf.

„Was wird hier gespielt, Roxas!?" schrie Sora. „Wenn du echt glaubst, dass ich dir abkaufe,

dass es sich hier um…"

„Er sagt dir die Wahrheit, Sora…" unterbrach ihn Riku. „Wir sind es…"

Sora packte Riku am Kragen und Schüttelte ihn. „Was sagst du da!? Bitte sagt mir, dass das eine Lüge ist! Bitte sag mir, dass ihr nicht DAFÜR verantwortlich seit!" schrie Sora und deute dabei auf die zerstörte Insel.

„Tut mir Leid…"

Sora ließ ihn fassungslos runter. „Wie konntet ihr nur…?! Wie konntet ihr nur mich und alle anderen so verraten…?! Sag es mir!"

„Ich hatte keine andere Wahl…" In diesem Moment bekam Riku Soras Faust zu spüren. Sofort stellte sich Tidus mit seinem Schwert dazwischen.

Sora wich erneut einige Schritte zurück. „Ich fass das einfach nicht…Du, Tidus und Wakka! Sogar Kairi! Wie konntet ihr das nur tun!" Sora brach zusammen.

„Du hast verloren, Sora." Sprach nun Roxas. „Ich will, dass du von hier verschwindest…egal wohin…dies ist nicht mehr dein Zuhause…solltest du zurückkommen, werden wir dich töten." Er deutete auf den Gummi-Jet. „Deine Sachen befinden sich bereits da drin."

Einen Moment lang war er still…dann stand Sora auf. „Schön! Zum Teufel mit euch! Mich habt ihr das letzte Mal gesehen!" Sora öffnete die Tür zum Jet und stieg ein. Kurz darauf startete er den Jet mit voller Kraft, wodurch einiges an Meereswasser auf Roxas und die anderen gespritzt wurde…dann hob er ab. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte der Jet die Wolkendecke durchbrochen und war bereits nicht mehr zu sehen.

Wenig später lies Roxas Xemnas in der Festung zu sich rufen. Dieser erschien kurz darauf ein paar Schritte hinter ihm.

„Xemnas…wie sieht es mit den Bauarbeiten aus?" fragte Roxas während er einige Dokumente und Pläne auf einem Tisch betrachtete.

„Sind soeben fertig gestellt…hast du Kairi ködern können?"

„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst…übrigens…hast du erledigt, wonach ich dich gebeten habe?"

Xemnas grinste. „Schon längst. Von ihnen wird nichts mehr übrig bleiben, doch ich fürchte das Schiff wird bei der Explosion auch auseinander gerissen…" erklärte Xemnas.

„Das macht nichts…ich brauche es danach sowieso nicht mehr…genau so wie dich!" Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung lies Roxas sein Schlüsselschwert erscheinen und schlug damit nach Xemnas. Dieser reagierte sofort und parierte mit eines seiner Laserschwerter. Mit dem anderen schlug er nun auf Roxas, welcher das kommen sah, in die Luft sprang und sein zweites Schlüsselschwert von Oben auf Xemnas hinuntersausen lies. Da Xemnas durch eine Wand blockiert nicht rückwärts ausweichen konnte, sprang er in letzter Sekunde zur Seite, doch Roxas stand bereits da und rammte ihm nun das Schlüsselschwert, das er in der Hand behalten hatte, in den Bauch.

„Zu langsam, Xemnas!" sagte Roxas.

„Argh…darauf war ich nicht vorbereitet…wie kannst du es nur wagen?!"

„Wie fühlt sich das an? Ausgelöscht zu werden sobald man seine Dienste nicht mehr benötigt…?" fragte Roxas neugierig. „Ach ja…stimmt ja…anders als ich, bist du ja noch immer ein Niemand, der nichts fühlt, außer Schmerz…vielleicht sollte ich dich dann wenigstens den spüren lassen?" überlegte Roxas und drehte das Schlüsselschwert welches bereits in Xemnas steckte um ihm noch mehr Schmerzen zufügen zu können. Xemnas stöhnte vor Schmerzen.

„Du Abschaum…! Du kannst mich nicht vernichten! Selbst wenn ich hier vergehe, werde ich dennoch wieder aus dem Reich des Nichts fliehen…und dann werde ich dir und deinem Ein und alles lehren was wahres Leid ist!" versicherte Xemnas mit einem finsteren Lachen.

Roxas rief sein zweites Schlüsselschwert herbei und rammte auch dieses in Xemnas, welcher in Schmerzen aufschrie.

„Wenn du es wagst Namine ein Haar zu krümmen, wirst du dir wünschen du wärst auf ewig in deinem Reich des Nichts geblieben!" drohte Roxas. Xemnas lachte. Sein Lachen war auch noch zu hören als er Stück für Stück am verschwinden war…erst als er endgültig weg war verstummte das Lachen und Stille kehrte ein.

„Du hattest die längste Zeit hier etwas zu melden…das ist jetzt vorbei…da kannst du noch so viel lachen…" Roxas ging in den Besprechungsraum der Festung und rief die restlichen Mitglieder der Organisation zusammen.

„Meine Freunde…hiermit will ich euch verkünden, dass Xemnas nicht länger unter uns weilt…wisset, dass er hinter unserem Rücken einen Plan hatte uns zu hintergehen und zu benutzen."

„Ha! Ich hatte dieser Schlange sowieso nie getraut! Vom ersten Augenblick an als ich ihn sah!" meinte Wakka.

„Den Kerl wird keiner vermissen…" meinte Riku.

Zustimmendes Nicken von jedem Anwesenden war die Antwort darauf.

„Da dies nun geklärt ist, will ich euch allen die Kontrolle über eine bestimmte Art Niemanden geben. Wakka gebe ich die Kontrolle über die Scharfschützen, Tidus bekommt die Meuchler, Kairi die Tänzerinnen und Riku kriegt die Berserker. Ich behalte selbstverständlich meine Samurai und Namine hat die Kontrolle über die Beschwörer. Noch Fragen?"

Niemand meldete sich.

„Gut…ihr dürft nun gehen…"

Kaum hatte Roxas dies gesagt waren die meisten schon verschwunden. Nur er und Namine waren noch in dem Raum.

„Namine…ich habe hier etwas für dich." Sagte Roxas und lies einen Zeichenblock erscheinen. „Ich saß eine Weile dran, aber er ist jetzt endlich fertig." Grinste Roxas und überreichte ihn ihr. „Es ist ein besonderer Zeichenblock, mit dem du alles, was du hineinzeichnest erscheinen lassen kannst. Nur Lebewesen nicht."

„Wirklich?" fragte Namine erstaunt.

„Probier es ruhig aus!" grinste Roxas.

Namine nahm den Zeichenblock und zeichnete eine Rosenblüte hinein. Diese verschwand sofort vom Papier und erschien dafür in Roxas´ Hand, der sie sogleich in Namines Haar steckte.

„Oh, Roxas! Das ist ein wundervolles Geschenk!" freute sich Namine und umarmte Roxas vor Freude.

Roxas lächelte zufrieden. „Ich wusste, er würde dir gefallen…, aber ich habe ihn nicht nur aus diesem Grund erschaffen."

Namine blickte ihn fragend an. „Wozu denn noch?"

„Namine, ich möchte, dass du diesen Block auch zu deiner Verteidigung benutzt…zwar werde ich immer für dich da sein, doch ich möchte absolut sicher sein, dass dir nichts passieren kann…bitte verspreche mir ihn zu nutzen wenn du musst, ja?"

„Roxas…" Namine schaute ihn erstaunt an, doch dann umarmte sie ihn noch fester als zuvor und sagte. „Ich werde ihn zwar nicht brauchen, weil du mich beschützen wirst, aber ich werde ihn sicherheitshalber immer bei mir haben! Das verspreche ich!"

„Ich danke dir!" lächelte Roxas. „Bitte trage auch das bei dir." Roxas reichte ihr einen kleinen, leuchtenden Stein.

„Was ist das? Es ist wunderschön!" staunte Namine.

„Ein Stein, der dir im Notfall helfen wird. Aber er funktioniert nur ein Mal. Also benutze ihn nur im Notfall!" warnte Roxas.

„Du machst dir so viele Sorgen um mich…"

„Ich will dich nur nicht verlieren, Namine…"

„Ich weiß, Roxas…" sagte Namine und legte ihre Arme um Roxas´ Nacken und zog ihn so zu sich runter. „Ich will dich auch nicht verlieren." Dann küsste sie ihn. Roxas erwiderte den Kuss und legte seine Arme auf ihre Hüfte. Niemand konnte sie ihm nun wegnehmen. Das würde er nicht zulassen.

Und so standen sie alleine dort in diesem weißen Raum. In der Hoffnung, dass dieser Moment wohl ewig wären würde, so wie auch ihre Liebe ewig wären wird.

--

Außen auf einem Verbindungsweg zwischen zwei Gebäuden standen Tidus und Wakka und blickten auf den nun dunkel gewordenen Himmel und den leuchtenden Sterne, die sich darin befanden.

„Meinst du einer dieser Sterne ist Spira?" fragte Wakka.

„Ja…und auf einem dieser Sterne befindet sie sich auch gerade." Antwortete Tidus, sich nicht von den Sternen ablenkend.

„Ich frage mich, ob wir auch die richtige Entscheidung getroffen haben…" murmelte Wakka.

„Es ist zu spät für Zweifel! Alles was zählt ist, dass wir zwei jetzt unser Bestes geben!" sagte Tidus entschlossen.

„Ja! Hast ja recht…" murmelte Wakka wieder.

„Was ist denn los mit dir? Bist du wirklich der Wakka den ich kenne? Ich sagte wir geben unser Bestes!" grinste Tidus.

„Da kannste Gift drauf nehmen!" sagte Wakka nun viel entschlossener.

„Na siehst du? So gefällst du mir!"

„Und du bist und bleibst der Alte!" grinste nun auch Wakka.

„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst!"

Die beiden lachten. Nach einiger Zeit meinte Wakka dann: „Ich gehe und hau mich aufs Ohr…was ist mit dir?"

„Ich bleibe noch ein wenig hier draußen…" sagte Roxas und blickte wieder in die Sterne.

„Na gut…bleib nicht zu lang hier draußen, sonst erkältest du dich noch…" mit diesen Worten drehte sich Wakka um und verschwand in einem der großen weißen Gebäuden, die nun auf ganz Destiny Island verteilt waren.

Eine Weile nachdem Wakka verschwunden war, holte Tidus eine Kugel aus seiner Tasche. Sie war sehr schön und leuchtete leicht in einer magisch wirkenden Farbe. Er schloss kurz seine Augen und die Kugel leuchtete auf. Sie änderte ihre Form und war nun ein Foto mit kunstvollem Rahmen, der wundersam in den verschiedensten Farben leuchtete. Auf dem Foto war eine lächelnde junge Frau mit braunem Haar zu erkennen. Tidus betrachtete das Foto lange. Es war Jahre her als er sie zum letzten Mal sah. Ob sie sich wohl nach an ihn erinnerte oder überhaupt ab und zu an ihn dachte? Zu gerne würde er wissen wie es ihr im Moment ging. Erneut blickte er in die Sterne hinauf und sagte: „Ich werde dich finden, egal was es mich kostet. Und dann gehen wir zusammen nach Zanarkand…ich bin mir sicher ich finde einen Weg für uns…ich kann alles schaffen, wenn ich nur bei dir bin." Tidus blickte noch eine Weile in die Sterne, dann steckte er das Photo wieder sicher in seine Tasche. „Bitte warte noch etwas, Yuna. Ich werde kommen." Sagte er noch entschlossen. Dann verschwand auch er in dem Gebäude in das zuvor Wakka gegangen war.

--

Zur gleichen Zeit stand Kairi auf dem Dach eines anderen Gebäudes und dachte nach. Ein kühler Wind wehte an ihr vorbei und brachte Kairi zum frieren. In diesem Moment kam Riku zu ihr mit einer Tasse Tee. „Hier nimm…dann wird dir vielleicht wärmer."

„Danke, Riku." Lächelte sie und nahm einen großen Schluck davon. Die Wärme des Tees fühlte sich gut an als sie Schluck für Schluck davon trank.

„Nun stecken wir alle beide hier mit Roxas fest…das muss Sora hart getroffen haben…" meinte Riku.

„Ja…hast du gesehen wie er uns angesehen hat…? So verzweifelt…ich kann diesen Blick einfach nicht vergessen…er schmerzt mich so…" blickte Kairi traurig in die Ferne.

„Ich weiß was du meinst…es tut weh seinem besten Freund so zu hintergehen…und ich mache das schon zum zweiten Mal…" blickte Riku verärgert auf seine zusammengeballte Faust.

„Riku…" Kairi blickte ihren Freund besorgt an. Dann nahm sie plötzlich seine Hand und sagte mit ruhiger Stimme: „Mach dir keine Vorwürfe…du konntest nicht anders…ich kann deine Angst vor Xehanorts Herzlosen verstehen…du möchtest nicht wieder so etwas durchmachen wie damals…"

„Kairi…" Riku war überrascht wie gut Kairi ihn verstand.

„Du brauchst keine Angst haben, Riku. Zusammen finden wir sicher einen Weg dir zu helfen!"

„Ich danke dir, Kairi…"

„Eins noch…als du mich gebeten hast der Organisation bei zu treten…da habe ich nicht abgelehnt weil ich dich für Sora hängen lassen würde…es war nur so, dass…"

„Ich weiß, dass du immer dem helfen würdest um den du dich am meisten Sorgst…und das war in dem Fall nun mal Sora…das ist absolut verständlich…" unterbrach Riku sie und blickte auf das Meer. Er schien das häufig zu tun. Anscheinend mochte er das Meer.

„Du bist mir nicht böse deswegen?" wunderte sich Kairi. Riku schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Danke, Riku. Du bist nun mal ein wahrer Freund!"

„Es gibt nichts wofür du mir danken musst." Lächelte Riku. „Wir sollten nun wieder rein gehen…es wird immer kühler."

„Ja, geh schon mal rein…ich komme gleich nach…"

Riku nickte und ging. Kairi blickte nun noch einmal in den Himmel und erblickte eine Sternschnuppe. Sie schloss schnell die Augen, faltete ihre Hände zusammen als würde sie beten und wünschte sich in Gedanken: „Bitte lass es Sora gut gehen…egal was passiert…"

Anschließend drehte sie sich um und folgte Riku. Es war wieder vollkommen still und nur die Sterne schimmerten ruhig im Firmament.

_Doch dies war nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm…_


	9. The Sacrifice

**9. Sora´s Sacrifice**

Leise durchquerte Soras Gummi-Jet das riesige Weltenmeer. Die wunderschöne Aussicht, die ihn früher so faszinierte, ließ in nun kalt. Mit glasigem Blick stur nach vorne gerichtet steuerte er den Jet wie in Trance…nicht wirklich interessiert an den herzlosen Schiffen, die ihm versuchten Widerstand zu leisten.

So viele Gedanken schwirrten in seinem Kopf. Wie konnten ihn nur seine Freunde…mitunter seine BESTEN Freunde nur so verraten? Und nicht nur ihn…die ganze Insel lag praktisch in Schutt und Asche. Was hatten sie sich nur dabei gedacht? Hat der Wahnsinn ihnen ihrer Sinne beraubt?

Was sollte er nun tun? Wohin sollte er gehen? Gab es noch einen Ort in dem er sich wie zuhause fühlen konnte? Kein Ort würde je seine Insel ersetzen können…aber zumindest kannte er einen Ort in dem zwei seiner besten noch gebliebenen Freunde lebten. Dort wäre er sicher willkommen und die lustige Gesellschaft könnte er gut gebrauchen. Nach einer leichten Kursänderung steuerte der Jet nun sein neues Ziel an.

Schloss Disney.

Wenig später konnte Sora auch schon weit in der Ferne die leichten Umrisse der Welt erkennen. Zufrieden blickte er der nun langsam immer größer werdenden Welt entgegen. Lange hatte Sora Donald und Goofy nicht mehr gesehen. Was die beiden Rabauken wohl so getrieben hatten? Wahrscheinlich wieder über allerlei Unfug gestritten und gelacht. Sora grinste kurz jedoch erstaunte ihn der Fakt, dass er sich kaum freute. Es existierte ein kleiner Funken Freude in ihm, als er an die beiden dachte, doch wusste er, dass er eigentlich vor Freude aus dem Häuschen sein müsste.

Dann wurde es ihm wieder klar…er war ein Niemand. Unfähig zu fühlen so sehr er es auch wollte. Erstaunlich war es jedoch, dass er immerhin einen kleinen Funken spüren konnte. Seit dem er im inneren seines Herzens, das nun Roxas besaß, auf dieses kleine Licht gestoßen war, hatte sich in ihm etwas verändert…etwas so kleines und unbedeutendes, dass es jeder Jemand kaum bemerkt hätte…doch Sora als Niemand fühlte diese Veränderung, da ohnehin kaum etwas anderes zu spüren war…und er wusste, dass es eine gute Veränderung war…auch wenn ihm nicht wirklich klar war, was genau es eigentlich war.

Inzwischen war Sora schon fast angekommen. Wenige Minuten noch und er würde bereits zum Landeanflug ansetzen. Doch wie aus dem nichts erschien eine riesige dunkle Masse über Schloss Disney und ein gewaltiges Niemandsschiff materialisierte sich vor seinen Augen. Es war verdammt groß…kreisrund und weiß ähnelte es einem Mond, der im Orbit des Planeten seine Runden drehte. Die Seite, die dem Planeten zu gewand war, hatte eine Öffnung durch die sich langsam aber sicher eine Art Spitze herausstreckte.

„Was im Namen von Kingdom Hearts…?" stammelte Sora geschockt. Doch dann dämmerte es ihm! Dieses Monstrum von einem Schiff war kurz davor Schloss Disney anzugreifen! Sofort steuerte er den Jet auf das Niemandsschiff zu um es daran zu hindern, doch wie aus dem nichts tauchten nun Massen von kleinen Jägern auf, die sich Sora sogleich in den Weg stellten. Fluchend machte Sora nun wieder von seinen Waffen gebrauch und bahnte sich Stück für Stück einen Weg durch das Heer aus weißen Jets, sein wahres Ziel klar vor Augen.

Das Schiff schien sich schon zum Angriff bereit zu machen. Rund um es herum konnte man deutlich erkennen, wie Energie der Umgebung in das Schiff aufgesogen wurde, wobei die Spitze der Waffe heller leuchtete, je mehr Energie das Schiff einzusaugen schien. Als Sora sich endlich ein Schlupfloch in der gegnerischen Verteidigung aufgesprengt hatte, zielte er auch sogleich auf das kaum zu verfehlende Schiff und bereitete einen gewaltigen Energieschuss vor.

„Sag gute Nacht, du Ungetüm." Grinste Sora siegessicher und feuerte ab. Der Bedrohlich leuchtende Strahl flog blitzschnell auf den Gegner zu, jedoch nahm seine Stärke immer mehr ab je weiter er flog…schließlich war es nur noch ein kleiner Strich der durch den Weltraum sauste und schließlich von der Bildfläche verschwand,

„Was zum…?" wunderte sich Sora. Kurz darauf rüttelte sein Schiff gewaltig durch und alle Geräte fielen aus. Nun im Dunkeln sitzend sah Sora noch wie etwas leuchtendes von seinem Schiff auf das gegnerische Schiff überging. Kaum war die seltsam leuchtende und geformte Masse dort angekommen wurde es eins mit der Energie, welche das Niemandschiff umgab.

„Es hat einfach meine Energie vom Schiff und Angriff aufgesaugt…? Unmöglich…" konnte Sora es nicht fassen, doch genau so war es, denn kurz nach der Zufuhr der Energie aus Soras Schiff leuchtete die Waffe bedrohlich auf und entsandte einen ohrenbetäubenden und mächtigen Strahl, der anscheinend so unkontrollierbar stark war, dass das Schiff selbst bei der Attacke Stück für Stück auseinander brach.

Der Strahl traf auf die Schutzbarriere des Ecksteins des Lichts, jedoch konnte diese den Strahl nur kurz abwehren und so musste Sora mit vor Schock weit aufgerissenen Augen mit ansehen, wie die Welt von dem Strahl durchbohrt und anschließend in viele kleine Stücke zerfetzt wurde. Kurz konnte Sora den Eckstein im Zentrum der Zerstörung leuchten sehen, bevor er schließlich unter der Belastung des Strahls zersprang und daraufhin alles an sich heranzog nur um dann in einer Supernova zu explodieren. Allein die Schockwelle zerstörte schon die kleineren schlecht gepanzerten weißen Jets in der Nähe und in der darauf folgenden Explosion sah Sora noch wie die letzten Überreste des Sternenzerstörers (**KHM: Das große, weiße Schiff)** vollständig vernichtet wurden bevor er in seinem Schiff gründlich durchgeschüttelt wurde, sich ein schweres Teil von der Decke löste und ihn mit einem harten Schlag gegen den Kopf in eine Welt aus Dunkelheit verbannte.

_-Roxas-_

Ruhig in den Nachthimmel blickend, sah der blonde Teenager von dem höchsten Punkt seiner Festung wie ein Stern über ihm immer heller wurde und daraufhin einen schwarzen Fleck am Firmament hinterließ. Er schloss die Augen und seufzte.

„Ich hoffe das war das letzte Mal, dass wir so viele Leben opfern mussten…"

„Also sind alle nun…?" fragte ihn Namine zögerlich nicht weit weg von ihm auf einer Stufe sitzend.

„Ja…nicht einmal die entsandten Niemande haben diese Explosion überlebt…" sprach Roxas leise. Fast flüsternd.

Nach einer kleinen Weile brach Namine die schreckliche Stille, die zwischen den beiden herrschte. „Wir mussten es tun, nicht wahr?"

„Ja…hätte der König von unserem Vorhaben erfahren, dann hätte er sicherlich die königliche Streitmacht hier her entsandt, die er extra neu für solche Vorfälle geformt hat…das ist ein Risiko, dass wir nicht eingehen konnten…"

„…es schmerzt…" blickte Namine traurig in den Himmel.

„Ich weiß…dieses Gefühl ist wohl der einzige Vorteil, den es hatte ein Niemand zu sein, denn so konnte man es nicht fühlen egal wie sehr man wusste, dass man etwas Schlimmes getan hat…" erklärte Roxas. „Aber nun ist es bereits geschehen…wir müssen in die Zukunft blicken…in eine Zukunft ohne Herzlose und Niemande…in eine Zukunft wo Frieden herrscht…eine Zukunft in der man eines Tages stolz auf uns deuten wird und dabei sagen wird: `Das sind die, die unser aller Schicksal zum Guten gewendet haben.´. Lass uns diese Zukunft einleiten." Roxas reichte Namine lächelnd seine Hand. „Zusammen."

„Ja…zusammen." Nahm Namine nun auch lächelnd seine Hand entgegen und richtete sich auf, nur um ihn sofort fest zu umarmen. „Eine Zukunft mit dir zusammen kann nur eine gute werden…unser Traum wird in Erfüllung gehen."

Roxas blickte nun wieder in den Sternenhimmel. „Ja…das wird er…dafür sorge ich…"

_-Sora-_

Einige Stunden später wachte Sora auf…sein Kopf dröhnte und als er sich vor Schmerzen an den Hinterkopf fasste, zuckte er sogleich zusammen, da durch die Berührungen zahlreiche Schmerzsignale seinen Körper durchströmten bevor sie seinem Gehirn mitteilen konnten, dass sich an besagter Stelle wohl eine schlimme Verletzung befand. Noch halb benommen blickte er sich um. Ihm war nicht sofort klar, wo er sich befand. Erst als er geschockt durch die mit Rissen überzogene Frontscheibe hinausblickte und Teile in Form von Flügeln und Antrieben seines eigenen Jets erblickte kehrten die Erinnerungen gnadenlos zu ihm zurück.

Schloss Disney. Die Heimat seiner Freunde und des Königs wurde mit einem Schlag vernichtet! Vor seinen Augen! Und er konnte absolut gar nichts dagegen tun…

Noch nie dachte Sora auch nur ansatzweise er sei ein nutzloser Meister des Schlüsselschwertes…doch in diesem Moment konnte er nicht anders als genau das zu denken. Das kleine Fünkchen, was vorhin etwas Freude ausstrahlte war nun überfüllt mit Trauer und Enttäuschung. Kaum wahrnehmbar, aber trotzdem fühlte er es. Und er hasste es. Jetzt war er ein Niemand, doch der einzige Vorteil den er dadurch ziehen konnte, hatte anscheinend keinen Effekt auf ihn! Zwar war es nur schwach, aber er fühlte sich miserabel…wie war das möglich ohne Herz? Sora konnte es sich nicht erklären.

In Gedanken versunken bemerkte er gar nicht wie sein Jet, oder das was davon übrig geblieben war, langsam auf eine Welt zu trieb, die allgemein unter dem Namen „Rediant Garden" bekannt war. Die Explosion musste ihn wohl bis hier her geschleudert haben.

Erst als der Jet in die Atmosphäre eindrang erwachte Sora aus seinen Tagträumen. Er kam viel zu schnell rein. Wenn das so weiter ging würde er einer Bruchlandung nicht aus dem Weg gehen können. Er versuchte zu lenken, doch der Jet war manövrierunfähig. Vermutlich fehlten die Ruder zum Lenken. Die Bremsen schienen die Explosion ebenfalls nicht überlebt zu haben. Allgemein war sein Antrieb oder zumindest ein Teil davon bis gerade eben noch neben ihm schwebend zu sehen gewesen, bevor er in der Atmosphäre verglüht ist. Die Notlandungsmechanismen waren auch nicht anwendbar, da der Jet komplett seiner Energie beraubt wurde und so keine Maßnahmen zuließ, die auch nur die geringsten Mengen Strom erforderten. Immer mehr Teile lösten sich und verglühten und Sora fragte sich nun ernsthaft, ob dies sein Ende war. Panisch blickte er sich um, nach einer Lösung suchend. Der Boden unter ihm nun sichtbar nähert kommend „Verfluchter Mist!"

Währenddessen klapperten Yuffie und Leon zusammen die Läden am Marktplatz ab. Naja…im Grunde machte das Yuffie. Leon schien nur eine Art Gepäckträger für Yuffie zu sein.

„Yuffie…ich verstehe ja, dass du dir neue Wurfwaffen und so was kaufst, aber unser Budget ist eher beschränkt und deshalb kann ich nicht recht verstehen warum du dir 3 Paar Schuhe gekauft hast…und das Kleidungsstück hier bietet auch kaum Schutz vor Herzlose…" meinte Leon ein modisches Top in den Händen haltend.

„Natürlich verstehst du das nicht…du bist ein Mann…du könntest einen Monat in den selben Klamotten verbringen…" scherzte Yuffie.

„Ich sehe nicht das Problem. Man kann es doch einfach zwischendurch waschen?"

Yuffie seufzte. „Genau das meinte ich…"

„Und überhaupt…wieso muss ich mitkommen? Ich habe wichtigeres zu tun als…" gab Leon genervt von sich.

„Aber Leon!" unterbrach ihn Yuffie und blickte ihn mit Unschuldsaugen an. „Du willst doch nicht sagen, dass ein Mädchen wie ich das alles alleine tragen soll?"

„Du kannst einen riesigen Wurfstern locker mit einer Hand mehrere Meter weit werfen und meinst allen ernstes zu mir, du könntest diese paar Einkaufstaschen nicht tragen?" fragte Leon mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

Verärgert drehte sich Yuffie um und sagte: „Ach sei still und komm einfach mit! Wenn wir schon mal dabei sind, können wir dir auch neue Klamotten besorgen." Nun war sie wieder vollkommen in ihrem Element.

Leon seufzte. Er mochte seine Klamotten, die er momentan trug. Wieso sich neue kaufen? Er fand generell, dass die Frauen im Wiederaufbaukomitee zu viel ihres Geldes für so was ausgaben…wenn es nach ihm ginge würde das Geld eher für bessere Waffen oder den Aufbau besserer Verteidigungsanlagen verwendet werden. Wenn jetzt nur Herzlose auftauchen würden…dann müsste er sich wenigstens nicht mehr so dumm vorkommen irgendwelche Einkaufstaschen für jemanden tragen zu müssen. Sogar kämpfen wäre angenehmer als Yuffie beim Shoppen zu begleiten…

Genau in diesem Moment ertönte ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm vom Himmel aus. Wie Donner grollte es, doch von Gewitterwolken fehlte jede Spur. Als Leon, Yuffie und die anderen Bewohner Rediant Gardens verwundert nach oben blickten, erkannten sie wie etwas Leuchtendes vom Himmel abstürzte. Das Leuchten schien durch Feuer zustande zu kommen…es schien förmlich zu verglühen und viele Teile lösten sich bereits davon, nur um den Zuschauern ein unglaubliches Schauspiel in Form eines Sternenregens dar zu bieten…aber waren es wirklich Sterne, die da in nicht allzu weiter ferne verglühten?

„Was ist das!?" fragte ein Bewohner besorgt. Ein anderer deutete direkt auf das abstürzende Etwas und rief entsetzt: „Es kommt direkt auf uns zu!"

Panik breitete sich aus und die Menschen rannten orientierungslos und schreiend umher…nicht wirklich wissend, was nun zu tun war. Leon zögerte keine Sekunde, sprang auf einen Stapel Kisten damit man ihn gut sehen konnte und sorgte dafür, dass man ihm zuhörte. „Aufgepasst! Jeder von euch verlässt sofort den Marktplatz und sucht Zuflucht im Wohnviertel! Kommt nicht aus euren Häusern bis nicht klar ist, was hier vor sich geht! Dies hier ist keine Übung! Ich wiederhole: Dies hier ist keine Übung!"

Hastig verließen die Bewohner allesamt den Marktplatz und Leon und Yuffie gingen hinter einem Ladentresen in Deckung. Mit viel Getöse und einem großen Knall kam das Objekt mit der Erdoberfläche in Kontakt. Durch die hohe Geschwindigkeit bremste es nicht sofort ab, sondern prallte vom Boden ab, überschlug sich einige male und knallte dann unaufhaltsam in eine Wand. Nachdem es still geworden war, versuchten Leon und Yuffie vorsichtig die Lage zu überprüfen, doch alles was sie zuerst sehen konnten war der Staub, der durch diese Landung in die Luft geschleudert wurde. Erst nach einer Weile wurde die Sicht klar und was sie da sahen verblüffte die beiden.

„Das ist ja ein Gummi-Jet!" sprang Yuffie hastig aus hinter dem Tresen hervor.

„Diese Farbe…könnte das…?" fragte Leon sich. Beide blickten sich einen Moment lang an, dann kam ihnen ein erschreckender Gedanke. „Los! Hilf mir die Trümmer zu entfernen! Schnell!" rief Leon als sie beide bereits zu dem Jet rannten. Hastig warfen sie Brocken von der Wand zur Seite und scheuten nicht von ihren Waffen gebrauch zu machen um sich einen Weg ins Innere des vollkommen verbogenen und total demolierten Cockpits zu bahnen. Nach wenigen Minuten konnten sie bereits erkennen, dass sich jemand darin befand. Und nicht nur irgendjemand…jemand, den die beiden nur zu gut kannten.

„Oh mein Gott…!" erschrak Yuffie.

„Also doch…" blickte Leon fassungslos Sora an, dessen Gesicht blutüberströmt immer noch halb von Trümmerteilen bedeckt war. „Yuffie! Sag den anderen Bescheid! Ich hole ihn solange hier raus! Beeil dich!" rief Leon und befasste sich weiter damit die Trümmer aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Yuffie nickte und rannte los.

„Sora, halte durch!" rief er während er große Schrottteile aus dem Weg räumte so schnell er konnte.

--*--

Stunden später kam Sora langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein. Er lag in einem Bett. Das spürte er. Was er noch spürte, war Schmerz…und zwar überall. Nicht stark, aber er war da. Er wollte sich aufrichten, doch ihm fehlte die Kraft. Seine Knochen schienen so schwer wie noch nie doch unter so viel Kraftaufwand, wie er nur darbringen konnte, gelang es ihm schließlich doch noch sich langsam auf zu richten. Endlich öffnete er auch seine Augen und stellte sogleich fest, wo er sich befand. Er lag in Merlins Haus. Leon, Yuffie und Aerith saßen besorgt an einem Tisch. Cloud lehnte gegen eine Wand und blickte gedankenabwesend zum Fenster hinaus. Etwas weiter von den anderen entfernt stand Tifa und schien irgendwas aus verschiedenen Pflanzen und Kräutern her zu stellen. Als sie merkten, dass Sora nun wach war eilten sie sofort zu ihm.

„Sora! Du bist wach! Geht es dir gut? Hast du Schmerzen?" fragte Aerith sofort.

„Es geht…ich werde es überleben…" brachte Sora leise hervor.

Aerith holte sofort eine kleine Taschenlampe hervor und schaltete sie ein. „Schau bitte kurz ins Licht…" wies sie ihn an. Sie strahlte abwechselt in Soras Augen und stellte fest, dass sie so reagierten, wie es sein musste. Erleichtert seufzte sie. „Du scheinst weder Seh- noch Hirnschäden davon getragen zu haben…auch sonst scheinst du bis auf ein paar Knochenbrüche und mittlere Verletzungen nichts Ernsteres abbekommen zu haben…da hast du aber Glück gehabt."

„Das kannst du laut sagen! Wäre Aerith nicht so vertraut mit Weißmagie hättest du weitaus schlimmer enden können!" wand Yuffie ein.

„Macht Platz!" Tifa bahnte sich einen Weg an den anderen vorbei und reichte Sora eine kleine Flasche mit einer grünlich schimmernden Flüssigkeit. „Hier nimm das, Sora! Das ist meine hausgemachte Hi-Potion! Das gibt dir neue Kraft!"

Dankend nahm Sora die kleine Flasche entgegen und nahm den Inhalt rasch zu sich. Er spürte wie sich seine schweren Knochen langsam wieder normal anfühlten und auch der Schmerz sich linderte. In diesem Moment wurde die Türe aufgerissen und Cid trat ein…nicht sonderlich begeistert wie es Sora schien.

„Ist ja nicht zu fassen! Das Teil ist eindeutig hinüber!" schrie er entsetzt. Er sah, dass Sora nun wach war und sprach ihn nun direkt an. „Und nicht nur das! Ich hab mir den Jet mal angeguckt und festgestellt, dass er schon total ramponiert sein musste BEVOR du damit hier abgestürzt bist…dabei war der Jet von mir persönlich gebaut und bestand aus Gummisteinen mit Mithril-Legierung. So ein Jet gilt als praktisch unzerstörbar! Was hast du damit gemacht? Bist du damit in eine Supernova geflogen?!"

„Volltreffer…" antwortete er leise. Die anderen starrten ihn verwundert an

„Sei nicht albern! Das würde voraussetzen, dass in der Nähe ein Stern explodiert ist!" lachte Yuffie nervös.

„So ist es…" sagte Sora und konnte für eine Weile seinen Satz nicht fortsetzen…er selbst konnte es nicht glauben, aber es war wahr. „Schloss Disney wurde vor meinen Augen vernichtet." Endlich brachte er diesen Satz heraus und spürte wie ein winziger Teil im Bereich, wo sein Herz sein müsste, schmerzte, was ihn verwirrte. War es Trauer? War es Wut? Oder einfach nur Schmerz? Er wusste es nicht genau. Vermutlich letzteres…er war doch nun ein Niemand.

„Was!? Bist du sicher?!" rief Leon entsetzt.

Sora nickte. „Die Welt und alle, die sich dort befanden, sind tot…ein gigantisches Schiff der Niemande zerstörte die Welt mit einem Schlag…ich glaube nicht, dass sich irgendjemand retten konnte…" Er blickte in seine Hände. „Alles geschah vor meinen Augen…aber ich konnte dennoch nichts tun…sie sind alle…" Sora lies sein Gesicht in seine Hände fallen. „Ein toller Auserwählter bin ich…nichts konnte ich tun!"

Die anderen blickten sich gegenseitig an. Aerith setzte sich neben Sora und legte ihren Arm tröstend um ihn. „Sei nicht zu hart zu dir…selbst du kannst nicht alles verhindern…manchmal passieren Sachen, die wir nicht ändern können…"

„Sie hat Recht, Sora." Stimmte Cloud ihr zu. „Und du brauchst dich wegen uns nicht zurück zu halten…auch Männer sollten hin und wieder Gefühle zeigen…es ist keine Schande um seine gefallenen Freunde zu weinen…"

„Ich wünschte ich könnte es…" Sora blickte nun zu seinen Freunden auf. „Doch ich fürchte diese Fähigkeit habe ich zusammen mit meinem Herz an Roxas verloren…"

Verwirrt blickten Leon und die anderen Sora an. „Was soll das heißen? Wer ist Roxas?"

„Roxas ist…nein…war mein Niemand." Erklärte Sora.

„Du hast einen Niemand?!" wunderte sich Yuffie.

Sora nickte.

„Du meinst so einen wie diese weißen Dinger, die sich hier ab und zu blicken lassen, was?" vermutete Cid.

„Nein…Roxas war ein menschlicher Niemand…so wie die Mitglieder der Organisation XIII. Er entstand als ich mein Herz der Dunkelheit öffnete um Kairis Herz frei zu setzen. Er wurde Mitglied der Organisation, aber verriet sie später und wurde Teil von mir…zusammen besiegten wir Xemnas und kehrten daraufhin nach Hause zur Insel zurück…eines Tages tauchte er neben mir auf und ich dachte mir nichts dabei…doch ehe ich mich versah nutzte Roxas irgendeine Magie, stahl mir mein Herz und verbannte mich in dessen Innere worin ich eine Zeit lang gefangen war. Irgendwie gelang es mir zu entkommen, doch als ich wieder auf Destiny Island auftauchte war die Insel schon komplett zerstört und alle meine Freunde standen auf seiner Seite…selbst Riku und Kairi, für die ich beide mein eigenes Leben gelassen hätte, stellten sich gegen mich…sie vertrieben mich von der Insel und ich flog nach Schloss Disney, doch kaum dort angekommen erschienen plötzlich Schiffe der Niemande und zerstörten in einem Kamikaze-Akt die ganze Welt direkt vor meinen Augen…ich weiß nicht wieso er das getan hat…ich habe auch keine Ahnung was Schloss Disney mit ihm zu tun hatte…ich weiß nur, dass Roxas dahinter stecken muss und wenn das stimmt, dann ist er derjenige der dafür verantwortlich ist, dass tausende von unschuldigen Leuten sterben mussten." Er ballte seine Fäuste zusammen. Leon und die anderen hätten schwören können Wut in seinen Augen schimmern zu sehen, doch plötzlich wurde Sora wieder ruhiger und erzählte zu Ende. „Von der Explosion hier her geschleudert, stürzte ich hier ab und wachte anschließend in diesem Haus rauf…für einen kurzen Moment hoffte ich nur geträumt zu haben…doch alles ist real…meine Freunde auf Schloss Disney werde ich wohl nie wieder sehen…" mit hängendem Kopf blickte er auf den Boden hinunter.

„Das ist ja schrecklich!" brachte Tifa nach dieser Geschichte entsetzt hervor.

„In der Tat…" nickte Cloud. „Dieser Roxas könnte eine echte Bedrohung werden…"

„Meinst du er könnte vor haben weitere Welten zu zerstören?" fragte Yuffie.

„Möglich…"

Plötzlich fiel Leon etwas auf. „Hey, Sora. Du meintest doch, dass du jetzt kein Herz hast und nicht in der Lage bist Gefühle zu zeigen…"

Sora blickte zu ihm auf und nickte anschließend.

„Tja und was ist dann das da?" fragte Leon auf eine Stelle in Soras Gesicht deutend.

Sora wunderte sich was Leon wohl meinte und fasste an die besagte Stelle…und stelle fest, dass sich dort eine einzelne kleine Träne befand. Verwundert blickte er auf den kleinen Tropfen, der sich nun auf seinem Finger befand. „Ich verstehe das nicht…wie ist das möglich…?"

„Was fragst du das uns? Wir haben kaum Erfahrung mit Niemanden und vergleichbarem…hier lassen sich hauptsächlich Herzlose blicken…" meinte Yuffie.

„Vielleicht wüsste Merlin da etwas darüber…dieser alte Mann weiß mehr als man anfangs vermuten würde…nur das Problem ist…" begann Leon

„Ja?" wollte Sora wissen.

„Er ist vor einiger Zeit abgereist…wollte mal mehr von der Welt sehen…er meinte er würde eine ganze Weile nicht hier sein…"

„Na klasse…" stöhnte Sora. „Da fällt mir ein…" Sora wand sich Cloud zu. „Was machst du eigentlich hier in Rediant Garden? Ich dachte du wärst Sephiroth auf der Spur?"

Cloud nickte. „Das stimmt…aber ich bekam einen Anruf von Tifa…sie meinte du hättest einen schlimmen Unfall gehabt und lägst schwer verletzt im Bett…da bin ich her gekommen."

„Du hast extra wegen mir die Jagd auf Sephiroth auf Eis gelegt?" wunderte sich Sora.

„Nur ein Narr stellt den Sieg über einen wichtigen Feind über das Wohl seiner Freunde…merk dir das…" erklärte Cloud. Sora nickte.

„Das ist jetzt zwar alles schön und gut, aber was wollen wir jetzt wegen diesem Roxas unternehmen? So wie der drauf ist, kann man ihn nicht ignorieren…" wand Cid ein.

„Das stimmt…Roxas stellt definitiv eine Bedrohung dar…ganz gleich was er auch vorhat." Stimmte Sora zu. „Jedoch sehe ich kaum Möglichkeiten gegen ihn vor zu gehen…soweit ich das richtig gesehen habe, hat er eine Festung, eine Gruppe von Kämpfern an seiner Seite und auch noch die Kontrolle über die Niemande wie es scheint…wir auf der anderen Seite sind nur eine kleine Gruppe von Kämpfern…das heißt wenn wir uns Roxas stellen, sind unsere Chancen auf einen Sieg minimal."

„Das heißt du planst nichts zu unternehmen?" wunderte sich Tifa. „Willst du allen ernstes aufgeben?"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt...!" schrie Sora, sprang auf und schien diese Aussage mit seiner rechten Hand beiseite schlagen zu wollen indem er schnell mit ihr durch den Raum fuhr. „Nachdem was Roxas getan hat ist ein einfaches Hinnehmen nicht möglich! Er wird dafür büßen…das stelle ich sicher!" Die Flamme der Entschlossenheit loderte in seinen Augen.

Erneut sprang die Tür auf und eine weitere Person betrat das Haus. Diesmal allerdings eine weitaus kleinere. Die Person hatte platte Füße, eine kleine Brille auf der Nase und einen Zylinder auf dem Kopf. In der rechten Hand hatte sie einen Stock, wie man ihn wohl hauptsächlich für Spaziergänge verwenden würde.

„Das ist die richtige Einstellung, junger Mann!" meinte die Person und betrat ruhig den Raum.

„D-dagobert! Wo kommst du denn her?" fragte Sora überrascht.

„Ich kam hier vorbei um etwas frische Luft zu schnappen, dann hörte ich plötzlich Wörter, die meine Aufmerksamkeit weckten…ich hörte die ganze Geschichte und ich dachte mich trifft der Schlag! Sag mir, bist du dir absolut sicher, dass dies alles wirklich passiert ist?" fragte Dagobert, auch wenn er die Hoffnung nicht wirklich zu besitzen schien.

Sora nickte nur.

„Also doch…" die etwas ältere Ente wendete sich ab und lief etwas tiefer in den Raum hinein. „Man kann wahrlich nicht sagen, dass ich viel Zeit auf Schloss Disney verbracht habe…mich stets nach Abenteuern sehnend und nach Schätzen jagend durchquerte ich viele Länder und machte viele Orte zu meinem Zuhause…aber dennoch verbrachte ich fast meine gesamte Kindheit dort und viele meiner besten Freunde und meine gesamte Familie befanden sich dort…ihr Verlust schmerzt mich sehr, doch bin ich keine Ente die im Stillen trauert…Rache will ich für meine Freunde und Verwandten! Doch bin ich auch alt und ich fürchte ich kann euch nicht sehr von Nutzen sein…dennoch…" Dagobert richtete sich nun wieder Sora und den anderen zu. „…sollte es etwas geben, was ich tun kann, so lasst es mich wissen!"

„Dagobert…" brachte Sora erstaunt hervor. Dann nickte er. „Gut dich auf unserer Seite zu wissen.

„Und wie sollen wir vorgehen?" fragte nun Leon in die Runde.

„Zuerst einmal bräuchten wir ein Schiff…es muss groß sein und gut gepanzert…gleichzeitig muss es über genug Durchschlagskraft verfügen um Roxas´ Festung zu stürmen…aber wo kriegt man so was her?" fragte sich Sora nachdenklich.

„Nun…" murmelte Cid. „Ich denke ich hätte da genau das Richtige." er grinste, ging zu seinem Arbeitsplatz rüber, suchte etwas in seinen Unterlagen rum und holte dann eine etwas größere Papierrolle hervor. Er legte sie auf den Tisch und breitete sie aus. „Dies ist der Plan für ein von mir entworfenes Kriegsschiff…ich habe es entworfen um in naher Zukunft einmal damit Rediant Gardens Luftraum zu überwachen und zu kontrollieren. Es ist gigantisch und bis in alle Ecken bewaffnet. Der Bau ist mit den technischen Mitteln, die uns hier zu Verfügung stehen kein Problem und eine Sache von weniger als 2 Tagen, wenn wir alle anderen Projekte abbrechen und sofort beginnen…auch die Besatzung zu Rekrutieren wäre kein großes Hindernis…nur…" Cid hielt inne und kratzte sich unbeholfen am Hinterkopf.

„Nur was?" fragte Tifa.

„Wir vom Rediant Gaden Wiederaufbau Komitee haben da so ein kleines Problem…und zwar sind wir immer ziemlich knapp bei Kasse. Und ich fürchte die ganzen Gummi-Steine zu bezahlen dürfte eine teure Angelegenheit werden…"

„Wenn das euer einziges Problem sein sollte so könnt ihr es getrost mir überlassen!" meldete sich Dagobert zu Wort.

„Was denn? Du willst die Dinger bezahlen? Du rückst doch sonst nie etwas raus, du Geizhals!" wunderte sich Cid.

„Es ist wahr, dass ich jeden meiner Kreuzer ehrlich und hart erarbeitet habe und ich würde lügen wenn ich sagen würde, dass sie mir nicht am Herzen liegen, aber so wichtig mir mein Geld auch ist, meine Neffen und Freunde bringt das auch nicht wieder zurück…und ehe ich allein mit all meinem Geld sterbe will ich ihnen zeigen, dass obwohl ich ihnen zu Lebzeiten nicht einen einzigen Kreuzer geschenkt habe, mir ihre Rache mein ganzes Geld wert ist…" erklärte Dagobert ruhig. In seinen Augen glitzerte pure Entschlossenheit.

„Hmmm…vielleicht habe ich dich ja falsch eingeschätzt…nun gut…wenn das so ist, dann schnapp´ dir mal dein Scheckbuch und folge mir…wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren…" sagte Cid und eilte zur Tür raus.

„Ein bisschen mehr Respekt wenn ich bitten darf!" hörte man Dagobert noch schimpfen bevor er Cid hinterher rannte und die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.

„Haha! Da haben wir aber echt Glück gehabt, dass diese Milliardenschwere Ente hier reingeplatzt ist, was Sora?" grinste Yuffie.

„Ja…und meinet wegen kann das mit dem Glück auch ruhig noch länger andauern…wir werden es sicher brauchen…"

„Noch ist nicht alles erledigt…" wand Cloud ein.

„Stimmt…das Kriegsschiff nutzt uns herzlich wenig ohne eine Streitmacht, die groß genug ist den Scharen der Niemande zu trotzen." Stimmte Tifa zu.

„Für diesen Fall wurde die königliche Streitmacht vom König höchstpersönlich ins Leben gerufen…nur ist diese ja bekanntlich bereits von Roxas vernichtet worden…vermutlich war das wohl das Hauptmotiv das hinter seiner Tat steckt…" vermutete Sora während er nachdenklich in den Raum hineinging, wodurch die anderen nur noch seinen Rücken sehen konnten.

„Sieht so aus als hätten wir ein Problem…mit dem Verlust der königlichen Streitmacht bleibt uns keine uns freundlich gesinnte Streitmacht übrig, die den Niemanden Widerstand leisten könnte…" stellte Leon fest.

Stille herrschte im Raum als jeder der Anwesenden versuchte einen Ausweg aus diesem Problem zu finden…vergeblich…schließlich kam Sora wieder zu Wort.

„Wenn es auf der Seite des Lichts keine Verbündeten mehr gibt, brauchen wir eben…" Sora drehte sich um und blickte allen ernst in die Augen.

„…einen Feind!"

Geschockt blickten alle auf Sora. „Wie meinst du das? ´Einen Feind´?"

„Denkt doch mal nach…es gibt absolut nichts auf unserer Seite was stark genug wäre uns bei diesem Kampf zu helfen…auf der anderen Seite gibt es jedoch genau eine Gruppe, die zahlenmäßig stark genug ist und absolut gar nichts mit den Niemanden zu tun hat, bis auf den Fakt, dass sie einen gemeinsamen Ursprung haben." Erklärte Sora.

„Die Herzlosen?" tippte Yuffie.

„Bingo!" nickte Sora.

„Das ist doch verrückt! Du? Der Auserwählte des Schlüsselschwertes Seite an Seite mit den Herzlosen? Es ist absolut unmöglich, dass diese Monster uns helfen." Wand Yuffie ein.

„Es wird sicher nicht leicht…aber wen wir ihren Anführer überzeugen können dann hätten wir nicht nur einen Verbündeten mehr, sondern auch einen Feind weniger…selbst wenn wir auf die Herzlosen verzichten würden und eine kleine Flotte Elitekämpfer mit uns in den Kampf bringen, könnte selbst die sorgfältigste Planung daran scheitern, dass wie aus dem nichts Herzlose erscheinen und uns während eines Gefechts von hinten ausschalten…"

„Gutes Argument…" gab Leon zu.

„Das Problem ist…wo finden wir jemanden, der die Herzlosen kontrollieren kann…? Die letzten beiden, die ich kannte waren Karlo und Malefiz…und die habe ich seit dem Tag an dem wir Xemnas besiegt haben nicht mehr gesehen…" murmelte Sora.

„Karlo? Du meinst diesen dicken, nichtsnutzigen Kater?" erkundigte sich Yuffie.

Sora schaute sie überrascht an. „J-ja…genau den…habt ihr den schon mal gesehen?" fragte er verwundert.

„Der Kerl ist fast jeden zweiten Tag hier und versucht mit einer kleinen Gruppe Herzlosen andauernd uns dazu zu bringen ihm und Malefiz Ansems Schloss zu überlassen…" erklärte Leon.

„Jetzt wo du es erwähnst…ich denke es müsste bald wieder soweit sein, dass er…" begann Aerith doch sie wurde unterbrochen als plötzlich jemand von draußen rief: „Dieses Mal meine ich es ernst! Gebt uns das Schloss oder ich werde euch alle in Herzlose verwandeln!" Ein Lachen war zu hören.

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht…" seufzte Yuffie.

„Egal! Er kommt uns wie gerufen! Nichts wie hin!" mit diesen Worten lief er zur Tür und verlies das Haus, gefolgt von den anderen.

Draußen konnten sie Karlo und eine ihn umgebende Scharr Herzlose sehen. Er stand auf einem der Dächer und blickte zu den aus der Tür tretenden Personen hinunter. Als er Sora sah wurde er jedoch kreidebleich. „W-was denn!? Du!?!" geschockt verlor er das Gleichgewicht und fiel von dem Dach, riss dabei einige Dachziegel mit sich und versuchte sich an der Dachrinne festzuhalten, die jedoch seinem Gewicht nicht gewachsen war und schließlich abbrach. Karlo machte schmerzhaften Kontakt mit dem Boden und bekam obendrein die Dachrinne und ein paar der runter fallenden Ziegel zu spüren, wobei er bei jedem Kontakt der Objekte mit seinem Kopf entweder ein „Ah!", „Argh!" oder „Ugh!" von sich gab. Sora hielt die Hand schützend vor sein Gesicht und wendete sich kurz ab. Ihm war sichtlich klar wie schmerzhaft das gewesen sein musste. Leon seufzte nur und schüttelte den Kopf während Tifa ein unterdrücktes Kichern hervorbrachte…anders als Yuffie, die ihr Gelächter nicht im Geringsten zurückhielt. Was Cloud betraf…so war er einfach nur Cloud. Er lehnte einfach an der Wand und empfand es noch nicht einmal für nötig dem Schauspiel auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Auauau…Mann, tut das weh!" stöhnte Karlo als er sich langsam aufrappelte. Dann fiel im plötzlich wieder ein WARUM er eigentlich hinuntergefallen war und rief laut: „Es gibt eine unerwartete Wendung! Der Bengel mit dem Schlüsselschwert („Ich heiße Sora!" rief Sora dazwischen.) ist hier aufgetaucht! Wir ziehen uns zurück!" kaum war dies gesagt verschwanden die Herzlosen allesamt und auch Karlo war dabei sich gerade zu verkrümeln, doch Sora hielt ihn auf.

„Hey Karlo! Warte Mal! Wir wollen nicht gegen dich kämpfen…wir wollten dich nur mal was fragen."

„Huh? Was denn?"

„Wir wollen mit Malefiz sprechen…denkst du, du kannst ein Treffen hinbiegen?"

Karlo faste sich ans Kinn und blickte irgendwohin in Richtung Himmel, offensichtlich am Nachdenken. „Worum geht´ s denn?" wollte Karlo wissen.

„Wir wollen ihr ein Geschäft vorschlagen…" erklärte Leon.

Karlo nickte. „Okay…ich werd´ s ihr sagen, aber wehe es ist nicht wichtig! Wenn sie sauer wird, darf ich das nämlich wieder ausbaden!" nörgelte Karlo.

„Danke, Karlo." Bedankte sich Sora und Karlo verschwand in einer Wolke aus Dunkelheit.

„Jetzt heißt es abwarten und Tee trinken…" meinte Aerith.

„Tee? Sorry, ich passe!" winkte Yuffie ab. Leon seufzte…

---Wenig später…wieder in Merlins Haus---

Alle beteiligten saßen ruhig im Raum…auf die Rückkehr des Katers wartend. Allein Yuffie schien ruhelos und schaukelte mit ihrem Stuhl auf und ab.

„Sag mal Leon, was für ein Geschäft hattest du da im Kopf?" fragte sie schließlich.

„Das ist doch offensichtlich. Malefiz will das Schloss…also geben wir es ihr."

„Was?! Ansems Schloss? Aber wir sind doch noch gar nicht mit den Forschungen fertig!"

„Das meiste haben wir aber schon untersucht und wenn du mich fragst kommt da nicht mehr viel dabei raus…abgesehen davon haben wir nicht viel, was sie noch interessieren könnte…"

„Da hast du allerdings recht…" Yuffie verstummte. Plötzlich wurde sprang erneut die Tür auf. Alle griffen kampfbereit zu ihren Waffen als sie die dunkle Aura spürten, die den Raum erfüllte. Sofort richteten sie ihre Waffen auf den Eindringling, der daraufhin erschrocken zusammenzuckte..

„H-hey! Sachte! Ich dachte ihr wolltet verhandeln!" sprach Karlo nervös, der sich als der Eindringling entpuppte.

Die Waffen wurden weggesteckt und Seufzen war zu vernehmen.

„Wohl noch nie was von Anklopfen gehört, was?" fuhr Yuffie den Kater an.

„Um ehrlich zu sein bin ich nicht so der Freund von Türen…in der Regel habe ich Portale…"

„Wie sieht´ s aus Karlo?" kam Sora zur Sache.

„Achja, wenn ihr was von Malefiz wollt, dann trefft sie in einer halben Stunde in den dunklen Tiefen…ihr wisst doch wo das ist, oder?" erkundigte sich Karlo.

Sora nickte. „Ja. Irgendwie haben Bösewichte einen Drang dazu dort auf zu tauchen…"

Karlo lachte.. „Na du musst es ja wissen." Er öffnete ein kleines dunkles Portal und verschwand mit den Worten: „Also bis später dann…an eurer Stelle würde ich Malefiz nicht warten lassen, sonst wird sie zum Drachen!"

„Oh ja…DARAN erinnere ich mich noch…das würde ich ungern wiederholen…" seufzte Sora. In seinen Gedanken tauchten Bilder von ihm und seinen Gefährten auf, wie sie vor einiger Zeit gegen Malefiz kämpften. Man konnte es drehen und wenden wie man wollte…ein überlegener Sieg war es jedenfalls nicht.

„Lasst uns aufbrechen. Die dunklen Tiefen sind einen ordentlichen Fußmarsch entfernt…wir sollten keine Zeit verschwenden." Leon griff nach seiner Waffe und ging in Richtung Tür. Die anderen folgten ihm. Das Erreichen des Ziels erwies sich als problemlos. Kein einziger Herzloser tauchte auf. Sora fiel auf, dass die Stadtmauer, die bei dem großen Angriff der Herzlosen vor einiger Zeit stark beschädigt wurde, wieder vollständig wieder aufgebaut wurde. Ein gesichertes Tor ermöglichte nun das Durchqueren der Mauer in das Außengebiet für diejenigen, die doch tatsächlich vor hatten in die Einöde zu reisen, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Direkt vor der Außenmauer erreichte die Gruppe eine Art Ruine. Sora erkannte sie allerdings nicht sofort wieder, denn überall am Boden sammelten sich kleinere bläulich schimmernde Pfützen aus denen kleine Lichter aufstiegen und langsam verglühten je weiter sie aufstiegen.

„Was ist das?" fragte Sora.

„Keine Ahnung…als wir die Mauer wieder aufbauten wollten wir hier eigentlich auch aufräumen, aber wir haben es gelassen. Immerhin ist es doch ziemlich schön, oder?" erzählte Yuffie.

„In der Tat!" stimmte Tifa zu. „Wenn man leise ist, hört man sogar manchmal sanfte Melodien…woher die wohl kommen?"

„Es ist, als ob dieser Ort hier leben würde…so was sieht man wahrlich selten." Stellte Aerith zufrieden fest.

„Hmmm…ich frage mich ob es etwas mit diesem komischen Kauz zu tun hat, den wir damals hier besiegt haben…" fragte sich Sora.

„Du hast hier mit jemandem gekämpft?" fragte Leon.

„Ja…damals war das hier noch ein ganz normaler Ort. Der Kerl war allerdings echt seltsam drauf. Er machte auf mich nicht wirklich den Eindruck Gefallen am Kampf zu finden. Er schien mir mehr Gefallen in der Musik gefunden zu haben. So gesehen hat sein Element Wasser irgendwie zu ihm gepasst…" Erzählte Sora.

„Ich finde dieser Ort würde ziemlich zu so einer Person passen, wie du sie eben beschrieben hast…" sagte Aerith.

„Du hast Recht. Vielleicht ist er wirklich hierfür verantwortlich. Ich frag mich nur was so ein Kerl bei Organisation XIII zu suchen hatte…"

„Für jeden gibt es einen bestimmten Grund etwas zu tun…" wand Cloud ein.

„Richtig…ob diese Gründe die Taten dieses jemands aber rechtfertigen ist eine andere Sache…" fügte Sora hinzu.

„Das ist wahr…" nickte Cloud.

Die Gruppe lies den wundersamen Ort hinter sich und erreichten auch bald die Kristallkluft, die sie auch schnell hinter sich brachten. Auch das große Gebiet hinter der Kristallkluft durchquerte die Truppe relativ schnell. Vor ihren geistigen Augen erschienen ihnen gegen ihren Willen Bilder der längst vergangenen Schlacht, doch die Erinnerung saß zu tief, als dass sie sie einfach vergessen konnten. Schließlich kamen sie an, doch von Malefiz fehlte jede Spur.

„Sind wir zu früh?" wunderte sich Sora.

„Keineswegs…du bist sogar überaus pünktlich, Auserwählter des Schlüsselschwerts." Erklang plötzlich Malefiz´ Stimme. Grüne Flammen tauchten aus dem Nichts direkt vor Sora auf und aus ihnen trat Malefiz hervor. Grinsend blickte sie Sora an, der völlig überrascht nach hinten gesprungen war. Zu ihrer Rechten erschien Karlo etwas unspektakulärer mit Hilfe eines kleinen dunklen Portals, wie es die Herzlosen benutzten.

„Du hast ganz schön gute Reflexe für einen Knirps." Lachte er,

„So was eignet man sich an, wenn man andauernd Gegner hat, die es mögen aus dem Nichts auf zu tauchen…" antwortete Sora gelassen.

„Wie dem auch sei…ich hörte ihr würdet etwas von mir wollen? Ich hoffe für euch, dass es etwas Wichtiges ist…" kam Malefiz zur Sache.

„So ist es…ich komme gleich zum Punkt." Sora machte eine kurze Pause und blickte zu den anderen. Sie nickten ihm zu und er setzte fort. „Wir möchten dir ein Geschäft vorschlagen."

„Und was wäre es, was ihr begehrt?" wollte Malefiz wissen.

„…die vollständige Kontrolle über die Herzlosen." Blickte Sora sie ernst an.

Stille herrschte. Keine sagte etwas…allein der Wind war zu hören, wie er heulend durch das Gebirge zog. Für einen kuren Augenblick entdeckten die Gefährten den Ausdruck des Erstaunens in Malefiz´ und Karlos Augen. Doch schon kurz darauf beugte sie sich vor und fing leise an zu kichern. Das Kichern wurde bald zu einem Gelächter und kurz darauf blickte sie auf und lachte so laut, dass man meinen könnte der Wahnsinn hätte diese Hexe gepackt. Alle blickten sie an. Selbst Karlo konnte seinen verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck nicht verbergen.

Schließlich kam sie zu Wort. Grinsend blickte sie Sora an und sagte: „Ich soll dir die Kontrolle über die Herzlosen geben? Ausgerechnet DIR!? Demjenigen, der meine Pläne immer und immer wieder über den Haufen wirft? Schon allein diese Frechheit hier auf zu tauchen und zu denken, dass ICH dir helfen würde ist die Höhe, aber das, was du hier verlangst sprengt echt alle Grenzen! Nenne mir nur EINEN Preis der es Wert wäre dir diesen Gefallen zu tun!"

Sora wunderte sich nicht im Entferntesten, dass sie so etwas sagte. Stattdessen blickte er zu Leon hinüber und gab ihm ein Zeichen, dass er nun das Angebot vorschlagen sollte.

Leon nickte, trat einen Schritt nach vorne und blickte Malefiz ernst an. „Diese Reaktion deinerseits wundert uns gar nicht. Da wir damit rechneten, dass du dich weigern würdest, kamen wir zusammen auf folgendes Angebot: Solltest du einwilligen, so sind wir vom Rediant Garden Wiederaufbaukomitee gewillt dir Ansems Schloss und alles was sich dort befindet zu überlassen."

„Es wäre natürlich nett von dir uns trotzdem noch hin und wieder forschen zu…AU!" Yuffie zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen und fasste sich an ihren schmerzenden rechten Arm während sie Leon wütende Blicke zuwarf, die dieser eiskalt ignorierte.

Sicher, dass Malefiz das Angebot überdenken würde warteten sie nun auf ihre Reaktion. Erstaunlicherweise lachte Malefiz erneut, wenn auch nicht so laut wie vorher.

„Ihr Narren! Denkt ihr wirklich diese Bruchbude wäre es mir wert euch die Kontrolle über die Herzlosen zu gewähren? Der einzige Grund warum ich das Schloss haben will ist, weil es in einem etwas besseren Zustand wäre als mein jetziges…doch selbst wenn ihr mir ein neues bauen würdet, würde ich euch niemals helfen wollen, noch nicht einmal wenn es das größte und am stärksten bewaffnete Schloss des ganzen Universums wäre!" spöttisch blickte sie zu den anderen und grinste. „Eher würde ich sterben, als dass ich meinen Feinden etwas Gutes tue!"

Sora lies sein Schlüsselschwert erscheinen und stürmte auf Malefiz zu. „Das lässt sich einrichten." Doch kurz bevor sein Schwert mit ihrem Körper in Kontakt kam wehrte die Hexe seinen Schlag mit ihrem Stab ab. Sora versuchte dagegen zu halten um sie in die Knie zu zwingen, doch überraschenderweise lenkte sie seinen Angriff ins Leere und schleuderte ihn mit Hilfe ihres Stabes und einer ihm unbekannten Magie kurzerhand einige Meter weit gegen eine Felswand.

„Sora!" riefen seine Gefährten, die nun kampfbereit zu ihren Waffen gegriffen hatten und geschockt zu ihm rüber blickten. Langsam richtete Sora sich auf und blickte Malefiz emotionslos an.

Malefiz lachte. „Was soll dieser Blick? So wie ich dich kenne würdest du doch nun unerschüttert und siegessicher wie ein Narr auf mich zustürmen. Auch dein Angriff war eher halbherzig und leichter abzuwehren als ich es von dir gewohnt bin. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, finde ich das doch schon fast enttäuschend. Was ist denn los? Verliert der Meister des Schlüsselschwertes etwa seine Macht?" spottete sie.

„Dir wird das lachen schon noch vergehen!" rief Leon und rannte auf sie zu. Karlo warf sich vor sie und blockte Leons Attacke mit seinem undurchbrechbaren Schutzzauber. Herzlose umkreisten die Truppe und ihre beiden Anführer verschwanden. Allerdings nur um hinter den Herzlosen wieder auf zu tauchen.

„Ihr werdet hier sterben!" lachte Malefiz.

„Das denkst auch nur du!" rief Tifa.

„Hey Malefiz, vielleicht stimmt es, was die Herzlosen gesagt haben." Meinte Karlo plötzlich.

„Sprichst du davon, wie sie meinten kein Herz im Körper des Auserwählten spüren zu können?" fragte ihn Malefiz. „Jetzt wo du es sagst scheint sich ihr Verdacht zu bestätigen…doch was ist das?" Malefiz blickte nun etwas genauer auf Sora und schien etwas zu erkennen. „Das ist ja interessant…" stellte sie etwas belustigt fest.

„Was starrst du mich so an?! Dir und deinen Herzlosen werde ich's zeigen!" schrie Sora. Er schien auf einmal ziemlich wütend zu sein. Plötzlich fest entschlossen, stürmte er auf die Herzlosen zu und kämpfte wie in seinen besten Tagen. Malefiz beobachtete ihn äußerst interessiert. „Erstaunlich…"

„Malefiz?" Karlo schien an den Gedankengängen der Hexe teilhaben zu wollen.

„Schau genau hin Karlo, was erkennst du an der Stelle an der sein Herz sein sollte…?" fragte sie ihn.

Karlo blickte nun zu Sora und kniff die Augen zusammen. Etwas verblüfft, aber nicht ganz überrascht antwortete er. „Gar nichts…scheint als hätten die Herzlosen recht gehabt…"

„Nicht ganz…schau genauer hin…" forderte ihn die Hexe auf.

Karlo tat wie man ihm sagte. Nach einigen Sekunden ließ er einen Ausruf des Erstaunens seine Lippen entweichen. „Woah, da ist doch etwas…jedoch ziemlich klein…was könnte das sein?" wunderte er sich.

„Selbstverständlich ein Herz…, jedoch nur ein winziger Teil davon. Genau so viel wie man zum Existieren benötigt. Erstaunlich! Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie er das hingekriegt hat, aber so was sieht man nicht alle Tage, nicht wahr?"

In der Zwischenzeit kümmerten sich die Gefährten um die Herzlosen. Sie merkten, wie sich Karlo und Malefiz unterhielten und dabei Sora anstarrten, jedoch verstanden sie kein Wort von dem, was sie sagten. Plötzlich verschwanden die Herzlosen und Malefiz trat hervor.

„Ich habe meine Meinung geändert, einer von euch erhält über einen bestimmten Zeitraum die Kontrolle über die Herzlosen…allerdings nur wenn ihr mir das gebt, was ich will."

Erstaunt über diese Wendung blickten sie Malefiz an. Sora faste sich schnell wieder und fragte: „Das wäre?"

Erneut grinste die Hexe und deutete auf Sora. „Dein Herz!"

„Was?!" riefen alle (auch Karlo) gleichzeitig.

„Aber Malefiz, sie haben dir bereits ein Schloss angeboten und jetzt willst du nur ein Herz? Das verstehe ich nicht…" fragte Karlo verwirrt.

„Siehst du es denn nicht, Karlo?" fragte sie ihn immer noch grinsend. „Dieser Junge besitzt, wie auch immer es geschehen sein mag, nur noch einen winzigen Splitter…"

„Einen Splitter?" fragte Sora etwas verwirrt.

Malefiz bemerkte Soras fragenden Gesichtsausdruck. „Was denn? Du weißt es selber nicht?"

„Was soll ich denn wissen?" Sora verstand nicht recht.

Malefiz blickte ihn an und seufzte. „Muss ich es dir auch noch erklären?" Sie schien an der Unwissenheit der anderen ziemlich genervt zu sein. „Also hör zu…aus irgendeinem Grund besitzt du anstelle eines ganzen Herzens nur einen winzigen Splitter, der kaum als solcher zu erkennen ist…"

´Ein Splitter? Ist es das, was mir die Flucht aus meinem beziehungsweise Roxas´ Herz ermöglichte? Dann war das Licht vermutlich. Dieser kleine Splitter…vorausgesetzt es stimmt, was diese Hexe mir erzählt…´ ging es Sora durch den Kopf.

Währenddessen setzte Malefiz fort. „Dieser Splitter ist Gerademahl so groß um dir eine Existenz zu ermöglichen, mehr nicht…Gefühle oder vergleichbares dürftest du nicht besitzen…jedoch…"

„Kann ich trotzdem fühlen…" beendete Sora ihren Satz.

„Richtig! Du kannst fühlen, wenn auch nur in eine gewissen Maße…jedoch allein diese Eigenschaft ist beeindruckend, da es an sich gar nicht möglich wäre! Der Grund weshalb du trotzdem fühlen kannst, muss daran liegen, dass du ein sehr starkes Herz besitzt…oder besessen hast…wie man es auch nennen mag…"

´Verstehe…also war das vorhin…´ Sora blickte in Gedanken auf die ihm vor kurzem noch unerklärlichen Ereignisse zurück, die er jetzt wenigstens verstehen konnte. Zumindest machte es Sinn, was Malefiz ihm erzählte. Auch wenn es sich auf den ersten Blick ziemlich verrückt anhörte.

„Stell dir doch nur mal vor was ich mit so einem Herz alles machen könnte, Karlo!" Malefiz war in ihren Gedanken versunken. „Wenn ein so kleiner Splitter noch zu so etwas fähig ist, was wäre dann das vollständige Herz für eine Energiequelle? Ich könnte neue, unvorstellbare Zauber mein eigen nennen und alle meine Feinde vernichten." Lachte sie.

Plötzlich rief Yuffie dazwischen: „Freu dich nicht zu früh! Sora wird dir auf keinen Fall…!"

„Abgemacht!" nahm Sora das Angebot an.

„Was? Aber Sora, du…" wollte Aerith einwenden.

„Egal wie ich die Sache drehe oder wende, Roxas ist mein Niemand, der durch meine Handlungen entstanden ist…und wenn er eine Bedrohung für das Universum darstellt, dann habe ich letztendlich für seine Taten Verantwortung zu tragen..." Er blickte seine Freunde an. „Egal was es mich kosten mag…ich muss sicherstellen, dass es zu keiner weiteren Zerstörung kommt…es ist meine Pflicht als Auserwählter des Schlüsselschwerts…" nun wand er sich wieder Malefiz zu. „Außerdem gebe ich mein Herz lieber der Dunkelheit, anstatt es diesem Verräter zu überlassen!" Unbeugsame Wut loderte deutlich in seinen Augen. Als Malefiz ihm so in diese Augen sah, schien es ihr so, als wäre sein erster Beweggrund nicht ansatzweise so wichtig wie sein zweiter. Das Verlangen nach Rache, welches sich in seinen Augen widerspiegelte, sagte mehr als alles andere. Malefiz grinste erneut als sie das feststellte.

„Du hast dich also bereits entschieden?" fragte sie nach. Sora nickte. „Vollständige Kontrolle über alle Herzlosen, wobei ich meine Kontrolle zur Sicherheit selbstverständlich nicht aufgeben werde, im Austausch gegen dein Herz nachdem du denjenigen bezwungen hast, den du so sehr verachtest? Ist es das, was du wünscht?"

„Ja, solange es mir hilft mein Ziel zu erreichen, ist mir jeder Preis recht." Antwortete Sora.

„Wenn das so ist, lass uns den Handel abschließen…" Malefiz reichte ihm ihre rechte Hand. „Sei gewarnt…nimmst du das Angebot jetzt an, ist es unwiderruflich…"

Sora streckte seine Hand aus, zögerte einen kleinen Augenblick, doch dann erschien ihm ein Bild von Roxas vor seinem inneren Auge. Wütend biss er die Zähne zusammen, holte aus und griff entschlossen nach Malefiz Hand.

„Du hast dich entschieden…so sei es!" Malefiz lachte und eine bläuliche, finstere Aura ging von ihr aus über ihre Hände auf Sora über, wo sie von seinem Körper absorbiert wurde und somit der Handel abgeschlossen war.

„Was denn? Das war´ s schon?" wunderte sich Sora und blickte auf seine Hände. Er fühlte sich nicht anders als davor auch.

„Man spürt es nicht sofort, nicht wahr?" grinste Karlo. „Jedoch wirst du merken wie die Dunkelheit sich immer mehr in deinem Herzen ausbreitet…oder was davon übrig ist…"

„Du meinst bis ich ein Sklave der Dunkelheit geworden bin?" erkundigte sich Sora.

„So könnte es kommen…muss es aber nicht…es liegt an dir ob du die Dunkelheit kontrollierst oder sie dich. Behältst du deine Ziele fest im Auge und kämpfst mit voller Entschlossenheit, dann wird die Dunkelheit dich als Anführer akzeptieren. Zeigst du ihr jedoch, dass du schnell an dir und deinen Taten zweifelst, wird sie merken, dass sie mit dir leichtes Spiel hat…" erklärte Malefiz.

„In anderen Worten: Zeig ihr wer der Boss ist…" fasste Cloud zusammen.

„Richtig, Blondschopf!" lachte Karlo.

„Wenn es weiter nichts ist, dann werde ich sicher keine Probleme haben…" Pure Entschlossenheit gab seinen Worten nachdruck.

„Du klingst zuversichtlich, aber an deiner Stelle wäre ich vorsichtig, Träger des Schlüsselschwerts." Malefiz hob ihren Stab und in einer grünen Flamme verschwand sie zusammen mit Karlo so als wären sie nie da gewesen. Ihre Stimme jedoch erklang weiterhin. „Ich habe schon viele Menschen gesehen, die so dachten wie du…am Ende teilten sie das gleiche Schicksal…" Mit diesen Worten beendete sie ihre Warnung und es war wieder still.

Sogleich eilten die anderen zu ihm. „Was ist nur in dich gefahren, Sora? Wieso hast du ihr dein Herz verkauft?" fuhr ihn Yuffie geschockt an.

„Ich denke nicht, dass er eine andere Wahl gehabt hätte…" meinte Cloud.

„Sehe ich auch so…trotzdem ist das ein ziemlich hoher Preis…" Leon verschränkte seine Arme und schien nach zu denken.

„Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen…jedenfalls haben wir was wir wollten. Das ist alles was zählt." Sora drehte sich um und wollte bereits zurück gehen, doch Leon hielt ihn auf.

„Warte mal, Sora!"

Sora wand sich ihm zu.

„Woher wollen wir wissen, ob die Hexe uns nicht reingelegt hat? Du solltest mal prüfen ob du die Herzlosen nun wirklich kontrollieren kannst…"

Sora nickte. „Du hast Recht…allerdings hat Malefiz mir natürlich nicht erklärt wie es funktioniert…schätze ich muss es selbst herausfinden…" Er blickte auf seine Handfläche und schloss seine Augen. Zunächst sah er nur schwärze, doch dann hörte er leises Flüstern. Er versuchte sich auf das Flüstern zu konzentrieren und es wurde immer deutlicher.

„Wer…bist du?" die Stimmen ähnelten einem Zischen. Es wirkte gruselig, doch Sora fürchtete sich nicht.

„Mein Name ist Sora!" antwortete Sora.

„Sora…du bist unser Meister?"

„So ist es…nie hätte ich es für möglich gehalten, dass ich so was sage, aber für den bevorstehenden Kampf benötige ich euch…"

„Wie du wünscht, Meister…"

Sora öffnete seine Augen, richtete seine Hand zum Himmel und rief: „Erscheint, ihr Herzlosen!"

Sogleich tauchten einzelne Herzlosen um die kleine Gruppe herum auf. Überrascht griffen Leon und die anderen zu ihren Waffen, doch die Herzlosen griffen sie nicht an. Sie blieben auf ihren Plätzen und warteten.

„Es funktioniert tatsächlich…" staunte Sora.

„Das ist wirklich toll, aber sag ihnen lieber sie sollen wieder verschwinden…ob Verbündet oder nicht, ich trau diesen Kreaturen nicht…" sagte Yuffie und blickte sich unwohl herum. Sora nickte und winkte die Herzlosen mit einer Handbewegung wieder weg. Sie verschwanden sofort. Leon nickte zufrieden. „Scheint als hätte die Hexe Wort behalten."

„Ja. Dann lasst uns jetzt zu Cid gehen und schauen wie er vorankommt. Wo ist seine Werft?" fragte Sora.

„Unter der alten Zitadelle, du dürftest dich doch noch daran erinnern? Cid hat dort etwas umdekoriert…"

„Und wie kommen wir da am schnellsten hin?"

„Ach, das ist ganz leicht…" Yuffie holte ein kleines Sternförmiges Objekt aus ihrer Tasche, das ziemlich viel Energie in sich zu tragen schien, da es von vielen kleinen Blitzen umgeben wurde. Sie drückte auf einige Stellen des Objekts und sofort änderte es seine Farbe. Wie aus dem nichts erschien dann plötzlich eine mittelgroße Plattform vor ihnen, von der seitlich zwei Halterungen ausgingen, die wiederum an einem leuchtenden Objekt endeten, welches ähnlich wie das sternenförmige Objekt, das Yuffie hielt, von kleinen Blitzen umhüllt wurde.

„Tadaa! Vor dir steht das zukünftige Rediant Garden Beförderungssytsem! Dir dürfte die Technik vielleicht noch bekannt vorkommen, Sora! Cid war schon von Anfang an daran interessiert und kam schließlich dahinter wie es funktioniert! Er plant damit ganz Rediant Garden zu vernetzen!" grinste Yuffie stolz. „Natürlich wäre er niemals so weit gekommen wenn ich ihm nicht hin und wieder Dampf unterm Hintern gemacht hätte!"

Sora betrachtete das Transportmittel äußerst interessiert. „Woa! Dutzende von diesen Dingern in ganz Rediant Garden? Kaum vorstellbar wie sehr es das Leben für die Bewohner vereinfachen würde! Cid mag zwar ein seltsamer Kerl sein, aber er kümmert sich ja echt ziemlich gut um Rediant Garden!"

„Das ist nicht exakt das wie es in der Realität aussieht…" murmelte Leon.

„Huh? Was meinst du?" wunderte sich Sora.

„Der wahre Grund warum Cid so versessen darauf ist das Projekt fertig zu bekommen ist der, dass wir dank des Geldbedarfs einiger Mitglieder des Wideraufbau Komitees…" alle Mitglieder des Wiederaufbau Komitees blickten auf Yuffie. „unter massiver Geldknappheit stehen und Cid in dieser Methode die einzige Möglichkeit sah noch genug Geld zu machen ohne Gefahr laufen zu müssen rote Zahlen schreiben zu müssen…"

Es herrschte Stille. Die bedrückende Stimmung der Mitglieder des Wiederaufbau Komitees (mit Ausnahme von Yuffie, die nicht recht verstand worum es ging) hing wie eine finstere Aura über ihren Köpfen. Sora hatte Mitleid mit ihnen, weil er nur zu gut wusste wovon Leon sprach. Auch für ihn gab es Zeiten in denen der Großteil seines Taschengeldes für Kairis Kaufrausch drauf ging…Frauen konnten solche Monster sein…

Der Wind wehte über diese bedrückende Szene hinweg und das war auch das einzige Geräusch das lange zu hören war, bis Yuffie sich zu Wort meldete.

„Was ist denn mit euch los? Wieso die langen Gesichter? Ihr seht aus wie kleine Kinder, die wegen schlechtem Wetter nicht zum spielen rausgehen können…wird Zeit, das wir endlich aufbrechen. Hey Sora, schau dir das mal an!" Grinsend ließ sie den sternenförmigen Kristall, mit dem sie die Plattform beschworen hatte, los und er begann vor ihr zu schweben. Kurz darauf leuchtete er auf und es erschien eine hologrammähnliche Karte von Rediant Garden.

„Wow! Was ist das denn?" staunte Sora.

„Ich wusste dass du das nicht kennen würdest! Cid wäre nicht Cid wenn er die Technik, die er übernimmt nicht gleichzeitig verbessern würde! Die Plattformen die du noch von damals kennst konnten nur einer bestimmten Route folgen, aber diese hier fährt dich hin wo auch immer du hin willst!"

„Wirklich? Überallhin?"

„Naja…nicht ganz überall hin…es muss zuerst ein Knotenpunkt aufgebaut werden, den du dann auf der Karte auswählen kannst…wählst du einen Punkt aus fährt dich die Plattform hin egal wo du dich befindest…"

„Das ist ja spitze! Wie viele Punkte gibt es denn schon?" fragte Sora aufgeregt.

„Naja…wir sind noch in der Entwicklungsphase also…" fing Yuffie an zu erklären.

„Exakt zwei…" viel Leon ihr ins Wort um Sachen zu verkürzen.

„Äh ja…und weil Cid es erfunden hat und er sich den Weg zu seiner Werft und zurück verkürzen wollte sind die beiden Punkte Merlins Haus und seine Werft…" erklärte Yuffie zu Ende.

„War ja klar…" Sora stieg enttäuscht auf die Plattform. Gefolgt von den anderen. „Nach all dem Gerede von ´verbesserte Erfindung´ ist es doch immer noch das gleiche wie damals. Eine Plattform und eine Route…" Sora seufzte.

Yuffie schien von diesen Worten zersplittert zu werden(Animestyled). Niedergeschlagen blickte sie auf den leuchtenden Kristall und ging auf die Knie. „Er hat Recht…" Eine Aura der Niedergeschlagenheit bildete sich über ihr wie bei den anderen zuvor. Leon stöhnte genervt und hob sie auf wie ein Gepäckstück um sie auf die Plattform zu schaffen. Er berührte eine der zwei Stellen auf dem Hologramm die leuchtete und eine Linie zog sich von dem Objekt, das die Plattform trug bis zum Zielort, wie Sora vermutete. Kaum war die Route festgelegt bildete sich ein Schild um die Plattform, was Sora wunderte.

„Hm? Wozu das Schild?"

„Yuffie hat zwar grade große Töne gespuckt, aber es stimmt dass Cid seine Technik, die er benutzt, immer verbessert, also…." Plötzlich startete die Plattform sich in einer unglaublich schnellen Geschwindigkeit zu bewegen, dass es Sora schier umgehauen hatte.

„Oha…das nenne ich Geschwindigkeit!" war Sora überrascht.

„Siehst du? Ohne das Schild wären wir alle mit Sicherheit von der Plattform geflogen…gut, dass zumindest diese Erfindung mal funktioniert wie sie soll…"

Sora wunderte sich ob es denn schon mal Erfindungen gab, die nicht gerade gut funktioniert haben. Trotz seiner Neugier entschied er sich nicht weiter nach zu fragen, da Leons Gesichtsausdruck nicht gerade Zufriedenheit über die wohl gerade wiederkehrenden Erinnerungen ausstrahlte.

Sie bewegten sich ziemlich schnell vorwärts…so schnell dass Sora kaum die Umgebung wahrnehmen konnte…sie zog schneller vorbei als man hin sehen konnte. Alles was er merkte was, dass sie langsam immer Tiefer flogen. Schließlich bewegte sich die Plattform wieder langsamer. Sora staunte nicht schlecht als er merkte dass sie bereits ziemlich Tief in eine Schlucht geflogen waren. Obwohl sie ziemlich Tief waren war es nicht dunkel weil die Kristalle, die an den Wänden hingen hell leuchteten und die Umgebung gut sichtbar machten. Ihre Plattform bewegte sich langsam auf ein gigantisches Loch in einer Felswand zu, welches nicht so aussah als wäre es natürlich entstanden, so gewaltsam wie es entstanden zu sein schien war es sicher menschlichen Ursprungs. Es wirkte als hätte man es gesprengt, doch Sora hatte noch nie so eine große Zerstörungskraft gesehen…außer natürlich auf Schloss Disney. Beim Gedanken daran stieg Trauer in ihm auf, doch nur kurz. Bevor er es merkte wurde ihm das Gefühl praktisch entrissen.

Die Plattform ließ das gewaltige Loch in der dicken Felswand hinter sich und hielt schließlich an als es festen Boden knapp unter ihr gab. Fasziniert blickte Sora sich um während er und seine Freunde von der Plattform traten und sie daraufhin verschwand. Sie waren nun unterirdisch, doch Sora hatte noch nie so viel Aufregung auf einmal gesehen. Sie waren mitten in einem Militärgebiet. Um sie herum marschierten Soldaten, trainierten mit Zielen und Attrappen, Techniker gaben Arbeitern Anweisungen zum Bau von Maschinen und besagte Maschinen, die bereits fertig gestellt wurden halfen wiederum beim Bau von Gummi Schiffen und anderen mechanischen Dingen. Alles schien so aufgewirbelt und doch geordnet zugleich zu sein. Es war erstaunlich.

„Willkommen im Rediant Garden Militärgelände…hier trainiert die erst kürzlich gegründete Rediant Brigade ihre Kampfkünste für den Ernstfall und hier werden auch Gummi Schiffe gebaut…du siehst es ist viel los hier, aber das ist normal…schließlich ist Cid hier der Mann der alles leitet…er selbst mag zwar nicht gerade fleißig wirken, dafür ist er sehr gut darin andere dazu zu bringen fleißig zu arbeiten…" erklärte Leon.

„Cid leitet den Bau von Gummi Schiffen UND die Ausbildung eurer Streitkräfte? Kaum zu glauben…" staunte Sora.

„Naja…den Militärteil übernehmen ich und Yuffie…aber das spielt jetzt keine große Rolle…wir sollten mal nach Cid schauen…er ist sicher in der großen Werft…" sagte Leon und führte die Truppe durch eine Tür, die sich mit einem „Wusch" öffnete und sich genau so auch schloss…nachdem Sora und die anderen natürlich hindurch getreten waren.

„Was? Es gibt mehr zu sehen als das hier? Wann habt ihr es nur geschafft so was Großes auf zu bauen…und das unterirdisch?" fragte Sora während sie die große Werft betraten.

„Ach…ein paar Sprengungen da, ein paar Hilfsroboter hier und schon hast du deine kleine unterirdische Geheimbasis." Erklärte Cid, der plötzlich wie aus dem nichts vor ihnen aufgetaucht ist. Erschrocken trat die Gruppe einen Schritt zurück. „Willkommen in meiner Werft! Ich wette ihr wollt SIE sehen! Na dann kommt mal mit!" lachte Cid und führte sie an.

„Was?! Ist das Schiff etwa schon fertig?" erkundigte sich Sora.

„Nah! Noch nicht ganz…aber bis Morgen ist sie garantiert einsatzbereit!"

„Morgen schon? Ich dachte wir bauen ein großes Kriegsschiff…einer Festung ebenbürtig…" wunderte sich Tifa.

Cid lachte. „Ich denke du unterschätzt mich und die Mittel, die mir hier zur Verfügung stehen! Mit meinem Verstand und den Maschinen, die ich hier habe ist eine schwebende Festung kein Ding von anderthalb Tagen. Dank der Eigenschaft von Gummisteinen sich gegenseitig ohne Zufuhr von irgendwelchen Hilfsstoffen zu verbinden ist der Bau solcher Projekte ein Kinderspiel. Das einzige was das ganze hier verlangsamt ist die Spezialmithri-Legierung, die ich auf die Steine aufbringen muss um den maximalen Verteidigungswert zu erzielen…und selbst dass ist mit Hilfe meiner Maschinen kein Thema." Er führte sie an zahlreichen Maschinen und kleineren Gummi Schiffen vorbei und endete schließlich vor einem Koloss von einem Gummi Schiff.

„Hier ist sie! Darf ich präsentieren? Die Königin aller Kriegsschiffe: Die Militia Grandia!"

„Wow!" staunten alle als sie dieses Monstrum von einem Schiff zu Gesicht bekamen. Sora stand einige Meter vor dem Schiff und konnte trotzdem nicht sehen wo es aufhörte. Er musste einige Meter laufen bis er das Ende sehen konnte. „Unglaublich!" Zwar war es noch nicht fertig, aber man konnte die Umrisse bereits erkennen. Es war ungefähr so lang wie 3 Blitzballfelder hintereinander und mindestens doppelt so hoch wie eins…wobei es sicher noch etwas größer werden würde, da es ja noch nicht ganz fertig war. Man konnte schon den kleinen Hangar für kleinere Kampfjets erkennen und die Tragflächen der Seitenflügel waren beachtlich und zugleich stylisch geformt. Zwar war Style ja eher unwichtiger, jedoch musste Sora zugeben dass ihm die Bogenförmige Form der Flügel ziemlich cool erschien…zumal er bereits Anzeichen einer großen Laserkanone am Ende des Flügels entdecken konnte. Cid hatte nicht gelogen als er meinte das Schiff wäre bis in alle Ecken bewaffnet. Zar waren noch nicht alle Waffen angebracht doch es zierte schon eine beachtliche Anzahl von Kanonen die Außenfläche des Schiffs. Bei genauerer Betrachtung erkannte Sora eine gewaltige Waffe, die versteckt und geschützt vor feindlichem Feuer unter dem Schiff angebracht war.

„Woa! Dieses Ding sieht mächtig aus!" rief Sora voller Aufregung und deutete auf die Waffe.

„Gut erkannt!" Grinste Cid. „Das Teil hat's ganz schön in sich! Erinnerst du dich an das Loch durch dass ihr hier her gekommen seid?"

„Was? Willst du etwa sagen, dass…" vermutete Aerith.

„Haargenau! Das Loch haben wir mit diesem Baby gesprengt! Beeindruckend, nicht wahr?" Cid lachte. „Leider kann ich nicht mit dieser Waffe prahlen…die Pläne stammen nämlich alle von Rikku…

„Riku?" Sora blickte Cid etwas verwirrt an

„Japp, Rikku. Sie ist erstaunlich gut im Bau von solchen Sachen…man würde es auf den ersten Blick kaum glauben…"

„Sie?!" Sora fragte sich ernsthaft was das zu bedeuten hatte. Hatte er irgendwas verpasst?

„Was machst du denn für ein Gesicht? Kennst du sie nicht? Sie ist die kleine Fee da drüben, die so fleißig beim Bau hilft. Sie ist uns eine große Hilfe. Dank ihr kann ich mich anderen Dingen kümmern und brauche noch nicht mal meine anderen Projekte auf Eis legen zu müssen, wie ich es eigentlich für diesen Bau hier vorhatte. So können wir uns sogar noch eine kleine Flotte bereitstellen." Cid lachte und schien recht stolz zu sein.

Sora blickte genauer in die Richtung, in die Cid gezeigt hatte. Tatsächlich erblickte er etwas Kleines hin und her fliegen…vermutlich um etwas an der Waffe rum zu basteln. Neugierig rannte er hin um dieses Missverständnis zu klären, welches hier zu herrschen schien. Als er endlich nah genug war erkannte er um wen es sich wirklich handelte. Es war die kleine blonde Fee, die ihm früher schon begegnet war. Sie bemerkte seine Anwesenheit und brach ihre Arbeiten für einen Moment ab.

„Na wenn das nicht dieser spitzhaarige Held mit dem Schlüsselschwert ist! Hi!" grüßte sie fröhlich. Auf ihrem Gesicht bildete sich ein schelmisches Grinsen. „Bist du hier um deine Schulden zu bezahlen? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere schuldest du uns noch eine Menge Items!"

„Was? Meinst du das von damals? Ich dachte das war nur ein Scherz!" wich Sora nervös zurück.

„Ist es auch!" lachte sie. „Entspann dich…musst nicht gleich so geschockt reagieren. Du bist doch ein Held, oder? Müssen die sich nicht besser unter Kontrolle haben, oder so was?"

Sora lachte nervös und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Schätze du hast mich erwischt!" Er nahm seine normale Haltung wieder ein. „Also du bist Riku? Ich bin Sora!"

„Das heißt Rikku…das ist ein kleiner, aber feiner Unterschied. Aber schön endlich deinen Namen zu kennen. Ich kann dich ja nicht ewig ´spitzhaariger Held mit dem Schlüsselschwert´ nennen, oder?" sie kicherte.

„Nein, ich denke das wäre ziemlich unpraktisch." lächelte Sora. „sag mal…wo sind denn die anderen beiden? Seid ihr nicht immer zusammen?"

„Meinst du uns?" kam eine Stimme neben ihm. Sora wand sich ihr zu und erkannte zwei weitere Feen auf der Spitze der Waffe hocken, als wäre es die ideale Sitzgelegenheit. Eine war braunhaarig und winkte freundlich, während die andere ihn nur kalt anstarrte.

„Wow…ziemlich kess so einfach auf der Spitze einer gefährlichen Waffe zu hocken…die sind aber drauf…" dachte sich Sora.

„Schön dich wieder zu sehen, Sora. Ich bin Yuna! Und das ist Paine." Stellte die braunhaarige Fee mit den schulterlangen Haaren sich vor. Als sie Paine vorstellte deutete sie mit der Hand auf die silberhaarige Fee neben ihr, die Sora immer noch kalt anstarrte.

„Euch scheint es ja gut zugehen, wie ich sehe." Grinste Sora. „Na ja…ihr macht ja auch nicht den Eindruck euch leicht unterkriegen zu lassen. Aber was macht ihr hier eigentlich? Seid ihr nicht eigentlich Schatzsucher oder so was?"

„Eigentlich schon, aber als wir diesen Ort hier fanden und Rikku diese ganzen Maschinen und Werkzeuge sah, konnte sie nichts mehr halten…so war sie schon immer. Da wir wissen dass wir sie nicht von hier wegbekommen bis sie fertig ist, bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig als auf sie zu warten." Erklärte Yuna mit einem Lächeln. Sie schien das nicht so eng zu sehen wie Paine, die offensichtlich lieber was anderes machen würde.

„Verstehe…muss langweilig für euch sein, oder?"

„Langweilig? Machst du Witze?!" rief Rikku voller Entsetzen. Sie schien nicht zu realisieren, dass sie eigentlich nicht gemeint war…entweder das oder sie antwortete gern für andere. „Wie kann das hier langweilig sein? So viel von diesem neuen Material mit dem man unglaublich viel anfangen kann. Wer hätte gedacht, dass diese kleinen Steine so vielseitig sein können? So was habe ich noch nie gesehen!" voller Begeisterung deutete sie auf einen Haufen Gummisteine. „Und es ist nicht einmal wirklich schwer zu verstehen, wie man damit umgehen muss. Kaum hatte ich es verstanden musste ich gleich probieren diese Waffe hier nach zu bauen. Die Vorlage dafür ist eine ähnliche Waffe, wie ich sie zuvor schon einmal gesehen hatte. Zu meiner Überraschung funktionierte sie gleich beim ersten Versuch genau so wie sie sollte. Es scheint fast so als würden diese Steine beim Zusammenbau genau die Eigenschaften annehmen, die der Erbauer gerne haben will." Erklärte sie.

„Du scheinst ja wirklich in deinem Element zu sein." Stellte Sora fest.

„Japp! Ist schon lange her, dass ich an was Großem rumbasteln durfte. Ich hatte schon lange nicht mehr so viel Spaß!" zufrieden ging sie wieder an die Arbeit.

„Das hier ist aber ein ziemlich großes Schiff…ich frage mich wozu sie so ein großes Schiff denn brauchen könnte…bestimmt nicht um damit durchs Weltall zu reisen, wie es Cid es sagte als er uns erklärte was Gummi-Schiffe seien." Fragte sich Yuna.

„Vielleicht als fliegende Schiffswerft? Da drin hat es einen ziemlich großen Hangar mit vielen Maschinen drin…wäre sicher praktisch diese Schiffe gleich in der Luft bauen und starten zu lassen." Vermutete Rikku ohne sich von ihrer Arbeit ab zu wenden.

„Dafür hat es aber ziemlich stark bewaffnet…" wand Yuna ein. „Meint ihr es könnte…?"

„Ja, es ist ganz sicher ein Kriegsschiff…" meldete sich auch endlich einmal Paine zu Wort. Yuna und Rikku klangen etwas überrascht. Sora war sich nicht sicher ob es daran lag, dass sie festgestellt hatten, dass es sich hier tatsächlich um ein Kriegsschiff handelte, oder ob es einfach der Fakt war, dass Paine so plötzlich am Gespräch teil nahm wo sie doch die ganze Zeit über geschwiegen hat. „Und so eilig wie der alte Mann es hat muss es sich wohl um eine wichtige Sache handeln." Kombinierte sie weiter als sie zu dem Schiff aufblickte.

„Ach was…es wird sicher nur dafür verwendet Rediant Garden zu beschützen! In solch Zeiten des Friedens und ohne solche Typen wie Xemnas gibt es doch keinen Grund Krieg zu führen." log Sora. Er sollte niemanden da mit rein ziehen oder mit der Tatsache beunruhigen, dass es bald zu einer ernsthaften Schlacht zwischen ihm und Roxas kommen würde. Zumindest war sich Sora sicher, dass Roxas nicht ohne weiteres das Handtuch werfen würde…soviel stand fest.

„Wenn du meinst…" erwiderte Paine darauf. „Du kennst ihn sicher besser als ich…vielleicht stecke ich auch zu viel Fantasie in das ganze…"

„Ja Paine…nicht alles was Waffen hat muss gleich für so was Schlimmes wie Krieg genutzt werden" grinste Rikku und widmete sich wieder voll ihrer Arbeit zu.

„Es war nur eine Vermutung…" meinte Paine.

„Ich hoffe du hast Recht…Krieg ist eine Sache, die niemandem etwas bringt, egal wer gewinnt…" klang Yuna besorgt.

„Vielleicht, aber für mich gibt es kein zurück mehr." Dachte Sora. „Naja ich werde mal zurück zu den anderen gehen, viel Spaß noch!" winkte Sora und ging.

„Danke! Werde ich haben!" grinste Rikku

„Mach´ s gut, Sora!" winkte Yuna.

„Man sieht sich." Sagte Paine und schaute ihm hinterher. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl als würde etwas mit Sora nicht stimmen, aber sie stempelte das Gefühl schnell als Einbildung ab und schob es einfach beiseite. Es ging sie im Grunde auch nichts an.

Sora stieß wieder zu den anderen, die sich während dessen mit Cid über einige Sachen unterhalten hatten.

„Da bist du ja wieder! Und hast du Rikku getroffen?" fragte Cid.

Sora nickte. „Ja, ich kannte sie im Grunde schon…nur eben ihren Namen nicht." Gab Sora zu und grinste kurz.

„Wie dem auch sei…Cid ist sich absolut sicher, dass wir bereits Morgen Mittag bereit zum Aufbruch sind…" erklärte Leon.

„Mit der Geschwindigkeit des Schiffes würde es allerdings etwas länger dauern bis wir auf Destiny Islands ankommen." Wand Cid ein.

„Das heißt wir würden so ungefähr nachmittags ankommen…wäre das nicht zu früh? Ich bin sicher nachts hätte unser Angriff einen großen Überraschungseffekt." Schlug Leon vor.

„Das mag zwar sein, aber wir wissen nicht was er plant und was er in der Zeit in der wir nichts tun machen könnte. Es wäre sicher gut so früh wie möglich zu zuschlagen bevor er etwas Größeres vorbereiten kann."

„Das ist ein Argument…" stimmte Tifa zu. „Ihn während der Vorbereitungsphase zu erwischen wäre definitiv besser als ihn danach an zu greifen, da es ihre Pläne total über den Haufen werfen könnte."

Leon nickte. "Gut…wenn das so ist schlage ich vor, dass wir zurückgehen und uns für Morgen vorbereiten…" Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging voraus. Die andern folgten ihm. Sora wand sich Cid zu. „Wir verlassen uns auf dich!"

Cid gab ihm ein Zeichen, dass er alles im Griff hatte. „Mach dir nicht ins Hemd, Kleiner…ich pack das schon." Sora nickte und sah noch einmal zum gewaltigen Kriegsschiff hinüber. „Wart´ s nur ab, Roxas! Ich komme!" Sora Blick wurde wütend.

„Du meinst WIR kommen!" hörte er plötzlich eine Zischende Stimme, dessen Ursprung er nicht lokalisieren konnte. Er blickte sich um und erstarrte als er zwei gelbe Augen in seinem Schatten sah.

„Was zum…?!" Sora schloss seine Augen und öffnete sie wieder. „Huh?" Es war nichts zu sehen…er rieb sich seine Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Es muss wohl eine Lichtspiegelung oder so was gewesen sein.

„Kommst du, Sora?" rief ihn Yuffie, die zusammen mit den anderen auf ihn zu warten schien.

„Äh, ja! Sorry!" Schnell rannte er zu ihnen und verlies die Werft.

_Unwissend dass das Paar gelber Augen ihn immer noch aus den Schatten beobachtete und ein finsteres Lachen zu vernehmen war bevor sie wieder in der Dunkelheit verschwanden._

_It begins…_


	10. Coming back Home

**10. Konfrontation**

_Militia Grandia – 14:23 Uhr_

_Brücke_

Leon betrat die Brücke durch eine dieser „Wusch!"-Türen. Er blickte sich kurz um und stellte zufrieden fest, dass alles hier so lief, wie es sollte. Die Brücke befand sich im Zentrum der obersten Ebene des Kriegsschiffs und auf der Vorderseite war der Raum abgerundet. Eine dicke Frontscheibe gewährte einen Blick in das farbenvolle Universum und eine Menge Terminals zierten den Großteil der Brücke. Diese Terminals wurden von Soldaten der Radiant Brigarde bedient, die zwar erst vor kurzem ihre Ausbildung als Soldaten begonnen hatten, jedoch durch Leon und Yuffie bereits in dieser kurzen Zeit zu sehr zuverlässigen Männern und Frauen trainiert worden sind.

Leon ging schließlich auf Cid zu, der in der Mitte des großen Raumes saß…etwas höher als die anderen. Offensichtlich gab er auf der Brücke die Befehle.

„Wie sieht es aus? Sind wir bald da?" fragte Leon.

„Es läuft alles wie geplant. Unsere Ankunft wird auf 14:55 Uhr berechnet. Sensoren melden, dass die Herzlosenflotten um 14:27 Uhr mit uns treffen und sich uns anschließen. Derzeit haben wir 312 Kampfjets und die restlichen 38 werden noch im Hanger zusammengebaut." Berichtete Cid mit seinem Kopf auf seiner Hand gelehnt.

„Hast du den Männern gesagt, worin ihre Hauptaufgabe der Mission liegt?" erkundigte sich Leon.

„Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass sie ausschließlich eine verteidigende Rolle spielen und nicht auf dem Festland kämpfen werden. Sie werden das Schiff mit den Kampfjets und den Bordwaffen verteidigen. Aber erklärst du mir auch wieso? Ich dachte ihr würdet auch Leute für Bodengefechte ausbilden?" wollte Cid wissen.

„Das tun wir auch, aber da es bei uns auf Radiant Garden hauptsächlich Herzlose gibt, haben die Soldaten keinerlei Erfahrung im Kampf gegen Niemande. Sie unvorbereitet da raus zu schicken würde nicht viel bringen. Abgesehen davon sollten uns die Herzlosen reichen."

„Apropos Herzlose…es steigt Unruhe auf, weil die Soldaten sich weigern mit den Herzlosen zu kooperieren. Sie sind der Meinung, dass man diesen Kreaturen nicht trauen kann und wenn du mich fragst haben sie nicht ganz Unrecht…" er kratze sich nachdenklich am Kinn.

Leon stöhnte genervt. „Sag ihnen WER die Herzlosen befehligt und dass sie gefälligst ihre Befehle befolgen sollen. Ihnen sollte klar sein, dass wir sie nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen werden…"

„Geht klar…was ist mit Sora?"

Leon verschränkte die Arme. „Er trainiert schon seit Beginn des Fluges in den Trainingsräumen. Er sagt, dass er sich zwar nicht zu sehr auf die Dunkelheit verlassen will, aber er ist auch der Meinung, dass er ihre Grundlagen beherrschen muss. Das leuchtet irgendwo ein."

Einer der Soldaten meldete sich Plötzlich zu Wort. „Sir, die Herzlosen nähern sich unserem Schiff…ihre Anzahl ist beachtlich." Obwohl er versuchte die Angst in seiner Stimme zu verbergen, konnte man deutlich hörn, dass ihm die Sache nicht geheuer war.

Auf Cids Radar tauchten daraufhin immer mehr gelbe Punkte rund um das Schiff auf. Es war definitiv nicht möglich sie zu zählen. Cid lachte.

„Ha! Das nenne ich militärische Überlegenheit! Dieser Roxas wird große Augen machen, wenn er diese Flotte sieht."

Leon blickte nach vorne zur Frontscheibe. Draußen erschienen immer mehr herzlose Schiffe und nahmen den Kurs des Kriegsschiffes an. Sie flogen alle mit konstanter Geschwindigkeit und nahmen sogar eine halbwegs ordentliche Formation an. Dieser Anblick war tatsächlich ziemlich eindrucksvoll.

„Sag Sora, dass die Herzlosen nun zu uns geschlossen sind und dass wir bald am Ziel sind. In Kürze dürften unsere Sensoren erste Bilder von Destiny Islands liefern und es wäre sicher nicht schlecht, wenn er uns dann in seinen Plan einweiht." Meinte Cid schließlich.

Leon nickte nur und ging wieder zur Türe raus, die sich hinter ihm wieder mit einem „Wusch!" schloss.

_Ruinen von Destiny Islands – 14:30 Uhr_

_Solarkristallturm Omega_

Auf dem Strand von Destiny Islands, vor einem riesigen, weißen Turm mit einem hell leuchtenden Kristall auf dessen Spitze, ging Roxas den Plan mit seinen Mitgliedern durch. Er stand direkt vor ihnen, nur Riku und Namine befanden sich nicht weit weg von ihnen auf einer Art Klippe. Dort saß Riku vor einer Bedienkonsole für eine Art Maschine, die wie eine Kanone aussah. Namine überprüfte diese derweil auf Fehler und warf dabei immer wieder einen Blick auf die Originalpläne der Maschine, die sich in ihrem Zeichenblock befanden. Man sah es ihr nicht sofort an, aber sie schien doch ziemlich viel von Technik zu verstehen. Zumindest wenn es um Maschinen ging, die sie selbst entworfen hatte. Roxas sprach sie darauf an, doch alles was sie sagte war, dass man als versiegelter Niemand doch eine Beschäftigung brauchte um Zeit tot zu schlagen. Irgendwann mussten ihr wohl die Ideen für neue Bilder ausgegangen sein…

Die beiden hörten per Funk zu wie Roxas zu erklären begann.

„Also gehen wir das hier in Ruhe durch." Fing Roxas an. Er sprach in ein Headset, damit Riku und Namine es auch hören konnten. „Sollte es Fragen geben, dann stellt sie einfach…wie ihr ja mittlerweile wisst, brauchen wir Kingdom Hearts. Es zu finden wird, dank Kairi, ein Kinderspiel sein. Wenn sie es ruft und es am Himmel erscheint, wird der Wächter von Kingdom Hearts auch erscheinen…zumindest wenn es stimmt, was in diesen Dokumenten von Xemnas steht." Roxas blätterte kurz durch einige Blätter, die er in seinen Händen hielt. Offensichtlich waren das Xemnas Notizen. Er wand sich wieder den anderen zu und setzte fort: „Unsere Aufgabe hier ist es diesen Wächter, was auch immer es sein wird, zu vernichten und uns dann Kingdom Hearts zu zuwenden. Dafür hat Namine diese Waffe entworfen." Er deutete zu Riku und Namine hinauf und alle blickten auf die Waffe, die dort bedrohlich in den Himmel ragte.

Plötzlich rief Wakka: „Yo, Roxas" und hob dabei die Hand um zu signalisieren, dass er eine Frage hatte.

„Ja?"

„Diese Waffe muss doch echt mächtig sein und so, oder? Wieso benutzen wir sie dann nicht um den Wächter auszuschalten?"

„Das ist eine gute Frage…" gab Roxas zu. „In der Tat ist der _Peacemaker_ unglaublich mächtig, aber er braucht zum schießen immer eine Menge Energie…einmal abgeschossen kann man ihn erst wieder benutzen, wenn sich wieder genug Energie gesammelt hat. Mit anderen Worten ist es eine „Ein-Schuss-Waffe". Bis wieder genug Energie zur Verfügung steht könnte es einige Stunden dauern. Dies wäre verschwendete Zeit, daher habe ich beschlossen, dass wir den Wächter selbst besiegen. Wir sind 2 Schlüsselträger und 2 erfahrene Kämpfer." Erklärte Roxas, sich auf die kleine Gruppe vor ihm beziehend. Das sollte mehr als genug sein. Sollte es dennoch knapp werden, können sich Riku und Namine sich uns zur Not noch anschließen, sonst noch Fragen?"

keiner meldete sich.

„Gut, dann setze ich mal fort. Nachdem der Wächter ausgeschaltet ist, werden wir mit dieser Waffe die Tore zu Kingdom Hearts sprengen…" durch geschockte Ausrufe wurde er unterbrochen.

„Sprengen?!"

„Warte mal ´ne Sekunde…" ergriff Tidus das Wort. „Sagtest du vorhin nicht, dass Kingdom Hearts etwas ist, das das Gleichgewicht des Universums sichert? Wäre es dann nicht irgendwie das Ende der Welt, wenn wir es sprengen?"

„Das ist korrekt. Nachdem Kingdom Hearts nicht mehr existiert endet die Welt wie wir sie kennen und wir leiten das neue Zeitalter ein. Ohne Herzlose und ohne Niemande." Erklärte Roxas ruhig.

„Geht das nicht etwas zu weit, Roxas?" Riku sorgte sich etwas um Roxas´ momentane geistige Verfassung.

Roxas seufzte. Ihm war klar, dass man ihn nicht sofort verstehen würde. „Beruhigt euch…es wird alles gut gehen…"

„Wieso sollten wir Kingdom Hearts zerstören wollen? Das ist doch wahnsinnig…" wand Kairi ein. Ihr gefiel der Gedanke nicht im Geringsten. Tidus und Wakka murmelten leise zustimmende Worte zueinander. „Außerdem habe ich nicht vor Kingdom Hearts für dich zu rufen, nur damit du es zerstören kannst!"

„Hört mir zu…" wollte Roxas Klarheit in die Sache bringen. „Es stimmt, das Kingdom Hearts das Gleichgewicht des Universums sichern soll, aber wie ist unsere momentane Lage?" Sein Blick war ernst. „Richtig. Herzlose und Niemande treiben überall ihr Unwesen…würde man von Kingdom Hearts nicht erwarten, dass es sich um das Problem kümmert?"

„Es hat doch schon Schlüsselschwerter an einige Personen verteilt…" antwortete Kairi.

„Ja, aber Schlüsselschwerter sind keine Lösung. Zwar konnten wir mit Hilfe der Schlüsselschwerter die Zahl der Herzlosen und Niemande in der Vergangenheit dezimieren, aber eine Lösung für das Problem wird es nie sein, denn alle lassen sich auf diese Weise unmöglich ausrotten. Wie soll die Sache also eurer Meinung nach weitergehen? Sollen unschuldige Leute nach einander das Schlüsselschwert erhalten und ihr ganzes Leben der Bekämpfung der Herzlosen und Niemande widmen? Solange, bis sie zu schwach dafür geworden sind, daran sterben und Kingdom Hearts jemand anderes aussucht? Für Kingdom Hearts sind wir doch nicht anderes als Diener, die zwar Macht erhalten, aber dafür versklavt werden…" er wand sich Kairi zu. „Auch du Kairi, bist nichts anderes als ein Werkzeug für Kingdom Hearts. Deine Persönlichen Wünsche sind Kingdom Hearts zweitrangig. Es geht immer um´s Prinzip. Oder denkst du es hätte dich deiner Heimat und Familie beraubt, wenn ihm tatsächlich etwas an deinem Glück liegen würde? Es gibt keinen Grund für dich Sympathie für dieses Ding zu empfinden…"

Kairi verstummte. Irgendwo hatte Roxas Recht. Kingdom Hearts müsste an sich genug Macht besitzen um eine Lösung für das Herzlosenproblem zu finden…dennoch tat es nichts anderes als Leute zu Schlüsselschwertern zu führen. Sollten diese dann ihr Leben lang gegen das Böse kämpfen? Sollte das ihr Schicksal sein? Sie musste an die Zukunft denken, in der sie, Riku und Sora noch im hohen alter gegen Herzlose kämpfen mussten. War dies Kingdom Hearts´ Vorstellung von Frieden und Gleichgewicht? Es zerstört die Leben anderer indem es Leute dazu zwingt zu kämpfen, obwohl diese ein normales Leben führen könnten. Wenn Sora niemals ein Auserwählter geworden wäre, wäre sie es sicher auch nie geworden…beide hätten ein friedliches Leben gehabt…vorausgesetzt jemand anderes hätte die Welt und Riku gerettet. Damit hätte man aber das Leben eines anderen zerstört…es war im Grunde ein niemals endender Kreislauf, denn die Leben ihrer Nachfolger würden genau so beeinflusst werden, wie die der heutigen Schlüsselträger, genau so wie deren Nachfolger nachdem auch diese das zeitliche segneten.

Vielleicht war es wirklich an der Zeit etwas zu ändern…allerdings konnte Kairi Kingdom Hearts nicht einfach so von einem Tag auf den anderen verabscheuen…immerhin lebte sie schon eine Weile lang mit dem Gedanken, dass Kingdom Hearts eigentlich etwas Gutes war. Sie war sichtlich unsicher.

„Sehen wir der Tatsache ins Auge." Setzte Roxas nun seine Rede fort. „Kingdom Hearts hat versagt. Es plant nicht uns zu erlösen und hatte es wie es aussieht auch nie vor. Ich sehe nicht ein warum ein paar Leute ihr ganzes Leben dafür opfern müssen um die Arbeit von Kingdom Hearts zu erledigen." Er fuhr mit seiner Hand ruckartig durch die Luft um seiner Aussage Nachdruck zu verleihen.

„Und was hilft uns dann dessen Zerstörung?" wollte Riku wissen.

Roxas grinste. „Viele von uns wissen ja was mit den Herzen passiert, die von Herzlosen freigesetzt werden, wenn man sie erschlägt…"

„Sie wandern auf die andere Seite von Kingdom Hearts…" erklärte Kairi. Das hatte Sora ihr erzählt kurz nachdem er mit Riku nach Hause kam und von ihr aufgefordert wurde alles zu erzählen was er erlebt hatte. Als sie an diesen Tag zurückdachte schien er ihr noch gar nicht so lange her zu sein…und jetzt steckten sie schon wieder in einer Krise…war auch dies ihr Schicksal?

„Richtig, aber was passiert mit ihnen, wenn es kein Kingdom Hearts mehr gibt?" fragte Roxas immer noch grinsend. Die Beteiligten schauten ihn fragend an. „Es ist einfach…es passiert absolut gar nichts mit ihnen! Sie bleiben an Ort und Stelle, in der Luft schwebend. Dabei zieht sich die Dunkelheit des erschlagenen Herzlosens in das freigegebene Herz zurück. Somit wäre das Herz wieder im Gleichgewicht und bereit von einem Niemand aufgenommen zu werden. Wenn nun einer dieser Niemande dieses Herz aufnimmt, da dieses ja nicht mehr verschwindet, kehrt sich der ganze Prozess des Herz-Verlierens um und die ursprüngliche Person erscheint wieder auf der Bildfläche da sowohl Herz als auch Hülle zueinander gefunden haben…wenn dies alle Niemande machen löst sich das Problem mit Herzlosen und Niemanden von alleine, da sie sich gegenseitig benutzen um wieder Menschen zu werden. Es ist so einfach! Da es aber nicht ganz aufgehen wird, da bereits viele Herzlose und Niemande vernichtet wurden, werden wir die restliche geringe Anzahl der verbliebenen Herzlosen oder Niemande vernichten. Wenn wir dies geschafft haben, ist es vorbei mit all diesen Monstern. Keine Menschen werden mehr zu diesen Kreaturen und keine Welt wird mehr vernichtet. Die Zeit des Friedens wird dann einkehren. Für immer." Roxas lächelte zufrieden bei der Vorstellung an eine solche Welt.

„Du scheinst dir ja deiner Sache ziemlich sicher, aber woher willst du wissen, dass es so kommen wird?" wollte Kairi wissen. Das klang für sie alles viel zu einfach.

„Xemnas hatte ungefähr denselben Plan und alles logisch dokumentiert. Er bezog sich stark auf die wissenschaftlichen Erkenntnisse, die er selbst festgestellt hat, als er noch ein Jemand war." Erklärte Roxas.

„Du stützt deine Theorien auf den Mann, dem das Schicksal des Universums nicht interessiert?" wunderte sich Kairi.

„Du irrst dich." Schüttelte Roxas den Kopf. „Xemnas war zwar ein Egoist schlicht hin, aber ihm war das Universum nicht egal, denn wenn es untergegangen wäre, wäre schließlich auch er dabei untergegangen. Er war fest davon überzeugt, dass nichts schief gehen würde und nachdem ich mir seine Gedanken noch einmal selbst durch den Kopf gehen lies, stellte ich fest, dass sie tatsächlich stimmen könnten. Ich habe daher beschlossen seinen Plan etwas ab zu ändern und habe mich anschließend um ihn gekümmert…den ursprünglichen Plan habe ich dabei nur an den nötigsten Stellen um geändert um zu garantieren, dass nichts schief laufen kann und niemand sterben muss. Zum Beispiel hatte er vor anstelle der Kanone da oben mich zu benutzen um Kingdom Hearts´ Tore mit meinem Schlüsselschwert zu öffnen. Ich wäre bei dem Versuch an Erschöpfung gestorben, aber es hätte funktioniert…das war das einzige was ihn interessierte und der Hauptgrund warum er mich so dringend wieder in der Organisation haben wollte…" Ein bitterer Unterton verbarg sich in seiner Stimme. Als er das erzählte war keiner überrascht. Es passte einfach zu Xemnas so zu denken. Es widerte sie alle an.

„Um keine Opfer zu beklagen habe ich also diesen Part des Öffnens mit der Sprengung mithilfe des _Peacemakers_ ersetzt…an diese Methode hatte er gar nicht gedacht, da es für ihn einfacher war andere zu benutzen…er hat es immer so gemacht…wie dem auch sei. Ist nun jedem klar, warum wir die Tore zu Kingdom Hearts sprengen und alle dort befindlichen Herzen freisetzen werden?" Er blickte fragend in die Runde.

Tidus und Wakka blickten sich kurz an und wechselten ein paar Worte, aber kurz darauf nickten beide. Mit Radikalveränderungen kannten sich beide offensichtlich ohnehin gut aus. Auch Riku gab nach kurzem Schweigen ein „…verstehe…" von sich und willigte daraufhin dem Plan ein. Namine war von Anfang an auf Roxas´ Seite, was Kairi zum letzten Zweifler machte. Als jeder sie wartend anstarrte, gab sie schließlich nach. „Ich scheine ja ohnehin keine andere Wahl zu haben." sagte sie seufzend.

Roxas lächelte zufrieden. „Gut, dass ihr versteht…also dann: fangen wir an! Kairi, wenn ich bitten darf…" Mit einer auffordernden Handbewegung und einer kleinen Verbeugung forderte er sie auf mit dem Rufen von Kingdom Hearts zu beginnen. Widerwillig rief sie ihr Schlüsselschwert. „Verzeih mir, Kingdom Hearts…"

_Militia Grandia - 14:45 Uhr_

_Brücke_

Sora betrat als letzter der Truppe die Brücke und wurde von allen verwundert angestarrt als sie sich ihm zuwandten und feststellten, dass nun eine dunkle Aura wie Nebel um ihn herum wehte und die letzten Farben seines Outfits in ein tiefes Schwarz tauchten.

„Sorry, hat etwas gedauert und ich…was starrt ihr mich denn alle so an?" wunderte sich nun Sora.

„Naja…hast du vielleicht schon gemerkt, dass du…äh…na ja…von einer dunklen Aura umgeben bist?" fragte ihn Yuffie.

Sora blickte an sich runter und stellte fest, dass sie Recht hatte. „Ach das, das kann ich entfernen wenn es euch stört." Erklärte er. Als darauf hin jeder der Anwesenden ohne zu zögern anfing zu nicken, schaute er sie überrascht an, schloss aber kurz darauf die Augen und lies die Dunkelheit verschwinden. Die Farben seiner Jacke und Hosen kehrten langsam wieder zurück und der dunkle Wind verschwand „Besser?" wollte er wissen.

Die ganze Besatzung der Brücke seufzte erleichtert. Die anderen wirkten auch als wäre ihnen eine Last von der Schulter genommen worden.

Cid unterbrach das Schweigen indem er per Knopfdruck eine Karte auf dem Bildschirm vor ihnen anzeigen lies.

„Unsere Sensoren sind fertig mit dem scannen der Insel…hier ist die Karte. Wir haben auch Bilder, aber ich denke von denen erhalten wir nicht viele Informationen…" den letzten Satz murmelte Cid nur.

„Warum nicht?" fragte sich Yuffie.

„Ich weiß ja nicht ob du eingestürzte Häuser, explodierte Autos und Ruinen allgemein als sehr informativ betrachtest…ich tue das jedenfalls nicht." Gab ihr Cid als Antwort.

„Oh…" war alles was Yuffie dazu sagen konnte. Alle blickten Sora an, der seinen Blick betrübt sank.

„Wie dem auch sei. Auf der Karte erkennt man deutlich diese herausragenden Gebäude im Zentrum, im Norden, im Südosten und Südwesten der Insel. Da diese im Vergleich zum Rest der Insel wie Neu aussehen, dürfte es sich bei ihnen um die Anlagen des Feindes handeln. Dabei sieht man deutlich, dass das Gebäude im Zentrum das Größte ist und am Meisten Platz beansprucht." Er deutete mit dem Finger auf die Mitte der Karte. „Es dürfte sich dabei um die Festung handeln. Die anderen 3 Gebäude sind Türme mit Solarkristallen an ihren Spitzen. Diese dienen dazu Sonnenlicht ein zu fangen und in Energie um zu wandeln. Scheint als würden sie viel Energie gebrauchen, da sie drei Türme haben…" vermutete Cid.

„Was sind die roten Punkte am südwestlichen Turm?" fragte Leon auf die Punkte deutend.

„Lebenszeichen von Menschen. Wir haben Bilder von ihnen. Ich zeige sie euch mal." Mit einem weiteren Knopfdruck erschienen 6 Bilder von Personen auf dem Bildschirm.

Sora erkannte sie alle sofort und gab jeden der Bilder die Namen der Personen, die sie darstellten. „Roxas, Tidus, Wakka, Kairi, Riku, Namine…das sind die Namen unserer Feinde…jetzt seht ihr sie endlich vor euch…"

Alle schauten auf den von Sora identifizierten Roxas. „Das ist er also? Sieht dir irgendwie ähnlich…" wunderte sich Tifa.

„Niemande sehen immer ihren Jemanden ähnlich…voraussichtlich sie schaffen es zu einer menschlichen Form." erklärte Sora.

„Hat es einen Grund warum die beiden da etwas weiter weg von den anderen stehen?" wollte Cloud wissen. Er deutete dabei auf Namine und Riku.

„Ja, die zwei scheinen eine Maschine zu bedienen, die eine Waffe sein könnte. Ich bin mir zwar nicht sicher, aber sollte es wirklich eine Waffe sein, könnte sie mit all der Energie dieser Türme ein ziemlich hübsches Loch in die Militia Grandia bohren…"

Die Besatzung zuckte kurz zusammen als sie Cids Worte vernahmen, wandten sich aber nicht von ihren Terminals ab.

„Dann ist klar was als erstes zu tun ist…" Sora zeigte auf einen der Türme. „Roxas braucht diese Türme, oder? Wenn wir sie zerstören, hat er nicht mehr genug Energie um mit dem fort zu setzen, was er vor hat…"

„Das ist korrekt. Und es handelt sich wie es aussieht tatsächlich um eine Waffe. Bei näherer Betrachtung fällt auf, dass Unmengen an Energie zu benötigen scheint um überhaupt feuern zu können. Wenn wir nur einen Turm zerstören macht es das Ding wertlos…" Cid schaute sich die Scans der Waffe an. Da er viel davon verstand zweifelte niemand an seinen Vermutungen.

Sora grinste. Er stellte sich gerade vor wie Roxas verärgert feststellen muss, dass seine ach so tolle Waffe nicht funktioniert. Der Gedanke gefiel ihm.

Sora kam eine Idee. „Dies wäre doch die perfekte Gelegenheit uns die Waffe zu demonstrieren, die ich vor unserem Abflug schon einmal gesehen habe, Cid." Schlug Sora vor.

„Du meinst _Warbringer?_ Das wäre eine Möglichkeit…aber nachdem ich sie abgefeuert habe, braucht sie eine längere Pause…würde ich sie öfter hintereinander abfeuern würde sie Gefahr laufen zu überhitzen. Wenn wir also mit ihr einen Turm angreifen können wir sie für´s erste nicht mehr benutzen." Informierte Cid die anderen.

Sora verschränkte nachdenklich die Arme. Nach einer Weile sagte er schließlich: „Das wäre nicht so praktisch…ich würde die Waffe lieber für Notfälle aufheben…"

„Welche anderen Möglichkeiten haben wir um die Türme zu zerstören?" wollte Cloud wissen.

Cid rief ein Bild von einem der Türme auf und betrachtete es. „So wie ich das sehe, gibt es zwei Möglichkeiten…entweder wir zerstören den Solarkristall mit Gewalt, was aber schwer sein dürfte, da ich Schildgeneratoren entdeckt habe, die diese Kristalle vor Angriffen schützen, oder wir brechen in die Türme ein und entfernen das Energielimit der Kristalle mit Hilfe der Steuerkonsole. Ohne das Energielimit sammeln die Türme weiterhin Energie. Nach kürzester Zeit dürfte der Energiewert die Kapazität der Kristalle übersteigen und diese dürften dann unter der Belastung mit samt dem Turm explodieren." Schätzte er die Lage ein.

„Dann muss Sora nur ein paar Herzlose rein schicken, oder?" fragte Tifa. Dies schien ihr am Einfachsten zu sein, aber Sora schüttelte den Kopf.

„Herzlose können die dunklen Korridore im inneren der Gebäude nicht benutzen. Ich habe es bereits vorhin versucht als ich einem Herzlosen befahl Roxas´ Anlagen etwas aus zu spionieren. Eine Barriere versperrt den Durchgang durch Portale. Ich könnte sie durch den Eingang schicken, aber auf diese Weise würden Niemande sie sofort bemerken und sich verteidigen…da man leicht vermuten kann, dass die Türme nur so vor Niemanden wimmeln, würden sie auf diese Weise kaum vorwärts kommen." erklärte Sora.

„Also müssen wir selbst ran…" wurde es Leon klar.

Sora stimmte ihm zu. „Sieht ganz so aus…da Roxas und seine Truppe sich am südwestlichen Turm aufhalten und die Barriere auch ihre dunklen Portale beeinflussen dürfte, würde ich vorschlagen wir greifen den nördlichen Turm an. Bis sie uns entdeckt haben und sich mit ihren Portalen in unsere Nähe teleportiert haben, ist der Turm schon längst von uns ´bearbeitet´ worden."

„Das würde funktionieren, wenn der Feind nicht im Besitz von Teleportern wäre." Wand Cid ein. „Ich orte an jedem Gebäude mindestens einen…das heißt sobald sie uns entdecken, können sie sich sofort zum nördlichen Turm begeben. Das dürfte knapp werden, ich schätze unsere Chancen auf einen Erfolg sehr gering."

Sora seufzte genervt. „Das wäre ja wohl zu einfach gewesen…" murmelte er. Er blickte wieder auf die Karte von Destiny Islands. Er dachte kurz nach und meinte dann: „Scheint als müssten wir auf Glück setzen…"

„Was meinst du?" fragte ihn Yuffie.

„Das erkläre ich euch gleich, aber zuerst…" Sora griff in seine Tasche und holte einige schwarze Armbänder heraus, die jeweils mit einen dunkel schimmernden Kristall bestückt waren. Diese reichte er seinen Freunden. „Hier, nehmt sie. Sie werden nützlich für unsere Mission sein…"

„Was ist das?" wunderte sich Yuffie als sie den dunklen Kristall betrachtete. Während sie ihn sich anschaute hatte sie das Gefühl in den Kristall ein zu tauchen und in ein unendlich wirkendes Meer aus Dunkelheit zu versinken. Leon brachte sie mit einem Ellenbogenstoß wieder zurück zur Realität, wo sie kurz ihren Kopf schüttelte um wieder klar denken zu können. „Gruselig…" murmelte sie.

„Diese Armbänder sind, wie ihr seht, mit dunklen Kristallen ausgestattet, die ich extra für euch erschaffen habe. Es war an sich ziemlich leicht. Ich musste nur meine dunkle Aura so lange bündeln bis ich sie mit Hilfe von etwas Magie in Kristalle formen konnte. Wenn ihr sie berührt, werdet ihr in einen Zustand der Fernsicht geraten, in dem ihr alles in eurer näheren Umgebung überblicken könnt. Während ihr euch in diesem Zustand befindet, seid ihr in der Lage euch in Bruchteilen von Sekunden zu jeder Quelle der Dunkelheit zu teleportieren, die ihr erblicken könnt. Seien es Herzlose, ich selbst, oder sogar die dunklen Portale des Feindes. Das ganze dürfte aber ziemlich ungewohnt für euch sein, daher würde ich vorschlagen, dass ihr es vorher etwas übt." Sora rief einen Herzlosen auf die Brücke. Dieser erschien einige Meter vom Standpunkt der Gruppe entfernt. „Nur zu. Berührt den Kristall und versucht neben dem Herzlosen zu erscheinen." Forderte Sora die Gruppe auf.

Sie schauten sich kurz gegenseitig an, dann nickten sie und berührten die Kristalle. Plötzlich wurde es schwarz um sie und als kurz darauf die Schwärze verschwand konnten sie die Militia Grandia in ihrer vollen Pracht im Weltall schweben sehen. Ihr Blick reichte weit ins Universum und sie konnten sogar schon Destiny Islands in der Fern erkennen, obwohl sie noch einige Minuten Flug davon entfernt waren.

„Was zum…?!" rief Yuffie erstaunt. Ihre Stimme hallte in den Köpfen der anderen wie ein Echo. Abgesehen von ihrer Stimme hörten sie noch andere seltsame Geräusche, die sie aber nicht definieren konnten. Es klang wie ein flüstern oder hauchen, allerdings waren es unverständliche Wörter. Vielleicht war es eine andere Sprache oder ein unbekannter Dialekt. Es klang jedenfalls alles ziemlich seltsam…fast gespenstisch.

„Das ist erstaunlich." Konnte man Aeriths Stimme hallen hören.

Cid lachte. „So sieht also mein schönes Schiff als Ganzes aus! Eine wahre Schönheit."

„Und was sollen wir jetzt tun?" wunderte sich Tifa.

„Konzentriert euch auf Quellen der Dunkelheit, sie werden dann in eurem Lichtfeld als schwarze Flammen auftauchen. Verstärkt euren Fokus auf eine bestimmte und schließt anschließend eure Augen." Erklärte Sora ihnen.

Leon tat alles wie Sora es gesagt hatte. Er versuchte die Quellen der Dunkelheit um ihn herum zu spüren und alle herzlosen Schiffe um die Militia Grandia herum wurden von einer dunklen Flamme umgeben. Einige hatten eine größere, andere eine kleinere. Es hatte wohl etwas mit ihren Auren zu tun. Leon erblickte schließlich zwei Flammen im Bereich der Brücke. Als er sich auf diesen Bereich konzentrierte wurde die Außenwand der Militia Grandia durchsichtig und Leon erkannte die Besatzung, sich selbst und die anderen wie sie dort standen. Keiner bewegte sich. Alles schien wie eingefroren. Er blickte schließlich auf die beiden Flammen. Eine davon war im moment eher klein und befand sich an der Stelle an der Sora stand. Bei genauerer Betrachtung sah Leon auch an den Armbändern von ihm und den anderen winzige Flammen an den Kristallen, jedoch waren diese kaum der Rede wert. Er blickte schließlich zu der letzten Flamme im Raum. Sie war mittelgroß und gehörte dem Herzlosen. Dieser stand total in einer Position verharren am Ende des Raumes. Das einzige was sich hier bewegte waren die Flammen der Dunkelheit. Es brauchte kein Genie um zu erkennen, dass es sich dabei tatsächlich um die Aura handeln musste, die eine Person oder ein Gegenstand besaß. Leon blickte schließlich intensiver auf die Flamme des Herzlosen und erkannte, dass diese kurz darauf anfing dunkel zu schimmern. Er verspürte den Drang nun seine Augen zu schließen. Kaum hatte er dies getan wichen die seltsamen Geräusche, die er die ganze Zeit vernahm und Computersurren und leises Piepen nahmen ihren Platz ein. Als Leon dann seine Augen öffnete stand er neben dem Herzlosen auf der Brücke. Cloud stand bereits da und Aerith erschien kurz nach ihm, gefolgt von Cid. Yuffie und Tifa, allerdings, fielen an den Positionen um an denen sie den Kristall berührt hatten.

„Was ist denn mit euch passiert?" fragte Aerith.

„Mir wurde plötzlich so schwindelig…" erklärte Yuffie taumelnd.

„Ging mir auch so, plötzlich konnte man alles und jeden sehen…man weiß gar nicht wohin man gucken soll…als es unerträglich wurde, waren wir plötzlich wieder hier."

„Das ist der Schutzmechanismus, den ich euch eingebaut habe…für den Fall, dass ihr es Anfangs nicht sofort schafft. Da die Zeit in dieser Dimension anders vergeht als bei uns könntet ihr Ewigkeiten dort feststecken, wenn ihr es nicht hinkriegt euch raus zu teleportieren."

„Verstehe" murmelte Yuffie, als sich ihre Sicht langsam wieder normalisierte.

„Geht's wieder? Dann versucht es ruhig noch einmal." Machte Sora eine auffordernde Geste.

Die beiden nickten und berührten erneut ihr Armband. Kurz darauf erschienen sie neben Leon und den anderen.

„Wow…das ging schnell." Meinte Leon überrascht als er die beiden so schnell neben sich erscheinen sah.

„Was meinst du? Wir haben erst noch eine Weile gebraucht bis es geklappt hat…"

„Ihr wart gerade mal eine Sekunde weg…" sagte ihnen Cid am Kinn kratzend.

„Echt jetzt?" wunderten sich beide.

„Das ist der Zeitunterschied der Dimensionen…auf dem Schiff gibt es nun übrigens viele weitere Herzlose. Wer sich noch nicht sicher fühlt, sollte noch etwas üben." Riet ihnen Sora.

Cloud hielt es nicht für nötig noch einmal das eben gelernte zu wiederholen. Aerith versuchte es noch zweimal und nickte dann zufrieden. Leon benutzte das Armband nur noch einmal um sicherzugehen. Cid kam grinsend zurück nachdem er ebenfalls das Armband noch einmal benutzt hatte. Er meinte „Durch Wände sehen zu können ist echt praktisch!" und lachte. Keiner der Anwesenden wollte sich vorstellen zu was er das Armband benutzt haben könnte. Tifa machte sicherheitshalber 5 weitere Übungen und sah anschließend erschöpft aus. Sie beließ es dabei und fand, dass es ausreichte…Yuffie allerdings…

„Haha! Das…ist…voll…cool!" konnte man sie zwischen ihren zahlreichen Teleportationen im ganzen Raum sagen hören. Sora startete Versuche um sie auf zu halten, aber sie verschwand immer zu schnell um ihn hören zu können. Schließlich sah sie nach einer weile ziemlich elend aus und machte Anstallten sich zu übergeben.

Sora schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. „Man solle diese Armbänder sparsam benutzen. Zu häufiges Anwenden hintereinander kann zu Übelkeit und Schwindelgefühlen führen."

„Das sagst du mir früh…" murmelte Yuffie, ein Würgen unterdrückend."

„Selbst schuld…warum musst du auch immer alles übertreiben…" schimpfte Leon und fasste sich genervt an die Stirn.

Nach einer Weile meinte Cloud schließlich mit verschränkten Armen: „Was ist dein Plan, Sora?"

Sora wand sich ihm zu. „Richtig…" Er nickte und begann zu erklären. „Der Feind ist im Besitz von drei Türmen. Er muss jeden verteidigen, aber wir müssen nur einen zerstören. Das heißt, wenn wir uns in Gruppen aufteilen, hätten wir eine höhere Erfolgschance."

„Gruppen? Wir sind doch schon so wenige…" wand Tifa ein.

„Das ist korrekt…" gab Sora zu. „Aber glücklicherweise sind die Gegner nicht viel mehr. Wenn wir uns in Zweierteams aufteilen, haben wir drei Gruppen. Für jeden Turm eine. Eine Gruppe konfrontiert Roxas…das werde ich übernehmen. Wenn er nur mich sieht, wird er nicht zwangsläufig darauf kommen müssen, dass ich Verstärkung mitgebracht habe. Wenn alles gut läuft hetzt er alle auf mich und ich schaffe euch genug Zeit in die Türme ein zu dringen und sie unschädlich zu machen…wenn sie uns aber bemerken…"

„Dann wird es auf ausgeglichene Kämpfe Zwei gegen Zwei hinauslaufen…vorausgesetzt Roxas ist kein Idiot." Stellte Leon fest.

Sora nickte. „Genau…ist diese Situation eingetroffen könnte es ernst werden. Es muss einer Gruppe gelingen einen der Feinde aus zu schalten und dann in den Turm vor zu dringen. Schaffen wir das nicht müssen wir uns zurückziehen und uns neu formieren…"

„Und was hast du für Teams vorgesehen?" wollte nun Tifa wissen.

„Cloud und Tifa kennen sich schon länger, beide sollten sich über die Stärken und Schwächen des anderen im Klaren sein. Dasselbe gilt für Leon und Yuffie. Da ich vor habe Cid und Aerith auf dem Schiff zu behalten, bilde ich alleine die letzte Gruppe."

Alle schienen überrascht.

„Alleine? Bist du sicher?" wollte Yuffie sicher gehen, dass sie sich nicht eben verhört hatte. „Und was ist mit Cid und Aerith? Wieso bleiben sie hier?"

„Eure Teams ergänzen sich gut und ich würde nicht so gut als Kampfpartner passen, wie die anderen, die ihr schon lange kennt. Abgesehen davon kann ich mir jederzeit Herzlose rufen, also ist es am klügsten mich alleine kämpfen zu lassen anstatt einen von euch. Was Cid betrifft muss er das Schiff steuern und fällt somit aus. Und Aerith wäre als Sanitäter besser auf dem Schiff aufgehoben…" meinte Sora.

Aerith widersprach dem. „Ich kann auch kämpfen…deshalb bin ich doch hier, oder?" ihr gefiel diese Behandlung nicht. Sie mochte zwar nicht gerade eine Kampfspezialistin sein, aber ein hilfloses Mädchen war sie auch nicht. „Ich bin sehr wohl in der Lage auf mich selbst auf zu passen."

„Ach, ist das so…?" fragte Sora und schnipste mit den Fingern. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere erschienen 4 Herzlose wie aus dem Nichts, klammerten sich an sie und rissen sie zu Boden. Reflexartig begann sie mit der Zauberformel für einen Schutzzauber, der die Herzlosen vernichten würde, aber bevor sie ansatzweise damit fertig war brachte sie die Kralle eines Herzlosens zum Einhalt. Die scharfe, klingenartige Kralle an ihren Hals gedrückt, konnte Aerith nichts anderes tun als sich geschlagen zu geben.

Leon, Yuffie und Tifa starrten Sora entsetzt an. Cloud und Cid blieben ruhig. „Was machst du da, Sora!?"

Sora ignorierte sie und blickte nun zu Aerith herab. „In einer richtigen Schlacht, wärst du jetzt tot." Erklärte er ihr. Aerith lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken als er ihr das so direkt sagte, aber sie war nicht dumm. Sie verstand, dass er Recht hatte. Sora ließ daraufhin mit einer Handbewegung die Herzlosen verschwinden und half ihr auf.

„Nur wer für solche Situationen gewappnet ist, sollte das Schlachtfeld betreten…" meinte Cloud. „Das hier sind keine normalen Monster wie du sie kennst…sie können aus dem Nichts hinter dir auftauchen und dich ausschalten…"

Cid wischte sich etwas von der Nase und stimmte dem zu. „Soras Entscheidung ist nachvollziehbar. Bei der Anzahl der Gegner wäre es unmöglich Aerith zu decken ohne eigene Verluste in Kauf nehmen zu müssen."

„Also soll ich hier auf dem Schiff bleiben und zugucken…?" fragte Aerith sichtlich mit dem Gedanken unzufrieden.

„Ja, du wirst hauptsächlich hier bleiben. Mit den Armbändern wird es jedem Möglich sein in Notsituationen hierher zurückzukehren, wo du sie so schnell wie möglich versorgen solltest…"

„Verstehe…" war sie enttäuscht.

„Allerdings…" wand Sora ein. Aerith horchte auf. „In manchen Situationen wäre es sicher nicht schlecht, wenn du dich direkt ins Schlachtfeld teleportierst und von dort aus heilst…" Sora fasste sich nachdenklich ans Kinn.

„Das wäre viel zu riskant…selbst wenn sie sich nach dem heilen sofort wieder zurück teleportiert, besteht immer noch die Chance, dass sie währenddessen überrannt wird." Fand Cloud.

„Nicht wenn sie einen Bodyguard hat. Sora grinste. Anscheinend hatte er eine Idee. Er schloss seine Augen und hinter Aerith bildete sich eine immer größer werdende dunkle Aura. Als diese ziemlich groß geworden war, öffnete Sora seine Augen und richtete seine Handfläche in dessen Richtung. Sofort erschien ein großer Herzloser mit grimmigen Blick und muskulösen Armen hinter ihr. Er brüllte laut und verschränkte anschließend die Arme. Auf Soras Gesicht bildete sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen. Die Truppe blickten Aeriths ´Bodyguard´ mit einer Mischung aus Schock und Erstaunen an.

„Was ist das…? So einen Herzlosen habe ich noch nie gesehen." Aerith war überrascht.

„Das war mal der Leibwächter von Xehanorths Herzlosem. Er sieht nicht nur gefährlich aus, er ist es auch. Er ist zwar nicht unbesiegbar, aber mit ihm hast du gute Chancen auf dem Schlachtfeld Außerdem steht er komplett unter deinem Kommando. Er wirft sich vor dich wenn du ihm sagst, dass er dich schützen soll, greift mit rasiermesserscharfen Klingen aus der Distanz an, wenn du es wünscht…er würde dir vermutlich sogar Tee machen, wenn du es ihm sagen würdest…" machte Sora sie mit den Funktionen des Herzlosens vertraut. „Wenn dir sein grimmiger Blick unheimlich ist, dann kannst du ihn auch einfach weg schicken. Er kommt von selbst wieder, wenn dir Gefahr droht."

„Wow…" staunte Aerith und starrte ihren Leibwächter an. Während sie das tat legte sie ihre Hände hinter den Rücken und neigte ihren Kopf leicht schräg. Dann fragte sie Sora:

„Wie heißt er denn?"

Sora blinzelte etwas verdutzt als er ihre Frage vernahm. Machte es einen Unterschied wie der Herzlose hieß? Er kratzte sich nachdenklich am Hinterkopf und sagte ihr: „Diese Art hat noch keinen Namen…du kannst ihr einen geben, wenn du willst."

„Tche…was für ein Blödsinn…" gab Cloud von sich als er mit geschlossenen Augen und genervtem Gesichtsausdruck an der Wand lehnte.

Aerith blickte ihn an. Dann ging ihr Blick wieder zurück zu ihrem Leibwächter. Dies wiederholte sie noch zwei Mal…dann befahl sie ihrem Herzlosen sich auf ihre Augenhöhe vor zu beugen. Dieser tat sofort was sie wollte.

„Du siehst genau so grimmig aus wie Cloud, deshalb heißt du ab jetzt Cloud, hast du verstanden?" fragte sie ihn mit einem Lächeln. Der Herzlose nickte, was dazu führte, dass Aerith ihn zufrieden streichelte. „Guter Junge!"

Auf den Hinterköpfen der Gefährten bildeten sich große Schweißtropfen, die ihnen langsam zum Nacken runter kullerten (animestyle). Sie behandelte diese Killermaschine doch nicht etwa wirklich wie ein Haustier, oder? Cloud hingegen gab nur ein genervtes „Hrmpf..." von sich. Sora fasste sich mit seiner rechten Handfläche aufs Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. „So wie es aussieht wäre sie mit einem Hündchen als Geschenk weitaus zufriedener gewesen…

„Vielleicht war das doch keine so gute Idee." Murmelte er und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. „Hey Aerith, ich denke es wäre besser…" wollte er anfangen, doch ein böser Blick ihres neuen Leibwächters, der zuerst ihn und dann seine Hand beobachtete, brachte ihn zum Einhalten. Nervös schluckend und mit einem falschen Lächeln nahm er hastig seine Hand von Aeriths Schulter und sagte: „Ach vergiss es, war nicht so wichtig." Als er einige Schritte zurück trat wich der Blick des Herzlosen von ihm und er blickte wieder grimmig in den Raum. Sora seufzte. „Der ist echt unheimlich…aber das macht ihn zu einem noch besseren Leibwächter, schätze ich…"

Und so kam die neu entstandene Cloud-Spezies zu ihrem Namen…sehr zum Leidwesen des echten Clouds…

„Also noch mal zum mitschreiben…" wollte Sora zusammenfassen. „Tifa und Cloud begeben sich zum südöstlichen Turm, Leon und Yuffie übernehmen den nördlichen und ich stelle mich Roxas´ Truppe am südwestlichen und kaufe euch Zeit. Eure Mission ist klar?" wollte er wissen.

„Wir teleportieren uns in die Nähe der Türme und nutzen das durch die Herzlosen ausgelöste Chaos um uns unbemerkt in die Türme zu schleichen…dort angekommen suchen wir die Steuerkonsole und deaktivieren das Energielimit." Fasste Cloud seinen Teil der Aufgabe zusammen. Sora nickte.

„Genau. Sobald die Herzlosen auf der Insel gelandet sind werdet ihr genug Chancen haben eure dunklen Kristalle zu benutzen. Ich hoffe zwar, dass Roxas nicht merkt, dass ihr die Türme infiltriert, aber sollte er seine Leute dort hin schicken, werde ich euch ein Zeichen geben…das Zeichen ist eine gewaltige Explosion, die ein Herzloser auslösen wird. Keine Sorge…ihr werdet diese Explosion leicht erkennen…sie wird viel intensiver sein als die anderen. Wenn ihr diese Explosion hört, müsst ihr euch sofort für einen Kampf bereit machen. Zeigt kein Erbarmen gegenüber euren Gegnern, schaltet sie so schnell wie möglich aus und setzt eure Mission fort. Solltet ihr aus irgendwelchen unvorhersehbaren Gründen nicht mehr in der Lage sein eure Mission fort zu setzen oder ihr fühlt euch eurem Gegner nicht gewachsen, so meldet per Funk euren Rückzug an…zieht sich eine Gruppe zurück, folgen die anderen unverzüglich, verstanden?"

Tifa, Cloud, Leon und Yuffie nickten. Sora wand sich Cid zu.

„Cid, du musst das Schiff in Reichweite halten, damit sie sich jederzeit zurück teleportieren können. Ich möchte allerdings nicht, dass Roxas sofort weiß, dass wir ein Kriegsschiff besitzen…bist du in der Lage es zu tarnen?"

„Und ob! Mein Tarnschild bricht das Sonnenlicht so exakt, dass man das Schiff nicht einmal sieht, wenn man direkt davor steht…allerdings auch nur solange nichts gegen uns fliegt und so merkt, dass sich etwas in der Luft befindet. Ich denke aber über der Wolkendecke dürfte es wenig geben, was uns in die Quere kommen sollte…"

„Gut." Nickte Sora zufrieden und blickte zu Aerith hinüber, die anscheinend gefallen an ihrem Herzlosen gefunden hat. Sora räusperte sich um Aerith klar zu machen, dass sie sich kurz von ihrem ´_Cloud_´ abwenden sollte. „Aerith, ich habe den Schutzmechanismus deines Armbandes entfernt sodass du länger im Fernsichtzustand verweilen kannst. Es ist etwas anders als das letzte Mal, weil du die Geschwindigkeit der Zeit bestimmen kannst während du dich in diesem Zustand befindest. So wirst du in der Lage sein uns zu überwachen und notfalls ein zu schreiten, aber damit du nicht zu lange den Kräften des Armbandes ausgesetzt wirst, wird dich ´_Cloud_´ in regelmäßigen Abständen daran erinnern in die Realität zurückzukehren." Sora wand sich den anderen zu. „Daher ist es wichtig, dass ihr nicht bis zum letzten Moment darauf wartet, dass Aerith euch heilt…wenn ihr merkt, dass Aerith nicht kommt, dann kehrt kurz auf das Schiff zurück und lasst euch dort heilen. Um keine körperlichen Schäden davon zu tragen wird Aerith alle 15 Minuten für 5-10 Minuten ausruhen…behaltet das im Hinterkopf." Erklärte er ihnen.

„Hast du gehört, `_Cloud_´? Ich verlasse mich auf dich." Sagte Aerith zu ihrem Herzlosen. Dieser nickte. Er würde seinen Meister nicht enttäuschen.

„Ist also alles klar? Gibt es noch Fragen?" wollte Sora wissen. Alle schüttelten den Kopf. „Gut, dann nutzt die restliche Zeit um euch fertig zu machen. Sobald wir angekommen sind beginnt unser Angriff."

„Verstanden." Antwortete jeder im Raum und die Gefährten mit Ausnahme von Cid verließen die Brücke um die letzten Vorbereitungen zu treffen.

Nachdem sie weg waren blickte Sora zur Frontscheibe hinaus, wissend, dass sich vor ihm Destiny Island befand, auch wenn es noch nicht sichtbar war. „Du hast einen Fehler gemacht als du mich zu deinen Feind gemacht hast, Roxas. Ich werde dich aufhalten, darauf kannst du dich verlassen!" Er grinste siegessicher und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde leuchteten seine Augen in einem hellen Gelb, bevor sie wieder ihre klare himmelblaue Farbe annahmen.

_Währendessen auf Destiny Island_

Kairi ging langsam auf das Meer zu, ihre Schritte hinterließen kleine Fußabdrücke im feinen Sand und ein sanfter Wind legte sich um sie als sie ihre Augen schloss und anfing ihre neuen Kräfte zu rufen. Dieser Wind, der sie ruhig umströmte, wurde hell und fing an zu glitzern. Das Glitzern wurde immer heller, bis alles um sie herum aufleuchte und als das grelle Licht nach lies, schimmerte ihre Kleidung in einem hellen weiß, umgeben von einem weißen, glitzernden Nebel. Als der Wind anschließend anfing um ihr Schlüsselschwert zu wehen, strahlte auch dieses und änderte sogleich seine Form in einen weißen Flügel, der ebenfalls von Kairis Lichtaura umgeben wurde und dadurch ein wunderschönes und zugleich mächtiges Aussehen bekam.

Nachdem sich das Schlüsselschwert in ihrer Hand vollständig verwandelt hatte, schwang sie es einmal kräftig und wie aus dem nichts erschien etwas weißes aus ihrem Rücken, dass immer größer wurde, bis man feststellen konnte, dass es ihre prächtigen Flügel waren, die Kairi nach ihrem Erscheinen schwungvoll ausbreitete. Unzählige Federn blockierten für kurze Zeit die Sicht von Roxas und den anderen, die Kairi erstaunt aus der Entfernung beobachteten.

Als sie dann sahen, wie Kairis Kleider und ihre Haare sich in dem sanften Wind langsam bewegten, nahmen sie an, dass sie jeden Moment zu schweben beginnen würde, jedoch blieb Kairi noch auf dem Boden…immer noch auf das Meer zugehend, welches sich vor ihr befand.

Nachdem sie endlich auf der Mitte des Strandes zum stehen kam und Ihre nun magisch schimmernden blauen Augen öffnete, hielt sie ihr Schlüsselschwert mit einer Hand vor sich und der Sand zu ihren Füßen wurde weggewirbelt. Ein aus blauen Flammen gebildetes Herz erschien auf dem Boden um sie herum, woraufhin sie ihr Schlüsselschwert gen Himmel richtete und die Flammen auf dieses übergingen. Mit einem kräftigen Flügelstoß und dem von blauen Flammen umgebenen Schlüsselschwert in ihrer Hand stieg sie in die Lüfte auf und war bereits in kürzester Zeit weit oben am Himmel angekommen, wo sie mit einer eleganten Drehung zum Stillstand kam. Sie richtete ihr in Flammen getauchtes Schwert auf den weiten Himmel und entließ eine gebündelte Flamme blauen Feuers, die blitzschnell durch den Himmel flog und nach einigen Sekunden begann sich in einer Herzform aus zu breiten. Die dunklen Gewitterwolken am Himmel wurden von den Flammen verdrängt und als die flammenden Umrisse des Herzens nun in ihrer vollen Größe zu sehen waren, konnte man erkennen, wie sich ein gewaltiges Portal aus Licht sich in dessen Inneren bildete und die gewaltigen Tore von Kingdom Hearts vor der Gruppe erschienen. Als es sich dann vollkommen materialisiert hatte, verschwanden die blauen Flammen und Kingdom Hearts schwebte ruhig am Himmel, mit seinen Toren fest verschlossen und von einer strahlenden Lichtaura umgeben, die dem ganzen Anblick etwas heilig erscheinen lies.

Wortlos landete Kairi sanft neben der Gruppe am Strand, wo man sie erstaunt anstarrte.

„Wow...das war umwerfend...!" gab Wakka mit offenem Mund von sich, als er immer noch auf das am Himmel schwebende Kingdom Hearts blickte.

„Aber so was von! Wo und wann hast du das gelernt?" fragte Tidus nachdem er einen erstauntes Pfeifen von sich gegeben hatte. Seine hinter den Kopf gelegten Hände dazu nutzend um diesen lässig zurücklehnen zu können.

Kairi schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe es nie gelernt…ich konnte es einfach in dem Augenblick als ich mich verwandelt hatte." Erzählte sie ihnen die Wahrheit. Ihre Stimme war sanft und ruhig.

„Fantastische Arbeit, Kairi! Du warst spitze!" lobte Roxas sie mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln und mit den Händen klatschend.

„Ich…danke dir." Antwortete Kairi höflich wenn auch etwas verlegen zur Seite blickend.

Per Funk gab Roxas Riku und Namine seine Befehle: „Riku, Namine! Richtet den _Peacemaker_ direkt auf Kingdom Hearts und wartet bis ich den Befehl zum Feuern gebe."

„Geht klar." Gaben beide gleichzeitig zu hören. Plötzlich war ein Grollen am Himmel zu hören.

„Da kommt der Wächter…" erklärte Roxas mit ernstem Gesicht. Er und die anderen blickten auf die Stelle im Himmel, von der das Geräusch kam. Unter den stürmischen Gewitterwolken erschien ein magisches Siegel, durch das etwas Großes senkrecht durchflog. Es hatte große Flügel und war unglaublich schnell, weshalb man erst Genaueres feststellen konnte als es endlich landete…und zwar indem es kurz bevor es Kontakt mit dem Boden machen würde zu einem Wendemanöver ansetzte und mit den mit Krallen bestückten Hinterbeinen lautstark auf dem Strand landete. Der durch die Landung aufgewirbelte Sand legte sich, woraufhin das Biest ein ohrenbetäubendes Brüllen von sich gab und seine Arme verschränkte während es immer noch auf seinen Beinen aufrecht stand.

Roxas musterte das Geschöpf mit ernster Miene. Es schien ein Drache zu sein…und ein mächtiger noch dazu. Seine farbenprächtigen Flügel und goldenen Krallen waren ein eindeutiges Indiz dafür, dass es sich bei ihm um keinen gewöhnlichen Drachen handelte. Roxas fiel auch das große goldene und runde Objekt auf, das auf dem Rücken des Drachen schwebte. Wozu es wohl gut war? Er durfte nicht unvorsichtig an diesen Gegner rangehen. Er drehte sich zu seinen Gefährten um, um ihnen erste Instruktionen zu geben, doch dabei stellte er fest, dass Tidus und Wakka überrascht auf den Drachen deuteten als würden sie ihn wieder erkennen.

„E-eine Bestia!" rief Wakka erstaunt aus. „Das gibt´s doch nicht!"

„Ihr kennt diesen Drachen?" fragte Roxas. Beide nickten, doch bevor beide erklären konnten erschien ein kleiner Junge in einer leicht durchsichtigen Gestalt vor dem Drachen. Einige seltsame Lichter erschienen kurz darauf um ihn rum und schwebten frei in der Luft umher, was nur noch mehr klar machte, dass es sich bei diesem Jungen um keine normale Person handeln konnte. Er trug eine lilafarbene Weste auf der man deutlich goldene Verzierungen erkennen konnte. Seine ebenfalls lilafarbene Kapuze verdeckte die obere Hälfte seines Gesichts, sodass man seine Augen nicht sehen konnte. Um seine Hüfte hingen unzählige Bänder an denen goldene Objekte hingen, welche einen Teil seiner dunklen Hose verdeckten, die seltsam gefaltet bis zu seinen Füßen reichte. Das bisschen Haut, dass er zeigte war gebräunt was nicht recht zu ihm zu passen schien. Mit kindlicher Stimme sprach er schließlich: „7. Prinzessin der Herzen. Nennt Euren Wunsch."

„Du!?" Tidus zeigte auf den Jungen, ihn anscheinend wieder erkennend. „Was machst du denn hier?"

Der Junge wand sich ihm zu. „Oh, du bist das…und wie ich sehe ist Sir Wakka bei dir. So trifft man sich wieder." Sagte er mit vergnügter Stimme.

Wakka kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. „Nenn´ mich nicht ´Sir´…da denkt man ja ich wär alt…"

„Wie du wünscht…es freut mich euch so wohlbehalten wieder zu sehen. Nachdem Spira von Dunkelheit überrannt wurde fürchtete ich, dass ihr es vielleicht nicht geschafft habt."

„Dich wieder zu sehen ist eine viel größere Überraschung…wolltet ihr Asthra nicht schlafen nachdem Sin endlich besiegt war?" wollte Tidus wissen.

„Ja, doch als die Dunkelheit tief in das Herz von Spira einmarschierte wurde unser Schlaf gestört…unfähig wieder ein zu schlafen und ohne neue Media war es uns vergönnt etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Schließlich sprach Kingdom Hearts zu mir und machte mir ein Angebot. Da wir ohnehin nicht schlafen konnten und unsere Kraft ungenutzt in den Tempeln drohte in Vergessenheit zu geraten ging ich eine Verbindung mit Kingdom Hearts ein und wurde dessen Wächter. Im Austausch dafür, dass es mich beschwören durfte, erhielt ich dessen grenzenlose Weisheit über das Universum und erfuhr den Grund für Spiras Zerstörung."

„Was ist es!?" platzen Tidus und Wakka gleichzeitig heraus. Gespannt warteten sie auf die Antwort des Jungen um endlich zu erfahren was mit ihrer Welt los war.

Dieser schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Genau lässt sich das nicht sagen, aber irgendetwas in den Katakomben von Bevelle scheint die Herzlosen an zu ziehen…da ich nun weiß, dass diese Kreaturen nach dem Herz der Welt trachten, vermute ich, dass sich dort das Tor befindet, welches zum Herz führt. Doch durch die Mutationen mit den Geistern der Verstorbenen sind die Herzlosen wahnsinnig geworden und vergaßen komplett ihr Ziel. Ihrer letzten Instinkte beraubt wandeln sie ziellos umher. Das gute an der Sache ist, dass sie das Herz der Welt so nicht erreichen können, aber es werden immer mehr Herzlose dort einmarschieren und ich fürchte, dass auch wenn sie das Herz der Welt niemals erreichen werden, die Welt irgendwann tot sein wird und nur noch diese Herzlosen dort leben werden…" prophezeite er ihnen.

„Un..möglich…" schüttelten Tidus und Wakka fassungslos den Kopf.

„Spiras Schicksal ist in der Tat sehr traurig, doch ich kam aus einem anderen Grund…" wand sich der Junge nun wieder Kairi zu. „Ich bitte die Unterbrechung zu entschuldigen. Bitte nennt mir nun den Grund für die Beschwörung von Kingdom Hearts." Forderte er sie auf.

Kairi schwebte nun unsicher vor den Jungen und dem hinter ihm stehenden Drachen. „Bitte denke nichts falsches von mir..." fing sie an, aber hielt inne als sie feststellte, dass sie nicht wusste mit welchem Namen sie den Jungen eigentlich adressieren sollte.

„Bitte nennt mich Bahamut…" behob der Junge kurzerhand das Problem.

„…Bahamut…es gibt Gründe für mein Handeln, aber ich fürchte ich kann sie nicht erklären…" meinte Kairi schließlich betrübt. Sie fühlte sich schuldig für das was sie tat.

„Wenn das so ist, dann erlaubt mir, dass ich euer Herz direkt frage…" sprach Bahamut und richtete seine Hand in Kairis Richtung. Er schloss seine Augen und Kairi spürte wie eine zweite Präsenz in ihrem Kopf auftauchte und ihre Erinnerungen durchforstete. Zuerst fürchtete sie sich vor der Präsenz und dessen Handlungen, aber sie stellte bald fest, dass sie nichts Böses Vorhatte und eine gute Aura sie umgab. So schnell wie es kam, so schnell war es auch schon verschwunden. Geschockt blickte sie Bahamut an, der nun seine Augen wieder öffnete.

„Ich verstehe…ihr habt einen sehr beschwerlichen Weg für euch selbst auserkoren. Nichts desto trotz verstehe ich eure Beweggründe nur zu gut…keine Sorge, euch trifft für eure Tat keine Schuld…" Bahamut wand sich Roxas zu. „Der wahre Schuldige befindet sich hier…"

Roxas blickte dem Jungen ohne die leisesten Anzeichen von Angst an.

„Du bist also Roxas…" sprach Bahamut ihn an.

„Ja, so heiße ich." Nickte er unbeeindruckt.

Bahamut schüttelte den Kopf und winkelte seine Arme an. „Deine Taten sind schlimm und dein Vorhaben grenzt an Wahnsinn. Im Namen von Kingdom Hearts bitte ich dich damit auf zu hören bevor es zu spät ist. Solltest du dieser Bitte nachkommen, wird man dich nicht bestrafen da deine Motive gut gemeint sind… wie lautet deine Antwort?"

„Ich weigere mich!" gab Roxas ohne zögern als Antwort.

Bahamut seufzte. „So stur…weißt du denn nicht was du da tust? Diese Aktion wird viel mehr beeinflussen als nur ein paar Welten…wenn das Ganze anders läuft als du es wolltest, wird mehr als nur dein Leben in Gefahr sein…ist dir das klar?"

„Voll und ganz."

„Dennoch bestehst du darauf dein Vorhaben fortzusetzen?" wunderte sich Bahamut.

„Ja, weil ich mir absolut sicher bin, dass es klappen wird. Ein Fehlschlag ist ausgeschlossen." Erklärte Roxas.

„Deine Zuversicht ist lobenswert, aber grenzt in Anbetracht der Dinge, die bei deinem Plan auf dem Spiel stehen, an pure Idiotie." Versuchte der Junge dem blonden Jugendlichen klar zu machen. Roxas antwortete nicht sondern schaute Bahamut nur mit seinen kristallklaren, blauen Augen an. „Ich sehe schon…nichts was man dir sagt ändert deine Meinung…wenn das so ist lässt du mir keine Andere Wahl…" seufzte der Junge und der Drache hinter ihm brüllte. „Im Namen von Kingdom Hearts ziehe ich dich, Roxas, für deine Taten gegen Kingdom Hearts zur Rechenschaft. Die Strafe für die Zerstörung zweier Welten, die Manipulierung einer Prinzessin des Lichts und deinem Vorhaben zur Zerstörung von Kingdom Hearts ist deine totale Vernichtung im Falle deiner nicht erfolgenden Kapitulation. Mach dich bereit…ich werde keine Gnade zeigen." Sagte der Junge emotionslos.

„Das habe ich auch nicht erwartet." Grinste Roxas und nahm Sternentreue und Memoire zur Hand. „Kairi, Wakka, Tidus. Nehmt eure Positionen ein." Forderte er die Angesprochenen auf. Wakka und Tidus griffen zu ihren Waffen und positionierten sich neben Roxas. Kairi allerdings schwebte hinter Roxas und schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir Leid…ich kann das nicht tun…ich…"

Roxas blickte sich zu ihr um und sah, dass sie es nicht mit ihrem Gewissen vereinbaren konnte Bahamut, den Wächter von Kingdom Hearts, niederzustrecken. Sie war noch nicht bereit dafür so weit zu gehen. Roxas seufzte, aber dann lächelte er. „Schon gut, zieh dich zurück…wir übernehmen das." Dankend nickte sie Roxas zu und nahm Abstand vom Kampfgeschehen.

„Was? Kairi macht nicht mit?" Tidus lies enttäuscht die Schultern sinken. „Oh Mann! Dabei wollte ich mal ihre neuen Moves sehen…"

„Wer will´s ihr verübeln? Wir kämpfen gegen eine ehrwürdige Bestia…wir sollten sie anbeten anstatt sie zu bekämpfen…das ist gegen die Leitsätze…" murmelte Wakka nervös.

„Ach, hör mir auf mit deinen Leitsätzen. Du weißt doch, dass die keinen müden Gil mehr wert sind…" fuhr Tidus ihn an.

„Ja, aber wenn man sein ganzes Leben nach den Leitsätzen verbracht hat, ist es schwer sich von ihnen zu lösen."

„Schön locker bleiben Wakka, wir machen das Vieh platt und dann dauert es nicht mehr lange, bis ihr zwei Heim könnt." Grinste Roxas.

„Du hast ihn gehört, Wakka…gib alles." Sagte Tidus und stieß Wakka ein paar Mal leicht mit dem Ellenbogen an.

„Hah! Pass du nur auf, dass du uns nicht wegstirbst, du Grünschnabel." Scherzte Wakka. Die drei lachten.

„Mal sehen WER hier der Grünschnabel ist…" grinste Tidus und ging in seine Kampfhaltung die anderen beiden machten es ihm nach. Ebenfalls grinsend schienen sie das als Wettbewerb zu sehen.

„Sicher, dass ich euch nicht helfen sollte, jetzt da Kairi ausfällt?" Fragte Riku über Funk.

Roxas antwortete ihm: „Nein, du bleibst oben bei Namine. Sobald Bahamut niedergestreckt ist feuert ihr den _Peacemaker_." Er wartete noch auf das „Verstanden!" von Riku. Anschließend steckte er das Headset weg. „Ok, los geht´s!"

Gerade als die Gruppe mit dem Kampf beginnen wollte, wurden sie schon unterbrochen als plötzlich erneut Grollen vom Himmel aus zu hören war.

Tidus stöhnte. „Was denn? Hast du Kollegen mitgebracht, Bahamut?"

„Nicht das ich wüsste…" der Junge und der Drache blickten Zeitgleich in die Richtung, aus der die Geräusche kamen. Es wurde immer lauter, was andeutete dass das etwas, was das Geräusch verursachte, immer näher kam. Schließlich brachen unzählige schwarze Jets durch die Wolkendecke und nahmen den Strand und den Rest der Insel in Beschuss.

„Was geht hier vor?! Ist das ein Angriff?!" schrie Wakka um den Lärm zu übertönen. Als würden sie seinen Verdacht bestätigen wollen, tauchten nun viele verschiedenen Herzlosen um sie herum auf und nahmen eine Kampfstellung an.

„Herzlose…?" wunderte sich nun auch Bahamut. „Das kommt unerwartet…"

Roxas biss sich genervt die Zähne zusammen. „Jetzt schon!? Ich habe erwartet, dass Kingdom Hearts die Herzlosen anlocken würde, aber bereits so früh? Und so viele noch dazu?!" Roxas blickte sich hastig um. Es tauchten immer mehr von ihnen auf.

„Du hast damit gerechnet? Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?" rief Tidus. Nicht weit hinter ihm kam gerade ein von einem schwarzen Jet abgeschossenes Objekt mit dem Strand in Kontakt und erzeugte eine gewaltige Explosion.

„Ich habe gedacht sie würden erscheinen wenn wir sie brauchen würden und wozu denkst du hab ich sonst die dunklen Pfade um unsere Gebäude abgeschirmt, wenn nicht darum die Herzlosen fern zu halten?" Er blickte zu Riku und Namine hinauf, die überrascht von der Herzloseninvasion zu ihren Waffen gegriffen hatten. Er machte sich zwar Sorgen um Namine, aber wusste, dass sie bei Riku sicher war.

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun!?" wollte Wakka wissen.

„Lasst die Niemande die Herzlosen erledigen! Konzentriert euch lieber auf Bahamut! Zwar stören uns die Herzlosen, aber er muss sich auch vor ihnen hüten." Mit einer Handbewegung lies er Samurai erscheinen, die auf die anrückende Herzlosenwelle zustürmte. Wakka lies Scharfschützen überall auf den Klippen erscheinen, die sich um die Bucht herum befanden und von oben auf die Feinde zielten. Tidus´ Meuchler bildeten einen großen Kreis um die Gruppe und Bahamut, sodass die Herzlosen sich nicht so leicht einmischen konnten.

Nicht weit weg von ihnen befand sich Sora. Einen dunklen Korridor benutzend, sah er die Wirklichkeit von einer anderen Dimension aus, in der ihn zwar keiner sehen konnte, er aber dafür jeden. Ansonsten gab es eigentlich keine Unterschiede zwischen dem Korridor der Dunkelheit und der Wirklichkeit. Man konnte aber erkennen in welcher Dimension man war weil alles in der finsteren Dimension dunkler aussah…in etwa so als würden düstere Gewitterwolken den Himmel verdecken und alle Sonnenstrahlen bannen. Grinsend ging er auf Roxas zu und stellte sich vor ihn. Er schaute ihm in die Augen und wedelte mit seiner Handfläche vor seinem Gesicht rum, doch Roxas reagierte nicht darauf und schaute genau durch Sora durch auf Bahamut. Amüsiert stellte Sora fest, dass man ihn wirklich nicht sehen konnte solange er im inneren eines dunklen Portals wandelte. Allerdings konnte Sora auch nicht hören, was Roxas sagte…es klang zu gedämpft und verzerrt, aber Sora vermutete, dass man mit etwas Übung lernen würde auch diese Worte zu verstehen. leider würde dies wahrscheinlich Jahre dauern…so lange würde er das Ganze aber nicht dauern lassen. Er ging um Roxas herum und stellte sich hinter ihn.

„Tja, eigentlich hättest du ein schmerzvolleres Ende verdient, aber ich denke ich hole mir mein Eigentum einfach hier und jetzt zurück." Er rief Memoire und holte aus. „Das ist viel zu einfach." Lachte er. Bevor er zuschlug öffnete er schnell ein dunkles Portal und ging von dieser Dimension in die Wirklichkeit über. Roxas merkte, wie etwas hinter ihm erschienen ist, doch kam es komplett unerwartet und er hatte nicht genug Zeit um zu reagieren.

„Zu langsam!" Soras Schlüsselschwert sauste auf ihn herab, doch bevor es Roxas kritisch treffen konnte, erschien eine Metallwand wie aus dem Nichts zwischen Roxas und Sora. Mit einem dumpfen „Klong" prallte das Schlüsselschwert gegen die massive Wand ab, jedoch nicht ohne eine Tiefe Kerbe darin zu hinterlassen. „Was zum…?" wunderte sich Sora. Wie kam die Wand hier her? Er verfolgte den Fluss der Magie, der die Mauer umgab, mit den Augen zurück und endete dabei bei der Klippe auf der Namine und Riku standen. „Riku…?" fragte sich Sora, aber gab den Gedanken schnell auf, da Riku mit den Herzlosen auf der Klippe beschäftigt war und ihn noch nicht einmal bemerkt hatte…was nur eine Person übrig lies. „Namine…" stellte Sora fest. Er sah sie etwas in ihren Block malen und stellte fest, dass ein neuer Magiefluss von ihr ausging und in den Himmel schoss. Sora fragte sich was das werden sollte als er merkte, wie von oben etwas auf ihn zukam. Schnell öffnete er ein weiteres Portal und sprang hinein, bevor ein gewaltiger Blitz an der Stelle einschlug, wo er sich eben noch befand.

„Also kann sie zaubern…gar nicht mal so schlecht…" musste Sora zugeben, als er kurz darauf durch ein weiteres dunkles Portal wieder vor der Gruppe erschien, nicht weit weg von Bahamut, aber mit genug Sicherheitsabstand. Mit den Händen in der Tasche seiner schwarzen Jacke und der dunklen Aura von vorhin stand er der Gruppe mit einem Grinsen gegenüber. Der dunkle Nebel wirbelte im aggressiv wehenden Wind, der ihn umgab…genau so wie seine braunen, stacheligen Haare. „So sieht man sich wieder, Roxas."

Inzwischen hatten sich die Herzlosen an Land beruhigt und warteten auf Soras Befehl den Kampf fort zu setzen. Die Niemande taten es ihnen gleich. Nur hin und wieder schossen einzelne herzlose Schiffe auf das ein oder andere weiße Gebäude von Roxas´ Festung.

Leon meldete sich per Funk an Sora. Durch ein klitzekleines Earpiece in Soras linkem Ohr konnte er ihn hören, ohne dass jemand anderes es merkte. „Sora, ich und Yuffie befinden uns in Position. Wir machen uns auf den Weg zum Turm."

„Ich und Cloud sehen den anderen Turm direkt vor uns…wir jetzt gehen rein…" erstattete auch Tifa Bericht.

Da sie wussten, dass Sora ihnen nicht antworten konnte, warteten sie auf keine Antwort und legten sofort los. Bisher lief alles nach Plan.

Alle schauten Sora so an als wäre er ein Geist. Sie hatten definitiv nicht damit gerechnet, dass er noch mal hier auftauchen würde. „Sora!" riefen alle am Strand. Außer Bahamut natürlich…dieser beobachtete ruhig die Lage.

„Du musst lebensmüde sein hier auf zu tauchen. Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass wir nicht zögern werden dich zu töten wenn du hier auftauchst?" fuhr ihn Roxas wütend an.

„Wieso tust du es dann nicht?" fragte Sora unbeeindruckt.

Roxas blickte ihn verärgert an und knurrte. Ohne sich um zu drehen blickte er zu Kairi hinüber, die bereits angeflogen kam. Sie wusste was sein Blick bedeutete. Entweder sorgte sie dafür, dass Sora verschwand, oder er war dazu gezwungen ihn zu vernichten. Sie stellte sich vor Roxas, sodass Sora sie anschaute.

„Sora, ich bitte dich…geh…du kannst nicht gewinnen…alles was hier auf dich wartet ist der Tod!" versuchte sie ihm zu erklären. In ihrer ruhigen Stimme war diesmal deutlich Angst zu vernehmen. Angst, dass ihr Freund sterben würde.

„Na sieh mal einer an, wenn das nicht Kairi ist…tust du jetzt wieder auf Freundin? Das letzte mal als ich mich erkundigt habe standest du noch auf SEINER Seite…" sagte Sora ihr mit gespielter Verwunderung und giftigem Unterton. Er deutete auf Roxas während er angewidert sein Gesicht verzog.

„Sora, glaub mir…ich meine es nur gut…!" versuchte sie ihn weiter zu überreden. Sora lachte. „Gut meinen? Indem du dich mit ihm verbündest? Schau mich an, was hier vor dir steht, ist das Resultat seines Verrats gegen mich. Sieht das vielleicht so aus als wären seine Absichten gut gemeint?"

„Sora…" Kairi wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Sora würde niemals die Dinge so sehen wie sie es tat. Es betrübte sie.

Bahamut beobachtete das Schauspiel und hatte Mitleid mit der Prinzessin. Was sie getan hat, tat sie nur für ihn, jedoch schien er das nicht zu wissen…und es schien auch nicht so als würde sie planen es ihm zu erklären. Wahrscheinlich würde das auch gar nichts an der Ganzen Sache ändern, da nun der Hass gegen Roxas den Jungen leitete.

„Es wäre besser für dich, wenn du das tun würdest, was sie dir sagt, Sora!" riet Roxas Sora mit verärgertem Unterton.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne, was? Du denkst doch nicht, dass du meine Heimat zerstören, mich wegschicken und dann auch noch Schloss Disney zerstören kannst ohne, dass ich hier auftauche um dir Einhalt zu gebieten?" Sora lachte. „So naiv…" spottete er.

Roxas hatte genug. „Ok, du wolltest es nicht anders!" Er rief drei Samurai die Sora umzingelten, doch dieser stand einfach nur da. Er hielt es offenbar nicht einmal für nötig sein Schlüsselschwert zu rufen. „Tut mir Leid, Kairi, aber du hattest deine Chance…"

„Nein, warte!" rief Kairi. Vor lauter Panik brach ihre Konzentration zusammen, die nötig war um ihre neue Form aufrecht zu erhalten. Sie wollte Roxas stoppen aber war zu spät. Die Samurai zogen ihre Schwerter und holten aus. Das würde ein blutiges Ende werden. Wakka und Tidus blickten weg und Kairi hielt sich die Augen zu als die Schwerter auf Sora zurasten.

„Heh." gab dieser nur von sich und aus der Dunkelheit erschienen zwei Böllerwampen um ihn herum, die die Schwerthiebe mit ihren Fettmassen abwehrten ohne einen einzigen Kratzer ab zu bekommen. Anschließend machten sie die Niemande mit ihrem Rundumhieb den Gar aus. Mit einem Fingerschnipsen von Sora verschwanden die Herzlosen wieder mithilfe einer dunklen Wolke. „Ist das alles?"

Man schaute ihn fassungslos an. „Sora…! Du…" stammelte Kairi geschockt.

„Richtig…ich kontrolliere die Herzlosen…von daher fürchte ich deine Niemande nicht, Roxas. Was den Rest von euch betrifft, so werde ich sicher alleine mit euch fertig." Bluffte Sora gekonnt. „Aber ich biete jedem hier die Chance sich zu ergeben…wer sich ergibt, wird nicht getötet." Heimlich hoffte Sora darauf, dass man dieses Angebot annehmen würde…gegen Roxas zu kämpfen fiel ihm leicht, aber trotz ihres Verrats würde er ungern gegen den Rest kämpfen. Immerhin waren sie alle einmal Freunde.

„Auch ich werde niemanden strafen, der jetzt die Waffen fallen lässt." Schloss sich Bahamut Sora an.

Wakka dachte kurz an diese Möglichkeit…auch Tidus schien in Gedanken versunken. Irgendwie schien ihnen die ganze Sache nicht ganz richtig…, dennoch stellten sie fest, dass es für sie keinen anderen Weg gab. Solange Roxas hielt, was er versprach, würden sie auf seiner Seite kämpfen. Auch Riku der oben auf der Klippe alles mitbekommen hat, weil Roxas´ Headset immer noch das Gespräch übermittelte, legte sein Schlüsselschwert auf die Schulter und drehte sich weg. Kairi für ihren Teil wollte wirklich lieber die Seiten wechseln, doch sie konnte Riku nicht hängen lassen. Er war auf die Hilfe dieser Organisation angewiesen…wenn sie jetzt aussteigen würde, wäre das so als würde sie ihm seinem Schicksal überlassen. „Ich…kann nicht…" schüttelte sie traurig den Kopf. Als klar war, dass niemand sich ergeben würde…er und Namine erst recht nicht…grinste Roxas und starrte Sora an als wollte er sagen „Na wie schmeckt dir das?"

Dieser blickte die feindliche Gruppe wütend an. Er fasste es nicht wie sie Roxas so loyal sein konnten. Sollten sie doch alle zur Hölle fahren! Soras Augen leuchteten wieder kurz gelb. Diesmal länger als das letzte mal, aber nicht lange genug um von den anderen nicht als Einbildung eingestuft zu werden. Als sein wütender Blick langsam wieder entspannter wurde, verschwand auch das gelbe Licht in seinen Augen. „Ihr habt euch entschieden." Er hielt seine rechte Hand aus und Memoire erschien in der Luft. Schwebend und darauf wartend von seinem Meister benutzt zu werden. Als Sora den Griff von Memoire berührte, ging der dunkle Nebel auf das Schwert über und umhüllte es. Der blaue Kristall Nahe dem Griff strahlte nun in einem bedrohlichen lila und alles an dem Schwert wirkte zerstörerischer und gefährlicher als es ohnehin schon war. Als Sora es einmal kräftig schwang konnte man ein bedrohliches Zischen und Fauchen hören. Es wirkte fast so als wäre dieses Schwert besessen. Kairi, die diese Dunkelheit deutlich spürte, wich geschockt zurück. „So sei es." Sagte Sora nachdem er das dunkle Schlüsselschwert in den Händen hielt und in seine Kampfhaltung ging.

Roxas blickte ihn hasserfüllt an. Wie konnte er es wagen? „Kairi, wenn du nicht kämpfen willst dann begib dich in Sicherheit, Wakka, Tidus. Sie sind nur zu zweit, also sind wir immer noch im Vorteil. Zeigt keine Gnade!" befahl er ihnen und behielt Bahamut und Sora im Auge. Wakka und Tidus machten sich bereit währen Kairi noch einen letzten Blick auf Sora warf bevor sie niedergeschlagen das Feld räumte. Sie fühlte sich hin und her gerissen…ihre beiden Freunde befanden sich in unterschiedlichen Gruppen mit jeweils unterschiedlichen Ansichten. Sie konnte nicht gegen Sora kämpfen, aber Riku wollte sie hier auch nicht zurück lassen. Wie sollte sie sich also entscheiden? Alles war so kompliziert. ´Sora, bitte stirb nicht.´ wünschte sie sich in Gedanken, als sie durch ein Portal aus Licht neben Riku erschien um den Kampf zu beobachten und ihm eventuell zu helfen.

Sora für seinen Teil, schaute Roxas verwundert an. „Zu zweit?" Er blickte auf den Drachen nicht weit weg von ihm. „Hey Drache, bist du auf meiner Seite?"

Der Junge, der immer noch vor dem Drachen stand wand sich ihm zu. „Es scheint als hätten wir denselben Gegner also sollten wir uns verbünden. Irgendwelche Einwände?" wollte er wissen.

Sora grinste. „Nicht im geringsten. Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung was du von Roxas willst, aber solange du sein Gegner bist, kannst du gerne mein Verbündeter sein."

„Es ist entschieden." Nickte der Junge. „Kämpfe mit aller Macht, Sora. Keine Sorge, Kingdom Hearts wacht über uns."

Sora gab ein abfälliges Geräusch von sich. „Wenn dieses bescheuerte Ding über mich wachen würde, wäre ich nicht in dieser verdammten Situation…"

Bahamut hörte Verachtung in seiner Stimme, aber schenkte dem keine weitere Beachtung. Es gab im Moment weitaus wichtigeres zu tun. Mit einem Brüllen setzte sich der Drache hinter dem Jungen in Bewegung und auch Sora rannte auf die Gruppe vor ihm zu, doch bevor sie auch nur in der Nähe von Roxas, Tidus und Wakka waren, tauchten vor ihnen eine Wand aus Flammen auf, die ein hindurch kommen unmöglich machten. Verwundert sprang Sora zurück um sich vor den Flammen zu schützen. Bahamut für seinen Teil flog in die Lüfte und kam weiterhin auf den Feind zu, doch die Scharfschützen auf der Klippe nahmen ihn sogleich in Beschuss. Um den Laserstrahlen zu umgehen, setzte er zu einem Wendemanöver an und stieg weiter in die Lüfte, wo die Geschosse in zunehmender Entfernung verglühten und so keine Gefahr mehr für den Drachen darstellten. Roxas blickte kurz zu Namine hinauf und deutete mit einem nach oben gerichteten Daumen und einem Lächeln seine Dankbarkeit für die Unterstützung an, welchen sie mit einem zufriedenen Nicken annahm.

Sora, der merkte, dass die Herzlosen immer noch auf seinen Befehl zum Angriff warteten, zögerte keine weitere Sekunde mehr damit eben dies zu tun. Sofort ertönten überall um die Gruppe herum Geräusche von aufeinander treffenden Klingen und Explosionen, was dem ganzen Kampf schon mehr wie einen Krieg aussehen lies. Sora sah wie die Scharfschützen auf der Klippe von den Herzlosen überwältigt wurden und fürs erste keine Gefahr mehr waren.

Als er schließlich zum nächsten Schritt ansetzen wollte um endlich wieder selbst in die Offensive zu gehen, merkte er wie aus der Flammenwand heraus ein Objekt auf ihn zukam. Da es zu schnell war um aus zu weichen, hob Sora sein Schwert um den Angriff zu parieren, jedoch stellte sich heraus, dass es sich bei dem Objekt um Wakkas Ball handelte und dass dieser weitaus schwerer zu blocken war als Sora es erwartet hatte. Die Wucht des Treffers riss ihn zu Boden, wo er erst noch einige Male den Strand entlang rollte. Als er schließlich zum Stillstand kam und sich hastig aufrichten wollte, merkte er wie von oben etwas auf ihn zukam. Er richtete seinen Blick gen Himmel und erblickte Tidus wie er mit seinem Schwert in der Hand bedrohlich auf ihn zukam. Doch bevor sein Schwert Kontakt mit Sora machen konnte, war dieser in einer Wolke aus Dunkelheit verschwunden. Als Tidus Schwert demnach stattdessen Kontakt mit dem Sand auf dem Strand machte, wirbelte durch den Aufprall erst einmal eine beachtliche Menge Sand in die Luft. Verwundert blickte sich der Junge sich um. Wo war sein Gegner hin? Die Antwort auf diese Frage bekam er als Sora hinter ihm mittels einer weiteren dunklen Wolke auftauchte und mit seinem Schlüsselschwert ausholte. Gerade als Soras Schwert sich seinen Weg durch Tidus´ Fleisch bahnen würde, wurde es allerdings durch Roxas´ Sternentreue abgewehrt. Er stand direkt neben Sora und machte Anstallten ihn mit seinem zweiten Schlüsselschwert in Scheiben zu schneiden, als plötzlich Bahamut aus dem Himmel herabsauste und Roxas einen ordentlichen Hieb mit seinen Krallen verpasste. Davon getroffen wurde Roxas quer durch den Strand und gegen die sich dahinter befindende Klippe geschleudert. Da Tidus gerade seine Chance nutzen wollte um den abgelenkten Bahamut mit seinem Schwert vertraut zu machen, hielt Sora Memoire griffbereit um Tidus den selben Freiflug zu verpassen, wie ihn Roxas eben erlebt hatte, doch sein Vorhaben wurde durch einen weiteren Treffer von Wakkas Ball gegen seinen Rücken vereitelt. So aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, kippte er nach vorne und in den Sand, wodurch Tidus nun alle Zeit der Welt hatte um Bahamut eine gewaltige Schnittwunde entlang seines Beines zu verpassen. Der gewaltige Drache brüllte vor Schmerz, doch zögerte nicht Tidus mit einem heftigen Hieb seines Handrückens direkt ins Meer zu befördern.

Inzwischen befand sich Sora auch wieder auf den Beinen und er merkte, wie Wakka für einen weiteren Wurf mit seinem Ball ansetzte. Den stechenden Schmerz in seinem Rücken und das Blut, das dort langsam aus der eben erhaltenen Wunde floss, ignorierend holte er also mit seinem Schwert aus um es nach Wakka zu werfen. Das Schwert flog haargenau auf Wakka zu und traf ihn genau in der Bauchregion, bevor er zum Wurf ansetzen wollte. Er kippte um, aber schaffte es sich mit den Händen auf zu fangen und sich vom Boden ab zu stoßen um dann gekonnt wieder auf den Füßen zu landen. „Na warte…der ist für dich!" Er sprang in die Luft und setzte zum Wurf an.

Sora kannte diese Technik von Wakka schon aus Kindertagen und bereitete sich darauf vor den Ball mit dem zurückgerufenen Schlüsselschwert ab zu wehren. Jedoch ähnelten die Stärke und die Geschwindigkeit des Balls überhaupt nicht der Technik aus alten Kindertagen, da dieser Ball blitzschnell und zielsicher auf ihn zukam. Soras Augen weideten sich. Die Geschwindigkeit des Balls ließ ihm keine Zeit zu reagieren, weder mit Zaubern noch physisch und so erwartete er den schmerzvollen Kontakt von Wakkas Ball mit ihm. Doch das geschah nicht, da Bahamut ihn rechtzeitig zur Seite stieß sodass Sora mit dem Rücken auf dem Sand aufprallte und die frische Wunde von Wakkas vorherigen Treffer bei der Berührung mit dem feinen Sand anfing noch schlimmer zu brennen, als sie es eh schon tat.

Sora ignorierte den Schmerz weiterhin und sprang auf. Er nickte Bahamut gerade dankend zu, da bemerkte er auch schon etwas unter ihren Füßen erscheinen. Als er daraufhin auf den Boden blickte um zu sehen, was es war, riss er die Augen weit auf und schrie. „In Deckung!"

Beide, Bahamut und Sora, sprangen sofort weg, doch die Explosion erfasste sie trotzdem und schleuderte sie einige Meter weit weg.

Der geisterhafte Junge erschien plötzlich wieder vor Bahamut nachdem er vorhin während des Kampfes verschwunden war. Er musterte Sora und fragte: „Bist du in Ordnung?"

Sora hustete etwas Sand aus, der durch die Landung auf dem Strand in seinen Mund gelangt war. „Geht schon…wie sieht´s bei dir aus?"

Der Junge musterte den Drachen, dann wand er sich wieder Sora zu. „Ich bin okay. Es braucht schon mehr als eine Explosion um mich zu besiegen. Scheint als erhielte Roxas Unterstützung von außerhalb." Erklärte er.

„Ja, aber wer könnte…" fing Sora an, doch unterbrach seinen eigenen Satz als ihm ein Gedanke kam. Sofort richtete er sich auf und blickte zu der Klippe hinüber auf der sich Riku, Kairi und Namine befanden. Als Sora ah, dass Namine wieder am malen war, bestätigte sich sein verdacht. „Miststück…" zischte er wütend als er seine Hand in ihre Richtung hielt. Kurz darauf erschien ein Luftpirat Herzloser hinter dem Mädchen und schlug es erbarmungslos mit seinen geballten Fäusten nieder. Es schien als hätte der harte Schlag des Herzlosen das arme Mädchen ohnmächtig werden lassen weshalb sie nach vorne kippte und von der Klippe aus in die Tiefe stürzte. Riku zögerte aber keine Sekunde, vernichtete den Herzlosen und sprang Namine hinterher. Er fing sie auf kurz bevor beide den Boden berührten und teleportierte sich mit einem dunklen Portal sicher zu Boden. Er dachte die Gefahr wäre gebannt, aber kaum war er am Boden angekommen wurde er von Herzlosen umzingelt. Er legte Namine hinter sich vorsichtig auf den Boden und rief dann einige Berserker Niemande, die ihm beim Kampf gegen die Herzlosen helfen sollten. Riku saß ganz schön in der Patsche, aber Kairi kam, nun wieder in ihrer mächtigen Form, langsam die Klippen hinuntergeflogen und rief ebenfalls ihre Tänzerinnen. Zusammen mit Riku bekämpften sie nun beide die Herzlosen, hatten aber sichtlich ihre Probleme, da die es schier unendlich viele von ihnen gab. Sora grinste. ´Das passiert halt, wenn man sich in fremde Angelegenheiten einmischt.´ dachte er. „Die Unterstützung von außen hätte sich somit erledigt." Verkündeter er zufrieden.

„Sora, hinter dir!" warnte Bahamut als er bemerkte wie Tidus aus dem Meer gesprungen kam und direkt von hinten auf Sora zukam. Ohne sich zu der neuen Gefahrenquelle um zu drehen zauberte Sora Reflek, was sofort einen Kreisrunden, magischen Schild um ihn herum aufbaute. Als Tidus dann mit all seiner Macht gegen das Schild schlug, wurde sein Hieb zu ihn zurückgesendet, was ihn weit zurück warf.

„Mann das nervt!" murmelte er als er mit einem Rückwärtssalto wieder auf den Füßen landete. „Was soll der unfaire Schild?"

„Sich heimlich hinter einem vom Meer aus an zu schleichen ist nicht viel fairer…" wand Sora ein.

„Neidisch auf meine Fähigkeiten als Blitzballer?" fragte Tidus mit einem Grinsen.

„Nah, ich bin ohnehin besser in Blitzball als du." Grinste Sora kampflustig zurück.

Tidus schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast echt keine Ahnung wen du da vor dir hast…" seufzte er.

„Oder hinter dir!" rief Roxas plötzlich als er hinter Sora angerannt kam und seine Version von Memoire nach ihm warf. Sora fing Roxas´ Schlüsselschwert mit seiner linken Hand und warf es im Umdrehen auf ihn zurück. „Denkst du mit so ´ner lahmen Nummer kriegst du mich, Roxas?" lachte er unbeeindruckt. Roxas lies das Schwert an ihm vorbeifliegen und rief es anschließend wieder in seine Hand zurück, immer noch auf seine Feinde zu rennend.

„Nein, aber er." Grinste Roxas und deutete auf Wakka, der nicht weit weg von seinen Gegnern mitten am Strand stand. Sora sah zu ihm hinüber und merkte, dass er irgendeine Technik vorbereitete. Bevor Sora es aber stoppen konnte war Wakka bereits fertig und hob seinen Ball gen Himmel. Der Ball fing an zu leuchten und Wakka warf ihn hoch. Nun schlimmes befürchtend machten sich Sora und Bahamut bereit den Angriff ab zu wehren. Als Wakka dem Ball hinterher sprang und ihn mit voller Wucht auf die beiden zukommen lies, vereinten sie ihre Kräfte für ein gewaltiges Reflek-Schild um sich herum. Anfangs schien es so als würde dieses Schild den Angriff abwehren, doch dem Ball wohnten zu viele magische Energien inne als dass das Reflek Schild ihm standhalten konnte. Unter der Belastung der Attacke sahen Sora und Bahamut erste Risse in der Barriere und schließlich durchbrach der Ball den Schild vollkommen und traf seine Ziele in der resultierenden Explosion, die der Ball beim Kontakt mit einen von ihnen verursachte. Roxas, Tidus und Wakka blickten siegessicher in die durch die Explosion entstandene Rauchwolke. Umso verwunderter waren sie jedoch als sie feststellten, dass sich ihre Gegner nicht mehr an dieser Stelle befanden als der Rauch sich legte.

„Sucht ihr uns?" hörten sie Soras Stimme und drehten sich in die Richtung aus die sie kam. Etwas weiter von ihnen entfernt standen beide mit verschränkten Armen vor ihnen. Hinter ihnen konnte man gerade noch sehen, wie sich ein dunkles Portal schloss. Komplett schienen sie der Attacke aber nicht ausgewichen zu sein. Jeweils der rechte Teil ihres Körpers sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Soras Kleider kokelten sogar etwas. Das nannte man wohl Abgang in letzter Sekunde.

„Ziemlich selbstbewusst für jemanden, der einer gefährlichen Attacke nur um haaresbreite entkommen ist…" spottete Roxas.

„Pass bloß auf du…" wollte Sora schon wieder los stürmen, aber Bahamut hielt ihn mit seiner gigantischen Hand auf.

„Es ist an der Zeit, dass ich zu ernsteren Mitteln greife…" sagte der Junge hinter dem Drachen als er mit verschränkten Armen beobachtete wie der Drache einige Meter auf Roxas´ Gruppe zuschwebte und dann im Sand landete.

Das Trio wunderte sich was Bahamut vor hatte und machten sich auf eine Attacke bereit, doch sie konnten nicht wissen, das man das, was sie erwartete, nicht einfach so blocken konnte.

Der Drache nahm eine offensivere Haltung an und fing an sich zu konzentrieren. Kurz darauf bildeten sich 4 Energiekugeln um ihn herum, die er mit einer Handbewegung mit beiden Armen auf den Gegner los schickte.

Tidus und Wakka, die wussten was sie erwartete riefen laut: „Nichts wie weg!" und versuchten der Technik der Bestia aus zu weichen, doch keiner von den dreien war schnell genug, denn die Kugeln kamen mit dem Boden in Kontakt und lösten eine Kettenreaktion an Explosionen aus, die das gegnerische Trio hart zusetzte.

Als die Sicht sich legte und Roxas und seine zwei Partner sich langsam wieder aufrichteten standen sie sich erneut gegenüber. Sora und Bahamut auf der einen Seite…und Roxas´ Truppe auf der anderen. Beide Parteien sahen ziemlich mitgenommen aus und atmeten schwer. Das ganze war nicht ganz so einfach, wie sie sich gedacht hatten.

„Dieser Roxas ist ganz schön zäh…und dass die beiden neben ihm nicht so leicht aufgeben würden, war mir von Anfang an klar." Sprach der Junge mit der lila Kapuze zu Sora.

„Was denn? Gibst du schon auf? wollte dieser wissen.

„Niemals. Ich wäre nicht der Wächter von Kingdom Hearts wenn ich mich so leicht besiegen lassen würde."

„Hah! Das hab ich auch nicht erwartet" grinste Sora.

Plötzlich meldete sich jemand über Funk: „Sora! Im Turm wimmelt es vor Niemanden. Wir kommen nicht vorwärts!" konnte Sora Yuffie rufen hören. Im Hintergrund konnte man die Geräusche des Kampfes deutlich erkennen.

„Uns geht´s da nicht anders…" stimmte Cloud ihr zu.

Sora fluchte in seinen Gedanken, aber lies sich nichts anmerken. Er befahl den Herzlosen über seine Gedanken, dass sie sich zu Leon, Yuffie, Tifa und Cloud begeben sollten um ihnen zu helfen.

Inzwischen nutzte Roxas die kurze Pause um sich nach seinen anderen Mitgliedern zu erkundigen. Er griff zu seinem Headset und kontaktierte Riku, da der Kampf sie inzwischen zu weit weg von der Klippe geführt hat, auf der er sich zusammen mit Namine und Kairi befand…oder befunden hat, was Roxas aber noch nicht wusste.

„Riku, wie ist eure Lage?" Wollte er wissen.

„Nicht gut…wir musste uns ein paar Herzlose vom Leib halten, aber gerade eben hat Kairi einen Großteil von ihnen vernichtet. Gerade noch rechtzeitig." Meldete Riku außer Atem.

„Verstehe. Gib mir mal Namine." Forderte ihn Roxas auf.

„Das geht gerade nicht…"

„Warum?" fragte Roxas leicht besorgt.

„Sie ist ohnmächtig."

„Was!?" schrie Roxas. Tidus und Wakka wichen erschrocken über den plötzlichen Ausruf von ihm zurück. Sie konnten sich vorstellen wie Riku eben genau dasselbe mit dem Funkgerät gemacht hatte. „Was ist passiert!?"

„Ein Herzloser ist plötzlich erschienen und hat sie bewusstlos geschlagen." Fasste Riku es kurz. „Im Moment kümmert sich Kairi um sie…wir haben ihr schon eine Potion gegeben…sie sollte bald aufwachen."

„Gut…" Roxas schien etwas beruhigt. „Haltet mich auf dem Laufenden."

Während Roxas dieses Gespräch geführt hatte, hatte Sora ihn die ganze Zeit finster angegrinst.

„Gibt es Probleme, Roxas? Hat es Namine vielleicht erwischt?" lachte er und tat unschuldig.

Roxas starrte ihn verbittert an. „Du warst das…"

„Kann schon sein…" zuckte Sora gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

„Das wirst du noch bereuen, Sora! Dafür sorge ich!" zischte Roxas wütend.

„Ohhh! Mir zittern schon die Knie." Sora lachte spöttisch. „Was willst du schon machen…ihr seid zu dritt gegen uns und schafft es nicht uns zu besiegen…ganz schön lächerlich wenn du mich fragst."

Roxas blickte zu seinen Partnern. „Vielleicht sollten wir dann langsam ernst machen…" sagte er. Die beiden anderen nickten.

„Gebt auf. Ihr könnt uns nicht besiegen." Versuchte ihnen Bahamut klar zu machen. „Ergebt euch oder tragt die Konsequenzen für eure Sturheit."

In diesem Moment erhielt Sora einen weiteren Funkspruch von Leon: „Soeben sind die Herzlosen zu uns gestoßen und helfen uns die Niemande zurück zu drängen. Sobald der Weg frei ist begeben wir uns in die nächste Etage…"

Wenige Sekunden später meldete auch Tifa sich: „Kann ich bestätigen. Hier helfen uns die Herzlosen auch prima…man muss nur aufpassen nicht versehentlich sie anstelle der Niemande zu bekämpfen…jedenfalls befinden wir uns fast ganz oben. Es dürfte nicht mehr lange dauern."

´Ausgezeichnet!´ dachte Sora.

„Genug der Spielchen!" rief Roxas. „Jetzt machen wir kurzen Prozess!"

Das Trio ging erneut in Angriffsstellung. Roxas wurde nun von einem seltsamen Licht umhüllt und lies mit einer Handbewegung einige Lichtsäulen erscheinen, die direkt auf Sora und Bahamut zukamen. Um der Attacke auszuweichen stieg Bahamut in die Lüfte empor und Sora sprintete zur Seite. Tidus schien währenddessen einen Zauber zu sprechen und als er ihn beendete erschien eine rotorange magische Uhr vor ihm, dessen Zeiger sich schnell drehten. Als die magische Uhr anschließend verschwand bewegte sich Tidus viel schneller als vorher. Er raste direkt auf Sora zu und machte Anstallten ihn mit dem Schwert kritisch zu verletzten, doch anstatt Sora in zwei Hälften zu teilen, sprang er, landete auf ihn und stieß sich von ihm ab um hoch genug springen zu können. Da Bahamut noch nicht sehr weit geflogen war, landete er gerade noch auf dessen Rücken und gab ihm eine gefährliche Kombo an blitzschnellen Schlägen zu spüren. Unter wütendem Gebrüll stürzte Bahamut ab und landete unsanft auf dem Boden.

„Bahamut!" rief Sora und wollte helfen, doch aus Wakkas Richtung kamen unzählige Bälle geflogen während er sich drehte wie ein Tornado. Hastig rief Sora einen Defendor um sich hinter dessen Schild zu verstecken, doch Roxas tauchte mit einem Lichtblitz hinter ihm auf.

„Du denkst doch nicht, dass du dich vor mir verstecken kannst, oder?"

Sora griff schnell zu seinem Schlüsselschwert und holte aus, doch Roxas lies einige Lichtsäulen um ihn erscheinen, die Soras Attacken abwehrten. Anschließend rammte er ihm Sternentreue in den Magen, was Soras Luft aus seinen Lungen presste. Mit einem weiteren Lichtblitz erschien Roxas diesmal hinter Sora und haute ihn mit einem ordentlichen Schlag gegen den Rücken direkt in eine Felswand.

„Wenn du das nächste Mal große Töne spuckst, stell sicher, dass sie auch der Wahrheit entsprechen." Spottete Roxas.

Sora spuckte etwas Blut. „Wow…kaum hat man sich an deinem Augenstern vergriffen, schon bist du ein ganz anderer Mensch...wie jämmerlich." Sora richtete sich auf. „Du wirst schon mehr brauchen um mich zu töten, Roxas." Er holte erneut mit seinem Schlüsselschwert aus obwohl er viel zu weit von Roxas entfernt war. Dieser starrte ihn nur kaltherzig an. „Bist du blind? Ich steh hier drüben." Sagte er.

„Weiß ich…" grinste Sora. Er schwang sein Schlüsselschwert und es wirkte zuerst so als würde er nur die Luft treffen, doch mitten im Schwung öffnete Sora ein dunkles Portal. Zeitgleich öffnete sich neben Roxas ein zweites. Plötzlich verstand er was Sora vorhatte, aber es war zu spät. Soras Memoire verschwand in Soras dunklem Portal und tauchte in dem Portal neben Roxas wieder auf. Dieser bekam den vollen Schwung ab ohne sich verteidigen zu können. „Urgh" stöhnte er, als er sich an die Stelle faste, wo Sora getroffen hatte.

Währenddessen hatte sich auch Bahamut aufgerichtet, er schüttelte Tidus von seinem Rücken ab und packte ihn beim herunterfallen an seinem Fuß. Anschließend warf er ihn mit viel Kraft gegen Wakka und schoss eine gewaltige Kugel aus Feuer hinterher, die eine gewaltige Explosion hervorrief als sie die beiden traf.

„Ich habe euch unterschätzt." Gab der Junge zu. Der Drache stand heftig atmend hinter ihm. „Ich schätze das war nicht anders zu erwarten von den Leibwächtern des Hohen Mediums."

Wakka kam mit einem Husten aus der Rauchwolke gekrochen. „Du bist aber auch nicht von schlechten Eltern…wann bist du so stark geworden?" wunderte er sich.

„Quatsch Wakka…wir sind nur etwas eingerostet…zeigen wir ihm mal was wir WIRKLICH drauf haben." Lachte Tidus schwach als er in seine Taschen griff und zwei Fläschchen mit einer bläulich schimmernden Flüssigkeit rausholte. Eine davon reichte er Wakka. „Hier nimm, dann geht's in die zweite Runde."

„Woho, wusste gar nicht, dass du noch ´n paar X-Potions hast." Grinste Wakka als er das Fläschchen dankend annahm. Beide nahmen einen großen Schluck daraus und fühlten wie ihre Kräfte zurückkehrten.

Bahamut, der merkte wie sich die Wunden des Gegners schlossen, wusste, dass er nun aufs Ganze gehen musste. Für Sympathie war es die falsche Zeit. Auch wenn die beiden Personen vor ihm Helden in seiner alten Welt waren, hier waren sie seine Feinde, Brüllend machte der Drache sich bereit.

Hinter ihnen standen sich Roxas und Sora immer noch gegenüber. Nun jeweils mit diversen Herzlosen und Niemanden an ihrer Seite.

„In dieser Welt ist nicht genug Platz für uns beide!" grinste Sora finster.

„Richtig, deshalb werde ich dir zu deinem Schicksal als Niemand verhelfen…löse dich in Dunkelheit auf!" schrie Roxas und stürmte erneut los, doch ein plötzlicher Funkruf brachte ihm zum Stillstand. Es war Namine!

„Roxas! Kannst du mich hören?" geschockt und zugleich erleichtert ihre Stimme zu hören antwortete er: „Ja, klar und deutlich! Geht es dir gut!?" erkundigte er sich.

„Ja, es geht mir jetzt viel besser…ich war unvorsichtig…verzeih mir!"

Roxas schüttelte den Kopf obwohl er wusste, dass sie es sowieso nicht sehen konnte. „Vergiss es! Hauptsache es geht dir gut!" antwortete er erleichtert. Kurz war es leise. Roxas wusste, dass sie jetzt wieder ihr bezauberndes Lächeln lächelte, das er so liebte. Doch dann klang sie besorgt: „Roxas. Wir haben ein Problem!"

Roxas klang verwundert. „Was ist los, Namine?"

„Die Niemande, die die Kristalltürme Alpha und Delta bewachen werden Stück für Stück vernichtet…jemand ist in sie eingedrungen."

„Was!?" Roxas Augen weideten sich. „Die Herzlosen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht…ich weiß nur, dass wir die Türme verlieren wenn wir nichts unternehmen!"

Roxas nickte. „Verstanden. Sag Riku und Kairi, sie sollen sich um Kristallturm Alpha kümmern, ich mache mich auf den Weg zum Kristallturm Delta."

„Alleine?" sie klang besorgt.

„Tidus und Wakka müssen sich um Bahamut kümmern…und dann ist da noch Sora…" erklärte Roxas und sprach Soras Namen mit einem wütenden Zischen aus, während er ihn finster anstarrte.

„Dann lass mich dir helfen!" bat sie ihn.

„Du solltest dich vielleicht lieber ausruhen, Namine…" wollte Roxas sie umstimmen, doch sie blieb stur.

„Mir geht's bestens! Ich kann dir sicher helfen, Roxas! Bitte?" sie wollte unbedingt mit. Roxas seufzte. „Ok warte am Kristallturm Omega auf meine Rückkehr, dann begeben wir uns so schnell wie möglich dort hin.

Namine klang glücklich. „Danke Roxas! Ich werde hier auf dich warten."

Währenddessen hatte Sora den Großteil der Niemande ausgeschaltet, die Roxas umgaben. Glücklicherweise hatte er alles gehört. ´Verdammt!´ dachte er sich. ´Sie sind dahinter gekommen.´

Roxas steckte das Headset wieder weg. „Ich weiß nicht was du da vorhast, aber damit kommst du nicht davon. Ich muss jetzt zwar weg, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich dich nach diesem Kampf nicht mehr sehen werde. Ist zwar schade, dass ich das nicht eigenhändig erledigen darf, aber wenigstens habe ich Leute, auf die ich mich verlassen kann, nicht so wie du, was Sora?" Roxas lachte finster. Sora knurrte wütend.

„Feigling…bleib hier und kämpfe bis zum bitteren Ende wie ein Mann!" rief er ihm zu.

„Sorry, aber die Türme haben Priorität…" mit diesen Worten rannte er zu Tidus und Wakka hinüber. Er schien ihnen kurz die Lage zu erklären, dann nickten beide und das Trio rannte davon, jedoch nicht ohne ein freches: „Das nächste Mal kommt ihr uns nicht so leicht davon!" von Tidus, bevor auch er sich umdrehte und seinen Kollegen folgte.

„Verfluchter Mist!" fluchte Sora. Er ging zu Bahamut hinüber und sah, dass er in einer schlechten Verfassung war. Er benutzte seinen Vitga Zauber um sich und Bahamut zu heilen, dann fragte er: „Besser?"

„Ja, vielen Dank. Wir müssen ihnen folgen!" meinte der Junge. Sora nickte. „Steig auf!" forderte der Junge auf und der Drache ging in die Knie, damit Sora leichter auf seinen Rücken springen konnte. Dieser zögerte keine Sekunde und sprang auf Bahamuts rechte Schulter, wo er sich festhielt. „Bereit?" fragte der Geisterjunge und als Sora erneut nickte, stieg der Drache mit einem mächtigen Flügelschlag empor und flog ihren Feinden hinterher. Während sie flogen gab Sora den Herzlosen einen neuen Befehl.

„_Bomber Herzlose, hört ihr mich?" _sprach Sora in seinen Gedanken. Zischende Stimmen antworteten ihm.

„_Ja…Meister."_

„_Zerstört das große, weiße Gebäude im Zentrum der Insel!"_ befahl er, wissend, dass es sich bei dem besagten Gebäude um Roxas´ Festung handelte. Sie konnten es sicher nicht zerstören, aber Schaden würden sie garantiert machen…und vor allem würde man die Explosion auf der ganzen Insel hören…

„…_verstanden…"_ zischten sie als Antwort.

Wenig später kamen 5 große Herzlose durch die Wolkendecke geflogen. Sie waren 3x so groß wie die Jets der Herzlosen, die sie umgaben und sahen aus wie gigantische Feuerbälle mit einem fies grinsendem Gesicht. Ihre Farbe war eine Mischung aus lila und schwarz…nur ihre Augen waren gelb. Sie blickten sich nur kurz um, dann erblickten sie ihr Ziel und kaum hatten sie es erspäht setzten sie sich schnell in Bewegung. Einige der herzlosen Jets spielten den Begleitschutz für diese neuartigen Herzlosen. Auf ihrem Weg zu Roxas´ Hauptquartier tauchten ihnen einige Dragooner und Beschwörer auf, die jedoch schnell von den herzlosen Jets ausgeschaltet wurden, dennoch gelang es einigen der Niemande zwei der Bomber auf zu halten, die in einer großen Explosion verschwanden und dabei einige Niemande mit sich in den Tod rissen. Die Bomber explodierten aber keineswegs sofort, sie wurden bei jedem Treffer zunächst immer größer. Erst beim Dritten Treffer explodierten sie, was zum Vorteil hatte, dass sie nicht so leicht zu zerstören waren, wie die anderen Jets um sie herum, die meistens schon nach einem Treffer abstürzten. Die verbliebenen Drei Bomber, einer davon mittelgroß, die anderen beiden bereits in ihrer größten Form, verschmolzen miteinander und erschufen so einen gigantischen herzlosen Bomber, der nun bedrohlich zuckend gegen die Außenwand des Schlosses flog und dabei explodierte. Die durch den Bomber ausgelöste Explosion riss die gesamte Außenwand ein und verursachte eine gewaltige Druckwelle, die ganz Destiny Island erschütterte und der Knall war sicher laut genug, dass man ihn noch bis weit in das Weltenuniversum hinein hätte hören konnte, da war sich Sora sicher.

Kurz darauf hörte Sora die Stimmen seiner Freunde per Funk.

„Wir haben das Signal vernommen und machen uns bereit auf einen Kontakt mit dem Feind…" erklang die Stimme von Leon. Cloud bestätigte dies kurz danach.

„Scheint als wäre der Kampf bereits im vollen Gange…" murmelte der hinter Sora schwebende Junge als er sich umsah und überall auf der Insel kämpfende Herzlose und Niemande erblickte.

Sora schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, …"

Der mächtige Drache, auf dessen Schulter er sich festhielt, brüllte noch einmal laut bevor er sein Tempo erhöhte um Roxas und die anderen ein zu holen.

„…der Kampf hat gerade erst begonnen."


	11. When dreams come to an end

[Änderungen seit dem letzten Update:

- Nachtrag hinzugefügt der erklärt, dass Sora seine Organisationskutte, die er im Inneren seines Herzens getragen hatte, nach dessen verlassen wieder abgelegt hat und wieder seine KH2-Klamotten trägt (siehe Gummi-Schiff Flug nach Schloss Disney in Chapter 9

- Soras Outfit verändert. Diverse Verzierungen und Herzlose Symbole an sein ursprüngliches Outfit geheftet und Farben etwas verändert. Symbole leuchten bei Benutzung der dunklen Kräfte. (siehe Handel mit Malefiz in Chapter 9

- Kairi und Namine haben ihre Organisationkutte gegen eine schwarze Version von Kairis normalen Kleidern getauscht, weil es sonst nicht mit Kairis Wächter-Form passt und einfach deshalb, weil es weiblicher ist. (siehe Teambesprechung vor Solarkristallturm Omega in Chapter 10

-Soras Memoire gegen ein von Dunkelheit besessenes Ultima ersetzt um Verwirrung mit Roxas´ Memoire zu vermeiden. (siehe Soras Aufeinandertreffen mit der neuen Organisation in Chapter 10)]

**11. Wenn Träume erlöschen**

Während unzählige Herzlose und Niemand sich vor dem gewaltigen Solarkristallturm, an dem sich vorher Roxas´ Organisation versammelt hatte, eine Schlacht boten stand Namine vor dessen Eingang und pulverisierte mit Lichtstrahlen, die aus ihrem Block kamen, jeden Herzlosen, der es wagte sich ihr zu nähern. Mit den Beschwörern links und rechts von ihr wollte sie offensichtlich vermeiden, dass gewisse Luftpiraten sie erneut von hinten überraschen konnten. Allgemein schien sie der Vorfall von vorhin ziemlich in der Würde verletzt zu haben, weshalb sie es jetzt für nötig hielt dutzende Herzlose mit einem Schlag ins Jenseits zu befördern. Sie hatte anscheinend großen Spaß daran, da sie mit jedem abgefeuerten Strahl schadenfroh lachte. Nie wieder würde sie zulassen, dass diese Kreaturen es auch nur in ihre Nähe schaffen würden. Sie musste zeigen, dass sie stark war, immerhin verlies sich Roxas auf sie. So viel Spaß sie aber auch hatte, sie lies sofort alles stehen und liegen als sie sah wie Roxas und die anderen sich näherten. Sie räumten sich kurzerhand den Weg freu und schlossen sich schließlich Namine an. Roxas für seinen Teil, konnte es nicht unterlassen seine Freundin in die Arme zu nehmen, was ihr deutlich zeigte was für Sorgen er sich gemacht haben musste. Sie erwiderte natürlich sofort die Umarmung, froh ihn gesund und munter wieder zu sehen. Oder fast gesund. Als sie nämlich versehentlich eine Stelle berührte aus der ihm noch Blut floss, zuckte er unweigerlich zusammen. Besorgt starrte sie ihn an. „Roxas, bist du verletzt?"

Der junge Anführer der Organisation winkte ab. „Es ist nichts womit ich nicht fertig werde." Er dachte damit das Thema beendet zu haben, doch seine Freundin legte nur protestierend ihre Hände auf die Hüften und schimpfte.

„Unsinn! Du blutest und das nicht nur leicht. Hör auf so zu tun als hättest du keine Schmerzen." Roxas wollte etwas dazu sagen, aber wurde unterbrochen bevor er überhaupt den Mund öffnen konnte. „Hier." sagte sie und reichte ihm ein Fläschchen mit grünlich schimmernder Flüssigkeit. Nachdem er sie entgegengenommen hatte, holte sie noch einige Fläschchen hervor und reichte diese Tidus und Wakka, die beide dankend annahmen. „Ihr natürlich auch." lächelte sie.

Während Tidus und Wakka die Fläschchen bereits geöffnet und dessen Inhalt zu sich genommen hatte, stand Roxas mit seinem Fläschchen in der Hand noch da und betrachtete die Mixtur kritisch. „Hmmm…"

Namine schaute ihn fragend an. „Stimmt was nicht? Das sind Potions, die ich für euch gemacht habe. Los, trink schon." forderte sie ihn auf.

„Potions, huh?" lächelte Roxas. Ihm schien gerade ein Gedanke durch den Kopf zu gehen. Vorsichtig nahm er einen Schluck und schmeckte es ab. „Komischer Geschmack." meinte er während er sich umdrehte und grinste. „Du hast noch eine Menge vor dir, Namine, wenn du mal irgendwann Elixiere machen willst." sagte er während er den Rest des Fläschchens in sich kippte.

Wakka schaute Roxas fragend an. Er hatte die Potion von Namine getrunken und er fand sowohl Farbe als auch Geschmack völlig in Ordnung, ganz zu schweigen von der Wirkung, die sich soeben entfaltete, denn er fühle sich durch die Potion besser den je. Er sah wie Roxas, ein Kichern unterdrückend, ihm und Tidus zuzwinkern und ihm wurde klar, dass der Blonde scherzte. Leider hatte der Teenie keine Ahnung was sich hinter ihm gerade zusammenbraute als Wakka sah wie Namine ihn mit feurigen Augen anstarrte und zu ihrem Block griff. Er schüttelte seufzend den Kopf während Tidus erschrocken feststellen musste, dass irgendwas an der Stelle explodierte wo Roxas gerade stand und dieser kurz nachdem sich die Rauchschwaden verzogen hatten benommen und leicht kokelnd in einem Krater lag.

„Woah! Was war denn das?" fragte Tidus erstaunt. Wakka stupste ihn leicht mit dem Ellenbogen an und deutete auf Namine, die beleidigt ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte und zur Seite blickte.

„Dies, mein Freund, ist der Beweiß dafür, dass Frauen keinen Spaß verstehen wenn es darum geht ihre Leistungen zu beurteilen, auf die sie sehr stolz sind.

Tidus starrte ihn schockiert an. „Jede Frau?"

Wakka nickte. „Jede Frau." Tidus schluckte und machte sich in Gedanken Notizen in Zukunft vorsichtig mit solchen Sachen zu sein.

Roxas richtete sich schließlich auf, klopfte seine Kutte sauber, entschuldigte sich bei Namine für den Scherz und fragte schließlich ob Riku und Kairi schon aufgebrochen seien. Namine deutete auf das Teleportationstor, das sich direkt neben dem Eingang zum Solarkristallturm Omega befand,

„Sie sind beide vor kurzem aufgebrochen und sind sicher schon beim Feind. Wenn wir uns nicht beeilen verlieren wir allerdings den letzten Turm, Roxas." erinnerte sie ihn.

Roxas nickte. „Richtig." Er wand sich Tidus und Wakka zu. „Glaubt ihr, ihr zwei packt das alleine?"

„Aber so was von!" rief Tidus entschlossen, seine Faust in den Himmel streckend.

Roxas grinste zufrieden über die Antwort von Tidus. „Das ist die richtige Einstellung! Ich überlasse euch Bahamut, weil ihr euch anscheinend kennt, hütet euch aber vor Sora. Er hat sich verändert." Roxas ballte die Fäuste vor Wut als er sich daran erinnerte was Sora Namine angetan hatte. Die Stelle an der der Herzlose sie erwischt hatte war deutlich zu erkennen, da ihre Kleidung dort mitgenommen aussah. „Zeigt keine Gnade. Er soll büßen für das was er getan hat." zischte er.

Namine, die Roxas´ besorgten Blick auf ihr gespürt hatte, konnte nicht anders als sich die Schuld dafür zu geben. Hätte sie doch nur besser aufgepasst anstatt Roxas auf diese Art und Weise Sorgen zu bereiten. „Roxas…" flüsterte sie leise.

Tidus und Wakka schauten sich an als sie Roxas Wunsch gehört hatten. Nach einer Weile antwortete der Blonde schließlich: „Nichts für Ungut Roxas, aber anders als du hegen wir keinen persönlichen Groll gegen Sora, daher bezweifle ich stark, dass wir ihn so bekämpfen können wie du es gerne hättest. Versteh uns nicht falsch, wir kämpfen für dich, aber WIE wir kämpfen ist unsere Sache." erklärte er.

„Wenn wir Sora töten müssen, dann ist das wohl leider nicht zu ändern." schüttelte Wakka traurig und mit gesenktem Blick den Kopf. „Aber sollte es wirklich so weit kommen, dann machen wir das auf unsere Art, ja?"

Roxas schaute die beiden eine Weile an, dann nickte er verständnisvoll. „Verstehe…ihr habt recht. Das ist etwas was ich nicht von euch verlangen kann. Wie dem auch sei, ich verlasse mich auf euch…passt auf euch auf." verabschiedete sich Roxas von ihnen und als er einen nach oben gerichteten Daumen und ein siegessicheres Grinsen von den beiden als Antwort bekam, lächelte er zufrieden und verschwand zusammen mit Namine durch das Teleportationstor, welches starke Ähnlichkeit zu den Toren hatte, die am Zeugnis der Existenz standen…oder gestanden hatten.

Kurz darauf hörten die beiden Zurückgelassenen wie etwas lautstark auf dem Strand landete. Sie drehten sich um und sahen wie einige Dragooner und Beschwörer vom Himmel herab fielen und geradewegs auf dem Sand landeten, wo sie wiederum erst nach einigen Metern zum Stillstand kamen, bevor sie verblassten wie zerplatzte Seifenblasen. Wenig später erblickten sie auch Bahamut, wie er in Mordsgeschwindigkeit landete, einige auf ihn zukommende Niemand gekonnt nach links und rechts beiseite schlug und den Rest der Massen mit einem mächtigen Strahl, der aus seinem Maul gefeuert kam, auslöschte. Anschließend sprang Sora von der Schulter der Bestia herunter, auf der er sich bis eben noch festgehalten hatte, und fragte die beiden mit gezogenem Schwert. „Wo ist Roxas!?"

Wakka verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und antwortete ihm: „Sorry Kumpel, aber du hast ihn gerade verpasst." Er deutete mit der Hand auf das Tor durch das Roxas und Namine verschwunden waren. „Er ist der Party am Solarkristallturm Delta beigetreten…leider hat die Party strenge Kleidungsvorschriften, die du leider nicht erfüllst…" Er grinste dabei und zupfte am Kragen seiner Kutte um zu verdeutlichen was er meinte. Sora, der seine Kutte ja sofort entsorgt hatte als er mit dem Gummi-Jet seine Insel verlies knurrte nur genervt über den kleinen Witz.

Tidus schwang kraftvoll sein Schwert und fügte mit einem Grinsen hinzu: „In anderen Worten: Du kommst hier nicht rein!"

Sora stöhnte. Jetzt musste er erstmal die beiden ausschalten bevor er erst damit weiter machen konnte wofür er ursprünglich eigentlich hergekommen ist.

Vor dem Drachen erschien wieder der Junge und schien nach zu denken. „Eins würde mich doch mal interessieren…" sprach er schließlich als er sich Wakka und Tidus zuwandte. „Als wir euch alle vorhin aufforderten eure Waffen fallen zu lassen, hattet ihr anfangs mit dem Gedanken gespielt. Folglich habt ihr selbst Zweifel ob das was ihr tut richtig oder falsch ist. Dennoch habt ihr euch entschieden Roxas zu folgen. Warum? Was könntet ihr euch von dem Erreichen seiner Zeile erhoffen? Was wäre es wert das ganze Universum dafür aufs Spiel zu setzen?"

Die beiden dachten nach. Kurze Zeit später antwortete Wakka. „An sich…gar nichts. Wenn wir das durchziehen und es läuft schief, dann war das ein gewaltiges Eigentor für jedes Lebewesen das existiert…das verantworten zu müssen wäre ganz schön heftig." erklärte er bedrückt.

„ABER!" setzte Tidus fort und lenkte somit die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Wenn es stimmt was Roxas sagt, dann hätten wir endlich eine Lösung gefunden nicht nur Spira sondern alle Welten da draußen vor dieser Plage zu befreien." er deutete auf die Herzlosen und Niemande, die sich etwas weiter weg befanden und sich ein heißes Gefecht boten. „Seht es euch doch nur einmal an. All diese Kämpfe…wozu? Du löscht sie aus und sie kommen immer wieder! Kommt dir das vielleicht irgendwie bekannt vor, Bahamut?" fragte er den Jungen, der vor dem gewaltigen Drachen schwebte.

Dieser merkte worauf Tidus anspielte. Ein ganzes Jahrtausend hatte Sin in Spira, seiner Heimatwelt, gewütet und nichts als Tod gebracht. Egal wie oft man dieses Monster auch vernichtete, der daraus resultierende Frieden dauerte immer nur so lange bis es erneut zum Leben erwachte nur um wieder zu töten. Letztendlich fand eine Gruppe von Menschen schließlich den Weg Sin endgültig zu besiegen, aber mit den Herzlosen war das nicht so einfach. Sie waren zwar strenggenommen nicht anders als das Monster Sin, jedoch würde man diese Kreaturen nicht so bald loswerden können. Solange es auch nur einen von ihnen gab, würden sie ihren ewig währenden Krieg fortsetzen. Praktisch für immer, denn es war schlichtweg unmöglich alle Herzlosen gleichzeitig zu vernichten. Sora erinnerte sich an die Zeit als er nach einem Jahr des Schlafens wieder aufbrach um Riku und den König zu suchen, doch zu seiner Verwunderung tobten die Herzlosen nach wie vor in den Welten. Er musste an die Worte von Yen Sid denken, die er Sora und Gefährten mitgab als sie sich wunderten wieso es noch immer Herzlose gab.

„Solange es Dunkelheit in den Herzen der Menschen gibt, wird es auch Herzlose geben." dachte Sora laut. Tidus deutete auf Sora und sprach Wakka und Bahamut an.

„Habt ihr das gehört? Erinnert euch das vielleicht an etwas? So etwas wie `Solange wir nicht für unsere Sünden gebüßt haben…´und der ganze Mist? Wann soll das bitte passieren? Im Grunde ist das hier doch nur ein gewaltiges Déjà-vu, findet ihr nicht? DIE bringen das Chaos und den Tod!" Er deutete auf die Herzlosen. „DIE werden auch ewig bestehen. Und Leute wie ER…" er deutete diesmal auf Sora. „…kämpfen als Auserwählte von Kingdom Hearts bis in den Tod um alle anderen zu retten. Die Ähnlichkeit des Systems ist erschreckend. Vielleicht findet er ja am Ende seiner Reise das ´Hohe Schlüsselschwert´, huh?" Er lachte abfällig.

Wakka nickte zustimmend, während er ein nachdenkliches Gesicht machte. Auch Bahamut schien in Gedanken versunken und Sora brachte diese Rede ebenfalls zum Nachdenken, auch wenn ihm nicht ganz klar war was genau Tidus mit einem „hohen Schlüsselschwert" meinte. Als er darüber nachdachte, was der Blonde gesagt hatte, musste er zugeben, dass er nicht ganz unrecht hatte. Auch wenn dies hier voraussichtlich sein letzter Kampf war, das Schlüsselschwert war sicher noch lange nicht am Ende. Vermutlich würde es sich jemand anderes suchen und auch dieser Auserwählte würde voraussichtlich bis zu seinem Tod die Klinge führen. Ihn wunderte es, dass ihm diese Erkenntnis erst jetzt kam.

„Wow…" sagte Sora. Er blickte zu Boden, sodass seine Haare sein Gesicht verdeckten, während alle anderen ihn fragend anstarrten. „Tidus hat recht! Wir Schlüsselträger arbeiten wirklich auf unseren Tod hin."

Tidus war begeistert, dass Sora ihn verstand. Offensichtlich hoffte er, dass man einen Kampf vermeiden könnte. Schließlich müssten sie nicht mehr gegeneinander Kämpfen wenn Sora sich dafür entschied sich ihnen anzuschließen oder zumindest sie weitermachen zu lassen ohne sich ein zu mischen. „Nicht wahr?! Deshalb müssen wir etwas ändern, denn so kann es nicht weitergehen. Ich gebe zu, dass das ganze Zeug mit der Zerstörung von Kingdom Hearts eine ganz schön harte Nummer ist, aber…" weiter kam er allerdings nicht als Sora ihn wütend unterbrach.

„Nur jammerschade, dass mich das kein Stück interessiert!" Soras dunkle Aura wirkte bedrohlicher und mit einer erbosten Handbewegung ließ er eine dunkle Schockwelle auf Tidus und Wakka los, vor der sie sich mit hervorgehobenen Armen schützen mussten.

„Argh…was zum…?" Als sie ihre Arme wieder herunter nahmen, blickten sie in ein Paar leuchtend gelber Augen und ein schelmisches Grinsen, das mit Fangzähnen bestückt war.

„Es stimmt vielleicht, dass ich hier gegen jemanden kämpfe, der das ganze Universum bedroht und vielleicht führen meine Taten auch dazu, dass eben dieses Universum gerettet wird, aber stellen wir doch mal folgendes klar:" sagte Sora und deutete auf sich. „ICH bin keineswegs hier um dieses Universum zu retten und ehrlich gesagt ist es mir egal was ihr vorhabt. Ihr wollt diesen wertlosen Haufen etwas da oben zerstören?" er deutete auf das am Himmel schwebende Kingdom Hearts. „Nur zu! Haut es in Stücke! Das interessiert mich nicht. Ich bin nur hier um mir von meinem `Gegenstück´ das wieder zu holen, was rechtmäßig mir gehört, also bewegt gefälligst euren Arsch zur Seite oder ich räume euch eigenhändig weg!" er demonstrierte ihnen seine neuen Krallen an seiner linken Hand, was fragende Gesichter bei allen beteiligten auslöste. Was zum Henker ging hier vor? War das wirklich Sora? Noch während sie sich diese Fragen stellten bildeten sich die spitzen schwarzen Krallen an seinen Händen zurück und waren genau so wie die gelben Augen und die Fangzähne verschwunden. Stattdessen blinzelten ihnen blaue Augen entgegen während Sora sich verwirrt umschaute. „Was war das? Habe ich das wirklich gesagt?"

Bahamut betrachtete Sora beunruhigt und auch Tidus und Wakka mussten ihre Gedanken irgendwie ausdrücken, wofür sich drei Wörter perfekt eigneten: „Was zum Teufel…?" (**KHM: Alternativ ließe sich hier auch wunderbar „What the Fuck!?" einsetzen.)**

Sora zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja, das war jetzt zwar ziemlich hart ausgedrückt, aber im Großen und Ganzen spiegelt es eigentlich haargenau meine Meinung wieder. Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich kam her um das Universum zu retten, aber auch nur deshalb weil MEIN Niemand es bedrohte. Somit wäre es indirekt MEINE Schuld wenn es zerstört werden würde, das war's. Ich glaube kaum, dass ich hier stehen würde, wenn jemand anderes hier versuchen würde Kingdom Hearts zu zerstören, ich meine, was hat es denn schon mal für MICH getan? Ich habe 2 Mal meinen Hals dafür riskiert und wo war es als Roxas mir alles nahm was mir etwas bedeutete? Mein Herz, meine Heimat, meine Freunde. Sorry, aber ich habe genug davon…" er blickte alle Anwesenden ernst an. „Kingdom Hearts kann mir von nun an gestohlen bleiben."

Stille.

Nach einer Weile setzte er fort. „Dies ist eine Sache zwischen mir und Roxas. Ich halte ihn nicht auf um Kingdom Hearts zu retten, sondern nur um ihm zu zeigen, dass er sich hier mit dem Falschen angelegt hat. Ganz allein deshalb werde ich euren Plan vereiteln…nur um Roxas´ Entsetzen in seinen Augen spiegeln zu sehen bevor ich ihm diese Klinge durch die Brust jage." Der Auserwählte des Schlüsselschwertes schwang sein Schwert, welches zustimmend zischte und fauchte. Schließlich blickte er seine beiden Gegner an und sagte: „Und wenn ich dafür zuerst euer Blut an meinem Schwert sehen muss…" er schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf. „Dann soll es eben so sein…"

Erneut herrschte Stille über die Szene. Nur vereinzelten Geräusche, der weit entfernten Kämpfe drangen leise an ihre Ohren und hin und wieder schoss einer der Jets ein explosives Geschoss ab, das lautstark den Boden aufwühlte wo auch immer es traf.

Schließlich brach Wakka die Stille. „So weit ist es also bereits gekommen…tja, das war wohl unvermeidlich, huh?"

„Was ist mit dir Bahamut? Siehst du das ganze auch so wie Sora?" wollte Tidus wissen, die Hoffnung schließlich aufgebend, dass ein Kampf noch zu vermeiden war.

Der geisterartige Junge antwortete: „Auch wenn ich seine Ansichten nicht teile, ändert es nichts daran, dass wir dasselbe wollen."

Tidus entwich ein tiefer Seufzer. „Na schön, dann machen wir euch eben platt. Zeigt mal was ihr drauf habt."

Alle machten sich bereit für den bevorstehenden Kampf. Tidus sah wie der Drache in die Lüfte empor stieg und stöhnte genervt. „Wie soll ich denn da ran kommen, huh?"

Ohne sich vom Feind ab zu wenden meinte Wakka: „Dann übernehme ich ihn und du schnappst dir Sora."

„Nette Idee, aber wenn Sora wieder Lust hat den Drachenreiter zu spielen, gucke ich ganz schön dumm aus der Wäsche…" erklärte der Blonde.

„Dann lass uns die beiden trennen…du lockst Sora weg und ich halte unseren alten Kumpel hier fest."

„Packst du das Riesenbaby denn auch wirklich alleine?" grinste Tidus frech.

„Soll das ein Witz sein? Ich hab meine komplette zweite Kindheit mit einem verbringen müssen, da schaff ich wohl noch das." meinte Wakka lachend während er zuerst auf Tidus zeigte und dann auf Bahamut deutete.

„Wen nennst du hier ein Riesenbaby, du…" beinahe vergas Tidus die ernste Situation in der sich die beiden eben befanden. Glücklicherweise brachte ihn Sora wieder ins eigentliche Geschehen zurück.

„Was gibt es denn da zu bereden? Wenn ihr uns nicht ernst nehmt, dann seid ihr schnell einen Kopf kürzer."

„Mach mal halblang. Vor deinem komischen Schlüssel fürchte ich mich doch nicht." spottete Tidus.

„Ach ja!? Willst du eine Kostprobe!?" rief Sora wütend.

„Egal wie stark es ist, es ist meiner Geheimtechnik nicht gewachsen." meinte Tidus siegessicher und schien sich auf eine Attacke vor zu bereiten. Sora machte sich bereit diese ab zu wehren, denn diesem Typen würde er zeigen zu was er fähig war. Tidus schien schließlich bereit zu sein und Sora konzentrierte sich auf all seine Bewegungen um ja keine wichtige Kleinigkeit in seiner Technik zu übersehen. Tidus setzte sich nun in Bewegung, Sora festigte seinen Griff um sein Schwert doch anstatt auf ihn zuzukommen, drehte Tidus sich um und rannte zum Turm.

„Bin gleich wieder da!" rief er Sora zu. Dieser kippte nur animestyled um und fühlte sich so als hätte man ihn schwer auf den Arm genommen. Doch er erholte sich rasch und richtete sich schnell auf, um sogleich ein erzürntes: „Willst du mich verarschen!?" in Tidus´ Richtung zu rufen und die Verfolgung auf zu nehmen. Im vorbeirennen hob Wakka seine rechte Hand in die Tidus einschlug, bevor er grinsend an ihm vorbeizog.

„Lass´ mir noch was übrig." sagte er als er an ihm vorbeizog. Er hörte noch ein „Bis später, Partner!" von Wakka bevor er durch das Teleportationstor schritt, durch das vorhin Roxas und Namine gegangen waren.

„Aus dem Weg!" schrie Sora wütend als auch er an Wakka vorbeizog. Jedoch nicht ohne im vorbeirennen blitzschnell mit seinem Schlüsselschwert zuzuschlagen. Ohne Mühe ausweichend blickte Wakka ihm hinterher bis auch er hinter Tidus im Tor verschwand. Anschließend richtete Wakka seine Hand in dessen Richtung und schloss es hinter ihnen, sodass man es nicht mehr benutzen konnte.

„Ganz schön leicht zu reizen, der Kleine, findest du nicht?" lachte Wakka.

„Was wurde aus `Du kommst hier nicht rein´?" wollte Bahamut wissen.

„Oh, die beiden sind nicht auf dem Weg zu Roxas…ich glaube eher, dass Tidus mit ihm ´ne kleine Stadtbesichtigung macht." erklärte Wakka zu seinem Ball greifend. „Und was mich betrifft, so wird es Zeit mir einen Drachen vom Himmel zu holen." grinste er herausfordernd.

„Du kannst es ja gern mal versuchen…" der Drache brüllte und kam auf Wakka zu.

„Das Spiel ist eröffnet." meinte er als er zum Wurf ansetzte..

Währenddessen im Solarkristallturm Delta:

Leon und Yuffie rannten die Treppe des Solarkristallturms hinauf, in dem sie sich mühevoll nach oben gekämpft hatten.

„Yuffie, halte die Augen offen, jetzt da man weiß, dass wir ebenfalls auf der Insel sind, wird man sicher versuchen uns auf zu halten." warnte Leon das junge Ninjamädchen.

„Ich bin nicht blöd. Bis jetzt ist aber immer noch keiner da, also schaffen wir es vielleicht noch bevor jemand von denen hier auftaucht, also beweg dich!"

Sie kamen beide auf einem neuen Stockwerk an und wurden sogleich von einer Horde Niemande begrüßt. Yuffie vergeudete keine Sekunde, richtete ihren Zeigefinger auf die Feinde und rief: „Los Herzlose, zeigt was ihr drauf habt!"

Sogleich setzten sich die zahlreichen Herzlosen, die die beiden auf Soras Befehl hin begleitet hatten, in Bewegung und stürzten sich auf ihre Gegner. Yuffie legte zufrieden die Hände auf ihre Hüfte und sagte: „Also weißt du…ich glaube daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen."

„Das solltest du vielleicht besser nicht…sobald wir diesen Krieg gewonnen haben sind die Herzlosen wieder unsere Feinde…" erinnerte sie Leon mit verschränkten Armen. „Tja und Sora…" Ihm war durchaus klar was mit Leuten passierte, die ihr Herz an die Dunkelheit verloren. „Sora wird dann wahrscheinlich einer von ihnen sein." beide schwiegen betrübt.

„Armer Sora." murmelte Yuffie.

Plötzlich erstrahlte ein helles Licht im Raum und alle Herzlosen und Niemande waren verschwunden, höchstwahrscheinlich vernichtet. Kurz darauf erschienen nicht weit vor ihnen eine Person mit weißen Flügeln und strahlenden, kristallblauen Augen in einem Lichtblitz.

„Tut mir Leid. Zutritt nur für Personal" konnte man ihre ruhige Stimme im Raum vernehmen.

Von den im Raum umherschwirrenden Federn und dem warmen Licht, welches den Raum erfüllte, etwas verblüfft, schauten Leon und Yuffie nun die Person an, die vor ihnen stand. Leon holte einige Fotos aus seiner Tasche und schaute sie sich verwundert an.

„Wer von denen ist sie? Ist sie nicht dabei?"

„Unmöglich! Sora hat uns die Fotos von allen Feinden gegeben…vielleicht ist sie neu hinzugekommen?" vermutete Yuffie.

„Ist lange her, Leon, Yuffie." lächelte Kairi. „Das letzte Mal war in diesem kleinen Haus in Traverse Town. Wie die Zeit verfliegt."

Leon starrte das Mädchen vor ihm eine Weile an. Dann schien ihm ein Gedanke zu kommen. „Du bist doch…! Genau! Ich erinnere mich. Soras kleine Freundin, die er damals aus Radiant Garden gerettet hatte als Malefiz es noch kontrollierte." meinte Leon mit gerunzelter Stern, während er versuchte sich an den Namen zu erinnern. „Kairi war's glaube ich."

Yuffie erschrak. „Eh?! DIE kleine Kairi bist du? Bist ja kaum noch wiederzuerkennen!" platzte es Yuffie heraus. Kairi schien etwas beleidigt zu sein.

„Was heißt hier klein? Du warst selbst kaum größer als ich…" murmelte sie.

Yuffie lachte und machte eine entschuldigende Geste. „Ah, sorry, sorry, ist mir nur so rausgerutscht! Aber sag mal, wie machst du das mit deinen Augen? Das siehst so cool aus, das will ich auch…" meinte Yuffie und ging einige Schritte auf sie zu, doch Leon hielt sie auf.

„Pass auf, Yuffie. Sie ist der Feind…" sagte er ohne seinen Blick von Kairi ab zu wenden.

Kairi senkte den Blick und lächelte traurig. „Tja, schätze das bin ich wohl, hm?"

Yuffie sah sie an und meinte kurz darauf zu Leon. „Das hat Sora zwar gesagt, aber sie scheint nicht wirklich gegen uns kämpfen zu wollen…"

Leon hatte das Gefühl, das Yuffie recht haben könnte. „Wenn das so ist, dann lass uns durch. Wir müssen weiter."

Er erwartete, dass Kairi zur Seite treten würde, doch sie zeigte ihm nur eine ablehnende Geste und ließ ihr Schlüsselschwert erscheinen. „Ich fürchte das kann ich nicht tun."

Leons Augenbrauen zuckten vor Wut. Was sollte das werden? Für so etwas war keine Zeit. „Entweder kämpfst du oder du lässt es. Entscheide dich!" forderte er sie auf. „Aber heute noch wenn es geht, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

Kairi starrte ihn nachdenklich an. „Sich entscheiden…das ist leichter gesagt als getan." sagte sie, ohne direkt jemanden anzusprechen.

Yuffie starrte sie fragend an. „Wo ist das Problem? Es gibt nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Wähle eine und das war's dann." meinte sie mit den Schultern zuckend. „Toll wär's natürlich, wenn du uns durchlassen würdest…" murmelte sie leise hinterher.

„Ist das so…?" fragte Kairi die beiden. „Dann sagt, wie würdet ihr entscheiden? Wenn sich Freunde plötzlich im Kampf gegenüberstehen und man es nicht verhindert kann…was ist die richtige Entscheidung? Noch nicht einmal Kingdom Hearts kann mir die Antwort sagen…" erklärte sie ruhig.

„Willst du damit sagen, du stehst zwischen den Fronten…unfähig dich zu entscheiden?" wollte Leon wissen. Das rothaarige Mädchen nickte langsam.

„Auf der einen Seite steht ihr und Sora, der in seiner blinden Wut auf Roxas sogar über die Leichen seiner alten Freunde laufen würde…auf Roxas´ Seite stehen aber die Überlebenden meiner Heimat…ihnen den Rücken zu kehren und Sora zu helfen, ist etwas, was ich nicht tun kann…" versuchte Kairi zu erklären.

„Warum nicht?" wollte Yuffie wissen.

Kairi blickte sie an. „In Soras einst so ruhigen Augen spiegelte sich stets Freundschaft und Hilfsbereitschaft wieder, doch nun sehe ich in ihnen nur noch den blanken Hass…das habe ich vorher noch nie erlebt, noch nicht einmal wenn er wirklich wütend war…ich fürchte er würde in diesem Zustand kaum zögern unsere alten Freunde auszulöschen…ihm dabei zu helfen…es würde mein Herz zerspringen lassen…" meinte sie traurig während sie sich an die Brust fasste, wo ihr Herz sich befand.

„Und wenn du auf Roxas Seite stehst, musst du gegen uns kämpfen, ist dir das lieber?" stellte Yuffie fest.

„Darum geht es gerade, Yuffie." meinte Leon. Er erntete ein verwundertes Gesicht von Yuffie, also erklärte er es ihr. „Wie du vorhin festgestellt hast, will sie nicht gegen uns oder Sora Kämpfen…gleichzeitig kann sie sich aber auch nicht gegen Roxas wenden, weil ihre Freunde auf seiner Seite stehen. Auf der einen Seite kann ich sie zwar verstehen, aber…" sagte Leon während er sein Gunblade schwang und kampfbereit vor sich hielt. „…das ist nicht unser Problem. Wer Freundschaften bildet, muss auch mit den Konsequenzen leben…" erklärte er.

Kairi schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf während sie den Griff um ihr Schlüsselschwert verfestigte. „Ihr versteht nicht…bitte geht einfach…ich will euch nicht verletzen müssen."

Yuffie schien wütend. „Dann lass uns einfach durch, wir wollen doch nur den Turm, also wo ist das Problem? Wir werden niemanden von euch töten müssen, wenn du uns durchlässt, oder?"

„Das geht nicht, weil ICH die Organisation brauche…nicht das ich hier eine große Wahl hätte. Für mich heißt es kämpfen oder in Dunkelheit versinken, also ist klar auf welcher Seite ich stehen muss um zu überleben." erklärte ihnen eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Sich zu dem Unbekannten umdrehend, erblickten Yuffie und Leon einen jungen Mann mit silbernen Haaren und türkisfarbenen Augen, der sein Schlüsselschwert auf seiner Schulter abstützte während er redete.

„Was soll das heißen!?" fragte Yuffie. Leon warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Fotos und identifizierte den Neuankömmling als Riku.

„Das soll heißen, dass sie versucht den Turm zu beschützen, weil die Organisation ihn braucht um den Plan zu vollenden. Nur so entkomme ich dem dunklen Schicksal, vor dem sie mich bewahren will während sie versucht herauszufinden, ob dies überhaupt der Richtige Weg ist. Mir ist klar, dass sie wegen mir in einer komplizierten Situation geraten ist und ich bin ihr sehr dankbar dafür, dass sie mir weiterhin hilft." sagte er und blickte zu Kairi hinüber, die ihn besorgt anschaute.

„Riku, ich…" murmelte sie leise während sie unsicher zu Boden blickte. Er wand sich wieder Leon und Yuffie zu während er sein Schwert zog und es ihnen entgegenstreckte. „Dann kommt ihr und denkt ihr eine Lektion über Entscheidungen geben zu müssen ohne überhaupt eine Ahnung zu haben in was für eine Lage sie sich befindet. Ihr macht mich krank!" schrie er die beiden an. Kairi war dankbar dafür, dass Riku sie verteidigte und ihrem Schuldgefühl damit etwas entgegensetzte. Es war ein Segen, dass wenigstens eine Person auf der Welt sie verstand.

„Kairi." sagte er schließlich. Sie horchte auf. „Zeigen wir diesen Typen ihren Platz. Es wird Zeit, dass sie ihre _Erleuchtung _finden." grinste er. Kairi nickte und schwebte hinter ihn. Bevor Leon und Yuffie auch nur ahnen konnten was das werden sollte, sahen sie schon wie Kairi ihre Arme ausbreitete und anfing wie eine Sonne zu strahlen, was dazu führte, dass sie ihre Augen schließen mussten um nicht geblendet zu werden. Riku hatte dieses Problem allerdings nicht, weil er mit dem Rücken zu Kairi stand, wie es geplant war.

„Wie Kairi schon sagte…Zutritt nur für Personal, also raus mit euch!" Er hob sein Weg zur Dämmerung und tauchte es in bläuliche Flammen, dann schwang er es mit voller Kraft gegen seine geblendeten Gegner, die von der Wucht geradewegs durch die Außenwand geschleudert wurden, wo sie daraufhin in die Tiefe stürzten.

„Yuffie, benutze das Armband!" rief Leon ihr zu, bevor er selbst eben dies tat und sich wieder in dieser seltsamen Dimension wiederfand, die er schon einige Male betreten hatte.

Kurz darauf hörte er Yuffies Stimme in seinem Kopf hallen. „Dieser Typ spielt nicht fair." Leon fand, dass es verärgert klang.

„Allerdings. Jetzt war das ganze Treppensteigen umsonst. Hochteleportieren können wir dank Roxas´ Barriere ja vergessen." antwortete er ihr genervt.

Yuffie nutzte ihre durch die Dimension verliehene Fähigkeit der Fernsicht dazu sich nach dem Zustand der anderen zu erkundigen. „Sora scheint nicht das Glück gehabt zu haben gegen Roxas kämpfen zu können. Cloud und Tifa liefern sich nämlich gerade einen Kampf mit ihm und dieser Namine…"

„Apropos Sora, der ist nirgends zu sehen. Nur ein gigantisches, geflügeltes Monster und der Typ mit dem Ball, was geht da vor?" wunderte sich Leon.

„Egal, Sora weiß was er tut. Wir sollten uns lieber beeilen und diese Dimension wieder verlassen, bevor mir schlecht wird." meinte sie murmelnd.

„Nicht weit von uns befinden sich ein paar Herzlose. Lass uns dort erscheinen." schlug der Schwertkämpfer vor und wartete auf Zustimmung bevor er zusammen mit dem Mädchen neben einer Gruppe von Herzlosen, nicht weit vom Turm entfernt, wieder auftauchte. Durch das nun in der Wand klaffende Loch konnten die beiden Riku erkennen, der anscheinend bemerkt hatte, dass seine Feinde sich an einer neuen Position befanden, da er bereits auf die beiden deutete während er zur Seite schaute, wo sich vermutlich Kairi befand. Kurz darauf sprang er kopfüber aus dem Loch und ließ sich einige Meter fallen, bevor er im freien Fall ein Portal benutzte um hinter den beiden zu erscheinen. Da seine Gegner aber nicht auf den Kopf gefallen waren, durchschauten sie sein Vorhaben und griffen bereits an, bevor er komplett aus seinem Portal erschienen war. Das Geräusch von gegeneinander knallendem Metall war zu hören während Riku schelmisch grinsend zugab: „Nette Reflexe habt ihr da, muss ich schon sagen…"

Doch plötzlich fiel ihm etwas auf. Er blickte nur in die Augen des Schwertkämpfers, wo war das Mädchen?

„Alles Gute kommt von oben!" grinste Yuffie frech als sie, durch einen beherzten Sprung nun in den Lüften schwebend, einen gigantischen Wurfstern auspackte um ihn genau auf Riku werfen zu können. Dieser lachte nur über diesen scherzhaften Versuch ihn treffen zu wollen. Immerhin hatte er ja genug Zeit aus zu weichen…oder nicht?

„Du wirst doch nicht vorhaben abzuhauen, oder?" lächelte Leon böse als er bemerkte wie Riku sich vom Acker machen wollte, aber offensichtlich Probleme zu haben schien. Nachdem dieser entsetzt feststellen musste, dass er seine Beine nicht bewegen konnte, schaute er nach unten und bemerkte zahlreiche dunkle Arme, die sich an seine Beine klammerten und jede Menge leuchtend gelbe Augen, die ihn bedrohlich anstarrten. „Scheint als wollen dich die Herzlosen noch nicht gehen lassen, hm?" konnte er Leon lachen hören.

Riku machte ein wütendes Geräusch als er schließlich feststellte, dass er nicht entkommen konnte. Fliehen war also keine Option mehr, abwehren jedoch auch nicht, da Leon ihn gnadenlos niedermetzeln würde, wenn er es wagen sollte sein Schlüsselschwert auch nur einen Millimeter von dem Gunblade, welches er immer noch abwehrte, zu entfernen. Für alles andere war inzwischen keine Zeit mehr und so musste er sich eingestehen, dass er in der Falle saß. Plötzlich erschien jedoch eine sich wie eine Kreissäge drehende Klinge aus purem Licht wie aus dem Nichts, wehrte Yuffies Shuriken ab und wendete wie ein Bumerang, sodass die seltsame Klinge nun direkt auf Leon zukam. Da dieser allerdings aus demselben Grund wie Riku nicht mit seiner Waffe abwehren konnte, war er zum Ausweichen gezwungen, was Riku die Chance gab die lästigen Herzlosen an seinen Beinen auszulöschen. Die Lichtklinge landete schließlich im Boden, kurz nachdem Leon ihr ausgewichen war. Als der Staub sich legte, der bei dem Einschlag aufgewirbelt wurde, konnte man sehen wie Kairi langsam mit sanften Flügelschlägen neben Riku landete. Leon erkannte währenddessen, dass die seltsame Klinge, die nun reglos im Boden steckte, wie eine Mondsichel geformt war und in einem strahlenden Silber schimmerte, was in der Tat ein schönes und friedliches Schauspiel war, ganz im Gegensatz dazu wie dieses Ding sich Sekunden zuvor noch verhalten hatte. Ehrlich gesagt hatte Leon keinen Zweifel daran, dass dieses Schmuckstück ihn sauber in zwei Hälften geteilt hätte, wenn er noch an der Stelle gestanden wäre, an der die Klinge nun in den Boden gerammt war. Lange konnte er diese mächtige Klinge jedoch nicht betrachten, da sie kurz darauf wieder verschwand als wäre sie nie da gewesen. Nur ein sauberer und tiefer Einschnitt in die harte Erde zeigte, dass sich eben noch etwas darin befanden haben musste.

Riku schaute Kairi beeindruckt an. „Du erstaunst mich immer wieder. Erst diese Kingdom Hearts Beschwörungsnummer, dann diese messerscharfe Klinge. Unglaublich!"

„Dies ist die Macht, die ich immer wollte. Macht mit der ich meine Freunde beschützen kann." erklärte sie ihm lächelnd. „Auch wenn es heißt andere Freunde mit diesen Kräften zu bekämpfen…" fügte sie leise hinzu.

„Freunde, huh?" mischte sich Yuffie ins Gespräch ein nachdem sie in einer Rauchwolke neben Leon erschienen ist. „Ich frage mich ob du damit auch Sora meinst."

Kairi blickte sie an und wirkte betrübt. Riku bemerkte dies und wand sich dem Ninjamädchen zu. „Hey, wer hat dich gefragt, huh? Kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Kram." drohte er mit gehobenem Schwert.

„Es ist ´unser Kram´. Anders als ihr sind wir nämlich Soras Freunde. Und nichts was man uns bieten könnte würde uns dazu bringen ihn zu verraten."

Riku machte ein abfälliges Geräusch. „Eure Freundschaft könnt ihr nicht mit unserer vergleichen. Wir kennen ihn bereits ein Leben lang, also tut nicht so als könntet das verstehen. Ihr habt keine Ahnung wie wir uns bei der ganzen Sache fühlen!"

„Du hast recht. So etwas können wir nicht verstehen." sagte nun Leon. „Wie ihr eurem Freund so in den Rücken fallen und dabei immer noch von Freundschaft reden könnt ist mir ein Rätsel." Seine Worte waren wie Messerstiche in den Herzen der Jugendlichen. Beide blickten entweder verärgert oder traurig zur Seite. „Aber auch wenn wir es jetzt nicht verstehen können, vielleicht könnt ihr es uns ja erklären?" setzte Leon fort und machte eine Handbewegung, die die beiden auffordern sollte zu reden. „Wir werden versuchen es zu verstehen."

Riku ballte seine freie Hand zu einer Faust und festigte mit der anderen seinen Griff um sein Schwert. Was wussten die schon? Was hätte er davon es ihnen zu erklären? Sie machten alles nur komplizierter als es ohnehin schon war, also zum Teufel mit ihnen!

Schließlich sagte er, zusammen mit einer anderen Stimme, die aus ihm zu kommen schien: „Eine sinnlose Unternehmung…" Alle starrten ihn an. Wieso kamen ihnen diese zweite Stimme so bekannt vor? Während er das gesagt hatte wurde er von einem bläulich schimmernden Nebel umhüllt.

„Riku, du…"Kairi blickte ihren Freund besorgt an und wich einige Schritte zurück als sie merkte, wie seine dunkle Aura immer stärker wurde.

„Wer nichts weiß, der kann auch nichts verstehen!"

---

Sora fand sich in einem neuen Raum wieder nachdem er Tidus durch das Tor gefolgt war. Dieser Raum war nicht sonderlich groß und vor ihm befanden sich zahlreiche weitere Tore, jedoch waren diese offensichtlich, bis auf eines, deaktiviert.

Insgesamt konnte Sora 10 Tore ausmachen. Eine für jede Seite des Raumes und 6 weitere, die pärchenweise im Zentrum in der Form eines Dreiecks standen…zwei links, zwei rechts und die letzten beiden befanden sich auf einer Anhöhe etwas weiter hinter den 4 anderen. Sora brauchte nicht lange um die Ähnlichkeit des Raumes mit einem gewissen anderen zu erkennen.

Sich mit der Hand aufs Gesicht klatschend murmelte er: „Er hat doch tatsächlich ein neues Zeugnis der Existenz gebaut." Er konnte es nicht fassen. Betrachtete man die Plattform auf der die 6 Tore standen als eine leicht aufgerichtete Rampe, so würde man Sora im Moment links neben ihr stehen sehen. Da er von der Seite keinen genauen Blick auf die Tore werfen konnte, ging er einige Schritte um die kleine Anhöhe herum um diese störende Tatsache zu beheben. Nun die Anordnung frontal betrachtend musste Sora zugeben, dass die Symmetrie des Raumes eine durchaus beeindruckende Wirkung hatte. Die Art und Weise wie die Tore auf der Anhöhe platziert waren, machte die Rangordnung deutlich, die offensichtlich in dieser Organisation herrschte.

„4 Diener und zwei Bosse, huh?" dachte Sora laut, sich am Kinn kratzend. „Und was haben wir hier?" Vor seinen Füßen erblickte er strahlende Buchstaben, die in den Boden geschrieben waren. „Seht die Gedenksteine vor euch. Jeder von ihnen ist einer Person gewidmet, die es sich zum Ziel machte die Welt zu etwas Besserem zu machen. Möge man sie und ihre guten Absichten nie vergessen." las Sora laut vor und brach anschließend in Gelächter aus. „Gute Absichten! Das ich nicht lache!" wütend stampfte er auf die Schrift. „So ein Schwachsinn kann doch nur von Roxas kommen."

Sich weiter umblickend stellte er fest, dass jedes der 6 Tore eine blau leuchtende Platte mit einem Symbol besaß, welche vor den Toren in den Boden eingearbeitet waren. Die verbleibenden 4 Tore besaßen diese nicht, aber hatten dafür immer ein Wort nicht weit über ihnen an der Wand eingemeißelt. Über dem Tor links von Sora, von dem aus Sora auch gekommen war, hatte das Wort „Omega" zu lesen und das Tor hinter der rampenartigen Anhöhe hieß offensichtlich „Alpha". Das Portal rechts von ihm hatte man das Wort „Delta" und das letzte Tor hinter ihm die Buchstaben „HQ" gegeben. Da Sora mitbekommen hatte, dass Roxas seine Türme so nannte brauchte er nicht lange um zu erkennen, dass diese Portale zu den Türmen beziehungsweise der Festung führen mussten. Demzufolge wurde ihm auch schnell klar, dass dieser Ort praktisch wie ein Bahnhof genutzt wurde. Die Portale, die sich immer nahe den Gebäuden befanden, führten hier her und von hier aus konnte man leicht in jedes andere Portal "umsteigen". Dies war eine sehr interessante Idee, das musste Sora zugeben. Wenn man keine Portale für so etwas benutzen konnte, dann war dies sicher eine gute Lösung. Doch so gut die Idee auch war, es gab im Moment wichtigeres, also widmete er sich wieder den Portalen der Mitglieder zu. Die beiden rechten identifizierte er schnell anhand der Symbole von Rikus Weg zur Dämmerung und Kairis neuartigem Schwert, das er schon gesehen hatte, als die Portale seiner ehemaligen besten Freunde. Auf einem der Symbol der Tore auf der linken Seite wurde ein Ball abgebildet und gab Sora so gleichzeitig den Namen des Besitzers dieses Portals preis, Wakka. Das Portal links daneben war das einzige funktionierende im Raum nachdem sich das Portal, durch das Sora gekommen ist, sich kurz nach seiner Ankunft hinter ihm geschlossen hatte. Der wirklich eindeutige Titel „Der Blitzballgott" in Kombination mit einem Schwert als Symbol schloss jeden Zweifel aus. Dieses Portal gehörte eindeutig Tidus.

Nun musste Sora auch kein Genie sein um sich zusammenreimen zu können, dass es sich bei den letzten beiden Portalen um die von Roxas und Namine handelte, allerdings verschwendete er keine Zeit an ihnen, da sie ja ohnehin nicht funktionierten. Stattdessen stellte er sich vor Tidus´ Portal und trat mutig hindurch, obwohl ihm durchaus klar war, dass hier alles förmlich nach Falle roch. Dummerweise befand er sich aber schon zu tief darin um jetzt noch um zu kehren, also blieb ihm keine andere Wahl.

Der Transport durch das Portal begann mit einem strahlenden Licht, gefolgt von unzähligen Geräuschen von Menschen. Bevor sich Sora wundern konnte von wo diese Stimmen kamen verschwand das Licht und er fand sich in einer riesigen Stadt mit einer beachtlichen Menge an Einwohnern wieder, die allerdings allesamt, so beschäftigt wie sie aussahen, keine Zeit zu haben schienen Soras Anwesenheit zu bemerken. Er konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen als er mit weit geöffnetem Mund die Menschenmassen betrachtete, die an ihm vorbeizogen So eine Ansammlung von Menschen hatte er noch nie gesehen. Herzlose vielleicht, bestimmt auch Niemande, aber definitiv nicht Menschen. Noch nicht einmal Cids Werft beschäftigte so viele Menschen! Was allerdings noch viel erstaunlicher war, waren die gigantischen Gebäude die zu Hunderten in den dunklen Nachthimmel ragten. Ihre aufwendig gebaute Form war einzigartig und brachte Sora aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus, da wirklich aus jedem von ihnen Licht zu kommen schien. Doch nicht nur von ihnen. Sora sah Reihen von Straßenlaternen, Werbeschilder und sogar gigantische Bildschirme an einigen Gebäuden hängen, die jeweils in allen nur erdenklichen Farben leuchteten und so die Nacht so erhellten, dass man glauben könnte es wäre mitten am Tag! Sora hätte sich all das im Traum nicht vorstellen können, kam er doch von einem kleinen Städtchen auf Destiny Islands wo alles was man Nachts leuchten sah ein paar Straßenlaternen und einige Fenster der kleinen Häuser waren. Zwar hatte Sora schon mal leuchtende Neonröhren und ähnliches in Traverse Town gesehen, aber ehrlich gesagt waren diese beiden Städte hier nicht zu vergleichen, verständlich also, dass er von diesem Anblick überwältigt schien und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und offenem Mund staunend durch die Straßen der Stadt lief. Es gab wirklich so viel zu sehen, dass Sora nicht wusste wo er zuerst hingucken sollte, was dazu führte dass er sich oftmals einige Male um sich selbst drehte und kurz darauf taumelnd um sein Gleichgewicht ringen musste.

Sein Weg führte ihn schließlich zu einem großen Platz mit einigen Bäumen und fremdartigen Pflanzen darin und einem gewaltigen Springbrunnen, dessen zahlreichen Fontainen die gesamte Umgebung zierten. Überall um ihn herum sah er Pärchen auf einer Bank sitzend oder gegen einen Baum gelehnt flirten und einige scheuten sich nicht intimer zu werden, wie es schien. So auch das Pärchen nicht weit weg von Sora, das sich so leidenschaftlich miteinander beschäftigte, dass es Sora allein vom zugucken leicht rot werden lies. Unglücklicherweise hatte er selbst nicht bemerkt wie lange er die beiden anstarrte, sodass der doch recht muskulöse Mann ihn bemerkte, sich aufrichtete, wütend auf ihn deutete und rief: „Hey du, was glotzt du denn so?!"

Sora wich geschockt zurück und winkte defensiv mit den Armen ab. „Woah! Sorry, Mann. I-ich wollte euch nicht stören." erklärte er mit nun noch röterem Gesicht als zuvor. „Wieso setzt du dich nicht wieder hin und machst da weiter wo du aufgehört hast und ich geh da drüben hin, hm?" lachte er nervös, sich langsam wegbewegend. Der Mann schnaubte wütend bevor er sich zurück zu seiner Freundin begab um vermutlich weitere Aktionen zu starten. Erleichternd seufzend bewegte sich Sora langsam weg von den beiden, nur um auf einen sich vor Lachen am Boden windenden Blondschopf zu treffen, der es anscheinend nicht fertig brachte sich wieder zusammen zu reißen. Verärgert blickte Sora die Person an, die er sogleich an dem Lachen und dem Aussehen als Tidus identifizieren konnte. „Hab ich den Witz verpasst?" knurrte er genervt.

Tidus richtete sich auf und wischte sich eine Lachträne aus dem Auge. „Wohl kaum. Du warst doch der Hauptbestandteil davon. Mal ernsthaft du hättest dich sehen sollen! Das war zum Totlachen!" brachte er zwischen Gekicher hervor. Er merkte wie ihm eine bläuliche Flamme entgegengeflogen kam und sprang schnell zur Seite, immer noch leise kichernd. „Was denn? Verstehst du keinen Spaß mehr?" grinste er.

Sora blickte verärgert zu dem Pärchen hinüber. „Das war nicht witzig…was bildet sich der Typ eigentlich ein? Wenn er Privatsphäre will, dann soll er sich ein Zimmer suchen." murmelte er.

„Neidisch?" scherzte Tidus. Sora schien sich etwas vor zu stellen, dann schüttelte er heftig den Kopf, der inzwischen erneut rot angelaufen war. Tidus deutete auf ihn und lachte erneut. „Da! Du wirst schon wieder ganz rot!"

Wütend schloss Sora die Augen. „K-keine Ahnung was du da für Blödsinn redest. Das sind sicher die Lichter dieser Stadt." murmelte er.

Tidus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte sich um. „Ist mal was anderes als Destiny Islands, huh?" lächelte er stolz.

„Was uns zurück zum Thema führt…wieso sind wir nicht mehr auf Destiny Islands und stattdessen in dieser gigantischen Stadt?"

„Irrtum, Kumpel. Wir sind immer noch auf Destiny Islands." grinste Tidus ihn an. Sora schaute ihn verwirrt an. Er war sich absolut sicher so eine Stadt niemals auf Destiny Islands gesehen zu haben, mal abgesehen davon, dass sie zusammen mit den anderen Städten in Schutt und Asche liegen sollte, wäre sie wirklich ein Teil der Insel gewesen. Den verwirrten Blick von Sora bemerkend entschied sich Tidus dafür etwas genauer zu werden. „Dies hier ist ein Raum in Roxas´ Festung, den er mir gegen hat. Namine meinte man könnte ihn mit den Erinnerungen einer Person füllen, also bat ich sie darum aus dem einst komplett weißen Raum das zu machen was du jetzt siehst. Das Mädchen hat ganz schön was drauf, huh?" lachte er.

„Also ist das hier alles Fake…?" er blickte sich enttäuscht um. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass diese schöne Stadt nicht real war.

„Jupp, alles nur Täuschung. Die Leute übrigens auch. Ihr einziger Zweck ist den Eindruck zu erwecken hier wäre viel los. Tatsächlich gibt es sie aber gar nicht." Mit einem Fingerschnipsen von ihm verschwanden die Menschenmassen und es war auf einmal seelenruhig. Sora seufzte. Soviel dazu, aber immerhin musste es diese Stadt irgendwo wirklich geben, da Tidus sie mit seinen Erinnerungen geformt hatte. Er hatte Destiny Island aber nie verlassen, was heißen musste, dass…

„Das ist also deine Welt, hm?" stellte Sora fest.

Tidus schwieg kurz, dann antwortete er ihm: „Ja und nein." Sora schaute ihn verwundert an. Was meinte er damit? Tidus begann zu erklären. „Was du hier siehst ist Zanarkand. In dieser Stadt bin ich aufgewachsen. So wie du sie aber jetzt siehst, gibt es sie schon lange nicht mehr." lächelte er traurig. „Heute sieht diese Stadt nicht anders aus als Destiny Islands. Eine Ansammlung von Ruinen."

Sora schaute ihn geschockt an. „Das…alles?"

„Bingo. Zweite Kindheit, gleiches Ende. So wurde ich erneut mit der Zerstörung einer Heimat in die harte Realität gebracht. Herzlose, Niemande, Kingdom Hearts…du weißt gar nicht wie bekannt mir das alles vorkommt, aber was soll's? Ich hab schon einmal mit einer Gruppe von Leuten die Welt verändert, also wieso auch nicht ein zweites Mal? Ich räum hier auf und dann geht's heim." grinste er, seinen Kopf nach hinten auf seine Arme lehnend, eine Geste, von der Sora hin und wieder selbst gebrauch machte.

„Wohin zurückkehren, wenn deine Heimat in Trümmern liegt?" wollte Sora wissen.

„Du hast recht, Zanarkand wird es nie mehr geben…" seufzte er traurig. „Aber Spira ist jetzt meine neue Heimat, denn dort kenne ich eine Menge Leute mit denen ich schon ziemlich viele krasse Sachen erlebt habe. Dort habe ich ein Zuhause, Freunde und vielleicht sogar irgendwann mal eine Familie." lächelte er während er Gedankenversunken in die Sterne über ihn blickte.

„Familie? Sag mir bloß nicht, dass du jemanden gefunden hast, der tatsächlich bereit wäre mit dir leben zu müssen." lachte Sora.

„Wow, diesmal wirst du ja richtig grün vor Neid. Schon deine Träume mit Kairi aufgegeben?" grinste Tidus und formte einen zufrieden Gesichtsausdruck als er feststellte wie Soras Lachen ihm im Hals stecken blieb, während er ihn verwundert anstarrte.

„Woher…?" wollte Sora fragen doch Tidus musste den Rest des Satzes nicht einmal hören. Soras Gesicht sagte alles.

„Was soll das erstaunte Gesicht, huh?" lachte er. „Du hast doch nicht ernsthaft geglaubt, dass keiner es merken würde, oder?"

Sora blickte verlegen zur Seite. „War es so offensichtlich?"

„Und wie! Die ganze Schule wusste davon, wenn nicht sogar die halbe Nachbarschaft. Wir hatten sogar Wetten am Laufen bei denen es darum ging festzustellen wann ihr es euch endlich eingestehen würdet." Tidus holte einen Zettel aus seiner Jacke und wedelte damit herum. „Ich habe ganze 50 Taler gesetzt…naja…ich glaube nicht, dass ich das Geld wiedersehe so wie die Insel jetzt aussieht…" murmelte er den letzten Teil.

Sora blickte anfangs abwesend zu Boden, offensichtlich am Nachdenken. Jedoch dauerte dies nur kurz, denn er schüttelte bereits kurz darauf wütend den Kopf. „Du hättest es sowieso nicht wieder gekriegt, denn das alles spielt keine Rolle mehr. Wenn sie lieber mit Roxas verbündet, dann kann sie mir von mir aus gestohlen bleiben. Für mich gibt es nur noch einen Weg und der führt an dir vorbei direkt zu Roxas!" mit einer wütenden Handbewegung rief er sein dunkles Schlüsselschwert.

Tidus schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf. „Du machst einen gewaltigen Fehler, wenn du wegen eines Missverständnisses gleich zu solchen endgültigen Mitteln greifst." er schaute sich in der Stadt um. „Du verstehst erst was du hast bis du es verlierst…ich zum Beispiel dachte alles in meinem Leben hier in dieser Stadt wäre selbstverständlich. Das Nachtleben, der Ruhm, der Alkohohl, die Mädchen…ich konnte mir kein Leben ohne das alles vorstellen…dann wurde diese Stadt vor meinen eigenen Augen zerstört und ich fand mich ohne all das in einer neuen Welt wieder. Ich wollte immer zurück, wollte dass alles wieder wie früher war, doch das ging nun mal nicht mehr. Irgendwann hatte ich ein schönes, neues Zuhause in Spira, doch ich kam trotzdem nie über den Verlust dieser Stadt hinweg. Ich erzählte allen immer davon, versprach ihnen, sie eines Tages hin zu führen, dabei wusste ich tief im inneren, dass ich mich nur selbst belog." Er blickte enttäuscht zu Boden. „Ich habe mir in letzter Zeit Gedanken darüber gemacht und inzwischen habe ich es aber endlich kapiert…Zanarkand gibt es nicht mehr und ich kann nie mehr zurück…indem ich damit beginne jetzt endlich meine Vergangenheit hinter mir zu lassen, bin ich in der Lage den ersten Schritt in eine neue Zukunft zu nehmen. Zanarkand mag zwar verloren sein, doch noch gibt es Hoffnung für Spira, Hoffnung für meine Freunde…Hoffnung für _sie_." Aus seiner eigenen Erkenntnis Kraft schöpfend, erschien sein Schwert in der Hand, welches er schnell schwang.

„Und wenn diese ganze Sache dann endlich vorbei ist, werde ich sie finden. Dann beginnt _unsere_ Geschichte.

Sora blickte Tidus in die Augen, die deutlich zeigten, wie wichtig ihm diese Person war, nach der er suchte. Allgemein schien dem Schlüsselträger die ganze Geschichte sehr vertraut. Zerstörte Heimat, Suche nach vermissten Freunden, …viele Erinnerungen aus längst vergangenen Tagen schwirrten unfreiwillig vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei…eine nach der anderen.

„_Was ist mit meinem Haus, meiner Insel? Riku…Kairi…"_

„_Ich suche meine Freunde Riku und Kairi_

„_Flieh, solange du kannst!"_

„_Nein, nicht ohne Kairi!"_

Sora schüttelte den Kopf als die Szenen schließlich allesamt vorbeigezogen waren. Er blickte Tidus an und sah plötzlich sich selbst mit 14 Jahren vor ihm stehen, das Schlüsselschwert in den Händen und bereit alles zu geben. Er gestand sich schließlich ein, dass er zwischen seiner Vergangenheit und der von Tidus einige Parallelen ziehen konnte. Seine Welt wurde von Dunkelheit überrannt, wie Soras vor einigen Jahren auch, und so wie Sora auch kämpfte er dafür sie zu retten. Tidus suchte ebenfalls nach einer ihm sehr wichtigen Person, worin Sora während seiner Reisen genug Erfahrungen sammeln konnte. Nach Leuten zu suchen ist in dieser Zeit praktisch sein unfreiwilliges Hobby gewesen. Wie man die Sache auch drehte und wendete, es bestanden definitiv Ähnlichkeiten, die Sora nicht bestreiten konnte.

Seufzend gab Sora schließlich zu. „Weißt du…wir sind uns gar nicht mal so verschieden. Als Destiny Islands in der Dunkelheit verschwand habe ich auch alles dafür gegeben es und alle seine Bewohner zu retten…irgendwann setzte ich meine Ziele schließlich höher und rettete das gesamte Universum…dasselbe passiert gerade bei dir. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich kann dich irgendwie verstehen. Schon allein deshalb würde ich dir gerne helfen, aber meine Zeit ist knapp…" gestand Sora.

„Willst du damit sagen du kennst einen anderen Weg?" wollte Tidus wissen. Sora nickte.

„Solange deine Welt noch steht kann man mit dem Schlüsselschwert dessen Schlüsselloch versiegeln…das würde die Welt retten." erklärte er.

„Und wo ist der Haken?"

„Es würde weder Herzlose noch Niemande komplett auslöschen…"

Tidus, der am liebsten das Übel bei der Wurzel packen würde, seufzte als er enttäuscht zu Boden blickte und seinen Kopf schüttelte. Dann lächelte er Sora allerdings traurig an. „Na ja, schätze man kann nicht alles haben, hm? Das Universum zu säubern wäre zwar echt toll und so, aber wenn ich dafür einen Freund bekämpfen muss obwohl es sich vermeiden lässt, dann gebe ich mich auch gern mit weniger zufrieden." zuckte er grinsend mit den Schultern. „Also, wie ist dein Plan?"

Sora schaute Tidus verwundert an. War er tatsächlich dazu bereit die Seiten zu wechseln? Somit hätte er erreicht was er wollte…aber Sora wusste, dass das was er als Alternative vorgeschlagen hatte nicht möglich war. Sein Plan hatte dem Blonden nur falsche Hoffnungen gemacht, immerhin endete Soras Existenz, wenn man sie als solche Bezeichnen konnte, mit der Vernichtung von Roxas. Er konnte Tidus nicht helfen…er hatte schlichtweg nicht die Zeit seine Welt und dessen Schlüsselloch zu suchen.

„Es ist unmöglich…" gestand er schließlich, was ein gigantisches Fragezeichen auf Tidus´ Gesicht zauberte.

„Was soll das heißen? Du hast gerade selbst gesagt, dass…" Sora unterbrach ihn.

„Wenn wir jetzt aufbrechen um deine Welt zu finden gelingt es Roxas in der Zeit seinen Plan zu vollenden und dann könnte alles geschehen…ob er Erfolg hat oder nicht sei mal dahingestellt, aber mir geht es um das Prinzip. Ich werde ihn und seine Träume vernichten…das ist mein Ziel…" erklärte er.

Tidus schien zu verstehen als er lächelte und ihm zunickte. „Verstehe, wenn das alles ist, dann helfen wir dir eben Roxas eins rein zu würgen. Ich habe da zwar ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei den Typen einfach so zu hintergehen, aber lieber er als ein guter Freund…" murmelte er nachdenklich und mit einer Hand sein Kinn stützend. „Und wenn du dann fertig bist hilfst du uns mit unserer Welt. Das ist doch ein guter Deal, oder?" grinste Tidus schließlich.

Kurze Zeit war es still.

„Tidus…" sagte Sora schließlich und senkte den Blick so, dass seine Haare seine Augen verdeckten. „…meine Existenz endet mit Roxas´ letztem Atemzug…das ist der Preis für die finsteren Mächte, die ich jetzt mein eigen nenne." Tidus schien überrascht und nach einer Weile schüttelte er langsam und fassungslos den Kopf als er begann zu verstehen auf was Sora anspielte.

„So ist das also…Macht wird immer noch teuer gehandelt, wie es aussieht…trotzdem hätte ich nie gedacht, dass du jemals diesen Weg einschlagen würdest…"

„Ich habe nichts mehr zu verlieren…" meinte Sora knapp. Tidus machte eine nicht zustimmende Geste.

„Denkst du das wirklich? Es stimmt…du hast viel verloren, aber ich denke du hast immer noch etwas sehr wichtiges für das es sich zu leben lohnt…du siehst es nur nicht mehr vor lauter Hass und lässt dich daher von Missverständnissen leiten. Du weißt, dass sie das nicht verdient hat, oder?"

Sora machte ein abfälliges Geräusch. „Schon wieder Kairi? Ich sagte doch, dass das vorbei ist."

Tidus schaute ihn eine Weile schweigend an bevor er seufzend fortsetzte. „Wäre ich an deiner Stelle würde ich mir wenigstens ihre Erklärung anhören. Wenn es nachher zu spät ist wirst du es bereuen."

„Willst du damit andeuten, Kairi macht das gegen ihren Willen?" wollte der Schlüsselträger wissen während er sich wütend vorstellte wie ein gewisses rothaariges Mädchen dazu gezwungen wurde Befehle von seinem Niemand annehmen zu müssen, während dieser finster lachte.

Tidus kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „So würde ich das nun auch nicht sehen, aber im Grunde genommen bin ich nicht derjenige den du das fragen solltest."

„Es ist egal…wenn sie oder die anderen Mitglieder der Organisation überleben wollen, dann sollen sie sich einfach nur davor hüten sich mir in den Weg zu stellen…ich will nur Roxas vernichten, alles andere interessiert mich nicht mehr…" knurrte er, sein Schwert schwingend.

„Tja, da dein Plan ins Wasser fällt bin ich wohl nach wie vor auf Roxas angewiesen…dass du ihn killst ist also keine Option…" erklärte Tidus während er sich warm machte.

„Ich weiß nun wofür du kämpfst, daher wundert es mich nicht mehr, dass du mich nicht einfach machen lässt und das ich weiß, dass du jederzeit gerne einen anderen Weg einschlagen würdest als diesen macht die Sache nicht gerade leichter…dennoch habe ich keine Wahl als gegen dich zu kämpfen, nimm ´s also nicht persönlich." meinte Sora während er seine dunkle Aura verstärkte, die wild um ihn herum wehte. Die Verzierungen seiner Kleider begannen erneut zu glühen und sein Schwert zischte ungeduldig darauf endlich frisches Blut zu schmecken.

Tidus grinste kampflustig. „Siegessicher scheinst du ja zu sein, aber das hier ist immer noch MEINE Geschichte und das letzte Kapitel hat noch lange nicht begonnen. Immerhin wartet da draußen noch jemand auf mich." Er hielt sein Schwert mit der rechten Hand und stützte es mit der linken während er immerzu kleine Sprünge nach links und rechts durchführte. Offensichtlich war Tidus geladen und das hatte seinen Grund. Er liebte Herausforderungen und würde niemals den Anfängerfehler machen seinen Gegner zu unterschätzen, da er durchaus wusste, dass ein Kampf gegen Sora kein Kinderspiel werden würde. Dennoch spiegelten seine Augen seine Siegessicherheit deutlich wieder, was Sora nicht wunderte wenn man in Betracht zog was Tidus doch für ein Optimist war. Seufzend musste Sora feststellen, dass er alles geben musste um auch wirklich gegen Tidus zu gewinnen.

„Fertig oder nicht, jetzt komme ich!" rief der Blonde schließlich und fuhr mit seiner linken Hand schnell durch die Luft. Ganz nach dem Motto „Bahn frei!" wie Sora feststellte. Er sah noch wie Tidus erneut von dem Licht dieser rot-organgen Uhr umhüllt wurde, dessen Zeiger sich schnell zu drehen begannen. Kurz darauf war er auch schon aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden, denn Tidus war so schnell, dass Sora seine Bewegungen kaum noch mit dem Auge wahrnehmen konnte.

´So schnell.´ ging es Sora nur durch den Kopf als er knapp den Frontalangriff mit seinem Schwert blocken konnte, doch Tidus hatte offensichtlich nicht vor jetzt schon aufzugeben und so blieb er nicht stehen, sondern lief direkt an ihm vorbei, stieß sich von einer nicht allzu weit entfernten Wand ab und kam erneut auf ihn zu. Seine enorme Geschwindigkeit raubte Sora jegliche Zeit zu reagieren und führte dazu, dass dieser einer Wunde am linken Oberarm, die bei dem Ausweichversuch resultierte, nicht entkommen konnte. Ihm blieb jedoch keine Zeit die leichte Verletzung zu begutachten, als sich Tidus an einer Straßenlaterne festhielt, sie dazu benutzte um schnell wenden zu können und Sora so erneut zu treffen, diesmal ein direkter Treffer von hinten. Er zog vorbei, wendete und kam erneut auf Sora zu, da rief dieser plötzlich: „Reflega!" und erhoffte sich mit dessen Schutzschild eine Schwachstelle in der Gegnerischen Offensive zu enthüllen, doch er hörte nur ein vorbeiziehendes Lachen von oben als er schließlich feststellte, dass Tidus nicht nur schneller laufen, sondern auch schneller reagieren konnte, denn er sprang einfach über den Schild hinweg, ergriff eine an der Wand hängende Stange, die wohl gewöhnlicher weise für das Aufhängen von Werbeschildern diente, schwang einmal um sie herum und ließ sie los als Soras Schild verschwand um erneut einen Treffer zu landen, was er auch tat.

„Aus meinem Gemetzel gibt es kein entkommen" lachte er als er seine Taktik fortsetzte. Während Sora versuchte so gut wie möglich aus zu weichen, suchte er panisch nach einer Lösung für sein Dilemma. Ihm war klar, dass Tidus seine Geschwindigkeit nur aus einem Zauber schöpfte, zu der es eine Gegenmagie geben musste und er hatte das Gefühl diese Magie zu kennen, doch er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht an den Namen des Zaubers erinnern und jeder weitere Treffer von Tidus hatte nervige Schmerzen zufolge, die ihm dabei behinderten seine Denkprozesse fortzusetzen. Dennoch kam er der Lösung immer näher. Er hatte das Gefühl den Namen des Zaubers praktisch auf der Zunge liegen zu haben.

„Sag ´gute Nacht!´" rief Tidus siegessicher als er zum Sprung angesetzt hatte um Sora den Gnadenstoß zu verpassen.

Er holte gerade aus, da hielt Sora sein Schwert in die Luft und rief: „Stop!" Anschließend bemerkte er eine silbrige Uhr bei Tidus dessen sich schnell bewegende Zeiger immer langsamer wurden und schließlich zum Stillstand kamen. Als die Uhr verschwand schwebte Tidus nicht weit weg von Sora in der Luft und war vollkommen in seiner Position verharrt. Er hielt sein Schwert angriffsbereit und blickte zuversichtlich und grinsend auf Sora hinab. Dieser wusste aber, dass die Dauer der Wirkung begrenzt war also trödelte er nicht länger, sprang hinauf, sammelte so viel Kraft wie er nur konnte und schlug Tidus genau gegen die Rippen. „Nimm das!"

Tidus bewegte sich kein Stück. Erst als Sora wieder auf dem Boden landete kam der Blonde wieder in Bewegung und flog geradewegs mit einem „Woah!?" gegen die nächste Wand, wo er beim Einschlag einen kleinen Krater hinterließ. Sora ließ ihm aber keine Zeit auszuruhen und kam direkt auf ihn zu. Tidus schaffte es gerade noch aufzustehen und sein Schwert defensiv vor sich zu halten um sich zu schützen. Während beide um die Oberhand rangen konnte Tidus ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken.

„Blitzball, Schwertkampf und sogar Zeitmagie. Du hast recht, wir sind uns in der Tat sehr ähnlich. Wie sieht's aus? Willst du Roxas nicht vergessen und stattdessen mein Schüler werden? Du hast durchaus Talent und mit ein bisschen Übung vom Meister wärst du sicher fast schon so gut wie ich!"

„Du? Lehrer? Von dir würde ich doch nur lernen wie man Schule schwänzt." grinste Sora frech. „Und nur weil du jetzt älter bist als ich heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du besser bist als ich."

„Wir werden sehen." Er schaffte es Sora so weit zurückzudrängen, dass er ihn mit einem Tritt gegen den Magen total überraschen konnte. Während Sora noch zurücktaumelte, konnte er sehen wie Tidus bereits zum Angriff ansetzte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig gelang es ihm dem Schwerthieb des Blonden auszuweichen, indem er sich mit den Füßen vom Boden abstieß und etwas weiter entfernt wieder landete. Er sammelte dunkle Energie in seiner linken Hand bis sich darin ein blauer Feuerball darin bildete. Seine Hand nun auf den immer näher kommenden Blonden gerichtet schoss er sein Sinistra-Feuga ab und erwartete, dank der hohen Geschwindigkeit des Zaubers, zu treffen, doch Tidus sprang nur kurz vor dem Kontakt mit der Feuerkugel in die Luft und landete kurz vor Sora seinen Händen, was diesen zwar verwirrte, ihn aber nicht davon abhielt mit dem Schlüsselschwert auszuholen, doch auch dies traf nicht das Ziel, da Tidus sich gleich nach dem Kontakt seiner Hände mit dem Boden wieder davon abstieß und nun in der Luft einen eleganten Salto vollführte bevor er mit dem Schwert knapp vor seiner Landung nach Sora schlug und mit der Wucht des Schlages sogar eine kleine Explosion auslöste.

„Du bist Geschichte!" hatte er noch gerufen bevor die Klinge seines Schwertes mit Sora kollidierte. Als sich der Staub schließlich legte konnte Tidus sehen wie sich Sora schwer atmend und mit beiden Händen auf seinem Schwert stützte, was dazu führte dass Tidus stolz lachte. „Damit hast du nicht gerechnet, was?"

In diesem Moment erschien ein dunkles Loch an der Stelle an der Soras Schwert den Boden berührte und bevor Tidus überhaupt realisieren konnte was Sora eigentlich vor hatte verschwand es im Loch und der Blonde konnte einen stechenden Schmerz im Rücken spüren. Als er hinter sich blickte, konnte er sehen wie Soras Schwert aus einem dunklen Portal ragte, welches sich hinter ihm geöffnet hatte ohne dass er es überhaupt mitbekommen hatte. Er blickte wieder zu Sora nach vorne und bemerkte das finstere Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. „Tja du wohl auch nicht, hm?" Eine Hand hielt immer noch den Griff des Schlüsselschwertes fest, der als einziges noch aus dem dunklen Loch im Boden ragte, während seine andere auf ihn gerichtet war und sich erneut ein dunkler Feuerball darin bildete. Die blauen Augen des Blonden weideten sich während er geschockt nach Luft schnappte. „Feuer gefällig?" rief Sora und ließ die Feuerkugel ihr Ziel treffen, woraufhin er eine Explosion, ein „Argh!" und eine unsanfte Landung auf dem asphaltierten Boden etwas weiter entfernt von ihm hörte.

Kurz darauf richtete sich der Blonde hustend auf, den Schmerz an seinem Rücken ignorierend, nahm er wahr wie sein Gegner das gleiche tat. Sich von diesem kleinen Rückschlag nicht entmutigen lassend griff er zu seinem Schwert und fragte Sora: „Wie hast du das gemacht? Obwohl es nicht so aussieht sind wir hier immer noch in Roxas´ Festung wo dunkle Korridore nicht funktionieren sollten."

Sora zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Das war wohl kaum ein Korridor…die paar Meter kann ich locker mit ein bisschen Mühe überwinden."

Tidus nickte. „Ist das so, huh? Gar nicht mal so schlecht, das kam wirklich überraschend, aber ich hab noch gar nicht richtig angefangen…denkst du, du kannst mit mir mithalten?" fragte er herausfordernd während er zum nächsten Gebäude rannte und kurzerhand dessen Wand hoch sprintete. Unbeeindruckt gab Sora ein „Tze!" von sich und rannte ihm hinterher. Erfahrungen im Gebäudehochrennen hatte er schon zu genüge in seinem letzten Abenteuer gesammelt und das Gebäude, das Tidus gerade erklomm war da nicht anders. Schließlich kam er kurz nach Tidus auf dem Dach an und war auf alles gefasst was ihn oben auch nur hätte erwarten können. Na ja sagen wir fast, denn er hatte definitiv nicht erwartet, dass Tidus sich einen Blitzball schnappen würde um ihn lässig auf seinem Zeigefinger rotieren zu lassen während er darauf wartete, dass Sora endlich oben ankam. Was hatte er vor? Er wollte doch nicht wirklich Blitzball spielen, oder? Zugegebenermaßen konnte sich Sora zwar wirklich vorstellen, dass Tidus spontan Lust darauf hätte ein kleines Match einzuschieben, aber sogar jemand wie Tidus musste wissen, dass das hier alles total ernst war und es dementsprechend unpassend war jetzt Blitzball spielen zu wollen.

„Wozu der Blitzball?" fragte er knapp.

Tidus machte ein verwundertes Gesicht als könne er nicht glauben was ihn Sora gerade gefragt hatte. „Na was macht man denn bitte mit einem Ball, Sora? Was wohl, man spielt."

Sora schaute ihn fassungslos an. „Das meinst du doch nicht ernst, du willst doch nicht etwas JETZT spielen, oder?"

Tidus grinste herausfordernd. „Warum nicht? Angst zu verlieren?"

Sora wirkte verärgert. Wütend knurrte er: „Das hier ist kein Spiel, Tidus." Dieser lachte.

„Chill mal ab, Sora. Du musst dringend lockerer werden. Das Leben lebt sich leichter wenn man gut gelaunt an die Sache rangeht." erklärte er während er den Ball mit den Füßen jonglierte wie ein Fußballer. „Sei doch einfach etwas flexibel." lachte er und kickte den Ball in die Luft.

„Ich glaube du verstehst den Ernst der Lage nicht so ganz, Tidus." versuchte der braunhaarige dem Starspieler klar zu machen, doch der Blitzballer hatte die Augen fest auf den Ball gerichtet und sagte, während er bereits wieder runter fiel: „Mach dich bereit."

„Huh?" war Sora verwirrt. Plante Tidus einen Angriff? Aber sein Schwert lag neben ihm auf dem Boden…er konnte ja wohl kaum vorhaben ihn mit dem Ball anzugreifen, oder?

Der Ball kam nun in Tidus Reichweite und Tidus zögerte nicht ihn mit voller Wucht in Soras Richtung zu kicken. Die Geschwindigkeit des Balls war zu hoch um Sora die Zeit zum Reagieren zu lassen und so blieb ihm gerade noch die Zeit geschockt ein zu atmen bevor ihn der Ball äußerst heftig frontal traf und ihm so jedes bisschen Luft aus seinen Lungen quetschte. Während der Ball vom Aufprall zurückgestoßen wurde, beugte sich Sora hustend nach Vorne um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Dies machte sich Tidus offenbar zu Nutze da er den wieder auf ihn zukommenden Ball mit der Faust wieder zu Sora zurückschlug. Dieser blickte unglücklicherweise gerade auf um zu sehen was Tidus vorhatte und bekam deshalb den Ball geradewegs ins Gesicht, was nicht nur verdammt schmerzhaft war, sondern ihn auch einige Meter hoch in die Luft schleuderte. Da der Ball ebenfalls im hohen Bogen wegflog musste Tidus springen um ihn ein drittes Mal zu treffen. Auch dies schien geplant, da Tidus offenbar noch genügend Zeit hatte sich während des Sprungs einige Male um die eigene Achse zu drehen, bevor er den Ball mit all seiner Kraft erneut direkt gegen Sora schoss. Dieser wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah als er den Ball zum wiederholten Male abbekam und kurz darauf in eine Welt aus purer Schwärze abtauchte.

„See ya!" rief Tidus ihm hinterher als er zusah wie Sora bewusstlos in die Tiefe stürzte. Er ging zum Gebäuderand hinüber und blickte ihm nachdenklich hinterher. „Sorry Kumpel, aber besser du als ich." Er nahm sein Schwert, drehte sich um und plante den Raum zu verlassen um zu sehen wie Wakka sich schlug.

Allerdings wusste er nichts von der Stimme in Soras Kopf, die versuchte ihn wieder zu Bewusstsein zu bringen. Langsam und erschöpft öffnete Sora leicht die Augen. Er sah, dass er fiel, doch die Zeit schien so langsam zu vergehen, dass obwohl ihn nur wenige Sekunden vor dem gnadenlos näherkommenden Boden bewahrten, es ihm so vorkam als würde es noch Minuten dauern. Seine Kleider, seine Haare, alles bewegte sich wie in Zeitlupe…sogar den normalerweise heftigen Luftstrom nahm er nur als sanfte Brise wahr. So seltsam das auch war, er konnte es sich leicht erklären. Er träumte. Zumindest war er nicht ganz bei sich. Dies erklärte auch das Spiegelbild von ihm selbst, das er in den verspiegelten Scheiben des Gebäudes vor ihm erblickte. Nun war es nicht zwingend seltsam, dass Glas spiegelte und so war er auch weniger darüber verwundert, dass er es sah, sondern vielmehr darüber WAS er sah. Sein Spiegelbild wirkte vor lauter Schwärze mehr wie ein Schatten als ein Spiegelbild, aber noch viel verwunderlicher war es, dass er von gelben Augen angestarrt wurde. Das war nämlich in der Tat sonderbar, war Sora sich doch relativ sicher, dass er das letzte Mal als er in den Spiegel geblickt hatte von blauen Augen begrüßt wurde. Auch waren ihm die messerscharfen Krallen neu, da er sich eigentlich regelmäßig darum kümmerte, dass seine Fingernägel auf einer passenden Länge blieben. Das ganze wurde nur noch dadurch getopt, dass sich das Spiegelbild offensichtlich selbstständig zu bewegen schien, da Sora trotz halbgeschlossenen Augen deutlich erkennen konnte wie sein Spiegelbild ihn angrinste und so dessen Fangzähne sichtbar wurden. Allerdings war Sora weder kürzlich den Vampiren beigetreten, noch stand ihm der Sinn zu grinsen, da man bei den dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen eher alles andere tun würde als grinsen. Jetzt hörte er auch die finstere Stimme in seinem Kopf hallen, parallel zu den Lippenbewegungen, die er bei seinem Spiegelbild sehen konnte. Es war seine eigene Stimme und zugleich schien er daran zu zweifeln. Sie klang seiner zwar ähnlich, aber war zur selben Zeit bedrohlich und düster. Er fürchtete sich allerdings nicht da er aus irgendeinem Grund her wusste, dass diese Stimme ein Teil von ihm war, auch wenn ihm nicht klar war, was ihn so sicher machte. Dass er keine Furcht verspürte konnte aber auch daran gelegen haben, dass seine Fähigkeit zu fühlen massiv eingeschränkt worden ist. Er verdrängte allerdings schnell diese Gedanken und konzentrierte sich mehr darauf zu verstehen was ihm sein Spiegelbild mitteilen wollte.

„Na? Auch schon wach?" sagte es zu ihm.

„Was…bist du?" dachte Sora. Zu seinem Erstaunen antwortete die Gestalt vor ihm auf seine unausgesprochenen Gedanken, sehr zu Soras Freude, da er sich nicht gerade in der Lage fühlte selbst zu reden.

„Ich bin der dunkle Teil deiner Seele. Der Teil der immer von deinem Licht verdrängt wurde. Wir hatten bereits einige Male das Vergnügen als du hin und wieder deine Kräfte mit denen deiner Freunde vereintest."

Sora erinnerte sich an diese misslungenen Verwandlungen, die ab und zu aufgetaucht waren, wie konnte er so etwas auch vergessen? Es war jedes Mal aufs neue eine…ganz besondere Erfahrung. „Ich…erinnere mich." mehr konnte er anfangs nicht von sich geben. Das ihm die Wort fehlten war allerdings verständlich, immerhin war dies das erste Mal das eine seiner Drive Formen zu ihm sprach. „Was führt dich in meine Gedanken?"

Seine dunkle Seite verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Die Dunkelheit, der du dich geöffnet hast. Ich muss dir sagen: Das war die beste Entscheidung, die du je getroffen hast." er grinste.

„"Bist du auch gekommen um die Kontrolle an dich zu reißen?" wollte Sora wissen. Sein Lachen klang verbittert.

„Ich hatte es vor, aber selbst in dieser Situation ist dein Wille zu stark um ihn brechen zu können…ich hätte vielleicht volle 3 Minuten bevor du mich wieder verdrängen würdest. Tja und so wie du jetzt aussiehst, wäre es dein Tod in diesem Zustand erneut gegen Tidus anzutreten."

Sora machte in Gedanken ein abfälliges Geräusch. „Das musst du mir nicht sagen…dass ich versagt habe weiß ich auch so. Sonst irgendetwas Wichtiges?" wollte er wissen

„Hast du es so eilig zu sterben?" deutete sein Spiegelbild auf den immer näherkommenden Boden. „Ich bin gekommen um dir deine armselige Haut zu retten…nicht dass ich da eine Wahl hätte." murmelte er.

„Ach so? Und wie willst du das machen? Wenn du nicht zufällig ein paar Elixiere dabei hast sehe ich nicht viel Hoffnung…" meinte Sora schwach.

Seine dunkle Seite schwieg mit geschlossenen Augen. Als der dunkle Sora sie wieder öffnete sagte er: „Ich gebe meine Existenz auf und verschmelze mit dir…es ist die einzige Chance auf ein Überleben, auch wenn ich es nur indirekt tun werde…"

Sora schien für einen Moment überrascht und brauchte eine Weile bevor er zugab, dass dieses Angebot unerwartet kam. Er fragte sich aber wieso seine dunkle Seite sich dazu entschieden hat sich selbst aufzugeben um ihn zu retten. „Wieso?"

Sein anderes Ich schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf und lachte. „Was für eine überaus dumme Frage. Damit zumindest einer von uns Roxas besiegen kann, warum sonst?" er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, die vor lauter Wut zitterten. „Dieser Narr und sein verdammtes Licht machten meine Zeit im inneren deines Herzens zu einer Hölle…allein schon der Gedanke daran die Kontrolle übernehmen zu können während er es verbreitete war utopisch…und so ist er jetzt frei Anstelle von mir und gerade jetzt wo ich anfangen konnte mit all der Dunkelheit, die jetzt in dir haust, meine Übernahme zu planen stehe ich bereits vor meinem Ende, denn wenn du stirbst, sterbe ich auch." er biss heftig die Zähne zusammen und knurrte. „Dieser Hund! Nie im Leben werde ich ihm verzeihen, dass er mir meine Chance genommen hat. Und wenn ich schon vergehen muss, dann stelle ich sicher, dass mein Wille weitergegeben wird, zusammen mit meiner Macht." erklärte er während er anfing zu brennen. Blaue Flammen bedeckten seinen ganzen Körper.

„Übernahme, huh?" Sora entfuhr ein kurzes, leises Lachen. „Also war mein Ausbruch vorhin dein Werk…jetzt wird mir allerdings so einiges klar." meinte er.

Die Flammen hatten seine dunkle Seite bereits fast gänzlich verzehrt…allein sein Gesicht und dessen stechend gelben Augen blickten ihn an. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so schwer zu knacken wärst…wenn du nur nachgegeben hättest könnte ich frei sein und Roxas zusammen mit dieser blonden Hexe, die ihm so viel bedeutet vernichten. Diese närrische Malefiz hätte dann von mir aus dein wertloses Herz haben können während ich ihre und alle Welten da draußen mit Herzlosen überrannt hätte, auf dass sie meine Macht erkennen würden. Aber so hängst du nun an deiner erbärmlichen Existenz fest, die bereits dazu bestimmt ist in der Dunkelheit zu versinken, von der du denkst, dass du sie kontrollierst." Er versank gänzlich in den Flammen, die sich zu einer kleinen, dunkel schimmernden Kugel zusammenzogen und schließlich in Soras Körper eintauchten, wo das runde Objekt schließlich verschwand. Sora fühlte wie seine Kräfte zu ihm zurückkehrten während er seinem vergehenden Gegenstück antwortete: „Und das reicht mir auch vollkommen. Wenn Roxas stirbt, dann war es mir das wert." sagte er während er seine immer noch halbgeöffneten Augen langsam schloss.

„Sorge dafür, dass dieser Bastard in der Hölle schmort. Ich will nicht umsonst gestorben sein…" war das letzte was Sora von seinem anderen Ich hörte bevor er seine nun gelb leuchtenden Augen ruckartig öffnete um sich erneut in der Realität wiederzufinden.

„Diese Macht!" staunte Sora während er fühlte wie seine neuen Kräfte in ihm aufflammten. Lachend legte er seine krallenbesetzten Finger um den Griff seines Schwertes und fing an einen Teil seiner Macht darin zu sammeln. Das Schwert zischte und fauchte lauter als die tobende Aura von Sora, die nun noch wilder um sich peitschte als zuvor. Den aggressiv um ihn herumwehenden Wind von vorhin konnte man in seiner Wildheit und Intensität kaum mit dem neuen vergleichen. „Jetzt geht's erst richtig los!" rief er lachend als er das Schwert mit voller Wucht in das Gebäude rammte. Die aus dem Einschlag entstandene dunkle Schockwelle jagte durch den Bau wie ein Messer durch warme Butter, woraufhin das meterhohe Bauwerk dank den Explosionen in sich zusammenklappte wie ein einstürzendes Kartenhaus. Sora landete einige Meter weit vom fallenden Hochhaus entfernt und sah es in sich stürzen, hoffend, dass es einen gewissen Blonden unter seinen Trümmern begrub, um ihn die Arbeit zu ersparen. Zu seiner Enttäuschung sah er allerdings, wie die besagte Person es schaffte vom fallenden Trümmerhaufen zum nächsten zu springen um so sicher auf dem Boden zu landen. Als das Gebäude schließlich komplett eingestürzt war und sich der Staub gelegt hatte, kam Tidus schließlich hervor und sah Sora mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Entsetzen an. Kein Wunder, wenn man in Betracht zog, dass er sich ein klein wenig _verändert _hatte.

„Bist du das, Sora? Oder ist das wieder einer dieser kleinen Einbildungen wie vorhin?" Tidus schien es nicht recht glauben zu können.

„Japp, alles echt. Du hast doch nicht etwa gedacht es wäre schon vorbei, oder?" lachte Sora.

„Doch…eigentlich schon, ja…" gab Tidus zu während er sich verwirrt am Kopf kratze.

„Tja, ich fürchte ich muss dich enttäuschen. Das war gerade mal die Halbzeit, jetzt geht's in die zweite Spielhälfte."

„Heh." meinte Tidus grinsend. „Du brauchst schon mehr als ein paar Krallen und leuchtende Augen um mich zu besiegen."

Sora hielt ihm seine linke Hand hin und forderte ihn mit einer Handbewegung auf ihn an zu greifen indem er ihn zu sich winkte. „Na dann zeig mir was du drauf hast."

Dies musste sich der Blitzballer nicht zweimal sagen lassen. Er zögerte keine Sekunde und rannte, blitzschnell wie er war, direkt auf ihn zu. Obwohl Sora wusste, dass Tidus so schnell war, musste er zu seiner Verwunderung jedoch feststellen, dass er jeden seiner Bewegungen klar und deutlich erkennen konnte. Bewegungen, die vorher nur mit viel Konzentration zu erkennen waren, wirkten nun so langsam, dass man schon auf beiden Augen blind gewesen sein musste um sie nicht sehen zu können. Sora erkannte deutlich wie Tidus auf ihn zukam, kurz vor ihm sprang, was Sora offensichtlich verwirren sollte, und schließlich, nachdem er sich von einigen Gebäuden abgestoßen hatte, von hinten auf ihn zu kam. An sich war dies kein schlechtes Manöver, doch der Blonde konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass Sora dank seiner neuen Kräfte dazu in der Lage war all seine Bewegungen genau wahrzunehmen und so traf die Klinge des Starspielers nur Luft als Sora kurzerhand einen Schritt zur Seite ging und ihm seinen Ellenbogen gegen den Magen rammte. Seine neuen Augen erkannten noch wie Tidus einige Tropen Speichel ausspucken musste, bevor er mit einem weiteren Schlag einige Meter weit weggeschleudert wurde um erneut schmerzhaften Kontakt mit dem Asphaltboden zu machen. Sich schnell aufrichtend, wischte er sich rasch den restlichen Speichel aus dem Mundwinkel und rannte nun mit einem lauten Kampfschrei mutig zurück zu seinem braunhaarigen Gegner, dessen Haare durch seine Verwandlung nun jedoch eher schwarz wirkten. Er änderte seine Taktik von austricksen auf Schnelligkeit und versuchte Sora nun mit vielen flinken Schwerthieben in Stücke zu schneiden. Sora sah allerdings weiterhin jede seiner Bewegung voraus und reagierte immer je nach Situation auf die Anweisungen, die ihm eine Stimme in seinem Kopf gab.

_Zur Seite treten, ducken, blocken, ducken, Hechtsprung nach links, blocken, ducken, KONTERN!_

Genau in diesem Moment schlug Sora das Schwert seines Gegners weg, was der Blonde nicht kommen sah. Völlig außer Atem durch seine schnellen und heftigen Schwerthiebe, die zu seiner Verwunderung alle ihr Ziel verfehlt hatten, starrte er Sora fragend an. „…warum…?" brachte er keuchend heraus. Sora packte ihn mit einer raschen Handbewegung am Hals, seine Krallen bohrten sich in das Fleisch des Schwertkämpfers. „Argh."

„Was dir an Größe und Stärke fehlt, machst du mit deiner Schnelligkeit wieder wett. Darum warst du auch in der Lage einer der besten Blitzballer unserer Schule zu werden." begann er zu erklären. „Dennoch bist du nicht schnell genug um dem Blick eines Herzlosens zu entkommen. Diese Augen waren dein Verhängnis, und die Dunkelheit wird dein Ende sein." während er das sagte versuchte Tidus mit aller Macht sich von dem Würgegriff zu befreien, doch dazu fehlte ihm schlichtweg die Kraft. Er zappelte heftig mit den Beinen als Sora zu schweben begann und ihn mit sich zog. Die Zeichen auf seiner Jacke pulsierten mit der Macht der Dunkelheit, die anscheinend immer stärker wurde. Während dem Blonden langsam die letzten Kräfte wichen, dachte er einen funken Mitleid in den erbarmungslosen gelben Augen seines Gegners zu sehen, als dieser betroffen seinen Blick senkte. „Sorry, Tidus. Ein schneller Tod ist alles, was ich dir bieten kann…ich wünschte wirklich es gäbe einen anderen weg…" erklärte er während er sein Schwert hob. Der neue Namen der Klinge drang über den Griff, durch seine Arme schließlich direkt in seinen Kopf hinein, als er feststellte, dass er sein Schwer nun nicht mehr Ultima nennen konnte, hatte es doch durch die Dunkelheit komplett seine Natur geändert. So nannte er es also bei seinem neuen Namen, welchen es ihm wie sonst auch immer mitteilte, wann auch immer er den Anhänger des Schwertes änderte. „Obscuritas, gib mir Kraft!" rief er und das Schwert zischte, offensichtlich erfreut darüber, dass sein Meister es nun endlich beim Namen rief. Kurz darauf begann es unheimlich zu schimmern während es dabei war Dunkelheit aus der Umgebung auf zu nehmen. Stück für Stück absorbierte die Klinge jeden Schatten, der sich um sie herum befand, und erschaffte so einen bizarren Anblick als nichts mehr um sie herum einen Schatten warf. Die dunkle Aura des Schwertes begann immer häufiger und heftiger zu pulsieren, je mehr Schatten es sich einverleibte. Sora hatte sogar für einen Augenblick befürchtet, dass sein Schwert vor lauter Energie zu explodieren drohte. Mit einem letzten traurigen Blick auf Tidus entschloss er sich die Sache zu beenden. „Leb wohl!" Seine Worte des Abschieds drangen nur leise an die Ohren des Blonden und wirkten wie ein weit entferntes Flüstern, das in dem Zischen der Aura des Schwertes unterging. „Obscuritas, entfessle deine Macht! Alles verzehrende Schatten!" rief er bevor er zuschlug und die Umgebung in tiefste Finsternis stürzte. Die Erde bebte und ein harter Luftstrom ging von der Stelle aus an der Sora zugeschlagen hatte. Alles was darauf folgte wirkte so als wäre das Chaos in der Welt eingetroffen. Nichts schien mehr real in der dunklen Dimension der finsteren Sphäre, die sie umgab. So war es um sie so dunkel, dass man die Hand vor Augen nicht hätte sehen dürfen, und dennoch sahen sie alles. Um sie herum sahen sie Gebäude und ähnliches zusammenfallen und dennoch drang kein Laut an ihr Ohr. Noch nicht einmal Tidus´ Schmerzenschreie konnte Sora vernehmen, obwohl er deutlich sah wie Tidus sich vor Schmerz wand. Noch nicht einmal die Zeit schien in dieser dunklen Welt zu existieren, denn dieser Moment wirkte wie ein Augenblick und eine halbe Ewigkeit zugleich. Und als die Dunkelheit endlich verschwand und die Schatten wieder dorthin zurückgekehrt waren, wo sie hingehörten, stürzte Tidus schließlich hinab und traf diesmal zum letzten Mal, wie Sora feststellte, leblos auf den harten Boden, nachdem er erst einige Meter weit geschleudert worden war. Seine Kleider waren zerfetzt, sein Körper mit Wunden übersäht und doch wusste Sora, dass der meiste Schaden innerlich verursacht wurde als Tidus sich am Ende eingestehen musste, dass er nicht in der Lage war seine Heimat zu retten oder diese wichtige Person zu finden, von der Sora noch nicht einmal den Namen kannte. Ohne es selbst richtig zu merken fragte er sich wer wohl dieser Mensch war, der ihm so viel bedeutete und hoffte gleichzeitig, dass dieser Mensch ihm eines Tages verzeihen könnte für das, was er eben getan hatte. Während er sich fragte warum er dieses stechende Gefühl in der Brust besaß wand er sich ab und plante zu gehen, immerhin hatte er eine Mission zu erfüllen.

„Wo…willst du hin…? Ich…bin noch nicht…fertig mit…dir!" Sora erstarrte. Er musste sich gerade verhört haben. Es war unmöglich, es konnte nicht sein. Sich hastig umdrehend erblickte er etwas, was seine Augen sich weiden lies. Nicht weit vor ihm kniete Tidus. Er stützte sich auf seinem Schwert, das er zu sich zurückgerufen hatte, und richtete sich langsam auf. Sein Körper war von einem weißen Licht umgeben während einige weiße Federn um ihn herumschwirrten. Der Großteil seiner Wunden schloss sich und Tidus blickte ihn schließlich entschlossen entgegen. Es war ein Wunder! Sora war fassungslos. „W-Wie…wa-warum…?" stammelte er, sich immer noch unsicher ob er seinen Augen trauen konnte. Er war sich absolut sicher, dass der Tidus, der eben noch im Dreck gelegen hatte, definitiv nicht mehr unter den Lebenden geweilt hatte. Was hatte ihn also zurückgebracht? Ein Zauber? Ein Segen der Götter? Hatte Kingdom Hearts vielleicht doch mal zur Abwechslung einer Person geholfen? Oder war er gar nicht richtig am Leben? War er ein Geist oder gar ein Zombie? Sora hatte schon einiges gesehen aber nicht wie Tote wieder zum Leben erwachten. Das alles musste ein Traum sein.

Während Sora fassungslos nach einer Erklärung suchte, blickte Tidus lächelnd auf etwas, was er an seinem Arm Trug. Anschließend blickte er wieder entschlossen zu Sora und fing an laut zu Schreien, während er begann auf Sora zuzusprinten, dies war etwas, was er häufiger Tat, wenn er merkte, dass ihm gewisse Dinge zu viel wurden.

_Ausweichen, ausweichen, AUSWEICHEN!_, drängte die Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihn vor Schaden bewahren wollte, doch Sora war viel zu erstarrt um sich zu rühren. Eine Chance die Tidus nutzte. Er hatte keine Zeit zum zögern, wenn er das Universum retten wollte, wenn er Spira retten wollte…und schon gar nicht wenn er _sie _wiedertreffen wollte. Dies war sein größter Wunsch. Er wusste es war egoistisch, aber noch viel wichtiger als das Universum und seine Welt zu retten, war ihm den Menschen wieder zu treffen, der ihm am meisten bedeutete. Dafür musste er kämpfen. Er durfte nicht sterben. Nicht hier und schon gar nicht so. Er holte mit dem Schwert aus, als er endlich in Reichweite kam, und schlug ununterbrochen auf Sora ein...er ließ ihm keine Zeit zu reagieren, bevor er auf Sora sprang, sich von ihm abstieß und in der Luft einen Blitzball auspackte, den er so stark gegen Soras Gesicht schmetterte, dass er wieder zu ihm zurückgeflogen kam, den er mit einem Fallrückzieher wieder direkt zu Sora zurückbeförderte, wo er beim Kontakt mit seinem Körper eine gigantische blaue Explosion auslöste. Doch da hörte Tidus noch lange nicht auf. Er rief ein „Hier, friss das gleich hinterher!", begann Energie in seinem Schwert zu sammeln und schwang es daraufhin schwungvoll, woraufhin zahlreiche Lichtkugeln davon ausgingen, welche allesamt im Boden, um den schwer getroffenen Sora herum, verschwanden. Erst passierte nichts, doch dann machte Tidus eine Handbewegung, die diese Energiekugeln zur Detonation brachte und so ein weitreichendes Gebiet dem Erdboden gleich machte. Sora der am Boden lag und sich nicht in der Lage sah sich aufrichten zu können, sah noch wie Tidus von oben direkt auf in zukam und ihm sein Schwert direkt durch den Körper rammte. „Das Spiel ist vorbei, Sora. Meine Geschichte endet noch nicht, doch ich fürchte deine schon." sagte er , ihm ernst in die Augen blickend.

„Noch nicht ganz…" meinte Sora und verschwand in seinem eigenen Schatten, der einige Meter weit wanderte, bevor Sora wieder aus ihm heraustrat. Er hielt sich die Wunde zu, die Tidus´ Schwert verursacht hatte, als dieses ihn durchbohrt hatte, und der Blonde sah, dass Sora eine Magie benutzte um diese fatale Wunde zu schließen, bevor er zu viel Blut verlor. „Ein letzter Schlag…mehr halten wir beide nicht aus…dieses Duell wird zeigen wer von uns stärker ist." Als er dies sagte erlosch das leuchtende gelb aus seinen Augen und ein klares blau blickte in Tidus Augen. Dieser verstand. Sora würde seine Vorteile, die er durch seine Verwandlung erhalten hatte nicht ausnutzen würde. Vielleicht aus Fairness, oder einfach, weil ihm die Kräfte dazu fehlten.

„Du willst also fair sein, huh? Gut ich nehme die Herausforderung an." akzeptierte Tidus das Duell als er in Position ging. Die beiden standen sich nun gegenüber, nur wenige Meter voneinander entfernt und ihren Waffen in den Händen.

„Dann lass es uns beenden. Ein für alle mal." meinte Sora.

„Ich bin fertig, wenn du es bist." gab Tidus sein OK. Sora nickte.

„Auf 3…1"

„…2"…"

„…3!" riefen beide und stürmten voran. Hätte ein Zuschauer dieses Duell bezeugen sollen, hätte er nicht viel mehr gesehen als einen Lichtblitz und ein kurzes „Klang" nachdem sich die beiden Waffen berührten. Kurz darauf standen Tidus und Sora auf den gegenüberliegenden Seiten und hatten sich den Rücken zugewendet. Beide wirkten so als wäre absolut nichts geschehen, bis Sora plötzlich stöhnend in die Knie ging, was ein Grinsen auf das Gesicht des Blitzballspielers zauberte. Erst jetzt konnte man das Blut an seinem Schwert sehen, das eindeutig von Sora stammen musste, Soras Schwert zeigte kein Blut. Der Sieger stand fest.

Doch plötzlich spuckte Tidus Blut und fasste sich erstaunt an die Brust wo eine tiefe Wunde klaffte. Als er seine Hand wegzog, war sie voller Blut und als er schließlich spürte wie aus seinen Beinen die Kräfte wichen, fiel er rückwärts zu Boden. „Un…möglich…"

Sora blickte auf seine linke Hand. An seinen Krallen klebte Blut und zwar eine ganze Menge. Sie mussten tief ins Fleisch eingedrungen sein. Er wand sich zu seinem Gegner zu, der nun in der Pfütze seines eigenen Blutes lag. Die seltsamen Lichter, die Sora schon bei dem geisterhaften Jungen namens Bahamut gesehen hatte begannen von ihm auszugehen. Langsam ging er auf den Blonden zu. Dieser lächelte traurig beim Anblick dieser Lichter, von denen er nur zu gut wusste, was sie bedeuteten. So schön sie auch waren, für ihn beinhalteten sie keine guten Neuigkeiten.

„Letztendlich endet meine Geschichte doch so…und dabei hatte ich gehofft sie hätte ein Happy End." lachte er schwach.

„Was geschieht hier? Hast du wieder vor dich von diesem Schlag zu erholen und erneut von den Toten zurückzukommen?" wollte er wissen. Tidus schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nein…das letzte Mal verdanke ich einem Accessoire, das man mir vor langer Zeit schenkte, aus Angst ich könnte wieder verschwinden. Es funktioniert nur ein Mal." erklärte er und hob den Arm an dessen Handgelenk er ein Armreif trug. Es war silbrig und hatte zwei Flügel sowie einige magische Runen eingraviert. „Wer dieses Armband trägt wird von den Engeln beschützt, sagt man. Es ist wahr, wie du gesehen hast." Er blickte sich um. „Nein, was die Lichter wirklich bedeuten ist das Gegenteil davon…es ist das Zeichen dafür, dass ich gehen muss." sein Blick war auf den Nachthimmel und dessen zahlreichen Sterne gewand, während er nachzudenken schien.

„Gehen? Wohin?" fragte Sora, sich der Offensichtlichkeit der Bedeutung von Tidus Worten nicht bewusst.

Tidus lächelte. „In der Tat, wohin? Gibt es einen Ort wohin Menschen gehen können, wenn sie nie wirklich existiert haben? Seltsam wie ich mir erst jetzt diese Frage stelle…irgendwie bin ich wohl selbst von der Frage weggelaufen. Was meinst du Sora? Was passiert mit Träumen, die erlöschen?" wollte er wissen während immer mehr Lichter in den dunklen Nachthimmel aufstiegen.

Sora war zwar verwirrt, versuchte Tidus aber dennoch eine vernünftige Antwort zu geben. Er dachte kurz nach, dann sagte er: „Träume erlöschen nie, sie leben für immer in unseren Herzen."

Tidus schien zufrieden. „Das klingt gar nicht mal so übel für jemanden wie dich, Sora." lachte er. Sora wollte schon ein beleidigtes Kommentar abgeben, als er geschockt feststellte, dass Tidus immer durchsichtiger wurde. „Du verschwindest!"

„Jepp, schätze nicht jeder hat so einen coolen Abgang, huh?" grinste er. Dann blickte er aber wieder traurig in den Himmel. „Scheint als war ich nicht stark genug irgendetwas zu retten. Wenn ich ehrlich bin wäre mir das alles auch gar nicht so wichtig wenn ich wenigstens Yuna gefunden hätte. Ich weiß, wir wären in jeder Welt zufrieden gewesen, solange wir einander gehabt hätten. Und wenn sie mich nach all den Jahren nicht mehr gekannt hätte, dann wäre das auch in Ordnung gewesen, solange ich gewusst hätte, dass es ihr gut geht. Wer würde auch so lange auf jemanden warten…?" erklärte Tidus.

Sora schaute mitleidvoll auf den Blonden herab. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie noch an dich…" dann fiel ihm plötzlich etwas auf. „Moment! Sagtest du gerade Yuna!?" fragte er Tidus plötzlich. Dieser nickte.

„J-ja, wieso?" war er etwas von Soras plötzlicher Reaktion überrascht.

Sora ignorierte die Frage. „Kleine Fee, braune Haare, verschiedenfarbige Augen, ziemlich nett und ständig in Begleitung von Rikku und Paine!?"

Tidus´ Augen waren weit geöffnet vor Schock: „Ja! Das ist sie!" rief er aus. „…auch wenn ich das mit Fee nicht ganz verstehe." murmelte er hinterher.

„Du Vollidiot!" brüllte Sora ihn an und packte ihn an den leicht verblassenden Kragen. „Alles was du wolltest, war sie wiederzusehen, verstehe ich das richtig?" Tidus nickt. Sora ließ in los, wodurch er unsanft auf dem Boden landete, während Sora in eine Richtung deutete. „Sie befindet sich keine 15 Minuten Flug von hier entfernt auf Radiant Garden! Wieso also, frage ich dich, haben wir bitteschön gekämpft!?" fragte Sora wütend. „Wozu stirbst du gerade!?"

Tidus allerdings schien entspannt. „Es geht ihr also gut. Da fällt mir ein Stein vom Herzen. Wenigstens muss ich mir jetzt keine Sorgen mehr darum machen." lächelte er zufrieden während er immer stärker verblasste. Er wirkte schon wie ein Geist.

„Oh nein so nicht!" rief Sora panisch. „Dass du mir ja nicht daran denkst hier einfach wegzusterben, hörst du?! Du packst jetzt gefälligst deine Lichter wieder zusammen, denn ob du willst oder nicht. Ich schleppe dich jetzt rüber nach Radiant Garden!" meinte Sora während er versuchte Tidus zu packen, seine Hände aber durch ihn durchglitten. Geschockt blickte er auf seine Hand. „Tidus!"

Der Blonde grinste als er Soras Gesicht sah. „Danke, Mann, ich weiß du meinst es nur gut, aber es ist zu spät."

„Bist du ein Waschlappen, oder was? Du gibst doch jetzt nicht auf, jetzt da du weißt wo du hin musst!" meinte Sora ratlos. Was sollte er tun. Er hatte Tidus umsonst in diese Lage gebracht.

„Wenn du mir helfen willst, dann gib ihr bitte das…" schlug Tidus vor während er in seine Tasche griff und einen schön verzierten Bilderrahmen raus nahm und ihn Sora reichte. Als er es entgegennahm sah er in dem Rahmen ein wunderschönes Bild von Yuna…als Mensch, was ihn verwirrte, da er sie nur als Fee kannte, jedoch bestand kein Zweifel, dass es die selbe war, da sie beide gleich aussahen. Anschließend entfernte Tidus seine Kette und legte sie auf den Bilderrahmen in Soras Hand. Als die Kette den Bilderrahmen berührte leuchtete sie kurz auf und behielt ihre materielle Form anstatt wie der Rest von seinen Sachen zu verschwinden. Die Kette hatte einen Anhänger, der das seltsam geformte Zeichen darstellte, das Tidus überall trug. Sora wusste nicht wofür genau es stand, aber er wusste, dass es definitiv Tidus´ Markenzeichen war. „Kriegst du das hin?" lächelte Tidus schließlich.

Sora, der wusste, dass es Tidus´ letzter Wunsch war, überlegte nicht zweimal ob er ihn ihm erfüllen wollte. Traurig nickte er und versicherte ihm. „Das hier? Verlass dich darauf, sie wird es bekommen." Er fragte sich ob er ihn gerade anlog, wusste er doch, dass dafür keine Zeit war.

„Danke, Sora und keine Sorge…ich nehm' s nicht persönlich." grinste er schwach. „Eins noch…sag ihr…dass ich…sie…" doch weiter kam er nicht als er mit der letzten Welle an Lichter, die von ihm ausgingen verschwand und nur noch die Gegenstände in seinen Händen verrieten, dass es überhaupt hier gewesen war. Der Bilderrahmen in Soras Hand leuchtete auf und verwandelte sich in eine rötlich schimmernde Kugel. Die Farbe wirkte so ruhig und warm, dass sich Sora dadurch sofort etwas beruhigter fühlte. Sein Herzfragment war mit der Frage was er nun eigentlich fühlen sollte gänzlich überfordert. Zuerst war er wütend, dann verwirrt, dann enttäuscht und schließlich traurig. Er blickte in den Himmel auf in dem die bunten Lichter, schön wie sie waren, eine beeindruckende Vorstellung boten, für die Sora sie hasste. Was fiel diesen Dingern ein so schön auszusehen, wenn doch gerade jemand gestorben war und sie eigentlich nicht das recht hatten schön auszusehen. Plötzlich meinte er einen langen Pfiff gehört zu haben. Etwa so einen, den man machen konnte wenn man seine Finger in den Mund steckte und mit der richtigen Technik und ein wenig Geschick lange und laute Töne machen konnte. Wütend schlug er mit der Faust gegen die Wand eines Gebäudes an dem er stand.

„Du Idiot! Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Während du blind Roxas und seinen lächerlichen Versprechungen gefolgt bist lag das was du wirklich wolltest nur einen Steinwurf von dir entfernt!" er seufzte. „Aber ich schätze der größte Idiot bin immer noch ich. Ich hätte versuchen sollen mit dir zu reden, anstatt dich blind zu bekämpfen…was habe ich nur getan…" er legte seine Hand auf sein Gesicht als hätte er Schmerzen oder ähnliches, tatsächlich quälte ihn seine Art oftmals voreilig zu handeln. Schließlich betrachtete er die rötliche Kugel und Tidus´ Kette in seiner anderen Hand. „Das soll ich Yuna geben…ich frage mich wie ich das tun soll. Wie kann ich von jemanden erwarten, dass er mir verzeiht, wenn ich es selbst nicht kann?" er blickte eine Weile auf die Kugel als würde er eine Antwort verlangen, doch als diese nicht kam steckte er sie und die Kette in seine innere Jackentasche und ging zum Ausgang. Er drehte sich noch einmal um, um die Lichter am Nachthimmel tanzen zu sehen und dachte an seine Worte, die er zu Tidus gesagt hatte: „Träume erlöschen nie, sie leben für immer in unseren Herzen…" dachte er laut, dann fasste er an die Stelle seiner Brust, die ihn so schmerzte. „…wenn man denn eins hat…" fügte er hinzu und ging.

Irgendwo in Radiant Garden saß gerade eine kleine braunhaarige Fee auf der Außenmauer der Stadt und betrachtete den Sonnenuntergang. Das schöne Licht glitzerte jeweils in ihrem blauen sowie in ihrem grünen Auge als ihnen langsam eine Träne entwich. Yuna blinzelte erstaunt und wischte sie schnell weg, dann schaute sie erneut der untergehenden Sonne entgegen und sagte: „Ich frage mich wieso ich gerade so plötzlich an dich denken muss. Und warum habe ich auf einmal dieses schmerzhafte Stechen in meinem Herzen, jedes Mal wenn mir dein Name in den Sinn kommt? Es gibt mir ein Gefühl, das bisher nur in meinen Albträumen vorkam und ich wünschte du wärst jetzt hier, direkt neben mir um mir zu sagen, dass dieses Gefühl sich irrt, dass es dir gut geht und dass wir endlich zusammen sein können." sie seufzte. „Ich suche und suche…trotzdem finde ich dich nicht. Sag, wo bist du nur, Tidus?" Sie führte Daumen und Zeigefinger zu ihrem Mund und pfiff einen langen und lauten Pfiff, der dazu führte, dass einige Bewohner von Radiant Garden sie seltsam anstarrten, aber das war ihr egal solange sie die Hoffnung nicht aufgab ihn wiederzufinden, ihre Garde aus Zanarkand.

_Doch ohne es zu wissen erlosch gerade nicht nur das Sonnenlicht als die Sonne hinter dem Horizont verschwand, sondern auch ihr wertvoller Traum für immer in der Dunkelheit der Nacht._


	12. To lose is to find

_A new u__pdate in over 6 months! This is madness!_

_Madness?_

_This_

_Is_

_KHM-Style!_

_[Änderungen seit dem letzten Update: Nur der Titel hat sich geändert! Heißt inzwischen wie ihr sicherlich gemerkt habt „A Redeemer´s Sins und nicht länger „The Nobody I have become" – Name wurde gesponsert von Topper. Liest seine FFs. Reicht schon wenn ich es nicht tue…]_

**12. ****To lose is to find – Falling into the darkness**

_Während sich im Inneren von Roxas´ Festung ein Kampf zwischen einem gefallenen Meister des Schlüsselschwertes und einem verblassenden Traum dem unvermeidbaren Ende neigte, waren, nicht weit vom Solarkristallturm Omega entfernt, zwei Kontrahenten dabei die Oberhand in einem Kampf Mann gegen Überwesen zu gewinnen. Ein talentierter Blitzballspieler und ehemalige Leibwache gegen ein beschworenes Biest…viele hätten diesen Kampf als aussichtslos bezeichnet, doch noch war das Schicksal nicht geschrieben. Und wenn ein junger Schlüsselträger aus dem Nichts mit einer Armee aus herzlosen Bestien emporsteigen kann um Rache an seiner anderen Hälfte zu üben, wieso sollte es dann für diesen Mann unmöglich sein einen Drachen zu besiegen? Doch Sieg und Niederlage liegen nah bei einander und so bleibt der Ausgang dieses Konflikts bis zum letzten Augenblick ungewiss. _

Der kurz nach Soras Verschwinden entfachte Kampf hatte in der kurzen Zeit seiner Abwesenheit deutliche Änderungen in Form von Kratern und verbrannter Erde an der Umgebung rund um den Turm zur Folge, den eigentlichen Turm seltsamerweise aber verschont. Die von der letzten Attacke des Drachens ausgelöste Explosion in die Luft geschleuderten Erdpartikel rieselten noch langsam zu Boden während der Staub sich legte und ein rothaariger junger Mann nicht weit weg vom entstandenen Krater mit beiden Beinen auf dem Boden landete und von der Wucht seines Sprungs noch etwas abbremste, bevor er zu dem am Himmel schwebenden Geschöpf aufblickte und rief: „Knapp daneben ist auch vorbei. Was ist los? Bin ich zu schnell für dich?"

Besagter Drache antwortete darauf indem er den angeflogenen Ball, der ihn wohl schaden sollte, einfach ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken beiseite schlug.

„Und was willst du mit diesen halbherzigen Attacken bezwecken, wenn ich fragen darf?" das riesige Biest verschränkte nur unbeeindruckt die Arme vor der Brust als es zu reden fortsetzte. „Du wirst schon mehr brauchen als dieses Kinderspielzeug um mich in die Knie zu zwingen."

Vom rothaarigen Mann war ein abfälliges Geräusch zu vernehmen, während er seine Hand ausstreckte um den Ball zurückzurufen. Als der Ball schließlich mit einem leuchten auf magische Weise wieder in seiner Hand erschien erwiderte er nur: „Ich hab schon größere Viecher mit diesem Ding platt gemacht…wenn ich du wäre, würde ich hier nicht so große Töne spucken…Bestia hin oder her…" Er holte aus und warf den Ball erneut. Diesmal mit deutlich mehr Schwung, was dem Ball eine Aura zu verleihen schien. Bevor die Bestia reagieren konnte, machte das Objekt Kontakt mit dem Kopf des Geschöpfs und führte so dazu, dass der Drache etwas zurückgeworfen wurde. Offenbar mit dem Resultat deutlich zufrieden, jubelte der Blitzballspieler begeistert. „Oh yeah! Das war 'n Strike!"

„Ich hoffe du weißt, was nach Hochmut kommt…" sprach die geisterhafte Asthra und der Drache hinter ihr hob beide Arme, offenbar magische Energien sammelnd. Kurz darauf begannen Wassermassen aus dem nahe gelegenen Meer in die Lüfte zum Drachen emporzusteigen, wo sie zwischen seine erhobenen Arme begannen eine Sphäre zu bilden, über die der Blitzballspieler nur lachen konnte.

„Uhhh Wasser, da schlottern mir ja die Knie! Denkst du, du könntest einen Blitzballer ertränken?" spottete er.

„Dein Lachen wird dir schon noch vergehen…" murmelte der Geisterjunge, was jedoch im Gebrüll des Drachens hinter ihm unterging. Mit Hilfe der gesammelten magischen Energien verwandelte der Drache die Wassersphäre von einem Moment in den anderen in klares Eis, was dem Blitzballer in der Tat verstummen lies.

„Oh oh…" blieb ihm das Lachen im Halse stecken, während der Rotschopf sich bereit dazu machte dem Eisklotzen auszuweichen, den Bahamut, wie Wakka vermutete, sicherlich jeden Moment auf ihn schleudern würde.

„Mal sehen ob du schnell genug bist dem hier zu entkommen…" konnte er die Asthra sagen hören nachdem der Drache den gewaltigen Klumpen nach ihm warf.

Wakka zögerte keine Sekunde und rannte los um nicht unter diesem Eisberg zerdrückt zu werden…doch gerade als er dachte er könnte es schaffen, zeigte sich was Bahamut wirklich für ihn geplant hatte, denn mit einem hinterher geworfenen Feuga-Ball brachte er den selbstkreierten Eisberg zum Explodieren, wodurch nun unzählige kleinere Eisklumpen auf ein viel größeres Gebiet herabregneten, was ein Entkommen schier unmöglich machte.

„Woah! Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!" rief Wakka geschockt aus als er sah was ihn erwartete. Er sprang einmal flink zur Seite um einen der unzähligen Eisklumpen auszuweichen, der sich bei seinem Einschlag an der Stelle, an dem er sich kurz zuvor noch aufgehalten hatte, metertief in den Boden rammte. Der Blitzballer hatte jedoch keine Zeit sich auszuruhen, da er sich abrollen musste um weiteren Splittern auszuweichen. Sich daraufhin vom Boden abstoßend, landete er wieder auf seinen Füßen, wo er natürlich nicht zögerte erneut Gebrauch von seinen Beinen zu machen während er seinen Ball durch magische Weise in Flammen tauchte und ihn, nach einer schnellen Umdrehung, hinter sich warf, wo bereits die nächste Welle an Splittern ihn erwartete. Als der Ball mit einem der Splitter in Kontakt kam, löste er eine kleine Flammenschockwelle aus, die einige Splitter entweder zum zerbersten brachte, oder sie zumindest von ihrer Bahn ablenkte, was sie für den Blitzballer ungefährlich machte. Doch dies gab ihm nur kurze, wenn auch kostbare Sekunden der Pause um sich kurz umzublicken und die nächste Gefahrenwelle zu erspähen. Gerade noch rechzeitig sah er weitere Splitter, die bei ihm Landen würden, weshalb er sich gekonnt nach hinten fallen lies und auf seinen Händen landete nur um sich erneut abzustoßen und mit einem Salto einige Meter weiter hinten zu landen. Weiter kam er jedoch nicht, denn an dieser Stelle bohrte sich ein Splitter tief in seinen linken Oberarm und während er geschockt zurücktaumelte, trafen ihn noch zwei Weitere im rechten Oberschenkel und einer fand seine Weg in seine rechte Hand.

„Argh! Verdammt!" fluchte der rothaarige Mann als er versuchte die tief sitzenden Splitter zu entfernen, doch Bahamut landete hinter ihm und unterbrach sein Unterfangen mit einem kräftigen Hieb seiner Krallen, was Wakka meterweit wegschleuderte.

„Ein Jammer, dass es so enden muss, Wakka…" meinte Bahamut kopfschüttelnd während sich ein großer Feuerball in seiner rechten Klaue bildete, die auf den am Boden liegenden Wakka gerichtet war.

„Nichts…endet hier, klar?" Wakka hustete und versuchte sich aufzurichten. „Scharfschützen! Zum Angriff!" Auf Befehl ihres Anführers erschienen 10 Scharfschützen-Niemande um Bahamut herum und nahmen den Unverfehlbahren Drachen ins Visier. „Feuer!

„Hrmpf…lästige Kreaturen…hinfort mit euch!" Bahamut warf den Feuerball auf eine Gruppe der Niemande und löschte 3 von ihnen aus, bevor sie überhaupt zum Schuss kamen. Ein weiterer wurde mit einem gekonnten Schwanzhieb seiner nicht existierenden Hülle beraubt. Nichtsdestotrotz verblieben 6 weitere, die allesamt begannen Bahamut in Beschuss zu nehmen, was die Bestie lange genug beschäftigte, dass Wakka genug Zeit hatte die nervigen Splitter in seinem Körper zu entfernen und ein paar Hi-Potions zu sich zu nehmen, wodurch die Blutung gelindert wurde.

Als der beschworene Drache endlich fertig mit den Niemanden war und bereits erneut auf Wakka zustürmte, welcher sich bereit machte der Bestia erneut zu trotzen, schien der Drache jedoch etwas zu spüren und hielt schlagartig inne. Wakka wollte diese Situation bereits für sich nutzen, doch Bahamuts Worte stoppten ihn.

„Unser Traum…ist erloschen…" brachte der Junge erstaunt hervor und blickte zu dem deaktivierten Tor, durch das Tidus und Sora vor einiger Zeit gegangen waren. „Also hat der Schlüsselträger es geschafft…"

„Wovon im Namen von Yevon sprichst du überhaupt?" rief Wakka. „Was für'n Traum?"

„Tidus…ich kann ihn nicht mehr spüren." war alles was der Junge antwortete.

„Was soll das heißen, du kannst ihn nicht mehr spüren? Du willst mir doch nicht etwa weiß machen, dass er gegen Sora verloren hat!" rief Wakka erzürnt, doch Bahamut erkannte die Besorgnis in seiner Stimme.

„Genau das ist soeben passiert." Erklärte die Asthra immer noch leicht abwesend.

Wakka brachte ein gequältes Lachen hervor. „D-das ist ein Scherz, oder? Du willst mich nur verunsichern…es kann unmöglich sein, dass er…" der Blick des Blitzballers senkte sich fassungslos zum Boden.

„Du weißt, dass es so kommen musste. Sora ist entschlossen, von Hass zerfressen und ohne Herz kennt er keine Gnade. Nur jemand, der genauso viel Hass in sich trägt kann ihn besiegen…als Tidus alleine gegen Sora antritt besiegelte er sein Schicksal."

„Also soll es meine Schuld sein!" rief Wakka wütend. „Ich hatte vorgeschlagen, dass wir uns trennen, also bin ich schuld. Das willst du doch sagen, aber weißt du was? Ich falle nicht auf diese Psycho-Tricks rein! Ich weiß wer wirklich Schuld ist…" Wakka blickte zu dem Portal hinüber zu dem Bahamut sich eben erst gewendet hatte und mit bitterem Unterton brachte er einen Namen hervor. „Sora…"

„Suchst du Rache? Hoffnungslos…erst müsstest du an mir vorbei und selbst wenn du das schaffen würdest, dann wärst du viel zu erschöpft um gegen ihn anzutreten." Ging Bahamut logisch an die Sache ran.

„Ich könnte zwar ganz schön fertig sein, aber Sora dürfte es nicht besser gehen. Er mag zwar gewonnen haben, aber das sicher auch mit einem hohen Preis. Ich zieh das hier durch und geh dann bis an mein Limit um ihn zu schlagen. Ich kann siegen. Ich WERDE siegen." Entschied er entschlossen.

„Und was wenn du es nicht schaffst? Was wenn du stirbst? Was würde deine Familie sagen? Und was ist mit deinen Freunden? Willst du das alles wegwerfen nur für deine Rache?" wollte der Junge wissen.

„Was erwartest du denn von mir? Soll ich hier einfach den Schwanz einziehen und abhauen? Wie könnte ich den anderen nur in die Augen sehen? Was sollte ich sagen? Dass Tidus tot ist und ich nichts unternommen habe um es zu verhindern geschweige denn den Mörder zu stellen?" Wakka senkte den Blick. „Wenn sie wüssten, dass ich ihn erst in diese Situation gebracht habe und ihn dann einfach zurück lies…wie könnten sie mir verzeihen…wie könnte ICH mir verzeihen. Ich MUSS etwas tun, oder ich werde es mein Leben lang bereuen, klar?" erklärte Wakka während Bahamut ihn anstarrte.

„Wenn du etwas tun willst, wieso sorgst du nicht dafür, dass er wieder unter den Lebenden weilt anstatt deine Wut an anderen auszulassen." Schlug der Junge vor nachdem er Wakka zu Ende zugehört hatte.

„Du meinst das geht!" schaute der Blitzballer die Asthra verblüfft an.

„Theoretisch schon. Träume können schließlich niemals wirklich erlöschen, es sei denn man gibt sie auf. Doch weder der Traum, noch der Träumer sind bereit dies zu tun. Es gibt noch Hoffnung." Versicherte Bahamut dem Mann und erntete dafür Hoffnungsschimmer in Form von Glitzern in den Augen des Blitzballers.

„Was muss ich tun?" war alles was dieser daraufhin entgegenbringen konnte. Ob es daran lag, dass er viel zu überrascht war um weitere Sätze zu bilden, oder ob es der Fakt war, dass er keine weitere Zeit damit verschwenden wollte die Reanimation seines Freundes hinauszuzögern, wusste der Drache nicht.

Nichtsdestotrotz antwortete er ihm. „Du wirst dein Vorhaben, Roxas helfen zu wollen aufgeben müssen, bist du dazu bereit?"

„Tut mir zwar Leid den kleinen enttäuschen zu müssen, wo er doch versucht hat uns zu helfen, aber ich fürchte mir bleibt keine andere Wahl. Schließlich ist mir die Rettung eines Freundes viel wichtiger als der Krieg zwischen zwei Brüdern, wenn man es so nennen mag."

Bahamut nickte. „Nun denn. Als erstes müssen wir Tidus Seele finden und dafür Sorgen, dass wir sie transportieren können. Da ich Tidus´ Seele spüren kann und sie auch keinen Anschein macht so bald ihre Reise ins Jenseits anzutreten, dürfte dies nicht sonderlich schwer sein." Begann Bahamut seine Erklärung.

Wakka hatte jedoch eine Frage und unterbrach ihn. „Liegt das vielleicht auch daran, dass seine Seele auch ein Traum ist, oder wie ist das?" wollte er wissen.

„Nun, normale Träume beginnen im Nichts und enden darin, doch wenn Träume in die Realität tauchen, wie Tidus und sein Vater es zum Beispiel getan hatten, werden ihre Seelen, die zuvor nur irreal und somit vergänglich sind, zu echten Seelen, weil die Natur es so vorsieht, dass jedes Lebewesen…sei es Mensch, Tier, Pflanze oder gar Monster, eine Seele besitzt. Selbst die Herzlosen, die in der Dunkelheit geboren werden und ihre menschliche Hülle sowie ihre Seele zurückgelassen haben, erhalten in dem Moment ihrer Geburt eine eigene neue Seele. Nach dem Willen der Natur muss alles was lebt eine Seele haben und so hat auch Tidus eine gekriegt. Der Grund warum er diese Welt nicht verlassen will, ist ein anderer. Es muss etwas geben, was er noch zu Ende bringen will, bevor er geht. Und das könnten wir nutzen um ihm eine zweite Chance zu geben." Beantwortete der Junge die Frage des Mannes.

„Also holen wir uns seine Seele und du machst irgend so ein Asthrazauberzeug um ihn wieder unter den Lebenden wandeln zu lassen, oder?" kombinierte Wakka.

„Leider ist das nicht ganz so einfach. Du musst nämlich wissen, dass der Traum namens Tidus nicht länger von uns Asthra geträumt wird…täten wir es, hätte er gar nicht erst wieder auftauchen können."

Wakka schien geschockt. „Du meinst er ist nicht mehr euer Traum?"

„Natürlich ist er unser Traum…aber er ist auch der Traum von jemand anderem geworden. Jemand, der den Traum an unserer statt träumt, sodass wir in Frieden ruhen konnten. Die Person, die das Träumen übernommen hat ist niemand anderes als Lady Yuna."

Wenn Wakka vorher bereits geschockt gewirkt hatte, so tat er dies in diesem Moment erst recht. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und offenem Mund starrte er die Asthra an bevor er schließlich fragte: „Wie ist das Möglich!"

„Als wir sahen wie Lady Yuna Spira ein zweites Mal von einer schlimmen Zukunft erlöste und trotzdem nicht das finden konnte, was sie sich am meisten wünschte, wurde uns klar, dass wir dafür sorgen mussten, dass sie es fand. Sie hatte es verdient…genau so wie Tidus es verdient hatte weitergeträumt zu werden nachdem er dazu beigetragen hatte Sin von dem Angesicht Spiras zu verbannen. Doch um einen Traum zu träumen bedarf es einer träumenden Asthra…und da wir alle unseren wohlverdienten Schlaf antreten wollten, entschieden wir uns dazu den Traum, der sich Tidus nannte, mit Yuna zu teilen. Da sie als Medium mit allen Asthra verbunden war, konnte sie die bei unserem Schlaf ungenutzt in unseren Statuen verweilenden Energien dazu verwenden an unserer statt zu träumen und da Tidus nur ein winziges Fragment des ursprünglichen Traums war, reichte es auch schon aus wenn sie nur ab und zu an ihn dachte um den Traum am Leben zu erhalten, anstatt ununterbrochen träumen zu müssen, wozu wir gezwungen worden waren bevor Sin letztendlich fiel."

„Ahhhh…" gab Wakka zum Ausdruck, dass er verstand. „Ich verstehe was du sagen willst…du meinst wir müssen an Tidus´ Seele kommen UND Yuna finden, richtig?" kombinierte er erneut.

Der Junge nickte. „Ich fürchte jedoch, dass Lady Yuna nicht weiß was sie zu tun hat um Tidus eine neue Hülle zu erschaffen, hat sie selbst doch noch nie versucht einem Traum Form zu verleihen." Meinte er nachdenklich.

„Kannst du es ihr denn nicht sagen?" wollte der Blitzballer wissen.

„Ich könnte, jedoch ernst nachdem diese Sache hier erledigt ist…"

„Da ist OK. Ich werde dann solange nach Yuna suchen. Hast du eine Idee wo ich suchen muss?" wollte Wakka wissen.

Die Asthra schüttelte nur langsam den Kopf. „Ich kann dir keinen genauen Ort nennen, aber ich spüre, dass sie nicht weit weg ist…in den nahe gelegenen Welten dürftest du Erfolg haben." Erklärte sie. „Wenn diese Sache hier vorbei ist, werde ich sie aufspüren und so auf euch treffen. Wenn ihr so lange warten könnt, natürlich."

„Solange du dein Wort hältst und auch kommst, werden wir wohl warten können…zumindest wenn dieser Kampf hier nicht jahrelang andauert…" meinte Wakka. „Aber was ist mit Tidus´ Seele?"

„Sie sollte hier irgendwo herumwandern. Wenn wir sie gefunden haben, müssen wir sie dazu bringen in einem Gegenstand zu verweilen, sodass wir sie transportieren können."

„Ok, dann sollte ich zuerst die Seele finden, bevor ich die anderen Welten durchsuche, huh?"

In diesem Moment unterbrach eine lautstarke Explosion die Konversation der beiden. Ein Blick in Richtung des Teleportationsportals verriet, dass sie jemand im Zentrum der Rauchmassen befand, die sich soeben gebildet hatten. Tatsächlich war kurz darauf ein heftiges Husten zu hören und als der Rauch sich langsam verzog, erkannten der Blitzballer und die Asthra, dass es Sora war, der soeben erschienen ist. Wieder mit braunen, im Wind wehenden Haaren, kristallblauen Augen und das Fehlen seiner tödlichen Krallen, war nicht mehr zu erkennen, dass er eben noch die Gestalt eines herzlosen Monsters hatte. Lediglich die dunkle Aura, die wie wilder Wind um ihn wehte, zeigte den beiden, dass er dennoch über die Mächte der Dunkelheit verfügte. Der gefallene Held atmete tief ein und genoss offensichtlich die frische Luft.

„Endlich frische Luft! Ich dachte ich komm da nie mehr raus." seufzte Sora erleichtert.

„Du hast das Portal aktiviert? Woher wusstest du den Code?" wollte Wakka wissen.

„Es gibt einen Code?" schien Sora belustigt. „Nachdem ich erst mal eine Weile in diesem verdammten Raum festsaß, bin ich letztendlich zu einem der Tore gegangen und habe versucht sie mit dunkler Energie zu aktivieren. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es funktioniert? Das Portal selbst wird aber so bald keiner mehr benutzen, schätze ich." Grinste er, als er zu den Überbleibseln des Portals hinter sich blickte...es war definitiv kein schöner Anblick.

„Für jemanden, der eben erst jemanden umgebracht hat mit dem er groß geworden ist, scheinst du ziemlich guter Dinge zu sein." Knurrte Wakka. Soras Grinsen verschwand.

„Du weißt schon Bescheid…? Na ja schätze man kann es sich zusammenreimen, wenn man nur mich hier stehen sieht, huh?" lachte Sora leise und blickte schuldig zur Seite. Er schien für einen Moment abwesend zu sein, doch dann richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf Wakka und setzte fort. „Als ich dort drüben festsaß, hatte ich Zeit zum nachdenken und so wurde mir letztendlich klar, dass es sicherlich nicht der beste Weg gewesen sein mag mein Vorhaben durchzuziehen, ich es aber nun nicht mehr ändern kann. Ich kann und will nicht in der Vergangenheit leben. Alles was jetzt noch zählt ist die Zukunft. Und ich sorge dafür, dass es eine erfolgreiche wird." Erklärte er entschlossen.

„Und um das zu erreichen gehst du über die Leichen deiner Freunde?" rief Wakka verärgert.

„Im Krieg gibt es keine Freunde…nur Verbündete…und Tidus war definitiv keiner." Machte Sora dem rothaarigen Mann klar und zog sein Schwert und richtete es auf seinen Gegner. „Und wie sieht es mit dir aus? Noch ist nichts zu spät. Lass Roxas hinter dich und ich sage dir was ich Tidus nicht mehr sagen konnte und verkünde dir den Aufenthaltsort deiner Freunde…so vermeide ich wenigstens denselben Fehler erneut zu machen." Erklärte er. „Dieser Kampf ist einer zwischen mir und Roxas…ich werde keine anderen Menschen mehr in diesen Konflikt reinziehen, außer mir bleibt keine Wahl. Zwing mich nicht dazu dir dasselbe Schicksal aufzubürden wie es bei Tidus der Fall war, Wakka."

Wakka blickte Sora misstrauisch an. „Etwas zu spät für diesen Gedanken, findest du nicht? Es hätte anders kommen können, hättest du schon vorher so gedacht, doch alles was du vor dir siehst sind deine Interessen und nichts anderes…" er verschränkte grimmig die Arme vor der Brust und setzte fort. „…aus purem Egoismus räumst du alles aus dem Weg, was dir in die Quere kommt ohne an die Konsequenzen zu denken. Allein schon weil du anscheinend weißt wo die Menschen sind, die wir suchten, hätte vieles hier vereinfachen können, was mir zu denken gibt…warst du zu blind diese Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen oder wusstest du von Anfang an nichts und gibst nur vor etwas zu wissen um mich hinters Licht zu führen…?" seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen als er misstrauisch auf Soras Reaktion wartete.

„Ich erfuhr erst viel zu spät, dass sie zu euren Freunden zählen." Erklärte Sora kopfschüttelnd. „ Du hast Recht, es wäre sicher einiges anders gekommen, wenn ich es früher gewusst hätte, doch dummerweise hatte ich keine Ahnung. Es ist eine Schande." Er senkte seinen Blick.

Wakka starrte Sora wütend an, bevor er aber etwas sagen konnte sprach Bahamut zu ihm. „Er trägt die Seele mit sich."

Wakka drehte sich verblüfft zur Asthra um, dann wand er sich wieder Sora zu. „Hey, hat Tidus irgendetwas hinterlassen?" wollte er wissen.

Sora, der nicht gehört hatte was Bahamut zu Wakka gesagt hatte, schien etwas überrascht von der Frage, nickte aber nach kurzem Zögern. Er griff in seine Tasche und holte die Halskette heraus um sie Wakka zu präsentieren. Doch als er sie berührte erfüllte ihn ein seltsames Gefühl. Seine Sicht verschwamm, als er von einem hellen Licht geblendet wurde und er daraufhin begann Bilder vor seinen Augen zu sehen. In Sekundenschnelle erzählten die Bilder die Geschichte einer gewissen Person, durch dessen Augen Sora zu blicken schien. Sie begann in der Stadt, in dessen Abbild er sich bis vor kurzem noch befunden hatte, zeigte das gute Leben des Erzählers bis zu der Zerstörung der Stadt und wie er sich daraufhin in einer neuen Welt durchschlug. Es folgten Bilder über das Treffen vieler Personen, offensichtlich eine Gruppe bildend, und deren Reise durch diese dem Erzähler so fremdartigen Welt, durch dessen viele Gebiete sie wanderten um an ihr weit entferntes Ziel zu gelangen. Sora sah magische Wesen, die von Menschen beschworen wurden, sah Monster, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, wie sie sich den Gruppe in den Weg stellten und erblickte noch viele weitere zahlreiche Wunder, die allesamt Ereignisse des Lebens dieser anderen Person zu sein schienen. Die Gruppe des Erzählers erfüllte schließlich den Zweck ihrer Reise und besiegte ein gewaltiges Monster, woraufhin er verschwand. Eine Weile lang war alles schwarz, dann setzten die Bilder ihre Geschichte fort, erzählten von einem friedlichem, jedoch kurzem Leben, denn dem Frieden, der dort herrschte, machten seltsame herzlose Wesen ein jähes Ende indem sie Chaos ins idyllische Paradies brachten, das dem Erzähler als Heimat diente. Seltsame Portale rissen den Boden auseinander und zogen hilflose Menschen in sich, die vergeblich versuchten sich zu retten. Diese Bilder waren im Gegensatz zu denen davor ziemlich verzerrt und verschwommen…dennoch konnte Sora eine der Personen, die von den Portalen erfasst zu werden drohte, als Wakka identifizieren. Als sein Griff um einen Baum sich löste und er drohte in einem dieser seltsamen Risse zu verschwinden, ergriff der Erzähler seine Hand in der Hoffnung ihn retten zu können. Er schien Wakka etwas zuzurufen, doch Sora verstand die Worte nicht da sie, wie die Bilder auch, undeutlich waren. Er sah schließlich wie die Versuchte Rettung scheiterte, da der Sog des Portals stärker wurde und es letztendlich beide verschlang. Die nächsten Bilder waren schließlich endgültig unerkennbar und rauschten vorbei wie Schneeflocken im kalten Winterwind, die es allesamt wert waren, dass man ihre einzigartigen Muster bestaunte, dies aber nicht ging da sie dank dem Wind wild umhertanzten und eher verschwanden als das man hätte hingucken können…erst nach einer Weile schließlich wurden die Bilder wieder klar. Sie zeigten jemanden, der auf dem Strand von Destiny Island aufwachte. Ein Inselbewohner rief anderen Inselbewohnern zu, dass er Kinder bewusstlos am Strand liegen sah und rannte zu ihnen. Als er sah, dass sie langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein kamen, schien er erleichtert. Er fragte nach ihren Namen und die Kinder schauten sich verwirrt an. Sie nannten ihre Namen dem Inselbewohner und mussten feststellen, dass dies auch das einzige war, an das sie sich erinnerten. Kurz darauf brachen sie erneut vor Erschöpfung zusammen. Die restlichen Bilder zeigten fröhliche Tage auf Destiny Island bis er schließlich an dem Punkt ankam an dem die Herzlosen auch hier angriffen. Nach einer kurzen Pause in absoluter Schwärze, setzten die Bilder erneut fort, bis Sora sich schließlich selbst sah, wie er sein Schwert gegen die Person erhob, dessen Geschichte diese Bilder soeben erzählten. Kurz darauf endeten die Bilder und Sora fand sich wieder da wieder, wo er seine Reise durch ein Fremdes Leben begonnen hatte. Es schienen nicht mehr als 10 Sekunden vergangen zu sein, was ihm Grund gab verblüfft die Halskette in seiner Hand an anzustarren. Für einen kurzen Moment fühlte er Mitleid für Tidus, denn selbst jemand wie er wäre sicherlich deprimiert gewesen, hätte er gewusst, dass man sein ganzes Leben soeben in 10 Sekunden zusammengefasst hatte. Doch wer wäre das nicht gewesen? Wie kam es eigentlich überhaupt dazu, dass eine Berührung der Kette darin resultierte, dass man einen Einblick in das Leben einer anderen Person haben durfte. Steckte etwa ein Geheimnis in dieser Kette, die er nicht kannte?

„Hey, ich habe dich was gefragt!" rief Wakka ihm zu und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Er hat mir das gegeben." Erklärte Sora, nachdem er die eben gedachten Gedanken hastig aus seinem Kopf geschüttelt hatte, und zeigte ihnen die Halskette. „Und außerdem noch eine komische Kugel."

Wakka blickte kurz zu Bahamut und als dieser nickte, wand er sich wieder Sora zu. „Wie stehen die Chancen, dass du mir die Gegenstände gibst?"

„Schlecht." Antwortete Sora knapp. „Es sei denn du nennst mir einen guten Grund warum ich das tun sollte."

„Du gibst mir die Sachen, sagst mir wo meine Freunde sich befinden und ich verschwinde, wie fändest du das?" verschränkte Wakka die Arme vor der Brust.

„Verlockend…doch könnte es einen Haken geben?" fragte sich Sora während er sich nachdenklich ans Kinn faste. Es steckte definitiv mehr hinter dieser Halskette, wie sich für Sora eben herausgestellt hatte und das machte ihn misstrauisch…irgendetwas war hier faul.

„Es gibt keinen. Du trägst deinen Teil bei und siehst mich im Gegenzug nie wieder. Folglich hast du keinen Gegner mehr, der dich daran hindert den Turm dort drüben in Schutt und Asche zu legen und so einen Strich durch Roxas´ Rechnung zu machen."

„Hmmm…" dachte Sora nach. „Warum eigentlich nicht. Tidus wollte zwar, dass ich diese Sachen zu Yuna bringe, aber ich habe ohnehin keine Zeit dafür, also kann ich sie genauso gut dir geben. Vielleicht erfüllst du ja seinen letzten Wunsch an meiner Stelle." meinte er und hielt die Gegenstände Wakka hin, der nun auf Sora zuging um sie entgegen zu nehmen.

Während er näher kam, schüttelte er, enttäuscht über Soras Aussage, den Kopf „Du bist echt das letzte, Sora…eine Schande wie tief du gesunken bist…aber Deal ist Deal…bringen wir es hinter uns." knurrte er und plante die Sachen an sich zu nehmen, doch als Wakka dies sagte riss Sora alarmiert die Augen auf und kurz bevor die Objekte Kontakt mit Wakkas Handflächen machen konnten, zog sie Sora ruckartig aus seiner Reichweite.

„Nicht so schnell…hier stimmt doch was nicht." Meinte der Schlüsselträger und starrte Wakka misstrauisch an.

Dieser wirkte erzürnt. „Was ist dein Problem!"

„Nichts…es ist nur irgendwie seltsam, dass du so ruhig bleiben kannst. So wie ich dich kenne, würde ich erwarten, dass du mich am liebsten tot sehen würdest, dafür dass ich Tidus getötet habe. Immerhin wart ihr ziemlich dicke Freunde während eurer Zeit auf Destiny Islands und, wie mir dieser Gegenstandes, der mir Einblicke in Tidus´ Leben ermöglichte, zeigen konnte, sogar davor." Sagte er während er die Halskette hoch hielt. „Freunde, die so viel miteinander erlebt haben stecken den Tod des anderen nicht so leicht weg. Trotzdem gibst du dich nur mit seinen Hinterlassenschaften zufrieden, ohne mir ein Haar krümmen zu wollen, was mich sehr wundert…hast du wirklich so viel Selbstbeherrschung oder könnte es gar sein, dass Tidus gar nicht tot ist…?"

Wakka starrte Sora fassungslos an. „Willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen? Du selbst hast ihn umgebracht und zweifelst an seinem Tod? Geht's noch?" schwang er wütend seine Faust.

Sora zuckte nur mit den Schultern und meinte darauf: „Ich habe schon dutzende Personen gesehen, die verschwanden als sie starben, so wie Tidus es getan hat. Doch ich kenne auch ein paar Leute, die mir zwar dasselbe Theater vorgespielt haben, dann aber plötzlich wieder quicklebendig vor mir standen." Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück an die Kämpfe gegen frühere Gegner. Er musste an Malefiz denken, wie sie tot geglaubt dennoch erneut vor ihm erschien als wäre nie ein Kampf vorgefallen. Oder Xemnas, der nach seinem Scheintot nur darauf wartete sich erneut zu erheben um ihn und Riku zu vernichten. Im Grunde war die Liste der „unbesiegbaren" Gegner ziemlich lang und so hatte Sora letztendlich gelernt, dass ein Tod nicht immer endgültig sein musste. Zumindest solange es keine Leiche gab an der man definitiv feststellen konnte, dass die Person wirklich das zeitliche gesegnet hatte. „Du hast doch was vor…stimmt doch, oder Wakka? Warum weihst du mich nicht ein?" grinste Sora als er merkte, dass er den Blitzballer durchschaut hatte.

Wakka schüttelte nur langsam den Kopf während er Sora verblüfft anstarrte. „Der Sora, den ich gekannt habe, wäre nie scharfsinnig genug dafür gewesen so weit voraus zudenken. Wo ist nur deine Naivität abgeblieben, huh?" er seufzte.

„Eine sehr gute Frage, wieso fragst du sie nicht Roxas? Ich bin sicher er weiß wo sie abgeblieben ist, nachdem er sie zusammen mit dem Rest meines Herzens an sich genommen hat. Verwendung scheint er dafür allerdings nicht zu haben…schade. Es würde meine Pläne stark vereinfachen." Meinte Sora die Arme verschränkend. „Aber ich fürchte wir schweifen ab…wo waren wir denn gerade noch?" er täuschte vor nachzudenken indem er sich ans Kinn fasste und in den Himmel starrte. „Ach ja! Du wolltest mir mehr über dein Vorhaben erzählen." Mit einer auffordernden Handbewegung und einem durchbohrenden Blick seiner kristallblauen Augen deutete er Wakka an fort zufahren.

„Du willst wissen was ich vorhabe? Exakt das was ich gesagt habe. Ich nehme mir die Sachen, finde Yuna und zusammen werden wir versuchen Tidus zurückzuholen…zufrieden?" gab Wakka genervt von sich.

„Also kann man ihn wirklich zurückholen…?" fragte Sora interessiert. Wakka nickte.

„Ja, kann man. Und da du offensichtlich selbst nicht sehr zufrieden damit bist ihn getötet zu haben, dürftest du ja sicherlich keine Einwende haben, oder? Also komm, lass es uns hinter uns bringen." Wand Wakka ein und deutete mit hingehaltener Handfläche darauf hin, dass er darauf wartete, dass Sora endlich die Gegenstände in seine Hand legte.

Sora hingegen grinste ihn an und fing an leise zu kichern. Das Kichern wurde lauter bis es kurz darauf zu einem lauten Gelächter wurde, das zur Folge hatte, dass man ihn fragend anstarrte.

„Was ist so witzig!" wollte Wakka wissen.

„Gar nichts, wirklich." Versicherte ihm Sora. „Ich finde das ganze nur fantastisch. Wann hat man schon eine Gelegenheit dazu solche Wunder zu vollbringen. Unbegrenzte Möglichkeiten, huh?" Er lachte leise weiter.

„Na also, ich hatte zwar einen Moment daran gezweifelt, dass du Interesse daran hast deine Fehler wieder gut zu machen, doch offenbar habe ich mich geirrt. Vielleicht bist du noch nicht ganz verloren." Seufzte Wakka erleichtert. „Also dann, bringen wir die Sache hinter uns, hm?" meinte er in Erwartung nun endlich die Objekte zu bekommen.

Sora lachen verstummte. An seiner statt tauchte ein schelmisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht auf. „Oh…ich werde dir die Sachen geben, keine Sorge. Aber zuerst gibt es eine kleine Planänderung." Erklärte er.

„Was soll das heißen…?" fragte Wakka misstrauisch.

„Das soll heißen, dass ich nicht so dumm bin, für wie du mich hältst. Du denkst ich gebe dir das Zeug, damit du zu Yuna rennen und Tidus wieder beleben kannst, nur damit ihr dann zu Dritt zurückkommt um mich aufzuhalten? Ich glaube kaum, dass ich das machen kann Wakka." Erklärte Sora mit ernster Mine.

„Blödsinn! Bahamut zufolge wird Yuna nicht wissen, wie sie Tidus wieder beleben kann, daher werden wir darauf warten müssen, dass Bahamut diesen Krieg beendet und anschließend erscheint um es ihr zu sagen." Versuchte Wakka dem braunhaarigen Schlüsselträger klar zu machen.

„Wieso sollte ich dir glauben? Du hast allen Grund mich zu hassen, oder? Was Bahamut betrifft, so ist er zwar im Moment mein Verbündeter, aber wer sagt, dass ich auch ihm vertrauen kann? Schließlich kommt ihr alle, wie ich eben erfahren durfte, aus derselben Welt und hättet beide ein bestimmtes Interesse daran Tidus zurückzuholen, oder wollt ihr das etwa leugnen?" wollte Sora wissen während er langsam um Wakka herumlief, während dieser ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Ich fürchte er hat Recht…er hat keinen Grund weder dir noch mir zu glauben, Wakka." Erklärte Bahamut. „Ich gebe zu, dass mir das vielleicht nicht so wichtig ist wie dir, aber das Interesse besteht trotzdem…"

„Also gut." Gab Wakka nach. Was schlägst du vor, Sora?" seufzte er.

Dieser grinste. „Du hattest Recht. Ich HABE Interesse meine Fehler auszubügeln, aber das kann warten bis ich fertig bin. Das soll heißen, dass ich dafür sorgen werde, dass du erst zu Yuna kannst, wenn mein Kampf gegen Roxas vorbei ist." Erklärte er seine Runden um Wakka fortsetzend.

„Und wie willst du das bitte anstellen?" wollte Wakka wissen.

„Das ist der komplizierte Teil. Wie sorgt man dafür dass einem Leute nicht weglaufen, bevor man es will…?" fragte der Auserwählte, offensichtlich planend die Antwort, die er bereits kannte, aus Wakka herauszulocken. Dieser Begriff.

„Ich werde mich nicht einsperren lassen, wenn du das meinst…" machte Wakka seinen Standpunkt klar.

„Du solltest keine voreiligen Entschlüsse treffen. Immerhin bekämen wir so alle, was wir wollen…es ist ganz einfach…du gehst für eine Weile in das Reich der Dunkelheit und wartest dort…du wirst von deinem Aufenthalt jedoch nichts merken, weil du praktisch Schlafen wirst. Für dich wäre das alles so, als wärst du rein gegangen und kurz darauf wieder raus gegangen…das alles ist absolut sicher, ehrlich. Sobald du aufwachst, steht es dir frei zu gehen, es wird dich niemand aufhalten. Zusammenfassend heißt das für dich: Du wirst seelenruhig schlafen, bis ich das getan habe, wofür ich hergekommen bin und sobald es vollbracht ist, wirst du frei sein. Dir wird nichts geschehen. Ich gebe dir mein Wort." Beendete Sora seine Erklärung damit seine rechte Hand zu heben, als würde er mit seinem Leben darauf schwören, dass seine Aussage ernst gemeint war.

„Was ist das Wort eines Mörders schon wert? Ich weigere mich!" blieb Wakka bei seiner Meinung.

„Du bist leider nicht in der Position zu entscheiden ob du das machen wirst oder nicht…" meinte Sora ernst.

„Du willst mir drohen!" rief Wakka erzürnt. „Was ist mit dir, Bahamut? Hast du nichts zu diesem Wahnsinn zu sagen?"

Bahamut schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Es mag schon sein, dass sein Plan ziemlich verrückt klingt, aber ich spüre, dass er nicht lügt, also schätze ich, dass du auf das Angebot eingehen solltest."

„Den Teufel werd´ ich tun! Ich finde, du könntest dich ruhig etwas mehr für mich einsetzen, jetzt da ich mich dazu bereit erkläre nicht mehr für Roxas zu kämpfen!" fand Wakka.

„Das ist zwar alles schön und gut, aber als Asthra hat man seine Pflichten…eine davon ist, denjenigen zu beschützen, der einen beschworen hat. Und da dies Kingdom Hearts war und Roxas plant es zu vernichten wäre es unverantwortlich von mir Soras Hilfe zu verschmähen indem ich es riskiere mich zu viel für dich einzusetzen, schließlich ist er hier sozusagen mein einziger Verbündeter. Tut mir Leid, aber momentan, kann ich nichts für dich tun." Erklärte der Junge seine Lage.

Wakka starrte Bahamut ungläubig an. Lange war es still so als ob Wakka nicht die richtigen Worte fand, die sein Entsetzen beschreiben konnten. Doch letztendlich beendete er sein Schweigen, setzte einen vor Enttäuschung und Verachtung triefenden Gesichtausdruck auf und richtete folgende Worte an Bahamut während er langsam den Kopf schüttelte: „Das ist sie also, die "ehrwürdige" Asthra, die ich mein ganzes Leben lang Respekt gezollt habe…ich habe immer versucht nach den Leitsätzen zu Leben, die man uns seit Kindertagen eingetrichtert hat. Ja, sie waren Lügen, aber durch sie habe ich praktisch mein ganzes Leben lang so gehandelt, wie man es von einem guten Menschen erwartet. Ich hielt mein Leben sozusagen sündenfrei. Und nun setzt du dich für einen elenden Mörder ein anstatt mir zu helfen, mir, der noch nie in seinem gesamten Leben etwas verbrochen hat. Ihr Asthra seid nicht anders als das was Yevon war. Eine Enttäuschung. Ich schäme mich euch einst mit Ehrfurcht gegenübergetreten zu haben." Bevor Bahamut darauf etwas erwidern konnte, deutete Wakka mit seinem Zeigefinger auf Sora und setzte seine Rede fort. „Und du! Ich pfeife auf deine Vorschläge!" rief er wütend. „Ich hatte ja vor die Sache friedlich zu regeln, aber das kannst du jetzt vergessen. Ich hole mir die Halskette und wenn es das letzte ist was ich tue."

„Was du nicht sagst…" grinste Sora schelmisch als er die Kette hoch warf und wieder fing. Anschließend hielt er sie so hin dass Wakka sie hätte greifen können, doch ehe er die Chance dazu hatte, verstaute der Schlüsselträger sie wieder in seiner Tasche und machte eine provokative Geste, die Wakka zeigen sollte, dass er nur versuchen sollte an sie heran zu kommen.„Dann komm doch her und hol sie dir."

Von so viel Übermut so dermaßen erzürnt, griff Wakka zu seinem Ball und schrie: „Verarsch mich nicht!" bevor er ihn mit aller Macht auf den Boden warf, was dazu führte das eine Bodenplatte sich vom eigentlichen Boden löste und sich in etwa so erhob, wie eine Wippe mit zu viel Gewicht auf einer Seite. Sora hatte das Unglück auf dem falschen Ende zu stehen und so wurde er durch die ruckartige Bewegung der Platte dem Boden unter den Füßen beraubt. Bevor er wusste, was soeben geschah, fing Wakka den vom Boden abgeprallten Ball wieder auf und warf ihn gegen Sora , der auf diese kurze Distanz und wegen dem fehlenden Kontakt zum Boden keine Chance hatte auszuweichen. Die unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit des Balls machte Soras Versuch sich zu verteidigen praktisch unmöglich, weshalb er schließlich getroffen und gegen die nahe gelegene Felswand geschleudert wurde, die unglücklicherweise beim Aufprall einige Felsbrocken nicht mehr halten konnte und sie so aus einer beachtlichen Höhe in die tiefe stürzen lies, wo sie eine Menge Staub aufwirbelten. Als die Asthra namens Bahamut das sah, erhob sich der Drache hinter ihr mit Gebrüll zum Kampf, doch das schien Wakka keinesfalls zu Beunruhigen. Den Ball wieder in den Händen haltend, sammelte er gewaltige Energien in ihm, der offensichtlich deutlich an Kraft und Gewicht zulegte, da Wakka ihn nach einer Weile mit zwei Händen halten musste. Bevor der Drache Wakka erreichen konnte um ihn mit seinen Krallen in Scheiben zu schneiden, legte Wakka all seine verfügbare Kraft in einen Wurf. Während der Ball durch die Lüfte flog und seinem Ziel näher kam, begann er zu glühen…das Glühen wurde schließlich zu einem infernalischem Feuer und letztendlich wirkte der Ball wie ein verglühender Komet, der Bahamut frontal und in all seiner Wucht genau zwischen die Augen traf. Nur in Zeitlupe hätte man Zeit genug gehabt zu sehen wie der Drache vor Schmerz das Gesicht verzog, bevor er schließlich die Kontrolle verlor und sich mehrere Male überschlug als er in Kontakt mit dem Boden kam und so wenige Meter vor Wakka zum Halt kam.

„Na wie schmeckt euch das!" rief Wakka in Ekstase. „Wollt ihr noch mehr!" Er ging auf den am Boden liegenden Drachen zu. „Sieht so aus als bräuchte ich letztendlich deine Hilfe doch nicht, oder Bahamut? Yuna ist stark und entschlossen…sie wird schon noch rauskriegen was sie zu tun hat um Tidus zurückzuholen, auch ohne dich. Es wird vielleicht etwas länger dauern, aber letztendlich werden wir es schaffen." Er hob seine Waffe um dem Drachen den Gnadenstoß zu geben. „Hörst du das? Ich denke ich spreche im Namen von allen Bewohnern Spiras wenn ich sage, dass wir euch und eure so genannte Hilfe nicht länger brauchen. Wir verlassen uns nicht mehr auf euch. Es ist an der Zeit die Dinge selbst in die Hand zu nehmen…" Wakka schien für einen Moment mitleidig auf den vor Schmerz stöhnenden Drachen hinab zusehen, bevor er seine Rede zu beenden plante. „Es ist an der Zeit, dass ihr das tut, was ihr schon lange wolltet…in Frieden ruhen…" an dieser Stelle wollte er ursprünglich zuschlagen, doch der Drache öffnete plötzlich wieder seine Augen, die er bis dahin geschlossen hatte, und raubte dem Blitzballer die Sicht indem er ihm Erdpartikel ins Gesicht schleuderte, als er seine Kralle ruckartig durch die Erde zog.

„Sei kein Narr! Wir können das alles friedlich lösen, aber so lässt du uns keine andere Wahl." Meinte der Junge, doch seine Worte gingen im Gebrüll des Drachens unter, der seine Faust ballte und seinen geblendeten Gegner mit einem Kräftigen Kinnhaken von den Füßen holte. Als der rothaarige Mann letztendlich wieder mit dem Boden in Kontakt kam, musste er zu seinem Leidwesen feststellen, dass er mit dem Gesicht voraus gelandet war und als er dann seinen Kopf hob um langsam aufzustehen, erkannte er, dass jemand vor ihm stand. Noch leicht benommen blinzelte er noch einige Male verwirrt, in der Hoffnung, dass das was er sah nicht real war und ihm somit nur seine Fantasie einen Streich spielte, doch als er einen Tritt ins Gesicht bekam, wusste er, dass er sich das nicht einbildete. Vor ihm stand Sora, doch nicht derselbe, der eben noch vor ihm gestanden war. Nein, dieser Sora war der Sora, den Wakka kurz gesehen hatte, bevor er und Tidus durch das Portal verschwunden waren. Er hatte wieder diese messerscharfen Krallen, die bedrohlich zischende und um sich peitschende Aura, den tiefschwarzen Farbton in den Haaren und auf der Haut und - das was Wakka mit Abstand am meisten beunruhigte - dämonisch leuchtende, gelbe Augen, dessen stechender Blick die Blutlust der Person widerspiegelte, die soeben schelmisch grinsend vor ihm stand. Belustigt blickte die Kreatur auf den Blitzballer herab und lachte während seine blanken, raubtierartigen Reißzähne im bläulichen Schein der glühenden Symbole seiner Jacke kurz aufblitzten. Sein Lachen wurde dank der Felswand wie ein Echo durch die ganze Bucht getragen, gefolgt von einigen Worten, die Wakka aus irgendeinem Grund einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließen.

„Du willst also spielen, Wakka? Schön…lass uns spielen!"

Währenddessen standen Leon und Yuffie Riku gegenüber. Zumindest machte dies den Anschein, doch beide wurden das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie in Wahrheit vor jemanden weitaus schlimmeren standen. Jemanden, der für die Zerstörung ihrer Welt verantwortlich war.

Was ihnen jedoch noch viel schlimmere Sorgen bereitete, war Rikus blau leuchtende Aura, die kontinuierlich an Stärke gewinnen zu schien…sollte dies so weitergehen, würde er sich in kürzester Zeit als ein gefährlicherer Gegner entpuppen, als beide anfangs annahmen.

Der silberhaarige Junge kam einige Schritte auf seine Gegner zu und starrte sie eiskalt an. Leon fand, dass es ihm das Blut in den Adern hätte gefrieren können, hätte er zu lange hingesehen…Yuffie, die neben ihm wie erstarrt dastand, schien das am eigenen Körper zu spüren bekommen zu haben

„Ich kenne diese Stimme…" sprach Leon schließlich, die Stille beendend. „Und ich hatte gehofft sie nie mehr hören zu müssen…" er schulterte sein Schwert und versuchte dem Blick Rikus Paroli zu bieten.

„Um deinen Wunsch zu erfüllen bedarf es keiner Mühe." Meinte Riku. Seine Stimme verschmolz mit der, der anderen Person. „Sobald ich mit euch fertig bin, werdet ihr sie nie mehr hören müssen…nicht nur das, ich werde euch von ALL eurem Leid befreien. Eure Herzen sollen mir Belohnung genug sein." Er hob beide Arme und blickte in den Himmel als sich auf seinem Gesicht ein Lächeln andeutete.

Auch Yuffie fand ihre Stimme wieder und richtete ihren rechten Zeigefinger auf Riku. „Du bist dieser Hochstapler, der Ansems Namen gestohlen und unsere Welt in Dunkelheit getaucht hat, als wir noch klein waren!" der Zeigefinger verschwand als sie wütend ihre Fäuste zusammenballte. „Damals mussten wir fliehen…doch heute kommst du nicht so leicht davon, hörst du?" rief sie und warf einen gigantischen Shuriken auf den silberhaarigen jungen Mann, der dem nur ein belustigtes Geräusch entgegenbrachte während er seinen Kopf schräg legte und der Ninjastern nur Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt vorbeiraste, ohne die geringste Schramme zu hinterlassen. Er drehte sich mit gelangweiltem Gesichtsausdruck zu dem Shuriken um, der im nächsten Baum stecken blieb, und meinte kopfschüttelnd: „Mehr Macht besitzt das Licht nicht? Doch ich frage mich, ob das Licht überhaupt auf eurer Seite ist, kämpft ihr doch mit Herzlosen Seite an Seite. Wer seid ihr mich zu verurteilen während ihr selbst euch den Mächten der Finsternis bedient?" wollte Riku wissen, sein Blick durchbohrte seine Gegner förmlich.

„Besser sie kämpfen für uns als gegen uns." Antwortete Leon knapp. Wir wollen das Universum retten, doch was, wenn ich fragen darf, waren deine Motive als du unsere Welt opfertest, Ansem?" Der Schwertkämpfer verzog angewidert das Gesicht als er den gestohlenen Namen aussprach und er auf die Reaktion des so genannten Wissenschaftlers wartete, dem diese Gegenfrage offensichtlich ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte, durch die Ansem, oder besser gesagt Xehanorts Herzloser, zu ihnen sprach.

„Ah, dieser Name bringt Erinnerungen zurück. Ansem der Weise…er war für mich nichts weiter als ein Narr, der seinem Namen nicht gerecht wurde, also nahm ich ihn ihm als ich noch die Bürde eines Herzens in mir trug. Ich wollte nicht zulassen, dass der Name, der von jedem in der Stadt mit Respekt ausgesprochen wurde, von diesem unwissenden Feigling in den Dreck gezogen wurde. Wissenschaftler nannte er sich, doch war er nicht bereit dazu die Opfer einzugehen, die für die Wissenschaft notwendig sind. Eine Schande, wäre die Menschheit doch noch immer in Höhlen beheimatet, wären alle Menschen so gewesen wie er." Riku schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf als er zu reden fortsetzte. „Was ich tat, tat ich für das Wohl des Universums, was für ein lächerlicher Preis waren da schon die Herzen von mir, meinen Kollegen und den Bewohnern der Stadt? Schließlich war das, was ich im Austausch dafür bekam, schlichtweg unbeschreiblich, auch wenn mein Niemand es nicht zu schätzen wusste und sich weigerte mir zu helfen!" er lachte. „Doch im Vergleich zu ihm, spürte ich die schier grenzenlose Macht der Dunkelheit und wusste, dass darin nicht nur unser Ursprung, sondern auch unser aller Zukunft lag. Ich war davon überzeugt, dass Kingdom Hearts der Ursprung aller Dunkelheit war und so suchte ich es, doch ich irrte mich." Er senkte schuldig den Blick und seufzte. „Ich musste auf die harte Weise feststellen, dass Kingdom Hearts nicht unsere Erlösung war, die darauf wartete, dass man die unendlichen Massen an Dunkelheit, die in ihm verborgen waren, endlich freisetzte. Nein, viel zu spät erst erkannte ich, dass Kingdom Hearts vielmehr die Wurzel allen Übels ist und das Universum daran hindert in ewiger Dunkelheit zu leben indem es Licht ausstrahlt, welches die Dunkelheit in seine Schranken weist. Doch dieses Mal weiß ich was zu tun ist. Es wird keinen erneuten Fehlschlag geben, denn demjenigen, der Kingdom Hearts zerstört, werden unbeschreibliche Kräfte zuteil, die gar denen eines Gottes ebenbürtig, wenn nicht gar überlegen sind. Mit diesen Kräften werde ich das Universum in ewige Dunkelheit tauchen, auf dass jeder Mensch, jedes Tier und jede andere Art von Lebensform in der Lage sein wird von der Macht der Dunkelheit profitieren zu können." Er schloss verträumt die Augen und schien sich diese soeben von ihm beschriebene Welt vorzustellen. Ein Lächeln und ein langes Seufzen zeigten, wie zufrieden er von dieser Vorstellung war.

„Du bist zu verrückt um den Wahnsinn in deinen eigenen Worten zu erkennen!" rief Yuffie teils geschockt, teils erzürnt über die Worte des Wissenschaftlers. Dieser blickte sie kalt an.

„Oh, bin ich das? Vielleicht seid es viel mehr ihr, denen das Verständnis fehlt meine Denkvorgänge nachzuvollziehen." Riku hob seine Hand und richtete sie auf Yuffie, die kurz darauf von unsichtbaren Mächten in die Lüfte gehoben zu werden schien. Panisch versuchte sie sich aus dem Griff zu befreien, der sich um ihren Hals gelegt hatte und parallel zu Rikus Handbewegung immer enger wurde, als er seine Hand langsam zu einer Faust ballte. „Doch wer kann es euch verübeln? Schließlich wart ihr noch nicht in der Lage die Gabe der Finsternis an euch zu nehmen…erlaubt mir euch diesbezüglich unter die Arme zu greifen…" Er lies Yuffie zu sich schweben und bereitete sein Schwert, welches er in der anderen Hand hielt, darauf vor zuzuschlagen. „Öffnet euer Herz und übergebt es der Dunkelheit, werdet eins mit der Dunkelheit!" rief er in Erwartung sein Schwert in den Schutzlosen Körper des Mädchens zu rammen, doch die Worte eines anderen Mädchens ließen ihn inne halten.

„Riku!" rief die rothaarige Prinzessin und blickte ihren Freund besorgt an. Dieser drehte sich halb zu ihr um während er den Griff um den Hals des Ninjamädchens etwas festigte, damit sie nicht dachte man hätte sie vergessen.

„Ja, Prinzessin?"

„Geht das nicht etwas zu weit? Wir müssen lediglich die Türme beschützen…das heißt nicht, dass wir sie in Herzlose verwandeln müssen. Mal davon abgesehen, dass wir so die Armee der Herzlosen verstärken würden, die uns soeben angreifen." Wand Kairi ein.

„Ich verstehe das Eure Güte in Eurer Natur liegt, Prinzessin. Schließlich seid Ihr eine Prinzessin der Herzen und somit mit einem reinen Herzen bestückt, doch ich fürchte, dass auf dem Schlachtfeld kein Platz für Gnade ist, schließlich wäre der effektivste Weg, diesen kostbaren Turm zu schützen der, alle Feinde auszulöschen, auf dass sie keine Bedrohung mehr darstellen, findet Ihr nicht auch?" Argumentierte Riku. „Und ich muss Euch leider mitteilen, dass Riku im Moment nicht ansprechbar ist. Nennt mich also doch bitte Ansem solange dies der Fall ist." Er verbeugte sich respektvoll.

Kairi schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Es mag effektiv sein, doch es ist nicht der einzige effektive Weg. Riku wüsste das und du tätest gut dran es auch zu lernen, Ansem." Belehrte sie den Wissenschaftler und hielt ihr Schlüsselschwert angriffsbereit. „Du und deine Methoden sind hier nicht willkommen. Kehre dahin zurück wo du herkamst und lass Riku frei!" forderte sie.

„Ich fürchte das kann ich nicht tun, Prinzessin." Gab er ihr als Antwort. „Ich habe eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, der es seinen Körper bedarf."

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du Riku weiterhin belästigst. Entweder du gibst ihn freiwillig frei oder ich bin gezwungen Gewalt anzuwenden." Drohte sie.

Ansem lächelte. „Ein mutiger Entschluss, den Ihr da gefällt habt, doch seid Ihr auch bereit ihn umzusetzen, Prinzessin?" fragte er während er sie finster lächelnd ansah. „Schließlich teilen wir uns denselben Körper. Jeder Treffer dieses Schwertes auf mich würde gleichzeitig Riku verletzen, ist Euch das bewusst?" Kairi blieb unbeeindruckt.

„Darf ich dich daran erinnern mit wem du gerade sprichst? Durch mich fließen die Kräfte von Kingdom Hearts. Dieselben Kräfte, die dich schon einmal bezwangen und Riku frei setzten. Ich würde dir raten deine Entscheidung zu überdenken." Sie richtete ihr Schwert auf ihn und begann zu leuchten.

„Verstehe, mit der Macht von Kingdom Hearts kam auch das Wissen diese Macht einzusetzen. Dennoch rate ich davon ab Eure Kräfte gegen mich einzusetzen, Prinzessin." Blieb Ansem gelassen, gänzlich unbeeindruckt von seiner bevorstehenden Reinigung durch das Licht.

„Und wieso, wenn ich fragen darf?" blickte Kairi ihn ruhig an.

Ansem gab ein belustigtes Geräusch von sich und richtete Rikus Weg zur Dämmerung gegen sich selbst. „Weil ich immer noch Eure Schwäche kenne. Durch Riku weiß ich, dass ihr ihm niemals ein Haar krümmen könntet…solltet ihr also versuchen mich zu verbannen, hätte das auch den Tod von Riku zur Folge." Erklärte er.

Kairi lächelte amüsiert. „Und damit deinen Körper aufgeben? Ich glaube dir kein Wort."

„Riku mag zwar einen guten Körper besitzen, doch er ist mit Sicherheit nicht der einzige mit Dunkelheit in seinem Herzen. Ich bräuchte mir lediglich jemand anderen zu suchen und auch wenn es Jahre dauern sollte einen neuen zu finden…ich habe alle Zeit der Welt." Zuckte Ansem nur mit den Schultern. „Wäre es Euch das wert?"

Kairi blickte ihn schweigend an, ihr Gesichtsausdruck unverändert. Doch letztendlich schloss sie die Augen und senkte ihr Schwert.

„Ich wusste Ihr wärt vernünftig genug Riku nicht unnötig zu…ungh" sein Satz wurde unterbrochen als sich Leons Gunblade seinen Weg direkt durch Rikus Körper bahnte.

„Du hast deine Deckung vernachlässigt, Ansem. Vielleicht solltest du weniger reden." meinte der braunhaarige Schwertkämpfer als er sein Schwert mit einem Ruck aus dem Körper seines Gegners zog. Ansem ging in die Knie und stöhnte vor Schmerz. Sein Griff um Yuffie löste sich schließlich wodurch sie endlich wieder festen Boden unter ihren Füßen hatte. Heftig hustend versuchte sie die Kraft zu finden sich aufzurichten, was anfangs scheiterte.

„Ziemlich ungeduldig, hm?" lachte Ansem nachdem er sich etwas von Leons Schlag erholt hatte. „So ungeduldig, dass du immer noch nicht gemerkt hast, dass ihr von Anfang an umzingelt wart."

Leon empfand es nicht für nötig sich umzusehen, da er bereits wusste, dass sich um sie herum nur Herzlose befanden. Er wand sich dennoch kurz von Ansem ab um einen Blick auf Yuffie werfen zu können, die nur sehr langsam wieder auf die Beine kam. Sein Blick richtete sich wieder auf Ansem den er nur unbeeindruckt ansah. „Du scheinst wohl dem Irrtum verfallen zu sein, dass die Herzlosen immer noch auf deiner Seite stehen, doch da hast du dich geschnitten." Erklärte er.

„Ja…" brachte Yuffie unter lautem Husten zustande. „Sora zahlte…einen hohen Preis um sicherzustellen…dass wir eine Armee haben können, die hinter uns steht." Der husten legte sich und sie griff erneut zu ihrer Waffe. „Denk also ja nicht, dass du sie gegen uns benutzen könntest."

Ansem schüttelte nur langsam den Kopf und kicherte. „Solch Naivität, wahrlich äußerst amüsant. Doch ich fürchte, dass ich euer Wunschdenken nun leider beenden muss." Er hob die Arme und die Herzlosen kamen näher. Leon drehte sich alarmiert zu ihnen um und auch Yuffie behielt die dunklen Kreaturen im Auge.

„Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht…sie scheinen auf ihn zu hören…" stellte Leon fest.

„Wie kann das sein? Malefiz hat gesagt dass Sora die volle Kontrolle von ihr erhält. Hat sie gelogen?" fragte sich Yuffie während sie von den näher kommenden Herzlosen solange zurückgedrängt wurde bis sie Rücken an Rücken mit Leon stand.

„Das bezweifle ich…" murmelte Leon und blickte zu Ansem hinüber, der die Verwirrung genutzt hatte um hinter die Herzlosenreihen zu gelangen. „Was ist das für ein Trick, Ansem?"

Ansem lachte als er seine klaffende Wunde langsam mit seiner dunklen Aura zu heilen versuchte. „Ihr sucht Antworten? Zur Abwechslung solltet ihr einmal selber versuchen Nachzudenken. Es gibt immer jemanden der die Kontrolle über die Herzlosen hat, doch wo, frage ich euch, ist diese Person jetzt?" Er erntete viel sagende Gesichtsausdrücke, die andeuteten, dass seine Gegner begriffen worauf er hinaus wollte. „Ha! Ihr scheint zu verstehen. Sora mag die absolute Befehlsgewalt haben, doch die Herzlosen gehorchen jedem dessen dunkle Macht stärker ist als ihre. Es mag wahr sein, dass Sora meine Befehle jederzeit unwirksam machen könnte, doch er ist anderweitig beschäftigt und somit nicht in der Lage sich ständig auf die Befehle der Herzlosen zu konzentrieren. Wäre er an eurer Seite würde dieser Kampf zwar anders ablaufen, doch da dies nicht der Fall ist bin ICH derjenige, der die Herzlosen steuert…und sei es nur ein geringer Teil der Armee." Erklärte er finster lächelnd.

„Das werden wir ja sehen." Meinte Yuffie und griff zu ihrem Headset um Sora zu kontaktieren, doch Leon deutete ihr an, dass dies nicht nötig sein wird.

„Spar dir die Worte, Yuffie. Jegliche neuen Befehle von Sora würde Ansem wieder negieren. Solange Sora nicht weiß wann seine Befehle unwirksam geworden sind müsste er sie ihnen permanent wiederholen, damit Ansem keine Chance hätte ihnen neue zu geben. Doch da er selbst mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit mitten in einem Kampf steckt, hat er sicher anderes zu tun als den Herzlosen ununterbrochen Befehle zuzuflüstern. Ich fürchte in diesem Kampf stehen wir unseren Gegnern alleine gegenüber." Erklärte er.

„Und was machen wir jetzt? Wir sind zu zweit gegen eine Armee von Monstern und dem Kerl der sie erschaffen hat. Unsere geflügelte Freundin da hinten nicht zu vergessen." Mit den Augen deutete sie kurz in die Richtung in der Kairi mit verschränkten Armen stand und die Lage beobachtete. Viel mehr konnte sie in dieser Situation letztendlich auch nicht machen. Gegen Ansem vorzugehen würde Rikus Ende bedeuten…sie weigerte sich jedoch ebenso dieses Gemetzel zu verantworten und entschied sich daher viel mehr auf einen günstigen Moment zu warten um Ansem zu überlisten ohne Riku zu schaden.

Leon setzte einen amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck auf und antwortete der Schwarzhaarigen: „Diese Situation ist nicht anders als die vor einiger Zeit in Radiant Garden. Es mag zwar eine Herausforderung sein, doch es ist nichts was das Radiant Garden Wiederaufbau Komitee nicht schafft."

Yuffie grinste. „Heh, hätte beinahe vergessen wie gut du darin bist andere zu motivieren. Also schön, lass uns loslegen." Beide gingen in ihre Kampfhaltungen und machten sich auf die bevorstehenden Attacken der Herzlosen bereit, die vorerst noch auf Abstand blieben.

„Kann ich mich darauf verlassen, dass du mir den Rücken freihältst?" fragte Leon ohne sich zu seiner Gefährtin umzudrehen.

„Kann ich mich darauf verlassen, dass du mich nicht versehentlich mit deinem Riesenschwert triffst?" kicherte Yuffie frech.

„Das ist die Yuffie, die ich kenne…" grinste Leon während er mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf schüttelte. „Dann bringen wir die Sache hinter uns…wir haben schließlich eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen." Yuffie nickte ihm zu und beide stürmten los. Die Herzlosen taten es ihnen gleich. Zuhauf stürzten sie sich auf den Schwertkämpfer und das Ninjamädchen, doch nur um von den kräftigen Schwüngen des Gunblades oder den unzähligen Shuriken ausgelöscht zu werden, was förmlich einen gigantischen Strom aus Herzen zu dem am Himmel schwebenden Kingdom Hearts auslöste, der zwar unglaublich schön anzusehen war, jedoch an den meisten Anwesenden ungesehen vorbeizog, da sie selbst viel zu sehr mit dem eigentlichen Kampf beschäftigt waren. Nur Ansems Augen folgten dem Strom der Herzen, während er sein Gesicht, oder besser gesagt Rikus Gesicht, zu einer genervten Grimasse verzog. Er hob einen Arm und schrie: „Genug!"

Sofort stoppten die Herzlosen ihre Aktion und gingen auf Abstand. Ansem, der die Lage bisher nur ruhig aus den hinteren Reihen der Herzlosen beobachtet hatte, trat schließlich mit gezogenem Schlüsselschwert hervor und blickte die beiden Bewohner von Radiant Garden an.

„Mir scheint als hätte ich euch unterschätzt." Gab er zu. „Ich kann mich nicht allein auf Herzlose verlassen um euch aus dem Weg zu räumen. Um Kingdom Hearts nicht weiter mit ihrer sinnlosen Opferung zu stärken, werde ICH die Sache übernehmen." Entschied er und wurde sogleich von wirbelnden dunklen Energien umgeben. Yuffie wich vorsichtig zurück, doch Leon sah der Gefahr mutig entgegen.

„Ein Kampf Mann gegen Mann, hm?" der braunhaarige Schwertkämpfer konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. „Du weißt gar nicht wie lange ich mir diesen Moment herbeisehne…der Moment indem ich dich für deine Taten zur Rechenschaft ziehe…lange konnte ich meinem eigenen Spiegelbild nicht gegenübertreten, weil ich es mir selbst nicht verzeihen konnte, dass ich damals nicht stark genug war unsere Welt zu retten…doch heute werde ich meine Ehre wiederherstellen." Leon schwang sein Schwert und hielt es anschließend kampfbereit vor sich. „Komm, ich fürchte dich und deine Dunkelheit nicht!"

Ansem kicherte. „Dein Mut ist beachtlich, doch ich frage mich wie lange er anhalten wird, dachte doch auch dieser Junge hier, dass er die Dunkelheit nicht fürchtete bis er schließlich zu tief in sie eingedrungen war um wieder raus zu finden…" der silberhaarige Junge deutete auf sich selbst als Ansem über ihn redete. „Sein Mut brachte ihn zu mir…und vor mir versucht er jetzt vergebens zu fliehen…das ist sein Schicksal…für dich allerdings habe ich ein viel trostloseres Schicksal vorgesehen." Grinsend bündelte er seine Macht in seinem Schwert. „Als mein neuer Leibwächter sollst du mir dienen nachdem ich dich in einen Herzlosen verwandelt habe…bis in alle Ewigkeit."

„Eher sterbe ich…" gab ihm Leon seine abfällige Antwort zu hören während seine Augen sich wütend verengten.

Ansem lachte. „Auch dies ließe sich arrangieren…"

Den Griff um sein Schwert festigend, gab Leon einen wütenden Kriegsschrei zu hören, bevor er letztendlich kampfbereit losstürmte um den besessenen Jugendlichen niederzustrecken. Einige unglückliche Herzlose wagten es sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen und mussten so ihre Existenz abtreten als seine Klinge blitzschnell ihren Weg durch ihre Körper suchte und sie so vergingen wie schwarzer Sand im Wind. Ansem erwartete den Schwertkämpfer grinsend indem er Rikus Schlüsselschwert defensiv vor sich hielt und Leon aufforderte ihn anzugreifen: „Zeig mir deine Macht!"

Das musste sich Leon nicht zweimal sagen lassen. Mit einem beherzten Sprung flog er durch die Lüfte und holte mit seinem Gunblade aus. Metall traf auf Metall und Leons Macht drängte Ansem einige Zentimeter zurück, doch damit gab er sich nicht zufrieden. Er baute seine Kombo aus und lies mehrere Schläge hintereinander auf seinen Gegner nieder, doch Ansem parierte die Schlagserie des Elitekämpfers scheinbar ohne Mühe. „Ist das alles?" spottete der Wissenschaftler und schüttelt Enttäuscht seinen Kopf. „Erbärmlich!" Er ging von seiner defensiven Haltung in die Offensive über und holte blitzschnell aus. Leon entfernte sich indem er zurücksprang, jedoch grinste Ansem nur amüsiert über diesen lächerlichen Versuch ihm zu entkommen, denn schon kurz danach setzte er dem Schwertkämpfer nach und zwang ihn nun in die Defensive, indem er seinen Schlag mit der Klinge seines Gunblades zu blocken versuchte.

„Scheint als wärst du letztendlich doch nicht dazu geeignet meine herzlose Leibwache zu werden…" seufzte Ansem halb enttäuscht und halb amüsiert.

„Was für ein Jammer, was?" zischte Leon während er weiterhin versuchte Rikus Schwert zu blocken.

„Ein Jammer, allerdings…" in seiner freien Hand bildete sich eine bläuliche Feuerkugel, die er spielerisch um seine Finger tanzen lies während er darauf wartete sie seinem Gegner zu schmecken zu geben. „Doch was erwarte ich auch von einem Narr, der denkt einen Kampf gegen mich gewinnen zu können. Lass mich diese Farce beenden, damit du dich nicht mehr vergeblich abmühen musst, hm?" Er tarnte sein mörderisches Vorhaben als mitleidvolle Geste, was Leon erzürnte. Er brauchte kein Mitleid. Von niemand und schon gar nicht von ihm.

„Wer mit dem Feuer spielt, muss darauf gefasst sein sich zu verbrennen!" merkte Leon an, was Ansem davon ablenkte, dass der Schwertkämpfer magische Energien in seinem Schwert bündelte. Viel zu spät erkannte er die Flammen, die sich um die Klinge herum gebildet hatten und sich in der Mitte zu einer glühenden Masse vereinten, die geradewegs auf ihn zuschoss und ihn mitten im Gesicht trafen.

„Argh! Meine Augen!" rief er und hielt sich reflexartig die getroffene Stelle vor lauter Schmerz zu, in der vergeblichen Hoffnung dies könnte den Schmerz lindern. Leon sah seine Chance und holte zu einem kräftigen Schwerthieb aus, doch Ansem erholte sich schneller als erwartet und lähmte ihn mit freigesetzten dunklen Energien, die ihn wie Yuffie zuvor am Hals packten und in die Lüfte hoben. „Das war ein schwerer Fehler…" verkündete Ansem erzürnt. „Du denkst du kannst mich belehren? Ich werde DICH lehren was wahrer Schmerz bedeutet!"

Er bündelte seine Macht gerade in einen neuen Angriff als plötzlich überall um ihn herum Rauchbomben losgingen, die ihm die Sicht auf seinen Gegner und die nähere Umgebung erschwerte. „Wer wagt es…!" rief Ansem, doch er wurde von einem Messer an seinem Hals unterbrochen. Er versuchte hinter sich zu einem Angreifer zu blicken, doch er konnte nur ahnen wen er vor sich, oder besser gesagt hinter sich hatte.

„Wie unhöflich eine Dame wie mich so zu vergessen…" grinste das schwarzhaarige Mädchen, was Ansem jedoch nicht sehen konnte. „Solche Manieren gehören bestraft…"

„Hrmpf…eine Dame, hm?" gab Ansem nur von sich und verschwand in einer Wolke aus Finsternis nur um hinter seinem Angreifer zu erscheinen. „Viel mehr eine kleine Göre, die ihren Platz nicht kennt!" korrigierte er mit dem Schwert ausholend. Alarmiert drehte sich Yuffie um und gab dem Wissenschaftler in derselben Bewegung noch einen Fußtritt mit auf den Weg. Die darauf folgenden Schwerthiebe ihres Gegners wich sie flink aus indem sie sich zu erste duckte und anschließend etwas zur Seite sprang. Sofort versuchte sie ihre Chance zu nutzen um mit ihrem Kunai zu kontern, doch jedes Mal wenn sie zustechen wollte, blockte Ansem ihre Schläge mit seinem Schwert. Als sie feststellte, dass sie im Nahkampf schlechte Karten hatte, sprang sie auf Distanz und verschwand in dem Rauch der die beiden umgab, was zur Folge hatte, dass Ansem einige Schritte blind durch die Umgebung wandelte um den Aufenthaltsort seiner Gegner zu erkennen.

„Ich bin zu alt um mit kleinen Gören verstecken zu spielen…" rief Ansem während er sich umsah. Er hoffte darauf eine Antwort aus seiner Gegnerin zu locken um eine grobe Idee zu erhalten wo sie sich denn befinden könnte. „Wir beide wissen doch wie das ganze hier endet…wieso kommst du also nicht freiwillig raus und lässt es mich beenden…ich mache es auch kurz und schmerzlos, versprochen." Grinste er schelmisch, was aber niemand sehen konnte. Plötzlich hörte er Schritte. Sie rannte. Er drehte sich zu dem Geräusch um und warf einen Sinistra-Feugaball in dessen Richtung, doch zu seiner Enttäuschung verstummte das Geräusch nicht nachdem der Zauber Kontakt mit dem Boden machte. Stattdessen stellte er fest, dass das Geräusch schnell seine Position änderte. Den einen Moment kam es von dort, im nächsten von ganz woanders, was ihm allen Grund gab vorsichtig zu sein.

Seine Vorsicht wurde letztendlich belohnt, da er hörte wie eine Hand voll Shuriken auf ihn zugeflogen kamen, denen er kurzerhand auswich. Kaum war das getan zögerte er auch nicht einen weiteren Sinistra-Feugaball als Antwort zu senden, doch wieder blieb sein Vorhaben ohne Erfolg da seine Gegnerin weiterhin zu rennen schien. Das Spielchen dauerte ein Weilchen an, bis der Wissenschaftler letztendlich die Geduld verlor und wahllos Feuerbälle um sich warf. Als schließlich die letzte Explosion seiner Feuerbälle verklungen war, breitete sich Stille aus, was ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf den Lippen des Jungen zauberte, der von Ansem kontrolliert wurde. „Habe ich dich doch noch erwischt du flinkes Biest…" lachte er.

Sein lautes Lachen hinderte ihn jedoch daran zu hören wie ein gigantischer Ninjastern von oben auf ihn zugerast kam. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen musste er feststellen, dass er zu leichtsinnig an die Sache rangegangen war als der Stern seinen Weg in den Rücken des Wissenschaftlers fand und die daraus resultierenden Schmerzen seinen Körper durchzogen. Hastig drehte er sich um in Erwartung seine Gegnerin ausmachen zu können, was er auch tat. Jedoch nur kurz, denn alles was er von dem Mädchen sah, war die Faust, die sie ihm ins Gesicht rammte. Ansem taumelte überrascht zurück während er eine hohe Anzahl ein weiteren Hieben und Tritten zu spüren bekam, die darin endeten, dass Yuffie ihm ihr Ninjamesser tief in die Brust rammte. „Das ist für meine Familie, die du auf dem Gewissen hast, du Monster!" flüsterte sie ihm leise, doch zugleich wütend ins Ohr. „Kein Mensch wird je wieder für deinen Wahnsinn mit seinem Leben bezahlen müssen." Erklärte sie.

Ansem hustete und spuckte Blut, doch nachdem er sich halbwegs davon erholt hatte lachte er nur abfällig während er sich die schmerzende Stelle an seiner Brust zuhielt um den Blutverlust möglichst gering zu halten. „Harte Worte für eine Göre wie dich…doch bist du auch hart genug dafür zu sorgen…dass sie auch wahr werden..?" grinste er und spuckte noch etwas mehr Blut. Yuffie blickte ihn wütend an.

„Du denkst ich würde jemanden wie dich verschonen?" rief sie erzürnt. Der Jugendliche versuchte ein Kichern zu unterdrücken…vergeblich.

„Du magst den Hass haben, der dafür nötig ist zu töten, doch ich kann in deinen unschuldigen Augen sehen, dass du noch nie etwas anderes getötet hast als Herzlose und Niemande…wir beide wissen doch ganz genau, dass du es nicht fertig bringst einen Menschen zu töten…und sei es auch ein noch so sehr verachtenswerter." Yuffies Augen weiteten sich geschockt, als sie feststellen musste, dass er Recht haben könnte. Zwischen der Vernichtung von Bestien und dem Mord eines Menschen lagen Welten…sie fragte sich ob sie es mit ihrem Gewissen vereinbaren konnte sich die Hände mit dem Blut eines Menschen schmutzig zu machen. Ansem an sich war zwar nur ein herzloses Biest in menschlicher Gestalt, doch er steckte in diesen Moment im Körper eines jungen Mannes. Jemand, der noch sein ganzes Leben vor sich hätte. Ein Leben, das sie zerstören würde. Er hatte recht…sie konnte es nicht. Wie versteinert starrte sie in Rikus türkis schimmernden Augen und hätte schwören können für einen Moment Ansems stechend gelben Augen darin spiegeln zu sehen, während er sein Schwert hob und es in bläuliche Flammen tauchte.

„Doch anders als du, habe ich schon viel gesehen und viel erlebt. Ich sah Menschen auf noch viel schlimmere Weise sterben als du sie dir nur vorstellen kannst. Darunter auch Frauen und Kinder…sogar welche die noch viel jünger waren als du…" erzählte er und grinste schelmisch als er feststellte, dass das Mädchen viel zu überwältigt schien um sich bewegen zu können. „Nein, ich habe sicherlich keine Probleme damit Menschen zu töten, wie du gleich feststellen wirst." Er holte aus und schlug zu, doch bevor Rikus Weg zur Dämmerung sein Ziel treffen konnte, spürte er wie sich ein weiteres Objekt in seinen Rücken rammte. „Argh!"

„Kehre niemals einem Löwen den Rücken zu…" meinte Leon gelassen als er sein Gunblade noch tiefer in Ansems Rücken drückte, was diesen aufschreien ließ.

„Du schon wieder!" knurrte Ansem erbost. „Anstatt zu fliehen kommst du also deinem Tod entgegen...nun gut…du hast dich entschieden." Seine dunkle Aura verstärkte sich schlagartig und stieß Leon und Yuffie dadurch einige Meter zurück. Leon rammte sein Gunblade in den Boden und hielt sich mit aller Macht daran fest um nicht davon geweht zu werden und Yuffie erwachte gerade noch rechtzeitig aus ihrer Starre um hinter einem Felsbrocken Schutz vor dem heftigen Luftstrom zu suchen. Beide sahen noch wie der besessene Jugendliche langsam in die Höhe stieg und die Arme ausbreitete, als würde er in seiner eigenen Macht baden. Der Ninjastern in seinem Rücken fiel während diesem Vorgang klimpernd zu Boden, genau so wie das Messer in seiner Brust, woraufhin sein Körper komplett in blaue Flammen getaucht wurde und er sein Schlüsselschwert mit beiden Händen in den Himmel empor streckte. „Ihr verliert ALLES!"

Kurz darauf wurden seine Umrisse unscharf und er verschwand vor ihren Augen. Beide starrten sich fragend an du sahen sich blitzschnell um. Der Rauch der Rauchbomben hatte sich inzwischen durch den Windstoß verzogen, dennoch war Ansem nirgends zu sehen.

„Wo ist er hin!" rief Leon sich wachsam umblickend

„Keine Ahn-ngh!" Yuffie brachte ihre Antwort nicht zu ende, da Ansem neben ihr erschien und blitzschnell seine Faust in ihren Magen rammte, während er an ihr vorbeizog und wieder aus dem Sichtfeld der beiden verschwand. Leon blickte besorgt zu seiner Verbündeten, die durch den Schlag einige Meter weggeschleudert wurde und unsanft auf dem Boden aufrollte, wo sie stark nach Luft rang, da Ansem ihre Lungen völlig entleert hatte.

„Yuffie!" rief er besorgt und wollte ihr helfen, doch da erschien Ansem wieder und sauste an ihm vorbei, jedoch nicht ohne ein Souvenir in Form eines Schwerthiebs zu hinterlassen, der sich quer über seinen Rücken zog. Er stolperte, landete im Dreck, sah wie Ansem wieder auf ihn zukam und rollte zur Seite, den Schmerz im Rücken dabei permanent ignorierend, und rang sich dazu durch wieder aufzustehen um sich irgendwie zu verteidigen. Yuffie tat es ihm gleich indem sie sich wieder auf ihre wackeligen Beine aufrichtete, doch nur um Ansem wieder entgegen zu blicken, der diesmal frontal auf sie zukam. Sie erkannte die Gefahr gerade noch rechzeitig und hechtete zur Seite…allerdings war sie nicht schnell genug und erhielt dafür eine unschöne Verletzung an ihrem linken Bein, als Ansems Schwert es noch leicht streifte. Yuffie stöhnte über die Schmerzen, was Leon Sorgen bereitete, doch als er sich ihr nähern wollte, deutete sie auf etwas hinter ihm und rief: „Leon, pass auf!"

Er drehte sich sofort um und blockte Ansems Schwerthieb mit seinem Gunblade, doch die Wucht des Angriffs, die durch Ansems hohe Geschwindigkeit zustande kam, warf ihn rückwärts zu Boden, wo er erneut mit seiner gigantischen Wunde an seinem Rücken konfrontiert wurde. „Verdammt!" Während er erneut versuchte irgendwie auf die Beine zu kommen hörte er weitere Schmerzensschreie von Yuffie, die von seinen eigenen begleitet wurden als er daran scheiterte aufzustehen, da Ansems Angriffe immer schneller wurden und er die beiden praktisch nur noch durch die Gegend warf. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, so schien es ihnen, hörte dieses Trauerspiel schließlich auf und Ansem erschien über ihnen, sein Schwert in beiden Händen haltend und auf den Boden gerichtet während er schließlich anfing zu fallen und das Schwert mit den Worten „Vergeht!" in den Boden zu rammen, wo es seine dunkle Energie freisetzte und eine Schockwelle aus reiner Finsternis auslöste, die die beiden ordentlich durch die Gegend schleuderte. Als Leon unsanft wieder am Boden aufkam musste er alle seine Willenskraft zusammen raffen um endlich aufstehen zu können. Anfangs reichte es nur um zu knien, doch das reichte schon um die Lage zu begutachten. Leon hatte diverse Wunden überall am Körper und hatte große Probleme nicht seinen Schmerzen zu unterliegen, doch er riss sich zusammen, weil er wusste, dass, obwohl es ihn schwer erwischt hatte, Yuffie noch viel schlimmer verletzt wurde. Er versuchte sie ausfindig zu machen und fand sie nach kurzem suchen schwer verletzt ziemlich weit von ihm entfernt am Boden liegend. Sie blutete stark und schien nicht die Kraft zu besitzen sich aufrichten zu können. Was die Sache noch verschlimmerte, war der Fakt, dass Ansem auf sie zukam…mit langsamen Schritten schien er sich Zeit zu lassen um das Mädchen zu erreichen. Instinktiv wollte Leon lossprinten um seine Freundin zu retten, doch die Schmerzen in seinen Beinen machten sie schwer wie Blei. Er stöhnte vor Schmerz und vor Wut als er hastig in seine Taschen griff um seine mitgebrachten Heiltränke hervorzuholen, doch leider musste er feststellen, dass seine Taschen leer waren. Seine nähere Umgebung noch mal genau, wenn auch schnell, absuchend, erblickte er schließlich seine Potions einige Meter von ihm entfernt auf dem Boden verteilt. Sie waren wohl während seinen unfreiwilligen Flugzeiten durch die Lüfte aus seinen Taschen gefallen und so waren schließlich einige zerbrochen und der Inhalt gierig vom Boden aufgesogen worden, doch es gab auch ein paar unversehrte Fläschchen mit der grünlich schimmernden Flüssigkeit, die er jetzt so dringend brauchte. Sie waren so nah, doch zugleich so weit entfernt, denn Leon würde es in diesem Zustand niemals rechtzeitig schaffen an die Potions zu kommen UND Yuffie zu retten. „Argh, so ein verdammter Mist!" fluchte er und blickte ratlos in den Himmel, wo er, abgesehen von den zahllosen Herzlosen Schiffen, die dort ihren Beitrag zum Krieg leisteten, nur die Abendröte sah wie sie andeutete, dass sich der Tag so langsam dem Ende neigte…und vielleicht auch schon bald mehr als das…

Doch als er gerade wieder den Blick enttäuscht senken wollte, erblickte er eine leuchtende weiße Feder, der kurz darauf weitere folgten. Ein sanftes Flügelschlagen war zu vernehmen und als Leon sich überrascht zu dem Geräusch wand blickte er erneut in die bläulich schimmernden Augen von Kairi, die leise neben dem Schwertkämpfer landete und ihre rechte Hand ausstreckte um ihr Schlüsselschwert zu rufen, welches in einem Lichtblitz schwebend erschien…nur darauf wartend, dass seine Meisterin ihre Finger um den Griff legte, wofür die Prinzessin keine Sekunde zögerte.

„Kommst du um es zu beenden…?" murmelte er während er sich unauffällig nach seinem Gunblade umsah. Als er es erblickte, rollte er, seinen schweren Verletzungen zum Trotz, blitzschnell in dessen Richtung und hob es rasch auf, doch ihm fehlte weiterhin die Kraft aufzustehen, weshalb er sich schnaufend gegen sein Schwert lehnte, das er kurzerhand als Stütze umfunktioniert hatte. „Doch so leicht werde ich es dir nicht machen…kampflos kriegst du mich nicht…" keuchte er erschöpft.

Kairi hob ihr Schwert, sodass es nun auf Leon deutete während sie ihn wortlos anstarrte und ihr Blick dabei kurz zu Ansem schweifte, der nun ebenfalls vor Yuffie stand. Sie hatten gewonnen...es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis es vorbei war. „Er wird sie töten, nicht wahr…?" sagte sie während sie zu Ansem rüber sah. Leon folgte ihrem Blick.

„Wahrscheinlich hat er etwas noch viel schlimmeres vor…" murmelte er während er wütend knurrte und die Faust gegen den Boden schlug. „Schon wieder habe ich versagt…auch dieses Mal scheiterte ich daran meine Freunde zu beschützen und die Bedrohung zu vernichten…"

„Gibst du auf? Ich dachte du gibst nicht kampflos auf…" erinnerte Kairi ihn an seine eben erst ausgesprochenen Worte. „Der Kampf ist noch nicht vorbei, oder?"

„Natürlich nicht!" knurrte er wütend. „Aber ich bräuchte schon ein Wunder um Ansem in diesem Zustand aufzuhalten…ich kann nicht mal mehr stehen…" gab er zu.

„Glaubst du an Wunder, Leon?" wollte sie wissen.

Leon schüttelte hoffnungslos den Kopf. „Was spielt es für eine Rolle. Glaube bewirkt keine Wunder…"

„Irrtum…" schüttelte Kairi lächelnd den Kopf. „Wer an Wunder glaubt, der ist auch dazu in der Lage sie zu vollbringen…" erklärte sie während der sanft glänzende Wind, der sie umgab, langsam auf Leon zukam und begann ruhig um ihn zu wehen und seine Wärme mit ihm zu teilen. Auf zauberhafte Weise schloss sich kurz darauf eine Wunde nach der anderen und der Schwertkämpfer schöpfte neue Kraft.

„Warum…?" fragte dieser nur.

„Weil ich an Wunder glaube…" lächelte sie ein bezauberndes Lächeln und schloss ihre Augen während sie sich ans Herz fasste. „Du meintest du bräuchtest ein Wunder und da hast du eins…nun frage ich dich…was wirst du nun damit anfangen?" Sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder um Leons entschlossenen Blick zu sehen, der im Gegensatz zu ihrem Blick nicht den Frieden besaß der in ihren meeresblauen Augen schimmerte, sondern stattdessen im infernalischen Feuer seines grenzenlosen Mutes loderte. Dieser Anblick war ihr offenbar Antwort genug und so nickte sie zufrieden als sie das sah. „Geh. Du hast einen Freund zu retten." Sie senkte ihr Schwert und deutete mit ihrem Blick in Yuffies Richtung. Leon verschwendete keinen weiteren Moment und berührte sein Armband um in die dunkle Dimension zu verschwinden, doch da sah Kairi, dass es vielleicht zu spät dafür gewesen ist, denn was Ansem soeben begonnen hatte, konnte Leon nicht mehr aufhalten. Betrübt beobachtete sie das Geschehen aus der Entfernung. „Scheint so als war ich zu langsam. Ich hatte wirklich gehofft ich könnte es hinkriegen, dass eure Leben verschont blieben…" Enttäuschung war deutlich aus ihrer Stimme zu vernehmen. Sie schloss ihre Augen und wand sich ab als sie einen entsetzten Schrei vernahm. „…verzeih mir, Yuffie."

Ansem kam langsam seinem Opfer entgegen. Schelmisch grinsend warf er flüchtige Blicke zu seinen anderen Gegner und stellte fest, dass Kairi bei ihm landete und ihr Schwert zog. Er lachte erfreut.

„Wer hätte das gedacht? Scheint als hätte die Prinzessin verstanden wessen Leben wichtiger ist. Dass sie die Sache persönlich beenden will hätte ich dennoch nicht von ihr erwartet…vielleicht ist sie weiser als ich anfangs annahm…oder sie will ihm das Leid ersparen, das ICH über ihn gebracht hätte, wer weiß..." Er kicherte an den Gedanken daran wie viele Möglichkeiten ihm zur Verfügung standen das Leben des Schwertkämpfers zu beenden. Einige waren noch halbwegs human…andere erschienen schon fast bestialisch, doch er verdrängte diese Gedanken schnell um sich aufs wesentliche zu konzentrieren. Um den Schwertkämpfer konnte er sich wahrscheinlich ohnehin nicht mehr kümmern, da Kairi ihm zuvorkommen würde, doch er hatte ja immer noch das Schicksal dieser lästigen, kleinen Göre in der Hand, die seine Geduld so sehr auf die Probe gestellt hatte. Er würde sicherstellen, dass er sie ordentlich dafür leiden lassen würde, soviel stand fest.

Schließlich erreichte er das stark verwundete Mädchen, das damit rang bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben, was sie wohl lieber hätte sein lassen sollen, hätte sie gewusst was sie erwartete.

„Schau dich nur an…so nah am Tod und dennoch hältst du an deinem erbärmlichen Leben fest…dein Durchhaltevermögen ist bewundernswert, doch ich wette du weißt selbst, dass du es dir nur unnötig schwer machst." Meinte der Wissenschaftler als er sich neben das Mädchen niederkniete. Mit einer Hand fuhr er ihr leicht durch ihr Haar und berührte sanft ihr Gesicht. Ihre halbgeschlossenen Augen blickten ihn voller Hass an und ihre Hände zitterten als sie versuchte sie vergebens zu bewegen. „Warum kämpfst du gegen die Dunkelheit an…?" fragte er schließlich mit ruhiger Stimme. „Akzeptiere sie und sie wird dich leiten…sie wird deinen Schmerzen ein Ende setzen und dir zu einer glücklichen Zukunft verhelfen. Mit der Macht der Dunkelheit wirst du in der Lage sein alles zu tun was du willst, du musst sie nur annehmen." Erklärte er. Yuffie biss wütend die Zähne zusammen.

„Nie…mals!" fauchte sie.

„So ist es gut…hasse mich, verachte mich…das sind die Gefühle die der Dunkelheit am meisten Macht verleihen. An ihnen labt sich die Dunkelheit, sie sprießt und gedeiht in deinem Herzen...und je mehr sie das tut, desto stärker wirst du, du wirst sehen." Versprach er ihr, sie sanft streichelnd. Anschließend stand er auf und lies Yuffie mit einer Handbewegung langsam in die Lüfte aufsteigen.

„Was…tust du…?" fragte sie schwach, Besorgnis machte sich in ihr breit.

„Habe keine Angst…es wird bald vorbei sein…" beruhigte er sie. „Danach wirst du dich fühlen wie neugeboren, versprochen." Grinste er als sie von Dunkelheit umgeben wurde.

„N-nein!...Hör auf!" rief Yuffie als sie merkte, was gerade geschah. Sie sammelte all ihre Kraftreserven und nutzte sie indem sie wild um sich schlug…in der Hoffnung diesem Albtraum irgendwie zu entkommen, doch die Dunkelheit hatte sie fest in ihrem Griff, was jeden Widerstand zwecklos machte.

„Öffne dein Herz der Dunkelheit…! Werde EINS mit der Dunkelheit!" lachte Ansem während er die Mächte der Dunkelheit mit seinen Worten heraufbeschwor. Die Finsternis, die Yuffie umgab pulsierte während sie das Mädchen immer tiefer in sich hinein zog. Sie schrie, hoffte auf Hilfe, doch diese kam nicht…aus ihren Augen war der Hass gewichen und hatte der Furcht Platz gemacht, ein Anblick, der Ansem zutiefst erfreute bevor ihr Blick schließlich glasig wurde und jegliche Emotion verlor.

„Ich sehe…nur Finsternis…vor mir…" gab sie schwach von sich und fiel anschließend leblos zu Boden.

„Sehr schön…" lobte Ansem sein Werk und ging auf den reglosen Körper zu, der nun vor Dunkelheit triefte. Er konnte förmlich spüren wie sie das Herz des Mädchens durchströmte und konnte es kaum erwarten zu sehen welchen Herzlosen sie ihm wohl schenken würde, sobald er erst das Herz des Mädchens von der störenden Hülle befreit hatte „Dein Weg war lang, doch jetzt hast du gleich dein Ziel erreicht…" lächelte er finster während er auf Yuffie herabblickte. Er staunte jedoch nicht schlecht als vor ihm Leon aus dem nichts auftauchte und mit seinem Gunblade nach ihm ausholte.

„Monster!" rief er erzürnt und schlug Ansem zurück, nur um ihm sofort nachzusetzen. „Was hast du ihr angetan?" Er wollte den Wissenschaftler erneut die Klinge seines Schwertes zu schmecken geben, doch sie traf nur ins Leere als der Jugendliche in einer dunklen Wolke verschwand um etwas weiter entfernt wieder aufzutauchen.

„Es scheint als hätte es die Prinzessin doch nicht fertig gebracht dich deines erbärmlichen Lebens zu berauben…ich bin enttäuscht, wenn auch nicht wirklich überrascht…" seufzte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt." Knurrte Leon…sein Schwert auf Ansem gerichtet. „Antworte!"

der besessene Junge grinste. „Ich führte sie auf den dunklen Weg indem ich ihr Herz mit Dunkelheit füllte…sie wird einen ordentlichen Diener abgeben sobald ich sie erst ihrem Herzen beraubt habe, wie ich es soeben vor hatte…" erklärt er und schnipste mit den Fingern. Sofort erschienen ein Dutzend Herzlose um das bewusstlose Mädchen herum und planten sich auf sie zu stürzen. Ein Plan der von Leon vereitelt wurde als er sein Schwert gen Himmel hielt und es schlagartig durch magische Weise an Länge gewann, jedoch anscheinend nicht an Gewicht, denn ohne Mühe nutzte der erfahrene Schwertkämpfer die neue Reichweite seines Schwertes voll aus und vernichtete alle Herzlosen mit einem Schlag.

„Nur über meine Leiche!" rief er und schulterte sein nun meterlanges Schwert. Das Feuer in seinen Augen leistete Ansems eiskalten Blick erfolgreich Paroli. „Du wirst die Dunkelheit sofort wieder aus ihrem Herzen entfernen, verstanden?"

Der Wissenschaftler schüttelte nur belustigt den Kopf. „Sinnlos. Befindet sich erst einmal so viel Dunkelheit im Herzen eines Menschen, kann nur genauso viel Licht es wieder verdrängen. Bei den Mengen, die sie absorbiert hat, bräuchtest du schon ein Wunder um ihr Herz zu reinigen." Er lachte finster.

Leon blickte kurz zu Kairi hinauf, die inzwischen wieder in den Himmel aufgestiegen war um von dort aus den Kampf zu beobachten, und blickte anschließend wieder in Rikus türkisfarbene Augen. „Dann glaube ich eben an Wunder." Meinte er.

Rikus Gesicht zeigte Verwunderung und Ablehnung. „Das grenzt wissenschaftlich gesehen an Idiotie." Wand er darauf ein.

„Nicht alles auf dieser Welt ist wissenschaftlich erklärbar…du wirst schon sehen!" Er nahm sein Schwert und rannte auf Ansem zu. Dieser schüttelte nur erneut den Kopf.

„Die närrische Tat eines närrischen Narren, der immer noch dem Irrtum unterliegt, dass er mich besiegen könnte, obwohl von Anfang an feststand, dass seine Macht nicht dazu ausreicht…" seufzte er Enttäuscht als Leon näher kam. Kurz darauf nahm auch er sein Schwert und hielt es wieder defensiv vor sich. „Zeige mir erneut deine Macht und fordere erneut dein Schicksal heraus…du wirst sehen, dass es zwecklos ist." Lachte er amüsiert. Gelassen sah er Leon in die Augen als sein erster Hieb auf das Schlüsselschwert in Ansems Händen traf. Zu seiner Verwunderung wurde dieser einige Meter zurück gedrängt. „Was…?" gab er überrascht von sich während er zweimal erstaunt blinzelte. Leons zweiter Schlag folgte. Ansem musste beide Hände benutzen um nicht überwältigt zu werden. „Wie ist das möglich…!" stöhnte er während er seine ganze Kraft dazu einsetzte Leons Angriff standzuhalten indem er nun mit beiden Händen sein Schwert stützte.

„Willst du es wissen…?" war es nun an Leon siegessicher zu grinsen während er mit seinem dritten Hieb das Schlüsselschwert seines Gegners wegschleuderte und ihm sein Gunblade unters Kinn hielt nachdem es wieder seine normale Größe erreicht hatte. Ansem schien vor Schock erstarrt zu sein, da er sich keinen Millimeter rührte.

„D..das ist völlig…unmöglich!" Das waren die einzigen Worte, mit denen der überwältigte Herzlose sein Entsetzen deutlich machen konnte.

„Das, du Möchtegernwissenschaftler, ist ein Wunder." Erklärte der braunhaarige Mann mit eiskalter Stimme und holte erneut mit seinem Schwert aus. Und was jetzt kommt…" setzte er fort. „…ist dein Ende!" Schwungvoll führte Leon seinen finalen Schlag aus, der quer durch Rikus Oberkörper verlief und so sicherlich eine tiefe Narbe hinterlassen wird, sofern er diesen Treffer überleben sollte. Er schrie vor Schmerz, taumelte zurück und fiel schließlich zu Boden. In seinen Augen leuchtete die Verachtung die er für Leon empfand sowie die Verwunderung über die eben eingetretenen Ereignisse, die völlig unbegreiflich für ihn waren. Was war passiert? Wie konnte er nur so scheitern? Wo hatte er den Fehler begannen, wann sich verkalkuliert…? Er konnte es einfach nicht verstehen. Schwer atmend richtete er seine vor Hass triefenden Worte an Leon, der nur kalt auf den Herzlosen herabsah während er im Dreck lag.

„Ich weiß nicht wie…oder warum du so stark geworden bist, doch eins weiß ich…" Er begann zu schweben und seine dunkle Aura verstärkte sich noch mehr. „Ich BIN die Dunkelheit…du wirst mich nie besiegen solange es auch nur einen einzigen Schatten in dem Herzen dieses Jungen gibt…" rief er erzürnt und lies eine Kostprobe seiner vollen Macht auf die Umgebung frei, die nicht anders konnte, so kam es zumindest Leon vor, als vor Angst zu zittern. Ein buchstäbliches Erdbeben wurde entfesselt und raubte Leon seinem sicheren Stand als eine Bodenplatte entzweibrach und ihm so der Halt fehlte als der Boden uneben wurde. Er fing an zu taumeln als ihm das Gleichgewicht geraubt wurde und er letztendlich nach hinten fiel, wo er versuchte sich an dem erstbesten Felsen festzuhalten, der ihn in die Hände kam.

„Verdammt! Wie viel stärker wird der Typ denn noch!" Fluchte er während er versuchte seinen Gegner im Auge zu behalten. Er schaute sich kurz nach Yuffie um, nur um zu sehen, wie sie kurz davor war in einer sich eben geöffneten Felsspalte zu verschwinden. „Yuffie!" Er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht hören konnte, aber er konnte trotzdem nicht anders als ihren Namen zu rufen. Viel mehr stand auch im Moment nicht in seiner Macht. Wie er feststellen musste, machte dieser Kampf ihm seine Grenzen bewusst, denn ihm wurde klar, dass er unmöglich gegen Ansem gewinnen konnte UND dabei auf die bewusstlose Yuffie aufpassen konnte. Noch nie hatte der sonst eher einzelgängerische Kämpfer sich so sehr Hilfe gewünscht wie jetzt.

Plötzlich sah er eine kräftige, schwarze und mit Krallen bestückte Hand vor ihm. Sein Blick wanderte höher, den muskulösen Arm entlang über die Schulter und schließlich zu dem grimmigen Gesicht mit den leuchtend gelben Augen eines Herzlosen. Er seufzte erleichtert als er Aerith hinter der Kreatur schweben sah wo sie ihn besorgt ansah.

„Bist du verletzt? Ich kam so schnell ich konnte." erklärte sie während sie ihn aufforderte die Hand ihres Herzlosen zu ergreifen, der ihn auch sogleich zu sich hoch zog, wo er unverzüglich von Aerith untersucht werden sollte, doch Leon lehnte das kurzerhand ab und deutete stattdessen auf seine bewusstlose Freundin.

„Ich bin okay, kümmere dich um Yuffie!" meinte er knapp. Der Herzlose setzte Leon auf Befehl seiner Meisterin auf halbwegs sicheren Grund ab und schwebte anschließend mitsamt seiner Herrin zu dem schwer verletzten Mädchen hinüber um auch sie aufzulesen damit Aerith sich um sie kümmern konnte. Er brachte beide in ein sicheres Gebiet und setzte sie dort ab. Anschließend verschränkte er die Arme vor seiner Brust und betrachtete Wachsam die Lage, gewillt seine Herrin mit seinem Leben zu beschützen.

Das Beben verstummte schließlich und Ansem starrte fasziniert auf den Herzlosen, den er offensichtlich wieder erkannte.

„Du bist es wirklich…" gab er erfreut von sich. „Ich habe gedacht du wärst verloren als dieser Junge seine wahre Gestalt zurückerlangte, doch du konntest offensichtlich entkommen…" schlussfolgerte er und breitete seine Arme aus, andeutend, dass der Herzlose in seiner Nähe willkommen sei. „Du hast deinen Meister wieder gefunden. Komm zurück zu mir, auf dass wir zusammen wieder ein unschlagbares Team bilden können."

Aeriths Herzloser blickte in Ansems Richtung und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Leon ahnte böses also rief er der Kreatur zu: „Hey! Wo willst du hin? Hast du bereits deine Aufgabe vergessen! Du bist jetzt auf unserer Seite!" erinnerte er die herzlose Bestie an ihre Aufgabe. Das muskulöse Monster blickte Leon nur kalt an ohne anzuhalten, was Leon erzürnte. „Ich rede mit dir, Großer! Hör mir gefälligst zu!" Keine Reaktion. Er wand sich zu Aerith um, doch auch sie reagierte nicht auf seine Rufe…sie war offensichtlich gänzlich in Yuffies Behandlung vertieft und nahm ihn gar nicht wahr. „Das gibt's doch nicht…" stöhnte Leon. Er griff zu seinem Schwert und stellte sich der Kreatur in den Weg. „Bis hierhin und nicht weiter!" drohte er. Der Herzlose hielt vor ihm an. Sein Blick war eiskalt als er begann einen seiner Arme zu heben. Leon erkannte die Gefahr, doch blieb standhaft. Er würde der Kreatur zeigen müssen, wer der Boss ist. Das dachte er zumindest, doch die gelbäugige Bestie schlug mit seiner immensen Kraft blitzschnell zu und schleuderte Leon meterweit zur Seite, bevor er überhaupt darauf hätte reagieren können. „Verdammt…" fluchte er als er sah, dass der Herzlose seinen Weg fortsetzte, doch er war von dem harten Schlag zu erschöpft um aufzustehen und es erneut zu versuchen.

Der Herzlose erreichte schließlich den Wissenschaftler, welcher ihn erfreut begrüßte. „Willkommen zurück…lass es uns beenden…sollen wir?" grinste er und war zufrieden als er sah, wie die grimmige Kreatur nickte. Nicht so zufrieden schien er allerdings darüber zu sein, dass die Bestie ihn am Hals packte und mit seiner unvorstellbaren Kraft drohte das Genick der Jungen zu brechen.

„Was…soll…das werden!" wollte der Wissenschaftler wissen während er verzweifelt versuchte sich aus dem Würgegriff zu befreien. Kein Zweifel. Der Herzlose würde es definitiv beenden. „Wie kannst…du dich…meinen Befehlen widersetzen…!"

„Dieser Herzlose gehört mir allein." erklärte Aerith, die offensichtlich fertig mit Yuffie war und nun auf den hilflosen Wissenschaftler zuging. „Sora gab mir die absolute Kontrolle über ihn…nicht einmal er kann ihn kontrollieren, geschweige denn du…"

„Wie konnte er…jemanden wie dir…" brachte er immer noch gegen den Griff ankämpfen hervor.

„Weil er, im Gegensatz zu dir, nicht alleine kämpft…und sich um seine Verbündeten kümmert…weißt du überhaupt was Verbündete sind, Ansem?" wollte die Weißmagierin von ihm wissen.

„Nicht als…Hindernisse…"

Aerith schüttelte enttäuscht ihren Kopf. „Genau darin liegt dein Fehler, Ansem. Du denkst nur an dich, kämpfst nur für dich…es wird Zeit, das du einsam und allein in die nächste Welt übergehst." Meinte sie. Leon kam langsam auf sie zu und sie sprach einige Heilzauber auf ihn, wofür er sich mit einem anerkennenden Nicken bei ihr bedankte.

„Wie geht es Yuffie?" wollte er wissen, als er sie erreicht hatte. Die Heilerin senkte betrübt ihren Blick.

„Sie ist erfüllt von den Mächten der Dunkelheit…ich habe getan was ich konnte, doch nun hängt es allein von ihr ab ob sie aufwachen wird oder nicht. Ist sie in der Lage die Dunkelheit unter Kontrolle zu halten, wird sie erwachen…wenn nicht…" antwortete sie ihm. Leon nickte langsam.

„Verstehe…" Ansem stöhnte.

„Bring es zu Ende, Leon…" forderte sie ihn schließlich auf.

Der Schwertkämpfer kam langsam mit gezogenem Schwert auf den bewegungsunfähigen Ansem zu. „Mit Vergnügen…" Die Wut und die Verachtung waren deutlich aus seiner Stimme zu entnehmen.

Plötzlich erschien jedoch ein weißer Kreis am Boden um Ansem herum, der hell erstrahlte und aus zahlreichen Runen bestand, die sich langsam im Kreis bewegten. Als Leon sich ihm näherte wurde er geblendet und musste einige Schritte zurücktreten nur um die geflügelte Prinzessin der Herzen langsam vor ihnen landend zu sehen als das Licht schließlich erlosch.

„Was soll das?" fragte er das Mädchen. Dieses verbeugte sich kurz um ihren Dank auszudrücken.

„Ich danke euch dafür, dass ihr mir die Chance geliefert habt Ansem aufzuhalten ohne Riku schaden zu müssen. In seiner momentanen Lage ist er unfähig sich gegen das Licht zu wehren, dass ihn stoppen wird." Erklärte sie. Hinter ihr erschienen Blitze aus dem magischen Runenkreis und gingen auf Ansem über, der lautstark zu schreien begonnen hatte. Aeriths Herzloser kehrte zu seiner Meisterin zurück als er die Gefahr durch das Licht spürte, die ihn ohne Zweifel in kürzester Zeit vernichtet hätte.

„Argh! Närrin! Wir hätten siegen können! Wenn sie Roxas´ Pläne durcheinander bringen werde ich nie in der Lage sein das Universum in Dunkelheit zu tauchen…ich werde auf ewig in Rikus Körper feststecken…er wird nie frei sein…und du wirst daran schuld sein." Beschuldigte Ansem Kairi. Diese würdigte ihn keines Blickes. Lediglich ihre Hand streckte sie aus und ballte sie anschließend ruckartig zu einer Faust, was die Blitze, die Ansem umgaben, sofort verstärkte und ihn lauter schreien lies. Kurz darauf verstummte Ansems Stimme und nur noch Rikus Stimme war zu hören. Jedoch auch nur kurz, denn schon wenige Sekunden darauf verstummte auch seine Stimme zusammen mit der dunklen Aura, die nun gänzlich verschwunden war. Die Blitze verschwanden, der Kreis löste sich auf und der Jugendliche schwebte bewusstlos zu Boden.

„Was war denn das gerade für eine Aktion?" wollte Leon wissen, während er ungläubig auf Riku starrte, der von eine Sekunde auf die andere gänzlich seinen Kräften beraubt worden war.

„Um Ansem die Macht über Riku zu entziehen musste ich sicherstellen, dass Riku frei von jeder Dunkelheit ist, also habe ich ihn gänzlich seiner Dunkelheit beraubt, sodass er unweigerlich ermüdete und so zum Schlafen gezwungen wurde um die Dunkelheit wieder herzustellen, die er verloren hat. Wenn er aber in nächster Zeit wieder erwacht sollte er wieder die Kontrolle über sich selbst haben. Auf diese Weise habe ich Ansem gestoppt ohne Riku zu verletzen." Erklärte sie den anderen und blickte dabei kurz zu Riku hinüber und lächelte als sie sah, dass er friedlich schlief, wie er sollte. Mit einer ruhigen Handbewegung lies sie ihn in einem Lichtblitz verschwinden, damit er an einen anderen Ort seelenruhig schlafen konnte.

„Das löst vielleicht dein Problem, aber nicht unseres!" knurrte Leon. „Auf diese Weise ist Ansem nicht dauerhaft Einhalt geboten. Er wird nur darauf warten bis der Junge wieder die Kontrolle verliert und dann beginnt die ganze Sache erneut! Du willst vielleicht dieses Spiel mit ihm spielen, aber wir nicht!" machte er seinen Standpunkt klar und schwang dabei sein Schwert. „Die Welt ist besser dran wenn er tot ist und das weißt du auch!"

Kairi blickte ihn traurig an. „Ja, es würde die Sache für euch sicher sehr vereinfachen wenn ihr Riku töten würdet…ohne ihn hätte Ansem keinen Körper mehr und wäre praktisch machtlos, doch das ändert nichts daran, dass Riku mein Freund ist und ich ihn vor Schaden bewahren werde, sofern das in meiner Macht steht." Erklärte sie. „Ich werde einen Weg finden Ansem für immer zu bannen…solange müsst ihr euch eben gedulden."

„Was wenn du es nicht schaffst? Was wenn Ansem die Kontrolle über Riku endgültig erlangt? Wirst du tatenlos zusehen wie er das Universum in Finsternis taucht?" wollte Aerith von ihr wissen.

„Soweit wird es nicht kommen…dafür sorge ich." Antwortete sie entschlossen. Ihr Blick war ernst. „Und sollte es doch, werde ich die Verantwortung übernehmen Riku von dieser Qual zu befreien…das verspreche ich."

Aerith blickte zu Leon hinüber, von dem sie erwartete, dass er jeden Augenblick anfangen würde zu protestieren, doch zu ihrer Überraschung hörte er dem Mädchen mit geschlossenen Augen zu und nickte als sie ihren Satz beendet hatte.

„Na gut…dann überlasse ich ihn dir." Antwortete er knapp. Kairi lächelte zufrieden und nickte dankend.

„Bist du sicher, Leon?" fragte Aerith. „Du wartest doch schon seit Jahren auf diese Chance." Erinnerte sie ihn. Doch er drehte sich nur von ihr weg und schulterte sein Schwert.

„Vielleicht, aber wenn sie es mit Versprechen nur halbwegs so ernst meint wie Sora, dann können wir uns sicher sein, dass sie die Sache regelt. Wie wir gesehen haben, ist sie dazu auch mit Sicherheit in der Lage. Außerdem hat sie mir vorhin geholfen Yuffie vor ihrem sicheren Tod zu bewahren, also sind wir quitt wenn ich dafür auf meinen Kampf verzichte. Doch sollte sie scheitern, werde ich da sein...ich werde mir meinen Namen schon wieder verdienen, soviel steht fest."

Aerith blickte ihn zufrieden an und nickte. Ein kleines Lächeln konnte sie sich dabei nicht verkneifen.. „Wenn du mich fragst, hast du ihn dir bereits in diesen Moment verdient, denn gegen das eigene Verlangen auf Rache zu triumphieren zeugt von wahrer Stärke." Meinte sie und blickte zu ihrem Herzlosen, der hinter ihr stand während sie vergnügt ihre Hände hinter ihrem Rücken zusammenführte. „Nicht wahr, ´Cloud´?" Der Herzlose schwieg, genauso wie Leon, der über die eben gefallenen Worte nachzudenken schien. Kurz darauf setzte er sich in Bewegung. Sein Ziel klar vor Augen: Der Solarkristallturm. „Kümmere dich um Yuffie, Aerith!" Die Weißmagierin nickte und sah dem Schwertkämpfer hinterher. Weit kam er jedoch nicht, da sich ihm Kairi sofort in den Weg stellte.

„Und wo willst du jetzt hin?" wollte sie wissen, während sie vor ihm schwebte.

„Ich habe eine Mission zu erfüllen, wenn es dir also nichts ausmacht…" antwortete er ihr mit geschultertem Schwert und deute ihr an Platz zu machen.

Das Mädchen schüttelte jedoch langsam den Kopf. „Ich kann dich nicht zum Turm lassen. Riku braucht die Organisation und die Organisation braucht den Turm." Erklärte sie.

„Das ist sehr schön für die Organisation, aber falls du es bereits vergessen hast…wir sind FEINDE der Organisation also zerstören wir das was die Organisation braucht. In diesem Fall den Turm." Machte er der Schlüsselträgerin klar.

„Das lasse ich nicht zu!" antwortete sie entschlossen darauf und ließ ihr Schwert in ihrer rechten Hand erscheinen. „Zwing mich nicht Gewalt anzuwenden!" drohte sie. Leon seufzte.

„Erst hilfst du uns, dann stellst du dich uns in den Weg. Ich verstehe dich nicht." Gab er kopfschüttelnd zu, während er sich frustriert an die Stirn griff.

„Ich half euch, weil ihr Hilfe brauchtet. Genauso wie ich eure Hilfe gebraucht habe um Ansem gefangen zu nehmen und die Dunkelheit in Rikus Herzen zu neutralisieren." Erklärte sie ruhig. „Doch jetzt ist die Gefahr gebannt und ihr könnt seelenruhig dahin zurückkehren, wo ihr hergekommen seid…"

„Was wäre dann der Sinn gewesen überhaupt her zu kommen und unsere Leben zu riskieren, wenn wir auf halben Weg den Schwanz einziehen und uns zurückziehen?" wollte Leon wissen. „Yuffie wäre umsonst verletzt worden!"

„Besser ihr kehrt verletzt zurück als tot…" meinte sie leise. Die Ruhe in ihrer Stimme und in ihren Augen bildete eine Aura des Friedens, die eine derartige Gelassenheit ausstrahlte, dass Leon jegliche Wut wich und er so geduldig blieb. „Ihr wisst nicht welchen Mächten ihr hier gegenübersteht …Ansem war nur ein kleiner Teil dessen was euch noch erwarten wird, solltet ihr planen euren Pfad fortzusetzen. Einen Pfad, der letztendlich seinen Preis kosten wird…seid ihr wirklich bereit dazu Opfer in Form eures Lebens einzugehen? Wenn ihr wisst was gut für euch ist, dann geht ihr und kommt nie wieder zurück."

Leon seufzte erneut und hielt sein Schwert kampfbereit vor sich. „Da muss ich dich wohl leider enttäuschen. So knapp vorm Ziel gebe ich nicht auf."

Kairi schloss die Augen und schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf. „Es ist diese Gier, die eines Tages dein Verhängnis sein wird." Meinte sie. Sie öffnete ihre Augen erneut und blickte ihn ernst an. „Du bist stark und mutig, aber du weißt nie wann genug ist. Immer wieder treibst du dich an deine Grenzen du darüber hinaus und bringst dich selbst und die, die an deiner Seite kämpfen, in Gefahr." Leon blickte sie leicht verärgert an. Was bildete sie sich ein ihn zu kritisieren?

„Willst du damit etwa sagen ich sei leichtsinnig?" fragte er und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

„Glaubst du mir nicht? Willst du Beweise sehen?" fragte sie ohne das geringste Anzeichen von Unsicherheit in ihrer Stimme. Ohne Leons Antwort abzuwarten setzte sie fort. „Nehmen wir doch den Kampf von eben. Eure Situation war schlecht. Ansem hatte die Oberhand. Ihr wart so gut wie am Ende…kam es dir auch nur ein Mal in den Sinn zu fliehen?" wollte sie wissen.

Leon schwieg anfangs. Dann gab er zu: „Nein. Ich wusste, dass Ansem auf die anderen losgehen würde, sollten wir fliehen. Ich wollte aber dass die Mission ein Erfolg wird. Sora verlässt sich auf uns, ich wollte ihn nicht enttäuschen."

„Und warum dachtest du, du würdest ihn enttäuschen? Wäre er nicht noch viel enttäuschter darüber gewesen, wenn ihr beide gestorben wärt?" hakte Kairi nach. Es wirkte keineswegs provokativ und sollte nicht eine Antwort aus dem Kämpfer herauspressen, sondern viel mehr dazu anregen, dass er sich mehr Gedanken darüber machte.

„Natürlich, aber so weit wäre es nicht gekommen…alles was ich wollte war Zeit zu gewinnen…" Antwortete er ohne zu zögern. Als sie ihn aber immer noch wartend anstarrte, gab er ihrem Blick schließlich nach und fügte etwas beschämt hinzu: „…und ich wollte zeigen, dass ich stärker geworden bin."

Aerith blickte den Schwertkämpfer verständnisvoll an. „War es wegen Ansem?" Leon nickte.

„Als er unsere Welt zerstörte war ich machtlos. Ich konnte seitdem nicht mehr in mein eigenes Spiegelbild blicken ohne an diese Schande erinnert zu werden. Ich legte meinen Namen ab und schwor zu mir selbst, dass ich ihn erst wieder annehmen würde, wenn ich wieder würdig dafür bin und Ansem besiege. Doch ehe ich die Chance dazu hatte kam Sora und machte kurzen Prozess mit ihm." Er blickte enttäuscht zu Boden. „Er war nichts weiter als ein junger Raufbold, dennoch war er da erfolgreich, wo ich damals scheiterte. Ich kam mir mit einem Mal so schwach vor…als wäre ich in all den Jahren kein bisschen stärker geworden. Als ich heute jedoch auf Ansem traf sah ich die Chance allen zu beweisen, dass ich durchaus stärker geworden bin. Doch viel mehr als es den anderen zu zeigen, wollte ich es mir selbst beweisen…aber letztendlich habe ich es nur mit Hilfe von euch geschafft…ich fühle mich kein bisschen stärker über diesen Sieg…und wenn ich jetzt das Handtuch werfe, während Sora und die anderen noch am kämpfen sind, werde ich mir nur noch schwächer vorkommen…"

„Stärke ist mehr als nur Muskelkraft…" versuchte Kairi zu erklären. „Obwohl du weitaus mehr davon besitzt als ich es tue, wage ich zu behaupten, dass du mich nicht besiegen kannst." Sagte sie als sie ihr Schwert auf ihn richtete.

„Tch, …" gab Leon abfällig von sich. „Das wär's jetzt wenn ich auch noch gegen ein Prinzesschen verlieren würde…soweit kommt's noch."

Kairi schwang einmal kräftig mit ihren Flügeln und 5 leuchtende Federn lösten sich von ihnen. Sie verwandelten sich in strahlende Kugeln, die langsam auf magische Weise begannen um sie herum zu tanzen. „Lass mich dir zeigen, was du nicht erkennst. Vielleicht wirst du anschließend verstehen worin wahre Stärke liegt."

„Du denkst wirklich du kannst MIR etwas beibringen? Bist du nicht etwas ZU selbstsicher?" wand Leon ein und ging dabei einige Schritte seitwärts, offensichtlich planend Kairi zu umkreisen um eine bessere Angriffsgelegenheit zu ergattern. Dock Kairi sah direkt durch diese offensichtliche Taktik und kopierte Leons Bewegungen sodass sie sich beide im Kreis bewegten, den Gegner gegenüber stets im Auge behaltend.

„Ich weiß, dass du noch nicht lange genug kämpfst um so selbstbewusst sein zu können…" setzte er fort.

„Ich mag zwar nicht viel Erfahrung zu haben, aber ich habe dich kämpfen sehen und kenne deine Schwächen." Erklärte sie während sich beide immer noch im Kreis bewegten.

„Keine Erfahrung haben und dennoch Schwächen erkennen?" fragte Leon amüsiert grinsend.

„Du unterschätzt die Mächte von Kingdom Hearts, kann das sein?" erwiderte Kairi das Grinsen

„Ich bin bereits furchtlos der Dunkelheit gegenübergetreten…was ist da schon ein bisschen Licht?" spottete der Braunhaarige-

„Ich werde für dich deine Schwächen ans Licht bringen." Entschied sie während sie ihn ernst mit ihren leuchtend blauen Augen ansah. „Deine erste Schwäche…Selbstüberschätzung."

„Weil ich dich nicht ernst nehme?" fragte Leon genervt. „Wer würde das schon? Du bist ein kleines Mädchen, das sich zwischen den Fronten verirrt hat. Du weißt nicht für wen du kämpfen sollst…jeder deiner Schritte ist voller Selbstzweifel. Was stellst du schon für eine Gefahr da?" Er schrie den letzten Teil und stürmte voran. Als sein Schwert jedoch Kontakt mit dem Mädchen machen sollte verschwand sie in einem Lichtblitz und tauchte kurz darauf in einem weiteren Lichtblitz wieder hinter ihm auf, bereit ihr Schlüsselschwert in seinen Rücken zu rammen, doch Leon wiederum erkannte die Gefahr und rollte seitwärts ab. Im Rollen sammelte er magische Energien für einen Feuga Zauber, den er auf Kairi schleuderte, die sich wiederum kurzerhand mit einem Reflek-Schild schützte.

„Licht, folge meinen Anweisungen!" sie schloss die Augen und die Lichter, die sie umgaben leuchteten auf. „Erstrahle!" Sie öffnete ihren Augen schlagartig und streckte ihre Hand in Leons Richtung aus wo die 5 Lichter, die bisher langsam um sie herumgeschwebt sind, sich vor ihrer Handfläche sammelten um den Ursprung für einen gewaltigen Lichtstrahl zu bilden, der erbarmungslos auf den Schwertkämpfer zuraste.

„Was zum Teufel!" rief er geschockt als er verzweifelt Schutz hinter seinem Schwert suchte, wissend, dass es ihm nichts bringen würde. Der Strahl verfehlte allerdings sein Ziel als der Schwertkämpfer von zwei muskulösen Armen in die Lüfte gehoben wurde. Ein erstaunter Blick nach oben bestätigte seinen Verdacht, dass Aeriths Herzloser ihn gerettet hatte. Der Herzlose flog im weiten Bogen durch die Lüfte, was Leon die Chance bot die Weißmagierin ausfindig zu machen und ihr mit einem nach oben gerichteten Daumen seine Dankbarkeit auszudrücken. Er wurde schließlich wieder am Boden abgesetzt, wo er von einem viel sagenden Blick von Kairi bereits erwartet wurde.

„Okay, vielleicht habe ich mich geirrt. Du zögerst keineswegs mich in Asche zu verwandeln…" stellte der Braunhaarige fest.

Kairi schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich plane nicht dich zu töten…lediglich euch klar zu machen, dass ihr fliehen solltet solange ihr könnt. Roxas ist von sich selbst überzeugt. Er wird nicht zulassen, dass sich ihm jemand in den Weg stellt…anders als ich würde er sich sicher nicht zurückhalten wenn es darum geht sein Vorhaben durchzusetzen."

„Du hast mich wohl nicht verstanden…ich gehe nicht bevor meine Mission erfüllt ist." Wiederholte Leon verbittert.

Sie blickte ihn eine Weile lang ruhig an, dann sagte sie: „Deine zweite Schwäche. Die Gier danach deine viel zu hoch gesetzten Ziele zu erfüllen, egal was es kostet. Bist du bereit solche Opfer einzugehen?" wollte sie wissen.

„Ich fürchte nichts…" antwortete er knapp und schloss die Augen. „Ohne Opfer…gibt es keinen Sieg."

„Das mag zwar wahr sein…doch was wäre wenn deine Freunde die Opfer wären und nicht du selbst?" Seine Augen öffneten sich erstaunt. Sie setzte fort. „Du magst es akzeptiert haben Opfer einzugehen…das wäre völlig in Ordnung wenn du alleine kämpfen würdest. Doch nun kämpfst du Seite an Seite mit deinen Freunden und zwingst ihnen, ohne es zu merken, dieselbe Entscheidung auf wie die, die du gefällt hast. Unabhängig davon ob es die Entscheidung ist, die sie auch gefällt hätten oder nicht." Sie blickte bedrückt zur Seite. „Genau das passierte soeben mit Yuffie."

Auch Leon wand sich von ihr ab und blickte stattdessen nachdenklich auf sein Schwert in dessen Klinge er sein eigenes Spiegelbild betrachtete. `Bin ich wirklich schuld daran was mit Yuffie passiert ist nur weil ich nicht fliehen wollte?´ dachte er und schloss die Augen. `War ich wirklich so besessen davon zu gewinnen, dass ich ihr Wohlergehen zweitrangig eingestuft hatte?´

„Wir hätten fliehen sollen als wir noch die Chance dazu hatten, aber mein Stolz stand mir im Weg. Vielleicht…war es wirklich meine Schuld…" gab er schließlich zu. Während er das gesagt hatte waren Schritte zu hören und als sich alle Anwesenden sich dem Geräusch zuwandten, sahen sie ein dunkles Wesen auf sie zukommen. Komplett in Schwärze getaucht und von einer düsteren Aura umgeben kam es mit langsamen Schritten näher. Aerith führte geschockt ihre Hände vor ihr Gesicht als sie die Person aufgrund der Kleidung identifizierte. Das Gesicht war schwer zu erkennen in all der Schwärze, doch nach kurzer Zeit erkannte sie schließlich die Ähnlichkeit der Merkmale mit denen ihrer schwer verletzten Freundin, die sie eben erst persönlich geheilt hatte durch die sichtbehinderte dunkle Aura hindurch.

„Sei nicht albern…" sprach die Person schließlich und kam nicht weit von der Gruppe entfernt zum stehen. Leon blickte entsetzt in die Augen des Ninjas…feststellend, dass die Farbe der Iris sich geändert hatte und nun ein unheimlich schimmerndes gelb die Augen des Mädchens zierte. Es war nicht so unheimlich wie das strahlende Gelb in den Augen der Herzlosen, deren leuchtende Blicke sogar in der tiefsten Schwärze der Nacht erkennbar waren, doch hatte gleichzeitig etwas beunruhigendes an sich. Diese Augen waren kalt…so kalt wie Ansems Augen höchstpersönlich. Doch das war es nicht, was Leon so störte. Erst als sie sich dazu zwang ihn anzulächeln, wie sie es sonst immer getan hatte wurde ihm bewusst was ihn an ihren neuen Augen beunruhigte. Früher waren ihre Blicke immer voller Optimismus und Freude, was durch ihr strahlendes Lächeln betont wurde, doch nun standen ihr Blick und ihr Lächeln im Konflikt miteinander. Das eine spiegelte immer noch den früheren Charakter des Ninjas wieder, doch das andere entsandte klare Signale in Form von Wut und Hass in die Umgebung. Emotionen, die weder Leon noch Aerith von dem jungen Mädchen gewohnt waren. Yuffie selbst erkannte die Sorgen in den Blicken ihrer Freunde und zwang sich dazu laut zu lachen, was im Endeffekt aber nur als ein gequältes, leises Kichern endete. „Ist es so schlimm…?" Sie konnte die Blicke ihrer Freunde nicht länger ertragen und wand sich daher kurzerhand von ihnen ab.

„Yuffie…dir geht's…ich meine…du bist…" Aerith versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden, scheiterte jedoch offensichtlich.

„…ein Monster." Beendete Yuffie ihren Satz und blickte enttäuscht zu Boden. „Ich weiß es…ich muss nicht in den Spiegel sehen um erahnen zu können wie ich im Moment wohl aussehen mag. Ich hatte nur nicht erwartet, dass es so schlimm sein würde euch so gegenüberzutreten…"

„Ist das etwa…mein Werk…?" Schüttelte Leon fassungslos den Kopf während er Yuffie immer noch geschockt anstarrte.

„Nein!" rief sie kurzerhand als sie das hörte. Sie blickte ihn ernst an. „Es war nicht deine Schuld! Hör nicht auf das, was sie dir eingeflüstert hat." Ihr Finger zeigte auf Kairi, die dem Gespräch wortlos beiwohnte. Noch nicht einmal als man den Finger auf sie richtete hielt sie es für nötig von Worten gebrauch zu machen. Lediglich eine hochgezogene Augenbraue deutete an, dass sie etwas überrascht war auf diese Art und Weise erwähnt zu werden. Yuffie senkte ihren Blick und ballte wütend die Fäuste. „Nein, es ist nicht deine Schuld…sondern die von Ansem…nie werde ich ihm verzeihen was er mir angetan hat…" in ihren Augen bildeten sich Tränen. „Dieser Mistkerl…er lachte auch noch als ich leiden musste…er hat es regelrecht genossen mir mein Leben zu zerstören…" Blut tropfte an ihren Händen hinab auf den Boden, als sie mit ihren Krallen unweigerlich in ihr eigenes Fleisch schnitt als sie ihre Fäuste so fest zusammenballte, doch schien es sie nicht zu interessieren. Aerith zögerte etwas, jedoch ging sie letztendlich zu ihrer Freundin hinüber und nahm sie langsam in die Arme und versuchte sie zu trösten.

„Zumindest lebst du noch…das ist doch etwas, oder?" sprach sie ruhig zu ihr.

„Wer will denn schon so leben? So kann ich unmöglich nach Hause kommen…man wird mich davon jagen wie ein Tier…" wand sie ein als ihr die Tränen an den Wangen runter liefen.

„Das werde ich nicht zulassen…" meinte Leon. „Sollen sie es nur versuchen, ich werde jeden eigenhändig aus der Stadt befördern, der es wagen sollte dich ein Monster zu nennen…" versicherte er ihr. „Egal was passiert ist…du bleibst du, oder etwa nicht?"

Yuffie blickte ihn an. Aerith lächelte. „Genau…das Radiant Garden Wiederaufbaukomitee hält zusammen, komme was wolle."

Als Yuffie das hörte umarmte sie Aerith noch fester. „Danke, Leute!"

Kairi betrachtete dieses Schauspiel mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck. Es freute sie, dass Yuffie dem Schicksal eines Herzlosen entfliehen konnte…sie wusste jedoch auch, dass Yuffie nur Glück gehabt hatte. Nächstes Mal könnte alles ganz anders ablaufen und sie hoffte, dass Leon und die anderen dies nun realisiert hatten.

„So ungern ich euch auch stören möchte…ich fürchte es ist an der Zeit, dass ihr aufbrecht. Ihr habt keinen Grund euer Leben für diesen Konflikt aufs Spiel zu setzen also flieht solange ihr könnt." Bat sie die Truppe.

Aerith schaute zu Leon hinüber. „Wir sollten wirklich zurückkehren, damit ich sicher gehen kann, dass mit Yuffie alles in Ordnung ist…vielleicht wäre es besser…"

„Nein!" Yuffie riss sich von Aerith los und blickte ihre Freund entschlossen an. „Mir geht es gut! Ich kann kämpfen! Ich WILL kämpfen!"

Leon schaute den Ninja erstaunt an. „Wirklich? Bist du sicher?" Sie nickte

„Ich will den Fehler berichtigen, den ich vorher begannen habe…" erklärte Yuffie. „Weil ich nicht bereit war Ansem zu töten konnte er mich zu dem machen, was ich jetzt bin. Dieses Mal werde ich nicht zögern sein bedauerndes Leben zu beenden." Knurrte sie wütend.

„Ansem besitzt keinen eigenen Körper mehr. Sein Geist ergreift besitzt von Menschen, die sich freiwillig der Dunkelheit öffnen. Du wirst zwar die Personen töten können, die er besessen hat, aber nie Ansem selbst." Versuchte Kairi dem wütenden Mädchen klar zu machen.

Yuffies wütender Blick wand sich ihr zu. „Und wenn schon! Dann werde ich eben jede Person töten die es wagt sich von ihm beeinflussen zu lassen!" sie stampfte auf den Boden und führ mit der Hand wütend durch die Luft. „Ich werde ihn solange verfolgen bis es niemanden mehr gibt, den er kontrollieren kann. Das Schwöre ich!" Ihre Freunde waren geschockt über den Zorn in ihrer Stimme, den beide nicht gewohnt waren, jedoch merkte Yuffie das nicht…oder es war ihr in diesem Moment einfach egal.

Kairi schüttelte nur enttäuscht den Kopf. „Was hat die Dunkelheit nur mit dir gemacht…es ist eine Schande."

„Spar dir die Belehrungen…" meinte Yuffie. „Sag mir wo dieser Riku ist, damit ich ihn von dem Fluch befreien kann, der ihn und das Universum quält."

„Ich werde Riku niemanden ausliefern, der so unbedacht ist, wie du. Riku zu töten wird Ansem nur kurz aufhalten. Es ist keine Lösung."

„Entweder du zeigst mir wo er ist, oder ich durchsuche die ganze Insel…ich gehe nicht bevor ich für Gerechtigkeit gesorgt habe!" rief sie.

„Dann wirst du erst an mir vorbeikommen müssen." Wand Kairi ein.

„Vorschlag akzeptiert." Murmelte der Ninja und verschwand in einer dunklen Wolke. Ihre Freunde blickten sich erstaunt um. Kairi wusste jedoch wo sich ihre Gegnerin befand und folgte mit ihren Augen der dunklen Präsenz, die um sie tanzte. Hin und wieder erschien sie wieder im Sichtfeld ihrer Freunde, ging einige Schritte auf Kairi zu, verschwand daraufhin wieder und erschien an einer anderen Stelle erneut. Auf diese Weise kam sie Kairi immer näher.

„Wenn ich es mir recht überlege hat die Dunkelheit auch ein paar nette Vorteile…" meinte sie bevor sie wieder verschwand. Kurz darauf tauchte sie auf der anderen Seite wieder auf. „Ich kann mich jetzt so viel Teleportieren wie ich will zum Beispiel…" Erneut verschwand sie und tauchte woanders wieder auf. „Meine Körper fühlt sich federleicht an…" Sie erschien an einer anderen Stelle. „…und dennoch habe ich das Gefühl ich könnte Bäume ausreißen."

„Wenn das so toll ist, wieso willst du dann um jeden Preis deine Rache vollziehen…?" wollte Kairi wissen. Yuffie erschien kurz darauf hinter ihr. Ein Kunai in ihrer rechten Hand.

„Weil es dennoch die Hölle ist ständig gegen die eigene Dunkelheit ankämpfen zu müssen um bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben…ich HASSE es!" das Ninjamädchen schwang ihr Messer während sie voller Wut schrie.

Ohne sich zu ihrem Angreifer umzudrehen sprach Kairi: „Licht, fessle!" und die um sie umherwirbelnden Lichter hafteten sich an die Arme und Beine des Angreifers. Bevor dieser wusste wie ihm geschah schwebte er schon bewegungsunfähig in der Luft. Vier von fünf Lichtern schwebten jeweils an den Gliedmaßen des Ninjas, während das fünfte ruhig vor ihr schwebte, auf befehle der Prinzessin wartend. Yuffie verzog schmerzerfüllt ihr Gesicht als sie spürte wie die schimmernden Fesseln an ihren Handgelenken und Füßen ihre Haut zu verbrennen schienen. Wütend schaute sie zu Kairi hinab, die ihre linke Hand in Yuffies Richtung hob und ihrer letzten Lichtkugel anschließend befahl: „Durchbohre!"

Kurz darauf änderte das letzte Licht seine Form bis es letztendlich große Ähnlichkeit mit einem Speer hatte. Wenig später raste er auf Yuffie zu, welche den Schmerz mit geschlossenen Augen erwartete, ihn jedoch niemals zu spüren bekam, da Aeriths Leibwächter den Speer gekonnt beiseite schlug und dafür eine Brandwunde an der Stelle erhielt, mit der er Kairis Licht abgewehrt hatte, weshalb er einen wütenden Schrei in die Umgebung entsandte. Was er danach machte konnte Kairi nicht sehen, weil sie Schritte hinter ihr hörte und sich gerade noch rechtzeitig zu Leon umdrehte, der bereits mit seinem Gunblade ausgeholt hatte. Die Wucht des Aufpralls seines Schwertes mit ihrem machte ihr bewusst wie groß der Unterschied in körperlicher Stärke zwischen ihr und ihm wirklich war. Mit beiden Händen musste sie ihr Schwert stützen um Leon davor abzuhalten mit seinem Schwert quer durch ihr wunderschönes Gesicht zu fahren. In diesem Moment wurde auch der Unterschied in Sachen Schwertkampferfahrung deutlich, denn Leon verlagerte sein Gewicht, was Kairi komplett aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte und dem Braunhaarigen die Chance bot zuerst ihr Schwert im weiten Bogen davon zu schleudern und anschließend das Mädchen ins Ziel zu nehmen. Die junge Prinzessin hatte aber genug von Kingdom Hearts gelernt um sich in solchen Fällen verteidigen zu können. Sie nutzte dieses Wissen über theoretische Kampftechniken und wandte es sogleich erfolgreich in die Praxis um, damit sie schnell wieder ins Gleichgewicht kommen und ihre Hände schützend vor sich halten konnte.

„Licht, blende!" die Lichtkugel, die zuvor als Speer gedient hatte kehrte schlagartig in ihre Hand zurück und erstrahlte hell, was Leon die Sicht raubte und ihn dadurch blind zuschlagen lies. Als das Licht verschwand klebte etwas Blut an Leons Schwert und an Kairis Wange tropfte etwas von der rotfarbigen Flüssigkeit hinunter. Sie ignorierte die Wunde während Leon immer noch versuchte sich von der Blendattacke zu erholen und entsandte ihr Licht zu ihrem Schlüsselschwert, welches einige Meter von ihr entfernt auf dem Boden lag. Als das Licht den Griff des Schwertes berührte sprach sie: „Folge meinen Bewegungen!"

Sogleich erhob sich das Schwert und schwebte von alleine. Kairi richtete ihre linke Hand auf Leon und das Schwert kam blitzschnell angeflogen. Bevor er sich überhaupt vollständig erholen konnte machte das Schwert schmerzhaften Kontakt mit seinem Rücken und Kairi deutete mit Bewegungen ihrer rechten Hand die Schwünge des Schwertes an, welches das Schwert eins zu eins übernahm. Als Leon nach einer langen Zick-Zack-Kombo letztendlich eiskalt mit einem Schlag gegen die Rippen zu Boden geworfen wurde, musste Kairi auf unangenehme Weise feststellen, dass sie den Herzlosen vergessen hatte, der nun seine Wut über die Schmerzen seiner linken Hand mit brutalen Faustschlägen gegen sie zum Ausdruck brachte. Der erste traf sie seitlich von hinten, was dazu führte dass sie auf brutalste weise ruckartig umgedreht wurde nur um einen weiteren Schlag gegen den Magen und gegen den Kopf abzubekommen. Einen vierten Treffer landete er jedoch nicht, da seine Fäuste anstelle von Kairis Körper auf eine Barriere aus sechseckigen Feldern traf, die seine Attacke mit voller Wucht auf ihn zurückschleuderte, was ihn geschockt zurücktaumeln lies. Während Kairi diese Chance nutzte um sich langsam aufzurappeln und sich dabei die schmerzende Stelle ihres Kopfes zuhielt, durch die langsam etwas Blut ihre Stirn hinuntersickerte, malte sie mit ihrem Finger flinke Kreise in die Luft, die dazu führten, dass ihr Schlüsselschwert hinter ihr begann zu rotieren. Dieses rotierende Schlüsselschwert hetzte sie mit einer weiteren Handbewegung kurzerhand an ihr vorbei auf den überwältigten Herzlosen, der lautstark brüllte und so erstmal keine Gefahr mehr darstellte. Hinter der Handfläche, die ihr Gesicht verdeckte begann sich Licht zu bilden und kurz darauf war jeglicher Schmerz verschwunden, weshalb sie ein erleichterndes Seufzen nicht unterdrücken konnte. Einzig die Rückstände des Blutes an ihrer Hand bewiesen, dass sie sich überhaupt verletzt haben musste. Von dem selben Licht, das sie geheilt hatte, wurde aber auch Leon umhüllt, der kurz darauf wieder kampfbereit vor ihr stand, was Kairi nicht sonderlich erfreute, da sie sich nun wieder mit ihm befassen musste, obwohl sie gedacht hatte, dass dies vorerst nicht nötig sein würde. Sie musste nicht lange nach der Quelle der Magie suchen, die ihn geheilt hatte, denn ihr Blick fiel schnell auf Aerith und sie wusste, dass dieser Kampf nicht enden würde, solange die Weißmagierin noch anwesend war, also entschied sie sich für drastischere Mittel…

„Tut mir Leid, Aerith, aber ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du diesen Kampf unnötig in die Länge ziehst. Du lässt mir keine andere Wahl." Seufzte die Prinzessin und schaute die Weißmagierin mitleidsvoll an, da die rothaarige wusste, was der Heilerin bevorstehen würde. „Licht…" sprach sie schließlich. „…lasse sie verstummen!" und der Licht, das vorher ihr Schwert trug, lies es fallen und raste auf Aerith zu. Während Kairi das Schwert in ihrer Hand erschienen lies, sah sie, wie Leon seine ihn immer wieder heilende Freundin zur Vorsicht ermahnte, der Leibwächter Herzlose vor seiner Meisterin erschien und versuchte die flinke Lichtkugel mit seinen mächtigen Armen beiseite zu schlagen und schließlich scheiterte, und wie das Licht letztendlich den abwehrenden Bewegungen der Weißmagierin zum Trotz sein Ziel erreichte: Ihren Hals. Das Licht drang ins Innere hinein und verschwand darin. Geschockt fasste sich die Weißmagierin an die Stelle an der das Licht verschwunden war und wollte ihren Schock zum Ausdruck bringen, musste zu diesem Zeitpunkt aber feststellen, dass ihre Stimme sie gänzlich verlassen hatte. Sie versuchte zu reden, zu schreien…doch kein einziger Ton entwich ihren Lippen. Geschockt ging sie in die Knie Fassungslos starrte sie den Boden an. Während sie das tat kam die Lichtkugel wieder aus ihrem Hals hervor und kehrte zu einer Meisterin zurück und umkreiste sie, wie schon zuvor.

„Aerith! Was ist los? Bist du okay!" rief Leon, der nicht verstanden hatte, was soeben passiert war. Sie schaute ihn an, wollte etwas sagen, doch scheiterte, woraufhin sie enttäuscht den Kopf hängen lies.

„Sie ist in Ordnung…nur sprechen kann sie nicht mehr." Erklärte Kairi ihm.

„Was! Wie kannst du so etwas nur machen?" wollte Leon wissen.

„Ich hatte keine andere Wahl…nur so kann ich sie davor abhalten Heilzauber zu wirken ohne sie ernsthaft zu verletzen…es ist die menschlichste Methode, die mir zur Verfügung steht." Kairi senkte ihren Blick und griff sich an ihren Arm. „Ich weiß, dass es schrecklich ist, aber allemal besser als sie zu töten, oder?"

„Wie konntest du nur…!" knurrte Leon und wollte angreifen, doch Aeriths Herzloser kam ihm zuvor. Er stürmte an ihm vorbei, brüllte vor Wut und plante zuzuschlagen, doch Kairi breitete nur ihre Arme aus und begann zu strahlen. Der Herzlose hatte keine andere Wahl als zurückzuweichen. „Deine Loyalität und Beharrlichkeit beeindrucken mich und ist sehr lobenswert…dein grenzenloser Übermut, jedoch ist mehr als enttäuschend." Meinte Kairi ruhig und ernst mit geschlossenen Augen. Die Lichtkugeln, die Yuffie gefangen gehalten hatten, lösten sich und kehrten zu Kairi zurück und setzten ihren Tanz um sie herum fort. Als alle Kugeln versammelt waren, begannen auch sie heller zu leuchten und drehten sich auch schneller um die Rothaarige herum. Bis diese schließlich ihre leuchtend blauen Augen öffnete und dabei den Herzlosen seelenruhig anblickte.

„Sanctus!"

Keiner wusste wie der Herzlose diesen Blick tatsächlich empfand. Wäre er in der Lage gewesen Gefühle zu empfinden wäre er vermutlich furchtlos und beruhigt. Ihre kristallblauen Augen würden ihm die Furcht nehmen und ihn das bevorstehende Vergessen lassen. Sie würden seine Seele beruhigen und ihn hoffen lassen. Hoffen, dass es danach mehr geben wird als nur die Dunkelheit in der er geboren wurde. Er würde den leuchtenden Kugeln, die in den Himmel aufstiegen, keine Beachtung schenken, noch nicht einmal, wenn sie blitzschnell auf ihn zukamen. Könnte er fühlen, dann wüsste er, dass es nun vorbei war und er zufrieden mit sich hätte sein können, dafür, dass er alles getan hatte was in seiner Macht gestanden hatte.

…Aber er konnte nicht fühlen.

Alles was er wusste war, dass er versagt hatte als die wunderschön schimmernden Kugeln ihn alle nach einander durchbohrten und er daraufhin mit gequälten Schreien in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Für ihn gab es keine Gnade, keine Erlösung und erst recht keine Hoffung.

„Welch tragisches Ende…" flüsterte Kairi und führte mit geschlossenen Augen ihre Hände zusammen, als würde sie beten. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie wie am Boden kniende Aerith fassungslos auf die Stelle blickte an der ihr Herzloser eben noch gestanden hatte. Mit einem Fingerschnipsen lies die Prinzessin der Herzen Tänzerinnen erscheinen, dessen Kontrolle sie von Roxas zugesprochen bekommen hatte. Die Niemand sprangen kampfbereit um die Weißmagierin herum, die es nicht für nötig empfand sich nach ihnen umzusehen, da sie ohnehin bereits wusste, dass sie umzingelt war.

„Ohne Magie, ohne den Schutz dieses Herzlosens…wie gedenkst du weiterzukämpfen, Aerith?" wollte Kairi wissen.

Leon knurrte wütend als er sah wie die Niemand die schutzlose Weißmagierin umkreisten und rannte bereits zu ihr hinüber um die Niemande auszulöschen, wurde aber von der messerscharfen rotierenden Klinge in Mondform aufgehalten, mit der er schon vor kurzem bereits Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte, nachdem Kairi 3 ihrer Lichter dazu verwendet hatte sie zu bilden und sie mit den Worten: „Licht, spalte!" auf ihn gehetzt hatte

„Verdammt!" fluchte er, als er in letzter Sekunde auswich. „Aerith, du musst fliehen! Jetzt!"

Die Weißmagierin lies sich geschlagen nach vorne fallen und stützte sich mit den Händen am Boden während sie den Kopf hängen ließ. Vor Wut und Enttäuschung ballte sie noch ihre Fäuste zusammen bevor sie letztendlich ihr Armband dazu verwendete sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Die Niemande teilten sich auf und umkreisten jeweils Leon und Yuffie, die langsam wieder über die Schmerzen an ihren Hand und Beingelenken, die durch die Lichtfesseln verursacht worden waren, hinwegkam.

„Du hast bereits eingesehen, dass es für Aerith sinnvoll ist sich zurückzuziehen…ich frage mich, wann es dir bewusst wird, dass auch du und Yuffie besser fliehen solltet solange ihr könnt?" fragte Kairi den Schwertkämpfer, der die schwebende Lichtklinge immer wieder mit seinem Gunblade abwehren musste.

„Noch können wir kämpfen!" kam es hinter ihr von Yuffie als Antwort.

„Also plant ihr erst euch zurückzuziehen wenn ihr schon schwer verletzt seid…?"

„Ich hatte doch gesagt, dass ich nicht eher verschwinde, bevor ich nicht Ansem in die Finger gekriegt habe…!" antwortete das dunkle Ninjamädchen wütend.

Kairi seufzte. „Und ich hatte gesagt, dass du ihn nicht kriegen wirst ehe du mich besiegt hast."

„Und was lässt dich denken, dass ich das nicht könnte?" knurrte Yuffie.

„Deine Dunkelheit ist meinem Licht nicht gewachsen…" erklärte Kairi ihr knapp, was den Ninja ein abfälliges Geräusch entlockte.

„Na gut…ich gebe zu ich hatte gedacht ich könnte mir meine Kräfte für Ansem sparen, aber ich schätze es wäre keine schlechte Idee sie vorher zumindest mal auszuprobieren…" murmelte sie. „Es mag zwar riskant sein mit der Dunkelheit zu spielen, aber diesmal wird mich meine Angst nicht davor abhalten zu erreichen was ich mir vorgenommen habe." Sie konzentrierte sich und Kairi spürte wie ihre dunkle Aura stärker wurde. Hinter ihr war Leon immer noch mit den Niemanden und der Lichtklinge beschäftigt.

„Yuffie, nein! Das ist zu gefährlich!" rief er während er sich gegen die Angriffe verteidigte.

„Keine Sorge, ich passe schon auf." Versicherte sie ihm während sie selbstbewusst grinste und jeweils 4 schwarze Shuriken aus dem Nichts zwischen ihren Fingern erschienen, die allesamt nacheinander in bläuliche Flammen getaucht wurden. „Sinistra Feuga: Schatten Shuriken!" rief sie und warf sie alle gleichzeitig in Kairis Richtung. Noch während die Shuriken durch die Lüfte flogen lösten die Schatten, die sie auf den Boden warfen, sich von ihnen und bildeten so jeweils einen neuen Ninjastern, der wie alle anderen auch, sogleich von blauem Feuer umhüllt wurde. Dies wiederholte sich noch einige Male bis unzählige Ninjasterne auf Kairi zuflogen, die wiederum nicht zögerte von ihrem Reflek-Zauber gebrauch zu machen, der sie in ein Schild hüllte, an dem die Ninjastene allesamt abprallten und auf Yuffie zurückgeflogen kamen. Zumindest dachte Kairi, dass die Ninjasterne zu ihrem Absender zurückfliegen würden. Tatsächlich aber, änderten sie sogleich wieder ihre Flugrichtung und kamen erneut auf Kairi zu, während sie die Flugzeit natürlich weiterhin dafür genutzt hatten, sich noch mehr zu vervielfältigen. Hastig rief sie ihre 5 Lichter zu sich zurück und befahl ihnen eine neue Formation einzunehmen. 4 befanden sich am Boden, jeweils vor, hinter und seitlich von ihr. Das letzte schwebte genau über ihr. Mit den Worten: „Licht, beschütze mich!" bildeten die Lichter eine durchsichtige Schutzkuppel, mit der die in Feuer getauchten Shuriken Kontakt machten und schließlich explodierten. Kairi lies die Schutzkuppel bestehen bis der Rauch der unzähligen kleinen Explosionen verschwunden war, da sie nicht sehen konnte ob die Luft wirklich rein war. Während sie darauf wartete, dass der Rauch sich verzog hörte sie nur das Geräusch sterbender Niemande vor und hinter ihr. Offensichtlich nutzten ihre beiden Gegner die Pause um die Tänzerinnen aus dem Weg zu räumen, die sie sonst nur behindern würden. Als sie dann endlich etwas sehen konnte, sah sie sogleich eine perfekte Angriffschance, da Leon so in den Kampf gegen die Niemande vertieft war, dass er ihr den Rücken gekehrt hatte. Sie begann damit ihr Licht in ihrem Schlüsselschwert zu bündeln und achtete dabei darauf nicht zu viel Macht in den Schlag zu setzen um nicht Gefahr zu laufen Leon zu schwer zu verletzten oder ihn gar zu töten. Als sie letztendlich genug Licht in ihrem Schwert gebündelt hatte und ihr Schutzschild aufhob um Leon angreifen zu können, machte ihr ein Tritt gegen den Magen einen abrupten Strich durch die Rechnung. Kairi hatte niemanden vor sich gesehen, sondern lediglich für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde die dunkle Aura an der Stelle gespürt an der ihr Angreifer sich befunden haben musste, bevor er auch schon wieder verschwunden war. Kaum hatte sie den ersten Treffer einstecken müssen, folgte bereits ein weiterer von hinten. Sie konnte nur einen kurzen Kampfschrei von Yuffie hören, bevor ihre Krallen eine unschöne Wunde an Kairis Rücken hinterließen. Die Prinzessin der Herzen holte bereits im Umdrehen mit ihrem Schwert aus, doch traf ihr Schwert nur Luft, da ihr Angreifer bereits verschwunden war. Aus ihren Augenwinkeln heraus sah sie gerade noch wie die verzerrten Umrisse von Yuffie neben ihr zu erkennen waren, bevor sie spürte wie ein Tritt gegen ihre Füße sie vom Kontakt mit dem Boden beraubte und sie sich gerade noch durch ihre Fähigkeit zu schweben davor Bewahren konnte unfreiwilligen Kontakt mit dem Boden zu machen. Doch das auch nur vorerst, denn kurz darauf spürte sie wie Yuffies dunkle Aura hinter ihr erschien und bereits kurz danach rammte sich ein Ellenbogen mit voller Wucht gegen ihren Rücken, der sie geradewegs auf den Boden beförderte. Ein weiterer Schlag sollte folgen, doch Kairi gelang es gerade noch sich in einem Lichtblitz wegzuteleportieren. Einige Meter weit von ihrem ursprünglichen Aufenthaltsort entfernt tauchte sie wieder auf und sah wie ein Fußtritt dort den Boden traf, wo sich Sekunden zuvor noch ihr Kopf befunden hatte. Nachdem der letzte Schlag offensichtlich sein Ziel verfehlte, konnte Kairi schwach erkennen, wie ihr Angreifer, in diesem Fall Yuffie, sich sofort zu ihr hinbewegte. Die Rothaarige konnte den Ninja nicht direkt sehen, sah aber hin und wieder verzerrte Umrisse und Fußspuren, die manchmal abrupt endeten und an einer anderen Stelle wieder fortsetzten. Die Prinzessin schlussfolgerte letztendlich aufgrund der Tatsache, dass die dunkle Aura von Yuffie für den kurzen Augenblick, in dem sie ihren Standpunkt wechselte, ebenfalls verschwand anstatt weiterhin präsent zu sein, dass sich ihre Gegnerin nicht nur unglaublich schnell bewegen konnte, sondern sich auch noch in gewissen zeitlichen Abständen teleportierte.

„Was für Mächte die Dunkelheit doch Menschen verleiht…" staunte Kairi als sie sah, wie Yuffie ihr mit Mordstempo immer näher kam. „Licht, setze sie unter Beschuss!" forderte sie ihre Lichter auf, welche sofort gehorchten und sich neben ihr platzierten, wo sie sogleich anfingen weiße Lichtstrahlen wild um sich zu schießen. Was anfangs wirkte wie ein verzweifelter Versuch sich zu schützen entpuppte sich schnell als eine geeignete Methode um Yuffie das Bewegen zu erschweren, da die Lichtstrahlen ohne System einfach kreuz und quer um sich flogen und man so nicht vorhersagen konnte wo es einen sicheren Pfad geben könnte. Daher konnte Kairi spüren, wie Yuffie vergeblich versuchte den Laserstrahlen auszuweichen UND ihr gleichzeitig näher zu kommen. Kairi plante auf diese Weise Yuffie in eine Enge zu treiben um sie dann mit einer flächenwirkenden Attacke außer Gefecht zu setzen, doch ehe sie dazu kommen konnte tauchten dutzende Herzlose auf dem Schlachtfeld auf und brachten wiederum ihre eigene dunkle Aura mit, was es deutlich erschwerte Yuffies Aura von der Aura der Herzlosen zu differenzieren und somit ihren Standpunkt zu deuten. Sie entschied sich deshalb dafür die Herzlosen schnellstmöglich aus dem Weg zu räumen und flog dafür hoch in den Himmel, von wo aus sie ihre Lichter wieder um sich sammelte, auf das Schlachtfeld deutete und rief: „Licht, bombardiere!"

Die fünf Lichtkugeln folgten sofort ihren Befehlen und stürzten auf die Umgebung herab, wobei sie jedes Mal wenn sie mit dem Boden in Kontakt kamen eine gewaltige Explosion hinterließen, die die Herzlosen großflächig den Garaus machte.

„Nette Idee, aber du dachtest doch wohl nicht etwa nur weil du dich in der Luft befindest, seiest du automatisch vor mir sicher, oder?" hörte Kairi plötzlich Yuffie, wie sie frech lachte. Kairis Augen weiteten sich vor Schock, konnte aber nichts mehr gegen die Schlagserie unternehmen, die Yuffie begonnen hatte nachdem sie hinter ihr erschienen war und sich mithilfe von Teleportationen in der Luft hielt um die Prinzessin so dutzende schmerzhafte Wunden zuzufügen. Kairi versuchte sich zu verteidigen, doch Yuffie befand sich nie lange genug an einer Stelle um sie treffen zu können und so musste sie Schlag für Schlag einstecken, bis sie letztendlich die Kraft zum fliegen verlor und abstürzte. In ihrem Fall rief sie ihre Lichtkugeln zu sich zurück und sprach hastige Zaubersprüche um sich zu Heilen. Gleichzeitig versuchte sie ihre Flügel auszubreiten um langsam nach unten zu gleiten, doch bevor es dazu kam spürte Kairi wie sich von hinten zwei Arme um sie legten und so ihre Hände und ihre Flügel daran hinderte sich auszubreiten.

„Was!" rief Kairi geschockt.

„Es ist ein hoher Fall von hier oben, nicht wahr?" konnte sie Yuffies Stimme hören. Natürlich war sie es, die Kairi am fliegen hinderte.

„Bist du wahnsinnig? Ist dir nicht klar, dass mein Licht dich vernichten kann, wenn du dich an mich klammerst?" warnte Kairi.

„Vermutlich könnte es das…aber du willst mich nicht wirklich töten, nicht wahr?" erwiderte das Ninjamädchen frech.

„Ihr mich aber schon, hm?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Sie blickte auf den immer näher kommenden Boden hinab und sah Leon, der sein Schwert in die Höhe hielt. Seinem Beispiel folgten unzählige Invictoren, die zahlreich um ihn herum erschienen. Die großen, Muskelbepackten, teufelsartigen Schwertträger-Herzlosen galten als eine der stärksten und gnadenlosesten Arten, die es gab und sie zögerten keine Sekunde ihren großen Schwerter gen Himmel zu halten, sodass Kairi nun drohte auf ein Feld voller ihr entgegengestreckten Klingen zu landen.

„Du lässt uns immerhin keinen andere Wahl." Begründete Yuffie den Gebrauch einer so grausamen Angriffsstrategie.

Diese Worte lösten etwas in Kairi aus, was Yuffie nicht erwartet hätte. Ihre bis zu diesem Augenblick vor Schock weit aufgerissenen Augen verengten sich zu einem wütenden Blick, ihre Aura aus Licht begann heller zu strahlen, was Yuffie vor Schmerz aufschreien lies, und die Lichtkugeln um sie herum schienen mit ihren wild umherzuckenden Blitzen bis zum Anschlag gefüllt mit Energie zu sein. „Nein, Yuffie…ich gab euch mehr als genug Chancen zu fliehen, doch da ihr meine Warnungen allesamt ignoriert habt und mir nun mit dem Tod droht…wieso sollte ich mich noch weiter zurückhalten…!" Yuffie war überrascht solchen Zorn in der Stimme des Mädchens zu hören, die bisher die ganze Zeit über ruhig geblieben war. Dennoch hielt sie trotz den brennenden Schmerzen, die das Licht ihr zufügte Kairi fest in ihrem Griff Bis zum Aufprall dauerte es immerhin nicht mehr lange.

„Licht, dass du mich leitest, schützt und an meiner Seite kämpfst. Nimm deine unsterbliche Form an und leihe mir deine Schwingen!" betete Kairi und die machterfüllten Lichtkugeln verschwanden in ihren Flügeln und ihrem Schlüsselschwert, woraufhin beides die Form von hellen, weißen lodernden Flammen annahm. Yuffie, die das nicht hat kommen sehen, lies sofort schreiend von Kairi ab und fiel einige Meter in weiße Flammen gehüllt brennend in die Tiefe, bevor sie sich an den Grund des Bodens teleportierte und dort versuchte die flammen zu ersticken indem sie sich auf den Boden warf und hin und her rollte.

„Yuffie, bist du ok!" rief Leon besorgt als er seine Freundin in Flammen getaucht sah. Er zog sofort seine Jacke aus und versuchte die Flammen zu löschen, wurde aber von Yuffie aufgehalten.

„Ich komme schon klar! Pass lieber auf Kairi auf!" gab sie gequält von sich.

Das erinnerte den Schwertkämpfer wieder an seine Gegnerin zu der er sich rasch wieder zu wand. Als sein Blick jedoch wieder in den Himmel fiel, konnte er seinen Augen nicht trauen. Er wusste nicht genau ob es an Kairi oder daran lag, dass die Sonne bereits seit einiger Zeit begonnen hatte langsam unterzugehen und deshalb den Himmel in feuerartige Farben tauchte, aber der gesamte Himmel schien zu brennen, denn ausgehend von Kairis aus Flammen bestehenden Flügeln und dem lichterloh brennenden Schlüsselschwert fielen weiträumig Flammen vom Himmel und steigerten die Temperatur der Umgebung schlagartig aufs unvorstellbare. Die Prinzessin der Herzen breitete ihre Flügel weit aus und schwang imposant ihr brennendes Schlüsselschwert während sie wütend auf ihre beiden Gegner hinabblickte. „Schwingen des Phönix!" rief sie.

Für einen Augenblick hätte Leon schwören können er hätte nicht nur einen Phönix aus weißen Flammen hinter Kairi gesehen, sondern auch gehört. Geschockt taumelte er zurück. „Was zum…!"

„Jetzt weicht ihr also zurück, wollt fliehen…? Dafür ist es jetzt leider zu spät!" rief Kairi wütend während sie ihr Schwert schwang und infernalische Feuermassen auf die Umgebung herabregneten so als würde der Himmel wahrhaftig brennen und auf die Welt herabstürzen. „Weiße Flammen des Lichtphönix´, reinigt diese Welt vor jeglicher Dunkelheit!"

Die Flammen stürzten gnadenlos auf die Armee von Invictoren herab und verbrannte sie allesamt bei lebendigem Leibe. Sie starben wahrscheinlich bereits bevor die Flammen sie berührten an der enormen Hitze und dem Licht, das den weißen Flammen innewohnte. So schnell wie sie vergingen, hatten sie vermutlich noch nicht einmal Zeit dafür gehabt Schmerz zu verspüren. Ehe der Braunhaarige es sich versah, waren er und Yuffie von Feuer umzingelt und hatten bereits keinen Ausweg mehr. Yuffie hatte die Flammen löschen können, die sie umgeben hatten, konnte aber kaum die Kraft dazu aufbringen aufzustehen.

„Yuffie, dieses Mal lasse ich nicht zu, dass wir so enden wie beim Kampf gegen Ansem. Ich sage wir verschwinden! Jetzt!" befahl Leon, seinen Blick immer noch auf Kairi gerichtet, die hoch im Himmel schwebte.

„Daraus wird leider nichts…" lachte Yuffie schwach.

„Was! Wieso nicht!" wollte Leon wissen. „Wenn es wegen diesem Ansem ist, dann sage ich dir…" wollte er schon schimpfen, doch er wurde unterbrochen.

„Mein Armband ist verbrannt…" erklärte sie. Leon blickte geschockt auf das Schmuckstück, das von Sora erschaffen wurde, damit sie die Korridore der Dunkelheit nutzen konnten. Es war vollkommen hinüber. Der dunkle Kristall, der ihnen das Teleportieren ermöglichte, war gesprungen und die Dunkelheit aus ihm gewichen. Er war nutzlos geworden.

„Du kannst dich doch jetzt sicher auch so teleportieren!" meinte Leon.

„Diese weißen Flammen haben mich so gut wie ausgesaugt…ich habe nicht einmal mehr die Kraft aufzustehen…" gestand sie. „Du musst ohne mich gehen…"

„Aber…!"

„So schafft es wenigstens einer von uns hier raus!" versuchte sie ihm klar zu machen.

„Wir benutzen beide einfach meins!" entschied er.

„Und riskieren, dass keiner von uns überlebt? Sei nicht albern!" sie zwang sich dazu zu lachen.

„Albern! Ich versuche uns hier raus zubringen! Ich weiß nicht wieso du so unbedingt sterben willst, aber ich lasse das auf keinen Fall zu, verstanden!" schrie Leon sie an. In Yuffies Augen bildeten sich Tränen, die sie immer noch hinter einem Lächeln zu verstecken versuchte.

„Idiot…natürlich will ich nicht sterben…ich hab sogar große Angst davor…" erklärte sie.

„Was ist dann dein Problem…?" wollte er wissen.

„Vielleicht ist es dir noch nicht aufgefallen, aber ich bi ein Monster!" schrie sie ihn an. Die Tränen, die sich in ihren Augen gesammelt hatten, konnten von ihr nicht länger aufgehalten werden. Unaufhaltsam strömten sie heraus und kullerten an ihren Wangen hinab. „Egal was ihr vorhin gesagt habt, ich weiß dass ich so nie wieder nach Hause zurückkehren kann! Es war sicher gut gemeint, aber ich bin nicht dumm, weißt du!" schluchzte sie.

„Aber…!" wollte Leon erwidern, doch wurde von ihr unterbrochen.

„Kein Aber! Im Gegensatz zu mir spielst du noch eine wichtige Rolle für Radiant Garden! Also geh endlich bevor wir beide sterben!" erklärte sie mit gesenkten Blick.

„Niemals!" weigerte sich der Braunhaarige. Inzwischen hatte Kairi ihr Schwert geschwungen und so unzählige Flammen auf die beiden entsandt, die Leon gerade noch so mit der gigantischen Klinge seines verwandelten Gunblades abwehren konnte, was nur zur Folge hatte, dass Kairi neue Flammen auf sie schleuderte.

„Wenn wir beide hier sterben…wer kümmert sich dann um Ansem?" wollte Yuffie wissen und starrte ihn ernst an. Leons Augen weiteten sich geschockt. Sie hatte Recht. Wenn er hier sterben würde, dann würde er für immer den Namen „Leon" tragen. Für ihn, der es sich zum Ziel genommen hatte seine Ehre wieder herzustellen, war dies unvorstellbar. Er durfte nicht eher ruhen bis er es sich verdient hatte seinen wahren Namen wieder annehmen zu können. Auch wenn dies bedeuten würde Yuffie zurücklassen zu müssen. Er wusste was zu tun war, was nicht bedeutete, dass er es gerne tat. Wütend knurrend schloss er die Augen.

Yuffie lächelte erleichtert als sie das sah. „Du verstehst also…du kannst hier nicht sterben, nicht wahr Squall?"

Der Schwertkämpfer wand sich von ihr ab. „Das ist nicht mein Name…" erwiderte er. Die nächste Welle an Flammen kam auf sie zugeflogen und Leon wehrte sie ab.

„Eines Tages wird er es wieder sein, da bin ich mir sicher." Meinte Yuffie. „Eins noch…sag den anderen nicht, dass ich geweint hab…das klingt so uncool." Zwang sie sich dazu zu lachen. Das Lachen zusammen mit den im Licht der Flammen schimmernden Tränen bildeten ein so schrecklich sich selbst widersprechendes Bild, dass es Leon nicht aushielt es weiter anzusehen. Er schloss daher die Augen als er sich mit den Worten: „Es tut mir Leid…" von ihr verabschiedete indem er von seinem noch intakten Armband gebrauch machte um sich selbst zu retten und Yuffie so ihrem Schicksal überließ. Ohne Leon, der bis dahin die unzähligen Wellen aus Flammen abgehalten hatte sie beide lebendig zu verbrennen, waren den Flammen nun kein Widerstand mehr entgegengesetzt und sie trafen letztendlich ihr Ziel. Leon, der weit entfernt von dem Meer aus Flammen neben einer Gruppe von Herzlosen erschien, ballte wütend die Fäuste zusammen als er den schmerzerfüllten Schrei seiner Freundin trotz der Entfernung laut und deutlich hören konnte…bis er letztendlich verstummte. Kurz darauf verschwanden die weißen Flammen so als wären sie nie da gewesen. Der Braunhaarige schaute sich erstaunt um als er feststellte, dass die Umgebung, in der das Feuer gewütet hatte, nicht im Geringsten davon betroffen war und immer noch genau so aussah, wie vorher. Als er auf diese Weise feststellte, dass die Flammen so eventuell nicht dazu geführt haben könnten, dass Yuffie sterben musste, zögerte er keine Sekunde daran sich zu der Stelle zu begeben, an der er den Ninja zurückgelassen hatte. Während er rannte hielt er Ausschau nach Kairi, die er immer noch nicht vergessen hatte. Dass er sie nicht erblicken konnte, beunruhigte ihn, änderte jedoch nichts an der Tatsache, dass er so schnell rannte wie er nur konnte. Letztendlich erreichte er schließlich die Stelle und erkannte aus der Entfernung, dass sich noch immer jemand dort befand wo er vermutete Yuffie zu finden. Als er zögernd dem reglosen Körper näher kam, der dort am Boden lag, machte er sich mental darauf gefasst welcher Anblick ihn erwarten könnte während er immer noch vorsichtig die Umgebung beobachtete um eventuell auf Kairi stoßen zu können. Die Prinzessin war nirgends zu sehen und so erreichte er ungehindert sein Ziel, wo er auch sogleich feststellen musste, dass es sich bei dem reglosen Körper tatsächlich um Yuffie handelte, die nun jedoch wieder gänzlich von der Dunkelheit befreit schien, die sich durch Ansem in ihr Herz geschlichen hatte.

„Yuffie!" rief er und eilte sofort in dem Augenblick zu ihr, in dem er festgestellt hatte, dass ihr Brustkorb sich noch langsam auf und ab bewegte. Er versuchte sie leicht aufzurichten indem er ihren Rücken stützte und versuchte sie zu Bewusstsein zu bringen. „Wach auf! Hey!" Das Mädchen in seinen Armen zeigte keine Reaktion darauf, was ihn schwer beunruhigte. Eine weiße Feder, die langsam durch die Lüfte glitt und auf der Stirn des Mädchens landete erinnerte ihn zudem daran, dass er in diesem Augenblick die Prinzessin der Herzen vergessen hatte, die nun mit sanften Flügelschwingen nicht weit vor ihm landete. Die Flammen an ihren Flügeln und ihrem Schlüsselschwert waren erloschen und so stand sie ihm wieder in ihrer reinen Wächterform gegenüber.

„Es ist zwecklos, sie wird nicht erwachen." Meinte sie schließlich als sie auf ihn zukam.

„Was soll das heißen!" wollte der Schwertkämpfer wissen.

Die Rothaarige blieb vor ihm stehen und ließ eine kleine weiße Flamme in ihrer Hand erscheinen, die sie betrachtete als sie ihm antwortete: „Meine weißen Flammen verbrennen Dunkelheit, wovon Yuffie bis vor kurzem nahezu voll war. Sie scheint zwar äußerlich nur leichte Verletzungen durch Verbrennungen davonzutragen, doch der wahre Schaden entstand innen. Ihr Herz, das von Ansem bis zum Anschlag mit Dunkelheit gefüllt worden war, müsste fast vollständig verbrannt worden sein und da sie ein Herz zum leben braucht, wird sie nicht eher erwachen, bis es nicht wieder vollständig geheilt ist." Erklärte sie.

„Wie kann man sie heilen…?"

Kairi schüttelte den Kopf. „Gar nicht. Nur die Zeit mag zu wissen wie Yuffies Zustand sich entwickeln wird, da es allein an ihr liegt. Während sie schläft, träumt sie einen Traum, der bestimmen wird ob sie je wieder erwacht oder nicht. Entscheidet sie sich in diesem Traum das Licht zu finden, das sie verloren hat, wird sie als der Mensch erwachen, der sie war bevor Ansem sie zu einem Monster machte. Entscheidet sie sich für die Dunkelheit, wird sie erneut als das dunkle Wesen erwachen zu dem sie wurde. Ist sie unfähig sich zu entscheiden, wird sie für immer schlafen ohne eine Chance je wieder zu erwachen."

„Diese Wahl sollte sie leicht treffen können, sie wollte nie eine Kreatur der Dunkelheit sein…" meinte er.

„Diese Wahl wird nicht vom logischen Verstand getroffen sondern allein von der Seele der Person. Während der logische Verstand abwiegen kann welche Wahl für jemanden die wahrscheinlich bessere wäre, kann die Seele nur das wählen was sie wirklich will. Sie hat zwar nur kurz die Mächte der Dunkelheit kosten können, doch vielleicht reichte das bereits aus um sie dem Licht vorzuziehen. Niemand weiß wie oder ob sie sich überhaupt entscheiden wird."

„…u-unmöglich…sie würde niemals am licht zwiefeln…" murmelte er. Seine Unsicherheit konnte er nicht vor ihr verstecken.

„Wie diese Sache auch ausgehen wird, du bist verantwortlich dafür was heute geschehen ist." Kairi blickte ihn ernst an. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich immer noch die Wut wider, die sie in sich trug.

„Ich!" erwiderte er wütend.

„Ja, du. Hättest du meine Warnungen nicht ignoriert und wärst geflohen, wäre dir Yuffie sicherlich gefolgt und niemand hätte verletzt werden müssen, doch du entschiedest dich dafür so lange zu kämpfen bis es keine andere Option mehr gab als zu fliehen, wofür Yuffie allerdings nicht mehr in der Lage war. Und anstatt dafür zu sorgen, dass es wenigstens Yuffie schafft aus der Lage zu fliehen, in die du sie geritten hattest, bist du davon gerannt wie ein Feigling und hast sie ihrem Schicksal überlassen…"

„Feigling…?" knurrte Leon wütend. „Was weißt du schon! Ich hatte keine andere Wahl als sie zurückzulassen! Ich musste es tun…" schrie er sie an, doch Kairi war gänzlich unbeeindruckt.

„Du hättest ihr immer noch dein Armband geben können…" wand sie knapp ein. Leon starrte zuerst sie entsetzt an, dann sein Armband.

„Aber…!" wollte er sich rechtfertigen, doch Kairi beendete dn Satz für ihn, bevor er ihn aussprechen konnte.

„Aber du wolltest es nicht tun, weil du vorher deine Ehre wieder herstellen wolltest. Und das obwohl ich dir mein Wort gegeben hatte, dass ich dafür sorgen würde, dass Ansem für immer verschwinden wird, oder?"

Leon starrte sie wütend an. „Was wenn es dir nicht gelingt? Was wenn du scheiterst! Wer würde ihn denn noch aufhalten können? Ich hatte zwar vor es dir zu überlassen, aber ich hatte nie vor gehabt mein Vorhaben aufzugeben! Selbst wenn Ansem dich überwältigen sollte, wäre ich noch hier…ich würde kämpfen." Meinte er.

„Und das ist es dir wert einen Freund zu opfern? Du enttäuscht mich…" sie drehte sich um und ging. „Du wirst niemals das Recht haben, deinen Namen rein zu waschen, denn auch wenn du stark sein solltest…dein Herz ist es nicht…und deshalb war mir von Anfang an klar, dass du mich nicht besiegen konntest, selbst wenn du noch 3 Mal so stark gewesen wärst." Sie blieb stehen. „Nimm Yuffie, gehe…und kehre nie wieder hierher zurück…dies ist meine letzte Warnung…" Dutzende von Federn störten Leons Sicht als Kairi ihre Flügel ausbreitete. Er sah sie sich noch einmal kurz zu ihm umdrehen und mit einem traurigen Gesichtsausdruck sagte sie: „Es tut mir Leid, dass es so weit kommen musste." Bevor sie schließlich mit einem kräftigen Flügelstoß abhob und in Richtung des Turmes verschwand, den sie bewachte.

„Verdammt!"

Mit einem Fluchen landete der rothaarige Blitzballer im Dreck und blickte verärgert in die leuchtend gelben Augen seines Gegners, der schelmisch grinsend einen bläulichen Feuerball in seiner linken Hand jonglierte während er langsam auf den am Boden liegenden Mann zukam.

„Ich frage mich was ich damit wohl anfangen soll…" machte der Schlüsselträger ein nachdenkliches Gesicht während er auf den Feuerball in seiner Hand blickte, den er immer wieder auf und ab warf. „Oh ich weiß…fang!" grinste er plötzlich und warf dne Feuerball in Wakkas Richtung, der alarmiert die Augen aufriss und rasch zur Seite rollte um den Explosion knapp zu entgehen, was dazu führte dass Sora lachte. „War das zu schnell für dich…? Keine Sorge, ich hab noch mehr…lass uns das doch einfach wiederholen…" Er breitete seine Arme aus und jeweils ein Sinistra Feugaball erschien in seinen Handflächen.

„Tch…jetzt kann ich mir denken warum Tidus gegen dich verloren hat…so wie ich ihn kenne, hat er dich wohl bekämpft während er im Glauben war einen Menschen vor sich zu haben, doch in Wahrheit kämpfte er gegen ein Monster, das keine Gnade verdient hatte." Stellte der Rothaarige fest während er sich aufrichtete.

Dies lies die Flammen in seinen Händen und das Grinsen auf Soras Gesicht verschwinden. „Monster, hm?" Er blickte seinen Gegner ernst an. „Ich frage mich wer hier wirklich das Monster ist…ich oder dieser hinterhältige Roxas, der zuerst mich hintergangen und im Anschluss die ganze Insel zerstört hat." Sprach er mit voller Verachtung in seinen Worten.

„Roxas hat die Insl nicht zerstört…das war Xemnas." Berichtigte ihn Wakka, was zur Folge hatte, dass Sora ihn erstaunt anstarrte.

„Xemnas? Er lebt?" Trotz der unerwarteten Nachricht schien der gefallene Schlüsselträger nicht sonderlich überrascht zu sein…schließlich war dies nicht das erste mal, dass von ihm bereits besiegte Personen auf wundersame Art und Weise wieder vor ihm auftauchten. Dieses Problem würde er jedoch offensichtlich nicht mehr haben, da er sah wie Wakka den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nö, der ist bereits Geschichte. Das ist gut so, wenn du mich fragst…konnte den Typen eh nie leiden." Meinte er.

„Wer kann das schon…" stimmte Sora zu und schien Nachzudenken. „Wenn ich es mir Recht überlege ergibt das alles aber Sinn." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Roxas wäre alleine sicherlich nie in den Besitz des Medaillons gekommen, welches er dazu benutzt hatte um mir meine Existenz auszusaugen…Xemnas muss es ihm wohl zugespielt haben um mich aus dem Weg zu räumen…" dachte er laut nach.

„Ja, aber scheint ihm nicht viel genutzt zu haben, wenn man in Betracht zieht, dass er jetzt tot ist…" fügte Wakka hinzu.

„Da er einmal zurückgekommen ist lässt sich nicht ausschließen, dass er es wieder tut…das ist aber dann nicht mehr mein Problem…" zuckte er desinteressiert mit den Schultern. „Vorausgesetzt Roxas hört auf vor mir weg zu rennen und stellt sich mir wie ein Mann." Murmelte er genervt.

„Anders als du hat Roxas ein Ziel vor Augen, das er verwirklichen will…dafür muss man schon in der Lage sein seinen Zorn auf gewisse Personen zu verdrängen…" meinte der Blitzballer.

Der Jugendliche winkte nur genervt ab. „Ach, erzähl mir nichts von seinen ach so großartigen Zielen. Es gibt immer Leute, die planen die Macht von Kingdom Hearts für irgendetwas zu missbrauchen…er will es eben zerstören. Was macht ihn so anders als die üblichen Leute, gegen die ich früher kämpfen musste um Kingdom Hearts zu verteidigen?" wollte der Schlüsselträger wissen.

„Ich weiß nicht…aber vielleicht gelingt es ihm die Welt zu etwas besserem zu machen…wobei alles besser wäre als das…" der Rotschopf deutete beiläufig auf die Herzlosen und Niemande, die überall ihr Unwesen trieben.

„Etwas Besseres…?" wiederholte Sora und brach anschließend in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Oh bitte, verschone mich mit diesem Unfug! Du kritisierst die jetzige Lage? Hätte es Roxas nie gegeben wäre das hier nie passiert."

„Mit meiner Welt ist es passiert…was macht dich so sicher, dass es mit dieser hier anders gekommen wäre?" wollte er wissen.

„Ganz einfach…ICH hätte sie beschützt…" gab ihm Sora entschieden als Antwort und deutete dabei entschieden auf sich selbst.

„Ach hättest du das…? Komischerweise sieht es eher so aus als würdest du mit eben diesen Kreaturen hier einmarschieren!" erwiderte der Blitzballer nur darauf.

„Was hätte ich denn tun sollen…? Euch mit Wattebällchen bewerfen?" konterte Sora.

„Am besten wärst du gar nicht erst gekommen…wir haben ja gesehen was wir davon haben…" Wakka verzog verbittert das Gesicht und blickte zur Seite.

„Eine ganz schön große Klappe hast du…" Sora starrte Wakkas bedrohlich an.

„Ich habe keine Angst vor dir…" unbeeindruckt erwiderte der Blitzer seinen Blick. „Und vor dir auch nicht, Bahamut!" diese Worte waren an den Drachen gerichtet, der über den beiden seine Runden zog und geduldig wartete.

„Genug geredet…Zeit dich aus dem Weg zu räumen…ich habe noch die Träume eines gewissen Niemands von mir zu zerstören…" sein schelmisches Grinsen kehrte zurück. „Letztendlich ist das doch immerhin der Grund warum ich überhaupt hier bin, oder?" lachte er bis er feststellte, dass etwas in seiner Jackentasche zu leuchten begann. „Was zum…?" er griff hinein und holte die schimmernde rote Kugel heraus, die Tidus ihm gegeben hatte. Sie war warm und leuchtete in einem hellen Licht…einem so hellen Licht, dass Sora anfangs besorgt war es würde ihn in dieser dunklen Gestalt verletzen, doch ehe dies der Fall war veränderte die Kugel seine Form und wuchs langsam in die Länge. Es bildete sich ein Griff, eine Klinge und letztendlich auch ein Anhänger. Der dunkle Held staune nicht schlecht als er erkannte, dass er doch tatsächlich ein Schlüsselschwert in der linken Hand hielt. „Kann das sein…?" staunte er als das Licht verschwand und so das Aussehen des Schwertes enthüllte. Er betrachtete das Schwert von allen Seiten während er sich immer noch fragte ob seinen Augen ihm keinen Streich spielten. Er stellte fest, dass dieses Schwert von oben bis unten den Anschein machte als wäre es aus einem gigantischen Kristall gehauen worden. Das Innere dieses Kristalls schimmerte in denselben Rottönen wie sie zuvor die Kugel hatte, was sogar in Soras Augen, die ohne ein vollständiges Herz eigentlich nicht mehr in der Lage waren sonderlich viel Schönheit in Gegenständen zu erkennen, nahezu wunderschön aussah. Während er sich fragte was ihn an diesem Farbenspiel nur so faszinierte, hob er es gegen das Sonnenlicht und blickte durch die Klinge hindurch, wodurch das Licht darin gebrochen und so ein buchstäbliches Fest für die Augen geboten wurde während die zähflüssige Substanz im Inneren des Schwertes in den schönsten Rottönen glitzerte. An der Spitze zierten dutzende Kristalle die Klinge, die sich von ganz vorne nach hinten hin ausbreiteten und so den Schlüsselteil des Schlüsselschwertes darstellte und gleichzeitig eine schöne, wenn auch tödlich aussehende Spitze für das Schwert bildete. Die Klinge erschien im Gegensatz zu seines Schlüsselbarts glatt und ungefährlich, war dafür jedoch mit Abstand das Atemberaubendste am ganzen Schwert, da es das Zentrum darstelle, von dem aus das rötliche Licht im inneren sich ausbreitete, indem man nahezu versinken könnte, wenn man zu intensiv darauf starren würde. Um dieser Gefahr zu entgehen wand Sora seinen Blick davon ab und betrachtete stattdessen den Griff der Waffe, der von unnatürlich geformten Kristallen umschlungen wurde, was nicht nur fantastisch aussah, sondern auch als Schutz für die Handflüche diente. Schließlich holte Sora jedoch das Fehlen seines Herzens ein und sein Interesse für die kunstvolle Gestaltung des Schwertes verflog rasch um dem Interesse über die Stärke des Schwertes zu weichen. Er schwang es einmal kräftig und musste enttäuscht feststellen, dass es nicht sonderlich stark zu sein schien. Dafür war ihm aber schon vorher das unglaublich geringe Gewicht des Schwertes aufgefallen, wodurch er das Gefühl erhielt das Schwert würde in seiner Hand schweben, viel mehr als dass er es im Griff hielt. „Was für ein faszinierendes Schwert…" musste Sora zugeben während er nebenbei noch feststellte, dass der Anhänger des Schwertes eine kleine, rot leuchtender Kugel war, was ihn nicht sonderlich wunderte, da die Ursprungsform des Schwertes ja selbige war. „Das Ende des Traums…" wiederholte Sora den Namen, der soeben seine Gedanken gekreuzt hatte. „Keine Ahnung was hier gerade passiert ist, aber mir gefällt es!" grinste Sora und hob sein neues Schwert und lies gleichzeitig sein anderes in der rechten Hand erscheinen. „Jetzt geht die Post ab!" lachte er siegessicher.

Wakka starrte ihn nur ungläubig an. „Noch ein Schwert? Wie zum Teufel hat er das nur gemacht…" murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst.

Auch Bahamut schien überrascht das neue Schwert zu begutachten. „War das eben ein Sphäroid…? Was es wohl für einer ist…" dachte der Junge laut nach.

„Bringen wir es zu Ende!" rief Sora und stürmte voran. Wakka sammelte daraufhin seine Konzentration um seine nächste Attacke zu starten. Er atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus, dann sammelte er Schwung und begann sich wie ein Kreisel zu drehen. Auf diese Weise wirbelte er nicht nur Staub auf um wie ein Tornado, sondern warf gleich zahlreiche Bälle in Soras Richtung. Dieser hatte allerdings keine Probleme mit ihnen. Durch seinen herzlosen Blick konnte er die drohende Gefahr wie in Zeitlupe erkennen und wich ihnen allesamt mit Leichtigkeit aus. Ein Ausfallschritt nach links, einige Schritte in geduckter Haltung, zwei abwehrende Hiebe mit seinen Schwertern und ein Sprung brachten ihn direkt zu seinem Gegner, woraufhin er mit beiden Schwertern ausholte. Dem ersten Hieb mit Obscuritas wich der Blitzballer gerade noch rechtzeitig aus indem er sich rasch nach hinten lehnte. Doch das hinderte ihn daran dem zweiten Schwert auszuweichen, wodurch er es mit voller Wucht gegen den Magen gerammt bekam, was jedoch nicht zwingend bedeuten musste, dass der Blitzballer mit großartigen Schmerzen zu kämpfen hatte. Er taumelte etwas zurück und starrte den Schwertkämpfer erstaunt an, dann grinste er aber und meinte: „Das ist alles…? Hat ja überhaupt nicht wehgetan" lachte er.

„Das hier wird aber wehtun!" rief Bahamut als der Drache blitzschnell vom Himmel herabstürzte und mit seinen Krallen zuschlug. Jedoch rammten sie sich nur tief in den Boden und rissen so ein großes Stück Erde heraus als der Drache sie kraftvoll wieder herauszog um den Blitzballer nachzusetzen, der eben durch ein Abrollmanöver in letzter Sekunde aus der Gefahrenzone verschwunden war.

Während der Drache den Blitzer beschäftigte nutzte Sora die Zeit um über sein neues Schwert nachzudenken. Es war zwar durch sein geringes Gewicht unheimlich praktisch, hatte aber durch seine eher defensive Beschaffenheit absolut keine Verwendung in Soras offensivem Kampfverhalten. Zwar war das Kristallschwert wahrscheinlich fast so hart wie Diamant und konnte so vermutlich so ziemlich alles abwehren, es hatte aber aufgrund der fehlenden Magie keinerlei Angriffskraft, was Sora jedoch zu ändern versuchte.

„Im Moment taugst du noch nicht viel, aber mal sehen was passiert wenn ich dich mit der Macht der Dunkelheit fülle…" grinste er und ließ seine dunkle Aura seinen Arm hinab strömen und über seine Handflächen auf den Griff und letztendlich auf das gesamte Schwert übergehen. Im Inneren des Schwertes bildeten sich dunkle nebelartige Wolken, die das einst klare Farbenspiel trübten und es von einem feurigen Rot in ein unheimliches Lila tauchten. Sofort breiteten sich die spitzen Kristalle aus, die sich anfangs nur im Bereich des Schlüsselbarts befunden hatten, nun jedoch ebenfalls die halbe Klinge bedeckten, und gaben dem Schwert so eine größere Angriffsfläche, da nun mehr von dem Schwert mit scharfen Kristallspitzen übersäht war. Zusätzlich lies Sora das Schwert in blaue Flammen tauchen, die durch die pulsierende dunkle Energie im Inneren am leben gehalten wurde. Als der dunkle Schwertkämpfer daraufhin testweise das Schwert schwang und spürte, dass es nun definitiv schärfer und mächtiger war als zuvor, war er sehr zufrieden mit seinem Werk und schenkte dem geringen Anstieg des Gewichts des Schwertes keinerlei Beachtung. Er wand seinen Blick von dem Schwert ab und beobachtete die Lage. Während er damit beschäftigt war sein Schwert mit seinen dunklen Mächten zu manipulieren, hatte Wakka alle Hände voll damit zu tun gehabt Abstand von Bahamuts heftigen Krallenhieben zu nehmen. Immer wieder sprang er einige Meter zurück, wann auch immer der Drache ausholte, und versuchte dabei gleichzeitig einen guten Wurf hinzubekommen, was ihm nicht ganz gelang.

„Bahamut! Ich übernehme!" rief Sora dem Drachen zu, bevor er in einer dunklen Wolke verschwand. Der Drache stoppte seine gnadenlose Hiebe und ging auf Abstand. Verwirrt und heftig schnaufend schaute sich Wakka um.

„Was wird das?" fragte er sich da seine Gegner plötzlich aufgehört hatten anzugreifen. „Machen die schon schlapp? Naja…ist ja nicht so als ob ich etwas gegen eine Pause hätte…" er wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Du wirst genug Gelegenheit haben dich auszuruhen wenn du erst einmal im Reich der Dunkelheit bist." Hörte er Soras Stimme aus dem Nichts zu ihm reden. Kurz darauf konnte Wakka hören wie hinter ihm jemand erschien. Reflexartig drehte er sich um und warf seinen Ball um seinen Gegner niederzustrecken, was er auch tat…doch entgegen seiner Erwartungen Sora getroffen zu haben löste sich nur ein Schattenlurch in Dunkelheit auf nachdem er zuvor ein gequältes Zischen von sich gegeben hatte. „Hä?" wunderte er sich.

„Wo schaust du denn hin?" hörte der Blitzballer links von ihm und schlug sogleich mit der Faust zu, jedoch ohne sein Ziel zu treffen, da Sora wieder verschwand und rechts von ihm auftauchte. Wakka wollte reagieren, doch da begann Sora bereits seine Schlagserie mit seinem neuen Schwert mit den Worten: „Zu langsam!"

Dank dem geringen Gewicht des Kristallschlüsselschwertes gelang es Sora fast mühelos seine Schläge aneinanderzureihen. Mit Leichtigkeit betäubte er den Rothaarigen Mann mit einem Hieb gegen den Magen, gefolgt von einem Aufwärtshaken um ihn zurücktaumeln zu lassen. Da Sora das Schwert blitzschnell schwingen konnte, hatte Sora sogar noch Zeit dem unglücklichen Kerl zwei Seitenhiebe zu verpassen, bevor er ihn mit einem Tritt gegen die Beine von den Füßen holte nur um ihn sogleich mit einem gekonnten Aufwärts-Schlitzer in die Luft zu befördern, wo Bahamut bereits wartete. „Schnapp ihn dir!" rief er dem Drachen zu. Dieser zögerte keine Sekunde damit dem Blitzballer entgegen geflogen zu kommen. Der bis dahin nur durch leichte Schnitt und Brandwunden verletzte Wakka konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, was ihn noch erwartete als er sah wie sich der Drache ihm erneut näherte. Unfähig in der Luft auszuweichen, tat Wakka das einzige, was er noch tun konnte. Er lies den Ball in seiner Hand erscheinen und warf ihn auf Bahamut, in der Hoffnung, dass es den Drachen aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen und er ihn so verfehlen würde. Als sein Ball jedoch von einem rotierenden und zischenden Schlüsselschwert abgewehrt wurde, welches Sora offensichtlich kurzerhand hochgeworfen hatte, hatte der Rothaarige keine andere Wahl als die Schläge einstecken zu müssen. Die gewaltigen goldenen Krallen der Bestia schnitten durch seine Klamotten und sein Fleisch wie eine Schere durch Papier und hinterließen so eine unschöne Wunde quer über seine Brust, aus der kurz darauf bereits begann unglaublich viel Blut zu fließen. Durch den Hieb erwartete der Blitzballer gegen den Boden geschleudert zu werden, doch er irrte sich. Mit Hilfe seines Schwanzes schlug der Drache den blutenden Mann noch einmal hoch um ihn eine energiegeladene Faust mit auf den Weg zu geben, dessen Magie in Form einer Explosion in die Umgebung entlassen wurde, sobald die gewaltige Faust Kontakt mit dem Mann gemacht hatte. Kopf voraus fiel der Rothaarige in einem Mordstempo in Richtung Boden, wo der durch seine Verwandlung nun Schwarzhaarige Schlüsselträger nur auf ihn wartete. Er hielt Obscuritas zischend und angriffsbereit in seinen Händen und blickte dem Blitzballer siegessicher entgegen…bis er sah, dass dieser seine Hand auf ihn gerichtet hatte. Seine Erfahrung, die er in unzähligen Kämpfen zuvor gesammelt hatte, verriet ihm, dass dies in der Regel äußerste Vorsicht voraussetzte. Sicherheitshalber wollte er bereits seine Position aufgeben und Wakka einfach auf dem Boden einschlagen lassen, doch diesmal war es an dem Rothaarigen zu sagen: „Zu langsam!", wenn auch nur als schwaches Murmeln. „Subvita!"

Bevor Sora wusste wie ihm geschah, spürte er brennende Schmerzen in seiner Brust und konnte sehen, dass er blutete. Während er vorwärts auf die Knie fiel, blickte er hastig und gequält nach oben zu Wakka, dessen Verletzungen an der Brust sich heilten nachdem ein kleiner Strahl weißer Energie von Sora aus auf ihn übergegangen war. Ein schadenfrohes und zufriedenes Grinsen zierte das Gesicht des Mannes, der unbeschadet am Boden landete…ein Bild, dass Sora an ein unangenehmes Ereignis erinnerte. Zwar stand Wakka vor ihm, doch für einen kurzen Augenblick sah er Roxas an dessen Stelle. Mit demselben Grinsen und dem Medaillon in den Händen, stets auf und abwerfend, wie ein Spielzeug. Ein Spielzeug, das dazu gedient hatte seine Existenz zu entwenden und sie seinem Niemand zuzuschreiben…einer Person, die eigentlich kein Recht dazu hatte zu existieren. Der Jugendliche knurrte wütend während er sich langsam aufrichtete.

„Genau wie Roxas bist du nur ein blutsaugender Parasit…nichts weiter als ein lästiges Insekt…und genau so wirst du auch enden!" der Blick seiner gelb leuchtenden Augen triefte vor Verachtung, was Wakka geschockt zurückweichen und nervös schlucken ließ. Wenn Blicke töten könnten…

Plötzlich hob er beide Arme und schrie zornerfüllt. Kurz darauf wurde er von schwarzen Blitzen umgeben, die vom Boden aus seinen Beiden hochkletterten, um seinen Torso wirbelten und anschließend seine Arme hinaufwanderten. Unter hohem Kraftaufwand, wie sein Geschrei und seine leuchtenden Augen andeuteten, die während der gesamten Aktion noch heller strahlten als zuvor, richtete er nun seine rechte Hand auf Wakka und die pechschwarzen Blitze schossen in die Richtung des Blitzballers, der hastig zur Seite sprang um den Gefahr zu entgehen. Doch damit war er noch lange nicht aus dem Schneider, denn Sora deutete mit den Armen an, wie er seinen Machterfüllten Zauber umlenkte, sodass er wendete und nun erneut auf den Rothaarigen zuschnellte. Um ein weiteres Ausweichen zu verhindern, spalteten sich die Blitze in viele kleinere und schlugen wie wild auf dem Strand ein, was wiederum eine Vielzahl von Explosionen erzeugte, die ihrerseits tonnenweise Sand durch die Gegend schleuderten. Heftig atmend betrachtete Sora zufrieden sein Werk. Auf keinen Fall hätte Wakka seinem Sinistra-Blitzga ausweichen können. Jetzt hoffte er nur noch, dass er immer noch lebendig zu finden war…andererseits, so musste er überrascht feststellen, hätte er sich auch damit abfinden können wenn der Blitzballer hier sein Leben gelassen hätte. Schließlich war es nicht die Schuld des Schlüsselträgers, dass Wakka sich absolut dagegen sträubte Kompromisse einzugehen…oder war es viel mehr er selbst, der sich weigerte andere Lösungen in Betracht zu ziehen? Er schüttelte genervt den Kopf. Es spielte keine Rolle. Er würde sich an den Plan halten.

Noch während er sich dem umherwirbelnden Sand zum Trotz nach seinem Gegner umsah, schwebte die Bestia hinter ihn und versuchte mit beherzten Flügelschlägen die Sicht zu verbessern. Als der sichtbehindernde Sand dann langsam wich und die beiden erwarteten einen bewusstlosen Wakka vorzufinden, sahen sie nur wie eine schwebende Plattform sich in die Lüfte erhob und besagter Mann schwer verwundet darauf lag. Bei genauerer Betrachtung stellte sich heraus, dass Sora das seltsame Gefährt kannte, das von einem jungen Mädchen gesteuert wurde, deren blonde Haare im heftigen Luftstrom tanzten. Es war eins dieser Fahrzeuge der Niemande, das er und Riku sich damals geborgt hatten um Xemnas gegenüberzutreten. Es bestand aus einem Feld von dem aus man das Flugobjekt steuern konnte, und einer weiteren Plattform direkt daneben, auf der ein Beifahrer Platz nehmen konnte. Lange konnten der Auserwählte des Schlüsselschwerts und die Bestia das Fluggerät jedoch nicht bewundern, da die Pilotin mitsamt ihrem menschlichen Gepäck von dannen zog.

„Wo kommt die denn her!" rief Sora zornig.

„Wir müssen hinterher!" meinte der Junge während der Drache sich so positionierte, dass Sora auf seine Schulter springen konnte. Nickend und ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern tat der Jugendliche genau das. Kurz darauf stieß sich Bahamut mit seinen kräftigen Hinterbeinen ab und setzte sogleich zur Verfolgung an.

Das blonde Mädchen versuchte die höchste Geschwindigkeit aus dem Gefährt zu holen, welches sie steuerte, während ihre kristallblauen Augen immer wieder einen Blick nach links warfen, um sicher zu gehen, dass der bewusstlose Blitzballer nicht versehentlich über Bord ging. Ein weiterer Blick hinter sich verriet ihr, dass sie nicht nur verfolgt wurde sondern auch, dass ihre Verfolger gleichzeitig auch noch aufholten. In der Hoffnung Zeit gewinnen zu können, schnipste sie mit den Fingern um eine Meute von Beschwörer-Niemanden zu rufen, die sich sogleich dem Drachen und seinen Begleiter in den Weg stellten, der wiederum mit flinken Krallenhiebe kurzen Prozess mit ihnen machte. Gleichzeitig warf Sora blaue Feuerbälle nach vorne um das Fluggerät zum Absturz zu bringen. Nur das hastige Zeichnen eines Schutzschildes in den Zeichenblock des Mädchens verhinderte im letzten Moment eine Explosion, die das Schiff in die Tiefen hätte stürzen lassen. Ohne eine Pause einzulegen, malte Namine sogleich kunstvolle Wolken in ihren Block, doch was anfangs als schönes Landschaftsbild hätte enden können, änderte sich in ein düsteres Bild voller Gewitterwolken nachdem sie die schönen Wolken kurzerhand mit flinken Handbewegungen dunkel schraffiert hatte und zum krönenden Abschluss auch noch einen grellen Blitz im Zentrum des Bildes platzierte. Kaum hatte sie das Bild vollendet fuhr sie mit der Hand darüber und das Gemälde verschwand nach und nach vom Papier um stattdessen in der Realität aufzutauchen. Ehe es sich ihre Verfolger versahen, fanden sie sich inmitten eines tosenden Gewitters wieder, dessen zuckende Blitze gnadenlos versuchten nach ihnen zu greifen, was der Drache jedoch mit geschickten Ausweichmanövern zu verhindern versuchte, ohne dabei Sora versehentlich abzuschütteln, der sich aufgrund des starken Windes, der plötzlich aufgekommen war, mit aller Kraft festhalten musste um nicht davon geweht zu werden.

Sofort nutzte Namine die gewonnene Zeit für den Versuch ihren bewusstlosen Mitstreiter aufzuwecken.

„Wakka! Hörst du mich? Du musst aufwachen!" rief sie besorgt. Sie war auf seine Hilfe angewiesen, um heil aus der Sache raus zukommen. Als sie ein Stöhnen von ihm hörte seufzte sie erleichtert. „Dem Himmel sei Dank, du bist wach!" rief sie ihm erleichtert zu.

„Namine…?" fragte er sich verwirrt während er langsam seine Umgebung wahrnahm. Spätestens nachdem er beinahe vom Flugobjekt gefallen war, war er bereits wieder ganz bei sich.

„Pass auf, wir fliegen…nicht dass du mir noch runter fällst…" hatte sie ihn gerade noch am Arm gepackt und verzweifelt versucht ihn wieder hoch zu ziehen, wobei sie fast selbst von der schwebenden Plattform gefallen wäre. Sie griff flink in ihre Tasche und holte zwei Fläschchen mit grünlich schimmernder Flüssigkeit hervor, die sie dem Blitzballer zuwarf, der sie dankend annahm und sogleich dessen Inhalt zu sich nahm.

„Dich müssen die Götter geschickt haben!" meinte er erleichtert als er den letzten Tropfen ausgetrunken hatte. „Ich dachte ich wäre Geschichte!"

Namine lächelte als sie das hörte. „Ich bin froh, dass ich noch rechtzeitig kommen konnte. Roxas und ich waren am Turm Delta mit zwei weiteren Angreifern beschäftigt, aber Roxas machte sich Sorgen um euch, daher hat er mich hergeschickt um nach dem rechten zu sehen…gut, dass ich's getan habe." Meinte das Mädchen und schaute dabei zu der Bestia du dem Schlüsselträger auf dessen Schulter hinüber, die sie immer noch verfolgten während sie mit dem Gewitter zu kämpfen hatten.

„Ja, Sora ist…" Wakka versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden. „…ehrlich gesagt…er ist ein größeres Problem als ich anfangs angenommen hatte." Gab er zu.

Namine nickte. „Dasselbe hat Roxas auch gemeint, daher auch seine Bedenken…" erklärte sie ihm. Dann fiel ihr plötzlich etwas auf. „Hey…wo ist Tidus?" starrte sie den Rothaarigen fragend an. Ihm war deutlich der Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben, als diese Frage ihn wieder an den Verlust seines Freundes erinnerte. Er senkte betrübt den Blick. „Er ist tot…Sora machte kurzen Prozess mit ihm…"

Fassungslos blicke sie Wakka an. „Tot! Unmöglich…!" auch sie senkte den Blick. „Also bin ich doch zu spät…" meinte sie traurig.

Plötzlich brachte ein von Bahamuts Maul aus abgefeuerter Energiestrahl die beiden wieder in die Realität. Zwar streifte der Strahl sie nur, doch es reichte um die Plattform genug zu beschädigen, dass sie unweigerlich an Höhe verlor und Namine große Schwierigkeiten damit hatte es noch zu steuern.

„Gut gemacht, Bahamut! Du hast sie erwischt!" rief Sora begeistert, als er und Bahamut sahen, wie ihre Gegner langsam abstürzten. Sofort setzte der Drache ihnen nach.

Kurz vor dem Aufprall ihres Gefährts am Boden hatte Wakka sich Namine geschnappt und war abgesprungen. Beide landeten sicher am Strand und ein kurzes Mustern der Umgebung verriet beiden, dass sie sich etwas weit vom Solarkristallturm Omega entfernt hatten, er jedoch immer noch in der Entfernung zu sehen war. Sie befanden sich an einem Kiesstrand mit einem Bootssteg, der im schlechten Zustand war, und nicht weit davon entfernt sahen sie auch eine verlassene Fischerhütte, die ebenfalls bereits bessere Tage gesehen hatte. Noch während der Blitzballer Namine aufhalf, fragte er: „Bist du okay?" Als er sah wie sie langsam nickte fügte er hinzu: „ Komm schon, wir müssen uns verstecken. Hier draußen sind wir leichte Beute für sie!" Wakka deutete auf die Fischerhütte und forderte sie zur Eile auf. Namine blickte in den Himmel hinauf und sah den Rauch, der von ihrer abgestürzten Schwebeplattform aufgestiegen war. Da beide vor ihrem Aufprall abgesprungen waren, waren sie deutlich vom Ort des Aufpralls entfernt. Vielleicht weit genug um ihre Verfolger zu täuschen. Sie nickte ihm zu und folgte ihm mit raschen Schritten. „Wenn wir Glück haben, haben sie uns noch nicht gesehen! Wir werden einen Plan brauchen um die beiden besiegen zu können!" meinte sie. Wakka drehte sich zu ihr um, um ihr zu antworten, doch stattdessen riss er nur erschrocken die Augen auf, sprang blitzschnell nach vorne und sorgte so dafür, dass er und seine Verbündete den messerscharfen Klauen Bahamuts um ein Haar entkamen, bevor sie sich, genau an der Stelle, an der sie sich eben noch befanden hatten, metertief in den Kiesboden rammten. Geschockt blickte das Mädchen den Drachen an, der Wakka brüllend mit seinem Handrücken weg schlug, bevor dieser die Chance dazu hatte sich oder die Blonde zu verteidigen. „Wakka!" rief sie entsetzt als sie sah wie er unsanft auf dem Kiessand aufprallte und sich mehrere Male überschlug bevor sein Körper zum Stillstand kam. Ihr Blick richtete sich kurz darauf wieder schlagartig auf Bahamut, der nur bedrohlich zu ihr herabsah als er sich langsam aufrichtete. Die Angststarre des Mädchens löste sich jedoch so schnell, wie sie eingetreten war, da sie sich kurzerhand nach ihrem Block umdrehte, der nicht weit weg von ihr lag. So schnell sie konnte, kroch sie zu ihm hinüber und streckte ihren Arm nach ihm aus, doch kaum berührte ihre Hand das Deckblatt des Zeichenutensils, verspürte sie brennenden Schmerz in den Fingern, da der Fuß eines gewissen Schlüsselträgers kurzerhand drauf getreten war. Mit vor Schmerz verzogenem Gesicht blickte sie zum Gesicht des Jugendlichen hinauf, dessen gelben Augen eiskalt zu ihr hinabblickten. Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und nicht der geringsten Absicht seinen Fuß von der Hand des Mädchens zu heben sprach er schließlich: „Na wen haben wir denn da…? Wenn das nicht Namine ist…endlich treffen wir uns einmal persönlich."

„Vor über einem Jahr hatten wir uns bereits getroffen, doch heute erkennt man dich nicht wieder." Sie unterdrückte einen Aufschrei als Sora mehr Gewicht in seinen Fuß legte. „Heute bist du nur noch ein Schatten deiner selbst."

„Aha, sicher." nickte Sora und klang gleichgültig. „Als ob du das beurteilen könntest, Niemand!"

Das Mädchen brachte es fertig trotz der Schmerzen ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zu zaubern. „Witzig…dabei dachte ich du wärst es, der seine Existenz an Roxas und mich eingebüßt hat."

Sora nahm seinen Fuß von ihrer Hand, packte sie an den Haaren und zog sie zu sich hinauf, was sie aufschreien ließ. „Du bist nicht in der Position solche Sprüche abzulassen…vielleicht hast du es noch nicht gemerkt, aber ich bin ganz bestimmt nicht Roxas…ich werde dich weder gut behandeln, noch Rücksicht darauf nehmen, dass du ein Mädchen bist." Machte er ihr klar.

Die Blonde spürte, wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen bilden wollten, doch sie hielt sie erfolgreich zurück. Sie war stark und das würde sie allen zeigen. „Als ob ich dich jemals mit Roxas verwechseln könnte." Antwortete sie ihm. „Anders als er, hast du nichts Gutes mehr in dir. Jeden Funke Menschlichkeit hast du in deinem Hass abgegeben um die Mittel für deine Rache kriegen zu können. Es ist traurig, wenn man bedenkt, dass man dich einst Held nannte." Sora ließ Obscuritas in seiner rechten Hand erscheinen und hielt ihr die Klinge an den Hals.

„Dir gefällt meine Veränderung nicht, dabei seid ihr es, die mich zu dem gemacht haben, was ich jetzt bin! Alles wäre noch wie vorher, wenn Roxas nicht gewesen wäre!" fand Sora. Er empfand mehr als nur Verachtung für die zwei Niemand, die sein Schicksal besiegelt hatten.

„Wenn Roxas nicht wäre, wärst du niemals wieder aus deinem einjährigen Schlaf erwacht!" erklärte sie. „Und es ist nicht seine Schuld, dass du der Dunkelheit verfallen bist. Es war allein deine Entscheidung! Du bist…"

„Erzähl keinen Scheiß!" schrie Sora sie an und brachte sie so zum schweigen. „Ich wäre niemals auf die Mächte der Dunkelheit angewiesen gewesen, wenn Roxas nicht so versessen darauf gewesen wäre endlich frei zu kommen! Als ich noch ein Jemand war, konnte ich dieses Verlangen spüren. Ich fühlte, wie es täglich wuchs und hätte mir eigentlich Sorgen machen sollen, doch ich dachte dieser Narr wäre stark genug um die Kontrolle darüber zu behalten. Stattdessen nutzte er die erstbeste Möglichkeit, die ihm zugeflüstert wurde und ignorierte meinen Vorschlag gemeinsam eine Lösung zu suchen. Und der Auslöser für sein unbändigendes Verlangen endlich frei zu kommen, warst allein du!" beschuldigte er das Mädchen, welches ihn erstaunt anstarrte. Offensichtlich konnte sie ihm nicht folgen, was ihn kurz lachen ließ. Er warf sie zu Boden und setzte fort. „Obwohl wir uns meinen Erinnerungen zufolge noch nie persönlich getroffen haben, weiß ich durch Roxas mehr über dich als mir eigentlich lieb ist. Jedes Mal wenn ich in mich ging um Roxas im inneren meines Herzens zu kontaktieren, wurde ich durchströmt von seinen Erinnerungen, Gedanken, Erfahrungen und alles was man sich nur vorstellen konnte. Und jedes Mal wenn ich das tat merkte ich den Anstieg seiner Sehnsucht nach dir. Es war buchstäblich das Feuer, das ihn angetrieben hat so schnell wie möglich seinem Gefängnis zu entkommen. Weil er mit dir zusammen sein wollte, war er bereit Opfer hinzunehmen…ich war das erste von vielen. Destiny Islands, Schloss Disney…wie viele Welten plant ihr noch in den Abgrund zu stürzen bevor ihr endlich zufrieden seid?" wollte er von der Blonden wissen.

„Wir versuchen die Welt zu verbessern, nicht sie zu zerstören. Doch weder du noch dieser Koloss da hinten scheinen das zu verstehen." Meinte Namine und deutete auf die Bestia hinter sich.

„Ich schätze euren Willen die Welt zu verbessern…" sprach der geisterhafte Junge, der vor Bahamut schwebte, anerkennend. „Jedoch birgt euer Plan zu viele Risiken, als dass man ihn reinen Gewissens durchführen könnte." Fügte er hinzu. „Die Welt, wie sie im Moment existiert, mag zwar nicht perfekt sein, doch sie ist es wert sie existieren zu lassen."

„Und wir, die als Niemande geboren wurden, haben kein Recht dazu?" gab Namine verärgert von sich.

„Niemande und Herzlose…beides sind eine komplizierte Angelegenheit. Während Herzlose für gewöhnlich um jeden Preis vernichtet werden müssen, ist dies bei Niemanden eigentlich nicht notwendig, da sie der Welt im Grunde nicht schaden." Meinte er nachdenklich. „Jedoch sieht die Realität anders aus. Niemande nehmen das fehlen ihrer Existenz nicht hin und richten bei dem Versuch sie wiederzuerlangen oft zu viel Schaden an als dass man sie tolerieren könnte. Es mag tragisch sein, aber ihre Vernichtung ist zum Wohle aller das Beste." Fand er.

„Dennoch kämpfst du Seite an Seite mit einem Niemand, der die Herzlosen kontrolliert!" wand das Mädchen ein.

Der junge nickte. „Das ist korrekt. Was sollte ich also deiner Meinung nach unternehmen? Soll ich Sora vernichten, weil er nun ein Niemand ist?" fragte er das Mädchen.

„Natürlich nicht!" rief das Mädchen entsetzt und senkte den Blick. „Jemanden zu töten nur weil er ein Niemand ist…als ehemaliger Niemand könnte ich das niemals gutheißen!" Sie blickte Bahamut ernst an während sie ihm ihre Begründung für ihre Entscheidung preisgab.

„Wo liegt dann also das Problem in meiner Zusammenarbeit mit ihm?" wollte die Asthra wissen.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, aber ich als Wächter von Kingdom Hearts würde ja eher nicht mit jemand kooperieren, der gemeinsame Sache mit den Herzlosen macht…" wand sie ein.

„Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund." Antwortete Bahamut knapp darauf. Namine starrte ihn nachdenklich an. „Die Herzlosen stellen zwar eine Bedrohung dar, doch sind sie weit davon entfernt ihm schaden zu können…ihr hingegen, die eine systematische Zerstörung plant, seid in diesem Fall das schlimmere Übel und müsst daher vorher aufgehalten werden." Lautete seine Begründung.

„Aufgehalten werden, hm?" wiederholte Namine. „In etwa so wie Tidus aufgehalten wurde nur weil er die Welt verbessern wollte!" Namine schaute Sora giftig an, der es ihr gleichtat bevor er seine Faust ballte und das Mädchen niederschlug.

„Halt die Klappe!" rief er wütend. Als ihr Gesicht erneut Kontakt mit dem Kiesboden machte, blieb sie liegen und tat so als wäre sie bewusstlos. In Wahrheit wollte sie damit jedoch nur die Aufmerksamkeit von sich lenken. Sora und die Asthra hielten sie für keine große Bedrohung, doch sie hatte immer noch die Geheimwaffe von Roxas, die sie nutzen konnte. Unauffällig wanderte ihre Hand langsam in die Tasche, in der sich die schimmernde Kugel befand, die sie Roxas zufolge im Notfall benutzen sollte. Die beiden würden sich wundern.

„Zügle deine Wut, Sora!" forderte die Asthra den Schwarzhaarigen auf.

„Ja, ja, ich weiß. Lebend bringt sie uns mehr. Ich hoffe Roxas merkt bald, dass sein Prinzesschen nicht wiederkommt, sonst rutscht meine Faust vielleicht noch ein paar Mal versehentlich aus." Er steckte genervt die Hände in seine Jackentaschen und schaute sich um. Als Namine das hörte zog sie ihre Hand wieder zurück. Solange ihr Leben nicht in Gefahr war, konnte sie warten und schauen wie die Situation sich entwickelt. Es bestand kein Grund jetzt schon alle Waffen zu zünden.

Inzwischen erinnerte sich Sora plötzlich wieder daran, was er ursprünglich machen wollte, da er Tidus´ Kette in seiner Tasche spürten konnte. „Hey Bahamut, wo hast du unseren rothaarigen Freund hingeschleudert? Der kriegt doch noch eine Freikarte ins Reich der Finsternis von mir. Ist allemal besser als ihn umzulegen." Meinte er. Der Drache blickte zuerst Sora an, dann richtete er seinen Kopf wortlos in de Richtung, in der Wakka liegen sollte. Sora folgte seinem Blick. „Verstehe…bin gleich wieder da." Meinte er seufzend und setzte sich in Bewegung. Er lief eine Weile und war bereits deutlich von Bahamut entfernt, da sah er auch endlich den regungslosen Körper von Wakka im Dreck liegen. Er kam vor ihm zum Stehen und richtete seine Hand auf ihn. Kurz darauf sammelten sich dunkle Mächte darin.

„Schöne Träume noch. Wenigstens wird alles vorbei sein, sobald du wieder aufwachst." Meinte er nur. Er wollte gerade ein Tor zum Reich der Dunkelheit öffnen, da stellte Sora fest, dass Wakka gar nicht bewusstlos war, denn plötzlich sah er wie der Fuß des Mannes blitzschnell gegen seine Beine donnerte und ihn so von den Füßen holte. Während er die Balance verlor und nach vorne kippte, gab Wakka ihm beim Aufrichten noch einen kraftvollen Hieb gegen den Magen mit, woraufhin Sora sich stöhnend am Boden abstützte, da er heftig husten musste und so schlecht wieder zu Atem kam. Er blickte kurz nach hinten und sah wie Wakka bereits in Bahamuts Richtung aufgebrochen war um vermutlich Namine zu holen. „Herzlose…" brach er hustend hervor. „Haltet ihn auf!" befahl er.

Wakka sah wie zahlreiche Arten von Herzlosen um ihn herum erschienen während er so schnell rannte wie seine Füße ihn tragen konnten. „Ich könnt hier etwas Rückendeckung gebrauchen…" murmelte er genervt und blickte den Kreaturen entgegen. Sofort tauchten um ihn herum Scharfschützen Niemande auf, die jeden Herzlosen unter Beschuss nahmen, der ihm zu nahe kommen würde. Es war ein Spießrutenlauf, da Wakka gleichzeitig Rennen und den zahlreichen Attacken der Herzlosen ausweichen musste. Knapp entkam er den Krallen eines Neoschattens, der ohne Vorwarnung in einer dunklen Pfütze erschien und nach seinen Beinen ausgeholt hatte. Seine Scharfschützen durchlöcherten zwei angeflogen kommende Luftpiraten, bevor einer der Scharfschützen durch einen Feuerball eines Schwarzmagiers sein Leben ließ um seinen Meister zu beschützen. Der stachelbesetzte Ball des Rothaarigen schoss durch einen ballförmigen Herzlosen, der unter dem Namen Schattenquasar bekannt war, als er sich frontal näherte. Der schwarze Nebel, den der Herzlose hinterließ, bevor er gequählt seine Reise zurück in die Dunkelheit antrat, behinderte kurzzeitig Wakkas Sicht und so wartete eine unschöne Überraschung auf ihn als er seine Augen wieder öffnen konnte. Direkt vor ihm blickten ihm zwei zornige Augen und ein grusliges Gesicht entgegen, das nach ihm ausholte. Gerade noch gelang es dem Blitzballer zur Seite zu hechten, woraufhin er, dank des neuen Blickwinkels, feststellen konnte, dass das grimmige Gesicht, dass ihn angegriffen hatte in Wahrheit ein Schild war, der von dem eigentlichen Herzlosen getragen wurde. Wakka verlor jedoch zwangsläufig das Interesse an ihm, denn er merkte nur wie er von einem anderen Biest ergriffen und ihn die Höhe gehoben wurde. „Hey, loslassen!" forderte er, doch das rothäutige Biest schenkte ihm keine Beachtung. Mit einigen kräftigen Flügelschlägen stieg der Wyvern in den Himmel auf, wo er ihn wohl plante seinen anderen flugfähigen Artgenossen auszuliefern. Schließlich konnte er sich in der Luft kaum wehren. Natürlich war Wakka damit nicht sonderlich einverstanden und so blickte er sich nach seinen Niemanden um, die jedoch zu seinem Leidwesen vor seinen Augen von herzlosen Massen überrannt und auf brutalste Weise hingerichtet wurden. Enttäuscht über den Verlust seiner so genannten `Rückendeckung´ versuchte er nun zwangsläufig sich selbst zu befreien, doch als er merkte wie hoch über dem Boden er sich bereits befand, ließ er schlagartig von der Idee ab. Noch war jedoch nicht alle Hoffnung verloren, denn um ihn herum herrschte ja überall Krieg und er musste nicht lange warten, da erblickte er eine Gruppe Dragooner, die kurzen Prozess mit einer Meute Gargoyles machten. Hastig machte er auf sich aufmerksam indem er wild mit den Armen herumfuchtelte und nach ihnen rief. „Heeeey! Hier drüben! Könnt ihr mir mal eben aushelfen!" Die Dragooner schauten sich an und setzten sich anschließend in Bewegung. Zwra hatte Wakka keine Befehlsgewalt über sie, doch sie sahen keinen Grund ihn nicht zu helfen. Schließlich waren sie auf ein und der selben Seite. Die nach Drachenjägern benannten Niemande durchbohrten den Flugherzlosen kurzerhand und geleiteten Wakka sicher zu Boden, wo er auf Bahamut traf, der sich mit verschränkten Armen vor Namine positioniert hatte. Seine ganze Körperhaltung sagte eindeutig aus: „Du kannst mir gar nichts anhaben!", was Wakka leicht verärgerte. Er deutete auf den Drachen und die 5 Dragooner um ihn herum wussten was zu tun war. Sie würden zeigen, dass sie ihren Namen zu Recht trugen. Der geisterhafte Junge neben dem Drachen seufzte nur. Für wen hielten sie ihn eigentlich? Der Drache wollte sich gerade brüllend in Bewegung setzen, da merkte, der Junge, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Der Drache brüllte zwar, bewegte sich aber nicht. Ein verwunderter Blick hinter die Bestia verriet ihm den Grund. Er konnte Namine sehen, die ihren Zeichenblock in den Händen hielt und einen gigantischen Eisspeer, der sich in den Rücken des Drachens bohrte. Demzufolge brüllte die Bestia also vor Schmerz. „Du hast mich reingelegt." Murmelte der Junge in Richtung des Mädchens.

„War auch nicht sonderlich schwer…" gab die Blonde ihm als Antwort, bevor Wakka sie erreichte, sie ihm zunickte und zusammen mit ihm im Wald hinter dem Strand verschwand. Trotz des Eisklumpens, der aus seinem Rücken ragte, gelang es dem Drachen die Dragooner in die Flucht zu schlagen, denn trotz ihres Namens, waren sie letztendlich nicht stark genug Bahamut ernst genug zu verletzen und gaben schließlich auf.

„Bahamut!" rief Sora, der mit einer Meute Herzlosen angerannt kam. „Wakka hat mich ausgetrickst!" erkläre er.

Die Asthra blickte auf den verletzten und erschöpften Drachen, dann wand sie sich Sora zu. „Ging mir mit Namine genauso, wie du siehst." Gab der Junge zu. Sora brauchte nicht lange um zu verstehen was die Asthra meinte. Der gigantische Eisblock in seinem Rücken war bestimmt ihr Werk.

„Warte, ich helfe dir." Grinste Sora und ließ das Eis mit einem kräftigen Hieb zerspringen. Der Drache sprach anschließend einen Vigra-Zauber um die Wunde zu schließen und nickte dem Jugendlichen anschließend dankend zu. „Weißt du wo sie hin sind?" wollte Sora wissen.

Der Junge deutete auf den Wald hinter ihnen. „Sie sind zusammen in den Wald da gerannt…ziemlich schlau von ihnen…ich komme da mit dem Drachen nicht durch ohne dabei den halben Wand auszureißen."

„Verstehe…aber wofür hat man denn Herzlose…" meinte Sora mit verschränkten Armen. Er machte eine kurze Kopfbewegung in die Richtung, in die Bahamut gezeigt hatte und die herzlose Truppe verschwand zwischen den Bäumen auf der Suche nach ihrer Beute.

Heftig atmend rannten Wakka und Namine durch das Gesträuch. Namine konnte spüren wie ihr Puls raste und ihre Beine immer schwerer wurden, doch sie folgte Wakka dennoch so schnell sie konnte. Sie wusste, dass sie weiter rennen mussten sonst würden sie zwangsläufig von Sora und seinen Herzlosen eingeholt werden Dennoch würde sie nicht mehr lange das Tempo von Wakka halten können. Sie hoffte nur, dass der Rothaarige wusste wo er hin rannte und dass sie es bald schaffen würden. Plötzlich wurde er jedoch langsamer, was ihr Herz mit Erleichterung füllte. Erwartungsvoll blickte sie den rothaarigen Mann an, der sich hastig umblickte.

„Es müsste hier irgendwo sein…" murmelte er.

„Was denn?" fragte Namine völlig außer Atem.

„Als Kinder haben ich und Tidus oft Erkundungstouren auf der Insel betrieben. Auf einer fanden wir ein altes Baumhaus, das von früheren Generationen erbaut worden sein musste. Heute weiß allerdings niemand mehr davon. Es wäre ein gutes Versteck, wenn man bedenkt, dass es sich hoch in den Baumkronen befindet und so von den Blättern fast vollständig verdeckt wird, hm?" erklärte er ihr und schaute sich die Bäume einen nach dem anderen an.

„Klingt nicht schlecht…" fand Namine. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie uns an so einem Ort vermuten würden."

„Bingo!" rief Wakka zufrieden, als er ein verstecktes Seil entdeckte, daran zog und so eine Strickleiter herunterließ, an der beide hochklettern konnten um das Baumhaus zu erreichen. Er zog probeweise zwei Mal kräftig an der Strickleite um festzustellen, ob sie nach all den Jahren immer noch sicher war. Anschließend ließ er Namine den Vortritt und wartete bis sie oben angelangt war, bevor er selbst sich noch einmal schnell umblickte und kurz darauf hastig hochkletterte. Oben angekommen zog er die Strickleiter hoch und schloss die Klapptür, durch die beide geklettert waren. Beide blickten sich um und stellten fest, dass dieses Baumhaus seit langer Zeit nicht mehr verwendet worden war. Einige Stellen waren zugewuchert, andere waren mit Vogelnestern bestückt. An manchen Stellen bot das Baumhaus allerdings auch Wohnraum für andere Lebewesen…

„Spinnen!" kreischte Namine und versteckte sich hinter Wakka, der das lästige Krabbelvieh unter seinen Füßen zerquetschte. Nachdem er ein halbes dutzend erledigt hatte, schienen die verbliebenen Viecher verstanden zu haben, dass sie hier nicht länger erwünscht waren und verzogen sich.

„Du brauchst dich nicht mehr zu verstecken. Die sind alle weg!" lachte er anschließend und ging einige Schritte nach vorne, bis plötzlich ein Fußbodenbrett sich löste und in die Tiefe hinab fiel. „Woah! Du passt besser auf wo du hintrittst…Das Haus ist nicht mehr sehr stabil wie du siehst!" warnte er sie bevor er seinen Weg zu einem der Fenster fortsetzte um nach Draußen zu sehen. Namine folgte ihm mit vorsichtigen Schritten. Er schob einige Äste beiseite und stellte fest, dass sie sich ziemlich weit oben befanden. Als sie noch unten waren, hatte er nach oben geguckt und konnte das komplett zu gewucherte Baumhaus kaum noch erkennen. Sofern sie sich hier oben unauffällig verhielten, würden sie unentdeckt bleiben.

„Wie sieht's aus?" fragte die Blonde Wakka.

„Shhh, sie kommen." Er lehnte sich an die Wand und blickte seitlich durchs Fenster um nicht zu leicht gesehen zu werden. Unten huschten einige Schatten am Boden vorbei. Zuerst wenige, dann immer mehr. Sie verteilten sich, durchforsteten Büsche und Sträucher und zogen anschließend weiter. Doch gerade als der letzte Herzlose weiter ziehen wollte spürte Namine etwas an ihrem Arm hoch krabbeln. Ein Blick auf besagter Stelle verriet ihr, dass eine Raupe ihren Arm hinauf kroch, was dazu führte dass ihre Augen sich vor Schreck weiteten.

„Kyaa-mhhhhhpf!" der Aufschrei wurde sofort von Wakkas Hand gedämpft, der das Insekt von ihrem Arm schnipste und geschockt zu den Schattenwesen hinunter blickte. Einer von ihnen hielt inne und blickte in ihre Richtung.

´Shit!´ dachte sich Wakka. ´Hoffentlich sieht er uns nicht!´

Der Herzlose blickte eine Zeit lang hinauf zu ihnen, seine Fühler zuckten wild umher, wahrscheinlich um jedes Geräusch aus der Richtung vernehmen zu können, doch letztendlich ließ er von ihnen ab und rannte weiter. Der Rothaarige wartete einige Momente, bevor er die Luft ausstieß, die er ohne es zu merken angehalten hatte. Er hörte gedämpfte Töne, die von Namine zu kommen schienen und stellte fest, dass er ihr immer noch den Mund zuhielt. Sofort entfernte er seine Hand von ihrem Gesicht. „Oh, sorry."

„Schon gut…" murmelte Namine. „Sind sie weg?" wollte sie wissen.

„Denke schon…der letzte ist eben abgehauen. Jetzt haben wir erstmal Zeit uns was auszudenken…also…was ist der Plan?" fragte er das Mädchen.

„Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass wir den Solarkristallturm nicht zu lange unbeaufsichtigt lassen…" meinte die Blonde. Sie fand einen alten Stuhl, wischte den Dreck von ihm und setzte sich. Wakka brauchte so einen Komfort nicht und da es ohnehin nur einen Stuhl gab, setzte er sich auf den Boden und lehnte an der Wand.

„Ja, aber wir können da nicht einfach rausstürmen…Bahamut und Sora wischen den Boden mit uns, Mann!" wand Wakka ein und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Gegen einen von ihnen hätte ich vielleicht noch eine Chance, aber wenn sie zu zweit sind wird das nichts."

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns aufteilen und jeder übernimmt einen?" schlug das Mädchen vor. Wakka haute mit der Faust kräftig gegen die Wand.

„Auf keinen Fall! Die Idee hat schon Tidus das Leben gekostet!" weigerte er sich.

„Verstehe…" murmelte Namine traurig. „Aber irgendetwas müssen wir unternehmen!"

„Ja, nur was? Die beiden haben eindeutig den Vorteil, dass sie fliegen können…" meinte der Blitzballer. Dies brachte das Mädchen zum Nachdenken.

„Was…" murmelte sie nachdenklich. „…wäre, wenn wir auch fliegen könnten…?"

Wakka lachte. „Ja das wär's doch… ich würde Bahamut ganz schön dumm aus der Wäsche gucken lassen…" dann sah er die Sache jedoch realistisch. „Ist aber nicht so als könnten wir uns Flügel wachsen lassen und durch die Gegend fliegen…" seufzte er.

„Das vielleicht nicht, aber ich könnte uns ein flugfähiges Schiff erschaffen!" meinte Namine aufgeregt. Sie blätterte in ihrem Zeichenblock herum und zeigte dem Blitzballer die Zeichnungen eines geplanten Kampfjets. Der Mann faste sich verwirrt ans Kinn während er versuchte aus den Plänen schlau zu werden.

„Und…das ist…?" fragte er das Mädchen. Die Blonde lächelte nur als sie die Frage vernahm.

„Die Pläne eines von mir entworfenen Kampfjets…erkennt man das denn nicht…?" fragte sie sich und schaute sich ihre eigenen Pläne noch mal an.

„Haha, sorry…ich hab's nicht so mit technischem Zeug." Grinste er und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf „Wie genau sollen uns diese Zeichnungen helfen…?" wollte er wissen.

Namine lächelte nur vergnügt. „Du wirst sehen!" sie blickte sich um und sah einen umgekippten Tisch nicht weit von ihr. Sie deutete darauf und fragte Wakka: „Kannst du mir den Tisch eben herschieben?" Der Rothaarige schaute sie nur verwirrt an, stand jedoch anschließend auf, ging zu dem morschen Holztisch hinüber, hievte ihn hoch und platzierte ihn neben Namines Stuhl, woraufhin sie sogleich ihren Zeichenblock drauf legte und begann darin rumzumalen.

„Ich muss nur noch die letzten Striche setzten…so fertig!" strahlte sie stolz und hielt die vollendeten Pläne des Flugschiffs vor sich. Während sie gezeichnet hatte, hatte Wakka nur verwirrt hinter ihr gestanden und sich nachdenklich am Kopf gekratzt. Er konnte dem Mädchen nicht ganz folgen..

Das Mädchen fuhr mit der Hand über die Zeichnung und verkündete stolz: „Siehe und staune! Die ´_Divine Salvation´_!Ist sie nicht wunderschön?"Sie hatte ein wunderschönes Glitzern in den Augen während sie fröhlich ihr Werk betrachtete. Direkt neben dem Baumhaus war ein weißer Kampfjet erschienen, dessen aerodynamisches Design andeutete, dass es sich dabei um ein sehr schnelles Gefährt handeln musste. Das Cockpit bestand aus einer aufklappbaren Glaskuppel aus verdunkeltem Panzerglas, in dessen innerem nur ein Sitz zu finden war. Vor diesem Sitz befanden sich einige Steuerelemente und unzählige Knöpfe, bei denen es wohl auch einige geben musste, die für die zahlreichen Waffen zuständig waren, die die strahlende Oberfläche des Flugschiffs zierten. Es hatte zwei Laserkanonen links und rechts vom Cockpit, zwei an jedem Flügel und eine große, die unter dem Schiff zu finden war, außerdem erblickte Wakka noch irgendwelche Öffnungen seitlich neben den kleinen Turbinen, die wahrscheinlich ebenfalls für Waffen gedachte waren, jedoch wusste nur Namine von den explosiven Raketengeschossen, die in dessen Inneren auf ihren Einsatz warteten Hinten zierten zwei große Antriebe den Jet, aus denen ein bläulich schimmerndes Licht ausging und vorne zeigte das Logo der Organisation eindeutig, wem dieses Schmuckstück von einem Schiff wohl gehörte…nicht dass es nötig gewesen wäre…das in niemandstypische Farben gehaltene Schiff war schon von weitem als ein solches erkennbar.

„'ne Machina? Vergiss es…so was nutze ich nicht!" protestierte Wakka mit verschränkten Armen und drehte sich empört weg.

„Eeeeeh!" schien Namien geschockt. „Warum denn nicht! Gefällt sie dir nicht!" wollte die Schöpferin des Jets von ihm wissen.

„Das ist nicht das Problem…ich benutze keine Machina…Schluss, aus, Ende! „ schnaubte der Mann.

Namine schaute ihn nur belustigt an. „Oh und die Jahre in denen du es genossen hast den Komfort von Mikrowellen, Fernsehgeräten, Handys, Computern oder gar Spielkonsolen zu nutzen zählen nicht, was?" meinte sie nun selbst die Arme verschränkend. Der Blitzballer zuckte zusammen und ließ seufzend den Kopf hängen. „Ist ja gut…hab schon verstanden…" grummelte er und drehte sich wieder zu dem Mädchen um, die ihn vergnügt anlächelte.

„Schon besser!" lobte sie und deute auf den Jet. „Na los! Steig ein!"

Wakka blickte zuerst auf den Jet, dann in die auffordernden Augen des Mädchens gefolgt von einem weiteren Blick auf den Jet.

„Uhm…das Teil hat nur einen Platz…" merkte er verwirrt an.

„Ja, wo ist das Problem…?" die Blonde machte ein fragendes Gesicht.

„Wo willst du sitzen…?"

„Hmmm…keine Ahnung…vielleicht auf deinem Schoß?" lächelte sie unschuldig.

Ein Schweißtropfen kullerte den Hinterkopf des Blitzballers hinunter. „Ich fürchte das dürfte etwas eng werden…"

Das Mädchen lachte. „Das war nur ein Witz…ich fürchte du wirst alleine fliegen müssen…" erklärte sie. Der Blitzballer wich geschockt einen Schritt zurück.

„Was! Wieso?"

„Einer muss ja schließlich auf den Solarkristallturm aufpassen, oder?" wand sie mit erhobenen Zeigefinger ein.

„Hast du noch alle Chocobos in der Scheune! Wie soll ich das Teil denn bitte fliegen!" wollte Wakka wissen und deutete dabei entsetzt auf den vor ihnen schwebenden Jet.

Namine seufzte. „Denkst du wirklich ich hätte nicht an so etwas gedacht? Setz dich einfach rein und du wirst schon sehen…" versicherte sie ihm kopfschüttelnd. Wakka bewegte sich aber nicht. „Was ist los…hast du etwa Angst?" scherzte das Mädchen, was Wakka natürlich wie erwartet nicht auf sich sitzen lassen wollte.

„N-natürlich nicht!" murmelte er und sprang auf die Haube des Flugschiffs. Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Kuppel des Cockpits und er setzte sich hinein. Während er das getan hatte, hatte die Blond flink etwas in ihren Block gezeichnet und kurz darauf erschien eine neue schwebende Plattform vor ihr, die sie anschließend betrat.

„Keine Lust auf dunkle Portale?" wollte Wakka wissen. Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf.

„Zu gefährlich, jetzt da die Herzlosen hier rumlungern." Erklärte sie ihm, doch dann widmete sie sich wichtigeren Themen. „Hör zu, vor dir solltest du eine Menge Knöpfe sehen können…"

Wakka blickte auf seine Bedienkonsole und drohte vor laute blinkenden Knöpfen und Anzeigen schwindelig zu werden. „Eine Menge ist noch untertrieben…" murmelte er.

„Keine Sorge…die ganzen Knöpfe sind nur für Profipiloten…für Anfänger gibt's den Anfänger-Modus. Drücke einfach den roten Knopf in der Mitte!"

Wakka sah viele rote Knöpfe, entschied sich jedoch für den größten von ihnen genau vor ihm. Nachdem er diese Tat vollbracht hatte, verschwanden der Großteil der Knöpfe und Anzeigen und an dessen Stelle tauchte ein ihm sehr vertrautes Steuergerät auf. Man hielt es mit beiden Händen, wobei jede Hand Zugriff auf 6 Tasten und einen Steuerknüppel hatten. Ganz oben befanden sich jeweils zwei Schultertasten auf beiden Seiten, die man mit dem Zeigefinger bedienen konnte während sich weiter unten sowohl links, als auch rechts 4 Knöpfe befanden, die mit dem Daumen zu erreichen waren. Die 4 Knöpfe auf der linken Seite bestanden aus 4 Pfeilen, die nach oben, nach links, nach rechts und nach unten zeigten…auf der anderen Seite waren die 4 Knöpfe hingegen mit einem Dreieck, einem Kreis, einem Viereck und einem X gekennzeichnet.

„Was zum…!" staunte Wakka als er das sah. Er und Tidus hatten Stunden mit diesen Dingern verbracht während sie die langweiligen Regentage der Herbstsession dazu genutzt hatten sich mit diesen Dingen gegenseitig in diversen Prügelspielen zu beweisen wer denn nun die flinkeren Finger hatte.

Namine lächelte zufrieden als sie die Begeisterung in den Augen des Blitzballspielers sah. Mit dieser Art von Kommandoeingabe würde er sicherlich zurechtkommen. „Ich wusste du würdest damit etwas anfangen können."

Wakka legte den rechten Steuerknüppel leicht nach links und rechts und beobachtete erfreut wie sie seine Seiten und Heckruder danach richteten. „Das ist spitze! Das wollte ich als Kind schon immer mal machen!" grinste er. „Naja…während meiner zweiten Kindheit…du weißt schon…" murmelte er hinterher. Namine nickte.

„Wer wollte das nicht…?" sie lächelte verständnisvoll. „Viel Spaß und…" ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernst. „Pass auf dich auf, okay? Ihr wart unsere ersten Freunde mal von Sora und Kairi abgesehen mit denen wir ja Monate verbringen mussten…und jetzt hat es Tidus erwischt…ich möchte nicht, dass du der nächste bist…" erklärte sie ihm traurig. Wakka senkte betrübt den Blick als sie ihn erneut an den Verlust seines Freundes erinnerte.

„Ich weiß...Keine Sorge, ich passe auf mich auf." Versicherte er ihr. „Du musst aber auch aufpassen, klar? Wenn dir was passiert ist Roxas aufgeschmissen. Der kriegt doch nie im Leben was gebacken, wenn du nicht dabei bist." Grinste er. Das Mädchen lächelte.

„Ja, da hast du Recht!" Die schwebende Plattform, auf der sie sich befand, stieg langsam immer höher. „Wir sehen uns später, okay?"

„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst!" der Rothaarige streckte ihr siegessicher die Faust entgegen und grinste. Das Mädchen nickte mit einem Lächeln, dann flog ihre Flugmaschine sie in Richtung Solarkristallturm Omega. Wakka blickte ihr hinterher bis sie verschwunden war. „Sie und Roxas haben en gutes Herz…ich hoffe die beiden schaffen es die Welt zu verändern." Meinte er während sich die Glaskuppel über ihn schloss. Er wusste, dass er das Mädchen angelogen hatte, denn obwohl er ihr versprochen hatte, dass sie sich wieder treffen würden, war ihm klar, dass dies nicht der Fall sein würde. Er würde entweder Sora niederstrecken, ihm Tidus´ Seele abnehmen und anschließend Yuna suchen oder dem Schlüsselträger unterliegen und danach höchstwahrscheinlich sterben. Egal wie die Sache ausgehen würde, seine Zeit in der Organisation war im Grunde vorbei, aber das hätte er ihr nach so einer Ansprache unmöglich sagen können. Seufzend wendete der Rothaarige den Jet in die Richtung in der er Sora und Bahamut vermutete.

„Devine Salvation gestartet. Alle Systeme online und funktionsfähig. Willkommen, Wakka." Begrüßte ihn eine weibliche Computerstimme, was Wakka grinsen ließ.

„Bringen wir es zu Ende…" waren seine letzten Worte bevor er beschleunigte und so seinem Schicksal entgegen steuerte.

Kaum war er verschwunden, so konnte man einen großen, grüngelben Herzlosen erkennen, der seine chamäleonartige Tarnung aufhob und mit seinen herzlosen Augen dem davon sausenden Schiff hinterher blickte.

Genau durch diese Augen blickte Sora gerade, der erneut Platz auf der Schulter der Bestia gefunden hatte, während sie nicht weit vom Solarkristallturm Omega entfernt in der Luft schwebte und den angreifenden Wellen der Herzlosen dabei zusah, wie sie sich den immer weniger werdenden verteidigenden Niemanden entgegenstellten um den kostbaren Turm zu erobern.

„Kannst du sie sehen?" fragte die Asthra den abwesend erschienenden Meister des Schlüsselschwertes. Dieser nickte schließlich mit einigen Sekunden Verzögerung.

„Ja, die beiden haben überhaupt nicht gemerkt, dass ein Chamäsilisk sie beobachtet. Namine ist auf dem Weg hierher, während Wakka uns an der Stelle suchen wird, wo wir ihn zuletzt gesehen hatten." Erklärte er dem Jungen und beendete die Verbindung mit dem Herzlosen, durch dessen Augen er geblickt hatte.

„Sie haben sich aufgeteilt?" wunderte die Asthra sich. Das war sicherlich kein vernünftiger Zug, was entweder auf Rücksichtslosigkeit oder eine Falle deuten könnte.

„Namine hat Wakka ein Flugschiff verpasst…die denken wohl die könnten uns damit eine Weile beschäftigen." Vermutete Sora nachdenklich. Unter ihm metzelten sich die Massen an Herzlosen und Niemanden gegenseitig ab.

„Ist es stark?" wollte der Junge wissen.

„Keine Ahnung, die Herzlosen, die das Schiff allerdings vorbeifliegen gesehen haben, meinen es sei verdammt schnell. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis er feststellen wird, dass wir nicht mehr dort sind und er hierher kommen wird um Namine zu unterstützen."

„Dann sollten wir ihm entgegenfliegen und ihn ausschalten bevor er hierher kommt und wir uns um Namine UND Wakka kümmern müssen." Schlug die Asthra vor. Sora stimmte ihm zu. Ein Kampf 2 gegen 1 mag zwar nicht fair gewesen sein, aber Kriege waren nun mal unfair. Er würde einen Kampf, indem er zahlenmäßig überlegen war einem ausgeglichenen Kampf vorziehen. Schließlich hatte er hier keine Zeit zu verlieren.

„Ja, lass uns los fliegen." Meinte der Schlüsselträger nur. Mit Hilfe seiner Gedanken gab er den Herzlosen gleichzeitig ihre Befehle. „_Herzlose!"_ hallte seine innere Stimme in seinem Kopf. _„Setzt den Angriff fort. Metzelt sie nieder und erobert den Turm!" _befahl er. Die Herzlosen gehorchten.

„_Wie du wünscht…Meister!" _zischten ihre Stimmen.

Bahamut wand sich von dem Geschehen am Turm ab und flog an der Küste entlang zurück an die Stelle an der sie ihre Gegner aus den Augen verloren haben. Auf halben Weg jedoch erblickte er bereits das immer näher kommende Niemandsschiff, das Wakka zum Piloten hatte.

„Da ist er!" informierte Bahamut seinen Verbündeten. Dieser starrte den anfliegenden Jet nur erstaunt an.

„Der ist wirklich schnell…er kommt direkt auf uns zu!" stellte der Schwarzhaarige geschockt fest. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schrie er. „Verdammt! Weich aus!" Doch es war bereits zu spät. Wakkas Jet raste mit Vollgas auf sie zu und rammte Bahamut frontal. Der Drache stöhnte vor Schmerz als die scharfe Spitze des Jets sich in seine Brust rammte, griff jedoch mit beiden Armen nach dem Schiff und versuchte es unter hohem Kraftaufwand zurückzudrängen. Sora war derweil mit anderem Beschäftigt. Durch den Zusammenstoß der beiden war er von der Schulter gestoßen worden und stürzte daher unweigerlich auf das weite Meer zu, das unter ihm auf ihn wartete. Bevor er jedoch Kontakt mit dem kühlen Nass machte, schnipste er kurz mit den Fingern und landete kurz darauf auf dem Rücken eines Wyverns, der wie aus dem Nichts in einer dunklen Wolke erschienen war. Der schwarzhaarige Schlüsselträger gönnte sich einen Moment des Verschnaufens und warf einen Blick nach unten. Zwar wäre es sicherlich nicht sehr tragisch gewesen ins Meer zu fallen, da er ja sehr wohl des Schwimmens fähig war und es wirklich keine Herausforderung dargestellt hätte das nahe gelegene Festland zu erreichen, doch der Kampf fand nun mal in der Luft statt und von daher war es absolut unnötig auf dem Boden zu landen. Stattdessen befahl er dem rothäutigen, geflügelten Herzlosen wieder an Höhe zu gewinnen, damit er Bahamut unterstützen konnte.

Währenddessen war Wakka weiterhin mit dem Versuch beschäftigt den Drachen aufzuspießen, was ihm jedoch nicht ganz gelang, da der Drache das Schiff immer mehr wegzustoßen schien.

„Gegnerische Stärke als zu hoch berechnet. Empfehlung: Benutzung der Nahkampf-Primärwaffe!" sprach die weibliche Computerstimme des Flugschiffs zu ihm. Er grinste nur siegessicher während er immer noch mit voller Kraft Bahamut entgegensteuerte.

„Klingt gut, bin dabei!" antwortete er.

„Bestätigt. Waffen werden geladen. Ziel wird erfasst. Geschätztes Schadensausmaß: verheerend!" meinte die Computerstimme. Außerhalb des Kampfjets konnte man deutlich erkennen, wie sich Energie in den Bordkanonen sammelte. Ein Bild, das Bahamut ganz und gar nicht erfreute. Lachend betätigte Wakka den Knopf, der zum Abfeuern der Waffen bestimmt war. „Mal sehen wer jetzt die Oberhand hat, Bahamut!"

Das nächste was der Drache sah, war wie unzählige Blitze auf ihn zuschossen, die dafür sorgten, dass er schmerzgeplagt den Griff um den Jet lösen musste, bevor explosionsartige Rückstöße ihn wegschleuderten. Er flog jedoch nicht weit, da er sich schnell wieder fing, seine farbenprächtigen Flügel ausbreitete und eine verteidigende Kampfhaltung einnahm, während er noch leicht kokelnd begann Energie aufzustauen. Wakka schenkte dem jedoch wenig Beachtung, da er begeistert feststellte, wie viel Spaß er hatte und daher viel zu sehr mit freudigem Gelächter beschäftigt war.

„Mann! Ich wünschte die anderen könnten das mal ausprobieren! Rikku und Tidus wären über Leichen gelaufen nur um das einmal machen zu dürfen!" stellte er fest und war traurig darüber, dass die beiden wohl nie die Chance dazu haben würden. Der Jet würde es vermutlich ohnehin nicht lange genug mitmachen als dass Wakka ihn überhaupt irgendjemand zeigen könnte, was er sehr schade fand, da er bereits angefangen hatte ihn zu mögen.

„Achtung! Ein Feind nähert sich mit hoher Geschwindigkeit." Warnte der Bordcomputer den Rothaarigen und brachte ihn so aus seinen Gedanken. Kurz darauf hörte man ein lautes „Klong" hinter ihm, gefolgt von weiteren hämmernden Klängen, die allesamt von Soras Schlüsselschwert kamen, das er immer wieder gegen die harte Außenwand des Flugschiffes rammte, in der Hoffnung sie durchdringen zu können um an Wakka ran zu kommen. Natürlich nutzte er dafür Obscuritas, da sein anderes Schlüsselschwert dafür ohnehin zu stumpf gewesen wäre. Der Wyvern neben ihm, von dem er zuvor abgesprungen war, versuchte mit seinen Krallen seinen Meister tatkräftig zu unterstützen, doch Wakka sah das gelassen.

„Ich kümmere mich schon drum!" meinte er zur Computerstimme und riss die Steuerknüppel schlagartig nach links, was das Schiff sich ziemlich schnell um die eigene Achse drehen ließ. „I hoffe für dich, dass du dich festhalten kannst, Sora!" meinte der Rothaarige nur. Besagter Schlüsselträger versuchte sich mit alle Macht am Jet festzuhalten während die Welt sich um ihn zu drehen begann und der Herzlose neben ihm kurzerhand von einem der rotierenden Seitenflügel des Jets getroffen und so vernichtet wurde. Es gelang ihm zwar sich mithilfe seiner Krallen an das Schiff zu heften, jedoch setzte Wakkas das Spiel so lange fort, bis er schließlich nach und nach den Halt verlor und so dank des ungünstigen Zeitpunkts auch noch hoch in die Luft geschleudert wurde, in etwa so als hätte ein Katapult ihn abgeworfen. Sofort beendete der Blitzballer die Rotation seines Schiffes und versuchte sich, trotz eines geringen Schwindelgefühls, darauf zu konzentrieren den abgeworfenen Sora ins Visier zu nehmen. Drei Fadenkreuze wirbelten auf seinem Bildschirm umher, bis sie schließlich allesamt auf Sora gerichtet waren, einer nach dem anderen.

„Ziel bestätigt." Wurde der Pilot informiert, doch das wusste er ohnehin schon. Er drückte die Taste zum Abfeuern der Raketen und sah kurz darauf wie ein halbes Dutzend Raketen sich jeweils zu beiden Seiten des Jets lösten und einige Meter in die Tiefe fielen, bevor sie ihren Antrieb zündeten und auf Sora zuschnellten, der durch einen unglücklichen Zufall geradewegs gegen Bahamut knallte, der daraufhin zwangsläufig sein Gleichgewicht verlor und kurz darauf unweigerlich schmerzhaften Kontakt mit den auf Sora abgeschossenen Raketen machte. Daraufhin abstürzend entsandte der Drache noch einen Energiestrahl, der den Jet ursprünglich genau in der Mitte treffen sollte, durch die unfreiwillige Begegnung mit Sora allerdings so umgeleitet wurde, dass er stattdessen nur den rechten Flügel traf. Alarmiert versuchte Wakka aus der Gefahrenzone zu entkommen und vollführte in aller Eile ein unbeholfenes Flugmanöver, durch das er geradewegs auf das Meer zusteuerte.

„Oh Mann! So früh schon eine Bruchlandung!" rief Wakka verzweifelt während er versuchte sein Flugzeug wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen.

„Erhöhte Stresswerte des Piloten festgestellt. Es besteht kein Grund zur Panik. Die Technik mit der dieses Schiff ausgestattet ist, ermöglicht den Jet dazu selbst Unterwasser voll funktionsfähig zu bleiben." Erklärte der Bordcomputer.

„Echt jetzt?" seufzte der Rothaarige Pilot erleichtert. „Ich dachte schon ich hätte es versaut!" grinste er.

„Aktiviere den Unterwasser-Modus." Informierte der Bordcomputer und das Flugschiff wurde sogleich von einem durchsichtigen Kraftfeld umgeben, welches die Wassermassen vom Schiff fern hielt sobald dieses ins Meer eingetaucht war. Diesen Luxus hatte Bahamut nicht und so musste er sich zusammenreißen, bevor er ein unfreiwilliges Bad nehmen würde, aus deme r als schwimmunfähiges Geschöpf sicher nicht mehr rauskommen würde. In der letzten Sekunde öffnete er seine Flügel und nutze den Aufwind dazu rechtzeitig seinem nassen Schicksal zu umgehen. Nicht zu knapp, denn nur einen Augenblick später und es wären mehr als nur seine imposanten Krallen, die die Oberfläche des Meeres streifen würden. Sora, der sich mit aller Macht am Rücken des Drachen festhielt, konnte nicht anders als die verschwärzten Stellen an der Panzerartigen Hülle der Bestia zu bemerken, die ganz klar durch die Raketen zugefügt worden waren, nachdem sie ihre explosive Wirkung an dem Drachen entladen hatten. Leicht besorgt fragte er die Asthra des Drachens: „Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung? Das war ein ganz schöner Angriff…"

Der Junge schwebte neben ihm und antwortete: „Ich muss zugeben, dass mich die Angriffe langsam erschöpfen, dennoch bedarf es noch einiges mehr als das um mich endgültig in die Knie zu zwingen."

Sora grinste erleichtert und deutete mit einem nach oben gerichteten Daumen an, wie respektabel er die Macht der Bestia fand. „Gut zu wissen!" Ein plötzlicher Angriff aus dem Meer brachte das Gespräch aber zu einem jähen Ende. Blitze schossen aus den blauen Tiefen unter ihnen hervor und Bahamut hatte große mühe den Angriffen rechtzeitig mithilfe von eleganten Wendemanövern auszuweichen.

„Es scheint als wäre Wakkas Schiff in der Lage auch Unterwasser zu kämpfen. Diesen Vorteil nutzt er auch sogleich gegen mich…" erklärte die Asthra dem Schlüsselträger.

„Also nehme ich damit mal an, dass du nicht schwimmen kannst?" meinte Sora belustigt.

„Ich fürchte nicht." Gab der geisterhafte Junge zu. Sora blickte ins Meer und sah einen dunklen Schatten, wie er sie verfolgte und regelmäßig Blitze auf sie schoss.

„Du kannst vielleicht nicht schwimmen, aber ich schon…ich jage ihn an die Oberfläche und dann machst du ihn alle!" formte Sora den Plan. Die Asthra Bahamuts nickte nur zustimmend, bevor der gefallene Schlüsselkämpfer sich mit einem Kopfsprung ins Wasser begab. Er tauchte tief hinab und blickte sich um. Keine Spur von Wakka und seinem Jet, was sich Sora nicht erklären konnte, da er ihn doch eben noch gesehen hatte. Er ließ grüne Herzlose mit Torpedoartigen Köpfen neben sich erscheinen und rief riesige Kugelartige Fischherzlose zu deren Unterstützung. Mit Lanzen und mächtiger Blitzmagie bewaffnet schwärmten sie aus um den Feind aufzuspüren. Es dauerte nicht lange, da wurden bereits die ersten von ihnen fündig und wurden sogleich mit einem schnellen Tod für ihre erfüllte Aufgabe entlohnt, denn der von ihnen entdeckte Jet zischte geradewegs an ihnen vorbei und Vernichtete sie somit im selben Moment bei dem Kontakt des Kraftfelds mit ihnen.

„_Da bist du also!"_ dachte Sora und schwamm hastig in die Richtung seines Gegners. _„greift an, Herzlose!"_ befahl er. Die zahlreichen Herzlosen griffen ihr Ziel mit ihren Waffen an, schienen jedoch nict durch das Kraftfeld stoßen zu können. Wakka wartete nur bis die erste Welle sich nahe genug an ihn herangewagt hatte, bevor er sie mit einem flinken Wendemanöver die Härte seines Kraftfelds spüren ließ, das sie wie eine Wand rammte und so vernichtete. Als Sora das sah, versuchte er selbst sein Glück mit dem Kraftfeld, schwamm kurzerhand in die Nähe des Jets, ließ Obscuritas erscheinen und haute mit aller Macht dagegen. Jedoch ohne erfolg. Das Kraftfeld flimmerte kurz auf, dann schien es so als wäre absolut nichts gewesen. Fassungslos starrte Sora das tauchfähige Fluggerät an.

„Unterwasser-Kraftfeld bei 98%." Informierte die weibliche Stimme des Bordcomputers.

„Das hält ja ziemlich viel aus…" stellte der Blitzballspieler verwundert fest. „So erscheint mir dieses Kampfflugzeug Unterwasser schon fast effektiver zu sein als in der Luft." Nachdem er sah, wie sich die nächste Welle von Herzlosen an ihn ran wagten, sorgte er dafür, dass die Spitze des Jets zur Wasseroberfläche zeigte, bevor er das Schiff rotieren lies, sodass eine gewaltiger Strudel entstand, indem alle nahe gelegenen Herzlosen und Sora, der sich dummerweise ebenfalls nahe am Luftschiff befunden hatte, eingefangen wurden und so unkontrolliert mitgerissen wurden. Wakka wartete einige Augenblicke bevor er die Tasten für einen Angriff mittels seiner Bordkanonen drückte. Die Kanonen füllten sich erneut mit Energie und stießen sie kurz darauf gleich wieder aus, was in einem gebündelten Energiestrahl resultierte, der alle Wesen, die sich im Strudel befanden erfasste und nach oben schleuderte, was viele der Herzlosen nicht überstanden und bereits nach den ersten Sekunden im Lichtstrahl ihr Leben ließen. Sora hingegen wurde schlagartig aufwärts befördert, bis er die Meeresoberfläche hinter sich ließ und weit in den Himmel schoss. Als der Strahl dann letztendlich endete, fiel Sora nur geschwächt hinab in die Tiefe. Bahamut sah dies und eilte seinem Verbündeten zu Hilfe indem er ihn kurzerhand im vorbeifliegen auffing.

„Ich nehme mal an das lief anders als geplant…" meinte die Asthra nur.

„Sein Schild ist zu stark…ich brauche deine Hilfe um da durchzukommen." Sprach Sora geschwächt.

„Du weißt, dass ich dir Unterwasser nicht helfen kann!" erinnerte ihn der geisterhafte Junge.

„Es gibt eine Möglichkeit, mit der du mir vielleicht doch beistehen könntest…"

„Und die wäre?" wollte die Asthra wissen.

„Ich trage immer noch meine alten Klamotten. Sie erlauben meinen Verbündeten sich mit mir zu vereinen und mir so ihre Mächte zu verleihen." Erklärte Sora knapp.

„Verstehe…das könnte uns helfen…was muss ich tun?"

„Nichts…du darfst dich nur nicht irgendwie dagegen wehren…bist du bereit?" Der Junge zögerte einen Moment, dann nickte er.

„Okay, keine Ahnung was passieren wird, aber schätze das wissen wir gleich!" rief Sora den letzten Teil und seine Kleidung begann zu glühen. Kurz darauf wurde er in eine Sphäre gehüllt und Bahamut, der ihn eben noch gehalten hatte verschwand in einem Licht. Kurz darauf zerbrach die bläuliche Sphäre und Sora schwebte alleine in der Luft. Seine Kleidung hatte nun eine Farbe, die einer bläulich-lilafarbenen Farbe glich, wobei seine Handschuhe und Schuhe in einem Goldgelb schimmerten. Auf seiner Hose leuchtete ein neues aufwendig verziertes Symbol, das aussah wie ein brüllender Drachenkopf und auf seinem Rücken waren zwei Flügel zu erkennen, die aus schwarzem Nebel geformt zu sein schienen. Sie schienen keine feste Form zu haben, da der Nebel an einer gewissen Stelle einfach vom Wind weggeweht wurde, dennoch waren die Flügel als solcher erkennbar und verhalfen Sora offensichtlich zum Fliegen. Soras dunkle Aura war jedoch verschwunden, seine Haare wieder braun. Mit blauen Augen schaute er erstaunt an sich runter und stellte fest, dass seine Krallen sich zurückgebildet hatten. Er rief Obscuritas, doch an dessen Stelle erschien nur eine ausgegraute Version seines Ultima Schwertes, was nicht hieß, dass es dieselbe Macht besaß wie zu dem Zeitpunkt bevor es seine dunkle Verwandlung vollzogen hatte. Diesem Schwert wohnte nicht mehr das Licht inne, das ihm einst solche Stärke verliehen hatte, sodass es eher wirkte als hätte die Seele des Schwertes es verlassen und Sora würde nur dessen leere Hülle in den Händen tragen. Sora schwang das Schwert. Kein Zischen oder Fauchen war zu hören. Nur ein hohler, machtloser Klang drang an sein Ohr. Es war ein erbärmlicher und Mitleid erregender Anblick. Der Schlüsselträger griff in die Tasche in der er den Sphäroiden von Tidus aufbewahrt hatte, holte ihn heraus und wartete. Die nun violettfarbene Kugel leuchtete auf und änderte ihre Form wieder in die eines Schlüsselschwertes. Zu Soras Erleichterung hatte es immer noch dieselbe Menge an Dunkelheit in sich. Lediglich die dunklen Flammen, die das Schwert umhüllen sollten, konnte er nicht zünden, was ihn enttäuschte.

„Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit meinen Schwertern…" murmelte er.

„Hat es nicht funktioniert?" konnte er die Stimme der Asthra in seinen Gedanken hören.

„Doch, ich kann deine Macht deutlich in mir spüren, aber irgendwie lässt sie sich nicht mit meiner kombinieren, sie blockiert meine sogar…" bemerkte Sora verwundert. Dies erklärte seine machtlosen Schlüsselschwerter.

„Seltsam, dabei kann ich deine magischen Kräfte deutlich spüren…" murmelte die Asthra nachdenklich.

„Vielleicht ist diese Form eher magisch veranlagt…versuchen wir es mal." Der nun wieder braunhaarige Schlüsselträger lies seine Schlüsselschwerter verschwinden, schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seine Magie. Er spürte Bahamuts Magie in ihm und entschied sich dazu zuerst diese anzuzapfen um anschließend seine eigene hinzuzufügen um so noch mächtigere Zauber zu erschaffen. Er sammelte die Magie in seinen Händen und zwei weiße Flammen bildeten sich in ihnen. Sie wuchsen und wuchsen, je mehr Magie Sora hinzufügte. Als beide etwa die Größe eines Blitzballs hatten führte er seine Hände zusammen und ließ die Flammen eins werden. Daraus entstand schließlich eine übergroße Flamme, die Sora mit beiden Händen über seinem Kopf tragen musste. Grinsend malte er sich aus was wohl passieren würde, wenn er erst seine eigene Magie hinzufügen würde und konzentrierte sich kurz darauf bereits auf seine eigene Magiequelle. Dunkle Blitze kletterten kurz darauf seine Arme hinauf und vereinten sich mit der hellen Flamme, doch entgegen Soras Erwartungen gelang dies nicht so gut. Die Blitze gerieten außer Kontrolle, die Flamme drohte ihm aus den Händen zu fallen und ehe er es sich versah endete die ganze Aktion damit, dass beides eine gigantische Explosion auslöste, die ihn ziemlich in Mitleidenschaft zog. Er fiel einige Meter in die Tiefe, bevor er sich zusammenreißen und wieder an Höhe gewinnen konnte. Heftig kokelnd blickte er ratlos auf seine Hände. Was war schief gelaufen.

„Ich verstehe das einfach nicht…das ergibt doch gar keinen Sinn. Seit wann arbeitet eine Drive Form gegen mich…?" wunderte sich Sora.

„Vielleicht musst du dich einfach mehr konzentrieren." Schlug Bahamut vor.

„Okay…ich starte noch einen Versuch…diesmal anders herum…ich nutze meine Magie als Basis und dann kommt deine hinzu…" meinte Sora und begann die Magie zu bündeln…

Wakka ließ den Jet unauffällig auftauchen um die Lage zu beobachten, da längere Zeit nichts von seinen Feinden zu sehen gewesen war. Nicht zu früh, da er gerade rechtzeitig auftauchte um mitzuerleben wie Sora sich ein weiteres Mal versehentlich in die Luft jagte. Verwirrt schaute er den Jugendlichen an.

„Was zum Geier wird das? Will der sich selbst umlegen?" wunderte er sich. „Schätze a könnte ich ihm behilflich sein solange Bahamut nicht da ist, hm?" er lachte und hob ab. Der Jet deaktivierte sein Unterwasserschutzschild und raste direkt auf den Schlüsselträger zu, der gerade noch rechtzeitig nach rechts ausweichte. Wakka setzte jedoch zum Wendemanöver an und kam erneut auf Sora zu, was dem Jugendlichen dank seiner machtlosigkeit keine andere Wahl ließ als zu fliehen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir die Verbindung aufheben…" schlug Bahamut vor. „Der Schild ist deaktiviert, ich könnte ihn direkt treffen."

Sora lehnte dies ab während er dabei war einigen Raketen auszuweichen. „Wenn Wakka sieht, dass du wieder da bist verkriecht er sich doch gleich wieder Unterwasser. Nein, ich krieg schon noch raus wie diese Drive Form funktioniert. Bei meinen anderen Formen hat auch nicht immer alles grandios funktioniert." Versicherte Sora der Asthra.

„Dann schlage ich vor, dass wir schleunigst das Problem finden, sonst verschwenden wir nur kostbare Zeit." Wand Bahamut ein.

„Legen wir doch einmal die Fakten auf den Tisch." Entschied Sora nachdem er knapp einem Energiestrahl ausgewichen war, der nur um haaresbreite an ihm vorbeischoss und irgendeinen Berg auf Destiny Island traf. „Wir beide können die Kraft des anderen spüren, was bestätigt, dass die Verwandlung korrekt abgelaufen ist." Bahamut nickte im Inneren von Soras Bewusstsein, was Sora selbst zwar nicht sehen konnte, sein Schweigen aber einfach als Zustimmung interpretierte. „Außerdem habe ich mich zurückverwandelt und kann meine dunklen Kräfte nicht richtig nutzen. Weder Obscuritas´ finstere Zerstörungskraft noch meine dunkle Form kann ich aufrechterhalten…" murmelte Sora nachdenklich.

„Allerdings warst du vorhin in der Lage deine dunklen Kräfte zu sammeln, bevor sie letztendlich erneut eine Explosion auslösten." Wand Bahamut ein.

„Ja, das ist seltsam." Sora vollführte hastige Ausweichmanöver, wurde aber langsam von Wakka eingeholt. „Ich kann meine Dunkelheit deutlich spüren, habe aber Probleme sie hervorzubringen…außerdem scheitern die Zauber immer wenn ich meine mit deiner Zaubermacht zusammenfüge oder umgekehrt, obwohl ich lediglich zwei Schwarzmagiezauber miteinander kombinieren will, was eigentlich funktionieren sollte." Er wehrte einen Laserstrahl mit einem schwachen Reflekzauber ab.

„Seltsam, obwohl wir lediglich Schwarzmagien kombinieren wollen, scheinen sie sich dennoch abzustoßen. Vielleicht hat es etwas mit unsere Machtschöpfung zu tun…?" dachte Bahamut laut nach.

„Du meinst, will ich meine Macht jetzt von der Dunkelheit beziehe, können wir unsere Kräfte nicht zusammenlegen?" stöhnte Sora genervt während er weiterhin vor Wakka flüchtete.

„Ich denke schon…es würde erklären warum sich unsere Magie nicht kombinieren lässt, da ich an das Licht glaube." Vermutete die Asthra. „Gleichzeitig würde es auch erklären warum es deine dunklen Mächte hemmt, schließlich ist mein Herz noch vollständig und trägt demzufolge auch mehr Licht in sich als dein Herzfragment Dunkelheit."

„Wäre es dann vielleicht irgendwie möglich für dich, etwas mehr Dunkelheit beizusteuern? Ich werde hier nämlich gleich gegrillt!" rief Sora. Seiner Stimme war eutlich zu entnehmen, wie eilig er es hatte.

„Das erscheint mir als keine sehr gute Idee…" meinte Bahamut.

Sora verdrehte die Augen. „Wieso denn? Denkst du, wenn du dich für einen Moment mehr auf die Dunkelheit in deinem Herzen konzentrierst werde ich die Chance ausnutzen du dich zu einem Sklaven machen? Sehe ich vielleicht aus wie dieser hinterhältige Roxas?" grummelte der Schlüsselträger.

„Um ehrlich zu sein seht ihr euch schon etwas ähnlich…!" wand die Stimme des Jungen in seinem Kopf ein. Sora stöhnte genervt.

„Bahamut!" In diesem Moment wurde Sora von Wakka getroffen und stürzte ab.

„Na schön…unter diesen Umständen werde ich deinem Wort vertrauen…aber wehe dir, solltest du etwas hinter meinem Rücken planen!" warnte die Asthra.

„Ist ja gut, jetzt mach endlich!" rief Sora während er versuchte wieder an Höhe zu gewinnen. Kurz darauf konnte er spüren wie Bahamuts Licht sich langsam zurückzog und seine dunklen Mächte wieder zu ihm zurückkehrten. „So ist es gut Bahamut! Nur weiter so! feuerte er seinen Verbündeten an. Seine Haut und seine Haare wurden derweil wieder dunkler, der aggressive Wind und der dunkle Nebel kehrten zurück, seine Fingernägel rasiermesserscharf und zu guter letzt strahlten seine Augen wieder in einem bedrohlichen Gelb. Doch da hörte die Verwandlung noch lange nicht auf. Je mehr sich Bahamuts Licht zurückzog, desto mehr machte es der Dunkelheit von Sora Platz. Die Aura wurde stärker, seine Nebelartigen Flügel größer und mehr dämonisch und seine Magie pulsierte förmlich durch ihn, was ihn nur ahnen lies wie mächtig sie nun wohl geworden war. In seiner rechten Hand erschien Obscuritas wieder in seiner teuflisch-mächtigen Gestalt und war offensichtlich erfreut seinen Meister wieder zu sehen, da es lautstark zischte während es in seiner dunklen Macht badete. In seiner linken Hand hielt er wieder Tidus´ Kugel, die sich zuerst in das Kristallschwert verwandelte, dann jedoch weiter mit Soras dunkler Energie gefüllt wurde und so noch schärfer wurde. Es wuchs und wuchs, wurde dabei gleichzeitig schärfer, dunkler, aber auch schwerer. Als sein Wachstum ein gewisses Ausmaß erreicht hatte, leuchtete es kurz unheilvoll auf und änderte seine Form. Nachdem das Licht verschwunden war schien das Schwert weniger eine Waffe als vielmehr ein Rahmen für etwas zu sein. Es hatte immer noch einen Griff und eine mit scharfen Kristallen bestückte Hülle, jedoch fehlte ein großer Teil des Mittelstücks und nur eine dünne Kristallverbindung verband den Griff mit dem nun umgeformten Schlüsselbart. Die Kristalle die ihn bildeten, erweckten stark den Anschein als würden sie einen Drachenkopf abbilden, dessen Maul aufgerissen war als würde er brüllen. Als wäre dies nicht schon gruselig genug, hatte Sora aus irgendeinem Grund das Verlangen Obscuritas in den Rahmen zu setzen, den er nun in der linken Hand hielt. Zu seiner Verwunderung passte das Schwert perfekt hinein und wurde sogleich an einigen Stellen von spitzen Kristallen umschlungen, sodass es nicht versehentlich hinausfallen konnte. Der ursprüngliche Schlüsselbart von Obscuritas wurde dadurch von dem Drachenkopfförmigen Schlüsselbart des Kristallschwertes überdeckt, aus dessen Maul nun der schwarze, frostartige Nebel hervordrang, der von Obscuritas erzeugt wurde, welches wiederum sicher im Inneren des Rahmens lag. Kaum befand sich das dunkle Schwert im Rahmen, leuchtete auch die Öffnung, die wohl das Auge des Drachenkopfes darstellen sollte in einem bedrohlichen Rot, das wohl aus den lilafarbenen Blitzen von Obscuritas und dem violett-roten Kristallen des Rahmen zustande kam. Im Übrigen ließen die Blitze die dunkelfarbige Kristallformation in regelmäßigen abständen unheilvoll aufleuchten und zuckten gelegentlich auch mal über den Kristallrahmen hinaus. Sora blickte nur erstaunt in das neue Schwert in seiner Hand, das sich aus zwei Schwertern zusammengesetzt hatte. Im Inneren konnte er immer noch Obscuritas sehen, wie es vor Dunkelheit pulsierte und dem neuen Schwert von innen heraus verstärkte, während das nun gewachsene wundersame Kristallschwert nun einen schützenden Mantel mit zahlreichen spitzen und harten Kristallen für Obscuritas bildete, was die positiven Eigenschaften beider Schwerter in einem vereinte. Zerstörerische Macht und ein unzerstörbares Material, das diese Macht beschützen sollte. Dieses Schwert…es war perfekt in seinen Augen! Ihm fiel zwar auf, dass er das von dunklem Nebel umhüllten Kristallschwert nun mit beiden Händen halten musste, weil es erstens an sehr viel Größe gewonnen hatte, da es nun ja groß genug sein musste um ein weiteres Schlüsselschwert in sich tragen zu können, und zum anderen weil es schlicht und ergreifend sehr viel an Gewicht zugelegt hatte, dennoch empfand er diese Veränderung mehr positiv als negativ. Schließlich würde ein schweres Schwert seinen Angriffen auch mehr Wucht verleihen. Lachend erhob er das Schwert und der Himmel verdunkelte sich, dank aufziehender Gewitterwolken. Fassungslos starrte Wakka seinen Gegner an, dessen Macht sich schlagartig vervielfacht hatte. Was ging da nur vor? Bevor er sich weitere Fragen stellen konnte richtete Sora das gigantische Schwert in die Richtung des Rothaarigen und rief: „Du hast die Wolken am Himmel heraufbeschworen, nun komme mit dem Sturm zurecht!" lachte er. „Dies ist der Beginn des Albtraums!" Kaum hatte er das gesagt pulsierte die Energie in seinem Schwert unheilvoll und Blitze schossen aus den Gewitterwolken hinter ihm durch den Himmel, wobei sie ein unheilvolles Licht auf den Schwertkämpfer warfen. Wakka zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass dieser „Begin des Albtraums" der Name des neuen Schwertes sein musste, wenn man beachtete wie es darauf reagiert hatte.

„Achtung! Hoher Machtzuwachs festgestellt. Flucht ratsam." Warnte die Computerstimme. Im Inneren des Jets leuchteten rote Warnlichter.

„Auf keinen Fall Ich kann doch nicht einfach…" wollte Wakka einwenden, doch als er die zahlreichen schwarzen Blitze erblickte, die um Soras neues Schwert wirbelten und kurz darauf auf ihn losgehetzt wurden, änderte er seine Meinung. „Andererseits scheint mir das keine schlechte Idee zu sein!" Er wendete hastig seinen Kampfjet und gab Vollgas…die schwarzen Blitze dicht hinter ihm. Sora sah ihm lachend dabei zu wie er versuchte sie abzuschütteln.

„Scheint als hätte das Blatt sich gewendet, huh?" meinte er lachend als er dem fliehenden Blitzballer folgte. In der Hoffnung den immer näher kommenden Blitzen zu entkommen war Wakka wieder ins Meer geflogen wo die Blitze zwar kurz darauf ebenfalls einschlugen, jedoch keinen Effekt auf ihr ursprüngliches Ziel hatten. Sora grinste nur und tauchte ebenfalls ins Wasser ein, wo er Wakka nach kürzester Zeit erblickte. Er war wieder von den selben herzlosen umzingelt, wie sie bereits zuvor von Sora gerufen worden waren. Zwar machte er noch kurzen Prozess mit ihnen, dochd as würde Sora noch ändern. Er schwamm kurzerhand zu ihnen hinüber, wich zwei Angriffen von Wakkas Bordkanonen aus und hob sein Schwert. Erneut wirbelten schwarze Blitze um die Klinge herum, doch anstatt ihn auf Wakka loszulassen, behielt er den Blitz bei sich. Die Herzlosen um ihn herum, sahen dies und schwammen sogleich zu ihrem Meister hinüber, wo sie die gewaltige elektrische Ladung gierig in sich aufnahmen, als hätten sie zuvor noch nie etwas so gewaltiges gespürt. Die durch die dunkle Blitzmagie verstärkten Kreaturen hoben jubelnd die Waffen und setzten erneut zum Angriff an. Man erkannte sofort den Unterschied zwischen vorher und nachher. Wenn die Herzlosen vorher nur einen Kratzer verursacht hatten, so schlugen sie nun ganze Dellen in das Kraftfeld, das Wakkas Schiff schützte und auch die Blitzmagie der gigantischen Elektrofugos hätte auf normalem Terrain wohl ganze Kraterlandschaften verursacht. Wakka konnte die Herzlosen nicht mehr schnell genug vernichten um hohen Schaden zu vermeiden. Um die Sache noch etwas zu beschleunigen kam Sora seinen Herzlosen verbündeten zur Hilfe indem er sein dunkles Schwert schwang und die daraus resultierende finstere Schockwelle Wakka dazu zwang wieder aufzutauchen, da sein Schild drohte zusammen zu brechen.

„Unterwasserschild bei 54%...34%...14%!" die Computerstimme kam offensichtlich nicht mehr hinterher, da jeder Treffer das Schild rapide schädigte. „Lage kritisch!"

„Das sehe ich selbst, klar!" antwortete Wakka gereizt. Um ihn herum leuchteten alle möglichen Arten von Warnleuchten, die ihm offensichtlich vor Augen führten, wie sehr ihm die Sache über den Kopf wuchs. „Wo steckt diese Rikku wenn man sie braucht!" genervt versuchte er an den Herzlosen vorbei zu steuern und wieder aufzutauchen. Kaum war dies getan flog er auch schon mit voller Geschwindigkeit davon. Er brauchte dringend eine Idee. Hinter ihm konnte er Sora sehen, wie er aus dem Wasser gesprungen kam und seine schwarzen Flügel dazu nutzte wieder zu fliegen. Kaum war er wieder in der Luft, verfolgte er ihn. „Mann! Den Kerl kriegt man schwerer wieder los als…oh shit!" Wakka brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende, da eine weitere Schockwelle ihn getroffen hatte und so sein Schiff ordentlich durchgeschüttelt wurde.

„Triebwerke getroffen…Leistung sinkt." Machte der Bordcomputer seinen Job und informierte seinen Piloten. Wakka stöhnte.

„OK! Dem zeig ich's!" knurrte er und lies den Jet aufsteigen. Immer höher und höher, bis er verkehrt herum über Sora flog und hinter ihm wieder auf selbe Höhe kam. „Jetzt alles zünden, was wir haben!" rief er und feuerte alle seine Waffen gleichzeitig ab. Sora blickte anfangs nur erstaunt über Wakkas Manöver den ankommenden Waffen entgegen, doch dann konnte Wakka ihn grinsen sehen bevor die dutzend Raketen und zahlreichen Laserstrahlen auf ihn trafen und seine Sicht aufgrund von Rauch verschlechtert wurde. Er wurde etwas nervös als er sah wie kein bewusstloser Sora aus der Rauchwolke runter zufallen schien. Dennoch wartete er geduldig bis der Rauch vom Wind davon geweht worden war. Immerhin musste er ihn wenigstens verletzt haben, oder?

Seine Augen weiteten sich allerdings nur vor Schreck als er sah wie Sora unversehrt vor ihm flog. Er hatte beide Hände vor sich gestreckt und ein Schild aus sechseckigen Feldern war vor ihm zu erkennen. Fassungslos schüttelte Wakka nur den Kopf, was Soras Grinsen nur verstärkte. Der Schlüsselkämpfer verschwand daraufhin aus seinem Sichtfeld und war kurz darauf rechts von Wakka auf einem seiner Flügel stehen zu sehen. Wakka hätte ich da gar nicht erst vermutet oder gar gesehen, hätte er nicht leicht gegen das Panzerglas geklopft und grinsend auf sich aufmerksam gemacht. Als er Wakkas Aufmerksamkeit hatte hob er den Beginn des Albtraums mit beiden Händen. Die Klinge war nach unten auf den Flügel des Jets gerichtet. Der Blitzballer verstand was der Auserwählte vorhatte. Hastig schüttelte er den Kopf. Seine Lippen formten ein unhörbares „Nein!". Sora sah dies und nickte nur langsam. Sein siegessicheres Lächeln sagte eindeutig „Oh doch!" Kurz darauf rammte er das Schwert in den Flügel, der sich sofort vom Schiff löste und in die Tiefe herabfiel. Sora war kurz darauf in einer dunklen Wolke verschwunden, was für Wakka bedeutete, dass er selbst zusehen musste, dass er heil wieder am Boden ankam, was offensichtlich nicht sehr leicht war, wenn das Flugzeug erst einmal aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht worden war.

„Warnung! Schwerer Schaden! Notlandung erforderlich!" erklang die Computerstimme.

„Ach, sag bloß…!" verdrehte Wakka die Augen und versuchte den Vogel ruhig zu halten.

„Brand im Triebwerk festgestellt!"

„Hast du irgendwann auch einmal gute Nachrichten für mich!" rief der Rothaarige genervt. Immer noch voll und ganz mit damit beschäftigt irgendwie landen zu können.

„Aktivierung des Schleudersitzes in 10 Sekunden!"

„Würde es dich umbringen mal für 5 Minuten…Moment…WAS!" Er blickte geschockt auf den Countdown auf allen Bildschirmen vor sich. „Das ist so was von nicht mein Tag heute!"

Sora stand am Strand, nur wenige Meter hinter ihm befand sich der Solarkristallturm Omega. Würde er um die Klippen herum gehen, würde er vermutlich sehen können wie seine Herzlosen immer noch mit den Niemanden beschäftigt waren. Stattdessen blickte er mit verschränkten Armen in den Himmel hinauf, wo ein Jet gerade am Abstürzen war. Sein Schwert hatte er kurzerhand in den Sandboden gerammt um es nicht ständig halten zu müssen. Er sah wie sich etwas vom qualmenden Schiff löste bevor er nicht weit weg von ihm gegen eine Felswand raste und explodierte. Der Jugendliche schenkte dem brennenden Wrack keine Beachtung, sondern nahm lediglich sein Schwert und ging zu der Kapsel, die langsam mithilfe von zwei Fallschirmen zu Boden getragen wurde. Kaum hatte sie den Boden erreicht konnte er sehen, wie Wakka kräftig mit den Beinen gegen die Öffnung der Kapsel trat, was zur Folge hatte, dass die Klappe sich davon löste und einige Meter entfernt im Sand landete während der erschöpfte Mann langsam daraus heraus kroch. Er blickte sich kurz um und stellte fest, dass er von Herzlosen umzingelt war, die ihn allesamt bedrohlich ansahen. Er wollte aufstehen, doch sackte kurz nachdem er es versucht hatte wieder ein. Mehr als knien konnte er nicht. Der schwarzhaarige Schlüsselträger trat durch die herzlosen Reihen hindurch, stellte sich vor den Blitzballer und rammte sein Schlüsselschwert neben ihm in den Boden. Wakka schaute dem Auserwählten nicht ins Gesicht.

„Es ist vorbei, Wakka. Du kannst noch nicht einmal mehr stehen." Sprach Sora zu ihm. „Jetzt liegt es an dir…ergebe dich und überlebe im Reich der Dunkelheit oder wehre dich und sterbe!" sagte er kalt. Wakka blickte sich um. Es gab keinen Ausweg. Er könnte Niemande rufen, doch die könnten ihm nur die kleineren Herzlose vom Leib halten…gegen Sora hatten sie keine Chance. Er selbst war nicht mehr in der Verfassung weiter zu kämpfen. Seufzend antwortete er:

„Na gut, du hast gewonnen. Schätze im Reich der Dunkelheit zu warten ist besser als zu sterben…" murmelte er.

Sora seufzte erleichtert und beendete seine Verbindung mit Bahamut, was den Drachen hinter ihm erscheinen ließ. Zufrieden grinsend hielt er seine Handfläche über Wakka, die von der Macht der Dunkelheit erfüllt zu sein schien, da lila Blitze sich darin bildeten, die immer größer wurden. „Gute Entscheidung…du wirst sie nicht bereuen." Hinter ihm hörte es sich so an als würde Bahamut seine Beine in den Boden rammen. Sora wand zu ihm um. „Natürlich hätte ich es niemals ohne dich geschafft Baha-…" Soras Grinsen verschwand als er den Drachen sah. Seine einst farbenprächtigen Flügel waren nun grau und wirkten trostlos, genau wie der Rest seines Körpers der vorher noch lilafarben war und sich nun nur noch eine Mischung aus Grau und Schwarz präsentierte. Sogar die prächtigen goldenen Krallen waren nun pechschwarz was ihre Bedrohlichkeit nur noch mehr betonte. „…-mut? Stimmt etwas nicht mit dir?" wollte der Jugendliche wissen. Er bekam keine Antwort. Generell konnte Sora den geisterhaften Jungen nirgends ausfindig machen, der sonst immer in der Nähe des Biestes zu finden war und in dessen Namen gesprochen hatte. Der Drache befand sich inzwischen auf allen Vieren und das seltsame ringförmige Objekt auf seinem Rücken, einst golden, nun blutrot, hatte bereits begonnen sich immer schneller zu drehen, wodurch er offensichtlich Energie aufbaute, wie die zahlreichen Blitze andeuteten, die immer zahlreicher um den Ring herum erschienen. „H-hey Bahamut! Was soll denn das werden!" wollte Sora verwirrt wissen während er geschockt einige Schritte zurücktrat. Wakka wusste was ihnen bevorstand und rief:

„Nichts wie weg hier, sonst sind wir gleich Toast!" Sora zögerte keine Sekunde und teleportierte sich rasch in Sicherheit. Auch Wakka öffnete ein dunkles Portal und wollte hindurch schreiten, doch scheiterte, da ihn die Kräfte in den Beinen verließen und er stolpete. Er versuchte noch hindurch zu kriechen, doch da hatte Bahamut schon die Energie in seinem Maul gebündelt und setzte sie frei. Ein unaufhaltsamer Energiestrahl raste auf den Blitzballer und die unzähligen Herzlosen zu, die allesamt in den unzähligen Explosionen darin zugrunde gingen. Sora konnte nur staunen als er die Lage von einem sicheren Punkt aus betrachtete. Die unglaubliche Zerstörungskraft der nun schwarz gefärbten Bestia wirkte nahezu grenzenlos, und hinterließ nur eine lange Schlucht der Zerstörung hinter sich. Sein Blick schweifte erst über den langen Graben, den der gigantische Flare-Strahl erschaffen hatte und dann zurück zu dem Drachen, dessen nun strahlend roten Augen direkt auf ihn gerichtet waren. Der Jugendliche hatte zwar den Großteil seines Herzens eingebüßt und seine Fähigkeit zu fühlen war stark eingeschränkt, doch das was Sora in diesem Moment spürte, erfüllte jede Zelle seines Körpers.

Er hatte Angst.

Er zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass dieses Wesen ihn mit nur einem Schlag ins Jenseits befördern könnte. Er sah sein Schwert neben ihm am Boden liegen und versuchte es langsam aufzuheben, doch in seinen zittrigen Händen fehlte die Kraft dazu die nun doch recht schwere Waffe zu heben, also löste er kurzerhand Obscuritas von dem Kristallrahmen, wodurch er sich wieder in die kleine Kugel zurückverwandelte, die er vorher war. Er hob die Kugel rasch auf und interessierte sich nicht für dessen seltsame Gewichtszunahme. Stattdessen steckte er sie nur ein und hielt Obscuritas defensiv vor sich. Er mochte zwar Angst haben, aber verdammt noch mal, das war nicht das erste Mal, dass er einem starken Geschöpf gegenüber stand. Er atmete tief ein und wieder aus, dann erwiderte er den bedrohlichen Blick der Bestia mit seinen eigenen herzlosen Augen. Wenn nötig würde er seine Angst in Stärke verwandeln, wie in den zahllosen anderen aussichtslosen Situationen zuvor, in denen er den Ausgang des Kampfes im letzten Moment zu seinem Gunsten wendete. Doch obwohl Sora auf alles gefasst war, breitete der Mecha-Drache nur seine Flügel aus, stieß sich vom Boden ab und flog davon. Verwirrt starrte der Jugendliche ihm hinterher, nicht ganz verstehend, warum der Drache ihn verschonte wobei er ihn doch eben erst angegriffen hatte, oder galt der Angriff gar nicht ihm sondern gar Wakka? Plötzlich traf ihn die Erkenntnis! Wakka hatte sich im Zentrum der Zerstörung befunden als der Drache sie auf die Umgebung los gelassen hatte! Der Schlüsselträger wirbelte schnell herum und blickte sich um. Vor ihm klaffte eine kleine, wenn auch lange Schlucht, die sich so lange fortsetzte, bis sie auf die Klippenwand traf, die diese Gegend hier zierten und den Sandstrand vom Rest des Festlandes trennte. Sora rannte und blickte sich um. Vielleicht würde er den Blitzballer noch lebend bergen können. Doch die Minuten der Suche vergingen und der Jugendliche begann schließlich daran zu zweifeln, dass er überhaupt noch Anzeichen von dem rothaarigen Mann finden würde…schließlich hatte er mit eigenen Augen gesehen welche Macht der Drache besaß. Er war bereits dabei aufzugeben und mit seinem ursprünglichen Plan fort zufahren, da hörte er ein leises Stöhnen nicht weit von ihm entfernt. „Wakka!" rief Sora um sicherzustellen, dass er sich eben nicht verhört hatte. Er bekam keine Antwort, nur ein etwas lauteres Stöhnen. Er folgte den Lauten bis er an das Ende des Grabens angekommen war. Genau am Fuße der Klippen fand er wen er gesucht hatte und wünschte sich gleichzeitig, er hätte es nie getan. Vor ihm lag in der Tat Wakka…in der Pfütze seines eigenen Blutes, verborgen zwischen zwei großen Geröllbergen, dessen Gewicht Sora wohl auf mehrere Tonnen schätzen würde. Sie bedeckten fast den kompletten Körper des Mannes…lediglich der Kopf und sein rechter Arm ragten aus dem Felshaufen, der sich vermutlich von der Klippe gelöst haben musste und denn auf den armen Mann gefallen waren, nachdem er durch den Strahl hierher geschleudert worden war.

„Wakka…" sprach Sora. Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern aufgrund des Schocks über diesen Anblick. Er näherte sich nur langsam und schien vollkommen überwältigt. Was sollte er tun? Wie reagieren? Er wusste noch nicht einmal was er dem blutüberströmten Rothaarigen sagen sollte. Er stand einfach nur da, öffnete ab und zu den Mund um etwas zu sagen, nur um es im nächsten Moment wieder sein zu lassen. Wakka blickte ihn an und lachte schwach.

„Was soll dieses Gesicht, Mann? Hast du vielleicht einen Geist gesehen?" grinste er ihn an. Sora wollte gar nicht wissen wie er das nur fertig brachte bei all en Schmerzen, die den Blitzballer wohl durchströmte…oder spürte er vielleicht schon gar nichts mehr…?

„Nein, es ist…nichts weiter…" murmelte Sora abwesend. Er wollte dem Blitzballer ins Gesicht blicken, doch seine Augen wanderten immer nur zu all dem Blut und den eingequetschten Körperteilen.

„So schlimm, huh?" murmelte der Blutende. „Weißt du, ich hab' gedacht es wäre vielleicht gar nicht so schlimm wies aussieht und dass der Grund warum ich meine Beine nicht mehr spüren kann der ist, dass ich einfach nur fix und fertig bin…deine Augen erzählen jedoch etwas anderes…" Enttäuschung war seiner Stimme zu entnehmen. „Ich werde sterben, nicht wahr?" fragte er nach einer kurzen Pause in der er in den Himmel hinauf blickte. Es waren einige Wolken am Himmel, doch das Abendrot war dennoch deutlich zu erkennen. Die Gewitterwolken, die Sora heraufbeschworen hatte waren wieder verschwunden. Er lächelte zufrieden. Wenigstens ein schöner Anblick. Sora wusste nicht was er darauf antworten sollte also drückte er sich um die Antwort.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass es so weit kommt, Wakka…" erklärte er.

„Nein, schätze das wolltest du wirklich nicht…wer will das schon…? Wahrscheinlich passierte mit Tidus sogar etwas Ähnliches…" hustete er. „Ich dachte die ganze Zeit, dass du dich verändert hättest, dabei glaube ich, jetzt wo ich dich hier so sehe, dass es vielleicht wir waren, die sich verändert haben."

„Wir haben uns alle verändert, Wakka. Nichts hält für immer…" merkte Sora an. Er hatte dies am eigenen Leibe spüren müssen, als sein schönes Leben ihm aus der Hand gerissen und gegen ein Leben voller Hass und Leid ausgetauscht wurde.

„Ja, aber irgendwie wünschte ich trotzdem es wäre so wie früher. Bevor wir uns alle gegenseitig abgeschlachtet haben und einfach nur Spaß hatten. Das waren gute Zeiten…" lachte Wakka.

Sora lächelte als die Erinnerungen zurückkehrten. „Ja…das waren wirklich gute Zeiten, Wakka." Er setzte sich neben ihn. „Wenn du wüstest, wie sehr ich mir wünsche es wäre alles wie vorher…" seufzte er.

„Dann beendet diesen sinnlosen Krieg. Du und Roxas…ihr seid doch wie Brüder. Mann, wenn ich an deiner Stelle wäre, würde ich alles tun um mich mit ihm zu versöhnen, denn wenn er erst einmal Tod ist, dann wirst du ihn vermissen. Glaub mir…ich weiß wovon ich rede…" seufzte Wakka. In seiner Ansprache hatte er hin und wieder Pausen machen müssen, da ihn der Schmerz am Reden gehindert hatte.

Sora lachte nur kurz. „Ihr mit euren Predigten…Tidus hatte mir so was Ähnliches gesagt, bezüglich Kairi…ihr Leute kennt euch in Sachen Menschen verlieren wohl echt aus, hm?"

Auch Wakka brachte ein kurzes Lachen zustande. „Und ob…ich wünschte aber es wäre nicht so…" Einige Zeit war es ruhig. In der Entfernung hörte man Explosionen und Geräusche des Kampfes, doch bei ihnen war es ruhig…seelenruhig.

„Mann, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal so sterben würde…" seufzte der Blitzballer.

„Da bist du sicher nicht der einzige…" murmelte der Jugendliche und warf einen Stein davon. Er blickte ihm nachdenklich hinterher. „Wie hast du denn gedacht würdest du sterben?" fragte er nach einer kurzen Pause. Sein Blick ruhte immer noch auf den Stein.

Wakka grinste nur. „Keine Ahnung…ich stell mir nicht oft vor wie ich sterben könnte…so was macht dich leicht deprimiert…aber schätze ich hatte gehofft irgendwie im Meer zu sterben. Nachdem ich mein halbes Leben im Wasser verbracht hab…sei es im Training oder in einem echten Spiel…da dachte ich es wäre irgendwie auch passend, dass alles dort endet…" er lachte. „Ah, vergiss es…das klingt doof!" versuchte er da Thema zu wechseln.

„Nein, finde ich nicht…" murmelte Sora nachdenklich. „Seitdem mir klar ist, dass ich vermutlich auch nicht mehr lange zu leben habe, hatte ich mir auch gewünscht ich würde irgendwie von Licht umgeben werden, wenn ich sterben sollte…schließlich lebte ich bis vor kurzem noch sehr gerne darin…auch wenn das Licht enttäuschend ist und mich hängen gelassen hat als ich es brauchte…es war auch mal mein Leben. Doch in meinem Inneren weiß ich, dass am Ende des Pfades, den ich gewählt habe, nur Dunkelheit auf mich wartet…und vielleicht ist es aber auch besser so…" meinte er. Jetzt blickte auch er in den Himmel. „Es ist ja auch nicht so als würde es eine große Rolle spielen…" Stille folgte.

Lange Zeit sagten beide nichts, dann stand Sora schließlich auf und klopfte sich den Sand von der Hose. „Es wird Zeit für mich zu beenden weshalb ich hergekommen bin." Erklärte er schließlich.

Wakka lachte schwach. „Ich glaube das ist das schlauste was du seit langem von dir gegeben hast." Sein Blick ruhte wieder auf dem Himmel. „Ich hoffe nur du beendest die Sache auf die richtige Art und Weise. Roxas und die anderen…sind gar nicht mal so schlechte Menschen. Ich glaube keiner von euch allen hat es wirklich verdient zu sterben…" meinte er.

„Und genau an dieser Stelle irrst du dich, Wakka." Antwortete Sora ohne ihn anzugucken. „Licht und Dunkelheit sind dazu da sich zu bekämpfen. Er ist das Licht…ich bin die Dunkelheit…zwischen uns wird nie wieder Frieden herrschen."

Wakka seufzte. „Ein Jammer…na dann wünsche ich dir mal viel Glück." Er sammelte seine Kraft um Sora seine Hand entgegen zu strecken, als Sora das sah, grinste er nur leicht. Sie gaben sich die Hand, so wie sie es früher immer getan hatten, wenn ein Blitzballspiel vorbei war. „Gut gespielt!" würden sie sich immer sagen.

„Gut gekämpft!" sagten sie beide gleichzeitig und grinsten so gut es in dem Moment ging. Dann drehte Sora sich weg.

„Warte…" der Jugendliche blieb stehen.

„Würde es dir was ausmachen mir meinen Ball zu geben?" Sora schaute den Sterbenden an und sah, wie er auf den stachelbesetzten Ball deutete, der nicht weit von ihm im Sand lag. Der Auserwählte lachte nur leise, ging zu der kugelförmigen Waffe hinüber, versuchte sie aufzuheben, piekste sich allerdings an den Stacheln, fluchte, hob ihn dennoch auf und brachte ihn zu dem Rothaarigen. Dieser bedankte sich. „Danke sehr." Er hielt den Ball ganz nah bei sich.

Sora wollte gehen, doch dann sagte er etwas, auch wenn er wusste, dass es nichts bringen würde. „Wenn du willst…mache ich dich zu einem Herzlosen…dann musst du nicht sterben…"

Wakka lehnte ab. Wie Sora erwartet hatte. „Nah…ich ziehe es vor das bisschen Würde, das ich noch habe zu behalten." Sora nickte und drehte sich um.

„Wie du willst…Lebwohl, Wakka." Mit diesen Worten ging er davon.

„Wir sehen uns auf der anderen Seite!" scherzte Wakka. Oder meinte er es gar ernst? Sora wusste es nicht. Er hob nur den Arm zum Abschied ohne stehen zu bleiben oder sich umzudrehen. Er drehte sich noch nicht einmal um als er hörte wie sich weitere Felsbrocken von der Felswand lösten, hinter ihm zu Boden kamen und so Wakka vollständig unter sich begruben. Lediglich seinen Kopf senkte er und ließ seine Harre über seine Augen fallen, sodass man sie nicht mehr sehen konnte.

Letztendlich trat er vor den Solarkristallturm Omega. Sein Ziel. Er hatte es geschafft. Natürlich hatte er Opfer bringen müssen, aber das war der Lauf der Dinge. Nur wer etwas verliert, findet etwas Neues im Austausch. So musste er zuerst seinen Freund Tidus verlieren um das Kristallschwert von ihm zu erhalten. Und deshalb musste auch Wakka sterben, denn nur so kam er an den Turm. Er bereute seine Entscheidung nicht. Das einzige was er bereute war, dass es ihm nichts aus machte. Er verspürte nicht länger die Schuld, die er verspürt hatte, als er Tidus getötet hatte. Weder für den Tod des Blonden, noch für den Tod von Wakka. Viel mehr empfand er ihren Tod inzwischen viel mehr als notwendig und akzeptabel. In seinem Inneren wusste er, dass dies das Werk der Dunkelheit war, die langsam ihren Effekt auf ihn hatte. Um sicherzustellen, dass er seien Menschlichkeit nicht verlor, nahm er sich vor keine weiteren Opfer mehr einzugehen, wenn sie nicht wirklich nötig wären, doch heimlich wusste er, dass er nur selbst vor der Wahrheit davon lief. Die Dunkelheit würde ihn zwar nie überwältigen können, dafür war er nämlich viel zu entschlossen, doch sie würde ihn langsam immer mehr in ein kaltblütiges Biest verwandeln, dem alles egal war außer sich selbst. Im Moment machte er sich zwar noch Sorgen darüber, aber er wusste, dass die Zeit kommen würde, da würde es ihm nichts mehr ausmachen...

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Doch was spielte es für eine Rolle? Er kannte sein Ziel und was mit ihm passieren würde, wenn er es erreichen sollte. Was bis dahin mit ihm geschehen würde konnte ihm doch egal sein. Wer weiß? Vielleicht wäre es sogar besser für ihn wenn er Roxas als Monster gegenüberstand. So würde er erst recht keine Gnade wallten lassen. Sein Niemand hatte ohnehin keine Gnade verdient. Sora grinste als er in eine Pfütze mit Meereswasser vor ihn blickte, die wohl durch die jetzt eintretende Ebbe entstanden war, und darin seine dunkle Gestalt erblickte, die ihn mit gelb leuchtendenden Augen entgegenblickte. „So soll es sein…ich kenne meinen Weg…ich werde ihn ohne Reue gehen." Er blickte auf und trat nach vorn. Das Spiegelbild in der Pfütze verschwand als er seinen ersten Schritt setzte und so direkt hinein trat. Er ging geradewegs auf den Turm zu und sah in der Entfernung die schwarze Bestia wüten. Sie schlug wie besessen um sich und riss dabei Teile von Roxas Festung nieder, zusammen mit einigen Niemanden, die sich dem Biest töricht in den Weg stellten. Seinen Weg immer noch fortsetzend konnte er nicht anders als sich zu fragen: „Was ist wohl mit ihm passiert?"

„Deine Dunkelheit kontrolliert ihn jetzt…" hörte er eine bekannte Stimme hinter ihm. Er blieb stehen und wand sich zu der Stimme um, nur um den kleinen, geisterhaften Jungen wieder zusehen, der sich immer an der Seite des Drachens befunden hatte.

„Oh, du bist es!" stellte Sora fest. „Meine Dunkelheit sagst du?" Der Junge nickte.

Als wir in dieser Drive-Form verschmolzen und ich mich auf meine Dunkelheit konzentriert hatte um dir die nötige Kraft zu geben, die du brauchtest um Wakka zu besiegen, wurde ich sogleich von den Fluten der Dunkelheit, die in deinem Herzen herrschen übermannt. Ich konnte sie nicht mehr zurückdrängen und so übernahmen sie die Kontrolle über den Drachen als unsere Verbindung sich löste. Das Resultat siehst du dort drüben." Er deutete auf den schwarzen Mecha-Drachen, der wutentbrannt um sich schlug. Der Junge seufzte. „Kaum zu glauben, wie viel Dunkelheit in einem so kleinen Herzfragment stecken kann…"

„Aber so wie ich das sehe ist das doch gar nicht mal so schlecht, oder?" Sora grinste und sah, wie der Drache ein weiteres Loch in eine von Roxas´ Mauern riss.

„An sich ist das nicht so tragisch. Da deine Dunkelheit ihn lenkt, wird sie ihn dazu leiten aggressiv gegen Roxas vor zu gehen, so wie du es eben tun würdest." Erklärte die Asthra.

„Deshalb hat er mich also nicht angegriffen…" kombinierte Sora und verschränkte die Arme. „Schätze es wäre auch ziemlich dumm, wenn die Dunkelheit seinen Meister ausschalten wollen würde…"

Die Asthra setzte ihre Erklärungen fort. „Gleichzeitig lässt der tobsuchtartige Zustand, der von der Dunkelheit verursacht wird, ihn leichtsinnig werden, wodurch er viel zu viele Risiken eingeht…"

Sora lachte nur. „Hast du dieses Biest gesehen? Wer will es denn bitte aufhalten können?" grinsend zeigte der Jugendliche auf die Bestia, die hinter ihm den Niemanden die Hölle heiß machte.

„Du hast Recht, er ist stark. Doch Stärke allein ist nicht genug um die Bestimmung einer Bestia zu erfüllen." Meinte die Asthra.

„Bestimmung?" wollte der Schwarzhaarige wissen.

„Bestia werden beschworen um den Beschwörer zu beschützen." Antwortete der Junge. „Deshalb erwählte Kingdom Hearts mich auch zu seinem Wächter."

„Aber mit dieser Stärke wird sie Kingdom Hearts doch noch viel besser beschützen können…" wand Sora ein.

Theoretisch schon, doch Beschützen empfindet er nicht mehr als seine Aufgabe. Alles was er will ist Roxas niederstrecken, weshalb er ihn wohl im Moment wie besessen sucht. An sich ist der Zweck auch erfüllt wenn er Roxas vernichtet und so die Bedrohung auslöscht, die der Junge für Kingdom Hearts darstellt, doch ich vermute, dass der Drache bereits vorher fallen wird."

Sora zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das wäre zwar schlecht, aber ich weiß, dass seine Vernichtung nicht absolut ist. Kingdom Hearts könnte ihn doch einfach noch mal beschwören."

Der geisterhafte Junge schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast Recht. Ich kann nicht sterben und genauso wenig kann es der Drache, doch ich bin kein Gott! Sollte der Drache besiegt werden und verschwinden, muss ich wieder zu Kräften kommen. In dieser Zeit ist Kingdom Hearts angreifbar, denn der unsichtbare Schild, der es umgibt, zerbricht, wenn der Wächter fällt."

„Ooooh…daher zerstören sie Kingdom Hearts nicht direkt. Ich hatte mir schon gedacht, dass es einen Haken geben würde." Meinte Sora. Kurz war es ruhig.

„Was hast du jetzt vor?" wollte die Asthra wissen.

„Na was wohl…ich mach Kleinholz aus dem Turm da, dann kann Roxas seine Waffe nicht mehr benutzen. Ist doch ein guter Schachzug, oder?" grinste Sora und deutete zuerst auf den Turm hinter sich und anschließend auf die mächtige Waffe auf der Klippe nicht weit weg von ihnen.

„Meinst du die Waffe in der das blonde Mädchen von vorhin sitzt?" merkte der Junge an und deutete auf die Waffe.

„Hä?" Sora drehte sich hastig zu der Kanone um und verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen um besser sehen zu können. Tatsächlich saß sie am Bedienpult der Waffe, die sich bewegte. Offensichtlich wollte sie die Ausrichtung der Waffe ändern. Sie war umzingelt von Beschwörer Niemanden, die sie von allen nur erdenklichen Angriffen schützen wollten. „Du hast Recht! Was zum Teufel hat sie vor!" er folgte dem Lauf der Waffe, der kurz darauf zum Stillstand kam, und erkannte, dass er auf die schwarze Bestia gerichtet war. Die Waffe füllte sich mit Energie. „Oh verdammt! Sie schießt auf die Bestia, Bahamut!" entsetzt wand er sich wieder der Asthra zu. Diese seufzte nur enttäuscht.

„Das hatte ich erwartet." War alles was sie sagte.

„Wir müssen doch irgendetwas tun können!" fuhr Sora hastig mit der Hand durch die Luft. Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es gibt nichts, was wir tun können. Ich habe keine Kontrolle über ihn und er ist viel zu sehr von seinem Kampfrausch eingenommen um überhaupt zu merken, dass er sich in Gefahr begibt." Sora knurrte. Im nächsten Augenblick war er bereits in einer dunklen Wolke verschwunden nur um an der Klippe, wo sich die Waffe befand, wieder in einer aufzutauchen. Er war noch gar nicht richtig da, da rammte er schon seine Krallen in den Körper des ersten Beschwörers, der nicht einmal wusste wie ihm geschah, bevor er verblasste. Während er seine Hand zurückzog, erschien Obscuritas zischend in seiner Hand und dessen gnadenlose Stöße beendeten zwei weitere Leben mit nur einem Schwung. Wie in Zeitlupe erschien es Bahamut, dem geisterhaften Jungen, der die Lage machtlos beobachtete. Sora sprang mit einem Kampfschrei auf die Waffe und rannte zu der Stelle hinauf auf der Namine saß. Neben ihm erschienen ein halbes Dutzend Herzlose gerade aus ihren dunklen Portalen. Beschwörer stellten sich ihnen in den Weg und fielen alle nach einander, doch es war zu spät. Sora schrie wütend und holte nach dem Mädchen aus, doch er erreichte sie nicht rechtzeitig. Alles schien plötzlich ruhig…nur die Worte des Mädchens waren zu hören.

„Monster! Glaub ja nicht, dass du unbeschadet davon kommst, für das was du getan hast! Stirb!" rief sie und zündete die Waffe.

Ein lautes „Nein!" war noch von Sora zu hören bevor ohrenbetäubender Lärm alle anderen Geräusche übertönte. Er sah noch wie ein strahlend weißer Lichtstrahl aus der Waffe geschossen kam und direkt auf den Drachen zuschoss, der gerade ausholte um eine Weitere Wand niederzureißen, bevor er von dem Rückstoß der Waffe das Gleichgewicht verlor und zurückgestoßen wurde. Der Strahl beendete schlagartig die Aktion des Mecha-Drachens, da er direkt durch den Körper der Bestia schoss, diese so durchbohrte und sich so langsam in viele schöne Lichter auflösen ließ, während sie brüllend in die Tiefe stürzte.

„Das war für Wakka!" rief das blonde Mädchen wütend. Eine Emotion, die sie eigentlich nicht gehofft hatte oft fühlen zu müssen seitdem sie endlich in der Lage war welche zu empfinden. Sie stand auf und drehte sich zu Sora um, der hinter ihr zu Boden gegangen war. „Du wirst der nächste sein!" sagte sie voraus, während sie auf ihn deutete. Der Schlüsselträger blickte in die Augen des Mädchens und war geschockt als er den blanken Hass in ihnen erblickte. Hass ihm gegenüber und Tränen, die das Mädchen erfolgreich zurückhielt. Er hatte nie Hass in ihnen gesehen. Noch nicht einmal, als er sie brutal niedergeschlagen hatte. Doch nun war er deutlich zu erkennen. Doch sein Schock war nur von kurzer Dauer.

„Du Miststück! Was hast du nur getan!" schrie Sora, stand auf und holte mit seinem Schlüsselschwert aus, doch er traf nur die nebelartigen Rauchschwaden eines dunklen Portals, durch das die Jugendliche verschwunden war. Wütend blickte er an die Stelle an der sie eben noch gestanden hatte, doch dann sah er etwas, was ihn schockierte. Er nahm seine Waffe runter und blickte direkt in den Himmel, wo er die gigantischen Umrisse seines Kriegsschiffs sehen konnte. Doch das war es nicht was ihn schockierte…viel mehr waren es die brennenden Teile des Schiffs, die langsam vom Himmel stürzten und in den Fluten des Meeres versanken. „Oh nein…" flüsterte er.

„Sora! Schlechte Nachrichten!" ertönte kurz darauf die rauschende Stimme von Cid durch das Earpiece in seinem Ohr. Der Schwarzhaarige drückte einen kleinen Knopf, der sich an der Seite des kleinen Geräts in seinem Ohr befand und das technische Wunderding fuhr ein kleines Mikro aus, durch das Sora sprechen konnte.

„Was ist passiert?" wollte er wissen.

„Diese kleine Göre von eben hat einen Glückstreffer erzielt als sie den komischen Drachen vom Himmel geholt hat." Meinte Cid. „Unglücklicherweise für uns, befanden wir uns genau in der Schusslinie. Nicht dass es sonderlich schwer wäre mit so einer Monstervernichtungswaffe ein so großes Schiff wie dieses zu treffen!"

„Wie groß ist der Schaden?" wollte Sora wissen.

„Es hat nur unsere rechte Flanke erwischt. Mit den richtigen Materialien kann ich die Crew damit beauftragen ihn schnellstmöglich zu reparieren. Das geht aber auch nur wenn wir uns zurückziehen." Erklärte er dem Jugendlichen.

„Keine Chance! Ich steh so kurz davor einen der Türme zu infiltrieren!" rief Sora verärgert ins Mikro.

„Entweder wir ziehen uns zurück und reparieren das Schiff oder wir warten und riskieren, dass uns der gesamte rechte Flügel abbricht!" wand der Pilot ein. „Besser du entscheidest dich schnell, die haben uns jetzt nämlich entdeckt und greifen an!"

„Aber…!" wollte Sora protestieren, doch ein weiterer Funkspruch unterbrach ihn.

„Ich hätte nichts gegen einen Rückzug einzuwenden…" meldete sich Tifa. „Wir schlagen uns an deinem Niemand hier schon seit Ewigkeiten die Zähne aus…wir sind fix und fertig." Seiner Stimme konnte der Schwarzhaarige entnehmen wie erschöpft sie wirklich war.

„Und hat es noch viel schlimmer erwischt…" meldete sich auch Leon zu Wort. „Yuffie hat's eben erwischt…" es wirkte wie ein Flüstern.

„Was!" rief Sora geschockt. In ihm loderten die Flammen seines Zorns. Absolut GAR NICHTS verlief hier nach Plan. Wütend bildete er eine Sinistra-Feugakugel in seiner and und warf sie verärgert auf den Boden. „AAAARRRGH!" Er atmete schwer und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, doch es gelang ihm nicht.

„Sora, wir brauchen hier eine Entscheidung!" forderte ihn Cid auf. Sora ballte wütend die Fäuste, dann packte er das Mikro und schrie hinein: „OK! Wir hauen ab! Cid! Mach die Waffe scharf. In zwei Minuten will ich diesen Turm hier nicht mehr stehen sehen. Und sorg dafür dass du diese gottverdammte Waffe gleich mitnimmst!" Er wartete noch auf das „Verstanden!" von Cid, dann warf er sein Headset zornig weg.

„Läuft nicht gerade gut für dich, was?" hörte er die Stimme der Asthra neben ihm. Ein Blick zu ihr verriet ihm, dass sie langsam verschwand, da sie immer durchsichtiger wurde. Da sie von Anfang an durchsichtig war, konnte Sora sie jetzt, da sie immer mehr verblasste, kaum noch richtig erkennen. Sora war zu wütend zum reden. Um seine Wut nicht versehentlich an dem verblassenden Jungen auszulassen nickte er nur. Die Asthra wand sich von ihm ab und richtete ihren Blick auf den Drachen, der sich schwach am Boden regte, während er sich in zahlreiche Lichter auflöste. „Ich hatte mir das alles auch anders vorgestellt." Erklärte er.

„Du meinst das du Roxas aufhalten würdest…das hatte ich auch gedacht…" knurrte Sora.

Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist es nicht. Ich hatte schon erwartet zu scheitern als ich dich sah. Ich wusste von dem Moment als ich dich sah, dass es dir allein bestimmt ist Roxas aufzuhalten…nicht mir."

„Wieso das?" wollte Sora wissen.

Sora hätte schwören können, dass der Junge neben ihm kurz gelacht hatte, aber vielleicht hatte er sich das nur eingebildet. „Es ist dein Schicksal Kingdom Hearts zu beschützen. Selbst wenn du es nicht wahr haben willst. Egal wie sehr du dich dagegen wehrst, du kannst dein Schicksal nicht ändern. Von daher mache ich mir keine Sorgen um Kingdom Hearts. Bei dir ist es vermutlich ohnehin in den besten Händen."

„Diesen Scheiß will ich nicht hören…dass ich dieses Ding da oben rette hat nichts damit zu tun, dass es mein Schicksal ist…es ist reiner Zufall, mehr nicht." Meinte der Schwarzhaarige mit verschränkten Armen während er zu dem Königreich der Herzen hinaufblickte, das über ihnen am Himmel schwebte. Er konnte sehen wie eine Sphäre aus reinem Licht es umgab, jedoch in viele kleine Scherben zerbrich, die langsam hinab fielen und im Licht der untergehenden Sonne verschwanden. Der Schutz des Wächters war gebrochen.

„Es gibt keine Zufälle…" entgegnete Bahamut. „Das wirst du noch früh genug feststellen." Auch er blickte nun dem Sonnenlicht entgegen. „Ich wünschte manchmal nur das Schicksal wäre nicht so hart zu einigen Menschen. Immerhin haben wegen dieses Konflikts viele tapfere Menschen hohe Opfer aufbringen müssen. Nicht wenige von ihnen zahlten mit ihrem Leben…"

„Es musste so kommen…nur wer verliert kann auch das finden, was er sucht. Verlieren ist Finden." Antwortete Sora der Asthra nachdenklich.

„Und was haben die Menschen gefunden, die heute gestorben sind?" wollte Bahamut wissen.

„Frieden." Entgegnete Sora knapp. Bahamut schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das bezweifle ich…immerhin trägst du eine unruhige Seele mit dir." Sora griff in seine Tasche und holte Tidus´ Kette heraus.

„Du meinst das?" fragte er Bahamut. „Stimmt ja, Wakka meinte man könnte ihn retten." Erinnerte er sich.

„Diese Information hatte er von mir. Ich hatte gehofft, ich könnte sein Leben verschonen wenn ich ihm Hoffnung geben könnte." Gestand der Junge. „Ich habe mich geirrt."

„Dann war es eine Lüge?"

„Wer weiß? Ich weiß nur, dass ich vermutlich nicht in der Lage wäre ihn zurückzuholen. Mit ihm ist es so als würdest du aus einem Traum erwachen, in dem du gerne zurückkehren möchtest, doch schläfst du erst wieder ein, stellst du fest, dass du unfähig bist den Traum fortzusetzen." Erklärte er dem Schwarzhaarigen.

„Es ist unmöglich." Stellte Sora fest. Einen beendeten Traum konnte man nicht weiterträumen.

„Es ist unwahrscheinlich." Korrigierte Bahamut." Aber du hast im Grunde Recht. Es ist so gut wie unmöglich."

„Wirklich dumm gelaufen führ ihn…" murmelte Sora und steckte die Kette weg.

„Allerdings." Stimmte Bahamut zu. „Für uns wird es nun Zeit Abschied zu nehmen." Entschied die Asthra. Als Sora sich ihr zu wand stellte er fest, dass sie bereits kaum noch zu sehen war. „Doch weine nicht…"

„Wer weint denn hier?" wollte Sora verwundert wissen. Hätte er die Asthra noch sehen können, hätte er ein Lächeln auf dessen Lippen gesehen.

„Verzeih…alte Gewohnheiten wird man schwer los."

„Schon gut. Man sieht sich, Bahamut!" meinte er mit verschränkten Armen

„Wir WERDEN uns wieder sehen. Davon bin ich überzeugt." Antwortete die Asthra darauf. „Bis dahin lege ich Kingdom Hearts in deine Hände."

Das waren die letzten Worte, die er von dem Jungen hörte. Er blickte dem letzten der Lichter hinterher, das langsam in den Himmel aufstieg, dann drehte er sich um und trat durch ein dunkles Portal. Zeit die anderen wieder zu sehen.

Auf der Militia Grandia ging alles drunter und drüber. Kaum hatte er das Schiff betreten, wurde er sogleich mit roten Warnleuchten und herumrennenden Soldaten empfangen. Sie rannten alle hastig durch die Gänge und riefen Sachen wie „Alle Mann auf Gefechtsstation!", „Los, los, los!" und „Bewegung!" Er sah wie sie Waffen verteilten, sie Gefechtstürme bemannten und einige auch in den Hangar rannten um die Kampfjets starten zu lassen, die das Schiff von der Luft aus verteidigen sollten. Schließlich betrat Sora die Brücke, wo er seine Freunde wieder fand. Er selbst hatte seine dunkle Form wieder abgelegt und trat ihnen so gegenüber wie sie ihn kannten. Blaue Augen, braune Haare und eben die ganze Palette. Nur die dunkle Aura, die um ihn herumwehte ließ er diesmal nicht weg. Allesamt starrten sie auf den Countdown, der vor ihnen auf einem gigantischen Bildschirm langsam auf 0 hinabzählte.

„Warbringer abschussbereit in 10 Sekunden." Informierte die Computerstimme des Schiffs. Kaum hatte der Countdown die letzten 10 Sekunden erreicht, da begann die Stimme auch sogleich damit den Anwesenden jede Sekunde einzeln herabzuzählen. Als die Stimme endlich bei 0 angekommen war, starrten alle gespannt auf das Ziel. In weniger als einem Augenblick sahen sie wie der Turm offensichtlich wie aus dem nichts explodierte. Die Explosion kam schlagartig und ohne jedes Anzeichen von einem Treffer. Bereits nach kürzester Zeit verschwand der Rauch und nur ein tiefer Krater stan an der Stelle, an der zuvor der meterhohe Turm gestanden hatte. Einzelne Teile flogen noch durch die Luft und landeten überall am Strand und sogar im Meer. Noch bevor alle Objekte am Boden landeten folgte auch schon eine zweite Explosion an der Klippe, wo sich die Waffe von Roxas befand. Eben noch da, staunte die Truppe nicht schlecht als sie feststellten, dass nicht nur die Waffe sondern auch der gesamte Teil der Klippe auf der sie sich befunden hatte, einfach im nächsten Moment ausgelöscht worden war. Die Crew jubelte. Cid lachte stolz und der Rest von ihnen schien erleichtert. Nur Sora betrachtete das Schauspiel mit ernster Miene und verschränkten Armen.

„Okay Cid…bring uns hier weg." Befahl er. Cid machte sich sofort ans Werk.

„Was für eine atemberaubende Waffe." Gab Tifa zu. Cid grinste.

„Nicht wahr? Das Teil schießt Blitzkugeln ab, die schneller fliegen als dass du sie sehen kannst! Da weicht niemand aus!" lachte er und wand sich Sora zu. „Ich bring euch hier erstmal in eine sichere Zone, dann musst du mir eins von diesen Portaldingern nach Radiant Garden aufmachen. Ich brauch neue Gumi-Steine für die Reparatur der Schäden."

Sora zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch. „Hast du denn keine Ersatzteile mitgenommen?"

„Natürlich habe ich das! Aber wenn du mal einen Blick auf das Loch werfen würdest, das sich in das Schiff rein gefressen hat, dann würde dir klar werden, dass man nicht genug Gumi-Steine lagern kann um das zu Reparieren." Wand der ältere Pilot ein

„Und wie willst du die dann hierher bringen?" wunderte sich Sora.

„Wie wohl? Ich hol mir ein paar Transport Gumi-Jets und flieg mit ihnen zurück. Die sind schnell genug, da bin ich in weniger als einer Stunde wieder da." Sora seufzte und öffnete ein dunkles Portal für ihn. Die Crewbesatzung konnte ihre geschockten Ausrufe nicht verbergen, doch das kümmerte Sora nicht. Cid drückte noch ein paar letzte Knöpfe, dann verabschiedete er sich mit einem „Haltet die Ohren steif…und wehe ihr fasst was an während ich weg bin.", bevor er durch das Portal trat, das sich hinter ihm schloss.

Sora gefiel es nicht, dass er fürs erste nicht auf die Militia Grandia zählen konnte, doch er hatte ja immerhin noch seine Freunde, die ihm beistehen konnten. Sie würden sich nur etwas ausruhen müssen und dann…plötzlich blickte er sich um und erkannte erst jetzt wie jeder von ihnen sich in einem echt schlechten Zustand befand. „Was zum Teufel ist mit euch passiert?" wollte er wissen. Er sah Aerith deprimiert in einer Ecke sitzen, Leon, wie er mit zerfetzten Klamotten versuchte lässig an der Wand zu lehnen, Tifa, die versuchte die schweren Wunden von Yuffie zu behandeln, die offensichtlich bewusstlos am Boden lag, nachdem sie zuvor ihre eigenen behandelt hatte und nun hier und da weiße Bandagen um ihre Verletzungen gebunden hatte. Letztendlich fiel sein Blick auf Cloud, der mit ein paar kleinen Schrammen und Kratzern definitiv am besten weggekommen war. Fassungslos schaute Sora sie alle an. Seine Truppe war zum Großteil bereits nach dem ersten Kampf völlig am Ende! Wie konnte das nur passieren? Er ging zu der bewusstlosen Yuffie hinüber und fragte. „Was ist mit ihr?" Leon antwortete ihm.

„Dein Freund Riku hat offensichtlich wieder ein kleines Problem damit Xehanorts Herzlosen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er hat die Herzlosen gegen uns eingesetzt und Yuffie in die Dunkelheit fallen lassen…"

„Was sagst du da…? Die Herzlosen haben sich gegen euch erhoben!" Sora schieben von dieser Tatsache unglaublich erbost zu sein. Sofort rief er die Herzlosen zu sich, die es gewagt hatten sich seinen Befehlen zu widersetzen. „Alle Herzlosen, die mit Leon und Yuffie gekämpft haben, sofort antreten!" rief er wütend in den Raum hinein. Sofort tauchten zahlreiche dunkle Kreaturen auf der Brücke auf und stellten sich in einer Reihe auf. Es waren alle möglichen Arten von Herzlosen vertreten und Sora blickte sie alle wütend an.

„Was höre ich da? Ihr habt Befehle von Riku angenommen?" fragte er die Bestien und versuchte seine Stimme zu zügeln.

„_Seine Dunkelheit war zu stark, wir…"_ wollten sie sich verteidigen, doch Sora unterbrach sie.

„ICH FRAGTE: …" rief er wütend. „Habt. Ihr. Seine. Befehle. Befolgt!" Er sprach jedes Wort voller Zorn aus und stellte sicher, dass er laut genug redete, damit klar wurde, dass er eine Antwort von ihnen verlangte und keine wertlosen Entschuldigungen. Kurz war es still, dann traute sich einer von ihnen zu antworten.

„_Ja, aber…"_ weiter kam er nicht, da Soras Schlüsselschwert ihn in zwei Hälften teilte.

„Wie lauteten eure Befehle!" wollte er als nächstes wissen. Keiner von ihnen traute sich zu antworten, weshalb Sora kurzerhand einen weiteren Herzlosen abschlachtete. „Ich habe euch eine Frage gestellt!"

„_Wir sollten den Meister und seine Verbündeten dabei unterstützen ihre Gegner zu vernichten." _Antwortete ein anderer Herzloser zischend

„Und wer ist euer Meister? Ist es Riku!" knurrte er.

„_Nein…"_ Drei weitere Herzlose starben durch die Klinge von Obscuritas.

„Verdammt richtig! Er ist es nicht! Und wieso befolgt ihr dann seine Befehle!" wollte er wissen. Er blickte ihnen zornig in die Augen.

„_Seine Dunkelheit war zu stark."_ Hörte Sora einen Herzlosen neben ihm zischen. Er wand sich ihm zu.

„Oh…ist das so…? Willst du mir damit sagen seine Dunkelheit übertrifft die meinige!" Er richtete sein Schwert auf den Herzlosen.

„_Nein, aber…"_ versuchte der Herzlose sich aus der Sache zu ziehen.

„Bist du sicher…? Vielleicht willst du sicherheitshalber eine Kostprobe?" Sora rammte das dunkle Schwert in den Herzlosen und drehte es in ihm herum, um noch mehr Schmerz zu verursachen. Gequält löste das Geschöpf sich auf.

„Dürfte ich euch daran erinnern WER euer Meister ist!" rief Sora nachdem er von dem Herzlosen abgelassen hatte.

„_Du bist unser Meister, Sora!"_ zischten alle gleichzeitig.

„Wessen Befehle habt ihr also zu befolgen?" wollte er wissen.

„_Die deinigen, Meister."_

„Und wessen Befehle sonst!"

„_Die von keinem anderen!"_

„Weil sonst was mit euch passiert!"

„_Weil wir sonst den Zorn des Meisters auf uns ziehen…"_

„Ich möchte, dass jeder Herzlose da draußen jetzt Zeuge wird, was mit Herzlosen passiert, die sich MEINEM WORT widersetzen!" rief Sora und er spürte wie sämtliche Blicke von jedem Herzlosen gerade auf ihn ruhten. Dann stellte er sich zu dem ersten Herzlosen der Reihe, zog sein Schwert und schlug erbarmungslos auf ihn ein. Er starb sofort. Der Schwarzhaarige ging weiter zum nächsten. Das gleiche passierte.

„Jeder." Er schlug zu. „der." noch ein Schlag. „sich." Ein weiterer löste sich auf. „mir. Widersetzt. Wird. Von. Mir. Persönlich. Hingerichtet." Er blieb stehen und tötete den Rest mit einem Schlag. „Ich dulde keinen Ungehorsam!" er blickte auf und rief. „Ist das klar!"

Alle Herzlosen, die zu dem Zeitpunkt existierten zischten gleichzeitig: _„Absolut klar!"_

„Gut…" knurrte Sora. „Dann beschützt jetzt weiterhin das Schiff und vergesst nie wieder wer euer Meister ist…" r ging wieder zu Yuffie hinüber.

Die Gruppe und die Crew hatte derweil die ganze Szene geschockt beobachtet. Tifa, die bereits die medizinische Behandlung von Yuffie beendet hatte, stand nun neben Cloud, der mit verschränkten Armen und geschlossenen Augen an einer Wand gelehnt war, und schüttelte erstaunt den Kopf. „Das waren zwar nur Herzlose, aber als ich sie eben so sah taten sie mir irgendwie Leid…" gab sie zu.

„Sie brauchen eine starke Hand, die ihnen sagt was Sache ist, damit sie endlich das tun, was von ihnen verlangt wird." Erwiderte Cloud darauf.

„Ja schon, aber trotzdem…Sora verändert sich wirklich verdammt schnell…" fand Tifa.

„Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass er die Gabe der Finsternis empfängt und trotzdem der selbe bleibt, der er immer war…." Erklärte Cloud.

Tifa seufzte. „Besser wäre es aber…" Sie schaute besorgt zu dem Schlüsselträger hinüber, der den Rest der Geschichte von Leon erzählt bekam.

„Kairi hat das getan?" Der nun wieder Braunhaarige staunte als er hörte zu was seine ehemalige Freundin anscheinend alles fähig zu sein schien. Leon nickte.

„Sie meinte Yuffie würde nicht aufwachen bis sich ihre Seele nicht für ein Element entschieden hat Licht oder Dunkelheit."

„Wir müssen doch irgendetwas tun können1" wand Sora ein. Er brauchte immerhin die Hilfe seiner Freunde.

„Wenn wir irgendwie mit ihrer Seele Kontakt aufnehmen könnten, würde das vielleicht gehen, aber so…" Leon schüttelte den Kopf.

„Seelen…langsam hab ich genug davon!" stöhnte Sora. Er holte Tidus´ Kette aus seine Jackentasche und zeigte sie Leon. „Hier ist noch eine davon. Seitdem ich die Dunkelheit akzeptiert habe, habe ich dauernd irgendwie damit zu tun Seelen zu retten, das muss ein Fluch sein oder so was!" Beide blickten die Kette mit dem seltsamen Symbol in Angelhakenform an und stellten fest wie zwei kleine bunte Lichter langsam um das Objekt herumschwebten.

„Jepp. Definitiv verflucht, wenn du mich fragst!" nickte Leon mit ernstem Gesicht.

„Nicht wahr?" Er seufzte wieder und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, sein Kopf lehnte dabei gegen seine Arme. „Ich wünschte nur die Militia Grandia wäre nicht beschädigt worden, dann könnten wir wenigstens mit ihr ein bisschen Jagd auf Roxas machen. Ohne euch packe ich's nicht, auch wenn ich jtzt ein zweites Schlüsselschwert habe."

Leon zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ein zweites Schlüsselschwert?"

Sora grinste, griff in seien andere Jackentasche und holte den Sphärioden hervor. Erst jetzt bemerkte er das viel höhere Gewicht der Kugel und dass sie nun die Farbe komplett von einem hellen Rot in ein dunkles Lila geändert hatte. Zwar war ein Blick in das flüssige Innere immer noch schön anzusehen, hatte jedoch auch etwas Gruseliges an sich. „Siehe und staune!" verkündete Sora und lies die Kugel sich verwandeln. Jedoch erschien kein Schlüsselschwert sondern stattdessen ein Schraubenschlüssel… „Hä!" Währen Soras Augen nicht festgewachsen, dann währen sie ihm in diesem Moment wohl beide raus gefallen. „Was hat denn das zu bedeuten?"

Leon versuchte sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. „Vielleicht will dir das Ding sagen, dass du dich zum Mechaniker umschulen solltest!" Für diesen Kommentar bekam er den schweren Schraubenschlüssel an den Kopf geworfen. „Hey! Was soll der Mist!" er wollte das Ding zurückwerfen, da verwandelte es sich schon wieder und wurde zu einer Trainings-Hantel…einer sehr schweren sogar, wodurch Leon nach hinten kippte. „Urgh…" Sora lachte ihn aus. „Geschieht dir ganz recht!" Plötzlich stellte Sora fest, dass die zwei Lichter von Tidus´ Kette nun über Yuffie schwebten. „Was wird denn das?" Bevor er wusste, wie er darauf reagieren sollte, waren die Lichter in ihr verschwunden. „H-hey!" Er blickte zu Leon hinüber. „Hast du das gesehen!" fragte er ihn geschockt.

„Was denn?" Der Schwertkämpfer rieb sich den schmerzenden Hinterkopf während er sich wieder aufrichtete. Sora blickte Yuffie an, aber an ihr hatte sich nichts verändert. Vielleicht hatte er sich das nur eingebildet. Wahrscheinlich war er erschöpfter als er anfangs dachte.

„Ach gar nichts…" Er nahm die Hantel von Leon entgegen und sie verwandelte sich wieder in die lila Kugel. Er verstand das nicht. Wie funktionierte dieses Ding? Er sollte es besser bald herausfinden, denn er könnte ein zusätzliches Schlüsselschwert gut gebrauchen. Während er über das Geheimnis der Kugel nachdachte hörte er ein leises Stöhnen von Yuffie.

„Jetzt nicht, Yuffie…ich bin grad am Nachdenken…" murmelte Sora. Er musste dringend rauskriegen was es mit dem Sphäroid auf sich hatte. Moment. Hatte Yuffie gerade etas gesagt? War sie nicht eben noch ohnmächtig? Sora blickte sie an. Tatsächlich! Ihre Augen öffneten sich. Gähnend rieb sie sich die Augen.

„Morgen, Leute! Ich hatte voll den krassen Traum. Ich war an so einem komischen Ort. Da gab es irgendwie nur eine Art Mosaik-Plattform und der Rest war schwarz. So eine komische Stimme meinte ich müsste mich zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit entscheiden und ich hab es irgendwie nicht hinbekommen…" sie gähnte noch einmal müde. „Aber dann erschien so ein blonder Typ vor mir und hat mir geholfen ins Licht zu finden. Ziemlich schräg, hm?" grinste sie. Alle anderen kamen zu ihr und erkundigten sich nach ihrem Wohlbefinden. Sogar Aerith checkte sie durch, auch wenn sie nicht mehr zaubern konnte. Immerhin konnte sie feststellen ob sie in Ordnung war. Während die soeben Erwachte das alles erzählt hatte, waren erneut die Lichter erschienen, die Sora vorhin schon gesehen hatte, und waren von ihr aus zur Kette zurückgekehrt, von der aus sie ihre Reise begonnen hatten. „Ach ja, der Typ meinte auch ich soll dir etwas ausrichten Sora!" Sora war immer noch mit den Gedanken bei den Lichtern und wurde von Yuffie zurück in die Realität befördert.

„Huh? Was denn?" fragte er sie.

„Ich beobachte dich…" Zitierte das Mädchen und versuchte es gruselig klingen zu lassen. „Das hat er gesagt…dann hat er gelacht. Komischer Kerl."

Aus irgendeinem Grund lief es Sora kalt den Rücken runter, als er das hörte. Dies klang nach einer Geistergeschichte…und er mochte keine Geister. Er hatte sie nie gemocht. Der Jugendliche konnte sich gut vorstellen, wer dieser „blonde Typ" war und er hatte auch eine Idee worauf er anspielte…und das entlockte ihm ein genervtes Stöhnen. Es würde bedeuten, dass er durch halb Radiant Garden rennen müsste auf der Suche nach drei kleinen Feen und er hatte absolut keine Zeit für so etwas. Schließlich hatte er immer noch das Geheimnis des seltsamen Sphäroiden zu knacken und das alleine würde schon viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Wie sollte er überhaupt dahinter kommen? Die einzigen, die etwas darüber wissen könnten wären Bewohner von der Welt, aus der auch diese Kugel stammen müsste…

Und das war der Augenblick an dem es ihm klar wurde.

Die beste Methode das Geheimnis zu lüften bestand darin Tidus´ kleine Freundinnen aufzusuchen. Er klatschte sich die Hand aufs Gesicht.

„Ich fass es nicht, dass ich das jetzt tue…" Er hielt seine rechte Hand vor sich und öffnete ein weiteres dunkles Portal nach Radiant Garden.

„Wo willst du hin…?" wollte Leon wissen.

Bei Roxas:

Der blonde Anführer der neuen Organisation atmete schwer und war erleichtert als seine beiden Gegner sich nach kurzer Absprache mittels eines Funkgerätes kurzerhand in Luft aufgelöst hatten. Hinter ihm stand der Solarkristallturm, den er bis zum letzten Moment verteidigt hatte. Er seufzte erschöpft.

„Ich dachte die geben nie auf!" stöhnte er und lies sich nach hinten fallen. Eine kurze Pause könnte nicht schaden. Als er da so saß, konnte er nicht anders als in den Himmel zu schauen und was er sah schockierte ihn. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und offenem Mund blickte er dem gigantischen Kampfschiff entgegen, das es bis jetzt gar nicht bemerkt hatte, weil er viel zu sehr mit seinen Gegnern beschäftigt war. Verdammt sei dieser andere Blonde mit dem gigantischen Schwert, der ihm nie einen Moment Ruhe gegönnt hatte.

„Was im Namen von Kingdom Hearts ist das!" flüsterte er erstaunt. Er sah wie die Herzlosen sich zu dem Schiff zurückzogen und es verteidigten. „Gehört das etwa Sora?" Er streckte seine Hand zur Seite aus und neben ihm erschienen zwei Samurai Niemande, zu denen er sich nicht einmal umdrehte als er zu ihnen sprach. „Trommelt die Niemande zusammen und bemannt die Schiffe…Morgen will ich dieses Ungetüm nicht mehr an meinem Himmel sehen, klar!" Die zwei Niemande verschwanden als sie ihre Befehle vernommen hatten. Auch für Roxas war es an der Zeit sich auf den Weg zu machen. Er musste sich nach dem Rest seiner Organisation erkundigen, also richtete er sich letztendlich auf und ging zu dem Portal hinüber, das ihn zum Knotenpunkt bringen sollte, von dem aus er jeden anderen Turm erreichen konnte. Er rannte hastig hindurch und erkannte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte, als er auf der anderen Seite des Portals wieder ankam. Das Portal zum Solarkristallturm Omega war völlig hinüber. Der gesamte Bereich um das Tor herum war angekokelt und der Rahmen des Portals selbst war in unzählige Teile zerbrochen und überall auf dem Boden verteilt. Der blonde Kuttenträger kam nur langsam darauf zu und fasste sich mit der rechten Hand an den schüttelnden Kopf. „Schon wieder ein Kurzschluss…?" vermutete er genervt. „Immer das Gleiche…" er wand sich von dem demolierten Portal ab und wand sich einem komischen Geräusch zu, das er hörte. Es klang so als ob eine Deckenlampe stets versuchte an zu gehen, aber immer wieder beim versuch scheiterte. Er hasste dieses Geräusch. „Und was ist jetzt schon wieder kaputt…?" seufzend ging er in die Richtung, aus der er das Geräusch hörte und fand auch bald den Ursprung des Geräusches. Er stand direkt vor den Portalen seiner Mitglieder und riss die Augen auf. Rot. Die ersten zwei Portale von Links waren Rot. Er rieb sich seine Augen, da er dachte er sehe nicht recht. Er ließ sich ordentlich Zeit dabei und schaute noch mal in aller Ruhe hin. Immer noch Rot.

„Das gibt's nicht!" er taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück und starrte fassungslos auf die rot leuchtenden Platten. Nur Tidus´ Platte flackerte hin und wieder für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde blau auf, bleib dann aber wieder die meiste Zeit rot und sorgte so für das nervige Geräusch, das Roxas erst hierher geführt hatte. „Tidus…Wakka…" flüsterte er und ballte wütend die Fäuste zusammen. Dann kam ihm aber ein schockierender Gedanke. „Das kann nicht sein! Ich habe ihnen Namine zur Unterstützung geschickt! Sag mir nicht, dass…" Er rannte hastig zum höchsten Punkt der Erhebung wo sich die Portale von ihm und Namine befanden. Sein Blick fiel sogleich auf die Bodenplatte vor ihrem Portal.

Sie war noch blau.

Ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. „Gott sei Dank…" Er legte seine Hand auf seine Brust. Er konnte spüren wie sein Herz vor Schreck raste. Er lächelte. Ein gutes Gefühl zu wissen, dass das Herz, das in einem schlägt, tatsächlich echt war. Als er sich jedoch umdrehte um wieder runter zu gehen, sah er erneut die roten Platten und eine Mischung aus Wut und Trauer kam in ihm auf. „Wie konnte das nur passieren…" murmelte er. „Alles lief so gut bis Sora auftauchen musste." Er trat wütend auf Tidus´ Bodenplatte, die sich offenbar nicht entscheiden konnte ob er nun noch lebte oder nicht. Nach dem Tritt hörte sie jedoch auf zu flackern. Sie blib nun endgültig rot. Roxas seufzte, lehnte mit der rechten Hand gegen eines der Portale und ließ traurig den Kopf hängen. „Sorry Leute, ich hab euch im Stich gelassen…"

„Roxas!" Er drehte sich zu der Stimme um. Es war die zauberhafte Stimme der Blonden, die er nicht um alles in der Welt verlieren wollte.

„Namine…" Sie kam zu ihm gerannt und umarmte ihn so fest sie konnte. Tränen liefen ihr aus den Augen.

„Ich hab es gesehen! Ich habe alles gesehen!" schluchzte sie. Roxas legte einen Arm um sie und mit seiner anderen Hand fuhr er ihr langsam durch ihre Haare. Es war ein sanftes Streicheln, mit dem er versuchte sie langsam zu beruhigen. „So viel Blut, Roxas! Blut!"

„Shhh, ich bin ja da. Du wirst kein Blut mehr sehen müssen, solange ich da bin." Versicherte er ihr. Sie drückte sich an ihn so stark sie konnte. Wenn er sie so umarmte fühlte sie sich von seinem Licht umgeben. Es war ein strahlendes, warmes Licht, das ihn erfüllte. Ein Licht, in dem sie sich geborgen fühlte. Es stellte genau das Gegenteil zu Soras Dunkelheit dar, die Namine als Furcht erregend, kalt und gefährlich empfand. Als sie sich in seiner Nähe befunden hatte, fühlte sie sich bedroht und hatte Angst gehabt, doch Roxas´ Licht ließ sie das alles vergessen.

„Sora hat sie getötet, Roxas…" flüsterte sie. „Seine Dunkelheit hat sie beide verschlungen."

Roxas biss wütend die Zähne zusammen. Wie konnte er es wagen? Waren sie nicht auch seine Freunde gewesen! In diesem Moment bemerkte er ihre Verletzungen.

„Namine, was ist passiert?" fragte er geschockt.

„Sora…" sagte sie nur. Er verstand. Das würde er ihm büßen.

„Dafür wird er bezahlen, Namine." Er küsste sie kurz auf die Stirn und blickte ihr in die Augen „Dafür sorge ich."

In diesem Augenblick erblickte er Kairi, die einen geschwächten Riku stützte. Beide kamen langsam auf ihn zu. „Und was ist mit euch passiert?" fragte er mit besorgter Stimme.

„Xehanorts Herzloser…wird stärker…" sprach Riku schwach. „Kairi hat mich…gerettet!"

Roxas blickte zu Kairi und sie nickte um Rikus aussage zu bestätigen.

„Verstehe, gut gemacht, Kairi. Ich hätte ein echtes Problem, wenn ich euch auch noch verlieren sollte." Schien Roxas besorgt. Sein Plan war in Gefahr. Sollte er noch mehr Kämpfer verlieren, wird er nicht in der Lage sein können, die Herzlosen Maßen aufhalten zu können, die ohne Zweifel auf Destiny Island wüten würden, sobald er erst die Herzen i Kingdom Hearts freigesetzt hat.

„Auch noch?" wunderte sich Kairi. Roxas senkte traurig den Blick. Dann ging er einen Schritt zur Seite und Kairi konnte sehen was er meinte. Die Felder ihrer Freunde aus Kindertagen waren rot. Dies konnte nur eins bedeuten. „Oh nein…" flüsterte sie geschockt. Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Ihr fehlten die Worte. Sie stand einfach nur da und schaute auf die roten Felder als wäre sie von ihnen hypnotisiert.

„War das etwa Sora…?" wollte Riku wissen. Dies ließ Kairis Augen sich weiten. Als sie auch noch hörte wie Roxas dies bestätigte, verließen sie die Kräfte in den Beinen und sie sackte zusammen. Sora hatte das getan? Wie konnte er nur zu so etwas fähig sein?

„Kairi! Alles in Ordnung?" Roxas half ihr wieder auf. „Das muss ein noch größerer Schock für dich sein, als für mich und Namine. Schließlich kanntet ihr euch alle viel länger…"

„Ja, ich sag's zwar ungern, aber ohne die beiden wird es hier nie so sein wie früher." Meinte Riku. „Vor allem, da Selphie auch nicht mehr hier ist…" Diese Worte waren wie Messerstiche in Kairis Herzen. Sie verstand das alels nicht. Sie alle waren einst Freunde. Warum mussten sie alle sterben? Es war nicht fair.

Plötzlich hörten sie eine lautstarke Explosion. Eine weitere folgte kurz darauf.

„Was war das!" rief Roxas geschockt. Drei Niemande kamen durch eies der Portale gerannt. Offenbar mussten sie Roxas etwas Wichtiges sagen. „Was! Omega wurde dem Erdboden gleich gemacht? Der Peacemaker ist auch hinüber!" Alle starrten ihn geschockt an. „Dieser Sora…" knurrte er wütend. Seine zusammengeballten Fäuste zuckten vor Wut. „Für wen hält er sich!" Namine kam zu ihm hinüber.

„Keine Sorge Roxas, ich kann den Peacemaker neu erschaffen…die Pläne sind schließlich von mir. Nur ein neuer Turm wird länger brauchen, da Xemnas sie gebaut hat und ich erst einmal raus kriegen muss wie sie funktionieren. Aber wenn du mir etwas Zeit gibst…" versprach sie ihm. Er nahm ihre Hand.

„Nimm dir alle Zeit der Welt, Namine. Selbst wenn Sora all unsere Türme zerstören will…sobald du erst die Pläne von ihnen hast, kannst du in kürzester Zeit einen neuen Aufbauen und dann kann er sich noch so sehr aufregen, unseren Plan wird er nicht aufhalten können." Er lächelte zuversichtlich. Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln und nickte.

„Ich lege sofort los!" meinte sie und ließ widerwillig von ihm ab. Sie warf ihm noch einen Kuss zu, dann war sie aus einem der Portale verschwunden. Roxas blickte ihr besorgt hinterher.

Kairi sah dies und fragte: „Soll ich sie begleiten?" Roxas lächelte dankend und nickte.

„Bitte tu das."

Auch sie nickte zum Abschied und folgte Namine durch das Portal. Nun war nur noch Riku bei ihm.

„Wir werden wohl immer weniger…hm?" meinte der ältere von den beiden.

„Sieht so aus…" murmelte Roxas betrübt und warf einen weiteren Blick auf die roten Felder.

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun? Mit Sora im Rücken müssen wir besonders vorsichtig sein." Wand der Silberhaarige ein.

„Im Moment können wir gar nichts tun. Der Pacemaker ist weg und genau so einer der Türme den wir für die Energiegewinnung gebraucht hatten…bevor Namine alles wieder erbaut sind uns dank Sora die Hände gebunden…" gab Roxas wütend zu. „Aber ich habe gesehen wie Namine den Wächter von Kingdom Hearts vernichtet hat. Somit sind wir heute einen entscheidenden Schritt vorangekommen." Diesmal grinste er.

„Super, wenn wir jetzt dafür sorgen können, dass keiner Soras Wut zum Opfer fällt. Dann könnten wir es vielleicht schaffen." Meinte Riku sarkastisch und verdrehte die Augen. Roxas blickte Riku genervt an. Er ging zu ihm rüber und haute ihn leicht gegen die Rippen, was den geschwächten Silberhaarigen zusammenzucken ließ.

„Diesen Ton muss ich mir von jemanden wie dir nicht bieten lassen, schau dich an…du zuckst bei der leichtesten Berührung zusammen!" Er haute noch einmal zu. Riku fiel hin.

„Hey, was soll der Mist!" fuhr er den Blonden an. Dieser Grinste ihn an. „Das muss ich mir von jemanden wie dir nicht gefallen lassen, der so seine Deckung vernachlässigt." Riku trat gegen Roxas Bein, dieser verlor das Gleichgewicht und nun lagen beide am Boden.

„Findest du das witzig?" stöhnte Roxas während er sich den Kopf rieb, den er sich angeschlagen hatte.

„Irgendwie schon." Grinste diesmal der Silberhaarige. Kurz darauf lachten beide.

„Ich gebe zu…" meinte Roxas nachdem er sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte. „Dass ich Sora unterschätzt habe. Das war ein Fehler." Er half Riku hoch.

„Japp, und was für einer." Streute Riku noch etwas Salz in die Wunde.

„Jedenfalls werde ich das nicht mehr tun…und solange das der Rest der verblieben Organisation ebenfalls tut, wird es keine weiteren Opfer mehr geben. Sora mag stark geworden sein. Aber er ist nichts gegen uns, wenn wir alles geben." Davon war Roxas überzeugt.

„Ich habe die letzten Monate nicht umsonst pausenlos trainiert. Sollte Sora mich töten wollen, werde ich es ihm ganz sicher nicht leicht machen…das musst nicht heißen, dass ich es gerne tue…" seufzte Riku. Roxas legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Glaub mir…es ist besser so…und wenn ich du wäre würde ich ein Auge auf Kairi legen. Wer weiß, was er ihr jetzt antun könnte, wenn man bedenkt was für ein Monster er geworden ist." Warnte ihn Roxas.

Riku schaute ihn geschockt an. „Sora würde niemals…"

Roxas unterbrach ihn. „Bevor du diesen Satz beendest, wirfst du vielleicht lieber noch mal einen Blick zu den roten Feldern von Tidus und Wakka…" Riku tat es und senkte kurz darauf gequält seinen Blick.

„Er würde…" war alles was Roxas dazu zu sagen hatte.

„Bevor es dazu kommt sorge ich lieber eigenhändig dafür, dass er aufgehalten wird." Entschied er. „Mann, ich hatte gehofft, das mir diese Aufgabe jemand anderes abnehmen würde, aber schätze das ist und bleibt meine Aufgabe…na toll." Seufzte Riku.

„Du ruhst dich besser aus…ich werde die Zeit dafür nutzen mich nach ein paar neuen Mitgliedern umzusehen. Möglichst mit einem gewissen Hass auf Sora…und wenn man bedenkt wen er gerade umgebracht hat, habe ich das Gefühl ich weiß genau wo ich suchen muss…" grinste Roxas böse, auch wenn es relativ ungewöhnlich für ihn war, dass er das tat.

„Und wohin geht die Reise?" wollte Riku von ihm wissen.

In diesem Moment blickten sowohl Sora als auch Roxas entschlossen nach vorn und sagten gleichzeitig: „Nach Radiant Garden!"

_Und wenn Licht und Dunkelheit sich treffen, vermag nur das Schicksal zu offenbaren, was geschehen wird…_

_Nächstes Mal bei „A Redeemer´s Sins" – __Chapter 13: To find is to lose – The revealed Truth_


	13. To find is to lose

KHM: *betritt Raum* hey Leute, bereit für ein neues Kapitel von…*sieht plötzlich diverse Chars von KH, die auf ihn losgehen wollen* …what the fu-…? *überrempelt wird*

Ven: Platz da, ich war zuerst da!

Aqua: Schon mal was von „Ladies first" gehört?

Xehanort: *Aqua zurückdrängt* Alter vor Schönheit.

Terra: Xehanort! *auf ihn einschlägt*

Xehanort: *abwehrt* du wagst es!

Xion: *unter den Füßen der anderen durchkriecht* Tschuldigung, darf ich mal, danke…*kreisch*

Eraqus: *Xion an Beinen pack und zurückschleift* So nicht, junge Dame…UFF

Vanitas: *Eraqus' Gesicht zur Seite drückt* Aus dem Weg, alter Mann…ich habe eine Hauptrolle zu ergattern…

Aqua: Ist das nicht die x-Klinge da drüben?

Vanitas: *sich umdreht* WO?

Aqua: *haut ihn mit dem Keyblade weg du winkt hinterher* So long~

KHM: *laut pfeift*

Alle: *hören auf zu streiten und schauen KHM an*

KHM: Was zum Teufel geht hier bitte vor?

Ven: Wir alle wollen eine Rolle in der FF!

KHM: Was?

Terra: Diese FF ist so alt, dass inzwischen schon zwei neue KH games rausgekommen sind, bevor sie auch nur halbwegs beendet wurde.

Xehanort: Was der einfältige Besitzer meines zukünftigen Körpers damit sagen will ist…

Terra: grrrr

Xehanort:…dass es nur verständlich ist, dass wir als KH Chars das recht genießen ebenfalls in diese FF eingebaut zu werden.

KHM: Wie zum Teufel soll ich das machen? Ihr seid ja alle cool, aber ihr passt einfach nicht ins Konzept!

Xion: Was soll das heißen…? Roxas braucht mich! *fleht*

KHM: Als ich die Idee für die FF hatte existiertest du noch nicht einmal!

Xion: *schnüff* A-aber… *weint*

Ven: *haut KHM ins Gesicht*

KHM: Hey! Was soll der scheiß? *Nase zuhält um Blutung zu stoppen*

Ven: Man bringt keine Mädchen zum Weinen!

Eraqus: *vor stolz flennt* Ich bin so stolz auf dich, Ven!

Xion: *umarmt Ven* danke Roxas 2.0! *schluchz*

Ven: Ich bin nicht Roxas!

Xion: *stopft Ven Meersalz-Eis in den Mund* Halt die Klappe und tu einfach so…du weißt gar nicht wie einsam ich seit dem Ende von KH Days bin… *an Ven kuschel*

Ven: *silent tears*

Terra: Wenn Xion Roxas hilft, dann ist es meine Pflicht Sora zu helfen!

KHM: Welchen Teil von: „Ihr passt nicht ins Konzept", hast du nicht verstanden?

Xehanort: Hahaha, war ja klar, dass er keine Verwendung für dich hat, Terra, aber für einen Meister der Finsternis…

KHM: Nein, alter Mann!

Xehanort: Und wenn ich mir seinen Körper schnappe? *auf Terra deutet*

Terra: Hey!

KHM: *seufz* Ihr blickt es einfach nicht, oder?

Vanitas: Hey Boss, ich halte sie dir vom Leib und dafür gibst du mir eine Hauptrolle, na was sagst du?

KHM: Nein.

Vanitas: Nebenrolle?

KHM: Nein

Vanitas: Eine Erwähnung?

KHM: Nei-hen

Aqua: Und was ist mit mir? *verführerisch guckt*

KHM: O.o Öh…wow…ähm…*kopf schüttelt und ernst wird* ich meine: nein!

Aqua: Ach komm schon…für mich…? *immer noch verführerisch guckt*

Vanitas: Du darfst in meinen Träumen vorkommen, hrhrhr...*fieses lachen*

Aqua: *seufz* x-Klinge! *irgendwohin deut*

Vanitas: WO!

Aqua: *Vanitas zwischen die Beine kickt*

Vanitas: O_o holy shit…*in Knie geht und sich vor schmerz vorbeugt*…verstehe…die x-Klinge befindet sich…in Aquas Beinen…*Ohnmächtig wird*

Aqua: *wieder zu KHM* wo waren wir gerade *sexy guckt*

KHM: O.o *zurückweicht aus angst um seine Geschlechtsteile*

Eraqus: *Aqua am Ohr packt und wegzieht* Wir müssen uns über deine Umgangsformen unterhalten, junge Dame.

Aqua: Au..Meister..aua...das war doch nur weiblicher Charme! ARGH!

KHM: *sieht wie Ven immer noch von Xion als Teddybär missbraucht wird, Aqua von Eraqus vollgeschimpft wird, während sie desinteressiert zur Seite blickt und ihn mit verschränkten Armen ignoriert, Terra und Xehanort sich gegenseitig bekriegen und dabei ganze Landstriche in Mitleidenschaft ziehen und wie Vanitas stöhnend am Boden liegt und halluziniert*

Vanitas: x…Klinge…endlich ist sie mein…urgh…

KHM: *seufzend Kopfschüttelt* Wie bereits erwähnt ist diese FF ur, ur, ur, ur, ur, ur, uralt und entstand zu einer Zeit in der es weder KH Days noch BbS gab, also sind diese games selbstverständlich nicht in die Planung mit eingeflossen. Es mag zwar sein, dass ich mir ein paar Ideen einfallen lassen könnte um diese Chars noch irgendwie einzubauen, aber das würde dann irgendwie das epische Feeling der FF zerstören und all meine Planung über den Haufen werfen. Diese Chars werden also vermutlich NICHT in dieser FF auftauchen, (obwohl ich sie allesamt spitze finde…vor allem Vanitas)

Vanitas: *aufwacht* DANN BAU MICH EIN DU NARR!

KHM: x-klinge! *Attrappe in irgendeine Richtung wirft*

Vanitas: Meins! *hechelnd hinterher rennt*

KHM: Aber, auch wenn diese Chars hier vermutlich nicht vorkommen werden, ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie in zukünftigen Projekten auftauchen werden…ihr werdet sie also sicher alle mal in einer meiner FFs wieder sehen (sofern ihr genug geduld habt unter umständen Jahre auf meine Updates zu warten …) *x-klingenattrappe kommt wie ein Bumerang angeflogen und knallt gegen KHMs Kopf* Argh!

Vanitas: X-Klinge! *KHM umrennt*

KHM: Nein, Vanitas! Böser Vanitas! Pfui, aus! Argh!

Anti-Sora: *beobachtet die Lage aus der Entfernung mit verschränkten Armen und schüttelt den Kopf* Checken die eigentlich, dass es hier um uns geht?

Roxas: *mit Händen in den Hosentaschen an wand gelehnt* anscheinend nicht

Anti-Sora: Sollen wir einfach mal anfangen?

Roxas: *schulternzuck* mach halt.

Anti-Sora: okay… *durch dunkles Portal geht*

Roxas: *zu dem den streitenden Haufen blickt und kopf schüttelt* Kann's kaum erwarten mal mit den Freaks arbeiten zu müssen… *seufz*

**To find is to lose – The revealed Truth**

Die Sterne funkelten lautlos am klaren Nachthimmel über Radiant Garden als sich in einer engen und kaum begehbaren Gasse ein dunkles Portal öffnete. Schwarze Schuhe, verziert mit einem auffälligen Reißverschluss, der mittig über die Oberfläche des Kleidungsstückes verlief, traten aus dem schwarzen Loch heraus und setzten ihren ersten Schritt auf den mit bläulichen Steinen gepflasterten Boden der Stadt. Der Besitzer der Schuhe zupfte seine schwarze kurzärmlige Jacke zu Recht während er sich vorsichtig umblickte. Links von ihm befand sich die hohe Stadtmauer der Stadt. Rechts von ihm bog die enge Gasse in eine weitere ein, die direkt zum Marktplatz führte. Neben ihm lag ein alter Topfdeckel, indem er sein Spiegelbild sehen konnte. Seine blauen Augen blickten ihm entgegen. Von Reißzähnen und Krallen fehlte jede Spur. Die Symbole seiner Jacke waren ausgegraut und nicht zu erkennen genauso wie seine Haare nun wieder braun waren wie man es von ihm gewohnt war. Einzig und allein seine dunkle Aura verriet, dass er sich verändert hatte, also schloss er kurz die Augen und kurz darauf legte sich der Wind um ihn und der schwarze Nebel verschwand. Als seine blauen Augen sich daraufhin wieder öffneten, stellte er zufrieden fest, dass er genau so aussah wie vor seinem Handel mit Malefiz. Ein Lächeln wurde noch vom spiegelnden Deckel reflektiert, bevor der Jugendliche sich letztendlich davon entfernte und in die Gasse einbog, die ihn zum Marktplatz führte. Dort angekommen blickte sich Sora erneut um. Am Himmel konnte man noch erkennen, dass die Sonne erst vor einigen Stunden untergegangen war, also schlussfolgerte er, dass es noch nicht sehr spät am Abend sein konnte. Das erklärte auch warum vereinzelte Bürger der Stadt noch um die verschiedenen Läden huschten um letzte Einkäufe vor Ladenschluss zu machen. Zwei kleine Kinder rannten laut lachend an ihm vorbei und hinüber zum Springbrunnen in der Mitte des Platzes und wurden kurz daraufhin von einer jungen Frau, offensichtlich die Mutter der beiden, dazu ermahnt ihr nach Hause zu folgen. Vergnügt rannten die Kinder noch zweimal um den Platz, bevor sie der davonlaufenden und mit Einkaufstüten bewaffneten Frau folgten. Sora seufzte. Ja, der Frieden hier war noch unberührt…die Menschen hier lebten ihr gewohntes Leben…unwissend, dass nur ein paar Welten weiter bereits der Krieg, der über das Schicksal des Universum entscheiden wird, bereits begonnen hatte.

In den Augenwinkeln erkannte der Braunhaarige zwei Wachen, die die Uniform der Radiant Brigade trugen. Beide schienen ziemlich gelangweilt und unterhielten sich miteinander um wahrscheinlich dem Schlaf entgegenzuwirken, der die beiden sonst zu übermannen gedroht hätte. Die beiden kamen dem Jugendlichen gerade recht. Wenn jemand wusste, was in der Stadt gerade vor sich ging, dann müssten es doch mit Sicherheit die Wachen sein, oder? Er setzte in freundliches Grinsen auf, ging zu den beiden hinüber, hob die Hand zum Gruß und rief: „Yo!"

Die Wachen zuckten kurz zusammen. Offenbar hatten sie nicht erwartet in nächster Zeit angesprochen zu werden. Anscheinend war wohl doch nicht so viel los in der Stadt, wodurch die beiden wohl die meiste Zeit nur sinnlos rum standen. Sora staunte darüber, wie man nur einen so langweiligen Job annehmen konnte, dann kam ihm jedoch die Vermutung, dass die beiden sich den Job wohl auch aufregender vorgestellt haben mussten als sie sich dafür gemeldet hatten. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen, junger Mann?" antwortete einer der Wächter auf Soras ungewöhnliche Begrüßung.

„Ja, das können Sie. Haben sie zufälligerweise eine Idee wo sich die Mitglieder des Radiant Garden Wiederaufbaukomitees derzeit befinden?" fragte Sora die beiden.

Die Männer schauten sich verwundert an, dann wanden sie sich wieder Sora zu. „Nun, die meisten von ihnen befinden sich derzeit auf einer Mission." Erklärte einer von ihnen. Der andere fügte hinzu: „Jedoch habe ich gesehen wie Cid vor kurzem hier aufgetaucht ist und nach dieser reichen Ente verlangt hat, wie hieß die denn noch gleich…" Sein Kollege half ihm auf die Sprünge.

„Dagobert Duck?"

Der andere grinste und nickte seinem Freund dankend zu. „Genau! So hieß er."

Sora verschränkte nur die Arme vor der Brust und blickte die beiden an. Das Cid hier ist hatte er völlig vergessen…nach ihm suchte er aber nicht. „Sonst noch wer?"

„Nicht das ich wüsste…" meinte der Erste. Der Zweite widersprach.

„Da sind doch noch ein paar Mitglieder, die nicht an der Mission teilnehmen…"

Der Erste wirkte genervt. „Ach, meinst du die drei Quälgeister für die wir Extrasteuern zahlen müssen, obwohl sie sich sowieso immer in anderen Welten herumtreiben?"

„Sag das nicht. Sie leisten ihren Beitrag für Radiant Garden. Neulich erst, hat eine von ihnen meine kranke Tochter geheilt." Wand der Zweite ein.

„Ach ja? Dafür hat mir letzte Woche eine andere 150 Taler geklaut!" motzte der Erste.

„Ja, aber sie hat es dir ja wieder zurückgegeben nachdem die Dritte von ihnen sie am Ohr gepackt und sie zu dir zurückgeschliffen hat."

Sora spürte wie die Wut in ihm anstieg. Er wollte Informationen und keinen Smalltalk. „Sagt mir einfach wo ich sie finden kann, ihr völlig bescheuerten…" Die beiden wandten sich ihm mit fragenden Gesichtern zu als Sora sich plötzlich selbst unterbrach, die erhobene Faust hastig wieder senkte, verlegen grinste und anschließend fortsetzte. „…äh…ich meinte natürlich fleißig arbeitenden Wächter." Eine peinliche Stille folgte und Sora dachte schon er hätte es verbockt, doch da lachte der Erste stolz und verschränkte die Arme. Der Zweite legte freundschaftlich den Arm um Soras Schultern und erwiderte ebenfalls grinsend: „Endlich mal einer, der unseren Job zu würdigen weiß."

Sora zwang sich zu einem gequälten Lachen während ihm langsam ein gigantischer Schweißtropfen den Hinterkopf hinunterkullerte. Was waren das doch für Vollidioten. „Ähm…um auf meine eben gestellte Frage zurückzukommen…"

„Ach ja…" meinte der Erste und blickte dabei zum Zweiten. Er Zweite tat es ihm gleich. Nach einigen Sekunden schauten beide Sora an und zuckten gleichzeitig mit den Achseln. „Keinen Schimmer!"

Sora unterdrückte ein wütendes Knurren. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und auf seiner Stirn waren die Umrisse einer pochenden Vene zu sehen, wie es für Menschen üblich war, die kurz vor dem Ausrasten standen. (Animestyled). Das war's er würde die beiden umbringen. Das hatten diese Trottel verdient. Er müsste nur kurz zuschlagen…niemand würde es bemerken. `_Nein, Sora…schön ruhig bleiben. Wie war das noch mal mit keine unnötigen Opfer? Atme einfach tief ein und wieder aus…´ _dachte er und tat genau dies. Mit geschlossenen Augen versuchte er sich zu beruhigen. Die Wachen sahen wie sich sein Brustkorb erst hob, dann wieder sank, er daraufhin seine Augen öffnete, dabei erneut die zwei dümmlichen Gesichter der beiden Idioten erblickte, die Augen daher hastig wieder schloss, sich sein Brustkorb erneut hob und wieder senkte, was letztendlich einem der Wachen den Grund bot zu fragen:

„Ist alles okay mit Ihnen?"

Sora zwang sich ein Grinsen auf und nickte. „Alles bestens! Na ja, dann werde ich mich eben auf die Suche machen müsste. Vielen Dank!" verabschiedete er sich. ´_Ja_, v_ielen Dank für absolut gar nichts, ihr Armleuchter!´_ Sora stellte fest, dass er definitiv ein kleines Wutproblem hatte und entschied sich zu gehen bevor ihm endgültig der Geduldsfaden riss. Einer der beiden rief ihm noch hinterher:

„Kein Problem! Versuchen Sie 's doch zuerst beim Hauptquartier, bei Merlins Haus! Das wäre sicher ein guter Start!" winkte er ihm hinterher. Sora blieb stehen. Für wie blöd hielten sie ihn? Das war schon fast eine Beleidigung. Er war schon dabei sich umzudrehen, da nahm er noch mal all seine verbliebene Vernunft zusammen und ließ es bleiben. Diese Männer machten ja nur ihren Job, oder?

Er rannte einige Treppen hinunter und befand sich nun im Wohnviertel. Deutlich erweitert hatte es nun mehr Häuser und sogar ein Gasthaus. Er fragte sich wie er das nicht bemerken konnte, als er das letzte mal hier war und schob es auf seinen verstärkten Fokus auf Roxas. Jetzt erst, wo Roxas fürs erste in den Hintergrund gerückt war und er dazu gezwungen war die Stadt nach den kleinen Wesen zu durchforsten, fielen ihm diese ganzen Veränderungen auf. Er blickte durch die erhellten Fenster des Wirtshauses in der Hoffnung dort vertraute Gesichter zu sehen, doch sah nur einen Haufen Trunkenbolde, die lautstark lachten, offensichtlich bereits mit mehreren Promille intus. Er ließ das Gasthaus mit seinem Gelächter und dem Geräusch gegeneinander klirrender Gläser hinter sich und lief durch die fast leeren Straßen der Stadt. Dabei bemerkte er, wie sich das Aussehen der Stadt bei Nacht veränderte, da er sich kurzerhand mehrmals verlief und fluchend kehrt machen musste.

„Verdammt! Ich hätte doch links abbiegen sollen…" murmelte er und war bereits dabei sich umzudrehen, doch kaum hatte er dies getan stieß er mit einem kleinen Jungen zusammen, mit dem er nicht gerechnet hatte. Sora stolperte, versuchte sich irgendwie abzufangen, scheiterte und landete mit dem Gesicht voraus auf dem harten Boden. Wütendes Knurren war zu vernehmen als beide sich aufrichteten.

„Hey, kannst du nicht besser aufpassen?" maulte der freche Junge ihn an. Im schwachen schein der Straßenlaternen erkannte Sora nur wenig von dem kleinen Gör. Die doch etwas geringe Größe und die kindliche Stimme, ließ Sora jedoch darauf schließen, dass die Person vor ihm nicht älter sein konnte als 10 Jahre.

„Du bist doch in mich rein gerannt, du Wurm. Ich warte immer noch auf eine Entschuldigung. Haben dir deine Eltern keine Manieren beigebracht?" schimpfte der Ältere.

„Das geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an, du bist nicht mein Vater!" entgegnete der Junge darauf.

„Verdammt richtig, wäre ich nämlich dein Vater hätte ich dir schon längst die Ohren lang gezogen, du frecher Rotzlöffel!"

Der kleine Junge gab nur ein abfälliges Geräusch von sich und wand seine Aufmerksamkeit von Sora ab, da er etwas viel interessanteres am Boden glitzern sah. „Hey cool, ein Schatz!" rief er, was Sora überrascht zu der Hand des Jungen blicken ließ, mit der er das gefundene Objekt aufgehoben hatte. Es glitzerte schwach im Laternenlicht, war jedoch von bunten schwebenden Lichtern umgeben. Es war die Halskette mit dem angelhakenförmigen Anhänger, die Sora bei sich trug, oder getragen hatte. Ein hastiger Griff in die Jackentasche verriet ihm nämlich, dass sie sich nicht mehr in seinem Besitz befand. Offensichtlich war sie ihm raus gefallen als er hingefallen war. In Gedanken fluchte er, da er offenbar vergessen hatte die Tasche sicher zu verschließen nachdem er den Schmuck wieder hineingelegt hatte.

„Das ist meins!" wand Sora ein und griff nach der Kette. Das Kind ließ sich das Schmuckstück erstaunlicherweise ohne Gegenwehr entreißen, sodass es sich nun wieder in Soras Besitz befand und er keine Zeit damit verschwendete das Objekt diesmal sicher in seiner Tasche zu verstauen, bevor es sich das Gör anders überlegen würde. Doch sogar als dies getan war, blickte das Kind nur abwesend Löcher in die Luft. Der Ältere wedelte dem Kleinen auffällig mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht herum, doch erhielt keine Reaktion. „Hey, Kleiner! Alles okay? Ich rede mit dir!"

Erst jetzt blinzelte der Junge ein paar Mal, schaute sich erstaunt um und lachte begeistert. Bis er feststellte, dass er die Kette nicht mehr in den Händen hielt. „Hey, wo ist sie hin?" er blickte hastig um sich. Sora grinste und entschied sich dafür sich einen kleinen Spaß mit dem Kleinen zu erlauben.

„Wovon redest du?" tat er so als würde er es nicht wissen. Wenn der Junge denken würde, er hätte sich das mit der Kette nur eingebildet, würde es Sora den Ärger sparen den kleinen von ihr fern zu halten. Der Junge wand sich ihm zu und fuchtelte aufgeregt mit den Händen um sich. „Den Schatz, den ich gerade gefunden hatte. Er erzählt Geschichten!"

Sora gab ein erstauntes „Oh?" von sich, gefolgt von einer Frage. „Was für Geschichten?"

„Abenteuer! Monster! Kämpfe! Voll cool!" rief er begeistert. Sora starrte den Jungen an, hatte er das gleiche gesehen wie er? Das könnte Probleme geben.

„Wie ging die Geschichte aus?" wollte er wissen.

Der Junge deutete mit Schwüngen seiner Faust einen Kampf an. „Ein komischer herzloser Typ ist aufgetaucht, dann gab es einen Kampf…der Blödmann hat gewonnen…" murmelte er enttäuscht. „Mal ernsthaft…was für eine Ende soll das bitte sein? Normalerweise sollte der Held gewinnen…" er verschränkte verärgert die Arme vor der Brust und blickte genervt zur Seite. „Es war aber trotzdem eine spannende Geschichte." Fügte er murmelnd hinzu.

Das klang so ziemlich nach dem, was Sora erwartet hatte. „Was war denn das für ein Herzloser?" fragte er den Jungen.

Der Junge zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, habe ich noch nie gesehen. Der war ganz komisch. Zuerst schien er gar nicht herzlos zu sein, sondern einfach nur ein normaler Typ. Braune Haare, komisches Schwert…dann hat er sich irgendwie verwandelt und sah plötzlich aus wie ein menschlicher Herzloser. Echt unheimlich."

Sora verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schloss nachdenklich die Augen. Das klang eindeutig nach ihm, doch reichten die Bilder, die der Junge gesehen hatte, auch aus um ihn als Mörder zu identifizieren? Er blickte zu einer der Licht spendenden Straßenlaternen hinüber, dann wand er sich wieder dem Kleinen zu. „Komm mal kurz mit…" mit diesen Worten ging er auf die Lichtquelle zu. Der Junge folgte ihm nur verwirrt. Sora trat ins Licht und hatte dem Jungen den Rücken zugewandt, was diesen nach einer Weile langweilte.

„Was soll der Mist, ich hab nicht ewig Zeit auf deinen Rücken zu glotzen!" rief der Kleine genervt. Kaum waren diese Worte ausgesprochen drehte sich Sora langsam um. Kristallblaue Augen blickten eiskalt auf das Kind herab und das Licht der Laterne warf finstere Schatten auf das Gesicht des Älteren. Nichtsdestotrotz zeigten die plötzlich vor Schock weit aufgerissenen Augen des Kleinen, dass er Sora selbst unter solchen Umständen ohne Probleme wieder erkennen konnte. Er begann zu zittern und einige Schritte zurückzuweichen, doch da legte Sora bereits blitzschnell seine Hand auf die rechte Schulter des Zitternden und ging in die Knie, um auf Augenhöhe mit dem verängstigten Kind zu sein.

„D-du bist e-es!" stotterte er.

„Wie ich sehe erkennst du mich…" sprach Sora ruhig. „Schätze du weißt also auch wie ich heiße, hm?" Der Verängstigte nickte nur langsam, immer noch heftig zitternd.

„Bitte tu mir nichts…Sora…!" Da der kleine Junge sich nun ebenfalls nahe der Lichtquelle befand, konnte Sora sehen wie Tränen sich in den Augen des Kindes bildeten. Der Auserwählte lachte.

„Du kennst meinen Namen, aber leider weiß ich gar nicht wie du heißt, Kleiner."

„Keitaro." bekam er nach kurzem Zögern als Antwort.

Dies ließ Sora lächeln. „Keitaro, ein schöner Name, wie wär's…wollen wir Freunde sein?" Als der Junge ihn nur fassungslos anstarrte und ansonsten schwieg setzte er fort. „Das nehme ich jetzt einmal als "Ja!" auf." Er nahm die Hand des Kindes und schüttelte sie kurz. „Jetzt, da wir Freunde sind, wie wär's mit einem kleinen Spiel?" fragte er freundlich.

„S-spiel…?" wiederholte der Kleine verwundert.

„Die Spielregeln sind einfach…wer von uns beiden zuerst mein kleines Geheimnis ausplaudert, den besuchen nachts die Herzlosen, alles klar?" Der Junge riss geschockt die Augen auf. Sora zerzauste ihm die Frisur indem er dem Kleinen wild durch die schwarzen Haare fuhr. „Hey, was machst du denn für ein Gesicht, hm? Hast du Angst vor Herzlosen? Dann würde ich schnell nach Hause rennen, wenn ich du wäre. Wer weiß ob nicht welche von ihnen nachts durch die Straßen wandern?" Soras richtete sich grinsend auf und ließ den Jungen los. Seine Augen leuchteten für einen kurzen Augenblick gelb auf und als der Jung das sah drehte er sich um und wollte schon wegrennen, doch ein plötzliches „Halt!" von Sora ließ in erstarren.

„Ich warte immer noch auf eine Entschuldigung…" Hastig drehte sich der Jüngere um und verbeugte sich entschuldigend. Mit verschränkten Armen und immer noch Grinsend beobachtete Sora diese Handlung zufrieden.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich gegen dich gelaufen bin, Sora! Es war meine Schuld." Er blickte zu ihm auf und erkannte, dass der gelbe Schein von Soras Augen bereits wieder verschwunden war. Der Auserwählte tätschelte zufrieden den Kopf des Kindes und lachte. „So ist es brav. Natürlich verzeihe ich dir, dazu sind Freunde doch da." Lächelte er. „Du hast unser kleines Spiel doch nicht vergessen, oder?" fragte er freundlich. Der Junge schüttelte hastig den Kopf und starrte Sora entsetzt an. „Gut, dann geh jetzt nach Hause. Kinder in deinem Alter sollten schon längst im Bettchen liegen und schlafen." Mit einem Winken und einem Lächeln deutete der Ältere dem Jungen an, dass er nun gehen durfte. Natürlich zögerte dieser keine Sekunde und rannte so schnell davon, wie ihn seine Füße tragen konnten. „Und schön dein Gemüse aufessen, Keitaro!" rief er ihm grinsend hinterher, doch da war er bereits hinter einem Haus verschwunden. Einige Passanten hatten das Schauspiel beobachtet, doch sie schenkten ihm keine weitere Beachtung. In ihren Augen war nichts Besonderes passiert, schließlich hatte es nur so ausgesehen als hätte Sora den Jüngeren nur zurechtgewiesen und ihn nach Hause geschickt. Von der Drohung hatte niemand etwas mitgekriegt. Seufzend setzte Sora seinen Weg fort, kaum fassend, dass er gerade ein kleines Kind bedroht hatte es zu töten. Doch was hatte er für eine Wahl? Wenn es herum erzählen würde, dass er vom Licht verlassen wurde, würde das eine Panik auslösen, die seine Suche behindern würde, mal davon abgesehen, dass es ohnehin zwecklos wäre nach jemanden zu suchen, der einem helfen soll, nachdem bereits in der ganzen Stadt bekannt war, dass es sich bei ihm um eine „böse" Person handelte. Nachdem er, gedankenversunken wie er war, nun völlig die Orientierung verloren hatte, entschied er sich dafür auf eines der Gebäude zu klettern um sich von Oben einen genauen Überblick verschaffen zu können. Auf dem Dach eines Wohnhauses angelangt blickte er nun über die zahlreichen Dächer anderer Häuser hinweg, doch erkannte nicht wirklich viel. Das schwache Licht der Straßenbeleuchtung und des leicht schimmernden Mondes am Himmel machten es ihm schwer etwas zu erkennen. Er blickte sich kurzerhand um, stellte fest, dass Niemand ihn hier oben sehen konnte und kurz darauf leuchteten seine Augen wieder gelb auf, was ihm ermöglichte die Stadt in ihrer vollen Pracht selbst ohne das fehlende Tageslicht zu betrachten. Sein Blick reichte weit in die Stadt hinein, dessen Größe Sora erst jetzt bewusst wurde. Was er bisher von Radiant Garden gesehen hatte, stellte sich als lediglich kleiner Teil des ganzen heraus. Er wusste nicht wie genau er hierher gekommen war, aber er befand sich ziemlich zentral in der Stadt und egal in welche Himmelsrichtung Sora hinblickte sah er Gebäude, Gerüste von Gebäuden, die noch nicht fertig waren, vereinzelte Bäume, die an den Straßenrändern gepflanzt worden waren und überhaupt so ziemlich viel, von dem er nicht erwartet hätte, dass es sich in dieser Stadt befand.

„Hier finde ich doch nie im Leben jemanden…" seufzte er und setzte sich aufs Dach. Er griff in die Tasche mit Tidus´ Kette und holte selbige heraus. „Und dann auch noch das hier…dich kann man keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen, ohne dass du meine Tarnung auffliegen lässt." Die Lichter tanzten nur still um die Kette herum. „Auf keinen Fall kann ich dich jemandem in die Hand drücken, so viel ist klar." Seufzte er erneut und die Lichter wirbelten in erhöhter Geschwindigkeit um ihn herum. Sie wirkten leicht aufgeregt in Soras Augen. „Hey, ich hab gesagt "ich bring 's zurück", nicht "ich überbringe es persönlich"." Stellte Sora klar. „Ich finde besser einen Ort an dem man dich leicht finden kann, dann ist meine Aufgabe erfüllt und ich kann mich wichtigeren Sachen widmen." Die Lichter beruhigten sich und gingen wieder auf die Kette über. Derweil schaute sich Sora nach dem auffälligen Haus von Merlin um. Dort vorbeizuschauen wäre seine letzte Hoffnung, bevor dazu gezwungen wäre die Stadt Stück für Stück zu durchforsten und höchstwahrscheinlich zu scheitern, wenn man die Größe der Stadt in Betracht zog. Dennoch konnte Sora nicht aufgeben…er wollte dieses seltsame Kristallschwert!

Wenig später stand er endlich vor dem Eingang zum Haus des Zauberers. Die zwei seltsamen Regenschirme am Dach hatten es verraten. Sich umschauend stellte er fest, dass inzwischen sogar die letzten Einwohner in ihren Häusern verschwunden waren. Nur einige Lichter in den Fenstern der Häuser, deuteten an, dass noch nicht jeder schlief. Er selbst hatte sichergestellt, dass er wieder normal aussah als er von den Dächern gestiegen war. Unsicher ob er nun klopfen sollte, bevor er eintrat oder nicht, entschied er sich dafür es sein zu lassen, weil er es sowieso nie tat wenn er hier rein kam, wieso sollte er also plötzlich damit anfangen? Er legte seine Hand um die Türklinke und öffnete langsam die Tür. Anschließend trat er hinein und schaute sich um. Natürlich hatte sich hier nichts verändert. Lediglich Cids PC, der sich nun dank seiner Abwesenheit bis auf weiteres im Ruhezustand befand, fiel Sora auf. Ansonsten war alles wie immer. Als er niemanden im Haus erblickte wollte er schon seufzend wieder gehen, doch da hörte er Gemurmel weiter hinten im Raum. Genauer gesagt von Merlins Bett aus, denn wie es aussah schlief im Moment jemand darin. Er ging zu dem Schlafplatz hinüber und stellte fest, dass es sich um die silberhaarige Fee des Trios handelte. Diejenige, dessen eiskalte Blicke schon Oft auf ihm geruht hatte, war es aus Misstrauen, Verachtung oder einfach nur Vorsicht. Nun hätte er sie wecken und ausfragen können, doch er hatte nicht wirklich das Gefühl, dass sie gerne mit ihm reden würde…generell schien sie nicht sonderlich gesprächig zu sein, weshalb er vermutlich nicht mehr erreichen würde als ihren Zorn auf sich zu ziehen, sollte er sie tatsächlich aufwecken. Die Fee vor ihm drehte sich im Schlaf um und boxte ein kleines Kissen, das neben ihr lag.

„Rikku, wenn du mir noch einmal versuchst mein Croissant zu klauen, dann…" hörte er sie verärgert murmeln, bevor sie wieder etwas ruhig zu schlafen begann. Er wich leicht geschockt über diesen Ausbruch zusammen, da er kurz gedacht hatte, sie wäre wach. Als er dann aber feststellte, dass dies nicht der Fall war lief ihm nur ein gigantischer Schweißtropfen den Hinterkopf hinunter. Noch mal Schwein gehabt. Neben ihr sah Sora noch zwei weitere Schlafstellen, was ihn schlussfolgern ließ, dass das Feentrio Merlins Bett eiskalt zu ihrem eigenen zweckentfremdet hatte. Dies bedeutete gleichzeitig für ihn, dass der Rest von ihnen früher oder später hier aufkreuzen würde. Leider hatte er aber keine Zeit die ganze Nacht hier zu warten, da er keine Ahnung hatte wann oder ob sie heute Nacht überhaupt zurückkehren würden. Schließlich trieben sie sich oft irgendwo rum, was den Gedanken nahe legte, dass sie nicht zwangsläufig "zuhause" schlafen mussten. Wie nervig. Er holte schließlich die Kette von Tidus heraus und legte sie auf den Tisch neben ihm. Sie würden es schon bemerken, wenn sie am nächsten Morgen aufwache würden. Somit wäre der Dienst getan.

„Willkommen zuhause. Hoffe du bist jetzt zufrieden." Flüsterte Sora und fasste sich genervt an die Stirn während er den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich fass es nicht, dass ich mit einer Halskette rede…" Natürlich bekam er keine Antwort und so verließ er leise das Haus und blickte in den Sternenhimmel. „Oh Mann, das wird eine lange Nacht werden…" Mit diesen Worten sprang er auf eines der Dächer und rannte los. Jetzt würde seine Suche erst richtig beginnen.

Eine halbe Stunde später war er einmal quer durch die Stadt gerannt und erreichte schließlich die Stadtmauer auf der anderen Seite. Hier war Endstation, also musste er zwangsläufig eine neue Richtung einschlagen um weitersuchen zu können. Sora hatte allerdings ehrlich gesagt jetzt schon keine Lust mehr. Es war Nacht, es war kalt und nach zwei langen Kämpfen wunderte es ihn nicht, dass seine Beine langsam gegen die zusätzliche Belastung protestierten. Als er also neben ihm eine Bank erspähte dauerte es nicht lange, bis er sich auf dieser breit machte. „Eine Pause kann nicht schaden…" murmelte er und blickte sich um. Dieser Teil der Stadt schien noch ziemlich Neu zu sein, da es hier vor unvervollständigten Gebäuden nur so wimmelte. Überall standen Gerüste von halbwegs vollendeten Bauten herum. Er selbst befand sich auf einer Art großem Platz. Hier würde man entweder noch etwas Hinbauen oder den Platz für irgendwelche Veranstaltungen nutzen. Sora tippte auf letzteres, da hier und da bereits Bäume gepflanzt, Blumenbeete vorbereitet wurden und einige Sitzgelegenheiten zum Sitzen einluden. Im Zentrum des Platzes befand sich eine Absperrung, die andeutete, dass man den Platz dort noch für irgendetwas reservierte. Vielleicht ein Denkmal oder ein weiterer Springbrunnen, wie am Marktplatz. Um den gesamten Platz herum wechselten sich Bäume, Blumen und Straßenlaternen abwechselnd ab und boten so ein schönes symmetrisches Bild, dessen Wirkung selbst jemanden wie Sora erfüllte. So fand er diesen Ort doch tatsächlich sehr entspannend, was aber auch an seiner doch recht hohen Müdigkeit hätte liegen können. Er gähnte und war bereits dabei einzunicken, da hörte er einen Pfiff nicht weit von ihm. Sofort riss er die Augen wieder auf und blickte sich um. Hinter ihm befand sich die Stadtmauer, die man mithilfe einer Treppe erklimmen konnte um an ihr entlanglaufen zu können. Oben angekommen, war die hohe Mauer jedoch nur noch durch einen kleinen Fortsatz als eine Art Zaun angedeutet, über den man sich leicht hätte drüber lehnen können. Ein Makel, der nicht nur in Soras Augen gefährlich erschien, könnten doch unvorsichtige Kinder mit Leichtigkeit beim Spielen das Gleichgewicht verlieren und so in die Tiefe stürzen, doch das musste in diesem Moment wohl kaum seine Sorge sein, sondern eher die Sorge der Bewohner dieser Stadt. Vielmehr interessierte er sich für die Quelle des Geräusches, das er eben aus dieser Richtung vernommen hatte. Er war bereits die Treppen hoch gestürmt, rannte zu der Außenmauer hin und lehnte sich weit darüber. Er schaute erst hinunter, dann nach links und nach rechts. Irgendwoher musste es ja kommen. Es ertönte erneut, diesmal erkannte Sora, dass es deutlich von links kam. Sofort rannte er hin und brauchte nicht lange, bis er die Quelle des Geräusches fand. Es war die braunhaarige Fee namens Yuna, was den Jugendlichen leise stöhnen ließ. Er war nicht sonderlich überrascht gewesen sie anzutreffen, nachdem er die Pfiffe gehört hatte, war sie doch die einzige der Dreien, die einen Grund dafür hätte um diese Uhrzeit solche Töne in die Nacht zu pfeifen, sondern war einfach über den Fakt enttäuscht, dass es gerade sie sein musste. Er wusste zwar, dass diese Person der Inbegriff von Gutmütigkeit war und er daher kaum Grund hatte sich vor ihr zu fürchten, dennoch fühlte er sich leicht unwohl in ihrer Gegenwart. Er fühlte sich nicht länger schuldig für das, was er getan hatte, doch das bedeutete nicht, dass er die Dreistigkeit seiner Handlung nicht erkannte. Schließlich hatte er ihre Freunde mit seinen eigenen Händen ermordet und jetzt kam er zu ihr auf der Suche nach Informationen. Informationen, die ihm dabei helfen sollen wieder das Schwert zu formen, an dem das Blut eben dieser Menschen klebte…

Vielleicht sollte er umkehren. Eventuell würde er Rikku finden, auch wenn die Chancen eher schlecht standen. Mit ihr zu reden würde ihm dennoch bei weitem leichter fallen. Sogar mit Paine zu reden erschien ihm bei gründlicher Überlegung deutlich angenehmer als in diese Situation zu geraten…

„_Ach verdammt, was bin ich? Ein Mann oder ein Feigling!"_ dachte er und trat mutig voran. Er hatte Monster besiegt, das Universum gerettet…da würde er keine Angst haben vor einer verdammten Fee! Er trat neben sie und lehnte sich an die Mauer. Sein Blick ruhte auf die Sterne über ihnen.

„Schöne Nacht haben wir heute." Begann er ein Gespräch. Yuna hatte neben ihm auf der Mauer gesessen und ebenfalls die Sterne betrachtet, bevor Sora sie erschreckt hatte und sie aufgesprungen war. Offensichtlich hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet in nächster Zeit Gesellschaft zu kriegen.

„Woah!...Oh, du bist es Sora. Guten Abend!" lächelte sie ihn freundlich an, dann setzte sie sich wieder und blickte erneut in den Himmel hinauf.

„_Du würdest nicht lächeln, wenn du wüsstest was ich getan habe…"_ hörte Sora seine eigene Stimme in seinem Kopf in einer Mischung aus Stolz und Schadenfreude sagen, doch schüttelte hastig den Kopf. Dies war nicht der Augenblick solche Sachen zu denken. Er durfte das nicht vermasseln.

„Was treibst du so spät noch hier?" fragte sie ihn leicht überrascht.

Sora lachte kurz. „Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen. Wo sind denn die anderen beiden? Habt ihr euch irgendwie gestritten oder so?"

Die braunhaarige Fee schaute ihn nur verwundert an, dann winkte sie lächelnd ab und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was? Nein, das ist es nicht. Rikku ist einfach viel zu sehr auf die Maschinen in dieser Werkstatt von Cid fixiert und Paine wird wohl schlafen. Das würde ich auch tun, aber irgendwie kann ich nicht." Seufzte sie.

„Albträume?" Versuchte Sora zu raten, doch das kleine Geschöpf neben ihm schüttelte nur erneut den Kopf.

„Nein, es ist viel mehr so als würde ich absolut gar nichts träumen. Da ist einfach nur Schwärze sobald ich meine Augen schließe…" erklärte sie mit gesenktem Blick.

„Also fürchtest du dich vor der Dunkelheit?"

Die Fee legte ihre Arme um die Beine, zog diese an sich heran und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihnen. „Du etwa nicht?"

Sora schwieg. Als er noch auf der Seite des Lichts gekämpft hatte, hatte er die Dunkelheit gefürchtet. Er hatte gefürchtet, sie würde seine Freunde und seine Heimat erneut verschlingen, also kämpfte er gegen sie an. Heute war die Sache anders. Er fürchtete die Dunkelheit nicht länger, hatte jedoch Respekt vor ihr. Er würde nicht so leichtsinnig sein die Dunkelheit zu unterschätzen, wie viele vor ihm. So hatte er sich die Dunkelheit untertan gemacht. Würde er sie fürchten, hätte sie ihn schon lange verschlungen. Er konnte es sich einfach nicht leisten sich vor ihr zu fürchten.

„Früher hatte ich Angst, aber jetzt nicht mehr." Antwortete er schließlich, sein Blick in die Nacht gerichtet.

„Wie kommt das?" wollte Yuna wissen und blickte zu ihm hinüber.

Sora zuckte geschockt zusammen. Dass sie ihn das fragen würde hätte er sich eigentlich denken können. Was sollte er ihr jetzt sagen? Dass er die Dunkelheit nun kontrollierte und sie deshalb nicht fürchten durfte? Schlechte Idee. Er sah lieber zu, dass er seine Tarnung behielt, aber was sollte er sagen? Was hätte der alte Sora in so einer Situation gesagt? Er schluckte. „I-ich muss die Dunkelheit nicht fürchten, weil…" fing er an. Zwei Augen, eins smaragdgrün, das andere kristallblau, blickten ihn erwartungsvoll an. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein. „…weil ich meine Freunde um mich habe. Solange wir zusammen sind, kann uns nichts aufhalten." Lachte er nervös. Ja klar...Zusammen mit seinen Freunden war er unschlagbar…etwa dieselben Freunde, wie Riku und Kairi, die ihn fallen gelassen hatten wie wertlosen Plunder als Roxas die Macht übernommen hatte? Was für ein Blödsinn er da redete. Nein, Freunde waren nicht der Schlüssel zum Erfolg…es lag allein an einem selbst ob man erfolgreich war oder nicht. Yuna schien es ihm jedoch abzukaufen und das reichte ihm.

„Verstehe…muss ein gutes Gefühl sein ihr furchtlos gegenübertreten zu können…" sie lachte leise.

„Ist deine Angst so groß?" wunderte sich Sora.

„Es ist weniger die Dunkelheit vor der ich mich fürchte als das, was sie mit Welten und den Menschen, die in ihnen leben, macht." Erklärte sie ihm.

Sora gab ihr ein verständnisvolles nicken. „Du scheinst da bereits ein paar schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht zu haben."

Sie nickte nur. „Die Dunkelheit nahm mir meine Welt und meine Freunde. Während der ganzen Zeit, in der ich nach ihnen suchte, wurde dieser Ort mein neues Zuhause, doch was, wenn auch diese Welt untergeht?" dachte sie laut nach.

„Radiant Garden? Nicht solange Leon und die anderen hier sind." Grinste Sora.

„Sind sie aber nicht…" merkte die Fee an. „Ich frage mich wohin sie verschwunden sind…den einen Tag waren sie da, am nächsten bereits verschwunden…man hat uns nur gesagt, dass sie auf einer Mission sind, aber welche das ist weiß keiner so genau…hast du vielleicht etwas gehört?" fragte sie ihn besorgt. Sora schüttelte nur hastig den Kopf.

„Keine Ahnung!" log er. „Aber ich wette sie kommen bald wieder…solange müsst ihr eben auf Radiant Garden aufpassen."

Yuna seufzte. „Das ist schwerer als es sich anhört…ist aber immer noch besser als für Malefiz zu arbeiten…im Wiederaufbaukomitee hat man wenigstens ein vernünftiges Dach überm Kopf, auch wenn die Bezahlung manchmal ausbleibt…" wand sie ein und kicherte. Das schien sie offensichtlich nicht so sehr zu stören.

„Muss hart sein so als kleine Fee…" Sora blickte zu Yuna hinüber und wartete neugierig ihre Antwort ab. Zwar war er nicht den weiten Weg hierher gekommen um rauszukriegen ob sie nun eine Fee war oder nicht, dennoch musste er zugeben, dass es ihn durchaus interessierte…daher spielte er nun bewusst darauf an und hoffte, dass Yuna darauf eingehen würde. Tatsächlich schien es zu klappen, wie ein weiteres Kichern andeutete.

„Fee, hm?" sie schnipste mit den Fingern und verschwand in einem Lichtblitz. Keine Sekunde später stand sie als junge Frau neben ihm und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Überraschung!"

Sora war geschockt zurückgewichen. Er musste nicht einmal so tun als wäre er überrascht…er war es wirklich. Zwar hatte er schon gedacht, dass irgendein Zauber dahinter stecken würde…, dass er aber einfach so gebrochen werden konnte verwunderte ihn dennoch. Als er geschockt zurückwich, stolperte er und drohte hinzufallen, doch Yuna ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn wieder hoch, bevor das passieren konnte.

„Das muss dich doch nicht gleich von den Füßen hauen." Sagte sie lachend als sie ihm half die Balance wieder zu finden. „Schätze die Überraschung ist gelungen, hm?" lächelte sie belustigt.

„Allerdings…" murmelte Sora und war erstaunt darüber nun sogar etwas aufblicken zu müssen um mit der Frau reden zu können, da sie offenbar doch etwa älter war als er und somit auch etwas größer, wenn auch nicht sonderlich viel. „Also bist du gar keine Fee…?"

„Nein, das ist nur eine Form, die wir annehmen können." Erklärte sie ihm. „Es ist eine lange Geschichte."

„Hat es auch was mit der Dunkelheit zu tun?" wunderte sich Sora.

„Teilweise…" meinte Yuna und blickte nachdenklich in den Himmel nachdem sie sich wie Sora wieder an die Mauer gelehnt hatte. „Als meine Welt von Herzlosen angegriffen wurde, öffneten sich viele Portale, die Raum und Zeit verzerrten. Nachdem unsere Freunde in eins gerissen wurden, sprangen ich, Rikku und Paine ihnen hinter, doch wir verloren sie. Anschließend wachten wir in einem komischen Turm wieder auf. Wir erinnerten uns an nichts und waren nicht älter als 4 oder 5 Jahre. Glücklicherweise erkannte der Besitzer des Turms, ein mächtiger Magier Namens Yen Sid, dass wir Opfer einer Herzloseninvasion waren und benutzte eine Magie um unseren Zustand wieder herzustellen."

Sora blickte sie erstaunt an. „Ihr wart bei Yen Sid?"

Yuna nickte. „Ja, kennst du ihn?"

„Und ob! Als ich bei ihm war, waren da auch 3 Feen, die haben mir auch diese Klamotten geschenkt." Grinste er und deutete auf seine Kleider.

„Die drei Feen waren auch da, als wir dort aufgetaucht sind." Erklärte sie vergnügt, lies von der Mauer ab und führte ihre Hände hinter ihren Rücken zusammen. „Sie sind sehr nett, nur leider unfähig sich einig zu werden."

Sora lachte nervös während er sich an seine erste Begegnung mit ihnen zurückerinnerte. Ein Schweißtropfen kullerte seinen Hinterkopf hinunter. „Ja, ich kann mich glücklich schätzen, dass meine Kleider nicht zu gleichen Teilen in rot, blau oder grün gefärbt worden sind…"

Yuna kicherte bei der Vorstellung. „Ja, das kann etwas nervig sein, dennoch verdanken wir ihnen die Feen-Form. Als wir ihnen erklärt hatten, dass wir unsere Freunde suchen wollten und Yen Sid uns erklärte, dass wir dafür wohl andere Welten besuchten mussten, waren sie so ergriffen, dass sie uns sofort ihre Hilfe anboten.

„Also habt ihr diese Feen-Gestalt um in andere Welten reisen zu können?" fragte Sora mit verschränkten Armen.

„Unter anderem. Klein zu sein hat seine Vorteile." Erklärte sie ihm. „Man kann gründlicher nach Schätzen suchen, mit denen man sich das ein oder andere Geld für Essen und Unterkunft hinzuverdienen kann. Außerdem kann man als Fee fliegen, was sehr nützlich ist. Nicht zu vergessen, dass man nicht altert."

„Ihr altert nicht?" schien Sora verblüfft.

„Unsere beiden Freunde, die wir suchen, wurden durch genau so ein Portal gejagt wie wir, was den Gedanken nahe legt, dass sie ebenfalls in Kinder verwandelt worden sind. Damit wir ihnen nicht wegaltern können, gaben uns die Feen die Jahre, die wir durch die Reise durch diese seltsamen Portale verjüngert worden sind zum Geschenk. Ich schätze sobald diese abgelaufen sind, läuft die Zeit wieder normal weiter." Vermutete Yuna.

„Verstehe…sehr nett von den dreien…" gab Sora zu.

„Nicht wahr?" lächelte Yuna zustimmend und nickte. „Das gibt uns eine Menge Zeit die beiden zu suchen, zu Yen Sid zu bringen und sie von diesem Fluch zu befreien."

„_Nur dumm, dass du deine Freunde nicht mehr wieder sehen wirst…"_ dachte Sora. Es klang wieder leicht schadenfroh, was ihn wunderte. Er erfreute sich doch nicht etwa wirklich an dem Unglück dieser Personen, oder? „Ihr werdet die Personen finden, nach denen ihr sucht." Versicherte er ihr grinsend, den Kopf dabei nach hinten gegen seine Arme lehnend. „Ich weiß es!" was war er doch für ein elender Lügner.

„Du hast recht, danke Sora!" nickte sie ihm dankend zu. Kurze Zeit schwiegen beide, dann stupste sie ihn leicht mit dem Ellenbogen an. „So, nun kennst du mein Geheimnis, jetzt erzähl mir deins." forderte sie ihn gut gelaunt auf.

„W-was für ein Geheimnis?" war der braunhaarige Jugendliche verwirrt. Wovon sprach sie?

„Du bist doch sicher nicht hier her gekommen um die Sterne zu bewundern, oder?" Sie hatte ihn durchschaut. Er seufzte.

„Erwischt. Tatsächlich hatte ich nach euch gesucht…" gab er zu.

Yuna legte die Hände auf ihre Hüften und lächelte triumphierend. „Ich wusste es, mir kannst du nichts vormachen." Zwinkerte sie. „Ich hoffe dir ist diesmal allerdings bewusst, dass du für unsere Hilfe zahlen musst."

„Was? Nee oder…?" war Sora entrüstet. Yuna lachte nur als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Und wieder darauf reingefallen. Du machst es einem wirklich leicht." meinte sie kichernd.

Sora seufzte. „Toll, dass ich dich zum lachen bringen konnte…wenn du mich entschuldigst…ich werde mir jemanden suchen, der mir helfen kann ohne mich ständig auf den Arm zu nehmen." mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging einige Schritte davon, wurde allerdings schnell durch eine Hand auf seiner Schulter aufgehalten und langsam wieder umgedreht, womit er allerdings gerechnet hatte, sonst hätte er so eine Aktion gar nicht erst riskiert.

„Ach komm schon, so schlimm war das doch auch wieder nicht…" seufzte die junge Frau und blickte ihn entschuldigend an. „Na sag schon, was gibt's?"

„Nun…du und die anderen beiden, ihr seid doch Schatzsucher, oder?" meinte er und holte die violette Kugel aus seiner Tasche heraus und zeigte sie der jungen Frau. „Ich wollte eigentlich nur wissen, ob du mir sagen kannst was das hier ist."

Als Yuna die Kugel sah riss sie die Augen erstaunt auf und nahm sie ihm hastig aus der Hand. „Woher hast du das!" fragte sie erstaunt mit den Augen fest auf die Kugel in ihren Händen gerichtet. Sie schien diese Kugel wieder zuerkennen, was Sora beunruhigte. Er versuchte einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren und sich einfach nichts anmerken zu lassen. Das war sicher nicht der einzige Gegenstand dieser Art…sie könnte unmöglich wissen, dass er einmal Tidus gehört hatte. Er brauchte eine weitere Lüge…

„Das habe ich in einer anderen Welt in einer versteckten Truhe gefunden, wieso?" zuckte der Jugendliche mit den Schultern. Es verwunderte ihn wie gut er das hinbekam…vermutlich ging Lügen ohne Herz eben doch einfacher.

Zum ersten Mal wand sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit von der Kugel ab und sie blickte Sora an. „Das ist ein Wunsch-Sphäroid, ein extrem seltener Gegenstand in meiner Welt." Erklärte sie ihm, dann fügte sie lächelnd hinzu: „Er ist ziemlich wertvoll, da hast du wirklich Glück gehabt so einen zu finden."

„Wirklich?"

Sie nickte. „Ja. Seine Seltenheit und seine einzigartige Eigenschaft verschaffen ihm einen unbeschreiblichen Wert. Wenn man ihn verkauft, kann man sein ganzes Leben lang von dem Geld leben. Zumindest in meiner Welt." Erklärte sie ihm. „ Allerdings musst du auch erstmal jemanden finden, der so viel Geld besitzt…" hörte Sora sie leise hinzufügen.

„Nur weil er so selten ist?" wunderte sich der Jugendliche.

„Nein, natürlich kann er auch etwas Einzigartiges." Erklärte sie ihm. „Er kann sich in den Gegenstand verwandeln, den du dir im Moment am meisten wünschst. Wünscht du dir zum Beispiel schöne Kleider, verwandelt er sich in ein Kleidungsstück, das dir besonders gefallen würde…oder wenn du dich verlaufen hast und dir einfach wünscht nach Hause zu kommen, verwandelt er sich in eine Karte mit der richtigen Reiseroute!" erklärte sie begeistert.

_,So ist das also…´_ dachte Sora erstaunt. „Das ist ja der Wahnsinn! Aber dann kann man ihn wohl sicher auch dazu benutzen böses zu tun…" wand Sora ein.

Yuna blickte ihn traurig an. „Ja, auch das ist möglich. Wünscht man sich eine Person zu verletzen, wird sich der Sphäroid in eine passende Waffe verwandeln…man kann sich aber glücklicherweise nicht direkt den Tod einer Person wünschen, genauso wenig wie es möglich ist eine Person mit dem Sphäroid finden zu wollen. In solchen Fällen nimmt der Sphäroid nur die Form eines Bilderrahmens an, der ein Bild der vermissten Person zeigt." Erklärte sie ihm und hielt den Sphäroiden nahe bei sich. „Dass du einen finden konntest bedeutet wohl, dass er aus meiner auseinander brechenden Welt seinen Weg zu dir gefunden hat. Erstaunlich…ich hätte nicht gedacht jemals wieder einen anderen zu sehen."

„Sind sie denn wirklich so selten?" wunderte sich Sora.

„Und wie. Ich hatte vor langer Zeit einmal das Glück einen zu finden. Ich schenkte ihn einer Person um ihr zu zeigen, wie viel sie mir bedeutete." Die Kugel in ihrer Hand leuchtete kurz auf und bildete einen Bilderrahmen, der ein Bild eines blonden Mannes zeigte. „Das ist die Person." Lächelte sie, während sie ihm das Bild zeigte. Sora erkannte den Mann sofort ohne jegliche Art von Schwierigkeiten als Tidus. Während er das Bild des gut gelaunten und lächelnden Mannes sah, huschten parallel dazu Bilder von ihm, blutüberströmt und mit Augen, aus denen die Lebenskraft beinahe vollständig gewichen war, vor Soras innerem Auge vorbei. Hastig wand sich Sora von dem Bild ab um nicht von weiteren Erinnerungen abgelenkt zu werden. Die junge Frau, die das Bild mit beiden Armen vor sich hielt, damit Sora es sehen konnte, wunderte sich leicht über diese Handlung. Sie legte den Kopf schräg, schaut den jungen besorgt an und fragte: „Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Es ist nichts…" lachte Sora nervös und hoffte das damit alles gegessen war…natürlich war es das nicht, wie hätte er das auch erwarten können bei so einer auffälligen Reaktion. Schließlich hatte er hier nicht die beiden Dorftrottel von vorhin vor sich.

„Kann es sein…dass du ihn vielleicht kennst?" wunderte sie sich.

Sora erstarrte. Das Ganze entwickelte sich wirklich in die falsche Richtung. „N-Nein, ich habe ihn noch nie gesehen! Ich habe ihn nur eben mit jemanden verwechselt, das ist alles." Erklärte er immer noch nervös lachend und sich verlegen am Kopf kratzend.

„Oh, ist das so?" Yuna schaute ihn verwirrt an. „Wie schade…das wäre die erste Spur seit langem…" seufzte sie enttäuscht. Sora schien erleichtert, dass sich die Sache somit erledigt hatte.

„Sorry, dass ich nicht helfen kann." erwiderte er als er ihren traurigen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

Sie schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. „Nein, nein…es war meine Schuld mir falsche Hoffnungen zu machen indem ich annahm, dass dieser Wunsch-Sphäroid vielleicht derselbe sein könnte, wie der, den ich Tidus gab." erklärte sie ihm lächelnd, jedoch immer noch mit Enttäuschung in den Augen.

Dies wunderte Sora, wie konnte sie sich dabei so sicher sein nur weil Sora es behauptete? Er an ihrer Stelle hätte das nicht einfach so hingenommen. „Woher weißt du das?" fragte er schließlich.

Sie hielt im den dunklen, violetten Sphäroiden hin und deutete auf dessen Inhalt. „Wunsch Sphäroiden absorbieren sowohl positive Gefühle wie Freude und Liebe als auch negative Gefühle wie Hass und Eifersucht. Während positive Gefühle leicht sind und Glück ausstrahlen, sind negative Gefühle düster und schwer. Wie du selbst siehst ist dieser Sphäroid getränkt in negativen Gefühlen, die ihn verdunkeln und ihn schwer erscheinen lassen." Erklärte sie ihm und blickte ihn traurig an. „Wer auch immer der vorherige Besitzer dieses Gegenstandes war, hatte sicherlich die wahren Werte im Leben aus den Augen verloren und sich der Dunkelheit in seinem Herzen ergeben. Ich bemitleide diese Person vom ganzen Herzen." meinte sie während sie ihre Augen schloss und sich ans Herz fasste. „Wo auch immer sie jetzt ist…ich hoffe sie wird ihren Frieden finden…wenn sie es nicht schon getan hat."

Sora spürte die Wut in ihm aufkommen. ,_Du bemitleidest mich? Fang lieber an dich selbst zu bemitleiden du naive, kleine-…' _konnte er seine Gedanken fluchen hören, unterbrach sich aber selbst bevor die Sache eskalieren konnte.

„Du scheinst dir ja ziemlich sicher zu sein, dass diese Tidus-Person nicht derjenige war, der den Gegenstand mit diesen negativen Emotionen gefüllt hat." grinste Sora und verschränkte seine Arme, bewusst baute er Distanz zu Tidus auf um das Gespräch nicht wieder versehentlich in falsche Richtungen zu leiten. „So viel Vertrauen ist lobenswert."

Yuna lachte vergnügt. „Es ist weniger Vertrauen sondern mehr Gewissheit…Klar, jeder Mensch trägt Dunkelheit in sich, aber bevor er genug Hass aufbringen könnte um die Kugel auch nur halb so voll zu kriegen, wie es in diesem Moment der Fall ist, würde es Mogrys vom Himmel regnen." sie hielt die violette Kugel mit beiden Händen vor sich und blickte verträumt zu ihr hinunter. „Nachdem ich eine dieser Kugeln gefunden und sie ihm überreicht hatte, waren wir uns eigentlich relativ schnell einig, dass wir sie lieber verkaufen sollten um genug Geld für die Zukunft zu haben, anstatt es ständig mit uns herum zu tragen, doch als wir sie beide abwechselnd in die Hand nahmen und sie sich bei keinem von uns verwandelte, wurde uns klar, dass wir zumindest in diesem Augenblick komplett wunschlos glücklich waren. Sofort änderte Tidus seine Meinung und entschied sich dafür diesen Gegenstand als Erinnerung dafür zu behalten. Seit diesem Tag trug er den Sphäroiden Tag für Tag mit sich und in all der Zeit hatte er sich weder verwandelt, noch seine Farbe geändert. Von daher weiß ich einfach, dass er es unmöglich gewesen sein kann." Sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein, diese Dunkelheit ist mit Sicherheit das Werk von jemand anderen."

_,Och bitte, ich muss mich gleich übergeben…' _verdrehte Sora genervt die Augen. Zum Glück sah Yuna das nicht. „Wenn du das sagst…" zwang er sich zu einem lächeln. Plötzlich merkte er wie sie ihre Hände auf ihre Hüften stemmte und sich leicht zu ihm vorbeugte. Ein etwas genervter Blick auf ihrem Gesicht, wenn man es denn so nennen konnte.

„Hey, was soll DAS denn bitte heißen, hm?" fragte sie ihn

Sora lehnte sich etwas zurück und grinste nur nervös während er sich am Hinterkopf kratzte. „Na ja, theoretisch könnte er sich ja verändert haben oder so. Es wäre auch möglich, dass er dieses Ding auch verloren hat…oder es wurde ihm von jemandem geklaut…so was eben. Es gäbe viele Möglichkeiten, die erklären können wie dieser Sphäroid derselbe sein könnte…" wand er ein.

„…du musst einem auch jeglichen Optimismus mies machen, oder?" seufzte sie, doch dann fuhr sie ihm mit der Hand lächelnd durch seine braune Haarpracht, was seine ohnehin schon wilde Frisur nur weiter zerzauste. „Aber ich weiß, dass du's nicht mit Absicht machst. Du redest einfach drauflos ohne nachzudenken…das ist nun mal typisch Sora, da kann man nichts dagegen machen." scherzte sie. Sora grinste nur und streckte seine Hand nach dem Sphäroiden aus, den sie ihm wieder reichte. „Hier, pass gut darauf auf."

Er hielt den Gegenstand bereits fast wieder in seinen Händen, da schoss ein Luftstrom auf die beiden zu, die die kleine violette Kugel hoch in die Lüfte schleuderte. Geschockt blickten beide dem Objekt hinterher, als die Schwerkraft wieder Besitz davon ergriff und es langsam wieder zu ihnen hinunterfallen ließ. Der Schock wich jedoch Erleichterung als der Sphäroid wieder seinen Weg in Yunas Hände fand und beide sich in die Richtung drehten aus der der Luftstrom ursprünglich gekommen war. Zu ihrer Verwunderung sahen sie einen jungen Mann in einer langen, schwarzen Kutte mit silbernen Anhängern am Kragen vor sich, die klimpernd hin und her baumelten. Er stand gegenüber von ihnen auf dem Dach eines Hauses, dessen Dachziegel unter seinen Füßen für jeden Schritt, den er in ihre Richtung nahm klirrten. Die Kapuze seiner Kutte über seinen Kopf gezogen, war sein Gesicht vor ihnen verborgen, jedoch musste zumindest Sora sein Gesicht nicht sehen um die Identität des Neuankömmlings aufzuklären, da die beiden Schlüsselschwerter in beiden Händen, sowie die Stimme, die zu ihnen sprach, während der Kuttenträger langsam auf sie zuging, seinen Niemand bereits verraten hatten.

„Interessant." er kam zum Stillstand und schaute speziell zu Sora hinüber. „Ich kam eigentlich hierher um eine traurige Nachricht zu überbringen…du kannst dir also kaum vorstellen, wie verblüfft ich bin sehen zu müssen, wie ausgerechnet du mir dabei zuvorzukommen scheinst. Jetzt beobachte ich diese Szene jedoch schon eine ganze Weile und muss betrübt feststellen, dass du offenbar nicht den Mumm dazu hast, weshalb ich dir dabei helfen werde."

„Wer ist das?" fragte Yuna den Jugendlichen neben ihr, doch dieser zückte nur sein eigenes Schlüsselschwert und fauchte:

„Roxas!" sein Schlüsselschwert erschien wieder nur als ein ausgegrautes Ultima, da er immer noch keinen Gebrauch von seinen dunklen Kräften machte. Entsprechend leblos war also auch das Schwert, das ohne die Macht von Dunkelheit oder Licht nicht viel stärker zu sein schien als ein stumpfes Holzschwert.

„Was ist, Sora?" hörte der Braunhaarige seine andere Hälfte höhnisch zu ihm sprechen Warum sagst du ihr denn nicht die Wahrheit? Schließlich weißt du ja wohl am ehesten von uns allen was mit ihren Freunden passiert ist, oder?"

„Wovon redet er?" wollte Yuna wissen. Sora schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Keine Ahnung. Er will vermutlich nur, dass wir uns gegeneinanderstellen. Hör also am besten gar nicht auf ihn." antwortete er ihr, während er seinen Blick fest auf Roxas gerichtet hatte. Dieser gab nur ein amüsiertes Lachen von sich.

„Ich dachte mir schon, dass du MICH als den Bösen darstellen würdest und da meine Erscheinung in diesem Gewand dein Argument nicht wirklich widerlegen, habe ich mir natürlich aussagekräftigere Gegenargumente zugelegt." er ließ Sternentreue leuchtend verschwinden und Griff in die tiefen Taschen seiner Kutte, wo er ein Schmückstück herausholte, das sowohl Sora als auch Yuna sofort bekannt vorkam. Mit vor Schock weit aufgerissenen Augen blickten sie auf den Gegenstand, den der ehemalige Niemand an seiner Hand baumeln ließ. Die von bunten Lichtern umgebende Angelhakenförmige Halskette schwang nur leicht hin und her. „Na, kommt das hier jemandem von euch bekannt vor?" fragte er zu ihnen hinüber. Sora konnte sich das hinterhältige Grinsen auf Roxas Lippen förmlich vorstellen.

„Ist das…?" staunte Yuna und konnte nur noch sehen wie Sora blitzschnell zu einem Sprung angesetzt hatte und mit gezogenem Schwert auf Roxas zukam. Ihm war klar, dass er handeln musste, bevor Roxas etwas Dummes anstellen konnte. Das metallische Geräusch von aufeinandertreffenden Waffen war zu hören und kurz darauf kämpften beide mit jeweils einem Schwert um die Oberhand, was Roxas offenbar viel leichter erschien als es bei Sora der Fall war.

„Ernsthaft? Ist das alles was du drauf hast?" spottete Roxas. Das Aufeinandertreffen der beiden Schlüsselschwerter hatte einen Rückstoß erzeugt, der die Kapuze des Blonden zurückgefegt hatte, wodurch Sora das belustigte Grinsen auf dem Gesicht seines anderen Ichs deutlich erkennen konnte.

„Halt die Klappe! Ich weiß nicht was du vor hast hier abzuziehen, aber feststeht dass du durch diese Klinge sterben wirst, BEVOR du dazu in der Lage sein wirst." knurrte der Braunhaarige während er versuchte Roxas zurückzudrängen.

„Das will ich sehen…" lachte Roxas und warf die Halskette in Yunas Richtung. Sora wand sich geschockt von Roxas ab und sprang dem Gegenstand hinterher, wurde aber von Roxas mit den Worten „Wo willst du denn hin?" kurzerhand mit einem Hieb seines Schlüsselschwertes aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, wodurch er nur unbeholfen vom Dach des Hausen fiel. Er konnte sich zwar in der Luft wieder abfangen und unbeschadet mit den Füßen am Boden ankommen, doch der Schaden war bereits getan. Die bis dahin die Szene verwirrt beobachtende Schatzjägerin zögerte keine Sekunde damit den ihr so vertrauten Gegenstand mit beiden Händen zu fangen, dabei offensichtlich kein Risiko eingehend, dass er ihr wieder aus der Hand fallen könnte. Erstaunt betrachtete sie die Kette und war schon dabei sich Roxas zuzuwenden um zu fragen woher er diese hatte, als sich der Zauber des Schmuckstücks in ihrer Hand wie auch bei Sora zuvor entfaltete und sie dasselbe sah, wie er auch.

„Shit!" biss sich Sora wütend auf die Unterlippe. Yuna befand sich dank seines Falls nicht in seinem Sichtfeld, doch er musste nicht gerade eine besonders fantasievolle Vorstellungsgabe besitzen um sich denken zu können was gerade mit ihr los war. Sie würde die Bilder sehen, seine Tarnung war aufgeflogen. Jetzt wäre das alles nur halb so schlimm, wenn Roxas sich nicht eingemischt hätte als sie ihm den Sphäroiden wiedergeben wollte. Hätte er das Ding wieder in seinen Händen, würde er sich einen feuchten Dreck um die ganze Angelegenheit scheren, doch nun…

Entgegen seiner Erwartungen jedoch, liefen die Dinge ein klein wenig anders ab. So ertönte ein Schuss, der niemand anderen zum Ziel hatte als Roxas, wie der zerspringende Dachziegel neben seinen Füßen bewies.

Roxas, der erschrocken zurückgewichen war, schaute sie nur ungläubig an. Sie sah IHN als Feind an? Wie konnte sie das denken? Er selbst hatte die Bilder gesehen, die einen durchströmten sobald man die Kette berührte. Wieso sonst wäre er Sora in Merlins Haus gefolgt als dieser es verlassen hatte? Der Blonde hätte genauso gut in einer dunklen Gasse auf sein Gegenstück lauern können, wie er es ursprünglich auch vorgehabt hatte als er ihn zufällig von den Dächern der Stadt aus erblickt hatte. Wäre es nicht für dieses Accessoire gewesen, das in diesem Augenblick zufällig sein Interesse geweckt hatte, weil Sora offensichtlich ein großes Geheimnis daraus machen wollte, wäre er einfach direkt auf ihn losgegangen. Jetzt jedoch erschien ihm dieses Beweisstück als wichtiges Hilfsmittel sich neue Verbündete anzueignen, wieso also klappte es nicht?

„Wa-was soll das hier bitte werden!" rief sie wütend während sie den eben erhaltenen Gegenstand in einer Hand und eine Pistole in der anderen hielt. „Du kommst aus dem nichts, lieferst dir mit Sora einen Streit und wirfst mir das Ding hier zu um Sora in ein schlechtes Licht zu rücken und glaubst allen ernstes, dass ich dir das glauben soll!" Sie zielte mit der Waffe drohend auf Roxas. „Wer sagt mir, dass du da nicht deine Finger im Spiel hast? Ich weigere mich diesem Gegenstand hier glauben zu schenken, ganz gleich wie echt es aussieht!"

Roxas gab ein genervtes Geräusch von sich. Das würde doch nicht ganz so leicht werden, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

„Was lässt dich denken, dass ich soweit sinken würde Beweise zu fälschen?" entgegnete er. „Zugegeben, ich halte nicht viel von Sora und umgekehrt, aber anstatt ihm blind zu vertrauen solltest du dir vielleicht der Möglichkeit bewusst werden, dass er dich genauso täuschen könnte wie du es von mir denkst."

„Warum sollte er?" wollte sie wissen. „Er hat viel Gutes in der Vergangenheit getan…warum sollte er jetzt zu…so etwas fähig sein?" Sie stockte kurz als sie sich an die Bilder erinnerte, die sie eben ernst gesehen hatte.

„Ja, warum sollte ich?" meldete sich Sora wieder zu Wort. Er kam gerade wieder die Treppen der Mauer hinauf und trat neben Yuna, sein Rollenspiel fortsetzend. Roxas´ Versuch ihn auffliegen zu lassen war gescheitert. Das war seine Chance die Tarnung aufrechtzuerhalten und so leicht wieder an den Sphäroiden rankommen zu können. „Keine Ahnung was du mir eben anhängen willst, aber es ist glasklar, dass du mich aus dem Weg räumen willst und meinen guten Ruf zu vernichten wäre ein guter Anfang dafür meine Freunde gegen mich zu wenden…ein echt mieses Spiel, das du hier abziehst, Roxas!" meinte er ernst, sein Schlüsselschwert auf ihn richtend. Innerlich, jedoch, grinste er schelmisch als er sah, dass sich Roxas´ Trumpfkarte gegen ihn gewendet hatte. _,Du hast verloren, Roxas.´_ , dachte er.

„Und das ausgerechnet von dem, der hier diese Maskerade durchführt." knurrte Roxas. Er richtete seine Handfläche auf Sora und wand sich Yuna zu. „Bevor du dein Urteil über mich fällst, schaust du dir lieber das hier an…das sollte deine Zweifel lichten…"

Die wütenden Augen der Frau blickten kurz auf Sora und dann wieder zu Roxas hinüber, den Finger am Abzug der Waffe, die immer noch auf den Blonden gerichtet war, und stark dazu verleitet bereits abzudrücken, bevor der Blonde ihr zeigen konnte, dass er ihr die Wahrheit gezeigt hatte. Denn ehrlich gesagt fürchtete sie sich tief in ihrem Inneren davor, dass das was sie gesehen hatte doch Wirklichkeit war…schließlich würde das für sie einen Verlust bedeuten, den sie schwer verkraften können würde, wenn überhaupt.

Sora für seinen Teil hatte früh gemerkt, dass Roxas etwas im Schilde führte und aufgehalten werden musste, bevor er beenden konnte was er angefangen hatte, doch unglücklicherweise blieb ihm keine Zeit dafür, da er in dem Augenblick, in dem die Handfläche des Blonden auf ihn zeigte, bereits spürte, dass etwas in ihm vor sich ging. Etwas, womit er nie gerechnet hätte. Etwas, was ihn sofort verraten würde.

Einen dunklen Impuls.

Er ging in die Knie, stöhnte, versuchte alles nur Erdenkliche um den Verwandlungsprozess aufzuhalten, doch scheiterte. Während langsam seine dunkle Aura anfing wieder um ihn herumzuwehen, blickte er knurrend zu Roxas hinauf. Wut und Verwunderung waren zu gleichen Teilen in seinen Augen zu erkennen, dessen Iris zuerst ihre Farbe von blau zu goldgelb wechselte. „Wie machst du das!" rief er wütend zu ihm hoch.

Die kristallblauen Augen des Blonden blickten nur kalt zu ihm herab, seine Hand immer noch auf ihn gerichtet. Ein leuchten umgab den ehemaligen Niemand „Du und ich, wir teilen uns ein und dasselbe Herz. Es spielt keine Rolle wie klein dein Herzsplitter ist, es besteht trotzdem eine Verbindung." erklärte er.

„Komm zum Punkt!" forderte der dunkle Jugendliche auf, während sein Haar sich wieder schwarz färbte und die Symbole seiner Jacke langsam wieder anfingen bläulich zu schimmern.

„Der Punkt ist…" setzte Roxas fort. „…dass ich in der Lage bin meinem Herzen zu befehlen sich der Dunkelheit zu öffnen. Während mein Herz, erfüllt mit Licht, in der Lage ist der Dunkelheit zu trotzen, ist dein Herzfragment der Dunkelheit völlig ausgeliefert." ein siegessicheres Grinsen deutete sich auf Roxas Lippen an.

„Du…zwingst mich, mich selbst gegen meinen Willen zu verwandeln…mit MEINEM Herzen…!" knurrte Sora zornig.

„Irrtum. Ich zwinge dich das zu tun in dem ich MEIN Herz benutze. Du hast schon lange keinen Besitzanspruch darauf, _du Herzlosen-Niemand-Hybrid._" sein Blick triefte vor Verachtung. „Sieh es ein…du hast verloren."

„Ich werde dich UMBRINGEN!" brüllte Sora, seine nun erweckte Dunkelheit in sein hohles Ultima lenkend. Sofort verwandelte es sich wieder in Obscuritas, das zischend in seiner Hand lag. Wutentbrannt wollte er sich schon auf sein Pendant stürzen, doch ein ertönender Schuss, gefolgt von einem brennenden Schmerz in seiner rechten Schulter stoppten ihn. Er hielt sich vor Schmerz die Wunde zu, aus der sein Blut zu strömen begann und blickte anschließend zu der Schützin hinüber, die die Pistole auf ihn gerichtet hatte. Rauch quoll aus dem Lauf der Waffe, die die Braunhaarige führte. Sora wunderte es nicht. Natürlich würde sie schießen. Es bestand kein Zweifel mehr daran, dass er dieselbe Person war, die sie in dieser Vision gesehen hatte. Nicht nachdem Roxas seinen kleinen unfairen Trick ausgespielt hatte. Sie hatte also allen Grund zu schießen, doch was Sora verwunderte war das, was er in ihren tränenden Augen sah. Es war ein wütender Blick hinter dem so viel mehr steckte als nur Wut…er selbst konnte nur ahnen was in diesem Moment im inneren dieser Person vor sich ging. Aber egal was es auch war…fest stand, dass soeben eine Welt in ihr zusammengebrochen war. Dieser Blick legte sich wie schwere Eisenketten um seine Glieder. Alle standen regungslos da. Noch nicht einmal Roxas bewegte einen Muskel. Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Eine bedrückende und bedrohliche Stille. Stille und ein Wort, das parallel zu dem widerhallenden Klang des Schusses ausgesprochen wurde.

„Mörder!"

Nach einer Ewigkeit, so kam es Sora und Roxas vor, beendete sie die selbstausgelöste Stille. „Wie konntest du nur…" erneut war es gefüllt mit brennender Wut, tiefster Trauer und reinster Enttäuschung. Eine Mischung, die diesen Worten unglaubliche Gewichtung verlieh. Sie wirkten fast mächtig…so mächtig, dass es Sora vor Schreck eiskalt den Rücken runter lief. Dadurch endlich von den schweren Ketten des Schweigens gelöst wollte er antworten, doch ein weiterer Schuss entsandte stechende Schmerzen durch seinen Körper. Diesmal breitete er sich von seinem linken Bein aus. Stöhnend kämpfte er damit nicht in die Knie zu gehen während er das ehemalige hohe Medium hasserfüllt ansah. Doch was war sein Hass schon im Vergleich zu dem, den sie ihm gegenüber empfinden musste, war sie doch vor lauter Wut dazu in der Lage ihm das anzutun wovon sie vor gerade mal 5 Minuten nicht einmal träumen würde. Sie war kaum wiederzuerkennen…als hätte man alles was sie einst ausmachte um 180° gedreht. Passierte das mit Menschen, die jeglicher Träume und Hoffnungen beraubt wurden? Noch nicht einmal seine eigene Veränderung war so drastisch gewesen…oder doch…? Sah sie in ihm nun das, was er in Roxas sah? Vermutlich. Verärgerte ihn das? Natürlich. Würde er das berichtigen? Auf alle Fälle.

Immerhin konnten tote Menschen ihn nicht als das sehen, was er am meisten verabscheute.

Er würde sie brechen, wie einen Zahnstocher…

„Willst du wissen, warum ich das getan habe?" fragte Sora während er sie mit seinen bernsteingelben Augen anstarrte und lachte. „Weil es mir Spaß machte." Finster grinsend setzte er sich zu ihr in Bewegung. Es waren kurze, langsame Schritte, die ihn ruhig erschienen lassen. Natürlich ignorierte er den stechenden Schmerz in seinem Bein, den er mit jedem Schritt spürte. Einzig und allein um den Anschein zu wahren, dass er ihr überlegen war. Wie er es erwartet hatte, hatte sie nicht die geringste Sekunde gezögert zu schießen, jedoch blockte er die Kugel mit seinem Schlüsselschwert während er seinen Weg zu ihr fortsetzte.

„Jetzt wo die Katze aus dem Sack ist, muss ich mich ja nicht länger zurückhalten, oder? Ich weiß, du hasst mich jetzt schon, aber wie du mich hassen würdest, wenn du wüsstest was ich noch so alles getan habe." Sie schoss erneut, er teleportierte sich im Gehen zur Seite. Ehrlich gesagt wusste er selbst nicht genau, was er eben tat. Er verließ sich einfach auf sein Gefühl und improvisierte.

„Oh ja, ich habe dir mehr genommen als du denkst…das was du gesehen hast war nur der Anfang…" Bilder von ihren Freunden, die er ebenfalls in der Vision der Halskette gesehen hatte, kamen ihm ins Gedächtnis und er grinste. Ein paar Bluffs um ihren Willen zu brechen und schon konnte er sie sich mit Leichtigkeit vom Hals schaffen. Es würde ein wahres Kinderspiel werden. „Du wirst es mir nicht glauben. Eben erst habe ich in Merlins Haus Paine schlafen gesehen…sie wollte mir keine Antworten geben…offensichtlich wollte sie lieber schlafen…ich dachte ich tue ihr den Gefallen und lasse sie in den ewigen Schlummer fallen." er lachte als er sah wie sie schockiert die Augen aufriss. Eine Salve Kugeln kam ihn entgegen, doch er wich ihnen erneut aus. Knapp und mit unfassbarer Mühe die Schmerzen seiner bereits erlittenen Schusswunden zu unterdrücken, aber das ließ er sich nicht anmerken. „Ach ja, danach dachte ich, dass ich mich genauso gut in Cids Werft umsehen könnte…rate mal wen ich dort traf!" Sie schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf, offensichtlich verstand sie worauf er hinaus wollte. „Scheint als denken wir an dieselbe Person. Auch sie schien lieber an irgendwelchen Maschinen basteln zu wollen…ich frage mich ob je jemand rauskriegt wie man SIE wieder zusammensetzen kann…" er täuschte Verwunderung in seiner Stimme vor, Yuna schaute ihn fassungslos an.

„Monster!"

„Das ganze Blut am Boden…es war so schön rot…wie das Gewand von einem gewissen Leibwächters…ein Jammer, gerade wieder von den toten Auferstanden, muss er seine Geschichten von nun an als herzloser Diener schreiben." Unfähig die Lüge in seinen Worten zu entlarven, raubte der Schock dieser falschen Nachricht der Frau jegliche Wahrnehmung…sie merkte schon gar nicht mehr wie sich Soras Dunkelheit bedrohlich um sie legte und sie umhüllte wie tiefer Nebel. „Doch was waren diese Kunststücke doch nur im Vergleich zu den wahren Meisterwerken, die ich vollbracht habe. Der rothaarige Blitzballer…hat sich immer lobenswert wie eine Art großer Bruder gegenüber jedem auf der Insel verhalten…bis er von ein paar Felsen zerquetscht wurde" er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dumm gelaufen, aber wenigstens hatte er seinen Ball bei sich." grinste er.

„Hör auf damit!" schrie die Braunhaarige, die sich das alles bildlich vorstellen musste. Sie ging in die Knie und versuchte sich vergeblich die Ohren zuzuhalten um diese grausamen Worte nicht weiter hören zu müssen, die sich anfühlten wie Messerstiche in ihrem Herzen.

„Ach ja…und dann war da noch das was du gesehen hast…" Sie riss ihre Augen vor Schreck auf als feststellte, dass sie seine Worte nicht bannen konnte und sie jede Silbe hörte, die er sprach. Sie wusste nur zu gut was jetzt kommen würde. Sora hingegen sah nur wie gut sein Bluff über falsche Morde in Kombination seiner wahren Taten hier funktionierte und war stolz auf sich. Bis eben wusste er noch nicht mal ob das, was er tat überhaupt funktionieren würde, doch erstaunlicherweise beherrschte er diese Psychospielchen ganz gut. Ob es daran lag, dass er kein Herz hatte und so kein Mitleid für diese arme Person vor ihm empfinden konnte, oder ob gar die Dunkelheit selbst es einem beibrachte, wusste er nicht. Er wusste nur, dass er es fast geschafft hatte. Jetzt blieb nur noch das große Finale.

„Sein Tod war der beste von allen, findest du nicht auch? In seiner eigenen Blutlache getaucht…sich an die letzten Fragmente seiner nichtigen Existenz klammernd…und als er dann in all diesen bunten Lichtern verging, feststellend, dass er nicht dazu in der Lage war auch nur irgendetwas an der Welt zu verändern und ihm bei diesem Gedanken langsam jegliches Leben aus seinen Augen wich,…" er machte eine dramatische Pause und blickte verträumt nach oben, wo sich anstelle des Himmels nur tiefste Dunkelheit befand, bevor er sich wieder ihr zu wand. „…war das nicht wunderschön? Es wirkte wie ein Feuerwerk für meine großartige Leistung…einfach atemberaubend." lachte er. Oh wie gemein das war. Es beängstigte ihn wie er so etwas einfach sagen konnte, wo er doch noch vor ein paar Stunden ziemlich niedergeschlagen deswegen gewesen war. Jetzt erschien ihm seine Reue zu der Zeit schon fast lächerlich. Seine Veränderungen verliefen inzwischen immer schneller…schon bald, so stellte er fest, würde er gar nicht mehr an die Person erinnern, die er früher war. Aber das war in Ordnung, oder? Immerhin blieb ihm sowieso nicht mehr lange…

Als Yuna an diese Bilder, die sie sogar selbst gesehen hatte, denken musste, konnte sie die Tränen, die sie bis dahin noch zurückgehalten hatte, nicht mehr halten. Ohnehin schon am Boden kniend, stürzte sie nach vorne. Mit den Händen stützte sie sich am Boden und ließ die Tränen schließlich fallen. Sora hatte es geschafft, er hatte ihren Kampfgeist gebrochen. Nun direkt vor ihr stehend und auf sie herabblickend hatte er jeglichen soeben gewonnenen Stolz bereits wieder verloren. Was machte er hier? Dieser ganze Unfug mit der Dunkelheit hatte damit begonnen Roxas töten zu wollen, doch bisher starb jeder, nur nicht der gehasste Blonde. Die ersten Opfer waren nötig…sie standen ihm im Weg…doch worum ging es hier? Ein zusätzliches Schwert? War es das wirklich wert? Wenn er jetzt damit begann Menschen zu töten nur um mächtiger zu werden, was würde dann als nächstes kommen? Töten aus Spaß, so wie er es gerade behauptete? Oder stimmte es sogar und er hatte wirklich bereits Spaß daran andere zu töten ohne es selbst zu merken? Er blickte auf seine rechte Handfläche. Wie nahe war er der Grenze wirklich? Der Grenze zwischen Mensch und Monster…? Wollte er wirklich als blutrünstiges Biest in Erinnerung bleiben?

Dann allerdings…was spielte es eigentlich für eine Rolle als was er endete? Ob als Held oder Schurke…was machte es für einen Unterschied? Ob die Kinder, die eines Tages seine Taten in Büchern lesen würden, ihn bewundern oder verachten konnte ihm doch egal sein, zu dieser Zeit würde er sowieso bereits tot sein, oder? Es ging nicht darum wie andere einen sahen, sondern wie man sich selbst sah…und solange er sich selbst als Mensch sah, dann würde er auch ein Mensch bleiben…egal was andere von ihm dachten…er würde als Mensch sterben. Ein Mensch, der für seine Ideale gekämpft hat und für sie gestorben ist. Auf so jemanden konnte man Stolz sein. An ihm konnte man sich ein Beispiel nehmen. Der Zweifel, der als schwaches Gefühl in den Resten seines Herzens begonnen hatte, verschwand wieder restlos in den Tiefen der Dunkelheit, die sich darin befand, und in seiner Hand erschien sein Schwert, welches er langsam anhob.

„Du siehst also, du bist nun ganz allein…und alleine wirst du auch sterben…" sprach er finster und ließ die Klinge herabsausen. ,_Genauso, wie ich auch…´_

Doch wie aus dem nichts erstrahlte ein helles Licht um die junge Frau, welches die Dunkelheit, die sich um sie gelegt hatte, verschwinden ließ, und Sora musste erstaunt feststellen, dass das Herz des Ex-Mediums wohl doch nicht so leicht zu brechen war, wie er sich erhofft hatte…

„Un…möglich…" fluchte der gefallene Schlüsselträger während er seine linke Hand schützend vor seine lichtempfindlichen Augen hielt und langsam zurückwich.

-.-.-.-

Roxas stand immer noch reglos auf dem Dach des Hauses, auf dem er den anderen erschienen war. Lange Zeit hatte er seinem herzlosen Gegenstück und dem ehemaligen hohen Medium dabei zugesehen, wie sie sich wortlos angestarrt hatten. Sie taten beide nicht mehr als ihre Waffen auf den jeweils anderen zu richten und zu atmen. Ehrlich gesagt war er sich nicht recht sicher ob sie letzteres wirklich taten. Verdammt noch mal, der Blonde wusste noch nicht einmal ob die beiden ihm gegenüberstehenden überhaupt blinzelten oder nicht. Irgendetwas war hier faul…

In diesem Augenblick sah er, wie Soras Schatten sich immer mehr in Yunas Richtung ausbreitete. So lange, bis er sie erreicht und damit begonnen hatte sich um sie herum zu schlängeln, wie eine Python-Schlange um ihr Opfer. Und das alles während keiner der beiden auch nur einen einzigen Muskel rührte. Ja, hier stimmte definitiv etwas nicht. Viel zu spät bemerkte Roxas jedoch was hier wirklich vor sich ging.

„Eine Illusion!" rief er geschockt und wollte eingreifen, doch da sah er bereits, wie ein strahlendes Licht sich um die Braunhaarige legte und somit die Illusion von Sora aufhob. Jetzt begannen die beiden dich auch wieder zu bewegen, was Roxas leicht verärgerte, denn er hatte soeben eine gute Chance verpasst Sora ein für alle Mal loszuwerden. Dumm nur, dass Soras Illusion so schnell beendet wurde, wie sie auch entstanden war und ihm so kaum Zeit übrig geblieben war den wehrlosen Jugendlichen zu verletzen. Selbiger beugte sich nur wieder nach vorne und griff sich an die immer noch blutende Schulter, während er Yuna mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Verwunderung anstarrte.

Das Licht, das die junge Frau umhüllt hatte, erlosch langsam und enthüllte sie zusammen mit der durchsichtigen Silhouette eines Mannes, der sowohl Sora als auch Roxas recht vertraut war. Leicht schimmernd und von zahlreichen Illumina umgeben, stand der geisterhafte Blonde hinter Yuna und hatte seine Arme um sie gelegt. Die Braunhaarige wiederum genoss die Wärme des Lichts, das von Tidus´ Geist ausging, mit geschlossenen Augen und einem sanften Lächeln.

„Ich wusste ich würde dich finden, wenn auch nicht so…aber keine Sorge…ich werde das wieder richten, versprochen." konnte Sora sie sagen hören. Die Geborgenheit, die er in ihrer Stimme ausmachte erzürnte ihn.

„Eben noch bist du vor mir am Boden gekrochen! Wie kannst du jetzt auf einmal so erleichtert sein!" rief er wütend zu ihr rüber.

Die Augen nun öffnend, blickte sie Sora an und antwortete: „Weil du dich geirrt hast. Du hast es selbst gesagt. Solange ich mit meinen Freunden verbunden bin, wird die Dunkelheit niemals Macht über mich haben. Manche dieser Verbindungen sind so stark, dass sie auch über den Tod hinaus erhalten bleiben. Du kannst also machen was du willst, alleine werde ich nie sein."

„Ach ja?" knurrte Sora. „Bin mal gespannt, wie er zu dir gefunden hätte wenn ich die Kette in den nächsten Gully geworfen hätte. Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, hätte ich sie gleich ins Meer werfen sollen…ich weiß auch nicht wieso ich an der alten Gewohnheit festhalte meine Versprechen zu erfüllen. Das habe ich jetzt davon!" Er fluchte und versuchte seine Schusswunden zu heilen. Währenddessen trat der Geist des Blonden wortlos durch Yuna hindurch und blieb einige Schritte vor ihr stehen, sodass er nun zwischen den beiden stand und Sora anstarrte. Roxas, der sich nicht sicher war wie er reagieren sollte, entschied sich dafür abzuwarten und die Lage zu beobachten.

„Und schon wieder stehst du mir im Weg, Tidus. Ist das der Dank dafür, dass ich mein Versprechen gehalten habe?" zischte der Schwarzhaarige wütend. Der geisterhafte Blonde breitete nur beide Arme aus als würde er die Person hinter ihm beschützen wollen. Als Sora das sah brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Darum geht es also? Du willst, dass ich Yuna verschone? Und was, wenn ich es nicht tue, hm? Was willst du machen, Großer? Mir Albträume bereiten?" spottete der Schlüsselträger mit einem schelmischen Grinsen, bevor sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder ernst wurde. „Du bist TOT, falls du es vergessen hast. Mausetot! Du könntest mir nicht einmal was anhaben wenn deine fragwürdige EXISTENZ davon abhängen würde!" rief er dem Verstorbenen zornig entgegen. Doch dieser antwortete nicht. Weder mit Worten, noch mit Taten. Er stand einfach nur da und blickte Sora stur entgegen. Dies ließ Soras Griff um sein Schwert sich festigen.

„Stur wie immer, hm? Na gut, dann werde ich es dir zeigen…dass du mir nie etwas anhaben konntest. Weder zu Lebzeiten, noch im Tod!" Den letzten Teil lautstark schreiend setzte sich der dunkle Kämpfer in Bewegung. Yuna richtete bereits ihre Waffen auf ihn, doch Tidus gab ihr mit der Hand das Zeichen zu warten. Er schien den Eindruck zu besitzen alles im Griff zu haben. Als Sora bereits vor ihm stand und mit dem Schwert ausholte, schüttelte er nur enttäuscht mit dem Kopf und ließ das Schwert auf ihn zukommen. Wie erwartet löste er sich in viele bunte Lichter auf nachdem das Schwert kurzerhand durch ihn hindurchschnellte, was Sora nur ein lautes Lachen entlockte.

„Kinderspiel, aber ich habe auch nichts anderes erwartet." grinste er und schulterte sein Schwert. Seine Schulter schmerzte noch leicht, aber wenigstens war es ihm gelungen die Blutung zu stoppen. Vielleicht war es nicht die klügste Idee seine Schulter in diesem Zustand zu belasten, aber das war es ihm wert.

Doch sein Grinsen war nicht von Dauer, denn kurz nachdem Tidus´ Geist verschwand, gingen die Lichter, die er hinterlassen hatte, auf Soras Schlüsselschwert über, wodurch Obscuritas anfing gequälte Geräusche von sich zu geben. Sofort richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sein Schwert, das offensichtlich gegen etwas Unsichtbares ankämpfte. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden verschwand das Schwert, ohne dass Sora es entlassen hatte.

„Was ist los? Was ist das für ein mieser Trick!" rief Sora zu gleichen Teilen wütend, wie auch verwirrt, während er auf seine leere Handfläche starrte. Was zum Teufel war soeben passiert?

_,Das ist meine Chance!'_ dachte sich Roxas in diesem Moment und sprang in die Lüfte. Am höchsten Punkt seines Sprungs angelangt, rief er beide Schlüsselschwerter, die mit einer flinken Handbewegung in seinen Händen erschienen, bevor er heftig um sich selbst rotierend auf Sora zuschnellte wie ein Adler auf seine Beute. Sora gelang es gerade noch zur Seite zu hechten um so der Sturzattacke ausweichen zu können, die sich tief in den gepflasterten Boden unter ihm gegraben hatte. Er musste sogar seine Arme defensiv vor sein Gesicht halten um sich von den herumfliegenden Stücken, der auseinanderbrechenden Ziegelsteine, zu schützen. Der Blonde für seinen Teil erhob sich nur langsam aus dem Krater, den er selbst geschaffen hatte, und richtete Memoire auf Sora, während er ihm langsam näher kam. Der entwaffnete Schlüsselträger versuchte immer wieder seine Waffe zu rufen, doch er spürte nur ein schmerzhaftes Stechen anstelle des Machtgefühls, das ihn sonst immer überkam, wenn sein Schwert sich seinen Weg in seine Hand suchte. Ohne die Fähigkeit sich zu verteidigen blieb Sora nur die Option vor dem Blonden zurückzuweichen, doch auch dies ging nicht mehr lange, da er schon nach kürzester Zeit an den Rand der Stadtmauer angekommen war. Er riskierte einen kurzen Blick über seine Schulter und die Mauer hinunter, was ihm jedoch nur noch mehr verdeutlichte, dass hier Endstation war. Jeder Schritt nach hinten oder Vorne wäre ein Schritt in den sicheren Tod, was ihm wiederum wenig Alternativen ließ…nämlich gar keine.

„Feigling! Du trittst mir nur gegenüber wenn du nichts zu verlieren hast!" meinte Sora verbittert.

„Feige…oder schlau...was auch immer dir lieber ist." antwortete Roxas ruhig während er Memoire auf Soras Hals richtete. „Irgendwelche letzten Worte?"

Jeweils einen finsteren Feuerball in beiden Händen formend, blickte er ihm furchtlos entgegen. „Wie wär's mit: ,Fahr zur Hölle!'?" Beide griffen an, doch auch diesmal wurden sie unterbrochen. Ein lauter Schuss in den Nachthimmel, gefolgt von einem „Genug!" von Yuna ließ beide Jugendliche sich zu der Braunhaarigen umdrehen.

„Genug…" wiederholte sie diesmal leiser und mit gesenktem Kopf, den sie langsam schüttelte, offensichtlich fassungslos über die Tatsache wie die beiden sich verhielten. „Schaut euch nur an. Vom Aussehen her scheint ihr fast erwachsen zu sein, dennoch benehmt ihr euch wie Kleinkinder. Warum?" fragte sie, die beiden jetzt direkt anschauend. Die beiden Jugendlichen waren nicht sicher, was sie darin erkennen sollten. War es Trauer? Enttäuschung? Mitleid? Verwirrung zeichnete sich deutlich auf ihren Gesichtern aus.

„Was soll das heißen: ,Warum?'? Er hat mir mein Herz gestohlen!" rief Sora wütend und deutete auf Roxas, welcher wiederum seinen auf ihn gerichteten Zeigefinger weg schlug und empört darauf erwiderte:

„Und zurecht…bei einem Monster wie dir wäre es sowieso verschwendet gewesen!" Ein Knurren drang durch seine Lippen nachdem er das gesagt hatte.

„Wärst du nicht gewesen, wäre es dazu erst gar nicht gekommen!" verteidigte sich Sora. Der eiskalte Blick in seinen Augen hätte töten können, wäre er dazu in der Lage gewesen.

„Es reicht!" unterbrach Yuna erneut genervt den Streit der beiden. „Ich weiß, was euer Problem ist…die Frage ist, warum ihr euch so kindisch deswegen verhaltet!"

„Kindisch?" Die beiden sahen sich fragend an, dann wandten sie sich wieder Yuna zu. Sie konnten ihr nicht folgen.

„Ja, kindisch. Merkt ihr es denn nicht?" seufzte sie. „Mir macht es den Anschein als würden zwei kleine Kinder sich um etwas belangloses streiten und da beide nicht reif genug dafür sind ihren Streit selbst auszufechten, lassen sie andere kämpfen und ziehen sie dadurch in etwas hinein, mit dem sie nichts zu tun haben." erklärte sie.

„Belanglos?" knurrte Sora. „Hast du überhaupt eine AHNUNG wie es ist seinem eigenen Herzen beraubt zu werden!" Wütend richtete er seinen Zeigefinger auf sie.

„Nein, genauso wenig wie alle anderen, die ihr in diesen Konflikt gezogen habt." antwortete sie ihm. „Ich habe es gesehen…wie Roxas sich seine eigene Truppe zusammenstelle, indem er sie mit leeren Versprechen köderte. Und ich kann mir nun gut vorstellen was diese besondere ,Mission' des Wiederaufbaukomitees in Wirklichkeit ist, denn kaum taucht Sora mal wieder auf sind alle verschwunden. Wohl kaum ein Zufall." kombinierte sie.

„,Leere Versprechungen'!" rief Roxas, offensichtlich in seiner Würde verletzt. Nannte sie ihn etwa einen Lügner? „Ich habe niemanden in der Organisation belogen, als ich ihnen anbot beizutreten!" verteidigte er sich.

„Aber genau das hast du getan!" erwiderte sie unbeeindruckt. „Du hast ihnen erzählt was sie hören wollten um sie ausspielen zu können wie Schachfiguren in einem Schachspiel. Würde mich nicht wundern wenn Sora das gleiche mit Leon und den anderen getan hat. Und so wurde aus einem Streit zwischen zwei Jungen plötzlich ein sinnloser Krieg um das Universum, der - egal wie er auszugehen vermag - das Universum und die Hinterbliebenen die Konsequenzen davontragen lassen wird." versuchte sie den beiden klar zu machen. Sie klang traurig als sie den letzten Teil sagte…vermutlich, weil sie sehen konnte, was die Zukunft bereithielt, sollte dieser Wahnsinn nicht enden. „Darum, bitte. Beendet das ganze. Nicht nur zu eurem Wohl, sondern für das Wohl aller!" verlangte sie und schaute die beiden dabei entschlossen an.

„Zum Wohle aller…?" murmelte Roxas verbittert. „Welches Wohl? Schon bevor ich und Sora diesen Konflikt begonnen hatten, war das Universum mit einem Krieg beschäftigt. Der tägliche Krieg zwischen Menschen, Herzlosen und Niemanden. DAS zu beenden wird erst zu wahrem Wohl führen." meinte der Blonde.

Plötzlich fing Sora an zu lachen. Es war ein höhnisches Lachen, voller Spott an Roxas' Idealen. „Oh Gott! Und du denkst DU könntest das? Ausgerechnet du?" sein Lachen verstummte und seine Stimme wurde schlagartig ernst. „Du größenwahnsinniger Narr! Niemand weiß, was passieren wird, sollte Kingdom Hearts fallen…nicht, dass du es jemals herausfinden würdest…" grinste er. „Schließlich werde ich dich getötet haben, bevor es so weit kommen könnte." Zu gern hätte er bereits jetzt schon gehandelt, doch obgleich sein Ziel so nahe vor ihm stand, war es ohne die Fähigkeit sein Schwert nutzen zu können leider auch zu weit davon entfernt. Nicht zu vergessen, dass Yuna wahrscheinlich ohnehin eingegriffen hätte…was für ein Pech er doch hatte.

„Ist euer Hass wirklich so groß, dass ihr euch nicht einig werden könnt ohne zu sinnloser Gewalt zu greifen?" wollte die Braunhaarige wissen. „Gibt es keinen anderen Weg für euch als eure Freunde gegenseitig in die Schlacht ziehen zu lassen und zuzusehen wie sie sich gegenseitig töten nur damit ihr den Kreislauf von vorne beginnen lassen könnt?"

„Welcher Kreislauf? Es gibt keinen Kreislauf…" murmelte Roxas.

„Und wie es ihn gibt. Dein Erscheinen hier ist der beste Beweis dafür." sprach sie und zeigte ihm Tidus' Kette, die er ihr gebracht hatte. „Schließlich hast du mir das nicht nur gebracht um mir Soras wahres Gesicht zu zeigen…nicht wahr?" Einen kurzen Augenblick lang betrachtete sie die Kette niedergeschlagen, doch dann blickte sie wieder ernst auf den Blonden.

„Ich wollte nur…" versuchte er zu erklären, doch er wurde von Yuna unterbrochen.

„Ich weiß was du wolltest…" Ihre Stimme war ruhig mit einer leichten Spur von Verbitterung und Enttäuschung, was in den Augen der Jugendlichen seltsam erschien, waren sie doch anderes von dem Ex-Medium gewohnt. „Ich sollte nur eine weitere Schachfigur in eurem Spiel mit der Welt werden…genauso wie das hier…" sie holte den Wunsch-Sphärioden aus der Tasche, in den sie ihn gesteckt hatte, und betrachtete ihn in Gedanken versunken. „Nichts als Spielsteine, die von euch geopfert und weggeschmissen werden können…genauso wie es bei Tidus und Wakka der Fall war…" ihr Blick senkte sich traurig.

Alarmiert riss Roxas die Augen auf. Offensichtlich hatte sie ein falsches Bild von ihm. Wieso sonst sollte sie so was von ihm denken, wo er doch nur helfen wollte? Hastig suchte er nach Worten um dieses Missverständnis klar zu stellen, doch da kam ihm Yuna wieder zuvor.

Mit einem traurigem Lächeln schüttelte sie nur den Kopf als sie sagte: „Du brauchst dir keine Lüge zu suchen…ich bin nicht dumm. Ich sah, wie du sie geködert hast mit diesen falschen Hoffnungen auf eine bessere Welt. Sie wurden soeben erst von ihrem Fluch erlöst, stellten gerade erst fest, dass es ein Leben für sie gab, das sie bis dahin völlig vergessen hatten. Verwirrt und orientierungslos glaubten sie dir jedes Wort, schließlich war es genau das, was man in so einer Situation hören wollte…du gabst ihnen ein Ziel auf das sie hinarbeiten konnten und sie nahmen es dankend an, immerhin hatten sie so das Gefühl nicht völlig verloren zu sein…du hattest leichtes Spiel." stellte Yuna fest.

„Unsinn!" rief Roxas wütend. „Ich wollte ihnen helfen! …Ich wollte…" Seine Stimme wurde leiser als seine Wut der Erkenntnis wich, weshalb er den Blick in Trauer senkte. Was auch immer er vor gehabt hatte, er hatte versagt. Seine beiden Freunde, die seine Hilfe gewollt hatten, brauchten jetzt nie wieder welche.

„Nein." schüttelte die Braunhaarige nur traurig den Kopf. „Du wolltest nur dir selbst helfen, Roxas. Hättest du ihnen wirklich helfen wollen, dann hättest du sie hierher gebracht, wo sie in Ruhe ihre Gedanken hätten ordnen können, fern des Kampfes in den du sie hineingezogen hast. Stattdessen hast du sie ausgebeutet und geopfert." Sie blickte enttäuscht zu Seite. „Auf so eine Hilfe hätten beide verzichten können."

Der Blonde, von diesen Beschuldigungen dermaßen geschockt, fand sich nicht in der Lage ihr darauf etwas entgegenzubringen. Stattdessen blickten seine vor Schock weit aufgerissenen Augen nur ins Leere und seine Hand lag auf seinem Herzen, das mit jedem ihrer Worte ein stechendes Gefühl hinterließ so als würde jemand darauf herumtrampeln.

„Der Kreislauf des Hasses, der bewirkt, dass Leute sich bekämpfen, andere töten, wodurch die Hinterbliebenen in ihrer Wut auf Rache schwören und wiederum weitertöten, muss aufhören. Andernfalls wird er nie enden. Vergebung ist der erste Schritt in die richtige Richtung." fügte sie nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu.

„Den Scheiß kannst du deinen Freunden erzählen!" winkte Sora genervt ab. „Schließlich hast du keine Sekunde gezögert mich anzuschießen, sobald du herausgefunden hast, dass ich Tidus und Wakka umgelegt hatte." Er blickte sie eiskalt an und fügte hinzu: „Du bist nicht besser als wir, was gibt dir also das recht uns diese Predigten zu halten?"

Yuna blickte Sora zuerst nachdenklich an, bevor sie sich beschämt von ihm abwandte. „Du hast Recht…niemand ist perfekt und schon gar nicht ich. Für einen Moment verlor ich mich in der Dunkelheit meines Herzens und begann die Dinge durch einen Tunnelblick zu sehen, der allein auf deinen Tod gerichtet war…ich konnte nur noch daran denken so abstoßend der Gedanke auch gewesen sein mag, doch dann half man mir wieder ins Licht und öffnete mir damit die Augen. Nun bin ich wieder in der Lage klar zu denken. Etwas, zu dem ich in meiner Wut nicht fähig war. Letztendlich wurde mir wieder bewusst, dass Rache nicht der richtige Weg ist, sondern alles nur verschlimmert. Es bietet keine Lösung und auch keine Freude, darum…" sie blickte die beiden wieder direkt an. „Auch wenn der Schmerz über den Verlust meiner Freunde mich zu zerreißen versucht, habe ich mich dazu entschieden euch beiden zu vergeben. Der Gedanke an Rache darf die Vernunft nicht ersetzen…schließlich ist niemandem damit geholfen." sprach sie zu ihnen mit einer Hand auf ihrer Brust und den Kopf leicht in Trauer gesenkt.

Die Beiden starrten sie daraufhin nur schockiert an. Sora gelang es jedoch, den Schock schneller abzuschütteln als Roxas, weshalb er nur mit fassungsloser Stimme erwiderte:

„Lüge! Ich glaube dir kein Wort! Noch nicht einmal jemand wie du kann zu so etwas fähig sein!"

Seine Worte sprachen die Wahrheit. Tatsächlich konnte die junge Frau deutlich spüren, wie sich ihr Herz gegen den Gedanken der Vergebung heftig sträubte. Dennoch würde sie Sora niemals recht geben, denn dies würde den Jugendlichen zeigen, dass nicht einmal sie sich an

ihre eigenen Predigten halten konnte. Wie sollte sie die beiden dazu animieren sich zu versöhnen, wenn sie nicht mit gutem Beispiel voran ging? Opfer mussten nun mal gebracht werden, auch wenn dies bedeutete sich gegen den Willen des eigenen Herzens zu entscheiden.

„Behaupte was du willst, aber es stimmt." log sie also. „Ich vergebe euch."

„Einfach so!" hakte Sora verwirrt nach. Sie nickte.

„Wie…wie kannst du so etwas tun?" stammelte Roxas ungläubig. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. „Wir haben gesehen, was ihr zusammen erlebt habt…egal wie man die Sache betrachtet: die beiden waren definitiv nicht unwichtig für dich. Dennoch suchst du keine Vergeltung? Wie groß ist dein Herz wirklich, dass du zu so etwas fähig sein kannst?"

Sie drehte sich weg. „Diese Frage hat man sich über euch auch schon oft gestellt. Selbstlos habt ihr euer Leben riskiert um tausende von Leben zu retten…niemand hatte euch je mehr dafür gegeben als ein einfaches ,Danke schön!'. Und jetzt wollt ihr mir weiß machen, dass Menschen, die in der Lage sind, so zu handeln gleichzeitig unfähig sind einen einfachen Streit zu beenden? Das glaubt ihr ja wohl selbst nicht." sie schüttelte zweifelnd den Kopf.

Die beiden Jugendlichen vernahmen ihre Worte und blickten kurz auf ihr Gegenstück, bevor sie sich hastig wieder von einander abwandten. Beschämt blickten beide zur Seite, ratlos was nun zu tun war. Unbewusst stellten beide sich die Frage, wie sie nun handeln würden, wenn der andere sich dazu entscheiden würde sich zu entschuldigen. Würden sie ihm vergeben? Konnten sie das überhaupt? Wenn nicht, was sollten sie dann Yuna sagen, die ihnen ohne weiteres den Mord an ihren Freunden verziehen hatte? Was für ein erbärmliches Bild würden sie abgeben, wenn sie noch nicht einmal dazu in der Lage waren den Diebstahl eines Herzens zu verzeihen, während andere ohne weiteres den Mord an kostbaren Freunden verziehen. Allerdings stellte das Ex-Medium auch eine Ausnahme da. Beide kannten keinen einzigen Menschen, der so gehandelt hätte wie Yuna es getan hatte. Ehrlich gesagt zweifelten beide immer noch etwas an der Wahrheit hinter ihren Worten. Doch wahr oder nicht, fest stand, dass der Wunsch nach Rache in beiden Jugendlichen loderte wie eine unlöschbare Flamme aus Hass und Wut. Sollten sie dem anderen vergeben und diese Flamme dadurch löschen, würde das eine Meisterleistung darstellen…sollten sie sich jedoch dagegen entscheiden, würde niemand sie verurteilen. Schließlich konnte so gut wie kein Mensch von sich selbst behaupten, dass er in ihrer Situation anders gehandelt hätte.

Roxas wusste nicht was Sora darüber dachte, er jedoch konnte auf eine Meisterleistung mehr oder weniger verzichten. Eine Versöhnung mit Sora würde nicht nur bedeuten, dass er höchstwahrscheinlich seine Pläne für eine bessere Welt aufgeben musste, sondern auch, dass Sora Namine verletzt hatte. Hinzu kam auch der Tod von Tidus und Wakka, die ihm zwar bei weitem nicht so viel bedeutet haben konnten wie es bei Sora oder Yuna der Fall war, ihn allerdings dennoch erzürnte. Sie waren auch SEINE Freunde gewesen, waren Mitglieder SEINER Organisation gewesen…und auch wenn Yuna sich dazu entschieden hatte Sora zu verzeihen…ER würde es nicht tun. Und überhaupt hatte er sich bereits zu entschuldigen versucht, was Sora damals eiskalt ignoriert hatte, also zum Teufel mit ihm!

Seinen Gedanken kamen allerdings zu einem unvorhergesehenen Stillstand, als Sora plötzlich zu reden begann. Nie im Leben hatte der Blond erwartet diese Worte aus den Mund des dunklen Kriegers zu hören. Mit weit geöffneten Augen starrte er ihn nur an, als der Schwarzhaarige ihm mit gesenktem Blick und zugewandtem Rücken sagte:

„Es tut mir Leid, Roxas…"

„Wa…?" Roxas blieb die Frage im Hals stecken. Hatte er sich verhört? Das hatte Sora gerade unmöglich zu ihm sagen können, oder? Er blickte ungläubig zu Yuna, doch das zufriedene Lächeln, das er auf ihrem Gesicht strahlen sah und von einem erleichterten Seufzer begleitet wurde, bewiesen ihm das Gegenteil. Was zum Teufel ging hier vor? Ehe er eine Antwort auf diese Frage finden konnte, setzte Sora mit traurigen Worten fort:

„Yunas Worte haben mir die Augen geöffnet. War ich nicht einst ein Held? Erwartet man von Helden nicht, dass er mit seinem tugendhaften Verhalten ein Vorbild für andere ist?" Er blickte enttäuscht auf seine von der Dunkelheit veränderten Hände…mit Krallen bestückt und bedrohlich. „Das sind nicht die Hände eines Helden…sondern die eines Monsters. Was ist nur aus mir geworden?" seufzte er. „Yunas großes Herz hat mir gezeigt, was ich selbst einst selbst wusste, doch bis eben vergessen hatte. Es geht nicht darum wie mächtig man ist, sondern wie mächtig das eigene Herz ist. Ich hätte nicht in die Dunkelheit eintauchen sollen sondern zeigen müssen, dass ich selbst mit einem geringen Herzfragment wie meinem zu großen Taten fähig bin. Deshalb, Roxas, bitte ich dich mir zu verzeihen…" beendete er seine Rede. Sein blondes Gegenstück starrte ihn nur verwundert an. Das wäre das letzte gewesenen, womit er gerechnet hätte.

„Sora, ich…" wollte er beginnen, doch da merkte er gerade noch wie Soras Hände von blauen Flammen umhüllt wurden, bevor sie sich zu jeweils zwei Fäusten bildeten und sich blitzschnell in seinen Magen rammten. „Urgh…!" stöhnte er, unfähig sich rechtzeitig zu verteidigen. Im vorgebeugten Zustand bemerkte er nur noch wie sich Soras Knie in sein Gesicht rammte, bevor er durch dessen Kontakt mit seinem Kopf leicht in die Lüfte geschleudert wurde und somit jeglichen Kontakt zum Boden verlor. Dies bot dem Schwarzhaarigen die perfekte Chance den Blonden mit einem gut platzierten Fußtritt gegen das nächste Haus zu schleudern, wo der arme Kerl einen kleinen Krater beim aufschlagen hinterließ. „…,dass du Schwachkopf mir das Herz gestohlen hast und ich mit dem geringen Herzfragment, das mir bleibt, nicht in der Lage bin Reue zu empfinden!" lachte Sora finster während er seinen Satz beendete und auf den überwältigten Ex-Niemand herabblickte. Seine Aktion war ein voller Erfolg, sein Überraschungsmanöver gänzlich geglückt. Aus seinen Augenwinkeln bemerkte er gerade noch die angeschossenen Projektile aus Yunas Waffe, denen er aber auswich, in dem er sich auf das Dach teleportierte, auf dem zuvor Roxas aufgetaucht war.

„Warum! Es hätte alles in Frieden enden können! Was ist es wert das aufzugeben!" rief das Ex-Medium ihm zu, worauf er nur schelmisch grinsend erwiderte:

„Frieden?" er lachte unheilvoll. „Das hatten wir schon und sieh mal was es mir gebracht hat! Wenn ich mich mit diesem Versager von einem Niemand zusammentue ist es doch nur wieder eine Frage der Zeit bis er wieder durchtickt. Und mein Zuhause und meine Freunde bringt es mir auch nicht wieder" Er ballte seine Faust und blickte ernst auf sie hinab. „Nein, ich brauche keinen Frieden…" Nun fuhr er ruckartig mit der Faust durch die Luft, so als würde er den abgelehnten Frieden von sich wegstoßen. Dies alles tat er während er Yuna verbittert ansah. „Genauso wenig wie ich die wertlose Vergebung von Roxas oder dir brauche!" Er hielt ihr seine rechte krallenbesetzte Hand hin. Dunkelrotes, getrocknetes Blut war an einigen Stellen noch gut zu erkennen. „Siehst du das? Das sind die Krallen, die sich durch die Körper deiner Freunde gegraben haben. Kannst du das Blut sehen, dass sie darauf hinterlassen haben? Eine ständige Erinnerung, die mir jedes Mal Bilder meiner Taten ins Gedächtnis rufen als würde sie versuchen mir meiner Schuld klar werden zu lassen…und dennoch bereue ich NICHTS! Ich bin nicht hergekommen um nach deiner Vergebung zu bitten! Selbige kann mir sogar gänzlich gestohlen bleiben!" Er sah wie sich ihre Hände vor Zorn über seine unangebrachten Worte nur noch fester um ihre Waffen legten. Sogar so fest, dass sie bereits zu zittern begann. „Ich will nur das, was mir gehört und sich fälschlicherweise immer noch in deinem Besitz befindet." Er streckte seine Hand auffordernd in ihre Richtung aus. „Also her damit und ich bin schneller wieder verschwunden als du hinsehen kannst."

„Du hast Nerven den Sphäroiden, den du von Tidus erhalten hast, als DEINEN Besitz anzusehen! Er wollte, dass er mitsamt all unseren gemeinsamen Erinnerungen in meiner Obhut bleibt und das wird er auch! Wenn du ihn haben willst, dann nur über meine Leiche!" erklärte sie ihm entschlossen und blickte ihm mutig entgegen.

Er jedoch grinste nur finster und lachte leise. „Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest das sagen!" Mit diesen Worten wollte er auch schon auf sie zustürmen, als plötzlich Roxas die Wand des Hauses, auf dem Sora stand, empor schnellte und ihm sein Memoire schneller in die Seite rammte, als ihm lieb war.

„Ich habe deine Spielchen viel zu lange toleriert! Damit ist jetzt Schluss!" verkündete der Blonde.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, du…" fluchte Sora, tauchte seine Hände in finstere Flammen und stürmte auf sein Pendant zu.

Während beide mit ihrer Auseinandersetzung beschäftigt waren blickte Yuna den Erzfeinden nur mit einer Mischung aus Enttäuschung und Trauer entgegen. „Ich habe es nicht geschafft sie von ihrem sinnlosen Hass zu erlösen, indem ich an ihre Vernunft appelliert habe…" mit gesenktem Blick steckte sie für einen Moment die Waffen weg und nahm Tidus' Kette zur Hand, die sie lange und nachdenklich anstarrte, bevor sie sie nahm und sich selbst anlegte, woraufhin sie von einem schwachen Lichtschimmer umgeben wurde. „Ihre Herzen haben den Kampf gegen die Dunkelheit verloren…das einzige was ich jetzt noch für sie tun kann, ist ihre Seelen von der Dunkelheit zu befreien, auf dass sie in Frieden ruhen können." Sie griff nun wieder zu ihren Waffen und blickte den Kämpfenden entgegen. „Vergebt mir, es ist zu eurem besten." Flüsterte sie noch bevor sie sich mit einem kräftigen Sprung in Richtung Kampfgeschehen aufmachte.

Roxas wich zwei mit dunklen Flammen verstärkten Fausthieben aus und blockte einen in Flammen gehüllten Fußkick mit seinem Schwert, bevor er selbst zum Konter ansetzte, dem Sora wiederum mit Leichtigkeit auswich, indem er sich hinter Roxas teleportierte.

„Zu langsam, Roxas. Wie immer." Spottete er doch auch sein Schlag traf lediglich auf Luft, als er kräftig nach dem Blonden ausholte.

„Spotte so viel du willst. Wer von uns ist denn unfähig sein Schwert zu nutzen? Und du schimpfst dich Schlüsselträger?" erwiderte der Blonde nur darauf während er mit Sternentreue einen von Soras Fausthieben blockte und mit Memoire mittels eines horizontalen Hiebs angriff, vor dem Sora sich rasch duckte.

„Du solltest dich glücklich schätzen…hätte ich mein Schwert wärst du jetzt tot." Grinste der Schwarzhaarige schelmisch. Dabei gab er Roxas noch einen feurigen Roundhouse-Kick mit auf dem Weg.

„Du vernachlässigst deine Deckung!" Kaum hatte der Ex-Niemand das Verkündet trat er bei seinem Ausweichmanöver flink gegen Soras linkes Bein, welches dank seines Kicks zu dem Zeitpunkt das einzige war, das ihn stützte. Seines Gleichgewichts beraubt fiel der Dunkelhaarige unsanft auf seinen Rücken und entkam der Spitze von Roxas' Schlüsselschwerts nur um haaresbreite, indem er sich rasch nach rechts abrollte, kurz bevor dessen Klinge heftig auf dem Dach aufschlug, jedoch nichts weiter spaltete als ein paar fragile Dachziegel. Roxas holte erneut aus, doch diesmal konterte Sora mit weiteren Dachziegeln, indem er sie kurzerhand aus dem mitgenommenen Dach riss und sie gegen Roxas Gesicht schleuderte. Dieser konnte dadurch nicht anders als sich abzuwenden um den schlimmsten Schaden zu vermeiden. Diese Chance nutzte Sora um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen und erneut in die Offensive zu gehen. Doch Roxas brauchte nicht annähernd so lange sich von Soras Ablenkungsmanöver zu erholen, wie es für besagten Jugendlichen nötig gewesen wäre einen erfolgreichen Angriff zu vollführen. Und so holte der Blonde kurzerhand erneut mit dem Schlüsselschwert aus um seinen Kontrahenten wieder auf Distanz zu bringen, was dieser auch mit einem Sprung nach hinten tat.

„Du schummelst. Mal wieder." stellte Roxas fest. Sein ihm gegenüber entgegnete ihm darauf nur ein Lachen.

„Man könnte meinen so langsam würdest du dich daran gewöhnen, oder?"

Von Roxas' Seite erklang nur ein abfälliges Geräusch. „Heh, was erwarte ich auch von jemanden wie dir? Als ob du es zu etwas bringen könntest wenn du fair gegen mich kämpfen würdest."

„Vergiss es, Roxas. Auf solche Psycho-Spielchen falle ich schon lange nicht mehr rein."

In diesem Moment vernahmen beide Schüsse über ihnen. Ein Blick in dessen Richtung verriet auch sogleich, den Schützen. Yuna kam mit den Kopf voran von oben auf sie zu und gab Schuss um Schuss von sich. Das seltsame an der Sache war, dass keines der Projektile jemals ihre Ziele erreichten. Sie flogen einige Meter und blieben dann regungslos in der Luft stehen als würde ihnen auf halber Strecke die Puste ausgehen und sie eine Pause bräuchten. Doch was hielt sie dann in der Luft? Irgendwas stimmte da nicht. Yuna landete schließlich zwischen den beiden und richtete jeweils eine Pistole auf beide.

„Habt ihr mich vermisst?" fragte sie und zwinkerte ihnen belustigt zu.

„Du störst!" rief Roxas und deutete ihr mit der Handfläche an zur Seite zu treten.

„Ja, was soll der Mist? Verschwinde, ich kümmere mich später um dich!" meldete sich auch Sora zu Wort.

Yuna lächelte nur und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na gut, wie ihr wollt." Mit einem weiteren Sprung war sie schneller auf dem Dach des nächsten Hauses als die beiden hinsehen konnten. Bevor einer der Jugendlichen sich fragen konnte was das eben sollte, konnten sie nur noch sehen wie die Braunhaarige ihnen zuwinkte als würde sie sich von ihnen verabschieden wollen, danach geschah alles rasend schnell. Ein weiterer Blick nach oben verriet ihnen, dass jedes der unzähligen in der Luft stecken gebliebenen Kugeln aus Yunas Waffe plötzlich von einem Zauber umgeben wurde. Einem Zauber, der beiden inzwischen durchaus bekannt war. Hast, oder in diesem Fall sogar Hastga. Eine Kugel nach der anderen setzte sich ruckartig in Bewegung und raste mit Mordstempo auf die beiden herab. Ein Regen aus schier unausweichbaren Kugeln hagelte auf sie herab, jede einzelne von ihnen dank ihrer Geschwindigkeit tödlich. Es war unmöglich ihnen ausweichen zu wollen oder gar sie zu sehen. Sora tat das einzig ihm mögliche um Lebend aus der Sache raus zu kommen. Er verschwand so schnell in seinen eignen Schatten, wie er konnte. Roxas hingegen hatte weniger Glück. Er versuchte zwar sich hinter einer Barriere aus dreizehn Lichtsäulen zu verstecken, die sich um ihn herum aufbauten und so einen Schild aus purem Licht bildeten, doch er war bei weitem nicht schnell genug. Als die letzte Kugel schließlich fiel und seine Barriere schwand, kniete er verwundet vor ihnen. Unzählige Streifschüsse und sogar einige blanke Durchschüsse zierten seinen Körper. Gequält blickte er auf seine blutverschmierten Hände, mit denen er seine größeren Wunden abgedeckt hatte, aus denen nun das Blut zu fließen begann. Er merkte wie ihm langsam schwindlig wurde und ihm die Kräfte drohten zu verlassen, also tat er das einzige, was ihm noch einfiel. Er griff hastig in seine Taschen, zog so viele Hi-Potions raus wie er nur konnte und ignorierte die Fläschchen, die ihm dabei aus der Hand fielen und das Dach runterkullerten. Er öffnete die Fläschchen rasch mit dem Mund und kippte deren gesamten Inhalt in sich rein. Er scherte sich nicht über den kostbaren Lebenssaft, der seinen Mund verfehlte und seinem Hals hinunterlief, wo er sich mit einem Teil des Blutes vermischte, das ihm aus den sich bereits wieder schließenden Wunden strömte, noch kümmerte er sich über die Übelkeit, die sich in ihm ausbreitete je mehr er trank. Als die Fläschchen schließlich leer oder zumindest so gut wie leer waren, warf er sie beiseite und hielt hustend den Brechreiz zurück, der sich in ihm angestaut hatte. Potions waren in geringen Mengen lebensrettend, in großen Mengen allerdings pures Gift. Zwar verrichteten die Potions ihren Dienst, doch der Körper kam mit dieser Menge an verschiedenen Kräutern, die man für die Trankherstellung verwendete und von denen bei weitem nicht alle zwingend gesund waren, nicht klar. So blieb das Schwindelgefühl natürlich erhalten und der Schmerz legte sich auch nur langsam. Die Wunden schlossen sich jedoch und auch wenn es Roxas mehr als nur dreckig ging. Er würde leben. Er richtete sich auf wackeligen Beinen auf, nur um im nächsten Moment von Sora in die Lüfte katapultiert zu werden, denn kaum war es Roxas gelungen dem Tod noch einmal von der Schippe zu springen, sprang Sora auch schon aus seinem pfützenartigen Schatten heraus und direkt auf den Blonden zu, der zwar versuchte abzuwehren, jedoch dank seiner Potion-Vergiftung und dessen Nebenwirkungen kläglich daran scheiterte. Der Schwarzhaarige wich dem Schlag seines Pendants mit Leichtigkeit aus indem er sich neben ihn teleportierte und ihm mit voller Wucht gegen den Magen trat, wodurch sich Roxas stöhnend nach vorne beugte, nur um die Bekanntschaft mit einem Kinnhacken von der krallenbesetzten Hand Soras zu machen. Dadurch nur noch weiter in die Lüfte geschleudert, teleportierte sich Sora noch einmal neben ihn, entriss ihm Memoire aus seiner Hand, ergriff das Schwert mit beiden Händen und hielt es bedrohlich über seinen Kopf bevor er sie ihm anschließend mit voller Wucht erneut gegen den Magen rammte. Er plante eigentlich dem herabfallenden Blonden nachzusetzen, machte die Rechnung aber nicht mit Yuna, die ihn, als leichteres Ziel von beiden, natürlich ins Visier nahm und schoss was das Zeug hielt. Anstatt also Roxas zu folgen, stürzte er mit der Anmut eines Raubvogels vom Himmel auf Yuna herab und holte mit dem gestohlenen Schwert aus. Die paar Treffer, die er dabei in Kauf nahm, waren es ihm wert seine Gegnerin im Austausch dafür mit aller Macht mit dem fremden Memoire zu treffen und so bestenfalls mit nur einem Schlag auszuschalten, doch auch diesmal wurde nichts aus seinem Vorhaben, denn anstelle der Klinge trafen nur Lichtfunken des verschwindenden Schlüsselschwerts die Frau, die sich dadurch natürlich nicht im geringsten beeindrucken ließ. Sie beendete Soras Sturz aus dem Himmel indem sie ihm mit aller Kraft ihr Knie in den Magen rammte. Der überwältigte Jugendliche riss vor Schmerz die Augen auf und einige Tropfen Speichel entwichen seinem Mundwinkel, doch hier hörten die Schmerzen noch lange nicht auf. Ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen entwich ihm kurz darauf als Roxas' Sternentreue sich seinen Weg in seinen Rücken fand. Es war rotierend auf in zugekommen und hatte Soras Rücken mehrmals aufgeschlitzt, bevor die Rotation nachließ und die Klinge verpuffte wie Memoire zuvor und der dunkle Held anschließend mit dem Gesicht voran auf dem harten Dach neben Yuna aufkam. Ein Blick über Sora hinweg verriet Yuna schließlich, dass Roxas sein Schwert im freien Fall nach Sora geworfen und anschließend zuerst Memoire und danach Sternentreue zu sich zurückgerufen hatte, letzteres natürlich erst nachdem es seinen Dienst verrichtet hatte. Nun stand er ihnen gegenüber, heftig atmend und schwer gegen seine Vergiftung ankämpfend. Ehe sie es sich versah, waren sie und der immer noch mit den Schmerzen ringende Sora von einer Bande Samurai-Niemanden umstellt, die allesamt nacheinander zu ihren Schwertern griffen und langsam auf sie zukamen. Gerade als Sora sich aufrichten wollte trat sie ihn in die Fänge dreier Samurai, die allerdings nicht rechtzeitig nach ihm ausholen konnten und so alle 4 zwangsläufig zu Boden gingen. Anschließend vernichtete sie zwei weitere Niemande, die sich links und rechts näherten, mit gezielten Pistolenschüssen, erwischte einen, der hinter ihr sein Schwert zückte mit einem Rundum-Tritt und wich dem Rest aus, indem sie zuerst auf Soras Rücken sprang und sich anschließend davon abstieß, wodurch sie über die Feinde hinweg springen konnte. Sora für seinen Teil kochte vor Wut. Nicht nur, dass er von Yuna rumgeschubst wurde, wie es ihr gerade passte, er musste sich nun auch Lästigerweise allein um die restlichen Niemande kümmern.

„Nutzloses Pack! Kehr zurück zu eurem Schöpfer!" war alles, was er von sich gab, als er die Samurai, auf denen er lag, mit seinen Krallen aufschlitzte. Anschließend sprang er auf, wich zwei Schwerthieben nach links und rechts aus, trat den unglücklichen Samurai, der nach ihm ausgeholt hatte, anschließend vom Dach und griff nach der nichtigen Klinge, die er fallengelassen hatte. Die nächste Welle von Niemanden, die auf ihn zukamen, sahen nur noch wie seine gelben Augen kurz aufleuchteten. Danach sah man nicht mehr als einen Schatten um die Niemande umherhuschen, der wenige Augenblicke später regungslos hinter den Reihen der Niemande stehen blieb. Kaum stand er still, verblasste ein Samurai nach dem anderen und so auch die Klinge in Soras Hand, die er für keinen Moment eines Blickes würdigte. Die ohnehin langsamen Niemande waren seinem herzlosen Blick keine Sekunde gewachsen und hatten wahrscheinlich nicht einmal gemerkt, wie er lässig um ihre Hiebe gelaufen und jeden einzelnen von ihnen mit nur einem Schwerthieb ins ewige Nichts befördert hatte.

„Also, wo war ich gerade…ach ja…" er drehte sich zu Yuna um und richtete eine Hand auf sie. Augenblicklich erschienen vier Gargoyles, die sich an ihren Gliedmaßen klammern wollten. Ihre beiden Arme ergriffen sie augenblicklich und zogen sie auseinander, sodass sie diese nicht mehr nutzen konnte, doch sie vergaßen dabei die Pistolen in ihren Händen und fielen jeweils einem Kopfschuss zum Opfer. Die beiden Gargoyles, die sich an ihren Beinen zu schaffen machten, bekamen diese schwer zu greifen, weshalb der erste abgeschüttelt wurde und das dadurch befreite Bein, den anderen wegtreten konnte. Doch obwohl sie sich anfangs erfolgreich wehrte, erschienen immer mehr Gargoyles, bis man sie letztendlich fest im Griff hatte und sie, mit jeweils zwei Herzlose an Armen und Beinen, handlungsunfähig in der Luft schwebte. Sora befahl den Herzlosen sie zu ihm zu bringen und als sie sich schließlich wehrlos vor ihm befand und Sora ihr mit seinen goldgelben Augen eiskalt entgegenblickte, verzog sie keine Miene.

„Furchtlos, eh? Das kann ich ändern!" rief er den letzten Teil und begann sie wiederholt mit seinen Fäusten zu schlagen. Schnell und erbarmungslos, immer und immer wieder, doch sie ertrug den Schmerz und blickte ihn zwischen den Schlägen genauso trotzig entgegen, wie sie es zu Beginn der Schlagserie getan hatte. Diese endete allerdings früher als ihm lieb war, denn er konnte hören, wie Roxas sich von hinten näherte.

„Du magst es also Leute rumzuschubsen, hm? Mal sehen wie DIR das gefällt!" Er packte die Braunhaarige am Hals und warf sie im letzten Augenblick hinter sich direkt gegen Roxas, der in diesem Moment mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit auf ihn zu gerannt kam. Als beide kollidierten, stürzten sie bereits kurz darauf vom Dach des Hauses, auf dem sie sich befanden hatten, und landeten unsanft auf dem steinernen Boden. Zumindest tat das Roxas, der von Yuna kurzerhand als eine Art Airbag missbraucht wurde. Sie hätte schwören können ein paar Knochen in dem Jugendlichen knacksen zu hören, als er unsanft aufkam und ihren Fall anschließend abfederte, dennoch zögerte sie keine Sekunde damit sich aufzurichten und sich nach Sora umzusehen, der für seinen Teil kein Interesse daran zeigte seine Gegner warten zu lassen. Da Roxas ohnehin stöhnend am Boden lag, erschien er direkt neben Yuna, die allerdings blitzartig eine ihrer Pistolen auf ihn richtete und schoss. Im letzten Moment gelang es ihm sich hinter sie zu teleportieren, doch da verspürte er schon einen Schwungvollen Kick gegen die Leistengegend, bevor er sich erneut teleportierte. Diesmal leicht über ihr. Wieder erfolglos. Seine Krallen streiften sie nur leicht, bevor er wieder dazu gezwungen war zu verschwinden. Doch anders als zuvor, tauchte er nicht wieder auf. Erst als sie eine schwarze Pfütze unter ihren Füßen ausmachte, wurde ihr klar, was Sora diesmal vorhatte, doch da war es schon zu spät. Seine Hand griff aus dem pfützenartigen Schatten nach ihrem Fuß und zog sich blitzschnell daran hoch. Bevor sie irgendetwas dagegen tun konnte, griff er erneut nach ihrem Hals und rammte sie gegen die Wand des nahe gelegenen Hauses, von welchem sie eben erst heruntergefallen waren. Dort hielt er sie fest und sah ihr zu wie sie versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Ein Grinsen formte sich auf seinem Gesicht als er ihr tief in die Augen starrte und sagte: „Wo sind jetzt deine Bindungen zu deinen Freunden, die dir die Kraft verleihen sollten sich gegen die Dunkelheit zu wehren?" sprach er voller Hohn in seiner Stimme. Doch entgegen seiner Erwartungen jetzt in Augen zu blicken, an denen er deutlich die Verzweiflung herauslesen konnte, blickte er stattdessen in die strahlenden Augen einer Person, die nicht im Entferntesten an eine Niederlage glaubte. Das siegessichere Lächeln auf ihren Lippen untermalte dieses Bild nur noch mehr. Verwirrung breitete sich in ihm aus. Was gab es da zu Grinsen? Hat die aussichtslose Situation die arme Frau wahnsinnig werden lassen?

„Ach Sora, wie tief bist du nur gesunken mir so eine dumme Frage zu stellen…" Sie schien sich an dieser Situation irgendwie zu amüsieren. Wie, war ihm schleierhaft.

„Vielleicht sollte ich dir dann lieber andere Fragen stellen? Wie wär's mit: ,Soll ich dich endlich von deinen Qualen erlösen?'?

„Wer erlöst hier wen, frage ich mich." Erwiderte sie nur darauf.

„Ganz schön große Worte für jemanden in deiner Lage!" Er festigte den Griff um ihren Hals um sie daran zu erinnern, wie es um sie stand, nur für den Fall, dass sie es vergessen haben sollte.

Yuna zuckte kurz zusammen, blieb aber dennoch entschlossen. Der Grund würde ihm erst in wenigen Augenblicken klar werden. „Die Dunkelheit macht dich blind, Sora. Zu blind um zu erkennen, dass nicht du es bist, der hier die Oberhand besitzt, sondern von Anfang an ich."

„Du?" Er lachte, hielt jedoch inne, als sie nach seinen Armen Griff. Sie hatte sich schon vorhin daran versucht sich mit ihren Armen aus seinem Griff zu befreien, doch dieses Mal war es anders. Dieses Mal versuchte sie ihn nicht wegzustoßen, sie hielt ihn fest. Instinktiv ließ er sie los und versuchte sich loszureißen, doch die Frau vor ihm war bei weitem nicht so schwach, wie sie vorgegeben hatte zu sein. „Was zum…?" er blickte sie erstaunt an. Was ging hier vor?

„Nun verstehst du also…doch jetzt ist es zu spät." Immer mehr Lichtkugeln begannen um die beiden herum zu erschienen und um sie umher zuwirbeln. Allein in ihrer Nähe zu sein schmerzte den Schwarzhaarigen so sehr, dass er begann zusammenzuzucken. „Ich habe versucht den Sora zu retten, den ich kannte, doch nun da ich weiß, dass das nicht mehr möglich ist, werde ich zumindest seine Seele von der Dunkelheit befreien, die ihn verdorben hat. Keine Sorge, es wird nicht lange dauern…" Versicherte sie ihm und legte ihre Hand tröstend auf seine Schulter, während sie ihn mit der anderen noch festhielt. Ihre Berührung allein brannte fürchterlich. „Sanctus!"

Die zahlreichen Kugeln, die bisher um die beiden herumgewirbelt waren, begannen nun damit Sora nacheinander zu treffen. Sie bahnten sich einen Weg durch seinen Körper, machten kehrt und durchquerten ihn erneut, ihm jedes Mal einen geplagten Schrei entlockend, wann auch immer eine Kugel seinen Körper passierte. Jede einzelne von ihnen brannte heißer als tausend Sonnen und hätten ihm schon längst den Eindruck verliehen gestorben zu sein, wäre da nicht immer der wiederholt aufkommende Schmerz, der in zurück in die Realität brachte. Endlich, nachdem er endlose Qualen erlitten hatte, ließen die Kugeln von ihm ab und verblassten. Er seufzte erleichtert und fiel nach hinten zu Boden, nachdem er feststellen musste, dass ihm die Kraft in den Beinen fehlte. Am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung stellte er noch fest, dass Roxas sich keine zwei Meter neben ihm befand. Er konnte hin und wieder sein Stöhnen vernehmen, wann auch immer dieser Versuchte sich aufzurichten. Sehen konnte er ihn allerdings nicht, dafür war seine Sicht viel zu verschwommen und geblendet von den vielen strahlenden Lichtern und den Tränen, die sich durch den Schmerz gebildet hatten, er aber erfolgreich zurückhielt.

Schließlich schien es Roxas gelungen zu sein sich halbwegs aufzurichten, er hörte wie jemand neben ihm auf wackeligen Beinen stand und hörte ebenfalls wie jemand anderes sich den beiden näherten. Langsam kehrte seine Sicht zurück und es gelang ihm zu bestätigen, was er eben vermutet hatte. Yuna stand direkt vor ihnen und Roxas gebeugt neben ihm. Er hielt sich dabei an seiner rechten wohl schmerzenden Rippe, offensichtlich war mindestens eine von ihnen gebrochen. In der anderen Hand hielt er allerdings immer noch Memoire. Sein Kampfgeist war noch nicht erloschen. Yuna ließ das jedoch unbeeindruckt. Mit trauriger Miene richtete sie jeweils eine Waffe auf den Ex-Niemand und dessen schattenhaftes Gegenstück.

„Warum…?" wollte Roxas wissen. Warum erhebst du die Waffe gegen mich? Ich kam nicht hierher um gegen dich zu kämpfen! Das hier ist doch Wahnsinn!" rief er. „Wir hätten Verbündete sein können! Sehnen wir uns nicht beide nach Frieden!"

Yuna blickte ihn mitleidvoll an. „Frieden, der nur mit Krieg erzwingt werden kann, ist kein Frieden, den ich mir wünsche." Erklärte sie ihm kopfschüttelnd. „Darum werde ich alles in meiner Macht tun um diesen Krieg zu beenden. Mit, oder ohne Gewalt. Letzteres ist mir leider nicht gelungen." Sie senkte betrübt den Blick. „Also bleibt nur noch der andere Weg…"

„Aber das wird nichts ändern! Es wird deine Welt nicht retten und auch nicht verhindern, dass diese hier ihr in den Untergang folgt!" wand Roxas ein.

„Euer kleiner Streit kostete mir in seiner kurzen Dauer aber mehr als der ursprüngliche Krieg der Herzlosen und Niemande über Jahre hinweg es tat…" Trauer spiegelte sich deutlich in ihren Worten wieder. „Kaum auszudenken, was er mir und allen anderen Außenstehenden noch nehmen könnte, wenn ich ihn nicht hier und jetzt unterbinde."

„Das werde ich nicht zulassen!" rief Roxas wütend während er erzürnt mit dem Schwert durch die Luft fuhr. „Ich weigere mich meine Pläne, für die ich so viel aufs Spiel gesetzt habe, einfach so aufzugeben!" Er senkte traurig den Blick. „Du hattest recht…vielleicht habe ich Tidus und Wakka ausgespielt ohne es selbst zu merken. Ihr Tod traf mich schwer und seitdem ich das weiß, sogar noch mehr. Dennoch…sie beide haben an eine bessere Welt geglaubt und waren bis zum Schluss dafür bereit ihr Leben zu lassen. Sie hatten mich nicht im Stich gelassen, ich war das." Sein Blick wurde ernst, seine Stimme lauter. „Und ich plane das nicht noch einmal zu tun, indem ich das aufgebe, wofür sie gestorben sind!" Er blickte ihr gequält vor Schmerzen aber auch furchtlos entgegen, dann ging er in Kampfposition. Yuna schaute ihn nur schweigend und nachdenklich an. Irgendetwas schienen seine Worte in ihr ausgelöst zu haben.

„Verstehe…das ist es also, was dich antreibt." Stellte sie fest. „Du scheinst wirklich der Meinung zu sein für mehr zu kämpfen, als nur deinem eigenen Interesse."

„Natürlich! Es ging von Anfang an nur darum die Welt zu einem besseren Ort zu machen!" erklärte er. „Niemand sollte mehr das Leid erfahren müssen alles an die Herzlosen zu verlieren oder sein Dasein als Niemand zu fristen, seine Welt vor den eigenen Augen untergehen zu sehen und die Menschen zu verlieren, die einem nahe stehen! Das war die ganze Zeit schon mein Ziel!" versicherte er ihr mit ehrlichen Worten. Dies war allerdings auch der Moment, in dem Sora sich in das Gespräch einmischte. Und zwar indem er leise darüber lachte, was Roxas gesagt hatte. „Was ist so witzig!" war dieser verärgert über Soras Handlung.

„Wem willst du hier etwas vormachen, Roxas?" gab Sora grinsend von sich und erhob sich langsam und schwach, nachdem er eine Weile lang das Gespräch vom Boden liegend aus verfolgt hatte. „Du träumst davon, dass Herzlose niemanden mehr überfallen, doch warst es nicht du und deine Organisation, die Destiny Islands von Herzlosen und Niemanden überrannt haben ließen? Hattest du nicht eben verkündet, dass niemand mehr das Dasein als Niemand fristen soll? Und was hast du bitteschön mit mir gemacht? Ich wirke doch nicht etwa wie ein Jemand auf dich, oder? Zum Thema Weltenzerstörung brauche ich nur Schloss Disney zu nennen und über Menschen, die einem Nahe sind brauchst du Yuna ja wohl kaum was zu erzählen. Ich mag sie getötet haben, doch DU hast sie sterben lassen. Du kannst das hier jetzt alles schön reden, doch du bist nicht weniger ein Mörder als ich es bin. Wie soll eine bessere Welt zustande kommen, wenn derjenige, der sie zu schöpfen versucht sich nicht an die Grundsätze seiner neuen Welt halten kann? Hm? Sag mir das!" entgegnete Sora zornig. In diesem Augenblick ertönten Schritte aus den Gassen hinter ihnen und alle blickten überrascht zur Quelle des Geräusches. Es dauerte nicht lange da entpuppten sich die Schritte als ein Trupp von 3 Soldaten, die aufgrund der Kampfgeräusche nach dem Rechten sehen wollten.

„Was hat dieser Aufruhr zu bedeuten?" rief einer von ihnen, als sie das Trio mit gezogenen Waffen umstellten. Er wollte schon weitere Fragen stellen, doch da grinste Sora plötzlich und richtete blitzschnell seine rechte Hand auf die Neuankömmlinge, wodurch alle drei von jeweils einem Adowampen gepackt und festgehalten wurden. Sofort blickten alle wieder zu ihm rüber, während er damit beschäftigt war sich von Roxas und Yuna zu entfernen indem er langsam rückwärts davon hinkte, beide genau im Auge behaltend.

„Wie sich das Blatt doch plötzlich gewendet hat…" grinste er. „Ich würde vorschlagen ihr macht beide keine plötzlichen Bewegungen, sonst kann es vielleicht passieren, dass meine großen Freunde euren kleinen Freunden versehentlich das Genick brechen."

„Das ist echt erbärmlich, Sora, sogar für jemanden wie dich!" zischte Roxas erbost während er Sora finster anstarrte.

„Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel." Gab ihm Sora nur unbeeindruckt als Antwort. „Ich schlage euch hier einen guten Deal vor, also hört genau zu." Inzwischen hatte er genug Abstand von seinen Gegnern aufgebaut und stand nun leicht vorgebeugt vor ihnen, offensichtlich nahe an seiner eigenen Grenze. „Wir haben alle genug Kämpfe für heute hinter uns und ich bin auch nicht hergekommen um mit dir den Kampf zu suchen, Yuna. Du weißt genau was ich will, also schlage ich vor du gibst es mir einfach und wir geben vor das alles wäre nie passiert. Ich gehe nach Hause, du gehst nach Hause, Roxas verkriecht sich wieder in seiner erbärmlichen Festung und diese tapferen Männer kehren zu ihren Familien zurück, wo sie hingehören. Was sagst du? Klingt doch fair, oder?" Er hielt ihr die geöffnete Handfläche hin, voller Erwartung den von ihm ersehnten Gegenstand wieder in den Händen zu halten, mit dem er anfangs hierher gekommen war. Yuna hingegen betrachtete die Lage stillschweigend. Sora konnte sehen, wie ihr Blick abwechselnd zwischen ihm und den Männern in den Klauen der gewaltigen Herzlosen hin und her wechselte. Diese blickten nur gequält zu den dreien rüber, unwissend um was es hier eigentlich ging.

„Welche Garantie habe ich, dass du sie gehen lässt?" wollte sie schließlich wissen.

„Sieh mich an. Sehe ich so aus als würde ich mich freiwillig in noch mehr Ärger stürzen wollen? Ich habe heute bei weitem genug Sünden auf mich genommen, da verzichte ich liebend gerne auf weitere. Oder denkst du mir macht das ganze etwa Spaß?" knurrte der Schwarzhaarige ungeduldig.

„Glaube ihm kein Wort, Yuna! Er nimmt sich das Teil, verzieht sich damit und lässt seine Herzlosen den Rest erledigen!" wand sein blondes Pendant ein.

„Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du die Klappe halten würdest, Roxas. Wenn du darauf keine Lust hast, lässt du mir keine andere Wahl als deine nervige Stimme mit ihren Schmerzensschreien zu übertönen!" rief Sora wütend und nickte einem Adowampen zu. sofort festigte dieser seinen Griff um den Soldaten, den er in seinen beiden Händen hielt. Der arme Mann schrie gequält auf. Yuna schaute ihn besorgt an als sie einige Knochen brechen hörte, fürchtend, dass er in wenigen Sekunden nicht mehr als Brei sein würde. Sofort wand sie sich Sora zu und holte den Sphäroiden aus ihrer Tasche.

„Halt, das reicht! Ich gebe ihn dir! Aber lass sie gehen! Sie haben nichts mit der Sache zu tun!"

Sora deutete mit einer Handbewegung an, dass der Herzlose aufhören sollte sein Opfer zu quälen und blickte anschließend zufrieden in Yunas Richtung. „Wie überaus schlau von dir, wenn ich also bitten dürfte. Und keine Tricks." Er streckte ihr erneut erwartungsvoll seine Handfläche entgegen.

Sie machte sich widerwillig auf ihm die violett schimmernde Kugel zu geben, in Gedanken immer noch am rätseln wie sie die Männer retten konnte OHNE ihm den Sphäroiden geben zu müssen, doch da wurde sie plötzlich von Roxas zu Boden geworfen.

„Runter!" hatte er gerufen, bevor er beide Schlüsselschwerter zu sich rief und einige Meter in die Lüfte aufstieg.

„Was!" war Sora überrascht. Bevor er reagieren konnte entfesselte der Blonde die Macht, die noch in ihm Schlummerte mit einem lauten Schrei. Augenblicklich stürzten Lichtsäulen vom Himmel herab, die das ganze Gebiet willkürlich bombardierten. Ehe er es sich versah, waren seine Herzlosen nichts mehr als finsterer Rauch, der im Licht verblasste und auch Sora selbst wurde von zahlreichen Lichtstrahlen getroffen, bevor er von einer abschließenden Schockwelle gegen die nächste Wand geschleudert wurde. „Verflucht seiest du, Roxas…" fluchte er als er zu Boden ging und geschwächt aufblickte. Er sah wie Roxas ebenfalls zu Boden ging und sich mit beiden Armen von diesem abstützte um nicht mit dem Gesicht voraus auf Beton zu treffen. Heftig Blut hustend schien seine Potion-Vergiftung ihn langsam von Innen heraus aufzufressen. Die Männer, die er befreit hatte, hatten sich inzwischen aufgerappelt, den Verletzten geschnappt und waren getürmt. Wahrscheinlich riefen sie bereits nach Verstärkung. Der dunkle Krieger fluchte verbittert. Somit hatte sein Druckmittel sich in Luft aufgelöst. Ohne die Kraft zu kämpfen und ohne die Möglichkeit zur Erpressung gingen ihm langsam die Optionen aus. Was sollte er nun tun? Zu allem Überfluss richtete sich nun auch noch Yuna auf. Sie hatte dank Roxas' vorsorglicher Aktion und ihrer Unempfindlichkeit gegenüber dem Licht so gut wie nichts abbekommen. Das sah natürlich alles andere als gut aus. Sowohl er als auch Roxas waren praktisch wehrlos. Sora hatte nach all der Kämpferei und dem Fehlen seines Schlüsselschwertes einfach keine Kraft mehr sich zu wehren, während Roxas von seiner Vergiftung geplagt wurde, die ihn innerlich zerfraß. Sie waren leichte Beute.

„Verdammt noch mal…" fluchte Sora während er all seine verbliebene Kraft dazu einsetzte sich aufzurichten. Er musste hier weg. So schnell wie möglich. Offensichtlich dachte sich Roxas in diesem Moment das gleiche, denn Sora konnte erkennen wie sich ein dunkles Portal in der Nähe des Ex-Niemands öffnete. Unglücklicherweise für ihn erkannte der gefallene Held gleichzeitig wie Yuna eine ihrer Waffen auf den Vergifteten richtete. Erwartungsvoll beobachtete er die Lage.

Roxas hatte sich derweil wieder aufgerichtet und schien unbeschreibliche Probleme dabei zu haben sich auf den Beinen halten zu können. Er fasste sich an seine offensichtlich schmerzende Rippe und humpelte auf das Portal zu. Offenbar war seine Wahrnehmung dank seiner Schmerzen gänzlich auf das rettende Tor zu seiner schutzbietenden Festung beschränkt, sodass er die braunhaarige Frau, die auf ihn zielte, gar nicht bemerkte. Sora konnte sein Glück nicht fassen. Roxas' Untergang stand kurz bevor, und auch wenn er es nicht persönlich war, der den Gnadenstoß vollzog, so würde er zumindest mit ansehen können, wie sein Gegenstück langsam ins ewige Nichts verblassen würde. Das allein reichte ihm schon aus. Dann hätte dieser elende Verräter endlich seine gerechte Strafe abbekommen. Der einsame Tod auf dem kalten Steinboden einer fremden Welt, ohne Hoffnung auf Erlösung. Vielleicht würde Sora ja noch genug Zeit bleiben Namine von dieser Sache zu berichten? Ihre Tränen wären ein willkommenes Extra bei der ganzen Sache. Allein die Vorstellung ließ ihn seine stechenden Schmerzen vergessen. Jetzt würde es bald vorbei sein.

Doch Roxas machte Schritt um Schritt ohne, dass Yuna schoss. Das bedrohliche Ende ihrer Pistolen war zwar stets auf den Blonden gerichtet, doch der Schuss erfolgte nie. Fassungslos blickte Sora sie an, während Roxas kurz davor war in den Schatten zu verschwinden.

„Was tust du da, du Idiotin! Siehst du denn nicht wie er versucht zu entkommen! Schieß endlich!" hatte er ihr zornig zugerufen, doch statt zu schießen, senkte sie nur die Waffen und schüttelte den Kopf. Als der Schwarzhaarige schließlich bemerkte, dass sie ihn nicht plante aufzuhalten, wollte er schon selbst Hand anlegen, doch seinen Beinen fehlten die Kraft und er fiel frontal auf den Boden. „Nein!" Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er noch, wie das Portal sich hinter Roxas schloss. Er ballte zornig die Faust und schlug fassungslos auf den Steinboden ein. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, huh?" fuhr er Yuna an, die Roxas immer noch hinterher blickte. „Ich wusste du hast nicht den Mumm jemanden umzulegen, selbst wenn du nichts mehr zu verlieren hast!" rief er und öffnete seinerseits ein dunkles Portal um ebenfalls abzuhauen. Unerwarteter Weise richtete sie augenblicklich ihre Waffe auf ihn und schoss, kurz nachdem sie das Geräusch des schattenhaften Tores wahrgenommen hatte. Es war ihm nur knapp gelungen auszuweichen. Es war auch weniger ein Ausweichen als ein geschocktes Stürzen, denn kaum hatte er sie schießen gehört, hatte er sich versucht aus der Schussbahn zu begeben, indem er einen Schritt zur Seite treten wollte. Da er sich dabei allerdings auch etwas zur Seite gebeugt hatte und er dummerweise nicht mehr über genug Kraft verfügte sein Gewicht ordentlich zu verlagern, verlor er das Gleichgewicht und fiel letztendlich hin.

„Was zum Teufel! Jetzt weißt du plötzlich wieder wie man schießt?" fluchte er verblüfft.

Sie blickte ihn ernst an. „Ich hatte es nie vergessen."

„Das sah aber grad ganz anders aus, wenn du mich fragst!" warf er ihr wütend vor.

Sie schwieg. Nachdenklich blickte sie ihn an. „Vielleicht habe ich mich geirrt." Daraufhin sah Sora sie nur verwundert an. „Ich hatte angenommen, dass ihr beide dem Hass verfallen seid und alles um euch herum ins Verderben zieht…doch dem ist nicht so." erklärte sie. „Zwar bringt ihr die sinnlose Zerstörung mit euch, doch sie geht nicht von euch beiden aus…sondern von dir!" Sie hatte ihren Zeigefinger auf ihn gerichtet und schaute ihn entschieden an.

„Mir!" Sora war fassungslos und starrte sie mit großen Augen an. „Willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen?"

Doch sie schüttelte nur mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf. „Es ist wahr, dass ihr beide Fehler begangen habt, doch anders als du tat Roxas das im Glauben, damit der Welt zu helfen. Als er schließlich einsehen musste, dass er sich dabei geirrt hatte zeigte er Reue. Das sind nicht die Anzeichen für ein Herz, das in Dunkelheit verfallen ist. Sein selbstloser Einsatz diese drei armen Männer eben zu retten, ist ein weiterer Beweiß dafür. Er mag Fehler begangen haben, aber er zeigt die Bereitschaft aus ihnen zu lernen und sie zu berichtigen. Er hat eine zweite Chance verdient. Du hingegen…" Die braunhaarige Frau kam mit auf ihn gerichteten Waffen direkt auf ihn zu. Schritt für Schritt. Sora wich vorsichtig zurück. „Du bist der wahre Grund warum sich bei eurer Auseinandersetzung alles um Tod und Zerstörung dreht. Anders als Roxas bist du aufs töten fixiert und hast noch nicht einmal Hemmungen davor unschuldige zu opfern, wenn es dich nur näher an Roxas bringt. Um weitere unnötigen Opfer zu vermeiden werde ich diesem Konflikt nun ein Ende setzen, Sora." Lies sie ihn an ihrer Logik teilhaben.

„Wieso hast du Roxas dann verschont! Er ist immerhin Teil des Konflikts!" wand der gefallene Held verwundert ein.

Dies entlockte der Frau vor ihm nur ein trauriges Lächeln. „Wie viele Menschen müssen sterben, damit ein Streit zwischen zwei Personen zwangsläufig beendet wird?"

Sora blickte sie anfangs verwirrt an, als ihn schließlich die Erkenntnis traf riss er geschockt die Augen auf.

„Du verstehst also warum es nicht nötig war Roxas zu töten?" fragte sie ihn als sie seine Reaktion sah.

„Du entscheidest dich dafür mich zu töten, nur weil Roxas' Ziele nobler sind als meine? Er wird das Universum zerstören!" versuchte er ihr klar zu machen.

„Vielleicht, aber anders als dir liegt das Wohl des Universums ihm sehr nahe. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er letztendlich die richtige Entscheidung treffen wird." Meinte sie während sie kurz zu den Sternen am Nachthimmel aufblickte.

„Wie leichtsinnig ihm vertrauen zu wollen. Ich habe den gleichen Fehler gemacht. Ich hätte allerdings nie gedacht, dass es so weit kommt ausgerechnet von DIR hingerichtet zu werden…hast du vorhin nicht etwas von Vergebung geschwafelt?" murmelte der Schwarzhaarige und blickte sich vergeblich nach einer Möglichkeit um, wie er entkommen könnte. Der kleine Kampf von eben hatte sie nicht weit vom Ausgangsort weggetragen. Sie befanden sich auf einer Baustelle nahe dem Platz, von dem aus das ganze Theater begonnen hatte. Überall lagen Bretter und Werkzeug rum, doch nichts befand sich in Soras greifbarer Nähe um es zur Verteidigung zu nutzen. Überhaupt hatte er nicht mehr genug Kraft sich zu verteidigen, aber direkt fliehen konnte er auch nicht. Sie würde ihm schneller eine Kugel durch die Brust jagen als ihm lieb war. Was sollte er tun?

„Vergebung ist für Menschen, die ihre Taten bereuen, Sora. Tust du das?" fragte sie ihn und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, so wie du dich vorhin diesbezüglich geäußert hast." Wand sie ein. Sora hätte schwören können einen Funken von Wut in ihrer sonst so ruhigen Stimme vernehmen zu können.

Sofort durchschaute er sie. „Oh, das ist es also! Dir geht es gar nicht um den Streit zwischen mir und Roxas, sondern lediglich darum, dass ich Tidus und Wakka getötet habe! Mich willst du umlegen, weil sie wegen mir tot sind und Roxas hast du laufen lassen, damit er zu ende bringt wofür die beiden ihr Leben gelassen haben, ist doch so, oder!" fuhr er sie an.

Sie senkte schuldig und betrübt den Blick. „Ehrlich gesagt gefällt mir meine Erklärung besser, aber es kann gut sein, dass du Recht hast. Ich höre lediglich auf das, was mein Herz mir sagt und versuche dessen Worte zu rechtfertigen, aber diesmal bin ich mir nicht sicher. Tue ich das wirklich zum Wohle aller, oder doch nur für mein eigenes Wohl?" Sie machte eine Pause und starrte nachdenklich zum Nachthimmel hinauf. „Allerdings…was macht es für einen Unterschied? Vielleicht handle ich dieses eine mal sogar egoistisch, na und?" Sie lächelte beschämt. „Ich bin auch nur ein Mensch, weißt du?" Sie hielt ihre Waffe auf Sora gerichtet und blickte ihn traurig an. „Es ist besser so, Sora. Nicht nur für mich, sondern auch für dich. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass seine Seele Ruhe findet, versprochen."

Der Schwarzhaarige fiel entkräftet und hoffnungslos vor ihr auf die Knie. Das war's. Sie würde ihn umlegen. Hingerichtet durch Yuna. Ausgerechnet durch diese unscheinbare, gutmütige Frau. Seine ehemaligen Feinde hätten sich vor Lachen auf dem Boden gewälzt, hätten sie die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt ihn jetzt zu sehen. Er konnte sich praktisch schon vorstellen wie sie alle hinter ihm auf Sitzplätzen saßen, mit Popcorn und Coladosen bewaffnet, Yuna zujubelnd endlich den Abzug zu betätigen. Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen. „Hätte ich doch nur mein Schwert…" murmelte er verbittert. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass dieser schlechte Verlierer dich sogar im Tod zu beschützen vermag?" knurrte er und haute wütend auf den staubbedeckten Boden. Moment. Staub? Das könnte er für sich nutzen…

„Er ist kein schlechter Verlierer…du bist einfach nur leichtsinnig." Entgegnete die Braunhaarige nur darauf. Da Sora am Ende war schien eine letzte kleine Diskussion nicht zu schaden, also gönnte sie sie ihm.

„Willst du damit sagen ich sei ein Narr…?" knurrte der entwaffnete Schlüsselträger.

„So könnte man es auch ausdrücken, wenn man will." Seufzte sie. „Immerhin bist es du, der das wirklich Wichtige im Leben aus den Augen verloren hat."

Sora lachte schwach, was in einem Husten endete. „Ich soll der Narr sein? Tidus war es doch, der sinnlos sterben musste obwohl das was er gesucht hatte nur einen Steinwurf von ihm entfernt war. Sonst fiel es ihm doch auch nicht schwer seine Klappe zu halten, wieso schwieg er dann plötzlich wenn es um die wirklich wichtigen Dinge ging? Und auch du…" er machte eine Pause und nahm unauffällig so viel von der staubartigen Substanz auf, die ihn auf dieser Baustelle umgab, wie er konnte. „Ja, auch du bist eine Närrin, denn nicht nur, dass du auf das dumme Geschwätz von Roxas reinfällst, du lässt auch zu, dass dein Opfer dir entkommt während du es bereits direkt vor dir hast!" rief er und warf ihr gleichzeitig den Staub ins Gesicht. Sie erschrak und wand sich ab um ihre Augen zu schützen, was Sora die Chance gab all seine Kräfte für einen letzten Fluchtversuch zu stecken. Jetzt gab es nur noch eins. Erfolg oder Niederlage und letzteres kam für Sora absolut nicht in Frage!

Während sie blind in die Richtungen schoss, in denen, sie vermutete, er fliehen würde und ihn dabei natürlich in weiten Bögen verfehlte, rannte er so schnell er konnte in eine Seitengasse. Er war bei weitem nicht schnell, doch erlaubte es sich auf ein erfolgreiches Entkommen zu hoffen. Er musste ja auch nur so weit von ihr weg kommen, dass er ein Portal zu seinem Schiff öffnen, darin verschwinden und es anschließend hinter sich schließen konnte, ohne, dass ihr genug Zeit blieb ihm zu folgen. Kaum vor zu stellen, was für ein Chaos sie anrichten könnte, würde sie ihm folgen. Im schlimmsten Fall könnte sie die Schwachstellen des Schiffs von innen heraus angreifen und seine gesamte fliegende Festung mit einem Schlag zum Absturz bringen. Nein, das würde er nicht riskieren. Er bog in eine weitere Gasse ein. Er hörte Schritte hinter sich.

_,Verdammt, die ist schneller als ich dachte'_ fluchte er in Gedanken. Er musste sie irgendwie ablenken. Er sah einen Wagen, der mit Fässern beladen war und verschwendete keinen weiteren Gedanken. Im Vorbeirennen löste er das linke Hinterrad, wodurch der Wagen aus dem Gleichgewicht kam und sämtliche Fässer seiner Verfolgerin entgegenrollten. Das würde ihm Zeit verschaffen, jetzt musste er nur noch…

„Los, hier drüben! Haltet euch bereit, diese komische Kreatur ist stärker als gewöhnlich!" hörte er einen Mann aus der Entfernung rufen. Das Geräusch von hastigen Schritten kam immer näher. Im letzten Moment gelang es dem Schwarzhaarigen sich hinter ein paar Büschen zu verstecken, hinter denen er einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Neuzugänge werfen konnte. Es war einer der 3 Männer von vorhin, der eine Meute von anderen Soldaten hinter sich hatte. Das war wohl die Verstärkung. Und das waren offensichtlich nicht die einzigen Einsatzkräfte…von überall her konnte er auf einmal Soldaten marschieren hören. Wie groß war nur diese verdammte Rediant Brigade! Die hatten ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Heftig atmend, rief er Herzlose herbei, die die Straßen in seiner näheren Umgebung füllten und die Soldaten genug beschäftigen sollten, sodass er in aller Ruhe türmen konnte. Doch wie so oft klappte das natürlich nicht ganz so toll, denn dummerweise wurde sein Versteck durchschaut und er entging einer Kugel nur knapp. Doch es war kein Soldat, der auf ihn geschossen hatte, nein. Ein Blick in die Richtung, von der aus der Schuss ursprünglich gekommen war, verriet ihm, dass Yuna zu ihm aufgeholt hatte, indem sie auf die Dächer der Häuser geklettert und so dem Ärger auf der Straße ausgewichen war. Er riss geschockt die Augen auf, als sie keine Sekunde zögerte noch mehr Kugeln auf in abzufeuern. In letzter Sekunde leuchteten seine Augen gelb auf, was ihm erlaubte die Kugeln in verlangsamter Geschwindigkeit sehen zu können um ihnen besser auszuweichen. So kam es auch, dass er unbeschadet zu einem Baugerüst hechtete und hinter dessen Masse Feuerschutz suchte. Völlig außer Atem lehnte er erschöpft gegen das Gebilde aus Holz und Stahl, das gewöhnlich von Bauarbeitern dazu benutzt wurde Häuser Stück für Stück höher zu bauen. Nun sollte es ihm aber bei seiner Flucht behilflich sein. Widerwillig stand er gegen den Wunsch seiner Muskeln nach einer Pause wieder auf und brachte das Gerüst zum Einsturz, indem er einen Sinistra-Feugaball gegen einen stützenden Träger warf, der durch die entstandene Explosion zwangsläufig nachgeben musste und somit das Gerüst mitsamt dem unfertigen und dadurch unstabilen Haus in sich zusammenstürzten so als wäre es lediglich aus Karten erbaut gewesen. Der aufgewirbelte Schutt ließ Sora und der Rest der Anwesenden auf der Straße aus Yunas Sicht verschwinden, weshalb sie sich hastig umschaute. Sie bewegten sich zunehmend in ältere Stadtteile, in denen es immer mehr fertige Häuser gab, hinter denen Sora sich verstecken konnte. Sie durfte ihn nicht zu weit kommen lassen, oder sie würde ihn verlieren. Hastig sprang sie von Dach zu Dach und hielt nach dem dunklen Krieger Ausschau.

Dieser hatte es soeben vollbracht einen Soldaten, der ihm im Weg gestanden hatte, mit einem gezielten Tritt durch ein Fenster eines Wohnhauses zu befördern, wodurch dieser erstmal keine Gefahr mehr darstellte. Völlig fertig blickte er sich um. Hinter ihm konnte er noch die kämpfenden Soldaten hören, wie sie mit seinen Herzlosen beschäftigt waren. Die Dächer der Häuser seiner näheren Umgebung zeigten auch kein Anzeichen von Yuna. Er wand sich zufrieden um und setzte seine Flucht fort. Jetzt, da ihn offenbar niemand mehr verfolgte musste er nur noch in irgendeiner Seitengasse durch ein Portal ungesehen verschwinden. Dann hätte er es geschafft. Er sah einen großen, prunkvoll verzierten Torbogen vor ihm, was vermutlich andeuten sollte, dass hinter diesem ein neuer Stadtteil begann. Perfekt. Niemand würde ihn dort vermuten. Hastig rannte er los…so schnell er konnte. Doch kaum hatte er das imposante Mauerwerk passiert ließen ihn Schritte hinter ihm hellhörig werden. Aus den Augenwinkeln erspähte er links von ihm einen Heuhaufen, der nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt war. und sprang sogleich in diesen hinein, hoffend, dass ihn niemand gesehen hatte. Vorsichtig schob er das Viehfutter vor seinem Gesicht beiseite um seinen Verfolger zu sehen.

Als das Geräusch von auf Steinboden treffenden Schuhsohlen näher kam, war es kaum verwunderlich, dass er die braunhaarige Frau mit ihren beiden Pistolen durch den Torbogen hinwegschnellen sah. Alarmiert riss er die Augen auf, verhaarte aber in seiner Position in der Hoffnung unentdeckt bleiben zu können. Als er feststellte, dass seine Hoffnung sich bewahrheitete und seine Verfolgerin nichts von seinem aktuellen Standpunkt zu wissen schien, hielt er einen erleichterten Seufzer zurück, der ihn womöglich doch noch verraten hätte. Die Schatzjägerin blickte sich schnell um, schien nach irgendwelchen Spuren Ausschau zu halten, die sie nicht fand, und rannte schließlich schnell weiter, jedoch nicht ohne versehentlich etwas aus der Tasche fallen zu lassen. Eine kleine violett schimmernde Kugel fiel leise klimpernd zu Boden und rollte einige Meter in den Stadtteil zurück, aus der beide gekommen waren, bevor sie letztendlich stehen blieb. Sora traute seinen Augen nicht als er das sah. Zwar hatte er von seinem Blickwinkel aus nur einen kurzen Blick auf den Sphäroiden werfen können, bevor er hinter die Ecke der Mauer verschwand, dennoch war er sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass er sich das eben nicht nur vorgestellt hatte. Er wartete noch eine Weile, doch er hörte nur noch, wie die Schritte des Ex-Mediums langsam in der Ferne verschwanden ohne den Anschein zu machen kehrt zu machen um den verlorenen Gegenstand wieder auf zu lesen. Der gefallene Held stieß die Luft aus, die er ohne es selbst zu merken angehalten hatte. Konnte er wirklich so viel Glück haben? Womöglich war es eine Falle, doch dafür sah es viel zu sehr nach einem Versehen aus. Sollte er es riskieren? Schließlich könnte er immer noch behaupten, dass es diese ganze Aktion wert gewesen wäre, wenn er dafür nur diese magische Kugel mitbringen würde. Andernfalls wäre dieser ganze Ausflug nicht mehr als nur Zeitverschwendung gewesen und Zeit hatte er ja fürwahr nicht viel. Vorsichtig kam er aus seinem Versteck, überprüfte dabei sorgfältig seine Umgebung und versuchte dabei so leise wie möglich zu sein. Niemand zu sehen. Er ging zu der Kante des nächsten Hauses hinüber und blickte vorsichtig über seine Schulter in die Richtung, in die Yuna gelaufen war. Auch hier war niemand auf der Straße oder auf den Dächern. Die Luft war rein, jetzt oder nie! Er rannte zu dem Torbogen zurück und tatsächlich! Auf dessen anderen Seite lag die heiß ersehnte Kugel seelenruhig auf dem Boden. Ein letztes Mal schaute er sich um, doch auch dieses Mal sah er niemanden, noch nicht einmal auf der anderen Seite. Sein gieriger Blick fiel zurück auf den violetten Sphäroiden. Er konnte sich das fiese Grinsen und ein leises Kichern nicht verkneifen als er darauf zu ging um ihn aufzuheben. Und er hatte schon gedacht sein Glück hätte ihn verlassen. Jetzt würde er den Schlüssel zu Roxas' Untergang endlich wieder in den Händen halten!

Allerdings kam in diesem Moment der Umriss einer jungen Frau hinter einem Kamin eines Daches hervor und man konnte zwei Pistolen im Mondlicht schimmern sehen, welche kurz darauf von einer magischen Aura umgeben wurden. Die Braunhaarige, die auf diesen Moment gewartet hatte, richtete ihre Waffen auf den Torbogen und wartete bis Sora genau unter ihm stand, bevor sie mit den Worten „Leb wohl, Sora!" die Abzüge betätigte.

Sora erstarrte. Ihm war so als hätte er etwas gehört, doch als er sich umdrehte sah er nur kurz wie die Schatzjägerin ihm zum Abschied winkte, bevor er aus den Augenwinkeln gerade noch die leuchtenden Geschosse ausmachte, die mit dem Torbogen kollidierten und diesen in sich zusammen fallen ließen. Als er aufblickte war es bereits zu spät. Die Trümmer kamen direkt auf ihn zu und begruben ihn unter sich bevor er auch nur das Geringste dagegen hätte tun können. Das einzige von ihm, das noch aus dem Trümmerberg ragte, war sein rechter Arm, der noch kurz aufzuckte und dann regungslos liegen blieb, und das Blut, das den blau gepflasterten Boden rot färbte. Yuna steckte ihre Waffen weg und sprang vom Dach hinunter, auf dem sie stand. Langsam kam sie auf den Schutthaufen zu unter dem Sora begraben lag und senkte ihren Blick. „Ich hoffe du findest Frieden, Sora." Sagte sie schließlich. „Du hast lange genug im Dunkeln gewandelt." Mit diesen Worten vollführte sie ein kurzes Gebet und wand sich anschließend ab um nach ihren Sphäroiden zu suchen, den sie vorhin als Köder hatte fallen lassen.

-.-.-.-

Sora hatte das Gefühl als befände er sich in einer Welt purer Schwärze. Er war sich absolut sicher, dass er irgendwo lag, konnte aber keinen Muskel bewegen. Allein schon seine Augen zu öffnen um sich umzusehen erschien ihm wie eine Tat der Unmöglichkeit. Immer wieder versuchte er es und immer wieder scheiterte er. Als es ihm jedoch doch noch nach unzähligen Versuchen gelang, erkannte er, dass er sich auf einer dieser Plattformen befand, auf denen sein erstes Abenteuer damals begonnen hatte. Es kam ihm so vor als wäre das erst gestern gewesen und gleichzeitig schien es auch eine halbe Ewigkeit her zu sein. Die Plattform an sich war violett und zeigte ihn in derselben Position wie immer, nur dieses Mal in Dunkelheit getaucht, mit bernsteingelben Augen, schwarzem Haar und Obscuritas in der rechten Hand. Seine linke Hand streckte er nach einem Herz aus, das er nicht erreichen konnte. Im Hintergrund erkannte man die in Trümmern liegende Insel des Schicksals und Bilder seiner ehemaligen Freunde, die alle ihren Blick schuldig abgewendet hatten und in jeweils andere Richtungen starrten. Alle, bis auf Roxas, der entschlossen nach vorne blickte.

Was tat Sora hier? Wie war er hierher gekommen? Und wieso fühlte sich sein Körper so schwer an? Um ihn herum wurde es dunkel. Die Plattform, auf der er lag, verlor immer mehr an Licht, so als ob jemand sie mittels eines Dämmschalters langsam ausschalten würde.

„Es wird dunkel…" stellte er fest. „Ist das mein Ende…?" fragte er doch erhielt selbstverständlich keine Antwort darauf. Stattdessen konnte er ein Licht inmitten der Finsternis sehen, dass langsam auf ihn zukam. „Das Licht am Ende des Tunnels…" murmelte er schwach und grinste mit geschlossenen Augen. „Wie kitschig…"

In diesem Moment hätte er viel erwartet, jedoch nicht, dass neben ihm ein Schwarm bunter Lichter auftauchen würde, der sich kurz darauf als eine bekannte Person entpuppen würde. Der Schwarzhaarige blinzelte zwei Mal verwirrt, doch das was er sah, schien keine Einbildung zu sein. Neben ihm saß tatsächlich der rothaarige Mann in seinem gelben Blitzballaufzug und seinem kleinen blauweißen Spielball im Schneidersitz und hob seine rechte Hand lässig zur Begrüßung. „Hey, Mann!"

„Was zum Teufel! Du bist der letzte, den ich jetzt sehen will." Knurrte der dunkle Held und drehte sich vom ehemaligen Bewohner seiner Insel weg. Dort fand er allerdings seine zweite Überraschung. Eine weitere rothaarige Gestallt in einem langen, schwarzen Organisationsgewand stand lässig vor ihm und kaute gelangweilt an einem Eisstil. Beide Neuankömmlinge leuchteten in einem warmen Licht. Sora stöhnte und blickte zu dem schwachen Lichtschimmer über ihm hinauf. „Ich werde von Toten verfolgt…"

„Ich freue mich auch dich wieder zu sehen…" grinste Axel und nahm dabei den Eisstil aus dem Mund.

„Da hat es dich aber sauber erwischt, Kumpel!" lachte Wakka und ließ seinen Blitzball auf seinem Finger rotieren. „Überrascht hat es mich allerdings nicht. Du hattest von Anfang an nicht den Hauch einer Chance!" grinste er stolz.

„Womit habe ich das nur verdient…" murmelte Sora genervt und mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Hey, das ist aber nicht nett, weißt du?" Wand Axel ein und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Einfach so deine alten Freunde so abwimmeln zu wollen, nachdem sie dir bei deiner letzten Reise behilflich sein wollen, so wie du es bei ihnen getan hast." Grinste er.

„Kann mich nicht erinnern dich je zu meinen Freunden gezählt zu haben…" entgegnete Sora nur knapp.

„Woah, ganz schön frech. Aber wir nehmen 's dir nicht übel, Mann. Wir wissen was du durchgemacht hast. Der ganze Kram mit der Dunkelheit und so. Stimmt doch, oder?" lächelte Wakka verständnisvoll und blickte beim letzten Teil zu Axel hinüber, der nur grinsend nickte.

„Klar doch." Antwortete dieser ihm und beide halfen Sora auf, indem sie jeweils einen seiner Arme um ihre eigenen Schultern legten und ihn so stützten. Als sie ihm aufhalfen fühlte sich Sora plötzlich wieder leichter und stark genug einigermaßen auf seinen Beinen stehen zu können. Ein wahrlich seltsames Gefühl. „Und, bereit fürs Jenseits, Kurzer?" lächelte Axel und stupste dem Schwarzhaarigen ein Paar mal leicht mit seinem Ellenbogen an.

„Jenseits?" murmelte Sora schwach und blickte zu dem ehemaligen Mitglied der Organisation XII auf. „Also bin ich wirklich tot?" seiner Stimme war neben der Müdigkeit und Verwirrung auch Enttäuschung zu entnehmen.

„So gut wie. Diese Plattform hier symbolisiert dein Leben, solange sie leuchtet bietet sie deiner Seele Zuflucht, doch sobald das Licht erlischt…" begann der verstorbene Blitzballspieler ihm zu erklären. Axel setzte fort.

„Dann ist das das Zeichen für dich zu gehen, kannst du dir das merken?"

„Und wenn ich nicht gehen will!" knurrte Sora trotzig und blickte seine Helfer herausfordernd an. Während sie sprachen bildeten sich erste Risse auf der Plattform und einige Teile brachen bereits ab. Sora taumelte, doch sowohl Axel als auch Wakka hielten ihn fest.

„Dann passiert das und deine Seele fällt in die ewige Dunkelheit, klar?" verdeutlichte ihm Wakka und zeigte zuerst auf die Risse und dann auf die Dunkelheit unter der Plattform.

„Ich fürchte mich vor keiner Dunkelheit…" entgegnete er furchtlos und unbeeindruckt. Weitere Scherben lösten sich.

„Komm schon, Sora." Fuhr Axel ihm durchs Haar. „Das Jenseits ist nicht so übel. Alles ist schön und friedlich und es gibt jede Menge Meersalzes." Erzählte er ihm.

„Und Blitzball!" grinste Wakka.

„Bevor ich Roxas nicht erledigt habe, gehe ich nirgendwohin!" machte Sora ihnen klar und riss sich von ihnen los. Sofort bereute er seine Entscheidung. Ohne ihre lichterfüllte Berührung schwanden ihm schnell wieder die Kräfte.

„Sei doch vernünftig, Sora." Wand Wakka kopfschüttelnd ein. „Du kannst das unvermeidbare nicht abwenden...jeder Mensch muss schließlich sterben…auch du. Alles was du damit erreichen wirst, ist dass deine Seele auf ewig durch die Dunkelheit irren wird, für immer nach Rache dürstend, die sie nicht erhalten kann."

„Außerdem, was erreichst du schon damit Roxas zu töten? Selbst wenn du es könntest landest du letzten Endes wieder hier und wir werden erneut kommen müssen um deinen bemitleidenswerten Hintern ins Jenseits zu schleifen." Erklärte Axel und fasste sich seufzend an die Stirn. „Sieh es ein, es ist vorbei." Die Plattform brach endgültig auseinander. Wakka und Axel standen auf einem Trümmerteil, während Sora auf dem anderen stand und alle drohten in die Tiefe zu stürzen.

„Absolut NICHTS ist hier vorbei!" rief Sora als die Dunkelheit ihn langsam umschlang. „Ich werde Roxas töten, koste es was es wolle. Ich DARF noch nicht sterben. Ich werde LEBEN! Ich MUSS leben!" Seine ohnehin schon gelben Augen erstrahlten nun wie die eines Herzlosen und eine dämonische Aura ging explosionsartig von ihm aus. Die Splitter seiner Plattform, die mit ihnen in die Tiefe stürzten, wurden mit einem Schlag immer langsamer, bis sie letztendlich aufhörten zu fallen und sogar anfingen rückwärts zu fallen, also wieder den exakten Weg nach oben zu schweben, den sie auch hinuntergefallen waren. Es schien praktisch so als hätte jemand die Ruckspultaste gedrückt, denn Stück für Stück setzte sich Soras Plattform wieder zusammen und begann wieder schwach zu leuchten.

„Unmöglich…" staunten die beiden Verstorbenen als sie sahen, wie Sora sich allein durch Willenskraft an sein Leben klammerte. Es war einfach unglaublich.

„Schätze bei Sora lernt man nie aus, huh?" meinte Wakka mit verschränkten Armen. Unsicher, was er von der ganzen Sache halten sollte. Dies würde bedeuten, dass Soras Kampf weitergehen würde, allerdings machte er sich keine großen Sorgen um Yuna. Sora hatte seiner Meinung nach nicht den Hauch einer Chance in seinem angeschlagenen Zustand. Allerdings hatte er das auch gedacht, als er selbst gegen ihn gekämpft hatte…

Axel grinste nur und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jepp, so sind nun mal die Schlüsselträger. Allesamt unberechenbar." Er blickte zu Sora rüber, der langsam wieder auf die Plattform zurückschwebte, erfüllt von Dunkelheit. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie die Sache ausgehen würde, aber hoffte inständig auf Soras Niederlage. Er hatte nichts gegen den Burschen, ganz im Gegenteil, doch auch wenn es sich hart anhörte, das Überleben seines blonden Freundes aus der Organisation war ihm hundert Mal mehr wert als das von Sora. Er würde ihn jeder Zeit umlegen, wenn es Roxas nur im Entferntesten geholfen hätte, doch dazu war er schon lange nicht mehr in der Lage.

„Los, lass uns zurückgehen. Sora hat sich wohl doch noch für eine Verlängerung entschieden." Verkündete Wakka mit einem enttäuschten Seufzen, drehte sich um und ging.

„Hey!" rief Axel und rannte ihm hinterher. „Kannst ruhig auf mich warten, Kumpel."

Mit diesen Worten lösten sich beide in viele bunte Lichter auf und verschwanden wieder so schnell, wie sie auch erschienen waren, darauf wartend, dass die letzte Stunde des Schlüsselträgers WIRKLICH geschlagen hatte um ihn dann sicher ins Licht zu führen. Sora selbst landete wohlbehalten in der Mitte seiner wieder zusammengefügten Plattform, die sich sogleich von seiner Position ausgehend in ein finsteres Schwarz tauchte und anschließend nur noch ihn mit blutverschmierten Krallen und bedrohlich leuchtenden Augen zeigte. Heftig schnaufend schaute er zuerst auf die Plattform unter seinen Füßen hinab, bevor er entschlossen voran blickte…einzig und allein von einem einzigen Gedanken besessen.

_,Ich muss überleben…'_

…_überleben._

…_ÜBERLEBEN!_

Zurück in der realen Welt war Yuna damit beschäftigt ein paar Soldaten die ganze Geschichte zu erklären. Alle hatten sich nicht weit hinter dem Trümmerhaufen versammelt, unter dem Sora begraben lag, und lauschten ihren Erklärungen. Dabei verbeugte sie sich oft entschuldigend, sich offenbar sehr schuldig für das ganze Chaos fühlend, welches sie zusammen mit Sora verursacht hatte.

„Es tut mir so Leid! Wirklich!"

„Das braucht Ihnen wirklich nicht Leid zu tun…einige von uns haben dieses Ding mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Es war furchtbar!" versicherte ihr einer der Soldaten. Ein anderer ergriff das Wort.

„Und Sie sind sich sicher, dass das wirklich Sora war?" wollte er wissen. Offenbar konnte er es nicht glauben. Yuna senkte betrübt den Kopf.

„Ja, absolut sicher." Der Soldat tat es ihr gleich, als er das hörte. Für ihn war soeben buchstäblich ein Vorbild gestorben. Unruhiges Gemurmel machte sich zwischen den Reihen breit. Nur bei einer kleinen Gruppe nicht.

„Vergesst doch Sora, ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass sie ein Mensch ist!" flüsterte ein anderer Soldat leise, wofür er zustimmendes Nicken erntete.

„Ob die noch zu haben ist?" fragte ein anderer leise, wofür er nur eine Kopfnuss von einem weiblichen Soldaten abbekam.

„Halt die Klappe, wir sind im Dienst!"

„Du gönnst einem auch gar nichts…"

_Bröckel_

„Hey, habt ihr das gehört?"

„Was denn?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht, aber ich hätte schwören können etwas gehört zu haben…"

_Rumpel, Bröckel_

„Hm, ich glaube ich höre es auch…"

„Kommt das etwa von dem Haufen da?" fragte einer und deutete auf den Trümmerhaufen unter dem Sora lag.

„Du spinnst doch…schau dir das ganze Blut an…Sora, oder was auch immer aus ihm geworden sein mag, kann unmöglich überlebt haben." Lachte er seinen Kameraden aus.

_RUMS!_

Plötzlich schnellte Soras linke krallenbesetzte und blutverschmierte Hand aus dem Trümmerhaufen hervor, weshalb die Soldaten von eben geschockt aufschrieen. Alle wandten sich zu ihnen um.

„U-unmöglich! Er lebt!" rief einer von ihnen.

„Wie hat er das geschafft!" wollte ein anderer wissen, doch er würde nie die Antwort darauf erfahren, da er von einem weg geschleudertem Trümmer getroffen wurde, der von Soras dämonischen Aura explosionsartig weggestoßen worden war. Während einige zu den Verletzten eilten, für die größtenteils jegliche Hilfe bereits zu spät kam, starrten die meisten immer noch fassungslos zu dem Schwarzhaarigen hinüber. Er erhob sich langsam, während das Blut noch von seinen Wunden tropfte. Seine rechte Schulter war, ausgerenkt, was er allerdings gleich wieder richtete, indem er sie einfach mit der linken Hand nahm und sie mit Gewalt wieder einrenkte, ohne dabei auch nur die geringste Miene zu verziehen. Man hörte nur einen leisen Knacks, dann war alles wieder an seinem Platz. Während er das getan hatte, hatten sich schwarze Fäden um seine blutenden Verletzungen gesponnen, die ihn wie ein Verband vor weiterem Blutverlust schützten. Die Verzierungen seiner Jacke glühten so grell als würden sie brennen, was Sora in ein unheimliches blaues Licht tauchte, während seine chaotische Aura in ansonsten vollständig in Schwärze tauchte und um sich peitschte als würde sie versuchen nach den Soldaten vor ihm auszuholen. Das Alles war schon mehr als beunruhigend, doch das, was die Truppe am meisten verängstigte war der Fakt, dass Soras Augen strahlten wie die Augen eines Herzlosens. Vollständig in grellem Gelb getaucht und der Rest seines Körpers gänzlich in Schwärze gehüllt, während er selbst in eine Haltung auf allen Vieren wechselte, glich er mehr einem dämonischen Biest als einem Menschen. Leise knurrend blickte er die Truppe vor sich an.

„W-was zum Teufel…?" stotterte einer von ihnen verängstigt.

„Macht euch bereit!" rief ein anderer und griff zu seinem Schwert.

Kaum hatte er das getan, richtete sich Soras Blick schlagartig auf ihn und ehe es sich die Truppe versah, flog eine schattenhafte und von dunklen Blitzen gezierte Kugel direkt auf den Soldaten zu, der zu den Waffen gegriffen hatte. Die Explosion, die eintrat, als das Objekt Kontakt mit ihm machte, hatte ihn und alle sich in der Nähe stehenden Einheiten geradewegs gegen das nächste Hindernis befördert, wo sie alle regungslos liegen blieben. Nicht wenige von ihnen würden sich nie wieder erheben. Soras Blick richtete sich wieder auf den Rest.

„Heilige…" Dieser und andere Flüche, die ihnen gerade in den Sinn kamen, blieben den Soldaten im Hals stecken. „Was sollen wir tun…?" Ratlos blickten sie sich gegenseitig an. Wie bezwang man so ein Biest? Keiner von ihnen hatte es je mit einem vergleichbaren Monster zu tun gehabt.

„Lasst mich durch…!" konnte man Yunas Stimme inmitten der Gruppe hören und kurz darauf hatte sie sich auch schon einen Weg in die vordersten Reihen gebahnt, indem sie die vor Schreck erstarrten Männer höflich, wenn auch kräftig, zur Seite schob. Endlich vorne angekommen fiel ihr Blick natürlich auch sofort auf Sora, genauso wie seiner auf sie. „Nun zeigst du uns also endlich dein wahres Gesicht, Sora…" sprach sie traurig zu ihm. „Sieh nur, was die Dunkelheit aus dir gemacht hat."

Sora antwortete nur mit einem Knurren seinerseits während er sich vorsichtig näherte.

„Scheint so als wärst du nun so tief in der Finsternis versunken, dass meine Stimme noch nicht einmal mehr zu dir durchdringt." Sie schloss enttäuscht die Augen. „Jetzt kann dir wirklich niemand mehr helfen, Sora." Stellte sie kopfschüttelnd fest.

Der von Dunkelheit erfüllte Krieger reagierte darauf nur mit einem lauten Gebrüll, bevor er sich kraftvoll vom Boden abstieß und blitzschnell auf die Schatzjägerin vor ihm zuschnellte. Als wäre sein Brüllen das Signal zum Angriff gewesen, tauchten nun auch unzählige Herzlose überall in der Stadt auf und sorgten so ihrerseits für Chaos auf den Straßen während sie ausschwärmten wie ein wütender Hornissenschwarm, dessen Nest mit Gewalt aufgebrochen worden war. Yuna hielt Sora mit ihrem Beschuss auf Distanz, doch diesem gelang es durch seine bestienartigen Instinkte immer kurz vor dem Kontakt der Kugeln mit seinem Körper beiseite zu Springen. Dabei machte es ihm scheinbar keinen Unterschied ob er auf Boden, Wänden oder gar anderen Soldaten landete und sich kurz darauf wieder blitzartig davon abzustoßen um dem Kugelgewitter zu entkommen. Als sie das Dauerfeuer auf ihn letztendlich abbrechen musste, weil eine Scharr Herzlose sich von allen Seiten auf sie stürzen wollten und sie daher ihr Augenmerk auf diese lästigen Störenfriede lenken musste, nutzte Sora seine Chance. Wie der Blitz rannte er auf allen vieren auf sie zu und sprang sie mit gespreizten Krallen an. Zwar hatte sie die Herzlosen abwehren können, doch im Austausch dafür landete sie äußerst schmerzvoll auf dem Steinboden, als Sora sie umwarf und sie am Boden festhielt wie ein Raubtier seine Beute. Doch so leicht gab sie sich nicht geschlagen. Zwar konnte sie einen Schmerzenschrei nicht verkneifen, als sie heftig zu Boden geworfen wurde, aber immerhin fand sie schnell genug wieder an Kraft, wodurch sie Sora mit den Beinen von sich stieß und dieser gegen die nächste Wand knallte.

Von ihrem Mut so inspiriert, schöpften auch die verängstigten Streiter der Radiant Brigade neues Vertrauen in ihre Kräfte. Einer nach dem anderen erhob seine Waffe und stürmte in die Schlacht um die Stadt. Ihr Motto: „Jeder Herzlose, den wir niederstrecken, ist ein Herzloser weniger, um den Yuna sich Gedanken machen muss!"

Und so war es auch. Während um Sora und Yuna herum der Kampf ausbreitete, gelang es immer weniger Herzlosen ihren Weg an den Soldaten vorbei zu finden, was die beiden letztendlich gänzlich sich selbst überließ. Doch auch, wenn Yuna sich über die Unterstützung freute, so blieb ihr keine Zeit sich dafür zu bedanken, denn Sora kam schnell wieder auf die Beine, schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf um seine Sicht nach dem Aufprall wieder klarer werden zu lassen, und kam ein weiteres Mal auf sie zu. Erneut zielte Yuna auf das schattenhafte Biest vor ihr, doch dieses Mal kümmerte es sich nicht mehr darum auszuweichen. Es nahm einen Treffer nach dem anderen hin nur um in Angriffsreichweite zu kommen. Als ihr das bewusst wurde, versuchte sie seinen Hieben mit einem Flickflack nach hinten auszuweichen und sprang im letzten Moment zur Seite, als sie merkte, dass sich hinter ihr eine Mauer befand, an der sie nicht weiter konnte. Sora hingegen rannte mit einer zu hohen Geschwindigkeit auf Yuna zu um noch rechtzeitig ausweichen zu können, weshalb er mit voller Wucht dagegen raste, die Wand dabei schlichtweg mit einem kräftigen Hieb einriss und mit Karacho in einem Lagerhaus landete. Nachdem sie das Geräusch der einstürzenden Mauer vernahm, hatte die Schützin eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass sich Sora zumindest leicht verletzt hatte, doch zu ihrer Verwunderung sah sie Sora kurz darauf mit keinerlei Wunden aus dem Loch in der Mauer wieder hervorspringen. Weder Verletzungen durch den Kontakt mit der Mauer, noch die Schusswunden von eben waren zu erkennen. Alles war wieder mithilfe der schwarzen Fäden verbunden worden, die sich um seine blutenden Stellen wickelten wie ein schwarzer Verband. Erstaunt blickte sie zu Sora hinüber und war sich dabei unsicher, was sie davon halten sollte. Was für Kräfte hatte die Dunkelheit Sora verliehen? Es war mit Sicherheit keine Unverwundbarkeit, da sie deutlich gesehen hatte, wie ihre Treffer ihn für eine kurze Zeit bluten gelassen hatten, bevor sie von diesen seltsamen Fäden umschlossen worden waren. Doch was war es dann? Es war fast so als würde es ihn nicht scheren wenn er Treffer einstecken musste. Was auch immer der Grund dafür war, es bedeutete, dass sie sich um so mehr vor Sora hüten musste, da er sich durch Verletzungen nicht mehr abschrecken ließ, wenn er dafür eine Angriffschance witterte. Im Gegenzug machte es ihr das leichter ihn zu treffen denn wer nicht auswich, der war ein leichtes Ziel. Allerdings blieb die Frage ob ihre Angriffe überhaupt Wirkung zeigten, da Sora nicht im Entferntesten mehr den Anschein machte als würden ihn seine Verletzungen noch behindern…anders als wenige Minuten zuvor, als er sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte. Vielleicht musste sie endlich schwere Geschütze auffahren?

Da Sora damit beschäftigt gewesen war wieder aus dem Loch in der Mauer des Lagerhauses hervorzukommen, das er kurzerhand erschaffen hatte, hatte Yuna genug Zeit gehabt höheres Gelände aufzusuchen. Genauer genommen war es ein Baum, in dessen dichter Baumkrone sie Deckung suchte um ihren nächsten Zug planen zu können. Geduldig saß sie auf einem Ast und beobachtete ihren Gegner genau. Dieser schien jedoch im Gegensatz zu ihr alles andere als geduldig zu sein. Wütend brüllte er und blickte sich um, bevor er schwarze, von dunklen Blitzen umgebene Kugeln in seinen Klauen bildete, die er wahllos um sich warf und dessen gewaltige Explosionen ganze Wohnhäuser in Schutt und Asche legten. Einige Male streiften die seltsamen Kugeln sogar den Baum, in dessen Krone sie sich versteckte, doch getroffen hatte er sie glücklicherweise nicht. Schließlich zahlte sich das Warten für die Schützin aus, denn sie bekam die perfekte Gelegenheit auf einen Gegenschlag und zögerte daher nicht aus ihrem Versteck hervor zuspringen, als er ihr unwissend der Rücken gekehrt hatte. Sie sprang hoch in die Lüfte und machte dort eine Drehung, bis sie kopfüber fiel. Dabei hielt sie jeweils eine ihrer magieerfüllten Pistolen in Entgegengesetzten Richtungen, woraufhin sie damit begann sich in der Luft zu drehen wie ein Kreisel und dabei kontinuierlich Lichtgeschosse in den Nachthimmel schoss. Bereits nach wenigen Augenblicken war der ganze Himmel um sie herum mit den lichterfüllten Geschossen bedeckt. Als wäre das nicht bereits erstaunlich genug, richtete sie zu guter Letzt beide Waffen auf Sora, der sich genau unter ihr befand, und schoss erneut. Als wäre der letzte Schuss ein Magnet für die anderen Geschosse gewesen, änderten diese ihren Kurs und kamen nun direkt auf dieses zu, während es praktischerweise kurz davor war mit Sora zu kollidieren. Für diesen vergingen die nächsten Sekunden wie in Zeitlupe als er feststellte, dass es für ihn kein Entkommen gab und er noch versuchte hinter seinen Händen Schutz vor dem hellen Licht zu finden. Doch letztendlich half alles nichts. Aus allen Richtungen schlugen die hell erstrahlenden Geschosse ein und hinterließen Explosionen aus Licht wo auch immer sie ihn trafen.. Zufrieden landete Yuna auf einem Dach nicht weit von der Einschlagstelle entfernt und wollte ihr Werk begutachten. Das musste sicherlich gesessen haben. Dieser Gedanke bewies sich jedoch schnell als ein und grundlegender Irrtum, denn ein ohrenbetäubendes Brüllen erklang kurz nach ihrer Landung inmitten der Rauchschwaden, die ihre Attacke hinterlassen hatte. Verblüfft starrte die Braunhaarige auf die von Rauch verhüllte Straße unter ihr herab, in denen sie Sora vermutete, nur um die Augen geschockt aufzureißen, als ihr eine weitere dieser schattenhaften Energiekugeln entgegen geschossen kam. Als diese sie traf, konnte sie für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde nicht einmal deutlich sagen, was es für ein Gefühl war mit so etwas sonderbaren getroffen zu werden. Erst fühlte sie sich als würde sie innerlich verbrennen, dann war ihr so als läge sich ein eiskalten Griff um ihr Herz, anschließend wurde sie von einer Explosion wild umhergeschleudert und landete einige Meter weiter durch ein Fenster in eine Wohnung, wo sie von einem Geschirrschrank „aufgefangen" wurde, dessen Inhalt sich sogleich auf sie entleerte. Von all ihren dabei entstandenen Schnittwunden merkte sie dabei allerdings nicht viel, da sie sich so fühle als stände ihr Körper unter Hochspannung und daher dalag wie gelähmt. Kein Muskel rührte sich für die nächsten zehn Sekunden. Als die seltsamen lila Blitze, die sie umgeben hatten, endlich verschwanden und sie sich endlich wieder Bewegen konnte, konnte sie nicht anders als über die höllischen Schmerzen zu stöhnen und entgegen ihres brummenden Schädels zu versuchen einen Heilzauber zu wirken. Da sie ihren Kopf jedoch nicht klar genug bekam einen vernünftigen Zauber zustande zu bringen, blieb ihr nichts übrig als zwei mal hintereinander einen schwachen zu zaubern und anschließend, als die Schmerzen langsam erträglicher wurden, noch einmal einen stärkeren. Sie seufzte erleichtert als das heilende Licht sie umgab und es ihre Wunden langsam wieder schließen ließ. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn schon wenige Sekunden darauf stürmte der gefallene Schlüsselträger durch die Wand, sich nicht darum kümmernd, dass er auch einfach durch das bereits demolierte Fenster hätte in das Haus eindringen können. Zahlreiche weiteren Fäden zierten nun seinen Körper, da Yunas letzte Attacke mit Sicherheit Spuren hinterlassen haben musste, dennoch merkte man Sora absolut nichts an. Er stand einfach nur auf allen vieren vor ihr und knurrte sie wütend an, dazu bereit sich jede Sekunde auf sie zu stürzen. Keiner bewegte einen Muskel. Beide starrten sich einfach nur tief in die Augen, den Zug des anderen abwartend.

„Pass auf, Schatz! Es könnten viele sein!" hörten beide plötzlich eine Frauenstimme gedämpft hinter Yuna.

„Das ist mir egal! Ich lasse es nicht zu, dass diese herzlosen Drecksviecher MEIN Heim zerstören!" vernahm man nun auch eine tiefe Männerstimme. Kurz darauf öffnete sich eine Tür in den Raum, direkt neben Yuna, und ein Mann im Schlafgewand und einem Gewehr kam in den Raum gestürmt. „Keine Bewegung, ihr verdammten Monster!"

„Laufen Sie! Schnell!" versuchte das Ex-Medium den armen Mann zu warnen, doch dieser starrte sie nur verblüfft an, bevor er schließlich Sora bemerkte. Er schien überrascht, jedoch nicht annähernd so überrascht wie über die zerstörte Wand, durch die Sora kurzerhand gedrungen war.

„Mein schönes Haus! Na warte, du!" knurrte der Mann furchtlos und richtete sein Gewehr auf Sora. Dieser nutzte sofort die Chance, die sich ihm bot als Yuna abgelenkt war und packte ihren rechten Arm mit seiner Linken, um sie vom Flüchten abzuhalten, während er mit der rechten ausholte.

_Bumm_

Sora verharrte in seiner Position und starrte zuerst auf seine rechte Schulter, wo sich eben eine Kugel vom Gewehr des Mannes eingeschlichen hatte und die dabei entstandene Wunde auch sofort von Fäden umwickelt wurde, und anschließend zu dem Mann, der ihn angeschossen hatte.

„Na, wie gefällt dir das, du elender Herzloser!"

Soras Gesichtsausdruck zufolge schien ihm das gar nicht gefallen zu haben.

Er stieß Yuna kraftvoll gegen die nächste Wand und richtete anschließend seine rechte Hand auf den Mann. Die wilde Aura, die ihn umgab, wirbelte alle Gegenstände im Raum umher. Scherben, Vasen, Stühle…alles traf sowohl den Mann als auch Yuna, was vor allem letztere dabei hindern sollte etwas hinter seinem Rücken zu planen, während er vorhatte sich um den Mann zu kümmern, indem er eine weitere seiner finsteren Energiekugeln in seiner Hand formte.

_Boom_

Ein Loch in der Wand zierte die Stelle, an der eben noch der Mann gestanden hatte. Er selbst befand sich wahrscheinlich ein paar Häuser weiter und steckte in irgendeiner Wand fest. Mit etwas Glück hatte er sich nur ein paar Knochen gebrochen und die Sache sogar überlebt, aber das war zu bezweifeln. Generell schien es Sora auch nicht weiter zu kümmern, da ihn jetzt niemand mehr dabei stören würde die Person auszuschalten, die sein Leben im Moment am meisten bedrohte. Er drehte sich hastig zu ihr um, nur um festzustellen, dass sie trotz der umherwirbelnden Trümmer genug Kontrolle besaß um ihn entschlossen anzustarren und irgendeinen Zauber vorzubereiten.

„Sanctus!" hörte er sie rufen und sofort riss er alarmiert die Augen auf. Offensichtlich konnte er sich noch gut daran erinnern, was das letzte Mal mit ihm geschehen ist, als sie diesen Zauber gesprochen hatte. Als die ersten Lichtkugeln sich um Yuna bildeten, zögerte der gefallene Schlüsselträger keine Sekunde und sprang durch dieselbe Öffnung aus dem Haus, durch die er eben eingedrungen war.

Die Schatzjägerin richtete die Hand auf ihn, als sie das sah und befahl ihren Lichtkugeln ihn zu verfolgen: „Los!" Die Kugeln tanzten noch einmal um sie herum, dann folgten sie Sora aus dem Haus und flogen ihm nach.

Er selbst raste schon auf allen Vieren durch die Straßen, wohl wissend, dass diese Kugeln nicht zu nah an ihn ran kommen durften, da es ihm ansonsten wirklich schlecht ergehen würde. Ein Blick über die Schulter, verriet ihm, dass die Lichtkugeln ihm auf den Versen waren, also bog er schnell in eine enge Seitengasse ein, an der die erste Kugel scheiterte, da sie die Kurve nicht scharf genug genommen hatte. Mit einer Explosion verabschiedete sie sich von der Welt, was nur noch 4 weitere Kugeln übrig ließ, um die Sora sich Sorgen musste. Er ließ die Gasse hinter sich und kam an einem großen Platz an, auf dem Soldaten und Herzlose erbittert um die Oberhand in diesem Kampf rangen. Sofort fiel ihm ein schwebender in Schwarzmagie bewandter Herzloser ins Auge, dem er mit einem erhobenen Zeigefinger in Richtung der bedrohlichen Lichtkugeln signalisierte, dass dieser ihm die Kugeln vom Leib halten soll. Dieser verstand natürlich und zauberte einen Flare-Zauber, der eine weitere Kugel kollabieren ließ. Weiter kam er allerdings nicht, da sich kurz darauf ein Schwert durch dessen Körper rammte und den abgelenkten Herzlosen so in die ewige Dunkelheit entließ. Hastig wand Sora sich von dem sich auflösendem Geschöpf ab, rammte einem Streiter der Radiant Brigade seine Krallen in die Brust, als er versuchte sich von Hinten an ihn ran zu schleichen, sah daraufhin einen kleinen, herzlosen Wicht, der auf einem großen Zauberbuch zu schweben schien und winkte ihm zu. Dieser blätterte kurz in seinem Buch und sprach einen Barrierezauber auf ihn, der ihn erfolgreich vor dem Einschlag mit einer weiteren Kugel schützte. Dummerweise hatte Yuna den flüchtenden Sora inzwischen eingeholt und nahm den Barriere-Herzlosen, der ihn schützte, unter Beschuss, während sie weiter auf Sora zu gerannt kam. Wütend knurrend warf Sora ihr einen seiner Energiebälle entgegen, sah dann allerdings wieder die verbliebenen zwei Sanctus-Kugeln und wand sich panisch von ihnen ab, da seine Schutzbarriere mit dem Ableben seines herzlosen Verbündeten in sich zusammengebrochen war. Er blickte Hilfe suchend nach rechts, dann nach links und erblickte glücklicherweise einen Defendor, der mit seinem bissigen Schild durch das Schlachtfeld zog. Gnadenlos meuchelte er den Herzlosen kurzerhand nieder und ergriff blitzschnell den zurück gebliebenen schweren Schwermetallschild, den er auch sogleich unter hohem Kraftaufwand den bedrohlichen Kugeln entgegenstreckte. Eine gewaltige Explosion erfolgte, die Sora meterweit wegschleuderte, als die Kugel auf das Metall des Schildes traf. Wiederholt knallte er auf seinem unkontrollierten Flug gegen diverse Herzlose und Soldaten, nicht wenige davon schwer gepanzert, was seinem im Grunde völlig ramponierten Körper nur weiterhin schadete. Sein unfreiwilliger Flug endete letztendlich mit dem Aufprall gegen einen gut beleibten Böllerwampe, den er kurzerhand von den Füßen holte und eine kleine Erschütterung auslöste als dieser umfiel wie ein gefällter Baum. Sora selbst blinzelte ein paar Mal benommen und schüttelte kurz den Kopf in der Hoffnung seinen verschwommenen Blick wieder zu richten. Er stand schnell wieder auf, wobei ihm sein Schwindelgefühl deutlich im Weg stand und erblickte schließlich die verschwommenen Umrisse der letzten verbliebenen Lichtkugel, die ihre Jagd auf ihn unermüdlich fortsetzte. Er riss sich zusammen und sprang in die Lüfte, wo unter seinen Füßen ein rothäutiger, drachenähnlicher Herzloser in einer dunklen Wolke erschien, auf dessen Rücken er landete. Ohne die Aufforderung von Sora zu benötigen flog er auch sofort so schnell er konnte von der letzten verbliebenen Sanctuskugel weg, während sich Sora am Rücken des Geschöpfs festhielt. Er warf der Lichtkugel wiederholt Schattensphären entgegen, doch der Zauber erwies sich als hartnäckiger als erwartet. Immer wieder wich die Kugel seinen Angriffen aus und baute Geschwindigkeit auf, wodurch sie ihm immer näher kam, egal, was er ihr entgegenbrachte. Selbst Herzlose, die sich der Kugel in einem Kamikaze Akt nähern sollten, wurden von dem beharrlichen Zauber konsequent ignoriert und umgangen. Als schließlich feststand, dass die Kugel ihn schlussendlich früher oder später erreichen würde und sie nur noch wenige Meter von ihm entfernt war, befahl Sora dem Wyvern plötzlich abrupt anzuhalten. Anschließend sprang er in dem Moment von dessen Rücken, in dem die Lichtkugel aufschlug. Der arme Herzlose verging schneller im gleißenden Licht als ihm lieb gewesen wäre, während sein Beschwörer in die Tiefe hinabstürzte, wo seine braunhaarige Gegnerin schon auf ihn wartete. Sie schoss ihm magische Geschosse entgegen, die er im freien Fall mittels hastigen Krallenhieben beiseite schlug, sofern er es konnte. Anschließend breitete er ruckartig brüllend beide Arme aus und ein gewaltiges Biest erschien unter ihm auf dem Schlachtfeld. So hoch wie ein Haus und mindestens doppelt so schwer trampelte ein vierbeiniges, gehörntes Monstrum träge durch den Platz und zerquetschte dabei Herzlose, wie Soldaten gleichermaßen unter seinen schweren hufähnlichen Füßen. Seine Haut war rosa im Brustbereich, jedoch zog sich ein tiefes Lila über seinen Rücken und seine Beine. Seine langen Hauer verliefen nach hinten und reichten ihm bis zu seinem Kopf hoch, wo sie leicht nach Vorne zu seinem Horn gebogen waren. Sora fing sich an genau diesem Horn auf, wirbelte daran herum, landete so sicher auf dem Kopf des Behemoths, hielt sich an dessen Horn fest und deutete mit seinem rechten Zeigefinger auf Yuna wodurch das gewaltige Geschöpf sich augenblicklich brüllend und träge in Bewegung setzte. Die Schatzjägerin starrte das Monstrum vor ihr geschockt mit leicht geöffnetem Mund entgegen, bis sein Schatten sich plötzlich über sie warf und sie gerade noch rechtzeitig begriff, dass sie besser das Weite suchen sollte, wenn sie nicht als Brei am Boden enden wollte. So schnell sie konnte rannte sie vor dem Ungeheuer weg, dass sie mit langsamen, wenn auch große Schritte verfolgte und Sora von Oben aus explosive Schattensphären auf sie warf. Die überlebenden Soldaten rund um sie herum schossen Feuerbälle auf das Ungetüm oder ließen Blitze darauf einschlagen, während es an ihnen vorbeizog, doch nichts schien dem Wesen etwas anhaben zu können, weshalb auch Yuna es unterließ das Biest willkürlich zu beschießen und sich mehr auf das Ausweichen von Soras Attacken konzentrierte, während sie versuchte sich entgegen dem Beben des Bodens bei jedem Schritt des Behemoths auf den Beinen zu halten. Es hätte keinen Zweck Soras neues Haustier sinnlos zu attackieren, wenn sie dessen Schwachpunkt nicht kannte. Stattdessen musste sie irgendwie Sora von da oben runter holen, damit er aufhören würde sie mit diesen Bomben zu bewerfen. Aus diesem Grund drehte sie sich im Laufen immer wieder kurz um und versuchte ihn mit explosiven Geschossen zu treffen, doch der Behemoth schien sich Instinktiv ständig von ihren Angriffen abzuwenden, sodass sie nie die entscheidende Stelle traf. War dieses Vieh etwa so sehr darauf fixiert seinen Meister zu beschützen, dass es lieber seinen Körper dafür hinhielt, als dass dieser getroffen werden könnte? Irgendetwas stimmte da doch nicht. Kein Herzloser war so pflichtbewusst…

Als eine explodierende Kugel sein linkes Auge traf, stöhnte der Koloss kurz und schüttelte seinen Kopf, was Sora beinahe runter geworfen hätte. Anschließend beugte es sich leicht vor und bildete eine seltsam leuchtende Sphäre aus unterschiedlichsten Farben vor seinem Horn, die er kurz darauf in den Himmel entsandt, wo sie sich in viele kleinere Energiekugeln aufteilte und breitflächig auf die Umgebung nieder regnete. Die gequälten Schreie der getroffenen Soldaten hallten in Yunas Ohren, als sie Deckung hinter einem überdachten Marktstand suchte, hinter dessen Tresen sich in letzter Sekunde gesprungen war. Als die Schreie schließlich verklangen und nur noch Stöhnen zu hören war, kam sie aus ihrem Versteck hervor und blickte fassungslos auf die hinterlassene Zerstörung und die Massen an Leichen, die den gesamten Platz zierten. Der Nachthimmel wirkte rot vor lauter Flammen. Gebäude standen in Ruinen während sie abbrannten, Tote und Verwundete lagen überall, stöhnend und nach Hilfe rufen. Diejenigen, die noch Laufen konnten versuchten zu fliehen, doch wurden allesamt von Soras Schattenkugeln ins Jenseits befördert, während sein Schoßhündchen alles niedertrampelte, was unter seine Füße kam. Wütend blickte sie zu Sora hinauf, der in seinem Blutrausch alles angriff, das sich bewegte. „Ich habe genug von dir…" sprach sie erbost und wollte einige Schritte vorwärts gehen, als ein Handgriff um ihr rechtes Bein sie aufschrecken ließ. Reflexartig hielt sie ihre Waffen bereit, doch senkte diese schnell wieder, als sie bemerkte, dass es nur ein verletzter Soldat mittleren Alters war, der ihre Aufmerksamkeit gewinnen wollte.

„Nicht…fliehen Sie! Sie können es nicht mit ihm aufnehmen…niemand kann das." Drang seine besorgte und hoffnungslose Stimme an ihr Ohr. Sie blickte mitleidvoll auf den armen Mann herab, der überall mit Blut bedeckt war, und kniete neben ihn um zu sehen ob sie ihm irgendwie helfen konnte. „Ich schätze Ihre Fürsorge, doch ich werde nicht weglaufen." Erklärte sie ihm lächelnd, während sie seine Verletzungen begutachtete. Sie ließ es sich zwar nicht anmerken, aber für den Mann bestand keinerlei Hoffnung auf Überleben mehr. Er hatte zu viel Blut verloren und bestenfalls nur noch wenige Minuten zu leben.

„Seien Sie…vernünftig! Werfen Sie Ihr…Leben nicht…weg. Evakuieren Sie…die Stadt und retten…Sie sich!" bat sie der Sterbende während ihm das Atmen schwer fiel.

„Sorgen Sie sich nicht…ich werde nicht auch noch diese Welt untergehen lassen…" versicherte sie ihm und heilte dabei schwerere Wunden um ihm einige Schmerzen zu nehmen, auch wenn es ihm bei seinem Blutverlust nicht helfen würde zu überleben.

„Aber…was wenn…Sie sterben?" wand der Mann ein, während er erleichtert zu ihr aufblickte, als seine Schmerzen langsam der Müdigkeit wichen.

Sie schaute den Mann nachdenklich an. Ja, was wenn sie dabei Sterben würde? Sterben für ein höheres Ziel…das kam ihr äußerst bekannt vor. Eine uralte Tradition aus ihrer Heimat, basierend auf Lügen einer falschen Religion. Selbstaufopferung im Austausch für falsche Hoffnungen…was für eine Abneigung sie dafür empfand. Doch wie sah es in diesem Fall aus? Hier ging es nicht um Religion oder Politik, falsche Hoffnungen oder Traditionen. Es ging um die Menschen, die hier lebten. Menschen, die es verdient hatten in Frieden zu leben. Niemand würde sie dazu zwingen sich für diese Menschen aufzuopfern, niemand es von ihr gar erwarten, dennoch fühlte sie sich dazu verpflichtet ihnen zu helfen, denn sie lagen ihr sehr am herzen. Jeder einzelne von ihnen. Sie würde ihr Leben nicht wegwerfen, wie sie es einst vor hatte um ihre eigene Heimat zu retten, doch sie war bereit dazu es aufs Spiel zu setzen, wenn sie dafür die Chance erhielt den Bewohnern dieser Welt die Möglichkeit zu bieten den nächsten Morgen zu erleben. Wenn sie ihnen ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zaubern könnte indem sie lediglich alles dafür gab diesen Kampf zu gewinnen, dann war es ihr das wert. Auch wenn der Versuch ihr das Leben kosten könnte. Entschlossen blickte sie den Mann an.

„Wenn es so weit kommt, dann werde ich bereit dafür sein." Ihre Worte strotzten nur so vor Zuversicht. Etwas, was den Mann zutiefst bewegte. Mit letzter Kraft nahm er ihre Hand in seine eigene und flüsterte schwach.

„Diese Stadt…diese ganze Welt…kann sich…glücklich schätzen…Sie zu haben. …Sie…sind ein…guter…Mensch." Mit diesen Worten und einem erleichterten Lächeln auf den Lippen schwanden seine letzten Kräfte und er trat seinen ewigen Schlaf an.

Sie legte seine Hand vorsichtig auf den Boden neben ihn und schloss für ihn seine immer noch geöffneten Augen. Nach einem kurzem Gebet erhob sie sich und wand sich erneut Sora zu. Es war an der Zeit zu beenden, was sie begonnen hatte. „Ich verspreche es…ich werde keine weitere Welt der Dunkelheit überlassen…um keinen Preis. Und wenn es mich mein Leben kostet." Sie griff in ihre Tasche und holte den Wunsch-Sphäroiden heraus, den sie vorhin wieder aufgelesen hatte, während Sora tot geglaubt war. Lange schaute sie die dunkelviolett schimmernde Kugel an. Jahrelang war er ein Symbol für Zufriedenheit und Glück für sie und Tidus gewesen. Nie im Leben hätte sie damit gerechnet ihn jemals als Waffe zu missbrauchen…doch nun blieb ihr keine andere Wahl. Wenn ihr Licht Sora nicht besiegen konnte, dann würde es seine eigene Dunkelheit für sie tun müssen. Mutig schritt sie Sora entgegen.

Schließlich stand sie vor ihm und dem gewaltigen Monster, auf dem er stand. Er bemerkte sie anfangs noch nicht einmal, erst als sie ihn rief, wand er sich ihr erstaunt zu. Vermutlich hatte er gedacht sie wäre längst Geschichte.

„Sora! Mach dich bereit!" rief sie zu ihm hoch. Er knurrte nur wütend und befahl seinem Behemoth sie zu zerquetschen, doch da hielt sie plötzlich das magische Objekt hoch, das er sofort als den Wunsch-Sphäriod wieder erkannte. Verwundert starrte er die Braunhaarige an. Für was genau würde sie ihn verwenden wollen?

Als würde die Kugel seine Frage beantworten wollen, veränderte sie ihre Form auch sogleich nach einem kurzen Aufleuchten. Was das Ex-Medium anschließend in den Händen hielt, glich einer Art Schrotflinte mit kristallähnlichen Verzierungen seitlich des Laufs, dessen Farben ständig von einem unheimlichen violett zu einem düsteren Schwarz wechselte und umgekehrt und dabei konstant lila Blitze in die Umgebung abgab. Die Spitze des Laufs bildete eine Kristallformation, die einem brüllenden Bestienkopf glich, dessen Augenhöhlen mit leuchtenden bernsteinfarbenen Juwelen bestückt waren. Aus dem weit aufgerissenen Maul ging ein finsterer Nebel aus, der vom Wind der Umgebung weggeweht wurde, sobald er den Lauf verlasen hatte. Auffällig waren auch die wunderschön eingravierten Muster in Form von Bestienkrallen auf dem Nachlademechanismus der Waffe, die parallel zu dem Farbenwechsel der Kristalle aufleuchteten. Diese Waffe war wunderschön und Furcht einflössend zugleich…insbesondere für all diejenigen, die es mit ihr zu tun haben würden. Soras Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte deutlich ein gewisses Maß an Schock wider, als er sie sah.

„Na? Erkennst du die Dunkelheit wieder, die in dieser Waffe schlummert? Solltest du, denn es ist deine eigene! Und durch sie werde ich dir jetzt ein Ende bereiten. Ein für alle mal!" drohte sie ihm. Der bestienartige Krieger brüllte nur und warf seine dunkeln Bomben nach ihr während der Behemoth seine Beine erhob um sie unter sich zu begraben. Unter hohem Kraftaufwand gelang es ihr die Waffe zu heben und auf den Koloss vor ihr zu richten. Nachdem sie den Abzug betätigt hatte, begannen sich die dunklen Blitze, die die Waffe umgaben, im Lauf zu bündeln und so eine gewaltige Menge an Energie aufzubauen. Es surrte und zischte während die Waffe bedrohlich aufleuchtete, bis sie schließlich mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Lärm einen großflächigen Energiestrahl abfeuerte, dessen Rückstoß sogar Yuna selbst von den Füßen warf. Brüllend gab der Behemoth einen gequälten Schrei von sich während er langsam zur Seite kippte und begann sich in Dunkelheit aufzulösen. Man sah nur noch die verbrannte Haut, die abgebrochenen Hauer und das zertrümmerte Horn, als der Koloss zu einer schwarzen Pfütze wurde und letztendlich verschwand. Ohne dem Behemoth noch eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, landete Sora auf allen vieren und raste auf Yuna zu, bereit sie eigenhändig zu zerfleischen. Yuna für ihren Teil richtete sich nur wieder auf und sah die Waffe in ihren Händen erstaunt an. Was für eine Durchschlagskraft sie doch besaß. Eben noch konnte es noch nicht einmal eine ganze Gruppe von Menschen mit dem Monstrum aufnehmen, das vor wenigen Sekunden noch imposant vor ihr gestanden hatte…und jetzt hatte nur ein einziger Schuss dieser Waffe gereicht um das gigantische Wesen ins Jenseits zu befördern. Noch viel erstaunlicher war es allerdings, dass diese unfassbare Macht allein durch Soras Dunkelheit, die in dem Sphäroid Schlummerte, erzeugt worden war. Wie mächtig war der gefallene Held wirklich? Sie hob die kleine, wenn auch schwere, Waffe erneut um sie ein weiteres Mal einzusetzen. Über die auf einmal Ausgegrauten Kristalle und die verschwundenen Blitze, die sie umgeben hatten, machte sie sich keine Sorgen. Sie lud die Waffe mithilfe des Mechanismus' einmal mit einem kräftigen Ruck und sah augenblicklich die dunklen Farben und die düsteren Blitze in den Kristallen zurückkehren. Anschließend wartete sie, bis Sora noch einige Meter auf sie zugerast kam, bevor sie zum zweiten Mal den Abzug tätigte und so erneut einen dunkler Strahl genau zu dem Zeitpunkt entfesselte, als Sora gerade zum Sprung angesetzt hatte und ihr brüllend und mit gespreizten Krallen entgegen geflogen kam.

_ROOOAAAR_

Das Geräusch der abgefeuerten Waffe hallte noch Sekunden danach in der Umgebung. Die Schützin fand, dass es sich ein wenig so anhörte wie das Gebrüll eben jenes Wesens, das der Waffe als erstes zum Opfer gefallen war. Und tatsächlich. Eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf verriet ihr, dass sie soeben den _Behemoth's Roar_ in den Händen hielt. Ein passender Name, wie sie zugeben musste, allerdings hätte es auch gut _Behemoth's Weight_ heißen können, denn sie hatte noch nie eine so unfassbar schwere Waffe in den Händen. So mächtig Wunsch-Sphäroiden, die mit negativen Gefühlen gefüllt waren, auch sein mochten, sie waren einfach unfassbar schwer zu handhaben. Sie hatte die Waffe vielleicht gerade mal 2 Minuten in den Händen gehalten und musste sie schon am Boden abstützen, weil sie sie nicht mehr halten konnte. „Der Schuss hat hoffentlich gesessen…viel öfter kriege ich das sicher nicht mehr hin." Schnaufte sie erschöpft. Tatsächlich lag Sora einige Meter weiter vor ihr regungslos auf dem Rücken…eine gigantische Wunde klaffte in seiner Brust und Blitze zuckten um seine bewegungslosen Gliedmaßen umher, bevor ihnen jedoch schnell die verbliebene Energie ausging und sie nach und nach verschwanden. Erleichtert seufzend ließ die Braunhaarige die schwere Waffe in ihrer Hand seine ursprüngliche Form annehmen. Anschließend näherte sie sich dem gefallenen dunklen Biest vor ihr mit vorsichtigen Schritten und scharfem Blick für den Fall, dass Sora sie nur täuschen wollte. Seine Augen flackerten zwischen einem hellen herzlosen Strahlen und seinen normalen bernsteinfarbenen Augen, die er seit seinem Wechsel zur Dunkelheit hatte, hin und her, doch sahen sie nicht direkt an. Einige seiner Muskeln zuckten verdächtig, aber machten keine großartigen Bemühungen mehr nach ihr zu greifen. Die Fäden, die seine Wunden immer wieder verbanden, versuchten selbiges mit seiner neusten Wunde, scheiterten jedoch an dessen Größe und seinen schwindenden Kräften. Er wehrte sich, war vom Gedanken auf Überleben gänzlich besessen, doch sein Kampf war ein vergeblicher. Er starb. Und Yuna staunte selbst über sich wie traurig sie das auf einmal machte. Als sie den vergeblichen Kampf des Schlüsselträgers um sein Überleben mit ansah, bekam sie schon fast wieder Mitleid mit ihm. Er war praktisch noch ein Kind und hatte sein Leben bereits hinter sich. Niemand hatte ihn jemals gefragt ob er das Schlüsselschwert führen und ein Held sein wollte, dennoch verlangten alle es von ihm. Man hatte ihn praktisch in diese Rolle gezwungen und so war es nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen bis er letztendlich unter dem Druck zusammenbrechen musste. Das Resultat lag nun vor ihr. Gebrochen, schwach, wehrlos. Im Schatten seiner einstigen Glorie stehend, führte Sora schon lange kein gutes Leben mehr und dennoch klammerte er sich mit aller Macht daran. Es war zu gleichen Teilen bewundernswert, wie auch bemitleidenswert.

Seufzend nahm sie eine ihrer Pistolen in die Hand und richtete diese langsam auf Soras Kopf Auch wenn er es durch seine Taten verdient hatte zu sterben, so hatte er mit Sicherheit nicht verdient zu leiden. „Es ist Zeit loszulassen, Sora. Glaube mir, es ist zu deinem besten." Entschied sie und drückte ab, nur um erstaunt festzustellen, dass ihre Kugel nie ihr Ziel traf. Sie wurde von einer dunklen Barriere abgefangen, die den sterbenden umgab. Sie schoss erneut. Immer wieder. Doch das Ergebnis blieb gleich. Alarmiert wich sie zurück. „Es ist noch nicht vorbei…" klang sie beunruhigt. In diesem Moment zog ein helles Licht an ihr vorbei, ein weiteres folgte. Sie schaute sich um und erblickte dutzende dieser Lichter, wie sie aus den regungslosen Körpern der Soldaten am Boden aufstiegen und auf Sora übergingen. Eines nach dem anderen, jedes von ihnen zerbröselte als es über Sora schwebte. Geschockt blickte Yuna auf, als sie sah, wie der Himmel mit diesen Lichtern gefüllt war und Sora nach und nach heilten, je mehr er davon absorbierte. Die Braunhaarige nahm verwundert eines der Lichter in die Hand und betrachtete es vorsichtig, nur um festzustellen, dass es Herzen waren, die Sora sich einverleibte. Ein Herzloser durch und durch!

„Grrrrrrraaaargh!" knurrte der in Schwärze getauchte Schlüsselträger als er sich langsam wieder aufrichtete. Bei weitem nicht vollständig geheilt, wie das Blut, das aus seinem Mundwinkel lief bewies, dennoch wieder stark genug um den Kampf fortzusetzen. Sein wutentbranntes Brüllen erfüllte die Nacht als er kurz darauf in einer dunklen Pfütze verschwand, diese sich blitzschnell unter Yuna begab und er erneut daraus hervor geschossen kam, bevor sie es überhaupt hätte vorausahnen konnte. Mit der Faust traf er auf ihr Kinn und

sendete sie so nicht nur in eine Welt unglaublicher Schmerzen, sondern auch hoch in die Lüfte. Doch damit gab er sich nicht zufrieden. Er stieß sich vom Boden ab, zog an ihr vorbei, fuhr dabei mit seinen Krallen durch ihr Fleisch, stieß sich an einer gegenüberstehenden Wand wieder ab und wiederholte seine Slice and Dice Aktion mehrere Male, bevor er sich über sie teleportierte, beide Fäuste über seinen Kopf hob, nur um sie anschließend mit voller Wucht gegen ihren Torso zu rammen und sie so auf direktem Wege in Richtung Steinboden unter ihnen zu befördern. Mit hoher Geschwindigkeit schlug sie darauf auf, hinterließ dabei einen Krater im Boden und schrie vor Schmerzen auf als Sora von oben blitzschnell auf sie zustürzte und seine Krallen sich tief in ihren Körper bohrten, wo er sie auch sogleich wieder rausholte um zahlreiche weitere Hiebe ins Gesicht oder andere empfindliche Stellen auszuführen. Ihr Blut spritzte in alle Richtungen, als er immer wieder wild ausholte und zuschlug, ohne dass sie eine Chance hatte irgendetwas dagegen zu tun und ihre Sinne sie langsam verließen.

Brennende Schmerzen durchfuhren sie als ihr warmes Blut durch ihre neusten Wunden lief und seine Hiebe abrupt aufhörten. Dank ihren tränenden Augen konnte sie nur verschwommene Umrisse ihres Gegners erkennen wie er sich gequält an den Kopf griff und zurücktaumelte während er mit seinen Krallen durch die Luft fuhr um etwas anzugreifen, was er offensichtlich nicht wirklich sehen konnte. Parallel dazu erklangen seine wütende Schreie und ein vor Schmerzen verursachtes Gebrüll. Als ihr Blick wieder schärfer wurde, erkannte sie wie Soras Schlüsselschwert, umgeben von zahlreichen leuchtenden Illumina, durch die Luft schwebte und immer wieder nach Sora ausholte, wodurch dieser zwangsweise zurückweichen musste um nicht getroffen zu werden.

_,Tidus…?' _wunderte sie sich in Gedanken und versuchte sich entgegen ihrer unheimlich schmerzenden Verletzungen aufzurichten, woran sie schlussendlich scheiterte. _,Ich muss die Chance nutzen und ihm dabei helfen, Sora niederzustrecken…doch ich kann mich nicht mehr bewegen…' _stellte sie enttäuscht fest. _,Wenn ich…wenn ich doch nur beschwören könnte…'_ In Gedanken schweifte sie zurück an längst vergangene Zeiten als sie noch in der Lage war gewaltige magische Kreaturen um Hilfe zu rufen, die für sie gekämpft hatten. Doch diese Zeiten waren vorbei. Die Asthra waren längst verblasst und befanden sich noch nicht einmal auf dieser Welt. Es war unmöglich, dass sie…

In diesem Moment leuchtete die violette Sphäre in ihrer Tasche auf und teilte sich in vier Splitter, die langsam in den Himmel aufstiegen. Langsam und unheilvoll schwebten sie einige Meter vor Yuna und begannen ihre Form zu ändern. Der erste Splitter verwandelte sich in eine vogelartige Kreatur mit grauen Flügeln und schwarzem Körper, roten leuchtenden Augen und einigen Ringen, die an dessen Körper baumelten. Der zweite Splitter veränderte seine Form in ein schwarzes muskulöses Biest mit Hörnerartigen Gebilden auf den Kopf und Krallen an seinen Händen und Füßen. Es war von blauen Flammen umgeben und brüllte wütend. Das dritte Wesen, das aus einem der Splitter entstand, war ein düsteres, einhornartiges Geschöpf, dessen prachtvolles finsteres Horn und kräftige Hufe von lilafarbenen Blitzen umgeben wurden während es ein lautes Wiehern in die Nacht entsandte. Das letzte Wesen war im Gegensatz zu den anderen von menschenähnlicher Statur. Lange dunkle Haare, die zu zahlreichen Zöpfen geflochten wurden, baumelten im eisigen Wind der das magische Wesen in Frauengestalt umgab. Kälte schien dem Wesen genauso wenig etwas auszumachen wie Hitze dem muskulösen Biest oder Elektrizität dem wundersamen Einhorn, da es trotz des Mangels an Kleidung, das es trug, keineswegs zu frieren schien, Mit dem einen Arm auf den Hüften gestemmt und dem anderen lässig zur Seite runterbaumelnd, blickte die frauenähnliche Kreatur und dessen Kollegen kampfbereit zu Sora hinüber, der immer noch gegen sein eigenes Schwert ankämpfte.

„B…Bestia…?" staunte Yuna schwach, spürte aber sofort wie diese Geschöpfe an ihren Magiereserven zu zerren begannen. Sofort wurde ihr bewusst, dass diese Kreaturen aus dem Sphäroiden in ihrer Tasche entsprangen und demzufolge nur eine Nachbildung waren. Anders als die echten Beschwörungen, die sie einst vor langer Zeit beherrscht hatte, wurden diese nicht durch die Macht der Asthra angetrieben, sondern entzogen diese Macht stattdessen ihr. Unfähig vorauszusehen wie lange sie diese unmenschliche Belastung in ihrem Zustand noch aufrechterhalten konnte, befahl sie den von Soras Dunkelheit erfüllten Geschöpfen das zu tun, wofür sie gerufen worden waren. „Steht mir bei!"

Sofort setzten sie sich in Bewegung. Sora sah nur verwirrt auf, als sein Schwert mit einem Schlag wieder vor ihm verschwand und stattdessen ein Windstoß ihn von den Füßen riss als das vogelartige Wesen Namens Valfaris an blitzschnell an ihm vorbeizog. Auf dem Boden kam er allerdings nie an, da er im Flug von Ifrit der Flammenbestia am Fuß gepackt und zuerst kräftigst gegen ein Haus und anschließend nach hinten zu Shiva der eisigen Bestia in Frauengestalt geschleudert wurde. Dort machte er noch im Flug Bekanntschaft mit dem Element, das sie beherrschte, als sie ihm einem eisigen Kuss zuhauchte, der ihn schlagartig vereiste. Er landete unsanft als Eisklotz am Boden, wo Ixions Hufe ihn mitten ins Gesicht trafen, wodurch das Eis zerbrach und er einige Schritte zurücktaumelte. Plötzlich wieder hinter ihm stehend, packte Ifrit ihn am Hinterkopf und rammte ihn immer wieder mit dem Gesicht voraus gegen eine Mauer, bis diese schließlich einstürzte. Als die Flammenbestia Soras Kopf anschließend zerquetschen wollte teleportierte er sich gerade noch in Sicherheit. Zuerst einige Schritte von ihnen entfernt, wo er taumelnd nach Gleichgewicht ringend in einer Dunklen Wolke auftauchte und anschließend wieder darin verschwand als er sah wie Valfaris am Himmel eine Attacke vorbereitete indem es magische Energien in seinem Schnabel speicherte. Der gefallene Schlüsselkämpfer erschien über Valfaris, schlug dabei wiederholt auf es ein und zwang es letztendlich mit Gewalt den Laserstrahl, der ihm gegolten hatte, auf die anderen Bestia unter ihnen loszulassen. Während die Bestia am Boden von den durch den Laserstrahl ausgelösten Explosionen weggeschleudert wurden, kam Valfaris, erschöpft vor den Hieben des Monsters auf seinem Rücken, gezwungenermaßen mit einer Bruchlandung auf dem Steinboden auf und verschwand in einem Lichtblitz. Der daraus hervorkommende Splitter des Wunsch-Sphäroidens schwebte wieder in Yunas Tasche. Sora für seinen Teil brüllte als er Shiva ihm entgegen rennend sah und warf ihr eine Schattensphäre entgegen, nahm allerdings dafür Ifrit nicht wahr, der hinter ihm aus einem Trümmerhaufen hervorkam und ihn kräftigst beiseite schlug, wo er erst nach einigen schmerzhaft aussehenden Rollen am Boden wieder zum Stillstand kam. Stöhnend richtete er sich auf, nur um Ixion mit Vorausgestrecktem Horn auf ihn zugaloppieren zu sehen. Wütend knurrend machte er sich auf das heranstürmende Einhorn gefasst und sprang in dem Moment an dem es ihn aufspießen wollte gekonnt auf dessen Rücken und hielt sich an dem Hals des Geschöpfes fest, was es sehr erzürnte. Es versuchte Sora mit wilden Bewegungen abzuwerfen während es ihn immer wieder mit Blitzen schockte, doch Sora rammte seine Krallen in das Einhorn und hielt sich trotzend daran fest. Verzweifelt versuchte die Bestia gegen die nächste Wand zu rennen um Sora dagegen zu schleudern, doch der Schlüsselträger riss den Kopf der Bestia mit Gewalt in eine andere Richtung, wodurch es einlenken musste und nun mit voller Geschwindigkeit auf den angerannt kommenden Ifrit zusteuerte, der eine Feuerattacke in seinem Maul bündelte. Bevor es merken konnte, dass es auf einen verbündeten zustürmte, spießte Ixion die Flammenbestia mit seinem Horn auf, wodurch diese die gewaltige Feuerattacke in seinem Maul nicht länger bündeln konnte und sie zwangsläufig freilassen musste. Sora sprang hastig von Ixions Rücken und sah dabei zu wie beide Bestia in einer Explosion verschwanden und nur noch zwei Sphäroidensplitter von ihnen übrig blieben, die wiederum ebenfalls zurück zu Yuna flogen. Ein dämonischen Grinsen breitete sich auf das in Schwärze gehüllte Gesicht des ehemaligen Helden aus, das sich aber schnell in ein vor Schock und Schmerz verzerrtes Bild änderte als sich eine dicke Eisschicht um ihn bildete und er bewegungsunfähig dabei zusehen musste, wie Shiva sich ihm langsam und elegant näherte. Herbei beschworene Herzlose, die auf sie zustürmten, schlug sie mit flinken Handschlägen desinteressiert beiseite ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken oder ihren Blick von Sora abzuwenden. Als sie nur noch wenige Schritte vor Sora stand, hob sie langsam ihren rechten Arm, blickte Sora kalt in die Augen und schnipste, wodurch das Eisgefängnis, das ihn gefangen hielt zerbrach und er von zahlreichen Schnittwunden übersäht wurde, als das Eis splitterte und ihn beim Herumwirbeln immer und immer wieder schnitt. Sein Blut strömte in allen Richtungen durch die Luft, während er geschwächt zu Boden ging und seinen Kopf hängen ließ. Shiva verschwand derweil mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck und wurde wieder zu einem Splitter, der, wie die anderen Splitter zuvor auch, zu Yuna zurückflog, deren Magiereserven nun endgültig erschöpft waren und daher Shivas Beschwörung nicht länger aufrecht erhalten konnte. Völlig verausgabt und durch ihre schweren Verletzungen nahe an ihrer Ohnmächtigkeitsgrenze angelangt, richtete sie sich mit letzter Kraft langsam und unsicher so weit auf, um einen Blick auf Sora werfen zu können. Die Symbole seiner Jacke waren nur noch ein schwacher Glimmer, der sich immer und immer wieder zu entfachen versuchte und daran scheiterte, seine Aura war nichts mehr als ein schwaches Lüftchen, das um ihn wehte, und das eine Auge, das er mit seiner Hand verdeckte schien schwer verletzt zu sein, während das andere wild flackerte. Was anschließend folgte, bewies ihr, dass er nun in all seiner Verzweiflung vollständig den Verstand verloren hatte. Er fuhr mit der Hand durch die Luft, als wollte er angreifen, obwohl dort niemand stand, verlor dabei das Gleichgewicht, fing sich aber doch noch rechtzeitig wieder auf, schleuderte eine Schattensphäre gegen eine Wand, obwohl es keinem Zweck diente, wirbelte umher, teleportierte sich wild durch die Gegend und riss alles ein, was ihm im Weg stand. Er war völlig außer Rand und Band. Als wäre das nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen entschied er sich plötzlich schlagartig seine blutverschmierten Arme zu heben und unter heftigem Gebrüll eine gigantische Kugel aus schwarzer Energie über sich zu formen, die alles Licht um ihn herum aufzusaugen schien, wodurch die Welt langsam immer tiefer in die Dunkelheit getaucht wurde. Der Himmel verdunkelte sich über ihnen und düstere Blitze wirbelten um Soras Kugel herum während diese mehr und mehr an Größe gewann und immer zahlreicher werdende Herzlosen sich zu ihm gesellten. Je größer sie wurde, desto schwerer schien se zu werden, da sie ihn immer mehr in den Boden zu drücken schien, was seine bereits zugeheilten Wunden aufplatzen ließ, ihn aber kaum zu interessieren schien. Langsam erkannte die Braunhaarige schließlich auch diese seltsame Kugel wieder, die über ihm schwebte. Geschockt musste sie feststellen, dass es sie stark an ein dunkles Portal erinnerte, das am Himmel einer Welt erschien, die von Herzlosen gestürmt wurde. Unter denjenigen, die diese Kugel am Himmel gesehen hatten und mit dem Leben davon kamen, war sie als die Kugel der Apokalypse bekannt, da sie das Ende der Welt ankündete. Wann auch immer diese Sphäre am Himmel erschien, dauerte es nur noch wenige Minuten, bevor unzählige Herzlose die Welt überrennen und sie verschlingen würden. Fassungslos starrte sie das wahnsinnige Geschöpf an, das sie einst als Sora kannte. War er so verzweifelt, dass er die ganze Welt in Finsternis tauchen wollte, noch währender sich in ihr befand, nur um nicht zu sterben? Wahrscheinlich hatte sein Hirn nun endgültig abgeschaltet, wodurch er nur noch dachte wie ein jeder Herzlose…das würde definitiv böse enden, da war sie sich sicher. Schwach, aber entschlossen fiel ihr Blick auf den Wunsch-Sphäroiden, den sie soeben wieder in die Hand genommen hatte.

_,Es gibt nur noch eins, was ich tun kann…!'_ wurde ihr schweren Herzens bewusst und der Sphäroid in ihrer Hand leuchte auf während zahlreiche Illumina zuerst ihn, dann ihren rechten Arm und anschließend sie selbst umgaben. Sie hatte weder Kraft eine Waffe zu heben, noch die nötigen Magiereserven um neue Fake-Beschwörungen zu vollführen, doch es gab eins was sie noch hatte. Gleichzeitig gab es auch noch eins, was nur selbiges von ihr forderte…und zwar ihr Leben. Sie wusste es war dumm, sie wusste es war falsch. Und was sie am aller meisten wusste war, dass es komplett gegen ihre Prinzipien verstieß. Leben im Austausch für einen Sieg…normalerweise hätte sie nicht einmal im Traum daran gedacht so etwas wertvolles zu opfern, seitdem sie gelernt hatte, dass dies in ihrer Welt nichts weiter war als eine Methode der Manipulation und der Täuschung eines gesamten Volkes. Doch dies hier war nicht ihre Welt, obgleich sie diese nach all der Zeit, die sie hier verbracht hatte, inzwischen als ihre Heimat ansah. Vielleicht machte sie einen großen Fehler, im Grunde war sie sich dabei sogar ziemlich sicher, doch sie konnte nicht mit ansehen, wie eine weitere von ihr geliebte Welt vor ihren Augen unterging. Nicht noch einmal. So einen Anblick war schlichtweg zu viel für sie. Und so entschied sie sich widerwillig dafür den Titel eines Mediums wieder anzunehmen und damit auch alle Pflichten, die damit verbunden waren. Einschließlich der Beschwörung der letzten Bestia im Leben eines jeden Mediums…die hohe Beschwörung.

Die hohe Beschwörung, war die mächtigste und die tödlichste von allen, bezog sie ihre Macht doch aus dem Leben des Mediums selbst, weshalb es am Ende der Beschwörung zwangsläufig sterben musste. Sie hatte auf ihrer langen Reise niemals die letzte Beschwörung erhalten, doch dank des Sphäroidens brauchte sie diese auch nicht. Eine vom Sphäroiden nachgebildete hohe Beschwörung basierend auf ihren Erinnerungen, würde zwar nicht durch eine Asthra unterstützt werden, wodurch sie nur halb so stark wie sonst werden dürfte, würde allerdings ihren Zweck Sora auszulöschen erfüllen.

„Scheint so, als könnte ich dem Schicksal eines Mediums letztendlich doch nicht entkommen…" flüsterte sie mit geschlossenen Augen während sie zu leuchten begann und die zahlreichen bunten Lichter um sie tanzten als würden sie nur dafür existieren. Sie konnte spüren, wie eine wohlige Wärme sie erfüllte, die langsam ihre Seele umgab, bereit sie aus ihrer Hülle zu führen sobald die eigentliche Beschwörung ansetzen würde, allerdings machten ihr die schönen, bunten Lichter um sie herum unerwartet einen Strich durch die Rechnung, denn ein spezieller Schwarm Illumina hob den Sphäroiden in ihrer Hand langsam an, wodurch der Kontakt verloren ging und die Beschwörung zwangsläufig abgebrochen wurde. Verwirrt öffnete sie ihre Augen nur um in die durchsichtigen, blauen Augen ihres blonden Traumes zu sehen, der ihr ein tröstendes Lächeln schenkte, während er ihr kopfschüttelnd die violette Kugel aus der Hand nahm. Erstaunt, wenn auch insgeheim irgendwie erleichtert über seine Tat und gleichzeitig auch unendlich erschöpft, ging sie zu Boden. Er versuchte sie aufzufangen, doch sie glitt durch seine Hände hindurch als wäre er Luft. Niedergeschlagen blickte er für einen Moment auf seine unfähigen Hände, bevor er neben Yuna kniete, die schwer mit ihrer Erschöpfung rang.

„Warum, Tidus? Du weißt, dass ich es tun muss. Diese Welt darf nicht auch noch fallen. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen…" erklärte sie und hielt die Tränen zurück während sie sprach. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter um ihr zu zeigen, dass er sie verstand. Gleichzeitig schüttelte er aber wieder den Kopf um ihr klar zu machen, dass ihr Weg seiner Meinung nach der falsche war. Sie senkte den Blick als sie das sah, unfähig ihm zu widersprechen.

„Was soll ich nur tun, Tidus?" fragte sie niedergeschlagen. Wenn sie nicht die hohe Beschwörung nutzen durfte, blieb ihr nichts weiter als zuzusehen wie die gesamte Welt in Finsternis versank. Doch Tidus deutete nur selbstsicher grinsend auf sich selbst und richtete sich auf. „Überlass' das nur mir!" hätte sie schwören können von seinen Lippen abgelesen zu haben, bevor er sich umdrehte und einige Schritte auf Sora zuging. Anschließend löste sich sein Umriss in viele kleine Illumina auf, die auf Sora zugeflogen kamen und in ihm verschwanden. Besorgt blickte Yuna ihm hinterher.

„Was auch immer du vor hast…komm ja wieder zurück…" Hörte man sie schwach flüstern, bevor sie den Kampf gegen die Ohnmächtigkeit letztendlich verlor und ihre Augen sich vor Erschöpfung schlossen.

Ein lauter Ton erklang am Ort des Erwachens, als Sora durch einen Fausthieb ins Gesicht plötzlich umgeworfen wurde und hart auf dem ramponierten Boden seiner Plattform aufkam. Er schüttelte verwirrt seinen Kopf und blickte sich um. Zahlreiche dunkle Fäden spannten sich um seine zersplitterte Plattform und hielten diese zusammen. Das Motiv erkannte man vor lauter Fäden kaum noch. Nicht weit von ihm stand der geisterhafte Umriss der blonden Leibwache aus längst vergangener Zeit. Leuchtend und von Illumina umgeben starrte er Sora wütend an. In seiner rechten hielt er Soras Ultima-Schlüsselschwert.

„Du!" zischte erbost Sora und deutete auf ihn. „Her mit meinem Schwert!"

„Du hast nerven mir Forderungen zu machen nachdem, was du alles abgezogen hast." Blieb Tidus ruhig, konnte aber einen giftigen Unterton nicht verstecken. „Ich habe dich um EINEN Gefallen gebeten…lediglich einen…und was machst du? Du verletzt Yuna. Schlimmer noch, du verletzt sie schwer. Und alles nur wegen eines blöden Sphäroiden!"

„Es ist der Schlüssel zu Roxas' Untergang!" wand Sora ein.

„Roxas, Roxas, Roxas! Ich sag dir mal was: Hier geht es nicht um Roxas, sondern um dich!" entgegnete Tidus genervt und deute auf den Schwarzhaarigen. „Ist dir eigentlich klar, was du in diesem Moment in der Außenwelt für einen Wahnsinn durchziehst?"

Sora verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schien zu versuchen sich zu erinnern, was eigentlich gerade in der Außenwelt vorging, doch nachdem er von den Überresten des Torbogens begraben wurde, hörte alles auf. Er wusste noch, dass er Axel und Wakka hier getroffen hatte, die gemeint hatten er stände kurz vor seinem Tod…danach hatte er die Faust von Tidus kassiert. Ihm kam es nicht einmal vor als wäre zwischen der Begegnung der beiden und der Begegnung mit Tidus mehr als zwei Minuten vergangen, obwohl in Wirklichkeit eine halbe Ewigkeit vergangen war. Nachdem der Blonde Soras Schweigen lange genug beigewohnt hatte, ergriff er wieder das Wort. „Wie ich es mir gedacht hatte. Du hast den totalen Filmriss." Stellte er fest.

„Redest du auch Mal Klartext, oder muss ich erst handgreiflich werden?" knurrte der Schwarzhaarige erzürnt.

„Du willst die Wahrheit, Sora? Die Wahrheit ist, dass du die Kontrolle verlierst."

„Die Kontrolle?"

„Du hast die halbe Stadt in Schutt und Asche gelegt und jeden angegriffen, der dir in die Quere kam. An dir war absolut nichts Menschliches mehr." Erklärte der Blonde ihm ernst. So ernst, dass es Sora aus dem Mund des Blonden schon fast wieder als Scherz hätte aufnehmen wollen, war er so etwas von der ehemaligen Leibgarde doch nicht gewohnt. „Du warst eine Marionette der Dunkelheit." Fügte Tidus hinzu.

Sora starrte Tidus ungläubig an. „Wirklich?" sein Blick senkte sich während er nachdachte. „Ich…? Von der Dunkelheit gelenkt? Unmöglich…"

„Als ich herkam um mit der von Seele zu Seele zu sprechen,…" fing Tidus an zu erzählen. „…traf ich dich hier in absoluter Trance wieder. Du warst nicht einmal ansprechbar. Erst ein ordentlicher Schlag ins Gesicht hat dich wieder wachgerüttelt. Ernsthaft, warum hast du dich überhaupt der Dunkelheit so weit hingegeben, dass sie mit dir machen konnte, was sie wollte?" wollte er wissen.

„Ich wollte…überleben…" gestand Sora.

„Ach ja? Nun, da kannst du dich echt freuen. Die Dunkelheit hat ihren Job klar ausgeführt." Versicherte ihm Tidus. Sora blinzelte ein paar Mal erstaunt, als er das hörte.

„Ach warte mal…dann geht es mir gut? Wo liegt dann das Problem?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern als er den letzten Teil sagte.

„Du meinst mal davon abgesehen, dass du die halbe Stadt platt gemacht und Yuna schwer verletzt hast?" knurrte Tidus wütend. Sora winkte nur ab.

„Die können mir alle gestohlen bleiben…Hauptsache MIR geht's gut."

Tidus ballte wütend die Fäuste, beruhigte sich aber wieder. „Dann wirf mal einen Blick auf deine Plattform…hat auch schon bessere Tage gesehen, oder?" grinste der Blonde frech…schon fast schadenfroh. Tatsächlich war die Plattform fast gänzlich zertrümmert und bestand aus unzähligen Splittern, die lediglich durch die dunklen Fäden zusammengehalten wurden. Sora hatte dies zwar schon bemerkt, dem Umstand allerdings keine weitere Beachtung geschenkt. Da Tidus nun allerdings gezielt darauf hinwies, entschied er sich dafür sich diesbezüglich zu erkundigen..

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte er schließlich

„Das bedeutet, dass die Dunkelheit dich zwar am Leben erhält, es deinem Körper aber eigentlich schon lange ziemlich dreckig geht. Meines Erachtens hättest du im Laufe des Kampfes schon mindestens 4 Mal sterben müssen, doch die Dunkelheit hat deinen Körper immer wieder über seine Grenzen hinausgehen und ihn gerade noch die Kurve kriegen lassen. Im Klartext heißt das für dich: Du läufst jetzt schon auf deinen letzten Reserven und gäbe es die Dunkelheit nicht, wärst du schon lange Geschichte. Weitere Kämpfe hältst du nämlich mit Sicherheit nicht mehr aus…es bedarf vermutlich nur noch einen guten Treffer und auch deine Geschichte endet." Warnte der Blonde den Schlüsselträger.

„Also willst du es jetzt beenden?" knurrte Sora. Doch der Blonde schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

„Ich bin tot, schon vergessen?"

„Und was willst du dann mit meinem Schwert?" wollte Sora wissen und deutete darauf.

„Oh, das…" er hob das Schwert and betrachtete es beiläufig. „Ich nahm Besitz davon an, als du Yuna angreifen wolltest und blockierte es, sodass du es nicht benutzen konntest. Für einen kurzen Augenblick zwang ich es sogar gegen dich zu kämpfen, doch es wehrt sich ziemlich stark gegen den Willen eines Fremden und ich musste bereits kurz darauf aufgeben, bevor es meine ganze Kraft verbraucht hätte und zu dir zurückgekehrt wäre." Erklärte er.

„Wegen dir ist mir Roxas durch die Lappen gegangen…" murmelte Sora wütend.

„Interessiert mich einen feuchten Dreck!" schüttelte Tidus den Kopf und zuckte dabei gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Du kümmerst dich nicht um meine Wünsche, ich kümmere mich nicht um deine."

„Ich habe dich doch her gebracht…das wolltest du doch, oder!" wand Sora knurrend ein.

„Ich wollte, dass du mich zu Yuna führst, nicht, dass du ihr kurz darauf an die Kehle gehst!" berichtete der Blonde verärgert.

„Ach ja!" schrie Sora erzürnt. „Ich sag dir mal was: Du kannst mich mal so was von kreuzweise! Ich kam hierher, vereinte dich mit der Frau, die du seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hattest, und du dankst es mir indem du dich mir wieder in den Weg stellst!" Lauteten Soras Vorwürfe. „Ich hab gehörig die Schnauze voll von dir! Kannst du nicht zur Hölle fahren wie alle Toten?"

„Ich überlasse dir den Vortritt, Kumpel" grinste der Blonde unbeeindruckt über Soras zornige Reaktion.

„Verarsch mich nicht!" rief Sora und warf einen Sinistra-Feugaball auf Tidus, durch den der Zauber allerdings lässig durchflog.

„Hey, das kitzelt." Der Blonde lachte Sora höhnisch aus.

Genervt schrie Sora ihn an: „Okay…du kannst mir nichts anhaben und ich dir genauso wenig! Was willst du also von mir!"

„Endlich stellt du mal eine vernünftige Frage." Grinste Tidus sichtlich zufrieden, wurde danach aber wieder ernst. „Ich will nicht, dass Yuna stirbt und wenn du bleibst, wird sie das zwangsläufig. Was ich also von dir will ist simpel: Verzieh dich!"

„Das hättest du wohl gerne!" fuhr der Schwarzhaarige ihn an und schien den Vorschlag mit einer wütenden Handbewegung beiseite schlagen zu wollen. „Mich von Roxas und Yuna zusammenschlagen lassen und dann mit leeren Händen zurückkehren? Soweit kommt's noch!"

„Immerhin würde ich dir dein Schlüsselschwert wieder geben…" wand der Blonde ein.

„Vergiss es!" lehnte Sora ab. „Ich leg Yuna um und hol mir den Sphäroiden! Dann habe ich wieder ein Schlüsselschwert und gleichzeitig hätte ich ihr gezeigt was passiert, wenn man sich mit mir anlegt. Du kannst ihr von mir aus für den Rest deiner Tage hinterher weinen!"

„Tu das, und ich verfolge dich für den Rest deines Lebens…und lass dir gesagt sein, Vorteilhaft dürfte das für dich nicht werden!" drohte Tidus zornig.

„Oh, da mache ich mir ja in die Hosen vor Angst!" Höhnisch blickte er zu Tidus hinüber.

„Mal sehen ob du auch so lachst, wenn du Roxas gegenüberstehst und ich im entschiedenen Moment deine BEIDEN Schwerter blockiere." Mit Verschränkten Armen trotzte er Soras Blick.

„Du bluffst!"

„Ach wirklich?"

Wütend starrten sie sich eine Weile an, ohne etwas zu sagen. Schließlich stöhnte Tidus genervt.

„Okay, so kommen wir nicht weiter…"

Sora nickte zustimmend mit verschränkten Armen. „So sieht's aus…"

„Okay, hör zu…" fing Tidus wieder an. „Ich will, dass Yuna nichts passiert und du willst diesen verdammten Sphäroiden…"

„Allerdings!"

„Dann nimm ihn dir und komm nie wieder in ihre Nähe." Sprach der Blonde seine neue Forderung aus.

„Und mein Schwert?" wollte der Schwarzhaarige wissen.

„Kannst du haben…es gehorcht mir ohnehin nicht gut genug um es dauerhaft benutzen zu wollen…" erklärte Tidus desinteressiert abwinkend.

„Wo ist der Haken?" Sora faste sich nachdenklich ans Kinn.

„Huh?" schien Tidus erstaunt. „Was für einen Haken?"

„Du gibst mir diesen mächtigen Sphäroiden doch nicht einfach so…" wand Sora ein.

„Ja, du sollst ja auch dafür von Yuna fern bleiben, hast du nicht zugehört?"

„Das ist alles?" hob Sora verwundert eine Augenbraue.

„Alles was ich sonst noch fordern könnte, würdest du ablehnen…" seufzte der Blonde. Ihm war klar, dass er Sora einen unbeschreiblich wertvollen Gegenstand einfach so übergab. „Das mag zwar nach keinem guten Geschäft aussehen, aber Yunas Leben ist mir mehr Wert als alles andere. Auch dieser Sphäroid." Erklärte er ihm ernst

„Wow, was für ein Geschäft." Grinste Sora zufrieden, doch dann fiel ihm etwas auf. „Warte mal, dein Ziel war es beides zu behalten…und nur weil Yuna in Gefahr ist verändern sich deine Prioritäten?" wunderte er sich.

„Hey, es ist nur ein Sphäroid. Auch wenn er mir und Yuna viel bedeutet…er könnte sie niemals ersetzen." Erklärte der Blonde und blickte deprimiert zu Boden, als er sich unweigerlich vorstellen musste wie es wäre, sollte sie wirklich sterben. Sicher, sie wären dann beide tot und bereit für das Jenseits, doch es war noch nicht an der Zeit für sie zu sterben. Ihm lag ihr Wohl viel zu sehr am Herzen, als dass er sie aus Egoismus früher hätte sterben lassen können, nur um wieder vollständig mit ihr vereint zu sein. Er würde geduldig darauf warten, dass diese Zeit eintraf, schließlich hatte er nun auch alle Zeit der Welt. Seine Worte jedoch, führten Sora zu einer Erkenntnis. Als hätte er soeben einen Geistesblitz erlebt, schlug er mit der Faust auf seine eigene Handfläche auf, Begeisterung deutlich in seinen bernsteingelben Augen schimmernd.

„Das ist es!" rief er aus. „Prioritäten ändern sich wenn einem das wichtigste genommen wird!" stellte er fest. „Um an Roxas zu kommen, muss ich ihm das wichtigste in seinem Leben nehmen!" Er lachte, sichtlich begeistert über den Fakt endlich einen Weg zu kennen wie er Roxas' ungeteilter Aufmerksamkeit ergattern würde. „Dann muss ich IHM nicht mehr hinterher rennen, sondern er MIR!" Das hatte er zwar unbewusst bereits versucht, jedoch den Fehler gemacht dieses Druckmittel versehentlich wieder laufen zu lassen. Dieses Mal würde er lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen…

Tidus verzog sein Gesicht zu einer gequälten Grimasse, als er feststellte, dass er Sora auf eine ziemlich bösartige Idee gebracht hatte. „Das ist…ein echt mieser Weg dein Ziel zu erreichen, weißt du?" versuchte er seinen Fehler wieder gut zu machen, wohl wissend, dass es bereits zu spät dafür war. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte schon das Glitzern in den Augen, das einem zeigte, dass er völlig von dieser Idee eingenommen war.

„Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel…" erwiderte der gefallene Schlüsselträger nur darauf. „Und mal davon abgesehen…habe ich überhaupt eine Wahl? Er ist mir bereits zwei Mal durch die Lappen gegangen, weil er vor mir wegrennt wie ein Feigling. Wenn er gezwungen ist MIR Hinterherzurrhennen, dann bringen wir die Sache wenigstens zu Ende."

Tidus seufzte. Da war definitiv etwas dran, allerdings machte das die Sache nicht besser. „Es ist zwar weniger Feigheit als das höhere Ziel, das er erreichen will, aber ich gebe zu, dass es aus deiner Sicht wahrscheinlich die beste Methode wäre an ihn heranzukommen…auch wenn es mir persönlich nicht wirklich gefällt." Gab der verblasste Traum zu.

Sora grinste nur. „Okay, ich habe keine Zeit mehr zu verschwenden, jetzt wo ich weiß, was zu tun ist. Gib mir meine Sachen und ich bin weg. Versprochen."

Tidus schüttelte nur gleichgültig den Kopf. „Deine Versprechen sind schon lange nichts mehr wert, Sora." Erwiderte er und spielte darauf an, wie Sora sein Versprechen ihm gegenüber verbockt hatte, indem er ihn zwar hergebracht, dafür aber Yuna fast umgebracht hatte, obwohl er lediglich seine Gegenstände an sie hätte abgeben sollen. „Fang!" warf er ihm lässig sein Schwert zu. Als Sora es auffing, veränderte es seine Gestallt sofort wieder zu der von Obscuritas und zischte nicht nur erfreut darüber, seinen eigenen Willen wieder zu haben sondern auch seinen Meister wieder zu sehen. Auch Sora schwang es ein Mal Probeweise durch die Luft, sichtlich darüber erleichtert seine treue Waffe wieder in Händen halten zu können. Für einen Schwertkämpfer wie ihn war sein Schwert das absolut wichtigste im Leben. Es war nicht nur eine Waffe, sondern eine Verlängerung seines Armes. Dies wurde Sora bewusst, als er seine Klinge endlich wieder schwingen konnte. Er würde sie niemals wieder missen wollen.

„Schon viel besser." Grinste er zufrieden. „Der Sphäroid?" wollte er wissen.

„In der Außenwelt." Entgegnete der Blonde knapp.

„Dann heißt es jetzt wohl Abschied nehmen, huh?" grinsend verschränkte Sora seine Hände hinter seinen Kopf und lehnte diesen lässig dagegen.

„Worüber freust du dich denn so?" wollte Tidus wissen.

Sora gab nur ein abfälliges Geräusch von sich. „Darüber, dass ich dein erbärmliches Gesicht nicht länger sehen muss." Grinste er.

„Denkst du mir macht es vielleicht Spaß an so einen ramponierten Ort wie diesen rumzuhängen?" spottete Tidus und stampfte ein paar Mal auf die Plattform, dessen Anblick bereits mehr als nur Mitleid erregend war, um zu verdeutlichen was er meinte. „Ganz ehrlich, du bist bereits mit einem Fuß im Grab…ich wäre vorsichtig mit dem, was du als nächstes vorhast." Zuckte er mit den Schultern und winkelte die Arme dabei an.

„Machst du dir etwa Sorgen um mich?" machte sich Sora über seinem Ihm gegenüber lustig. Dieser lächelte nur mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Da kann man nichts machen…immerhin kenne ich dich schon lange. Es mag ein falsches Leben gewesen sein, doch das ändert nichts daran, dass wir wirklich Freunde waren." Erklärte er während er sich langsam wieder in Illumina auflöste. Mit einem Schlag verging Sora das lachen. „Die Dunkelheit mag dich verändert haben, doch irgendwo da drin, steckt immer noch der Sora, den ich all die Jahre lang kannte."

Sprachlos blickte er den verblassenden Lichtern hinterher, bevor er sich genervt umdrehte und ein leises: „Mach's gut!" murmelte er, insgeheim irgendwie dankbar für die Worte des Blonden.

„Heh…mach's besser." Hörte er noch seine Stimme, bevor alles um ihn herum weiß wurde und er sich wieder in der Außenwelt vorfand. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal verwundert, als er feststellte, dass sein linkes Auge seinen Dienst verweigerte und er eine gigantische Schattensphäre in den Händen hielt, die ihn zu zerdrücken drohte. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, ließ er die schwarze Kugel über ihn sich in Luft auflösen, was der Welt schlagartig das Licht wieder gab, das die Sphäre ihr genommen hatte. Sich sein schmerzendes Auge zuhaltend sah er, wie Tidus' Illumina noch einen Kreis um den Wunsch-Sphäroiden vor seinen Füßen drehten, bevor sie zu der ohnmächtig am Boden liegenden Yuna hinüber flogen und in der Halskette verschwanden, die sie umgelegt hatte. Seufzend wand er sich von ihr ab. Er hatte nichts mehr mit dem Ex-Medium und ihrem Traum am Hut. Das einzige, was ihn noch interessierte, war die magische Kugel vor ihm und wie er sie gegen Roxas benutzen konnte. Schelmisch Grinsend, nahm er sie in die Hand und lachte. „Endlich!" Er steckte sie ein und machte sich bereit für den Heimweg, als er plötzlich einen Blick auf die Umgebung warf und vor staunen inne halten musste. Gebäude brannten, Leichen pflasterten den Boden, überall roch es nach Blut und verbranntem Fleisch und Herzlose rannten durch die Straßen als würde ihnen der Ort hier gehören…

„W…war ich das…?" Sein Blick wanderte auf seine eigenen Hände, dessen blutüberströmten Handflächen ihn mit einem ekligen Rot begrüßten. Ob es sein Blut war, oder Yunas wusste er nicht. Es war auch gut möglich, dass es von den vielen am Boden liegenden Soldaten stammte. Sprachlos schüttelte er den Kopf während sein Blick von seinen Händen zum Rest seines Körpers wanderte. Ihm fielen sofort die unzähligen schwarzen Fäden auf, die sich um ihn rankten und den Blutflecken an ihnen und seiner Kleidung nach zu urteilen wohl seine Verletzungen bedeckten.

„Es ist also wahr…ich bin der Dunkelheit verfallen…noch nicht einmal die Erinnerungen an meine Taten sind mir geblieben…" senkte er betrübt den Blick als er feststellte, dass Tidus die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.. „Aber welche Macht ich doch freigesetzt haben muss, um so eine Zerstörung anrichten zu können…allein der letzte Zauber, den ich wirken wollte…unfassbar…" murmelte er nachdenklich als er sich an die bloße Macht der Sphäre erinnerte, die sich über ihn gebildet hatte. Zweifelsohne hatte sie ihren Ursprung bei ihm gehabt. „Wenn ich es doch nur kontrollieren könnte…Roxas hätte keine Chance mehr…" dachte er laut nach.

Plötzlich brach er zusammen, als seine Beine ihn auf einmal im Stich ließen. „Wa-…" wollte er ausrufen, doch eine Welle aus Schmerzen durchfuhr ihn schlagartig, als er feststellte, dass die Dunkelheit von ihm wich, da mit dem Rückkehr seiner Sinne auch die Trance beendet wurde…und ohne die gewaltige Quelle an dunkler Macht, die ihm in seinem Trancezustand zur Verfügung standen, fehlten ihm schon lange die benötigten eigenen Reserven, die er zur Erhaltung der Dunklen Form benötigt hätte. Seine Aura verschwand, genauso wie das Glühen der Symbole auf seiner Jacke…und mit ihnen auch die wundersamen Fäden, die seine Verletzungen bedeckt hatten. Noch während sie sich zurückbildeten, strömte das Blut aus all seinen Wunden als hätte es nur so darauf gewartet. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte nicht einmal Zeit aufzuschreien, als er mit vor Schmerz und Schock weit aufgerissenen Augen zuerst auf die Knie ging und anschließend mit dem Gesicht voraus ohnmächtig auf dem Boden aufkam, da sein Körper mit den ganzen Schmerzen, die ihn durchströmten, einfach nicht mehr fertig wurde. Mit seinem letzten Gedanken, stellte Sora plötzlich fest, was genau der Nachteil an dieser mächtigen Verwandlung war, bevor seine Sinne ihn verließen und er in eine Welt aus Schwärze hinabtauchte. Die Unverwundbarkeit in seinem tranceähnlichen Zustand war nur Schein. Jeglichen Schmerz, den er erlitt, wurde lediglich von der Dunkelheit unterdrückt während er kämpfte, nur um wieder hervorzukommen, sobald der Zustand wieder abklang. Und so musste Sora auf die harte Tour feststellen, dass diese von ihm neu entdeckte Form auf einmal völlig ungeeignet erschien um gegen Roxas eingesetzt zu werden, denn wenn er seine dunklen Kräfte erwecken konnte, dann konnte er sie auch sicherlich wieder verschwinden lassen. Und sollte das passieren während er in Trance war, dann würde dies sein Ende bedeuten, da er mit Sicherheit seinen Schmerzen erliegen würde, sobald der schmerzverdrängende Effekt seiner Trance weichen würde so wie es in diesem Moment der Fall war.

Regentropfen fielen vom Himmel auf seinen regungslosen Körper hinab. Erst wenige, dann immer mehr. Das Blut, das aus seinen Wunden quoll, vermischte sich damit und bildete eine trübe Pfütze um ihn herum während das Feuer, das überall loderte langsam vom herabprasselten Wasser gelöscht wurde. In der Ferne hörte man Schritte…Stimmen von angerannt kommenden Männern und Frauen waren in der Ferne zu vernehmen:

„Treibt die Herzlosen in die Löcher zurück, aus denen sie gekommen sind und sucht nach Überlebenden! Lasst niemanden zurück!"

„Jawohl!"

So etwas nannte man wohl Glück im Unglück…

-.-.-.-

Ein dunkles Portal öffnete sich vor den gewaltigen Toren von Roxas' Festung und heraus kam dessen Besitzer. Völlig am Ende seiner Kräfte taumelte er einige Schritte nach vorne, bevor er kraftlos vor dem Eingang seiner eigenen Festung zusammenbrach.

„Riku…Kairi…Namine …" flüsterte er schwach, doch ohne Hoffnung gehört zu werden. „…Hilfe…"

Nicht weit entfernt, im Inneren eines der verbliebenen zwei Solarkristalltürme, waren Kairi und ihr Ex-Niemand damit beschäftigt deren genaue Maße aufzuzeichnen, damit die Blonde ihn nachbauen konnte. Während Namine alle nennenswerten Daten in ihren Block eintrug, schwebte ihr rothaariges Pendant müde mit geschlossenen Augen in der Luft und leistete ihr Gesellschaft. Offenbar beherrschte sie die Verwandlung von Tag zu Tag besser, wodurch sie nun sogar in ihrer Freizeit genüsslich durch die Lüfte flog während sie in ihrem eigenen Licht badete. Zwischen den Mädchen herrschte allerdings schon lange eine bedrückende Stimme, bis Namine sich schließlich dazu entschied das Eis zu brechen. Sich nicht von ihrem Block abwendend fragte sie blind in den Raum: „Verachtest du mich nun so sehr, dass du nicht einmal mehr mit mir redest?"

Dies schien die geflügelte rothaarige zu überraschen, dennoch öffnete sie nur langsam die Augen und starrte zu ihrem Gegenstück hinunter. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Als wir noch vereint waren, hatten wir uns ständig mithilfe unserer Gedanken unterhalten. Man könnte meinen nachdem wir nun von Angesicht zu Angesicht sprechen können, würde es uns nicht mehr interessieren." Seufzte sie niedergeschlagen während sie ihre Arbeit fortsetzte.

„Das ist es nicht…" schüttelte Kairi den Kopf, wenngleich Namine davon wahrscheinlich nichts mitbekam, da sie immer noch auf ihren Block fixiert war.

Nun blickte sie allerdings auf. „Was ist es dann…?" wollte sie wissen.

Die Rothaarige versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden, was sich als gar nicht so leicht herausstellte. „Ich weiß einfach nicht worüber ich mit dir reden soll…" gab sie zu. „Früher hatte ich immer das Gefühl mit dir als eine Art Freundin sprechen zu können…doch nun erscheint es mir so als wärst du lediglich ein aufgezwungener Verbündeter…obwohl ich weiß, dass das nicht alles sein kann, scheint mein Herz völlig verwirrt zu sein."

„Und genau das betrübt mich. Du warst meine beste Freundin, wieso kann das nicht immer noch so sein?" erwiderte Namine darauf. „Was hat sich geändert?"

_,Vieles…'_ dachte Kairi, sprach es aber nicht aus. Stattdessen murmelte sie nachdenklich: „Jeder sagt mir wer Freund ist und wer Feind. Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich denken soll…"

„Niemand hat das recht dir zu sagen wer Freund ist und wer Feind…das entscheidest nur du, Kairi." Erklärte Namine und wand sich von ihr ab. „Keine Gruppe kann dir vorschreiben wie du von ihnen zu denken hast. Es steht dir frei mich und Roxas zu hassen während du allein wegen Riku auf unserer Seite kämpfst." Sie senkte niedergeschlagen den Blick.

Die Rothaarige über ihr glitt langsam zu ihr herab und umarmte sie freundschaftlich von hinten. „Ich hasse dich nicht, Namine." Sprach sie tröstend mit einem Lächeln, das Namine nicht sehen konnte. „Ich könnte dich niemals hassen…du bist wie eine Schwester…wir sind verbunden, egal was passiert." Ihre tröstenden, engelsgleichen Worte schienen Namine zu entspannen. „Du hast recht mit der Entscheidung zwischen Freund und Feind. Ich entscheide selbst wer mein Feind ist…und du bist es definitiv nicht." Versicherte sie ihr, was ein erleichtertes Lächeln auf Namines Lippen zauberte.

„Danke, Kairi." Wischte sie sich erleichtert eine Träne aus den Augen.

„Ich danke dir." Erwiderte Kairi als sie die Umarmung löste. „Wie sieht's aus? Bald fertig? Es ist schon spät…" versuchte sie ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken.

„Beinahe…ich brauche nur noch…" ein plötzliches, ungutes Gefühl überkam die Blonde mitten im Satz, was sie stocken ließ. Ihr Pendant schaute sie verwundert an.

„Hm? Stimmt was nicht?"

_.…Namine…Hilfe…' _erklang Roxas' Stimme in Namines Kopf. Erstaunt drehte sie sich zu ihrer Freundin um.

„Hast du das gehört?"

„Gehört? Was denn?" Kairi legte ihren Kopf schräg, als sie das fragte.

„Ich hatte eben das Gefühl als hätte Roxas um Hilfe gerufen…" erklärte Namine in Gedanken versunken.

„Was könnte das bedeuten?" wunderte sich nun auch Kairi. „Ein Zeichen?"

„Es könnte Einbildung gewesen sein, aber ich denke wir sollten sicherheitshalber mal nach ihm schauen." Entschied die Blonde.

Ihr Pendant nickte lächelnd. „Es ist ohnehin schon spät. Selbst wenn nichts ist, wäre es sowieso an der Zeit aufzuhören." Sie reichte Namine ihre rechte Hand. „Lass uns gehen." Dankend nahm die Blonde die ausgestreckte Hand in die eigene, bevor beide in einem Lichtblitz verschwanden.

Kurz darauf fanden sich beide im Inneren der Festung wieder, Beide schauten sich um, doch alles schien ruhig zu sein.

„Komm, lass uns Roxas suchen!" entschied Namine und erhielt ein Nicken von ihrer Begleiterin zur Antwort, doch bevor beide ihre Suche starten konnten, ließ sie eine Stimme inne halten.

„Das habe ich bereits getan." Beide Mädchen erkannten die Stimme sofort als die des silberhaarigen Schlüsselkämpfers, der unter demselben Banner wie sie kämpfte. Sie drehten sich zu ihm um, nur um ihn mit einem halb-bewusstlosen Blonden in seinen Armen tragen zu sehen.

Riku beendete seinen Marsch zu Roxas' Quartieren, wo er den verletzten Blonden vermutlich hinbringen wollte, als die Mädchen ihm besorgt entgegen kamen.

„Roxas!" rief Namine geschockt über den Zustand ihres Freundes. Sie eilte zu ihm und nahm sein Gesicht behutsam in ihre zarten Hände, damit er sie mit halb geöffneten Augen ansehen konnte. Dabei wischte sie ihm auch etwas Blut aus dem Mundwinkel, das er eben erst ausgespuckt haben musste.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Kairi den Silberhaarigen unterdessen. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung…er ist vor kurzem nach Radiant Garden aufgebrochen um neue Mitglieder zu rekrutieren. Irgendetwas schien dabei schief gelaufen zu sein. Ich fand ihn blutspuckend vor den Toren der Festung, als ich spürte wie sich dort ein dunkles Portal öffnete und ich nachsehen wollte wer es war.

„Er spuckt Blut? So verletzt sieht er gar nicht aus…" wand Kairi erstaunt ein. Tatsächlich war seine Kutte zwar zum Großteil zerfetzt, doch die Haut darunter zeigte keine Wunden…offensichtlich waren alle bereits wieder verheilt. Was plagte Roxas also? Der leidende Blonde ergriff plötzlich schwach das Wort. Kaum wahrnehmbar murmelte er: „Potion-Vergiftung…Sora…gekommen…Yuna…abgelehnt…Kampf…Rückzug…urgh…"

Die Anwesenden schauten sich fragend an. Keiner hatte auch nur die Hälfte der Sätze verstanden, die Roxas gemurmelt hatte, doch anhand der Fetzen, die sie gehört hatten, konnten sie sich ein grobes Bild der Lage machen…

„Sora ist ihm gefolgt?" zog der silberhaarige Schlüsselträger verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Er hat wahrscheinlich die Rekrutierung vereitelt…" schlussfolgerte Namine.

„Leg ihn in ein Bett, Riku. Wir müssen was gegen diese Potion-Vergiftung unternehmen." Erwiderte Kairi während sie Medica auf den vergifteten Blonden zauberte, wissend, dass diese Art von Vergiftung tiefgründiger lag als dass sie mit nur einem Zauber kuriert werden konnte. Riku nickte und eilte davon.

„Ich werde ein Gegenmittel herstellen!" informierte Namine die anderen und eilte mit ihrem Block davon.

Unterdessen blickte Kairi durch ein großes Fenster zu den Sternen am Nachthimmel auf. „Was hast du nur vor, Sora…" Murmelte sie besorgt. Dann wand sie sich ab und folgte Riku.

Undeutlich wahrnehmbare Stimmen drangen an Soras Ohr als er langsam wieder zu sich kam. Er spürte, dass er in einem Bett lag und irgendwo in seiner Nähe eine Kerze oder vergleichbares brennen musste, so wie er das Licht ungleichmäßig hell durch seine geschlossenen Augen wahrnahm während es flackerte. Dunkelheit spürte er in diesem Moment in keiner Weise durch ihn strömen, was bedeutete, dass er in seiner normalen Gestalt befinden musste.

„Halte durch, Yunchen…du darfst uns nicht wegsterben, hörst du?" konnte er eine hohe und besorgte Frauenstimme im Zimmer hören.

„Du kannst es auch noch so oft sagen, Rikku! Dadurch geht es ihr aber auch nicht besser!" erwiderte eine deutlich tiefere Stimme leicht genervt. Ebenfalls weiblich.

„Wie kannst du es mir nur übel nehmen, dass ich mir Sorgen mache…schau sie dir doch nur einmal an! Wenn ich dieses Monster erwische, das ihr das angetan hat…" Sora konnte sich die zusammengeballten Fäuste und das vor Wut verzerrte Gesicht praktisch schon vorstellen.

„Heh…da scheinen wir uns ja einig zu sein. Sollte uns das Vieh über den Weg laufen ist es schneller Geschichte als ihm lieb ist." Sora öffnete langsam die Augen und sah Paines wütenden Blick, den sie nachdenklich in den Raum warf während sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. „Bleibt bloß die Frage wer oder was es war, das Yuna angegriffen hat…"

Rikku fuchtelte wild mit den Armen herum und wollte offenbar damit auf die Größe des Monsters hinweisen, das Yuna angegriffen haben musste. „Auf jeden Fall muss es unbeschreiblich stark gewesen sein um Yunchen so schlimm zuzurichten. Bestimmt war es mindestens sooo groß!"

Sora blickte fragend und unbemerkt zu den beiden hinüber. Offenbar hatte niemand mitgekriegt, dass er es war, der die halbe Stadt dem Erdboden gleichgemacht hat. Was für ein Schwein er doch hatte. Wäre nur ein Wort darüber gefallen, dass er der Hauptverdächtige in der Ganzen Angelegenheit war, dann hätte man ihn mit Sicherheit nicht hier her gebracht und sich um ihn gekümmert. Langsam ließ er seinen Blick schweifen. Er schien nicht in einem Krankenhaus zu sein, dennoch befanden sich vier Betten im Zimmer, auf denen allesamt Verwundete lagen. Ihm gegenüber lag ein Mann mit einem gebrochenen Arm und Bein, vor Schmerzen stöhnend. Das Bett rechts daneben gehörte offenbar einem Kind, dessen halbes Gesicht in Bandagen gehüllt war und seelenruhig schlief. Im Bett rechts neben ihm lag Yuna, offensichtlich immer noch bewusstlos, ebenfalls in Verband eingewickelt. Rechts neben ihr saß die besorgte Rikku und hielt ihre Hand während Paine am Ende des Bettes stand und beide beobachtete…in Gedanken sicherlich schon dabei die Liste der Verdächtigen Täter durchzugehen. Hastig richtete er sich auf und plante zu gehen, bevor er Gefahr laufen würde noch in Verdacht zu geraten, doch da durchfuhren ihn wieder unzählige Schmerzen. Er schob die Decke, unter der er lag, beiseite und stellte fest, dass auch er fast vollständig in Verbandszeug gehüllt war. „So schlimm also…" murmelte er, als er endlich das volle Ausmaß seiner Verletzungen sah. Seine linke Hand faste sich an das verbundene Auge und nahm den Verband, der es bedeckte, vorsichtig ab. Es zu öffnen tat zwar unbeschreiblich weh, doch er sah noch damit. Erleichtert seufzend, betrachtete er die Narbe, die sich quer über sein Auge zog. Radiant Garden musste ein paar richtig gute Weißmagier am Start haben, wenn sie es trotz der schweren Verletzung noch hatten retten können.

Nun bemerkten auch die beiden Frauen im Zimmer, dass er soeben erwacht war. Rikku blickte zu ihm rüber und winkte ihm zu.

„Hey, Sora! Du bist ja wach!"

„Wurde aber auch Zeit…" fügte die Silberhaarige Schwertkämpferin kalt hinzu.

„Kümmere dich nicht um sie, Sora. Paine ist sauer, weil sie seelenruhig in ihrem Bettchen gelegen hat, während Yunchen beinahe gestorben wäre…" kritisierte die Blonde indirekt ihre Freundin, der bei diesem Kommentar vor Wut die Pulsader an der Stirn anschwoll, während sie zornig die Zähne zusammen biss und Rikku eine Kopfnuss gab.

„Argh, spinnst du? Wofür war das denn!" hielt sich die Blonde mit tränenden Augen die schmerzende Stelle an ihrem Kopf.

„Dafür, dass du mich beschuldigst Yuna im Stich gelassen zu haben obwohl du selbst lieber am basteln warst…" erwiderte die Schwertkämpferin mit genervtem Unterton.

Währenddessen wirkte Sora Vitga auf sich selbst um die Schmerzen zu lindern, stand auf, entfernte seine restlichen Verbände, erblickte seine Jacke und Shirt an einem Kleiderständer hängen, ging zu diesem hinüber und zog beide an, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass man die Verzierungen seiner Jacke außerhalb seiner dunklen Form nicht sehen konnte. Dabei warf er einen Blick aus dem Fenster und stellte fest, dass immer noch Nacht herrschte. Gut, somit hatte er kaum Zeit verloren. Auf den Straßen herrschte auch zu dieser späten Stunde helle Aufregung. Obdachlose reihten sich an einer langen Schlange an, um etwas warme Suppe und ein paar Decken zu kriegen, während Soldaten bewaffnet durch die Straßen zogen um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Es herrschte wohl große Angst vor einem weiteren Angriff. Die Stadt war im Ausnahmezustand.

„Du stehst schon auf?" wunderte sich Rikku während Soras Blick weiterhin auf dem Fenster und die Welt, die sich dahinter verbarg, ruhte. „Du kannst ruhig liegen bleiben, weißt du? So schlimm wie du zugerichtet warst, grenzt es schon an ein Wunder, dass du überhaupt noch am Leben bist." Meinte sie besorgt.

„Hätte man nicht die Mitgliedschaftskarte für das Wiederaufbaukomitee in seiner Jacke gefunden, hätten sie ihn auch nicht rund um die Uhr mit Heilzaubern voll gepumpt." Wand Paine mit genervtem Blick ein.

Sora wand sich interessiert zu der Silberhaarigen um, als sie sprach. Das war also der Grund, warum sie sich solche Mühe mit ihm gemacht hatten. So viel Glück hatte man selten im Leben. „Schätze ich sollte mich bei denen bedanken, eh?" grinste er.

„Was WIRKLICH ein Wunder ist, ist der Fakt dass du nach nur einem Tag wieder auf den Beinen bist." Fügte Paine hinzu. Sora wich geschockt zurück.

„E-einen Tag?" Er hatte einen ganzen Tag hier vertrödelt? Die Müdigkeit der vorangegangenen Kämpfe und die schweren Verletzungen, die er dank Yuna davongetragen hatte, hatten ihn wohl schlimmer beansprucht, als er erwartet hatte, Er musste schleunigst zurück. Es gab keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren. Doch ehe er seinen Gedanken fortsetzen konnte ergriff die Silberhaarige erneut das Wort.

„Du wunderst dich? Denkst du mit so einer gewaltigen Menge an Blutverlust in Verbindung mit zahlreichen Knochenbrüchen und schweren Verletzungen an nahezu allen Teilen des Körpers würdest du in nur wenigen Stunden wieder voll auf den Beinen sein? Selbst nach all den Vita-Zaubern, die sie auf dich gewirkt haben, müsstest du eigentlich noch mindestens drei Tage flach liegen." Erklärte sie nüchtern. „Was mich daran erinnert…wie kam es eigentlich zu den ganzen Schusswunden, hm?" Der scharfe Blick ihrer roten Augen fiel bedrohlich auf ihn. Offensichtlich stand er bereits unter Verdacht. Für einen kurzen Augenblick gönnte er ihr einen Moment, in dem er geschockt die Augen aufriss, bevor er sie zu Schlitzen verengte und ihrem Blick eiskalt trotzte. „Willst du damit etwas Bestimmtes andeuten?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich schon länger ein ungutes Gefühl bei dir, Sora. Und wie die Lage derzeit aussieht, war das offensichtlich auch kein Fehler…" starrte sie ihn finster an während sie ihre rechte Hand zu dem Griff ihres Schwertes ausstreckte. „Oder hast du vielleicht eine Erklärung für diese Wunden?"

„Herzlose können auch schießen, das ist dir schon klar, oder?" knurrte Sora genervt.

„Die Kugeln, die herzlosen Ursprungs sind, verschwinden allerdings, sobald man sie besiegt…bei dir blieben sie aber im Körper…zumal waren es Kugeln, die Yuna benutzt…" wand die Schwertkämpferin ein.

„Es herrschten Bedingungen wie auf einem Schlachtfeld! Da kann es schon mal vorkommen, dass Kugeln ihr Ziel verfehlen und Verbündete treffen." Verteidigte sich Sora mit langsam lauter werdender Stimme.

„Yuna hätte niemals geschossen, wenn sie sich nicht absolut sicher gewesen wäre zu treffen. Einen Verbündeten zu verletzen käme ihr absolut nicht in die Tüte!" rief nun auch Paine. Beide zogen ihre Waffen und richteten sie auf die ihnen gegenüberstehende Person.

„Du warst es…ich weiß es…" flüsterte Paine bedrohlich und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen während sie ihm ihr Schwert unters Kinn hielt.

Er trotzte ihrem Blick mit seinem Schwert in derselben Position wie das ihrige. „Ich war was…? Komm schon, sprich es ruhig aus…" forderte Sora sie heraus.

Paine lächelte nur finster. „Oh, stell dich jetzt nicht dumm, du weißt genau wovon ich rede…du hast das Yuna angetan, nicht wahr?" beschuldigte sie ihn und deutete dabei auf Yunas schwerwiegenden Verletzungen.

„Schluss damit!" rief Rikku plötzlich aus und stellte sich dazwischen, woraufhin beide die Waffen senkten. „Warum sollte Sora Yuna angreifen wollen? Er hätte absolut kein Motiv!" fuhr sie Paine an. Sora grinste. „Und du! Hör auf Paine unnötig zu reizen, du Fiesling!" wand sie sich nun Sora zu und gab ihm eine leichte Kopfnuss mit, die ihn kurz zusammenzucken ließ. „Dies ist nicht die Zeit um sich gegenseitig die Schuld zu geben! Yunchen würde das nicht wollen!" Paine schaute zuerst Rikku, dann Sora wütend an. Schlussendlich wand sie sich genervt ab und steckte ihr Schwert weg. „Schon gut…tut mir Leid."

„Ist schon in Ordnung…" blickte auch Sora keinem der beiden in die Augen. „Irgendwo hast du ja auch Recht." Gab er zu. Beide starrten ihn geschockt an. „Seht ihr das?" fragte er und hielt ihnen sein Schlüsselschwert demonstrativ entgegen. „Das ist es, was die herzlose Invasion ausgelöst hatte." Log er. Irgendwie musste er den Verdacht ja von sich weg führen, während e gleichzeitig einen Grund brauchte um so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden zu können. Was könnte sich dafür besser eignen als alles auf sein Schwert zu schieben?

„Dein Schwert?" wunderte sich Rikku.

„Die Herzlosen fürchten das Schlüsselschwert. Es ist ihr Erzfeind. Während Herzlose, die von gewöhnlichen Waffen niedergestreckt werden, in der Dunkelheit verschwinden um irgendwo anders wieder aufzutauchen, verschwinden die Herzlosen die durch die Klinge des Schlüsselschwerts fallen, endgültig auf die andere Seite von Kingdom Hearts." Mit einem kräftigen Schwung ließ er das Schwert in seiner Hand verschwinden.

„Sollten sie dann nicht eher vor dir Weglaufen, oder so?" wand Rikku ein, doch Paine widersprach.

„Und ein Leben in Angst führen? Nein, wenn du die Chance siehst deinen Erzfeind auszulöschen, um dann in Frieden leben zu können, dann packst du das Übel an der Wurzel und stellst dich ihm." Erklärte sie ihr mit verschränkten Armen.

Sora nickte. „So ist es. Wo ich bin, dort strömen die Herzlose aus allen Ecken und Enden um mich niederzustrecken, angezogen durch mein Schwert. Es ist wie ein Fluch, den ich mir nicht ausgesucht habe, aber damit muss ich jetzt Leben." Er senkte den Blick und ging auf die Tür zu. „Es ist besser, wenn ich nicht zu lange an demselben Ort verweile."

„Wie du willst…" erwiderte Paine nur darauf. „Wenn du auf Leon und die anderen triffst, sag ihnen sie werden hier gebraucht. Das Wiederaufbaukomitee gibt den Leuten hier Hoffnung…diese hat das Volk im Moment am meisten nötig." Erklärte sie.

„Seid ihr nicht auch im Komitee?" wand Sora ein, während er zur Türklinke griff.

Rikku winkelte die Arme an und schüttelte den Kopf dabei. „Offiziell schon, aber wir sind so selten da, dass so gut wie niemand uns kennt."

„Außerdem ist der Großteil des neuen Stadtbezirks hinüber…es wird Steuererhöhungen erfordern um den Wiederaufbau zu finanzieren." Seufzte die Schwertkämpferin.

„Solche Forderungen würde das Volk sich doch von uns nicht bieten lassen." Fügte die Blonde hinzu. „Man sagt den Mitgliedern des Komitees ja ohnehin schon hinterher, sie seien nichts als hinterhältige Diebe." stöhnte sie.

„Wem es diesen Ruf wohl zu verdanken habt…" war alles was Paine mit geschlossenen Augen und verschränkten Armen darauf erwiderte. Es war weniger eine Frage als eine Feststellung. Ein Auge öffnend blickte sie viel sagend zu ihrer blonden Freundin hinüber.

Diese Antwortete nur, indem sie sich beleidigt wegdrehte.

„Ich werde nach Leon und den anderen Ausschau halten…" versicherte er ihnen. _,Nur ihnen sagen, was hier passiert ist, dass werde ich nicht.'_ Beendete er in seine Gedanken seinen Satz und ging schelmisch grinsend zur Türe raus. Kein Grund Leon und die anderen unnötig in Besorgnis zu stürzen. Sie hatten schon genug damit zu tun IHM zu helfen, da konnte er es sich nicht leisten, dass sie wegen eines kleinen zerstörten Stadtbezirks ununterbrochen an die Heimat denken mussten. Sie hatten im Moment wahrlich wichtigeres zu tun, fand er. Noch während er den Flur hinunter schlenderte, der sich vor ihm ausgebreitet hatte, nachdem er die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte, musste er darüber nachdenken was er vor kurzem festgestellt hatte. Verlieren bedeutete Finden, doch wie traf dies auf die Bewohner dieser Welt zu? Sie hatten bestenfalls die Furcht oder den Tod gefunden, allerdings auch erst, nachdem sie vorher ihr Leben oder ihr Zuhause verloren hatten. Demnach bedeutete Verlieren nicht nur Finden, sondern auch Finden Verlieren. Yuna hatte das auf die harte Weise durchleben müssen, da sie im Austausch für die gefundene Wahrheit ihren Traum für immer verloren hatte…und auch er selbst hatte während seines Aufenthalts hier etwas verloren nachdem er etwas gefunden hatte. Zwar fand er unbeschreibliche Macht in Form des Sphäroiden, den er Yuna abgenommen hatte, und seiner neu entdeckten Form, die ihn zu einem wilden Biest machte, doch dafür hatte er etwas entscheidendes verloren…und zwar seine Menschlichkeit. Er würde nicht vergessen, was er soeben gelernt hatte, bot es ihm doch eine wichtige Erkenntnis: Alles hatte eine Kehrseite, nichts war vollkommen. So perfekt etwas auch erscheinen mochte, irgendwo gab es immer einen Haken und den galt es immer zu bedenken.

Schließlich erreichte er das Ende des Flurs und fand eine Treppe ins Erdgeschoss, wo er feststellen musste, dass er sich in einem Gasthaus befand und nicht in einem Krankenhaus oder vergleichbarem. Er sah den Wirt hinter seinem Tresen stehen und einige Gläser putzen. Der Großteil seiner Gäste bestand aus Männern und Frauen in weißen Roben, die mit einer roten Randverzierung bestückt waren. Weißmagier vom Dienst, wie Sora es vermutete. Während er auf den Wirt zukam, öffneten sich die Eingangstüren und zwei Männer trugen eine Verletzte Person ins Haus. Ein Weißmagier stand auf und schaute sich den Verwundeten kurz an, bevor er nach oben in den zweiten Stock deutete, wo die Männer den Verletzten hinbrachten. Der Weißmagier tippte einem Kollegen an die Schulter und wies ihn an, ihm zu folgen. Anschließend waren sie alle im ersten Stock verschwunden.

„Sie finden immer noch Überlebende der Invasion…" murmelte der Wirt mittleren Alters leise und kratzte sich an seinem Schnurrbart. „Die meisten von ihnen waren bis jetzt unter den Trümmern ihrer eigenen Häuser begraben." Erklärte er und blickte den Weißmagiern nach, als sie den Treppe hochgingen. Zwar hatte Sora nach keiner Erklärung gefragt, doch da er ohnehin wissen wollte wo er sich befand, entschied er sich dafür dies als Gesprächseröffnung zu akzeptieren.

„Wieso bringen sie die Verletzten hierher und nicht ins Krankenhaus?"

„Das Krankenhaus ist voll, also haben sie mich gefragt, ob ich ihnen nicht ein paar Zimmer zur Verfügung stellen kann. Habe zugestimmt…so wie die derzeitige Lage aussieht, kriege ich wohl ohnehin kaum Gäste in nächster Zeit." Erwiderte der Schnurrbartträger seufzend. „So kommt wenigstens ein wenig Geld ins Haus…"

Sora lehnte sich gegen den Tresen und schaute in das Sortiment an Getränken, die der Gasthausbetreiber führte. Da sein Kopf dröhnte und seine kürzlich verheilten Knochenbrüche ihn noch immer plagten, entschied er sich dafür etwas mit hausgemachter Medizin nachzuhelfen. „Führst du Elixiere?" erkundigte sich Sora, nachdem er nur Hi-Potions und Äther in den Regalen stehen sah.

„Aye, die Frage ist nur…kann sich so ein junger Bursche wie du sich so etwas leisten?" konterte der Wirt mit einer Gegenfrage. Sora griff lässig in eine seiner Hosentaschen und holte ein Säckchen mit Talern hervor, das er ihm vor die Nase warf. Überbleibsel seiner vergangenen Abenteuer. Der Mann mittleren Alters konnte einen Ausruf des Erstaunens nicht Unterdrücken, als er das unerwartete Geräusch von klimpernden Münzen hörte. Er lugte misstrauisch in das Säckchen hinein und schüttelte es um den genauen Inhalt abzuschätzen. Feststellend, dass der Inhalt des Beutels den hohen Wert eines Elixiers gerecht kam, griff der Wirt in ein von Vorne nicht sichtbares Regal im Tresen und stellte Sora anschließend ein Fläschchen mit goldfarbenem Inhalt hin, das dieser zufrieden annahm und dessen Inhalt kurzerhand zu sich nahm.

„Ein ziemlich reicher Bursche scheinst du mir zu sein…" wand der Wirt ein, als er das leere Fläschchen entgegennahm und es wegstellte. „Schon der zweite in diesem Monat…wo nehmt ihr nur das ganze Geld her? Als ich so jung war hatte ich nicht einmal einen Bruchteil davon, was ihr so an den Tag legt." Seufzte er deprimiert.

„Der zweite?" fragte Sora desinteressiert während er spürte wie sich die Wirkung des Heiltranks sich in ihm entfaltete, all seine Schmerzen linderte und ihn mit neuer Energie versorgte. Er seufzte erleichtert. Dieses Gebräu war sein Geld wirklich wert.

„Ja, so ein junger Mann in deinem Alter…nur viel unauffälliger mit seiner schwarzen Kutte und seiner wortkargen Natur. Hätte er nicht diese silberne Haarpracht, wäre er mir wahrscheinlich nicht einmal im Gedächtnis geblieben. Hat sich einfach im vorbeigehen ein Zimmer gemietet und mir einen Sack voll Geld zugeworfen, so wie du. Nicht einmal den Schlüssel hat er genommen…hat gemeint den bräuchte er nicht, was auch immer er damit gemeint hatte…" erzählte der Wirt mit verschränkten Armen. Seine Geschichte ließ Sora hellhörig werden.

„Schwarze Kutte und silbernes Haar, sagst du? Was kannst du mir noch über den Typen erzählen?" bekundete Sora sein plötzliches Interesse an der Geschichte.

„Nicht viel." Gab der Mann vor ihm zu. „Er kam aus dem nichts, blieb ein paar Tage hier und verschwand dann einfach wieder, ohne ein Wort. Hab ihn schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen…ich frage mich ob er wieder kommt, oder ob ich sein Bett neu beziehen kann um es an die Weißmagier zu vermieten…" fuhr er sich nachdenklich durchs eigene Haar.

„Was dagegen, wenn ich mich da mal umsehe? Ich glaube ich könnte die Person kennen, die das Zimmer gemietet hat." Erklärte Sora. Die Beschreibung bestand zwar aus nur wenigen Informationen, allerdings könnte sie auf Riku passen. Und wenn das der Fall war, dann bedeutete dies, dass er vor einiger Zeit hier war. Das war die Gelegenheit nach Informationen bezüglich seines Verrats zu suchen…womöglich befanden sich noch welche in seinem Zimmer. Vielleicht würde er so endlich Antwort auf die Frage finden, wie sein bester Freund ihn nur so dermaßen hintergehen konnte…und wer weiß? Vielleicht hatte er sogar einen triftigen Grund?

„Nun ja…eigentlich ist das nicht so üblich fremde Menschen in bereits vergebene Zimmer zu schicken, aber da er ja anscheinend nicht wieder kommt…" murmelte der Wirt.

„Gut, welches Zimmer?" kam Sora zum Punkt.

„Die letzte Tür im Flur rechts…auf dem zweiten Stock. Willst du den Schlüssel…?" wollte der Mann ihm einen alten, rostigen Schlüssel reichen, doch da war der Schwarzhaarige schon längst auf dem weg nach oben.

„Brauch ich nicht…" winkte er nur ab, als er nach oben verschwand.

Sprachlos blickte der Schnurrbartträger ihm hinterher. „Was ist nur los mit dieser Generation…?" murmelte er anschließend verwirrt in sein Bärtchen. Kurz darauf kramte er eine Weinflasche unter seinem Tresen hervor und schüttete sich ein Glas voll ein. „Ach was soll's…ich brauch erst mal einen Drink…"

Sora entließ sein Schlüsselschwert als dieses ihm die gesuchte Türe quietschend geöffnet hatte. Langsam trat er in das kleine Dachzimmer ein und schaute sich um. Das Bett war ordentlich gemacht, die Kleiderschränke leer. Sein erstes Ziel war der Schreibtisch am Fenster, doch weder in den Schubladen noch auf dem eigentlichen Schreibplatz fand er irgendwelche Notizen oder Nachrichten. Auch unter dem Bett fand er nichts als Staub. Nachdenklich saß Sora sich auf die weiche Matratze des Schlafplatzes, sein Kopf ruhte auf seinem Arm, sein Arm auf seinem Knie, während er in Gedanken versunken war. Wo könnte er noch schauen? Hinter den Gardinen war nichts, im Bad herrschte gähnende Leere…in der Nachtkommode vielleicht? Sora schüttelte den Kopf. Wütend stand er auf und kickte einen Mülleimer um, der neben der Tür stand. Eine schwarzweiße Kugel, die daraus hervorkam ergatterte seine Aufmerksamkeit. „Was haben wir hier?" Neugierig las er die Kugel auf und betrachtete sie sorgfältig. Sie war wie aus Glas und nicht größer als ein gewöhnlicher Tennisball. Ihr Gewicht war kaum der Rede wert, ganz im Gegenteil zu dem weißen Nebel in dessen Inneren, der von schwarzen und weißen fetzenartigen Bändern umgeben wurde, die ihn sofort an den Kampf gegen Xemnas erinnerte. Dieser hatte sich nicht gescheut diese komischen Gebilde nach ihm zu werfen. War diese Kugel demnach das Werk eines Niemandes? Hatte womöglich sogar Xemnas persönlich diesen Gegenstand erschaffen? Eine Frage, auf die Sora in Kürze eine Antwort erhalten würde, da die Kugel in dem Augenblick, an dem Sora an die ehemalige Nummer I der Organisation XIII dachte, unverzüglich aufleuchtete, der Nebel darin wich, sie ihre Form in eine Art Tafel veränderte, die in etwa so groß war wie ein gängiger Fernsehbildschirm, und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde dieses Zimmer zeigte. Kurz darauf zoomte das Bild heraus und zeigte ganz Radiant Garden nur um schon wenige Sekunden darauf weiter herauszuzoomen und das Weltenmeer zu offenbaren. Während dieser Aktion huschten unzählige Nullen und Einser über das Bild und parallel dazu öffneten und schlossen sich viele kleine Fenster mit irgendwelchen Daten, die so schnell hoch scrollten, dass Sora sie nicht lesen konnte.

„Verbindungsaufbau mit bevorzugtem Netzwerk…Stanpunkt des Netzwerks wird ermittelt…bitte warten…" las Sora die sich aufbauende Textnachricht auf dem Bildschirm in seinen Händen ab. Das Bild zoomte immer weiter heraus, offenbar auf der Suche nach einer Verbindung zu irgendetwas, scheiterte allerdings bei dem Versuch, was ein „Verbindung fehlgeschlagen. Netzwerk nicht gefunden" ihm bestätigte. Eine Auswahlmöglichkeit erschien, bei der er auswählen konnte ob er den Versuch wiederholen oder aufgezeichnete Protokolle der letzten Sitzungen aufrufen wollte. Ohne nachzudenken tippte er mit dem Zeigefinger auf die bestehenden Protokolle und ein Ordner mit darin gespeicherten Dateien öffnete sich. Es waren insgesamt drei Stück und Sora fackelte nicht lange damit die erste zu öffnen. Schon wenige Sekunden darauf ertönte Rikus Stimme.

„_Funktioniert dieses Ding eigentlich? Test, Test…hallo?"_

„_Ich kann dich hören, Riku." _Ertönte zu Soras Überraschung Xemnas' Stimme.

„_Kaum zu glauben…dieses Teil, das du mir gegeben hast funktioniert ja wirklich." _Man konnte sich das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht förmlich vorstellen.

„_Natürlich tut es das…ich hatte diese Telepathie-Kugeln sogar schon im Schloss des Entfallens erfolgreich anbringen. Wie sonst hätte ich wohl mit ihnen in Kontakt bleiben können?" _Erklärte Xemnas. _„Was hast du zu berichten?"_

„_Ich bin soeben Roxas und Sora begegnet, wie du es vorhergesagt hattest."_ Berichtete Riku mit ernster Stimme.

„_Und? Was hast du ihnen gesagt?"_

„_Dass ich nach Schloss Disney fliege um König Micky um Rat zu fragen. Sie scheinen es mir abgekauft zu haben."_

„_Ausgezeichnet. Ich werde Roxas von nun an beobachten und mich bei dir melden, wenn er Sora vollständig absorbiert hat." _Wenn Xemnas zufrieden war, so konnte man es aus seiner kalten und gleichgültigen Stimme nicht herauslesen.

„_Sorg dafür, dass er sich beeilt, bevor ich es mir noch einmal anders überlege…" _Es klang mehr als nur genervt.

„_Und damit die Chance verlieren endlich aus Soras Schatten treten zu können?" _Riku schwieg bedrückt._ „Sei nicht albern. Du weißt, dass dies deine wohl einzige Chance ist, oder?"_

„…_ja…" _gestand Riku sich nach langem Schweigen ein. _„Das heißt aber nicht, dass es mir gefällt."_

„_Das muss es auch nicht, tu einfach das, was von dir verlangt wird." _Befahl Xemnas. _„Zumindest wenn du wert drauf legst jemals das von Sora zu ergattern, was du andernfalls nicht haben könntest."_

Riku schwieg eine Weile, dann antwortete er gereizt:_„Ich werde die nächsten Tage irgendwo zwischen den Welten verbringen und auf eine Nachricht warten…ich habe Proviant für zwei bis drei Tage mit mir, sieh zu, dass Roxas das ganze bis dahin über die Bühne bringt." _Rikus Entscheidung hatte Xemnas mit Sicherheit ein Grinsen entlockt.

„_Sieh du lieber zu, dass du keine kalten Füße kriegst und alles dem Möchtegern-König und seinen Lakaien verrätst. Tust du das nicht wird alles nach Plan verlaufen." _Mit diesen Worten kappte Xemnas die Verbindung.

„…_ich fasse es nicht, dass ich das tue…" _seufzte Riku niedergeschlagen.

Sora starrte verwirrt auf den Bildschirm in seinen Händen herab, als er das gehört hatte. Riku war niemals auf dem Weg zum Schloss Disney gewesen? Hieß das, dass er von Anfang an mit Roxas unter einer Decke steckte? Kopfschüttelnd öffnete er die zweite Datei.

„_Was soll der Scheiß, Xemnas?" _rief Riku erzürnt. _„Es ist schon vier Tage her und kein Lebenszeichen von dir! Mir ist der Proviant ausgegangen und ich war dazu gezwungen in irgendeiner Absteige in Radiant Garden abzutauchen um nicht zu verhungern. Was treibt ihr da drüben überhaupt?" _fuhr er Xemnas an.

„_Roxas spielt auf Zeit anstatt Sora komplett auszusaugen, wie ich es geplant hatte. Es könnte noch eine Weile dauern…" _in diesem Moment hatte Xemnas sich ursprünglich vermutlich genervt die Schläfe massiert um den Stress wegen Roxas abzubauen.

„_Dann dräng ihn dazu!" _forderte der Silberhaarige.

„_Denkst du allen Ernstes das hätte ich noch nicht versucht? Dieser sture Narr hält an seiner angeblichen Freundschaft zu Sora. Genau denselben Unfug hatte ich damals schon bei ihm und Nummer VIII durchleben müssen. Welch Anmaßung meine kostbare Zeit so sinnlos zu verschwenden…doch ich fürchte ich werde mich in Geduld üben müssen, brauche ich diesen kümmerlichen Wicht doch noch für meine Pläne…" _sprach der ehemalige Anführer der Organisation XIII im müden Ton.

„_Und was soll ich so lange machen?" _wollte Riku wissen.

„_Du könntest dir ja schon einmal eine glaubwürdige Geschichte für Roxas und die Prinzessin der Herzen einfallen lassen…ihnen zu gestehen, dass du Sora aus Selbstsucht verraten hast wäre vielleicht nicht sonderlich…angebracht…" _ ein amüsiertes Lachen entwich seinen Lippen als er den letzten Teil aussprach.

„_Du kannst mich mal, Xemnas!"_

Somit endete auch die Zweite Übertragung. Blieb nur noch eine. Verärgert startete Sora die letzte während sich in seinem inneren seine Wut zu stauen begann. Was er hier hörte gefiel ihm gar nicht.

„_Ich habe Nachrichten, die dich sicherlich erfreuen dürften, Riku." _Erklang Xemnas' Stimme gleichgültig. _„Sora ist nicht mehr…"_

„_Hat es Roxas also doch endlich geschafft…"_ seufzte Riku. _„Kann nicht behaupten, dass ich vor Freude in die Luft springen könnte, aber wenigstens kann ich jetzt wieder zurück…"_

„_Allerdings. Was soll ich nun Roxas wegen deinem Beitrittsgrund erzählen?"_

„_Sag ihm, dass ich auf dem Weg zum Schloss von Herzlosen überfallen worden bin, und dass ich durch den Kontakt mit der Dunkelheit langsam die Kontrolle über deinen Herzlosen verliere, der immer noch in mir schlummert, und ich auf die Zerstörung von Kingdom Hearts angewiesen bin." _Meinte Riku. _„Den Rest spiele ich ihnen einfach vor."_

„_Roxas wird eine solche gezwungene Mitgliedschaft wahrscheinlich ablehnen, hat er doch schon bei den beiden anderen Tölpeln, die er in seine Organisation eingeladen hat, bewiesen, dass er nicht nur nehmen, sondern auch geben will." _Xemnas schien dieser Idee Abneigung entgegengebracht zu haben, da ein missbilligender Unterton in seiner Stimme zu vernehmen war. _„Ein Narr bleibt nun mal auch ein Narr…"_

„_Egal, soll er eben auf mich zukommen und mir einen Gegenvorschlag machen. Hauptsache niemand erfährt den wahren Grund meines Beitritts." _ Winkte der Jugendliche ab.

„_Deine aufblühende Romanze mit der Prinzessin?" _spottete Xemnas.

„_Das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an, alter Mann. Ich habe meinen Teil des Deals erfüllt, nun erfülle deinen. Wenn du mir das versaust unterwerfe ich dich genau so wie ich deinen Herzlosen unterworfen habe!" _drohte Riku wütend, doch Xemnas blieb ruhig.

„_Sollte ich nun Angst verspüren…? Wohl kaum…" _winkte Xemnas desinteressiert ab. _„Aber ich werde mich schon an die Abmachung halten…schließlich will ich ja nicht, dass du doch noch zum König angerannt kommst wie sein bescheidener Hofdiener, nicht wahr?" _Mit einem amüsierten Lachen kappte Xemnas die Verbindung.

„_Das will ich auch für dich hoffen, du hochnäsiges, kleines,…" _fluchte Riku ihm hinterher. Man hörte ein lautes Knallen, was wahrscheinlich davon kam, dass der Jugendliche das Gerät mit voller wucht in den Mülleimer geworfen hatte. _„Vergiss es…ich verschwinde hier. Saß schon lange genug in diesem Loch fest…"_ Man hörte noch das Geräusch eines sich schließenden Portals, dann war es ruhig. Der Rest der Datei beinhaltete Stille. Wahrscheinlich lief die Aufnahme noch so lange, bis sie sich von selbst deaktivierte.

Wütend warf Sora den Bildschirm gegen die Wand, wo er zersprang. Riku hatte ihn von Anfang an belogen. Er war niemals auf den Weg zum Schloss Disney gewesen um Rat zu suchen. Er hatte Sora einfach seinem Schicksal überlassen während er hier genüsslich die Tage verbracht hatte, diese falsche Schlange! Eine Romanze mit der Prinzessin? Falsche Beitrittsgründe? Unterwerfung von Xemnas' Herzlosen? Dafür würde er dieses verräterische Schwein zur Rede stellen…soviel stand fest.

Wütend ballte er die Fäuste zusammen. „Das wirst du mir büßen, Riku. Da kannst du dir sicher sein!" gab er zornig von sich, während er erneut von Dunkelheit umgeben wurde und bläuliche Flammen sich von seinen Füßen aus ausbreiteten, die den Fußboden des Zimmers in Brand setzten. „Dafür wirst du BRENNEN!" schrie er wutentbrannt und hob beschwörerisch die Arme, wodurch die Flammen am Boden zu Flammensäulen wurden, die alles um ihn herum lichterloh brennen ließen. Zornig richtete sich sein Blick nach vorne und er sprach zum Abschluss eiskalte Worte in den von Hitze erfüllten Raum, die allesamt in dem Knistern der Flammen verloren gingen…

„Verlass dich darauf…"

_Next up:_

_~~_ Chapter 15 – Legend _~~_


	14. Legend

Legend

_Es herrschte ein milder Wind am höchsten Punkt der imposanten Festung, die seit neustem den Grund von Destiny Islands zierte. Er riss die Kapuze der schwarzen Kutte des dort stehenden Jugendlichen hinunter und offenbarte der Welt seine blonde Haarpracht, dessen ohnehin bereits wilde Frisur nur noch mehr zerzaust wurde, als der Wind sanft durch seine Strähnen fuhr. In den kristallblauen Augen des Blonden spiegelten sich die ersten Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne wider, was ihm ein zufriedenes Lächeln entlockte. Langsam ließ er seinen Blick schweifen, erstaunt über die Schönheit dieser Insel, nun da die letzten Trümmer von Kingdom Hearts am Strand lagen und dessen Inhalt bereits vollständig zu seinen rechtmäßigen Besitzern zurückgekehrt war. Bis vor Kurzem eine von Ruinen und Zerstörung geprägte Welt, schien sie nun im hellen Licht der aufgehenden Sonne praktisch vor Leben zu funkeln. Saftige Grasflächen, kräftige, gesunde Bäume, ein wolkenfreier Himmel und kristallklares Wasser fielen ihm ins Auge…und es machte ihn stolz, da er mit Sicherheit annehmen konnte, dass es überall im Universum nun so aussah. In einem Meer aus Lichtfunken verschwanden seine beiden Schwerter in seinen Händen und wurden eins mit den Sonnenstrahlen vor ihm. Dies war der Beginn eines neuen Zeitalters. Der erste Tag in seiner neuen Welt. Unfähig sich das breite Lächeln von seinem Gesicht zu wischen, wandte er sich zu den 5 anderen Gestalten um, die hinter ihm gestanden hatten. „Wir haben es geschafft, Leute. Die Herzlosen und Niemande sind Geschichte…für immer." Jubelte er und hielt dem blonden Mädchen vor ihm seine Hand hin, damit sie diese greifen konnte. „Nun beginnt unsere Zukunft, Namine!" strahlte er als sie lächelnd seine Hand ergriff und zu ihm trat._

„_Ja." Stimmte sie erleichternd lächelnd zu. „Und es wird eine glückliche sein."_

„_Es hat wirklich funktioniert…" meldete sich ein junger Mann mit platinsilbernen Haaren zu Wort während er auf seine Handflächen blickte. „Die Dunkelheit, die ich in mir spürte, ist vollständig gewichen." Erklärte er erstaunt. Die rothaarige Jugendliche neben ihm umarmte ihn nur erfreut und hielt dabei die Freudentränen zurück. „Du bist gerettet! Bin ich froh!"_

„_Und wir können Heim!" grinste ein anderer Blonde bis über beide Ohren und hob dem hinter ihm stehenden Rothaarigen seine Hand für einen High Five hin, der die Chance dazu auch sogleich wahrnahm und in dessen Hand einschlug._

„_Ja, Mann! Nächster Halt: Heimat!" legte der Rothaarige seinen Arm um den Kopf seines Freundes neben ihm, zog diesen hinunter und rieb ihm seine Faust vor Freude gegen den Kopf, wogegen der Blonde sich natürlich lachend zu wehren versuchte. Alle lachten erfreut und erleichtert darüber, wie glimpflich alles abgelaufen war, doch ihre Freude sollte nicht lange andauern. Mit einem Schlag verdunkelte sich der Himmel, die Pflanzen verdorrten und das Meer wurde unruhig. Verwundert sahen sich alle um, bis sie schließlich eine Figur aus Roxas' Schatten emporsteigen sahen. Es war eine finstere Kreatur mit bernsteingelben Augen, schwarzen, wilden Haaren, einer düsteren Aura und einem schelmischen Grinsen._

„_Na, worüber freuen wir uns denn alle so dermaßen?" fragte die Gestalt amüsiert in die Runde, als sie sich vollständig von Roxas' Schatten gelöst hatte. Die Augen des Anführers der neuen Organisation weiteten sich._

„_D…du?" sah er die Person vor ihm verwirrt an, während er Namine hinter sich versteckte. „Wie kann das sein…?"_

„_Verwundert, Roxas?" lachte Sora böse. „Dabei ist die Antwort doch so simpel, konnte ich doch als einziger Niemand nicht das Herz wieder erlangen, das rechtmäßig mir gehört…immerhin schlägt es noch immer in deiner Brust." erklärte er noch immer grinsend und mit seinem Schwert auf Roxas deutend._

„_Das heißt…" stellte Roxas fest._

„_Richtig…" nickte der Schwarzhaarige vor ihm und lachte finster. „Es ist erst vorbei, wenn du dich mir stellst wie ein Mann!"_

_Roxas schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein…ich bin nicht so wie du…nun, da die Herzlosen Geschichte sind und deine Verbündeten keinen Grund mehr haben dir zu folgen, hast du ohnehin keine Chance gegen mich, weshalb du letztendlich fliehen musst." Erklärte Roxas während sich seine Organisationsmitglieder mit gezogener Waffe zu ihm gesellten. Doch anstatt, dass Sora vor ihnen zurückwich, schloss er nur belustigt die Augen und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Und nun spielst du deine Mitglieder aus wie Spielsteine, benutzt sie für deine Zwecke und wirfst sie anschließend weg wie wertlosen Plunder…erbärmlich, Roxas." Roxas riss geschockt die Augen hatte er doch schon einmal irgendwo gehört._

_Die Organisationsmitglieder blickten sich währenddessen gegenseitig fragend an._

„_Hey, da hat er irgendwie recht. Wieso müssen wir seinen Job machen und dabei riskieren draufzugehen?" verschränkte Tidus die Arme vor der Brust, während er Wakka anstarrte._

„_Davon stand nichts in unserem Vertrag…" murmelte nun auch Riku und wand sich Roxas zu. Auch Kairi richtete ihren Blick auf den blonden Schlüsselträger, der auf einmal vor seinen eigenen Mitgliedern zurückwich._

„_Mich hast du doch auch nur ausgenutzt, damit ich dir Kingdom Hearts ausliefere!"_

„_A..aber, Leute…" wollte Roxas einwenden, doch wurde unterbrochen._

„_Sag schon, Roxas. War das ganze Gerede von wegen Freundschaft und Hilfsbereitschaft nur ein Trick um uns auf deine Seite zu bringen?" wollte nun auch Wakka wissen._

„_Damit wir das tun, was du von uns willst?" fügte Riku wütend hinzu. Roxas' Blick wechselte zwischen all den erbosten Gesichtern seiner Mitglieder hin und her, unsicher, wem er nun in die Augen blicken sollte._

„_Wartet, lasst mich erklä-" sein Satz wurde erneut unterbrochen, als er Namine hinter sich hervortreten sah. Mit traurigem und wässrigem Blick schaute sie ihn an, während sie sich langsam von ihm entfernte und sich zu den anderen hinzugesellte._

„_Roxas, hast du mich etwa auch nur ausnutzen wollen…?" fragte sie mit Tränen in den Augen. „War all das, was du mir gesagt hast, nur eine Lüge?"_

_Sprachlos blickte er sie an…wie konnte sie so etwas nur von ihm denken? „Niemals! Ich würde dich niemals belügen, Namine!" versicherte er ihr und wollte mit einer ausgestreckten Hand ihre Rückkehr an seine Seite erbitten, doch sie verschwand nur kopfschüttelnd hinter den schützenden Armen der Männer, während Kairi sie tröstend in ihren Armen hielt…sie alle starrten Roxas traurig oder wütend an. Schließlich kam Sora von hinten auf die Gruppe zu und schlug jeden von ihnen, bis auf Roxas, mit nur einem Schlag nieder, bevor der Blonde auch nur daran denken konnte etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. „Nein!" rief er nur, als er sah, wie sie alle blutend zu Boden gingen und ihn dabei immer noch mit demselben Blick anstarrten wie zuvor…vor allem Namines Blick traf ihn dabei schwer._

„_Also ist es war…du hast ja nicht einmal versucht mich zu retten…" murmelte sie schwach, bevor sich ihre Augen langsam schlossen und sie verschwand._

„_Ist das die Welt, die du uns versprochen hast…? Dafür haben wir für dich gekämpft?" fragte ihn Wakka, als auch er kurz darauf verging._

„_Ich hatte gedacht du wärst anders, Roxas…" drang Kairis Stimme noch an sein Ohr, obwohl ihr Körper schon am verschwinden war._

„_Ein schöner Freund bist du, Roxas. Du warst es nicht wert für dich gestorben zu sein…" stöhnte Tidus und löste sich auf._

„_Kaum hast du ein Herz, denkst du nur noch an dich selbst. Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen." Gab Riku ein abfälliges Geräusch von sich…dann war er einfach weg._

_Roxas ging in die Knie und blickte fassungslos auf die verbliebenen Blutlachen seiner verschwundenen Mitglieder, unfähig zu begreifen, was eben überhaupt passiert ist. Derweil kam Sora mit gemächlichen Schritten auf ihn zu und positionierte sich vor ihn. Schelmisch grinsend blickte er auf ihn herab._

„_Du siehst also, wir sind gleich. Mit oder ohne Dunkelheit…wir sind beide innerlich Monster. Der eine zeigt es nur mehr, während der andere es verschleiert." Lachte er finster während er Roxas am Hals packte und zu sich hoch zerrte. „Du willst nicht so sein wie ich?" Der stechend scharfe Blick seiner bernsteinfarbenen Augen brannte sich tief in seine Seele. „Du bist es schon längst."_

Roxas riss die Augen auf und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Heftig atmend schaute er sich panisch um, feststellend, dass er in einem Quartier seiner Festung war. Nach einem erleichternden Seufzer und der Feststellung, dass das eben nur ein Albtraum gewesen war, erhob er sich aus seinem Bett und hielt sich dabei den Kopf, als er spürte, wie ein Schwindelgefühl ihn befiel. Da er nicht sofort Herr der Lage wurde, musste er sich wieder setzen, um nicht direkt wieder irgendwie umzufallen. Seinen Kopf mit beiden Armen stützend, welche ihrerseits auf seinen Knien Halt suchten, versuchte er sich an das zu erinnern, was passiert sein musste, bevor er in diesem Bett gelandet war. Verschwommene Bilder eines Kampfes drangen in sein Bewusstsein. Bilder eines Gefechts zwischen ihm, Sora und Yuna. Er sah, wie seine Versuche sie für seine Seite zu gewinnen gescheitet waren und wie er dazu gezwungen war zu dem Übermäßigen Gebrauch von Hi-Potions zurückzugreifen.

,Stimmt…ich erlitt eine Potion-Vergiftung und konnte mich gerade noch hierher schleppen…' stellte er in Gedanken fest. Er hörte leises atmen neben ihm und stellte mit einem Blick in die Richtung des Geräusches fest, dass es Namine war, die neben ihm auf dem Bett eingeschlafen war. Neben ihr, auf einem kleinen Nachttischchen, standen einige leere Fläschchen, in denen ursprünglich wahrscheinlich irgendeine Art von Medizin für ihn drin gewesen sein mag. Eins und eins zusammenzählend, brauchte er nicht lange um zu kombinieren, dass sie ihm dabei geholfen haben musste seine Vergiftung bestmöglich zu kurieren, was ihn unglaublich rührte. Leise lehnte er sich zu ihr hinüber, deckte sie mit der Decke, die er vor Schreck beiseite geworfen hatte, wieder behutsam zu und küsste sie mit einem Lächeln sanft auf die Stirn, was sie ebenfalls im Schlaf leicht lächeln lies.

„Danke, Namine…" hatte er noch geflüstert, bevor er sich seine zerfetzte Kutte geschnappt und durch die Balkontür verschwunden war, die sich in diesem Zimmer befunden hatte. Dort angekommen, stellte er noch einmal sicher, dass er sie nicht geweckt hatte, und als dies nicht der Fall war, warf er sich die Kutte über und betrachtete seufzend die Schusslöcher und Blutflecken darauf. „Ein Wunder, dass ich noch lebe…" murmelte er, während das schwarze Gewand seine Löcher wie von selbst mittels seiner Magie flickte. Sein Werk im schwachen Mondlicht betrachtend, nickte er zufrieden und blickte anschließend zu den Sternen hinauf. Sein Blick schweifte über den Himmel hinweg und stoppte beim Anblick von Soras Kriegsschiff, das immer noch mächtig am Himmel thronte. Doch entgegen dessen Funktion schwebte es still und friedlich in der Luft, ohne irgendeine Art von Bedrohung auszuüben. Einzig die herzlosen Schiffe, die die schwebende Festung bewachten, machten ihm klar, dass die Festung noch immer bemannt war und lediglich eine Feuerpause eingelegt hatte. Um seine Gedanken zu bestätigen, fiel sein Blick auch hinunter zur Küste der Insel, wo er ebenfalls Herzlose patrouillieren sah, diese allerdings nicht weiter an seine Festung rankamen, sondern immer wieder kehrt machten, sollten sie den Küstenstreifen hinter sich lassen. Den Herzlosen entgegen standen seine Niemande Wache und warteten nur darauf, dass ein unglückliches Individuum unerlaubt sein Territorium betrat. Es war eine Ruhe, die täuschte, konnte sie sich doch jederzeit wieder in Kriegslärm verwandeln. Seufzend blickte er wieder auf und erblickte den Mond, wie er am dunklen Firmament schwebte und so der Finsternis um ihn herum Paroli bot. In seinen Gedanken hallten noch immer erbarmungslos Soras Worte aus seinem Traum.

„_Und nun spielst du deine Mitglieder aus wie Spielsteine, benutzt sie für deine Zwecke und wirfst sie anschließend weg wie wertlosen Plunder…du siehst also, du bist genau wie ich…wir beide sind innerlich Monster."_ Sah er ihn grinsend vor seinem geistigen Auge. Es waren Yunas Worte, gemischt mit denen seines Pendants…Worte, die ihn innerlich zu zerreißen drohten.

„Bin ich…wirklich nicht besser als er…?" murmelte er in Gedanken versunken. „Lag ich so falsch in meiner Annahme mein Vorhaben wäre das Beste für uns alle…?" senkte er betrübt den Kopf. „Diente das alles wirklich nur dem Zweck meine Ziele zu erfüllen, ungeachtet der Ziele und dem Wohlergehen der anderen…?" Er ballte verbittert die Fäuste und biss wütend die Zähne zusammen. Wenn er nicht wie Sora war, dann war er zumindest wie Xemnas…ein kaltherziger Egoist, der nur an sich selbst dachte. War es das? War er wirklich nichts anderes als ein Schuft? Ein Schurke? Ein Tyrann?

„Roxas…?" drang plötzlich eine liebliche Stimme an sein Ohr. Sofort vergas er seinen Zorn und drehte sich überrascht zu der Besitzerin der Stimme um. Namine trat ebenfalls auf den Balkon, in nicht mehr als ihrem Schlafgewand. Mit verwundertem Blick starrte sie ihn an. „Was machst du hier draußen, so alleine?"

„Namine? Warte, es ist kalt hier draußen." Er dachte nicht lange darüber nach als er seine Kutte auszog und sie um seine blondhaarige Freundin legte, um sie vor der Nachtkälte zu schützen. Sie lächelte ihn dankend an, doch erwartete noch immer eine Antwort von ihm. Als er das merkte drehte er sich nachdenklich von ihr weg und blickte wieder zu dem sternenverzierten Nachthimmel auf. „Nichts weiter…denke nur etwas nach." Meinte er, dann kam ihm jedoch ein Gedanke und er wandte sich ihr wieder zu. „Habe ich dich geweckt?" lächelte er schuldig, doch sie schüttelte nur tröstend den Kopf um ihm zu versichern, dass es nicht seine Schuld gewesen war, dass sie aus ihren Träumen gerissen wurde.

„Nein, ich bin aufgewacht als ich deine Wärme neben mir nicht mehr spüren konnte, also bin ich aufgestanden um nach dir zu sehen." Erklärte sie mit leicht errötetem Gesicht. „Worüber musst du denn so spät in der Nacht so dringend nachdenken?" wollte sie von ihm wissen. Roxas, dessen Lächeln über ihre Erklärung schlagartig wich, als sie die darauf folgende Frage stellte, senkte nur traurig den Kopf.

„Über einen Traum…"

Sie schaute ihn fragend an. „Einen Traum? Worüber handelte er?"

Er ignorierte die Frage und stellte ihr stattdessen zögerlich eine eigene. „Namine,...denkst du, dass ich euch alle nur benutze um meine Ziele zu erfüllen?" fragte er mit gesenktem Blick.

Dies traf sie unerwartet. „Ging es darum in deinem Traum?" wollte sie wissen. Sie sah nur, wie er zögernd nickte.

„Seit ich in Radiant Garden war, plagen mich solche Gedanken. Nicht nur, dass ihr alle wegen mir euer Leben riskiert, viele von euch haben noch nicht einmal wirklich etwas davon…" erklärte er ihr bedrückt.

„Wie kommst du darauf?" wunderte sie sich, während sie besorgt auf seinen Rücken starrte, den er ihr zugewandt hatte. „Ich weiß, dass du mich niemals ausnutzen würdest und ich hatte auch nie das Gefühl ausgenutzt zu werden…jedenfalls nicht von dir!" erklärte sie, als auch sie ihren Blick beim letzten Teil senkte. „Und auch Riku wird sich wohl kaum ausgenutzt fühlen, will er doch die Dunkelheit, die ihn quält, abschütteln. Was könnte dafür besser sein als den Ursprung aller Konflikte zwischen dem Licht, dem Nichts und der Dunkelheit zu zerstören?" wandte sie ein.

„Das mag zwar stimmen…doch was ist mit Kairi?" wollte er wissen. „Nur um an Kingdom Hearts zu kommen musste ich sie zwingen für uns zu kämpfen…und auch Tidus und Wakka waren nichts als Opfer meines Vorhabens…" er blickte schuldig auf seine Hände. „Ich will Kingdom Hearts stürzen, doch mache dabei dasselbe was es tut. So wie es Unschuldige Macht verleiht und so zwingt in den Krieg zu ziehen, so habe ich sie geködert, damit sie für mich kämpfen…und sterben. Und das, obwohl sie absolut nichts damit zu tun hatten. Niemand von euch hat wirklich etwas damit zu tun…ich habe euch nur hineingezogen." Stellte er fest.

„Kairi hatte dafür doch das gekriegt, was sie wollte. Sie ist dadurch glückliche als wenn sie sich gegen uns gestellt hätte!" fand Namine und legte ihre rechte Hand tröstend auf seinen Rücken. „Und Tidus und Wakka hätten mit der Zerstörung von Destiny Islands sowieso nirgends mehr hingehen können. So hätten sie wenigstens ihre Heimat retten können. Die andere…ihre wahre Heimat, wo auch imemr sie sich befinden mag." Erwiderte sie traurig an den Gedanken an die Verstorbenen.

Der blonde Ex-Niemand drehte sich nur zu ihr um und schüttelte traurig lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein." Sagte er. „Hätte ich sie nach Radiant Garden zu ihren Freunden gebracht, hätten sie bei weitem mehr davon gehabt als hier zu bleiben. Immerhin würden sie wenigstens noch leben…" erklärte er. „Und Kairi ist alles andere als glücklich. Sora mag zwar wieder unter uns wandeln, doch er ist nicht mehr der, den sie kannte. So hatte sie sich das Ganze mit Sicherheit nicht vorgestellt." Blickte er sie niedergeschlagen an. „Es ist meine Schuld…Sora hat Recht…ich bin nicht besser als er es ist."

Die Augen des Mädchens weiteten sich geschockt. „Was sagst du da...?" fuhr sie ihn auf einmal an. Ihr fassungsloser Blick traf den seinigen. „Wie kannst du so etwas nur denken...?" Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern als sie den Blick senkte um die Tränen zu verstecken, die sich in ihren Augen bildeten.

Erstaunt blickte er sie an. „Namine…?"

„Du bist absolut nicht so wie dieses…dieses Monster!" wandte sie ein und klammerte sich ganz fest an ihn. „Du machst dir immer Sorgen um andere, setzt dich für sie ein, kämpfst für Gerechtigkeit und riskierst dabei alles, was du hast." Meinte sie und ließ die Tränen auf Roxas Hemd fallen. „Du bist von Licht erfüllt, so warm, dass ich am liebsten niemals von deiner Seite weichen möchte…wie kannst du das nur mit der Kälte seiner Dunkelheit vergleichen?" Plötzlich wurde Roxas der Ursprung ihrer Tränen bewusst, da er wusste, dass sie Soras Grausamkeit bereits am eigenen Leib hatte spüren müssen. Plötzlich spürte Namine wie sich Roxas' linker Arm sich in einer tröstenden Geste um sie legte, während seine rechte Hand ihr sanft durch ihre blonden Strähnen glitt.

„Du denkst also nicht, dass ich ein Monster bin?" flüsterte Roxas mit einem erleichterten Lächeln. Ihre Worte hatten ihm seine guten Seiten noch einmal vor Augen geführt und ihm wieder einen Hoffnungsschimmer geschenkt, da wo er vorher nur tiefste Zweifel fand.

„Natürlich nicht…" antwortete sie und genoss die Nähe zu ihm und seinem wärmenden Licht. Er selbst nickte nur erleichtert als er ihre Worte vernahm.

„Danke, Namine." ein Kuss auf die Stirn ließ sie zu ihm aufblicken. „Ich weiß, dass ich Fehler begangen habe, die ich nicht wieder gut machen kann, doch du zeigst mir, dass es noch nicht zu spät für mich ist, aus ihnen zu lernen." Lächelte er. Er wirkte so als wäre ihm ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen.

„Roxas…" flüsterte sie, erstaunt über das strahlende Licht, das ihn umgab. Er wischte ihr die Tränen vom Gesicht und beugte sich leicht zu ihr herab, als sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals legte und ihn leicht zu sich hinunter zog, damit ihre Gesichter sich langsam näher kommen konnten. Offenbar gab sie sich nicht mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn zufrieden, denn schon kurz darauf berührten sich ihre Lippen und beide badeten im Licht des Schlüsselträgers. Wie funkelnde Glühwürmchen wirbelten kleine Lichter um sie herum, die sie allerdings anfangs gar nicht wahrnahmen, da sie nur Augen für einander hatten. Mit Roxas' Händen immer noch an ihren Hüften, so als wollte er sicher gehen, dass niemand sie ihm nehmen konnte, fühlte sie sich selbst dann noch geborgen als das Licht langsam wieder erlosch und sie den Kuss beendete. Eine Zeit lang standen beide einfach nur da, ihr Kopf lehnte gegen seine Brust und seiner ruhte auf ihrem, dabei den wohligen Geruch ihrer zarten, blonden Haarpracht vernehmend. Die Stille dauerte eine Weile an, bis Roxas sie erneut brach.

„Wenn man es genauer betrachtet sind auch wir uns ziemlich unterschiedlich…" lachte Roxas leise. Namine bewegte sich nicht, doch erwiderte mit Verwunderung in ihrer Stimme: „Wirklich?"

Er hob seinen Kopf, sodass er sich nicht mehr gegen den Ihrigen lehnte, worauf sie zu ihm hoch blickte, und nickte. „Ja…nur ist das bei uns nichts Schlechtes." Versicherte er ihr. „Weil wir uns perfekt ergänzen."

Sie blickte an ihm vorbei und erblickte den Mond am Himmel. Sofort verstand sie worauf er hinaus wollte. „Du meinst wie Sonne und Mond?" lächelte sie.

„Genau, jeder für sich ist bewundernswert, doch erst beide zusammen ergeben die wahre Bedeutung ihrer Existenz." Erklärte Roxas und beide schauten zum Mond auf. „Der Mond ist schön und geheimnisvoll, doch ohne das Licht der Sonne, das er widerspiegelt, wäre er auf ewig in der Dunkelheit der Nacht gefangen."

„Und die Sonne ist warm und mächtig, könnte jedoch ohne den Mond niemals der anderen Hälfte der Welt sein Licht schenken." Setzte Namine fort. Roxas lächelte zufrieden als er sah wie sie verstand. „Du bist die Sonne, die mir Wärme und Hoffnung spendet."

„Und du bist der Mond, der mir hilft die Nacht zu erhellen, in der ich mich sonst verlaufen würde." Erwiderte er

„Einzeln sind wir unvollständig, erst gemeinsam sind wir vollkommen!" beendeten beide ihre Erkenntnis und umarmten sich fest. Doch während Namine zufrieden über die eben gefallenen Worte nachdachte, blickte Roxas besorgt den Wolken entgegen, die sich langsam um den Mond legten und diesen verdeckten. Zwar war dies nur ein gewöhnlicher Vorgang der Natur, doch er konnte nicht anders, als ein schlimmes Omen darin zu sehen.

-.-.-.-

„Wie macht sich Roxas so?" fragte Riku als er sich zu der rothaarigen Jugendlichen gesellte, die auf der Außenmauer der Festung saß und ebenfalls die Wolken beobachtete. Er selbst hatte Roxas' Behandlung nicht beigewohnt, fand er doch, dass er den beiden Mädchen mit seinem mangelnden medizinischen Fachwissen nur im Weg stand und daher unauffällig zur Tür hinaus verschwunden war, als diese begonnen hatten sich um den Blonden zu kümmern.

„Er wird wieder." Erklärte sie ihm als er sich neben sie setzte. „Es war sehr anstrengend ihn abwechselnd mit Medica und Gegengiften behandeln zu müssen, vor allem weil sein Körper die meisten davon wieder ausgestoßent hatte…" seufzte sie erschöpft. „Nach einem ordentlichen Nickerchen sollte er sich allerdings wieder aufraffen können."

„Gut zu wissen…" grinste Riku. „Der arme Typ konnte einem ja schon echt leid tun, so wie er ausgesehen hatte."

„Das kannst du laut sagen…was genau muss dort wohl vorgefallen sein…?" murmelte die Rothaarige besorgt. Riku blickte nur ernst aufs Meer hinaus.

„Ich war eben kurz da, weißt du?" erklärte er. „In Radiant Garden."

„Wirklich?" fragte sie ihn überrascht.

„Kein schöner Anblick, muss ich dir sagen." Erzählte er ihr kopfschüttelnd. „Ein ganzer Stadtbezirk liegt in Trümmern…nicht zu vergessen die ganzen…Opfer, die der Kampf verursacht hatte…" rang Riku damit die richtigen Wörter in Gegenwart der Prinzessin zu benutzen um ihr nicht direkt ein Bild von mit Leichen gepflasterten Straßen in den Kopf setzen zu müssen. Dennoch senkte Kairi betrübt den Blick.

„Das war…Sora…oder?" fragte sie zögerlich.

„…wahrscheinlich…" antwortete er ihr nach kurzem Schweigen, wohl wissend, wie ungern sie die Wahrheit hören wollte. „Niemand dort nennt zwar einen konkreten Namen, doch sie reden immer von einem herzlosen Ungeheuer, mit messerscharfen Krallen und einem dämonischen Blick." Erzählte er ihr wahrheitsgetreu.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie die Beschreibung hörte. „Sora…", klang sie besorgt. Rikus Arm legte sich tröstend um sie als er sprach: „Keine Sorge, Kairi. Wenn er kommt, werde ich dich vor ihm beschützen. Versprochen."

Das war es nicht, was sie beunruhigt hatte, dennoch blickte sie ihn mit einem dankenden Lächeln an und antwortete: „Ich weiß. Danke, Riku!"

Nachdem er ihre Worte vernommen und einen nachdenklichen Blick auf die näher kommende Wolkenformation geworfen hatte, stand er auf. „Ich drehe noch einmal einen Rundgang um die Insel um sicher zu gehen, dass alles in Ordnung ist." Erklärte er ihr und schulterte dabei sein Schwert als er aufbrach.

„Ist gut, aber pass auf dich auf! Ein Sturm kommt auf." Rief sie ihm besorgt hinterher.

„Keine Sorge…ich bin bereit!" antwortete er ihr und hob seine Hand zum Abschied. Den ernsten Blick auf seinem Gesicht sah sie nicht.

,Schließlich habe ich ihn ja auch heraufbeschworen.'

-.-.-.-.-

Das dunkle Portal schloss sich hinter dem schwarzhaarigen Schlüsselträger, als er sich langsam seinen Weg zur Brücke seiner schwebenden Festung suchte. Auf dem Weg dorthin traf er auf dem Gang hin und wieder einige Soldaten der Radiant Brigade, die leise etwas zueinander tuschelten, jedoch schlagartig aufhörten, als sie Sora erblickten, und stattdessen ihren Blick nicht von ihm abwenden konnten.

„Was glotzt ihr so blöd? Habt ihr keine Aufgaben zu verrichten?" fuhr er die Soldaten an, die hastig salutierten und sich vom Acker machten. Kopfschüttelnd setzte er seinen Weg fort, bis er vor der Tür zur Brücke stand. Er wollte bereits eintreten, als er Cids Stimme durch die Tür hindurch hörte. Nun wäre das nicht schlimm gewesen, wenn er nicht auch noch das Gesprächsthema dabei gewesen wäre. Schlagartig hielt er inne und lauschte.

„...ich sag's euch! Der ganze Bezirk in Flammen! Augenzeugen berichten von Herzlosen! Was hat sich der Junge nur gedacht!"

„Das könnte auch Malefiz gewesen sein, Cid. Sie hat auch noch Herzlose übrig." Wandte Yuffie ein.

„So einen Angriff hatte sie nicht einmal gestartet als sie VOLLE Befehlsgewalt hatte, wieso sollte sie das tun wenn sie nur einen Bruchteil ihrer Armee hat?"

„Jemand könnte ihr verklickert haben, dass wir alle nicht in Radiant Garden sind..." dachte Cloud laut nach. „Vielleicht hat sie ihre Chance nutzen wollen..."

„Hätte dann nicht wenigsten EINER die Hexe selbst oder zumindest Karlo sehen müssen? Ich sage euch, da ist was faul!"

Sora unterdrückte ein wütendes Knurren. Wie konnte dieser Narr es nur wagen Zweifel in seiner Crew zu sähen? Am besten würde er direkt rein gehen und diesem alten Sack eine gehörige Tracht Prügel...

„Nicht so schnell, Sora." Ließ eine unerwartete, ruhige Stimme ihn inne halten. Er drehte sich zu dem Besitzer der Stimme um und erblickte Leon, der in den Schatten des Gangs offenbar auf ihn gewartet hatte. Er lehnte lässig mit verschränkten Armen gegen eine Wand und blickte Sora kühl an. Wie hatte Sora seine Anwesenheit nicht bemerken können?

„Gestern hieß es du würdest nach Radiant Garden aufbrechen...wenige Stunden später taucht Cid hier auf und verkündet, dass Radiant Garden in Trümmern liegt. Kannst du dir das erklären?"

Na toll. Die Katze war aus dem Sack. Sora hatte völlig vergessen, dass sich während seines Berserkerauftritts in Radiant Garden Cid immer noch irgendwo dort herumgetrieben haben musste. Natürlich würde er mitkriegen, wie Radiant Garden angegriffen werden würde...und natürlich würde er das sofort weitererzählen. Jetzt musste Sora seine Karten geschickt spielen und hoffen, dass es nicht darin endet, dass jeder Nicht-Herzlose seiner Besatzung die Klinge gegen ihn erhob. Bei Leon würde er unter keinen Umständen riskieren, dass er ihn beim Lügen erwischte...und wenn er dafür eben die volle Wahrheit preisgeben musste. Möge Kingdom Hearts ihm einmal in seinem Leben beistehen.

Er seufzte. „Na schön, Leon. Ich werde dich nicht belügen."

„Das wäre auch nicht sehr empfehlenswert."

„Es gab einige...Komplikationen..." versuchte Sora die richtigen Worte zu finden und fuhr sich nachdenklich durch sein stacheliges Haar.

„Und die wären?"

„Roxas ist aufgetaucht."

„Er ist dir gefolgt?"

„Unabsichtlich. Wir hatten beide dieselbe Zielperson, die wir, jeder für sich, gesucht hatten." Erklärte der Schwarzhaarige.

Leon fasste sich genervt an die Stirn. „Wen?"

„Yuna."

„Die Fee?"

„Sagen wir sie ist weniger eine Fee als wir beide angenommen hatten..." verschränkte der Schlüsselträger nun die Arme vor der Brust.

„Soll heißen?"

„Sie ist ein Mensch, wie du und ich, gekommen von einer anderen Welt mithilfe dieser Feengestalt."

Der braunhaarige zeigte einen nachdenklichen Blick. „Interessant, und was wolltet ihr von ihr?"

Der Jugendliche griff in seine Tasche und holte den Wunsch-Sphäroiden hervor, um ihn Leon zu zeigen. „Das hier."

Leon zog misstrauisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Hattest du dieses Ding nicht schon bevor du nach Radiant Garden aufgebrochen warst?"

„Ich ging nicht um mir den Sphäroiden zu holen, sondern sein Geheimnis zu erfahren. Schau dir das an..." fordete Sora ihn auf und beschwor Obscuritas in seiner rechten Hand, während er die Kugel in seiner Linken hielt..

„Faszinierend. Dein Schwert erschient aus dem puren Nichts...wie immer." Gab Leon trocken von sich.

„Nicht das." Winkte Sora ab und grinste. „Das!" Er hielt die Kugel gegen das Schwert, worauf diese aufleuchtete und seine Form veränderte. Nach einem kurzen Aufblitzen war das Schwert umhüllt von bedrohlich schimmernden Kristallschichten und dadurch auf einmal in der Größe entsprechend Clouds Schwertes, weshalb man es nun auch mit zwei Händen halten musste.

„Beeindruckend." Gab der ältere Schwertkämpfer zu. „Wirkt sehr bedrohlich...darauf hattet ihr es also abgesehen?" wollte er wissen.

„Ich schon, Roxas hingegen wollte Yuna jedoch für seine Organisation."

„Und sie hat etwa zugestimmt...?" befürchtete Leon mit Verwunderung in seiner Stimme. So recht schien er das selbst nicht zu glauben.

„Was? Nein! Vermöbelt hat sie uns!" knurrte Sora verbittert.

„Sie? Hat euch vermöbelt?" der Braunhaarige wirkte überrascht. „Wieso?"

„Weißt du noch, die beiden Typen in Roxas' Organisation, die ich erledigt habe?" Leon nickte. „Offenbar stammen die alle aus derselben Welt und waren obendrein auch noch befreundet." Erklärte der Schwarzhaarige.

„..." Der Ältere fasste sich wieder an die Stirn.

„Was?"

„Sagtest du nicht ihr seid alle auf der Insel aufgewachsen...?"

„Ja, ich hab zuerst auch große Augen gemacht. Offenbar haben die Herzlosen da ziemlich viel durcheinander gebracht."

„Also hat sie rausgekriegt, dass du sie getötet hast und sie hat euch dafür fertig gemacht. Nun stehst du aber immer noch vor mir, was ist also passiert?" wollte Leon wieder aufs Hauptthema zurück kommen.

„Ich habe ein KLEINES bisschen die Beherrschung verloren...?" sagte der Stachelhaarige und deutete mit den Fingern eine kleine Menge an.

„Genauer, bitte..."

Sora seufzte. „Ich hab mein Bewusststein verloren, mich von der Dunkelheit lenken lassen, blind um mich geschlagen, alle um mich herum demoliert und bin anschließend schwer verletzt mit meinem Leben davon gekommen..."

„Mit anderen Worten du kannst die Dunkelheit nicht mehr kontrollieren..." fasste Leon trocken zusammen und blickte Sicherheitshalber zu seinem Schwert, das neben ihm gegen die Wand lehnte.

„Doch! Es ist nur..." der Schwarzhaarige blickte auf seine Handfläche, um die er seine eigene dunkle Aura wirbeln sehen konnte. „Es wird immer schwerer sie im Zaun zu halten. Ich...ich habe Yuna fast getötet, Leon. Mit einer solchen Gleichgültigkeit, wie man es noch nicht einmal von den Monstern aus Horrorfilmen kennt. Mir kommen nach und nach Bilder zurück...Bilder von dem Kampf, den ich eigentlich vergessen hatte. Ich sehe Soldaten, hoffnungslos unterlegen, wie sie fliehen und schreien...dennoch setze ich ihnen nach und töte sie alle. Langsam aber sicher verliere ich mich in der Dunkelheit...deshalb muss ich es so schnell wie möglich beenden. Solange ich noch einen eigenen Willen habe das zu tun, für was ich eigentlich hergekommen bin..." Sein entschlossener Blick leistete dem des Schwertkämpfers erfolgreich Widerstand.

Dieser blickte ihn nur schweigend und prüfend an, doch Soras Blick bleib selbst dann noch immer standhaft. Schließlich nahm Leon sein Schwert und zog an Sora vorbei in Richtung Brücke, blieb aber vor der Tür stehen.

„Noch sehe ich den alten Sora in deinen vor Dunkelheit getrübten Augen..." Sora erlaubte sich erleichtert die Luft auszuatmen, die er ohne sein eigenes Zutun in sich gehalten hatte. „Doch lass dir eines gesagt sein..." der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich zu dem Schwertkämpfer um, der ihm immer noch den Rücken gekehrt hatte. „In dem Moment, indem du eine Gefahr für uns darstellst, werde ich der erste sein, der seine Klinge durch deinen Körper bohrt. Freund oder nicht, ich werde keine Gnade zeigen."

„Das ist dein gutes Recht, Leon." Erwiderte Sora noch, bevor besagter Mann mit geschultertem Gunblade durch die Tür verschwand, die sich hinter ihm mit einem „Wusch" wieder schloss.

„Nur abstechen lassen werde ich mich nicht..." fügte Sora mit einem finsteren Blick hinzu und entfesselte explosionsartig seine volle dunkle Aura, die er bis jetzt bestmöglich und mit Mühen zurückgehalten hatte.

Vereinzelt in den Lüften umher wirbelnde Federn und die Geräusche sanfter Flügelschläge begleiteten Kairi auf ihrem ziellosen Flug um Destiny Islands. Kaum war Riku verschwunden, hatte sie das Gefühl als würde etwas nach ihr rufen. Eine Stimme, leise und sanft, drang tief in ihre Gedanken, ohne sich je den Weg über ihre Ohren gesucht zu haben. Nach wenigen Minuten des Fluges ins Blaue landete sie schließlich an den Ruinen des von Sora zerstören Solarkristallturms, von dem nichts mehr geblieben war als die weit verstreuten Trümmer, die überall und in den verschiedensten Größen aus dem Strand ragten.

Doch obwohl das was sie sah ein Schlachtfeld nach einem Kampf war, musste sie zugeben, dass sie auf dieser von Zerstörung geplagten Insel lange nicht mehr so etwas Schönes gesehen hatte, wie das, was sich vor ihr abspielte, während sie langsam auf das leise rauschende Meer vor ihr zulief.

Teile des eigentlichen Kristalles, der die Sonnenstrahlen ursprünglich sammeln und in Energie umformen sollte, lagen überall verstreut und entluden langsam die von ihnen gespeicherten Energien, sodass sie leuchtende Funken aufstiegen ließen, die langsam in der Entfernung verglühten. Besonders schön wirkte das, wenn besagte Kristalltrümmer in der nahe gelegenen Bucht aufgekommen waren, wo das Meerwasser um die Trümmer herum anfing bläulich zu leuchten und zu schimmern, während es die Nacht mit weiteren aufsteigenden Funken erleuchtete. Als die Jugendliche den Funken mit dem Blick folgte, fiel ihr Blick auf Kingdom Hearts, dessen Tore ungeschützt am Himmel schwebten.

Die ganze Zeit keine Reaktion zeigend, leuchtete es ausgerechnet jetzt langsam auf, je näher die rothaarige Schlüsselträgerin ihm kam, bis sie sich schließlich in der Mitte der Bucht wiederfand. Verwundert und mithilfe der Fähigkeit ihrer Flügel auf den Wasser stehend, fragte sie sich, wieso sie überhaupt erst hier raus gelaufen war. Als hätte die Stimme in ihren Gedanken sie gehört, meldete sie sich auch sogleich zu Wort.

Doch wo anfangs nur leise, unverständliche Wortfetzen zu hören waren, drangen nun klare und ruhige Worte in ihren Kopf. Stolz und mächtig, jedoch keinesfalls verachtend oder gar bedrohlich. Es klang wie die Stimme einer Königin, die mit Stolz, aber auch Gerechtigkeit und Güte regierte. Es sollte nicht lange dauern, bis Kairi feststellen musste, wie passend der Vergleich war…

„Kairi,…" erklang die Stimme, dessen Ursprung die verwirrte Jugendliche nicht ausmachen konnte, da sie von allen Seiten und gleichzeitig von nirgendwo zu kommen schien. Verwundert blickte sie auf zu den verschlossenen Toren weit über ihr.

„Kingdom…Hearts…?"

„Ich bin die Königin dessen, was ihr Kingdom Hearts nennt, und habe dich kommen lassen, weil ich wichtiges mit dir zu besprechen habe…" Die Jugendliche konnte nicht anders als Besorgnis aus diesen Worten zu entnehmen.

„Auch ich habe viele Fragen…" gestand sie.

„Ich weiß, doch meine Zeit ist begrenzt, also werden wir uns auf das Wichtigste beschränken müssen." Die Stimme machte eine Pause und Kairi blickte sich verwirrt um, auf ein Zeichen oder irgendwas dergleichen wartend, um zu wissen, dass ihr „Gesprächspartner" noch immer unter ihr weilte. Als hätte die Königin von Kingdom Hearts das Problem vernommen, erschien kurz darauf in einem gleißenden Licht eine junge Frau, die vom Aussehen her nicht viel Älter sein konnte als 20. Erstaunt blickte die geflügelte Jugendliche in zwei leuchtende, hellblaue Augen und in ein ernstes, leicht herzförmiges Gesicht. Lange, hellrosafarbene Haare fielen ihr an der linken Schulter hinunter, wo Kairi auch das erste Mal die sonderbare Kleidung auffiel, die die Person vor ihr trug. Es waren Kleider, die sie nicht wirklich als „königlich" beschreiben würde, jedoch waren sie definitiv nicht von dieser, oder irgendeiner anderen Welt, die Kairi jemals besucht hatte, und somit auch auf ihre eigene Art und Weise besonders. An der Schulter, auf der ihre langen Haare rasteten, befand sich eine grüne, metallische Schulternplatte mit zwei gelb leuchtenden Linien. Ihren Oberkörper zierte ein weißer, ärmelloser Mantel, unter dem sie ein braunes, rollkragenartiges Shirt trug. Besonders auffällig war auch das rote Cape, das am hinteren Teil ihres Mantels befestigt war, jedoch dieses nur den linken Teil ihres Rückens bedeckte. Außerdem trug sie noch kniehohe Lederstiefel und einen braunen Minirock über sehr kurz gehaltenen, schwarzen Shorts. An ihrem Gürtel war eine große Hülle angebracht, in der so etwas ruhte, das unter Umständen ein mechanisches Schwert hätte sein können…genaueres konnte Kairi allerdings nicht sagen, da der Großteil der vermeintlichen Waffe sich versteckt in ihrer Hülle befand, die hinter der Frau hing und so uneinsichtig für die Rothaarige war.

Ansonsten waren lediglich die roten Ledertaschen, die sie knapp unter der Hüfte um ihr linkes Bein gebunden hatte, und ihre blauen, fingerlosen Handschuhe erwähnenswert. Alles in allem war die Person ziemlich modern gekleidet für jemanden, der die Königin von etwas war, dass definitiv älter war als so mancher Stammbaum zurückreichte. Hätte sie sich Kairi gegenüber nicht als Königin vorgestellt, hätte die Rothaarige niemals selbiges vermutet. Jedoch bewies das Licht, das die ältere der beiden umgab, dass sie definitiv als Königin von Kingdom Hearts durchgehen könnte, strahlte ihr Licht doch gar heller und merklich wärmer als das der Prinzessin der Herzen.

„So, das dürfte dir helfen jemanden ansehen zu können, während wir uns unterhalten. Ich weiß selbst zu gut wie unangenehm es sein kann ständig mit Luft reden zu müssen…" verkündete die eben erst erschienene Frau vor Kairi mit leicht genervtem Unterton und verlegte dabei ihr Gewicht auf ihr rechtes Bein, woraufhin sich auch ihre rechte Hand gegen die Hüfte stemmte. Dass sie dabei, wie geflügelte Schlüsselträgerin vor ihr auch, auf der Wasseroberfläche stand, schien sie nicht im Geringsten zu interessieren. Kairi konnte nur vermuten ob sie mit ihrer Aussage meinte, dass sie sich selbst oft genug in so einer Lage befunden hatte.

Die Königin ließ ihren Blick schweifen und nahm den erbärmlichen Anblick auf, den die Insel ihr bot. Als sie eine kleine Weile lang nichts sagte und Kairi gerade das Schweigen brechen und sie sicherheitshalber mit „Eure Majestät" ansprechen wollte, unterbrach die Rosahaarige sie ohne den Blick von der Insel abzuwenden: „Tun wir uns doch beide einen Gefallen und lassen diesen albernen Höflichkeitsmist weg." Schlug sie genervt vor.

„Uhm…okay…?" Kairi wusste nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte, also stimmte sie einfach zu.

„Ich weiß, dass du nicht die einzige bist, die mit der derzeitigen Lage, in der sich das Universum befindet, nicht zufrieden ist, Kairi."Setzte die Königin fort. Sie wendete ihren Blick wieder Kairi zu. „Doch ich kann dir versichern…kein Universum das je existiert hat, bereits existiert oder jemals existieren wird, wird jemals perfekt sein."

Man musste Kairi ihre Verwunderung über diese Aussage deutlich ablesen können, denn die Königin lächelte nur amüsiert. „Und weißt du auch warum…? Weil jedes Universum bei seiner Entstehung von Menschenhand erschaffen wird."

„Was soll das heißen?"

Die Königin seufzte. „Das heißt, dass ich einst genauso sterblich war wie jedes andere Lebewesen. Als ich dieses Leben hinter mir ließ, erschuf ich das Universum neu. Jeder Wassertropfen, jeder Grashalm, den du hier siehst. Das ganze Universum." Erklärte sie als sie sich selbst noch einmal umschaute. „Deshalb ist es umso ärgerlicher, wenn man alles in diesem Zustand sehen muss…glaube mir, ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst." Versicherte die ältere ihr ernst.

„Menschen erschaffen Universen…aber das ist doch unmö-" wollte die Prinzessin einwenden, doch wurde erneut unterbrochen.

„Oh, wenn du nur wüsstest wie möglich so einiges ist, Mädchen. Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass ich solchen Worten damals an deiner Stelle auch keinen Glauben geschenkt hatte." Lächelte sie verständnisvoll, vermutlich in alten Erinnerungen schwelgend.

„Aber…wie...?" wollte die Rothaarige wissen.

„Es ist einfacher als du glauben magst...die Welt in der wir leben kann nie enden. Es ist der Grunderhaltungssatz von Leben. Wer Leben nimmt, gibt gleichzeitig in irgendeiner Form neues Leben frei. Das zu vertiefen, würde allerdings zu lange dauern, also fasse ich es kurz." Seufzend machte die Königin eine Pause bevor sie fortsetzte. „Da jedes Universum von jemand geschaffen wurde, gibt es auch immer jemanden, der für dessen Erhalt verantwortlich ist. Würde man diese Person niederstrecken, wird das von dieser Person erschaffene Universum zusammen mit allen Mächten sowie Pflichten auf denjenigen übertragen, der das bisherige System gestürzt hat. Demjenigen steht es dann frei, ob er das komplette Universum neu erschafft oder das bestehende beibehält nur um am bisherigen System Änderungen vorzunehmen, wie es ihm beliebt. Das Universum kann auch von mehreren Personen gleichzeitig verwalten werden, was aber für gewöhnlich früher oder später zu Streitereien und einem vorzeitigen Ende für diese Universen führt."

„Also hast du das vorherige System gestürzt?" wollte Kairi wissen.

„Ja, aber ich war nicht allein. Und wir glaubten auch nicht an das, was ich dir gerade erzähle. Ich vor allem nicht. Wir wollten einfach nur die Welt verbessern, in der wir lebten."

„War sie denn so schlimm?"

Die Rosahaarige schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein Universum startet schlimm…auch ist das Wort ‚schlimm' mehr Ansichtssache als ein klarer Messwert. Es kommt immer auf den Betrachter an. Das letzte Universum war anfangs ein schöner Ort, doch die Götter, die es leiteten, wurden zunehmend verrückter…sie wählten sich kontrolliert Menschen aus, die für sie die Drecksarbeit erledigen mussten…manchmal erschien es fast schon so als täten sie es aus Langeweile." Erzählte sie mit verschränkten Armen.

„Wie unterscheidet sich das von der Schlüsselschwertmethode?" wandte Kairi mit leicht bitterem Unterton und vielsagendem Blick ein. Versteckte Kritik, die der älteren Person vor ihr nicht entging.

Sie fasste sich nur seufzend an die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. „Mädchen, vergleiche nicht Kühe mit Schafen. Du sprichst von einer Handvoll Auserwählten, ich rede von tausenden.

Als sie das hörte gab Kairi nach. Vielleicht war es vorschnell von ihr zwei Universen miteinander zu vergleichen ohne die genaueren Umstände des anderen Universums zu kennen.

„Jedenfalls stürzten wir diese Götter und als uns schließlich bewusst wurde, dass jemand ihren Platz einnehmen musste, trat ich hervor und meldete mich freiwillig."

„Etwa allein?" wunderte sich die Prinzessin. „Wollte keiner dein Schicksal mit dir teilen?"

„Oh, ich wette mindestens ein gewisser Idiot hätte sich freiwillig gemeldet." Erklärte sie lächelnd und blickte dabei kurz in Erinnerungen schwelgend zur Seite, bevor sie sich wieder Kairi zuwand. „Aber wir wussten, dass es nur früher zu so einem Chaos kommen würde, wie wir es eben bekämpft hatten, je mehr Personen ein Universum zu leiten versuchten, also ging ich allein." Wurde sie wieder ernst.

„Ist das kein Job für die Ewigkeit? Und das auch noch ganz alleine? War das nicht schwer?"

„Ich wusste worauf ich mich einließ…ich habe es nie bereut." Versicherte die Rosahaarige ihr. „Zugegeben, die ersten paar Jahrhunderte ist es sehr schwer, aber man gewöhnt sich dran. Abgesehen davon sah ich meine Freunde und Bekannten wieder als sie starben und zusammen mit ihren Herzen zu mir nach Kingdom Hearts kamen. Ich habe zwar nicht die Zeit so oft mit ihnen zu reden, wie es mir lieb wäre, aber es reicht für gewisse Anlässe."

„Also wird Roxas so etwas wie ein Gott, wenn er dich besiegt…?" schlussfolgerte Kairi schließlich.

„Nicht wenn ich da noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden habe, aber ja. Im Grunde kann man es so sagen." Die Königin von Kingdom Hearts ging wieder in ihre Ausgangsstellung und nickte.

„Scheint nicht so als ob du es satt hättest ein Universum leiten zu müssen." Stellte Kairi amüsiert fest.

„Ein Job ist ein Job und nachdem ich Jahrtausende damit verbracht habe mich um dieses Universum zu kümmern, kann ich die Arbeit auch ruhig ein paar Jahrtausende fortsetzen. Zumal das Universum bei weitem besser läuft als ihr es den Anschein machen lässt. Es mag zwar nicht alles bestens laufen, aber ich finde es ist es wert erhalten zu bleiben. Vor allem, weil es schlimmer hätte sein können. Viel schlimmer."

Kairi schien in Gedanken versunken. „Das klingt alles so einfach, aber wie besiegt man denn den Hüter des Universums, wenn dieser das Universum nicht aufgeben will? Dürfte es da nicht einen gigantischen Machtunterschied geben?"

„Natürlich…doch der Hüter des Universums braucht seine meiste Kraft dazu das Universum stabil zu halten, vor allem, wenn es nur einer ist. Mit seiner restlichen Kraft kann er sich verteidigen, was ihn zwar immer noch stark, aber bei weitem nicht so unbesiegbar macht, wie du es wohl gerade von mir denken magst. Hinzu kommt der Fakt, dass ein solcher Hüter nur über das Universum wachen kann, solange er sein eigenes Reich besitzt, von dem aus er alles leitet. Wird dieses Reich zerstört, fällt auch der Hüter."

„Also wenn Roxas Kingdom Hearts zerstört, macht er unbewusst genau das richtige um der nächste Hüter zu werden." Schlussfolgerte Kairi während sie sich nachdenklich ans Kinn faste.

„So sieht's aus. Ob er für die Rolle nun geeignet ist oder nicht, kann ich nicht sagen, da ich nur Herzen blicken kann, nicht in die Zukunft. Alles was ich weiß ist, dass die Zeit dieses Universums noch nicht gekommen ist, deshalb muss ich Roxas wohl oder übel aufhalten…" Auch sie blickte gedankenversunken in den Himmel.

„Sehr gern scheinst du es ja nicht zu machen." Stellte die Prinzessin der Herzen verwundert fest.

Die Rosahaarige nickte. „Er mag ein Schwachkopf sein, aber er hätte das Herz am richtigen Fleck, hätte er sein eigenes. Genauso wie Sora."

Die Prinzessin der Herzen wandte betrübt den Blick ab, als sie Soras Namen vernahm. „Sora ist vor allem ein Dummkopf…wie konnte er sich nur mit der Dunkelheit einlassen…?" gab sie enttäuscht von sich.

„Das beste Herz nutzt einem nichts, wenn es nicht mehr vorhanden ist. Hinzu kommt, dass man ihn in seinem Glauben erschüttert hat. Er fühlt sich von allem und jedem auf dieser Insel verraten. Ohne sein Herz, dessen Licht ihm den richtigen Weg weisen würde und ohne das Vertrauen in seine Freunde, das ihn früher so angetrieben hat, musste es zwangsläufig dazu kommen."

„Kann nicht einmal die Königin von Kingdom Hearts Herzen verteilen?" Kairis leuchtenden blauen Augen spiegelten die Hoffnung auf Erlösung wider, die sie für Sora und Roxas sah, doch die Hüterin des Universums zerstörte diese Hoffnungen mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„Ich könnte, aber ich werde es nicht tun…."

„Was! Warum nicht!" war Kairi fassungslos. Jetzt sah man auch seit langem wieder etwas Wut in ihren Augen brennen. Sie fühlte sich wohl leicht von der Königin vor ihr auf den Arm genommen.

Trotz dem erhobenen Ton der Prinzessin blieb das mächtige Wesen vor ihr gelassen. „Aus zwei Gründen. Erstens ist Sora der einzige, der noch zwischen mir und Roxas steht. Da weder ich, noch du gegen ihn kämpfen können beziehungsweise wollen, ist er mein einziger Trumpf. Ich werde nicht riskieren, dass er sich vielleicht sogar mit Roxas verbündet, sobald er wieder sein Herz hat, nur um die Verluste gering zu halten."

Die Rothaarige biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Da mag zwar etwas dran sein, aber…" weiter kam sie nicht, da sie unterbrochen wurde.

„Zweitens, würde das verdammt lange dauern und es ist fragwürdig ob es überhaupt noch rechtzeitig klappen würde."

Daraufhin ließ Kairi schließlich geschlagen den Kopf hängen. „Und warum kannst du Roxas nicht selbst besiegen?" wandte sie nach einer kurzen Pause ein.

„Das würde ich gerne. Vielleicht würde es auch reichen ihm einfach nur ein bisschen Verstand einzureden, aber ich kann Kingdom Hearts nicht verlassen. Was hier vor dir steht ist nichts weiter als mein Geist, den du allerdings auch nur sehen kannst, weil du mit meinem Reich verbunden bist. Roxas würde ihn weder sehen, noch hören. Und da er auch nicht vor hat mein Reich zu betreten…" den Rest des Satzes überließ sie der Vorstellung Kairis, da es ohnehin offensichtlich war, was sie meinte.

„Die Schlüsselschwerter…sie sind Mittel für dich in Angelegenheiten außerhalb von Kingdom Hearts einzugreifen, wo dir sonst die Hände gebunden wären, nicht wahr?" Langsam wurde Kairi der genaue Zweck der Existenz der Schwerter bewusst. Gedankenversunken betrachtete sie ihr strahlendes Schwert während sie aus den Augenwinkeln heraus die Königin nicken sah.

„So ist es." Bestätigte die Hüterin. „Die Schlüsselträger sind Mittel um meinen Willen über die Grenzen von Kingdom Hearts hinaus durchzusetzen."

„Und welche Rolle spiele ich dabei? Willst du mir etwa auftragen Roxas an deiner Stelle aufzuhalten…?" Dieser Einfall missfiel Kairi sehr. Könnte die Königin wirklich deshalb zu ihr gekommen sein?

„Nein, Kairi." Schüttelte die Rosahaarige langsam den Kopf. „Du bist eine Wächterin, keine Kriegerin. Du bist etwas Besonderes." Erklärte sie geduldig. Auf Kairis fragenden Blick hin setzte sie ihre Erklärungen fort. „Schlüsselschwerter beziehen ihre Stärke aus den Herzen der Träger, was ihnen immense Macht verleiht. Doch Herzen bestehen aus Licht und Dunkelheit. Während keines dieser Elemente zwingend gut oder böse ist, ist es unbestreitbar, dass sie unterschiedliche Wirkungen auf die Personen haben, die von ihnen beeinflusst werden. Licht weckt meistens das Gute im Menschen, während Dunkelheit oft das Gegenteil bewirkt. Eines tun sie jedoch beide: Sie erfüllen ein Herz mit Macht. Eine Person mit einem lichterfüllten Herzen ist selten ein Problem, da er seine Kräfte für Gutes einsetzt, jedoch kommt es vor, dass das Gute im Auge der Person anders definiert wird, als das Gute für den Rest der Menschheit, anders als bei Menschen mit finsteren Herzen, die meist nur so handeln, wie es für sie selbst am besten ist, egal was andere denken oder ob sie diese gefährden. Weißt du was schlimmer ist als eine Person mit einem finsteren Herzen, Kairi?" fragte die Hüterin die Prinzessin mit verschränkten Armen.

„Wenn eine solche Person auch noch ein Schlüsselschwert trägt." Verstand die Jugendliche. Bestätigendes Nicken folgte auf ihre Antwort.

„Richtig, denn diese Menschen erhalten dadurch zusätzliche Macht. Macht, die oft missbraucht wird. Deine Aufgabe als Wächterin ist, anders als bei den Kriegern, zu behüten, anstatt zu zerstören. Du, die ein reines Herz hat, unfähig jemals von Dunkelheit vereinnahmt zu werden, sollst mit deinem Licht gewährleisten, dass kein Schlüsselträger sich in der Dunkelheit verliert. Du, Kairi, trägst die größte Verantwortung von allen auf deinen Schultern."

„Dann habe ich versagt." Senkte sie betrübt den Blick. „Sowohl Riku als auch Sora leiden unter der Dunkelheit. Ich habe nichts getan um ihnen zu helfen.

„Weißt du,…" fing die Königin an und blickte dabei in den Himmel, offenbar nach den richtigen Worten suchend. „Du hast im Grunde mehr getan als du vielleicht denkst." Antwortete sie schließlich. „Du rettetest einst Sora aus der Dunkelheit, in die er fiel. Auch in Riku wecktest du Hoffnung als du ihn durch die Maske hindurch sahst, die er sich gezwungenermaßen aufgesetzt hatte um Sora zu helfen. Und auch als du nicht da warst, hat dein Licht die beiden stets geleitet…wenn auch nicht immer in die richtige Richtung."

„Wenn das wahr ist, wie konnte es dann so weit kommen?" wollte Kairi wissen und deutete mit den Armen um sich auf die verwüstete Insel. „Alles ist zerstört, jeder bekriegt sich. Jeder hat das Licht aus den Augen verloren…" Betrübt ließ sie die Schultern hängen und ein enttäuschtes Seufzen erklingen.

„Das ist nicht deine Schuld." Versicherte die Königin ihr gelassen. „Roxas wird nicht von Dunkelheit verleitet das zu tun, was er tut. Sein eigenes Licht bringt ihn dazu. Er braucht dein Licht nicht, wo er sein eigenes hat, wodurch du auf ihn keinen Einfluss hast. Rikus Dunkelheit kehrt auf die Zeit zurück, als er sich ihr öffnete. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hattest du dein Herz bereits verloren und konntest nicht mehr eingreifen. Als Sora seines zusammen mit seinem Glauben an seine Freunde verlor, verlor er auch die Fähigkeit dein Licht zu sehen und endete so, wie er jetzt ist. Das bedeutet jedoch nicht, dass niemand von ihnen gerettet werden kann." Während sie ihr das erklärte, blickte sie die Augen der Jugendlichen und nickte zufrienden, als sie auf einmal Hoffnung in ihren leuchtend blauen Augen glitzern sehen konnte.

„Es ist noch nicht zu spät?" fragte sie mit großen Augen.

„Natürlich nicht. Warum sollte ich lügen?" seufzte die Rosahaarige gelassen. „Die Frage ist nur: Bist du bereit dazu?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich nicht, ob ich das überhaupt kann." Antwortete Kairi und mied den Blick der Hüterin. „Alles läuft schief, was wenn ich es nur noch schlimmer mache?"

Die Königin ging wieder in ihre vor Selbstbewusstsein strotzende Standartposition über und antwortete lediglich: „Den Quatsch will ich nicht hören. Es ist keine Frage des Könnens, oder nicht Könnens. Man macht es einfach."

Die Rothaarige starrte die ältere Person vor ihr nur erstaunt an, bevor dem Erstaunen ein Lächeln folgte. Die Frau vor ihr hatte recht. Was sollte dieses ängstliche Getue? Hatte ihr das schon nicht damals genug Ärger bereitet? Damals, als sie noch schwach und hilflos war? Sie hatte sich Macht gewünscht um Dinge zu verändern. Nun hatte sie sie. Jetzt musste sie diese nur noch einsetzen und dank der Königin wusste sie nun auch wozu.

„Weißt du was? Du hast recht. Nichts wird sich ändern, wenn ich es nicht selbst in die Hand nehme. Und überhaupt ist es doch meine Aufgabe, diesen hoffnungslosen Fällen zu helfen, oder?"

Die Hüterin lächelte und nickte zufrieden. „Das ist doch schon gleich viel besser. Wenn du nicht an dich glaubst, wer dann? Nimm dein Schicksal selbst in die Hand."

„Das werde ich. Danke." Versicherte ihr Kairi mit einem selbstbewussten Lächeln.

„Bevor meine Zeit abläuft und ich zurückkehren muss, möchte ich dir noch eine kleine Geschichte erzählen, Kairi."

„Kairi legte verwundert den Kopf schräg. „Eine Geschichte?"

Die Rosahaarige nickte. „Es ist eine uralte Legende, von der man besagt, dass sie so wirklich passiert ist und dass eine Tragödie sich nähert, sollte sie sich jemals wiederholen. Jeder Hüter des Universums kennt sie, ist sie doch das perfekte Anzeichen um zu merken, dass sich etwas Schlimmes anbahnt, dass es zu verhindern gilt." Erklärte sie. „Ich möchte, dass du sie kennst und immer im Hinterkopf bewahrst, denn ich spüre deutlich, wie sich etwas anbahnt, was nur du ändern kannst."

„Ich? Warum?" wollte die Rothaarige wissen, doch bekam keine direkte Antwort darauf.

„Das wirst du wissen, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, mehr sollte ich dir nicht sagen. Das Schicksal muss wissen, ob es dir gelingen soll die Tragödie abzuwenden, oder sie über euch herfallen wird."

Feststellend, dass sie keine konkreten Antworten mehr von der Hüterin erwarten konnte, entschied sie sich dafür keine Zeit zu verlieren und zum Thema zurückzukehren. „Gut, wie lautet dann die Legende?"

Die Hüterin deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf einen gigantischen, aus dem Meer ragenden Trümmer des einstigen Turmes. „Setz dich da hin, es könnte eine Weile dauern." Die Hüterin klang selbst nicht sehr begeistert von diesem Fakt, schien aber ihr Vorhaben dennoch durchziehen zu wollen. Kairi tat wie ihr geheißen und flog kurzerhand zu dem imposant aus dem Wasser ragenden Stück Ruine hinüber, um dort Platz zu nehmen. Die Königin erschien wenig später wieder vor ihr und während sie von den leuchtenden Funken der Kristallsplitter umgeben wurden, begann die Rosahaarige damit der Prinzessin die Legende zu erzählen.

_Wusch_

Alle Anwesenden auf der Brücke der Militia Grandia stoppten sämtliche Gespräche als sie merkten wer soeben die Brücke durch die futuristische Tür betreten hatte. Der gerade Eingetroffene blickte sich schweigend um, bevor er seinen Weg zur Mitte fortsetzte, wo die Mitglieder des Wiederaufbau Komitees sich befanden.

„Na, haben wir nun genug Gerüchte verbreitet während ich weg war?" fragte der Jugendliche, während seine Schritte auf den Metallboden als einziges laut zu vernehmen waren. Um ihn herum wehte eine dunkle Aura, jedoch wieder deutlich schwächer, als sie eigentlich hätte sein können, da der Schwarzhaarige sie wieder zwanghaft versuchte bestmöglich zu unterdrücken um die Crew nicht weiter zu beunruhigen.

„Du hast nerven hier einfach so aufzukreuzen, Kleiner!" erwiderte Cid nur mit verschränkten Armen.

„Interessant, Cid. Ist das nicht immer noch mein Schiff?" konterte Sora als er vor dem alten Mann stehen blieb.

„Das war noch nie dein Schiff, Sora. Ich habe es gebaut, ich fliege es, es ist MEIN Schiff."

„Technisch gesehen…" mischte sich Tifa ein und lachte verlegen, als sich alle Blicke auf sie richteten. „…wurde dieses Schiff aus Geldern finanziert, die dem Wiederaufbaukomitee gestiftet wurden um die Bedrohung auszulöschen, die Roxas für das Universum darstellt."

Yuffie kratzte sich verwirrt am Kopf. „Und wem gehört also jetzt das Schiff?"

„Radiant Garden." Antwortete Leon knapp, ohne sich von der Wand wegzubewegen, an die er lehnte. „Und wie alle Dinge, die Radiant Garden betreffen, entscheidet das Wiederaufbaukomitee über solche Dinge."

„In anderen Worten: Das Schiff gehört uns allen. Jeder von uns hat die Verantwortung dafür." Fasste Cloud zusammen und holte seinen Mitgliedsausweis hervor. Ohne Worte griff jeder auf der Brücke unbewusst zu seinem Ausweis. Bis auf die paar Soldaten in dem Raum, die zwar zur Radiant Brigade, jedoch nicht zum eigentlichen Komitee gehörten.

„Das ist doch lächerlich! Mitglieder des WiederAUFBAUkomitees sollten die Stadt nicht ZERSTÖREN!" wandte Cid ein.

„Naja, da ist was dran, schätze ich…" murmelte Tifa zustimmend.

„Es war nicht meine Schuld, dass Roxas mir gefolgt ist…" verteidigte sich Sora und versuchte die Fassung zu bewahren als er spürte, wie die Wut in ihm aufkam. Cid ging ihm vorhin schon beim Lauschen auf die Nerven, jetzt war die Sache nicht anders.

„Also gibst du zu für die Zerstörung verantwortlich gewesen zu sein!"

„Wenn es dich glücklich macht…" knurrte Sora.

„Teufel, nein! Warum zum Geier soll mich das glücklich machen! Wir haben uns nicht für die Stadt ab geackert, nur damit du sie in Schutt und Asche legst!"

„Wo ist eigentlich dein Problem, alter Mann!" fuhr Sora ihn genervt an. „Es waren nur ein paar halbfertige Häuser! Baut es doch einfach wieder auf!"

„Wieder aufbauen? Das hier ist nicht Monopoly, Kleiner! Sowas kostet Geld, Zeit und Planung!" erwiderte Cid empört darauf.

„Wärst du an meiner Stelle gewesen, was wäre dir wichtiger gewesen? Dein Leben oder ein paar halbfertige Häuser?" fragte Sora ernst und wütendem Unterton.

„Nun, so gesehen…" griff sich Cid nachdenklich an den Nacken und murmelte etwas in sich hinein.

Sora wandte sich von ihm ab und drehte sich den anderen zu. „Was hättet ihr ALLE getan? Hättet ihr euch einfach abknallen lassen, wie ein räudiges Stück Vieh, obwohl ihr wüsstet, dass ihr noch eine Aufgabe zu erledigen hättet?"

Alle wandten den Blick ab. So wie Sora die Frage formulierte, legte er einem die Worte praktisch schon in den Mund.

„Was ist mit den Menschen?" warf Tifa plötzlich in den Raum. „Den Menschen, denen du das Leben genommen hast. Cid sagte die Opfer gingen an die hunderte. Häuser kann man wieder aufbauen, Leben kann man jedoch nicht ersetzen."

Sora blickte sie ernst an. „Ich musste es tun. Sie hatten mich angegriffen." Verteidigte er sich.

„Vielleicht, weil sie dich nicht mehr als den sahen, der du bist." Gab Cloud zu bedenken, während er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Sehe ich in euren Augen aus wie ein Monster?" wollte der Schwarzhaarige wissen.

„Du hast dich…schon etwas verändert…" musste Yuffie zugeben. „Auch wenn es sich aus meinem Mund vielleicht etwas komische anhört…" fügte sie leise hinzu, da sie wusste, dass sie kurzzeitig in einer ähnlichen Lage gesteckt hatte.

„Und wem habe ich das wohl zu verdanken…?" knurrte Sora verärgert als er zur großen Frontscheibe hinaus deutete, wo sich zweifelsohne die Insel und auch Roxas befand.

„Ich denke,…" Ergriff Tifa das Wort. „…was wir alle damit sagen wollen ist, dass wir uns Sorgen um dich machen, Sora."

„Du veränderst dich, schneller als dir vielleicht klar wird." Fügte Cloud hinzu.

„Ein Grund mehr uns zu beeilen, oder!" versuchte Sora seinen Standpunkt klar zu machen. Er musste handeln und konnte keine Zeit mit so einem Unfug verschwenden. „Wenn ihr mir nicht mehr helfen wollt, so ist das eure Entscheidung! Ich werde jedoch weiter machen, mit oder ohne euch. Eins steht jedoch fest: sollte ich scheitern, und das ist nicht ausgeschlossen, wenn ich es alleine versuchen muss, dann war Radiant Gardens Opfer völlig umsonst. Macht euch das bewusst!"

„Das war es auch so…" murmelte Cid verbittert, doch niemand schien ihn wahr zu nehmen.

„Niemand hat etwas davon gesagt dich im Stich zu lassen, Sora." Merkte Leon nun plötzlich an, während er die Sache schweigend beobachtet hatte. „Ich denke ich spreche im Namen aller Anwesenden, wenn ich dir versichere, dass wir immer noch hinter dir stehen. Alles worum wir dich bitten ist vorsichtiger zu sein, damit du uns und die Crew nicht gefährdest."

„Und keine Ausflüge mehr nach Radiant Garden!" rief Cid rein, woraufhin ihn alle böse anstarrten. „Was denn!"

Sora blieb einige Sekunden mit geschlossenen Augen stehen, dann nickte er. Der Großteil hier schien ihm immer noch zu vertrauen, er täte besser gut daran dieses Vertrauen etwas zu festigen, bevor es ihm zu entgleiten drohen würde. „Geht klar, Leute. Ich verstehe, wenn ich euch Sorgen bereitet habe und möchte mich hiermit bei euch allen entschuldigen. Es war wahrscheinlich nicht die beste Wahl alleine nach Radiant Garden gehen zu wollen…wenn ich es mir recht überlege hätte ich auch einfach Cid damit beauftragen können die Informationen für mich zu besorgen…Roxas hätte ihm sicher nichts getan und die Sache hätte mit weitaus weniger Schaden enden können, aber wer hätte schon gedacht, dass dieser Verräter überhaupt erst da auftaucht…?" er seufzte. „Es ist einfach total ungünstig gelaufen. Ich verspreche euch hiermit vorsichtiger zu sein."

„_Deine Versprechen sind schon lange nichts mehr wert, Sora." _Hallte plötzlich die Stimme eines gewissen blondhaarigen Blitzballspielers in seinem Kopf, doch Sora verdrängte das schnell. Wieso war ihm dieser Satz nur so hängen geblieben…?

Alle anwesenden nickten verständnisvoll, bis auf Cid, den kurz darauf alle auffordernd anstarrten. Schließlich gab er genervt nach. „Schön, du kriegst noch eine Chance. Aber nur weil du früher viel für uns getan hast…" murmelte er den letzten Teil fast unverständlich.

„Danke, Cid." Grinste Sora und wurde anschließend wieder ernst. „Also, was habe ich verpasst?"

Leon stieß zu der Gruppe und erklärte: „Die Niemande nahmen uns fast ununterbrochen in Beschuss, aber wir konnten sie erfolgreich zurückdrängen. Die Herzlosen und unzähligen Geschütztürme an der Oberfläche des Schiffs haben wahre Wunder bewirkt."

„Die verlorenen Herzlosen-Schiffe wurden nach einer Weile wieder durch neue ersetzt, doch das war beim Gegner genauso. Er hatte jedoch den Nachteil dank unserer Geschütze und musste letztendlich eine Feuerpause einlegen. Seit wenigen Stunden herrscht Waffenruhe." Fügte Cloud hinzu.

„Wie sieht es mit unserem Schiff aus?" wollte Sora wissen als Cid eine einen digitalen Bauplan des Schiffs auf die Frontscheibe projizierte, wo die beschädigten Stellen rot aufblinkten. Es war ziemlich viel rot. Zu viel für Soras Geschmack.

„Keine Sorge, Kleiner. Das war der Stand, bevor ich nach Radiant Garden aufgebrochen bin, mit den Ersatzteilen konnte ich viel wieder reparieren, jedoch dank des konstanten Angriffs und dem Grad der Zerstörung an einigen Stellen eben nicht alles." Meinte Cid und hämmerte in die Tasten um den aktuellen Stand zu zeigen. Die roten Flächen wurden kleiner, verschwanden jedoch nicht vollständig. „Die Außenhülle hat ganz schön was abgekriegt. Die Panzerung hält, viele Geschütztürme verweigern jedoch ihren Dienst. Entweder die Zielvorrichtung klemmt, oder sie sind völlig hinüber…"

„Die Mechaniker im Hangar melden hohe Verluste an eigenen Jets." Meldete Yuffie und legte einen Bericht auf den Tisch vor ihnen. „Bisher haben wir keine genauen Zahlen, aber der Cheftechniker geht davon aus, dass 160 bis 170 Schiffe in der Schlacht zerstört wurden. 69 würden derzeit noch repariert werden, von denen allerdings 25 vermutlich fluguntauglich bleiben werden." Seufzte sie.

„Das sind hohe Zahlen…" gab Sora mit verschränkten Armen zu. „Wieso habt ihr nicht die Herzlosen das meiste machen lassen?" erkundigte sich der Schwarzhaarige und griff sich nachdenklich ans Kinn während er sich zu den anderen umdrehte, offenbar nach einer Antwort suchend.

Tifa winkelte nur hilflos und kopfschüttelnd die Arme an und seufzte. „Die Herzlosen sind zwar ihrem Befehl gefolgt und haben das Schiff verteidigt, jedoch auf ihre Art. Völlig unkoordiniert und chaotisch. Wir brauchten ein paar fähige Piloten, denen wir Befehle geben konnten, da du nicht da warst um die Herzlosen für uns zu koordinieren."

Sora verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte genervt. Wie hatte er das nicht bedenken können? Er war hier der einzige, der den Herzlosen neue Befehle geben konnte. Gut, dass er nur einen Tag weg war und nicht noch länger. Das hätte fatale Folgen haben können. „Tut mir Leid um eure Verluste…" murmelte er beiläufig. Die abgestürzten Piloten kümmerten ihn eigentlich kein Stück, aber er sollte vielleicht wenigstens so tun als ob.

„Keine Sorge, die meisten sind per Rettungskapsel und Fallschirm sicher auf dem Meer aufgekommen, wo wir sie alle nacheinander auffischen konnten…die meisten zumindest." Erklärte Yuffie zufrieden.

„Gut zu hören…" Der Schwarzhaarige nickte und wand sich wieder den anderen zu. „Sonstige Feindbewegungen, abgesehen von den Niemandsschiffen?"

„Niemande-Bodentruppen patrouillieren die nähere Umgebung von Roxas' Festung sowie die verbliebenen zwei Türme. Bevor der Hochauflösungsscanner ausgefallen ist, konnten wir noch Namine und Kairi ausmachen, die in einem der Türme verschwunden sind. Von den anderen war keine Spur." Informierte Cid den Schlüsselträger.

„Was soll das heißen, er ist ausgefallen? Kriegen wir keine Bilder mehr rein?"

„Keine Bilder und keine Positionen. Habe mir zu Beginn der Waffenruhe mal den Schaden genauer angeschaut. Die Linse ist völlig hinüber, Bilder werden wir also weiterhin keine kriegen…den Scanner selbst, für die Positionen der Feinde, dürfte ich aber reparieren können." Nachdenklich kratzte sich der ältere Pilot am Hinterkopf, während er sich die Baupläne noch einmal genauer anschaute.

„Gut, dann setz' dich ran. Ich werde den Scanner noch brauchen." Sora klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und wand sich dem Rest zu. „Solange wir nicht wissen, wo wer ist, können wir nicht viel machen." Sagte er ihnen mit ernster Miene. „Sobald der Scanner wieder online ist…" er blickte kurz über seine Schulter zu Cid hinüber und fragte: „Das ist doch der richtige Begriff, oder?" was dieser nur mit einem müden Nicken bestätigte. Anschließend drehte der Schlüsselträger sich wieder zu den anderen um und setzte fort. „…werden wir Namine ausmachen können. Wir werden uns in Gruppen aufteilen um die lästige Göre zu fangen, während die anderen Roxas ablenkt."

„Namine? Wollten wir nicht Roxas?" wand Yuffie verwundert ein. Sora grinste finster.

„Namine ist der Schlüssel zu Roxas, so nahe, wie sich die beiden stehen. Seine Prioritäten werden sich ändern, wenn er rauskriegt, dass sie in Gefahr ist." Erklärte er schadenfroh an den Gedanken, wie besorgt sein blonder Ex-Niemand nur sein würde. Was er wohl für ein Gesicht machen würde, wenn Sora sie ihm erst für immer wegnehmen würde? Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. Er konnte es kaum erwarten DAS zu sehen.

„Das klingt…ziemlich…ihr wisst schon…" wollte Tifa betrübt anmerken. Irgendwie war das nicht richtig in ihren Augen.

„Vielleicht, aber das ist Krieg." Fügte Cloud nachdenklich hinzu. „Es mag nicht die feine englische Art sein, aber sie wird definitiv effektiver sein als Roxas immer nur hinterherzurennen."

„Und was machen wir solange bis der Scanner wieder etwas taugt?" Leon schulterte sein Schwert. Offenbar konnte er eine Revanche nicht abwarten. Dieses Mal würde er nicht nur den Stolz eines Löwen zeigen, sondern auch dessen Stärke.

„Warten." Antwortete Sora knapp und blickte finster zur Frontscheibe hinaus. „Wir haben doch Waffenruhe, oder? Gönnen wir uns ein eine kleine Verschnaufpause und den Turteltäubchen ihre letzten Stunden…der Trauer über seinen Verlust wird nur umso schmerzhafter sein." Grinster er schadenfroh.

„Wir werden sie töten…?" schien Tifa überrascht. „Reicht es nicht sie…"

Der Schwarzhaarige unterbrach sie mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Das habe ich schon letztes Mal versucht und dann ist dieses gerissene Biest mir entwischt…nein, dieses Mal gehen wir auf Nummer sicher, zumal wir sowieso keinen Verwendungszweck für sie haben und sie somit lebend genau so viel wert ist wie tot…wieso also Risiken eingehen?" grinste er. „Außerdem würden wir ihr Roxas sowieso nehmen, was sie sicher untröstlich machen würde…so kann sie wenigstens in der Hölle auf ihn warten!" fügte er hinzu und lachte finster. Alle beteiligten warfen sich besorgte Blicke zu während Sora amüsiert zum Sternenhimmel hinausblickte. Plötzlich hielt er aber inne und verzerrte sein Gesicht zu einer wütenden Grimasse. Er hatte soeben etwas gespürt.

„Rikus dreckige Aura…" flüsterte er wütend. „Das erinnert mich…ich bin dieser falschen Schlange noch einen Besuch schuldig." Ein verbittertes Knurren entwich seinen Lippen als die Wut wieder aufstieg, die er extra für die Rückkehr zu seinem Schiff unterdrückt hatte. Nun kehrte alles gnadenlos zu ihm zurück und nahm jeden seiner Gedanken ein. Sofort war ihm klar was er zu tun hatte. Mit der rechten Hand öffnete er ein Portal, durch das er mit den Worten: „Sagt mir per Funk, wenn es etwas Neues gibt…ich muss noch den Abschaum entsorgen, den ich letztes Mal versehentlich übrig gelassen habe…" schritt. Er hatte sich im Vorbeigehen ein neues Earpiece gekrallt und war anschließend schneller verschwunden als jemand seinen Namen hätte rufen können. Es war Zeit abzurechnen.

_Vor langer, langer Zeit, bevor die ersten Menschen die Welt bevölkerten, existierten nur zwei Dinge auf der Welt. Der unendliche, blaue Himmel und die lebenspendende Erde. Beide, Erde und Himmel, waren seit Anbeginn der Zeit die besten Freunde gewesen und hatten sich immer gegenseitig unterstützt, wo sie nur konnten. Der Himmel brachte der Erde Sonnenlicht, sodass dessen Pflanzen gedeihen konnten, die im Gegenzug den Himmel mit frischer, reiner Luft beglückten. Oft hatten sie zusammen herumgealbert, manchmal auch gestritten, sich aber letzten Endes immer wieder versöhnt. Das Leben war eintönig, aber schön._

_Eines Nachts jedoch, als hätte jemand gespürt, dass es dem Himmel und der Erde langsam eintönig wurde, erschien ein drittes Element urplötzlich in ihren Alltag und als beide am nächsten Morgen erwachten fanden sie eine gigantische Ansammlung von Wasser dort vor, wo früher keines da war. Anfangs waren beide sehr misstrauisch dem Wasser gegenüber, doch so misstrauisch sie auch waren, so neugierig waren sie auch. Es dauerte nicht lange und die drei kamen miteinander ins Gespräch. Das Wasser stellte sich vor als das Meer und schon bald darauf waren die drei unzertrennliche Freunde._

_Und so halfen sie sich nun zu dritt gegenseitig aus, alberten herum, und stritten ab und zu, doch vertrugen sich immer wieder. Nicht viel hatte sich geändert, nur dass sie nun zu dritt waren und es nun nicht mehr ganz so eintönig war. Die Drei, Himmel, Erde und das Meer, waren wunschlos glücklich._

Ein dunkles Portal öffnete sich auf der Anhöhe der Spielinsel, die den Hinteren Ausgang der Baracke mit der Brücke zur ab gelegeneren kleinen Insel mit der schräg gewachsenen Papu-Palme verband. Heraus traten Sora und einige Neoschatten-Herzlose, die an ihm vorbeirasten und die Brücke überquerten. Während die Herzlosen sich zu beeilen schienen, griff Sora gemächlich zu seinem Schwert und begann anschließend ebenfalls die Brücke mit behutsamen Schritten zu passieren.

Das morsche Holz unter seinen Füßen knarzte mit jedem seiner Schritte und bewiesen dem Jugendlichen nur noch mehr wie lange es Wind und Sturm getrotzt haben musste. Einige Bretter waren neuer als der Rest, weil sie der Belastung nicht stand gehalten hatten und ausgewechselt werden mussten, wie jetzt auch, als ein fragiles Brett unter Soras Gewicht nachgab und in das seichte Meer unter ihm herabfiel.

Dem alles schenkte der Schwarzhaarige jedoch wenig Beachtung. Sein Blick war stur geradeaus gerichtet, wo er in der Entfernung die silbrige Haarpracht seines einst besten Freundes im schwachen Mondlicht schimmern sah. Die letzten Herzlosen passierten ihn mit hastigen Bewegungen und umzingelten den älteren Jugendlichen, der jedoch keines der Wesen eines Blickes würdigte und weiterhin ruhig auf das Meer vor ihm blickte. Erst als Sora die Brücke vollständig überquert und an dessen Ende stehen blieb, beglückte Riku seinen Besucher mit seiner Stimme.

„Wollkommen zurück, Sora. Hattest du Spaß in Radiant Garden?" Wenn Riku gelächelt hatte, dann hatte Sora dies nicht sehen können, da er immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand.

„Nicht so viel wie du hier, nehme ich an…?" antwortete Sora trocken, voll damit beschäftigt seine Wut zu unterdrücken um den jungen Mann vor ihm nicht direkt in Scheiben zu schneiden. Jetzt drehte sich Riku auch endlich zu ihm um und machte ein fragendes Gesicht.

„Oh? Und was würde dich dazu veranlassen das zu denken?"

In diesem Moment griff Sora beiläufig in seine Jackentasche und holte etwas hervor, dass er Riku flink zuwarf. Bevor der Gegenstand haarscharf an seinem Kopf vorbeifliegen konnte, demonstrierte der Ältere seine blitzschnellen Reflexe und fing den Gegenstand mit der Hand auf, anschließend betrachtete er seine Beute.

Es war ein grauweißer Splitter, der eine leichte dunkle Aura in sich trug. So sehr ihm diese Aura auch bekannt vorkam, so sehr musste er aber auch zugeben, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was er in seinen Händen hielt.

„Was soll das sein, Sora?" zuckte der Silberhaarige mit den Schultern.

„Sag du's mir." Entgegnete Sora schroff. „Ich habe das im Mülleimer aus einem Gasthaus in Radiant Garden…hatte mir ein paar…interessante…aufgezeichnete Gespräche abgespielt, bevor ich es vor Wut gegen die Wand knallen ließ." Sein finsterer Blick studierte Rikus Reaktion darauf, doch wo der Schwarzhaarige mit Schock oder Verleugnung gerechnet hätte, zeigte Riku nur einen winzigen Augenblick des Erstaunens, bevor er in ein amüsiertes Lachen überging und den Splitter achtlos hinter sich warf.

„Wow…" versuchte er sich wieder einzukriegen. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass du mal auf Sherlock Holmes machst und dann auch noch erfolgreich damit bist." Grinste er und zuckte beiläufig mit den Schultern.

„Warum, Riku?" Soras Worte trieften vor Enttäuschung während er Riku kopfschüttelnd ansah. „Waren wir nicht Freunde?"

„Was wird das, Sora? Du und reden?" wunderte sich Riku während er zu seinem Schwert griff. „Ich dachte du würdest mich direkt aus dem Hinterhalt anspringen und deine Krallen in mich rammen wollen." Mit einer Handbewegung vernichtete er alle Neoschatten, die ihn umzingelt hatten, die allesamt in Rauch aufgingen ehe sie wussten wie ihnen geschah.

„Tote geben mir keine Antworten…"

Riku machte ein abfälliges Geräusch. „Hrmpf, nein, schätze das tun sie nicht, was?" Er senkte sein Schwert und blickte Sora tief in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen. „Hätte nicht gedacht, dass es dich in deinem Zustand noch interessieren würde, aber wenn du es wirklich wissen willst, dann kann ich es dir jetzt wohl auch sagen…" seufzte er.

„Dann sag es mir…" fuhr Sora ihn an. „Sag mir, wieso du mich verraten hast. Mich, der alles für dich getan hätte! Waren wir nicht wie Brüder!"

Riku senkte traurig den Blick. „Ja, Sora. Das waren wir."

„Warum also!"

„Du besaßt etwas, was ich haben wollte. Etwas, was du mir niemals überlassen hättest." Gab der Silberhaarige zu und richtete seinen Blick auf das weite Meer. Die Gewitterwolken, die den aufkommenden Sturm ankündigten, waren nun bedrohlich nah. Bald würde er auf sie herab brechen.

Sora schwieg eine Weile, bevor er verbittert den Namen nannte, der ihm als erstes in den Sinn kam. „Kairi…"

„So ist es…" war alles was Riku darauf entgegnete.

„Lass mich das einmal kurz klarstellen, nur damit ich das richtig verstehe." Sprach der gefallene Schlüsselträger verärgert während er zusammenfasste: „ Du hast mich verkauft, eine jahrelange Freundschaft zerstört…für ein Paar hübscher Augen?" Der messerscharfe Blick Soras hätte Felsen spalten können.

„Du kannst schon lange nicht mehr nachvollziehen über was wir hier reden, Sora." Schüttelte der ältere enttäuscht den Kopf. „Du hast die Fähigkeit zu fühlen in dem Moment verloren, als Roxas sich dein Herz an sich gerissen hat. Alles was dir noch geblieben ist, ist ein kleines Fragment dessen, was dich einst ausmachte, nun getränkt in Dunkelheit und somit überschwemmt mit Hass."

„Ganz schön hohe Töne von jemandem, den ich selbst aus der Finsternis seines Herzens ziehen musste." Knurrte Sora erzürnt und richtete seinen Zeigefinger auf seinen ihm Gegenüber. „Und überhaupt wissen wir ja nun, wessen Schuld das alles hier wirklich ist, was? Schließlich hätte all das nicht passieren können, wenn du getan hättest, was du vorgegeben hattest zu tun."

Riku lachte kurz. Mit einem schuldigen Gesichtsausdruck gab er anschließend zu: „Da ist was dran. Das ganze ging viel weiter als ich angenommen hatte. Hätte ich gewusst, was für einen Preis es mich kosten mag mich auf Xemnas' Angebot einzulassen, ich hätte es wohl abgelehnt." Erklärte er und betrachtete dabei das Schlüsselschwert in seiner Hand. „Aber nun ist es nun mal geschehen und ich kann es nicht mehr rückgängig machen."

„Nein, das kannst du wirklich nicht." Rieb der Schwarzhaarige weiter Salz in die Wunde. „Schloss Disney und die Insel werden niemals wieder so sein wie früher. Doch eines verstehe ich nicht…" gab Sora zu. „Du hättest jedes Mädchen auf der Insel haben können…warum musste es Kairi sein?"

Riku wand den Blick ab und machte ein abfälliges Geräusch. „Ja, ich hätte jede haben können, BEVOR ich damals die Insel der Dunkelheit überließ." Soras verwirrter Gesichtsausdruck trieb ihm wieder ein Grinsen ins Gesicht. „Als wir damals kurz davor waren Xemnas zu besiegen hatte ich dir meine Bedenken bezüglich meiner Rückkehr offenbart. Es stellte sich heraus, dass sie berechtigt waren."

„Was meinst du damit?" Dem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck folgte nun auch der verwunderte Unterton in der Stimme des Jüngeren. „Alles war doch so wie immer!"

„Natürlich war es das…für dich zumindest." Zuckte Riku seufzend mit den Schultern. „Für mich war es die Hölle." Sora merkte wie Riku die Fäuste ballte und die Zähne zusammenbiss.

„Wovon zum Teufel redest du!" Die Ungeduld befiel den Schwarzhaarigen…er wollte endlich Klartext hören.

„Du hattest damals bei dem Angriff der Herzlosen nicht viel verloren, Sora, doch da warst du nur einer von wenigen." Begann der Silberhaarige zu erklären. „Viele verloren mindestens einen Familienangehörigen, oder gar alle, die sie kannten. Als ich damals zurückkehrte und nur zwei Grabsteine für meine Eltern wiederfand, dachte ich schon es könnte nicht schlimmer kommen…" er grinste verbittert. „Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung."

Kopfschüttelnd setzte er fort. „Irgendwie kam raus, dass ich es war, der das Tor zur Dunkelheit damals geöffnet hatte. Irgendjemand muss mich damals wohl gesehen und das Glück gehabt haben mit dem Leben davon zu kommen. Jedenfalls kannst du dir sicher vorstellen, wie die meisten Bewohner auf diese Nachricht reagiert hatten. Mütter, Väter, Geschwister, Freunde, …alle tot wegen einem einzigen Typen. Mir. Mit einem Schlag verblasste mein Traum von einem friedlichen Inselleben. Man sandte mir Morddrohungen, warf meine Fenster ein, besprühte mein Haus mit Graffiti und verschwor sich gegen mich. Polizisten würden ihre Augen abwenden, während man meine Sachen mutwillig beschädigte und sogar die Händler verweigerten mir Lebensmittel indem sie die Preise alle unverschämt hoch ansetzten, wann immer ich den Laden betrat."

„Blödsinn!" rief Sora und fuhr mit der Hand durch die Luft. „So etwas hätte ich doch mitgekriegt. Hältst du mich für so blöd!"

„Natürlich nicht, aber die Bewohner der Insel waren es auch nicht. Sie wussten, dass wir Freunde waren und würden es nicht wagen den Helden der Insel zu verärgern, indem sie in seiner Anwesenheit auf seinem Freund rumpickten. Wann immer du in meiner Nähe warst, spielten sie die Rolle von netten Bürgern. Der einzige Grund, warum ich überhaupt zur Schule gehen konnte ohne sofort hochkant rausgeschmissen zu werden, war der Fakt, dass du in meiner Klasse warst. Die Lehrer konnten mir keine schlechten Noten geben, ohne, dass du, der Held der Insel, darauf aufmerksam geworden wärst, also zwangen sie sich dazu, möglichst fair zu benoten. Dieser ganze Umstand brachte mich zur Weißglut." Sora sah erneut, wie Riku wütend die Fäuste ballte.

„Also konnte die Insel ruhig verrecken…" schlussfolgerte Sora und verengte dabei seine Augen zu Schlitzen. Riku für seinen Teil schien sich davon nicht sonderlich beeindrucken zu lassen, denn nun war auf seinem Gesicht ein breites und finsteres Grinsen zu sehen. Reue für seine Tat war ihm…zumindest diesbezüglich…völlig fremd.

„Allerdings. Zu Beginn verstand ich die Reaktion der Inselbewohner und versuchte die Strafe anzunehmen. Irgendwann, wenn die Zeit kommen würde, würde man mir schon verzeihen…zumindest dachte ich das." Der Jugendliche mit den silbernen Haaren fuhr sich durch das glänzende Haar, das im Wind des aufkommenden Sturms wild umher wirbelte. Ein kurzes, gequältes Lachen begleitete diese Aktion. „Doch anstatt dass die Handlungen der Inselbewohner langsam abklangen wurden sie immer heftiger. Als sie merkten, dass ich mich nicht wehrte trauten sie sich immer mehr. Das war der Moment, in dem sich etwas in mir änderte, Sora."

„Das einzige was sich geändert hat, Riku, ist dass du ein jämmerliches, kleines Weichei geworden bist." Die Worte des Stachelhaarigen waren pures Eis, kälter als jeder Eisberg. „Nicht einmal mir gegenüber hast du dich getraut etwas zu sagen, wie kannst du dann erwarten, dass-"

„Wie hätte ich es dir sagen können?" lachte Riku nur kopfschüttelnd und unterbrach dabei Soras Versuch über ihn herzuziehen. „Ich hätte deine heile Welt zerstört. Die ach so friedliche Insel, auf einmal eine Welt voller Hass und Verschwörung? Das hätte dir das Herz gebrochen." Senkte er betrübt den Blick.

„Und jetzt laufe ich ohne eins herum…das ist auch sooo viel besser. Ich danke dir. Wirklich." Soras Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nicht während er sich an die Stelle fasste, wo eigentlich sein Herz sein müsste. _„…vom ganzem Herzen."_

Sein Gesprächspartner für seinen Teil, war nicht sehr amüsiert über den seltsamen neuen Humor, den Sora kürzlich sein eigen nannte. Nichtsdestotrotz setzte er seine Geschichte fort.

„So weit hatte ich damals gar nicht gedacht, Sora. Glaub mir, das letzte womit ich damals gerechnet hätte, wäre es gewesen, dass wir uns heute so gegenüberstehen." Versicherte der Ältere ihm kopfschüttelnd und mit gesenktem Blick.

„Natürlich nicht." Entgegnete der Schwarzhaarige nur genervt und machte mit seinen Händen eine verachtende Handbewegung. „Du hattest gerechnet, dass ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits tot sein würde."

„Und was hätte mir das gebracht?" widersprach Riku. „Der Grund weshalb ich dich letzten Endes verraten habe, kam erst viel später. Das einzige was ich damals wollte, war es die Insel erneut in die Finsternis zu stürzen, vor der sie sich so gefürchtet hatten." Bei dieser Erklärung blickte Riku zornig in die Ferne und auf die Ruinen der Insel. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich Zufriedenheit wider. Ein Lächeln fand seinen Weg in sein Gesicht. „'Sie behandelten mich wie ein Monster…warum sollten sie nicht eins kriegen…?' hatte ich damals gedacht. Und so ging ich in mich und suchte wieder nach meinen dunklen Kräften, die ich tief in das Innerste meines Herzens verbannt hatte."

„Du hattest doch bereits dunkle Kräfte…" wand Sora misstrauisch ein. „Erzähl mir hier keine Märchen, Riku." Ermahnte der Schwarzhaarige seinen ehemaligen Freunden mit auf ihn gerichtetem Schwert.

Doch dieser schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf, wissend, dass Sora nicht verstand wovon er ihm gerade erzählte. „Ich rede nicht von billigen Sinistra-Feuga oder dunklen Schilden, Sora." Er lachte kurz und richtete seinen Blick in Soras mordlustigen bernsteingelben Augen. Zum ersten Mal erkannte der stachelhaarige Schwertkämpfer die Kälte, die sich in der türkisenen Farbe von Rikus Augenpaar versteckte. Mit einem Schlag wurde seine Aura um ein vielfaches seiner normalen Aura stärker und eine zweite Stimme, tief und finster, legte sich über die des Platinblonden, sodass sie sich nun zeitgleich überlappten und so zu zweit zu Sora sprachen: „Die volle Macht der Finsternis, Sora. Die Macht von Xehanorts Herzlosem."

Sora wich zurück und griff zu seinem Schwert, bereit jederzeit zuzuschlagen. „Also bist du erneut Opfer dieses schlechten Witzes geworden?" spottete er unbeeindruckt.

„Ich? Wieder seine Marionette spielend?"Riku lachte, offensichtlich bis ans Unendliche amüsiert. „Ich fand unseren guten, alten Freund 'Ansem'…" er machte mit dem Zeige- und Mittelfinger beider Hände ein Zeichen, das andeuten sollte, dass er hier wissend falsche Namen gebrauchte. „…tief in meinem Herzen gefangen, und wie du dir sicher denken kannst, forderte der arme Wicht mich auch sofort wieder heraus." Ein finsteres Grinsen zierte Rikus Gesichtszüge als er amüsiert auf seine Handfläche starrte, wo die Dunkelheit sich um ihn rankte wie Feuer, das alles um sich herum verzehren wollte. „Doch der alte Narr hatte keine Ahnung was die letzten Wochen auf Destiny Island aus mir gemacht hatten. Der Hass auf die Insel war Größer als alles was er sich vorstellen konnte, sogar mehr als ich selbst mir je hätte vorstellen können. Ich wollte Blut sehen…und wenn ich zuerst an seines hätte kommen müssen, ich hätte dieses Opfer gerne in Kauf genommen."

„Also hast du ihn einfach umgelegt? Den Kerl, der dich eine halbe Ewigkeit manipulieren konnte, einfach so besiegt?" legte Sora seine Zweifel offen.

„Was könnte mehr Beweis dafür sein, als die Stimme, die du soeben hörst? Irgendeiner muss den anderen kontrollieren…und ich bin sicherlich nicht der, der hier kontrolliert wird, soviel kann ich dir sagen." Lächelte Riku zufrieden. Ihn schubste niemand mehr herum. Keine Inselbewohner und auch kein Herzloser. Niemand.

„Irgendwie ergibt das alles recht wenig Sinn für mich, Riku." knurrte Sora und richtete sein Schwert wieder auf den Älteren. „Wenn du diese Macht hattest und lediglich die Insel zerstören wolltest, wozu brauchtest du dann Xemnas?" wollte er wissen.

Riku wandte sich von ihm ab und blickte verträumt auf das langsam unruhig werdende Meer.

„Hier, mein alter Freund, kommt Kairi ins Spiel." Soras Blick verfinsterte sich bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens. Ob aus Hass gegenüber dieser Person, die ihn ebenfalls verraten hatte, oder den Fakt, wie Riku ihren Namen stets aussprach wusste der Silberhaarige nicht, womöglich wusste es noch nicht einmal Sora selbst, waren seine Gefühle doch stark eingeschränkt und größenteils unverständlich für ihn geworden. Trotz des finsteren Blickes, jedoch, blieb der Schwarzhaarige weiterhin still und hörte was Riku ihm zu sagen hatte.

„Als ich Ansem unterworfen hatte, band ich seinen Willen an den meinigen, so wie er es einst mit mir getan hatte. Ich wusste alles was er wusste, konnte alles was er je gekonnt hatte, sah alles, was er jemals gesehen hatte. Ich war fest überzeugt davon die Insel mit dieser Macht zu stürzen." Erklärte er gedankenversunken. „Doch dann kam Kairi." Soras Griff um sein Schwert festigte sich, doch er schwieg weiterhin.

„Sie hatte, im Gegensatz zu dir, schnell gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Das lag daran, dass die Bewohner bei ihr nicht ansatzweise so vorsichtig waren wie bei dir. Schon bevor ich meinen Weg zur Dunkelheit zurückgesucht hatte, hatte sie bereits bemerkt, dass etwas mit den Inselbewohnern und mir nicht stimmte, doch ich bat sie darum dir nichts zu sagen. Sie widersprach anfangs, ging dann jedoch widerwillig darauf ein, nachdem ich sie eindringlich darum gebeten hatte stillschweigen zu bewahren. Anstatt jedoch mich meinem Leid zu überlassen, hatte sie mir beigestanden. Als einzige. Wenn man mir nichts verkaufen wollte, ging sie in den Laden und kaufte mir meine Sachen, wenn man bei mir einbrach und mein Haus verwüstete, kam sie vorbei und half mir aufzuräumen. Und als ich dann dem Hass in meinem Herzen verfiel, war sie es, die mich wieder auf den rechten Pfad brachte."

„Das hier nennst du einen rechten Pfad?" unterbrach ihn Sora verbittert. „Scheint als hätte sich so einiges geändert, wenn es auf einmal eine Tugend geworden ist Freunden in den Rücken zu fallen und sie für die eigenen egoistischen Ziele zu verkaufen."

Riku schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Das meinte ich nicht. Sie spendete mir Licht, wo ich nur Dunkelheit sah. Und wo zuvor mein Blick auf Zerstörung fixiert war, kamen mir auf einmal wieder andere Dinge in den Sinn, wie der Wert des Lebens und…nun…auch Liebe."

Sora stöhnte, drehte sich angewidert weg und verdrehte die Augen. „Oh bitte, ist das dein Ernst?"

„Mein voller Ernst." Antwortete ihm der Ältere. Seine Gesichtszüge könnten ernster nicht sein und bestätigten somit nur umso mehr die Worte des Jugendlichen. „Es war dieser Tag, an dem ich mein Vorhaben die Insel zu zerstören abließ und endlich feststellte, dass ich Kairi für immer an meiner Seite haben wollte. Sie war anders als all die Mädchen auf Destiny Island, die mich früher umschwärmt haben. Der Fakt, dass sie als einzige immer für mich da war wenn ich sie brauchte und sie mich nicht für das verurteilte, was ich war, spielten wohl eine maßgebliche Rolle bei dieser Feststellung. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr Licht mich aus jeder Dunkelheit hätte führen können, egal wie tief ich mich in sie hineinwagen würde." Er lächelte gedankenversunken vor sich hin. Auch wenn er Sora anstarrte, bezweifelte dieser, dass er überhaupt gerade etwas wahrnahm.

„Und wieso brauchtest du Xemnas um ihr deine Liebe zu gestehen?" verlangte der Schwarzhaarige zu wissen und wollte so weg von dem Gesülze und zurück zu den Fakten, die ihn interessierten.

Der Ältere schüttelte nur enttäuscht den Kopf. „Mit meiner Feststellung in Kairi verliebt zu sein kamen mir nur mehr Probleme auf. Zwar hatte sie mich davor bewahrt die Insel zu zerstören und so den Hass deinerseits auf mich zu ziehen, doch gleichzeitig hatte sie in mir ein Verlangen nach etwas geweckt, was ich niemals hätte haben können." Sora hörte Trauer in diesen Worten, kümmerte sich jedoch herzlich wenig darum. „Ich wusste, dass meine Liebe nur einseitig war, konnte ich doch das Glitzern in ihren Augen sehen, wann immer du in der Nähe warst. Und dass du in sie verliebt warst, war ohnehin auf der ganzen Insel bekannt. Ich hatte keine Chance." Schüttelte er niedergeschlagen den Kopf. „Hätte ich nichts getan, hätte ich sie mit Sicherheit an dich verloren. Hätte ich sie gefragt, wäre ich abgewiesen worden. Hätte ich dich beseitigt, hätte sie mich für immer verabscheut. Zumal ich dich damals immer noch als einen Freund angesehen hatte und dich niemals hätte töten können. Ich war kurz davor aufzugeben bis ich eines Morgens auf einmal Xemnas in meinem Zimmer vor mir stehen fand."

Sora lachte ungläubig. „Einfach so? Das soll ich dir glauben?"

„Du hast ihn doch selbst gehört oder?" erwiderte der Silberhaarige nur kopfschüttelnd darauf. „Ich weiß nicht wie er das geschafft hatte, doch er war einfach wieder da. Als ich ihn sah, hatte ich sofort geschockt zu meinem Schwert gegriffen und wollte mich auf ihn stürzen…er jedoch wollte nur reden."

„Und du bist natürlich sofort drauf eingegangen…" knurrte der Schwarzhaarige verärgert und wand seinen Blick enttäuscht von dem Silberhaarigen ab.

„Er kam gleich zur Sache, bot mir eine Chance an, wie ich an das kommen konnte, was ich mir sehnlichst wünschte. Wie konnte ich da nicht hinhören?" gestand Riku mit verschränkten Armen. „Ich bin auch nur ein Mensch…"

„Ein Mensch ohne jeglichen Sinn für Moral. Du hast gewusst, dass nichts Gutes dabei rauskommen konnte mit jemanden wie Xemnas verhandeln zu wollen und trotzdem hast du es getan." Wandte der Jüngere mit einem abfälligen Geräusch ein.

Sein Gesprächspartner grinste. „Oh? Und ich schätze deine neuen dunklen Fähigkeiten sind dir einfach so zugeflogen, was?" Der Blick, den er Sora zuwarf sagte alles.

„Da besteht allerdings ein großer Unterschied zu dir, Riku." Mit auf sich gerichteten Daumen setzte der Schwarzhaarige fort: „Anders als du, habe ICH nicht mit Dingen gehandelt, die mir nicht gehören, wie beispielsweise…ich weiß auch nicht…vielleicht das Leben ANDERER?" mit einem schauspielerischen Schulternzucken, gefolgt mit einem wütenden Knurren beendete Sora seine Verdeutlichung auf das, was genau ihm an Rikus Taten so missfiel.

„Es war meine einzige Chance, also nutzte ich sie. Bestimmt nicht das, was du an meiner Stelle getan hättest, aber falls du es nicht bemerkt haben solltest, ich bin nun mal nicht so perfekt wie du es damals warst. Kann ja auch nicht jeder ein vorbildhafter Held sein, wie er im Buche steht. Ich war es leid, dass du all den Ruhm abbekamst, während ich mit Verachtung gestraft wurde. Ich hatte dir geholfen, mir stand ein kleiner Teil dessen zu, was du dein eigen nanntest, also entschied ich mich letztendlich, wenn auch schweren Herzens, dazu es zu tun. Xemnas prophezeite mir, dass du und Roxas an diesem Morgen zu mir kommen würden und alles was ich tun müsste bestand lediglich darin, so zu tun als würde ich zum König reisen um Antworten zu suchen um Roxas so genug Zeit zu verschaffen sein finsteres Werk zu vollrichten. Es erschien so lächerlich einfach und betrog mein Schuldgefühl, indem ich mir vormachte, dass Roxas die ganze Drecksarbeit für mich erledigte. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung wie qualvoll die nächsten Tage noch sein würden, in denen mich die Reue und Ungewissheit meines Schlafes berauben würden. Ich fragte mich oft, ob das wirklich die richtige Entscheidung gewesen ist und ob ich nicht doch noch zum König gehen sollte. Letztendlich tat ich es doch nicht, wie du siehst." Gab er bedrückt zu.

„Du mieses, kleines…" Riku unterbrach Soras vor Wut triefende Worte mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Sachte, Sora. Ich dachte du willst die ganze Geschichte hören?" grinste er und setzte fort. „Der eigentliche Plan hatte es vorgesehen, dass Roxas dich aufsaugt und du verschwindest. So würde Kairi trauern und ich wäre an ihrer Seite um ihr Trost zu spenden. Ich wollte ihr mit Ansems Kräften vorspielen wieder von der Dunkelheit kontrolliert zu werden und so ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit gewinnen. Der Plan war gut, jedoch war Roxas nicht eingeweiht. In seinem unendlichen Leichtsinn, hatte er sich dazu entschieden, dich frei zu lassen, da er annahm, du würdest ihm sowieso keinen Schaden mehr machen können."

„Wie überaus nett von ihm…ich werde ihm für diese Chance danken, wenn ich ihm mein Herz wieder aus der Brust reiße…" Ein finsteres Grinsen huschte für einen kurzen Moment über Soras Gesicht, bevor es wieder todernst wurde.

„Du kannst ihm dafür von mir direkt eins auf die Mütze geben, denn das machte für mich alles wieder kaputt." Seufzte der Ältere enttäuscht. „Mit deinem Wiederauftreten schöpfte Kairi neue Hoffnungen und machte es mir schwer deinen Platz einzunehmen. Als du mit deiner herzlosen Armee wieder auftauchtest, hoffte ich, dass Roxas es für mich erledigen würde, doch ich irrte mich. Er rannte lieber davon, weil er nicht gegen dich kämpfen wollte und schickte stattdessen Tidus und Wakka in ihr Verderben."

Der Blick des Silberhaarigen senkte sich verbittert. „Ich wusste, dass er sie beide nur sinnlos in den Tod schicken würde, doch ich war zu feige ihren Platz einzunehmen. Ich wollte nicht derjenige sein, an dessen Händen dein Blut kleben würde und irgendwo hatte ich auch den Funken einer Hoffnung, dass es ihnen gelingen würde."

„Tja, das war wohl nichts, was? Was lernen wir daraus, Riku? Wenn man etwas getan haben will, dann macht man es selbst. Das ist der Unterschied, warum ICH immer alles hatte was DU haben wolltest!" spottete Sora über seinen Rivalen.

„Heh…" Ein kurzes Lachen entfuhr Rikus Lippen. „Schätze ich verdiene den Hohn, den du mir gerade darbietest." Er blickte nun wieder ernst zu dem Schwarzhaarigen. „Es stimmt. Vieles hätte anders kommen können, wenn ich anfangs nicht so passiv gewesen wäre. Hätte ich dir bei Kairi damals nicht den Vortritt gegeben, hätte das alles vielleicht gar nicht passieren müssen und wenn man bedenkt, dass wir uns nun sowieso gegenüberstehen, dann erscheint einem Tidus' und Wakkas Opfer gleich doppelt so sinnlos. Damit ist jetzt jedoch Schluss." Er streckte die Hand aus und tauchte sein dunkles Schlüsselschwert in finstere Flammen. „Ich mache nicht mehr den Fehler auf den Erfolg anderer zu bauen. Jetzt, wo selbst Kairi von dir denkt, dass du eine Bedrohung bist, kann ich dich töten ohne von ihr verabscheut zu werden. Es bereitet mir keine Freude, aber ich werde es tun. Glück und Zufriedenheit muss man sich nun mal erkämpfen…und ich erkämpfe mir nun das meinige." Mit einem kräftigen Schwung seines Schwertes verlieh er seinen Worten Nachdruck.

„Das einzige, was du dir heute erkämpfen wirst, ist ein qualvoller Tod. Und bei Kingdom Hearts, den verdienst du auch. Du wärst der letzte gewesen, von dem ich erwartet hätte verraten zu werden. Mein Leben hätte ich dir damals gegeben, wenn es denn hätte sein müssen. Heute hole ich mir deines." Soras Zeigefinger deutete auf den Silberhaarigen als ein Blitz beide für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde blendete. Der Sturm, der sich langsam genähert hatte, war eingetroffen und kündete seine Ankunft mit einem lauten Donnerknall an.

Grinsend blickte Riku sich um. „Schon witzig." Sora starrte ihn nur vorsichtig an, während er den Griff um Obscuritas festigte. „Damals begann alles genau hier. Wir standen sogar an denselben Stellen. Du bekamst das Schlüsselschwert, das eigentlich hätte mein sein sollen und ich fiel dafür in die Dunkelheit. Heute werde ich mir alles zurückholen und du wirst in der Dunkelheit vergehen. Alles wird dort enden, wo es begann...das ist wohl Schicksal, hm?" er lachte kurz, entfernte mit einem Ruck seine Organisationskutte und hielt Sora grinsend seine Hand hin, als wolle er, dass Sora sie griff während seine Kutte im Wind des Sturmes rasch davon wehte. „Komm, lass es uns beenden, Sora!"

„Verarsch mich nicht!" konnte man Sora parallel zu einem weiteren Donnerknall schreien hören. Blitzschnell rannte er nach vorne und holte mit seinem Schwert aus, wo es mit Rikus Körper in Kontakt kam und ihn glatt in zwei Hälften teilte. Verwundert blickte er Rikus Überreste hinterher, als sie durch die Luft flogen. Zumindest, bis sie sich in schwarzen Rauch auflösten. Alarmiert drehte sich Sora um, wo er Riku auf der Brücke stehen sah, grinsend und mit einer Hand in der Hosentasche.

„Du dachtest doch nicht, dass ich es dir so einfach mache, oder?"

„Ich hoffe doch, dass du es mir nicht zu einfach machst. Andernfalls wird es mir doch keinen Spaß machen dich leiden zu lassen." Grinste der Jüngere finster und hielt sich für einen weiteren Ansturm bereit. Er riss jedoch verblüfft die Augen auf als direkt vor ihm ohne jegliche Vorwarnung eine schwarze Gestalt auftauchte. „Was zum…?" weiter kam er nicht, denn er spürte bereits wie sich irgendetwas gegen seinen Magen rammte und ihn so gegen die nächste Palme schleuderte.

Während er sich wieder auf die Beine stellte, staunte er nicht schlecht als er die völlig in Schwärze getauchte Figur sah, die ihn soeben umgehauen hatte. Es war ein schattenhafter Umriss seiner selbst mit leuchtend gelben Augen und einem fiesen Grinsen, das man vor lauter Schwärze kaum ausmachen konnte. Sofort erkannte der Schwarzhaarige seinen dunklen Doppelgänger wieder und warf einen genervten Blick zu Riku hinüber, der das alles ganz witzig zu finde schien.

„Immer noch dieselben billigen Tricks? Mehr hat Xehanorts Herzloser nicht drauf gehabt?" gab Sora gelangweilt von sich.

„Aber nein, natürlich gibt es noch mehr zu sehen. Ich würde dich doch nicht mit denselben Spielzeugen langweilen, die ich dir schon damals gezeigt habe." Versicherte ihm der Silberhaarige mit einem Schulternzucken und richtete seine Hand auf seinen Gegner. Sofort preschte Soras schattenhafter Doppelgänger im Wahnsinnstempo auf ihn zu, was Sora gerade noch genug Zeit ließ reflexartig die Augen zu schließen, in Erwartung auf einen schmerzhaften Zusammenstoß, der jedoch nie eintrat, da der Schatten lediglich durch ihn hindurch glitt, wie ein Geist.

Als Sora seine Augen dann verwundert wieder öffnen wollte, blickte er in die Augen von zwei Doppelgängern vor ihm, woraufhin er vor Schreck erst einmal zurückwich. Kaum hatte er das jedoch getan, fielen ihm die zwei weiteren Doppelgänger hinter ihm auf, die ihn, zusammen mit den beiden vor ihm, von allen Seiten umzingelt hatten. Erstaunt musterte er seine Schatten, die zwar allesamt ihn abbildeten, jedoch keinesfalls völlig gleich waren. Der erste zeigte ihn auf allen vieren, zähneknirschend und mit zorniger Gestik. Er wirkte wie ein wildes Biest, das nur darauf wartete seine Beute anzuspringen und zu zerfetzen. Eine Beute, die in diesem Fall wohl Sora selbst darstellte.

Der Schatten daneben wirkte weitaus ruhiger. Er hatte ein Schlüsselschwert in jeder Hand und, das war auch gerade das verblüffende, zwei weitere überkreuz hinter seinem Rücken schweben. Dieser Schatten schien weniger Sora anzustarren als das Schwert, das er in seiner Hand hielt. Ein wirklich seltsamer Schatten.

Der dritte zeigte ihn in gesprengten Ketten und zerfetzten Klamotten. Seiner Haltung nach zu schlussfolgern, war er sehr erschöpft und atmete schwer, schaute Sora allerdings trotzdem wütend, wenn nicht gar hasserfüllt an.

Der vierte war wieder derselbe, alte Schatten, wie der, der soeben durch ihn durchgeflogen war. Er wirkte fast so wie der Schatten, den Riku damals auf Hooks Piratenschiff auf ihn losgelassen hatte, nur eben mit angepasstem Alter und Kleidern. Er hielt jedoch auch ein pechschwarzes Obscuritas und schien permanent schelmisch zu grinsen…zumindest bis zu diesem Augenblick. Sora würde diesem Schatten schon das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht wischen, wenn es sein musste.

Sein Blick fiel wieder auf Riku, der immer noch auf der Brücke stand und Soras Reaktionen beobachtete.

„Und? Gefällt dir, was du siehst?" wollte er wissen.

„Kann schon verstehen warum du Kopien von mir brauchst um auch nur ansatzweise eine Chance gegen mich haben zu wollen. Nur leider werden sie dir nichts nützen." Antwortete der Schwarzhaarige gelassen.

Der Ältere schüttelte nur viel wissend den Kopf. „Siehst du, genau hier irrst du dich, Sora. Das sind nicht nur einfache Kopien von dir. Vielmehr ist das die Dunkelheit deines Herzens, oder besser gesagt Herzfragmentes, der ich eine Form gegeben habe. Du musst nämlich wissen, dass die Kontrolle über die Dunkelheit mehr ist als nur die Kontrolle über die Herzlosen. Mit Ansems Macht, kann ich jede Dunkelheit kontrollieren…selbst deine."

„Das ist nicht MEINE Dunkelheit. Diese hier stinkt nach deiner feigen Aura." Angewidert rümpfte der Schwarzhaarige die Nase während er seine Doppelgänger im Auge behielt."

„Stimmt, gut beobachtet, Sora." Schien Riku beeindruckt, jedoch nicht wirklich überrascht. „Es ist meine Dunkelheit, der ich die Form deiner Dunkelheit gegeben habe. Ich dachte es würde dich vielleicht interessieren, was du da in dein kleines Herzfragment gelassen hast, als du dich auf die Dunkelheit einließest. Weißt du, was diese Figuren darstellen, Sora?" fragte Riku und deutete mit den Armen auf die vier Schatten, die Sora umzingelten.

„Wen kümmert's? Sie sind bald nichts weiter als Schall und Rauch. Genau wie du."

„Es sollte dich aber kümmern…schließlich sind diese Schatten das, was dich Stück für Stück von innen heraus auffrisst, bis du nichts weiter bist als eben solch ein Schatten." Gab der Silberhaarige mit verschränkten Armen zu bedenken. „Es handelt sich dabei hauptsächlich um Emotionen, die von der Dunkelheit verstärkt werden und so nach und nach deine Persönlichkeit übernehmen. Ich wette du erkennst in jedem dieser Schatten irgendwo ein wenig dich selbst wieder, mal von ihrem Aussehen abgesehen."

Aus irgendeinem ihm unerklärlichen Grund blickte Sora nach dieser Erklärung zu seinem Schatten auf allen vieren hinüber und konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihm und seiner Wildheit abwenden. Etwas, was Rikus Augen nicht entging.

„Ah, deine Wut, also? Furchteinflößend, nicht wahr? Doch, keine Frage. Das bist definitiv du. Radiant Garden ist der beste Beweis dafür. Schließlich kann nur jemand mit so viel Hass und Zorn zu so einer Zerstörung fertig sein." Erklärte Riku und nickte. Sora schaute immer noch schweigend auf den Schatten.

„Das soll ich sein? Lächerlich…" schüttelte er ablehnend den Kopf.

„Natürlich nicht." Winkte der Silberhaarige rasch ab. „Die anderen gehören ja auch noch dazu. Siehst du den daneben?" Er deutete auf den Schatten mit den vier Schlüsselschwertern. „Der da macht auch viel von deiner Persönlichkeit aus. Machtgier. Korrigiere mich, wenn ich falsch liege, aber ich gehe einfach mal stark davon aus, dass du in Radiant Garden gerade deswegen so einen Aufstand gemacht hast. Immerhin macht diese Eigenschaft nicht gerade wenig von deinem jetzigen Ich aus, so wie ich das beurteilen kann."

Der Schwarzhaarige griff unbewusst in seine Jackentasche, wo sich der Wunsch-Sphäroid befand, den er sich als Trumpf aufgespart hatte. Wie konnte Riku nur davon wissen?

„Der Schatten hinter dir, der mit den baumelden Ketten, der macht so ziemlich den Rest von dir aus. Leid. Erkennst du das System? All die Schmerzen, all der Kummer in deinem Leben entfesseln den Wunsch nach Rache, das wiederum zieht die Dunkelheit an. Deine Machtgier führt dich dazu dann immer tiefer in diese Dunkelheit zu tauchen wo schließlich dein Hass, gebündelt mit deinem Zorn, dir Kraft geben die Dunkelheit zu nutzen, bis sie dich letztendlich verschlingt. Kombiniert man all diese Schatten, so erhält man dein wahres Ich." Er blickte zu dem vierten Schatten hinüber, der nur kampflustig darauf wartete Sora in Scheiben zu schneiden. „Ein gnadenloser Schwertkämpfer mit den Eigenschaften eines Monsters. Jemand, der nur seine eigenen Ziele verfolgt, koste es was es wolle."

„Ach ja? Wo unterscheide ich mich denn dann von dir? Die Beschreibung könnte glatt auf dich zutreffen." Wand Sora fies grinsend ein.

„Wir unterscheiden uns diesbezüglich recht wenig, da hast du recht." Gab Riku zu Soras Verwunderung offen zu. „Der Pfad, den wir für uns ausgewählt haben ist derselbe und er endet auch zwangsläufig damit, dass wir uns eines Tages selbst verlieren. Mit der Dunkelheit zu handeln, ist kein sehr gutes Geschäft. Sie gibt dir viel, aber nimmt mindestens genauso viel wieder an sich. Wenn ich nichts unternehme, dann ende ich, genauso wie du, irgendwann als blutrünstiges Biest, ohne den kleinsten Funken Menschlichkeit in mir. Kairis Licht, jedoch, wird mir dabei helfen mich nicht in der Dunkelheit zu verirren. Anders als du, werde ich meine Menschlichkeit behalten." Erklärte Riku zufrieden.

„Licht, eh?" Lautstarkes Gelächter folgte. „Licht bietet uns keine Zuflucht mehr. Was sich einst als ein wärmender Lichtschein auf deiner Haut anfühlte, wird sich nun anfühlen wie brennendes Feuer, das dich zu verzehren droht. Warum tust du uns beiden nicht den Gefallen und fängst damit an dich damit abzufinden, dass du nie wieder ins Licht zurück kannst?"

„Ich muss auch gar nicht zurück ins Licht. Es soll mir nur den Weg erleuchten, während ich durch die Dunkelheit wandle."

„Wenn du nur wissen willst, wohin dein Weg dich führt, dann kann ich dir die Frage gerne beantworten." Grinste Sora schelmisch und richtete seine linke Hand auf Riku, bevor er sie mit einer raschen Bewegung in die Lüfte erhob. Zeitglich erschien eine Säule aus blauen Flammen an genau der Stelle an der Riku gestanden hatte. „Du bist auf dem direkten Weg zur HÖLLE!" Zwischen Soras finsterem Gelächter knisterten die Flammen, die wenige Meter vor ihm seinen ehemaligen Freund verschlangen. Das Lachen verstummte jedoch schlagartig als der Silberhaarige unverwundet an haargenau derselben Stelle stand, gänzlich unbeeindruckt. Ein Blick auf den Holzboden um ihn herum, zeigte dem Schwarzhaarigen, dass seine Flammensäule seinen Gegner zwar umschlungen, ihn aber nicht berührt hatte, da nur die Umgebung um ihn herum schwarzgebrannt war, nicht jedoch die Stelle an der er stand.

„Was zum…?" drückte Sora seine Verwunderung aus. Unterdessen nickte Riku den Schatten zu.

„Tut es!" befahl er knapp und mit so kalter Stimme, dass es einem kalt den Rücken runter laufen konnte. Sofort setzten sich die Schatten um ihn herum in Bewegung, indem Soras angebliche Wut ihm einen schmerzhaften Aufwärtshaken verpasste, wodurch er meterweit in die Lüfte geschleudert wurde. Der von Ketten umwickelte Schatten holte mit einer seiner Ketten aus, die wie durch magische Weise länger wurde und sich um den echten Sora wickelte, wie eine blitzschnelle Schlange. Anschließend zog der Schatten kräftigst an der Kette, wodurch den Jugendlichen wieder knallhart auf dem Boden einschlagen ließ, was Sora nur kräftigst aufschreien lies. Dort unten angekommen, wartete auch schon Soras Machtgier auf ihn und zögerte auch nicht damit ihm jedes seiner vier Schlüsselschwerter in jeweils beide Hände und Beine zu rammen, sodass er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Von den schrecklichen Schmerzen und dem Blut, das den Boden befleckte mal abgesehen. Der Vierte und letzte Schatten kam nur grinsend auf ihn zu und hielt ihm das Obscuritas-Imitat unters Kinn. Das einzige, was man seinem in Schwärze gehülltem Gesicht und den leuchtend gelben Augen entnehmen konnte, war die unglaubliche Menge an Schadenfreude, die der Schatten wohl gerade in Angesicht von Soras Leid verspürte.

Bevor der echte Sora seinen Schatten jedoch einen vor Hass triefenden Blick entgegenbringen konnte, lösten sie sich allesamt in schwarzem Nebel auf. Einzig und allein die 4 schwarzen Schlüsselschwerter, die ihn am Boden festnagelten änderten ihre Form in Kopien von Rikus Weg zur Dämmerung.

„Illusionen?" wunderte sich Sora, während er versuchte sich zu befreien, doch der Silberhaarige kam nur kopfschüttelnd auf ihn zu.

„Nein, die waren echt. Doch auch wenn ich sie mit meiner Dunkelheit nach deiner Dunkelheit geformt habe, würden sie nur so handeln, wie es für sie am besten wäre. Die Dunkelheit unterwirft dich um dich zu kontrollieren, würde dich allerdings nie töten, da sie davon nichts hätte, was sie kontrollieren könnte. So, Sora, sieht die Realität aus. Ich wollte dir einmal zeigen, wie machtlos du gegen deine eigene Dunkelheit bist, bevor ich dir ein Ende setzte. Vielleicht verstehst du jetzt, worauf du dich eingelassen hast." Kaum neben Sora angekommen, blieb er stehen und blickte auf ihn herab.

„Ich wusste von Anfang an, worauf ich mich einlasse, Riku. Das einzige, was ich nicht wusste war, was du im Grunde doch für ein mieser Heuchler bist." Enttäuscht schlossen sich seine Augen während Riku sein eigenes Schwert hob um es zu beenden.

„Wir haben alle unsere Laster zu tragen, Sora. Ich wünschte es wäre anders gekommen." Seufzte der Platinblonde.

„Ich habe genug gehört." Erwiderte Sora darauf während seine Haare seine Augen verdeckten. Riku schaute verwundert zu ihm herab.

„Wa-…?" weiter kam er nicht. Explosionsartig stieg Soras Aura an und zwang Riku dazu Abstand zu nehmen. Sogar die Palmen, die die beiden umgaben bogen sich weg von dem unglaublichen Luftstrom, den Sora allein durch seinen Willen auslöste. Dämonisches Lachen begleitete ihn dabei als die Schwertimitationen, die ihn am Boden festnagelten langsam ausgehebelt wurden. Kaum war die erste draußen und seine Hand frei, griff er zur nächsten und zog diese mit einem Ruck heraus. Anschließend befreite er seine Beine mit seien nun gelösten Händen, während seine blutenden Wunden von dunklen Fäden umschlossen wurden.

Als man dann von ihm erwartet hätte, dass er sich, befreit wie er nun war, wieder aufrichten würde, überraschte er, indem er auf allen Vieren blieb und lediglich seine Hand ausstreckte um Obscuritas zu ihm zu rufen, nachdem er es zuvor, dank der Aktionen von Rikus Schattenschemen, hatte fallen lassen. Hinter der schwarzen Aura, die wild um ihn wirbelte, erkannte Riku dann schließlich die Augen der Bestie, die nun vor ihm Stand. Gelb waren sie, wie eh und je, doch leuchteten sie nun zusätzlich wie die Augen eines Dämons und zeigten ihm einen Blick mit einem solchen Mordlust, die der eines solchen Wesens in keinster Weise nachstand.

„Nachdem du so nett warst mir zu zeigen, was meine Dunkelheit mit MIR macht, lass mich dir zeigen was sie aus DIR machen wird." Erklang Soras Stimme unter dem Getöse seiner Aura und des Donners des Angebrochenen Sturms. Herzlose krochen aus allen möglichen Portalen hervor und schlossen sich ihrem Meister an. Ihrem Beispiel folgten die Berserker, die unter Rikus Kontrolle standen. „STIRB!" rief der Dämon und stieß sich in Rikus Richtung ab. Dieser hielt sein Schwert bereit. Beunruhigt über Soras Machtzuwachs, doch nicht weniger entschlossen, als er vorher bereits war.

_Doch die Jahre vergingen und mit der Zeit wurde dem Himmel und der Erde klar, dass sie sich zum Meer hingezogen fühlten. Dem Himmel entging es nicht wie das Sonnenlicht sich auf der Wasseroberfläche des Meeres widerspiegelte und ihm so ein beeindruckendes Schauspiel beispielloser Schönheit bot, jedes Mal, wenn er zum Meer hinabblickte. Und auch die Erde genoss die sanfte Berührung des Meers an ihren Stränden, jedes Mal wenn eine Welle sie traf. Beide verbrachten zunehmen mehr Zeit mit dem Meer, was dieses sehr freute, bei der Erde und dem Himmel allerdings eine geheime Rivalität auslöste, da beide jeweils mehr Zeit als der andere mit dem Meer verbringen wollten._

_Und so kam es, dass beide um die Aufmerksamkeit des Meeres kämpften. Tagsüber färbte der Himmel sich in die schönsten Rot- und Gelbtöne, indem er die Sonne untergehen ließ, während die Erde die unzähligsten Formen von Blumen und Bäumen heranwachsen ließ, auf denen Vögel, die schönsten Lieder trällerten. Doch so sehr sich die Erde auch bemühte, der Blick des Meeres rastete auf dem Himmel._

_Nachts zierte der Himmel dann sein Haupt mit unzähligen Sternen und einem gigantischen Mond, während die Erde winzige Diamanten auf seinen Stränden auftauchen ließ, dessen Sand nur aus den besten Erdpartikeln zusammengesetzt worden war. Im Mondlicht glitzerten und funkelnden die Strände, und luden die Wellen des Meeres ein, auf ihnen auf und ab zu schlagen. Doch so sehr sich die Erde auch bemühte, die Sterne des Himmels funkelten immer heller als ihre Strände und der Blick des Meeres ruhte weiterhin auf dem Himmel._

_Irgendwann sah die Erde schließlich ein, dass sie einen vergeblichen Kampf führte. Leicht betrübt aber glücklich für ihre Freunde, die sich nun immer näher kamen, hielt sie sich von nun an zurück. Das Leben ging weiter, die drei unterstützten sich, alberten herum, stritten und versöhnten sich immer noch. Alles war wie immer. Wunschlos glücklich war jedoch zumindest einer von ihnen nicht mehr._

_Als weitere Jahre vergingen, konnte die Erde nicht anders als den Himmel zu beneiden, dem es gelungen war sich dem Meer so sehr zu nähern, dass sie fast unzertrennlich waren. Die Erde selbst war insgeheim nie über den Fakt hinweggekommen, dass das Meer den Himmel ihr vorzog, obwohl beide mindestens genau gleich gut waren. Mit der Zeit wurde dieser Neid zu Wut, Wut zu Zorn und somit änderte sich auch die Ansicht, dass Erde und Himmel gleichwertig seien. Fest entschlossen zu beweisen, dass die Erde stärker war, entfesselte sie ihre gesamte Wut auf den Himmel, indem sie Vulkane ausbrechen ließ, dessen Feuer den Himmel verbrannten und dessen Asche selbigen verdunkelten. Fest in der Annahme den Himmel besiegt zu haben, machte die Erde sich daran dem verängstigten Meer Trost zu spenden um den Platz des Himmels einnehmen zu können._

_Doch der Himmel selbst war nicht tot, sondern nur vor Asche verdeckt. Als die Asche nach einiger Zeit wich, blickte der gepeinigte Himmel in seine eigene Reflexion, die er im Meer widerspiegeln sah. Wo er einst seine schönen, klaren Blautöne sehen konnte, sah er nun hässliches Grau, und wo einst weiße, flauschige Wolken waren, die das Meer so an ihm gemocht hatte, waren nun nur noch schwarze, bedrohliche Wolken, in denen sich das Feuer der Vulkane gesammelt hatte, die sich nun wiederum in Form von Blitzen entluden. Nun gab es keinen Grund mehr für das Meer, Zeit mit ihm verbringen zu wollen…alles was es an ihm gemocht hatte, war nun hässlich und abschreckend._

_Seiner kurzen Trauer folgte schnell unbeugsame Wut und so kam es, dass der Himmel fürchterlich zu stürmen begann und die Erde mit erbarmungslosen Winden und Blitzen für ihre schreckliche Tat strafte. Die Erde wehrte sich mit Vulkanen und ließ so viele von ihnen ausbrechen wie es nur möglich war. Das Meer hingegen, versuchte sich dazwischen zu stellen und beide zu beruhigen, doch die flehenden Worte des Meeres erreichten die wutentbrannten Rivalen nicht mehr._

„Ugh!" stöhnend rollte der Platinblonde sich ab als er nach einem weiteren von Soras Anstürmen nicht mehr genug Kraft aufbringen konnte um die unnachgiebigen Schläge abzuwehren. Von allen Seiten stürzten sich Herzlose auf ihn, doch diesen bemitleidenswerter Kreaturen bereitete er mit gezielten Schwerschwüngen kurzerhand ein jähes Ende. Sora für seinen Teil hatte sogar noch weniger Probleme, da die Niemande ihn sogar mieden. Dies half ihnen jedoch wenig, da er sie beim vorbeirennen packte und um sich schleuderte, wie es ihm beliebte. Riku, der das sah, begnügte sich damit, dass diese Kreaturen ihm wenigstens den Rücken frei hielten, indem sie die Herzlosen von ihm ablenkten. Er selbst befand sich wieder auf der kleinen Papu-Insel, während Sora die Brücke entlang sprintente um ihn weiter durch die Gegend zu werfen. Der Ältere spürte seinen Gegner auf ihn zukommen, blieb aber mit geschlossenen Augen stehen und rammte dabei sein Schwert in den Boden. Als sein Gegner dann zum Sprung ansetzte um ihn abwechselnd seine Krallen und dann sein Schwert in den Körper zur rammen, packte er den Griff des Schwertes mit beiden Händen und zog es schreiend mit so einer Technik aus der Erde, wie man eine Schaufel zum Erde wegräumen benutzen würde.

Zuerst bekam der Stachelhaarige nur Dreck ins Gesicht geschleudert, doch dem folgten bald mächtige energieerfüllte Klingen, die sich zuerst durch die Erde fraßen und anschließend die Brücke entlang streiften, wo sie nur einen tiefen Kratzer in der Erde beziehungsweise eine völlig zerteilte und in sich zusammenbrechende Brücke hinterließen. Herzlose und Niemande verblassten unter der Macht der Attacke, sofern sie sich nicht rechtzeitig in Sicherheit bringen konnten, Sora hingegen wurde nur in die Lüfte geschleudert.

Dies schien Riku jedoch geplant zu haben, denn kaum hatte die Klinge seines Schwertes sich wieder von der Erde gelöst, erhob er die linke Hand in Soras Richtung und entfesselte dadurch einen Sturm aus grausamen Winden, die so stark wehten, dass sie alles, was sich ihnen in den Weg stellte, zerschnitten wie eine Schere es mit Papier tat. „Sinistra-Aeroga!" hatte er vorher noch gerufen, woraufhin sein Gegner gerade noch die Zeit hatte seine Arme schützend vor sich zu halten, während er knurrend die messerscharfen Winde empfing.

Damit gab sich der Silberhaarige jedoch nicht zufrieden. Selbstbewusst grinsend erhob er zwei Finger in die Luft, die schlagartig von einer bläulichen Flammenaura umgeben wurden. Parallel dazu bildete sich eine gigantische Feuerkugel aus finsteren Flammen am Himmel, die sich langsam auf Sora zubewegte, je weiter Riku die Finger senkte. Unter hohem Kraftaufwand, wie seine zitternde Hand und sein unterdrücktes Knurren andeuteten, lenkte er die Feuerkugel genau durch Soras Position hindurch auf den Hinterausgang der Baracke zu, wo sie beim Aufprall eine heftige Explosion auslöste.

Zufrieden lachte Riku und steckte seine freie Hand in die Hosentasche, während er mit der anderen sein Schwert schulterte. „Na wie schmeckt dir das?"

„Schmeckt nach Schwäche…!" hörte der Ältere plötzlich Soras Stimme neben sich und riss geschockt die Augen auf. In einer dunklen Wolke tauchten unerwartet Soras Umrisse auf, von denen Riku jedoch nichts weiter mitbekam als den Qualm, der sie umgab und seinen Ursprung wohl bei Rikus letzter Attacke hatte.

Während er noch dabei war reflexartig sein Schwert zur Abwehr zu heben, spürte er zuerst wie sich die Krallen an Soras freien Hand in seinen Unterkörper gruben, während ein Hieb mit Obscuritas ihn leicht in die Lüfte erhob, wo er jeglichen Kontakt mit dem Boden und so jede Chance auf eine Ausweichaktion verlor. Schelmisch grinsend hatte der Schwarzhaarige bei dem Hieb mit seinem Schwert den Griff losgelassen, sodass die Klinge sich einmal in der Luft drehen konnte, was ihm die Chance bot es rückwärts wieder aufzufangen. Kaum hatten sich seine Finger wieder um den Griff des Schwertes gelegt, schlug er gnadenlos gegen Rikus Rücken, was diesen geradewegs wegschleuderte. Zu guter Letzt warf er ihm noch dämonisch lachend eine seiner dunklen Energiekugeln hinterher. „Fang!"

Der durch die Lüfte gewirbelte Teenager wehrte das gefährliche Objekt mit seiner Klinge ab und schleuderte es stattdessen ins Meer, wo es eine gigantische Wasserfontaine auslöste. Der Jugendliche selbst fing sich auf dem Strand der Spielinsel auf und bremste indem er sein Schwert in den Sandboden steckte. Er rutschte noch einige Meter, hielt dann letztendlich doch an. Sein Blick fiel auf seinen ehemaligen besten Freund, dessen Umrisse noch kurz auf der Papu-Insel zu sehen waren, bevor sie auf seltsame Weise verzerrt erschienen und verschwanden. Kurz darauf tauchte der Schwarzhaarige am Strand auf, wo er einige Schritte in erhobener Haltung in Rikus Richtung machte, bevor er wieder auf dieselbe Weise verschwand nur um wieder in einigen Schritten Entfernung hinter ihm aufzutauchen, diesmal wieder auf allen Vieren.

„Wo schaust du denn hin?" spottete er, doch als Riku sich zu ihm umdrehte, verschwand er erneut

‚_Er ist schnell…'_ dachte Riku. Er trat einen Schritt nach Hinten und schloss seine Augen. _‚Aber nicht schnell genug!" _Ruckartig riss er die Augen wieder auf und packte Soras Arm, der von Oben auf ihn zugekommen war. Ursprünglich planend den Platinblonden mit einem durch Dunkelheit verstärkten Fausthieb zu überraschen, musste Sora nun jedoch feststellen, dass sein Angriff ins Leere ging. Stattdessen fühlte er, wie Rikus eiskalte Hände seinen Arm fest in den Griff nahmen und diese Kälte dabei immer tiefer in sein Fleisch eindrang. So lange, bis er schließlich langsam das Gefühl darin verlor. Was in seinem Arm begann, breitete sich schneller in seinem ganzen Körper aus, als es ihm lieb gewesen wäre und so fand er sich in Bruchteilen von Sekunden vereist und bewegungsunfähig in der Luft schwebend wieder.

„Jetzt rennst du mir nicht mehr weg, was Sora?" grinste der Ältere und stieß ihn mit einem kräftigen Hieb weit in die Luft. Anschließend hielt er sein Schwert mit beiden Händen gen Himmel und begann leicht aufzusteigen. „Nun verlierst du alles!" rief er und verschwand. Im selben Augenblick erschien er nicht weit von Sora entfernt am Himmel und kam mit vorgestreckter Klinge direkt auf ihn zu. Er streifte seinen Gegner, verschwand und tauchte anschließend an einer anderen Stelle wieder auf, nur um den Vorgang fortzusetzen. Je öfter er dies tat, desto schneller wurde er. Als seine Attacken fast nicht mehr mit den Augen verfolgbar waren, erschien er über Sora und hob sein vor Energie pulsierendes Schwert so hoch er konnte nur um es anschließend mit voller Wucht gegen den schutzlosen Schwarzhaarigen zu rammen. Ein entladendes Geräusch, gefolgt von einer Explosion ertönten…dann kam Sora ungebremst auf den Strand auf, wo er tiefes Loch hinterließ.

Die eisige Hülle, die ihn umgeben hatte, zersprang und offenbarte einen stöhnenden und knurrenden Sora. Er entsandte ein zornerfülltes, dämonisches Brüllen in den Nachthimmel, bevor er die Arme beschwörerisch hob. Schwarze Blitze wirbelten zuerst seine Beine entlang, umgaben dann seinen Torso und wanderten anschließend seine Arme hinauf, wo sie sich in seinen geballten Händen bündelten. „Du wirst noch bereuen, dich gegen mich gestellt zu haben, Riku!" rief er zornig hinauf zu dem dort immer noch schwebenden Jugendlichen.

„Denkst du wirklich ich würde dich gewinnen lassen? Nach allem, was hier auf dem Spiel steht?" grinste Riku nur selbstsicher als Antwort und begann ebenfalls Blitze in seinen Handflächen zu sammeln. „Früher magst du stärker gewesen sein als ich, weil du im Licht gewandelt bist. Nun, jedoch, da du die Seiten gewechselt hast…wer denkst du hat nun die besseren Karten in der Hand, hm? Ein Novize, der gerade erst den Pfad eines dunklen Kriegers begonnen hat, oder derjenige, der ihn schon seit Jahren beschreitet. Die Antwort liegt klar auf der Hand."

„Du bist nur ein Feigling, der sich nicht traut ohne schützendes Licht in die Tiefen der Dunkelheit einzutauchen und zu erfahren was WAHRE Macht ist. Du nennst mich einen Novizen, dabei habe ich dich schon lange übertroffen. Du bist schwach, Riku. Von dir kann ich nichts mehr lernen!"

„Das werden wir noch sehen…" Irgendwie schienen Soras Worte Riku leicht verärgert zu haben, denn sein Blick wurde kalt und seine Worte messerscharf. „Spätestens wenn du nichts mehr bist als ein wildes Tier, wirst sehen, wie recht ich habe, doch dann wirst du bereits unfähig sein es zu verstehen."

„Vielleicht, aber immerhin werde ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch leben…" grinste Sora schelmisch und richtete plötzlich seine geöffneten Handflächen auf Riku. „Sinistra-Blitzga!"

„Der einzige, der heute stirbt, bist du!" rief der Platinblonde und entfesselte dabei ebenfalls die gebündelte Macht in seinen Handflächen. Unzählige schwarze Blitze entsprangen den beiden Handflächen der Jugendlichen und bündelten sich zu jeweils einem großen Blitz, der direkt auf den anderen zukam. Als beide sich trafen, löste der Aufprall erst einmal eine starke Druckwelle aus, die die nahestehenden Herzlose und Niemande erst einmal von den Füßen holte. Anschließend teilten sich die beiden Blitze an ihrem Kollisionsort in zahlreiche kleinere Blitze auf, die wild um sich schlugen und den ganzen Strand dabei verwüsteten. Unglückliche Herzlose und Niemande, die das Pech hatten den Blitzen zu nahe zu kommen, wurde sofort ins Jenseits verbannt, während die beiden Jugendlichen verbittert um die Kontrolle rangen. Zwar gelang es beiden hin und wieder mehr Druck aufzubauen als dem anderen, doch wirklich weiter kamen sie dabei nicht.

Als Sora dies endlich begriff, handelte er schnell, indem er seine Attacke unterbrach und stattdessen einen Schwarzmagier-Herzlosen direkt vor sich beschwor. Das Wesen erschien gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor Rikus mächtige Attacke Sora direkt getroffen hätte und wurde nun stattdessen in seiner gesamten Stärke von dem schwarzen Wesen aufgesaugt.

„WAS!" rief Riku entsetzt und beendete sofort seinen Ansturm dunkler Energien um sich vor dem drohenden Konterangriff zu wappnen, der ihn sicherlich kurz darauf entgegen geschmettert werden würde. Nichts in seiner Vorstellungskraft hätte ihm aber voraussagen können WAS ihn erwarten würde als er fassungslos zu Boden schwebte, denn der ursprüngliche, kleine Schwarzmagier war in Sekundenschnelle zu einem gewaltigen Monstrum angewachsen. Nun mindestens fünfmal so groß, mit einem unendlich langen schwarzen Bart und leuchtend roten Augen bestückt, die Riku nun deutlich unter dem Schatten des großen Hutes auf den Haupt des Herzlosens sehen konnte und umgeben von finsteren Blitzen, die um ihn zuckten, war es allein schon furchterregend genug in der Nähe dieses Wesens zu stehen, geschweige denn, das Ziel seines Angriffs zu sein. Im Angesicht dieser Tatsache, tat Riku das einzig vernünftige. Er drehte sich um und rannte so schnell er konnte.

„Du entkommst uns nicht!" lachte Sora siegessicher, deutete auf ihn und blickte zu seinem Herzlosen hinauf. „Jetzt! Vernichte ihn!"

Der Erz-Schwarzmagier hob nur träge den Stab, indem sich kurz darauf die gestaute magische Energie in seinem Körper bündelte. Währenddessen weichte Riku mehreren schwarzen Blitzen aus, die vom Himmel auf die Umgebung um ihn herum aufschlugen und dabei kleine Explosionen hinterließen. Er wurde einige Male beinahe von den Füßen geholt, fing sich aber immer wieder auf. Von all den möglichen Arten zu sterben, die ihm jemals im Leben eingefallen wären, war diese die weitaus lächerlichste. Er weigerte sich so abzutreten!

Die kleinen Blitz stellten sich jedoch nur als Einleitung für den Hauptangriff heraus, denn als die gesamte Energie des Erz-Schwarzmagiers sich in seinem Stab gesammelt hatte, entlud sie sich zuerst in den Himmel und entfaltete sich anschließend als gigantische Energiesäule in Form eines Blitzes, der vom Himmel heraus auf Riku einschlug.

„Woah…" staunte selbst Sora über die freigesetzte Macht und hielt schützend die Hand vor sein Gesicht um nicht von weggeschleuderten Partikeln getroffen zu werden. „Das ist also Sinistra-Blitzja…hätte nicht gedacht das jemals zu sehen zu kriegen."

Als der gigantische Blitz einschlug, war Riku noch rechtzeitig abgesprungen um Deckung zu suchen, jedoch hatte die anschließende Explosion ihn dann trotzdem erfasst. Die ehemalige Baracke, hinter der der Silberhaarige ursprünglich Schutz hatte suchen wollen, war nur noch ein Haufen brennender Trümmer, unter denen er begraben lag. Hustend und stöhnend, versuchte er die Kraft aufzubringen die Trümmer beiseite zu schieben und sich aufzurichten, doch da hörte er auch schon langsame Schritte im Sand. Hastig griff er zu seinem Schwert und versuchte sich seinem Angreifer zuzuwenden, doch da spürte er schon den brennenden Schmerz eines Faustschlages auf seinem Gesicht und hörte das Geräusch eines weggetretenen Schwertes, zweifelsohne sein eigenes. Anschließend bemerkte er, wie man ihn am Kragen packte und ihn irgendwo hin schleifte.

„Was…hast du vor, Sora?" stöhnte er.

Das finstere Grinsen auf Soras Lippen konnte er nicht sehen, es sich aber förmlich vorstellen, als er ihm antwortete: „Du siehst mir ziemlich erschöpft aus. Ich dachte mir du würdest vielleicht gerne etwas trinken."

Der Silberhaarige befürchtete schlimmes und war nicht wirklich überrascht als Sora ihn schließlich am Hals packte und mit voller Wucht gegen den Grund der kleinen Wasserstelle zwischen dem geheimen Ort und der Baracke drückte. Reflexartig griff Riku mit beiden Händen nach Soras Arm um irgendwie den Griff um seinen Hals zu lösen, während er gequält versuchte den Atem anzuhalten solange sein Kopf unter die Wasseroberfläche gedrückt wurde. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, so schien es, Riku, hob Sora ihn wieder hoch, was den Älteren dazu veranlasste gierig nach Luft zu schnappen.

„Was ist los, Riku? Trink doch endlich!" grinste Sora und drückte ihn wieder runter. Er wartete wieder eine Weile und zog ihn erneut hoch.

„Du dreckiges Monster…" fluchte Riku nur röchelnd, bevor Sora ihn wieder untertauchte.

„Was? Du willst noch mehr? Kein Problem, Riku." Nach einigen weiteren Tunk-Aktionen zog er ihn wieder raus und knallte ihn gegen die nahe Felswand. Ihn dabei mit dem Schwert in seiner Hand drohend, bot Sora ihm mit ernster Miene an: „Bettle um dein Leben und ich gewähre dir vielleicht einen schnellen Tod…das ist ein seltenes Freundschaftsangebot."

Außer Atem wie er war, lehnte sich Riku nur schwach gegen die Wand als er nur enttäuscht den Kopf schüttelte.„Erbärmlich. Fühlst du dich cool mit deinen neuen Kräften? Kaum hast du gesehen zu was du in Radiant Garden fähig warst, denkst du, du könntest die selbe Macht nutzen und gleichzeitig in Kontrolle bleiben, doch was hier eigentlich die Kontrolle hat ist das Biest in dir, das dich durch deine Wut hindurch lenkt, ohne dass du es merkst." Lachte er schwach und wurde als Antwort darauf von Sora nochmal kräftig am Hals gepackt und aufs heftigste gegen die Felswand gedrückt, was ihn aufschreien ließ.

„Was weißt du schon! Das letzte Mal war anders. Ich war bewusstlos und konnte meine Macht nicht lenken, dieses Mal bin ich es nicht." Knurrte der Schwarzhaarige wütend.

„Oh, und würde ein rational denkender Sora das hier tun? Erkennst du den Ort wieder, den du hier zerstörst? Dieser Ort hier war der einzige, der von der Zerstörung verschont geblieben ist, doch nun machst du ihn zu Kleinholz. Ein vernünftiger Mensch, würde zumindest versuchen diese Insel zu verschonen."

Der Griff um Rikus Hals festigte sich. „Was kümmert mich schon diese lächerliche Insel? Solange ich dich büßen lassen kann, bin ich mehr als zufrieden."

„Siehst du...? Da spricht nur wieder das Biest, das dich von innen heraus steuert…" Riku stöhnte kurz. „Erinnerst du dich noch wieso du überhaupt erst die Dunkelheit kontrollieren wolltest?"

„Um Roxas zu töten, der mich verraten hat!" knurrte Sora wütend.

„Und wie hat er dich verraten?"

Er knallte Riku wieder gegen die Wand. „Hör auf Spielchen mit mir zu spielen, das weißt du genau!"

„Beantworte…einfach die Frage…" grinste der Platinblonde.

„Weil diese falsche Schlange mein Herz an sich gerissen hat um mich zu einem Niemand zu machen!" brüllte Sora genervt.

„Und…? War das etwa alles?"

„Er…" nachdenklich starrten die leuchtenden Augen des Schwarzhaarigen Riku an, doch schienen ihn in diesem Moment gar nicht wahr zu nehmen. Er schwieg eine Weile, bevor er zugab: „…da war doch noch etwas…wieso fällt es mir nicht ein!"

Riku lachte leise als er das hörte. „Ich hab es dir ja gesagt. Du denkst du kontrollierst es, aber in Wirklichkeit kontrolliert es dich. Es schiebt gewisse Sachen in den Vordergrund und lässt dich dafür anderes vergessen, bis du genau das tust, was es von dir will. Du hast nicht einmal mehr eine Ahnung, dass du mir eine dafür geschellt hast, dass ich die Insel verraten und zerstört habe, bevor du von Roxas verstoßen wurdest und die Insel verlassen hattest."

Sofort riss Sora entsetzt die Augen auf. Die Insel! Ihm war gänzlich entfallen, dass sie ihm je etwas bedeutet hatte. Es war genauso ein Auslöser für Soras Hass gewesen, wie der Diebstahl seines Herzens, doch er hatte es bis eben komplett vergessen. Wie konnte er nur? War sie ihm nicht vorher noch so wichtig? Verwandelte seine neuentdeckte Form ihn wirklich langsam zu einem Tier? Was, wenn er bereits den Verstand verlor, bevor er Roxas besiegen konnte? Wie könnte er sich sicher sein, dass er dann überhaupt noch das tat, was er geplant hatte? Gnadenlos zu sein, das konnte er gut akzeptieren, aber willenlos? Eine Marionette der Dunkelheit! Niemals! Nicht, bevor er sein Ziel erreicht hatte.

Vor lauter Zweifel in seinen neuen Kräften, merkte er nicht, wie er sich langsam wieder zurückverwandelte. Seine Augen verloren das dämonische leuchten und die Bänder an seinen Wunden verschwanden wieder, wodurch das Blut aus seinen eben entstandenen Verletzungen sprudelte und er vor Schmerz in die Knie ging. Riku, der dabei natürlich losgelassen wurde, sammelte schnell wieder seine Kräfte und rief sein Schwert herbei. Verletzt, jedoch immer noch kampfbereit, richtete er seine Kleider zu Recht und kam anschließend auf den knieenden Jugendlichen vor ihm zu. Als dieser gequält aufblickte, spürte er nur die eiskalte Klinge von ‚Weg zur Dämmerung' durch sein Fleisch gleiten. Stöhnend wurde er von dem Hieb nun gänzlich zu Boden geworfen.

„Also fürchtest du dich deinen Willen zu verlieren, hm? Witzig." Kalt und dumpf, drangen Rikus Worte und sein abfälliges Lachen an die Ohren des im Dreck liegenden Schwertkämpfers, der mit seiner Blutung zu kämpfen hatte. „Hattest du mich nicht eben noch deswegen ausgelacht? Weil ich nach einem Licht suche, dass mir meinen Weg weist um nicht blind in mein Verderben zu laufen, so wie du es tust?" Er packte den verletzten Sora am Kragen und zog ihn zu sich hoch. „Du warst doch schon immer so, Sora. Immer wusstest du alles besser. Immer warst du der, der am Ende Recht behalten sollte. Was ist das für ein Gefühl, jetzt derjenige zu sein, der gebrochen am Boden liegt? Du meintest, du könntest nichts mehr von mir lernen, doch mir scheint ich habe dir gerade doch noch etwas Entscheidendes beigebracht." Finster grinsend zog er sein Schwert.

„Lass mich dir noch etwas beibringen, Sora. Keine Sorge, das gehört zu MEINEM Freundschaftsangebot." Lächelte der Ältere finster und rammte seine Klinge in Soras Unterkörper. „Spiele niemals mit deiner Beute, sonst beißt sie noch zurück!" Kaum hatte er das gesagt, zog sein Schwert ruckartig heraus und ließ Sora los, woraufhin er plump und schwach zu Boden fiel. Anschließend humpelte Riku einige Schritte und ließ sich dann ebenfalls erschöpft in den Sand fallen. Die immer noch kämpfenden Niemande und Herzlose wurden immer weniger und schienen weit genug entfernt um sich eine Pause zu gönnen.

„Ich…habe es geschafft!" ungläubiges Lachen folgte. „Ich habe es tatsächlich geschafft!" Er blickte schwach zu Soras regungslosen Körper hinüber, während er immer noch erschöpft im Sand lag. Anschließend hob er seine Hand und blickte auf seine mit Blut befleckte Handfläche. „Aber warum fühlt es sich so falsch an…?" seufzte er. „Ich wusste, es gab kein Zurück mehr und trotzdem…tat ich wirklich das richtige?" Er suchte den Nachthimmel nach Sternen ab, doch fand nur düstere Gewitterwolken. „Meine Zukunft bleibt wohl ungewiss." Schloss er enttäuscht die Augen. Doch nur um sie sofort wieder vor Schreck aufzureißen als er einen höllischen Schmerz in seiner Brust spürte. Obscuritas, überströmt mit seinem Blut, ragte meterweit aus ihm raus.

„Argh! Nein…das kann nicht…sein!" Er versuchte einen Blick gequält zu Sora zu wenden. Zähneknirschend sah er, wie dieser den Griff des Schwertes in seiner Hand hielt und dessen Klinge in einem dunklen Portal verschwand. Zweifelsohne befand sich dessen Ausgang direkt unter ihm, wodurch das Schwert ihn aufspießen konnte, wie ein unbedeutendes Stück Schaschlik. Zorn- und schmerzerfüllt brüllte er in die Nacht.

Unterdessen huschten kleinere Herzlose aus dutzenden Portalen, die sich immer wieder öffneten und schlossen, zwischen Sora und dem Reich der Finsternis hin und her. Dabei brachten sie ihm immer ein Herz mit, das sie auf ihn fallen ließen woraufhin dieses vollständig verschwand und im Austausch dafür einen Teil von seiner Wunden wieder verschloss.

„Herzen! Verzehrst du sie jetzt auch schon wie die Herzlosen!" rief der Ältere fassungslos und versuchte etwas wegen der Klinge in seinem Körper zu tun, spürte jedoch, wie langsam das Leben aus seinem Körper wich.

„Ich tue alles, was nötig ist, um zu überleben, Riku. Solange es nicht meinen Willen kostet. Wenn es bedeutet, dass ich gnadenlos werde, so akzeptiere ich das. Wenn es bedeutet, dass ich einen Teil meiner Menschlichkeit verliere, dann akzeptiere ich das auch. Kaltherzigkeit, unbändiger Zorn, Hass, Einsamkeit…ich nehme alles in Kauf…nur nicht, dass ich mein Ziel, für das ich das alles hier tue, aus den Augen verliere." Sich langsam aufrichtend, ging der Jüngere auf den bewegungsunfähigen jungen Mann vor ihm zu. „Das alles würde ich tun um mein Ziel zu erreichen…wie weit würdest du gehen, Riku?" fragte er kühl und blickte dabei finster auf ihn herab. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Wütendes Türkis auf ernstes Bernsteingelb.

„Ich würde STERBEN für Kairi!" fuhr der Silberhaarige ihn an. Es war schon fast ein Fauchen. Kaum hatte der Jüngere das gehört, zog er das Schwert schmerzhaft mit einem Ruck wieder aus dem dunklen Portal und somit aus Rikus Körper, jedoch auch nur deshalb, damit er es im selben Moment imposant durch die Luft schwingen und anschließend ohne jegliches Zögern auf Riku hinab sausen lassen konnte.

„Dann stirb für sie und klage in der Hölle um den Fakt, dass du sie niemals haben wirst!" meinte der Stachelhaarige kalt und schlug zu.

„Nein…" Überraschenderweise hielt Riku die Klinge mit der Hand auf und hielt diese fest. Erstaunt zog sein Gegner am Griff des Schwertes um es zu lösen, doch es schien sich nicht zu rühren. Die Klinge saß so fest in Rikus Griff wie Exkalibur in seinem Felsen. Dass seine Hand dadurch natürlich verletzt wurde und blutete, interessierte den Platinblonden offenbar noch nicht einmal. „Ich bin nicht so weit gekommen, habe nicht so viel gelitten und habe nicht so viel aufs Spiel gesetzt um JETZT zu scheitern. Alles, was ich je wollte war ein kleines Stück vom Kuchen des Erfolges. Ich hatte genauso dabei geholfen die Welt zu retten wie du, dennoch bekamst nur du den Ruhm. Ich bin es leid, Sora. Ich werde mir holen was mir zusteht…und wenn ich dafür über meine eigenen Grenzen treten muss, dann sei es so." sprach er mit leiser Stimme. Es war fast wie ein Flüstern, das Sora beinahe überhört hätte.

„Was redest du da für Schwachsinn, du Narr! Lass los und akzeptiere deine Niederlage wie ein Mann!" antwortete Sora ihm knurrend und immer noch versuchend sein Schwert zu befreien, hielt er jedoch sofort inne, als er ein komisches Gefühl spürte. Er konnte nicht genau sagen, was es war, nur, dass es irgendwie unheimlich war. Aus heiterem Himmel fing sein Schwert schlagartig Feuer und zwang ihn dazu, es geschockt fallen zu lassen, wodurch die blauen Flammen, die es zuvor umgeben hatten, auf den Boden übergingen. Als wäre es dann nicht bereits seltsam genug gewesen, dass der Sandboden um sie herum auf einmal Flammen fing, breiteten sie sich auch noch ausgerechnet in Rikus Richtung aus und als Sora dann endlich begriff, dass dies höchstwahrscheinlich das Werk seines Rivalen war, war es bereits zu spät einzuschreiten.

Die blauen Flammen erreichten schließlich den Silberhaarigen und hüllten ihn komplett ein. Die Schreie, die er anschließend in die Umgebung entsandte, triefend vor Schmerz und Agonie, ließen Sora für eine Sekunde daran zweifeln ob das wirklich zu dem Plan des Älteren gehört haben könnte. Als jedoch die ohrenbetäubenden Schreie dann nach einer Weile endlich verklangen und hinter den Flammen die Umrisse des Jugendlichen langsam in die Lüfte aufstiegen, völlig unverletzt und strotzend vor Macht, verflogen seine Zweifel wieder.

„Sieh mich an, Sora. Schau, wozu du mich getrieben hast." Erklang die verbitterte Stimme des Älteren. Umgeben von blauem Feuer und sogar von ihm eingehüllt, schien er nun in Flammen zu stehen, rührte deswegen jedoch keinen Muskel. Die Wunde, die ihm von Obscuritas zugefügt worden war, war verschwunden, so als wäre sie nie da gewesen. Sein Blick war gesenkt und seine Haare verdeckten seine Augen…ob er dies aus Scham, Enttäuschung oder Schwäche tat, konnte der Schwarzhaarige nicht sagen. „Nun bin ich genau so tief gesunken, wie du…lasse mich von meiner Inneren Dunkelheit lenken, nur um nicht wieder alles zu verlieren was ich gerade erst versucht habe zu erhalten."

Sein Blick hob sich und die platinblonden Strähnen, die seinen Blick vorher abgeschirmt hatten, fielen zur Seite. Erstaunt blickten Soras goldgelbe Augen in die blau leuchtenden, brennenden Augen seines einstigen besten Freundes, gewöhnten sich allerdings auch relativ schnell an das, was sie sahen.

„Dann bist du eben tiefer in die Dunkelheit vorgedrungen, na und?" winkte der Stachelhaarige abfällig ab. „Das ändert gar nichts. Weder für mich, noch für dich. Uns Erwartet immer noch das gleiche Schicksal…und zwar das worin du sterbend vor meinen Füßen liegen und nach Vergebung winseln wirst."

Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend, gab Riku nur ein leises Lachen von sich. „Dann komm und hol mich doch, Sora."

„Denkst du ich würde mich vor dir und deiner Dunkelheit fürchten?" Sora sprintete los und rief sein fallengelassenes Schwert zu sich zurück, das er kampfbereit durch die Luft schwang. „Mich täuscht du nicht. Du kannst deine Aura verstärken, aber du bleibst immer noch derselbe, schwache Wicht, der du vorher warst!"

Ohne einen Muskel zu rühren schwebte Riku seelenruhig einige Meter über dem Boden und wartete gemütlich ab, bis Sora ihm näher kam. Dann, plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung, explodiertes etwas am Boden vor Soras Füßen und riss den anstürmenden Jugendlichen beinahe von den Füßen. Sand wurde meterweit in die Luft geschleudert und so war es auch nicht zu vermeiden, dass einige Körner auch ihren Weg in Soras Augen fanden. Stöhnend mit seiner Sicht kämpfend, merkte er nur beiläufig, wie Rikus Blick auf ihm lag, indem er für einen kurzen Moment dessen verschwommenes Gesicht durch seine Tränengefüllten Augen erblicken konnte.

Da Sora spürte, dass dies böse Folgen hätte haben können, sprang er sicherheitshalber mit einem Hechtsprung zur Seite und zwar keine Sekunde zu früh, da bereits eine weitere Explosion an der Stelle folgte, auf der er eben noch Gestanden hatte.

Er rieb sich den Rest des Sandes aus den Augen und ging wieder in die Offensive über. Er warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf Riku und sprintete anschließend erneut genau auf ihn zu. Weitere Explosionen folgten, doch diese konnten seinen Pfad nicht mehr behindern, da er vorausahnend ständig seitlich auswich, so als würde e wissen wie und wann Riku zuschlagen wollte. Er sprang schließlich und landete genau vor dem Schwebenden Jugendlich, bereit zuzuschlagen.

„Deine Blicke erzeugen Explosionen. Nicht schlecht, aber zwecklos." Erklärte der Stachelhaarige grinsend und deutete dabei auf seine Augen, die vor kurzem zu leuchten begannen hatten. Nicht das dämonische Leuchten seiner Inneren Bestie, sondern das goldgelbe Schimmern seines herzlosen Blickes. „Ich habe nämlich auch ein Paar ziemlich guter Augen, die jede deiner Bewegungen sehen können. Nun stirb!" Er schwang sein Schwert, wurde jedoch von einer Flammenwand zurückgedrängt, die Riku mit einer hastigen Handbewegung geformt hatte.

„Hrmpf…viel zu defensiv, Riku." Merkte der Schwarzhaarige genervt an während er einige Meter vor Riku von seinem Ausweichsprung landete. Als die Flammenwand wieder verschwand, schwebte Riku an haargenau derselben Stelle und erhob die Arme erneut, dieses Mal um mit seinen Kräften einen gigantischen Drachen aus den blauen Flammen zu formen, die ihn umgaben.

„Offensiv genug?" konnte der Schwebende ein finsteres Grinsen nicht verbergen

„Willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen!" Konnte man den gefallenen Schlüsselträger murmeln hören, als er sich genervt auf die Unterlippe biss und in seine Jackentasche griff. Der Drache bestand zwar nur aus einem Drachenkopf, einem langem Hals und zwei angedeuteten Vorderbeinen, doch er war gleichzeitig mindestens so groß wie ein Haus. Es wäre nicht einfach gewesen ihn ohne weiteres zu umgehen oder gar zu besiegen. Glücklicherweise hatte Sora jedoch noch nicht alle Trümpfe verspielt. „Na gut, wenn du mit deinen Tricks angeben willst, dann habe ich auch was für dich."

Die dunkelviolette Kugel, die er ans Tageslicht brachte, wurde von ihm hastig an die Kling von Obscuritas gedrückt. Die Kugel leuchtete unheilvoll auf und verschmolz mit dem Schwert, wodurch es wieder zu dessen Rahmen wurde. Lachend hielt er das neue Schwert mit beiden Händen fest und genoss die Energie, die durch den Griff über die Klinge hinweg direkt zum Schlüsselbart und wieder zurück pulsierte. Diese Waffe war buchstäblich sein Schlüssel zum Sieg. Erneut richtete er seinen Blick auf den Flammendrachen, der direkt auf ihn zukam, planend ihn zu verschlingen. Doch dieses Mal kam er ihm glatt viel kleiner und unbedeutender vor. Was war denn auch schon so ein kleines beschworenes Biest im Vergleich zu der Macht seines Schwertes?

„Komm, du Mistvieh! Komm und teste deine Macht! Gib mir alles was du hast!" lachte Sora selbstsicher. Es mag überheblich geklungen haben, doch das spielte für ihn keine Rolle. Er wusste, dass er es schaffen würde, nur das zählte. Das aus Flammen bestehende Reptil flog brüllend durch die Lüfte, riss sein Maul weit auf und setzte zum Sturzflug an. Die Luft der Umgebung wurde schlagartig heißer, hätte gar selbst brennen können, als der Drache zuschlug. Ohne anzuhalten oder langsamer zu werden, schlug das gigantische Tier mit dem Maul voraus auf und bewegte sich glatt durch Sora hindurch, wo es eine Kette aus Flammen mit sich zog. Auch wenn die Zähne des Biestes nicht real waren und ihn nicht hätten zerfleischen können, die Hitze der Flammen würde ihm schon den Rest geben.

Doch als der Kopf Sora passiert hatte, war er in zwei Hälften geteilt und verschwand. Der Rest des Drachens folgte nach und nach, als er an Sora vorbeizog. Er stand immer noch in den Flammen, doch Riku beschlich das ungute Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Dieses Gefühl erwies sich als richtig, denn als die letzten Flammenfunken ihn passiert hatten und in der Luft verglühten, stand dort Sora mit gezogenem Schwert, unverletzt, wenn auch erschöpft und rußbefleckt. Sein Schwert mit beiden Händen vor sich haltend, bildete er ein Keil, an dem er der Drachen in zwei Hälften geteilt haben musste. Beweis dafür war der Sand links und rechts von ihm, der vor lauter Hitze teilweise zu Glas geschmolzen war, das immer noch orangefarben glühte.

Nicht nur Riku schien verblüfft, auch Sora selbst schaute beindruckt auf sein Schwert und die Umgebung. Während der Silberhaarige wütend die Fäuste ballte, rammte Sora sein Schwert in den Sandboden und lehnte sich prahlend dagegen. „War das alles? Ich kam nicht mal ins Schwitzen!"

„Du…!" knurrte er. „Wieso! Wieso hast du immer so viel Macht! Ich habe meine Innere Dunkelheit erweckt und du deine extra wieder verbannt und trotzdem…! Warum bist du mir immer einen Schritt voraus!" rief er zornig zu Sora hinüber. Ohne Zweifel sprach nun die Dunkelheit aus ihm. Wäre Riku noch bei klaren Verstand, er hätte die Fragen für sich behalten und das bisschen Würde noch behalten, das er noch besaß. Jetzt klang er nur wie ein neidisches Kind, das kurz vor dem Verzweifeln stand, weil es nicht bekam, was es wollte.

Dem Stachelhaarigen kam es ein wenig so vor als würde er in einen Spiegel schauen und sich selbst erblicken. Nachdenklich senkte er den Blick. „Verstehe. Das meintest du damit als du sagtest, dass die Dunkelheit einen kontrolliert. Ich sehe es jetzt…was es mit einem macht, wie es einen verändert. Bei mir ist es Wut, bei dir ist es Neid, aber letztendlich spielt es keine Rolle. Den Willen rauben sie uns gleichermaßen." In seiner Erkenntnis schloss er enttäuscht die Augen. Enttäuschung, weil Riku recht hatte und vor allem deshalb, weil er nicht selbst darauf gekommen war.

„Nein! Du verstehst gar nichts!" lachte der von Flammen umschlungene Jugendliche. Es klang unheimlich. So gezwungen, so falsch. Definitiv nicht wie etwa, was Riku tun würde. „Du bist am allen Schuld! Du hast mir alles genommen! Ich verstehe es jetzt! Die ganze Zeit über dachte ich es läge an mir, doch es warst die ganze Zeit du! Wenn du nicht wärst…!" jammerte er vor sich hin.

Genervt hievte Sora sein Schwert wieder hoch. „Du gehst mir langsam auf die Nerven. Ständig dieses Gejammer. Von Anfang bis Ende nichts als Selbstmitleid. Ich habe da so das Gefühl ich würde dir hier mit deinem Tod einen größeren Gefallen erweisen als mir."

„Du verstehst es nicht, was Sora? Das Problem warst von Anfang an du, nicht ich." Setzte Riku fort. „Das Schwert, das du schwingst hätte mein sein sollen, doch du nahmst es mir!" warf er ihm vor und deutete dabei mit dem Zeigefinger auf ihn.

Der Jüngere schlug diese Anschuldigungen ablehnend zur Seite. „Falsch, du hast es selbst von dir weggestoßen, als du dich für deinen Weg entschieden hast!"

„Lüge! Du hast es gestohlen! Und mich damit auch in meine jetzige Position gebracht!" Die Fäuste wütend zusammenfaltend, senkte er den Blick. „Du hast mich schon immer belogen…hast behauptet wir wären Freunde…oder dass ich hierher zurückkehren könnte. Alles Lügen…" Er ging immer mehr in Flammen auf, während seine Stimme leiser wurde.

„Der einzige, der hier lügt, bist du und zwar belügst du dich selbst!" Sora war es leid. Er hob sein Schwert und stürmte voran, in der festen Absicht es zu beenden. „Du kannst meinetwegen zusammen mit deinen Lügen in diesen dämlichen Flammen vergehen, Riku!"

„Sora!" Besagter Jugendlicher schrie nur wütend in den Nachthimmel hinauf. Zahlreiche Flammensäulen umgaben ihn und hüllten seinen Körper ein, während er nach Vorne preschte. „Wer hatte in mir falsche Hoffnungen auf ein friedliches Inselleben geweckt!"

Beide trafen aufeinander. Sora schlug zu, doch sein Schwert glitt durch Riku durch wie durch einen Geist. Stattdessen spaltete er offenbar nur eine Art Abbild von Riku, die sich in zwei Feuerbälle aufteilten, die leblos zu Boden fielen und seine Beine entflammten. Diese Flammen bildeten wieder den Umriss des Platinblonden, dessen Arme nach Soras Kleidern griffen um sich hochzuziehen.

„Wer verwehrte mir mein Schicksal als er mir mein Schlüsselschwert nahm!" drangen die Worte des Mannes an Soras Ohren, bevor er erneut zustach, woraufhin das Abbild wieder nur in zwei Hälften zerteilt wurde, welche sich beide in Flammen verwandelten. Die eine Hälfte, die mit dem Arm an Soras Jacke gezerrt hatte, blieb daran hängen und entzündete so seine Klamotten. Die andere Hälfte, die nur aus Rikus Kopf und den anderen Arm bestand, fiel langsam zu Boden, während er sich in Feuer verwandelte, das wenig später im Sandboden verschwand. Noch im Fall hatte es zu ihm gesprochen:

„Das warst alles du…doch nun ist die Rache endlich mein. Brenne, Sora. Brenne in den Flammen meiner Dunkelheit, sodass ich mir endlich das nehmen kann, was mir zusteht."

Kaum war dies gesagt, wurde auch schon die gesamte Spielinsel in ein Meer aus finsteren, blauen Flammen getaucht. Sora versuchte noch den lechzenden Flammen irgendwie zu entkommen, doch er und die Umgebung um ihn herum brannten bereits lichterloh und boten ihm keine Fluchtmöglichkeit mehr, geschweige denn die Möglichkeit das Feuer zu löschen. Das letzte was Sora noch in den Sinn kam, war das Meer direkt vor ihm, in dem er vor den verdammten Flammen sicher gewesen wäre. Es half jedoch alles nichts. Das rettende Wasser schien so nah und doch so fern zu sein, als der Schwarzhaarige von den Flammen in die Knie gezwungen und unter ihnen begraben wurde.

Schließlich, am einzigen nicht brennenden Ort auf der Spielinsel, tauchte der Platinblonde in Flammen auf der Papu-Insel auf, die nun ohne den Kontakt mit der Brücke, gänzlich von der anderen Insel abgeschnitten war. Stillschweigend sah er zu, wie das Feuer die Insel verzehrte und drehte sich schließlich um als er genug davon gesehen hatte. Nun war es endlich vorbei, dachte er, während er auf seine brennende Handfläche blickte. Die Flammen, die ihn Umgaben erstarben schließlich und ein Seufzer entwich seinen Lippen. „Letzten Endes konnte ich es doch nicht…" lächelte er traurig. „Na ja, ich hab es immerhin versucht."

Hinter ihm verließ Soras Schlüsselschwert rotierend das Flammenmeer und flog weit in den Himmel hinaus. Kurz darauf sprang der Schwarzhaarige selbst, immer noch von Flammen umhüllt, dem Schwert hinterher, fing es mit beiden Händen in der Luft und richtete es genau nach unten, während er zum Sturzflug auf die Papu-Insel ansetzte. „RIKU!" rief er. „Das ist dein Ende!"

Der Angesprochene drehte sich nur langsam um und lachte leise zu sich selbst. „Das ist wohl mein Schicksal…Zeit es zu akzeptieren, huh?" Er schloss traurig die Augen und wartete ab. „Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen…mir war nie mehr bestimmt als das."

Mit einem kräftigen Schrei rammte der Stachelhaarige sein Schwert in den Fels, das sich metertief in ihn hineinbohrte. Einem Moment war es still. Rikus Augen öffneten sich langsam und blickten in die von Sora. „Mach dich bereit, Riku…" sagte er schließlich und bündelte die Kräfte seines Schwertes in dessen Klinge, was diese langsam bedrohlich aufleuchten und Blitze schleudern ließ. „… für den Beginn des Albtraums!" Nun entfesselte er die Energie, die sich in Sekundenschnelle durch den Felsen fraß und diesen schließlich in einer gewaltigen Explosion in Stücke riss.

Der dadurch entstandene Rauch legte sich daraufhin dank der Windböen des Sturmes recht schnell. Von der Papu-Insel selbst war nicht viel übrig geblieben. Lediglich ein kleiner Felsstummel ragte noch leicht aus dem seichten Meer, das starke Wellen schlug. Irgendwo darin trieb auch der bewusstlose Körper von Riku, der schwer blutend an den immer noch brennenden Strand geschwemmt wurde. Die Flammen starben aber nach und nach ab und es zeigte sich, dass diese keinerlei Schaden verursacht hatten. Sora kam immer noch brennend auf den bewusstlosen zu und trat ungeduldig gegen dessen Gesicht, als dieser nicht aufzuwachen gedachte. Stöhnend kam der Blutende wieder zu sich und erblickte verschwommen denjenigen, der ihn zu dem stechenden Schmerzen in seinem ganzen Körper verholfen hatte.

„Ich gebe zu, für einen Moment dachte ich, ich wäre verloren." Zuckte Sora schließlich mit den Schultern, als er sah, dass sein Rivale ihn hören konnte. Er blickte dabei beiläufig auf seine von blauem Feuer umschlungenen Arme und richtete anschließend seinen Blick wieder auf dem am Boden liegenden, als die Flammen langsam verblassten. „Aber hattest du ernsthaft gedacht ich würde nicht merken, dass diese Flammen nur eine Illusion sind?" Er packte Riku am Kragen und zog ihn zu sich rauf. „Noch viel mehr würde mich allerdings interessieren, warum du nicht wenigstens VERSUCHT hattest der Attacke eben auszuweichen. Sag schon, was ist dein hinterhältiger Plan!" wollte er wissen.

Husten. Ein leises Lachen. „Die Flammen waren nicht echt, da hast du recht. Allerdings wäre ich sehr wohl in der Lage gewesen echte zu erschaffen. Wieso ich es letzten Endes nicht tat, weiß ich ehrlichgesagt auch nicht. Ich wollte dich töten, dieser Wunsch bestand von Anfang an und hatte sich sicherlich nicht verändert, doch was mich dann letztendlich davon abhielt…das kann ich dir nicht sagen." Erklärte Riku kopfschüttelnd und einem schwachen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Sora warf seinen Feind grob in den Boden, wo dieser vor lauter Sand, welches in seine Wunden geriet, ein leichtes Stöhnen unterdrückte.

„Feigheit, nichts anderes. Jetzt stellt sich eben doch heraus, dass du nur eine große Klappe hast und nichts dahinter steckt. Wenn es darauf ankommt, hast du nicht den Mumm in den Knochen zu beenden was du angefangen hast. Erbärmlich."

„Feigheit…? Ich frage mich ob es das war, das mich davon abhielt deine lebenswichtigen Organe zu treffen, als ich dir mein Schwert in den Körper gerammt hatte, oder dich in den Flammen zu begraben, die dich zweifelsohne getötet hätten. Vielleicht waren es auch meine Zweifel, die mich letztendlich eingeholt hatten. Der Wunsch wenigstens einmal im Leben etwas Richtiges zu tun. Schätze wir werden es nie erfahren." Gab er schultern zuckend und schwach als Antwort.

„Und nur deswegen hast du dich eben treffen lassen? Hast du etwa gedacht ich würde es dabei beruhen lassen? Dass ich dir vielleicht das Leben verschonen würde, nachdem du dich als zu unfähig herausgestellt hast mir das meinige zu nehmen? Du bist ein Narr, Riku." Hörte Riku den Spott seines ehemaligen Freundes. Er gab darauf nur ein abfälliges Geräusch von sich.

„Wohin hätte ich fliehen sollen? Ich habe kein zuhause mehr und solange du lebst, wird mir Kairi auf ewig verwehrt bleiben. Anstatt für immer ziellos und einsam vor dir auf der Flucht zu sein, dachte ich mir, dass ich vielleicht einfach akzeptieren sollte, dass es für mich kein Glück geben kann. Nicht mit der Dunkelheit in meinem Herzen, die nur Kairis Licht im Zaum halten kann. Zwischen dem Tod als Mensch und dem Tod als hirnloses Monster erschien mir diese Variante irgendwie zufriedenstellender. Hier begann alles, hier sollte es auch enden, findest du nicht?"

Riku hörte mit geschlossenen Augen, wie Sora zu seinem Schwert griff. „Du hast also bereits den Frieden mit deinem Gott, oder an was auch immer du glaubst, geschlossen?" erkundigte er sich und hielt die Spitze der Klinge unter das Kinn des Platinblonden.

„Gott?" Riku lachte nur kurz verächtlich. „Meinst du Kingdom Hearts? Wenn es ein Gott ist, dann ist es ein erbärmlicher, dem die Menschen egal sind. Schade, dass ich nicht sehen werde, wie Roxas es zerstört." Ein enttäuschtes Seufzen war zu vernehmen.

„Er wird es nicht zerstören. Ich werde es verhindern."

„Natürlich wirst du das…du bist immerhin der Auserwählte, nicht wahr?" grinste der Ältere. „Das stimmt. Du warst zu großen Taten auserkoren, nicht ich. Ich war es nie. Hier einsam und allein zu sterben, getötet durch meinen besten Freund. Mehr gönnt mir Kingdom Hearts offenbar nicht." Er wandte den Blick ab und schaute sich schwach um, während er immer noch am Boden lag, umgeben von seinem eigenen Blut, das langsam im Sand versickerte.

„Erinnerst du dich an früher zurück, Sora?" fragte er lächelnd und schien dabei die Augen kaum noch offen halten zu können. „Wie wir alle hier immer gespielt und gelacht haben? Damals, als unsere einzigen Probleme darin bestanden uns zu merken wie oft wer wen besiegt hatte? Ich erinnere mich." Sein Blick richtete sich auf den dunklen, trostlosen und mit Gewitterwolken bedeckten Himmel über ihm. „Ich hatte mir vorgenommen mir die anderen zu packen und hierher zurückzukommen, sobald die ganze Sache gelaufen ist. Die beiden Blitzballer und Kairi, zusammen sollten wir hier einfach nur liegen und so leben wie früher. Glücklich, ohne Sorgen. Selphie und du hätten gefehlt, aber ich war sicher es würde auch so noch ausreichen um das selbe Gefühl wie damals wieder aufleben zu lassen." Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen verschwand. „Doch nun schau dich um…schau, was wir aus diesem Ort gemacht haben, Sora." Besagter Jugendlicher ertappte sich dabei genau dies zu tun.

Er sah sich um und erblickte nur Zerstörung, wohin seine Augen reichten. Die Papu-Insel in Trümmern, die Brücke, die zu ihr führte, eingestürzt, die Baracke völlig hinüber. Sogar der Strand war übersät mit Kratern und anderen Kampfspuren…ein beachtlicher Teil davon sogar leicht verglast und verbrannt bis hin zu dem Steg, der nun verkohlt ins Meer ragte. Der Anblick schmerzte sogar ihn, war dieser Ort doch stellvertretend für seine Vergangenheit und glückliche Kindheit. Er hörte wie Riku wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Nun ist niemand mehr hier, den man hier her holen kann. Alle bis auf dich und Kairi sind nicht mehr. Auch ich bin so gut wie tot und diese Insel in Trümmern. Wir haben alles kaputt gemacht, Sora. Wir waren die letzte Generation, die hier gespielt hat und wir werden auch die letzte bleiben. Traurig, nicht wahr? Wenn man vor seinem Ende steht und feststellt, dass man nichts in seinem Leben erreicht hat als Sachen zu zerstören. Die Insel, deren Bewohner…sogar unsere Freundschaft. Vielleicht war die Entscheidung mich selbst zu zerstören, die erste vernünftige, die ich je hatte." Sora sah den Sterbenden leise lachen und traurig in den Himmel aufblicken.

Seine Worte machten selbst Sora nachdenklich, waren sie doch auch irgendwie auch übertragbar auf ihn. Sein aktuelles ‚Abenteuer', seine letzte Mission, bestand aus nichts anderem als Zerstörung, die mit seiner eigenen Enden würde. Er fragte sich ob er sich letzten Endes nicht an genau derselben Stelle befinden werden wird, wie Riku gerade. Sterbend, einsam, mit nichts auf was er zurückblicken konnte als Zerstörung, die er auf seinem Weg hinterlassen hat. Er fragte sich ob es wirklich das war, was er wollte, stellte aber fest, dass es nicht viel mehr gab, was er stattdessen haben konnte. Für ihn gab es nur noch diesen Weg und auch keine Möglichkeit noch einmal umzudrehen.

Er schaute auf die Insel und dessen Trümmer. Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er wie er zusammen mit den anderen spielte und lachte. Was hätte er dafür gegeben in diese Zeit zurückkehren, diesen Wahnsinn hinter sich lassen zu können…doch er war nicht dumm. Die Vergangenheit war Vergangenheit und die Gegenwart war das einzige, woran er etwas verändern konnte. Das war die Realität, auch wenn sie nicht gerade toll aussah. Er würde sich nicht an kindische Träume oder Wünsche klammern. Diese Zeiten lagen hinter ihm, und so sehr er sich diese auch zurückwünschte, sie würden für immer unerreichbar bleiben.

Er rammte sein Schwert in den Sandboden und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Seit ich mein Herz verloren habe, Riku, bist du wahrscheinlich die erste Person, die es wirklich verdient hat zu sterben. Du hast mich belogen, hintergangen und versucht mich zu töten, nur, weil du neidisch auf mich warst. Ich muss dir einfach sagen: Du bist ein Narr, denn schau dir doch an, auf wen du neidisch warst." Sora deutete mit beiden Händen auf sich. „Auf mich, der dauernd in irgendwelche Konflikte gezogen wird, ohne dass ich es je wollte. Mein eigener Niemand verdammte mich, meine Kindheitsfreunde verrieten mich, mein Licht verließ mich und die Dunkelheit verschlingt mich. Ich kann den Rest meiner Tage bereits an meinen Fingern abzählen." Meinte er und hielt dem Älteren seine ausgestreckten Finger hin. „Wärst du damals auserwählt worden, du wärst nicht besser dran gewesen als ich jetzt. Vielleicht wärst du nicht in derselben Lage, doch früher oder später wärst du genau an dieser Stelle gestanden. Wärst du damals gegangen, als du gemerkt hattest, dass du auf der Insel nicht willkommen warst, hättest du irgendwo ein neues Leben anfangen können. Nun schau, was du stattdessen hast. Du hast dein Leben weggeschmissen, wie ich meines wegschmeiße. Keiner von uns wird das bekommen, was du mit deinen Taten zu erreichen geglaubt hattest." Erklärte er ernst und verschränkte erneut die Arme.

„Scheint als wären wir beide Narren, was?" lachte Riku. „Wir beide wollten dasselbe und nun bekommt es keiner. Ich, weil ich nicht fähig war es dir weg zu nehmen und du, weil du die Bedeutung dessen vergessen hast. Vielleicht ist das unsere Strafe dafür, dass wir uns auf die Dunkelheit verlassen haben."

„Vielleicht, doch ich bereue es nicht. Es gibt nur eins, was ich wirklich bereue." Gab Sora zu.

„Und das wäre?"

Der Schwarzhaarige griff wieder zu seinem Schwert. „Dich damals in den Gummi-Jet steigen zu lassen."

„Scheint als hätten wir etwas gemeinsam." Gab auch er lächelnd und mit geschlossenen Augen zu. „Ich bereue es jemals eingestiegen zu sein."

„Dann heißt es jetzt Abschied nehmen von dieser Welt, Riku." Verkündete Sora mit erhobenem Schwert.

„Ich werde auf der anderen Seite warten. Und auch, wenn es dir nichts mehr bedeuten wird. Es tut mir Leid, Sora."

„Entschuldigung abgelehnt." Mit diesen Worten ließ er die Klinge auf Rikus Herz herabfallen.

„Hrmpf, habe nichts anderes erwartet." Waren die letzten Worte, die Sora vernahm, bevor das Schwert sein Ziel traf und Riku für immer verstummte.

_Niemand vermochte zu sagen wie lange Himmel und Erde sich bekriegt hatten, doch letzten Endes kam der Kampf zu einem Ende. Die Erde starb unter der mächtigen Wut des Himmels, die kein Fleckchen Land verschont hatte. Jedes Feld, jede Insel, jedes Tal war komplett von Kratern und verbrannter Erde übersät, auf denen kein Leben mehr möglich war. Das Meer hatte nach dem Ende des Kampfes oft versucht mit der Erde zu reden, doch diese antwortete ihr nicht. In ihrer Trauer über den Verlust eines teuren Freundes vergoss das Meer eine Träne auf das Land, wodurch es wie durch ein Wunder wieder anfing zu heilen und zu erblühen. Voller Erwartung rief das Meer erneut nach der Erde, doch die Erde antwortete nie mehr._

_In seiner Trauer und Einsamkeit suchte das Meer Trost beim Himmel, doch der Himmel war von Hass zerfressen und kam nicht über den Verrat der Erde hinweg. Er war fest davon überzeugt, dass das Meer nie wieder etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollen würde, jetzt wo er sich verändert hatte und konnte deshalb dem Meer nicht mehr gegenübertreten. Mit der Zeit vergaß er schließlich dann auch was er einst in dem Meer sah und ignorierte es gänzlich. Unfähig tagein tagaus in seine hässliche Reflexion im Meer zu blicken, entschied der Himmel sich dafür in einen tiefen Schlummer zu fallen, und ließ das Meer somit alleine zurück. Die Ironie an der Sache mag gewesen sein, dass der Himmel, sobald er schlief, wieder genau so schön und friedlich aussah, wie er es schon immer getan hatte, doch jedes Mal, wenn er kurz aufwachte, kehrte das Grau und der Donner zurück, was ihn an seine Wut auf die Erde erinnerte. Daraufhin würde der Himmel erneut mit Blitzen und Stürmen auf die Erde einschlagen, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass diese trotz ihres geheilten Körpers immer noch so tot war, wie er sie zurückgelassen hatte. Anschließend würde er zufrieden und verrichteter Dinge wieder einschlafen, woraufhin der Zyklus erneut von Vorne beginnen konnte._

_Was das Meer betraf, so ertrug es die Einsamkeit nicht länger. Weder die Erde, noch der Himmel antworteten ihr aus den verschiedensten Gründen. In ihrer Sehnsucht nach der alten Zeit und ihrer Trauer über dessen Verlust, begann sie Tränen zu vergießen, die gespeist von ihrer Trauer und Sehnsucht salzig wurden. Die Tränen füllten das Meer und ließen es so lange wachsen, bis es drohte das Land und alles Leben darin zu überfluten. Als das Meer merkte, dass es mit seinen Tränen dem Vermächtnis der Erde das Leben zu rauben versuchte, jedoch unfähig war die Tränen zu stoppen, entschied auch es sich dazu in einen tiefen Schlaf zu fallen. _

_Bevor es jedoch seinen Schlaf antrat, erblickte es die ersten Menschen dieser Welt und entschied sich dazu, ihnen die Geschichte über sich, die Erde und den Himmel zu erzählen, auf das sich so eine Tragödie niemals wieder wiederholen konnte. Die Menschen schwuren dem Meer, diese Geschichte in Ehren zu halten und sorgten so dafür, dass das Meer in einen friedlichen Schlaf übergehen konnte._

_Von diesem Tag an unterstützten sich Erde, Himmel und Meer nie wieder, alberten auch nie wieder herum und stritten auch nie wieder. Keiner sprach je wieder ein Wort und sie alle hatten sich gewünscht sie wären wieder wunschlos glücklich._

„Das ist eine furchtbare Geschichte." Seufzte Kairi enttäuscht als sie das Ende vernommen hatte. Die Königin von Kingdom Hearts lachte nur über diese Aussage.

„Nun, was hast du erwartet? Etwa ein Happy End?"

In diesem Moment fielen die ersten Regentropfen von den am Himmel grollenden Gewitterwolken herab. Zuerst waren es nur wenige, doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden wurde daraus ein heftiger Regenfall, der zusammen mit dem Wind des Sturmes ein wahrlich unangenehmes Wetter nach Destiny Islands brachte. Glücklicherweise schien die himmlisch, sanfte Aura der beiden Lichterfüllten Personen die angeschossen kommenden Regentropfen abzufangen und an sie vorbeizulenken, sodass beide vollkommen trocken blieben.

„Nicht nur ich. Siehst du? Sogar der Himmel weint, so schlecht war die Geschichte." Wandte Kairi frech grinsend ein.

„So naiv…" schüttelte die Königin belustigt und mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf. Doch schon kurz darauf blickte sie gedankenversunken in den Himmel hinauf, von dem die zahlreichen Regentropfen herabstürzten. „Ich frage mich ob er wohl wirklich deswegen weint, oder vielleicht doch wegen etwas anderem…?" sprach sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu Kairi.

„Verzeihung, hast du was gesagt?" schien Kairi sie nicht gehört zu haben, doch die Königen schüttelte nur erneut mit dem Kopf.

„Es ist nichts weiter." Winkte sie ab. „Es ist nur für mich an der Zeit zurückzukehren, nun, da ich alles gesagt habe, wofür ich hergekommen bin."

„Verstehe…" seufzte Kairi enttäuscht. „Von einem netten Plausch mit einer Göttin zurück zu meinen derzeitigen Problemen-„ legte sie ihren Kopf schmollend auf ihre Faust, dessen Arm auf ihren Knien rastete, während sie immer noch auf dem Trümer des Turmes saß, der aus dem Zentrum der Bucht raus ragte. Als die Königin das sah, lies sie seufzend eine Sphäre aus Wasser aus dem Meer aufsteigen und direkt auf Kairi niederfallen, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen. „Hey!"

„Was soll das lange Gesicht, hm? Weniger schmollen, mehr handeln. Du musst diesen Idioten doch zeigen, wo es lang geht, oder?" sprach die Königin mit verschränkten Armen zu ihr.

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut! Ich hab's verstanden!" entgegnete Kairi hastig, als sie weitere Wassersphären aus dem Meer aufsteigen sah.

„Gutes Mädchen." Lobte die Königin mit einem Nicken und verschwand daraufhin mit einem Lächeln in zahlreiche funkelnde Lichter, die langsam herabsanken, bis sie schließlich verglühten. „Bleib stark, Kairi." Hörte die Prinzessin noch die Stimme der Königin in ihrem Kopf hallen.

Sie lehnte sich zurück und stützte sich dabei auf ihren Armen, während sie wie die Hüterin zuvor in den Himmel aufblickte. „Was dir wohl zugestoßen ist, dass du so viele Tränen fallen lässt?" wunderte sie sich. „Ich frage mich, ob ich deinen Schmerz irgendwie lindern kann."

Der Himmel antwortete nur mit einem Donnergrollen, während er weiterhin eien Schwall aus Regen fallen ließ.

Das Geräusch von Donner drang an Soras Ohr als er mit gesenktem Blick vor Riku im matschigen Sand der Spielinsel stand. Der Regen durchtränkte seine Klamotten und sein Haar, das jeglichen physikalischen Gesetzen trotzend immer noch in allen möglichen Richtungen Abstand. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war kalt, als er seine Augen mit Gleichgültigkeit auf Rikus friedliches Gesicht fielen. Das Schwert in seiner rechten Hand hatte sich wieder in sein normales Obscuritas gewandelt und auch, wenn der kristallene Rahmen des Wunsch-Sphäroides das meiste Blut abbekommen hatte, klebte immer noch genug daran um zu erkennen, dass es ein Teil der Waffe war, die den Platinblonden zu seinem ewigen Schlaf verholfen hatte. Wortlos steckte der Schwarzhaarige die Kugel, die er in seiner Linken hielt, wieder in seine Jackentasche, während er sich umdrehte und ging

„_Erinnerst du dich an früher zurück, Sora?"_

Natürlich tat er das. Er erinnerte sich sogar sehr gut. Er hatte die Fähigkeit zu Fühlen größtenteils verloren, aber das machte ihn noch lange nicht vergesslich. Wie könnte er es auch jemals vergessen.

_Es war ein sonniger Tag und die Wellen schlugen sanft auf den Strand der Spielinsel, auf dem zwei Jungs eifrig damit beschäftigt waren eine riesige Sandburgen-Stadt aus nassem Sand zu formen. Ein ziemlich schweres Unterfangen, wenn man nicht viel Älter war als 4 oder 5 Jahre. Einer von ihnen war blond, der andere brünette._

„_Hier, ich habe uns noch mehr nassen Sand besorgt!" grinste der braunhaarige Junge stolz während er einen Eimer mit nassem Sand hochhielt._

„_Spitze! Mach du links die Gebäude etwas stabiler, ich kümmere mich um die rechte Seite." Meinte der Blonde begeistert, während er an ein paar Sandtürmchen arbeitete._

„_Die Stadt wird ziemlich groß, was?" fiel dem Braunhaarigen auf. Es waren nur schlampig gerfomte Türmchen aus Sand, doch in den Augen eines Kindes, konnten diese die Gestallt von gigantischen und prunkvollen Gebäuden annehmen, die alles andere in den Schatten stellten.„Glaubst du wir können sie noch größer bauen?"_

„_Auf jeden Fall! Vertrau mir, ich habe das alles in meinen Träumen gesehen! Wenn wir das nachbauen können, dann werden wir überall als die Erbauer der größten Sandstadt der Welt bekannt sein!" verschränkte nun der Blondschopf stolz die Arme vor der Brust und nickte._

„_Cool!" staunte sein Partner. „Und wie heißt die Stadt?"_

_Auf diese Frage schien der Kollege des Braunhaarigen keine Antwort zu wissen. Er fasste sich mit der rechten Hand nachdenklich ans Kinn und kratzte sich mit der anderen am Hinterkopf. „Hmmm…gute Frage…Sala…Zona…nein, irgendwie anders…" murmelte er._

„_Hey! Sora! Tidus!" hörten beide eine Mädchenstimme hinter ihnen. Sie drehten sich zu ihr um und erblickten ein Mädchen im selben Alter wie die beiden Jungs auf sie zukommen. Sie war ebenfalls brünette und trug ein gelbes Sommerkleidchen. „Was macht ihr da?" Ohne es zu merken trat das Mädchen unabsichtlich auf einen Teil der Sandstadt, während sie sich den beiden näherte._

„_Halt, Selphie! Die zerstörst unsere Stadt!" rief Sora entsetzt und versuchte so weiteren Schaden dadurch zu verhindern. Selphie für ihren Teil war so überrascht, dass sie einige Schritte zurück trat, genau in einen weiteren Teil der Stadt. „Oh, tut mir leid."_

„_Was fällt dir ein, du dumme Kuh! Ich und Sora sitzen schon seit Stunden an dieser Stadt und du machst alles kaputt!" motzte nun auch Tidus verärgert._

_Selphie schien empört über diese Worte. „Wen nennst du hier eine dumme Kuh, du Blödmann!" streckte sie ihm die Zunge raus. Sie trat absichtlich in einen weiteren Teil der Stadt und kickte den Sand weg. „Geschieht dir ganz recht, dafür, dass du nicht weißt, wie man mit einer Dame umzugehen hat!"_

„_Unsere Stadt!" griff sich Tidus entsetzt mit beiden Händen an den Kopf und begutachtete die Zerstörungskraft von Selphies Sandalen auf den Ruinen seiner Stadt. „Na warte, du…" knurrte er zornig und griff zu einem Stock, der neben ihm lag. Auf einmal schien Selphie nicht mehr so selbstbewusst. Mit einem ängstlichen Gesichtsausdruck wich sie vor Tidus zurück. Der Blondschopf holte aus, hielt jedoch inne als Sora sich nervös grinsend zwischen die beiden stellte._

„_Hey Tidus, immer mit der Ruhe. Sie hat nicht sooo viel kaputt gemacht…das können wir doch wieder aufbauen!" wollte er schlichten._

„_Und sie einfach so davon kommen lassen? Ich denke nicht! Geh aus dem Weg, Sora."_

_Selphie hielt sich ängstlich an Soras Ärmel fest. Er konnte unmöglich zur Seite treten._

_Als Sora nach einer Weile immer noch den Weg blockierte schnaubte Tidus: „Schön, dann mache ich euch eben beide platt!" Der furiose Blonde holte aus und Sora schloss die Augen in Erwartung des drohenden Schlages. Unerwarteter weise blockte ein Holzschwert den Angriff und alle Anwesenden staunten nicht schlecht als sie silbrige Haare in der sanften Meeresbriese wehen sahen. Er war nur ein bisschen größer als die anderen, doch schien Tidus ohne Probleme Paroli bieten zu können._

_Mit einem neutralen Gesichtsausdruck meinte er. „Beruhige dich. In wenigen Stunden wäre die Stadt sowieso von der Flut weggetragen worden."_

„_Ach ja! Wieso kümmerst du dich nicht um deinen eigenen Kram, huh?" entgegnete Tidus nur wütend darauf._

„_Hey, hey, hey. Was ist denn hier schon wieder los. Sag ich euch nicht immer, dass ihr nett zueinander sein sollt?" konnten die 4 Jugendlichen eine weitere Stimme vernehmen. Ein weitaus älterer Junge mit roten Haaren und einem Ball im Gepäck, den er mit dne Füßen vor sich kickte, kam lässig schlendernd auf die Kinder zu. Er hatte die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt um diesen dagegen lehnen zu können und blickte gelangweilt mit nur einem Auge auf die Jüngeren herab, während er das andere wegen den Sonnenstrahlen geschlossen hielt. An seinem müden Gesichtsausdruck konnte man erkennen, dass er bis eben noch ein gemütliches Nickerchen gehalten hatte. Sofort rannte Selphie zu dem Neuankömmling hinüber und versteckte sich hinter dessen Rücken._

„_Tidus ist gemein! Er will alle hauen!" erklärte sie weinerlich die Lage._

„_Du blöde Petze!" fauchte der Blonde als Antwort. Seufzend packte der Rotschopf ihm am Ohr. „Hey, was soll der Mist, Wakka!"_

„_Immer das Gleiche mit dir, Tidus. Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass du dich mit den anderen hier vertragen sollst…" murmelte er enttäuscht, während er von dannen zog und den Blonden hinter sich her schleifte. Den Ball, den er mit sich führte, wurde dabei von ihm lässig auf einem Finger rotiert._

„_Las mich los, Wakka! Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit denen! Hey, das hat noch ein Nachspiel, verlasst euch drauf!" konnte man Tidus noch hören, während er immer weiter weggezogen und dadurch immer leiser wurde._

_Als die beiden verschwunden waren, wandte sich Selphie dem Braunhaarigen zu. „Danke wegen eben. Tut mir Leid wegen eurer Stadt…" murmelte sie traurig._

„_Vergiss es, wir können eine neue bauen." Winkte Sora grinsend ab. „Und keine Sorge wegen Tidus. Der ist immer so. Morgen hat er schon wieder alles vergessen."_

„_OK!" lachte Selphie erleichtert und rannte anschließend winkend davon. „Ich muss los. Bis später, Sora!"_

_Der Stachelhaarige winkte ihr hinterher und wandte sich dann dem geheimnisvollen Platinblonden zu, der ihm die Schläge erspart hatte, nur um zu bemerken, wie dieser bereits leise von der Gruppe entfernt hatte._

„_Hey, warte!" rief er ihm hinterher. Der Silberhaarige blieb verwundert stehen und drehte sich zu Sora um, der hastig angerannt kam. Als er ihn endlich eingeholt hatte schnappte er erst einmal gierig nach Luft. „Wieso bist du denn einfach abgehauen? Das war voll spitze eben! Kannst du mir das beibringen? Wie du Tidus abgeblockt hast? Das war so cool!" sprach er mit voller Begeisterung._

„_Klar, aber du wirst ein Schwert brauchen." Erklärte der Ältere lächelnd._

„_Ist das alles? Das krieg ich hin." Grinste Sora. „Ich hab dich hier übrigens noch nie gesehen, wie heißt du? Ich bin Sora!" fragte er den Kopf nach hinten auf seine verschränkten Arme lehnend._

„_Riku." Antwortete der Platinblonde ihm knapp._

„_Ok, Riku. Lass uns Freunde sein!"_

Sora blieb stehen während der Regen ihn weiterhin erbarmungslos übergoss. Er schien einen Moment nachzudenken, bevor er erst tief einatmete und dann langsam ausatmete. Anschließend drehte er sich wieder um und ging zurück.

„Ich fasse es nicht, dass ich das hier tue…" murmelte er verbittert. Als er wieder vor rikus leblosem Körper angekommen war, packte er ihn grob und zog ihn zu sich hoch. „Eigentlich verdienst du das hier gar nicht, aber ich mache es trotzdem." Knurrte er und warf den Körper unvorsichtig auf den Rücken eines von ihm beschworenen Wyvern-Herzlosen. Er wollte bereits ebenfalls auf den Rücken des Herzlosen steigen, da fiel ihm eine kleine, sternenförmige Frucht auf, die von den Wellen angespült wurde. Er hob sie auf und wischte den Sand von ihr herunter, feststellend, dass es eine Papu-Frucht war, die wahrscheinlich durch die Zerstörung der Papu-Insel ihren Weg in das Meer gefunden hatte.

„_Hey Riku." Fragte Sora seinen Freund während beide auf gegen die schräg gewachsene Palme auf der Papu-Insel lehnten und den Sonnenuntergang betrachteten._

„_Hm?"_

„_Erinnerst du dich an den Sturm vor ein Paar Tagen?"_

„_Jepp, soll ganz schön schlimm gewesen sein. Man hat angeblich Schiffbrüchige am Strand gefunden. Eines davon war ein Mädchen in unserem Alter, habe ich gehört." Meinte der Ältere und wandte den Blick dabei nicht vom Sonnenuntergang ab._

„_Mein Dad will mich morgen auf einen Angelausflug mitnehmen…" merkte Sora an._

„_Und du hast Angst?" grinste Riku und wandte sich dabei mit einem vielsagenden Blick Sora zu._

„_N-nein! Natürlich nicht!" stritt dieser sofort ab und drehte sich beschämt weg. „Wieso…hättest du?" fügte er noch unsicher hinzu._

_Riku seufzte nur und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Ich habe dich schon lange durchschaut, Sora. Aber keine Sorge, ich weiß, was zu tun ist." Lachte er zuversichtlich und kletterte die Palme entlang zu der Krone, wo die Papu-Früchte wuchsen. Er brach eine ab und warf sie dem Stachelhaarigen zu._

„_Eine Papu-Frucht? Wie soll die mir helfen?" wunderte er sich. Sein Freund nahm die Frucht wieder an sich und wies Sora an ihm zuzusehen was er tat._

„_So!" Kaum hatte der Platinblonde das gesagt, warf er die Frucht so weit ins Meer hinaus, wie er konnte. Anschließend beide Handflächen zusammen und schloss die Augen._

„_Geist des Meeres, ich bringe dir diese Papu als Geschenk. Mein Freund Sora fährt morgen mit seinem Vater aufs Meer hinaus um zu fischen. Bitte wache über sie, sodass beide wohlbehalten wieder zur Insel zurückkehren können."_

_Er öffnete die Augen und schaute zur Sora hinüber. „Das war's."_

„_Das soll helfen!" war der Braunhaarige skeptisch. Sein Freund lachte nur._

„_Klar, jeder weiß, dass der Geist des Meeres verrückt nach Papus ist." Grinste er. „Komm, lass uns gehen." Er drehte sich um und ging auf die Brücke zu, die als Verbindung zur Spielinsel diente._

„_Wenn du meinst, Riku." Murmelte Sora unsicher und warf noch einen letzten Blick hinaus auf's Meer, bevor er seinem Freund folgte._

„Hrmpf…" Sora steckte die Frucht ein und blickte auf Riku hinunter. „Heute ist wohl dein Glückstag…"

Wenig später befand er sich bereits weit abseits des Strandes. Dem Sturm trotzend flog er auf dem Rücken des Wyverns weit aufs Meer hinaus. In der Ferne konnte man noch die Insel erkennen, winzig und leblos wie sie war. Die Umrisse von Roxas' Festung, die sich deutlich vom Rest der Insel abhoben würden Sora für immer ein Dorn im Auge sein.

Er wies den Wyvern an tiefer zu fliegen als er der Meinung war weit genug hinausgeflogen zu sein. Anschließend holte er die Papu heraus und legte sie in Rikus Westentasche. Kaum war dies getan, hob er Rikus leblosen Körper vorsichtig an und lies ihn langsam ins Meer hinab.

„Du hast das Meer geliebt…jetzt bist du wenigstens auf ewig mit ihm verbunden." Dachte er laut nach während er dabei zusah, wie Riku langsam von Wasser umschlossen und anschließend behutsam in die Tiefe geführt wurde. Er stand noch eine Weile da, obwohl man von dem Silberhaarigen nichts mehr sehen konnte und es stürmte wie schon lange nicht mehr. Von weitem sah es so aus, als würde er etwas sagen, doch seine Worte wurden vom Donner übertönt und dem Wind davon getragen. Als er schließlich fertig war trat er leicht gegen den Rücken des Herzlosens, auf dem er stand.

„Bring uns hier weg."

Der Drachenartige Herzlose gab ein bestätigendes Knurren von sich, dann wendete es und flog zurück zur Insel. Sei Meister schien auf dem Rückweg ungewöhnlich stooll während er mit verschränkten Armen nachdenklich in die Ferne schaute. Erst ein Funkspruch aus der Militia Grandia brachte ihn wieder in die Realität zurück.

„Hey, Kleiner. Hier ist Cid." Konnte er die Stimme des Piloten durch das Earpiece in seinem Ohr hören. Der Schwarzhaarige betätigte den Knopf am Gerät, sodass sich ein Mikro ausfuhr, durch das er reden konnte. Somit war das Earpiece eigentlich ein kompaktes Headset. „Hast du erledigt was du erledigen wolltest?"

„Ja…" blickte er gedankenversunken nach Vorne. „Ja, das habe ich.

„Bist du okay? Du klingst…traurig?"

„Sei nicht albern. Herzlos, schon vergessen?" winkte Sora ab.

„Ach ja, stimmt." Murmelte der Alte. „Wie dem auch sei, ich habe den Scanner wieder repariert. Bilder gibt es aber wie erwartet keine."

„Ärgerlich…"

„Da kann man nichts machen, Kleiner. Wir müssen nehmen, was wir kriegen können."

Sora nickte, auch wenn er wusste, dass Cid das nicht sehen konnte. „Was haben wir?"

„Wir haben zwei Personen im Inneren der Festung und eine nahe des zerstörten Solarkristallturms."

Der Schwarzhaarige versuchte mit der Fernsicht seiner Dunklen Kräfte das Gebiet um den zerstörten Turm zu begutachten, doch die Sicht wurde genau in diesem Gebiet unscharf und verzerrt. Schließlich gab er es auf.

„Der Turm ist hinüber, aber die Trümmer blocken immer noch die Dunkelheit. Ich kann nicht sehen, wer da ist." Erklärte er Cid.

„Hättest du dir sparen können, haben wir auch schon versucht. Wie ist der Plan?"

„Gute Frage." Fuhr der dunkle Krieger sich durchs Haar. „Die beiden in der Festung könnten Roxas und Namine sein, aber ihr hattet auch erwähnt, dass Namine die Türme besucht hat. Roxas braucht die Türme, also kann man nicht ausschließen, dass sie versuchen werden ihn wieder aufzubauen. Namine ist wahrscheinlich diejenige, die das machen soll, wenn sie dauernd in den Türmen rumhängt. Sie ist der Schlüssel zu Roxas, nur am welchen der beiden Orte ist sie?"

„Bei drei Personen beträgt die Chance 2:3 jemanden zu erwischen, mit dem wir etwas anfangen können." Wandte Cid ein. Selbst wenn Namine am Turm ist, ist Roxas dann in der Festung oder umgekehrt. Die Festung anzugreifen wäre ein sicherer Weg eins der beiden Ziele zu treffen."

„Da ist etwas dran." Gab Sora zu. „Aber das Risiko besteht weiterhin. Dass Roxas abhaut um Namine zu beschützen, sollte sie am Turm sein."

„Was schlägst du also vor?"

„Ganz einfach. Sag Leon und den anderen, sie sollen Roxas' Festung stürmen. Ich werde mich kurz am Turm umsehen. Wenn es weder Roxas noch Namine ist, die dort rumlungern, werde ich sofort zu ihnen stoßen und helfen Namine einzufangen beziehungsweise Roxas zu töten."

„Verstanden, Kleiner. Ich hoffe damit hat sich dann das ganze endlich erledigt."

Sora grinste nur finster. „Keine Sorge, Cid. Die letzte Schlacht naht. Und mit ihr auch Roxas' Untergang."

Mit diesen Worten flog er der Insel entgegen. Und mit ihm brachte er den Sturm.

In entgegengesetzter Richtung zog der Wind davon, der immer noch Soras Worte trug. Friedlich entsandte er die Silben fort vom Lärm des Sturms und der bevorstehenden Schlacht dorthin, wo die Gewitterwolken endeten und das Meer ruhiger wurde.

_Hey, Geist des Meeres. Ich bringe dir diese Papu als Geschenk, weil irgend so ein Spinner mal behauptet hat du würdest sie mögen. Heute habe ich Riku in deine Obhut gelegt. Ich weiß, es ist viel verlangt diesen Kerl im Auge zu behalten, aber bitte wache trotzdem über ihn, sodass er endlich den Frieden finden kann, der ihm zu Lebzeiten vergönnt war._

**Anmerkungen**

Sora = jap. Für Himmel

Kairi = jap. Für Meer/Ozean

Riku = jap. Für Erde

Anmerkungen/Fragen/Kritik? PNs und Reviews sind eure Schlüssel zur Kommunikation mit mir. Ich habe ein Ohr für alles was meine Fanfic betrifft.

_**(optionales Comedy-Extra)**_

_**Deleted Scenes / Takeouts**_

Eine Szene, die es (aus offensichtlichen Gründen) nicht ins Originalchap geschafft hat:

[verschwommenes Bild einer schlechten Kameraaufnahme, Bild rauscht und wackelt etwas, bleibt aber anschließend still…]

„_Hrmpf…viel zu defensiv, Riku." Merkte der Schwarzhaarige genervt an während er einige Meter vor Riku von seinem Ausweichsprung landete. Als die Flammenwandwieder verschwand, schwebte Riku an haargenau derselben Stelle und erhob die Arme erneut, dieses Mal um mit seinen Kräften einen gigantischen Drachen aus den blauen Flammen zu formen, die ihn umgaben._

_Sein Gegner beobachtete das Ungetüm und die für ihn daraus resultierende Lage beunruhigt. „Die Defensive gefiel mir besser…" Er blickte sich um und stellte fest, dass seine Herzlosen und Rikus Niemande nun gänzlich verschwunden waren. Viel Beistand hatte er diesbezüglich nicht zu erwarten. Er öffnete dennoch ein dunkles Portal aus dem erneut ein Schwarzmagier-Herzloser trat. Nur Sora selbst wusste, dass es derselbe Herzlose war, der nach der Entladung seiner Kräfte wieder in seine Ursprungsform zurückgekehrt und sich klammheimlich wieder verdrückt hatte, als keiner hingesehen hatte._

„_Meister?" blickte der magisch begabte Herzlose erwartungsvoll zu seinem Beschwörer._

„_Da bist du ja wieder. Ich habe dich vermisst." Grinste Sora mit verschränkten Armen. Er neigte den Kopf in die Richtung des Flammendrachens um den Schwarzmagier so zu sagen, was er zu tun hatte. Besagter Herzloser drehte sich um damit er sehen konnte, was sein Meister von ihm verlangte, und schien wie erstarrt als er den brennenden Koloss sah, dem er gegenüber stand._

„_Ahja…ich fürchte das ist mir eine Nummer zu heiß." Hörte Sora den kleinen Herzlosen erwidern, bevor er wieder in demselben Portal verschwand, durch welches er eben erst gekommen war. Sofort reagierte der Schwarzhaarige, indem er seinen Ärmel hochzog und in das Portal hineingriff, um den desertierenden Herzlosen wieder an seine Pflichten zu erinnern._

„_Wirst du wohl hierbleiben, du elender Feigling!" Er zog den zappelnden Herzlosen am Kragen seiner Robe wieder aus dem Portal heraus. Anschließend deutete er auf das monsterhafte Gebilde aus Flammen. „Aufsaugen. Sofort!" befahl er mit ernster Miene._

„_Gnade, Meister! Ich würde sterben!" krallte sich der huttragende Herzlose an Soras Jacke fest und flehte um sein Leben. Sein Beschwörer zeigte sich ganz und gar nicht zufrieden, packte den Herzlosen und versuchte ihn von seinen Klamotten zu lösen._

„_Wirst du wohl loslassen, du lächerlicher Wicht!"_

_Während Sora verzweifelt mit seinem eigenen Herzlosen rang, beobachteten Riku und sein beschworener Drache stillschweigend die Vorführung. Beiden kullerte eine Schweißperle den Hinterkopf hinunter._

_Der Silberhaarige drang sich schließlich dazu durch Sora darauf anzusprechen. „Sag mal hast du es bald, Sora?"_

_Der Angesprochene erhob nur seinen Zeigefinger, was wohl so viel heißen sollte wie „Einen Moment noch!" Anschließend versuchte er den Herzlosen von seinem Gesicht runter zu kriegen, zu dem der kleine Magier sich irgendwie im Laufe des Gerangels vorgearbeitet hat._

_Seufzend schüttelte Riku den Kopf und fuhr sich durchs silbrig schimmernde Haar. Er warf beiläufig einen Blick auf sein beschworenes Biest und ertappte es dabei, wie es genüsslich Popcorn verspeiste. Der Drache bemerkte irgendwann den erbosten Blick seines Meisters und bot ihm als Entschuldigung etwas von dem Knabberzeug an. Energisch riss der Jugendliche die Popcorntüte aus der klaue des Biestes._

„_Her damit! Woher zum Teufel hast du das überhaupt!" murmelte er und beäugte den Behälter in seiner Hand._

_Bevor der Drache schulternzuckend seine Lage erklären konnte, tauchte der erboste Autor dieser Geschichte vor ihnen auf und verlangte zu wissen was 'diese verdammte Scheiße eigentlich sollte', so seine Worte._

„_Dieser Müll steht nicht im Script!" fluchte er und fuchtelte dabei mit einem zusammengerollten Heftchen um sich._

„_Sag das diesem nervigen, kleinem Feigling!" verteidigte sich Sora und deutete dabei auf den Herzlosen, den er inzwischen erfolgreich von seinem Gesicht gelöst hatte, an dem dieser sich festgekrallt hatte, bekam jedoch eins mit der Heftrolle über den Schädel gebraten. „Ah, spinnst du!"_

„_Ist mir scheißegal. Wegen Sachen wie diesen kriegen wir nur ein Release alle 6 Monate hin! Wisst ihr wie peinlich so etwas ist!"_

„_Sorry, Boss!" murmelten die beiden Jugendlichen und kratzen sich schuldig am Hinterkopf. Der Silberhaarige war zu dem Autor und seinem Rivalen herübergekommen, als er bemerkt hatte, wer da eben auf der Bildfläche erschienen ist._

„_Ihr dreht diese Szene nochmal und diesmal richtig, ist das klar!"_

„_Wie denn? Dieser Feigling weigert sich…" wollte Sora anmerken, doch wurde vom Autor unterbrochen._

„_Willst du wissen, was ich davon halte…?" der Autor packte den Herzlosen, warf ihn auf den Boden und trat so lange zornig auf ihn drauf, bis er sich in dunklen Nebel auflöste. „DAS!"_

„_Und wie soll ich jetzt den Drachen besiegen?"_

„_Improvisiere!" wies der Autor ihn knurrend an._

„_Aber sollten wir uns nicht an das Script halten…?" wandte der Platinblonde ein, weshalb der Autor ihm einen finsteren Blick zuwarf. „Ok, Ok, wir lassen uns schon was einfallen…immer schön ruhig bleiben." Wedelte Riku beschwichtigend mit den Armen vor sich._

„_Gut! Jetzt an die Arbeit! Alles wieder auf Ausgangsposition!" brüllte der Autor herum und drehte sich um, damit er aus dem Bild gehen konnte. Dabei stieß er Riku aber noch den Popcornbehälter um, wodurch die süße Masse ihm in den Haaren kleben blieb. „Und halt mir dein Popcorn nicht ins Gesicht!" motzte er beim weggehen._

_Genervt versuchte er das Zeug aus seinen Haaren zu bekommen. „Ich HASSE den Kerl…"_

_Schulternzuckend antwortete der Schwarzhaarige neben ihm: „Naja, wenigstens bezahlt er ordentlich dafür."_

„_Nein, tut er nicht, schon vergessen…?" gab man ihm seufzend als Antwort._

_Sora blinzelte zwei mal überrascht und riss eine ‚Echt jetzt!' Grimasse, bevor man ihn mit den Worten „Boar, ich werde dieses Drecksschwein umbringen!" noch seine Ärmel hochkrempeln und wütend losstampfen sah. Ein Techniker erschien vor der Kamera und deutete mit einer Handbewegung, die in etwa so aussah als würde er sich den Hals durchschneiden, an, dass der Kameramann die Aufnahmen stoppen sollte, bevor er und einige andere Personen Sora hinterherrannten um ihn zu beruhigen._

[Das Bild rauscht kurz und wird anschließend schwarz.]


	15. Farewell

**Farewell…**

_Blitz. Donner._

Der Schwall aus Regen, der nach Soras Kampf gegen Riku eingetroffen war, fiel noch immer erbarmungslos auf den Jugendlichen herab, als er triefend den Strand entlang schlenderte. Seine Klamotten klebten an seinem Körper und das Wasser tropfte von den Spitzen seiner Haare hinab, doch der Schwarzhaarige schritt trotzdem unermüdlich voran in Richtung des zerstörten Solarkristallturms. Das nervige Geräusch, das seine Schritte auf dem matschig, nassen Sand verursachten, ließen ihn jetzt schon bereuen nicht auf dem Rücken des Wyvern geblieben zu sein, nur weil es lästig geworden war bei dem Wind und Wetter auf diesem Biest stehen zu bleiben. Zu allem Überfluss musste ihn nun auch noch Obscuritas zischend wegen der Nässe nerven, weshalb er es achtlos hinter sich im Sand her schleifen ließ, nur damit es endlich Ruhe gab.

‚_Wie nervig' _dachte er sich. ‚_Dass_ _die Sturmsaison gerade jetzt beginnen muss…als wäre es nicht so schon lästig genug.' _verärgert schloss er die Augen, seinen Weg dabei immer noch fortsetzend. _‚Ich hoffe diese blonde Hexe ist wirklich an diesem gottverdammten Turm, oder was davon übrig ist. Ich will nicht umsonst da hin latschen müssen…'_

Er blickte die Felswand auf, neben der er schlenderte, und sah die Einschlagsstellen des _Warbringers _dort, wo die Klippe ursprünglich am weitesten herausgeragt hatte. An dieser Stelle hatte sich einmal Roxas'_ Peacemaker_ befunden, bevor er zusammen mit dem Turm in Stücke gerissen wurde. Nun war er nicht mehr weit von seinem Ziel entfernt, stellte er fest und richtete seinen Blick wieder voraus. Er musste lediglich an der Felswand vorbei und würde anschließend direkt vor den Ruinen stehen. Gleichzeitig stellte er jedoch auch fest, dass er soeben an der kleinen, wenn auch langen Schlucht vorbeikam, die der gigantische, von Kingdom Hearts beschworene Mecha-Drache damals unter dem Einfluss seiner Dunkelheit am Boden hinterlassen hatte. Direkt am Ende der Schlucht befand sich ein großer Geröllberg, der sich von der von Mutter Natur geschaffene Steinwand gelöst hatte und in die Tiefe gestürzt war.

Genau unter den Trümmern lag nur ein weiteres Opfer seiner Vendetta, dessen Steinerenes Grab der Jugendliche nicht einmal im vorbeigehen eines Blickes würdigte. Vergangenheit war Vergangenheit und interessierte ihn nicht mehr. Hier ging es einzig und allein um die Gegenwart. Und Tote waren nun mal nicht gegenwärtig. Hätte er seinen Blick jedoch nur für einen Augenblick dort hin bewegt, so hätte er die kleinen Blumen bemerkt, die jemand dort hatte liegen gelassen. Es war unklar vom wem genau sie stammten, doch gleichzeitig ziemlich sicher anzunehmen, dass sie von Roxas' Organisation dort platziert worden sein mussten. Zumindest schienen nicht alle Beteiligten die Opfer dieses Konflikts vergessen zu haben. So ließ der in der Dunkelheit wandelnde Jugendliche die Blumen jedoch unbemerkt hinter sich, als er seinen Weg zielstrebig fortsetzte.

Schließlich endete die Felswand und ermöglichte ihn so dazu sie endlich hinter sich zu lassen und stattdessen die Trümmer des Turmes in seinem Blickfeld willkommen zu heißen. Er schlenderte die Bucht entlang, sein Schwert nun wieder fest in seinem Griff erhoben, kampfbereit, sollte er ein gewisses blondhaariges Miststück auffinden. Seine Erwartungen wurden jedoch enttäuscht als er dieses nirgends auffinden konnte. Stattdessen begrüßte ihn die Stimme einer alten Bekannten, auf dessen Konfrontation mit ihm er problemlos hätte verzichten können.

„Ich habe dich vor dem Sturm gewarnt, Riku. Geschieht dir recht jetzt pitschnass rumzulaufen." Hörte er sie lachen. Er wandte sich zu der Stimme um und blickte in Richtung Meer hinaus, wo er die geflügelte Rothaarige auf einem großen Trümmerstück lehnen sah, das aus dem Wasser hinausragte. Ihm war lediglich ihr Rücken zugewandt und vermutlich hatte sie nur seine Dunkelheit gespürt, weshalb sie ihn wohl für den Silberhaarigen verwechselt hatte, den Sora eben erst ins Jenseits befördert hatte.

„Ich bin nicht Riku…" antwortete er ihr kalt, woraufhin sie sich erstaunt umdrehte. Der junge Mann kam nicht drum herum die engelsgleiche Schönheit des Mädchens zu bemerken, als sie sich ihm endlich zuwandte. Ihr liebliches Gesicht, geziert mit einem leichten, blauen Schimmer in ihren Augen, gaben ihr zweifelsohne ein atemberaubendes Aussehen, welches von ihren bewundernswerten Flügeln und ihrer glitzernden, sanften Aura nur noch mehr bekräftigt wurde.

Natürlich sah er das alles, war er doch nur seines Herzens beraubt, nicht seiner Augen. Was er sah und was er fühlte, jedoch, waren zwei ganz unterschiedliche Dinge. So nahm er das alles wahr, fühlte jedoch absolut gar nichts dabei. Es hätte ihm ehrlichgesagt nicht gleichgültiger sein können. Schönheit brachte einem schließlich noch immer nicht den Sieg nach Hause…jedenfalls nicht im Krieg. Da war er sich sicher. Und was ihm keinen Sieg brachte, das brauchte er auch nicht

„Sora…?" schien sie geschockt als sie zu ihm hinüberblickte. „Bist das…wirklich du…?" Offenbar hatte sie Probleme ihn mit den tiefschwarzen Haaren, seinen gelben Augen und der finsteren Aura zu erkennen. Jedoch verständlich, dachte er sich, immerhin war er nicht mehr derselbe Mensch, den sie vor kurzem noch vor sich gehabt hatte.

Fies grinsend und eine Hand fragend in ihre Richtung hebend fragte er: „Enttäuscht…?"

Sie breitete ihre Flügel aus und schwebte von ihrem Trümmerbrocken aus auf den Strand zu, wo auch er sich befand. Nicht weit von ihm entfernt wurde sie schließlich langsamer und landete elegant wie ein Engel auf dem nassen Sandboden. „Nein, nein…ich bin eigentlich ziemlich froh dich zu sehen." Gestand sie lächelnd. „Nachdem was Riku mir über Radiant Garden erzählt hatte, hatte ich schon befürchtet du wärst nicht mehr…du selbst, verstehst du?"

„Oh, ich wette diese Ratte hat ganz schön viel erzählt, während ich nicht da war." Grinste Sora finster. „Aber ich schätze das spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr. Auch wenn du nicht sehr enttäuscht zu sein scheinst mich zu sehen, so kannst du dir nicht vorstellen wie sehr ICH von diesem Fakt enttäuscht bin. Ich hatte mit jemand anderem gerechnet, jemand, der mir verhelfen wird an Roxas ran zu kommen. Nun bin ich den GANZEN Weg umsonst hier rausgelaufen." Machte er mit einem Seufzen seine Enttäuschung breit.

„Ich verstehe zwar nicht ganz was du damit sagen willst…" antwortete die Rothaarige ihm verwirrt. „Aber bist du in Ordnung…?" Sowohl in ihrer Stimme als auch in ihrem Gesicht zeichneten sich deutlich Sorgen aus während sie Soras blutüberströmte Klamotten betrachtete.

Dieser folgte verwundert ihrem Blick und winkte anschließend belustigt lächelnd mit seiner freien Hand ab als er verstand was sie zu dieser Frage geführt hatte. „Ach das? Das ist nicht meins…zumindest nicht alles davon." Er murmelte den letzten Teil und betrachtete dabei sich selbst. Überall zierten Blutflecke seine Kleider, zu dessen Reinigung er bisher nicht gekommen war und vermutlich auch nicht kommen werden würde. Ob auf Handschuhe, Jacke, Hose oder Schuhe. Auf jedem Kleidungsstück war etwas davon zu finden. Nicht jeder Fleck schien dabei frisch zu sein, doch machte das sie nicht minder beunruhigender.

„Wessen ist es dann?" hörte er sie schließlich fragen. Ihre blau schimmernden Augen blickten ihn dabei verurteilend an. Es erinnerte ihn ein wenig daran wie seine Mutter ihn immer angesehen hatte, wenn er etwas ausgefressen hatte. Dieser scheinbar ruhige Blick, hinter dem sich die eigentliche Unzufriedenheit verbarg.

Schulternzuckend gab er ihr als Antwort: „Ja, wessen Blut…? Das ist eine gute Frage. Schätze die meisten Besitzer dürftest du nicht kennen. Ich kannte sie ja selbst nicht einmal." Gab er zu und dachte dabei an die Menschenmassen in Radiant Garden, die er auf dem Gewissen hatte.

„Erinnerst du dich noch nicht einmal mehr daran, wen du verletzt oder gar umgebracht hast?" ihr Tonfall verriet ihm ihr Entsetzen darüber, das ihm jedoch nicht im Geringsten etwas ausmachte.

Er erkannte die Kritik dahinter ohne Probleme. Sie schien ihm vorzuwerfen ein gnadenloser Killer zu sein, der bereits so sehr den Verstand verloren hatte, dass er nicht einmal mehr wusste wen er tötete. „Ich weiß sehr wohl wen von unseren alten Freunden ich umgelegt habe, aber die Identität der namenlosen Gesichter, die ich in Radiant Garden ins Jenseits schickte, werden mir auf Ewig ein Rätsel bleiben."

„Also warst es letzten Endes wirklich du…" senkte sie enttäuscht den Kopf. „Und ich war närrisch genug zu hoffen, dass es nur ein herzloses Biest war, über das du die Kontrolle verloren hattest." Ihr Blick richtete sich wieder auf ihn, mit einem Anzeichen von Wut darin, etwas, was nicht zu ihrer Erscheinung passte. „Was ist nur los mit dir? Hatten dir Tidus und Wakka nicht gereicht! Musstest du nun auch Unschuldige in den Tod ziehen?" sprach sie erbost und fuhr dabei mit den Hand durch die Luft.

„Heh." Gab Sora nur unbeeindruckt von sich und grinste dabei kopfschüttelnd mit geschlossenen Augen. „Du hast gar keine Ahnung wie weit ich noch gehen könnte. Was kümmern mich schon ein paar Opfer, wenn ich im Austausch dafür meiner Rache näher komme? Egal ob Freunde, Feinde oder Unbeteiligte. Wer sich mir in den Weg stellt, stirbt. So einfach ist das." Das klang zwar hart, war aber wahr. Wieso sollte er sich noch von Kleinigkeiten wie das Leben von Freunden oder Unschuldigen aufhalten lassen? Wo er sehr bald hinging würde er keine Freunde mehr brauchen und diese „Unschuldigen" - wie Kairi sie nannte - wären ohne ihn schon vor Ewigkeiten in Dunkelheit versunken, also zum Teufel mit ihnen.

„Ist das…ist das etwa dein Ernst, Sora?" Kairi schien geschockt. Gar so sehr, dass sie den Satz kaum aussprechen konnte. Fassungslos blickte sie zu ihm herüber.

„Lassen dich mein Aussehen und meine Taten auf etwas anderes schließen?" grinste er nur und breitete dabei die Arme aus, sodass sie noch einmal einen guten Blick auf seine schwarzen, dunkel schimmernden und mit Blut befleckten Kleider sehen konnte.

„Deswegen mussten diese Menschen in Radiant Garden sterben? Deshalb mussten Tidus und Wakka sterben!" Das Thema brachte das Mädchen offenbar ziemlich aus der Fassung. Wo sie eigentlich die ganze Zeit über Ruhe und Gelassenheit demonstriert hatte, zeigte sie auf einmal wieder ihre anderen Emotionen. Sie schien Soras Wandel nicht so recht akzeptieren zu können.

Er seufzte. „Es ist jetzt schon zwei Tage her, dass ich die beiden Typen umgelegt habe. Könntest du nicht endlich einmal aufhören in der Vergangenheit zu leben? Sie sind tot, akzeptiere es endlich und hör auf mir Schuldgefühle einreden zu wollen. Es gelingt dir ja doch nicht."

„Wie kannst du so etwas nur sagen?" senkte sie sowohl betrübt den Blick als auch den Tonfall ihrer Stimme. Als sie den Blick wieder hob war die Wut der Trauer gewichen. „Waren sie denn nicht auch deine Freunde?"

„Natürlich. Im Nachhinein betrachtet vielleicht sogar bessere als du, Riku und Roxas zusammen, haben sie mich doch wenigstens nicht beraubt oder verkauft. Doch das ändert nichts daran, dass sie im Weg waren und so eliminiert werden mussten."

„Du solltest Riku nicht so rasch verurteilen." Verteidigte Kairi ihren silberhaarigen Freund. „Er hatte nicht gerade die Wahl. Xehanorts Herzloser wird ihn verschlingen, wenn er keine Lösung für das Problem mit seiner Dunkelheit findet und Roxas hat versprochen ihm dabei zu helfen. Da hieß es für ihn ein Mitglied der Organisation zu werden oder sein Schicksal als Marionette der Dunkelheit anzutreten. Weder du, noch ich hätten uns an seiner Stelle anders entschieden, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Schon wieder dieser Blödsinn…" Der Schwarzhaarige klatschte sich mit der Handfläche aufs Gesicht. „Schätze aber man kann es dir nicht verübeln, dass du es nicht weißt. Riku hat uns immerhin alle zum Narren gehalten…"

„Es ist wahr!" bestritt die Jugendliche vor ihm. „Ich habe selbst gesehen, wie Riku wieder besessen wurde!"

„Was du gesehen hast, Kairi, war lediglich seine Schauspielkunst." Antwortete er ihr mit geschultertem Schwert. „Er war nie besessen. In Wahrheit hatte er Xehanorts Herzlosen schon unterworfen als er ursprünglich geplant hatte die Insel ein zweites Mal in Dunkelheit zu tauchen. Übrigens: Nett von euch mir davon nichts zu erzählen. Ist ja nicht so als hätte ich helfen können oder so etwas." Er murmelte den letzten Teil mit genervter Stimme und Gestik

Das Mädchen vor ihm schien etwas überrascht über sein Wissen, fing sich jedoch schnell wieder. „Also weißt du es." Sie klang ruhig. In ihrer Stimme hörte er Erkenntnis, jedoch keine Enttäuschung oder Vergleichbares, wie Sora es erwartet hatte. „Ich hatte es dir immer sagen wollen, doch Riku hat mich darum gebeten es geheim zu halten."

„Tust du immer was man dir sagt?" spottete er und ließ ein abfälliges Geräusch folgen. „Aber was soll's, ist ja nicht so als würde es jetzt noch eine Rolle spielen." Winkte er ab und Blickte in das stürmende Meer hinaus.

Kairi blickte ihn schweigend an. Sie hatte noch etwas über Rikus damalige Situation reden wollen, doch da Sora anscheinend kein Interesse daran zu haben schien, entschied sie sich dazu es sein zu lassen. Dieses Gespräch sollten sie wahrscheinlich sowieso in Rikus Anwesenheit führen, war sie der Meinung.

„Also willst du Riku unterstellen er hat gelogen?"

Sora nickte nur. „Wie gedruckt. Von Anfang bis Ende. Er hatte das alles schon geplant, bevor Roxas überhaupt den Entschluss gefasst hatte mir mein Herz zu klauen."

Kairi schien das nicht zu glauben. Er hätte schwören können sie hätte die Augen verdreht als sie ihn anschließend gefragt hatte: „Und wieso das ganze?"

„Wegen dir." Erwiderte er knapp und grinste dabei. Der verwunderte Gesichtsausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte deutlich, dass sie mit dieser Antwort nicht gerechnet hatte.

„Wegen mir?" fragte sie noch einmal nach um Missverständnisse auszuschließen. Sie deutete dabei mit dem Zeigefinger auf sich.

„Lächerlich, nicht wahr? Der ganze Unfug hier, all das Blutvergießen, nur weil er scharf auf dich war, kannst du dir das vorstellen?" er musste selbst lachen, als er an die Lächerlichkeit in dieser ganzen Angelegenheit denken musste. „Was für ein erbärmlicher Narr, huh?"

„Das…ergibt doch alles keinen Sinn." Stritt sie kopfschüttelnd ab.

„Tut es nicht? Er wollte dich, er begehrte dich, wusste jedoch, dass seine Gefühle nur einseitig waren. Unter der festen Überzeugung nur ich hätte diesen Platz in deinem Herzen, entschied er sich dazu mich von der Bildfläche verschwinden zu lassen und dann meinen Platz einzunehmen. Das alles tarnte er unter den Vorwand die Dunkelheit würde ihn wieder verschlingen und zack! Schon haben wir Rikus Plan. Ich finde das macht ziemlich viel Sinn, wenn du mich fragst." Nach seiner Erklärung faste er sich ans Kinn und tat so als würde er darüber nachdenken, ob es nun Sinn machte oder nicht, obwohl er die Antwort natürlich schon kannte.

„Das kann nicht sein! Er würde nicht…" Sie schien es abstreiten zu wollen, doch war offenbar doch etwas in ihrem Vertrauen zu Riku erschüttert. Ihr Herz, das ihren Freund schon jahrelang kannte verneinte es, doch ihr Verstand sah die Logik hinter Soras Unterstellung und konnte so diesen Sachverhalt nicht gänzlich ausschließen.

„Oh doch, Kairi, er würde. Sieh es ein…"

„Ich werde das erst glauben, wenn ich selbst mit ihm gesprochen habe!" entschied sie, woraufhin Sora nur leise lachte.

„Dann hoffe ich, dass du gut tauchen kannst. Inzwischen dürfte er auf den Grund des Meeres angekommen sein." Gab er ihr beiläufig als Antwort.

Diese Antwort, so nebensächlich wie Sora es auch klingen ließ, ließ beinahe das Herz des Mädchens stillstehen vor Schock. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie Sora an, ungläubig und in der Hoffnung sich nur verhört zu haben.

„Was…was sagst du da, Sora?" Die Worte schienen ihr nur schwer über die Lippen zu kommen. Sie versuchte zu lachen, obgleich ihre Augen ihre wahren Emotionen nicht verbergen konnten. Ein gequältes Lächeln konnte das Entsetzen nicht verdecken, das ihr im Gesicht geschrieben stand. „Das ist nicht die Zeit für Späße!"

„Ich mache schon lange keine Späße mehr, Kairi…" erwiderte Sora nur kalt und schaute sie dabei ernst an.

„Also hast du ihn wirklich…ertränkt?" fragte sie ihn. Er wusste nicht ob es an lediglich ihrer Aura lag oder ob sie wirklich kreidebleich vor Schreck war. Kopfschüttelnd abwinkend antwortete er ihr:

„Natürlich nicht…ich habe ihn vorher erstochen und anschließend erst versenkt." Er grinste als er für einen Moment die Erleichterung in den Augen des Mädchens sah, nur um sie ihm nächsten Moment bereits wieder schwinden zu sehen.

„Unmöglich…" stammelte die Rothaarige und fiel auf die Knie. Geistesabwesend starrte sie in die Ferne, ihr Blick dabei völlig leer. „Er ist tot…?"

Die Jugendliche konnte es nicht glauben. Vor wenigen Stunden hatte sie noch mit Riku gesprochen…nun soll er für immer fort sein? Einfach so? Das war inakzeptabel, gar völlig absurd! Es konnte nicht wahr sein. Und dennoch war es das. Tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass Sora die Wahrheit sprach, auch wenn sie diese nicht als solche sehen wollte. Es war zwecklos sich selbst zu belügen.

Sie ließ sich nach vorne Fallen und stützte sich mit den Händen am Boden, die Fäuste zusammenballend und dabei ihre Finger tief in den feuchten Sand steckend. „Es tut mir Leid, Riku. Ich habe dich im Stich gelassen…" flüsterte sie zu sich selbst.

Sora schaute ihr eine Weile zu, fand aber nicht wirklich Gefallen in dem was er sah. Er hatte mit Zorn gerechnet, dem Wunsch nach Rache, irgendetwas in der Art, doch Kairi zeigte ihm nur Leid und Trauer. Da sie den Kopf hängen ließ und ihre Haare ihr bezauberndes Gesicht verdeckten, war er sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihm nicht auch Tränen zeigte, oder ob es nicht einfach nur der Regen war, der seinen Augen einen Streich spielte. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte er genug davon gesehen und wendete sich von ihr ab. Sein Blick fiel stattdessen auf das stürmende Meer hinaus, wo auch irgendwo der silberhaarige junge Mann seine letzte Ruhe angetreten hatte.

„Ich denke es ist besser so." dachte er dann laut nach, was die Rothaarige aufhorchen ließ. „Nicht nur für mich, sondern auch für ihn. Und ehrlichgesagt ärgert mich der Gedanke ihm mit seinem Tod vielleicht sogar einen Gefallen getan zu haben." Er unterdrückte ein leises Knurren.

„Wie tief bist du in die Dunkelheit gefallen um so etwas denken zu können, Sora…?" hörte er ihre Stimme. Sie klang emotionslos, so als hätte die Rothaarige begriffen, dass Enttäuschung schon lange nicht mehr angebracht war. Es gab absolut kein Gefühl mehr, das sie hätte in ihre Stimme einfließen lassen können um Sora zu zeigen wie entsetzt sie über seinen Wandel war. Aus seinen Augenwinkeln sah er, dass sie den Kopf immer noch gesenkt hatte, offenbar war er nun auch nicht einmal mehr ihres Blickes würdig.

„Du glaubst mir nicht? Du weißt doch selbst, was Riku für ein Leben geführt hatte. Einsam, verlassen, von Neid zerfressen. Er war so besessen davon nur einen Teil meines Erfolgs sein eigen nennen zu dürfen, dass er blindlings immer tiefer in sein Verderben stürzte. Selbst wenn es ihm gelungen wäre, wäre er wohl dennoch nie glücklich geworden. Schuld und Zweifel hätten ihn bis an sein Lebensende verfolgt. So allerdings, hat er endlich Frieden finden können. Für immer vereint mit dem Meer, das er so mochte…" erklärte der Stachelhaarige während er sich von dem Meer abwand und mit geschultertem Schwert langsam von dannen zog.

„Das Meer?" wunderte sich das Mädchen.

Über die Schulter zurückblickend antwortete er ihr immer noch seinen Weg fortsetzend: „Dein Name. Steht er nicht für das Meer?"

Erstaunt richtete sich ihr Blick auf das unruhige Meer. „Stimmt…das hatte ich ganz vergessen…" flüsterte sie. Sie schaute auf den Sand auf ihren Händen und dachte dabei an Riku. Zu guter Letzt sah sie Sora hinterher, der sich langsam von ihr entfernte, und erkannte die wilden Bewegungen seiner dunklen Aura auch in den Sturmböen des Himmels über ihnen. Unweigerlich kam ihre die Legende in den Sinn, die die Königin von Kingdom Hearts ihr eben erst erzählt hatte. Speziell das Ende der Legende nahm den Großteil ihrer Gedanken ein.

„_Niemand vermochte zu sagen wie lange Himmel und Erde sich bekriegt hatten, doch letzten Endes kam der Kampf zu einem Ende. Die Erde starb unter der mächtigen Wut des Himmels, die kein Fleckchen Land verschont hatte. Er war fest davon überzeugt, dass das Meer nie wieder etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollen würde, jetzt wo er sich verändert hatte und konnte deshalb dem Meer nicht mehr gegenübertreten. Mit der Zeit vergaß er schließlich dann auch was er einst in dem Meer sah und ignorierte es gänzlich."_

„…Das kann nicht sein…" schüttelte sie ungläubig den Kopf während sie laut dachte. „Wir können unmöglich Teil dieser Legende sein…das wäre völlig absurd." Sie blickte Sora nach, der langsam drohte im Sturm zu verschwinden.

„Und dennoch, wenn ich nichts unternehme, läuft alles aufs selbe hinaus wie in der Legende, egal ob sie sich auf uns bezieht, oder nicht. Sora wird nur noch tiefer in die Dunkelheit fallen…und ich werde ihn nie mehr erreichen können." Stellte sie mit gesenktem Blick fest und fasste sich ans Herz aus Sorge ihre Verbindung zu Sora könnte gänzlich zerbrechen. Sie hatte bereits Riku an die Dunkelheit verloren, weil sie nicht wusste was zu tun war. Jetzt wusste sie es. Auch wenn es ihr nicht gefiel, sie musste es tun.

Ihr Blick strotzte plötzlich nur so von Entschlossenheit als sie die rechte Hand ausstreckte und ihr Schlüsselschwert darin erschien. Sie schaute sich kurz die wundersame Klinge an, die zusammen mit einer Vielzahl aus weißen Federn aufgetaucht war und wandte sich dann den 5 Lichtkugeln zu, die sich nach und nach um sie herum zu zeigen gaben.

„Das ist meine Bestimmung…" sprach sie schließlich und fixierte mit den Augen wieder Soras Rücken an. „Licht, erhöre mich." Sie senkte den Blick während sie den linken Arm erhob um auf Sora zu deuten.

„…Durchbohre…"

Nicht weit von den Ruinen des zerstörten Solarkristallturms, versammelten sich Yuffie, Leon, Cloud und Tifa vor den Toren von Roxas' Festung. Der Sturm wütete natürlich auch hier und das Quartett wartete daher nur noch ungeduldiger auf ein Wort des schwarzhaarigen Schlüsselträgers, der eigentlich schon zu ihnen hätte stoßen müssen. Während Cloud gerade die nächste Welle an Niemanden abwehrte, die ihm nicht sonderlich Probleme zu bereiten schien, hielt der Rest nach besagtem Jugendlichen Ausschau und kamen so nicht wirklich drum herum einen Blick auf die Überbleibsel der Siedlung zu werfen, auf der die imposante weiße Festung errichtet worden war.

Alles war niedergebrannt oder eingestürzt. Gäbe es nicht noch die rissigen Straßen, wäre wohl kaum noch erkennbar gewesen wo eigentlich ursprünglich Häuser gestanden haben mussten. Es war generell schwer sich ein Bild davon zu machen, wie dieses kleine Städtchen vorher wohl ausgesehen haben mag und das Quartett, das sich schon längere mit dem Wiederaufbauen von Radiant Garden beschäftigt hatte, sah für den Wiederaufbau dieses kleinen Städtchens eigentlich keine großartige Hoffnung mehr. Es wäre wahrscheinlich einfacher gewesen eine komplett neue Stadt aufzubauen als diese hier wieder auferstehen zu lassen.

„Urgh, warum muss es denn gerade jetzt so stürmen?" ergriff Yuffie motzend das Wort. „Wo steckt Sora nur?"

Tifa stemmte ihre rechte Hand auf ihre Hüfte und blickte in die Richtung, in der sich Sora befinden musste. „Denkt ihr er hat Namine gefunden?"

„Wer weiß, möglich wär's." Leon schien leicht genervt von der ewigen Warterei im Regen so wie sein leicht verkrampftes Gesicht und die zusammengepressten Augenlider es der Truppe offenbarten.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?" stöhnte Yuffie und schüttelte dabei ungeduldig den Kopf.

„Wir gehen rein." Der blonde Schwertkämpfer trat mit geschultertem Schwert zu den anderen dreien und schien dem Sturm keinerlei Beachtung zu schenken. Offenbar hatte er soeben den letzten Niemand in der Nähe ausgelöscht.

Tifa reagierte darauf etwas überrascht. „Ohne Sora?"

„Sora hat gemeint wir sollen die Festung stürmen…er wird schon kommen, wenn am Turm nichts ist." Wandte Leon mit verschränkten Armen ein. Cloud nickte.

„Stürmen sollen wir das…schaut euch doch mal das gigantische Tor an. Was sollen wir machen? Dagegen klopfen und warten bis uns jemand aufmacht?" Yuffie war offensichtlich nicht in bester Stimmung, klitschnass wie sie war. Verärgert deutete sie auf das riesige weiße Tor vor ihnen, auf dem das Zeichen von Roxas' Organisation in grau eingraviert war. „Na ja…ich schätze ich könnte mich irgendwie hineinschleichen, aber ihr…?" murmelte sie noch hinterher.

Cloud blickte Yuffie nur kurz schweigend an, bevor er sich an sein Ohr griff um das Mikro seines Earpieces zu aktivieren. Anschließend sprach er hinein. „Hey, Cid. Irgendein Lebenszeichen von Sora?"

Cloud wartete eine Weile auf Cids Reaktion. Als diese nicht eintraf und er stattdessen nur Rauschen hörte, versuchte er es nochmal.

„Cid, bist du da?"

„Ja ja, hab Geduld mit mir. Ich kann euch kaum hören. Die Verbindung ist nicht gerade rosig wegen diesem gottverdammten Sturm…"

Yuffie verdrehte nur die Augen. „Meine Rede…so ein Dreckswetter." Konnte Tifa sie murmeln hören.

„Schätze dann hast du auch nicht viel von Sora gehört?" klinkte sich Leon mit seinem eigenen Funkgerät ein.

„Den Teufel hab ich. Keine Ahnung was der Bengel dort unten treibt, aber eins steht fest: Ich kann ihn weder sehen, noch hören." Erklang Cids barsche Stimme zusammen mit anderen störenden Geräuschen aus den Lautsprechern der Funkgeräte des Quartetts.

Die Vier blickten sich nur schweigend an, dann ergriff wieder Cloud das Wort. „Wir stehen hier vor den Toren der Festung, Cid. Wir könnten ein wenig Feuerunterstützung gebrauchen."

„G…t….ar."

„Wiederhole das, Cid."

„Ich sagte, das geht klar. Ich ma… den Warbringer scharf, seht ihr zu…..Sicherheit bringt."

„Geb uns 2 Minuten, dann sollten wir soweit sein."

„Wenn ihr noch was von mir wollt, solltet ihr zuse…..jetzt sagt…..Sturm scheint schlimmer….erden."

„Das sollte für's erste genügen, Cid."

Cid schien noch was zu sagen, doch das verstand keiner von ihnen mehr so richtig.

„Okay, machen wir, dass wir hier weg kommen." Wandte sich Cloud wieder dem Rest zu.

„Da hinten hat sich ein großer Trümmerhaufen gebildet. Der sollte uns genug Schutz geben." Rief Tifa dem nun heulenden Wind entgegen und deutete auf einen großen Berg aus Trümmerteilen. Überbleibsel der Siedlung.

Leon warf nur einen kurzen Blick in die Richtung und hob die Hand vor sein Gesicht um den Regen nicht in die Augen geschleudert zu bekommen. Als er den Trümmerhaufen sah, nickte er kurz und wandte sich wieder den anderen zu. „Wir sollten uns beeilen."

Mit diesen Worten setzte sich die Truppe in Bewegung.

So heftig der Sturm draußen auch tobte, im Inneren von Roxas' Zimmer war es warm und gemütlich. Eingehüllt in einer warmen Decke und in den Armen des jeweils anderen liegend, schliefen Roxas und Namine einen tiefen und sorglosen Schlaf. Es waren Augenblicke wie diese, die einen für einen Moment vergessen ließen, dass das Leben im Moment ein einziges Chaos war und nichts so wirklich lief, wie vorher geplant. Hätte Roxas die Wahl gehabt, so hätte er liebend gern noch mehr Zeit in seinen friedlichen Träumen verbracht, vor allem, da Namine ihm eben erst geholfen hatte seine Zweifel über Bord zu werfen und somit seine Albträume los zu werden.

Doch er hatte keine Wahl. Und so kam es, dass ihn die Geräusche des erneut entfachten Kampfes aufweckten. Schlaftrunken öffnete er die Augen und blinzelte ein paar Mal um festzustellen wo er sich überhaupt befand. Er erblickte sein Zimmer und das Bett, indem er lag, dicht gefolgt von Namine, die auf seiner Brust ruhte und langsam und fast lautlos ein- und ausatmete. Ihr friedliches Gesicht trieb ihm ein Lächeln auf sein eigenes und ließ ihn für einen Moment vergessen, was ihn überhaupt geweckt hatte. Doch noch während er ihr sanft durch die Haare strich, erblickte er einen kurzen Lichtblitz vom Fenster aus und schon kurz darauf drang das laute Geräusch einer Explosion an sein Ohr, begleitet von einer leichten Erschütterung, die ihm verriet, dass die Explosion in der Nähe stattgefunden haben musste.

Sofort richtete er sich auf und versuchte dabei Namine zu wecken, die trotz des Lärms immer noch weiterschlafen konnte. Ein beneidenswert tiefer Schlaf, den sie hatte, wie er fand.

„Namine, wach auf! Irgendwas stimmt nicht!" rüttelte er sie sanft wach und stand dabei auf um einen Blick vom Balkon werfen zu können.

„Hmmmmh…? Was ist denn los?" fragte die Blonde verschlafen und rieb sich dabei die Augen.

„Die Schlacht ist erneut ausgebrochen. Scheint nicht so als würde Sora uns die Ruhe gönnen…" erklärte der Schlüsselträger ihr, nachdem er einen hastigen Blick nach draußen geworfen hatte. Er griff zu seiner Kutte und wies Namine ebenfalls an sich anzuziehen. So sehr er ihr etwas freizügigeres Nachtgewand auch mochte, kämpfen konnte sie darin unmöglich.

Sofort verlor das Mädchen jedes Anzeichen von Müdigkeit und griff zu ihrer Organisationsuniform. „Warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Hätte er die Nacht nicht abwarten können?" schien sie leicht verärgert.

„Offensichtlich nicht. Er wollte uns wohl mit runtergelassenen Hosen erwischen und das hat er auch erfolgreich geschafft, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass wir uns so einfach geschlagen geben, nicht wahr?" grinste er zuversichtlich. Sie nickte zustimmend. „Los, komm! Wir müssen rauskriegen wo sie dieses Mal zugeschlagen haben und sie zurückdrängen." Mit diesen Worten ging er voran und verschwand durch das Portal, das zum neuen Zeugnis der Existenz führte, dicht gefolgt von Namine.

Dort angekommen, erblickten die beiden eine große Scharr Niemande, die von allen anderen Portalen aus in das Tor verschwanden, das zu der Festung führte.

„Die Festung? Warum greift er uns ausgerechnet direkt an?" dachte Roxas laut nach, als er das sah.

Ein Samurai-Niemand lief zu ihm hoch und erstattete dem Anführer Bericht: „_Meister, der Feind hat die Tore gesprengt und ist in das Innere der Festung vorgedrungen. Wir versuchen sie aufzuhalten, doch sie sind stark." _Drang eine tiefe, unmenschliche Stimme in seine Gedanken ein.

„Sie haben WAS?" Geschockt wich der Schlüsselträger zurück. Er hatte das gigantische Tor noch gut in Erinnerung. Es muss eine Menge Kraft benötigt haben es zu sprengen. „Wie hat er nur…?" konnte Namine ihn verwundert murmeln hören. Doch der Blonde fasste sich schnell wieder und wies den Niemanden an die Stellung zu halten. Er und Namine würden gleich nachkommen.

Nickend verschwand der Niemand zusammen mit den zahlreichen anderen Niemanden durch das Portal zur Festung. Der Stachelhaarige drehte sich zu seiner Partnerin um und meinte eilig: „Sieht so aus, als wäre es schlimmer als erwartet. Wir müssen uns beeilen!"

Sie hatte ihm schon zustimmen wollen, da fiel ihr etwas Erschreckendes ins Auge. Entsetzt zeigte sie auf etwas hinter ihm. „Roxas, schau!"

Sich verwirrt umdrehend, richtete er seinen Blick auf die Stelle, auf die Namines Zeigefinger deutete. Geschockt riss er die Augen auf. Beide rannten die Rampe hinunter, wo sich die Portale der anderen Mitglieder befanden nur um zu bestätigen, was sie nicht glauben wollten. Drei rote Felder leuchteten ihnen entgegen anstelle der gewohnten zwei, von denen sie bereits gewusst hatten. Fassungslos standen sie vor Rikus Portal, unsicher ob sie das nicht vielleicht doch träumten.

„Er…er ist tot…?" fragte sich der blonde Jugendliche geschockt.

„Das kann nicht sein!" wollte das Mädchen neben ihm es nicht wahr haben. „Ich hatte ihn doch vor kurzem noch gesehen…er kann nicht einfach so…" sie brachte den Satz nie zu Ende. Wahrscheinlich weil sie wusste, dass sie sich nur selbst belog.

„Wie konnte das nur passieren…?" Roxas schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf. Die rot leuchtenden Tafel an diesem Ort versetzten ihm einen heftigen Stich in seinem Herzen. Anders als den Rest der Festung, hatte Roxas diesen Raum hier erschaffen, nicht Xemnas. Er hatte ihn als Gedenkstätte errichtet, die dazu dienen sollte, dass künftige Generationen nach dem natürlichen Ableben der Organisation sehen konnten, wer dazu beigetragen hatte die Welt zu einem besseren Ort zu machen. Nie im Leben hätte er gedacht einmal selbst zu sehen, wie alle Tafeln nacheinander rot aufleuchten würden.

Alles hätte eigentlich fast friedlich ablaufen sollen. Dass jemand von ihnen sein Leben lassen würde, war nichts, womit Roxas gerechnet hätte. Er hatte gedacht sie würden alle zusammen in den Himmel seiner neuen Welt aufblicken, doch da hatte er sich offenbar getäuscht. Was hatte er nur falsch gemacht? Bevor er es sich versah drang Soras Gesicht in seinen Unterbewusstsein und die Wörter wie „Spielsteine" und „Mörder" schwirrten ihm erneut im Kopf herum, zu allem Überfluss auch noch in Soras Stimme.

Er schüttelte den Kopf um sich von diesen Gedanken zu befreien. Anschließend wurde sein Blick ernst. „Sora…!" zischte er zornig. Richtig. Er war es, der schief lief. Nach dem ursprünglichen Plan hätte er gar nicht existieren sollen. Er tat es ja im Grunde nicht einmal, da er ja ein Niemand war. Dennoch machte er alles kaputt. „Wenn man noch Hoffnungen hatte, dass er noch einen Funken Menschlichkeit besitzt, dann wäre diese Hoffnung spätestens jetzt hinfällig. Erst tötet er seine Kindheitsfreunde, dann seinen BESTEN Freund. Was kommt als nächstes…?" knurrte er verärgert, wurde aber von Namine unterbrochen, die nur eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte und mit trauriger Miene leicht den Kopf schüttelte um ihm zu sagen, dass er den Gedanken nicht fortsetzen sollte.

Er begriff und beide blickten nur schweigend und voller Sorge auf das letzte verbliebene blaue Feld auf der untersten Ebene. Kairi war das letzte verbliebene Mitglied neben ihnen und sie wussten nicht wo sie sich gerade befand. Sie könnte genauso gut gerade ihrem Ende entgegenblicken und die beiden Ex-Niemande würden es nicht wissen.

„Ich hoffe sie ist in Sicherheit…" sprach Namine beunruhigt.

„Ich auch…zu viele mussten bereits für unsere Sache sterben…sie darf Sora nicht auch noch zum Opfer fallen." Er biss verärgert die Zähne zusammen und ballte die Fäuste.

„Vielleicht ist sie ja schon mitten im Kampfgeschehen! Wenn das so ist, dann bräuchte sie sicher unsere Hilfe!"

Der Blonde nickte zustimmend. „Du hast Recht, lass uns gehen!"

Mit hastigen Schritten eilte Namine voraus. Der Schlüsselträger blickte sich ein letztes Mal zu Rikus rot leuchtendes Symbol am Boden, bevor er sich traurig abwendete und ihr hinterher rannte.

Ein kräftiger Hieb mit dem Gunblade löschte die nicht vorhandene Existenz von drei Niemanden aus, die sich Leon und den anderen in den Weg stellten. Die seltsamen Wesen verschwanden, doch es schien als würden 6 weitere ihre Plätze einnehmen. Eine schier endlose Armee aus Niemanden stand ihnen gegenüber und weigerte sich kleiner zu werden. Der braunhaarige Schwertkämpfer gab nur ein abfälliges Geräusch von sich, als er bereits die nächste Welle aus Feinden in seine Klinge rennen sah. „Hrmpf."

„Das nimmt gar kein Ende…wenn das so weiter geht sind wir noch bis Sonnenaufgang mit denen beschäftigt!" wand Tifa ein und holte eine Gruppe Niemande von den Füßen, indem sie einen Berserker gezielt gegen sie schleuderte.

„Könnte schlimmer sein." Fand Cloud. Auch sein Schwert bahnte sich mühelos durch die schier endlosen Massen an weißen Kreaturen und ließ das ganze dadurch für ihn eher wie ein Spiel als nach einem Kampf aussehen.

„Ach ja? Wie denn?" Konnte man Yuffie zwischen zahlreichen Unterbrechungen rufen hören, während sie immer mal wieder in Rauchwolken erschien, zuschlug und wieder darin verschwand, um woanders wieder aufzutauchen und dasselbe zu wiederholen.

„Wenn die Herzlosen auch noch unsere Gegner wären." Meinte er beiläufig und deutete mit einer kurzen Kopfbewegung auf die schattenhaften Kreaturen hinter ihnen, die durch das das gigantische Loch in der Mauer strömten, das der Warbringer nach seinem Einsatz hinterlassen hat.

Tatsächlich waren die Herzlosen eine willkommene Hilfe, denn sie gewährleisteten nicht nur, dass der Gruppe immer der Rücken frei blieb, sondern lenkten auch noch genug ihrer Gegner ab um nicht vollständig überrannt zu werden.

„Stimmt. Schade, dass sie nicht immer so zuvorkommend sind und sich auf unsere Seite stellen, hm?" scherzte Tifa und beendete im selben Atemzug ein weiteres Niemandsleben.

„Nette Herzlose…was wäre die Welt nur für ein schönerer Ort…" konnten sie Yuffie seufzen hören.

Leon stöhnte genervt. „Wenn ihr sonst keine Sorgen habt…mich würde viel mehr interessieren wo Sora bleibt…und ob Roxas vor hat sich überhaupt mal zu zeigen anstatt uns seine Schoßhündchen auf den Hals zu hetzen.

„Du hast gerufen?" erklang auf einmal die Stimme des eben erwähnten Jugendlichen. Das Quartett blickte überrascht auf.

Jedoch sahen sie nicht viel, denn schon kurz darauf erschienen zahlreiche Lichtsäulen, die an der Gruppe vorbeisausten und sich durch die Reihen der Herzlose hinter ihnen fraßen wie Mäuse durch Käse. Immer mehr und immer schneller, bis am Ende alles kurz aufleuchtete und die Mitglieder des Wiederaufbaukomitees die Arme vor die Augen heben mussten um nicht geblendet zu werden. Als das Licht verschwand waren auch alle Herzlose verschwunden, doch nicht nur sie, auch die Niemande hatten sich zurückgezogen. Die schier endlose Armee aus weißen Kreaturen stand nun hinter den beiden Jugendlichen, die soeben einige Meter vor der Gruppe erschienen waren.

Kaum waren die kämpfenden Kreaturen verschwunden, konnte man auch endlich mehr von dem eigentlichen Inneren der Festung sehen. Sie befanden sich in einer großen Eingangshalle, geschmückt mit zahlreichen Säulen, die bis zur Decke reichten, welche sich wiederum weit oberhalb der Gruppe befand. Jeweils links und rechts verlief ein kleiner Kanal, in dem Wasser floss, das von länglichen Löchern in der Wand in Form von langen und breiten Wasserfällen hinab glitt. Richtig, es fiel nicht herunter, es glitt. Langsam und gemächlich, als würde die Zeit für es anders verlaufen als für den Rest der Anwesenden. Das Wasser selbst funkelte, als würden sich Diamanten darin befinden, was aber vielleicht auf an der Beleuchtung hätte liegen können, an der offensichtlich auch nicht gespart worden war. Jede Säule hatte eine helle Lichtquelle an der Seite montiert, die auf magische Weise Licht bot. Sie erinnerten an kleine Sonnen, denn es waren an sich nur Lichtkugeln, die auf einem Sockel auf und ab schwebten. Mysteriös, wenn auch schön.

Doch auch wenn es einen interessanten Anblick bot, so war es alles doch recht eintönig durch das ganze Weiß und Grau. Alles. Die Säulen, die Wände, der Boden und die Decke. Jedes Objekt und jede Wand war weiß. Wären die Bodenfließen nicht so blitzblank geputzt, dass man sich in ihnen leicht hatte spiegeln lassen können, würde man für einen Moment befürchten spontan an Farbenblindheit befallen worden zu sein. So erblickte man aber immerhin ein verzerrtes Abbild seiner selbst in den marmornen Platten und konnte erleichtert aufatmen.

Gut tat dabei auch die schwarze Kutte von Roxas und die ebenfalls schwarze Uniform von Namine sehen zu können. Zwar war schwarz nicht wirklich eine schöne Farbe, aber es war immerhin nicht weiß. Die beiden Ex-Niemande standen selbstbewusst vor der Armee der grauweisen Wesen, die leider nicht das Glück hatten sich Ex-Niemande nennen zu dürfen. Entgegengesetzt dazu stand hinter Leon, Cloud, Yuffie und Tifa nicht die geringste Menschenseele, was dem ganzen einen ziemlich unausgeglichenen Anschein verpasste.

„Willkommen in meiner Festung. Ich hätte euch ja die Tür geöffnet, …" ergriff Roxas wieder nach einer kurzen Pause das Wort und ließ seinen Blick hinter die Gruppe auf das große Loch in der Mauer schweifen. „…aber wie ich sehe habt ihr ja schon den Schlüssel unter der Fußmatte gefunden…"

„Treten wir uns also endlich einmal persönlich gegenüber, Roxas." Trat Leon selbstbewusst nach vorn und deutete mit der Klinge seines Schwertes auf den Blonden vor ihm. „Du machst es nicht gerade leicht dir zu begegnen, weißt du das?"

Schulternzuckend antwortete der Schlüsselträger darauf: „Ich bin nun mal sehr beschäftigt, müsst ihr wissen."

„DAS ist unschwer zu erkennen." Verdrehte Yuffie die Augen. „Existenzraub, Mord, Weltenvernichtung…was steht als nächstes auf der Liste?"

„Und ich wette ihr wascht eure Hände in Unschuld, nicht wahr?" entgegnete Namine nun etwas gereizt von Yuffies verärgertem Unterton.

In einem Meer aus Lichtfunken erschien plötzlich Memoire in der rechten Hand von Roxas. Langsam erhob er es und deutete mit der Spitze der Klinge nacheinander auf jedes Gruppenmitglied aus Radiant Garden. Sein Blick war ruhig, seine Stimme gelassen, wenn auch kalt, als er sie fragte:

„Sagt mir, an wessen eurer Hände klebt Rikus Blut?"

Dies ließ das Quartett verwundert aufblicken. Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue fragte der braunhaarige Schwertkämpfer unter ihnen: „Oh? Riku ist tot? Wie jammerschade. Ich hatte gehofft ihm und vor allem Xehanorts Herzlosem nochmal zu begegnen. Schätze du wirst seinen Platz einnehmen müssen." Er schulterte sein Gunblade und blickte Roxas herausfordernd an.

Dieser blickte jedoch jedem von ihnen abwechselnd in die Augen und senkte anschließend sein Schwert. „Verstehe…es war Sora." Stellte er fest nachdem er das Unwissen und die Unschuld an dem Tod des Silberhaarigen in ihren Augen gesehen hatte. „Mich wundert, dass er nicht hier ist. Wo ist er?"

„Was kümmert es dich? WIR sind deine Gegner." Wand Cloud ein und hielt sein Schwert dabei kampfbereit vor sich.

„Wirklich? Das wundert mich allerdings noch viel mehr. Wie kommt es dazu? Was habe ich getan um mich euch zum Feind zu machen? Ich habe euch weder direkt angegriffen, noch eure Welt in irgendeiner Weise geschadet. Anders als ihr, die ihr hier reinplatzt, mein Heim verwüstet und meine Freunde tötet." Der Blonde blickte das Quartett trotzig an, die Wut in seiner Stimme nicht wirklich verbergend.

„Ganz einfach…" fasste sich Tifa genervt an die Stirn und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. Kaum fassend, dass sie es dem Blonden erklären mussten. „Du magst zwar uns nicht angegriffen haben, doch ein Angriff auf unsere Freunde ist nicht minder schlimm. Was du getan hast, ist unverzeihlich und stellt ein Bedrohung für das Wohl aller dar. Es wäre wirklich einfacher für dich, wenn du deine Schuld einsiehst und dich ergibst, hörst du?" Sie startete einen letzten Versuch noch einmal an die Vernunft des Blonden zu appellieren.

Ein Grund dafür mag gewesen sein ihm so die Möglichkeit zu geben seine Taten zu bereuen, doch hauptsächlich tat sie es in der Hoffnung einen Kampf so verhindern zu können. Feinde oder nicht, vor ihr standen praktisch noch Kinder. Sie hätte gelogen, hätte sie behauptet dass sie reinen Gewissens ihre Hände mit dem Blut der beiden hätte beschmutze können.

Wie erwartet, jedoch, schlug der Versuch fehl und Roxas schüttelte nur langsam den Kopf.

„Ich fürchte das kann ich nicht tun. Jetzt aufzugeben, würde die Opfer, die jeder für diese Sache eingehen musste, zunichtemachen. Ich würde eure Leben ungerne auf die ohnehin bereits viel zu lange Liste der Opfer setzen…deshalb würde ich euch ein letztes Mal bitten kehrt zu machen und nie wieder zurück zu kommen."

„Kein Interesse." Antwortete Cloud nur knapp im Namen der Gruppe. „Deine finsteren Machenschaften haben hier ein Ende, Roxas."

„Finstere Machenschaften? Tch…" der Blonde unterdrückte ein Knurren und wendete den Blick enttäuscht ab.

Namine, die das sah, verstand was Roxas gerade fühlte. Alles, was sie taten, taten sie für das Wohl des Universums. Sie wollten Frieden bringen, doch niemand verstand, dass man manchmal Opfer einbringen musste, um ein höheres Ziel zu erlangen. Jeder verurteilte die beiden, stellten sie als die Bösen dar. War das fair? Natürlich war es das nicht. Wer waren diese Menschen, dass sie Roxas für seinen Plan verurteilten? Spürend, wie die Wut in ihr stieg, trat sie nach vorne.

„Für wen haltet ihr euch eigentlich Roxas zu beschuldigen während ihr Befehle von jemandem annehmt, dessen bloße Anwesenheit einem einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen lässt? Was macht euch besser, die ihr einem Mörder folgt, der nichts anderes mehr kennt als blinde Zerstörungswut? Ja, wir zerstörten Welten, doch war es zumindest nicht eure! Wer hat denn Radiant Garden verwüstet? Wir? Oder Sora?" erbost fuhr sie mit der Hand durch die Luft und schaute den Vieren vor ihr wütend in die Augen. Die Gruppe konnte nicht anders als sich gegenseitig wortlos anzustarren. Das war ein unwiderlegbares Argument gegen Sora…und so wenig wie es ihnen auch gefiel, ihnen fiel auf die Schnelle keine Antwort ein, mit der sie ihre Taten gegenüber ihr und Roxas rechtfertigen konnten.

Die Blonde sah das und wollte noch eins drauflegen, doch da spürte sie, wie Roxas' Hand sich auf ihre Schulter legte. Sie blickte zu ihm und sah ein dankbares Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, gefolgt von einem kurzen Nicken, das ihr sagen sollte, dass er das Reden wieder übernehmen wollte. Sie verstand und trat wieder zurück um Roxas wieder das Wort zu geben.

„Ihr könnt uns verachten so viel ihr wollt, doch die Wahrheit in Namines Worten werdet ihr erkennen müssen. Sora ist schon lange nicht mehr der, für den ihr ihn haltet und ich wette, das wusstet ihr auch schon ohne dass wir es euch sagen mussten, nicht wahr?"

„Natürlich wussten wir das…" gab Tifa zu und senkte für einen Augenblick den Blick, bevor sie den Schlüsselträger wieder direkt ansah. „Doch es gibt keinen Menschen, der nach all dem, was mit ihm passiert ist, noch der Gleiche geblieben wäre."

„Tifa hat recht!" stimmte Yuffie zu und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf den Blonden. „Die Dinge, die du ins Rollen gebracht hast, führten dazu, dass aus Sora wurde, was er heute ist!" beschuldigte sie ihn.

„Ich mag meinen Teil dazu beigetragen haben, das werde ich nicht leugnen. Doch alles was ich getan hatte, war es ihn seiner Existenz zu berauben. Jetzt wo ich selbst ein Jemand bin und weiß, was es für einen Unterschied macht wirklich zu existieren, anstatt lediglich eine leere Hülle zu sein, wird mir zwar nun im Nachhinein auch klar, dass das, was ich getan hatte, vielleicht nicht ganz so harmlos war, wie ich anfangs als Niemand noch dachte…" er wandte sich für einen Moment von der Gruppe ab und blickte dabei gedankenversunken auf seine freie Hand. Namine erkannte Schuld in seinen traurigen Augen glitzern, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, ergriff er erneut das Wort. Entschlossen und selbstbewusst.

„Dennoch habe ich ihn niemals gezwungen sich der Dunkelheit zu ergeben und die Konfrontation mit mir zu suchen. Ich gab ihm die Freiheit nicht nur, weil man mich darum gebeten hatte, sondern auch, weil ich dachte, dass ich ihm wenigstens das noch schuldete. Hätte ich jedoch gewusst, zu was das führen würde, hätte ich ihn bis an sein Lebensende in mir gefangen gehalten um die Tragödie zu verhindern, die ihn auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgt. Ich war naiv genug zu glauben, dass er nicht so tief sinken könnte sich der Dunkelheit zu verschreiben, doch ich habe mich geirrt." Er ballte enttäuscht die Hände zu Fäusten und seufzte anschließend, bevor er die Gruppe wieder ernst anblickte.

„Viel ist geschehen und ihr habt gesehen, zu was Sora fähig ist. Dennoch dringt ihr hier ein und WAGT es meine Ziele als ‚finstere Machenschaften' zu bezeichnen! Was habe ich denn schon schlimmeres getan als Sora? Alles was er bisher getan hat, ist es zu töten. Und nicht nur irgendwen, nein. Die Opfer waren alle einst seine Freunde, mitunter seine besten Freunde…was macht euch so sicher, dass ihr nicht die nächsten sein werdet?"

„Da du es so magst uns Fragen zu stellen…" murmelte Leon etwas genervt, während er mit seiner freien Hand seine Schläfe massierte um etwas seine Anspannung zu senken. „…lass mich dir doch eine Gegenfrage stellen: Warum sollte er?"

Dies entlockte Roxas nur ein Schulternzucken. „Oh, sicher. Er hätte keinen Grund dazu, solange er einen Nutzen für euch hat, doch was, wenn das nicht mehr der Fall ist?"

Die Gruppe starrte sich für einen Augenblick verwirrt an, bevor sie den Augenkontakt mit ihm erneut suchten und fragten: „Was meinst du damit?"

Ein überlegenes Grinsen fand seinen Weg in sein Gesicht, als er sah, wie sich die Zweifel langsam in die Herzen des Quartetts fraßen. Das war genau das, was er wollte.

„Als ich in Radiant Garden war, beschuldigte man mich ich hätte die Mitglieder meiner Organisation ausgenutzt. Jeden einzelnen. Doch das war nicht wahr. Ich hatte niemals beabsichtigt auch nur einen von ihnen auszubeuten. Der Verlust jedes einzelnen Mitglieds schmerzt mich noch immer, fühle ich mich doch dafür verantwortlich…" Er machte eine kurze Pause und fasste sich mit geschlossenen Augen aufs Herz, in Gedanken an die Verstorbenen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, waren seine Augen jedoch kalt und voller Hass sprach er weiter:

„Doch was ist mit Sora? Würde er euch vermissen? Alles was er in euch noch sieht, ist eure Kampfkraft, nicht eure Persönlichkeiten. Er zog euch doch nur in diese Sache hier mit ein, weil er meiner Organisation etwas entgegensetzen musste. Jetzt, wo aber so gut wie niemand mehr übrig ist, sagt mir, wozu braucht er dann noch euch?"

Der Schlüsselträger wehrte mit Leichtigkeit eine Feugakugel ab, indem er sie mit seinem Schwert wegschlug. Die Vier vor ihm blickten ihn zornig an.

„Genug dieser Anschuldigungen! Wir haben deinem Geschwätz lange genug zugehört, Roxas. Nichts, was du sagst, wird unser Vertrauen in Sora ins Wanken bringen!" war es schließlich Cloud, der die Gedanken des Quartetts in Worte fasste.

„Es scheint mir so als hätte ich zu viel gesagt und euch damit erzürnt. Dafür möchte ich mich entschuldigen." Beteuerte Roxas und deutete eine leichte, höfliche Verbeugung an, wenn auch mehr gespielt, als ernst gemeint. „Erlaubt mir jedoch nur noch eine Frage…dieser Freund für den ihr gerade kämpft…" er ließ Memoire verschwinden und verschränkte selbstbewusst und schelmisch grinsend die Arme, während er, Namine und alle Niemande hinter ihnen von einem strahlenden Licht umgeben wurden.

„Wo ist er jetzt?"

Und mit diesen Worten verschwanden sie alle spurlos im Licht noch bevor Leon zu dem Blonden rennen und sein Schwert in dessen Körper hatte rammen können.

„Tch…er ist entwischt…" konnte man ihn verärgert knurren hören.

„Was für ein mieser Versuch uns gegen Sora stellen zu wollen…" rief Yuffie verärgert während sie alle zu Leon aufschlossen.

„Allerdings hat er nicht ganz unrecht...Ich meine, wo IST Sora? Er sollte bereits hier sein, oder?" gab Tifa zu bedenken und verschränkte nachdenklich die Arme. „Ihr denkt doch nicht, dass er uns wirklich als erstes hier rein schickt um Roxas zu beschäftigen, nur damit er dann einen leichteren Kampf gegen ihn führen kann, nur weil er dann geschwächt ist…?"

„Wenn du das denkst, spielst du Roxas direkt in die Hände, denn nichts anderes wollte er durch seine Rede erreichen." Wandte Cloud ein. „Sobald wir anfangen zu zweifeln, sinkt unsere Moral…und je mehr unsere Moral sinkt, desto leichteres Spiel hat er."

„Nun, da ist was dran…" gab Tifa zu und seufzte. „Sowohl Sora als auch Roxas sind ziemlich gerissen für ihr Alter, wenn es darum geht Schlachten zu gewinnen, wenn man nur an ihre Methoden denkt…"

Das war wahr. Der eine plante die Freundin des anderen als Katalysator für Wut und Hass zu benutzen, wodurch eine direkte Konfrontation ausgelöst werden würde. Der andere plante mit geschickten Worten die Verbündeten seines Gegners gegen diesen zu stellen um einen leichten Sieg davonzutragen. Es schauderte ihr bei dem Gedanken was ihnen wohl als nächstes einfallen könnte.

Leon schulterte sein Schwert und begann damit den Korridor entlangzulaufen. Die anderen folgten ihm. „Sie sind zwei Seiten der ein und derselben Medaille, und sich somit ähnlicher als ihnen lieb ist. Sie merken es nur nicht und konzentrieren sich mehr auf ihre Unterschiede, was es ihnen leichter macht dem anderen die Schuld zu geben und sich deshalb gegenseitig zu bekämpfen."

Während Yuffie Leon und den anderen hinterherlief blickte sie leicht zur Decke und schien dabei etwas abgelenkt zu sein. Offenbar stellte sie sich gerade etwas vor. „Wenn sich die beiden einig wären und ihre Kräfte vereinen würden, dann könnten sie so viel Gutes tun…"

„Oder Böses…" fügte Cloud hinzu.

„Stimmt." Seufzte die Kunoichi und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und realistisch betrachtet passiert das doch sowieso nie. Menschen werden immer ihre Differenzen haben und sich gegenseitig bekämpfen, egal wie ähnlich sie sich sind…"

„Und deshalb hört das Kämpfen auch nie auf. Heute ist es Roxas, morgen jemand anderes."

„Dann findest du wohl selbst dann nicht deinen Frieden, wenn du Sephiroth besiegt hast?" warf Leon beim Gehen einen Blick über die Schulter.

„Das wird sich zeigen, wenn es so weit ist…doch ganz ehrlich? Ich denke nicht."

„Mannomann, als man den Optimismus verteilt hat, war Cloud wohl mal wieder nirgends aufzuspüren." Schüttelte Tifa nur enttäuscht den Kopf.

„Dafür hat er sich glatt die doppelte Portion Pessimismus abgegriffen." Grinste Yuffie.

„Scheint wohl so." nickte Leon beiläufig.

„…" Genervt kniff Cloud die Augen zusammen. Wenn er nichts sagte, dann würden sie schon irgendwann von alleine Ruhe geben, so hoffte er. Tatsächlich sagte anschließend keiner mehr etwas und so liefen sie stillschweigend stur geradeaus. Der Korridor war nicht sonderlich lang und bot aufgrund fehlender Türen oder Abzweigungen keinerlei Chance eine andere Richtung einzuschlagen, weshalb es sie schwer verwunderte, als sie letztendlich an einer Sackgasse ankamen.

„Haben wir was übersehen?" dachte Leon laut nach und schloss dabei nachdenklich die Augen.

Tifa und Yuffie tasteten derweil die Mauer vor ihnen ab. „Nichts. Das ist eine solide Wand, keine Geheimtüren, keine Schalter."

„Auch kein einziger Niemand weit und breit. Man könnte meinen wenn dies eine Falle wäre, dann würden sie jetzt zuschlagen, oder?" äußerste auch Yuffie ihre Bedenken.

„Hier ist was faul…"

Kaum hatte Cloud das offensichtliche verkündet, erschienen vor ihnen vier Portale aus dem nichts. Sie bestanden aus nichts mehr als jeweils zwei weißen Säulen, die als Torrahmen für das eigentliche Portal dienten, das sich zwischen den Säulen öffnete. Es wirkte wie eine Art dicker, blauer Nebel, durch den man nicht erblicken konnte, was sich auf der anderen Seite befand. Das einzige wirklich klar erkennbare, war das Symbol von Roxas' Organisation, das auf jedem Portal schimmerte. Die Gruppe trat sofort einige Schritte zurück, als sie merkten, dass etwas vor ihnen auftauchte.

„Portale? Und auch noch vier davon?" Yuffie machte keinen Hehl daraus ihre Verwirrung kund zu tun.

„Für jeden von uns eins, hm? Roxas muss uns für komplette Vollidioten halten, wenn er denkt wir würden blind in seine Fallen tappen." Schüttelte Leon enttäuscht den Kopf.

„Wie ist der Plan?" Der Gedanke hier drin zu viel Zeit zu verschwenden schien Tifa nicht so ganz zu gefallen, weshalb sie schnell auf den Punkt kam.

„Roxas will uns aufteilen, so hat er leichteres Spiel. Wir spielen aber nicht mit. Wir gehen alle durch das selbe Portal, schauen was auf der anderen Seite ist, schlagen uns notfalls durch und wenn dort nichts ist, kehren wir zurück und nehmen ein anderes." Erklärte Cloud und ging auf das erste Portal zu.

„Das klingt simpel." Bekam er als Antwort zu hören. Die Gefährten traten voran. Alle, bis auf Leon, der Zweifel zu haben schien.

„Wartet."

„Was ist, Leon?" schaute Yuffie ihn ungeduldig an. „Lass uns gehen!"

„Findet ihr nicht das klingt alles ein wenig zu einfach? Ich weiß ja nicht wie es euch geht, aber ich denke nicht, dass Roxas einen so offensichtlichen Plan benutzen würde uns austricksen zu wollen."

„Stimmt, diese ganze Portalnummer wirkt tatsächlich etwas zu banal. Das passt irgendwie nicht zu Jemandem, der eben noch geschickt versucht hat Zweifel in unsere Herzen zu säen…" gab Tifa ihm mit verschränkten Armen recht.

„Gut, und was sollen wir jetzt machen? Zurückgehen?" fragte Yuffie immer noch ungeduldig in die Runde.

Leon fasste sich ans Kinn und schien laut nachzudenken. „Wahrscheinlich. Es hat keinen Sinn in eine so offensichtliche Falle zu tappen. Wir sollten auf Sora warten, der notfalls Herzlose rein schicken könnte. Das würde uns ebenfalls einen Vorteil gegenüber Roxas verschaffen, weil er nicht mit Sora rechnet."

„Ich denke das dürfte nicht funktionieren…" murmelte Yuffie auf einmal genervt und schien dabei auf etwas hinter Leon zu blicken.

„Wieso?" wunderte sich dieser. Diese Verwunderung wurde von Cloud verstärkt, der zu seinem Schwert gegriffen hatte, das er auf seinen Rücken geschnallt hatte.

„Wir haben Gesellschaft."

Dies veranlasste den braunhaarigen Schwertkämpfer dazu den Blicken der anderen zu folgen und sich umzudrehen. Er staunte nicht schlecht als er sah wie eine Horde Samurai-Niemande in Reih und Glied vor ihnen standen, nacheinander zu ihren Katanas griffen und dann langsam auf sie zumarschierten.

„Soviel dazu." Murmelte nun auch Leon genervt.

„Wir müssen kämpfen." Fasste sich der Blonde des Quartetts kurz und wollte schon losstürmen, da wurde er von Tifa an der Schulter festgehalten.

„Warte! Wir haben nicht mehr die Herzlosen hinter uns, sondern nur eine große, harte Mauer. Bei der Anzahl haben wir keine Chance!" Cloud blickte zu ihr hinab, dann auf die Armee von Samurai vor ihnen. Für einen Augenblick schien er ernsthaft in Erwägung zu ziehen es dennoch zu riskieren, doch ein weiterer Ruck von Tifa ließ ihn sein Schwert senken.

„Sie hat Recht. Roxas hat uns genau da, wo er uns haben will. Entweder wir gehen durch die Portale, oder wir werden überrannt."

„Was wenn wir einfach nur solange kämpfen bis Sora kommt?" schlug die Kunoichi der Truppe vor.

„Zu riskant. Wer weiß wann er zu uns stoßen wird…" lehnte Cloud den Vorschlag ab.

„…oder ob er überhaupt noch kommt…" murmelte Tifa leise vor sich hin. Niemand schien sie bei dem lauten, hallenden Marschgeräuschen hören zu können, den die langsam immer näher kommenden Samurai auf dem blankgeputzten Fußboden hinterließen.

„Ab in das Portal. Schnell. Macht euch auf alles gefasst, wenn ihr hindurchtretet." Leon blickte die anderen an und deutete auf das erste Portal. Yuffie nickte und rannte als erstes hindurch, wodurch die nebelähnlichen Schwaden des Portals sich langsam verzogen und ein mechanisches Geräusch, das an ein sich herunterfahrendes System erinnerte, dem Rest der Gruppe das anschließende Hindurchtreten unmöglich machte. Die verbliebenen Drei starrten nur auf die Stelle zwischen den zwei Säulen des ersten Portals, an der nun nur noch Luft vorzufinden war.

„Ich wusste es." Knurrte der Braunhaarige.

„Also müssen wir alleine kämpfen." Cloud warf einen Blick über die Schulter und sah, dass die Samurai nur noch wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt waren. „Scheint als hätten wir keine Wahl. Passt auf euch auf."

Mit diesen Worten war er in das zweite Portal verschwunden. Leon und Tifa warfen sich noch einen kurzen Blick zu und mit einem Nicken trennten sich ihre Wege als Tifa ebenfalls in ein Portal verschwand.

Der Letzte im Bunde seufzte genervt und richtete seinen Blick hinauf zur Decke, obgleich er lieber in einen Himmel geblickt hätte. ‚_Keine Ahnung wo du steckst, Sora, aber ich hoffe für dich, dass du bald hier aufkreuzt.'_

Und mit diesem Gedanken schlug er die ersten Niemanden, die ihn inzwischen erreicht hatten, mit seinem Gunblade beiseite, schulterte es anschließend und trat durch das letzte Portal, das sich hinter ihm schloss.

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus erblickte der schwarzhaarige Schlüsselträger zwischen zahlreichen Regentropfen Speere aus purem Licht auf ihn zu schnellen. Nicht zuletzt seiner guten Augen und seinen schier übermenschlichen Reflexe war es zu verdanken, dass er sich rechtzeitig umdrehte, die vier Speere ins Visier nahm, davon die ersten beiden mit gekonnten Schwerthieben beiseite schlug und den letzten beiden mit Hilfe eines Hechtsprungs im letzten Moment auswich.

Selbige bohren sich metertief in den Sand, die anderen beiden, die von Sora weggeschlagen worden sind, rotierten lange in der Luft, bevor sie ebenfalls im matschigen Sand nicht weit von Kairi entfernt einschlugen und stecken blieben. Die Rothaarige schenkte dem allerdings keine Beachtung. Sie lief langsam und ruhig, gar anmutig den Strand entlang und zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, als einer ihrer Lichtspeere nur wenige Meter neben ihr landete. Sie hob lediglich ihre linke Hand und ließ die Speere somit ihre ursprüngliche Lichtkugelform annehmen, in der sie bereits kurz darauf wieder an die Seite ihrer Meisterin schwebten.

„Kannst du mir vielleicht verraten was dieser Schwachsinn zu bedeuten hat?" fuhr Sora sie an. Wie so oft funkelte der Zorn in seinen Augen während er sprach.

Die Rothaarige für ihren Teil schien nicht darauf einzugehen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie ihm noch nicht einmal zugehört. Sie blickte ihn nur mit ihren funkelnden Augen an. Ein Blick so leer, dass Sora das Gefühl bekam sie würde durch ihn hindurch blicken, anstatt ihn anzusehen. „Sag mir Sora, wer bin ich für dich?"

Er schaute sie an und war sich nicht sicher was sie eigentlich von ihm wollte. Nichtsdestotrotz entschied er sich dazu ihr die Antwort auf ihre Frage zu geben. „Ein Niemand. Du könntest mir gar nicht gleichgültiger sein."

„Ist das so…" Es klang viel mehr als eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Sie schien leicht bedrückt, doch nur für einen Moment. Auf einmal lächelte sie, was Sora nicht begriff. Hatte er den Witz verpasst?

„Was ist so witzig?" fragte er genervt.

„Nichts, ich habe mich nur gerade an damals erinnert. Als die Inseln wieder hergestellt wurden und ich an den geheimen Ort ging. Dort sah ich die Bilder von uns selbst, die wir als Kinder gemalt hatten und die Papufrucht, die du nachträglich hinzugefügt hattest. Ich hatte es dir niemals gesagt, aber ich war ziemlich glücklich, als ich das sah, weißt du?" sie lachte und dennoch wirkte es traurig. Waren das Tränen in ihren Augen?

„Ach ja? Ich für meinen Teil weiß nicht einmal, warum ich das überhaupt gemacht habe. Ich war ein Narr zu denken, es würde etwas ändern. So naiv wie ich war, wundert es mich nicht, dass die Dinge so gekommen sind, wie sie jetzt stehen."

Sie schloss die Augen. „Ja, viele schlimme Sachen sind passiert, von denen ich mir wünschte sie wären es nicht. Inklusive deiner Veränderung. Ich mochte dich wie du vorher warst. Stark und doch gütig. Pflichtbewusst und trotzdem albern. Ich bewunderte dich sehr für deine Ausgeglichenheit. Das war etwas, was nicht viele Menschen ihr eigen nennen durften." Ihr friedlicher Gesichtsausdruck gab Grund zur Vermutung, dass sie in diesem Moment wohl an alte Zeiten zurückdachte. Doch das änderte sich als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete und Sora mit den Traurigkeit konfrontiert wurde, die sie ausstrahlten.

„Doch das alles ist Vergangenheit. Heute bist du nicht mehr derselbe und es ist schwer dich überhaupt noch wiederzuerkennen. Du bist in die Dunkelheit getaucht und hast dich darin verloren. Du hast vergessen wer deine Freunde sind, wer ich bin und auch wer du bist und es bricht mir das Herz dich so sehen zu müssen."

„DEIN Herz zerbricht?" schien Sora empört. „Was hätte meins gemacht, wenn ich es gehabt hätte als ich sehen musste wie meine Freunde sich gegen mich stellten und für die Zerstörung meiner Heimat verantwortlich waren? Ich frage mich ob es den Anblick verkraftet hätte, den ich sehen musste, als Schloss Disney vor meinen Augen in Stücke gerissen wurde. Ich hätte mit meinem Herzen wohl Puzzle spielen können, so wie man darauf getrampelt wäre. Und weißt du was wirklich traurig ist?" Der Schwarzhaarige lachte verbittert. „Sogar das alles wäre immer noch besser gewesen als diese lächerliche Existenzbegründung in mir herumtragen zu müssen, die aus einem so kleinen Fragmenten meines eigentlichen Herzens besteht, dass man es vermutlich nicht einmal unter einem Mikroskop sehen könnte." Er ließ enttäuscht den Kopf hängen während er sich an die Stelle fasste, wo sein Herz eigentlich sein müsste. Er spürte nichts. Natürlich tat er das nicht. Er erinnerte sich lediglich daran wie es gewesen sein musste dort den eigenen Herzschlag fühlen zu können. Leider tröstete diese Erinnerung ihn nicht im Geringsten. Vielmehr fühlte er sich dadurch nur noch leerer. Wäre die Dunkelheit in ihm nicht gewesen, er würde sich fragen ob er nicht tatsächlich hohl gewesen war.

„Du weißt nicht was ich durchmachen musste, tu also nicht so als würde dich das ganze etwas angehen!" knurrte er wütend in ihre Richtung.

„Aber es geht mich etwas an. Der alte Sora, den ich so mochte, steckt irgendwo in der Dunkelheit, in der du eingetaucht bist, und ich werde ihn mir wieder holen. Ich werde das letzte bisschen Dunkelheit aus dir austreiben und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue. Ich habe ebenfalls viel verloren. Du wirst nicht eines der Dinge sein, die ich auf diese Liste setzen muss." Sie blickte ihn entschlossen an und hielt ihre Waffe kampfbereit. „Mach dich bereit, Sora!"

Der dunkle Krieger seufzte nur kopfschüttelnd und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Bereit wofür? Einen weiteren Menschen, der in meine Klinge springen will? Genau das hasse ich so sehr an euch. Du, Tidus, Wakka und die Leute in Radiant Garden. Alle beschuldigen mich immer dazu ein blutrünstiges Monster zu sein, während es Leute wie ihr seid, die dafür verantwortlich sind." Er ballte wütend die Fäuste. „Ich wollte niemanden von euch töten. Alles was ich wollte, war Roxas zu vernichten, doch stattdessen stelltet ihr euch mir immer und immer wieder in den Weg. Niemand hätte sterben müssen, wenn ihr mir einfach Roxas gegeben hättet und dennoch bin angeblich immer ich es, der wahllos mordet! Was ist so toll an ihm um für ihn sein Leben zu lassen? Was macht ihn zu etwas besserem als mich? Ich werde es nie verstehen können!" knurrte er verbittert. „Aber schön. Auch du hast den Weg ins Grab gewählt und ich bin der Letzte, der ihn dir verwehren wird." Auch er hielt sein Schwert kampfbereit. „Denke ja nicht, dass ich mich bei dir zurückhalten werde, nur weil wir einst Freunde waren. Diese Zeiten sind vorbei."

„Du irrst dich, Sora und ich werde es dir beweisen. Ich werde dir helfen dich selbst wieder zu finden. Glaube an mich..." Versicherte sie ihm und fasste sich an ihr Herz. „…so wie ich an dich glaube."

„Wie könnte ich…? Du hast mich verraten. Ihr habt mich ALLE verraten!" Kairi spürte wie sich die Dunkelheit um Sora verstärkte. Es war eine Aura viel schlimmer, als die, die sie bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt in ihm gespürt hatte.

‚_So viel Dunkelheit…es ist mehr als bei Riku! Ich hoffe es wird mir gelingen sie zu bannen…es MUSS mir gelingen!' _dachte sie sich und hob die linke Hand gen Himmel. Die zahlreichen Regentropfen um sie herum, die unermüdlich fielen und von ihrer Aura abgelenkt wurden, damit sie nicht nass wurde, begannen mit einem Mal an Geschwindigkeit zu verlieren. So sehr, dass sie letzten Endes bewegungslos in der Luft schwebten und von Kairis Magie zu Eis gefroren wurden. Kaum war das geschehen, richtete Kairi ihre emporgestreckte Hand auf Sora und mit einem Mal schossen die gefrorenen Wassertropfen auf Sora zu wie Kugeln aus einem Maschinengewehr, nicht minder tödlich als selbige.

Sora, der da sah, ließ seine Augen gelb aufleuchten und begann die Geschosse mit den Augen eines Herzlosen zu sehen. Projektile, die zuvor nicht von seinen Augen hätten wahrgenommen werden können, waren jetzt so sichtbar wie Tinte auf Papier. Er sah, wo die Eisgeschosse auftreffen würden und konnte sie so mit Leichtigkeit umgehen. Sein Körper wurde federleicht, als er die Dunkelheit um sich bündelte und er bekam das Gefühl über den matschigen Sand hinweg zu schweben, anstatt einfach nur hindurch zu stampfen. Es war überwältigend, doch er wusste, dass er sich beherrschen musste um nicht zu viel Dunkelheit auf einmal zu nutzen, würde er doch sonst riskieren von ihr gelenkt zu werden als andersherum.

Er umging die Eisgeschosse und holte im Sprint mit dem Schwert aus. Anstatt jedoch ihr eigenes zur Verteidigung zu heben, zog sie ihr linke Hand, die immer noch auf Sora gerichtet war, zu sich, so als würde sie etwas in der Luft greifen und zu sich ziehen wollen. Verwirrt legte Sora den Kopf schräg, nicht ganz sicher, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Bevor ihm sein Instinkt sagen konnte, dass er sich umdrehen sollte um eventuell Gefahren von hinten erkennen und parieren zu können, wurde er bereits von den zahlreichen Eisgeschossen erwischt, die mitten im Flug parallel zu Kairis Handbewegung die Richtung gewechselt hatten. Sie bohrten sich zuhauf in seinen Rücken, doch anstatt vor Schmerz aufzuschreien, verharrte er auf einmal in seiner Position.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig erkannte Kairi, wie Soras regungsloser Körper sich in eine Art schwarzer Sand verwandelte, der langsam in sich zusammenfiel, weshalb sie sich in eine schützende Hülle einer Reflek-Barriere verbarg. Dadurch verhinderte sie, dass Soras Hieb, der kurz darauf von oben erfolgte, sie kritisch traf. Noch während er von der Barriere zurückgestoßen wurde, vereinte sie die Lichter, die sie umgaben, in ihrer Hand und befahl: „Licht, erstrahle!" was dazu führte, dass ein gigantischer Lichtstrahl von den Lichtern in ihrer Hand aus in Soras Richtung freigesetzt wurde.

Bevor der Strahl jedoch sein Ziel treffen konnte, warf Sora Obscuritas nach Kairi und die rotierende Klinge teilte den Lichtstrahl genau in der Mitte, wodurch er sein Ziel haushoch verfehlte. Als sie das merkte, zog die Wächterin ihre Hand zurück und entließ die Lichter, während sie mit ihrem Schwert Obscuritas gekonnt im hohen Bogen wegschleuderte und dabei einem ihrer Lichter anwies der dunklen Klinge zu folgen. Das zischende Schwert landete im nassen Sand, wo es dann schließlich von Kairis Lichtkugeln am Griff gepackt wurde, was Obscuritas offenbar zu missfallen schien, es aber nicht wirklich etwas dagegen tun konnte.

„Jetzt folge meinen Bewegungen!" hatte Kairi gerufen, als sie gesehen hatte, dass ihr Licht sein Ziel erreicht hatte.

Sora hinterließ derweil eine kleine Säule aus Sand, als er mit seiner Faust volle Kanne gegen die Stelle im Sandboden einschlug, an der seine Gegnerin bis eben noch gestanden hatte, bevor sie sich mittels eines Lichtblitzes in Sicherheit teleportiert hatte. Er schaute sich um und konnte circa 15 Meter von ihm entfernt ausmachen, wie sie mit ihrer freien Hand durch die Luft fuhr. Bereits im selben Augenblick hatte er mit Obscuritas zu kämpfen, das, geführt von Kairis Lichtkugel, alle ihre Bewegungen nachahmte.

„Was zum…?" Er duckte sich um einem horizontalen Schlag zu entgehen und rollte seitlich ab als eine frontale Attacke folgte, die ihn sicherlich aufgespießt hätte. Von der Rolle aus schnell wieder auf die Beine findend, sprang er auf das Dach eines eben beschworenen Retro-Rasers und näherte sich mit dessen Hilfe rasant seiner rothaarigen Gegnerin.

„Licht, nimm ihn in Beschuss!" verlangte sie und die verbliebenen 4 Lichter begannen damit willkürlich Lichtprojektile in Soras Richtung abzufeuern. Auf halbem Weg wurde der Herzlose, auf dessen Dach Sora kniete, getroffen und selbiger gezwungen abzuspringen, bevor der Herzlose sich mehrere Male überschlug und in einer kleinen, dunklen Explosion verschwand.

Während seinem Flug durch die Luft die Arme vor sich haltend um den Schaden der Lichtprojektile gering zu halten, bildete er Sinistra Feuga in beiden seiner Handflächen und warf sie in Kairis Richtung, um sie mit einer Explosion von den Füßen zu holen. Die Feuerkugeln landeten wie geplant in ihrer Nähe, doch sie breitete ihre Schwingen aus und flog davon, bevor die Explosionen sie ernsthaft hätten schaden können. Er landete im Sand und blickte ihr hinterher, als er auf einmal von beiden Seiten von rotierenden Schlüsselschwertern angegriffen wurde, an dessen Griffe jeweils eines von Kairis Lichtern angebracht war. Eines der Schwerter war ihr eigenes, das andere war sein immer noch von Kairi benutztes Obscuritas.

Er duckte sich um einer Enthauptung mit seinem eigenem Schwert zu entkommen und bewarf Kairis Schwert mit einer weiteren Sinsitra-Feugakugel, wodurch es vom Kurs abkam.

„Hätte ich gewusst, dass sie mir mein Schwert klaut, hätte ich es gar nicht erst geworfen…" knurrte er erbost. Er sah sie durch die Lüfte fliegen und seine Schwerter mit jeweils einer ihrer Hände fernlenken. „Schwarzmagier! Zu mir!" rief er und deutete mit seiner rechten Hand auf den Boden neben ihm. Eine Reihe aus jeweils 5 Schwarzmagierherzlosen erschienen links und rechts von ihm.

„Holt sie mir vom Himmel!" befahl er und deutete dabei auf seine geflügelte Gegnerin. Die Herzlosen nickten, zischten ein „Jawohl!" und begannen sogleich damit ihre Stäbe zu zücken und Kairi mit allen nur erdenklichen Magien zu bombardieren.

Diese ließ ihre drei verbliebenen Lichter eine Dreiecksformation vor ihr einnehmen, dessen Eckpunkte sich verbanden und so eine durchsichtige Schutzwand bildete, an denen die magischen Geschosse abprallten. Geschützt von der Barriere ihrer Lichtkugeln, lenkte sie sowohl ihr Schlüsselschwert, als auch Soras, aus verschiedenen Seiten in die Richtung der Schwarzmagier, die von den rotierenden Klingen kurzer weg in zwei Teile geteilt wurden, bevor sie in finsterem Rauch verschwanden. Die Reih- und Gliedformation der Herzlosen hatte ihr dabei bestens zugespielt.

Viel zu spät merkte sie jedoch, wie sie bei der ganzen Aktion Sora aus den Augen verloren hatte, der sich nun wieder Blicken ließ, indem er direkt hinter Kairi in einer dunklen Wolke erschien und sie von hinten in den Schwitzkasten nahm.

„Habe ich dich endlich!" knurrte Sora während er versuchte die sich wehrende Rothaarige im Griff zu behalten.

„Lass los! Ich kann so nicht fliegen!"

„Das ist mir sowas von schnuppe!"

„Wir werden abstürzen!"

„Korrektur: DU wirst abstürzen." Lachte er finster. Er hatte natürlich vor sich von ihr abzustoßen, sobald sie nahe genug am Boden angekommen waren. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da befanden sie sich beide im Sturzflug. Kairi versuchte möglichst die Kontrolle zu behalten und den dunklen Jugendlichen mithilfe von Fassrollen von ihr zu werfen, doch dieser blieb äußerst hartnäckig. Bereits wenige Sekunden später befanden sie sich kurz vor dem Aufprall wie Kairi mit Schrecken feststellen musste.

„Ich habe gesagt du sollst LOSLASSEN!" rief sie dieses Mal etwas energischer. Im selben Moment verschwanden die Lichtkugeln, die sie umgegeben hatten in ihren Flügeln und verwandelten sie dadurch in Schwingen aus weißen Flammen. Sora, der von ihrem Rücken aus direkten Kontakt mit ihnen hatte, konnte nicht anders, als vor Schmerzen aufzuschreien und loszulassen. Da die beiden bereits sehr viel Höhe verloren hatten, war der Aufprall auf den Strand nicht sonderlich gefährlich und so hatte er weitaus weniger Schmerzen durch die ungeschickte Landung und die darauffolgende schmerzhaftaussehenden Überschlägen im Sand als von den weißen Flammen, die den Großteil seines Vorderkörpers bedeckten. Inklusive einen Teil seiner Haare und die rechte Seite seines Gesichts.

Im Versuch die Flammen zu ersticken, rollte er einige Male im nassen Sand herum, doch das Feuer loderte weiter. Noch nicht einmal der starke Regenfall schien irgendwie zu helfen. Seine Kräfte zusammenraffend, gelang es ihm sich aufzurichten und in den seichten Teil des nahegelegenen Meeres zu springen, doch auch von Wasser umgeben hörten die Flammen einfach nicht auf zu brennen. Vor Schmerz laut aufschreiend wand er sich in seinem Leid und fasste sich an sein Gesicht, das ihm offensichtlich am meisten zu schaffen machte, war es doch im Gegensatz zu dem Rest seines Körpers direkt den Flammen ausgeliefert, anstatt wenigstens noch etwas von seiner schützendes Ausrüstung dazwischen zu tragen.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, wenn nicht gar mehr, hörten für ihn die Schmerzen schließlich auf und die Flammen erloschen. Er atmete schwer und fühlte sich erschöpft. Von der Leichtfüßigkeit und der Stärke, die ihm die Dunkelheit sonst immer spendete fühlte er sich weit entfernt. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da erkannte er auch warum. Ein Blick auf seine rechte Handfläche, mit der er die rechte Seite seines Gesichtes zugehalten hatte, hatte im Gegensatz zu seiner linken, die von den Flammen verschont geblieben war, jegliche Anzeichen seiner dunklen Aura verloren. Die Haut war heller und wurde nicht mehr von dem dunklen Nebel umhüllt, der normalerweise seinen ganzen Körper bedeckte. Ein Blick an sich hinunter zeigte ihm auch, wie die dunklen Runen seiner Jacke an einigen Stellen aufgehört hatten zu leuchten und er konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie es mit dem Rest seines Körpers aussah, der den Flammen ausgesetzt gewesen war. Zornig richtete er seinen Blick auf die Rothaarige vor ihm, die durch die Befreiung aus seinem Griff gerade noch rechtzeitig an Höhe hatte gewinnen können und so sicher auf dem Strand hatte landen können.

Ihre ferngelenkten Schwerter waren zu ihr zurückgekehrt und die Lichter an den Griffen verschwunden. Kairis Schwert loderte in denselben Flammen wie ihre Flügel und sein Schwert zischte gequält über die Nähe zu besagten Flammen. Bevor Sora geschockt die Augen aufreißen konnte, tauchte die Rothaarige sein Schwert ebenfalls in das weiße Feuer und nach wenigen Sekunden des schmerzerfüllten Schreies, verstummte das Schwert schließlich und wurde kurz darauf aus Kairis Griff entlassen.

Ungläubig starrte der Schwarzhaarige auf sein Schwert, das kurz darauf in seiner Hand erschien. Es war nur noch die ausgegraute und leblose Hülle in Form von Ultima, das in seinem Zustand schon lange nicht mehr dem Namen gerecht wurde. Sein verärgerter Blick fand wieder den der Rothaarigen, doch konnte er seine Verwunderung nicht verbergen, als er sie lächeln sah. Weswegen sie lächelte, konnte er nicht sehen, doch sie sah dafür deutlich die himmelsblaue Farbe seines rechten Auges und seine braunen Haare an den Stellen, an denen die Flammen gewütet hatten.

„Was zum Teufel hast du mit mir gemacht!" rief Sora vor lauter Zorn, bestärkt durch ihren zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Die Flammen des weißen Phönix verbrennen die Dunkelheit. Als du in Kontakt mit ihnen kamst, reinigten sie deinen Körper. Du weißt gar nicht wie schön es ist wieder in deine blauen Augen schauen zu können, auch wenn im Moment nur eines davon blau ist. Es macht mich glücklich." Tatsächlich wirkte das Licht um sie herum noch heller zu strahlen als bevor und in ihrer Stimme hörte er deutlich Erleichterung.

„Dann hoffe ich für dich du prägst dir den Anblick schön ein…" rief er wütend zu ihr rüber. Kurz darauf explodierte die dunkle Aura um ihn und tauchte ihn somit wieder gänzlich in Dunkelheit. Die braunen Haare wurden wieder schwarz, seine Augen goldgelb und die Runen leuchteten wieder unheilvoll. Nach einem kräftigen Schwung erwachte auch Obscuritas wieder zum Leben, erfüllt von der dunklen Berührung seines Meisters. Mächtig und bedrohlich zischend, wie eh und je.

„denn nochmal wirst du das nicht mehr sehen."

Der fröhliche Gesichtsausdruck der Wächterin war wie weggeblasen, als sie sah, wie Sora in seinen alten Zustand zurückfiel. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte sie gesehen, dass sie durchaus in der Lage war die Dunkelheit in ihm zu vertreiben. Sie müsste sich nur genug Mühe geben und dabei die Schmerzensschreie von Sora ignorieren, die er ohne Zweifel erneut von sich geben würde. Es quälte sie mindestens genau so sehr wie ihn, wenn sie ihn leiden sehen musste, wenn nicht gar mehr. Doch sie wusste, dass sie beide da durch mussten.

„Mir wäre es lieber gewesen du hättest das nicht gemacht. Jetzt wirst du nochmal die schmerzhafte Läuterung meiner Flammen ertragen müssen." Verkündete sie bedrückt.

„Ich muss rein gar nichts, Kairi. Ich weiß zwar nicht wie mächtig du geworden bist, aber eins weiß ich bestimmt." Knurrte er erbost und ließ eine bläuliche Flammenkugel in seiner linken Hand erscheinen. „Die Schmerzen, die du mir zugefügt hast werde ich dir tausendfach zurückzahlen!" Er warf den Feuerball nach ihr, doch sie schwang ihr Schwert und ein Schwall ihrer eigenen Flammen traf auf das dunkle Objekt und erzeugte so eine Explosion.

Durch den entstandenen Rauch in ihrer Sicht eingeschränkt, blickte sich die Rothaarige mit geschärften Sinnen und einem festen Griff um ihr Schwert um. Lange Zeit passierte jedoch nichts und der Qualm wurde vom Sturm schnell davon geweht. Als sie schließlich ein paar gelb schimmernde Augen zwischen den dünneren Rauchschwaden erkannte, reagierte sie schnell indem sie mit dem Schwert ausholte und zuschlug.

„Hab ich dich!" Blitzschnell bohrte sich die Klinge in ihr Opfer, doch anstatt Sora aufschreien zu hören, hörte sie nur ein gequältes Knurren. Was kurz darauf in ihren weißen Flammen verging war nicht Sora, sondern nur ein Neoschatten. „Verdammt!"

Fluchend drehte sie sich um, in der Hoffnung seiner Falle noch ausweichen zu können, aber da blickte sie schon in die bernsteingelben Augen des gefallenen Kriegers, dessen beide Hände in blaue Flammen gehüllt waren. Das unheilvolle Licht, das von ihnen ausging, verwandelte sein schelmisches Grinsen in eine unheimliche Grimasse, sodass sie zurückschreckte.

„Boo!" Das erschreckte Kreischen blieb der Jugendlichen im Hals stecken als der Schwarzhaarige ihr flink einen Kinnhacken verpasste, der von den Füßen holte, nur um seine zweite Faust mit voller Kraft in ihren Magen rammen zu können. Sie wusste gar nicht wie ihr geschah, da wurde sie von dem Schlag bereits im hohen Bogen weggeschleudert. Sie schien in der Luft verzweifelt zu versuchen ihre Flügel zu benutzen, doch sie wurde in ihrem Flug so sehr herumgewirbelt, dass sie bereits keine Ahnung mehr hatte wo Oben und Unten war.

„Na? Gefällt dir das, Kairi? Tut weh, oder? Zu dumm dass ich noch nicht einmal angefangen habe!" konnte sie Soras Stimme von irgendwo in der Nähe hören. Sie wusste wirklich nicht aus welcher Richtung es kam.

Tatsächlich war er ihr mit einem kräftigen Sprung nachgesetzt und flog parallel zu ihr durch die Lüfte. Er holte mit Obscuritas aus, das kurz davor in seiner Hand erschienen war, und schlug Kairi in einem senkrechten Winkel in Richtung Strand, wo ein großer Trümmerbrocken des einstigen Solarkristallturms ihren rapiden Fall auf harte und äußerst schmerzhafte Weise bremste.

Stöhnend drückte sie einen kleinen Brocken des Trümmerstücks, das bei ihrem Aufprall abgebrochen und auf sie gefallen war, von sich und blickte dabei auf, wo sie Sora sah, der versuchte eine möglichst windschnittige Körperhaltung einzunehmen um vom Himmel angeschossen zu kommen wie eine Kugel aus dem Lauf einer Pistole. Zweifelsohne würde er mit voller Wucht auf sie einschlagen.

Um dies zu verhindern hob sie ihr brennendes Schwert und die Flammen schossen sogleich in die Höhe direkt auf Sora zu, wo sie sich schlagartig ausbreiteten. Alles was er noch sah, war ein Meer aus Flammen, das die Form eines Phönixes annahm und mit kräftigen Flügelschlägen auf ihn zukam. Obwohl er noch nie einen Phönix hatte kreischen hören, wusste er, dass dieses vogelähnliche Geräusch, das er hörte, zweifelsohne in diesem Wesen seinen Ursprung hatte.

„Oh Shit…" fluchte er während er noch im selben Atemzug die Augen zusammenkniff und sich so schnell wie möglich zusammenkauerte bevor er in das Meer aus Flammen unter ihm eintauchte. Gläubige Menschen hätten das, was Sora anschließend fühlen musste als die Hölle beschrieben. Ein Vergleich über den Sora selbst nur hätte lachen können, wäre er dazu in der Lage gewesen. Es war weitaus schlimmer als das. Er kannte Feuer, wurde er doch in der Vergangenheit mit diversen Feuerzaubern konfrontiert. Ja, wenn jemand wusste, wie sich Brandverletzungen von herkömmlichen Flammen anfühlten, dann war das er. Es tat weh, soviel stand fest, doch es verbrannte nur das Fleisch. Der dunkle Krieger war viel gereist und hatte viel erlebt. Durch seine Abenteuer hatte er gelernt solchen Schäden die Stirn zu bieten, sie auszuhalten und sich davon nicht beeinflussen zu lassen. Doch das hier war etwas völlig anderes.

Dieses weiße Feuer schien sich einen Weg tief in sein Innerstes zu graben und ihn von innen heraus zu verbrennen. Es drang in den tiefsten Teil seiner Seele ein und verzehrte alles, was dunklen Ursprungs war. Nichts auf der Welt hätte ihn vor diesem Leid wappnen, nichts vergleichbares ihn darauf vorbereiten können. Der Schmerz war gar so intensiv, dass er alle Hände voll zu tun hatte nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Und so kam es, dass er, als er die Flammen endlich hinter sich ließ, auf Kairi landete wie ein Sack alter Kartoffeln, reglos und still vor sich hin brennend.

Sie stöhnte als er mit seinem vollem Körpergewicht auf ihr landete, wusste aber, dass es weitaus schlimmer für sie gewesen wäre, hätte sie gar nichts unternommen. Als er jedoch keinen Mucks mehr von sich gab, machte sich jedoch langsam die Besorgnis in ihre breit.

‚_Die Flammen können ihn nicht ernsthaft geschadet haben, oder?'_ dachte sie sich, während sie versuchte ihn von sich herunter zu hieven. Dabei fiel ihr auch auf, wie sich seine Haarfarbe wieder in ein Braun verwandelt hatte und seine dunkle Aura gänzlich verschwunden war. Sie seufzte erleichtert als sie das sah.

„Sora, bist du in Ordnung?" fragte sie schließlich. Er gab ihr nur ein Stöhnen als Antwort, was sie zum Lachen brachte. „Komm schon, so schlimm kann es nicht gewesen sein. Wenigstens bist du jetzt wieder normal." Ihr Lachen verstummte jedoch plötzlich als er blitzschnell mit seiner linke Hand nach ihrem Hals griff und sich langsam von ihr hob, immer noch leicht brennend. Er brachte es nicht fertig den Kopf zu heben um sie anzuschauen, weshalb seine Haare sein Gesicht fast gänzlich verdeckten.

„Oh, du hast keine Ahnung WIE schlimm das war, Kairi….nicht die geringste Ahnung." Murmelte er. Endlich schaffte er es sie anzusehen. Es waren seine alten, blauen Augen, doch gleichzeitig wirkten sie auch fremd, denn anders als früher, als sie noch Freundlichkeit ausgestrahlt hatten, sah Kairi in ihnen nur Wut und Hass. Enttäuscht musste sie feststellen, dass sie immer noch nicht am Ziel war.

„Wieso….wieso bist du immer noch so hasserfüllt? Habe ich deine Dunkelheit nicht verbrannt?" wunderte sie sich. Sprechen war nicht gerade leicht, wenn man bedachte, dass Sora immer noch seinen Griff um ihren Hals hatte, doch er schien aus irgendeinem Grund nicht seine ganze Kraft zu benutzen…oder lag es gar dran, dass ihm ohne die Dunkelheit eine Menge seiner gewonnenen Kraft fehlte?

„Weil es nicht die Dunkelheit ist, die mich verändert hat, Kairi. Alles was sie tat, war es mir Macht zu geben. Du bist dem Irrtum erlegen ich wäre von der Dunkelheit reingelegt und überwältigt worden…doch in Wahrheit WOLLTE ich es so. Egal wie oft du meine Dunkelheit austreibst, ich werde niemals wieder so sein wie früher. Und ich werde die Dunkelheit immer wieder zu mir zurückrufen, weil Licht mir nicht das geben kann, was ich brauche." Er lehnte über ihr und machte keine Anstalten sie loszulassen. Selbst als er merkte, dass sich Tränen in ihren Augen formten ließ er nicht locker. Auch sein Blick blieb kalt und unbewegt.

„Das kann unmöglich sein was du willst! Schau dich nur an! Das bist nicht du!"

„Ich weiß wer ich bin. Du tätest gut daran es auch zu lernen." Er streckte seine rechte Hand aus und Ultima erschien in seiner Hand. Mit einem beiläufigem Blick und einem abfälligem Geräusch stellte er fest, dass Obscuritas wieder seine nutzlose Form angenommen hatte. Doch auch in diesem Zustand würde es seinen Zweck erfüllen. Seufzend richtete er die Spitze des Schwertes auf sie.

„Bevor ich dich zu Riku ins Jenseits schicke, lass mich dir beweisen, dass ich nicht vergessen habe was meine Freunde mir einst bedeutet haben. Ich werde oft gefragt ob ich mich noch erinnere, weißt du? Ihr Leute scheint zu denken ich hätte mein Hirn verloren, nicht mein Herz. Aber ich schätze man kann es euch nicht verübeln. Als Person mit Herz ist es schwer nachzuvollziehen wie es einer Person ohne Herz ergeht." Er schüttelte mit geschlossenen Augen enttäuscht den Kopf. Als er sie öffnete, blickte er wieder in Kairis tränende Augen, doch sah er in ihnen keine Angst oder auch das geringste Anzeichen von Verachtung. Nur Trauer und Enttäuschung. Es ärgerte ihn, da er hier praktisch ihr Leben in der Hand hatte und es sie anscheinend absolut nicht beunruhigte. Vielmehr schien es sie zu belasten, dass sie ihn nicht hatte retten können. Närrisches Mädchen. Nichtsdestotrotz setzte er seine Erklärung fort.

„Als Person ohne Herz, als Niemand, weiß man noch sehr gut was einem alte Bekannte einst bedeutet haben. Das Problem dabei ist, dass ihnen das Herz fehlt es zu verstehen. So weiß ich noch sehr gut, dass ich mit euch allen sehr gerne abgehangen habe. Besonders mit dir und Riku. Er war wie der Bruder, den ich nie hatte…und du…du warst etwas ganz besonderes." Sie horchte auf während er sich zurückerinnerte.

„Ich hatte Spaß daran mit euch allen die Tage zu verbringen, doch in deiner Nähe war es mir immer am liebsten. Ich konnte in deine Augen blicken und würde die Sterne darin glitzern sehen. Wenn ich deine Stimme hörte, dachte ich an das entspannende Rauschen des Meeres. Und wenn wir uns berührten, kam in mir eine Wärme auf, die kein Feuer der Welt mir hätte schenken können, doch nun…" er ließ ein bitteres Seufzen von sich und setzte fort. Kairi schien sprachlos. Mit großen Augen starrte sie ihn an.

„Nun sehe ich in deine Augen und sehe nichts, ich höre deine Stimme, doch ich denke an nichts. Jetzt bin ich hier, bin dir wahrscheinlich Näher denn je, doch es lässt mich völlig kalt. Ich fühle nichts, Kairi. Nicht das geringste. Alles, zu was mein kleines Herzfragment fähig ist zu fühlen, ist der Hass auf Roxas, der mich antreibt. Ohne ihn wäre ich nur ein weiterer Niemand ohne Ziele oder Hoffnung." Beendete er seine Erklärung.

Einen Moment war e still und der Regen ergoss sich über die beiden und ihre Stille, bis Kairi sie letztendlich unterbrach.

„Warum hast du mir nie gesagt wie du fühlst?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich schätze ich hatte Angst vor Ablehnung. Schon irgendwie witzig, wie ich diese Worte niemals aussprechen konnte, als sie mir noch etwas bedeuteten, sie mir jetzt aber ohne weiteres von den Lippen kommen, wo sie mir gleichgültiger nicht sein könnten." Meinte er beiläufig.

„Diese Worte hätten mir viel bedeutet, weißt du? Ich hatte immer gehofft du würdest es mir sagen…" gestand sie traurig. „Anstatt darauf zu warten, hätte ich wahrscheinlich den ersten Schritt tun sollen, doch ich wurde unsicher als du über ein Jahr lang fort warst. Ich wollte sichergehen, ob sich zwischen uns nichts geändert hatte…"

„Tja, inzwischen hat sich so einiges geändert. Dumm gelaufen für uns, huh? Schon traurig, wenn der eigene Niemand erfolgreicher in solchen Sachen ist, als man selbst." Sora gab ein verbittertes Lachen von sich. Bei der Vorstellung an Roxas' Liebesleben könnte er sich glatt übergeben.

„Wem sagst du das…" stimmte die Rothaarige ihm enttäuscht zu und wandte den Blick dabei ab.

„Ich hoffe du verstehst es jetzt. Ich bin, was ich bin. Daran lässt sich nichts mehr ändern. Und wenn du es nun endlich begriffen hast, dann wird es für dich Zeit Lebewohl zu sagen." Sein Griff um sein Schwert festigte sich, bereit den Todesstoß zu geben. Ein Blitz erhellte die Umgebung für einen Augenblick, als wolle er für genug Beleuchtung sorgen um das Schauspiel in der Finsternis der Nacht nicht zu versäumen. Kairi blickte ihn nur wieder mit ihren magisch Schimmernden Augen an, gefüllt mit Tränen, die glitzerten wie eine Hand voll Diamanten.

„Ich kann nicht." Zwang sie sich zu einem Lächeln. Sora blickte nur verwirrt auf sie herab. „Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen, Sora. Du bist alles, was ich noch habe."

„Ich gehe nirgendwohin. Du bist es, die geht. Für immer."

„Bitte, Sora." Schluchzte sie. Ehe er es sich versah, legten sich ihre brennenden Flügel um ihn, denen er reflexartig -aus Angst vor dem Schmerz- ausweichen wollte, doch er war zu langsam. Die Flammen umhüllten ihn in einer zärtlichen Geste und auch Kairis Arme legten sich um ihn und zogen ihn zu sich heran. „Tu mir das nicht an! Komm zu mir zurück!" konnte er sie verzweifelt rufen hören.

Er wollte sich losreißen, sie von sich stoßen und ihr ein für alle Mal den Rest geben. Doch auf einmal wurde seine Sicht geblendet von dem Licht, das von ihr ausging und alles um ihn herum wurde weiß. Das dumpfe Grollen des Gewittersturms verschwand, zusammen mit dem Gefühl der auf ihn prasselnden Regentropfen. Auch Kairis Berührung spürte er nicht mehr. Stattdessen fand er sich wieder auf der Plattform wieder, die sein Leben und seine Lebenskraft symbolisieren sollte. Immer noch genau so, wie er sie das letzte Mal vorgefunden hatte, bevor er die Kontrolle über sich verloren hatte, nur übersät mit zahlreichen Rissen im glasähnlichem Material, die aber nur auffielen, wenn man genau danach suchte. Warum um alles in der Welt war er schon wieder hier?

Vor ihm sah er Kairi auf die Plattform hinab schweben. Mit einem Mal wusste er, was er hier machte. Verärgert schaute er sie an, die Hände zu Fäusten ballend und mit einer davon erbost durch die Luft fahrend.

„Was zum Teufel machst du hier?"

„ Auch wenn du sagst, dass es nicht die Dunkelheit ist, die dich verändert hat, so kann ich es einfach nicht akzeptieren. Ich wollte die Dunkelheit, der du dich geöffnet hast, mit eigenen Augen sehen, in der Hoffnung sie vielleicht doch wieder mit Licht ersetzen zu können. Ich würde alles tun um dich nicht vollständig darin zu verlieren."

„Wieso tust du mir dann nicht den Gefallen und stirbst!"

„Wenn das der Preis ist, werde ich ihn zahlen." Entgegnete sie mit gesenktem Blick. „Doch wirst du ihn auch einfordern können?" Trotzte sie plötzlich entschlossen seinem wütenden Blick und hielt ihr Schwert kampfbereit.

„Ich war bereits kurz davor, falls du dich noch erinnern kannst. Gerade eben."

„Ein zweites Mal kriegst du es also nicht hin?"

„Du…" biss er verärgert die Zähne zusammen und knurrte. „Du willst also meine Dunkelheit sehen? Dass ich nicht lache. Es reichte ja schon meine jetzige Veränderung um dich zum Heulen zu bringen. Was wirst du tun, wenn du erst siehst, wie schlimm es wirklich sein kann?" wollte er von ihr wissen.

„Ich weiß, dass es schlimm sein wird, aber es ist vielleicht die einzige Chance dich irgendwie noch zu erreichen. Ich muss es tun." Sie faste sich ans Herz, während sie sprach. Sichtlich besorgt was sie erwarten würde.

Der gefallene Krieger gab nur ein abfälliges Geräusch von sich und wandte seinen Blick ab. „Wie du willst."

Von der Seite der Plattform aus, auf der Sora stand, breitete sich auf einmal seine Dunkelheit aus. Wie eine mittelhohe, schwarze Flammenwand umgab sie den Rand von seiner Hälfte der kreisrunden Fläche und heraus traten vier schattenhafte Formen seiner selbst. Es waren die Verkörperungen seiner Dunkelheit, wie sie Riku ihm gezeigt hatte. Sein Zorn und Hass in Form einer wildgewordenen Bestie, die knurrend ihre leuchtend gelben Augen auf Kairi fixiert hatte, bereit jederzeit anzugreifen, seine Machtgier, dargestellt durch die 4 schwarzen Schlüsselschwerter, die es führte, sein Leid, mit zerfetzten Klamotten und umhüllt von zahlreichen gebrochenen, schwarzer Ketten, die hinter ihm am Boden schleiften, und schließlich…

‚_Ich selbst…'_ dachte Sora bitter und schaute dabei auf den vierten Schatten. Riku hatte es als sein neues Ich bezeichnet. Die Kombination aus allen drei Formen zusammen. Ein gnadenloser Mörder.

Die vier Schatten traten voran, jeder auf seine eigene Weise. Seine Wut pirschte sich näher an Kairi, seine Machtgier trat normal voran, sein Leid schlurfte erschöpft vor sich hin und sein dunkles Ich lief lässig mit den Händen in der Jackentasche voran.

Die Rothaarige blickte jeden Schatten abwechselnd in die Augen. „Verstehe. Das ist also deine Dunkelheit." Nickte sie.

Der Schwarzhaarige schien leicht überrascht. „Du weißt was sie darstellen? Die Schatten, meine ich."

„Ich kann es mir vorstellen. Ich habe viel gelernt in den vergangenen Tagen. Ich weiß, dass sich Dunkelheit von den stärksten negativen Emotionen einer Person nährt und dieser Person im Gegenzug Macht verleiht. Ein Scheingeschäft, bei dem die Dunkelheit die kontrollierten Emotionen nutzt um die Person letztendlich übernehmen zu können."

„Riku sagte etwas Ähnliches. Die vier werden mich offenbar eines Tages niederstrecken und hier alles an sich reißen. Bisher konnte ich sie gut unter Kontrolle halten, doch…" er seufzte verärgert. „…es wird schwerer." Gab er zu.

„Lass mich dir helfen, Sora! Ich weiß, dass wir das verhindern können, wenn…"

„Es verhindern? Wozu? Stimmt, ich bin nicht gerade froh darüber, dass meine Zeit allmählich abläuft, aber solange es mir reicht Roxas zu töten, ist es mir egal. Du kamst hier her um zu sehen was mich lenkt, was mich antreibt, was mich verändert. Du siehst es, doch du verstehst immer noch gar nichts." Kairi sah nur den ihr zugewandten Rücken als sich Sora gänzlich von ihr abwandte.

„Dann hilf mir es zu verstehen! Hilf mir dir zu helfen!" fuhr sie ihn nun an, es allmählich satt habend andauernd abweisend behandelt zu werden.

„Genau darin liegt das Problem, Kairi." Erklärte er und drehte sich dabei wieder halb zu ihr um. Seine leeren, blauen Augen blickten in die ihren. „Du kannst es nicht."

Das war der Moment in dem die vier Schatten vorpreschten. Soras Wut war das erste, was sie erreichte. Brüllend und mit gespreizten Krallen sprang er sie an, mit so einer Wucht, dass es sie rückwärts zu Boden warf. Das einzige, was sie vor den erbarmungslosen Krallenhieben bewahrte, war ihr flammendes Schwert, welches sie schützend vor sich hielt, doch anders als bei Sora wich der Schatten nicht zurück als seine Hände Feuer fingen, es schien ihm sogar gänzlich egal, da er die lodernden Flammen nicht einmal eines Blickes würdigte. Seine leuchtenden, gelben Augen waren stur auf Kairi gerichtet, mit so einem Hass in ihnen, dass es ihr kalt den Rücken runter lief.

Ein gezielter Tritt gegen den Magen der Bestie stieß ihn letztendlich von ihr weg. Kaum war das getan rollte die Rothaarige seitlich ab um den peitschenden Ketten ausweichen zu können, die klirrend auf dem Glasboden dort aufschlugen, wo sie sich Sekunden vorher noch befunden hatte. Kurz darauf nutzte sie die Chance auf die Beine zu kommen, indem sie leicht vom Boden abhob und anfing zu schweben. Wie als wäre sie mit diesem Talent geboren, verlagerte sie ihr Gewicht anmutig und effektiv um den Schwerthieben von Soras Machtgier auszuweichen. Dem Schlag seiner linken Schwerthand nach rechts, seiner anderen nach links und bevor die zwei Schwerter auf seinem Rücken wie durch Telepathie nach ihr ausholen konnten, richtete sie ihre linke Hand auf den Schatten und schoss ihm eine Kugel aus weißen Flammen direkt ins Gesicht, was diesen fürs erste anderweitig beschäftigte.

Soras erneut angestürmt kommende Wut hörte sie aufgrund des Knurrens schon lange bevor die Bestie in ihrer Reichweite war. Sie drehte sich kurzerhand zu ihr um. Als das Wesen auf allen vieren die rechte Kralle hob um sie Kairi quer übers Gesicht zu ziehen, hielt Kairi ihr Schwert griffbereit und wehrte den Schlag damit ab. Die Kralle verfing sich dabei zwischen den brennenden Federn des Schwertes und erlaubten es der Wächterin so dessen Besitzer mitsamt des Schwertes einmal um sich herum zu wirbeln, wodurch die Kralle sich schließlich wieder löste und das Biest direkt gegen Soras Leid geschleudert wurde, welche ebenfalls angerannt gekommen war um Kairi eins mit den zahlreichen dunklen Ketten über zu wischen.

Da die ersten drei Schatten für diesen Augenblick erst einmal keine Gefahr mehr darstellt, wandte sie sich dem vierten zu, der im Gegensatz zu den anderen dreien keinerlei Eile ausstrahlte. Er setzte gemächlich einen Schritt vor den anderen, seine Hände immer noch in den Taschen seiner Jacke, und blieb wenige Meter vor ihr stehen. Dort nahm er endlich seine Hände raus und führte sie zusammen, in einer Bewegung als würde er sich die Fingerknochen knacksen lassen. Selbiges machte er anschließend mit seinen Nackenknochen. Es war die Arroganz pur. Als er endlich fertig war, rief er ein pechschwarzes Obscuritas in seine rechte Hand und hielt ihr seine linke hin. Mit den Fingern deutete er ihr an sie solle ihn angreifen.

Verärgert über so eine unverschämte Geste stürmte die Rothaarige voran. Blitzschnell flog sie auf ihn zu und traf so mit voller Wucht auf ihn. Als ihre Schwerter sich trafen, rutschte der Schatten einige Meter weit über den Boden, doch veranlasste ihn das nicht dazu seinen sicheren Stand zu verlieren oder gar sein schelmisches Grinsen. Als die Wucht des ersten Schlages verklungen war, holte Kairi erneut aus, doch der Schatten sah direkt durch ihre Bewegungen und blockte erneut. Ein weiterer Schlag von Kairi führte zum selben Ergebnis. Immer und immer wieder. Egal wie schnell sie war oder wie oft sie sich gar in Lichtblitzen hinter das Wesen teleportierte in der Hoffnung es zu überraschen.

Das Geschöpf vor ihr schien sich darüber irgendwann zu langweilen. Als es schließlich eine Lücke in Kairis Verteidigung sah, holte es mit der Faust aus und presste ihr anschließend mit einem kräftigen Hieb glatt die Luft aus den Lungen. Noch während sie sich vorbeugte, spürte sie schon einen stechenden Schmerz quer über ihr Gesicht. Erst als sie rückwärts nach hinten taumelte und die Bluttropfen auf den Boden sah, die sie hinterließ, wurde ihr klar, dass der Schatten sie mit dem Schwert erwischt haben musste.

Soras dunkles Ich leckte etwas von ihrem Blut von seinem Schwert und grinste sie belustigt an. Wütend erwiderte sie seinen Blick, wurde jedoch von einer dunklen Kette überrascht, die sich blitzschnell um sie legte. Bevor sie überhaupt begreifen konnte, was gerade mit ihr passierte, spürte sie wie sie mit einem kräftigen Ruck in die Richtung von Soras Leid gezogen wurde, und zwar so heftig, dass sie gerademal die Zeit hatte die Augen zu schließen, bevor sie dessen Faust gegen die rechte Wange gedonnert bekam.

Die Wucht des Schlags ließ sie quer über die Plattform fliegen und als sie endlich wieder Kontakt zum Grund hatte, der ihren Flug schmerzhaft abbremsen konnte, reichte der Bremsweg nicht mehr um sie zum Stillstand zu bringen, weshalb sie glatt über den Rand der Plattform hinaus und hinab in die Finsternis unter ihr fiel.

Soras Machtgier schien sicher gehen zu wollen, dass sie wirklich hinabgestürzt war und ging auf den Rand zu um hinabzublicken. Unterdessen drehten sich die restlichen Schatten zu ihrem Meister um, der das Schauspiel stillschweigend beobachtet hatte.

„Was glotzt ihr so blöd, ihr Versager?" fuhr er sie wütend an und griff zu seinem Schwert, als er ihre herausfordernden Blicke sah. „Kommt nur her, wenn ihr wissen wollt wer hier der Boss ist!"

Er erwiderte ihren mordlustigen Blick und schaute dabei jedem von ihnen einzeln in die Augen. Seine Wut und sein Leid wichen schließlich zurück.

„Hab ich's mir doch gedacht." Grinste Sora zufrieden. Doch sein zweites Ich machte keine Anstalten sich vor ihm zu beugen, weshalb sich sein Grinsen wieder in eine grimmige Grimasse formte. „Hast du irgendein Problem, du Möchtegern-Ich?"

Sein Schatten Antwortete ihm mit dem Griff zu seiner Waffe und einem Anschließenden Ansturm, den Sora gerade noch blocken konnte.

„Komm nur her, ich werde dir deinen Platz zeigen, du lächerliches Geschöpf!"

Noch während die beiden um die Oberhand rangen, hörten sie wie Soras Machtgier in finsteren Flammen verging. Offenbar war Kairi blitzschnell mit gezückter Klinge wieder emporgestiegen und hatte den Schatten dabei beim Vorbeifliegen genau in zwei Hälften geteilt, als er über den Rand lugte um nach ihr zu sehen. Sie flog noch ein wenig höher und kam anschließend einige Meter über der Plattform zum Stillstand um die Lage zu überprüfen.

Was sie dort sah war für sie, gelinde gesagt, ein Schock. Der Anblick von Soras Schatten, wie sie ihn langsam an den Rand der Plattform drängten, ließ sie auf einmal Rot sehen. Sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass die Dunkelheit ihn unterwarf. Sie musste etwas unternehmen…und das würde sie auch. Ihr Blick wurde ernst, die Wut, die sie empfand, ging auf die Flammen auf ihrem Rücken und um ihr Schwert über wodurch beide explosionsartig stärker und größer wurden als sie zum Sturzflug ansetzte. Dank all der Flammen und der rasanten Geschwindigkeit, erinnerte es schon fast an einen herab donnernden Meteoriten.

Im selben Augenblick schlug Sora das Schlüsselschwert seines Schattens weg und hielt ihm sein eigenes unters Kinn. Sein Schatten hob kapitulierend die Hände hoch, was den Jugendlichen nur finster Grinsen ließ.

„Na, wer ist jetzt am Drücker, huh?" In dem Moment sah er, wie sein Leid und seine Wut sich zu seinem zweiten Ich hinzugesellten und eine Kampfhaltung annahmen. Sora richtete abwechselnd sein Schwert auf beide und schwang es aggressiv vor sich hin. „Was wollt ihr Würmer denn jetzt? Zurück in euer Loch mit euch, na wird's bald!"

Doch seine anderen Schatten beugten sich nicht mehr. Sie witterten die Chance auf einen Umsturz, da Sora nun geschwächt war. Nichtsdestotrotz gab er nicht auf.

„Na schön, dann mache ich euch eben auch noch platt!" knurrte er. Kurz darauf bemerkte er, wie Kairi von oben auf die 3 verbliebenen Schatten zugestürzt kam. Ihr Schwert und ihre Flügel wirkten gigantisch und er konnte ihre Hitze bereits spüren, bevor sie überhaupt in Reichweite gekommen war. Zuerst reagierte er gleichgültig, da sie nicht wirklich ihn anzugreifen schien, doch dann fiel ihm die Eigenschaft ihrer Flammen wieder ein und sein Blick fiel auf die Plattform, auf der sie alle sich befanden. Er wusste genau, dass die brüchige Plattform nur noch von seiner Dunkelheit zusammengehalten wurde. Wenn ihre Flammen mit dieser Dunkelheit in Kontakt treten würde…

Er riss schlagartig die Augen auf. Das wäre sein Ende!

„Kairi! Nicht…!" rief er zu ihr hoch, doch es war zu spät. Sie holte mit dem Schwert aus und entsandte einen Schwall weißer Flammen direkt auf die Oberfläche der Plattform, wo sich die Schatten befanden. Die Schatten brachen schlagartig zusammen und wurden zu schwarzen Pfützen, die brannten wie entflammtes Benzin, doch auch der Rest der Plattform fing binnen kürzester Zeit Feuer und offenbarte so die zahlreichen Risse darin, aus denen es quoll.

Nun war es an Kairi geschockt die Augen aufzureißen. „Was ist passi-…? Sora!"

Sie schaute zum momentan Braunhaarigen hinunter, der sich gequält an den Kopf fasste und aufschrie, als die Plattform um ihn herum zu beben begann. Da sie die Befürchtung hatte, dass dies an ihren Flammen hätte liegen können, ließ sie diese schlagartig verschwinden. Sowohl die Flammen auf der Plattform als auch die auf ihrem Rücken und ihrem Schwert erloschen von einer Sekunde auf die andere. Ihr Blick entspannte sich erleichtert, als sich Sora parallel zu den erloschenen Flammen wieder beruhigte, doch zeigte schnell wieder Besorgnis, als dunkles Licht zwischen den Rissen aufleuchtete und die von ihren Flammen gelockerte Verbindung zwischen den einzelnen Trümmern wieder zu festigen.

„Das…kann nicht sein…" schüttelte sie ungläubig den Kopf und schaute wieder zu Sora hinab, der erschöpft in die Knie gegangen war und sich schwer atmend auf seinem Schwert abstützte. „So tief steckt seine Dunkelheit in ihm…?"

Vorsichtig landete sie auf seiner Plattform und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Ihr Blick strahlte ernsthafte Besorgnis aus. „Sora, ich…"

„Bleib ja weg von mir!" schrie er. Sie hielt schlagartig an. „Du und deine Flammen sind unerträglich! Ich würde lieber sterben als noch einmal damit in Kontakt zu kommen." Keuchte er erschöpft.

Sie ignorierte ihn. Stattdessen stellte sie die Frage, die sie im Moment brennend interessierte. „Was war das, Sora? Wie konnte das passieren?"

„Du hast es doch gesehen, oder?" klang er noch immer erschöpft. „Du weißt sicherlich, was dieser Ort hier ist, nicht wahr? Dann müsstest du verstehen, dass es die Dunkelheit ist, die mich am Leben hält. Als ich kurz davor war abzukratzen war sie es, die mir eine zweite Chance gab. Löscht du sie aus, erlischt damit auch diese zweite Chance. Es gibt kein Zurück mehr für mich." Lächelte er etwas bedrückt. „Nicht dass ich zurück wollen würde." Konnte sie ihn anschließend schwach lachen hören.

Sein Lachen verstummte jedoch, als er auf einmal ihre hallenden Schritte auf dem Gläsernen Boden hörte. Er versuchte sich auf einen Angriff gefasst zumachen, doch war nicht schnell genug erst sich und anschließend sein Schwert zu erheben. Überraschenderweise musste er jedoch feststellen, dass sie ihn gar nicht vor hatte anzugreifen, denn anstelle von Schmerzen, spürte er wie sich ihre Arme um ihn legten und sie ihn fest an sich drückte. Zu sagen, dass er verwundert war über diese Aktion, war noch stark untertrieben. „W..was zum…?"

„Es tut mir so leid, Sora. Ich hatte nicht wissen können, dass es so schlimm um dich steht. Vergib mir." Flüsterte sie ihm leise ins Ohr. Er fühlte etwas Nasses seine Klamotten beflecken. Offenbar weinte sie aus…ja, aus was eigentlich? Wieso entschuldigte sie sich überhaupt? War der Sinn eines Kampfes nicht der, den Gegner zu töten?

Das stimmte. Sie waren Feinde und das war seine Chance. Sollte sie doch heulen und um Vergebung bitten so viel sie wollte. Er würde sie trotzdem töten. Finster grinsend hielt er sein Schwert bereit um es ihr frontal ins Herz zu rammen. Er machte es langsam, damit sie es nicht merkte.

„Schon okay, Kairi. Alles wird sich wieder richten. Früher als du denkst."

Er wollte gerade zuschlagen, da sagte sie etwas, was ihn inne halten ließ.

„Ich habe es niemals böse gemeint, glaub mir. Ich war immer bereit alles für dich zu tun. Auch wenn es hieß mich Roxas anzuschließen…"

Er riss überrascht die Augen auf. „Was meinst du damit?"

Sie lächelte, erleichtert darüber endlich diesen Stein vom Herzen fallen zu lassen. Sie würde dieses Missverständnis klären und bräuchte dann vielleicht nicht mehr so ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben.

„Ich bat Roxas dir ein Herzfragment deines ursprünglichen Herzens zu überlassen, damit du wieder frei sein konntest. Das war der Preis, den ich von Roxas forderte, als ich seiner Organisation beitrat."

Sora schien fassungslos. SIE hatte ihm die Freiheit ermöglicht? Sie hatte ihn also gar nicht verraten? Und er hatte ihr die ganze Zeit Unrecht getan! Er war ein solcher Narr. Wie hatte er nur an ihr zweifeln können…?

Er war bereits dabei sein Schwert wieder zu senken, da kam ihm jedoch ein anderer Gedanke. Sie hatte ihn also nicht verraten, na und? Was spielte das noch für eine Rolle? Er brauchte sie nicht mehr. Alles, was sie ihm einmal bedeutet hatte, ist ihm schon lange entglitten. Wozu sich noch an die alte Zeit krallen, sich falsche Gefühle, die auf seinen Erinnerungen beruhten, vormachen? Wer wusste schon, ob sie ihm nicht nachher noch in die Quere kommen würde? Er sollte auf Nummer sicher gehen und es hier und jetzt beenden.

Er festigte erneut den Griff um sein Schwert. Dunkelheit umhüllte ihn und verwandelte ihn wieder in seine ursprüngliche Gestalt. Auch Obscuritas erwachte wieder zu neuem Leben und zischte bedrohlich als er sich dazu bereit machte zuzuschlagen.

„Danke für die Info, aber deine Zeit ist dennoch abgelaufen, Kairi! Wie närrisch von dir mir in die Arme zu laufen. Das ist dein Ende!" lachte er finster und schlug zu. Die Rothaarige rührte keinen Muskel, davon abgesehen, dass sie ihn nur noch fester an sich drückte. Nun war es vorbei. Zumindest dachte das Sora, doch zu seiner Verwunderung stoppte seine Klinge wenige Millimeter vor Kairis Herzen.

Seine Schwerthand zitterte als er versuchte mehr Kraft reinzulegen und das Schwert weiter in die Richtung seines Ziels zu befördern, doch egal wie sehr er es versuchte, es schien gar so als würden seine Gegnerin von einem magischen Kraftfeld geschützt werden, dass er nicht durchdringen konnte.

Magisches Kraftfeld? Nein. Er spürte keine Magie um sie herum. Es war viel mehr sein eigener Körper, der gegen ihn rebellierte. Er zog die Hand zurück und holte erneut aus, doch es führte zum selben Ergebnis.

Kairi ließ unterdessen von ihm ab und beobachtete ihn mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. „Ich wusste es."

Der nun wieder Schwarzhaarige sprang einige Meter zurück und richtete seine Hand auf sie. Eine Kugel aus blauen Flammen bildete sich darin, doch bevor er sie abfeuern konnte, begann erneut seine Hand zu zittern und im letzten Moment riss er sie in eine andere Richtung, was dazu führte, dass der Zauber sein Ziel im weitem Bogen verfehlte.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten!" fluchte er erzürnt. „Warum kann ich dich nicht mehr verletzen!"

„Weil du tief im Inneren immer noch der selbe bist, Sora. Ich erkenne es jetzt. Dunkel, oder nicht. Du bist immer noch du." Schloss sie erleichtert die Augen und fasste sich mit beiden Händen ans Herz, wo ihr Herz vor Aufregung immer noch heftig schlug. Immerhin hätte sie in diesem Moment auch genauso gut tot sein können, hätte sie sich geirrt.

„Was soll das heißen!"

„Selbst wenn dein Verstand dir sagt, dass es besser wäre mich zu töten und die Dunkelheit diesen Gedanken noch verstärkt. Deine Seele, das, was dich zu dem macht, der du bist, lässt nicht zu, dass mir etwas geschieht, jetzt wo du die Wahrheit kennst."

„Das ist lächerlich! Gar völlig absurd!" wand Sora empört ein. So einen Schwachsinn wollte er nicht wahrhaben.

„Ist es das? Der Verstand und das Herz sind von Licht und Schatten beeinflussbar. Doch die Seele, die deine wahre Natur festlegt, ist von den Elementen unantastbar. Wenn die Dunkelheit dich dazu bewegt etwas zu tun, was komplett gegen deine Prinzipien verstößt, dann wird deine Seele es verhindern, selbst wenn du dir denkst fest dazu entschlossen zu sein es zu tun."

Kairis Worte, so lächerlich sie auch für ihn klangen, ließen ihn an Rikus Worte zurückdenken.

„_Wieso ich es letzten Endes nicht tat, weiß ich ehrlichgesagt auch nicht. Ich wollte dich töten, dieser Wunsch bestand von Anfang an und hatte sich sicherlich nicht verändert, doch was mich dann letztendlich davon abhielt…das kann ich dir nicht sagen."_

War es das gewesen? Hatte er seinen besten Freund nicht töten können, weil es ihm sein wahres Ich verweigert hatte? Zweifelsohne hätte er es im Nachhinein bereut, hätte er Sora getötet, da war sich der Schwarzhaarige sicher. Hatte also seine Seele dafür gesorgt, dass Riku bis zum Schluss er selbst sein konnte, damit ihm die Reue erspart blieb?

Es würde Sinn machen, doch würde das nicht bedeuten, dass er sich soeben in derselben Situation befand, wie Riku damals? Wenn ja, sollte das etwa heißen, dass er Kairi nicht töten konnte, weil er es später bereut hätte? Aber das war völlig lächerlich! Sie bedeutete ihm nichts mehr. Wie konnte sie auch? Er fühlte nichts! Nur Wut. Und selbige breitete sich gerade wieder in ihm aus. Seine Fäuste bebten vor Zorn während er verärgert die Zähne zusammen biss.

Die Rothaarige schaute ihn verwundert an. „Warum bist du so wütend?"

„Ich habe verloren…auf die schlimmste Weise." Senkte er beschämt den Blick als er das verstand.

„Du lebst doch noch, oder etwa nicht?"

„Ja, und mit dieser Schande muss ich jetzt weiterleben. Aber ich schätze DU bist wenigstens zufrieden so…" Er knurrte verärgert.

Sie zeigte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Allerdings!"

Er stieß genervt die Luft durch seine Nase aus. „Und dabei hast du nicht mal wirklich gewonnen…"

Mit einem Kopfschütteln antwortete sie. „Irrtum. Ich habe alles gewonnen."

„Ich fühle mich aber noch ziemlich lebendig." Erwiderte er trotzig und verschränkte dabei die Arme. Als sie das hörte seufzte sie und kam langsam auf ihn zu.

„Hast du mir nicht zugehört? Mir ging es nie darum dich zu töten. Ich könnte es auch gar nicht. Alles was ich wollte, war es dich wieder zu finden." Sie blieb vor ihm stehen und erlaubte es sich ihre Hand auf seine Wange zu legen und dabei ein paar seiner schwarzen Strähnen zur Seite zu schieben. Soras Gesichtsausdruck zeigte Verwunderung aus und ihm schien ihre Handlung auch gänzlich zu missfallen, dennoch stoppte er sie nicht. Er war sich nicht sicher wieso.

„Und auch wenn ich dich nicht gänzlich von der Dunkelheit befreien kann…" setzte Kairi fort und lächelte dabei wieder glücklich. „So weiß ich jetzt, dass du trotz allem immer noch du selbst bist." Sie fing an zu schweben und kam so mit ihrem Gesicht näher zu seinem um ihm tiefer in seine goldgelben Augen schauen zu können. „Wir haben uns beide verändert, aber solange wir tief im Inneren immer noch dieselben sind, spielt es für mich keine Rolle. Ich verzeihe dir deine Fehler, wenn du mir meine verzeihst. Ich wartete zu lange, weil ich mich vor Veränderungen gefürchtet hatte. Jetzt, wo ich jedoch weiß, dass sich trotz allem nicht alles geändert hat, habe ich nicht länger Angst davor den ersten Schritt zu machen." Schloss sie die Augen.

Bevor Sora fragen konnte was dieses Gelaber zu bedeuten hatte, spürte er wie sie ihre Lippen sanft gegen die seinen presste. Sofort erstarrte er, so als wäre er aus dadurch versteinert worden, was dazu führte, dass Kairi ihn -aufgrund seines fehlenden Widerstandes- sich leicht nach hinten lehnen ließ. Immer und immer mehr, bis er letztendlich drohte rückwärts umzukippen, was jedoch nie passierte. Er spürte, wie eine sanfte, warme Brise anfing um ihn herum zu wehen und stellte fest, dass Kairis schimmernde Aura sie nun beide umgab, wodurch sie ruhig über dem Boden schwebten. Das Licht, das sie nun beide umgab, war anders als zuvor, als es der Schwarzhaarige noch mit purer Agonie in Verbindung gebracht hatte. Es war warm, nicht mehr höllisch heiß und es legte sich vielmehr schützend um ihn, anstatt ihn verbrennen zu wollen. Als er das sah, erlaubte er es sich seine Augen langsam zu schließen, sein Schwert fallen zu lassen und seine Arme um die Rothaarige zu legen, auch wenn sein Verstand alles andere als erfreut darüber war.

‚_Was zur Hölle mache ich? Ich habe keine Zeit für so einen Unfug! Ich…' _konnte er die Stimme in seinem Kopf hören, die ihn normalerweise lenkte. Doch sie wurde immer leiser und verstummte schließlich als er spürte wie Kairi ihm sanft mit ihrer rechten Hand durch seine schwarze Haarpracht fuhr so als würde sie seine störenden Gedanke aus seinem Kopf wischen wollen.

Und sie hatte Erfolg. Für einen Moment vergaß er alles. Den Kampf zwischen den beiden, den Krieg, den er mit Roxas führte, ja, sogar Roxas selbst. Alles schien nicht mehr so wichtig während sie ihn so hielt, wie sie es gerade tat, und er ihre weichen Lippen und ihren sanften Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren konnte. Weil beide ihre Augen geschlossen hatten, konnte niemand sehen wie Kairis Licht in dem Moment merklich heller wurde, in dem Sora seine Arme um sie gelegt hatte, Kairi jedoch hätte glücklicher darüber nicht sein können. Zum wiederholten Male in dieser Nacht, lief ihr eine Träne die Wange runter. Doch dieses Mal, war es eine Freudenträne. Das Licht wurde immer heller und heller und letztendlich verschwand alles erneut darin. Kurz darauf fanden beide sich erneut auf der Bucht wieder, wo er -wieder in seiner finsteren Gestalt- sie immer noch am Hals gepackt und sein Schwert griffbereit hatte, bereit ihr Leben zu nehmen.

Doch er bewegte sich nicht. Sie beide taten es nicht. Vielmehr starrten sie sich wortlos an, während sich in ihren Augen Freude widerspiegelte und in seinen Verwirrung. Letztendlich schienen ihn die Regentropfen, die unermüdlich gegen seinen Körper hämmerten, ihn aus seiner Trance zu lösen. Kopfschüttelnd entließ er sein Schwert und nahm seine Hand von ihrem Hals.

„Ich kann nicht fassen, was ich hier tue. Ich verstehe gar nichts mehr." Murmelte er und ging dabei von ihr runter um auf dem Strand Platz zu nehmen. Der kalte, nasse Sand war sicher nicht gerade gemütlich, aber er scherte sich in diesem Moment wirklich kein Stück darum.

Die Rothaarige fing erneut zu schweben an und kam so wieder in eine aufrechte Position. Sie legte vergnügt die Hände auf den Rücken und beugte sich leicht zu Sora herunter, während sie sanft auf und ab schwebte.

„Wie fühlst du dich, Sora?" erkundigte sie sich in sichtlich guter Stimmung.

„Seltsam, ehrlich gesagt." Gab er zu. „Ich kann meine Dunkelheit deutlich spüren. Sie gibt mir weiterhin Kraft, doch gleichzeitig ist sie so fern, dass ich ihre eisige Berührung kaum noch spüre. Es macht meinen Kopf etwas klarer."

„Du meinst, weil dein Hass dich nicht mehr so sehr im Griff hat?"

„Ich hasse Roxas immer noch. So sehr. Aber es ist so, als wäre der Hass jetzt etwas mehr unter meiner Kontrolle. Es ist so als wäre ein unkontrollierbares Feuer, das mich innerlich zu verzehren drohte, wieder zu einer großen Flamme geworden, die ruhig vor sich hin brennt."

„Das freut mich zu hören. Wenn ich die Dunkelheit schon nicht aus dir raus bekomme, so kann ich mein Licht immerhin dazu nutzen sie für dich unter Kontrolle zu halten." Lächelte sie.

„Verstehe." Nickte er und gab ein kurzes Lachen von sich, als er verstand was Riku gemeint hatte. „Das hatte Riku sich also erhofft. Ich kann jedoch nicht behaupten, dass ich es an seiner Stelle nicht genau so hätte haben wollen."

Das ließ die Rothaarige traurig den Blick senken. „Ich hätte ihm ebenfalls mein Licht gegeben, wenn er darum gebeten hätte."

„Das wäre nicht dasselbe gewesen, Kairi." Erklärte Sora und grinste schelmisch. „Niemand, der dein Licht so spüren könnte, wie ich es gerade tue, würde es jemals mit jemand anderem teilen wollen.

Sie blickte verlegen weg. „I-ist das so…?"

„Ich hätte es selbst nicht geglaubt, aber jetzt wo ich es weiß, will ich es nicht mehr missen." Gab er zu und schloss dabei die Augen. „Es ist wie ein Netz, das dich bei deinem unkontrollierbaren Fall in die Dunkelheit auffängt."

Eine Weile war es ruhig und man hörte nur den Sturm um sie herum. Schließlich fragte Kairi die Frage, die beide gerade ziemlich beschäftigte.

„Wie geht es nun weiter?"

„Woher soll ich das denn wissen? Bisher war alles was ich wollte Roxas zu töten. Ich hatte keine Nebenpläne für Fälle wie diesen." Kratzte sich Sora unbeholfen am Kopf.

„Wie wäre es…" fing Kairi anschließend an und verstummte anschließen schnell wieder. Anscheinend war sie sich unsicher wie sie das, was sie gerade dachte am besten ausdrücken sollte. Oder ob sie es überhaupt tun sollte. Der Schwarzhaarige schaute sie nur fragend mit seinen bernsteinfarbenen Augen an. Schließlich fand sie anscheinend doch den Mut erwiderte seinen Blick mit ernst.

„Lass uns einfach wegrennen, Sora!" Sowohl die Ernsthaftigkeit in ihren Augen als auch ihre Forderung an sich überrumpelten ihn.

„W-was!"

„Ich meine es ernst. Lass und einfach alles hinter uns lassen. Roxas, diesen Krieg, Kingdom Hearts. Es soll nicht mehr unsere Sorge sein. Wir könnten weit genug wegfliegen und alles sich selbst überlassen während wir in Frieden so leben, wie wir es wegen dem Schlüsselschwert nie konnten!" Sie blickten sich gegenseitig an. Sie wartete auf seine Reaktion während er es für einen Moment lang ernsthaft in Erwägung zog. Letztendlich schüttelte er jedoch langsam den Kopf und lächelte dabei etwas bedrückt.

„Sorry, das wird nicht gehen."

Kairi schien sichtlich enttäuscht. „Warum?" forderte sie zumindest eine Erklärung.

Er stand seufzend auf. „Auch wenn dein Licht meine Wut und meinen Hass zurückhält, so hasse ich Roxas noch immer. Ich kann ihm nicht verzeihen für das, was er getan hat. Du verstehst das, oder?" Er legte seine rechte Hand langsam auf ihre Wange und sorgte so dafür, dass sie ihn wieder direkt anschaute, nachdem sie ihren Blick zuvor betrübt gesenkt hatte.

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine. Ihr Blick strahlte nun deutliche Besorgnis aus. „Aber du könntest dabei umkommen." Wandte sie ein. Es war fast nur ein Flüstern.

„Dann so sei es." Er nahm seine Hand von ihr und plante zu gehen, doch da ergriff Kairi wieder seine Hand und ließ ihn anhalten.

„Wenn du dich schon nicht von diesem Weg abbringen lassen willst…" sprach sie traurig. „Dann lass mich ihn wenigstens mit dir zusammen gehen."

Ohne sich zu ihr umzudrehen fragte er: „Du würdest Roxas verraten?"

Sie senkte den Blick und nickte. „Ja…" Ihr gefiel der Gedanke nicht sonderlich, aber nun da Riku fort war hatte sie im Grunde keinen Grund mehr in der Organisation zu bleiben. Sie hatte nichts gegen die verbliebenen Mitglieder, schlimmer noch, Namine war sogar wie eine Freundin für sie, doch sie würde Sora – jetzt wo sie ihn endlich wiedergefunden hatte – nicht mehr einfach so gehen lassen.

Sora für seinen Teil grinste finster als er das hörte. Jetzt würde Roxas wissen, wie es war seine eigene Medizin zu spüren zu kriegen. Dieses schreckliche Gefühl hintergangen zu werden. Und da er –im Gegensatz zu ihm- ein vollständiges Herz anstelle eines winzigen Fragmentes in sich trug, würde der Schmerz sicher um einiges Schlimmer sein als der, den er selbst zu spüren gekriegt hatte.

‚_Er wollte ein Herz, also soll er mit den Konsequenzen leben.'_ dachte er und lachte innerlich ein unheilvolles Lachen. Kairi sah, wie er die Hand hob und ein dunkles Portal öffnete, anschließend drehte er sich zu ihr um und ging einen Schritt zur Seite.

„Wenn das so ist, dann nach dir." Verkündete er und machte eine auffordernde Geste in Richtung des Portals. Die Rothaarige drehte sich ein letztes Mal in die Richtung um, in der Roxas' Festung sein müsste und verabschiedete sich in Gedanken von all dem.

‚_Lebt wohl….Roxas…Namine.'_

Kurz darauf blickte sie wieder entschlossen nach vorne und trat mit einem Nicken durch das finstere Portal. Sora blickte für einen Moment in dieselbe Richtung, in die Kairi geblickt hatte und lachte finster, bevor er ihr durch das Portal folgte und selbiges sich hinter ihm schloss.

Heftig atmend hob Cloud sein gigantisches Schwert und hinterließ damit einen kleinen Krater, als er es schwungvoll auf dem Boden treffen ließ. Zur seiner Enttäuschung verschwand sein blondhaariger Gegner rechtzeitig in einem Lichtblitz, der ihn einmal umkreiste und den Jugendlichen dann in einem erneuten Lichtblitz hinter ihm erschienen ließ. Der Ältere sprang reflexartig einige Meter nach hinten um den Schwerthieben des Schlüsselträgers ausweichen zu können, dessen Hiebe zwar ins Leere gingen, jedoch gleichzeitig zahlreiche Lichtsäulen erzeugten, die direkt auf ihn zukamen.

Roxas sah, wie sein Gegner sein Schwert defensiv vor sich hielt um den Schaden gering zu halten, doch er wusste, dass er im geschwächten Zustand nicht lange standhalten konnte, weshalb er seine Flut an Lichtsäulen fortsetzte und zum Schluss ebenfalls zurücksprang, nur um ein paar Sekunden lang Energie zu sammeln und dann mit beiden Schwertern blitzschnell vorzustürmen.

Sein Kreuzschlag mit beiden Schwertern gab dem ausgebildeten Schwertkämpfer schließlich den Rest. Mit seiner durchbrochenen Verteidigung wurde er einige Meter zurückgeworfen und landete schließlich schmerzhaft auf dem Boden, wo er erst einmal liegen blieb.

Dies wäre der Moment gewesen, den Roxas eigentlich hätte nutzen müssen um seinem Gegner den Rest zu geben, doch auch er war sichtlich erschöpft. Den Löchern und Ritzen in seiner Kutte nach zu Urteilen war der Kampf selbst bei ihm nicht spurlos vorüber gezogen. Er gönnte sich die wertvollen Sekunden Erholung, die Cloud benötigte um sich auf sein Schwert zu stützen.

Der erfahrene Schwertkämpfer hatte in Roxas offenbar einen würdigen Gegner gefunden, denn er sah völlig hinüber aus. Blut tropfte ihm von seiner Stirn hinab, über sein linkes Auge, wo es ihn in seiner Sicht einschränkte und seine Ausrüstung hatte ebenfalls bereits bessere Tage gesehen. Anders als bei dem ersten Kampf, den er gegen den Schlüsselträger hatte führen müssen, machte dieser diesmal todernst. Er würde ihn umbringen, wenn er die Chance dazu hatte. Das war etwas, worauf Cloud nicht wirklich scharf war und er fragte sich ob es den anderen genau so mies erging wie ihm.

Das Quartett wurde bekanntlich voneinander getrennt, als sie die Portale passiert hatten. Cloud hatte keine Ahnung wie es den anderen erging oder gegen was sie kämpfen mussten. Er wusste nur, dass er auf Roxas getroffen war kurz nachdem er von den andere getrennt wurde und hatte sich mit dem Gedanken getröstet, dass die anderen so zumindest nicht gegen ihn antreten mussten.

Sie befanden sich in einem großen Raum, der viel Platz zum kämpfen bot. Außer den weißen Wänden und den Säulen, die darin eingearbeitet worden schienen und die die Lichtquellen für die Beleuchtung trugen, gab es nichts. Keine Türen, keine Fenster, kein Entkommen. Es gab nur ihn, Roxas und die Zerstörung, die sie während ihres Kampfes in dem Raum hinterlassen hatten.

„Warum gibst du nicht auf? Du kannst ja kaum noch auf den Beinen stehen." Spottete Roxas.

Sein Gegner richtete sich nur wortlos auf.

„Hrmpf…immerhin hast du Kampfgeist, das muss man dir lassen…" konnte man den Kuttenträger murmeln hören, während er seine Schwerter bereit hielt.

Im selben Moment wurde er jedoch abgelenkt als etwas zu seiner Linken die Mauer durchbrach und mehrmals auf den Boden abrollte, bevor es zum Stillstand kam. Während Roxas verwundert auf das Objekt starrte, das ohne Zweifel eine niedergeschlagene Person sein musste, hatte Cloud die Unachtsamkeit seines Gegners genutzt um über seine Grenzen hinauszugehen und diesem eine heftige Schlagserie aus immer schneller werdenden Schwerthieben zu schmecken zu geben, die mit dem letzten Schlag in eine Explosion mündete, die den geschockten Jugendlichen direkt gegen die Wand beförderte, wo er so heftig aufschlug, dass er zuerst darin stecken blieb, bevor die Schwerkraft ihn wieder für sich anforderte und ihn zu Boden zog.

Erschöpft wandte sich der Ältere von Roxas ab, der für den Moment keine Gefahr mehr darstellte, um zu sehen, was seinem Gegner derartig die Konzentration rauben konnte. Er staunte nicht schlecht als er sah, wie Tifa sich langsam erhob und dabei auf das Loch in der Wand starrte, aus dem kurz darauf Roxas' blonde Freundin trat.

Doch darum kümmerte er sich gerade weniger. Vielmehr machte ihm Tifas ramponierter Zustand Sorgen. Sie hatte zahlreiche Schnitt- und Schürfwunden und schien sich den rechten Arm verletzt zu haben, da sie ihn mit ihrer linken Hand festhielt. Im schlimmsten Fall war er gebrochen.

„Tifa!" rief er und rannte schnell zu ihr, doch ein plötzlich aufgetretener Windstoß hielt ihn davon ab. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf Namine, die flink in ihrem Block rumkritzelte. Ehe er es sich versah, flogen 5 riesige Eiszapfen, von denen er sich sicher war, dass diese vorher nicht da waren, von der Decke auf ihn herab. In der letzten Sekunde hechtete er zur Seite um nicht schmerzhaft aufgespießt zu werden.

„Cloud!" antworte Tifa als sie ihn hörte. „Pass auf, sie ist nicht echt!"

„Was meinst du?"

„Ich habe sie schon zwei Mal besiegt, aber beide Male hat sie sich in unzählige weiße Würfel aufgelöst und ist direkt danach neu erschienen. Es sind nur Kopien!"

„Kopien!" schien Cloud entsetzt. Er richtete seinen Blick auf Roxas, der tatsächlich gerade dabei zu sein schien sich in Daten aufzulösen. Unmöglich. Er hatte die ganze Zeit gegen eine simple Kopie gekämpft!

„Wo zum Geier sind dann die echten?"

„Gleich hier…" konnten sowohl Tifa als auch Cloud den blonden Ex-Niemand hören. Entsetzt mussten sie feststellen, dass er noch im selben Moment hinter der Schwarzhaarigen Kämpferin erschien und mit seinen beiden Schwertern schneller zuschlug, als einer der beiden hätte reagieren können.

„Tifa!" hatte Cloud nur fassungslos rufen können, als er sah wie sie reglos zu Boden fiel und dort liegen blieb. Er wollte zu ihr stürmen, doch er hörte ein bedrohliches Surren hinter ihm und wandte sich zu dem Geräusch um, nur um festzustellen, dass Namine in einigen Metern Entfernung dort stand und sich über ihr eine Energiekugel formte, die langsam immer größer wurde und jederzeit auf ihn geschleudert werden konnte. Es musste sich bei dieser Namine wahrscheinlich um die echte handeln, da die Kopie immer noch dort stand, wo er sie zuletzt gesehen hatte.

„Namine hat dafür gesorgt, dass wir unsichtbar sind, sodass wir ungestört auf den Moment warten können, in dem ihr euch so sehr gegen unsere Datenkopien verausgabt, dass wir euch mit einem Schlag vernichten können." Erklärte der echte Roxas nun.

„Feigling!" brüllte Cloud wütend als er das hörte. All das Kämpfen für nichts und wieder nichts.

„Feige? Vielleicht…" schüttelte Roxas den Kopf. „Aber ich kann es mir nicht erlauben meine Kraft jetzt schon zu verschwenden, wenn der eigentliche Kampf gegen die Horden aus Herzlosen noch bevorsteht. Die Herzen von Kingdom Hearts werden sie immerhin alle anlocken und da mir ja dank Sora immer mehr die Gefährten ausgehen, werde ich wohl alleine kämpfen müssen…"

„Apropos Sora." Konnte Cloud nun Namine reden hören, während sie immer noch die Energiekugel zurückhielt, die ihm wahrscheinlich den Rest geben würde. „Falls es dich interessiert: Er ist niemals aufgetaucht. Er hat euch auf eine Selbstmordmission geschickt ohne jemals vorgehabt zu haben euch zur Hilfe zu kommen. Soviel zum Thema ‚Freund', was?" Er riss geschockt die Augen auf und starrte ihr ungläubig in das Gesicht, das förmlich aussagte: „Ich habe es dir doch gleich gesagt."

„Er ist nicht gekommen…?" senkte er enttäuscht den Blick. Er hatte Sora mitunter am meisten verteidigt und war fest davon überzeugt, dass sie nicht hängen lassen würde. In der Hoffnung er wäre zumindest Leon oder Yuffie zur Hilfe gekommen hatte er sich offenbar die ganze Zeit selbst belogen. Sein Blick fiel auf Tifa, die immer noch reglos am Boden lag. Sofort kam in ihm die Wut auf.

Er war so ein Narr. Warum hatte er die Zeichen nur so dermaßen ignoriert, die Sora ihnen allen gezeigt hatte? Er war definitiv nicht mehr der, der er früher einmal war. Sie hätten alle vorsichtiger sein sollen anstatt ihm blind zu vertrauen, nur weil er einst so viel für sie getan hatte. Stattdessen kämpften sie einen Kampf, den eigentlich Sora kämpfen müsste so als wären sie die reinsten Werkzeuge für ihn. Wozu? Wozu das alles? Warum kämpfte er hier eigentlich? Warum riskierten sie ihr Leben?

„Was mache ich hier eigentlich?" sprach Cloud schließlich verbittert aus was er dachte. „Wieso kämpfe ich in den Schlachten eines anderen wie der reinste Vollidiot? Müsste ich es nicht besser wissen als mich in Angelegenheiten eines anderen einzumischen?" Als Roxas das hörte entspannte er sich, da er wusste, dass der Kampf nun vorbei war.

Doch bereits kurz darauf hörten sie Schritte aus der Richtung, in der sich die Öffnung in der Wand befand und ehe sie es sich versahen, wurde das Loch mit der Hilfe einer magisch verlängerten Schwertklinge vergrößert, wodurch große Teile der Wand in Trümmern brauch und dabei die Namine Kopie unter sich begruben. Anschließend stürmten Leon und Yuffie das Feld während die Kunoichi noch im Lauf unzählige kleine Shuriken nach Namine warf, was dazu führte, dass Roxas -wie von dem schwarzhaarigen Ninja geplant- vor sie sprang und diese mit seinen Schlüsselschwertern abwehrte. Das verschaffte den beiden genug Zeit sich zwischen Cloud und den beiden Ex-Niemanden zu stellen. Die Neuankömmlinge sahen -wie Cloud und Tifa auch- sehr angeschlagen aus.

„Ich und Yuffie haben einen Weg nach draußen gefunden. Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren! Kannst du aufstehen?" Erklärte Leon schnell die Lage und musterte dabei den hinter ihm knieenden Schwertkämpfer.

„Ich werde es schon irgendwie hinkriegen. Tifa macht mir mehr sorgen." Antwortete dieser.

„Yuffie, du schnappst dir Tifa und führst Cloud hinaus. Ich folge euch anschließend." Der Braunhaarige sah wie Yuffie kurz nickte und zu Tifa rannte. Auch Cloud raffte sich zusammen und warf einen letzten Blick auf Leon, bevor er hinter Yuffie hinterherrannte, wenn auch deutlich langsamer als man es von ihm üblicherweise gewohnt war.

Als die beiden weg waren ergriff Roxas das Wort.

„Scheint so als hättet ihr beiden schneller aus dem Irrgarten rausgefunden als wir angenommen hatten."

„Du würdest dich wundern wie schnell sowas geht, wenn man einfach anfängt sich geradewegs durch jede Mauer zu schlagen anstatt stundenlang ziellos umherzuirren." Erwiderte der Braunhaarige gelassen.

Roxas lachte. „Daran hätte ich denken sollen. Wie dumm von mir."

„Wieso hast du uns nicht einfach direkt gegen die Niemande kämpfen lassen? Das wäre weitaus effektiver gewesen." Wollte Leon wissen.

„Ja, aber mit welchen Verlusten? Dieser ganze Kampf wird doch nur geführt, weil ich dafür sorgen will, dass alle Niemande ein Herz bekommen. Wo wäre der Sinn darin, wenn es keine Niemande mehr gibt, die ein Herz benötigen?"

Leon schwieg. So gesehen machte das schon Sinn, auch wenn er nicht wirklich zufrieden damit war wie Roxas sich immer noch als den Retter der Welt darstellte, obwohl er so nobel im Grunde gar nicht war. Zumindest in seinen Augen.

„Willst du deinen Freunden nicht hinterherrennen?" fragte Roxas schließlich als Leon weiterhin schwieg, was diesen dazu veranlasste verwundert eine Augenbraue zu heben.

„Du willst mich gar nicht aufhalten?"

„Ich sehe keinen Grund dazu. Ihr werdet nicht wieder kommen. Und selbst wenn, dann nicht bevor ihr wieder vollständig genesen seid. Und bis dahin wird es bereits zu spät sein."

Leon hatte noch einige Fragen, doch entschied sich dazu die Chance zu nutzen und zu fliehen. Auch wenn er gerade nicht den Anschein erweckte, so war er im Grunde völlig fertig. Zum einem hatte er sich durch unzählige massive Wände hauen müssen und zum anderen hatte Roxas in seinen Irrgärten auch noch jede Menge Fallen installiert gehabt, in denen er nicht gerade selten getappt war. Er wollte einfach nur noch raus hier.

So kam es dann auch dazu, dass er ohne ein weiteres Wort kehrt machte und davon lief.

„Ich kann ihn immer noch treffen, Roxas." Konnte Roxas Namine einwenden hören und sah dabei wie sie wieder einen gigantischen Energieball formte nachdem sie den ersten leider hatte verschwinden lassen müssen, weil von den Ninjasternen von Yuffie abgelenkt worden war. Der Blonde schüttelte jedoch nur lächelnd den Kopf.

„Verschwende nicht deine Kraft. Die Vier sind keine Gefahr mehr."

„Aber…" wollte sie einwenden, doch Roxas legte nur einen Finger auf ihre Lippen.

„Das Beste, was jetzt passieren könnte, wäre wenn die Vier sich gegen Sora stellen. Da wir das aber nicht mit Sicherheit annehmen können, wäre es auch denkbar, dass sie ihm einfach nur nicht mehr helfen. Und selbst, wenn sie ihm trotz alledem noch helfen würden. was auch denkbar, wenn auch unwahrscheinlich wäre, so würden sie immer noch hierbleiben, oder? Das würde sie immer noch zu unfreiwilligen Helfern machen, wenn ich Kingdom Hearts zerstöre und die Herzlosen damit auf den Plan rufe. Schließlich wird Sora sie nicht alle kontrollieren können. Andernfalls hätte er bereits alle auf einmal hier einmarschieren lassen. So oder so sind wir die Gewinner." Grinste er.

Zwischenzeitlich hatte sie den Energieball wieder verschwinden lassen. „Da ist was dran…" murmelte sie nachdenklich. „Das ist im Grunde sogar ziemlich schlau." Schien sie etwas beeindruckt.

‚_Man muss schlau sein, wenn man sein anderes Ich austricksen will…' _dachte sich Roxas finster und musste sich dabei zwangsläufig Soras Gesicht vorstellen. Doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken.

„Nah, das ist nur Allgemeinwissen." Grinste der Blonde. Seine Freundin schaute ihn nur genervt an.

„Willst du damit sagen ich wäre dumm…?"

„Na du bist doch blond, oder?" Roxas' Grinsen wurde breiter.

Namine schaute ihn nur entsetzt an und faste sich unbewusst ans Haar. Anschließend deutete sie verärgert auf ihn. „Du doch auch!"

Mit einem verspielten Seufzen und einem besserwisserischem Kopfschütteln antwortete er ihr: „Aber meine liebe Namine, jeder weiß doch, dass Blondinnenwitze nur auf weibliche Menschen zutreffen."

„Roxas, du…" knurrte sie wütend, doch konnte ein anschließendes Gähnen ihrerseits nicht unterdrücken. „Wenn ich nicht so müde wäre, würde ich dir die Hölle heiß machen." Roxas nickte nur verständnisvoll. Es war immerhin mitten in der Nacht und sehr viel hatten sie noch nicht geschlafen.

„Das weiß ich doch. Deshalb erlaube ich mir ja den Spaß." Lachte er.

„Noch mehr solcher Späße und du schläfst für den Rest der Nacht auf dem Boden…" antwortete sie verärgert. Roxas wusste, dass das nur eine leere Drohung war, aber hörte dennoch auf um sie nicht unnötig zu reizen.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Geh doch schon mal schlafen, ich komme gleich nach."

„Hm? Was hast du vor?"

„Ich stelle nur sicher, dass sie wirklich weg sind und verstärke die Niemandwachen um die Festung herum, damit wir für den Rest der Nacht schlafen können."

Sie schaute ihn misstrauisch an, doch ein erneutes Gähnen erinnerte sie an ihre Müdigkeit und so gab sich ausnahmsweise leicht geschlagen.

„Na gut, aber mach schnell." Gab sie ihm lediglich als Antwort. „Es ist kalt ohne dich…" hatte sie leise hinterher geflüstert. Sie dachte er würde es nicht hören, doch er tat es, weshalb er ein leises Lachen nicht unterdrücken konnte während sie sich auf den Weg machte.

Er wartete bis sie weg war, dann rief er mit ernster Miene einen Niemand zu sich.

„Sind sie weg?" wollte er wissen und meinte dabei selbstverständlich Leon und den Rest.

„_Sie sind soeben durch ein Loch in der Außenwand geflohen und anschließend in einem dunklen Portal verschwunden." _ Fand die unmenschliche Stimme des Samurainiemands ihren Weg in seine Gedanken.

„Gut, bessert die Schäden bestmöglich aus und verstärkt die Patrouillen. Wenn sie sich erneut nähern sollten, tötet sie."

„_Verstanden."_ Der Niemand wollte schon wieder verschwinden, da fügte Roxas etwas hinzu.

„Noch etwas. Solltet ihr Sora sehen, weckt mich sofort. Und kein Wort zu Namine. Verstanden?"

„_Jawohl, Meister."_ Dieses Mal verschwand er wirklich und Roxas fasste sich nur nachdenklich ans Kinn. Er hatte gesehen, dass Namine mit den Plänen für die Rekonstruktion des verlorenen Turmes bereits fast fertig war. Morgen würde er sie bitten es so schnell wie möglich zu beenden, damit er die letzte Phase seines Plans einleiten konnte. Er nickte entschlossen. Kein Zweifel, der morgige Tag würde in die Geschichte eingehen. Und zwar als der Tag, an dem eine neue Welt geboren wurde. Seine und Namines Welt. Dafür würde er sorgen.

Er würde nicht zulassen, dass Sora ihm das wegnimmt. Auf keinen Fall.

Mit diesen Gedanken folgte er Namine zurück in das Zimmer, das sie sich teilten. Er würde es sehr begrüßen, wenn er den Rest der Nacht einfach nur mit schlafen verbringen könnte, war doch auch er recht müde. Hoffentlich konnte Sora ihm einmal in seinem Leben wenigstens das gönnen.

Das dunkle Portal schloss sich hinter den beiden Jugendlichen so schnell, wie es sich geöffnet hatte. Die rothaarige Schlüsselträgerin schaute sich neugierig um während der Schwarzhaarige voranging. Beide befanden sich nun auf einem Gang auf der Militia Grandia. Da die meisten Crewmitglieder um diese Uhrzeit schliefen, war nicht viel los und so trafen sie bei ihrer Ankunft auf niemanden.

„Wo sind wir?" fragte sie.

„Mein Kriegsschiff." Antwortete er knapp.

„Und wohin gehen wir?"

„Zur Brücke."

„Also greifst du Roxas nicht an?" wunderte sie sich.

Er grinste nur belustigt. „So sehr ich auch wollte, dank dir habe ich so viel Dunkelheit verbraucht, dass ich völlig fertig bin. Er wird bis morgen warten müssen."

„Bist du deswegen nicht sauer?"

„Unter normalen Umständen wäre ich das, weil meine Zeit äußerst knapp wäre und ich mich deshalb beeilen müsste. Doch dein Licht verschafft mir eine Menge extra Zeit, was kümmert mich da schon ein lausiger Tag?" zuckte er gleichgültig mit den Schultern während er weiterging.

„Allerdings…" setzte er fort und sein Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich von einem Grinsen zu einem ernsten Stirnrunzeln.

„Was?"

„Während wir Zeit mit unserem sinnlosen Kampf verschwendet haben, hätte ich eigentlich bei einer Offensive gegen Roxas teilnehmen müssen. Wer weiß wie das ganze ohne mich ausgegangen ist…?"

„Mal davon abgesehen, dass man von deinem Fehlen nicht sonderlich begeistert wäre, huh?"

„In der Tat…" stimmte er zu und schien dabei in Gedanken versunken. „Zwischen mir und dem Wiederaufbaukomitee herrschen schon seit der Sache in Radiant Garden Spannungen. Wie soll ich ihnen jetzt erklären warum ich ihnen nicht helfen konnte obwohl es mein Plan war an den sie sich gehalten hatten?"

„Wie wäre es mit der Wahrheit?"

„'Hey Leute, witzige Geschichte. Ich war da eben so am Turm und da war Kairi. Wir haben uns eine halbe Ewigkeit sinnlos bekämpft nur um festzustellen, dass sie eigentlich lieber auf unserer Seite wäre.' – sicher…spitzen Idee." Verdrehte Sora nur die Augen.

Genervt erwiderte sie: „So wie du das erzählst würde ich das auch nicht gerade als eine tolle Begründung verstehen."

„Aha, und was wäre für dich eine zutreffende Erklärung?" grinste er wieder belustigt.

Sie faltete die Hände zusammen, schloss die Augen und begann ihre Version zu schildern:

„Ich würde erwähnen wie wir uns selbst wiedergefunden haben und unser unzertrennliches Band der…" weiter kam sie nicht, da Sora sie unterbrach während ihm ein gigantischer Schweißtropfen den Hinterkopf hinunter kullerte (animestyled).

„…Ja…weißt du was? Lass mich lieber reden, okay?"

„Hrmpf, wie du meinst." Wandte sie beleidigt den Blick ab. Den Rest des Weges liefen sie stillschweigend. Schließlich kamen sie an der Brücke an und blieben vor der Tür stehen.

Sora wandte sich zu ihr um. „Bist du sicher, dass du mitkommen willst?"

Sie nickte entschlossen. „Ich stehe zu meiner Entscheidung. Nichts wird etwas daran ändern können."

Er drehte sich wieder um und öffnete die Tür. „Wie du willst."

Bereits in dem Moment, in dem Sora die Tür geöffnet hatte, hätte er sich gewünscht es lieber gelassen zu haben, denn die Aura de Wut, die er deutlich im Raum vernahm, als er ihn betrat, war selbst für ihn zu viel. Die eiskalten Blicke de seines Teams rasteten sofort auf ihm als er die ersten Schritte in den Raum machte und schienen sich tief in seine Seele zu bohren. Dennoch ließ er sich nichts anmerken und lief ruhig in die Mitte des Raumes, wo sich die Mitglieder des Wiederaufbaukomitees zu einem Halbkreis zusammengefunden hatten.

Sora wusste nicht wieso, aber er hatte das Gefühl vor Gericht zu stehen als er vor den 5 Menschen stand, die ihn in den vergangenen Tagen tatkräftig unterstützt hatten. Sie waren die Richter und er der Angeklagte. Die „Richter" warfen auch einen kurzen Blick auf Kairi, was diese so beunruhigte, dass sie sich etwas mehr hinter Sora versteckte. Entschlossen oder nicht, diese Leute waren gerade mehr als nur gruselig.

Sora für seinen Teil erwiderte die scharfen Blicke jedes Mitglieds mit seinem eigenen. Von links nach rechts blickte er zuerst Leon in die Augen, der ihn ernst und mit geschultertem Schwert musterte, dann Yuffie, die so aussah, als würde sie ihm gleich den Hals umdrehen wollen, gefolgt von Cid, der die Arme verschränkt vor sich hielt und ihn anknurrte und Aerith, die im Vergleich zum Rest noch wesentlich harmlos aussah mit ihrem halbwütendem Blick, den Sora nicht wirklich ernst nehmen konnte. Zu guter Letzt war da Cloud und naja Cloud war…nun…es wäre sicher nicht falsch zu sagen, dass er ziemlich angepisst war. Nicht sauer, nicht wütend. Angepisst. Und zwar volle Kanne.

Als wäre das noch nicht schlimm genug gewesen, erblickte er hinter ihnen Tifa, die bewusstlos am Boden lag. Wenn die bisherigen Anzeichen nicht schon genug waren, dann wüsste er spätestens jetzt, dass in seiner Abwesenheit die Dinge nicht gerade rosig abgelaufen waren.

Da er nicht recht wusste, wo er anfangen sollte, wartete er ab, bis jemand von ihnen das Wort ergriff, was auch nicht lange auf sich hat warten lassen.

„Würdest du uns vielleicht freundlicherweise erklären wo du die ganze Zeit warst, Sora?"

Bei dieser Frage konnte Sora nicht anders als zu grinsen. Es war ein eher gequältes Grinsen, wie etwas, das man hatte, wenn man den Witz an etwas erkennt, das eigentlich gar nicht witzig war. Warum er grinste? Weil er immer gewusst hatte, dass jemand ihm diese Frage stellen würde, kurz nachdem er mit Kairi im Schlepptau irgendwo auftauchen würde. In seiner Vorstellung war es immer Kairis Vater oder sein eigener gewesen. Dass es Leon war, der dies mit ernster Stimme und verurteilendem Blick sagte, machte die ganze Situation zum einem irgendwie witzig, zum anderem auch ziemlich merkwürdig.

Natürlich bekamen die anderen sein Grinsen in den falschen Hals und so packte Cloud ihn brutal am Kragen.

„Findest du das etwa witzig, Sora? Dass wir für dich kämpfen während du dich irgendwo rumtreibst und weiß Gott was machst?"

„Nein, ich finde es so witzig wie du so eine Szene daraus machst" erwiderte er immer noch grinsend. Dieses Mal war sein Grinsen jedoch eher provokativ weshalb er sich eine Faust ins Gesicht einhandelte. Er wusste ehrlichgesagt nicht einmal wieso er das gesagt hatte. Es war einfach das erste, was ihm in den Sinn gekommen war.

Als der Blonde merkte, dass er dem Schwarzhaarigen sein Grinsen noch immer nicht aus dem Gesicht geschlagen hatte, holte er noch einmal aus, doch wurde von den anderen aufgehalten.

„Das reicht, Cloud. Wir sollten uns zuerst anhören, was passiert ist." Fuhr Yuffie ihn an und hielt seine Faust zurück. Sora riss sich derweil los und legte sich die Klamotten wieder zurecht.

„Ihr wollt wissen was passiert ist?" fing er an zu erzählen. „Ich ging zum Turm um nach Namine zu suchen, doch ich fand Kairi." Er deutete mit dem Daumen hinter sich, da er wusste, dass Kairi sich dort befand ohne sich extra nach ihr umdrehen zu müssen.

„Das ist unschwer zu erkennen…weiter…" forderte Leon ihn auf nachdem er nochmal einen kurzen Blick auf Kairi geworfen hatte.

„Wir wechselten ein paar Worte und ich wollte wieder gehen. Sie hatte aber ein Problem damit und fing an mich anzugreifen, was mich wirklich aufregte. Ich hab versucht sie so schnell wie möglich zu besiegen und mich euch anzuschließen, doch sie war wirklich stark. Sie hatte diese Flammen, mit denen sie meine Dunkelheit verbrennen konnte…"

„Dafür, dass sie deine Dunkelheit verbrannt hat, siehst du immer noch ziemlich dunkel für mich aus, Kurzer." Wandte Cid ein.

„Er hat seine Dunkelheit immer und immer wieder zurückgerufen." Erklärte Kairi und kam dabei hinter Sora hervor. Bevor die Truppe aber ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu lange auf sie lenken konnte, ergriff der Schwarzhaarige wieder das Wort.

„Und sie hat sie immer und immer wieder verbrannt." Knurrte Sora genervt über die schmerzhafte Erinnerung.

„Woah, das muss echt verdammt weh getan haben…" schien Yuffie für einen Moment Mitgefühl für ihn zu zeigen, weshalb Cloud sie finster anstarrte. „Was! Ich hab diese Flammen selbst zu spüren gekriegt. Und das tut nun mal WIRKLICH verdammt weh!" verteidigte sie sich.

„Oh, ach ja…sorry deswegen." Entschuldigte sich Kairi leise. Sie hatte schon die Befürchtung man hätte es nicht gehört, da winkte Yuffie bereits ab und meinte: „Ist schon in Ordnung. Stellte sich ja heraus, dass es mir geholfen hat wieder normal zu werden." Grinste sie.

„Wie dem auch sei…" setzte Sora fort. „Als sie feststellte, dass sie meine Dunkelheit nicht auslöschen konnte ohne mir mein Leben zu nehmen, entschied sie sich mir stattdessen ihr Licht zu geben um meinen Fall in die Dunkelheit zu verlangsamen. Da sie sich dazu bereit erklärte dafür Roxas zu verraten und sich ihr Verrat gegen mich als ein Missverständnis herausstellte, habe ich mich dazu entschlossen ihr zu verzeihen und ihr zu erlauben an unserer Seite zu kämpfen. Ende der Geschichte." Fasste er sich möglichst knapp.

„Einfach so?" starrte Leon ihn verwundert an.

„Einfach so."

Kairi stupste ihn leicht von der Seite an und flüsterte: „Hey, du hast den interessanten Teil einfach ausgelassen!"

Er flüsterte ihr hastig zurück: „Halt die Klappe, das will keiner hören!"

„Das ist total lächerlich!" wandte Cloud schließlich ein nachdem er zu Ende zugehört und die Gruppe die "heimliche" Flüsteraktion mit angesehen hatte. „Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass wir in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten gesteckt haben, weil wir den Kampf gekämpft haben, den eigentlich DU hättest kämpfen sollen?"

Sora verschränkte nur die Arme vor der Brust und antwortete knapp: „Völlig klar."

„Und dass Tifa deswegen jetzt schwer verletzt wurde?"

„Ebenfalls."

„Und wie gedenkst du dafür gerade zu stehen…?"

„Gar nicht."

Das verschlug Cloud glatt für einige Sekunden die Sprache. „Was hast du gerade gesagt?" fragte er ihn ungläubig.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden. Ich werde für nichts gerade stehen. Es ist nicht meine Schuld." Verkündete Sora trocken und erwiderte dabei unbeeindruckt Clouds zornigen Blick.

„Wessen Schuld soll es denn sonst gewesen sein?" fuhr er ihn an.

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht die von Roxas oder demjenigen, der sie niedergestreckt hat. Vielleiht aber auch deine, weil du sie nicht beschützt hast. Oder ihre eigene, weil sie sich selbst hat nicht beschützen können. Such dir was aus! Eins steht jedoch fest. Es. War. NICHT. Meine. Schuld!" machte Sora mit erhobener Stimme klar und spürte dabei wie die Dunkelheit in ihm wieder vor lauter Wut die Oberhand ergriff.

„Wie wäre es mit ‚Es ist deine Schuld, weil du nicht gekommen bist, wie du es versprochen hast.'!"

„Hast du mir eigentlich zugehört als ich euch erzählt habe, wo ich war? Ich KONNTE nicht zu euch kommen, weil ich selbst in einem Kampf steckte!" knurrte er erzürnt. Seine dunkle Aura wurde stärker als gewöhnlich.

„Kampf? So wie ich das verstehe warst du viel mehr damit beschäftigt die Liebe deines Lebens erneut zu entflammen, anstatt deinen Hintern aufs Schlachtfeld zu schleppen!" beschuldigte er ihn und deutete bei dem Teil mit "die Liebe deines Lebens" auf Kairi.

Da der Rest des Teams sehen konnte, dass Clouds Beschuldigungen nicht gerade einen erwünschenswerten Effekt auf Sora hatten, versuchten alle Beteiligten den erwachsenen Mann zu beruhigen und hielten ihn sogar davor ab handgreiflich zu werden, während Sora still stehen blieb und den Blonden mit seinen bernsteingelben Augen verfolgte. Seinen Blick würde man allgemeinhin als mordlüstern und dämonisch beschreiben, weshalb die Entscheidung der anderen sicher alles andere als verkehrt gewesen war.

„Reiß dich zusammen, Cloud!" forderte man von ihm. „Du bist doch sonst nicht so hitzköpfig."

Seine Hitzköpfigkeit hatte jedoch einen Grund. Er hatte das Gefühl Sora würde ihn nur benutzen. Ihn lenken und dabei mit ihm spielen, wie es ihm beliebte. Und das mochte er gar nicht. Hinzu kam noch dieser Blick. So kalt, so finster. So teuflisch. Beides, sowohl der Gedanke, dass Sora ihn zu seinen Gunsten manipulierte als auch dieser verfluchte Blick von ihm. Es erinnerte ihn so sehr an eine von ihm so verhasste Person.

„Genau wie Sephiroth…" Er riss die Augen auf als er das feststellte. Zugegeben, Sora hatte nicht alle Eigenschaften, die auf Sephiroth zutrafen, doch er begab sich für Clouds Geschmack ziemlich schnell auf den Weg dorthin und eignete sich dabei immer mehr dieser Eigenschaften an, die der Blonde so verachtete. Und das war es, was für ihn das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck riss er sich von den anderen los und blickte Sora ernst an.

„Sora, ich sah dich einst als einen jungen Mann, aus dem eines Tages ein großartiger Krieger werden konnte. Jemand, zu dem die Menschen aufblicken würden. Selbst als du dich der Dunkelheit öffnetest, habe ich an diesem Glauben festgehalten und war insgeheim beeindruckt wie viele Opfer du bereit bist einzugehen um das richtige zu tun." Gestand er ohne den kleinsten Funken von Unehrlichkeit. Alle starrten ihn an.

„Doch ich hatte mich geirrt. Du bist nichts weiter als ein egoistischer Junge, der bereit ist alles zu tun, nur um seine Ziele zu erreichen. Dir sind deine Feinde egal, deine Freunde und auch du selbst. Du bist eine Schande." Er wandte sich von ihm ab und ging zu Tifa hinüber um sie aufzuheben, anschließend setzte er fort.

„Als du zu uns kamst um Hilfe zu suchen, entschied ich dir zu helfen, weil ich dir einerseits einiges schuldig war und andererseits, weil ich dich einst als Krieger sehr respektierte. Nun gibt es nichts mehr zu respektieren. Außerdem habe meinen Teil zu dieser Schlacht beigetragen und meine Schuld somit erfüllt. Wir sind Quitt, Sora. Von jetzt an trennen sich unsere Wege." Verkündete er ruhig und ging mit Tifa auf den Ausgang der Brücke zu. Auch Aerith stellte sich vor Sora und verbeugte sich entschuldigend.

Als Kairi das sah, erinnerte sie sich, dass Aerith aufgrund ihres Zaubers immer noch stumm war, und berichtete daher hastig den Fehler, indem sie Medica auf sie zauberte. Die junge Frau seufzte erleichtert und nickte Kairi anerkennend zu, obgleich es sie war, die sie erst zu diesem nervigen Zustand verholfen hatte. Anschließend wandte sie sich wieder Sora zu.

„Ich werde auch gehen, Sora. Ich war fest entschlossen zu helfen, als du um Hilfe gebeten hattest, doch nun, da ich bereits eine Weile hier war, stelle ich fest, dass ich einfach nicht auf das Schlachtfeld gehöre, tut mir Leid." Verbeugte sie sich noch einmal entschuldigend und folgte anschließend dem blonden Schwertkämpfer, der ihre gemeinsame bewusstlose Freundin in den Armen trug, hinaus.

Als er an Kairi vorbeigegangen war, hatte sie ebenfalls angeboten zu helfen.

„Ich könnte sie heilen, wenn du willst." Hatte sie zu ihm gesagt, doch er war einfach mit den abfälligen Worten: „Du und der Rest von Roxas' Bande haben schon genug geholfen." An ihr vorbeigelaufen.

Sie wusste, dass er sauer war und konnte auch verstehen warum…dennoch konnte sie nicht anders als ihm verärgert hinterher zu blicken, als er das zu ihr gesagt hatte. Sie hatte es doch nur gut gemeint.

Auch Sora blickte dem Blonden verbittert hinterher. Was hatte er zu ihm gesagt? Er sei eine Schande? Nicht zu respektieren? Wer hatte behauptet, dass Sora jemals nach seiner wertlosen Meinung gefragt hatte? Seine Hände zitterten vor lauter Zorn als er sie zu Fäusten zusammen ballte und seine gelben Augen leuchteten kurz unheilvoll auf, während er die Dunkelheit in ihm aufsteigen spürte.

„Ich bringe ihn um…" knurrte er leise, sodass nur Kairi ihn hören konnte, die direkt neben ihm stand. In seiner rechten Hand bildeten sich bläuliche Flammen, die er zweifelslos dem Blonden hinterherwerfen würde. Bevor es jedoch dazu kam, spürte er wie sich Kairis Hand auf die seine eigene legte und sein Blick fiel auf sie. Beim Anblick ihrer ruhigen Augen und dem Gefühl wie sie sanft ihre Hand auf seine eigene legte, fühlte er sich aus irgendeinem Grund selbst etwas ruhiger und schien sich zu entspannen. Er schloss die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch. Die Augen daraufhin wieder öffnend sah er kurz darauf immer noch wütend aus, während er Cloud hinterher blickte, doch seine Aura war wieder mehr oder weniger auf einem für ihn normalem Level und die halbgeformte Feuerkugel in seiner Hand war verpufft.

Er riss sich von ihrer Hand los und wandte sich ab, doch sie war ihm deswegen nicht böse, da sie wusste, dass er nicht auf sie sauer war. Vielmehr war sie froh, dass sie ihn ohne Worte hatte beschwichtigen können.

Das Ganze hatte Leon mit angesehen und er begriff nun, warum Sora das Mädchen in seiner Nähe haben wollte. Sie half ihm dabei das zu vollbringen, wozu er ohne sie kaum noch in der Lage war, auch wenn er es nie im Leben zugeben würde. Mit einem Mal konnte er es Sora verzeihen, dass er nicht aufgetaucht war, schließlich hatte er für sich etwas gefunden was nicht nur ihn, sondern auch den Rest des Teams vor seiner Dunkelheit schützen würde.

Er blickte hinüber zu Cid um es ihm zu erklären, doch da sah er zu seiner Verwunderung, dass der alte Sturkopf es offenbar selbst schon gemerkt und akzeptiert hatte. Zwar sagte der ältere Mann kein Wort, doch sein Blick sagte alles, während er einfach nur dastand und die beiden mit verschränkten Armen beobachtete. Als er jedoch merkte, dass der Braunhaarige ihn anstarrte, formte sich sein Gesicht zu einer genervten Grimasse und er fragte schroff: „Was ist!"

„Nichts." winkte Leon ab und blickte anschließend zu Yuffie rüber, für die jedoch an sich schon Soras Geschichte als Begründung zu genügen schien. Anders als Cloud sah sie es offenbar ein, dass unvorhergesehene Dinge passieren können und das bei Sora eben dieses Mal der Fall war.

Er selbst bedauerte den Abgang von Cloud und Tifa, waren sie doch sehr fähige Kämpfer. Ohne sie würde es zweifelsfrei schwerer werden. Dennoch akzeptierte er Clouds Entscheidung. Dass er Tifa mitgenommen hatte schätzte er auch als völlig in Ordnung ein, da sie mit ihren Verletzungen ohnehin stark beeinträchtig gewesen wäre. Und Aerith? Nun, ehrlichgesagt war er froh darüber, dass sie freiwillig Nach Hause zurückkehrte. So musste er sich zumindest keine Sorgen mehr um sie machen. Sie hatte schon recht, wenn sie behauptete sie wäre für das Schlachtfeld nicht geschaffen.

Der Braunhaarige nickte zufrieden. Alles in einem waren die Verluste nicht sehr hoch. Sie hatten immer noch Cid an Bord, der als einziger wusste, wie man dieses Monstrum von einem Schiff richtig steuerte und sowohl er als auch Yuffie hatten keine sonderlich schweren Verletzungen davon getragen. Hinzu kam Soras neu gewonnenes Gleichgewicht, was allen um ihn herum fürs erste die Angst davor nahm, dass er die Kontrolle verlieren könnte und dann war da noch Kairi…

Ehrlichgesagt wusste Leon nicht was er wirklich davon halten sollte, dass ein ehemaliger Feind so plötzlich Teil des Teams werden sollte, doch aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er das Gefühl, dass das schon irgendwie in Ordnung gehen würde. Sie machte den Eindruck sich ernsthaft um Sora zu sorgen…und so jemand wäre nicht der Typ um die Situation zu nutzen sie alle aus dem Hinterhalt auszuschalten. Nichtdestotrotz würde es nicht schaden ein Auge offen zu halten. Vorsicht war immerhin besser als Nachsicht, nicht wahr?

„Was passiert als nächstes, Sora?" fragte er schließlich als er seine Gedanken geordnet hatte.

„Wir ruhen uns aus. Ich bin völlig erschöpft und euch wird es wahrscheinlich nicht anders gehen. Wir treffen uns morgen wieder hier um einen Plan zu schmieden." Entschied der schwarzhaarige Jugendliche und blickte sich um. „Und danke…dass ihr noch hier seid." Der letzte Teil schien ihm, seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, äußerst schwer über die Lippen zu kommen. Kaum war das gesagt, verließ er auch hastig die Brücke und zog er sich zurück in sein Quartier. Ob er sich aus Scham oder Müdigkeit so sehr beeilte, wusste niemand so genau.

„Es tut gut den Bengel wieder etwas netter zu sehen, findet ihr nicht auch?" lachte Cid nachdem Sora verschwunden war.

Kairi gesellte sich zum verbliebenen Rest des Wiederaufbaukomitees. „Wobei er immer noch ziemlich gemein sein kann, wenn er will. Cloud hat er zumindest nicht mit Samthandschuhen angefasst." Wandte sie ein und seufzte.

„Er fasst niemanden mehr mit Samthandschuhen an, seitdem er die Dunkelheit in sich trägt." Erklärte Leon ihr und lehnte dabei gegen die nächste Wand. „Wir versuchen es aber nicht allzu ernst zu sehen, da wir wissen, dass er es nicht mit Absicht tut."

„Ja, das macht die Dunkelheit mit einem. Ist trotzdem nicht immer leicht ihn so hasserfüllt zu sehen." Stimmte Yuffie zu.

Der ältere Pilot klopfte der jugendlichen Schlüsselträgerin daher anerkennend auf die Schulter. „Deshalb ist es gut, dass du dich um den Kleinen kümmerst. Keine Ahnung was genau du machst, aber mach weiter damit. Er ist zwar keinesfalls wie der alte Sora und wird es wahrscheinlich auch nie mehr werden, aber so wie er jetzt ist, ist er mir immer noch lieber als vorher."

„Keine Sorge, ich werde auf ihn aufpassen." Lächelte sie. „Vielleicht wird er ja sogar wieder wie früher, wenn er sein Herz von Roxas zurückkriegt." Sie runzelte die Stirn bei der Vorstellung an Roxas' Tod, konnte jedoch ansonsten nicht die Begeisterung über den Gedanken verbergen, dass der gefallene Held wieder sein altes Ich annehmen könnte.

Ihre drei anderen Gesprächspartner warfen sich allerdings nur vielsagende Blicke zu.

„Die Kleine weiß es noch gar nicht, eh?" murmelte Cid bedrückt zu den anderen beiden.

Die anderen nickten nur. „Scheint wohl so…"

Verwirrung stand deutlich auf Kairis Gesicht geschrieben. „Was meint ihr?"

„Sollen wir es ihr wirklich sagen?" fragte sich die Kunoichi und wartete auf die Reaktionen der anderen beiden.

„Nun, sie STEHT Sora wohl ziemlich nahe, also hat sie irgendwie das Recht es zu wissen…" dachte auch der alte Mann laut nach und fasste sich dabei nachdenklich ans Kinn.

„Würdet ihr mir mal bitte erklären über was ihr die ganze Zeit redet?" verlangte die Rothaarige nun eine Erklärung.

„Also, die Sache ist die…" begann Leon die Sache aufzuklären. „Sora bekam die Macht der Dunkelheit nicht geschenkt. Die Dunkelheit schenkt nie etwas. Also war Sora gezwungen etwas dafür zu bieten."

Die Rothaarige zeigte dem Rest einen besorgten Blick. Was sie bisher hörte gefiel ihr offensichtlich überhaupt nicht. „Was hat er ihr angeboten?"

Cid kratzte sich unbeholfen am Hinterkopf. „Nun…wie HABEN versucht den Preis ziemlich gering zu halten, doch Malefiz, diese Hexe, war wie ich gehört habe ein harter Verhandlungspartner."

„Beantwortet mir einfach die Frage!" wurde Kairi ungeduldig. Die Ungewissheit nagte an ihr wie Mäuse an einem frischen Stück Käse. „Was hat er geboten?"

Die drei vom Wiederaufbaukomitee warfen sich einen letzten Blick zu, bevor Yuffie schließlich das Geheimnis seufzend lüftete. „Sein Herz."

„Was…?" stammelte sie geschockt mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Es war nur ein kaum hörbares Flüstern. Sie schien auch keinen der dreien mehr direkt anzuschauen, sondern blickte vielmehr fassungslos ein Loch in die Luft. „Aber das würde bedeuten…"

Leon nickte nur langsam. „Sobald er Roxas besiegt und sein Herz wieder einfordert, wird die Dunkelheit es übernehmen und Sora für immer verschwinden." Erklärte er ihr die Lage. Als er jedoch sah, dass sich die ersten Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten fügte er noch schnell ein „Tut mir Leid…" hinzu.

Doch ihr geschockter und trauriger Blick verwandelte sich schnell in ein wütendes. „Dieser verdammte Dummkopf!" murmelte sie verbittert, bevor sie ihre Flügel ausbreitete und im Mordstempo aus der Brücke flog um den besagten Dummkopf zu finden.

Das zurückgelassene Trio blickte ihr mit gemischten Gefühlen hinterher. Zum einen hatten sie Mitgefühl für das junge Mädchen, das soeben erfahren musste, dass der Mensch, der ihr wahrscheinlich am meisten bedeutete, im Grunde bereits mit einem Fuß im Grab stand, und zum anderen tat ihnen Sora Leid, da sie nicht wussten, was genau ihn erwartete, nun da die Katze aus dem Sack war.

„Ob wir vielleicht lieber nichts hätten sagen sollen?" fragte sich Yuffie leise.

Leon nahm sein Schwert, das er zuvor neben die Wand gelehnt hatte, und entschied sich dazu ebenfalls zu gehen. „Früher oder später hätte sie es ja doch erfahren…"

„Wohin gehst du?"

„Schlafen. Solltet ihr auch tun."

Sowohl Yuffie als auch Cid warfen sich einen zustimmenden Blick zu und folgten Leon aus der Brücke Anschließend gingen alle in ihre eigenen Gemächer und hofften auf einen ausnahmsweise ruhigen Rest der Nacht.

Anders als Sora, dem Kairi vorhatte gehörig die Meinung zu sagen. Sie flog auf dem direkten Weg durch die zahlreichen Gänge des Schiffs in den Raum, in dem sie als einziges eine große Ansammlung von Dunkelheit spüren konnte und stoppte bereits nach kürzester Zeit vor einer verschlossenen Tür, hinter der sich zweifelsohne Soras Kabine befand.

„Sora! Öffne sofort die Tür!" forderte sie erzürnt.

Sie bekam nur ein genervtes und gedämpft klingendes „Nein, frag Cid nach einem eigenen Zimmer!" als Antwort.

„Darum geht es nicht! Mach gefälligst auf!" wurde sie ungeduldig.

„Versuch's doch mal mit ‚Sesam, öffne dich!'" gab er ihr sarkastisch als Antwort.

Nun hatte sie genug. Sie griff zu ihrem Schlüsselschwert und richtete es auf die Bedienkonsole neben der Tür, die offensichtlich dazu gedacht war nur jemandem mit entsprechendem Karten-Schlüssel Eintritt zu gewähren. Nachdem ein Lichtstrahl aus der Spitze ihres Schwertes jedoch Kontakt damit gemacht hatte, flackerte das einstige grelle rote Lämpchen schlagartig grün auf und die mechanische Tür schob sich kurzerhand zur Seite.

Sie sah wie der Schwarzhaarige auf seinem Bett lag und sich die Hand gegen das Gesicht klatschte, als sie das Zimmer betrat. Vermutlich hatte er für den Moment vergessen, dass sie ebenfalls ein Schlüsselschwert besaß, das in der Lage war ihr Zutritt zu gewähren, oder er hatte schlichtweg gehofft, dass sie nicht auf die Idee kommen würde es zu benutzen.

Sein Zimmer war –wie das von allen Mitgliedern des Komitees- deutlich größer als das von der normalen Crew, deren Quartiere bestenfalls aus einem kleinen Bett, einer mickrigen Lichtquelle und einem Wandschrank bestand. Wenn sie Glück hatten, dann hatten sie auch ein kleines, rundes Fenster, durch das sie wenigstens einen kleinen Teil der Außenwelt sehen konnten.

Verglichen dazu war sein Zimmer eine wahre Luxussuit mit gigantischem Bett, eigenem Bad, jede Menge Beleuchtung, die im Moment allerdings nicht in Betrieb war, einem ziemlich großen Schrank, in dem Sora jedoch nicht viel drin hatte, da er den Großteil seiner Habseligkeiten auf Destiny Island hatte zurücklassen müssen, einer riesigen und dicken Panzerglaswand, durch die man nach draußen gucken und den aktuell immer noch tobenden Sturm beobachten konnte und sogar einem ziemlich teurer aussehenden Teppich, der den gesamten Fußboden bedeckte.

Der Grund für Kairis Eindringen, in anderen Worten Sora, lag mit in allen Richtungen ausgestreckten Gliedmaßen und dem Rücken auf seinem gigantischen Bett und blickte dabei stur auf die Decke, nachdem er die Handfläche vom Gesicht genommen hatte. Er trug ein simples, weißes Shirt und eine bequeme, rote Trainingshose mit dem Logo der Radiant Brigade. Beide Kleidungsstücke hatte er sich vermutlich vor seiner Abreise in Radiant Garden geben lassen um wenigstens in Zeiten, in denen er nicht Kämpfen musste, etwas Bequemeres tragen zu können, als seine „Abenteureruniform".

Selbige lag im Übrigen unachtsam auf dem Boden, so als hätte Sora sie noch auf dem Weg ins Bad ausgezogen und geradewegs auf dort liegen gelassen, wo sie gelandet war. Das ebenfalls auf dem Boden liegende Handtuch und der sanfte Geruch von Seife im Zimmer verrieten Kairi, dass er sich wohl eben noch eine Dusche gegönnt haben musste.

„Was willst du?" fragte er sie schließlich genervt, als sie sein Zimmer betrat.

„Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt was für ein Schicksal dich erwarten würde, wenn du Roxas besiegst!" fuhr sie ihn wütend an.

„Du hast nicht gefragt."

Erbost schwebte sie über ihn, damit er ihr ins Gesicht sehen musste, anstatt unentwegt die Decke anzustarren. Erst als sie das tat, konnte Sora die Tränen in ihren wütenden Augen sehen. Welch wundersamer Anblick. War sie nun wütend oder traurig? Vermutlich beides.

„Sag mir, was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht dein Herz zu verkaufen!"

„Ich hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren…" antwortete er ihr trocken und kassierte dafür eine äußerst schmerzhafte Ohrfeige, die er jedoch annahm ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen.

„WAGE es noch nicht einmal so einen Quatsch von dir zu geben." Drohte sie ihm zornig. „Was ist mit deinem Leben? Deinen Freunden? Was ist mit MIR?" wollte sie wissen. Beim letzten Teil wurde sie unfreiwillig leiser um die Tränen weiterhin zurückzuhalten, die so unerbittlich nach Freiheit bettelten.

„Mein Leben…?" er lachte leise. „Welches Leben? Man sagt nicht umsonst, dass Niemande nicht existieren und ich weiß jetzt auch warum. Wer nichts fühlen kann, wer innerlich so leer ist, wie ich…der lebt nicht. Gäbe es dieses kleine Herzfragment nicht in mir, würde ich auch nur ziel- und antriebslos durch die Gegend wandern, wie ein Geist. Freundschaft ist in diesem Zustand auch nicht mehr als nur ein Begriff, dessen Bedeutung du dir im Klaren bist, aber dennoch nicht mehr weißt, was es ist. Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass ich mir entweder mein Herz zurückholen musste, oder ich mir auf Ewig eine trostlose Scheinexistenz vorleben würde, mit der ich niemals glücklich geworden wäre, einfach weil ich Glück nicht mehr empfinden kann." Er hob seine Hand und blickte auf seine Handfläche. „Und als ich feststellte, dass ich nicht in der Lage war mein Herz zurückzuholen und es zu behalten, entschied ich mich dazu es immerhin Roxas wegzunehmen. Kann ich es nicht haben, soll es keiner haben."

Er ballte die Hand schnell und energisch zu einer Faust und blickte sie wütend an. Der bloße Gedanke an Roxas ließ ihn wieder seine Beherrschung verlieren, doch mit Kairi in seiner Nähe fing er sich schnell wieder. Seine Dunkelheit war ein Segen und ein Fluch zugleich. Einerseits verstärkte sie seine negativen Emotionen so sehr, dass er sich in diesem Zustand nicht mehr leer und nicht-existent fühlte, andererseits war es schwer noch klar zu denken, wenn erst einmal ein gewisses Maß an Dunkelheit ihn umgab.

So war es schön für einen Moment den Kick durch den Dunkelheit zu erleben und kurz darauf wieder von Kairi in die Realität zurückgebracht zu werden. Es war fast schon so als würde sie ihn nach einem langen Saunaaufenthalt in ein Becken mit kaltem Wasser tauchen und ihn so wieder wachrütteln.

Er wandte seinen Blick von seiner Faust ab und schaute wieder Kairi an, als er die erste Träne auf seiner Wange spürte. Sie hatte aufgehört zu schweben und saß nun mit hängendem Kopf und Armen auf ihm.

„Also bedeute ich dir eigentlich auch nichts?" fragte sie schließlich leise.

„Ich…weiß nicht." Gestand er ihr. „Auch mit deiner Hilfe bleibe ich letzten Endes nichts anderes als ein Niemand. Die wenigen Emotionen, die ich haben kann, beschränken sich alle auf den Hass auf Roxas…und dennoch…" er machte eine Pause und dachte zurück an den Moment, an dem sie ihn in seinem Ort des Erwachens fest an sich gedrückt und ihr Licht mit ihm geteilt hatte.

„…heute hast du mich Roxas für einen kurzen Augenblick vergessen lassen. Ich weiß nicht, ob dir das reicht."

Zu seinem Erstaunen sah er sie traurig lächeln.

„Das tut es. Es ist nicht viel, aber immer noch mehr als ich von dir in deinem Zustand erwarten kann." Außerdem war diese Antwort weitaus weniger schmerzlich als die, die er ihr noch gegeben hatte, als die Dunkelheit ihn vorhin bei ihrem Kampf noch fester im Griff hatte.

„Warum bedeutet es dir so viel?" konnte Sora nicht anders als sich zu wundern.

„Weil ich dich liebe. Ich habe dich immer geliebt." Antwortete sie ihm und ließ dabei weitere Tränen fallen. „Deshalb bitte ich dich. Bitte. Kämpfe nicht gegen Roxas. Bleib bei mir, Sora."

Er hob seine Hand und führte sie zu ihrer Wange um ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen.

„Ich habe den Anblick deiner Tränen immer gehasst. Und da mir im Grunde nur Hass geblieben ist, hasse ich es immer noch sie zu sehen." Sagte er zu ihr.

Sie ergriff seine Hand mit ihrer eigenen. „Dann sorge dafür, dass sie aufhören zu fließen. Versprich mir, dass du bei mir bleiben wirst, Sora. Für immer."

„…Ich…kann nicht, Kairi. Für mich gibt es nur einen Weg…und der endet nun mal mit Roxas' Tod…alles worum ich dich bitten kann, ist es meine Entscheidung zu akzeptieren und mich auf meinen letzten Schritten zu begleiten."

Seine Worte sorgten dafür, dass die Rothaarige niedergeschlagen den Kopf hängen ließ. Sie hatte ihn unter Tränen gebeten es nicht zu tun und er hatte ihre Bitte dennoch abgelehnt. Nun wusste sie, dass sie nichts mehr machen konnte um ihn von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen.

„Du bist so ein dummer Dickkopf. Das warst du schon immer." Lächelte sie traurig. „Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen, als dich darum zu bitten deine Meinung zu ändern." Er sah wie sie ihren Körper senkte und sich auf seine Brust legte.

„Kann ich dann wenigstens hier bleiben. Bei dir?" fragte sie ihn hoffnungsvoll. Er sagte nichts, sondern legte einfach nur beide Arme um sie, wodurch sie zufrieden ihre tränenden Augen schloss und mit einem schwachen Lächeln seine Wärme genoss. Der Schwarzhaarige blickte zuerst zu ihr herab und anschließend wieder zur Decke, bevor auch er die Augen schloss und in seinem Meer aus Gedanken versank.

Bevor er jedoch nach einer Weile der Stille in das Reich der Träume abdriften konnte, hörte er erneut ihre Stimme.

„Sora?"

„Hm?"

Sie schweig für einen Augenblick so als wusste sie nicht genau wie sie die nächsten Worte aussprechen sollte.

„Das könnte das letzte Mal sein, dass wir ungestört zusammen sind, also…"

Er öffnete seine Augenlider und seine bernsteingelben Augen trafen sofort auf ihre kristallblauen Exemplare, die ihn trotz ihres deutlich erröteten Gesichtes erwartungsvoll anglitzerten. Er verstand sofort, worauf sie hinaus wollte. Ein vielsagendes Grinsen formte sich auf seinem Gesicht. Hatte sie etwa während der gesamten Zeit, in denen sie stillschweigend dalagen in Wahrheit nur damit gerungen ihm diese halbausformulierte Frage zu stellen? Andererseits war es nicht so verwunderlich. Ihr war wahrscheinlich klar, dass es für sie beide wohl buchstäblich hieß: Jetzt oder nie.

„Aber Prinzessin, ich kann nicht glauben, was ich da gerade höre." Mit gekünstelter Stimme tat er so als wäre er empört, auch wenn sein belustigtes Gesicht ihn sofort verriet.

„Ach, halt den Rand! Auch eine Prinzessin hat schließlich Bedürfnisse." schmollte sie verlegen über seine Versuche sie zu ärgern und küsste ihn anschließend zärtlich auf die Lippen, was ihn endlich verstummen ließ.

Sie setzte dadurch etwas in Bewegung, was sie für den Rest ihres Lebens nicht mehr vergessen würde. Die Erinnerung an ein Ereignis nur zwischen ihr und Sora, die sie für immer in ihrem Herzen aufbewahren würde und ihr niemand mehr nehmen konnte. Für diese eine Nacht vergaß sie, wie wenig Zeit ihnen noch zusammen blieb und dass das ihre letzte gemeinsame Nacht sein könnte. Sie vergaß auch, dass er nur ein Niemand war und dass sie beide Schlüsselträger waren. Dieser sinnlose Krieg und alles drum herum wurde bedeutungslos und spielte keine Rolle mehr. In diesem Moment gab es nur sie und ihn. Und haargenau so würde sie sich diese Nacht ins Gedächtnis prägen.

Für immer.

_Next up:_

_Chapter 18 - Fading Moonlight_


End file.
